Battle for the Multiverse
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: War... such a fate now threatens countless Earthlands and other worlds, bringing either conquest or destruction for those who seek their prize. A band of unlikely heroes arise to stop the forces bent on domination or annihilation. Alliances will be made, and bonds will be forged and broken as the fate of countless worlds lie at stake. But not all will survive. Crossover elements.
1. The Four from Another World

**EDIT: I have decided to combine some of my smaller chapters into larger ones. Reasons being that it would be less chapters for you all to have to go through to catch up to the current one and it would be less time consuming to have to go through so many small ones, so thus why I'm doing this. Hopefully I can keep trying to do longer chapters like I have been doing recently, but only time will tell with that. So yeah.**

* * *

 **I know I have enough stories to worry about, but I want to do this one already. I can't help it okay?  
**

 **Anyway, so welcome to my new story "Battle for the Muliverse!". If any of you seen chapter thirty of my "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland" story, then you know at least one of the enemies here. If you haven't, you all will see them for yourself soon enough.**

 **Summary: In one alternate world of Earthland, E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo, and an entity called Observer are forced to travel through multiple timelines to stop another version of E.N.D and his forces from ultimate conquest and destruction. It wouldn't be long before more enemies start to appear for their own goals. Now, more than ever, the four must travel through the different timelines of Earthland to save their own. But know this, not all worlds will survive. Crossover elements exist, but if you know me, you already expected something like that.**

 **So there's the basic salt of this story. Summary sucks I know, I've never been good with those.**

 **Now, the first chapter here won't show the Earthland where our main characters are from, as they will be arriving in another timeline first. The Earthland that the four came from will be told about by them and shown in flashbacks throughout the story.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your own opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: The Four from Another World**

It was a clear blue sky with the sun shining bright above the land below. Birds were flying around minding their own business, as the butterflies in the plain field continued on their day.

However, the peace would end as a green colored portal above the land opened up, giving off demonic energies that anyone around would no doubt be able to feel, even if they themselves didn't have any kind of magic whatsoever.

And then, before anyone knew it, three screaming entities were feeling falling from the portal, with the fourth one of them remaining silent as they all fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The portal above them then went on to immediately close after the four falling beings came through it.

Now on the disturbed land, four entities were slowly getting up as they tried to collect their bearings from what happened with the four of them, well three of them. The fourth being was alright as he landed on his feet.

The one that landed on his feet and didn't scream like an idiot was humanoid in shape, yet it was clear that he wasn't human. If all honestly, the entity here looked like a constellation one would see in the night sky come alive. He was blue with stars shown and connected into his body like a constellation, with any specific features of him like his face unrecognizable. This being was named Observer.

One of the other members who were getting up also didn't look human. He had a humanoid shape form, but it was obvious the person was something completely different. His skin was completely pure black, and his body had a lean muscular built. Giant demonic wings were seen coming out of his back, and instead of having feet, he had hooves. On his face, chest, and arms, glowing green colored markings were present on his body. The sides of his face spiked upward a little, giving him a bit more of a menacing look to him. Two demonic horns were seen coming out of his head, his fingers were sharp as claws, and he had glowing completely dark green eyes. This demonic-like entity was name E.N.D, the strongest demon from Earthland, or at least the Earthland he came from.

The next one getting back up looked to be a fourteen year old boy. He had dark purple spiky and messy hair, and had black colored eyes. The clothing the young teen wore consisted that of a sleeveless plain black colored shirt that hugged his body thus allowing the outline of his muscles to be noticeable. The boy also wore black colored pants that went down all the way to his feet. He also wore dark brown sandals. On his left shoulder, the Fairy Tail insignia was seen in a dark blue color. His arms also had light blue colored markings on them. On his waist two small daggers were seen, and a large sword was strapped on his back as well. This young teen was none other than Romeo Conbolt, the apprentice of Acnologia.

And last but not least, a muscular young man with long, wild dark blue colored hair was seen also getting up from the fall he and the others just went through. His skin is a bit dark colored compared to most people, and he also possesses light blue colored markings on his body. He also wore a black colored high collared cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a white colored sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tighten on his right upper arm, and baggy pants that are the same black color as his other clothing. This was none other than Acnologia, the Dragon King of Earthland in his human form.

And right now, the three of then, Observer aside, were now getting back on their feet as they rubbed their heads due to the contact with the ground.

"Ow… my head…" Romeo muttered as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

" **Why can't we just have a nice landing for once?"** E.N.D questioned with a deep demonic voice as he got back on his hooves. It was always like this, they can never go through a portal without being in a hurry or being blown right into it.

"It's not our fault that all of that keeps happening." Acnologia replied back to the demon with a small glare, getting the Fel Demon to glare back at the dragon in humanoid form.

Observer didn't say anything as he looked around the area they were all in. They were currently in an opened field of sorts that was certain. However, he then spotted something in the distance.

"I see a location up ahead of us." The living constellation told his three companions, getting the three to snap out of their thoughts as they looked at what the spirit saw.

Like what Observer told them, in the distance not to far from them a large mountain was seen. The weird thing about it though was that the front of the giant stone formation was that it looked to be built to be shaped like someone's head with a top hat on. From the looks of things, even though despite their distance, it was clear that the mountain was some kind of base of some kind.

"What is that?" Romeo questioned, not recognizing who the head the mountain was carved to be like was supposed to be.

" **How should we know? Where are we anyway?"** E.N.D questioned the younger boy, before asking another question. It was clear to the demon that they were in another Earthland obviously, but what was this world like?

"Earthland." Acnologia replied to the demon with a smirk, getting the black colored demon to glare at the dark blue haired man.

" **You know what I mean lizard."** The other half of Natsu replied back to the cloaked man with narrow eyes. His insult got Acnologia to also narrow his eyes back at the demonic entity before him.

"Not now you two." Observer told the two of them, getting both the dragon and demon to glare at one another once more before turning their heads away from the other, getting the living constellation to sigh a little.

"Uh… should we head toward that place?" Romeo asked, since there was no where else to go at the moment. The dark purple haired boy only hoped that this timeline wasn't as dangerous as the last one they went too.

"That seems to be the best plan of action for the time being," Observer responded to the All Magic Dragon Slayer, before the spirit then started to walk ahead of the others, "Let's go. We can't waste anymore time here."

The other three merely nodded in agreement with the living constellation, before they too followed after him.

'A LITTLE BIT LATER'

It didn't take long for the unusual group of four to close in on the nearby carved mountain, as they all now stood over a small hill that was close to the entrance of the mountain.

" **Huh, so this place is a base after all."** E.N.D told the others with a bit surprise present in his voice. In all honesty, the demon thought this place was just some monument for someone. He didn't think it was also some kind of grand palace or something.

"Let's hope you don't go anger the locals this time." Acnologia spoke up to him, getting E.N.D to glare back at the Dragon King once more.

" **Like you're one to talk you overgrown lizard!"** E.N.D shouted at the dark blue haired man, who gritted his teeth in anger by what the demon just said to him.

"You want to fight right now demon?" Acnologia questioned, cracking his knuckles as he glared at his demonic rival.

" **So what if I do?"** E.N.D responded back with a grin on his face, not at all afraid of the challenge.

"Guys, now is not the time for your antics." Romeo tried to tell the two powerful beings.

Before Observer could join in with Romeo to calm the dragon and demon down, a loud voice got their attention.

"There they are!" A man's voice shouted out loud enough to get the four's attention.

Observer, E.N.D, Romeo, and Acnologia turned back to the direction of the giant mountain palace only to see a large group of solders in dark and silver metallic armor all around them. Each soldier had a weapon on them, either it be a sword, polearm, axe, or even a gun, they all surrounded the four.

"… **We just got here and already trouble rears its ugly head."** E.N.D muttered to himself in annoyance.

One of the soldiers then spoke up before any of the four could respond or speak up.

"You are trespassing on the grounds of Lord Herman! Identify yourselves or else we'll use force!" The soldier threatened.

Before either Romeo or Observer could speak up, both Acnologia and E.N.D burst out laughing, getting the guards to narrow their eyes at them all through their helmets. Both the dragon and demon then calm down before they all glared at the large group of soldiers around them.

" **You all using force on us?"** E.N.D questioned while wiping a tear from his eye due to his laugher.

"Now that's just funny!" Acnologia replied back to the soldiers, who looked more annoyed by the two's words.

"Guys, now it's not the time to-." Romeo started to tell the two companions of his and Observer.

Sadly though before anything else could be said, one of the guard's gun-like weapon then proceeded to fire off a usual pink colored energy that immediately surrounded the four, getting them to be surprised by the sudden move.

" **What the heck is this crap?!"** E.N.D questioned seeing how they were now surrounded by this unusual energy.

"Mortals, we don't mean you no harm," Observer started to speak, hoping that the human soldiers would listen to him, "Let us go and we will leave in peace." He tried to persuade them.

However his words fell on death ears before the solider with the gun that fired the pin energy shield around them lifted the gun up. To the other four's surprised, the shield they were all now in also lift into the air, bringing them up as well.

"Sorry, Lord Herman doesn't take kindly to trespassers on his domain." The lead solider told the four, _'Especially when your trespassers looked completely weird.'_ The soldier thought to himself, taking notice of both E.N.D's and Observer's appearance.

Romeo sent a glare at the soldiers, as did both Acnologia and E.N.D. However, they didn't act or try to resist, figuring they might as well go along with it to see what will happen next. Observer couldn't help but looked at the tech that the soldier with the gun imprisoning them with both interest and concern.

' _Odd, that technology seems to otherworldly to come from this world.'_ Observer thought to himself, noticing how the tech of the gun the soldier was using to imprison them at the moment seemed to advance and un-Earthland like to come from this planet.

The four remained quiet, with the other three glaring at the soldiers as they all brought them into the mountain carve palace.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

" **Let me go right now you piece of sh*t!"** E.N.D shouted out loud to the two guards that have his arms hold down, already having his patience worn thin.

Along with the demon were his three other companions, as they all were taken to a prison cell in the jail section of the mountain carved palace. After they were taken into the place, the pink energy cage around them dispersed, which allowed the guards to take all of their things, mainly weapons. And now, the four were now being put into a large jail cell.

" **The moment I get out of here I'm going to kill you all! And no I'm not bluffing!"** E.N.D shouted out loud once more at the group of guards, before the winged demon was shoved right into the cell.

This got Acnologia to laugh at the misery of the Fel Demon, before he himself was shoved into the large cell. This was quickly followed by both Romeo and Observer, though the living constellation didn't seem to be bothered by this action, unlike Romeo who let out a small yelp from hitting the ground due to being pushed.

With that, the soldiers locked the cell before they left, but not before the head soldier turned to look at the four beings in the cell.

"We'll see what Lord Herman wants to deal with you later. For now, you all can rot." He told the four, getting on Romeo's, E.N.D's, and Acnologia's nerves.

And with that, the soldier closed the door, leaving the whole hall of jail cells rather dark, with only the dimming lights on the roof to provide them to be able to see the area they are in.

"What's their problem?" Romeo questioned, as he looked at the handcuffs that were still on his wrists, the same for the other three as well.

"In their defense, anyone would do something about intruders on their property," Observer replied to the dark purple haired boy, before the spirit turned to look at E.N.D and Acnologia, "I must confess, I was expecting you both to just smash the pink sphere they had us in and cause trouble."

"We didn't think you would like that we weren't going to cooperate with these guys if we did that." The Dragon King replied back to the entity.

"I wouldn't have approved of it no." Observer answered him.

" **See? It was no point because of what you said!"** E.N.D shouted at the living constellation, before the demon looked down at the handcuffs on him.

With a huff, the demon easily broke the handcuffs on his wrist with a single motion, as did the other four as well. Smirking widely on his face, the demon stood back up before he walked over to the metal bars that separated them from the outside world.

" **These guys aren't very smart if they think mere hand cuffs would work,"** E.N.D spoke up once more before he brought his fist back, preparing to smash his way through the metal bars of the jail cell they were in, **"Now then, let's get out of here shall we?"** And with that, the demon swung his fist right at the metal bars.

However, when the fist struck the metal bar, a magic shield was seen for a brief moment when the demon's fist slam right into it, knocking him back a little as he and the others saw the magic seal covering the metal bar entrance fade back into invisibility.

" **The crap?! They put up a magic seal?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprised, as the demon wasn't expecting that.

"That makes more sense. Simply throwing us four into a mere jail cell did seem a bit foolish at first." Romeo replied back to the Fel Demon.

The dark purple haired boy then walked up to the back wall of the cell they were in. The All Magic Dragon Slayer then knocked on the wall, before a magic seal appeared on the spot he hit before it faded away once more.

"It looks like the entire cell is surrounded by a magic seal." Romeo figured out. It wasn't just the entrance to the door that had it. The magic barrier must be pretty tough in itself if it managed to withstand E.N.D's punch.

"Well then, what do we do? I don't know about you all, but I'm not planning on staying here where there's a war to be won." Acnologia told the others, a bit annoyed by their current situation at the moment.

His words got the other three to nod. They need to hurry and get out of here to get back to their mission.

Before anything else could be said though…

"Huh, now that's unusual," A female's voice was heard by the four entities, getting them to be surprised and confused by the voice, "I don't think I've seen a Romeo like you before, or at least one I saw myself."

" **What the-?! Who's there?!"** E.N.D yelled out, with his hands raised and covered in Fel Fire.

"Look across from your cell you idiot." The woman's voice was heard once more, getting on the demon's nerves due to the insult.

E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia, and Observer looked through the metal bar that separated them from freedom. What they saw was a bit surprising to them.

On the other side of the hallway across from them, sitting in another cell, was Lucy! However, she looked different compared to any other versions of the blondes that the four have seen before. This one present was only wearing a sleeveless dirtied shirt, as well as dark blue shorts. A small scar was seen on her left shoulder as well.

Both Romeo and E.N.D blinked in confusion before the Fel Demon spoke up.

" **Lucy?"** E.N.D questioned the blonde in the cell across from their own.

"She's most likely to be the Lucy of this world." Acnologia told the demon, who glared at the dragon in humanoid form.

" **No sh*t Sherlock."** E.N.D responded to the somewhat dark skinned humanoid form of the Dragon King, getting him to glare back at the demon he saw as his rival.

The other Lucy looked at them with confusion for a moment, before figuring it out herself what they meant by their words.

"Oh, so you four are not from this world either huh?" The blonde woman questioned the four across from her in the other prison cell.

Her words got all four of them, more so for Observer, to widen their eyes in surprised by what they just heard come out of the blonde woman's mouth.

"Wait, you mean…" Romeo trailed off, before Lucy continued what he was goingt to say.

"That I'm from another parallel universe like you four? Yeah, I am." Hearthfilia replied back with a small grin, seeing the other four to be surprised.

Observer couldn't help but let out an annoyed and disappointed groan when he heard that.

"There are more mortals out there going against the laws of creation? Traveling through the parallel timelines is strictly forbidden! Time travel as well!" Observer finished exclaiming, as this revelation that someone else out there in the alternate timelines was completely ignoring the very laws of balance.

Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia, and even Heartfilia from her own cell couldn't help but look at the spirit with blank faces.

"…Says the guy who is traveling through both time and other alternate worlds with us." Acnologia stated to the living constellation.

"I am here only because you three dragged me into this whole situation. Now I am unable to do anything other than to aid you to protect our own world from falling into the wrong hands, and to make sure you three don't do anything too stupid to put the other worlds in peril." Observer replied back at the Dragon King.

Lucy didn't know what they were talking about, but she figured that they too just be traveling through other parallel universes to help others out, at least that's what she assumed. The blonde would admit she didn't see anything like whatever Observer is supposed to be. Maybe when she got out of here she can ask some questions about him.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand…" Observer started to say, as he walked away from the others to imspect the cell they were in.

Romeo didn't say anything as the dark purple haired boy was more confused by seeing the other Lucy. Sure, they have seen multiple versions of her already, but this one seemed to be way stronger than the other versions of Lucy's he has seen so far. Granted, he and the other three only have seen a few other worlds, but still.

Observer put his hand on to the corner of the metal bar door and the stone wall, which also showed the magic barrier surrounding them due to him putting pressure on the shield.

"Strike here," The living constellation told the others, getting them to be confused. Seeing this, the spirit went on to clear the puzzlement they all had, "This is the weakest part of the magic seal trapping us here. Using enough force would be enough to shatter it, allowing us to escape." He explained to the other three.

This got Acnologia to grin before he walked up to the spot where Observer was at. The living constellation moved out of the way as the Dragon King then brought his fist back, gathering enough of his own power before he got ready to swing it.

"Alright, then let's get out of place!" He shouted out loud with a grin.

And with that, the Dragon King brought his fist to the corner of the prison cell and the magic barrier that trapped them.

Without warning, both the magical barrier and the prison cell completely burst and shattered, causing smoke to fill the hallway.

Now free, the four then ran out of the now destroyed prison cell.

" **Alright! Now let's go find our stuff and get out of here!"** E.N.D shouted with a grin plastered on his face.

And with that, both E.N.D and Acnologia began to head out of the prison hallway, however they stopped when they heard Romeo speaking up.

"Uh guys?" The dark purple haired boy started to say, getting both of them to be confused.

" **What?"** E.N.D questioned back at the apprentice of the dragon next to him.

Romeo pointed to Heartfilia as she simply tapped her foot in her prison cell, as if she was waiting for something.

"Lucy?" He told them, hoping that they knew what he was talking about. Thankfully for him they did, but both of them didn't look happy about what the boy was suggesting.

" **Why the f**k should we care?! She's not our Lucy, so why should we waste our time with freeing her?!"** E.N.D exclaimed back at the dark purple Fairy Tail Mage, not at all happy with what the boy wanted.

"Yeah, she would only slow us down anyway." Acnologia agreed with the Fel Demon, it seemed a waste of time to help someone who isn't of their own world.

"I have to agree with Romeo here," Observer spoke up, getting the dragon and demon to look at the living constellation, "It would be unwise to leave behind a potential ally."

Both E.N.D and Acnologia looked at them with blank stares, before they looked back at Heartfilia, who merely looked at them with an "I'm waiting" expression on her face, all while her arms are crossed under her large chest, as well as her foot still tapping impatiently.

The demon and dragon merely let out a loud annoyed groan.

" **Alright fine!"** E.N.D shouted out in annoyance, ignoring the grin that appeared on Heartfilia's face.

The demon then walked over to the front of the prison cell where the blonde was at, before slamming the metal bar door and the magic seal around the cell she was in with enough force to shatter it, seeing how the outside of the magic seal was weaker compared to the inside of it.

With that done and more smoke now filling the air, the blonde woman merely walked out with a happy expression and smirk on her face.

"Thank you for your aid." Heartfilia told the demon with her smirk still present.

" **Oh f**k off!"** Was all E.N.D replied back to her.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Two guards walked by as the soldiers continued on their way through the long hallway, passing by another hall that went toward elsewhere.

When the two guards went by, a door opened from one of the walls, as Romeo, Heartfilia, Observer, Acnologia, and E.N.D stuck their heads out of the door before seeing that the coast was clear at the moment. With that in mind, the group of five then made a dash down the hall.

"Why are we being all sneaky like? We can just fight our way out of here." Acnologia questioned the other four, as the Dragon King didn't see a reason to do what they were all currently doing.

"It would be preferred to stay low and get out of here without causing a ruckus. We can't waste time in this world any longer than we already have." Observer answered the dark skinned humanoid form of the dragon, who merely grunted back by the answer.

" **Let's just hurry up with this. The sooner we get our things and out of here the better."** E.N.D stated to the other four companions.

The five stopped a moment before hiding behind a wall, seeing a few more guards passing by them without noticing their presence thankfully. Seeing the quick break they have for now, Heartfilia spoke up in a quiet tone so only the other four could hear her.

"Hey Observer," The blonde woman started to say, getting the living constellation to looks in her direction, "So what are you exactly? I never saw a person like you before. And I have seen plenty of people and things in my life." She asked.

"You can refer to me as a constellar Heartfilia," Observer told the blonde, before the Celestial being looked to see the coast was clear once more, "Let's go, the way is clear."

Not wasting a second the group of five then made a run for it once more in the opposite direction where the guards they just passed went to. They had to take cover once more behind a wall when they saw more armored soldiers walking by them, blissfully unaware of the five intruders.

"A constellar huh? What do you do exactly?" Heartfilia questioned the living constellation once more. However E.N.D spoke up before Observer could reply back to the blonde woman from another timeline.

" **Hey, I don't mean to bring up the obvious, but where are they even keeping our crap? For all we know they took our things on the other far side of the base."** E.N.D questioned the others, seeing that they had no way of knowing where Romeo's things were being kept.

"Don't worry, that isn't a problem," Romeo spoke up, getting the winged demon to look at the dark purple haired boy, "I managed to overhear the last guards we pass by talking about it. They are keeping them in the armory, which thankfully is still on the same floor we're on."

"Oh that's good to hear," Heartfilia told them, as she hated this whole sneak around stuff, "I can get my things and then I'm out of here."

"Yeah, it's the same for us too." Romeo told her with a small smile.

" **Wait we're helping her get her things now too?"** E.N.D questioned, getting a glare from the blonde woman, to which the demon decided to ignore.

"We are all heading to the same location, and again, it would be best to help our ally." Observer replied back to the Fel Demon, who merely grumbled by that, who also chose to ignore the grin on the blonde woman's face once more.

"Come on, the way is clear." Acnologia told them all, who nodded in agreement with the Dragon King, before they all took off once more to their destination.

This went on for a few more times, with the group of five running for it and hiding to avoid being spotted. Thankfully though, they wouldn't have to keep up with this for any longer.

"Guys! I think I see it!" Romeo exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Like the boy said, with the coast clear, a large and armored door was spotted connecting to the hallway. Seeing how fortified the door was, it was obviously that no one wanted any intruders getting their hands on anything that may be behind this door.

"Look out for guards; I will get the door open." Observer told the other four as the constellar approached the armored door.

Heartfilia, Romeo, E.N.D, and Acnologia kept their eyes out for any soldiers that may appear down both directions of the hallway they were all in. They couldn't help but find it odd though that there was no one guarding the door to the armory, but they figured that this place didn't see a need for something like that.

Luckily for them though, it didn't take long for Observer to get the door to open, opening it a little for the others to get inside.

"Get in everyone." Observer told the four.

Not wasting any time, the group of five then entered the heavy and armored door to the armory as the entrance closed right behind him.

As one would expect of an armory, armor and weapons of all kinds were lying or hanging all around the large room. The room was somewhat dark, with glowing blue lights on the walls and floor being the only thing to light up the room, giving it a rather eerie feel to it. However the five couldn't care less about that at the moment, as they had more important things to do.

"Alright, we should be safe here for the time being," Romeo told the others, as the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer then walked around the large room, hoping to find his weapons that the soldiers took from him, "Let's find our stuff and get out of here."

"Already on it little guy." Heartfilia told him as she too looked around for her armor and weapons. Her words got Romeo to grumble a little, something about him not being that little.

As the group of five helped to search for Romeo's and Heartfilia's weapons, E.N.D then spoke up once more, getting their attention as they kept on looking for their items.

" **So Lucy,"** E.N.D started to say, getting the blonde to turn her head to look at the winged demon as she continued to search for her things, **"How did you get captured here by these soldiers?"** The demon wondered, before he smirked a little when he saw the blonde get a scowl on her face.

"It was stupid," She started to say, her angered expression not going away as she continued to try to find her things, "I arrive here in this world in the middle of a forest, nowhere near any civilization to not freak the natives out. Yet not even two seconds after I showed up, a bunch of guards appeared out of nowhere! They were shouting about how I was intruding on this Herman's guy property, despite the fact that we were basically in the middle of f**king nowhere!" She exclaimed in anger, remembering how it took them a half an hour before arriving to the carved mountain base. The blonde didn't stop as Heartfilia went on, "Naturally, I fought them off, but then one of them used some kind of gun to trap and freeze me with some kind of pink energy sphere, getting me to drop my precious weapons! Then I was taken here, they took my things, then they threw me into that cell!"

Heartfilia took a deep breath to calm herself, remembering how angry she was that she was arrested just because she landed in a middle of a forest that no one probably didn't care about.

"Honestly, I will admit I was surprised by the tech and power that that weapon had and wielded. While it's not the craziest thing I've seen in my life it was still surprising to see another world having tech like that. And then after around a few minutes after I calmed down from what happened did I then notice you four being shoved into the cell across from my own." She explained to the winged demon.

" **So you weren't in that cell for that long."** E.N.D responded to the blonde woman he grew to dislike in a minute the moment he saw her.

"Yeah. I'm sure if you all weren't there, I would have found a way out of my own, or at least the others would no doubt show up." The blonde told him, as she smiled widely from saying those words.

Her last words got E.N.D. to be puzzled.

" **The others?"** The Fel Demon questioned.

Before the blonde woman from a different world could respond to the confused demon, Observer's voice spoke up from behind her.

"Excuse me Hearfilia, but is this your gear and weapon by chance?" Observer questioned, getting the blonde to turn around to look at the constellar.

Her eyes lit up in joy when she saw her weapons and armor that the living constellation had in his arms. From her boltok pistol to her knife, from her gear armor and even the portal gun she had! That last one was a big relief for the woman, knowing how dangerous this could be in the wrong hands.

"My stuff!" She exclaimed happily before she took the things from Observer's grasps before she went around a stack of polearms to put her armor back on, and putting her weapons back on her body.

While she put her stuff back on, Acnoliga saw Romeo managing to find his own weapons as the boy quickly put them back on his body where they belonged. However, the Dragon King then noticed his apprentice checking out some of the other weapons in the armory vault, which puzzled the dragon.

"Uh, Romeo?" Acnologia started to ask, getting the dark purple haired boy's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm looking at the other weapons this armory has. You never know what may interest you, you know." Romeo responded back to the puzzled dragon while grabbing a polearm, who didn't really get what Romeo was trying to say.

"No I don't know what you mean. We don't have to time to check out all of these weapons." Acnologia replied back to the boy he took in as a student against the boy's will.

Romeo didn't respond as he looked at the polearm he had in his hand before putting it on his back, deciding to keep the weapon along with his sword and daggers.

"Alright!" Heartfilia's voice was heard as the other four turned to see the woman emerged from the stack of polearms, all armored up and ready to go, "It feels so good to be in my armor and having my weapons again!"

While she basked in her happiness, she was snap out of it when E.N.D spoke up once more.

" **Huh, even with that weird armor on you still look like a prostitute."** E.N.D told her with a casual tone.

This naturally got Heartfilia to grow angry by the demon's words.

"Who are you calling a prostitute goat feet?!" She shouted back at the Fel Demon, who grew a tick mark by the insult she threw at him.

" **Goat feet?! The f**k you calling goat feet b*tch?!"** E.N.D yelled back at the blonde across from him, as the two then butted heads with one another as they glared at the other with hate.

"Huh, that's a new one." Acnologia muttered to himself, making a mental note to use that insult against the demon should they argue with one another once more.

"Enough, both of you," Observer interfered as he pulled them apart from one another, "We don't have time for arguments right now. We need to get out of here while we still can."

Both Lucy and E.N.D merely glared at one another before they turned their heads away from one another, their scowls still present on their faces. Observer couldn't help but sigh from this.

Romeo went on ahead to check if the coast was clear as he opened the door. Not seeing a single guard in sight, the dark purple haired boy closed the heavy and armored door to let the others know.

"Guys, the way is clear. Let's go before it changes." The All Magic Dragon Slayer told the other four, who nodded in agreement.

And with that, the five then opened the door out of the armory…

…Only to see a large number of guards present surrounding them and the door, their weapons readied and pointed right at the group of five, not going to let them get away from their spot.

E.N.D, Heartfilia, Acnologia, and Observer all had blank faces as they turned their heads to look at the comical wide eyed Romeo.

"…Uh… it was cleared a moment ago." Romeo replied back to the others with a nervous grin on his face.

Heartfilia, Acnologia, and E.N.D had to resist the urge to face-palm from the boy's words. Shaking their heads from that for the time being the group of five then turned their glares towards the large group of soldiers, as the head captain of the squadron then walked forward with his sword in hand.

"This is as far as you all go prisoners," He started to say to them with a glare of his own at them, "You have two options. Either you all come with us quietly and back to your cells, or you will be put down like rabid dogs. If I were you, I would pick the easier choice."

Romeo, E.N.D, and Acnologia were ready to fight their way through the group of soldiers, as Observer was ready to try to talk to the captain for their release. Heartfilia however, had a different option to let them all go.

The blonde then stepped forward, getting the other four's attention as they looked at her with confusion. Giving them an "I got this" look on her face, the alternate version of their own Lucy then stopped as she then leaned forward to the group of soldiers.

"Oh come on mister," The blonde started to ask as she did a pose, trying to act as sexy as possible as she looked at him and the other soldiers with a seductive look on her face, "Surely you can let us go? You wouldn't dare hurt a pretty lady right?" She told him, trying to use her charms to get the soldiers to falter.

The group of armored men merely looked at her with a deadpanned stare.

"…Do we look like we're into whores?" The captain questioned back at her, his deadpanned stare still present on his face.

" **Hah!"** That got E.N.D to laugh out a little from the captain's answer.

If there was a fuse that helped to keep Heartfilia's anger in check, it just ran out the moment those words came out of the captain's mouth.

Before the man could act, the blonde then launched herself before wrapping her arm around the man's neck before using him like a shield. The other soldiers couldn't act in time before Heartfilia grabbed her boltok pistol from her waist before firing round after round at all the other armored men, who didn't have enough time to attempt any kind of defense before their heads exploded or their chests were blasted to have a hole in them, causing them all to fall to the ground lifeless as their blood spilled from their carcasses. With that done, the blonde then shot the head of the captain's having chunks of flesh to be splattered onto the ground.

With a huff, the blonde let go of the corpse before she turned to the surprised four, before motioning them to follow her.

"Come on! More of them will show up soon!" Heartfilia told them.

And with that, the blonde then started to run ahead.

"… **What?"** E.N.D questioned out loud, wondering what the heck they just saw with that version of Lucy.

Romeo, Acnologia, and Observer got over their surprised before they too ran after the blonde to follow suit. E.N.D stayed in his spot for another moment however, still surprised from seeing a version of Lucy just unleashing that kind of carnage.

" **...What?"** The Fel Demon questioned out loud once more, before he shook his head to put that surprised to the back of his mind, before he too followed after the others.

The five of them continued to make their way through the long halls of the base they were in. Knowing that being sneaky wasn't going to cut it anymore. They will have to battle their way out of this place to escape.

"Stop them!" A soldier shouted as he and a few other guards put up a Magic powered shield from their hands.

"Like that will stop us!" Acnologia shouted with a grin before bringing his fist back, before slamming it forward, unleashing a massive shockwave at the group of guards in front of them.

The shield immediately shattered before the guards themselves were slaughtered by the force of the shockwave, unable to handle the force of it. Romeo, Acnologia, Observer, E.N.D, and Heartfilia then continued their path to find the outside of this mountain carved palace.

"Guys! The path splits up ahead!" Romeo shouted to the others, seeing the hallway up ahead going into two separate directions, left to right.

"Which way do we go?" Observer questioned the others, allowing them to be the judged of which path they should take.

"Left!" Hearfilia shouted out.

" **Right!"** E.N.D also shouted out at the same time as Heartfilia.

This got the two to glare at one another as they all ran toward the splitting path.

"We're going left!" The blonde exclaimed at the demon, who didn't take to kindly to the blonde's words.

" **As if I'm going to listen to you b*tch! We're going to go right!"** E.N.D shouted at the woman next to him, which only ticked her off even more.

Romeo sighed as he merely got his magic ready as they approached the pathway before them all.

"Never mind! We're going to go straight!" Romeo shouted out loud enough to get the two bickering demon and woman to hear him.

Before anyone could question the dark purple haired boy of what he meant, the Dragon Slayer then unleashed a Dragon Roar directly at the approaching wall before them all, before destroying it completely, causing an explosion to take place.

With the now giant hole in the wall, no one bothered to question it before they all jumped right through it, all before landing on the lower level of the palace they are all trying to escape.

"Where are we now?" Acnologia questioned, as they saw they were all now outside now and no longer inside the place itself.

Looking around, they all saw themselves on an outside floor of the palace. The ground looked to have artificial grass instead of just plain concrete, to give the opened up area to look more fitting for being outside. There was a large pool present, with some stands that they assumed would normally sell food and drinks to anyone who may be present.

And thankfully for them, there didn't seem to be anyone around to stop them at the moment.

"Quick! Let's take this chance to leave this world before more guards show up!" Observer told the others, knowing that they needed to take this chance before anyone else can appear to slow them down.

"Already on it!" Heartfilia stated to the others with a grin on her face, as he pulled out her portal gun.

Not wasting any time, she then fired the machine as a swirling blue vortex-like portal then opened up only a few feet in front of her. This surprised the other four as they saw the vortex that her gun just created.

"So that's how you travel between the alternate worlds huh?" Acnologia questioned her, as the blonde turned around to look at the humanoid dragon with a smirk on her face.

"Yup, that's correct," She answered him, as an idea then came to her, "You guys are trying to leave also right? Why not come back with me to my world? I'm sure my friends would like to me-."

*BOOM*

"GAH!" Everyone shouted as a large beam of energy blasted the ground near them, getting them all to stumble down onto the ground.

Luckily, all five of them managed to get back up, only to see a large armored and weaponized man jumping out of the large hole a few levels above them. The giant man was also followed by more soldiers who also jumped to the outside pool area.

"Oh come on!" Romeo shouted in annoyance when they all saw the giant and the other soldiers.

E.N.D gritted his teeth, before he ran over to where Heartfilia was, who noticed the approaching demon.

"What now- huh?!" She started to ask, before her question turned into confusion and shock when the demon then grabbed her by the back before lifting her up over his head.

" **Don't worry about us! Just go back to your own world!"** E.N.D exclaimed at her before turning to look at the swirling blue vortex portal, **"Good luck! And I hope I never have to see your ugly mug ever again!"**

This got the blonde woman to gain a tick mark on her head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU SON OF A-?!" Hearfilia shouted at the Fel Demon who was lifting her in the air.

However she was unable to finished as E.N.D then chuck her right at the swirling vortex portal, making her yell before she passed right through the portal.

And with that, the portal then shut right behind her.

"Uh… don't you think we should have followed?" Romeo questioned E.N.D, who merely turned his attention back at the younger male.

" **We have our own way to escape. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry at the moment."** E.N.D informed the dark purple haired teen.

With those words said, the two turned their attention back to the giant armored and weaponized man and the other soldiers, as more guards were jumping from the hole and onto the level. If that wasn't bad enough, the doors on their own floor opened up to reveal more guards rushing toward them.

"Don't let them get away!" The giant man shouted as he readied his advanced arm cannons attached to his forearms, preparing to take down these prisoners.

Observer, refusing to allow themselves to be captured once more when they have a mission to do, shout out before unleashing a blast of Celestial energy to push back the large group of soldiers, dazing them in the process.

"E.N.D!" Observer shouted at the Fel Demon, who nodded back at the demon.

" **Right!"** He replied back to the constellar.

With those said, both the living constellation and the Fel Demon then gathered power into their hand, before both firing it right behind them at once. The two powers collided, opening a green colored portal.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Observer shouted to the others.

And with that, taking the advantage before the soldiers recovered, the four then rushed toward the portal before it could close on them. The giant man, being the first to recover, let out a roar before he charged right at the group of four, not willing to let them get away.

But he was too late, and before the soldiers knew it, Romeo, Observer, Acnologia, and E.N.D jumped though the portal, before it closed right behind them all.

"Darn it!" The giant man shouted in anger as he slammed his fist into the ground, angry that he failed to prevent the prisoners from getting away.

Before any of the soldier's could say anything else…

"What's with all of the commotion?!" A man's voice was heard throughout the air, "And why is there blood and bodies littering my beautiful halls?!"

Turning around, the group of soldiers saw a really short man approaching them from the door to the inside of the palace. He had pale skin and wore a simple dark purple coat with white fuzz on the edges of the piece of clothing. Said piece was also opened which showed his rather fat bare stomach and chest. The short man also wore dark purple pants with green patterns on it and dark brown boots. His neck was also somewhat large and fat, which gave him a somewhat gross look. On his head a bright purple colored top hat with a few jewels attached to it was visible. The small man also had black colored hair, with some side burns on the side of his face, and had yellow colored eyes. A bright colored cane was in his right hand. This man was none other than Herman Malet, the owner of the palace, which was carved to look like him.

"Herman sir!" The large man exclaimed in surprised as he did a small bow to the small man, "I apologize sir, but our prisoners managed to escape!"

"I couldn't give a rat's a** about a bunch of nobodies! What I want is you all to clean up the mess that has been made in my palace!" Herman shouted in anger, pointing at the large hole that was a few floors above them all.

"Sir." Another soldier started to speak up, getting the short man to turn his attention from the large weaponized man and to the guard.

"What is it now?" He questioned.

"This." The soldier merely stated, before showing the small man what he had in his hand.

It was a small weird gun-like machine that was metallic grey in color with a line of blue that went on the sides of the barrel that was part of the rest of the gun. There was also a small screen, located where the hammer of a gun would normally be located. The device looked a bit damaged though, with the screen having some cracks in it.

"…What is this?" Herman questioned the soldier, taking it from his hands.

"We don't know for sure sir, but we saw the blonde woman drop it when we attacked them. From what we saw, we believe it can open portals to different locations." The soldier informed the small man.

Herman looked back at the damaged piece of equipment, before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Really now?" He questioned with excitement in his voice.

Oh… he will definitely inform the Emperor and Empress about this.

 **And there we go! Chapter done and the group managed to escape only for Heartfilia's tech to fall into the hands of this enemy.**

 **Expect more of this enemy to appear soon, and for "thehappy" I hope I did well with your version of Lucy. If I didn't, then feel free to sue me.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. One's Destruction, another's Survival

**I have return with another chapter for you all to enjoy or mock. Whatever works for you all. This world will be using one that belongs to "thehappy", if you don't know who that is, go check him out, his stuff is pretty cool and unique, at least I think it is.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: One World's Destruction, Another's Survival**

In a unknown forest, a familiar green portal opened as four familiar travelers then emerged from the portal, three of them, which were a certain dragon, human, and demon, crashed face first into a tree in front of them, while the last one, a certain constellar managed to land on his feet as the portal closed behind them.

"Are you alright mortals?" Observer asked his three other companions, who all fell on their backs as they fell off the tree they crashed into.

A groan came from both Romeo and E.N.D, as they raised their fists in the air in with a thumbs up, as Acnologia managed to get back on his feet first.

"Yeah, we're alright Observer." The dragon in human form replied back to the living constellation. After saying those words, both the dark purple haired boy and the winged demon managed to get back on their own feet and hooves as well.

" **Ow… stupid trees, I hate nature so much."** E.N.D grumbled as he rubbed his sore face. How his other half Natsu enjoyed nature so much the demon may never know.

"Quiet E.N.D, you're being too loud." Romeo told the demon, as the young All Magic Dragon Slayer told the black demon, who only turned his attention to glare at the younger male.

" **I'll be as loud as I want you brat!"** E.N.D shouted at the young human, who had to cover his ears to block out the yelling of the demon before glaring back at the annoyed demon.

"Calm down you two," Observer voiced his words, getting both Romeo and E.N.D to turn their stares to the living constellation. The constellar then looked around the area they were all in, "We should keep going to see if we find a town. Be on guard though, we don't know what this world has in store for us."

"I'm sure it can't be too dangerous." Acnologia stated. Unless this world for some reason had some powerful beings, which the dragon doubted, then they would be alright.

" **Then let's go already."** E.N.D told them, since standing still won't do them any favors other than wasting time.

The Fel Demon then started to walk in front of both Acnologia and Observer, as the dragon and constellar then followed suit with the demon. Romeo, after sighing in relief from the demon not being loud anymore, also followed right behind them. The teen could only hope that they can find a town to rest in soon.

Sadly for the group however, some time has passed since they arrived in this unknown version of Earthland, and they still have yet to find any kind of settlement much to E.N.D's and Romeo's annoyance.

" **This is taking forever!"** E.N.D shouted in anger, as he turned to look back at the other with an annoyed expression, **"Can't we just fly instead of walking? I'm sure we can find some location quicker that way!"** The demon asked and told the others, finding it a waste of time by going on foot.

"And get any unwanted attention and cause panic by seeing Acnolgia in his dragon form or seeing a demon landing, or see a young teenager with draconic wings landing in the area? No, it's better to just walk and arrive in a settlement by foot." Observer told the demon.

" **Oh come on, we'll attract unwanted attention regardless! While Acnologia and Romeo are fine, you and I don't exactly look the part to blend in."** E.N.D reminded the constellar, since both of them are not human or look human in the slightest.

Romeo sighed at seeing the two talking about this. Seeing how they were stopping for the time being to argue, the teenager figured he would take this chance to work on something he wanted to do since arriving on this unknown version of Earthland. Sitting down and grabbing some items from his pockets, be begun to work on something as the other three continue their discussion.

"E.N.D, as much as I hate to agree with Observer here, he does have a point," Acnologia told the demon, getting the creature of Fel to look at the dragon in human form, "While you are right that we would draw attention regardless, I think it would be better than me being in my dragon form landing in a town scaring everyone."

" **And since when did you care about that crap mister "I will rule the world once E.N.D is out of the way"?! You revel in the fact that mortals run in fear by the sight of you!"** E.N.D exclaimed at the dragon, getting the tanned skinned humanoid form of Acnologia to glare at the demon.

"That is still my goal, but I know that we have an even greater problem to worry about at the moment. So even if I don't like it, it's the best course of action right got it… goat feet?" Acnologia told the demon, before gaining a smug grin on his face at the last part of his question.

A large tick mark form on E.N.D's forehead as he gritted his teeth in anger from the insult.

" **The f**k you just say?!"** E.N.D shouted as he marched his way to the dragon in humanoid form, **"I am going to rip your entrails out and wear them as a-!"**

"It's finished!" Romeo shouted with joy, which startled the other three members of the group and getting E.N.D to cease his march to Acnologia.

After recovering from the sudden shout from the human, Observer, Acnologia, and E.N.D turned their heads to the dark purple haired young teen with confusion.

"What is finished?" Acnologia asked his apprentice with a puzzlement expression noticeable on his face.

Romeo grinned as he turned around to show them what he managed to make.

Leaning in closer to get a better look, the constellar, demon, and dragon were confused when they saw some kind of weird looking gun that was now in the younger male's hands. From the looks of it, it looked to have been constructed with some kind of dark silver material. To the three, the weapon, while it was clearly made with different materials and looked a bit different, it looked similar to the gun that the alternate Lucy they ran into wielded.

"…Is that a gun?" Acnologia questioned, as Romeo grinned at the Dragon King, showing his sharp teeth.

"Yeah. I got Observer to scan the stuff that the other Lucy we helped had when he gave it all back to her. And with the materials I managed to get from those soldiers that we fought our way through, I made this. While the materials to make the weapon may be different from whatever the tech that the other Lucy's gun was made of, it should still have the same firepower and effects of the original." Romeo explained to his team with his grin still visible on his face.

Both E.N.D and Acnologia turned their heads to look at Observer with a bit of confusion and surprised on their faces.

" **Since when could you scan stuff so Romeo can know how to build them?"** E.N.D asked the constellar, who looked puzzled by the demon's and dragon's confusion.

"I've always known how to do that. Any weapon or armor that isn't twisted or corrupted, I can scan and learn the blueprints and the origins of the item." Observer explained to them all.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Acnologia questioned back at the Celestial being.

"You never asked me if that was in my possession of abilities." Observer responded to the dragon and demon.

That only annoyed E.N.D, while Acnologia looked back at his student who was still smiling as he looked at his new weapon in his possession.

"Won't you need ammo for that though?" The Dragon King questioned, as Romeo turned to look back at the dark blue haired human form of the dragon.

"Don't worry; I got Observer to scan everything, including the ammo. I managed to have enough materials from those soldiers to make ammo. Though, I will need to require more similar supplies soon though if I am to make more later on." Romeo admitted, as he only had a certain amount of ammo for the weapon to be of use at the moment.

After hearing this, E.N.D figured that they should all continue their track before they waste any more time then they already did.

" **Whatever, we can hear more about this stuff later,"** E.N.D started to say as he started to walk away from the others, motioning them to follow the demon's trail, **"Right now we should keep moving so we can out of this stupid fore-."**

However, he was unable to finish his words, as the next thing he and the other three knew, the Fel Demon was now finding himself being thrown upside down before being lifted up in the tall tree.

" **GAH!"** E.N.D shouted as he was now found himself dangling from the tree, a steel rope wrapped around one of his ankles as he was now hanging upside down.

This shocked the constellar, human, and dragon when they saw the demon all of a sudden hanging upside down from the tree. When the shock went away, Acnologia couldn't help but laugh a little from the sudden predicament that his demonic rival was in. Romeo and Observer however didn't share the same humor as the dragon.

"E.N.D!" Romeo shouted as he ran to the upside down demon, "Are you okay?" The teen asked with worry present in his voice.

" **I'm fine… just p*ssed."** E.N.D merely stated, as the others could hear the demon's anger through his voice.

Obsever ran over to the upside down demon, as did Acnologia after getting over his laughter, though the dragon in humanoid form was still trying to hold back chuckles due to seeing the demon like this.

"What happened though?" Observer questioned, before noticing the steel rope that was wrapped around the demon's left ankle, "Is that a rope?"

Before anyone else could say anything else however…

"HALT!" A woman's voice was heard by all four of the group.

Immediately, all of them aside from E.N.D, due to his position at the moment, swiftly turned around only to find themselves surrounded by a large group of armored women, who all have spears, swords, and other weapons in their hands.

"What the- who the heck are all of you?!" Acnologia questioned as he and Romeo got into a fighting position.

"What two unusual creatures, and there are even two men out in the wild as well?" The same woman's voice was heard from behind the other armored women that circled them.

Making her way through the large group, Romeo, Acnologia, and E.N.D widened their eyes in surprised when they saw a certain familiar red haired woman approaching them, completely clad in armor similar to the other women present. Only hers had a better design, possibly to show her higher rank compared to the other women.

" _It's Erza! Or at least the Erza of this world."_ Romeo thought to himself, seeing the red haired woman that he all knew to well.

Before anything else could happen, Observer stepped forward, hoping to solve this in a peaceful manner before the situation escalated.

"Escuse me miss, but we mean you no harm. Please, let us get our ally down from the tree and we'll be on our way." Observer told the red haired woman. However, Erza was not pleased with this idea.

"And let two unusual beings and two males get away? I don't think so… whatever you are," Erza told the constellar, before the red head woman motioned the other women soldiers around her to act, "Put them in chains! We'll take them back to the city!"

Hearing this got Romeo and Acologia to get ready to fight, not willing to be taken away in chains. Observer however, didn't want to start any conflict, and thus spoke up once more to the woman.

"Alright, we'll go with you." The living constellation told the women before him and the other three.

" **You f**king coward!"** Was all E.N.D exclaimed at the spirit before the women closed in, a few of them having chains in their hands to put the group before them in.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

On a dirt road in the forest, the large group of women was now walking down the path with a few piloting a large wagon with a large cage in the back of the transport. And in the cage were none other than E.N.D, Acnologia, Observer, and Romeo as they saw the alternate Erza driving the transport ahead of them.

It didn't take too much longer though for E.N.D to break the silence as he sent a glare at where Observer was sitting at.

" **You know Observer, I've been thinking."** The Fel Demon started to say, as the living constellation looked back at the demon with confusion.

"What is it?" The constellar asked him, wondering what E.N.D wanted to say.

" **I've been thinking that, when all of this is over… I'm gonna kill you,"** E.N.D threatened as he gritted his teeth in anger at the other otherworldly being, **"I'm going to destroy your body, and if you have a soul I'm going to devour it and erase you from existence permanently."**

"E.N.D, calm down. You are not the only one upset about Observer's idea of surrendering." Romeo replied to the angry demon. The dark purple haired boy looked to see his weapons in a bag not far from the cage he and his three other companions were in.

Observer merely sighed as he turned to look back at the younger mortal.

"I don't want us to get into unneeded fights if necessary. I would like to think that we can work something out with whoever is in charge of the city we are being taken too. We can avoid conflict and end this in peace." Observer explained his reasoning for letting the group of women soldiers arrest them.

"They've put us in chains you idiot!" Acnologia shouted as he raised his hands up, showing the chains and hand cuffs around his wrists with an anger expression, "I don't think these witches give a crap about letting us go!"

A loud slam onto the cage startled the group when they saw one of the women on the transport their cage was on whacked her mace on the prison with a glare at the four beings inside.

"Keep quiet! Low lives such as you males don't have the right to speak." She threatened them, only angering the Dragon King from the words she spouted out to them.

"Who are you calling low life you b*tch?!" The dark blue haired man shouted in rage as he glared at her.

"Quiet all of you!" Erza roared out from her spot as she turned to the cage filled with the four Multiverse travelers, "We're about to arrive in the city. If you value your tongues, then stay quiet."

Romeo only gritted his teeth from this. What was their problem with them? They were just in the forest trying to find a settlement for crying out loud!

However, the anger any of the four felt went away for a moment when they saw themselves no longer in the forest, but also noticing the giant stone walls in the distance from them all.

"There it is," Erza started to speak with a smile on her face, "Crocus lays just ahead everyone. Present yourselves well when we head to the palace to meet with the Queen." She ordered her fellow women soldiers, who all nodded back to their captain.

Observer, E.N.D, Acnologia, and Romeo stayed silent for the moment as they passed through the large gate of the wall and into the giant city.

" **What the heck?"** E.N.D questioned as his eyes widened, as well as did Acnologia and Romeo.

As they traveled though the giant city's streets, the four in the cage could see women all around as they went on with their ordinary lives. They could see some doing normal jobs, some were stationed as guards, or anything other kind of profession they could see, or just going along with their lives with a simple walk though the city.

However, what caught three of the four's attentions and surprised were the sight of the males around them. Many of them were completely in drags and not in proper clothes. Down another street they passed, they saw men who looked like they haven't eaten anything for weeks building structures and statues of a certain green haired royal woman back in the Earthland they knew as the women around them bossed them around with whips or other weapons. Looking around more as they passed through the city, they could see men treated like seats as high noble women were sitting on their backs as they chatted without caring about the terrible conditions of the men they were using. The four could see a few men who were so skinny like the workers they saw earlier strapped to wooden poles as little girls threw objects at them like some sort of game with smiles on their faces, not caring about the pain they were giving to the weak and trapped men. As the passed through the city, more and more sights of cruel treatment by the other gender around them.

"Holy crap," Romeo started to say as he saw more sights of this heartless treatment to the males he spotted, "It looks like this Earthland is ruled by women while the men are nothing more than slaves."

" **Slaves? Romeo, I think I've seen slaves before that had better treatment than this crap."** E.N.D stated. Sure, this Earthland was of course going to be different from any other Earthland they were used too, but it was still weird for the demon to see.

"Looks like the male sex of this world are treated as nothing more than for the female sex to abuse and use, either for simple slavery or for reproductive purposes." Observer guessed from the sight.

"You don't sound shock or horrified." Acnologia noticed, as the living constellation turned to look at the dragon in humanoid form.

"The endless alternate timelines are infinite; it would be no shock from seeing a world like this. Besides, it's not our place to interfere with how the world functions or works. If things change in this world, it will be of its own accord, not by someone else." Observer told the dragon, who scoffed at the constellar's words.

"Tell that to the worlds we already been to." Acnologia replied back to the Celestial entity before him, who gave the dragon a stern glare.

"We were never meant to go to those worlds. It is not our place to interfere with the way those other Earthlands paths. Whatever was meant to originally happen it was meant to go all on their own, not because of our own interferences." Observer told the dragon.

Romeo however couldn't help but notice how heartless the words that the living constellation spoke out, as the dark purple haired teen started to speak up to the spirit.

"But Observer, those worlds would have fallen to the Fel Etherious if we didn't help them! And you know that we can't let the demons get a single victory otherwise they would pose an even bigger threat to our own world!" Romeo exclaimed at him.

" **While I would normally agree with you Observer, Romeo does have a point,"** E.N.D took a break from seeing the city around them as he looked at the Celestial entity, **"If it weren't for the Fel Etherious and the threat they pose to our own world, I would not have cared about what happens in these other worlds. But since it does affect our world, we have to go to these other planets to stop the demons before they can try to attack our Earthland again."**

Before the conversation could continue, the transport they were in then came to a stop as they all fell over onto the cage's floor.

None of them could respond to the sudden stop before they notice Erza opening the cage with a sword in her hand as she glared at the group of four in the cage.

"Come on out now low lives! The Queen will decide your fate." The red haired woman told the demon, constellar, dragon, and human teenager with her glare still present on her face.

E.N.D, Romeo, and Acnologia only grit their teeth in annoyance as they glared back at the red haired woman before a few of the other women grabbed the chains attached to the hand cuffs around their wrists before dragging them out of the cage and transport and into the palace that laid before them all.

As they passed through the long halls of the palace, it didn't take too long before the four were dragged by Erza and into the throne room. The four looked around to see many women soldiers and guards all around them, many of them glaring at the demon, constellar, dragon, and teenage boy.

Sitting on the throne before them all was a familiar green haired woman, who had her hair tied to a spiky pony tail. She also wore white colored royal robes with gold outlines and fur edges. On her side was a familiar pink haired Plant Magic user woman and a familiar black haired Paper Blizzard Magic user, both women were wearing dark silver armor with golden lines on the armor, showing their bodyguard status to those who saw them.

' _So Hisui is the Queen here, just like back in our world.'_ Romeo thought to himself when he saw the alternate version of Hisui, as well as the two alternate versions of Cosmos and Kamika next to her side.

' _ **I could just break these chains and get us out of here in an instant. I could do it right now.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself with an urge to do just that, tired of being in chains and being forced to play nice because Observer told them to do so.

Erza stepped up as she and the other women who dragged the four to the city and palace kneeled to the green haired queen with respect.

"Your majesty," The red haired woman started to speak to the royal woman before her as she and her soldiers stood back up, "We investigated the weird surge of energy we felt earlier, and we found these four as the source of it." The woman told the Queen as she pointed at the demon, constellar, dragon, and teenage male.

Hisui leaned over to see the captive four, as her eyes were filled with both disgust and confusion.

"What are those two things supposed to be? The black winged creature looks hideous!" Hisui questioned as disgust was present in her voice when she saw the Fel Demon and the living constellation, which only angered E.N.D as he had to resist the urge to just vaporize her right then and there. Acnologia had to hold back a laugh from hearing the women insulting the demon like that.

"We don't know your highness. But these two males were present along with them." Erza told her, pointing at both Acnologia and Romeo, as Hisui scoffed with disgust once more at the sight of them.

"Of course men would be with such ugly and impure creatures," Hisui then stood up as she figured she would give the orders about what to do with these four over with so she didn't have to keep looking at them, "The older male will be dispatch to work in the mines for the rest of his miserable life, the two weird creatures shall be experimented on for us to find out what they are, and the small one will be used for our mistresses to do what they please with him." She ordered the squadron of women before her.

Before the four could react to those orders, as E.N.D was about to loose it and just attack everyone in the room, a loud noise was suddenly heard by the throne room's resident when they heard something like a loud engine being run.

"What the heck is that?" Kamika questioned as she looked around, trying to see if the noise was coming from elsewhere in the room.

"What is that?" Romeo questioned, as he too had no idea what that noise was, neither did Acnologia or Observer.

E.N.D however widened his eyes when he senses a familiar demonic energy. He should know it, since he himself basically came from it.

" **Fel Energy…"** The Fel Demon trailed off, getting the other three companions to look at the other half of Natsu with shock, realizing what was happening.

Outside the large palace, and high in the sky above the city, a large flying citadel that was the size of a small city in itself was seen as it came out of nowhere. Demonic energies linger from the floating building as the people in the city screamed below in fear. On the bottom of the floating construct, a giant canon-like thing was posed directly to the world below it.

Inside the building, in a large black colored room filled with Fel Energy, a woman was standing in the center of the room as she looked through the hologram that showed the Earthland they were at, as other demons were in seats operations the tech in the area. She had long purple haired, her skin was sickly pale, and her eyes were red in color. Two curved grey demonic horns were coming out of her forehead, and she had two feathered black wings were sticking out of her back. She wore a black colored sleeveless sweater that showed off her curves as well as letting her back completely uncovered, allowing her bare back and wings to be seen to the world. She also wore dark colored armored leggings to cover her legs, and her feet were bare for all to see. Her hands were sharp like claws and were black in color, with cracks of Fel Energy seeping from her right hand.

"Another world ready to be blown to oblivion… it's time for a massacre." She muttered to herself as she licked her lips as she smiled sadistically at the though.

Back in the palace, a woman guard was seen rushing forward into the throne room to alert the Queen about the sudden arrival of the massive demonic citadel now flying over their city. And not even a few moments later did she shove the doors wide open before rushing in, her eyes not paying even the slightest attention to the four Multiverses' travelers.

"Your highness!" She started too exclaimed with a look of horror on her face, which got everyone including the four dimensional travelers' attention, as they looked at the scared woman.

Queen Hisui saw the fear planted on her soldier's face, and that honestly frightened the green haired woman at the moment, her attention no longer on E.N.D, Observer, Romeo, or Acnologia as she and the other women in the large throne room listened in as the frantic soldier woman went on.

"A large citadel had appeared above the city! What do we do?!" The soldier questioned her majesty, waiting for whatever orders the woman was going to say.

Seeing all of the women in the room no longer having their eyes on them, Romeo then broke the cuffs and chains on his wrists with an annoyed look on his face. Seeing his lead, E.N.D, Acnologia, and even Observer, after seeing that it was no time to waist, broke the hand cuffs and chains on their wrist.

"Come on everyone!" Romeo shouted before he turned to the closest wall near them, before firing out a Dragon Roar directly at it.

This naturally caused a large explosion as well as making a hole that led to the outside world, where the large city below and the floating demonic citadel above could now be seen. The women in the room widened their eyes when they saw their four prisoners about to escape.

"Stop them!" Erza, after snapping out of her shock, ordered the guards to stop them before they could leave the building.

" **F**K YOU!"** E.N.D responded with a giant smirk on his face, mocking them by flipping the bird at them.

And with that, the Fel Demon, the constellar, the dragon, and the teenage human boy then ran and jumped out of the hole and falling straight into the city below them all, leaving the women alone in the throne room and building.

 **(Cue: "Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy" by Myth & Roid) **

With the four, they managed to land safely on top of a nearby smaller building not far from the large palace where the Queen resided. Not wasting time, the four looked back up at the giant demonic floating citadel that flew high above the city they were in, all while the women citizens and the enslave men tried to flee in terror.

"They found us!" Acnologia shouted while glaring at the floating base of demons, thinking that they were the reason that the Fel Etherious arrived in this version of Earthland.

" **I doubt that, they probably found this planet on their own to destroy it."** E.N.D replied back as he too glared at the flying base above them all, as the citadel cast a shadow on the city it was high above.

"Well whatever the reason, they will go on the attack soon!" Romeo exclaimed as he also glared at the floating base with hate.

"Our supplies are still elsewhere in the city," Observer started to speak up before the living constellation turned to look at the other three, "I will go and get our weapons and supplies back! You three initiate the attack on the citadel before they can act!"

"Wait, but how will you-?" Romeo started to ask, seeing how Observer would have no way to get on the citadel unlike them, who can either fly or launch themselves to get to the base. However Observer cut Romeo off before he could finish his question.

"I will find a way! Now go!" Observer shouted out loud.

Before any of the three could respond further, the living constellation then ran and took off away from them, jumping down from the building they were all a top on.

"Well… you heard him," Acnologia started to say, his magical energy seeping from his humanoid form, "Let's get up there before they make a move!" The Dragon King finished shouting.

" **Right!"** E.N.D nodded in agreement, before he turned to look at Romeo, **"Come on! I'll give you a lift up there!"**

"Got it!" Romeo simply replied, knowing that time was being wasted.

Meanwhile, in the floating citadel, the leading Fel Etherious woman smirked as the screens and holograms showed the frightened citizens below in the city. She couldn't help but find it all wonderful, the screams of the inferior creatures was like music to her ears.

"My lady." A somewhat deep and echoed voice got her attention as she turned to see her second-in-command right behind her, getting her to smile widely at his presence.

The demon present was larger than the average adult human, with a large muscle frame for his body. He didn't wear any clothing from the waist up, allowing his bare chest to be visible for all to see. His skin was a dark gray color, with black markings visible on his chest, arms, abdomen, and face. His eyes were completely white, and two large black horns were seen on his bald head. He wore dark crimson colored armored leggings and boots, covering his legs and feet. His hands were also covered in dark crimsoned metallic gauntlets, as his fingers were also had a sharp look to them as well. This demon was known as Ozanok, the second-in-command of the citadel.

"Yes my darling?" The purple haired Fel Etherious replied with a smile on her face.

"The weapon is ready to launch for planet annihilation, all we need is the order to fire." Ozanok replied to the woman, who laughed from hearing this in glee.

"Excellent. I knew the souls from the last Earthland we wiped out would come in handy to hasten the weapon's readiness," She responded with a smile, as she couldn't help but giggle a little in a somewhat sadistic manner.

"Mistress Hellyn," One of the Fel Etherious working at the tech turned to address his superior, as the now identified woman and Ozanok turned their heads to see their fellow demon at one of the seats, "Coordinates to the next Earthland has been set, once the weapon fires, we will begin the teleportation to Earthland 33127-6A."

Hearing this got her to smile with glee once more.

Back outside, E.N.D was seen holding onto Romeo by his arm as the Fel Demon flew both of them toward the flying demonic base, with Acnologia right behind them, using his magic to launch himself toward the citadel, planning to save his Dragon form later in case it was needed.

"There!" Romeo shouted, seeing a massive opening on one of the balconies that was covered with Fel Etherious soldiers.

Seeing the opening, both E.N.D and Acnologia hardened their eyes when they saw the group of demons below them. Not wasting time, E.N.D then chucked Romeo right toward the group of Fel Etherious, who all widened their eyes from seeing the younger human coming right towards them.

With a mighty yell, Romeo unleashed a large blast of his All Magic Dragon Slayer Magic directly at the demons, blasting them all into pieces as they all fell off of the opened balcony of the flying citadel as their corpses fell to the city below them. With that over with, Romeo then landed onto the balcony, followed by E.N.D and Acnologia.

" **There's no time to waste!"** E.N.D started to yell out, as he was about to charge into the massive nearly city-sized citadel, **"Let's go and stop them before they can-!"**

A loud noise of something charging got their attention, as the ground they were on seemed to shake slightly as they tried to steady themselves from falling over.

"What's going on?!" Romeo exclaimed in worry, why was the place acting up, and what was that loud noise?!

Acnologia looked at the city below from their spot on the floating citadel, before his eyes widened in horror from the sight.

"Look!" The Dragon King exclaimed, getting both E.N.D and Romeo's attention as they looked down at the city, only for them to widen their in either shock in E.N.D case, or horror in Romeo's.

Below the floating citadel, the giant canon-like device begun to glow greatly as it twisted and turned as it continued to power up, waves of Fel Energy could be felt from the machine all over the city and even miles beyond it. The city below and everyone in it would be unable to do anything to save themselves as they saw the weapon about to be fired.

"Mortals!" A familiar voice got the three's attention, as they turned their eyes from the sight they witnessed before they noticed Observer appearing on the balcony from a mists of blue energy, in his hands were Romeo's weapons as well as a few other supplies that the living constellation managed to grab.

'Observer!" Romeo shouted, relieved from seeing the constellar alright, before widening his eye as he saw the Celestial being throw his things at him, getting him to be forced to quickly catch his weapons.

" **Oh yeah, I forgot, he can teleport to a certain distance."** E.N.D muttered to himself, forgetting that the spirit could do that.

Another loud noise of something powering up got their attention once more, before they felt Fel Energy being wrapped around the citadel, as the weapon continued to turn and powering up as it glowed a dark green color.

And before they knew it, the four then saw the bottom of the citadel firing a massive blast of Fel Energy directly into the city below them in horror. And then…

*BOOM*

The large blast of Fel Energy obliterated the surrounding city, as the blast continued to dig deep into the earth and heading straight to the planet's core. The city and everyone in it were already wiped out before they all realized the weapon had fired, as the attack kept going further toward the planet's core.

Romeo's eyes widened in complete horror and sorrow from seeing the lost of life once more, as the other three were merely shock from the devastation before they felt as if the planet itself was shaking due to the weapon's attack hitting the planet's core.

"… **Well this world's doomed."** E.N.D stated after getting over his shock for a moment.

Before anyone could say anything to the demon's words, the four then noticed the space around the floating citadel beginning to warp, signifying that the flying demonic base was about to move itself to another Earthland, as pillars of lava burst forward high into the sky from the planet below them all.

"Everyone hold on!" Observer instructed the other three, as they all had no choice but to brace themselves for the teleportation.

With that, from a far away point of view, the flying base then vanished with a blast of Fel Energy, as the Earthland slowly grew more unstable as the land broke apart, the lava of the core shout out of the planet and into the sky which was growing more dark and out of control.

If there was any living entity to witness it from far away in space, they would witnessed the end of an Earthland as it burst, emitting a large explosion as the planet met its end.

'IN EARTHLAND 33127-6A'

"They're so cute!" Wendy exclaimed with joy as she saw the sleeping babies that were resting in the cribs near the bar, to which Erza and Juvia watched with smiles on their faces.

It has been a few weeks since the mission against the Oracion Seis, and a few weeks since Wendy and Carla has joined the guild, due to her old guild ended up being nothing more than mere ghosts to keep the blue haired girl company. Right now, the blue haired girl was gushing on about the three sleeping babies that Erza and Juvia were next to, the children of the two women and Natsu. Natsu's and Erza's son had crimson colored hair, with the hair being as wild as his fathers. Natsu's and Juvia's twin daughters had both blue and pink color in their hair, giving them a rather unique look. All in all, the three babies looked absolutely adorable to Wendy.

A happy giggle emerged from Juvia as she heard the younger blue haired girl say her words, seeing how Wendy's been saying that and similar words for the past half-hour.

"Well of course they are, they are Juvia's and Natsu's babies after all!" Juvia stated while puffing her chest out a little, feeling proud of having such adorable babies.

"And mine and Natsu's too also Juvia." Erza added in, as the red head too also puffed out her chest in pride.

Speaking of Natsu, he was not to far from the sight as he watched the two most important people of his wife with his kids with a smile, as he was sitting with Lucy, his best friend and Mira, who was taking a break for a moment from serving meals and drinks to hang out with the blonde and pink haired male, but mostly for Lucy.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy started to say, getting Natsu to look back at his best friend with his smile still on his face, "So how's your training been going for you?"

"It's going great!" Natsu exclaimed happily, "At this rate I bet I will impress Dragneel when we see him again! Man, even after all this time his training videos are really helping us out."

Both the blonde and white haired woman couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy the Fire Dragon Slayer was. Of course what he said was true for all of them who have been training. Really, they all owed Dragneel and Scarlet a lot.

Before any other words could be said however, without warning something screaming crashed through the roof of the building before crashing right into the middle of the guild hall, causing a large amount of dust to go up in the air. Thankfully, this didn't seem to wake the three babies, as they continued to sleep without a care in the world.

"What the heck?!" Makarov, who was watching everyone in the guild from the bar, shouted in confusion as he jumped down from the bar as he looked at the wreckage in caution.

Natsu quickly ran over to where Erza, Juvia, and his children were at before standing in front of them in a protective manner, which got both of the women to blush a little from his over protectiveness a little to be honest. Everyone else who was present in the building looked with confusion and wariness as they heard groans of pain emitting from the dust cloud that was slowly fading away.

To all of their surprised, they saw what looked like a humanoid black winged demonic-like creature with glowing green markings on his arms, face, and chest. They saw a being that looked like a humanoid constellation one would see in a night sky. They saw a slightly dark colored man with long, wild dark blue colored hair. The last one was probably the most surprising though, as they saw what looked like an older Romeo, who looked to be around fourteen years old. All four of the beings were completely oblivious to the area and people around them as they recovered from their fall.

"Ow… my head." Conbolt muttered as he rubbed his head from the headache he had at the moment.

" **Wait… weren't we on the citadel? How did we end up falling from the sky?"** E.N.D questioned, after rubbing his head from the small pain he felt from falling really high from the sky.

"If I may make a calculation," Observer started to say, being the first to completely recover from the fall, "Since we weren't inside the citadel when it teleported, we must not have been stabled enough to arrive at the same spot it did."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Acnologia shouted at the living constellation, finding that reasoning to be retarded.

A loud cry then got the four's attention, as they turned to the source of it only to widen their eyes in surprised when they saw what looked like Fairy Tail around them. More specifically they were surprised when they saw what looked like Erza and Juvia now trying to comfort the now awake three babies, as Acnologia's shout got them to wake up rudely.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted in shock from seeing the four beings in the middle of the guild, which got Erza, Juvia, and even Natsu to glare at the others to get them to shut the heck up.

"… **Oh, hello there!"** E.N.D started to say as he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, which was honestly more intimidating than the demon meant too, as he waved at the other Natsu, **"Sorry for dropping in like that, we were just passing thro-."**

A loud noise got everyone in the building's attention before they could shout or questioned the newly arrived four entities, as Observer, Romeo, Acnologia, and E.N.D's eyes widened as they felt the demonic presence of the Fel Etherious. Natsu, along with everyone else also widened their eyes when they too felt the completely demonic energy in the air, as well as hearing the screams of Magnolia's citizens.

"What the heck is that?!" Gray shouted before looking at the older Romeo and the other three beings, "Are you causing that?!"

" **WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT'S US YOU F**KER?!"** E.N.D yelled at the Ice Maker Mage, who couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock from the sudden large burst of power the angry demon emitted. Everyone else was aslo caught off guard by the large power the demon just gave off.

"Come on!" Observer shouted in worry, knowing that the demons won't waste time to make their move again.

The Celestial entity then ran out of the guild, which was quickly followed by Conbolt, Acnologia, and E.N.D, but not before the demon glared at the Ice Maker Mage once more.

"Hey hold on!" Natsu shouted, as he ran after the four, intending on finding out who they were and what the heck was going on.

E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia, and Observer didn't hear the Dragon Slayer's words as the four wasted no time exiting the Fairy Tail guild hall and running into the streets outside of the large building. Already they could see the civilians flee in terror, before they turned their eyes toward the sea where the city was next too. It didn't take too long to notice the large small city-sized demonic citadel floating high above the sea for all of the city's inhabitants to see.

Their attention didn't turn away from the citadel when the guild doors opened as Natsu, and some of the other guild members, including Erza and Juvia despite them holding onto the still wailing babies, as they saw the unusual group of four simply standing there.

"Good you stop moving! Who the heck are… you… guys…?" Natsu started to say, but then he trailed off when the Fire Dragon Slayer, along with the rest of the guild, then noticed the large flying demonic base to the distance.

Needless to say, they were all shock by the unusual sight.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Mira responded in surprised yet also worry, as the white haired woman didn't know what that thing floating not far from the city was.

"A danger to your city and to your world if we don't do something about it," Observer told the guild, as the living constellation turned his head to look at the shocked Mages, "It's too dangerous for you all to be here, get the citizens and yourselves to safety as fast as you can!"

Before any words of protest could be known, E.N.D, Romeo, and Acnologia widen their eyes when they saw something being launched from the citadel and toward the city.

"What the heck?" Acnologia questioned as he, along with everyone else, saw the thing launched from the citadel and toward the forest not far from the city.

The giant piece of machinery crashed directly into the forest, causing the ground to shake even from their position. It looked like a giant shard made up of a black metallic material, as Natsu, Erza, and Juvia's eyes widened when they realized where the unusual thing crash landed into.

"Our home!" Natsu yelled in both worry and anger, realization that the place they lived in was pretty much now either destroyed. If the giant shard thing didn't destroy it, the shockwave it emitted when it crashed landed did.

At the giant piece of machinery, it then started to open up slowly as it let out a large noise in itself that echoed throughout the trees and into the city. Inside, thousands of dark grey skinned creatures with four arms, sharp teeth, and four slit-like red glowing eyes then emerged from the machine before they poured out of the shard-transport machine and into the forest, running directly toward the city as they all let out roars as they reached their target.

All of this could be seen by everyone else, as they all of their eyes widened in horror when they could see the creatures pouring out of the shard device and into the trees.

" **Oh crap! They're sending in their Mindless!"** E.N.D shouted in worry, recognizing this kind of Fel Etherious. The Mindless are more beast-like demons compared to their other more intelligent and sentient brethren, made to overrun their foes and to tear them apart.

"What the heck does that mean?! What is going on here?!" Makarov yelled at the Fel Demon, the dragon in humanoid form, the older Romeo, and the living constellation.

"There's no time!" Conbolt started to exclaim, "If they are sending their forces in, then that means they need to charge their weapon before it can fire again!"

" **Which means that we still have time to stop them before this planet goes ka-boom!"** E.N.D turned his attention to the floating citadel to the sky, before he smirk as he readied himself, **"Leave the citadel to me! You all fend off the Mindless from overrunning the city!"**

With that, E.N.D then took off at a high speed with his wings, causing a small shockwave forcing the Fairy Tail guild to cover their eyes as the demon flew directly toward the flying citadel not far from them in a hurry.

"The Mindless will be in the city any moment now," Conbolt started to say, before the All Magic Dragon Slayer then took off running, surprising everyone else, "I'll slow them down as much as I can!"

"Romeo! Wait up!" Acnologia then charged after his apprentice as he too ran after the dark purple haired boy to join the fight, leaving everyone else as well behind.

"They can't hold them all off on their own can they?" Lucy questioned the living constellation, seeing how their day went from calm to alarming in an instant.

"Unless they want to destroy the city and the land around them, then no, they won't be able to fend them all off without causing total destruction," Observer stated to the others, before he motioned them to follow, "Those who can't fight or are too weak to run as fast as you can and to find civilians and help them to safety! The rest of you who can fight follow me to aid in the defense of the city!"

Observer didn't wait for anyone to say if they can fight or not, as the living constellation then took of to the direction where Romeo and Acnologia went to aid in the city's defense.

"We need to help them!" Wendy exclaimed, knowing that they can't leave those three to fend off whoever was attacking them alone.

"Of course we will! We're not going to back down from whoever is causing this fight!" Natsu exclaimed, before turning to where Erza and Juvia were at right behind him, "Erza, Juvia, keep our kids safe will you?" He requested of them with a smile on his face.

Both of the women widen their eyes a little, seeing how he wanted the two of them to go with the group to safety. But as much as they want to help the man they loved, their children's safety comes first. It hurt, but not as much if something horrible happened to their family.

"We will Natsu." Erza nodded to him, as did Juvia.

The two women then gave the pink haired male a quick kiss on the lips to which he returned as they all muttered to one another that they love each other, before Natsu turned around and bolted to where the other there guys ran off to. Following him were a few others such as Gray, Gajeel, Bickslow, Mira, and others as they ran to join the fight.

"Come on!" Makarov told those who remained, we must find any civilian we can and get out of he-!"

A large crash interrupted him, before they all turned to see the source of the noise…

…Only to widen their eyes in horror when they saw another shard-like machine crashed directly into Fairy Hills not far from where they were at, completely destroying the building as thousands more of the Mindless then poured out of the shard and into the city.

"We got to go! NOW!" Erza shouted, as she held her and Natsu's son who was crying out loud from all the screaming and other loud noises.

No other words needed to be said as they all ran as fast as they could, knowing it was only a matter of time before the Mindless overrun the city.

With E.N.D who was flying directly toward the demonic citadel, he merely glared at the flying citadel before him with hate before he lifted one of his hands up, charging some of his Fel Magic into his hand before firing it off directly into the outer wall of a nearby tower of the place, causing a semi explosion and opening the way inside.

" **HERE I COME F**KERS!"** The demon roared out as he flew right into the hole and inside the floating building.

Now in the dark halls of the demonic stronghold, it didn't take long before Fel Etherious soldiers saw the Fel Demon in their base, as they all tried to run at him to take his life. However this failed to work as E.N.D merely batted his wings with enough force to send them all launching into the walls of the hallway they were in with enough force to kill them, getting their lifeless bodies to slide to the ground.

" **I don't know who is in charge of this place… but whoever you may be… I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH MY BARE HANDS!"** E.N.D roared out.

The demon then rushed further down the hallway, making sure to kill every single Fel Etherious he came across until he found whoever was running this whole place.

'IN THE CITY BELOW'

A group Mindless let out a roar before Acnologia quickly eradicated them with a simple blast of his magic from his hand, turning the demon's to ash. The dark blue haired man looked around when he saw all the others who were fighting the Mindless in the outskirt of the forest and the city, seeing some of the this world's version of Fairy Tail aiding in pushing back these foul beasts, as well as seeing Observer and Romeo doing the same thing.

With Natsu, he merely fired off a Fire Dragon's Roar, killing a good amount of Mindless, only for more to quickly swarm into their place, getting the pink haired male to grit his teeth in anger.

"Just how many are there of these things?!" He shouted in anger, smashing his fist into one that tried to jump on him.

As he and everyone else kept on fighting the numerous beasts, Romeo turned around to make sure none of the monsters have yet gotten pass them, only to widen his eyes at seeing the other shard directly right outside the city in a distance, as well as seeing the countless Mindless rushing into the city causing mayhem and chaos.

"They're pouring into the city!" Conbolt shouted out for the others to hear him, which didn't go unnoticed by them as they too turned to see another of the shard devices elsewhere on the outskirts of the city and into Magnolia. This got Natsu to widen his eyes with fear.

"No… Erza! Juvia!" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled out, before dashing right back into the city to make sure that his family was alright.

"Wait Natsu!" Observer shouted out, trying to stop him but it was for naught, as the pink haired male was already out of sight and back into the city.

Acnologia sighed before letting out a mighty yell, letting his arms out as a large burst of Dragon Magic came from his body, covering the small area he and everyone else were in, killing the Mindless that surrounded them for the time being.

Seeing that the others eyes were on him now, he pointed back at the city before he went on to shout.

"I can handle the Mindless here on my own! Go stop the ones that are already in the city!" The man shouted at them all, getting them to be surprised.

"How can you-?" Gray tried to ask, but was interrupted when the Dragon King shouted once more.

"Just go!" Acnologia shouted before he unleashed another large blast of Dragon Magic at the Mindless who appeared from the trees, obliterating them once more before the dragon in humanoid form then rush into the forest to hold this wave of Mindless back.

Both Romeo and Observer, despite their worry, knew that those in the city needed to be stop first. Besides, with no one lese around and deeper in the forest, Acnologia can use more of his strength and power without worrying about them.

"Come on mortals! We must aid those in the city!" Observer shouted, as he ran back into the city.

"Wait, why did he call us-?" Mira started to say, before Conbolt interrupted them.

"Now it's not the time to wonder! We got to help the others!" He shouted, before the Dragon Slayer grabbed his new gun before rushing back into Mangolia.

Everyone looked at one another for another moment, before they all then followed after the constellar and the older Romeo, trusting the other guy who ran into the forest to fend off this bunch of Mindless to do the job.

Elsewhere in the city, those along with many innocents were trying to run to safety as they can, though even now it was hard when the Mindless quickly caught up to them and tried to put an end to the lives they haven't gotten to yet. Thankfully though, the few Mages who were present managed to fend off the Mindless that appeared with ease, though they knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the creatures showed up.

"This way everyone!" Lucy told the innocents, who were running as fast as they can to make sure they survived this attack.

Before anything else could happen though, something large then slammed into a nearby building, crushing its roof as it stared down at them all, getting them all to freeze.

This creature was different compared to the Mindless. It had a black hood made of skin attached to the rest of its body as well as covering its face, with only its glowing green eyes and mouth being visible, showing off its teeth. Its body was the size of two adult humans stacked onto one another, with its arm being bulky and showed its black colored skin, the same for its legs as well. The monster's hands were also rather large, including its feet as well, big enough to hold a person's head and crush it with ease if able too. The creature's arm also had wing-like appendages attached to it, which were also black in color. It also wore silver metallic armored leggings on its legs as well.

All in all, it was a terrifying sight for the Mages and civilians before the creature spoke up.

" **Which among you… is strongest?"** It spoke, as it stared down at the group before it.

Erza and Juvia glared at the beast, knowing that Makarov would be more needed to watch over the civilians when the rest of the many Mindless would show up to attack them.

"Lucy…" Erza started to say, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah Erza?" The Celestial Mage questioned, albet a bit fearful due to seeing the large creature staring down on them all.

The woman, as well as the others were surprised when the red head handed her son over to the blonde, as Juvia did the same by giving her twin daughters to Laki.

"We trust our children with you all. We'll fend this thing off while you all get to safety." Erza told the others, staring down at the demon before them all, as it looked at the red head and blue haired women with curiosity.

"But-!" Lucy tried to protest, but Juvia cut her off.

"No! Juvia and Erza will fend this thing off! Now go before those Mindless things appear again!" The Water Mage shouted at them, getting them all to be surprised.

Makarov, trusting the two women, merely nodded as he motioned for everyone else to follow him. Lucy and Laki, being the ones who are holding the red head and blue haired women's kids, merely gave them a look that basically said to come back alive, before they too followed the others.

That now left Erza and Juvia alone with the unusual creature, who spoke in a demonic tone once more.

" **Are you strong?"** It questioned once more to the two women, as both Erza and Juvia readied their magic, with Erza entering her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Come and find out!" Juvia shouted at it. And with that said, the blue haired woman and the red head woman went on the offensive against the monstrous Mindless demon.

"Stop him!" A demon soldier clad in black metallic armor shouted to the others, as they ran after E.N.D who was mowing his way down more Fel Etherious that stood in his way.

The Fel Demon smirked, before taking in a deep breath before firing off a massive roar of Fel Fire, completely burning the other demons into ashes. Not wasting time, E.N.D ran further into the flying citadel, fighting more of the Fel Etherious that stood in his way, trying to find whoever was in charge of the forces of this place.

" **Come on! Where in the f**k is the main control area of this place?!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance as he saw a large armored door before him.

Not wasting a second, the Fel Demon from Earthland bulldoze his way through the door, slamming it with his shoulder as the reinforced barrier broke into pieces, littering across the new room he entered into.

Looking around, E.N.D widened his eyes when he saw what laid in front of him.

" **What the…?"** He muttered in surprise by the sight.

The black winged demon was now in a massive large chamber, with pillars holding up the very high roof of the large chamber. On the large walls that towered the room skull-shaped hatch doors were noticeable. The ground of the area had some Fel Energy emitting from the ground. In the center of the large room was a rather large hole that seemed to have no end as it went further down into the abyss.

But what caught E.N.D's attention as the large somewhat circular-rectangular device hanging from above the large hole. It had four massive black metallic chains that kept it hanging a bit higher from the hole. The device itself had four large circle shape glass that showed what looked like numerous ghosts filled to the brink on the other side of the glass, filling the unusual machinery. If one would listen closely, they could even faintly hear the screams of the souls trapped inside the device, begging to be released and set free. On the corners of each on the machine looked like a black skull with the sockets and mouths emitting more Fel Magic.

" **Well… that doesn't look comfy to be in,"** E.N.D muttered to himself as he walked toward the hanging device with caution, **"Could this thing be the power source of this citadel?"** That got E.N.D to smirk as he pulled his fist back, before gathering his Magic into his hand, **"If that's the case, then I'm going to end this right here and no-!"**

However, he stopped himself when he found himself unable to move his arm. Natually, he was shocked as his eyes widened at his unmoving arm.

" **What the-?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprised, before finding himself unable to move his entire body.

A demonic yet feminine laughter got his attention, as he looked ahead of him once more only to see a human-looking purple haired Fel Etherious now standing on top of the device that hanged above the large hole in the massive chamber. Her right hand was stretched outward, motioning little movements as she gained a sadistic smile.

"Ah… so if it isn't the inferior version of our Lord. I should have known that you and the other three nuisances would be here to stop us. It's in insects' nature to be as annoying as possible after all." Hellyn spoke, as he continued to motion her hand around in front of her a bit.

" **What did you do?! Why I can't I move my body?!"** E.N.D yelled as he let out an angered growl, to which the purple haired female demon merely laughed once more, echoing throughout the entire large chamber they were both in.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked him with her sadistic smile still on her face, "The ability to manipulate blood of all kinds, it's a handy power to deal with inferior creatures like yourself."

That got E.N.D to be surprised.

' _ **Blood Magic?'**_ The Fel Demon thought to himself, realizing that this Fel Etherious had this ability as her main power.

He was snapped out of his thoughts before he found himself being lifted into the air, and then thrown into a nearby pillar, getting the demon to let out a shout of pain as he fell to the ground. This got Hellyn to let out another laugh as she sneered at him.

"I could just easily kill you on my own before, but with all the trouble you gave my kind… I think I'll just enjoy tearing you apart slowly." Hellyn responded with a sadistic look on her face.

She then snapped her fingers, before a loud noise filled the air, getting E.N.D to be confused as he got back on his hooves and into a fighting position.

E.N.D's eyes widened with surprised as he saw the skull-shaped hatch doors all around the chamber's walls started to open up, as a dark green substance then started to slowly pour out of the doors and onto the floor. But then the unusual liquid then started to take shape before giant blobs started to firm with wicked expressions on their faces, as they let out screeches. Hellyn, waving her hand to control the dark green demonic blood, continued to make life from the substance before she grinned once more.

"Tear him apart my creations! Make him drown in blood!" She roared out with laughter, as the blobs as well as others unusual forms of the demonic blood started to make their way toward the Fel Demon, as well as extended forms of the blood shooting at him to make him a kebob.

Seeing how he had control of himself for a moment, E.N.D merely gritted his teeth as he saw the controlled demonic blood moving slowly or quickly toward him.

With a yell, the other half of Natsu charged into battle.

'IN MAGNOLIA'

A woman let out a bloodcurdling scream before a Mindless pounced on her before ripping and tearing her apart as well as feasting on her. The beast then let out another roar as many of the other Mindless brutally massacred any innocent people they managed to catch up too. More of the city was being overrun by these thoughtless abominations, with the majority of the civilians unable to have any source of help for the Mages who were fighting or running elsewhere in the city. Those who were unable to outrun the monsters had their remains and carcasses left behind littering the now decimated streets of the city, their blood running down on the concrete.

This was the sight that greeted Natsu as he ran further into the city, after clearing out another group of Mindless. Seeing the bloodshed and destruction made the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's blood run cold.

' _So much carnage…'_ Natsu thought to himself, seeing the gruesome sight before him, both anger and sorrow filled him, unable to save the innocents who had fallen to these blood thirsty monsters that continued to hunt down for any and all life.

Roars got Natsu to snap out of his thoughts when he saw many more Mindless in much bigger numbers than the ones he and the others fought in the forests not even a few minutes ago. With a look of fury, the pink haired male charged into battle once more with his fists enveloped in flames.

"I'LL MAKE YOU B*STARDS PAY!" Natsu shouted out loud as he slammed his fist into a Mindless, caving in its skull. Two more dashed at him, with Natsu also slamming both of his fists into their heads, crushing them instantly.

However, one of the Mindless got the drop of the Fire Dragon Slayer, slashing his back with its sharp claws of its hand, getting Natsu to let out a yell of pain before he swiftly turned around before kicking the beast hard enough to launch the monster's head off of its body. Three more ran towards Natsu who then fired off another Fire Dragon's Roar directly towards them, evaporating them in an instant. This was when another Mindless snuck up on him, knocking him down to the ground. Natsu sent another kick to the beast's face, getting it to stumble, as more then appeared and tried to overwhelm on while on the ground. Despite this, the Fire Dragon Slayer kept on fighting as more and more Mindless piled on him, intending to tear him apart piece by piece.

' _There's so many of them!'_ Natsu thought as he fired off another Fire Dragon's Roar; however it only took out a few dozen of them as more and more continued to pile on top of the Fire Dragon Slayer, who continued to try to shout, struggle, and fight from becoming a meal to these beasts.

"Get off of him!"

Before Natsu could register who spoke those words, a large blast of Magic completely wiped out the many Mindless that overwhelmed him into oblivion. Turning head while slowly getting back on his feet, he saw both the older Romeo and Observer running toward him. Judging by the magic radiating on the older Romeo, the Fire Dragon Slayer guessed that it was him who fired off that blast of Magic.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" The dark purple haired teen questioned in worry, hoping that this world's version of the pink haired male was alright as Conbolt held out his hand so he can pull the Fire Dragon Slayer back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Natsu assured both Conbolt and Observer, as he accepted the hand from Conbolt, as he was pulled back on his feet. Looking around, the Fire Dragon Slayer noticed it was only this older Romeo and Observer around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Your guild has gone in separate directions to help fend off the Mindless, as well as to find and protect any civilians that may have not been escorted by those who did not partake to fight." Observer informed the Fire Dragon Slayer, who let out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing bad has happened to the rest of his guild.

A slow hand clap got the three to be alert, before turned around and looked down the bloody and gore decorated street, seeing a certain large dark grey colored muscular man with two large black horns slowly approaching the group of three.

"Impressive…you defeated a couple of our Mindless. Yeah, that's totally something to be happy about." Ozanok mocked Natsu, Romeo, and Observer with a sarcastic tone.

"Who the heck are you?!" Conbolt shouted, as he grabbed his sword from his back, as Natsu readied himself for battle, same for Observer. The Fel Etherious let out a chuckle as he looked at them with a smirk plastered on his face.

"My name is Ozanok, second in command of the mighty citadel that Lady Hellyn runs. And I will be the final thing you will see before you mortals are put down by my hands." Ozanok replied, his smirk still on his face.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted as he charged directly to the larger demon with his fists brought back to hit the larger muscular man…

…Only for the Fire Dragon Slayer to literally go right _through_ him, before crashing into the ground a few yards away from the second-in-command of the attack on Magnolia.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Romeo, and Observer shouted in surprised, as Ozanok turned around to look at the shocked Natsu with his smirk still on his face.

"Fool, you can't hurt me, let alone hit me." The larger demon stated to them all.

As he looked at Natsu who was still on the ground, Romeo then ran in with his sword out with a shout, trying to slash the demon into pieces. However, like Natsu, each swing of his blade only went through Ozanok's body, surprising the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer. The larger demon turned around before swinging his fist directly into the teen, making contact as Romeo cough up blood from the hard hit, before being launched into the ground.

"Romeo!" Observer shouted in worry, as the living constellation also tried to run and kick the dark grey skinned Fel Etherious, only for him to go right through the demon as well.

Before he got far though, Ozanok grabbed the constellar by the leg before slamming him directly into the ground, getting the Celestial being to let out a noise of surprised and slight pain. The Fel Etherious then chucked the constellar into a nearby wreckage of a building.

"Is that all you got?" The second-in-command of Hellyn questioned with a grin.

Natsu then ran back up towards the man, before charging his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic in both of his hands, before slamming them both into the large demon, unleashing a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame on Ozanok. However as the smoke filled the area, the demon's hand shot out from the smoke, before grabbing a hold of Natsu's head, slamming him into his knee, getting Natsu to let out another yell of pain before Ozanok toss the pink haired male into the ground a few yards away from him.

Romeo then got back up, as he then fired an All Magic Dragon's Roar directly toward the larger demon. However, like all other attempts beforehand, this did nothing as the attack merely went though Ozanok, who now walked toward the dark purple haired boy, before bringing down his fist on him. Thankfully though, he managed to jump out of the way, as Observer and Natsu got back on their feet, with Natsu having blood visible on his forehead from the injury he got.

"Pathetic mortals, you can't even touch me, yet I have no trouble getting my hand on any of you." Ozanok mocked them all, finding them unable to literally lay a hand on him amusing.

The three merely glared at the demon before them, as Observer tried to come up with a plan on how to deal with this demon. They or their attacks can't touch him, yet he can touch them no problem.

A loud explosion got their attention, as they saw a bit far from them elsewhere in the city fighting. Natsu and Romeo, due to their enhance hearing, managed to pick up the battle cries of a certain red head and blue haired woman, which got the Fire Dragon Slayer to widen his eyes in worry and fear.

"Oh no! Erza! Juvia!" Natsu shouted in worry.

Before Romeo or Observer could stop him, the Fire Dragon Slayer, dashed away from the battle with Ozanok, his worry for his two lovers more important for him to ignore.

Ozanok merely saw him flee the battle with a grin, before he turned his attention back onto Romeo and Observer once more, which also got their attention back to the second-in-command of the demonic attack.

"He's only wasting his time. They will all die in the end, what can that pathetic excuse of a version of our Lord do?" Ozanok questioned, as he grinned at the defensive positions of both Romeo and Observer, "No matter, you all will die. Either by my hand or by the weapon, you will fall."

Romeo gritted his teeth, before he powered up his Dragon Slaying Magic once more, letting off a rather large shockwave.

'You won't win demon!" He shouted, before charging once more to the demon, much to Observer's surprised.

Ozanok merely suckled as he saw the dark purple haired teen running at him, trying once again in vain to lay a hit on him.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the under siege city, an explosion went off before dying down as a few buildings were completely reduced to rubble. Erza who was now in her Clear Heart Clothing, and Juvia whose own clothes were torn in places, struggled to get back on their feet as they looked back up at the monster they face. Both women had wounds and were bleeding all over, but even still the two recent mothers refused to give up, as they slowly, but surely got back on their feet.

The black skinned demon however didn't seem as interested as it was before, as he looked at the two injured women with a bored expression. However, the skin hood blocked its expression from being seen. Unlike the two Fairy Tail Mages, the demon didn't look that damaged at all.

" **Boring…,"** The demonic creature started to speak, grabbing the two women's attention once again, **"Are there no stronger foes to fight?"** It questioned, finding the two women before it disappointing.

"Why you…!" Juvia started to shout, as she charged her Water Magic once more in her right hand, "Water Slicer!"

She unleashed the Water attack directly at the creature, who quickly jumped out of the way with the attack hitting the buildings behind it, slicing the structures into large pieces of wreckage. The demonic lieutenant then landed behind Juvia before slamming its left arm into her, causing the blue haired woman to cry out in pain as she was launched into the ground a few yards away.

"Juvia!" Erza shouted out in worry, before with a mighty shout ran at the demonic beast with her katana in hand with great speed despite her injuries.

However the demonic creature simply put its right arm up in defense, as the blade struck the demon's arm only to shatter into pieces, getting Erza to eye widened by the sight. Her shocked went away though when the demon then grabbed the red head by the head, before slamming her into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater in ground where her head was slammed on. This got the S-Class woman to yell in agony before the demon then threw her next to Juvia, who just barely managed top get back on her feet.

"Erza!" The blue haired woman shouted with concern, as the red head slowly got back on her own feet, though her head was now bleeding more than it was earlier.

"I'm alright Juvia…" Erza assured the blue haired woman, as the red head glared at the black skinned demonic lieutenant of the forces attacking Magnolia.

" **You bore me… I'll kill you both now…"** The Fel Etherious stated to the two women, slowly making its way over to them to finish the job.

However as he took another step towards the injured women, a Fire Dragon's Roar then slammed into the demon, getting it to be pushed into another wreckage of a building, bringing it down on the demon.

"Erza! Juvia!" Erza and Juvia's eyes widened before they turned to see an extremely worried Natsu running towards them as fast as the pink haired male can. Seeing him got both of them to be filled with joy as smiles appeared on the two women's faces.

"Natsu!" They shouted with happiness, as Natsu arrived to them as he pulled them both into a hug, which surprised them at first but the two injured women happily returned the hug.

The three then pulled from their hug as Natsu looked at them with extreme worry, seeing the two's injured forms.

"Are you both alright?! Nothing is broken is it?! Are our children safe?!" Natsu shouted rather quickly, though it only showed his concern for his two mates.

Before either of the two women would reply back though, a demonic chuckled filled the air, getting their attention as the three turned to look at the wreckage where the demon was sent crashing into only for them to widen their eyes when they saw not only the demon getting back up with a hole in its chest, but with the hole closing itself as the demon smiled.

" **Did you think… you could kill me… with such weak flames…?"** The demon questioned with what sounded like amusement as the gaping hole in its chest caused by the Fire Dragon's Roar healed completely, shocking the three.

"It healed itself?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise and shock, as the demon before him had a sinister glowing grin shown on its face despite the black skin hood it had.

"Not even having its chest blasted through was enough…" Erza muttered in anger, remembering during her and Juvia's fight with this thing it was able to regenerate any limbs they managed to cut off like its arm and leg with ease. The red head didn't think it could even recover from a blow like that though.

Natsu gritted his teeth as his fists were once again set ablaze with fire, as he glared at the demonic monster with utter hatred.

"No matter what fancy abilities you may have, you will pay for hurting my mates!" Natsu shouted as he got ready to charge into battle.

A sound of disgust was heard by the three as the demon seemed disgusted by what it just heard.

" **So many inferior versions of our Lord… willing to taint their blood and linage with mortal filth… you will be killed and your soul will go to him…"** The Fel Etherious stated as it opened its mouth, showing its long teeth as it finished speaking.

This got Natsu, Erza, and Juvia to be slightly confused by what they just heard.

"Your Lord?" Juvia questioned, wanting to see if the demon was willing to tell them what they meant before the battle continued.

This however was not to be, as the Fel Etherious let out a roar as it started to charge directly toward the three Fairy Tail Mages, making their eyes widened in shock by the approaching demon.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Natsu yelled out before he too charged at the demon, ignoring his two mates' cries of worry for him.

The pink haired male brought his fist down upon the black skinned creature, planning on getting a blow in. However this didn't faze the monster as the Fel Etherious merely then grabbed Natsu by the arm before chucking him directly through a few buildings, with the demon running after his prey.

"Natsu!" Erza and Juvia shouted in worry, as the two women then went after the fighting Fel Etherious and Fire Dragon Slayer.

Back with the pink haired male, he got back up from a pile of rubble before he charged in and unleashing a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame onto the demonic lieutenant of the demon forces. This seemed to have dazed the black skinned creature for a moment as Natsu once more fired off a close ranged Fire Dragon's Roar, pushing the demon back a bit with its arm being evaporated. However the monster merely regenerated the missing limb easily before said limb then stretched itself from the demon's body, surprising Natsu before it took a hold of him by the head, slamming him into multiple buildings around them. It didn't let go of the Fire Dragon Slayer as the Fel Etherious then lifted the Fairy Tail Mage high into the air before brining him down into the ground, making a crater in the process as it retracted its arm. However Natsu, despite being more injured and bleeding more, got back up before running back at the demon. When he got close enough, the Fire Dragon Slayer unleashed a barrage of Fire Dragon's Iron Fists into the large demonic being, making the demon let out groans of pain with each blow it received all while it was being pushed back a bit by the force of the barrage of flaming punches.

However, Natsu's eyes then widened with shock as his fists then got entangled with the demon's muscles, which moved and opened allowing catching and entangled the pink haired male from getting away. Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could react the Fel Etherious then slammed its right fist into the young man's stomach, getting him to cough up blood. The muscle of the demon then moved around to let the pink haired male's hands go as the Fairy Tail Mage was now clutching his stomach from the hard blow he received. Natsu looked back up with a bit of struggle due to the pain only to see the larger entity grabbing a hold of him once more with both of its hand, before it picked him up and chucked him high into the air. The black skinned monster then extended its arm once more as it tried to grab him while in the air in order to slam him back down into the ground or into the wreckage of some of the buildings that were demolished during the fight. Natsu had other plans as he used his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic to propel himself away from the extended demon's arm by shooting fire from his feet.

The Fairy Tail Mage then yelled out as he then propelled himself toward the large Fel Etherious below him, his hands covered in fire and ready to strike.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Natsu roared out with a mighty yell as he closed in on the demon.

However, the Fel Etherious didn't look worried or in fact made any attempt to move or block as the pink haired male approached from the sky diving towards it at an incredible high speed. But then, the left arm of the demon suddenly started to shift and morph before with quick speed was swung upward where Natsu was coming from.

*SLASH*

Natsu let out a scream of pain as the demon's left arm had shifted into a large black metallic blade, cleaving a long bloody wound onto Natsu that started from his left stomach and went up all the way to his right side of his chest. With exception of the neck, the demon's blade also cut a slash onto Natsu's right side of his face which included his right eye, as the Fire Dragon Slayer then fell to the ground a few feet away from the demon, bleeding greatly from the now large wounds as he screamed from the agony inflicted on him by the demonic being.

It was during this was when Erza and Juvia finally caught up to the two, only to freeze in horror from seeing the large slashed wounds on their boyfriend, as well as seeing the Fel Etherious looming over him like it was about to finish the job.

"NATSU!" Juvia yelled out, being the first to snap out of her shock.

The Water Mage then yelled as she ran towards the demon, not caring of her own injuries or how they were hurting from her sudden burst of dashing. This caught the demon's attention, as it was met with a rather large Water Nebula into its chest, making it get pushed back a few feet. This gave the blue haired woman a change to run over to her beloved to make sure that he was alright, seeing him in such an agonizing state was too much for the Water Mage to bear. Sadly though, the Fel Etherious recovered quickly before it ran over to the blue haired woman, grabbing a hold of her before throwing her into a pile of building wreckage like a rag doll. Its full attention was now on the woman as it tried to put her down for good, with Juvia resisting and fighting as much as she could so it wouldn't go after Natsu again.

Erza herself managed to snap out of her horrified state from seeing both the man she loved and Juvia in danger. Anger filled her body, as she used what little magic she had left to summon her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura weapon.

The demon's full attention was on Juvia, so it wouldn't notice her before it's too late. Taking one more looking at Natsu, who was lying on the ground groaning in pain from the injury he just received. Seeing him lying in pain filled the woman even more with rage. The man she loved hurt like that, after everything he has done for her and Juvia, the red head won't let the demon live for this!

With Juvia, she screamed out in pain as she was once again slammed into the remains of a building, crashed into it by the demons extending one of its arms and pushing her into it. Not letting go, the black skinned monster lifted her up into the air as it looked at her with a bored yet at the same time annoyed expression.

" **You are a bother… I will crush you now…"** The large demonic enitity stated, as it started to squeeze the woman in its hand, getting her to cry out from the pain she was receiving.

However, a yell broke the demon's attention from the blue haired woman, as it turned its whole body around…

…Only to see a very, _very_ angry Erza with her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura in hand, which was completely empowered by all of her remaining magic she had left

The Fel Etherious could only widen its eyes only before the red head woman then brought down the blade, thrusting it directly into the demon's head, as a wail of pure agony was the last thing it let out as the force of Erza pushing the sword through its skull got it to crash directly into the ground, which made the demon drop Juvia as well during this. The body spasm for a few extra moments, before the demon's body went still, as dark green blood spilled from its head where the weapon penetrated its skull.

Erza fell to her knees, as she used up all of her magic as her blade vanished. Seeing the now unmoving demon before her got her to smile with joy. The monster was finally put down for what it did, as it seems its head was the only thing that was keeping the monster alive despite having regeneration.

As Juvia and Erza got back onto their feet, a gargled cough got their full attention when they saw Natsu slowing sitting up from his spot despite the immense pain he was feeling from his injuries.

"NATSU!" Both women shouted in worry as the both of them, despite their own injuries and bleeding, managed to ran over to the somewhat sitting up Natsu, as he saw the two women getting on their knees as they arrive where he was at.

"Hey Erza, Juvia… you killed it…" Natsu told them with a small smile, taking in deep breath as he tried to ease himself and the pain from his wounds.

"Forget about that right now! You're hurt!" Erza exclaimed at the pink haired male, a few tears in her eyes from seeing the injuries up close, the same for Juvia as well.

"Natsu! Juvia's sorry we didn't got here quicker! If we have you wouldn't have-!" Juvia was cut off when Natsu manage to pull her into a kiss, which prompt a large blush from the blue haired woman as he pulled away, with steam now emitting from her head.

Natsu turned to Erza before pulling her into a kiss as well, surprising her also with her own face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he pulled away, a smile still on his face.

"There's nothing to apologize about, don't blame yourself for something out of your control. Besides, at least I'll have cool scars now from this." Natsu told the two women he loved with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Despite the urge to hit their boyfriend for putting himself though harm like this, the two women couldn't stop themselves from smiling with joy as the two women pulled their pink haired lover into a gentle hug.

Back with Romeo and Observer, Romeo cried out as he was thrown into a nearby wreckage of a building, getting a barely standing wall to fall on top of him in the process. Ozanok merely smirked once more as Observer tried to hit the dark grey skinned Fel Etherious only for his strike to go through the demon's body once more. The constellar didn't have the time to dodge as the second-in-command demon slammed his right arm into the living constellation once more, throwing him further into the ground not too far from him. An All Magic Dragon's Roar got Ozanok's attention, as he merely turned around as he appeared to be enveloped by the attack, with Romeo standing back on his feet despite the wounds he received. Knowing the Fel Etherious would still be standing up, the dark purple haired teen then charged in with his sword in hand as he swung it down in the smoke filled area where his Dragon's Roar caused. Once again though like before, Ozanok was unaffected as the blade went through his body, as the demon then slammed his forehead directly into Romeo hard enough for the human teenager to stumble to the ground.

Ozanok reached down and grabbed Romeo by the neck before went on to punch the boy in the stomach hard enough for Romeo to cry out in pain once again and cough up blood. The demon did this for a few times, finding the mortal's cries of agony music to his hears, before chucking the Dragon Slayer into a pile of debris not that far from him. The dark gray skinned Fel Etherious heard another yell as he looked over to see Observer running at him with his fists enveloped with blue energy. The demon merely stood there while Observer tried to hit him with a barrage of punches, with each punch only phasing through Ozanok's body like usual. The demon even yawned as he saw the vain attempts from the Celestial being to hit him, much to the constellar's anger. Eventually, after a few extra moments later, Ozanok then unleashed a swift kick to Observer, getting the contellar to cry out in pain as he was launch a good distance from the dark gray skinned second-in-command Fel Etherious. Romeo, who got back up on his feet, then grabbed his new boltok pistol as he fired the weapon at the demon. Like all the other attempts, this didn't do anything as the bullets merely went through the demon, as he turned around to mock the dark purple haired boy.

"Really? Bullets? You, your Magic, and your other weapons can't touch me, yet you think bullets from a gun will? You mortals are so idiotic." Ozanok mocked Romeo, who only gritted his teeth in fury from the demon's words.

"You will eat those words you son of a b*tch!" Romeo shouted in anger as he once again charge into battle, to which the seemly untouchable demon merely laughs at as the boy approached him once more.

Meanwhile with Observer, he got back on his feet as he saw the struggle Romeo was having with fighting against the untouchable demon. It didn't make sense to the living constellation, how could they defeat someone who can't even be touch? Surely someone like him has some kind of weakness in some form!

' _Romeo's physical strength triumphs over Ozanok's own, yet he can't even hit him while the demon can waste away Romeo's endurance without worry as well as his own endurance remaining the same!'_ The living constellation thought to himself, trying to think of a way to defeat the Fel Etherious. He had to think quickly, as he saw Romeo once more being pushed around like a rag doll from the untouchable demon.

But then, and idea came to the constellar, his eyes widened as he realized one way to get rid of the demon.

' _I guess I can try_ _ **that**_ _, there's no other mortals around to be caught into it in case it goes wrong. I have faith Romeo will be able to avoid it, but I have to do it now before Ozanok's returns his attention to me!'_ Observer finished his line of thinking, before he got into a position, lifting his right hand slightly above his head and putting it right behind him a bit.

With that, dark blue energy started to form into the living constellation's hands, with the ground he stood in shaking slightly from the power being gathered into his hand. He remained focus as possible; all while seeing Romeo trying in vain to hurt the demon to no success.

Ozanok merely grinned before his whole body then faded into the ground, shocking Romeo as the All Magic Dragon Slayer frantically looked around to try and spot the demon. However not even a second went by before the Fel Etherious remerged from the ground right behind the younger male, before delivering a swift kick into Romeo's right side, which got Romeo to cry out in pain as well as sending him flying into yet another remains of a damaged building.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ozanok laughed out loud, finding the whole futile of the mortal fighting him too much to not make a mockery out of, "So mortal, are you ready to die now? Cause while I'm enjoying this, I know Lady Hellyn won't want me to waste her time."

Romeo emerged from the rubble only to glare at the second-in-command with hatred. Ozanok merely laughed once more from seeing the Dragon Slayer's expression.

"No matter," Ozanok started to say as he started to walk towards Romeo, "I will end this now, and this planet will die shortly after-."

*ROAR*

A loud draconic roar grabbed both the demon's and Romeo's attention, while Observer merely focused on charging his attack which thankfully went unnoticed so far by the dark gray skinned demon.

When the Fel Etherious and the purple haired human saw the source of it, Romeo couldn't help but smirk while the demon was shocked by what he saw.

Outside the city and in the forest, Acnologia shed his human form as his full dragon body could be visible for all to see from Magnolia, as he let out another roar for all to hear.

'A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

"This is getting ridiculous!" Acnologia shouted as he swipes his left hand in a slash motion, sending off another blast of his Magic, killing dozens of Mindless with ease only for more to take their place as they tried to rush to the dark blue haired dragon in human form.

The Dragon King guessed he have already killed over a thousand of these Mindless already, yet more and more rushed in from the shard device that held them all in to try to maul him apart. The dragon couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance, knowing that he could easily wipe this entire forest and city off the map with a simple attack, yet he knew that Romeo and Observer would get on him about this world's versions of his apprentice's alternate version of his guild still being present, not to mention the civilians that were still fleeing for their lives. E.N.D wouldn't give a crap, as this wasn't their own Earthland, but no doubt the other two would no doubt b*tch to him if he did that.

But at this rate more of the Mindless will overrun the city and kill everyone regardless, not to mention that him wasting time like this gives the Fel Etherious more time to charge up their weapon, something that E.N.D clearly hasn't gotten to get to yet, probably having his own fight to worry about.

"Okay you know what?! F**k this! This isn't our Earthland, so who cares if any of the others native to this world gets caught in the crossfire?!" Acnologia shouted as he stomped onto a Mindless's head, smashing it in completely.

With that, as numerous Mindless started to surround him, the next thing any living thing knew, the Dragon King let out a burst of magic as he gave off a roar akin to his roar in dragon form, before he then entered his dragon form, completely crushing the Mindless that were unfortunate to be around him during his transformation.

Now, standing tall, the Dragon King let out another roar, before taking into the air with a beat of his wings, which blew away a good chunk of the forest as well as the hundreds of Mindless that were present in there as well.

Back inside the damaged city of Magnolia, Erza, Juvia, and Natsu, while the two women helped their boyfriend get back on his feet, heard the draconic roar as their eyes widened in surprised. When they turned their heads to see the now airborne dragon, shock filled their bodies.

"A DRAGON?!" Natsu shouted in surprised, only for him to mutter a few "Ows" afterwards due to his injuries. Erza made sure to check that the pink haired male was alright, Juvia was too much in shock by seeing a dragon appearing from nowhere to say anything.

"How…?" The blue haired woman muttered to herself as she helps keep Natsu on his feet. Where did that dragon come from? And was it on their side?

Back with Acnologia, he then flew over to where the giant shard transport was located, before firing off a large Dragon's Roar directly into the machine. This naturally caused a massive explosion that not only consumed the large structure, but the entire forest as well as all of the Mindless in the woods was obliterated as well.

Ozanok was shocked to see the dragon in his true form, before he took a deep breath to calm himself. It was fine, the dragon can't touch or hit him either, so once he's done with the mortal he's fighting, it should be no problem for him to handle-!"

"ROMEO MOVE!"

Both Romeo and Ozanok completely turned around as they both heard Observer's voice, only for the human and demon to be shocked by the sight that lay before them.

Observer stood there not too far from where they were, as his right hand was completely covered in unstable dark blue energy, with the ground shaking greatly from the power being emitted from the living constellation's hands.

The All Magic Dragon Slayer, after getting over his surprised, remembered what the constellar just shouted to him, as he then jumped out of the way as far as he could. Sadly the same couldn't be said for Ozanok, as he was too stunned by seeing the power gathered in Observer's hand.

Observer looked at the dark grey skinned demon once more for a moment, before he then shout as he started to throw the energy gathered in his hand.

"Witness the fury of the cosmos!" Observer roared out, as he unleashed the energy he gathered.

The moment the power left his hand; it then burst into what looked like a mini black hole with dark blue edges that slowly went pitch black as they went further into the tear of time and space, as it twirled around as it made its way directly to where Ozanok was located, sucking in every corpse, debris, or anything that was unfortunate enough to be in the black hole's way.

Ozanok snapped out of his shock, only to find himself being slowly pulled into the small tear in the fabric of space and time, as he tried to run which only prove futile due to being sucked into the tear of reality.

"No… no!" Ozanok roared out as the black hole was about to crash directly into him, "LADY HELLYYYYYYYNNNN!"

This was the final words for the demon, as the black hole sucked and swallowed the demon whole while it kept on going. Observer, with a mighty shout, closed his right hand toward the tear in space and time.

And with that, the black hole then shrunk and closed, as if it never appeared in the first place.

Observer fell to his knees, as he tried to ease himself from how much energy he put into it. He had no need for air, as he was not organic like the others were, but he still needed time to recollect his energy he spent.

"Observer!" The living constellation looked to his side to be a bewildered Romeo running towards him with worry also present on his face. It didn't take too much longer as the dark purple haired teen arrived right next to the constellar, "Are you alright?! And since when were you able to make black holes like that?!"

Observer couldn't stop a small smile appearing on his face from hearing the question, as he lifted his head up and looked directly into the dark purple haired teen's face.

"It's a new technique I have been working on. I still have a lot of work to do with it, as it drains a lot out of me." Observer explained.

Before Romeo could say anything else, another explosion grabbed their attention as they turned to look behind them only to see the other shard structure that held the Mindless being obliterated by Acnologia high in the air, as well as obliterating the hill that Fariy Hill and the demonic structure once laid, with a few chunks of the demon's transport being thrown either into the nearby sea or even into the city, though luckily no innocent people or the Mages were around as the wreckage crashed into the ground.

It didn't take long after that before Acnologia then flew towards them, only to stop himself before he hit the ground, his wings making him hover over the land and city.

" **There's no time to waste! We must aid E.N.D to bring the citadel down!"** Acnologia informed the two in a deep draconic voice, knowing that the Fel Demon was most likely preoccupied with a fight of his own, otherwise he would have dealt with the demonic base already.

Romeo and Observer merely nodded with serious expressions on their faces, before Romeo grabbed the constellar and then proceeded to jump onto his master's back.

With that, Acnologia, Romeo, and Observer then made a deadline towards the floating demonic citadel, planning on ending this battle once and for all.

'IN THE DEMONIC CITADEL'

E.N.D let out another roar as he made a slashing motion with his right hand, sending a wave of Fel Magic to collide against many more blobs or living spikes of the demonic blood, blowing them into pieces. However with a wave of Hellyn's hand, the blood blobs and the like reformed once more, as they once again tried to get to the winged demon. The Fel Demon grunted in annoyance as he took into the air once more to avoid the large blobs of demonic blood. The female demon on the unusual soul engine device then used her magic to shoot the dark green substance to try to skewer him once more. E.N.D managed to dodge the multiple attempts, as he then fired off a large Fel Fire Roar directly into the blood and the other oozes, blasting them into tiny drops of blood as the attack also caused a giant hole into a nearby wall of the chamber, which got on Hellyn's nerves seeing her base being damaged. The purple haired Fel Etherious then lifted her had towards E.N.D, as the demon flying in the air then found himself unable to move.

" **The f**k?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprised, finding himself unable to move once again.

Hellyn had a sadistic smirk on her face, before she moved her hand around, which of course forced E.N.D to be thrown around like a rag doll from the other demon's Blood Magic. Under her effect, the female Fel Etherious then used her Magic to throw end through a nearby pillar, getting it to fall directly on top of the demon, much to his dismay. E.N.D then found himself up in the air again from the woman lifting him up with her Magic, before she then launched him into the roof, then back into the ground, before repeating this a few times with E.N.D shouting in both pain and anger from the humiliation. Afterwards, Hellyn then flung the other demon directly into more of the demonic blood left behind that wasn't completely vaporized by E.N.D. Using her other hand to control the blood, the demonic substance then took form as it wrapped around E.N.D, much to his surprised as he found himself unable to move due to both the woman using her Magic on him, as well as from the dark green substance wrapping itself around him.

"How weak," Hellyn mocked with an amusing expression, looking at the trapped demon, his blood still under her control, "To think for a being capable of wiping out worlds you would be harder to kill. But I guess I overestimated you." She spoke to E.N.D, which only made him angrier from her mockery.

" **I'll make you pay for those worlds you witch!"** E.N.d shouted in anger. Once he breaks free from her Magic's control, he will vaporize every single trace of this demon!

"Hehehehehe," Hellyn laughed a little, her sadistic smile still plastered on her face for the angered Fel Demon, "Fool, you will die by my hand."

'OUTSIDE OF THE CITADEL'

"We got to hurry!" Romeo shouted, with the dark purple haired teen and Observer holding on Acnologia's back.

The Dragon King was making a dead line directly into the floating citadel, with the other two holding on from the giant dragon's back so they don't fall off from the speed the dragon was flying at. They were now high above the damaged Magnolia and the sea the city was right next to, getting closer to the demonic fortress.

"Acnologia! Romeo! The building will no doubt be enforced enough to withstand any attack we might fire at it! We need to find a way inside!" Observer told his two allies, thinking that the citadel's walls may be a bit too much for them to just simply smash through.

Sadly for the constellar, both the dragon and Dragon Slayer disagreed with this idea, as Acnologia then had a grin on his draconic face.

" **We'll see about that! Hold on for your life!"** Acnologia shouted out.

Before Either Romeo or Obsever could question what the large black dragon meant, they felt him pick up his speed as well as seeing all of them enveloped with the dragon's Magic, showing that he planned on smashing right through the citadel.

And as Romeo and Observer were trying not to fall off of the now really fast dragon, covered in his power, the dragon with the two others on him then slammed right through the lower levels of the citadel, not only going right through the protective rocks and walls of the fortress, but also slammed into it with enough force that it caused the floating citadel to tilt backwards a little, throwing everything inside into chaos.

Inside of the citadel, Hellyn widen her eyes when she felt the entire flying building shook as well as tilt a bit, making her loose balance on top of the soul engine hanging in the center of the chamber, but also making her loose focus on E.N.D and the blood pinning him down.

"Who dares strike at my citadel?!" Hellyn shouted in anger, her attention elsewhere as the citadel was still tilted to the side, trying to return to its usual stance and upright.

However, her eyes widened in horror when she felt a presence appeared right behind her. She quickly turned around…

…Only to be met with a grinning E.N.D who had his arms stretched out to his sides, both hands also covered in massive amounts of Fel Fire.

" **GOTCHA B*TCH!"** E.N.D shouted with glee in his tone.

Hellyn couldn't react in time before the demon slammed his Fel Fire empowered hands into the purple haired woman, who only let out a scream as the large attack set off, causing a large explosion that not only obliterated her, but also went on to destroy the soul engine powering the weapon and the citadel, as it exploded completely, unleashing all the souls and Fel Magic it held inside.

E.N.D however widened his eyes when he felt the explosion of the soul engine about to hit him.

" **Ah crap-!"** E.N.D couldn't shout anything else before the explosion hit the demon, making him go crashing directly into a nearby wall, making him groan in pain.

It was during this when Acnologia, Romeo, and Observer then burst through the wall of the massive chamber, bringing the room more in chaos as the unstable energy unleashed by the destruction of the soul engine was being thrown throughout the entire citadel. Seeing the Fel Demon getting back up, Romeo and Observer jumped down from Acnologia's back, with the dragon himself reverting back into his human form as they landed onto the ground.

"E.N.D!" Romeo shouted in worry, as he, Acnologia, and Observer then ran over to see if the demon needed help.

However, while Acnologia managed to get closer to where the demon was at, the unstable Fel Energy unleashed from the destruction of the soul engine caused the ground to start to crumble as well as blasts of Fel Energy blocked the way for Romeo and Observer, completely cutting them off from where E.N.D and Acnologia were at.

"Romeo!" Acnologia shouted in worry for his pupil, about to make an attempt to break the chaotic wall of Fel Energy to make sure he's alright.

However E.N.D then grabbed the dark blue haired dragon in humanoid form by the arm, stopping him from trying to breach the unstable energy.

" **They will be fine! We need to get out of here before this entire citadel implodes on itself!"** E.N.D shouted at the Dragon King, seeing how the soul engine's destruction was causing the entire citadel to collapse in on itself.

As if wanted to prove his point, the ground started to crumble completely underneath them, breaking as the two then started to fall at a high speed, with the Fel Energy still being thrown around causing chaos and destruction of the base.

E.N.D however shouted out loud as he threw a blast of Fel Magic underneath the falling form of him and Acnologia, with both of them shouting out from the sudden fall they have took. The energy unleashed by the Fel Demon then opened up into a portal.

"Please don't let us end up somewhere awful!" Acnologia shouted in hopes, as both him and E.N.D then fell right through the portal.

And with that, the portal closed right behind them.

With Romeo and Observer, they saw the entire chamber as well as the rest of the citadel falling apart, as they were also trying to avoid being struck by any falling debris as well as from being struck by the Fel Energy that was being thrown around by the destruction.

"We got to get out of here!" Observer shouted as he unleashed a blast of cosmic energy into a pile of wreckage that was about to fall directly on top of him and Romeo.

"But what about-?!" Romeo started to shout, worried about E.N.D and Acnologia. Observer turned to look at the dark purple haired teen as they avoided yet another bolt of the unstable Fel Energy being flung around the citadel.

"I'm sure they will get away on their own! Right now we need to leave before the entire citadel implodes!" The living constellation exclaimed at the All Magic Dragon Slayer, knowing that they need to get a move on or else they will be caught in the explosion of the collapsing citadel.

Before any other words could be speaking, a large blast of Fel Energy rang throughout the entire side of the chamber as the floor crumbled into pieces. This launched both of the two into the air, finding themselves free falling through the air as they both yelled out from their predicament.

Observer managed to grab a hold of Romeo by the arm, before with a mighty shout opened up a blue colored portal opened up right behind them.

"Hold on tight Romeo!" Observer yelled out, as Romeo merely shut his eyes as both of them were flung through the portal.

And then, the gateway closed right behind them.

Back in Magnolia, those who were still finishing off the leftovers from the Mindless, and those who managed to get outside of the city in safety, such as Makarov's group, their eyes widened in surprised and worry when they saw the flying citadel above the sea next to their home city being enveloped in some kind of unknown dark green energy and while it seemed to about to implode in on itself.

And before any of them knew it…

*BOOM*

The citadel imploded, causing a massive explosion and shockwave that forced everyone in the city and on the outskirts to cover their eyes as they felt the shockwave hitting them, which also flung many debris and wreckage of the city flying back at a high speed as they crashed into the ground.

It was only a moment later did the shockwave and explosion died down. When the others all over the city and outside of it uncovered their eyes, they were shocked to see the citadel completely gone, as if it was never their in the first place. There was no remains, no ruins, no wreckage of any kind, nothing.

With Erza, Natsu, and Juvia, the three were still in shocked by seeing the flying fortress gone.

"…Did… did we win?" Natsu questioned, wondering if the citadel imploding itself into oblivion was a good thing.

"I… I think we did." Erza answered her injured pink haired boyfriend and father to her and Juvia's children.

"But wait, what about the four who went into the citadel?" Juvia questioned in worry, as she was a bit concern for the older Romeo, the black winged creature, the living constellation, and the dragon as they were inside of the place when the floating demonic base imploded.

This got Natsu and Erza to remember them, as they too got worried for the four who helped save and defend their city. While looking out to the opened cleared sky above the sea, Natsu only had one though in his mind.

 _'I may not know who you four are… but wherever you all are, please stay safe.'_

 **Tada! The battle is over, with the women ruling Earthland perishing and this version of Earthland surviving. But now our main heroes are now separated in groups of two, so that's a problem.**

 **And for "thehappy", I hoped you enjoyed me using this Earthland of yours. I hope I did a good job with it. Also sorry for the destruction of all of their stuff, since their tech and all were in their homes and in Fairy Hills, which got destroyed, so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to blow up Malaysia? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Seperated

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So our four "heroes" have gotten separated due to the citadel's destruction, with E.N.D and Acnologia on one team, and Romeo and Observer on the other. Let's see how the two groups are doing shall we? Also a character from "thehappy" again will make an appearance once more because we like doing this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Separated**

'EARTHLAND 2716-U'

"What did you call me stripper?!" A familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer shouted at his rival, who he was trying to punch in the face.

"Exactly what I said fire breath!" A certain Ice Maker Mage yelled back at his fire wielding rival, as he too was trying to punch him in the face.

It was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. People were fighting, people were chatting, and people were drinking. So, pretty much the average day for the guild hall. Even Gildarts, who recently returned from his hundred year quest, was having a normal day as he was drinking down a beer along with Makarov.

Erza sighed in annoyance as she heard the two bickering and arguing with one another like usual, as the red head was trying to enjoy her strawberry cheesecake in peace. She was getting closer to just do what she usually do and knock the two out before they cause any more damage.

"Seriously, will I need to punish them again?" Erza questioned as she looked at the two fighting rivals.

A giggle got her attention as the red head turned to look at Mira, who was behind the bar cleaning a mug in her hand.

"Come on Erza, today's a nice day. Why not let them have their fun?" The white haired woman asked the S-Class woman.

As the two talked about that, not too far from them sitting at a table with Levy, Lucy was talking to her friend right next to her, until the two Fire and Ice Mages got their attention due to how loud they were insulting and hitting one another. The Celestial Mage sighed from seeing the two's usual bickering.

"Seriously, you think they would behave on this nice day. It's not even noon yet." Lucy stated, as Levy merely smiled at her fellow book loving woman.

"It's just how they are. They might deny it, but I'm sure they do care about one another." The blue haired female stated to the blonde woman, who merely nodded her head to the other female despite her tired expression.

"I know, but still…" Lucy trailed off, as she looked over at the two fighting with a thinking expression, mainly looking at a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as he fought against Gray, as well as Elfman who just joined in on the brawl.

This didn't go unnoticed by Levy, who then had a teasing smile appear on her face as she leaned over to the blonde, getting the Celestial Mage's attention.

"See something you like over there?" Levy teased, to which Lucy immediately turned back to look at her best friend with a large blush as well as waving her arms all around in an embarrassing manner.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy tried to convince her friend, which failed as Levy merely had a big teasing grin on her face, knowing full well about the blonde's feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

While this happened, Juvia was hiding behind a nearby pillar as she looked at her precious Gray-Sama fighting both Natsu and Elfman at once, here eyes not leaving the shirtless young man's body.

' _So cool…,'_ Juvia thought to herself, seeing the man that she fell for continuing to fight. However a small frown then appeared on her face, as she remembered her last attempts to win his heart ended up in failure, _'How can Juvia make him see her feelings? Nothing Juvia has tried has worked so far.'_

The blue haired woman then noticed Natsu hitting another pillar that was near to the one she was hiding behind, as the pink haired young man got back on his feet while rubbing his head from the blow he took. Before he jumped back into the fray however, Natsu spotted Juvia behind a pillar next to him, which prompts him to have a small smile to appear on his face while waving towards her. Of course, this only lasted a moment before Elfman was thrown into the pink haired male, getting them both to crash into the ground.

Juvia was a bit confused by the gesture the pink haired male did, before simply assuming that he was just simply acknowledging her presence and wanted to greet her. She may not know the Fire Dragon Slayer that well, but she knew he was nice enough to at least to notice her, which she wished that her Gray-Sama could do as well.

Natsu punched Elfman off of himself, as the bigger white haired male and Gray then charged at one another, which included Natsu as they were about to collide once more.

"Take this!" All three shouted as they were about to punch each one once more.

But then suddenly, a flash of green light appeared for a split second before a familiar yelling Fel Demon and Dragon King appeared from the middle of the guild hall before being thrown directly into a nearby wall, causing a loud crashing noise as the energy that they launched out of vanished.

This immediately got everyone's attention, as they stopped what they were doing when they saw the unusual sight of two unknown entities then sliding down from the wall, both of them letting out groans of pain as they slowly got back on their feet.

" **Ow… can we ever have a proper landing that doesn't involve crashing into anything?"** E.N.D questioned as the demon rubbed his head, trying to make the headache to go away while Acnologia rubbed his own head from the collision into the wooden wall.

"Shut up demon, you're too loud." Acnologia stated to the other demon, before blinking a few times before remembering what happened, "Wait, Romeo! Where did he end up?" He questioned, completely ignoring that Observer was also missing and not around.

" **As if I would know the answer to that you overgrown gecko!"** E.N.D shouted loudly, ignoring the dragon in human form's former words about how loud he was being.

Before the two could begin arguing however, the rest of the guild got over their silence shock before making themselves known to the demon and dragon in humanoid form.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Everyone in the guild shouted in shock, surprising E.N.D and Acnologia as they turned around only to see the Fairy Tail guild around them.

Both the demon and dragon blinked once and then twice before E.N.D then smiled widely as he waved at them.

" **Well hello there weaklings."** The Fel Demon greeted them all, which got Acnologia to look at E.N.D with a deadpanned stare.

"Really? That's how you're going to greet them?" The dark blue haired man questioned.

" **I'll greet them in any way I want you idiot."** E.N.D simply stated back to his companion before looking over to where Natsu was standing at. The demon couldn't help but frown in annoyance from only seeing the pink haired male and not another E.N.D, _**'Why am I hardly in any of these alternate worlds we go too? What a bunch of bullsh*t!'**_

Makarov, putting the mug down, then got off the bar as he walked over to where the black winged creature and tan man were standing, while Gildarts merely had a confused and cautious look on his face as he kept his eyes on the unusual two beings.

"Uh… who are you two? And why are you in our guild hall?" The small old man questioned, a bit wary of these two, especially the black colored entity with the wings. To the old man, the being looked liked some kind of demon.

" **Hello there gnome, my name is E.N.D, and this guy with me is… uh…,"** E.N.D struggled to introduced Acnologia, knowing that he can't say his real name considering he was the black dragon many people throughout many Earthlands feared for some reason. He didn't have to think long before he thought of a name before Acnologia could speak up, **"Ack. His name is Ack."** The demon finished with a smug grin on his face.

The Dragon King gained a tick mark on his forehead as he glared at the demon. E.N.D did not just introduce him, the Dragon King of Apocalypse, as Ack did he?!

Makarov also had a small tick mark of his own after being called a gnome, which was a blow to his sensitivity of his height. Taking a deep breath to calm his annoyance down, he looked back at the two once more with puzzlement once more.

"I see, and why are you both here? You appeared out of nowhere." He questioned them, as the dark blue haired man started to reply back.

"That was an accident. We just got lost that's all." Acnologia replied to the small old man. Remembering seeing him during the final war with Zeref's Empire back in their own Earthland.

Before any one else could join in on the conversation to know who the demon and dragon in humanoid form were, E.N.D then started to move away from his spot and making a deadline towards the kitchen in the guild.

" **I'm hungry! We can talk more after I get something in my stomach!"** E.N.D exclaimed as he knocked both Natsu and Gray out of his way as he entered behind the bar and through the door that let into the kitchen. The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage then crashed into the ground from being knocked out of the way by the Fel Demon, which got on their nerves.

"The heck was that for?!" Natsu shouted out loud, hoping the demon would hear him from inside the kitchen.

Acnologia walked up from the wall he crashed into as he moved closer to the middle of the guild hall, a sigh coming from his mouth from seeing the demon's action.

"Ignore him, he's always like that. He doesn't get along with anybody." The dark blue haired man informed them all, even though he himself doesn't want to deal with these people. He doesn't like it, the dragon in humanoid form would prefer if Romeo or Observer were here to do the talking instead.

Natsu and Gray however only glared at where the unusual black winged creature ran into the kitchen at, with both of the Fairy Tail Mages getting back on their feet with their annoyed and angered expressions still on their faces.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed in worry as the blue haired woman ran over to the Ice Maker Mage, hoping that he wasn't too hurt from how rough the demon knocked him out of the way, "Are you alright my love?"

"I'm fine Juvia, nothing to get crazy over." Gray replied back to the Water Mage with a bit of annoyance. While he had nothing against Juvia, he only saw her as a friend and nothing else. He didn't want to tell her though, not wanting to hurt her feelings. While at the same time it was still annoying to deal with slightly. Surely there has to be a way to let her down without hurting her too badly.

Seeing the blue haired woman all over the Ice Maker Mage got Natsu to frown with sadness, though luckily for him no one seemed to notice this. It wasn't until he felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder did he turned around only to see Lucy standing there.

"Are you okay Natsu? That E.N.D guy did hit you pretty hard." Lucy asked in concern, not wanting the guy she may or may not have a thing for to have gotten hurt.

Natsu blushed slightly from seeing the blonde Celestial Mage worried for him, as he turned her head around so she couldn't see his blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine Luce. It was just a shove after all." Natsu nearly stuttered a little when he spoke those words, trying to save face from his nervousness with the blonde.

Thankfully though, the blonde woman didn't notice this as she merely smiled at him, glad that he was just fine from being knocked out of the way by E.N.D.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"Another world?" Erza questioned with surprise by what she was just told. She wasn't the only one as the rest of the guild was just as surprised to hear about this new piece of information.

At the bar, E.N.D was shoving a large amount of food into his mouth as he continued to eat without a care in the world. Acnologia was sitting next to the Fel Demon as the Dragon King in humanoid form was explaining a bit more about the two of them to this world's version of Fairy Tail. Needless to say, everyone else who was surrounding the two was surprised by what they were told.

"Yes, E.N.D and I came from another Earthland in an alternate universe." Acnologia explained to them all.

" **You mean alternate timeline."** E.N.D corrected him, getting the dark blue haired male to turn around to see the still eating demon next to him to his left.

"It's the same thing." The dragon in mortal form told the black winged demon, who merely shrugged before he went back into eating.

The rest of the guild looked at one another with surprised. These two people came from basically a parallel world? It sounds rather hard to believe to them all.

"That sounds hard to believe." Gildarts stated to them with narrow eyes, still not really trusting these two despite what they just told the guild. For some reason to the orange haired man, the demon and tan skinned man screamed bad news to him, especially the dark blue haired man. He didn't know why, but the Ace of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel like he has seen this other man somewhere before.

"I know it may sound crazy, but it's the truth." Acnologia responded back to the Ace of the guild. E.N.D nodded in agreement as he swallowed what was left of his meal he gathered up for himself.

" **Yeah, in fact, I know you all back in our own timeline… to an extent."** E.N.D admitted to them, drawing their full attention to the black winged demon as he finished his meal.

"What do you mean by to an extent?" Lisanna questioned, not understanding what the demon was talking about.

E.N.D gave the youngest Strauss sibling a little smirk as he put his hand to the back of his neck as the demon chuckled a bit.

" **Well… They know that I'm alive and we met, but we're not exactly on good terms… at least those who are still back at the guild."** E.N.D informed her, which only got everyone even more confused.

"And that means…?" Cana questioned as she took another drink of her barrel, seeing how the demon-like being picked his words to answer Lisanna.

E.N.D's smirk faded as a serious yet angered expression then appeared on his face, surprising the others as Acnologia only sighed from seeing the demon's anger. The Fel Demon quickly went on to speak to the now puzzled guild from seeing his expression.

" **Now that is something personal that I won't share. Just know that I can't stand most of you people at all, even if you are all a different version than the people I know back in my world."** E.N.D responded to them, not caring how rude he sounded. He didn't give a crap how these people thought of him.

"Hey! Don't say that about us!" Natsu shouted at the demon, not liking how E.N.D just basically insulted many of them with his words.

Seeing the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, E.N.D smiled as he stood up from his seat at the bar before making his way over to where the other version of the demon's own Natsu was standing at, getting the pink haired male a bit confused when he saw the demon approaching him.

" **Say Natsu,"** E.N.D started to say as he wrapped around the puzzled Natsu, surprising the Fairy Tail Mage from the demon's sudden action and how close the taller entity was next to him, **"How about we have a nice chat with one another? I'm curious as to how you are like in this world."**

"Uh…" Natsu could only let out from his mouth, as he tried to understand why the demon was now friendly with him and not angry.

The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't answer to agree or deny as E.N.D was already walking out of the door from the guild, dragging Natsu around as the demon still having his arm around the pink haired male as both of them left the building.

Everyone else merely looked at the two retreating figures as they left the building, before their gaze returned to Acnologia, or to them Ack.

"…Like I said, he doesn't get along with anyone. Knowing him he and your Natsu will probably argue with one another the whole time." Acnologia explained, knowing that was how E.N.D was like.

Lucy turned to the direction where the demon and her crush left the guild hall, before the blonde looked back at the dark blue haired male that was the demon's companion.

"Hey Ack, what are we like in your world?" The blonde asked the dragon in humanoid form, wondering if the man before them might know about their other versions, even if the man himself didn't seem to be apart of the guild where he's from.

Gaining another tick mark from being called that, Acnologia took a deep breath to ease himself, knowing that it was better than for these people to know his actual name.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't really know your guild other than a few encounters we have," Acnologia explained to them, remembering how he put some of the guild members, including E.N.D's other half Natsu stuck on an island for seven years for some reason, and how he nearly wiped out Magnolia too if it weren't for Romeo getting his attention, "I will admit the few encounters we have didn't go well. I don't exactly do well with other people."

"How come?" Alzack questioned him, getting the Dragon King to turn his gaze over to the black haired male.

"Let's just say where I'm from, people know who I am and tend to avoid me." Acnologia told them, a small grin appear on his face as he spoke those words.

The guild only got more confused and even a bit unsettled when they saw the dark blue haired man's grin.

'WITH NATSU AND E.N.D'

"Uh… why are we here?" Natsu questioned the Fel Demon as they were no longer in Magnolia and in the forest where the pink haired male and his buddy Happy lived in.

The two entities were now in the forest outside Magnolia, and were now standing in front of a pond where Natsu and Happy would go fish in time to time to either pass the time or to catch food for them to eat. To E.N.D, this was a good spot to talk to the pink haired male in private.

" **Why not? No one else is around to bother us, so it's a good spot to talk at."** E.N.D responded to the pink haired male, who guessed that the demon had a point while the winged entity sat down near the edge of the pond.

"Oh…" Natsu replied as he too sat down next to the demon at the pond.

It was silence for a few moments, as E.N.D merely enjoyed the small view of the pond while Natsu was a bit nervous. He honestly still had no idea who this demon was despite what he and Ack told them about themselves a bit. Thus the pink haired male didn't really know if the black winged creature really wanted to talk or just wanted something else.

The silence ended when E.N.D then decided to go on with a talk with the other version of his own Natsu.

" **So Natsu,"** The Fel Demon started to say as he turned to look back over to Natsu, who also looked back at the demon next to him as well, **"Tell me, what do you think of the guild you're apart of?"**

Hearing about his guild got the pink haired male to smile widely, before he went on to answer the demon's question.

"Well we're the best obviously!" Natsu started to tell E.N.D, who groaned a bit from hearing how happy the pink haired male sounded, "Everyone treats one another like family. We all care about one another, and would do anything to help one another out. Sure, we argue with one another time to time, but we all truly do see one another as family." Natsu finished with a smile on his face.

E.N.D narrowed his eyes at the Fire Dragon Slayer for a moment, before E.N.D spoke back up to him once more.

" **Do you actually believe that?"** E.N.D questioned, as Natsu smiled widely at him.

"Of course I do. I mean, sure I will admit there were a few times insults were a bit… hard for me to shrug off… but overall, I know that they mean well and we all care for one another." Natsu replied to him with a soft smile on his face.

" **I see…,"** E.N.D responded with caution, noticing how nervous the pink haired male seemed when he spoke those words about the insults, before the demon figured that he could change the subject to an even more embarrassing subject, **"Are you seeing anyone by chance?"**

E.N.D couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer's face light up like a Christmas tree from hearing the question.

"What?!" Natsu stuttered a bit as he responded, his face as red as a tomato from the demon's question, "Why would ask something like that?!"

" **Answer the question Natsu, are you seeing anyone?"** E.N.D asked once more with a smug grin on his face, finding the pink haired young man's reaction to be quite hilarious.

However his grin faded when he saw Natsu looked down at the pond with a somber expression as the Fairy Tail Mage sighed.

"Well… no… but I am interesting in someone… well, two actually." Natsu admitted thoughts of a certain blonde Celestial Mage and a blue haired Water Mage came to his mind.

" **Why are you so down all of a sudden?"** E.N.D questioned with puzzlement, though he had a good guess as to why the Fire Dragon Slayer seemed do sad all of a sudden. Natsu looked back at the demon with his still somber look on his face.

"E.N.D, I'm going to be honest with you, just look at me," Natsu pointed at himself as he went on, "I'm not smart, I keep doing reckless things the others get onto me about, I keep destroying a crap ton of things on every mission I go on despite how hard I try to hold myself back, and my hair is pink. Who would want to get with a guy who's probably the stupidest person in the guild, keeps doing reckless things, keeps breakings things, and whose hair is a girlish pink color?"

With those words said, Natsu looked back at the pond with a depressed expression, clearly upset about the things about himself, knowing that any girl wouldn't want to have a guy like him for someone to spend their entire life with.

E.N.D stayed silent for a moment as he too looked out at the pond before him with a frown on his own face.

"… **My Natsu was like that,"** E.N.D stated out of nowhere, surprising Natsu as he looked back at the black winged demon, who went on with his words, **"Despite how much he smiled and act all happy, truth be told he was rather self conscious of the things he did and how he looked. He too loved those he wished he could spend the rest of his life with and have a family, but he thought they would never feel the same way, many reasons including the ones you yourself just stated."**

E.N.D then looked back up at the other pink haired male with a smile on the demon's face, before he went on.

" **But you know what; the women he loved felt the same way for him. They knew he wasn't perfect, but he was still so much more than what he thought were the bad things about him. They honestly have a love that can put probably anyone else in all of creation to shame… even if they can be perverted,"** E.N.D grunted in annoyance at that thought, remembering when he was trapped inside of Natsu still and was forced to go through their perverted antics. The winged entity then looked back of this world's version of Natsu before he went on, **"What I'm trying to say is, that even though you may think the girls you like may not feel the same way, you can't just assume that's the case. The best thing to do is to be honest with them and admit how you feel. For no matter your flaws, there will be those who will see past those flaws and love you for you truly are."**

Natsu was honestly shocked by all the words that E.N.D just stated to him. The demon would really go that far to assure him of this whole thing? The pink haired male couldn't help but smile widely with happiness as he looked at the black winged demon once more.

"Thank you E.N.D… that… that really means a lot." Natsu replied with his smile still on his face.

" **You better not tell anyone about what I said or else I'll kill you understand?"** E.N.D threatened with a glare and an accusing finger pointing at the Dragon Slayer.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu stood straight up like a statue as he saluted, finding the glare terrifying from the winged demon.

E.N.D couldn't help but chuckle a little as he stood back up on his hooves. Before he could say anything else to the pink haired male however…

*ROAR*

That got both of their attention as their eyes widened in surprised as he looked around themselves.

" **What the heck was that?!"** E.N.D questioned out loud, surprised by the sudden roar of whatever caused it was.

"It came from Magnolia!" Natsu exclaimed in worry, wondering if some monster had shown up and started to cause havoc.

Not wasting time, Natsu bolted from the pond before making his way through the forest to get back to the city to see what was going on. E.N.D didn't waste time as he followed suit into the air, finding it faster than if he was on foot.

Back in the city of Magnolia, all things were currently peaceful for the city where Fairy Tail resided in. People were going on with their lives with no rush, eating out, hanging out with friends and family, or just going for a simple stroll. All in all, peace reigned in the city other than the usual chaotic guild in the center of it all. But the serenity would soon cease as unknown to them all, carnage was about to descent upon them all.

In the sea next to the city, something deep beneath the waves was making its way towards the unexpected city, intending on continuing the mission it was sent out to do.

And so, without warning, something emerged from the ocean, jumping high into the air for the nearby citizens to see only for their eyes to widen in horror when they saw the unknown entity come crashing down upon a poor innocent old man, crushing him completely as blood splattered upon the concrete road.

Screams of terror filled the air as citizens tried to free the sight before them. Standing tall was a rather large black humanoid monster. The creature had a very muscular built and had deep bloodied scars all over its body. Another creepy thing about the thing's appearance was the monster's brain was exposed on the top of its head with its large wide eyes on it as well. The creature's mouth also looked like a bird's beak with sharp teeth visible for all to see. The only piece of clothing the black creature had were the dark silver metallic armored leggings it wore all the way down to its feet, which were left uncovered.

The unknown monster lifted its head up before unleashing a monstrous roar that filled the entire city as well as miles upon the city's borders.

'IN THE GUILD HALL'

This didn't go unheard by everyone, including Acnologia as they looked up in confusion when they heard the loud and somewhat monstrous roar filling the air. Needless to say, everyone was either confused or on high alert.

"What the heck was that?" Acnologia questioned, getting back on his feet from his seat at the bar, feeling something was amiss.

No one had time to question or speak before something large burst through the nearby guild's wall, grabbing all of their attention as they turned to see the sight…

…Only to see a large monstrous entity standing there, with a citizen's corpse in one of its hand, holding it by the dead person's head. Its wide eyes looked at the guild before them, as everyone else saw the path of devastation right behind the unknown creature.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Lucy shouted in fear, seeing the monster looking directly at them all.

Acnologia widen his own eyes when he felt the slightest bit of a certain demonic energy emitting from the creature before him, realizing what this thing was.

' _A Fel Etherious!'_ The Dragon King thought to himself in surprise. Where did this demon come from?! And what kind of Fel Etherious was this thing?! The dark blue haired man never saw a creature like this in the demons' arsenal before!

The rest of the guild snapped out of their shock, as they all gained looks of hatred when they saw the giant demon with the destruction it caused and the bodies littered behind it, citizens who were unfortunately unable to get out of the large demon's path.

"I got this!" Gildarts shouted as he ran directly towards the brain exposed demon, his fists pulled back as he got ready to unleash a devastating blow to the unknown monster.

Or at least that was what the orange haired man tried to do. However instead of that, the moment his fist came into contact with the larger entity, Gildarts found himself being launched back directly into the other end of the guild hall, though thankfully the man managed to get back on his feet despite the grunts of pain he emitted. Everyone else widen their eyes as Acnologia saw this happen.

"It has some kind of shock absorption!" Acnologia shouted out to the others before he too charge at the unknown demon, believing only he can injured the demon without getting some kind of recoil from his own attack.

This time, the larger demon didn't let the dark blue haired man get a blow in, as with quick speed shocking Acnologia, slammed its larger fist into the man's stomach. Not only getting the Dragon King to cough up blood but also hitting him with enough force to send him flying through the guild hall and out of the large city, even as the dragon in humanoid form kept on going through the forest as well, sending him far from the city.

The rest of the guild widen their eyes in horror once more from seeing the dark blue haired man being launched out of sight and out of the city, before they all turned back to the larger demon before they all glared at the monster with hatred.

"How dare you?!" Erza shouted as she had her sword out, before running at and jumping high above the creature, believing that she can bypass its ability to absorb shocks from their blows.

Sadly for the red head, this would not come to be as the black creature with its much higher speed then swung down its right arm directly onto the red head woman's head, not only slamming her into the ground, but also using enough force to unleash a large shockwave, completely destroying the guild hall.

"GAH!" Everyone else shouted as they were blown out of the now decimated guild hall and into the panicking streets of Magnolia.

Thankfully though, everyone got back up only to become horrified by the sight before them. It wasn't the guild hall being completely in ruins and rubble that got them to all freeze in shock and horror though.

No, it was the sight of a now headless Erza now slammed onto the ground, blood and gore splattered where her head used to be while blood poured out of the headless body and onto the crater her body laid, as the large Fel Etherious turns its daze directly towards the others.

Before the sight could even register to any of them however, the larger demon didn't waste time as it suddenly appeared right in front of Lisanna. The white haired Strauss sibling had no time to even make a noise before the giant demon swung its arm at her, completely cutting her in two in a bloody manner without much effort. This was enough to get Mira and Elfman to snap out of their silent horrified state.

"LISANNAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of the Strauss siblings shouted in horror and sorrow, tears going down their faces as they saw their now dead sister, who they just managed to get back not that long ago only to loose her again.

Neither of them could do anything else however as the giant monster then dash over to them not even a second later before it grabbed both Mira's and Elfman's head with both of its hands, before giving them a small squeeze, with was enough to pop both Fairy Tail Mages' heads like a balloon, before letting go of the now headless sister and brother and they fell to the now bloodied and damaged ground.

"NO!" Gildarts shouted in rage as he charged at the beast once more, intending on using his magic to blast the monster into pieces.

However the demon was much faster than the Ace of Fairy Tail as the larger Fel Etherious seemly vanished to the man only to reappear right behind him. Gildarts quickly turned around to use his Crash Magic, but sadly he wasn't fast enough as the larger entity then slapped his hands directly into Gildart's head, which also caused another shockwave to blast away the other Fairy Tail Mages who were unable to act due to freezing in pure fear from the horrifying sights before them. When the monster pulled its hands apart, the Ace of Fairy Tail was now without a head as blood squirted out of the headless body, before falling to the ground with a thud.

This was the sight that now greeted Cana, who tears picked up before she screamed out in pure sorrow and despair.

"FATHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" The brown haired woman cried out despair, falling onto her knees as the tears kept coming. The man she never got to tell that she was his daughter, the man who was the sole reason that she came to Fairy Tail, was now gone. Gone before a blink of an eye to this unknown monster!

Before the others could finally get a hold of themselves and act to stop this thing, and before the beast could make a move, a familiar black winged demon appeared before slamming his knee directly into the larger demon's face, sending it crashing into a few nearby buildings that were thankfully devoid of people who already fled this section of the city.

E.N.D gritted his teeth as he felt a bit of recoil from hitting the larger Fel Etherious, before he landed back onto the ground as he turned around to the shock and tear stained Fairy Tail members. It didn't look like Natsu made it yet either, who was still trying to get to the others as fast as possible from the other end of the city.

" **WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! RUN OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT CAN-!"** E.N.D started to shout to the other Mages, knowing that they stood absolutely no chance against the larger demon.

However the winged Fel Demon was unable to finish his words before the larger black demon recovered and dash right at E.N.D before slamming its fist into the other demon's chin, sending the demon flying high into the sky with a loud cracking of a explosion emitting from the blow as well as another shockwave, showing how much force the Fel Etherious put in its punch as E.N.D then went flying high into the sky before disappearing completely.

An Explosion Card slamming into its back got its attention once more, feeling no pain from the blow as it turned around to see a tear stained and furious Cana standing there with utter hatred in her eyes.

"Cana! What are you doing?!" Makarov shouted in worry, as he recovered from being blown away from the earlier shockwave that emitted by the demon.

Cana didn't reply back to the worried and horrified Guild Master as she only let out a scream of sorrow and rage before unleashing more of her Explosion Cards directly at the larger demon. She kept at it, ignoring the others yelling at her to stop, knowing that she would only draw the unknown creature's ire. But she didn't care; Cana wanted this monster to pay for what it did!

Sadly for her, the larger demon found her to be more annoying than anything else, before the quickly dash over to her, unaffected by all of the blows it received by the brown haired woman, before slamming into her, knocking her down to the ground, before grabbing a large boulder from a nearby wreckage of a building before slamming it directly on top of her with enough force the shake the ground it and everyone else stood upon. The blood running from under the large boulder showed that the action the demon did had done its job on finishing off the brown haired woman, just as the many other versions of her it had killed in its mission to wipe out as many Earthlands as possible.

No one could say anything else at the moment before the monster let out another roar as it charged directly towards the remaining standing Fairy Tail guild members, knowing that it wouldn't be long before E.N.D and Acnologia recovered from their blows before returning to fight against it.

The ground shook intensely as Natsu was spotted running as fast as he could to get to the where his guild was. He only started to run as E.N.D already passed by him by a long shot the moment they heard that roar of whatever emitted it. Whatever the cause of it, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer knew it wasn't good, and he needed to hurry to help his guild to face against it.

As he ran through the city, the civilians of Magnolia were fleeing for their lives as Natsu ran through the large crowd of people, with the men making sure their families were safe as the women held their children in their arms to protect them as their cries filled the air. The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth as he tried to make his way through the waves of screaming and fleeing people without hurting or knocking anyone over.

Another shake of the ground appeared as the pink haired male nearly lost his footing, but quickly recovered it as he ran as fast as he could to get to the center of the city where his guild was no doubt fighting whatever it was that was attacking. The sky started to darken as it started to rain slightly as well.

"Holy crap! How hard is everyone fighting for the entire city to shake like this?!" Natsu shouted as he bolted much harder than he was before, needing to get to his guild and assure they were safe as fast as he could.

Eventually, as he got closer, the buildings that once stood tall were slowly fading from sight as more and more destroyed and ruined buildings were now in the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyesight as well, as well as all of the civilian corpses that were unfortunately unable to make it out alive.

Natsu froze as he stopped as he saw the sight before him. The corpses of the fallen innocent showed that whatever caused it, it had a habit of killing those who stood against in a very brutal way. Some of the bodies could barely even be recognized as bodies, as they looked more like a pile of flesh and bone and not how a human body should look. The blood was also splattered everywhere on the streets, with the red liquid running on the broken concrete ground. The smell that reeks of death and decay filled the air as well from the dead bodies littering the area.

Needless to say, the sight was something Natsu would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Wha… What could have caused this…?" Natsu muttered in horror and even slightly fear. Never in his life has he ever seen such carnage before him. Just what could have possibly managed to cause this much brutal loss of life?

A loud scream got Natsu to snap out of his thoughts, before his eyes widened in horror as he recognized who the source of that scream was.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, before without any other thought on his mind, the pink haired male bolted once more, worried for the blonde, worried for Juvia, worry for Happy, and worried for the whole guild.

It didn't take too long for him to finally arrive at where the scream from Luicy emitted from…

…Only for him to stop cold when he saw the sight before him.

Natsu's guild, the place where he grown to call a home, where everyone would be, was not only in ruin, but the bodies that were once his family littered the area. With wide eyes filled with horror and growing despair, he could see many of those who were part of his family now nothing more than lifeless bags of flesh. He could see many of this loved ones either had limps removed that killed them, their heads nothing but splattered gore on the broken rubble of the buildings or ground, bodies whose arms could only be seen under the wreckage as blood pooled from underneath them, bodies split in two, or had something gnawed on them that made them look like unfinished meals of some animal.

The sight nearly caused Natsu's knees to buckle as tears streamed down his face from the sight of his family, the family who accepted him and who he swore to protect, all dead before his very eyes.

The Fire Dragon Slayer would have started to cry out in despair and sorrow right then and their if he didn't then noticed the large black brain exposed demon walking over to where Lucy was barely standing, she was bleeding all over due to being hit by the demon in one hit alone. It was a miracle that the blonde was still alive. Not too far from them Juvia was also spotted as she too was struggling to get back up while bleeding all over, as both woman had tears streaming down their eyes from both the pain they received and the pain from seeing their family being torn away from them like this. There was no sign of E.N.D or the dark blue haired man E.N.D called Ack either.

The demon didn't notice the pink haired male's presence as it merely walked towards the blonde, who tried to summon her spirits once more in vain, as the demon's Fel Energy radiating from it was blocking the spirits from being summoned.

"O…Ope…. Open…" Lucy struggled to speak as she could barely even raise her hand all the way with one of the Golden Keys in her hand, the one that would summon Loke.

The beast didn't waste time as it merely swung its right arm directly into the blonde's side, getting her not only to cry out in agony as she was sent flying a few yards away, but also getting her to drop all of her keys as well.

Seeing the Celestial Keys dropped, the creature reached down to grab a hold of them all… only to throw them into its mouth, as its acid-like spit helped dissolve the keys as it swallowed what remained of them whole, just like many other Celestial Keys from many alternate Earthlands it has conquered and destroyed before.

Before it could look back at either Lucy or Juvia to finish them off however, a fist by a now crying and furious Natsu appeared as the punch made contact to the large black skinned demon's face only for Natsu to experience recoil due the demon's Shock Absorption ability, getting him to cry out as he was launched into a nearby wreckage.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted out, as Lucy was too injured and exhausted to say anything proper anymore, unable to even stand up properly anymore due to her bloodied injuries all over.

Hearing her, the demon without warning then appeared right before the blue haired woman as the large wide eyed demon then grabbed the Water Mage by the head before using its other arm to grab a hold of her left leg, and without even taking a break, ripped the limp off of the poor blue haired woman.

This was all done within a blink of an eye to Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia as it took a moment to register what just happened before Juvia let out the most blood curling scream she has ever let out in her entire life.

Seeing this got Natsu eyes to widen only for pure rage to take a hold of him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?!" Natsu roared out before bolting directly into the demon once more.

His knee slamming into the demon's head once more forced it to drop the blue haired woman, getting the now one legged woman to cry out in agony from the drop, as everything from right above her knee cap and below of her left leg were now completely gone, blood poured from the wound as she cried out in agony from the pain.

Not caring about the pain he felt from the recoil, Natsu continued his assault onto the larger demon, whose full attention was now on the pink haired male that was assaulting it. Despite all the blows the Fire Dragon Slayer threw at the demon in blind rage, it did nothing as the demon then pulled its right arm back.

And then, the larger black demon then unleashed a punch directly into Natsu's left shoulder, hitting it with enough force to completely blow not only the shoulder off, but the entirety of the Dragon Slayer's left arm off as well, leaving chunks of flesh and bone to fly all over.

Natsu barely got out his own loud scream of agony before the taller and stronger demon grabbed a hold of the pink haired male before he could be sent flying from the punch. Now with the giant monster holding him close to its head, and thus its mouth, Lucy and Juvia couldn't do anything but helplessly watch as the demon looked down at the pink haired male it had in its hands, unable to do anything but scream.

As the eyes of the demon connected to Natsu's own, Natsu could feel his blood turn cold as tears still went down his face from the loss of his family and from the excruciating pain he felt from the now lack of a left shoulder and arm.

The larger demon's eyes held nothing but the eyes of a monster. The eyes that will see that all life was to be ended, and that all living things were nothing more than a faded memory, the eyes of a brutal creature that held no remorse, no regret, and no soul.

"…I… I won't…" Natsu tried to speak, which was difficult due to his pain and from his crying during his assault on the demon a moment earlier, "I… won't let you… hurt the women… I love anymore…" Natsu managed to get out. He would die in defiance against this monster than allowing the only two left in his life, the two women who he loved more than anything, to be hurt anymore.

Despite how quiet he spoke, the words managed to reach both Lucy's and Juvia's ears, as their eyes widened from what they just heard.

Natsu could barely do anything however as the demon opened its mouth, closing it in on Natsu's own head. Its tongue swirling around the pink haired male's head and face as the demon's spit got onto him, burning slightly on his skin.

*BAM*

Without warning, Acnologia reappeared as his fist collided into the demon's side while ignoring the recoil he received, forcing it to get go of Natsu as well as launching it to go through many buildings that were already in wreckage or were already evacuated from earlier.

Natsu crashed into the ground as Acnologia stood over him, a look of anger on his face. It wasn't the loss of life that got the Dragon King to be furious, as he couldn't give a crap about these people. No he was mad because of the hit the demon managed to get onto him earlier that sent him flying for miles that angered the dragon in humanoid form.

The large black skinned demon managed to get back up however, as it turned to look at where the others could be seen due to the building being destroyed to clear the view.

However the demon would be caught off guard once more as a certain black winged Fel Demon crashed down onto the Fel Etherious hooves first, bringing it down onto the ground, causing the ground to shake once more as the ground cracked and splintered underneath him.

" **Hope that teaches you to punch me into the f**king moon a**hole!"** E.N.D shouted in anger.

Not wasting time, the demon then jumped off before spinning around to deliver a kick into the other black skinned demon once more with enough force to send it flying out of the city and into the nearby mountains.

Acnologia took no time to pursue after the Fel Etherious, as E.N.D then looked back at the down and injured Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia. Walking over to the blue haired woman, the Fel Demon put his hand onto her bleeding stump of where her left leg used to be before using his Fel Fire to cauterize it to stop the bleeding, getting the woman to scream from the pain of that happening. Natsu was next as E.N.D made his way over to him before grabbing the bloodied and messy part of flesh that used to hold his left shoulder and arm, before being the same to it. Natsu also couldn't stop himself from shouting in pain from that happening to him, as the wound was now sealed to prevent more bleeding.

With a somewhat sad expression, E.N.D only looked at the pink haired male, as the tear filled eyed Natsu looked back at the somber demon.

"… **I'm sorry."** Was all E.N.D knew how to say to him at this moment, before he took off using his wings to continue the fight away from the city.

Natsu stayed silent for a little while longer, before the tears poured like a water fall as the most heart wrenching scream came from him, as both Lucy and Juvia joined in as they cried their hearts out from the loss of their entire family, and their failure to protect them as rain poured from the dark sky onto them.

The scene changed showing the large demon crashed into the ground on one of the mountains that it was just kicked into, recovering quickly as Acnologia arrived onto the scene and charged at the Fel Etherious once more. The bigger entity managed to take another large blow from the dark blue haired man, before Acnologia then proceeded to fire off a point blank Dragon Roar directly into the demon, forcing it to go flying into yet another mountain, colliding into it would enough force to bring the entire landform down up on it. But as Acnologia figured, it didn't do much as the Fel Etherious stood back up from the rubble and boulders that fell on top of it, before it charged directly at the Dragon King with enough speed to slam its fist directly into the dragon in humanoid form's stomach, getting Acnologia to cough up blood from the blow before he was launched flying into the air. The large demon then jumped high into the air above the airborne Dragon King before holding both of its hand together and swinging them down upon Acnologia's back, getting him to let out a shout of pain before he was launched back into the ground, causing a small crater to form as smoke filled the air. The demon then landed back onto its feet, seeing the damage it as done. The Fel Etherious was caught off guard when Acnologia then charged right out of the smoke before delivering a Magic powered fist into the demon's chest, causing an explosion in the process as the larger entity went flying into the ground a mile away next to another mountain.

The large demon managed to get back up, only to turn around and managed to lift its left arm up to block a kick from E.N.D, who managed to show up after cauterizing the wounds of this world's Natsu and Juvia. With an angered expression on his face, E.N.D continued his assault, pushing the larger demon back bit by bit, as Acnologia joined the fray as he too launched an assault on the Fel Etherious, who was either blocking or taking hits from both the Fel Demon and Dragon King. This went for a few minutes before the large Fel Etherious took action as it grabbed E.N.D's right end before slamming him into Acnologia, letting go of the smaller demon in the process as both of them were sent flying into a large boulder, destroying it. The monster then dashed towards E.N.D before grabbing the other smaller demon's head. E.N.D tried to struggle to get free from the bigger demon's grip, however he was met with a strong punch in the stomach, getting E.N.D to vomit dark green blood, as the Fel Etherious continued this, getting E.N.D to grunt with each blow, trying not to show weakness. E.N.D however managed to get free by unleashing a Fel Explosion from his body, forcing the Fel Etherious to let go and allowing Acnologia to rush in and deliver a Magic empowered kick into the large demon's head, sending it flying out of the mountains and into a plain fields not too far from the mountains and Magnolia.

Not wasting time, E.N.D put his hands together before Acnologia jumped onto the Fel Demon's hands, who then launched the dragon in humanoid form with enough speed to shatter the sound barrier, causing a massive sonic boom to be unleashed and heard, breaking the very ground around them as Acnologia was sent flying towards the larger demon in the plain fields. The larger demon recovered from its blow as he got ready to fight and attempt to kill the two enemies. However it was once more caught by surprised when Acnologia was flying directly at it. And before it knew it, Acnologia slammed his Magic empowered fists directly into the Fel Etherious's right shoulder with enough force to completely blow off the flesh and limp of the creature, getting it to roar from the loss of its arm as it was sent flying through the plainfields, completely carving a path of destruction as it was sent flying. It's right arm was also knocked back by the impact and thus was sent flying not to far from the large evil demon.

Landing on his feet, Acnologia remained ready to continue the fight as E.N.D then arrived at the plain fields with a smirk.

" **Yeah! Not so tough are you big guy?!"** E.N.D shouted in a mocking tone at the demon that was a good distance from where he and Acnologia were at.

"Don't get cocky E.N.D, I doubt that the Fel Etherious would be beaten that easily." Acnologia warned the Fel Demon next to him, who turned to glare at the Dragon King with annoyance.

" **As if you're one to talk about being cocky, lizard!"** E.N.D shouted at him, getting Acnologia to sweat drop in annoyance from the demon's usual insults.

A roar got their attention as they saw the Fel Etherious getting back up, but what shocked the two the most was that it was quickly regenerating its right arm back, while it continuing to let out a roar that could be heard for miles.

"… **Of f**king course it can regenerate!"** E.N.D shouted in anger from seeing the Fel Etherious healing and restoring itself. How many kinds of Fel Etherious are able to do that, like seriously?!

Before they could lament that this demon was going to take even longer to kill now, their attention was shifted to the right arm of the Fel Etherious that was blown off by Acnologia. Their shock and disbelief grew much more as they saw the right arm itself looking like it's regenerating, as mass of muscles started to grow and form from the detached limp.

And before they knew it, a second of the same demon was now present as it too let out a roar next to the first demon.

" **WHAT?!"** E.N.D shouted from what he and Acnologia were seeing. This was something new they haven't seen before!

"You got to be kidding me! Why are there two of them now?!" Acnologia roared in anger from this. The one demon was enough, now there were two of them?! Just how many tricks did these stupid demons have left?!

Both of the two demons turned their gazes over to E.N.D and Acnologia. Without warning, both of them appeared right in front of both the Dragon King and the Fel Demon before each of the Fel Etherious slammed their own fists into the two, getting a loud noise to echo through the air from the impacts, launching both E.N.D and Acnologia to the ground a good distance from their original spots, ruining and devastating the ground around them.

"Ow…," Acnologia muttered as both him and E.N.D got back on their feet, before the dragon in humanoid form turned to look at the black winged demon next to him, "Is it just me, or did their strength increased?"

" **Another bullsh*t ability to that stupid Fel Etherious! They can get stronger every time they regenerate?!"** E.N.D yelled out in fury from learning of this. This was probably one of the most bullsh*t demons the other half of Natsu have ever faced so far! Like why the f**k would a demon need so many stupid abilities in the first place?!

"Here they come!" Acnologia exclaimed, seeing both of them rushing back towards them once more.

" **Oh no! I'm not going to deal with both of them! We need to get rid of the other demon right now!"** E.N.D roared out before charging into the newly formed Fel Etherious.

The second demon tried to swing its right arm down upon the black winged Fel Demon, but E.N.D managed to fly out of the way as it appeared right behind it. Empowering his leg with his Fel Fire, E.N.D let out a roar as he kicked the Fel Etherious high into the air. Not wasting time, E.N.D widened his eyes as a Fel portal opened right behind the airborne Fel Etherious. Acnologia widened his eyes when he realized what E.N.D was doing.

As the demon passed through the portal, it closed right behind it as E.N.D then turned his attention back to the original Fel Etherious, as Acnologia arrived right next to the winged Fel Demon with an angered expression.

"You idiot! You just sent that demon to another Earthland!' Acnologia shouted at the Fel Demon. To the Dragon King, all E.N.D did was just dooming another Earthland and having another problem to deal with later.

" **We'll burn that bridge when we get to it! Right now we need to focus on this guy right here!"** E.N.D exclaimed as he glared at the original Fel Etherious that showed up first, as the larger demon let out yet another roar as it charged at both E.N.D and Acnologia.

Both of them managed to dodge in time as the larger demon's fist collided into the ground, causing a crater to form from the impact. The Fel Etherious turned around only to meet a kick in the face by E.N.D, getting it to stumble a bit before Acnologia followed up by swiping the demon's legs, causing it to fall flat on its back. The two couldn't do anything else as the giant demon recovered by jumping back onto its feet before dashing towards the both of them, slamming both of its arms directly into their stomachs, getting both E.N.D and Acnologia to cough up more blood from the impact as the collision got the both of them to go flying once more into the ground. Quickly recovering, Acnologia fired off yet another Dragon Roar at the Fel Etherious, making a direct contact as it was pushed back by the attack. E.N.D followed up by firing off a large Fel Fire ball directly at the larger demon's face, causing a small explosion as it fell over on its back once more. But just like a moment before, it quickly got back onto its feet as it let out yet another roar. Acnologia and E.N.D charged at the large Fel Etherious with both of them empowering their fists with their respective Magic and power, before the fists collided into the Fel Etherious's head, getting it to be pushed back by the combined attack once more a good distance away from the two. The giant demon recovered as it reached down as it pushed its fingers into the ground, before ripping the ground apart as it now held a very large boulder the size of a two storied house, before throwing it directly at both E.N.D and Acnologia. Luckily though E.N.D managed to destroy it by bringing his wings down onto the boulder as it was cut in two, with both halves going right pass him and Acnologia.

" **Come on Acnologia! We're going to take this fight away from this planet!"** E.N.D shouted to the Dragon King, who merely nodded to the black winged demon, knowing that staying here would only cause more damage to this world then it already has taken by this demon.

With that, both E.N.D and Acnologia charged directly at the larger once more, which let out another roar for all to hear as it too charged at them. Luckily though, both E.N.D and Acnologia managed to tackle the demon, before using their feet and hooves to launch themselves and the large Fel Etherious into the air.

"Do it E.N.D!" Acnologia shouted at the Fel Demon, who grunted from how the large demon they launched themselves into was trying to grab them from their position.

Widening his eyes once more, another Fel portal opened up right behind the Fel Etherious, while E.N.D and Acnologia made sure to push the bigger demon into the portal to end up elsewhere. Closing in, the bigger demon roared out once more, hurting both E.N.D's and Acnologia's ears, before all three of them flew right into the portal.

And with that, the Fel portal closed right behind them, leaving this Earthland behind.

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

A mere flash of light appeared before Romeo and Observer were seen being flung through the air and into the ground, getting Romeo to let out a grunt as Observer went further ahead of the dark purple haired teen if only by a little. The flash of the blue portal immediately disappeared the moment the two were flung through it, leaving them alone.

"Ow…" Romeo muttered as he managed to sit back up, rubbing his head from the collision into the ground. They can never have a peaceful landing can they?

Observer managed to get back on his feet as the living constellation turned around to see the All Magic Dragon Slayer recovering from their clash into the ground. He walked over to the dark purple haired boy before speaking with a bit of concern in his tone.

"Romeo, are you alright?" Observer asked him, as Romeo also managed to get back onto his feet, though he was still rubbing his head a bit with his right hand.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Romeo assured the constellar, before he looked on him to make sure he still had his weapons and supplies on him, to which he sighed in relief that he did, "I still have my stuff, so that's good."

The dark purple haired fourteen-year old and the constellar then looked around their surroundings, seeing how they ended up in yet another forest once again. It was also a bit dark out, though they couldn't tell from the leaves blocking their view to the sky if it was just night or if a storm was about to happen.

"So… what Earthland did we end up on?" Romeo questioned the constellar, who continued to look around as he observed the environment they were both in.

"I do not know. I am unable to determine what kinds of Earhtlands we go too." Observer reminded the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, who grunted a bit from hearing that, forgetting that Observer couldn't know what kind of worlds they would end up in.

"Right… forgot about that," Romeo muttered before looking around as well, a look of concern appearing on his face, "I don't see E.N.D or Acnologia, nor do I feel their Magic or energy either."

"They must have ended up on a different Earthland." Observer guessed, knowing full well that the two would no doubt have escape the demonic citadel before it imploded. Of course, the living constellation was worried that they would cause more harm than good, knowing that they don't care about the other Earthlands like he and Romeo do. Not to mention how the two would argue with one another.

Romeo nodded to his words, knowing that may be the case. The young teenager just hoped that Acnologia and E.N.D don't cause any trouble wherever they may have ended up at.

"Well, let's go. No use to staying here." Romeo told his Celestial companion, who nodded in agreement with the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

With that, both of them then started to head into a direction in hopes of finding some kind of sigh of civilization.

Sadly, they have been going through the forest for a while now, and so far they have yet to run into any kind of village, town, or city. Neither have they managed to run into any travelers who could possibly point them into the right direction.

"Observer, should I take us into the air? I'm sure we can find some kind of civilization faster than by foot." Romeo suggested, since he was able to use his Dragon Slaying Magic to a more enhance level than any other Dragon Slayer back on their own Earthland to form wings if needed to.

"We could draw unwanted attention if we do that Romeo. I'm sure the mortals of this world would be confused as to why a young teenage mortal had draconic wings coming out of his back, as that isn't exactly mortal." Observer informed him of the cons of his idea.

"I can land us further away before anyone could spot us. I'm not exactly large or as loud as Acnologia would be in his true dragon form, so I can spot any sign of civilization before they can spot us." Romeo countered.

"…I guess you do bring a good argument there. You're not Acnologia who would no doubt have been heard for miles by many, nor would you be as large as him." Observer admitted to the dark purple haired male, seeing how he had the advantages that Acnologia did not.

Before they could decide however, Romeo suddenly stopped moving. This didn't go unnoticed by Observer as he turned to see the Dragon Slayer still with an expression of confusion as he sniffed the air, before his eyes widened with slight horror.

"Romeo, what's wrong?' The living constellation questioned, seeing his mortal companion's expression.

"I smell smoke…" Romeo muttered, not to mention the smell of… other things he wouldn't want to mention.

Before Observer could question further, Romeo then bolted right pass the constellar, alarming the Celestial entity from seeing how urgent Romeo was running.

"Romeo, wait!" Observer shouted to the dark purple haired teen, before running right after the Dragon Slayer trained by Acnologia.

Observer trailed right behind Romeo as the dark purple haired boy continue to run as fast as could through the trees, the smell increasing as smoke itself was seen visible above the trees despite the leaves of the trees blocking some of the sight in the sky to be seen. The smell of decay and death also increased, getting Romeo to flinch a bit from the smell as both him and Observer closed in onto their destination.

It didn't take too much longer for the two to finally emerge from the trees into a more opened up area in the forest; however they stopped cold from the sight before them.

A small village was present before their eyes, or at least what remained of it anyway. Fire was seen burning some of the houses, as a few lifeless and torn apart bodies could be seen from both Romeo's and Observer's spot, as they were still a bit away from the small village.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Romeo turned to Observer urgently before shouting out loud to him.

"Come on! There might be survivors that need out help!" Romeo yelled out, before he once again bolted into the burning village before them. Not given a moment to think, Observer quickly followed right after Romeo into the fray.

Fire was burning all around them as Romeo and Observer ran through the decimated streets, buildings were completely torn down as if something rammed right through them all, with many more set a blazed from whatever happened here. Bodies littered the village's grounds; many looked like something had pierced them through their chests, leaving gaping holes as their blood poured onto the streets. Other bodies they have seen looked like as it something had chomped down onto them, leaving either only halves of the corpses or only a few limps with no body belonging to them anywhere in sight.

The sight before them only served to increase Romeo's and Observer's shock from the sight. Sure, this sight was something they have seen before, but it was still horrible to witness no matter how many times they have seen it.

Knowing that he has to stop these flames in case there were any survivors and to prevent the fires from spreading to the nearby forest, Romeo took in a deep breath as he then began to suck in all of the flames in the village. This lasted for only a few moments before all of the burning fires were gone and eaten up. Romeo gagged a little as he finished up, as he tasted the burned and decayed bodies that were no doubt fueling the fires to give it a horrible taste. That was something the dark purple haired teen wished he would never had to taste, but sadly through his life he ended up having to do that many times.

Seeing the now only in ruined and in rubble village around them, Observer tried to sense for a single shred of life by trying to pick up any traces of energy or Magic at all, but sadly, all he got was nothing. With a saddened expression, he turned to Romeo.

"I do not think there are any survivors. I can't pick up a single pulse of life anywhere in a mile around us." Observer informed the All Magic Dragon Slayer, seeing that the village was smaller than a mile long.

Hearing this only got Romeo to clutch his fists in anger, angry that whatever monster that caused this managed to finish off all these innocent people. Focusing hard, he tried to see if he could detect any traces of energy or Magic that may have been left behind by whatever had cause this carnage, as Observer did the same.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise when they picked up a very faint yet noticeable trace of Fel energy in the air, which got the two to realize what may have caused this.

"Fel Etherious?" Romeo questioned with fury in his eyes from finding this out that it was these monsters once again the cause for death.

"It appears so," Observer replied back, as he pointed west, "It goes on in that direction, which means that whatever kind of Fel Etherious caused this, it's going on a path." He finished saying.

"Then we can't waist anytime! We have to stop them!" Romeo shouted out loud.

With the demonic threat now known to them on this Earthland, Romeo focused his Magic before giant black colored draconic wings then sprouted from his back before he started to take to the air. Seeing this, Observer then jumped up as Romeo grabbed his arm to hold the constellar as they were now both high in the air.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw a large path of destruction visible for them from the village and to the west, many destroyed trees as if something smashed its way through them all that remained of whatever kind of Fel Etherious as responsible for this bloodbath.

"Hold on tight Observer!" Romeo shouted to the living constellation who was hanging onto the dark purple haired teen by the arm, before the both of them took off, causing a small shockwave to be emitted from the beat of Romeo's wings.

As they flew at an incredible speed following the trail of destruction, they couldn't help but grew in fury for Romeo or shock in Observer as they flew by more destroyed villages and even towns in only a few minutes. Seeing how far the path was, it was clear that whatever caused this had happened recently, and had no slowed down in its war path to destroy everything that stood in its way.

It was only after another few minutes of flying at high speed did Romeo spot a familiar city up ahead only to widen his eyes from seeing smoke emitting from the place.

"It's Magnolia!" Romeo shouted in worry, seeing how something was attacking this Earthland's Fairy Tail.

A loud yet demonic roar got their attention as they closed in on the damaged city, alerting them what whatever Fel Etherious was causing this path of destruction, it was still present in the city. And from the sounds of it, it seems like it was fighting something.

"Get ready Romeo! We have a fight on our hands!" Observer shouted to Romeo, who understood as they closed in onto the damaged and destroyed city, intending on taking care of whatever kind of Fel Etherious was responsible for the carnage it had unleashed upon this Earthland.

'IN THE CITY'

"GAH! STAY STILL YOU F**KING MUTT!" A red head woman wearing some kind of heavy battle armor with an AER9 Laser Rifle in hand shouted in rage as she fired off another round of her weapon at her target.

This was none other than Erza Knightwalker from universe 137-C, originally from that universe's Edolas, now living on that universe's Earthland to aid in the defense of her new home.

The red head was not expecting this day to go the way it did. She showed up to this Earthland to meet this world's Fairy Tail, try to see if she could hook up this planet's Natsu with the girls here who were interested in him because why not? What's better than coming into contact with another universe and hooking an alternate version of your boyfriend with those he loved? It was definitely better than fighting the Locust that was for sure.

And you know that? It was going pretty well…

…That was, until this _thing_ showed up out of nowhere.

Needless to say the red head from the universe 137-C was furious now, forced to watch as this world's Fairy Tail and everyone else here in Magnolia fell to this beast that now stood before her.

A roar got her attention as she saw a black, long, and sharp tail shot out directly at her, forcing the woman to roll over to avoid being made into a human size kebob. Knightwalker had to move out of the way once more as yet another razor sharp tail tried to skewer her, but luckily she managed to avoid the blow as well. With a look of anger she turned to see a monstrous shadow in the smokes that were emitting from the collapse buildings around the whole city, blocking her view of seeing the entire monster that attacked them. Seeing the large silhouette moving in the smokes that filled a good portion of the city at the moment across from her, the red head proceeded to take an aim at the moving colossal being before firing it directly at where the head would be at, getting a loud roar of anger to emit from the beast before it turned it's direction towards her once more. Seeing the now quickly approaching creature got Knightwalker's eyes to widened, but luckily she managed to run out of the way before the giant creature could either stomp her into the ground or try to swallow her whole.

Turning back around with a look of anger on her face, the red head from an alternate Edolas looked to see the monster responsible for this bloodshed of the innocent city and guild.

Growling for all to hear it, the hound-like creature responsible for the carnage stood tall roughly around the size of a two storied building with four legs. The skin of the demonic creature was mostly red saved for some black or dark brown scars or spots on its large and long body. On its paws were large black colored claws that were covered in blood from the lives it has torn apart or squashed. The head of the hound-like Fel Etherious was mostly made up of only its jaw, which had and showed many rows of monstrous teeth that varied in size, with some of the teeth being either bigger or smaller than others. Another trait of the demonic hound-like beast was that its head had no eyes, with the head only consisting of the large jaw alone. On its back were many pitch black razor sharp spikes that some mutilated civilian bodies stuck to them possibly from when the beast bulldozed its way through the many buildings it has smashed through filled with people. Finally, to top all of it off was at the other end of its body, three extremely long and black colored tails with very sharp ends like spears were spotted, hovering over the hound's body like a scorpion's tail would.

All in all, it was a monstrous being as if it came out of Hell itself. Knightwalker however has seen creatures just as terrifying as or even worse than this thing, yet it didn't stop the woman from being disgusted by the sight of it. Seeing horrible monsters was something the Edolas red head would probably never get used too. Not to mention how this thing's hide seemed tougher than that of a Locust's Berserker, which also p*ssed the woman off.

"What's the matter ugly?! Too afraid to come at me again?!" Knightwalker taunted it once more, hoping for it to charge at her once more for her to fire at it once more.

It seemed to have taken the bait as the large demonic hound-like beast let out another roar once more before it charged at her once more, getting the red haired woman to smirked as she prepared to move out of the way once more, but not before she would fire her rifle at the beast once more.

Before she could however, a large blast of blue energy then slammed into the left side of the large beast, getting it to roar as it was launched through many buildings, bringing them all down as it was currently out of the sight for a moment.

"The f**k?" Knightwalker questioned with a shocked expression, before turning to her left to see where that attack came from.

Both surprised and confusion appeared on her face when she saw what looked like an older Romeo who looked to be around fourteen years old arriving onto the scene, along with some weird Celestial star-looking being, like a constellation one would see in the night sky.

"So that thing's the cause of all of the destruction we've seen." Romeo muttered to Observer in anger, not noticing the armored red head not too far from where he and Observer were at.

"It appears to be some kind of wild beast of the demons." Observer replied back to the dark purple haired teen, as the living constellation was in a defense position, knowing that the demonic hound-like beast will no doubt get back up from an attack like that.

It was at this moment did Knightwalker decide to make herself known to the other two.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" The armored red head questioned out loud for the other two to hear her.

This got both Romeo's and Observer's attention, as they turned to see the alternate Edolas red head clad in the heavy armor with the rifle and portal gun on her. Both of their eyes widened when they saw the woman, before Observer noticed the kind of armor and weaponry she had on her disposal.

"Her armor is the same as the one that one Heartfelia we met had." The living constellation noticed, getting Romeo to be surprised as he turned to look back at the constellar.

"You mean she's from whatever Earthland Heartfilia's from?" Romeo questioned with shock, not expecting to see someone who knew the Lucy they met when they were thrown into a jail cell in a past Earthland they stumbled upon.

Hearing the name of her guild mate got Knightwalker to be more surprised.

"Hang on, you met Heartfilia before?" The armored woman asked with surprised. She could tell that this other Romeo and Observer were not of this Earthland, mainly since she saw this world's much younger Romeo get stomped into bloody paste by the monster they now face, and she had no idea who or what Observer was.

"We have, Scarlet." Observer replied back to the other woman, figuring they were seeing the Erza Scarlet of whatever Earthland she came from.

"What? No don't confuse me with her, I'm Knightwalker." She corrected them; a bit annoyed that they got her confused with her other Earthland counterpart.

Romeo and Observer couldn't react properly to this revelation as a loud roar got all three's attention once more. Turning around they saw the large demonic hound running directly towards them, planning on wiping out these still standing mortals that stood in its way.

"WATCH OUT!" Romeo shouted as he, Observer, and Knightwalker managed to do just that as they ran, jumped, or rolled out of the way from the dashing giant hound-like beast.

The monster then quickly turned around as it kept on running directly towards where Observer was standing. The living constellation managed to jumped high above the beast to avoid getting trampled or eaten by the large monster, before Observer then unleashed a small blast of blue energy from his hands onto the giant demon's back, getting it to roar out in rage from the attack. As it continued to run around in an attempt to turn around and try once more to take care of the three, Romeo got out his boltok pistol and Knightwalekr got her rifle out before they fired rounds at the giant mostly red skinned Fel Etherious, getting it to become only angrier more than anything as it ran around the area they were located in, in a circular fashion. Knightwalker wanted to comment on seeing the boltok pistol Romeo had, wondering how he got that weapon before she put that thought to the side, knowing that there were bigger concerns at the moment. The giant demonic hound then turned back to run directly at Romeo and Knightwalker, with both of them managing to jump out of the way once more.

However, neither of them was ready when two of the Fel Etherious's three tails then shot towards them before whacking the both of them with enough force to get both of the humans to cry out in pain from the strikes, sending them both into the ground with enough force to cause the ground they collided into to break. The two tails would have extended further to skewer the both of them if it weren't for Observer sending a blast of blue energy into the two tails, angering the demonic hound and causing its attention to shift towards the living constellation as the being then ran away, getting the giant monster to chase after him as he plowed its way through more buildings like they were paper. Observer kept running through the corpse filled streets of the city of Magnolia as the giant demonic hound followed right behind him, smashing its way through any buildings that came into contact with it. Feeling like it got a good distance from Romeo and Knightwalker to give them a few moments to recover, Observer then turned around before launching a bright blue ball of energy into the air, grabbing the giant beast's attention as it looked at the bright blue light. The energy got high into the air before it burst, allowing multiple large balls of blue energy meteor-like attacks to form and come crashing down upon or around the Fel Etherious as it roared in fury from being attacked once more, causing more smoke to fill the air in the section of the city.

It didn't stay down for long as the large hound-like beast managed to get back up once more, letting out yet another roar as all three of its tail extended and tried to pierce Observer through the chest. Luckily the living constellation was able to dodge the three incoming piercing attacks from tails. Unluckily the constellar wouldn't be able to avoid one of the tails wrapping around his right leg, before it proceeded to slam him into the ground a few times and finishing it off by chucking him into a few nearby buildings, bring them down upon him, covering him in rubble. The giant Fel Etherious hound-like monster was about to move over to continue taking care of Observer, however a large ball of purple energy slammed into its right side, getting it to stumble to the ground as it let out a roar of fury from being attacked once more, courtesy of Knightwalker, who along with Romeo showed up at the scene to continue the fight. Following up the red head's Magical attack, Romeo fired off an All Magic Dragon Roar at the beast, causing a large explosion that shook the ground of the city as smoke fired up into the air. Taking this moment to aid Observer, both Romeo and Knightwalker then ran over to the rubble where Observer was covered in, with the constellar slowly getting back onto his feet.

"Observer! Are you alright?!" Romeo exclaimed with worry, getting the constellar to look over to his companion.

"I'm fine Romeo. I'm still capable of fighting." Observer assured both the dark purple haired teen and the armored red head.

"So Observer's your name huh?" Knightwalker asked, to which the living constellation nodded in agreement to the red head's words.

Another roar of fury got their attention, as all three of them turned back around to see the giant demonic hound-like beast back on its feet, glaring at them as it growled in anger. At least they think it was glaring at them, it's hard to tell when the monster doesn't have any eyes.

"Knightwalker, you think you can keep fighting?" Observer asked the woman, who grinned at the constellar's words as she readied her rifle once more.

"Please, of course I can! I fight in a war filled with horrible monstrosities like this beast here; it will take way more to bring me down!" Knightwalker told them with confidence.

"That makes both of us then." Romeo replied as the All Magic Dragon Slayer, getting Knightwalker to raise her eyebrow slightly. Did he mean about it would take more to bring them down, or did this other Romeo and Observe fight in a genocidal war like she did?

She didn't have time to ponder as she along with the other two saw the giant hound-like demon charging at them with a roar of fury once more, intent on making a meal out of the three enemies before it. Romeo, Knightwalker, and Observer jumped out of the way of the incoming demonic hound once more, as the beast kept going forward smashing its way through the rubble of the building Observer was thrown into as well as a few other buildings around it. The giant demonic monster then turned around as it charged towards where Observer and Knightwalker were at, while the armored red head fired off her rifle once more at the beast, which only angered the beast more as it kept heading towards them. It roared out in fury as it closed in, showing off all of its teeth as well as the teeth that were also present in the monster's throat. Observer however then managed to conjure enough blue colored energy to launch it at the monster's head, getting it to roar once more from the distraction, allowing both Knightwalker and Observer to move out of the way once more. It didn't stop there as Romeo then ran back towards the giant hound-like demon as the dark purple haired teen then unleashed a All Magic Dragon's Crushing Fang at the beast's side, getting it to be push and stumbled down into a nearby building, bringing it down upon it as well as causing smoke to fill the air while Romeo jumped back towards where Observer and Knightwalker were at.

They couldn't have even a second to rest as another roar emerged from the enrage beast as it managed to not only get back up but also unleash and extended its three tails once more towards the three heroes. Thinking quickly, Knightwalker managed to fire off another large ball of her purple lighting at one of the approaching sharp tails, getting it to go off balance as the red head managed to avoid it. Romeo managed to grab his sword before deflecting the second tail aimed at him before grabbing his boltok pistol and firing at the tail, forcing it to go back. Observer managed to jump over the third tail aimed at him before unleashing another blast of blue energy from his hand at the tail, getting it to crash into the ground and forcing it to retract back to the monster's body. All three of them couldn't have the time to notice it as they did these actions however, as once they all finished fending off each of the three tails, the mostly red skinned demonic beast was suddenly right in front of them before slamming the side of its large jaw/head directly into all three of them with enough force to send all three of them flying.

All three of the heroes let out a cry of pain as they went through a few buildings and wreckage of others before they arrived onto the ground, but thankfully they were able to land on their feet, though both Romeo and Knightwalker were now bleeding a bit due to the force of the hit by the monster, and the red head's armor got broken a bit, allowing some of her skin and scars to be seen than before. Observer, seeing how hard Romeo and Knigthwalker were breathing from that one hit alone, got concern for their well being.

"Are you both alright?" The living constellation questioned with worry. Luckily his worry was unneeded as both Romeo and Knightwalker managed to nod back towards him.

"Yeah… it will take… more than that to… bring me down…" Knightwalker replied back to him while still breathing rather hard.

Another roar grabbed their attention as they all saw the large demonic hound once more as it smashed its way through the wreckage it sent them through not even a few moments ago. It didn't charge at them though, as it merely walked a few steps before it stopped. This confused the three, what was the demonic beast up to now?

Their confusion was answered as the monstrous hound-like demon roared out once more, showing off its teeth before it once again charged at them once more in hopes of killing the three.

"ROMEO, KNIGHTWALKER, MOVE!" Observer shouted at the other two in hurry.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Romeo exclaimed back at the constellar, before he and Knightwalker proceeded to jump out of the way as did Observer.

The beast ran pass them before it bulldozed its way through more buildings, as it thern turned around and ran right after them once more. Luckily the three were able to roll, jump, or dash out of the way once again as it missed them once more. The beast turned around once more as it let out yet another monstrous roar in anger, furious that the tree enemies before it were still standing and avoiding their fate by its jaw.

"Well… it doesn't sound happy." Knightwalker muttered as she readied her rifle once more to fire more rounds at the beast, even though she knew they probably won't do much, they needed to keep up the fight at all cost.

"Yeah no sh*t!" Romeo shouted back at the armored red head. Hearing this got her to grin a little, a bit impressed to see a Romeo like this who wasn't a weakling or acted like a baby.

"We need a strategy! Charging directly at it won't do anything but cause more harm and good!" The living constellation informed the others as they all saw the beast growling in anger before them all.

Sadly for the constellar, his words went on deaf ears as both Romeo and Knightwalker let out their own war cries before they both charged directly at the demonic hound once more with their respective weapons in hand. This got Observer to gain an expression of both annoyance and anger.

"Foolish mortals! No wonder they keep dying off!" Observer exclaimed to no one in particular before dashing at the beast himself, seeing how it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

The hound let out another roar in anger before it once more extended its three tails at the three once more. The first tail fired off directly towards Romeo, who managed to jump out of the way before bringing his sword down at it. Sadly it managed to retract itself to avoid getting hit. Observer had to move out of the way to avoid becoming a kebob as the second tail tried to skewer him. However it came back around in another attempt to stab at the living constellation, but luckily was able to avoid it once more. Knightwalker herself also had trouble with the third tail of the demonic beast, but was lucky enough to dodge it as she fired off another round of her rifle at the hound-like demon, which once more didn't prove to do anything other than anger it greatly. She had to move quickly in order to avoid the third tail once more to avoid being skewered. Back with Romoe, the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer once more jumped out of the way to avoid being stabbed by the first tail. This allowed him to see an opening as he once more dash directly towards where the large demonic creature as at as it roared in fury from the armored red head being able to dodge its first tail over and over again.

Sadly though, the demon then had a change of plan as it retracted all three of its tails, before it immediately turned around and roared directly at where Romeo was charging from.

"Conbolt look out!" Knightwalker shouted out in warning at the wide eyed Romeo.

Luckily for Romeo and Knightwalker, before the giant demonic hound could close in on the dark purple haired and make a meal out of him, a large blast of blue energy slammed into the sides of the giant demonic monster, getting it to roar in pain as it was send flying into a few nearby still standing buildings, before they crumbled down upon the beast as it collided into them.

Both of the humans turned around only to see Observer standing not too far from where they were standing, his hands covered in the blue cosmic energy.

"Whoa, nice going there Observer!" Knightwalker praised the living constellation with a grin and a thumbs up directed at him. However Observer didn't share the same enthusiasm as the red head did.

"We're not finished yet mortal." Observer stated towards the red head, before another roar got their attention as they turned around.

Romeo and Knightwalker were surprised to see the large monstrous hound-like demon back on its feet as it let out yet another roar once more in fury throughout the entire ruined city from being fought back against.

"Dang it! No matter what we throw at it, it just keeps getting back up!" Romeo exclaimed in anger. No matter what they did, the monster just kept getting back on its feet no problem.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Knightwalker put her rifle back onto her back as she cracker her knuckles as she glared at the beast before them all.

"Then we'll just have to hit the b*stard harder then!" The red head exclaimed loud enough for Observer and Romeo to hear.

And with that, as the giant demonic hound started to charge at them once again, Knightwalker's hands the lit up with her purple lighting Magic once more before slamming her fist into the ground. This caused a large wave of the purple electricity to be fired off towards the monstrous beast, hitting it as it then came crashing down as it lost its footing from the attack, sliding towards them.

Not wanting the beast to get back up, Romeo followed suit not even a nanosecond later as the dark purple haired male took in a deep breath before firing another All Magic Dragon's Roar directly at the downed beast, engulfing it as it was launched back into more buildings which caused a large explosion to be emitted, shaking the entire city as smoke once more filled the air.

Observer, Romeo, and Knightwalker stayed silent for a moment, as they waited to see if the beast would emerge or not…

…Only for three tails to shot out the smoke, surprising the three from seeing the beast was still alive and active.

"MOVE!" Observer shouted at the other two.

Neither Romeo nor Knightwalker needed to be told twice as they all jumped out of the way from the three sharp and extended tails that emerged from the smoke.

"Hah! You missed!" The armored red head mocked with a grin on her face.

However, that would go away when a roar got her attention as she turned around only to see the demonic hound right behind her with its jaw wide open, showing off all of its teeth in its jaw and throat.

"OH F**K NOT AGAIN-!" The red head started to shout, realizing what was about to happen…

…Before the beast then chomped down onto her. This was the sight that was seen by a now horrified Romeo and a shocked Observer.

"NO! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Romeo shouted in fury, grabbing both his sword and polearm to make this beast pay for taking yet another life.

The large demonic hound merely growled as it got ready to charge at the remaining two threats.

However, without warning the beast then suddenly roared in pain as well as it started to move and run around in a frantic manner.

Needless to say, both Romeo and Observer were absolutely confused when they saw the demonic hound act this way while it continued to howl in pain as it smashed through more buildings in the already damaged lifeless city as if it was trying to shake something off or something.

"Hang on…," Observer started to say, having a good idea on what was causing the beast so much pain, "Could it be…?" From his words alone, Romeo figured out what was going on if the large smile on his face was any indication.

"It's Knightwalker! She's still alive!" Romeo exclaimed with joy, realizing that the woman managed to survive and was attacking the beast from within. A genius move, Romeo wouldn't lie.

Both of them continued to look ahead of them as they saw the beast howling agony, as it continued to bulldoze its way through building after building in hopes to stop the pain it was feeling inside. Whatever Knightwalker was doing, it was working greatly!

However, the large demonic hound then came to a sudden stop, confusing both Romeo and Observer as it let out yet another roar. Leaving its jaw wide open, one of the beast's tails then extended before it shot itself directly into the beast's mouth, surprising the two heroes from seeing the beast do that.

The monstrous Fel Etherious continued to let out noises of pain as its own tail further inside of its mouth and body, before the tail quickly started to pull of the monster's mouth…

…With a shocked Knightwalker wrapped around at the very end of it, before the monster roared as it chucked the surprised woman into a nearby wreckage of a building, getting the red head to cry out in pain.

A moan of pain emerged from the red head as she slowly got back onto her feet as blood poured from her head and other parts of her body due to not just being thrown, but also from being inside that disgusting monster. Her armor was now completely shattered, due to the stomach digestive acid of the beast weakening it to the point that the throw she just received was all it took to completely break it like glass. Luckily she still had her torn clothing she wore underneath it to cover her private parts, and her weapon and portal gun were also still intact and working on her.

"Sh*t… that mutt knows how to use its brain apparently…" Knightwalker muttered to herself, seeing how the beast wasn't completely mindless if it managed to find a way to get her out of its stomach. But it was kind of a good thing, as it was disgusting to be in there, not to mention she could remember seeing all of the greatly digested and deceased victims it had eaten, some of them being this world's Fairy Tail members.

Getting over their shock, Romeo and Observer then ran over to the red head to make sure she was still alright.

"Knightwalker!" Romeo exclaimed in worry, getting the red head to see both the All Magic Dragon Slayer and constellar arriving where she was at, "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be fine… I've been through worse than this." She assured them with a grin, taking deep breaths as she spoke. It was clear to both Observer and Romeo that whatever she was doing inside the demonic hound, it wore her out greatly.

Another roar got their attention as all three of them turned to see the monstrous Fel Etherious slowly turning around to glare at them, at least they think it was cause again, it was hard to tell when the beast didn't have eyes.

Observer knew that they needed to find a way to take this thing down if they are to continue onward to fight the rest of the race of Fel Etherious. At the same time however, he looked over to see the red head, knowing that this couldn't go on. If what she told them ealier was true, then her own world was currently going through a war at the moment, a war that surely can't afford to loose a single solider here.

"Knightwalker," Observer started to say, his gaze not leaving the monstrous demonic hound's form, as the red head turned to look at the living constellation with confusion, "You said you have your own war to fight back in your own world right? Then you can't afford to fall here."

The woman's eyes widened with surprise, realizing what the constellar was telling her… before a look of anger flash in her eyes.

"What the f**k do you think I am a coward?!" Knightwalker started to yell at the living constellation, who was still not looking over at her and more on the beast before them, "I'm not going anywhere until I kill this stupid mutt for what it did to this world's Fairy Tail! I will keep on fighting even if I-!"

"THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST! IT WAS AN ORDER!" The constellar shouted as he turned towards her, anger present in his expression showing that he was in no mood to discuss this.

Before Knightwalker or Romeo could say anything from his words, the Celestial entity then widened his eyes, before a blue portal suddenly opened up behind the surprised red head woman. The Fel Etherious hound, thinking that they were trying to flee, roared out once more before charging directly towards them once more.

Observer, without warning, then shot out his right towards the red head, before her eyes widened in shock as a blast of air slammed into her, causing her to shout in slight pain before seeing she was being blown into the portal. Both her portal gun and rifle falling off of her body from the blast of air Observer unleashed at her, as they crashed into the ground.

"OBSERVER! CONBOLT!" Were Knightwalker's final words that she managed to shout at them, before she was flung through the blue portal, as it closed right behind her.

It was just in time that was the case too as both Romeo and Observer were forced to jump out of the way as the beast arrived at their former spots, crushing both the rifle and portal gun into tiny pieces from the weight of its body and paws. It let out another roar as it turned towards its remaining two enemies once more.

"Great… now it's just us to fight this beast." Romeo muttered in anger, knowing that Knightwalker would have wanted to rather die fighting than being forced to flee like a coward.

"It doesn't matter Romeo," Observer started to say, confusing the dark purple haired teen, "We'll take this fight elsewhere. This Earthland has received enough damaged done by this monster!"

With that, the demonic hound-like monster roared again as it charged at them. Taking a moment before it got closer, Observer then let out another shout as she opened up yet another yet much larger blue portal right behind him and Romeo. Turning around, Observer and Romeo then looked directly at the demon.

"Come after us demon! We'll bring you down in the Makers' name!" Observer shouted, before he charged at the beast before him. Seeing how the living constellation had some sort of idea, Romeo followed suit.

And with that, both of them then jumped onto the running demonic monster's head, getting it to roar in annoyance as it tried to shake them off to no valid. While it still tried to do that, all three then ran straight into the large portal as it closed behind them, leaving the destroyed and lifeless city of Magnolia behind.

 **There we go, chapter done! I hope I still did Knightwalker well enough for "thehappy" to enjoy it, and if not, sue me.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Arrival in Earthland 8263-V

**I am back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **We go back to seeing E.N.D and Acnologia's battle with the Nomu-looking Fel Etherious as they arrive on a different Earthland, while Romeo and Observer also arrive still fighting the demonic hound beast. Let's see what this Earthland has in store for us shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Arrival in Earthland 8263-V**

E.N.D and Acnologia lost their grip on the larger Fel Etherious as the three emerged from the portal on the other side, high above the world below them if may be allowed to add, as the Fel Demon and Dragon King gritted their teeth as they and the enemy demon continued to plummet down to the world below them all.

The Fel Etherious let out another roar as it managed to launch itself towards E.N.D despite being airborne still, slamming the black winged demon with its shoulder, getting E.N.D to shout in pain as he went flying further away from it and Acnologia and further down towards the planet below. The dark blue haired man growled in anger before turning towards the giant demon as it launched itself towards him as well airborne. Not wanting to be sent flying towards the world like E.N.D, Acnologia used his Magic to move himself up above the Fel Etherious, before launching himself towards the Fel Etherious. The brain exposed demon couldn't do anything in time before the dragon in humanoid form brought his empowered fist down upon the larger entity. This was enough power to send the taller monster further down towards the planet right underneath them.

"This needs to end!" Acnologia shouted as he continue to fall from the sky, as did the Fel Etherious and wherever he was at, unless he already crashed landed onto the planet far down below.

With a mighty roar, a large blast of Magic emitted from the dark blue haired man, this further sent the demon below him to plummet much faster down to the Earthland below. And with that, Acnologia was now airborne in his dragon form, using his wings to stop himself fall while looking down at the still plummeting Fel Etherious below.

" **I'll wipe you out with one blow!"** Acnologia roared out, before sucking in the air around him to empower himself further for one strong Dragon's Roar with enough power to completely vaporize the demon below so not a single piece of it was left for it to regenerate.

The plummeting Fel Etherious let out another roar as the larger monster tried to launch itself towards the dragon high above it in hopes to stop the Dragon King from launching his attack.

However it was not meant to happen as before the demon could make any movement or action, E.N.D reappeared far down below before slamming both of his fists directly into the Fel Etherious's back. This got the enemy demon to roar in pain as E.N.D then continue to fly and push the larger demon directly towards Acnologia who was about to fire his roar.

With a shout of joy from E.N.D, about to enjoy himself from seeing the demon he's pushing from behind soon to meet its demise, Acnologia then unleashed a massive and powerful Dragon's Roar, shaking the very sky they were in as it came crashing down upon the Fel Etherious below it, as the vile demon roared out one last time before the attack crashed directly into it while E.N.D continued to push the Fel Etherious into the blast.

And with that…

*BOOM*

A massive explosion covered the entire sky. It was so large that any nearby cities, towns or villages in the span of hundreds of miles could see the massive blast covering the sky. The very forest below the blast couldn't withstand the eruption of power as the trees and grounds broke apart and were sent flying or even evaporated from the heat emitting from the attack.

It took a few minutes for the eruption to end, leaving the sky completely clear of any clouds that may have once been present. The land right below it was now a flat barren wasteland devoid of life, unable to survive the explosion and the shockwaves and heat emitted from it.

And not even a moment afterwards did Acnologia land directly onto the ground, causing the ground to shake from the large dragon's landing. E.N.D was seen landing right in front of the Dragon King, a large smirk on his face as he dusted himself off.

" **Hah! And not a single piece left of that thing remained! We showed that demon and its stupid abilities!"** E.N.D gloated as he put his arms on his hips, before laughing out loud from their victory.

Acnologia exited his dragon form, returning into his human form as he also started to dust himself off for a moment.

"May I ask why we needed to leave the other Earthland to finish that thing off? We could have just done that from the start." Acnologia questioned his demonic acquaintance, not seeing why they needed to leave that world.

" **Because that Earthland received enough damage done to it already, it wouldn't do well if we continued to fight there only to possibly destroy the darn planet. Sure we could have kept on going at it there, but I know for a fact when we find Observer and Romeo, and if we told them that, they would never let us hear the end of it."** E.N.D stated to the dragon in humanoid form, knowing that the other two would keep b*tching to them about them destroying a world. Acnologia merely sighed from the Fel Demon's words.

"I guess that's a good point. Romeo and Observer would no doubt chew us out if that was the case." Acnologia responded to the black winged demon.

" **Yep, anyway…,"** E.N.D started to change the subject as they looked around the now lifeless and barren wasteland that was once a life filled forest, **"Where did we end up? What Earthland is this supposed to be?"**

"As if I would know what kind of world we ended up on." The Dragon King replied back to the Fel Demon with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

" **Well whatever, let's just go find someplace familiar. Then we can work on finding Romeo and Observer in wherever alternate timeline they may have ended up in."** E.N.D told the Dragon King, not really looking his way.

With that, the Fel Demon then dashed to a random direction. Acnologia quickly followed suit as he too dashed after the demon with fast speeds.

'ELSEWHERE'

A large flash of blue light appeared for only a second before it faded away, only to reveal both Romeo and Observer still hanging on for their life onto the massive demonic hound, as it continued to attempt to shake them off. The Fel Etherious hound and the two were now in a mountain region, with rocks and barren ground and of course, mountains all around them.

However the area they were in wasn't on their minds at the moment as the large demonic monster slammed into and through a nearby boulder in hopes of shaking both Romeo and Observer off of it, to no success. It ran into yet another nearby large boulder as it bulldozed through it to try once more, but once again neither of the two would budge. Seeing a chance before the hound-like demon could try anything else as it continued to run around, Romeo managed to use his free hand to grab his sword. Not even a moment later did the dark purple haired teen then thrust the blade directly into the giant hound-like demon's head/jaw, getting it to roar in fury once more as it tried to shake them off once more. Not letting up, Romeo pushed the blade further into the giant monster's skin, drawing more thick dark green blood as the beast roared in fury once more. Aiding with Romeo's attack, Observer brought his own free hand behind him, charged it up with blue energy, before slamming it directly into the monstrous hound's head/jaw.

This got it to stumble as it lost its footing and crashed into the ground. However it also got Romeo and Observer to loose their hold onto the giant hound-like demon, as they fell to the barren ground. Luckily they were able to roll and get back on their feet without trouble. However their trouble returned once more as they saw the demonic monster getting back onto its feet as it roared in anger once more.

"Dang it! Why can't we keep this thing down?!" Romeo shouted in anger, not liking how they were unable to do any damage to it that it couldn't just be shrugged off.

"Calm down Romeo, we just need a plan. And getting worked up isn't going to help." The living constellation tried to tell the dark purple haired boy, as the creature before them merely growled as its three tails hovered over its self, poised to extent once more to attempt to skewer them.

"And what ideas do you have? Nothing we've tried has worked so far!" Romeo exclaimed at the constellar.

Observer didn't reply, as the living constellation tried to think of a strategy to take the monstrous demonic beast before them down.

"Our options aren't much Romeo," Observer started to say, getting Romeo to turn his head to look at his ally with puzzlement, "The only thing we have witness to have actually cause pain to that thing was when Knightwalker attacked it from the inside of it. Other than that, there aren't any other ways to actually injure it."

Observer didn't get a reply; however he didn't notice Romeo get a look on his face, the kind of expression that told the living constellation that the young mortal may have an idea, but it was a reckless one. The Celestial entity quickly leanred about expressions Romeo, Acnologia, and E.N.D made during their time working together, so he recognized that look on Romeo's face.

"Romeo… doesn't tell me you're-." Observer started to say, but was cut off as Romeo started to speak, all while grabbing a hold of the polearm that he stole from the Earthland where they were imprisoned in with the other version of Lucy.

"Don't worry," Romeo told him, as he put in some of his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic over and into the weapon, "But you might want to find cover."

Observer couldn't do anything else before Romeo then charged directly towards the giant demonic hound, shouting in concern as it fell on deaf ears.

The living constellation could only watch as the Fel Etherious roared out in fury as it charged directly at the approaching Romeo, its tails extending out ahead of it as the three tails tried to turn Romeo into a human size kebob. Luckily Romeo was able to dodge the sharp tails, ducking down to avoid the first one, jumping over the second one, and managing to sidestep the third one before he jumped up towards the beast.

Everything went in slow motion as the monster's mouth opened wide as it roared, showing off all of its teeth in its jaw and in its throat. Romeo did a yell of his own before throwing the charged polearm directly into the monster's mouth. And then, before any of them knew it…

The hound exploded from the inside out due to the magical empowered polearm being too unstable. Dark green blood, chunks of demonic flesh, remains of digested victims from inside of the beast and other body fluids like the stomach acid burst all around the large barren and rocky area in the mountain area. Neither Observer nor Romeo could avoid being covered by the blood and guts of the beast, more so for Romeo since he was right in front of the demonic hound when it burst.

Romeo landed onto the ground face first, letting out a groan of pain before he got back up on his feet. After shaking a small headache away, he looked down at himself to see that he was covered from head to toe with blood and guts from the monstrous demonic hound. Needless to say the dark purple haired boy was grossed out.

"ACK! This is disgusting!" Romeo shouted as he tried to shake the chunks of guts off of him in a frantic motion.

Observer, not covered too much in blood and guts compared to Romeo, walked over to the disgusted dark purple haired boy who was still trying to shake the crap all over him off to not much success.

"So… you empowered your weapon into a bomb basically." Observer figured out or at least the basic idea of what Romeo did.

However he went unheard as Romeo continued to try to shake the guts and insides of the demonic creature off of his body in frantic manner, getting the living constellation to sweat drop a little from seeing the sight before them. At least the threat is over with at the moment.

'LATER WITH E.N.D AND ACNOLOGIA'

" **I see a city up ahead!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin on his face as the Fel Demon continued to dash at a quick speed, with Acnologia running right besides him. The Dragon King didn't respond to the black winged demon as the dark blue haired man looked ahead to also spot the giant city not to far ahead.

It wasn't hard to miss it either; the city was rather large with some mountains around the city. The biggest thing that was hard to miss about it was the large building that shot up in the sky in the back of the city. The thing that stood out about the massive building was the large statue on it, which was that of a certain animal that E.N.D recognized as they closed in into the city.

" **Oh, this is the city where Sabertooth resides in!"** E.N.D responded as they continued to close in closer to the border of the city, managing to recognize the place since he saw the place back in their own Earthland when he was still stuck inside Natsu at the time. Acnologia looked at the demon next to him with puzzlement.

"Sabertooth?" The dragon in humanoid form questioned his demonic ally, to which E.N.D looked back at the dragon once more.

" **It's one of those guilds that were present during the Alvarez War. No one you would really care about."** E.N.D stated to the Dragon King as they both closed in to the city before them.

Acnologia didn't reply as he merely accepted that answer as they arrived inside of the city, stopping their movements as they were now in the busy streets of the home city of the Sabertooth guild. People were going on with their own lives, not really paying attention to the two new arrivals as they carried on.

"Okay, now what? Do we start to try to find Romeo and Observer from here or-?" Acnologia started to ask, as they needed to plan their next move to see if they can find his student and their constellar ally.

E.N.D however cut him off as he started to walk through the busy streets of the large city, getting Acnologia to cease his talking as he saw his demonic ally just going onward deeper into the city.

" **I'm going to see if there's anything different with this Sabertooth of this world. You are free to do whatever loser-like thing you want as I go do that."** E.N.D casually told him while waving him away, making his way through the busy streets of the city. Acnologia merely gritted his teeth from hearing those words from the Fel Demon, before shaking his head as he followed the black winged entity into the streets.

The two got some unusual and somewhat frighten looks from some citizens as they made their way through the city, more so for E.N.D compared to Acnologia. It was understandable though, as E.N.D did have a rather inhuman and frightening appearance. However the Fel Demon chose not to give a crap about the looks he got as he continued toward the large guild hall near the other end of the city.

It didn't take too long however as they arrived at the gates of the large guild hall building, the banners of the Sabertooth guild hanging down from the walls of the giant headquarters of the guild.

"So this is this Sabertooth guild huh?" Acnologia questioned, as he felt the presence of a good amount of humans inside of the base.

" **Yep, now let's greet them and see if there's anything different of them in this world shall we?"** E.N.D suggested as the Fel Demon walked over to the gates of the guild with a grin on his face.

E.N.D took in a nice breathe to prepare themselves to greet the guild… and by that, E.N.D means kicking the large door with enough force to nearly blow it off of the guild's hinges.

" **Hello the-!"**

*WHACK*

However the Fel Demon hit the door with enough force for the door to hit the walls on the inside of the building and bounced off of the walls and slammed back into the demon's face, getting him to fall over onto his back as he clutched his face from the pain.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Acnologia burst out laughing from seeing this happen to the Fel Demon, clutching onto his sides as the Dragon King continued to laugh his lungs out.

E.N.D gained a tick mark and an anger expression as he jumped back up onto his hooves, before widening his eyes, which unleashed a shockwave that obliterated the entire wooden doors to the large building, shocking an alerting everyone who was present inside of the building.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the large city, a certain dark purple haired Dragon Slayer who was now free of no longer being covered in blood and guts and living constellation were seen arriving and walking through the busy streets, as many citizens were looking at the two arrivals in the area with confused and slightly alarmed expressions, mainly for the sight of the constellar.

"You think mortals would learn not to stare so rudely." Observer stated to Romeo while they continued to make their way towards the giant building near the back of the civilization. Romeo couldn't help but chuckle nervously from seeing the Celestial entity's words.

"It can't be helped Observer. People tend to look at things out of the ordinary with caution." Romeo explained to the living constellation.

"I can understand that, but mortals should learn to-." Observer started to say to the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

However they ceased to say anything and stopped walking as they felt a familiar presence of power appearing for only a moment before it faded. Despite the power only lasting for a moment, both of the two Multiverse travelers managed to recognized the familiar energy.

"Is that…?" Observer started to say, as Romeo then smiled widely, realizing who it was.

"It's E.N.D! And if he's here then Acnologia is here too!" Romeo exclaimed with a smile, before the young teen then bolted towards where the sudden surge of energy was felt before it faded.

Observer shook his head, as he less excited compared to Romeo as he followed suit. Because if E.N.D used his powers, what kind of trouble was he and the Dragon King getting into?

Back with the Fel Demon and Dragon King, E.N.D grumbled in anger to himself about doors as he stepped inside of the large building, ignoring the shocked and alarmed looks on all of the humans that were present inside so far. Acnologia didn't ignore the looks however as he saw the defensive stances everyone was in.

"What the heck?!" E.N.D and Acnologia turned towards a large green haired man who was shirtless near a table to the left side of the building. E.N.D quickly recognized this guy from seeing him when he was trapped inside Natsu before he finally broke free.

' _ **It's that Lighting God Slayer… uh… what was his name again?'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he got into a thinking position, which no one was paying attention to as Acnologia looked over to see everyone else in the guild hall being on their feet and ready to fight.

A certain black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer and a certain white haired White Dragon Slayer also stepped up from their spots at the bar, looks of shock and caution on their faces.

"Who are you? What business do you have here in Sabertooth?" Sting, the new Guild Master of the guild, question with a serious expression on his face.

"…Did you just say "Business" like that?" A familiar red colored Exceed question his partner with a small laugh, getting Sting to look at the Exceed in question next to him.

"What do you mean?! What else was I suppose to say?!" Sting shouted at Lector, who merely grinned like a idiot at his partner.

"Are you both seriously arguing when we have two intruders?" Rogue questioned his friends with a deadpanned stare, while Lector continued to make fun of how Sting was trying to sound so serious and business-like, much to the annoyance of the blonde young man.

Acnologia deadpanned himself with a sweat drop from seeing this, as well as everyone else in the building also. Only E.N.D didn't do this as the Fel Demon was still too much in his own thoughts thinking of the Lighting God Slayer's name to be paying attention to what was going on.

"…For a Dragon Slayer he's seem very idiotic." The Dragon King muttered to himself, being able to tell that the blonde male and the black haired one were Dragon Slayers from the smells they gave off.

"Frosch thinks so too." A certain Exceed voice was heard by the dark blue haired man, getting him to blink in confusion from the sudden voice.

Looking down, the dragon in humanoid form saw the pink frog-like suit wearing Exceed with the green skinned Exceed's big eyes staring right up at him with curiosity. This also alerted the others in the building aside of E.N.D who was still thinking to gain comical widen eyes to see the Exceed so closed to the dark blue haired man.

"Frosch! Get away from him!" Rogue shouted in worry, afraid that the unknown man may try to harm him.

Acnologia looked at the curious looking Exceed, before bending down to get a better look of the pink frog-suit wearing creature. A stoic and blank expression on Acnologia's face remained as he drilled his eyes at the small creature.

"…You look pretty adorable." Acnologia admitted, his expression not changing in the slightest however.

" **AH I REMEMBER NOW!"** E.N.D suddenly interrupted, grabbing everyone including Acnologia's attention as they turned to see the now widely smiling Fel Demon, like he just figured out the secret of all creation.

The black winged entity looked over back at Orga with his large smile still present on the demon's face, as he pointed at the green haired Lighting God Slayer while speaking his next words.

" **Your name is Oofgr right?"** E.N.D questioned with his smile on his face, thinking that he got the name right.

He was then met with a chair being slammed into him, getting the Fel Demon to fall down onto his back once more like not even a minute earlier. Getting everyone to widen their eyes in shock as they looked at the now angered Orga, surprised by the action he just did.

"Orga! Why did you do that?!" Rufus shouted at his guild mate in shock, who turned to look at the others with his hands raised in a defensive position.

"He made fun of my name!" The green haired man stated to the blonde Memory-Make Magic user, thinking that the odd black skinned winged demon deserved it.

E.N.D managed to get back onto his feet, before a look of fury was noticeable on his face as he turned to face the green haired man with rage in his eyes. Acnologia sighed when he realized that the Fel Demon was about to attack the other man in retaliation.

" **OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"** E.N.D started to say, as he was about to make his way over to where the Lighting God Slayer was located and beat him into the ground with one punch only without needing to use any of his strength and power.

However before he could, another voice then got his and Acnologia's attention.

"What the heck is going on?!" Someone new shouted as they just exited the rest room only to see this happening.

Both E.N.D and Acnologia turned to look at the new arrived guild member of the guild, only for the Fel Demon to widen his eyes in shock when he saw the familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer present in the building. What got E.N.D to be more surprised however was the guild symbol on his right arm, instead of the Fairy Tail symbol…

' _ **Natsu's a Sabertooth Mage?!'**_ E.N.D thought to himself in surprised from seeing the surprised Natsu standing at his spot, before the Fel Demon calmed down a little as another thought came to him, _**'…Well it's better then Fairy Tail in my opinion.'**_

E.N.D didn't voice these thoughts nor did Acnologia say anything else as another voice grabbed their and everyone else's attention towards the left side of the building, showing a familiar light blue haired Celestial Mage.

"Natsu!" Yukino exclaimed with a smile, glad to see that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer emerged just in time to see these two unknown intruders.

"Yukino, what's going on? Who are these two weirdoes?" Natsu questioned as he managed to run over from his spot near the restroom and to where the woman was located.

E.N.D, seeing the Celestial Mage of the Sabertooth guild was also present, grinned widely which didn't go unnoticed by Acnologia who was still bending down as he patted Frosch's head, finding the pink frog suit wearing Exceed adorable despite his blank and stoic expression not changing in the slightest. The Fel Demon didn't waste anytime to speak as his grin was still on his face.

" **Ah, Yukino! Now there's a face I don't mind seeing."** E.N.D spoke while still grinning, finding her one of the most tolerant people he didn't mind being around despite her rather too nice nature.

Yukino widen her eyes a little from seeing the black winged creature somehow knowing her name. She wasn't the only one as Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and everyone else also widen their eyes before all of them gained harsher glares, with Natsu stepping in front of Yukino in a protective manner.

"How do you know her name?" Natsu demanded, which got E.N.D to smirk when he saw how protective the pink haired male was with her, already being able to see the kind of relationship the two have.

' _ **Heh, so this world's Natsu and Yukino are together. Just like back home, just my Natsu has way more lovers.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he stepped forward with his grin still present on his face, **"Easy, I know your name too Natsu, as well as Stung and Rouge."**

"My name's Sting, not Stung!" The blonde haired White Dragon Slayer Guild Master shouted in anger with a tick mark present on his face. Lector merely laughed a little from how the weird black skinned creature said his partner's name.

"And my name is Rogue, not Rouge!" The black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer exclaimed at the black winged entity.

"They sure get worked up over small things." Acnologia pointed out as he still continued to pat Frosch on the Exceed's head, who seemed to like the attention for the moment.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch stated to the dark blue haired man, getting him to be puzzled as to how this little creature seemed to agree so quick with whatever he says at the moment.

"How do you know us?" Yukino managed to ask, still not getting how these two unusual people, or at least the black winged being seems to know them somehow, while they never even seen or heard of these people before in their whole life.

E.N.D didn't see the harm in explaining to them, and even if any of the others of their group told him not too, he wouldn't give a crap what they thought as he started to speak to them and the rest of the Sabertooth guild.

" **Because I do you know all. Well… not you all specifically, but my own versions of you all back in my own world."** E.N.D explained to everyone, which only confused them all.

"Your own world?" Sting questioned, not understanding what the Fel Demon was talking about. It was here where Acnologia took the opportunity to speak as he stood straight up, as Frosch then went back over to where Rogue was at.

"Yes, we come from a different alternate reality." Acnologia informed everyone present in the building.

" **From an alternate timeline to be more specific."** E.N.D threw in his own two cents on the subject as Acnologia looked at his demonic ally.

"It's the same thing E.N.D." The Dragon King replied back to the Fel Demon, who merely shrugged his words off.

Everyone in the guild hall looked at one another as they tried to process what they were just told. These two came from an alternate world of their own? How was that even possible? Were they even telling the truth?

No one could say anything else at the moment before another voice got everyone's, especially E.N.D and Acnologia's attention from the entrance to the now no door entrance where a certain dark purple haired Dragon Slayer and living constellation were now standing and were present with surprised expressions.

"E.N.D! Acnologia!" Romeo shouted with joy, glad to see how they were alright. Observer however wasn't as excited as he looked at the entrance they were at, seeing how there were no doors present whatsoever.

"What kind of trouble have you all been getting into now?" Observer questioned in a causal tone.

This got E.N.D and Acnologia to snap out of their own surprise as they gained relieved expressions before they waved at Romeo and Observer.

" **Well what do you know? You managed to find us huh?"** E.N.D stated to the other two, who ran into the building and over to where the Fel Demon and Dragon King was located in the guild hall of Sabertooth.

"What are the odds that we would all end up on the same Earthland." Observer replied as Acnologia merely scoffed at the living constellation.

"I'm sure we would have been to find you otherwise." The Dragon King responded to the living constellation, who didn't respond as he looked around at the shocked expressions of the Sabertooth Mages.

Natsu and Yukino blinked in confusion when they saw Romeo, recognizing him as one of the Fairy Tail Mages back from the Grand Magic Games a while back. Sure, the boy didn't really stick out or anything, but they managed to learn the names and faces of the entire Fairy Tail guild they befriended.

"Hey, aren't you Romeo from Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned, which got Romeo's attention as he turned only to be surprise to see the Fire Dragon Slayer not only present, but also seeing the Sabertooth guild marking that's on him instead of Fairy Tail's.

"Natsu? You're part of Sabertooth in this world?" Romeo questioned in surprise, having yet to see a world where Natsu was part of this guild instead.

Natsu, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and everyone else present blinked in confusion before they all widen their eyes in shock.

"YOU MEAN YOU ALL ARE REALLY FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!" The entire Sabertooth guild shouted out loud, which forced Romeo and Acnologia to cover their ears due to their more enhance hearing, while E.N.D and Observer merely flinched from the loudness.

After that happened however, E.N.D managed to look back at the shocked guild with an annoyed expression, not liking how they all were so loud there.

" **That's what I just told you all you idiots."** E.N.D responded, his annoyed look on his face was still present.

The Fel Demon didn't have the time to make any other action before Sting all of a sudden ran over to the black winged entity with stars in his eyes. Seeing how he was in front of him all of a sudden got E.N.D to be a bit annoyed and uncomfortable from the lack of personal space.

"What's your world like? Am I still awesome there? Am I still the Guild Master? Is Sabertooth also number one there? Am I'm still better than Rogue and Natsu?" Sting asked and launched a barrage of questions with excitement in his face.

"Hey!" Both Natsu and Rogue exclaimed in anger from the last question their fellow Dragon Slayer just asked. Yukino couldn't stop herself from giggling from seeing her pink haired boyfriend and black haired friend react like that. They were friends, but they were just as much rivals to one another as well.

One of the questions Sting asked however got Romeo to be confused.

"Wait Sting, Sabertooth here is the number one guild in Fiore?" The dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer questioned with surprise as the current Guild Master of Sabertooth smiled wider with a nod.

"That's right! We entered the Grand Magic Games for the first time and manage to win it, surpassing every other guild including Fairy Tail!" Sting proclaimed with a proud expression on his face.

"Huh, that's different from our own world," Observer started to say, getting the attention of the Sabertooth Mages once again, "From what Romeo has told me, back in our world Sabertooth was the number one guild during the seven years the bulk of Fairy Tail went missing before they returned and won. So you all never had entered the Grand Magic Guild before until the last one?"

"No, we never entered the Grand Magic Games before the one that took place this year." Rufus explained from his spot, still a bit shocked and overwhelmed that these four people, including the somewhat different looking Romeo came from basically another reality.

"Really, then who was the Guild Master during that, unless Sting was the Guild Master and just was unable to participate in the tournament." Romeo wondered, remembering how Guild Masters of their guilds couldn't take part in the event. At least from what he remembered, as he wasn't there in Crocus and was elsewhere around Earthland at the time only to learn about the Grand Magic Games when he came back to the guild for a tiny while.

That got many in the guild, including Natsu and Sting, to frown slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the four Multiverse travelers as they gained puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's with those looks?" Acnologia questioned with confusion.

Yukino was the next one to speak, getting the four to look over at the light blue haired Celestial Mage.

"Our former Guild master was Jiemma. It was thanks to him that we all managed to train and prepare ourselves for the Grand Magic Games. Ever since we were all young, he watched over and protected us," Yukino started to explain as a tear shed from her eyes from remember what happened to him, "Right after we won the Games, Crocus came under attack by dragons from the past. Jiemma… he sacrificed himself to protect innocent people, to protect all of us." Yukino managed to finish as a few more tears went down her face.

Natsu saw this as he merely grabbed her hand in assurance in hopes to calm her down somewhat. It worked however as Yukino managed to smile a little as she wiped the few tears away from her eyes.

E.N.D and Romeo were surprised to hear this, this world's Jiemma was completely different from the one they seen and heard about.

" **Well that's different,"** E.N.D started to say, getting the other Sabertooth Mages to look at the black winged entity, **"Back in our world, Jiemme was basically a power hungry jerk. To think I would hear of a world where he was somewhat caring instead,"** The Fel Demon explained, surprising and shocking the guild that in these four's world, their former beloved Guild Master was like a tyrant. E.N.D however realized something else as he looked around, **"Hey wait a minute, didn't he have a daughter that was part of this guild? Where is she?"**

"You mean Minerva?" Natsu questioned, getting E.N.D, Romeo, Observer and Acnologia to look over at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and seeing his somewhat sadden expression, "After the dragon attack and the Games, she just… left one day, with only a note of her saying she was going to travel in hopes to get stronger. That was a month ago."

Other Mages in the building like Yukino, Ogra, Rufus, Sting, and Rogue also felt a bit sadden from learning about how their fellow guild mate and friend blamed herself for her father's death, and how she left in hopes to get stronger and return one day. Many of them remembered having to hold back Sting from going after her to try to bring her back, seeing how Sting had feelings for the black haired Spatial Territory Magic user.

' _This is different. From what I remember, Minerva was sadistic and vile until she was rescued by Tartatos back in our world.'_ Romeo thought to himself. He was only going by what he remembered being told, since he was not around when these events went down.

The conversation was about to continue for the four to learn more about this world's Sabertooth and the differences compared to their own world…

…Before a loud explosion like noise was then heard for all to hear as the ground shook for a moment until it resided.

"What the heck?!" Rogue shouted, as everyone was now alarmed from the sudden noise.

" **The f**k was that?!"** E.N.D also shouted, demanding to know what was causing that noise and what caused the ground to shake.

Acnologia didn't waste anytime as he ran outside to see what was going on, intent on finding out what was happening. This didn't go unnoticed by Romeo, who shouted for him to wait as he too also ran after the Dragon King. E.N.D, Observer, and the Sabertooth Mages quickly followed suit to see what was happening.

( **Cue: "Disruption" by Antti Martikainen** )

Outside, high above in the sky yet far away from the city where the Sabertooth guild resides in as well as the mountains that surround the city and guild, a massive dark green portal opened up causing a loud noise which equivalent to that of an explosion, allowing all for many miles away to see the large tear in the sky, as well as even feeling the twisted, corrupted and demonic energies radiating from the large portal.

It wouldn't even be a second later before something large emerged from the dark green portal. If anyone seeing it could try to describe it, they would say it was a large black metallic flying ship. Though it wasn't like any other ship anyone has ever seen before. In the front of the warship which looked like a spire, it appears to be some sort of cannon if the massive amount of Fel Energy that was twisted and warping all around the front of the ship was any indication. Whatever the metal that makes up the warship, it's demonic in nature, as more Fel Energy could be felt radiating from the large weapon.

This was the sight that greeted Acnologia, Romeo, E.N.D, Observer and the Sabertooth Mages when they left their guild building. The four Multiverse travelers eyes widened in shock from the recognizable enemy, while the Mages of the Sabertooth guild were completely lost on what they were seeing. Citizens all over the large city were freaking out and in panic, as guards were trying to keep citizens at ease to no success.

"IS THAT A F**KING FLYING SPACE SHIP?!" Orga shouted in shock, as neither he nor anyone else ever saw an airship that looked like that before.

"It's so far away… yet it's so massive…" Yukino muttered, seeing how despite how far away the demonic warship was away from the city, the flying transport was still very visible for everyone in the city to see no problem.

Romeo gritted his teeth in anger, as did E.N.D and Acnologia when they saw the massive cruiser. Observer merely had a surprise yet angered expression on his face to show his reaction.

"It's the Fel Etherious!" Observer shouted to the others.

" **You think we can't see that?!"** E.N.D exclaimed back at the living constellation with a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

The Mages of the Sabertooth guild however were completely puzzled from what the constellar just shouted out loud.

"The f**k's a Fel Etherious?!" Natsu shouted out loud. He heard of normal Etherious, demons from the book of Zeref, but not a Fel one! What the heck does Fel even mean? Was that some type of Magic or something?

"They're Etherious that were created or born with the use of Fel Energy. They aren't like any normal Etherious or any kind of threat you have seen!" Romeo informed the others, as the dark purple haired grabbed a hold of his sword and boltok pistol.

Another loud noise grabbed their attention as they all turned back ahead to see the large warship letting out a rather terrifying noise, as if it was charging something as the massive portal it came from closed right behind it. The front of the demonic warship began to develop a rather large ball of Fel Energy as it continued to let out a noise like it's charging a blow.

E.N.D, Acnologia, Observer and Romeo's eyes all widened as they realized what was about to happen.

" **OH F**K EVERYONE GET DOWN!"** E.N.D shouted out loud, shocking the entire Sabertooth guild before the Fel Demon put his hands right in front of him, as he started to form a Fel Shield large enough to cover them all in an instant.

Right when E.N.D shouted that, the massive warship then proceeded to fire off the beam of Fel Energy directly towards the city, and before anyone, either they are the Mages or the innocent civilians were even aware…

*BOOM*

The beam of Fel Energy shot out of the front of the warship and directly into the large city, causing a massive explosion as the demonic energy unleashed consumed every single thing, either they be human, building, animal, mountain, bacteria, nothing was spared as the entire city with a population of nearly sixty thousand were wiped out in a instance as well as the surrounding area of mountains, leaving nothing but a scarred and charred and lifeless land.

Well, all aside from one large Fel Shield created just in time by E.N.D, defending himself, his three allies, and all of the Mages of Sabertooth who were luckily all outside with them when they heard the noise emitting from the demonic portal and warship. Many of the Sabertooth Mages however were on the ground as they all fell down from the sudden rush of E.N.D putting up the shield as well as from the ground immensely shaking the moment the Fel Demon put his shield.

E.N.D huffed for a moment before he turned around to check on everyone.

" **Everyone still alive?"** E.N.D questioned, his eyes wandering over to Romeo, Observer, and the Natsu and Yukino of this Earthland. He couldn't give a crap about Acnologia.

"Yeah we're fine." The Dragon King spoke up, as he walked over to help Romeo and Observer get back onto their feet, not glancing over to the black winged creature at all when he spoke those words.

As the Sabertooth Mages slowly collected their thoughts and got back onto their feet, their hearts froze when they saw the decimated sight around them. The entire city was completely gone, not a single trace of ruins or bodies to be seen. Not even the nearby mountains were spared from the large blast of that foul magic. Slowly turning around, not even their guild hall made it as nothing but charred and tainted ground now surrounded them at all sides.

"No…" Sting muttered as tears went down his face, as did many of the other Mages of the Sabertooth guild as well.

"It's all… gone." Rogue also muttered, shocked to see that a city once filled with life with mountains all around it, completely obliterated in a blink of an eye from the large foul warship that hovered high in the distance.

Natsu looked around with tears threatening to spill, before the pink haired male let out the most heart wrenching and furious roar he probably let out in his entire life. This caught the other Mages and the four Multiverse travelers' off guard, Yukino being the most shock, as she has never seen the Fire Dragon Slayer so angry nor sad before.

"HOW DARE THEY?! THOSE SONS OF B*TCHES WILL PAY!" Natsu shouted out loud for all of them to hear, as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer wanted to take the fight to that flying demonic ship and make every single creature that was inside of it pay for what they did.

" **Chill out Natsu, I'm sure there weren't that many people here present in the city."** E.N.D told the furious pink haired male with a grin, thinking he was blowing it out of proportion.

"Fifty nine thousand nine hundred and thirty eight people lived in the city you idiot!" Yukino shouted in anger at the Fel Demon with tears in her eyes from hearing how uncaring he seemed at the lost of life. Hearing her shout got the other Sabertooth Mages including her boyfriend Natsu to look at the light blue haired female lashing out like that. They don't think they have ever seen her this furious before.

"… **Oh,"** E.N.D lost the grin as he replied, before he went on to reply back to the angry Celestial Mage of Sabertooth, **"Well to be fair, out of a global population of billions of lives only loosing around sixty thousand is no where near a dent-."**

A blast to the face courtesy from Romeo with his boltok pistol got the Fel Demon to shut up. It was kind of impressive considering a boltok pistol would normally blow up anyone's head with ease, while all it did here was tick the demon off if the angered and annoyed expression was any indication.

" **OW! THE F**K WAS THAT FOR ROMEO?!"** The black winged demon shouted at the dark purple haired teen, who merely glared at the other half of Natsu.

"There's no time for arguing right now! Look!" Acnologia shouted at them all, grabbing their attention once more as they all looked at where the large warship of the Fel Etherious was located.

Everyone's eyes widened once more when they all saw the large demonic vessel started to make a turn as it started to move away from the decimation of the city and surrounding area it laid waste too. It was clear to E.N.D, Romeo, Observer, and Acnologia that the large warship was making its move to attack the rest of the planet to wipe out everything they could find as it quickly made its way out of their sight.

"It's on the move!" Observer exclaimed, as he looked at his three allies and the guild of Sabertooth Mages, "We need to go after it and bring it down!"

" **You don't have to tell me twice!"** E.N.D exclaimed back at the living constellation, as the Fel Demon then looked back at Natsu and Sting, **"Natsu, Sting, you both want to make those demons pay for what they did right?"**

At first surprised by the sudden question, both the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the blonde haired White Dragon Slayer gritted their teeth in anger as they nodded in agreement towards the black winged creature.

"You bet we'll make those monsters pay for what they-!" Natsu wasn't given a chance to finish his words as E.N.D cut him off.

" **Great! Then hold on!"** E.N.D shouted out loud to both of the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers.

And before either Natsu or Sting knew it, the Fel Demon grabbed them both by the collar of their clothes before taking off, causing a small shockwave to be emitted from the take off as the sudden shouts of surprise of both Natsu and Sting could be heard for the moment before E.N.D flew them all out of range of everyone else to hunt down the massive ship.

"Hang on!" Romeo shouted, before using his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic to sprout his black colored draconic wings out of his back once more like before, surprising the others form the ability the younger Dragon Slayer just did.

And with that, the dark purple haired discipline of Acnologia then took off to follow right behind E.N.D, Natsu, and Sting.

Acnologia turned towards the others as he got ready to follow the Fel Demon's and his apprentice's lead.

"Come on! We must follow them and aid in the assault!" Acnologia exclaimed at the others.

"But how are we going to follow? None of us can fly like they can!" Rufus pointed out in a hurry, as none of them had any Magic or ability to aid them to fly or follow right after the others and after that demonic warship.

Hearing this got Acnologia to merely grin, getting the remaining Sabertooth Mages to be puzzled by his rather unsettling smirk, while Observer merely shook his head from the dragon in humanoid form's antic.

Back with the already airborne Romeo and E.N.D, with the Fel Demon holding onto Natsu and Sting by the collars of their clothes, they were quickly able to catch up to the large demonic warship, as the four widened their eyes when they saw the flying vessel already bombarding thousands of Fel Energy blasts or other solid weaponry it possesses to any nearby village, forest, mountain, basically everything that was in their way.

"It's destroying everything…" Natsu muttered in shock, seeing already the forest down below them all which were once filled with life completely eradicated, leaving nothing but a charred lifeless land behind.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll make these monsters pay!" Romeo exclaimed as he flew right next to and the two Dragon Slayers he was holding.

" **Get ready!"** E.N.D warned them as he got ready to dive directly towards the large demonic warship.

Natsu and Sting still wouldn't be prepared for the sudden fast dive E.N.D started towards the large warship, with Romeo quickly following right behind them.

The Fel Demon shouted out a battle cry as he and Romeo closed in onto the airborne demonic warship as it continued to bombard the world below it, destroying any villages, towns, forests, and other lands it was flying over at a quick speed. Natsu and Sting were also yelling out loud, though that was mainly due to how fast the Fel Demon holding them was going by their collars.

However all four of them widened their eyes in surprise when they notice that many of the Fel Energy blasts as well as solid projectiles were now aiming directly at them, flying towards the four with great speed themselves.

"WATCH OUT!" Romeo shouted as he started to dodge the blasts fired at them, as did E.N.D, Natsu, and Sting, though it was merely thanks to the black winged creature that the two Dragon Slayer were able to move as well.

Natsu and Sting were unable to stop themselves from being shocked by the thousands of projectiles being fired at them all, and was more shock that despite there being so many blasts of Fel Energy and solid weaponry launching all over the sky, E.N.D and Romeo were able to move so fast to dodge every single one of them. Natsu had to lift his leg up as a blast of Fel Energy nearly almost hit him by a hair length. Sting also had to lift his legs up in order to avoid being hit by a solid projectile that nearly hit the part of him that would help him have children one day. The White Dragon Slayer nearly paled from how close he was from not only getting hit but also from getting hit right in the private part.

Romeo and E.N.D kept on dodging the assault firing at them from all over the demonic warship, with E.N.D making sure not to loose his grip on the collars on Natsu and Sting less they would find themselves plummeting down the world below from a very high spot in the sky.

" **DANG IT! There's has to be an opening we can take to break inside that ship!"** E.N.D exclaimed loud enough for Romeo, Natsu, and Sting to hear him as they continued to fly all around to dodge the firing projectiles from the Fel Etherious ship.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the massive demonic flying vessel, a certain Dragon King let out a roar as he arrived and flew right by the large warship in his dragon form. On Acnologia's back were Observer, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Lector, and Frosch, with the four Sabertooth Mages and the two Exceeds all looking shock from not only from seeing the massive demonic cruiser, but also from the being whose back they were now on.

"Acnologia… we're on another Acnologia… who is not trying to kill us…" Lector muttered to himself, still in shock that the dark blue haired man was in fact another version of the Dragon King from another alternate reality and who was on their side.

"Yeah… I never thought I would ever see or be a part of something like this." Yukino agreed with Sting's Exceed partner as she looked at the horrific aircraft of the Fel Etherious not to far from them.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch agreed, though the pink frog suited Exceed had a worried expression when the words were spoken, as the small creature looked over towards the warship that was gave off so much Fel Energy that all of them could feel it from their spot.

"Just what is thing made of?" Rufus questioned, shocked to see the large warship as it continued to bombard the planet below it, wiping out who knows how many villages and towns it was flown over in the span of a few seconds. And that's not even counting the natural landscapes like forests, mountains, and the like also decimated below them all.

"The warships of the Fel Etherious are created in part with the souls of those they have slaughtered, with the Fel Energy consuming the souls powering the vessel over time. The torment it brings to those souls is something beyond what any mortal mind can even comprehend." Observer informed the others even though there was more to the ship's creation that that, widening their eyes in shock and horror from what they were just informed.

"Souls?" Orga questioned, these vile demons uses souls to power their warship with?

Another large noise got their attention as they looked up ahead only to see the front of the demonic vessel once more charging up a powerful blast of Fel Energy towards something. Looking ahead, Acnologia widen his eyes as he saw a rather large city far in the distance.

" **A large city's up ahead! They're going to destroy it!"** Acnologia shouted out loud enough for those one his back to hear him.

This got Observer and the Sabertooth Mages to looked ahead, only for the humans and Exceeds to widen their eyes in horror as they recognized the large city far in the distance from them, with the city completely unaware of the danger that it was in.

"It's Crocus!" Yukino shouted in horror, as the front of the demon warship continued to charge up and was readied to fire at the unsuspecting city.

"We have to do something!" Rogue started yell out loud for them all to hear him, "The royal family and over a million people live in the city! We have to prevent that weapon from firing or-!"

" **INCOMING!"** The black haired male was cut off when Acnologia without warning shouted and flew higher, forcing those on his back to hold on tight as thousands of Fel Energy blasts and other solid projectiles started to fire from the warship at them, showing that the ship was now aware of their presence.

Sadly, any call or action to stop the demonic battleship from firing the massive beam would be futile as before anyone from both sides of the large cruiser knew it, the vessel fired off the beam of Fel Energy right towards the unfortunate Capital of Fiore.

*BOOM*

A massive explosion was unleashed, as the Fel Energy that was all in that one beam completely eradicated the city and everything in it. If that wasn't bad enough, there was enough power in the blast to also eradicate the surrounding mountains along with it, leaving nothing but a broken charred land, as smoke covered the entire air and land in front of the demonic vessel and the others flying right next to the ship as they avoided the projectiles firing at them.

With E.N.D, Romeo, Natsu and Sting, the four were shock, and for the three humans, horrified at seeing the Capital City of Fiore not nothing more than a large smoking crater, as the power put in the blast allowed a massive mushroom shaped cloud to form in the distance, covering the entire area before them all.

"No… NO! NOT CROCUS TOO!" Natsu shouted as more tears formed in his eyes from seeing the biggest city in the nation reduced to nothingness.

Romeo gritted his teeth in anger, before he let out a roar of rage before he bolted right towards the large warship, which once again started to firing directly at them in hopes of bringing them down. E.N.D saw the dark purple haired young teen diving directly towards the ship while avoiding getting hit by the firing attacks before he too followed sight, still holding onto a now rage filled Natsu and Sting.

As he closed in, Romeo let out another yell of anger and hatred before unleashing an All Magic Dragon's Crushing Fang directly into the warship's armored hold, smashing right through it as he now entered the building, with E.N.D, Natsu, and Sting diving right into the hole made by the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

'INSIDE THE WARSHIP'

In the large control room of the demonic vessel, a good amount of Fel Etherious were seen working with the tech and holograms before them to keep the warship on course while continuing to attack the planet below them.

Standing in the center of the large chamber on a circular platform, four Fel Etherious could be seen as they watched the screens and holograms showing the Earthland they were attacking as well as showing the cities, towns, and villages they have wiped out.

"Oh my, isn't this a beautiful sight to see?" The Fel Etherious in front of the other three started to speak with joy in her voice. The demon here was a curvaceous woman which looked human for the most part, other than the pointy ears she had like an elf, as well as the two silver colored horns that stick and curved up from her head. Her skin was tan, her eyes were blue and her long hair was black in color. She wore dark purple armor that covered everything but her upper arms. This was Zilas, the first of the four leaders in charge of the vessel.

"Bah! We're wasting time, why can't we just go ahead and wipe out every living thing on this stupid rock already?" A male Fel Etherious to Zilas's right questioned in annoyance as he crossed his arms. Unlike the other three demons, he looked completely human. He had a lean muscular build, and had short yet messy black hair. His skin was pale and he has crimson eyes. Only his chest was bare allowing his large scar that covered from the up right corner all the way down to the down left abs, as everything else was covered in black metallic color armor. He also had a dark brown piece of cloth wrapped around his waists as well. This demon was known as Biast, the second leader of the forces of the warship.

"We're in no rush Biast. Besides, it's much sweeter to take time cleansing the mortal filth than if we were to rush through it." Another male Fel Etherious spoke up to his friend to Zilas's left. This demon also looked human, though he possessed a skinny brown colored sharp tail. He wore silver armored leggings and boots. A dark green cloak covered his upper body. The Fel Etherious also had long silver hair that went down his shoulders and green colored eyes. This was Zeldurd, the third leader of the forces on the warship.

"GAH! I WANT TO BASH IN SOME MORTALS MYSELF! WHY MUST I NEED TO WAIT HERE WHEN I CAN HAVE MORE FUN ON THE PLANET BELOW?!" The final Fel Etherious shouted out loud in a booming voice yet deep voice behind the other three. This demon was also male, and was much larger compared to the other three. His muscles were much larger, and he didn't wear anything from the waist up, other than the black clothed bird-like mask that covered his eyes and upward and hovered over his mouth. He wore black armored leggings and boots, with some lines of white present on the sides of the armor. His skin was also extremely pale compared to Biast, and he also had black markings on his arms and chest. This was Gor, the fourth and final leader of the warship and the forces that reside in it.

"Don't worry Gor, I'm sure you'll get your chance to have some fun yourself as well." Zilas assured the much larger demon, who merely grinned widely at that, loving the idea to murder mortals with his own hands.

"I HOPE SO! AND IT BETTER BE SOON!" Gor exclaimed out loud once more, exciting at the chance to kill more mortals himself.

A small alarm went off from one of the other Fel Etherious's tech, getting the four's attention as the demon who was stationed at that one turned around to informed the four about something. The other demons also got their own alarms.

"Masters, the ship has been breached!" The demon warned them.

Zilas, Biast, Zeldurd, and Gor blinked in surprise by this, as another Fel Etherious activated a screen that showed Romeo, E.N.D, Natsu, and Sting breaking a hole into the ship's interior, before they attacked the forces that were stationed at the section where this was transpiring.

"…Well Gor, it looks like we will get to have some fun after all." Biast told his larger friend with a smirk of his own.

The four couldn't contain their excitement at the thought of murdering those who have been getting in their people's way.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE DEMONIC WARSHIP'

"What the-?!" A black metallic armored Fel Etherious shouted in surprise when the side of the ship of the hallway he and others were in suddenly blasted wide open, which also killed off a few of their own soldiers as well.

The culprit? None other than Acnologia, whose giant dragon body was seen right outside the massive hole into the side of the warship he caused, allowing Observer and the Sabertooth Mages on the Dragon King's back to jump down and into the now vulnerable demonic cruiser.

Observer didn't allow the demonic enemies around them to make a single action before the living constellation let out a shout, causing a large explosive wave of blue energy to be emitted from his body, which collided into the surrounding demons as their bodies were vaporized by the attack. Thankfully the attack had no harm on Observer's allies, as the Sabertooth Mages were widened their eyes from seeing the dozens of demons already taken care of.

"Whoa, that was pretty cool!" Orga exclaimed, seeing that a rather strong ability of the constellar.

Their attention was then turned back towards Acnologia, who returned into his normal human form to get inside the now wounded warship, now standing next to Observer and before the other Mages of the Sabertooth guild.

"Come on! We must find the source of this ship and destroy it!" Acnologia exclaimed at the others. Destroying the source of this large ship will destroy it along with every demon inside of it, as long as they aren't strong enough to resist the explosion that is.

"Understood," Observer replied back to his dragon ally, before the Celestial being looked around both ends of the hallway they were all in, "It would be best if we split up and go both directions to cover more ground. It may be risky, but it's the best chance we have of finding the main power sources of the-."

*BOOM*

Observer was cut off when he and the other humans turned to look at Acnologia only to see him going in neither of the directions and merely smashed his way through the black wall as the Dragon King continued onward, preferring to destroy and wreck the ship as much as possible to find the source of the ship.

"…Or you know… that works too…" Observer trailed off, before shaking his head as he too followed the dark blue haired man further into the demonic warship.

"Frosch thinks so too." The pink frog wearing Exceed stated in agreement from his spot next to Rogue.

"Come on! We need to follow them!" The black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer told the others, who all merely nodded in agreement.

With that, the Mages of Sabertooth went after the Dragon King and constellar in hopes of aiding to stop the demons on this forsaken flying cruiser.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the demonic warship, E.N.D, Romeo, Natsu and Sting continued to fight their way through the flying ship. Mainly E.N.D and Romeo however, as the other two Dragon Slayers were unable to keep up with how fast the dark purple haired young teen and the Fel Demon were being.

Bursting their way into another large room which looked to hold many supplies, the four looked around to see many more Fel Etherious present as they were all with each one wielding a weapon of some kind.

" **DUST THESE B*TCHES!"** E.N.D shouted as both him and Romeo once again charged ahead into battle, leaving Natsu and Sting eye widened from the two immediately jumping into the fray once more.

The Fel Etherious present in the large supply chamber roared out in anger as they too charged at the intruders. Sadly it wouldn't go in their favor.

Romeo approached two of the closest Fel Etherious near him, before delivering a Magic powered kick right into one of their stomachs with enough force to split the demon into two. The other demon didn't fare much better before Romeo decked the demon right into the cheek with enough force that it also ripped the head off of the body. The dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer continued his onslaught as he pulled out his boltok pistol before firing directly at five other Fel Etherious charging towards him. One bullet hit one in the head exploding it, the second shot hit into one's chest blowing a hole into the demon thus killing her, another bullet hit right in the shoulder and neck of a male Fel Etherious ending his life, the fourth shot also made impact on a female demon's head exploding it as chunks of her brain and flesh flew off, and the final shot also hit dead center in the chest of the fifth Fel Etherious killing him as well. Afterwards, Romeo dashed forward to three other Fel Etherious with his sword in hand. Two of the demons were unable to dodge in time as the dark purple haired boy swung his sword thus cleaving the vile creatures in two. The third one managed to swing his axe directly upon Romeo who was barely able to react in time to dodge it albeit it was so close to his face. The human then slammed his knee directly into the demon's chin with enough force to completely shatter the jaw into pieces, the force of the blow being enough to kill the creature as well. Preparing himself, Romeo then jumped upward directly towards fourteen other Fel Etherious who had their own gun-like weapons ready to fire at him. However they would unable to fire in time as the boy unleashed a point blank All Magic Dragon's Crushing Fang upon them, killing them as well as nearly obliterating their entire bodies with only a few chunks of burning flesh left behind.

E.N.D was a bit more brutal in his attack. The two closest Fel Etherious near him, he merely launched himself as his arms stretched out wide slammed directly into their chest with enough force to rip the two demons in two, killing them. The black winged creature then turned around and beat his wings, sending a good dozen Fel Etherious flying into the nearby wall or ground with enough force that as soon as they made impact loud cracks could be heard, showing that they have perished. E.N.D didn't need to look behind him as his left wing then sliced a demon that tried to get an attack from behind in two. E.N.D then immediately dashed forward towards six more Fel Etherious before putting his hand out, and with a shout unleashed a large blast of Fel Fire that consumed and obliterated them. The Fel Demon then jumped up into the air before coming back down upon another Fel Etherious with his fist, slamming right into the weaker demon's chest, killing her as well as bloodying E.N.D fist. Not moving, E.N.D once more beat his wings to cause a strong enough shockwave to hit five other Fel Etherious that were running after him, the force of the air blast enough to kill them as well like the others before them. E.N.D then lifted his right hand up before him, before he jumped into the air before firing off more Fel Fire Blasts which collided right into the seven Fel Etherious that tried to either run after him or shoot at him with their weaponry or own abilities, ending their lives as well.

All while this and more of the Fel Etherious slaughter happened, Natsu and Sting merely stood in their spots eyes widened by the sheer brutality that both E.N.D and Romeo were doing to the enemy demons.

"…Wow… they sure don't hold back." Sting managed to say to his fellow guild mate and Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered back to the blonde young man. The pink haired male didn't think that neither he nor Sting has ever seen fighting like this before.

It didn't take too long for the entire large supply room to be cleared of the Fel Etherious by both E.N.D and Romeo. To add insult to injury, E.N.D also managed to burn and destroyed all of the supplies in the large chamber, refusing to allow any of the demons and their possession to be left behind.

However the group wouldn't have the time to have peace as right after the clearing of the demons, the wall to the right of Natsu and Sting burst, grabbing the attention of the four as they jumped out of the way of the now destroyed and smoking remains of the wall.

" **What the heck?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprise, demanding to know what just happened before a voice grabbed both his, Romeo, and the two Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth's attention.

"YEAH! MORTALS FOR ME TO KILL! AND THERE'S EVEN TWO INFERIOR VERSIONS OF OUR LORD HERE AS WELL FOR ME TO SMASH INTO A PULP!" The Fel Etherious none other than Gor arrived, his massive size standing tall right at the ruined opened up area that once had a wall present.

"Now now, Gor, save some fun for me at least." Zilas told the much larger Fel Etherious, as the black haired demon was seen sitting on the larger demon's shoulder with a smile plastered on her face, looking down at the surprised intruders.

E.N.D, Romeo, Natsu, and Sting gritted their teeth as they all got into a defensive position.

"Judging by how you two look differently compared to these other demons, I'm going to guess you two are in charge of the forces on this ship then." Romeo figured out, his glare hardening towards the two Fel Etherious before them.

" **No sh*t Romeo! What gave you that impression?!"** E.N.D shouted in a sarcastic tone at the dark purple haired teen, who chose to ignore the Fel Demon's words at the moment.

Hearing this got Zilas to laugh, as Gor merely grinned with excitement to kill some of their enemies.

"Oh my, isn't this hilarious? A little boy trying to play hero, how adorable. And of course the inferior E.N.D, thinking that he's doing the correct thing yet chooses to side with the lesser races." Zilas finished mocking the two, her smirk still on her face.

" **Okay, I don't side with them. We just happen to share the same goal."** E.N.D corrected her, which the woman Fel Etherious chose to ignore the excuse.

Without moving from his spot, E.N.D turned his head to look directly at Natsu and Sting, who noticed the looks given to them by the Fel Demon.

" **Natsu, Sting, Romeo and I will handle these f**kers. You both continue onward and try to find the sources of this ship and wreck it."** E.N.D told the two Dragon Slayers', as their eyes widened by hearing the words.

"What?! We can't just leave you all here to fight alone!" Natsu exclaimed back at the black winged demon and dark purple haired young teen, refusing to let them face these two leader demons alone.

" **Both of you wouldn't last a nanosecond against these monsters! Just go now before I kill you both myself!"** E.N.D shouted in anger, not willing to deal with their crap right now.

Both Natsu and Sting were shocked by the threat, before they turned to see Romeo looked at them with a determined expression.

"Please, just go. We'll be fine, you both need to stop this ship else it will continue onward destroying everything on your world." Romeo told them, his eyes holding more sympathetic compared to E.N.D, who was just annoyed that they haven't ran off yet.

"YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT BLOODY PASTE ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU BOTH!" Gor shouted out loud while grinning, thinking the two were being arrogant at the moment.

Ignoring the large Fel Etherious, both Natsu and Sting merely looked at the two, before merely nodding in agreement. The two Dragon Slayers just had to hope that they will be able to emerge victories against these two vile demons.

With that, the two Mages of Sabertooth ran off, smashing their way through another wall in hope of finding whatever the power sources of the warship was to bring it down.

"OH NO! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO FLEE LIKE COWARDS EVEN IF THAT'S IN A MORTAL'S NATURE!" Gor exclaimed in anger, not wanting to let any of his prey to escape, especially when one of them is a Natsu.

"Don't worry about them Gor, I'm sure our forces will take quick care of them without these two with them." Zilas assured the large demon with a smile, as she jumped down from his shoulder and onto the ground. Her grin was still on her face as she looked at her two enemies.

Romeo and E.N.D didn't say anything, only shouting about as they charged at the two leaders of the warship.

Elsewhere on the warship, Acnologia, Observer, and the other Mages of the Sabertooth guild continued their way, attacking and fighting their way through the large demonic warship. The Dragon King had managed to finish clear out the current large chamber they were all in of the Fel Etherious that were present once. The room looked to be a large training center if the battlefields and other training technology in the area had anything to do with it.

"Man, they sure do go all out don't they?" Yukino asked the others, seeing how Observer and Acnologia didn't waste any time murdering any demon they come across.

"It would be nice if they shared some of the fighting with us!" Orga exclaimed in annoyance, wanting to fight these monsters too for what they have done.

"You should be thankful," Observer spoke up, getting their attention as they turned to see the living constellation looking directly at them, "These monsters aren't like any threat you have seen. Even a mere soldier could overpower and kill you if you're not careful."

Before any other words could be spoken, Acnologia's eyes widened when he saw a large blast of Fel Energy coming from out of nowhere about to collide right into them.

"WATCH OUT!" The dark blue haired man shouted, grabbing the other's attention as the Dragon King jumped towards the oncoming blast.

Luckily he was able swing his arm into it, deflecting it as it went crashing into a nearby training field in the large room, causing a small explosion to take place, forcing the Mages of Sabertooth to cover their eyes from it. Observer and Acnologia were unaffected by it however as the Dragon King landed back onto his feet.

"Where did that come from?!" Acnologia shouted, wanting to know who or what fired that attack.

A laughter got his and the others attention, as they turned only to see two figures emerging from a door on a balcony looking over the large training section of the warship. Who they saw were the Fel Etherious Biast and Zeldurd.

"Well what do you know? He managed to deflect my attack. That's not something you see everyday." Biast stated with a grin, happy to have something to do finally.

"It was merely luck that helped him. Once we actually try, they will be dead like many others before them." Zeldurd told his black haired fellow leader of the forces on the warship, who grinned even wider from the silver haired Fel Etherious.

Observer and Acnologia got into a defensive position, before the constellar then spoke up once more to the humans behind him and the Dragon King.

"Mortals, you must keep going on without us. Find the sources of the warship and destroy it." Observer told them, surprising them.

"But what about-?" Rufus started to say to them, only to be cut off by Acnologia.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand! Now go!" The Dragon King shouted at the humans.

Before they could reply back, both Observer and Acnologia then jumped and dashed directly at the two leader demons above them. Both Biast and Zeldurd merely grinned themselves before they too jumped from their spots above the dragon and constellar as they too were about to clash right into the others.

"Come on! We need to go!" Rogue ordered the others, as he then ran off into another direction out of the large section of the warship to find the source of the ship's power, the others following right behind the black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Yukino looked back around in concern to see both Observer and Acnologia having engaged into combat with Biast and Zeldurd, before she too went after the others in hopes to put an end to this nightmare.

Elsewhere in the mighty demonic vessel, both Natsu and Sting were spotted as they continued to fight their way through the demonic cruiser in hopes of finding the source of what's keeping this thing floating in the air and destroying it, thus putting an end to the war machine. Of course they were running into trouble as many demons were trying to block and chase after them, which was currently happening right now.

"Stop them!" A Fel Etherious shouted in anger, as he along with the other demonic entities in the hallway continued to chase and try to stop Natsu and Sting.

Luckily however the two Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth managed to either knocked the soldiers out of the way or blasted them away with their respective Dragon's Roars. Sadly the attack power they put into the attacks weren't enough to kill the demons, as they merely got back up onto their feet before chasing after them once more. Natsu and Sting did try to slow the demons after them down by striking the roof above them to fall down and block the Fel Etherious path. Though the two Mages knew it wouldn't last too long and that the demons would catch up to them eventually. Which made it all the more urgent to find wherever the power sources of the warship was and destroy it, hopefully destroying the ship and every vile creature that resides in it.

"Come on! Where could it be?!" Sting shouted as he decked a Fel Etherious who charged at him from the front with his fist, before he and Natsu kept on bolting onward throughout the demonic cruiser they were in.

A shake throughout the ship got their attention, as their eyes widened with surprise from the cruiser's sudden shaky movement, but they didn't stop running down the hallway they were in.

"That must be that E.N.D and Romeo fighting those two leading demons!" Natsu exclaimed, figuring that was the cause, unaware that elsewhere in the ship Observer and Acnologia also engaged in battle with the other two leading demons of the warship.

"We need to hurry then! Who knows how long they can last!" Sting exclaimed back at his fellow Dragon Slayer. He may not know how strong the Fel Demon and that Dragon Slayer Romeo may be, but he also didn't know how strong the two Fel Etherious they were facing were either. It could go either way, and the blonde young man wasn't going to waste time finding that out.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the demonic warship not to far from them, the rest of the Sabertooth Mages were seen fighting their way through more of the Fel Etherious solders trying to put an end to their lives. However the group merely knocked down and blew any demon away from them as they continue onward. Though the demons managed to get back up and continued to chase after the Mages. Rufus, in an attempt at slowing them down, turned around before using his Memory-Make Magic to unleash a Karma of the Burning Land, which not only blasted the demons with great fire, but also damaged the surrounding structure around them, bringing it all down upon the demons and their path, allowing the Sabertooth Mages to continue onward.

"There's so many of them! We can't outrun them all forever you know!" Orga exclaimed at the others, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the Fel Etherious forces would catch up to them or block them off.

"Then we merely need to keep on going and find the blasted power source of this vile vessel!" Rogue exclaimed as he fired off a Shadow Dragon Roar in front of him and the others, blasting away a large group of Fel Etherious into a nearby wall and bringing it down upon them as they all ran pass the rubble covered demons.

"Frosch think so too." Frosch agreed with his Dragon Slayer partner, with the Exceed in question holding tightly on top of Rogue's head. Lector was holding onto Yukino's head in worry, hoping that Sting and Natsu were alright.

"I hope Sting and Natsu are still alright." Lector admitted, worried that the demons may be gaining on the two along with that E.N.D and Romeo from another reality.

They were caught off guard once more when the whole of the demonic warship shook once more, nearly throwing them all off balance before they managed to recover and continued running.

"Looks like Observer and the good Acnologia's battle against those two stronger demons is affecting the whole ship." Rufus guessed, not knowing that E.N.D and Romeo's battle with the other two Fel Etherious who leads the forces of the warship were also the cause of the shaking of the demonic vessel.

"Guys! Up ahead!" Yukino exclaimed in worry, grabbing the other's attention as they all looked up only to see around a couple dozens Fel Etherious with some kind of gun-like weapons in hand, about ready to fire at them.

"Oh no they don't!" Orga shouted, not allowing any of his friends to be gunned down by these vile monsters.

With that, the green haired Lighting God Slayer focused his Magic at the large group of demons before unleashing a powerful Lighting God's Charged Particle Cannon towards the demons, who were shocked but unable to do anything to avoid getting hit as the attack collided not only into them but also the massive door that the demons were in front of. This time the attack was powerful enough to have killed the group of Fel Etherious and the door, evaporating them from existence.

The large man grinned from his success as he and the others ran into the now opened entrance, before Rogue turned around and fire another Shadow Dragon's Roar at the roof of the entrance, bringing it down and covering the path, hoping to slow the demons down further when they caught up.

When the Shadow Dragon Slayer turned back around however, his eyes widened along with the other Sabertooth Mages when they saw the sight before them.

The group now found themselves in a large chamber-like room, where not a single Fel Etherious was seen. But that really grabbed their attention was the five large dark green glowing crystals present in the room, with the other four surrounded the fifth one. The Mages could feel the vile Fel Energy radiating from the crystals, as well as the faint cries of souls in agony from the five devices.

Lector was the first to react as he remained holding onto Yukino's head, his eyes filled with worry.

"What… what are these things?" The red colored Exceed questioned. Rogue stepped forward as he got a closer look at the large twisted devices, before his eyes widened once more from the realization.

"Guys, I think these may be the sources of the ship!" The black haired male exclaimed to the others, surprising them from his guess of what these things may be.

"Really?" Rufus questioned as he looked around the large chamber, "Are you sure? If this was the power source of the ship, wouldn't it be much more guarded?"

No one could say anything back to the blonde man as the blocked path behind them suddenly burst, grabbing their attention as they all saw a much larger Fel Etherious now standing there along with many other demons they were unable to have killed.

Seeing the humans before the five devices got the Fel Etherious to be wide eyed before rage took hold of the group of demons.

"STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET NEAR THE FEL CRYSTALS!" The larger demon shouted in rage, as the others also roared in rage as they charged forward.

Before the demons and the Mages could collide however, another explosion got their attention as they turned around only to see Natsu and Sting arriving in the large chamber, smashing an armored Fel Etherious that was in their way through the wall. Both of the Dragon Slayers landed onto their feet as the demon went on flying…

…Right into one of the large Fel crystals, causing it to detonate as it exploded and killing the demon in the process. This got the attention of everyone as they all saw the resulting explosion of the Fel crystal hitting the other three, detonating them as well, however the one in the middle was still intact, as the ship started to rumble and shake, becoming unstable from the lack of most of its power sources.

"What the heck?!" Natsu and Sting shouted, seeing not only the unusual device exploding aside from the much larger one in the middle of the chamber, but also from feeling the ship becoming unstable as it started to shake.

Seeing the two Dragon Slayers got the other Sabertooth Mages to smile widely, seeing that two of their friends are alright.

"Natsu! Sting!" Yukino exclaimed in joy at seeing her pink haired boyfriend and blonde Guild Master safe and sound, as well as alerting the two of their presence.

However a furious roar of the Fel Etherious before them all got their attention once more before they could greet each other happily at the reunion.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The larger demon shouted as he charged directly at them with his axe in hand, along with the other soldiers with him, "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DO-!"

He was cut off however as Orga let out a yell before he once more unleashed a large Lighting God's Charged Particle Cannon at the group of demons, having enough power to vaporizing the large group of demons. The green haired man turned around to look at the others with a serious expression on his face.

"We shouldn't waste time, let's destroy this giant green rock and get out of here!" The Lighting God Slayer told the others, as the ship shook once more from the instability it was suffering now.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship in a large hanger, E.N.D and Romeo were seen crashing through a wall as they landed onto the ground, before they got back up and got into defensive positions as they looked to see Gor and Zilas now standing on the upper floor which was to the side of the large hangar. Like both E.N.D and Romeo, they too had some bruises on their bodies, but were overall still up and running just fine.

"THIS IS FUN! I LIKE HOW THEY DON'T DIE IMMEDIATELY!" Gor shouted with a grin on his face, enjoying the fight he's having with E.N.D. If one asked the large demon, it was probably one of the best fights he's ever had in a long time with an enemy.

"I find it a bit annoying, but it's amusing to see how they struggle to keep on facing against us." Zilas admitted with her smirk still on her face.

Romeo merely gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the black haired Fel Etherious woman. So far she hasn't shown to have any special ability other than her strength and combat ability, yet he knew she was still hiding some kind of technique from them. E.N.D however couldn't stop himself from grinning back at the larger demon.

" **I will admit I too like this fight between us. We may be enemies but I can't help but love battling."** E.N.D admitted to Gor, who grinned from hearing that.

"E.N.D, could you please not compliment the enemy right now?!" Romeo shouted at the Fel Demon, as the dark purple haired sometimes hated how battle hungry the demon could be.

Another crash got their attention as E.N.D and Romeo turned around while Zilas and Gor looked ahead only to see Observer and Acnologia also launched directly where their two allies were at before getting back onto their feet. Biast and Zeldurd were also present as they were on the other upper level above the hanger, looking at their enemies below them.

"Acnologia! Observer!" Romeo exclaimed with surprise, getting the two to turn around to see their allies present as well.

"Romeo, E.N.D, where are the Sabertooth Mages?" Observer questioned with worry, wondering if the others had ran into them before their current situation.

" **We told Natsu and Sting to go off of their own to try to find the main sources of the ship! And why is Acnologia still alive? He should have died by now!"** E.N.D informed the other two, as well as insulting the Dragon King while he was at it. This naturally got on the dark blue haired man's nerves.

"What do you mean by that?! Do you want me to beat you into the ground right here and now?!" Acnologia shouted at E.N.D, who gained a tick mark as the two were now glaring at one another with hatred.

" **I would like to see you try lizard king!"** E.N.D yelled back.

"Guys now's not the time to be arguing when we're fighting the enemy for crying out loud!" Romeo shouted at the two of them.

Seeing the exchange got Zilas, Gor, Biast, and Zeldurd to stare at the group with blank expressions.

"…These are the ones who have been hunting our people down throughout the infinite lesser realm realities?" Biast questioned, finding the enemies to be quiet idiotic with one another.

"No matter, we will kill them and end their foolish war on us." Zeldurd responded to Biast and to the other two demons on the other side of the hangar.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! THE INFERIOR VERSION OF OUR LORD IS MINE THOUGH! I CALLED DIBS!" Gor shouted out loud once again, his grinned growing as the thought of murdering an inferior version of their Lord filled him with joy.

"No matter who gets what, as long as I can sate my hunger with these filthy mortals I have no problem on who fights who." Zilas admitted, as a hungered expression appeared on her face, as she licked her lips with the joy of that thought. This allowed her tongue to be seen, more specifically the mouth at the end of her tongue to be noticeable.

Before any other action could take place however, the entire warship once more shook uncontrollably, getting the four Fel Etherious and the four Multiverse travelers to snap out of their own arguments and talks as they looked around the shaking hangar.

"Okay, what is causing that ruckus?" Biast questioned with annoyance. Was it the other mortals that attacked the ship causing that? If so why haven't their forces taken care of them yet?

The realization of what was happening to their vessel wouldn't come to them until the ship once more started to become unstable, shaking more and more, before the interior of the cruiser itself started to fall apart all around them, shocking the demons and surprising the four travelers.

"WHAT?!" Zilas, Gor, Biast, and Zeldurd shouted in horror, as the higher ground they were on started to crumble around them, forcing them to jump elsewhere.

E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia, and Observer were surprised to see the area around them started to break apart, as the Fel Energies of the ship were flying all over the place. The ground below them also broke apart as they all got caught off guard as they then fell to a lower level of the crumbling ship.

Luckily they managed to land back onto their feet as they looked around at the crumbling ship all around them. There was no sight of the four leader Fel Etherious of the vessel, so the group figured they must have bolted elsewhere to brace themselves for the explosion.

"… **I'm guessing that the others managed to find and destroy the power sources of this ship."** E.N.D stated to the others.

"No sh*t Sherlock!" Acnologia exclaimed at the black winged demon, who glared at the dark purple haired man as the ship continued to shake and become more unstable. The Dragon King had to avoid a bolt of unstable Fel Energy from striking him due to the chaos going on.

"E.N.D! Prepare us a shield! I will try to get into contact with the mortals!" Observer told the Fel Demon.

" **Got it!"** E.N.D nodded in agreement.

With that, the Fel Demon used his Fel Magic to set up a shield around the four of them, as the warship continued to grow more unstable as it went on falling apart all around them. Fel Energy that filled the air was also being shot all around the place, destroying more of the interior from the failing warship.

' _The unstable Fel Energy coming from the collapsing ship is off the charts!'_ Romeo thought to himself as she saw E.N.D keeping the shield around them up. The dark purple haired looked over to see Observer focusing to get into contact with the Sabertooth Mages by telepathy. Romeo turned back to looking at the destruction happening around them, _'There's enough power being shot around to tear a hole in reality! Is that what Observer plans for us to do? Hold down ourselves as the explosion sends us elsewhere?'_ Romeo thought to himself. The power of Fel Magic was something Romeo wished he never knew of, considering how dangerous and vile it is.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the collapsing warship, the Sabertooth Mages were seen running through the collapsing ship, trying to find an exit to the large demonic cruiser, all while trying to avoid getting hit by the Fel Energy that was being flung all over the place as well as debris and the ground breaking apart from underneath them. Natsu was carrying Yukino to help her navigate through the crumbling and unstable interior of the warship, as the woman was unable to stop herself from blushing due to being carried this way.

"We should be near where we came in! Hurry up everyone!" Sting told the others. The blonde haired young man was just thankful there were no Fel Etherious in their way, as most of them were probably trying to find a means to survive the explosion.

" _Mortals! Can you hear me?"_ Observer's voice appeared in their minds which got the Sabertooth Mages to be surprised, but they didn't stop running and making their way through the collapsing warship.

"Observer! Is that you?! Where are you and the others?!" Rufus questioned, as he looked around to see if the living constellation and the other three were nearby.

" _We are elsewhere in the warship! The vessel will soon implode on itself, so you must hurry else you'll be caught in the explosion!"_ Observer told them all in urgency.

"But what about you four?! We can't just leave you all here!" Natsu shouted in anger, not wanting to leave those who were their allies behind in the unstable cruiser.

" _Do not worry about us Natsu, we will be able to survive this explosion. If my calculations are correct, then the unstable Fel Energy unleashed will merely send us elsewhere in a different timeline. However if you don't get out of here now you all will not survive the initial implosion! This world will need you more than ever, so you can't fall here! I bid you all farewell, may your lives continue to be to the fullest."_ Observer assured them all and told farewells too.

And with that, the connection was cut off, leaving their minds devoid of the living constellation once more.

"There's no time! We to go now!" Yukino in Natsu's arms exclaimed, as the warship was about to reach its critical state as it became more unstable.

No other words were spoken as the group bolted much faster than before, as the floors, roofs, and walls crumbled as the Fel Energy continued to be flung all over the chaotic warship.

It didn't take too long for them to find themselves back in the hallway where they first breached the warship, as their eyes widened to see the large hole caused by Acnologia earlier still present on the unsteady interior of the wall.

"EVERYONE! JUMP!" Sting shouted to the others, knowing that they had no time to think of a way down safely.

And with that, the Sabertooth Mages jumped right out of the hole in the wall, allowing themselves to fall at an incredible high speed towards the world below. Natsu was still holding onto Yukino as they fell, Lector with Sting, Frosch with Rogue, and Orga and Rufus were on their own as they all plummeted down the world below at a very fast speed.

As they got closer to the charged and barren land below due to the destruction caused by the warship, the vessel itself started to break apart from the outside as it started to implode in on itself. And before anything knew it…

*BOOM*

The demonic vessel completely set off and collapsed in on itself, as the resulting explosion filled the sky above the decimated land below. The resulting shockwave also hit the Mages into their backs, forcing them to descend further down towards the planet beneath them.

Luckily however instead of hitting hard ground, the group crashed into a nearby lake which thankfully wasn't destroyed yet during the demonic warship's assault on the planet. It only took another moment before they all remerged above the water's surface, gasping in for breathe as they looked up to see the aftermath of the imploded warship, as nothing but a faint smoke cloud of the explosion remained of it.

"…We… we did it! We destroyed the ship!" Orga exclaimed in joy, as he jumped out of the lake and onto the nearby land, dancing and singing in joy, much to the amusement of the others.

Natsu and Yukino couldn't help but smile widely, before the light blue haired girl pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss, shocking him for a moment before he too returned the feeling. Rufus merely smiled as he looked up at the sight of the now nonexistent warship, as he too made his way out of water to join up with Orga.

"That was intense…" Lector muttered as Sting still held the red colored Exceed in his arms.

"Frosch thinks so too…" The pink frog suited Exceed agreed, as the creature also remained in Rogue's arms for comfort due to all that they went through.

Sting looked back up at where the warship met its end, as Rogue turned to look at the blonde haired White Dragon Slayer.

"Sting, do you think they will be alright?" The black haired young man questioned, as he was referring to the four who remained on the warship as it imploded onto itself. Without looking away, the White Dragon Slayer responded to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"I think they are alright. They seem way too tough for a mere ship exploding to take them down," Sting assured his fellow Dragon Slayer, before he went on, "Now come on, we have a long way back home and have much to do to rebuild."

Rogue nodded as he and Frosch made their way out of the water, with Sting and Lector doing the same. The blonde couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw Orga trying to pull Natsu and Yukino out of the water due to them keep making out in front of them, much to the couple's annoyance.

The Guild Master of Sabertooth looked back up to the sky with only one thought in mind before he went back towards the others.

' _Stay safe you four… and don't worry, we will get stronger.'_

'EARTHLAND 010-S'

In the peaceful forest with the sun setting in the background, a flash of dark green energy appeared without warning, scaring off the nearby critters as they fled into the bushes or into the trees. The light died down to reveal E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia, and Observer safe and sound as they crashed face first into the ground.

"Owwww…" Romeo muttered as he slowly managed to sit up fro his spot, rubbing his head from the impact to the ground.

"Well… looks like we made it." Acnologia stated, sitting up and looking around to see them on solid ground once more, with natural wildlife around them. Observer merely did the same as he merely had a concern look on his face.

"I only hope that the Sabertooth of that other timeline made it out in time." The living constellation told the others.

" **GET THE F**K OFF OF ME YOU FATASSES!"** E.N.D roared out in anger, shoving both the Dragon King and constellar off of his back, as stood straight up while the other two crashed down onto the ground once more.

Romeo merely seat dropped from seeing the sight before him, though he couldn't but smile from seeing things now calmed down and how they were in the clear for the time being.

Unknown to the four however, far from their location in an opened clearing, another dark green flash of energy happened before it faded away, revealing the four leading Fel Etherious of the now destroyed ship Zilas, Biast, Zeldurd and Gor.

If any living being could see them, they would only see the looks of absolute rage on their faces, and they will not stop until they make those who took their ship and forces away from them pay in blood.

 **There we go, now both our "Heroes" are now in another alternate timeline, but the four leading Fel Etherious have survived and arrived as well. What will this world have to share? Only one way to find out.**

 **What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. The Broken Dragon Slayer

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Our "heroes" have now arrived onto another Earthland, but what changes will this world possess? And what of the threat that survived the warship's explosion? Let's find out shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: The Broken Dragon Slayer**

It took a few minutes for E.N.D to calm from, same for Acnologia as both the Dragon King and the Fel Demon nearly came to blows due to E.N.D shoving both him and Observer off of him. Luckily Romeo managed to ease the tension between them as the two were now merely looking away from the other in annoyance. This all merely got Romeo to sigh as he turned to look at Observer, who was checking their surroundings.

"So… any idea where on this new Earthland we're on?" Romeo asked the living constellation, who turned back around to towards the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

"I can't say for certain. Though, the forest does ring a bell to me, like we've been to another version of this place before." Observer stated to the dark purple haired young teen, getting E.N.D and Acnologia's attention.

" **It does?"** E.N.D questioned, before he looked around the surroundings of the forest once more. His eyes widened slightly as he remember where this forest was usually in most Earthland, **"Oh yeah! I think I know where we are!"**

"You do?" Acnologia questioned, getting the Fel Demon to look back at the Dragon in humanoid form.

" **Yeah, and just to make sure…"** E.N.D started to say, confusing the Dragon King once more when he saw the Fel Demon trailing off.

Without warning, the black winged creature then took off high above the trees for a moment, as the other three looked up to see the demon scanning the area high above the forest, before the demon then landed back onto the ground near them not even a minute later.

" **Yeah I was right. I remember this area. I recall that somewhere to the north the city where that female guild Mermaid Heel is located, and to the east-west of us is the direction where Magnolia is located."** E.N.D told the other with a grin, feeling proud that he managed to remember a mere forest to tell them where and how far away they were from other places.

"Really?" Acnologia questioned, to which E.N.D merely nodded with a smug grin on his face in confirmation.

"I didn't think you would be smart enough to remember that." Romeo told him with utter surprise, since E.N.D never seemed to care or try to learn past locations from past Earthlands to pinpoint where they were.

Hearing this got the demon to gain a tick mark on his forehead as he glared in anger at the young teenager.

" **What's that supposed to mean?! I'm plenty smart you prick!"** E.N.D shouted at the All Magic Dragon Slayer, who merely sweat dropped from hearing the insult from the demon.

"Alright, take it easy E.N.D," Observer started to tell him, before he once more return to check their surroundings, "We should plan out next move. Since it has been a while since you three have gotten rest, it's best if we find somewhere to bunker down and wait until morning." The constellar told them, seeing how the sun was descending more showing it will be night soon.

"Okay, but where would we go to rest? Do we go to one of the cities that E.N.D says that's to the north or east-west? Or just find a cave to take cover in? I would prefer the cave mind you." Acnologia questioned and stated to the others, as he preferred to stay away from any of the human settlements.

" **Yeah I'm with Acnologia on this one shockingly. I prefer not to see that stupid guild again nor do I want to see the female guild."** E.N.D agreed with the Dragon King, wanting to take a break from seeing any of the guilds, especially Fairy Tail.

"Are you all sure about that? I figure a settlement would have better rest, and maybe help Romeo acquire some more supplies as well." Observer asked them, figuring heading to a mortal civilization would be the best bet.

As the three were discussing about what to do next, they were unaware of Romeo sensing something if the curious yet serious expression appearing on his face was any indication. The dark purple haired young teenager took a few more steps away from the others to get a better read on whatever he was sensing as the three behind him continued to discuss.

" **Trust me; I have seen my fair share of being with mortals already. I don't want to be around any more of them for the time being. So yes, I will choose finding a cave or camping out instead of going anywhere near the humans right now."** E.N.D told the constellar.

"And we don't need to worry about food; we can just hunt for it in this forest. That's how I got Romeo to survive on his own when I started to train him. I just dropped him in a dangerous and untamed landscape and let him try to survive all on his own for about a year." Acnologia stated to the living constellation.

" **Wait really? Isn't that a bit much to start with?"** E.N.D questioned, as Acnologia glared at the Fel Demon once again.

"I don't tolerate weakness, and it worked didn't it? He emerged stronger than ever for the real training. Besides, why would you care about my methods?" Acnologia replied back to the black winged creature.

" **Yeah, at the cost of being traumatize for life due to being a helpless six year old boy with no magic or skills to defend himself at the time. And I don't care about what methods you use, I just figured you just went ahead and train him normally so he had some slight idea on how to survive, not be forced to learn everything by himself."** E.N.D responded back to the Dragon King. The Fel Demon was kind of interested; as he never really heard what exactly did Romeo go through when he was snatched from his home by the Dragon King to be trained.

Acnologia scoffed at the demon's words.

"So you expected me to hold his hand like a parent to teach him everything? He needed to learn how to survive on his own, not be cuddled like some spoiled brat like how your other half was done with Igneel or the other Dragon Slayers and their dragons." Acnologia replied back to the Fel Demon.

' _How did my question about finding a place to rest turn into these two talking about Acnologia's methods with training Romeo?'_ Observer wondered as he saw the two continue to talk about Acnologia's ways to train the young teen years ago.

Before E.N.D could question and learn more about how Acnologia exactly trained Romeo…

"I sense a faint magical energy nearby," Romeo suddenly spoke up, getting the other three's attention. Romeo focused on it a bit more before his eyes widened with worry, "And it's dropping fast!"

E.N.D, Acnologia, nor Observer reacted fast enough to say something as Romeo then bolted away from them and into the trees at an incredible high speed.

" **Romeo wait up!"** E.N.D shouted as he too dash right behind the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer. Acnologia and Observer quickly followed right after the two, trialing behind them.

Up ahead, Romeo quickly made his way through the trees, if not right out smashing his way through them without being fazed. The energy he sensed was still dropping slowly, but what made the young teen worry was how familiar it was, which worried the fourteen year old even more.

It only took a few moments later did he finally arrive at the scene where the faint life-force he detected was located, as his eyes widened in shock as he stopped in his tracks.

Lying on the ground a few yards away from him was a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, but what was shocking to Romeo was the damaged state he was in. He was out cold, looking like he fainted not to long ago. Bloodied cuts and bruises were seen all over him, and his clothing was torn like he has been in a battle for his life. And to top it all off, a few wolves were seen hovering around the unmoving body, sniffing at it before they were about to dig in to the pink haired male for a meal.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Romeo shouted in anger as he ran over towards the out cold Natsu, as well as the group of wolves, who turned their heads to see the dark purple haired teen.

The carnivore animals growled at the approaching Dragon Slayer, but the boy in response then let out a roar of his own nearly akin to that of a dragon, frightening the animals as they high tailed it out of the area. With that out of the way, the worried All Magic Dragon Slayer got onto his knees as he looked over the unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer, worried filling the younger male's eyes.

"What in the world happened to you…?" Romeo questioned, as he heard the other showing up right behind them.

E.N.D was about to say something about why Romeo took off the way he did, before he too stopped moving as his eyes widened in shock from seeing this Earthland's Natsu before them in a damaged state. Acnologia was surprised to see the sight as Observer ran over to where Romeo and the out cold Natsu was at.

"Romeo! What has happened?!" Observer questioned as he too got onto his knees to get a better look at the damaged and knocked out Natsu.

"I don't know I found him like this!" Romeo answered the living constellation with worry. It was clear to Observer that the dark purple haired young teenager wasn't expecting this world's Natsu to be the faint energy he sensed. Though, that raised the question on what exactly happened to him to get into this position.

" **Out of the way!"** E.N.D shouted in anger as he shoved both Romeo and Observer to the side ignoring the protest they exclaimed in response as the Fel Demon grabbed the unconscious pink haired male to carry him, before he looked over to Observer who managed to get back on his feet along with Romeo, **"Come on! We need to find shelter and find out what happened to him!"**

The demon didn't wait for a response as he then took off into the air with great speed, the knocked out and injured Natsu still in his arms as the demon left the others sight.

"Slow down you idiot!" Acnologia shouted in annoyance, as the Dragon King took off on foot at high speeds. Romeo and Observer didn't say anything as they too followed the dragon and demon right behind them.

Due to their speed, it didn't take long before E.N.D managed to find a small mountain in the forest that had a cave, as the Fel Demon landed at the entrance of the cave. If anyone else was there, they would have made a comment on how the view was to see the forest below with the sun setting behind it, but E.N.D couldn't give a sh*t about that as he walked into the cave as the others also managed to arrive right behind him, having ran all the way up the mountain to catch up to the angry demon.

"Set him down on the wall." Observer instructed E.N.D, who nodded as he the Fel Demon gently set the injured and out cold Natsu leaning onto the wall of the cave.

The constellar bend down to get a better look at him as well as the wounds that were all over the pink haired male. Observer looked all over him for another minute before he turned his head towards the other three.

"These wounds appear to be around a day old, so whatever happened to him wasn't too recent." Observer figured out, confusing Romeo and E.N.D, as Acnologia merely leaned his back on the other side of the cave, not really caring about the pink haired male before them.

"But what cause those injuries? And why is he so far from Magnolia? Surely he would have managed to find another town or village before giving into these wounds right?" Romeo questioned, worried about this other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

A low growl got all of their attention, as the four looked over deeper into the cave only to see a large grizzly bear staring directly at them, not happy about these intruders into its own home as it got up on its feet.

E.N.D was in no mood however as the Fel Demon without warning shot his right hand out towards the animal, before he literally sucked the life out of the bear, surprising the other three from the sudden action that E.N.D was doing to the creature as it fell to the ground lifeless and decayed. With that done, the Fel Demon then immediately raised his left hand towards Natsu, before shooting the life energy he sucked out of the bear and into him, surprising the others as they saw most of Natsu's wounds began to heal.

" **There,"** E.N.D stated with no amusement on his face as he finished the process, putting his hand down as he looked at the now better state Natsu was in, **"That should take care of the problem of his energy being low. Would be no good if he perished before we found out what happened to him."**

Romeo and Observer couldn't help but shiver slightly, seeing the Fel Magic in use like that. Despite the sinister and corrupted nature of it, Romeo was thankful for E.N.D's method, as that actually helped saved this Natsu's life.

A groan was then heard from the pink haired male, grabbing the others attention when they saw the mostly healed Natsau starting to stir.

"Oh, he's waking up." Acnologia stated the obvious, seeing how E.N.D's little stunt of healing managed to be enough to get the Fire Dragon Slayer to stir awake.

It took another moment before Natsu's eyes slowly opened up, with his sight being a bit fuzzy for a moment as the others watched with either interest or concern in Romeo's case to see what would happen.

The moment when his eyesight cleared a bit more did Natsu then jumped back in shock, surprising the other four when they saw the shocked expressions on his face. However none of them were able to say anyhting as Natsu managed to speak first towards Romeo, mistaking him for the one he knew.

"R… Romeo…?" Natsu questioned, with the others noticing how… broken… his voice was as if he sounded like he'd been crying a lot before he passed out from his previous injuries, "You… you followed me…" The pink haired male managed to speak, as Romeo then saw a tiny glint of hope in his eyes, puzzling the dark purple haired boy even further.

"I'm sorry," Observer started to say, grabbing Natsu's attention as he turned only to be surprised to see the constellation looking entity, who then rose his hands up in assurance, "Relax, we are allies. But I hate to inform you that Romeo here isn't the Romeo you most likely know of."

Confusion appeared on the soft speaking Natsu, as Romeo then spoke up once more to get his attention.

"Yeah Observer's right. This may sound crazy, but we're actually from another alternate universe." Romeo told him with a smile, hoping that would ease the mood up.

Sadly it seemed to do the opposite as Natsu, while shocked and in disbelief to hear something like that come out of Conbolt's mouth, then realized something else as that small glint of hope that was once in his eyes now completely vanished, worrying Romeo and confusing the other three even more.

"Then…," Natsu started to speak as his eyes started to form tears, worrying Romeo, alarming E.N.D, and confusing Observer and Acnologia even more, "I… I really am… alone…" Natsu managed to mutter out, as the sadness in his eyes intensified.

Hearing his words prompted E.N.D to speak up, not bothered by how Natsu didn't look his way as long as he heard him.

" **What are you talking about? What happened?"** E.N.D questioned, wanting to know what happened that got this world's Natsu to be in this state.

And that was when the dam broke as Natsu leaned forward and pulled Romeo into a hug, catching the younger male off guard as the pink haired male started to shed tears loudly, not caring about how he looked or sounded as he cried his lungs out. Seeing this shocked the four as they heard Natsu speaking through the despair he was going through.

"I'm a worthless idiot that's what happened!" Natsu cried out as he continued to cry aloud for the four to hear, "I'm just a stupid f**king piece of garbage who keeps screwing everything up!"

Seeing him like this continued to made Romeo and even E.N.D worried, while Observer and Acnologia was just shocked by him spewing those things out about himself.

"…What… what happened, Natsu?" Romeo asked quietly to not frighten the sorrowful Natsu. Hearing the younger teen ask that, Natsu couldn't help but open up due to his distressed and depressed state.

"I… I kept screwing up…," Natsu slowed down as he struggling to speak. However he went on without letting go of the dark purple haired young teen, "I've always been a pain… in their eyes… I should have known it would… only be a matter of time… before they got sick of me…" Natsu managed to mutter out in between any hiccups due to his crying, feeling more exhausted as he went on.

The four still didn't understand what was going on. What happened to this Natsu of this Earthland? Observer looked at the pink haired male again before he notice a certain guild mark nowhere to be found. The living constellation wasn't the only one as E.N.D also just notice this detail as the Fel Demon widened his eyes in shock and horror as the realization of what had happened sank into his mind.

"… **Fairy Tail kicked you out and attacked you…"** E.N.D muttered out in a quiet tone that was normally unusual with the demon.

The intensity of Natsu's tears as he kept on crying out loud showed that the Fel Demon was correct, shocking and horrifying Romeo.

' _No… that can't be right!'_ Romeo thought to himself as he tried to calm down the depressed Natsu to no success. There was no way they would have done that to him! Though another part of him knew that due to the infinity of the alternate realities out there, it should have been only a matter of time before they found a timeline like this one. But it still didn't make it all better to the dark purple haired teen. How could his other self of this world be alright with this?! And Wendy, how could she even be fine with hurting their guild mate like this?!

While Observer and Acnologia remained shocked by this, E.N.D was completely frozen, his blood felt cold, as everything seemed to slow down for him as he saw the heartbroken Natsu.

' _You can't do this master!'_

' _How could you all do this to him?! After everything we all went through together?!'_

' _Did his sacrifices for all of us and through the war, the memories we share mean nothing to any of you?!'_

Memories were flashing through the Fel Demon's mind, his anger grew as he gritted his teeth in rage, as his fists clutched tighter from the rage he felt as the thoughts and memories flooded his mind over and over again.

' _He's nothing but a monster just like E.N.D!'_

' _He's always been a headache and a pain for us! This is our chance to finally rid of him once and for all!'_

' _It's all because of him that many of our problems in our lives came to be in the first place!'_

' _He does not deserve kindness, and a monster like him will never receive it!'_

' _Natsu Dragneel, my… no, OUR decision is final!'_

As E.N.D continued to remember certain memories, Romeo looked to see Natsu slowly stopped crying before he too passed out from the tears he shed and the exhaustion of the whole thing.

"He fell asleep." Romeo muttered to the others, as to not disturb the now sleeping Natsu, gently putting him back to lean against the wall. Sorrow filled the young Dragon Slayer's eyes from what this world Fairy Tail have done such a thing.

Observer's attention was turned from the now sleeping Natsu towards E.N.D when he saw the black winged demon started to walk outside of the cave.

"E.N.D, where are you going?" The constellar questioned, getting Romeo and Acnologia to turn towards the Fel Demon who was now standing outside, his back towards them all. He didn't immediately answer, only doing do a moment later.

" **I'm just going to fly around the planet, see what else is different in this timeline… and to clear my mind."** E.N.D stated to them.

The Fel Demon didn't give them a chance to respond as he took off as Romeo ran outside to see him disappear from sight already due to his speed.

The All Magic Dragon Slayer merely sighed as he walked back inside the cave to rest with the others; hoping that while he was out, E.N.D wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sadly for the three, that's exactly what E.N.D was going to do.

'MAGNOLIA'

Fairy Tail was in a very happy mood.

The city of Magnolia of its population of roughly forty two thousand continued on with their lives like every other day. While the sun was setting, many were still out and about going on with their lives before they decide to stay home for when it gets dark. The guild in the center of the city was not planning on this however.

Inside, it was basically what one would expect of the famous number one guild. People were drinking, people were discussing, and people were just trying to bash each other's face like there's no tomorrow. However everyone in the guild was extremely happy though.

Why one may ask? It's because they've finally got rid of a certain pink haired male that they saw as a destructive nuisance around a day ago.

"Ah," Lucy let out a happy sigh as the blonde looked over to see Gray, Elfman, and a bunch of others trying to bash one another with a smile on her face. The Celestial Mage turned back around to see a smiling Mira wiping a glass mug in her hands, "I still can't believe how easy getting rid of that idiot was."

Mira giggled slightly as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but to be fair when you have all of us get on him, it was no problem." Mira told the blonde, happy about getting rid of the usually loud and destructive Fire Dragon Slayer that they believed was too much of a bother and trouble to deal with any longer.

The two women looked around the guild to see what everyone else was doing. Gildarts was sitting with Cana trying to get close to his daughter much to her annoyance. Droy and Jey were crying anima tears when they saw how close Gajeel and Levy were, even if the Iron Dragon Slayer was trying not to act like he liked how close the blue haired girl was to him. Wendy was at a table with Erza who was eating her cheesecake and Romeo who was eating his own meal, with Happy trying to give a fish to Carla but was actually succeeding in her accepting it much to the blue Exceed's happiness. Gray and Elfman were still trying to punch one another during the brawl, with Lisanna and Kinana nearby handing out people's meals and drinks. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching her precious Gray-Sama with hearts in her eyes. Makarov was at the bar drinking to his hearts content along with Macao and Wakaba. Laxus was seen discussing something with Evergreen and Freed, while Bickslow was making bets with other guild members to see who would win the brawl going on. Bisca and Alzack were with their daughter watching the brawl with amusement. All in all, everyone was having a wonderful time.

Makarov put his drink down as he looked over at all of his children and how close some of them were even if it wasn't evident at the moment. And to think this all happened because they kicked out that destructive moron known as Natsu.

' _That was probably the best thing we've ever done. Not only will the guild be saving tons of more money from now in thanks to that stupid idiot no longer around to cause more damage out on jobs, but everyone seems to have gotten closer and have wonderful things happened to them. Levy and Gajeel hooked up, Gray accepted Juvia's feelings, I heard that Mira and even Lisanna have secretly got with Laxus like I wouldn't find that out, and from what Gildarts told me earlier Cana seems to have a thing going on with Elfman surprisingly, and of course Lucy started to date Bickslow who they seem to be doing very well. And to think all of this just happened less in a day because we got rid of that annoying Fire Dragon Slayer. Can things get even better for us?'_ Makarov wondered to himself with a large smile, happy to see how ridding the guild of that useless and troublesome pink haired young man brought them so much happiness. The small old man couldn't help but wonder why they haven't just done this before sooner.

He was brought of his thoughts with a smile when and most of the guild looked to see those in the brawl about to continue on once more, with many cheering for them to keep it up. Usually Erza would interfere to stop it, but since she was in a good mood with everything happening since they got rid of Natsu, she would allow it as long as they don't mess with her strawberry cheesecake.

"I'll take you down!" Gray shouted with a smile as he was about to collide with Elfman.

"A real man can handle any blow!" Elfman shouted back with his own smile, enjoying this nice brawl they were having.

The two were about to collided fists once more with everyone else happily watching and cheering them on…

( **Cue: "A Grave Mistake" by ICE NINE KILLS** )

Only for something to burst from the room and landed directly between the two, causing them to stop as the impact of the landing got smoke to fill the air as well as getting a small shockwave to be emitted to blow them back slightly.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Everyone shouted in surprise, as smoke still filled the air so they were unable to see what landed into their guildhall.

That would change a moment later however before something, or more specifically someone quickly emerged from the smoke only for the entity to slam their fist directly into Elfman's chest right through the back, the white haired male's heart in the entity's hands before pulling it out and crushing it, allowing blood to further get onto his hands while the corpse fell to the ground.

E.N.D stood in his spot with fury in his eyes as he looked around the shocked and horrified guild, ignoring the cries of heartbreak and agony that he could be emitting from Cana, Mira, and Lisanna from their respective spots. His eyes darted towards Erza, then Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, and Kinana as his rage grew.

Back in his world, those seven women were everything to Natsu and the only ones along with the other chicks from elsewhere outside of this stupid guild who stood by him, other than a few other expectations like Wendy, the Connell family, Happy, and Carla. He would include Romeo if the dark purple haired young teen even knew what transpired between the guild and Natsu right after the Alvarez War. But he would tell Romeo the truth another time, right now these f**ks needed to die, every single one of them.

E.N.D didn't allow anyone to make a single move as the Fel Demon didn't bother trying to take it slow. He dash over towards Lucy before slamming his right fist directly into her skull, caving it in as blood and parts of her brains splat out onto him. He lifted his eyes up before firing a point blank Eye Beam of Fel Energy directly into Mira, vaporizing the upper half of her body and the parts of the buildings behind her as the remains of the corpse fell over. The black winged demon then took into the air before dashing over to where Droy was at, before slamming hooves first directly into the fat man with enough force that caused the Plant Magic user to explode from the pressure, allowing blood and guts to be thrown all around. This didn't bother E.N.D in the slightest before he quickly spun around to deliver a swift kick into Jet that was enough to split his body in two. Landing back onto the ground E.N.D then dashed over to where Gray was located before bringing his left wing down upon him in a slash motion, cleaving the Ice Maker Mage directly in two, allowing the two halves to spill onto the ground to pour out blood and his insides. Without turning around, E.N.D and motioned his right wing to slash towards where Juvia was located, the force of the slash unleash a blast of an air slash that cut right through the woman from the left shoulder down to right hip, cutting her in half and killing her. Lifting his finger up, E.N.D then proceeded to fire off multiple small beams of Fel Energy directly towards Gildarts, one going through his shoulder, two others going through both of his knees, the fourth going through his right lung, and the fifth hitting straight through his head, killing him as well. E.N.D followed up by dashing over towards where Cana was before bringing both of his fists down upon her, tearing right through her body like it was paper, leaving nothing but a messed up pile of flesh and bone behind. Quickly turning around the Fel Demon then appeared right in front of Laxus before slamming his knee directly into the Lighting Dragon Slayer's stomach completely tearing right through the weak human body as E.N.D landed right behind the now torn up corpse. The demon then swiped his right hand towards where Evergreen and Freed were, unleashing a wave of Fel Fire that consumed the two as their dying screams filled his ears.

What made all of this more shocking was the fact that all of that just transpired was only done in a single second, so for everyone else who were still alive, all of their friends and families deaths and the damage to the building just happened instantaneously.

E.N.D couldn't help but have a sense of pure joy from seeing the horrified and heart broken expressions those who were still alive had, however this was not reflected on his face as his own expression merely showed a look of pure anger still.

" **Does it hurt?"** E.N.D started to question as he looked over to the surviving guild members, who had tears running down on their faces as they looked up hopelessly at the demon, who without looking brought his right fist up from behind to hit Erza who attempted to gain a sneak attack on him in rage only for her head to explode from the force of the impact of the demon's fist as he went on while the red head's headless body hit the ground, **"It should, because what you've done to your Natsu allowed you to deserve this fate."**

Not going to bother to listen to whatever words they may try to shout at him, E.N.D then started to power up once more, Fel Energy enveloping all around him as the ground started to shake, not only affecting the guild but the entire city and its surrounding areas as well, freaking the tens of thousands of civilians out outside.

' _ **I can sense Fairy Heart right underneath the guild, but I can just destroy it along with this stupid city. I'll make sure not a single trace of this stupid guild or their influence on this city remains!'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, not caring about what kind of consequences this may have on this timeline. With the Fel Energy he was about to unleash, not even the souls of these people even the ones he's already killed will remain, and with that he will erase them from existence itself for what they've done.

And with that, E.N.D then roared out as he shot his arms out wide to his sides.

" **FAREWELL TO THE WORTHLESS!"**

*BOOM*

The blast of Fel Energy unleashed completely went on to devour and consume everything around E.N.D. Not a single soul was spared as the entire city and the surrounding mountains and forests were consumed by the resulting blast. The ground itself wasn't spared as the large attack destroyed everything and everyone around E.N.D, including the souls thus permanently erasing any trace of any life from existence, no afterlife, no resurrection, and no rebirth.

All that remained as the explosion died down was a large crater that the nearby sea went on to flood right in making the land once there now merely ocean. And hovering above the surface of the water was E.N.D himself, looking around his work to see nothing of the city or the surrounding area remaining. He could no longer sense this world's Fairy Heart either, showing that he too managed to succeed in destroying it as well along with Mavis's body.

"… **Showed them."** E.N.D muttered to himself, glad to have gotten his anger out of his system and made this alternate Earthland's Fairy Tail pay for what they did.

With that, seeing how he did what he wanted to do, E.N.D then flew off back towards where Acnologia, Romeo, and Observer were at with this world's Natsu. He knew he was going to get chewed out by Observer and probably Romeo too once he got back since they have no doubt sense him and his little finale attack, but he didn't care as he left the now water filled crater behind him.

'BACK WITH THE OTHERS'

"Romeo, are you alright?" Observer asked the dark purple haired young teenager, who was sitting and leaning on the other side of the cave they were all in.

It has only been a few minutes since E.N.D took off to who knows where, so the remaining four counting the now asleep Natsu of this timeline were now merely making themselves comfortable as they would be staying here for the night. Acnologia was leaning on the wall not to far from Romeo, as he listened in between his apprentice and the living constellation.

Romeo sighed as he looked back at the sleeping Natsu, still shocked and sorrowful over what he found out what this world's Fairy Tail did to him. The All Magic Dragon Slayer started to reply back to the constellar without looking his way.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just… I don't know… shocked to hear what the Fairy Tail of this world did to Natsu." Romeo told Observer, who also turned his head to look at the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer, as dried tears were seen present on his face due to the crying he did earlier. Romeo so badly wanted to go after the guild and make them pay for what they did, but he knew that Observer would stop him. And the All Magic Dragon Slayer feared that if he did go after the guild, then he may do something he might regret.

"I shouldn't be too surprising," Observer started to say, grabbing Romeo's attention as the young male looked at the Celestial entity with shock by what he just spoke. Observer went on to clarify what he meant while turning his head back towards the dark purple haired young teen, "There are infinite Muliverses with infinite possibilities, so it would make sense that a world with Fairy Tail not being the kind family you know them as would exist."

Romeo sighed once more before looking back at the living constellation with a sad expression.

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make this whole thing easier to deal with. I know I have been hardly with Fairy Tail back in our world, but I know that they wouldn't approve of this if they were here to see, right?" Romeo questioned, thinking that his own Fairy Tail would never allow any other version of their guild to commit such a horrible act on one of their own.

"Are you sure about that?" Acnologia spoke up, getting Romeo and Observer to look over at the Dragon King with puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Romeo questioned the Dragon King, not getting what he was asking.

"Like you said Romeo, you may bear the guild mark of that Fairy Tail guild but you were hardly ever there at all the moment you officially joined the guild." Acnologia started to explain to him.

"If I recall, that was mainly due to you sending him all over the planet when threats that put the entire planet in danger kept popping up." Observer stated, recalling that Acnologia did that since he was the one who snatched Romeo from his home and put him through nightmarish training for seven years.

Romeo looked down as he heard that. Observer wasn't wrong, but he had no choice. If he hadn't been at the times when those enemies showed up and started to become active, then everyone he knew would have been in danger. He couldn't help but shiver at some of those memories, remembering the horrors he has seen during his travels.

"My point is," Acnologia went on, ignoring the interruption by Observer as he looked back at Romeo, grabbing his attention once more, "That you were barely around to know what went down while you were out and about around Earthland. How do you know if this Fairy Tail guild back in our world wouldn't be as cruel when it comes to certain things?"

Romeo would have responded back to the Dragon King to defend his guild…

…If it weren't for all of them to widen their eyes when they felt a large power being unleashed.

"What the heck?" Acnologia questioned as his and the other two's heads turned towards outside of the cave, "Was that E.N.D I just sensed?"

Romeo didn't say anything, but he did agree with the dark blue haired man that it was definitely E.N.D who they just sensed. But what the heck was the demon doing to give off a large power like that? Didn't the Fel Demon know that releasing energy like that would draw attention to him?

Observer however recalled what was in the direction, before the realization of what was happening took hold of him as he looked over at the still unawake Natsu.

"…No…," Observer started to mutter before he looked back towards outside with a shocked yet slight angered expression present, "He didn't…"

It wouldn't even be a minute later before E.N.D himself returned to them all, landing right outside the cave before he started to walk inside. Romeo, Acnologia and Observer looked at their Fel Demon companion wondering what the heck he did while he was out. Only the living constellation however made ant attempt to put the pieces together.

E.N.D stopped walking as he looked back at the three, a bit annoyed by their confused or slightly angered in the case of Observer's expressions.

"… **What?"** E.N.D questioned, not in the mood at the moment to deal with whatever they want to say to him.

"E.N.D, what did you do?" Romeo started to question the black winged creature before him, "We sensed you giving off a lot of Fel Energy, why is that?" The All Magic Dragon Slayer finished asking the entity, who scoffed at the young male's words.

" **You're smart Romeo; I think you can figure it out yourself."** E.N.D stated to the young teenager. However there was no need for Romeo was Observer spoke up at the demon with slight anger.

"E.N.D, do you have any idea on what you just did?" Observer questioned, trying not to let the feeling of anger get to him.

" **All I did was fixing a mistake. Why should that bother you?"** E.N.D replied with annoyance and with a glare on his face, not willing to deal with Observer's whole view about leaving the planets they were on alone as much as possible so the timeline can occur naturally without interference.

"You murdered an entire city! Don't think I don't know what length you went to wipe out this world's Fairy Tail! It's one thing to destroy the guild alone; it's another thing to murder all the innocent lives that had no part in it!" Observer exclaimed in anger at the Fel Demon, figuring out that from the large energy the demon let out it was clear that he wiped out more than just the guild alone.

Hearing this Romeo widened his eyes in shock. Was that what E.N.D went to do? He went to kill the Fairy Tail of this planet? And not only that, but E.N.D also wiped out Magnolia along with them?

"You think E.N.D cares about that?" Acnologia started to speak up, getting Observer and Romeo to look back at the Dragon King once more, "In the idiot's eyes, the city probably was too much of a reminder of Fairy Tail's presence and influence, so that's why he wiped it out too."

" **Other than me being an idiot part,"** E.N.D spoke back up as his glare remained on his face, **"The royal lizard is right. I refused to allow a single trace of that pathetic guild remained. Remember this Observer; I am here to defend our world, that doesn't mean I need to spare every single living creature on any of these alternate worlds. Besides, since when did you yourself care about saving every single life?"**

"I don't," Observer admitted to the Fel Demon, "But we're not even supposed to be here in any of these alternate realities. You can't just go on and determine a reality's natural fate just because you think its right to get involve."

E.N.D merely shook his head from hearing the living constellation's words.

" **Whatever, I don't care what you think. But remembers this Observer, why bother saving these other worlds from the Fel Etherious if we can't help the lives that make these worlds the way they are?"** E.N.D asked him once more.

"You just admitted that you murdered innocent people!" Romeo shouted at the Fel Demon, catching Observer slightly off guard from the anger in the younger male's tone. Acnologia couldn't help but gain a grin from seeing the anger the boy gives off, it shows that he has no problem voicing something he disagrees with.

" **Meh, I mean the more important people like Natsu. But enough of this, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in the morning when it's time to set off again."** E.N.D merely replied back, not bothered by the angered glare he was receiving from Romeo.

With those words, the Fel Demon walked over not to far from the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer before sitting down and leaning onto the rocky wall of the cave. His eyes darted over to the still angry Romeo before he started to close his eyes.

' _ **One day you will know the truth Romeo… but not now.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself. The Fel Demon will tell the Dragon Slayer what happened back on their own Earthland involving Fairy Tail, but right now they need to focus on stopping the Fel Etherious before they can worry about home affairs.

With that, the demon closed his eyes as he dozes into slumber.

Acnologia scoffed as he too started to get comfortable to sleep, figuring it was the best thing to do at the moment.

"I guess we should get some shut eye as well. Observer, you're fine with keeping watch?" The Dragon King asked the living constellation, getting him to snap out of his thoughts about what E.N.D did to look back at the dark blue haired man.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I don't need to sleep like you three do." Observer reminded them.

That was all Acnologia needed to hear before he too shut his eyes before he fell asleep just like that without a problem. Romeo sighed too as he merely also got ready to go to sleep, hopefully with no nightmares this time.

"I can get onto E.N.D about the innocent lives he killed tomorrow, but sleeping does sound nice at the moment." Romeo stated to Observer, as it has been a while since they were able to get rest.

With that, the dark purple haired teen too fell asleep, leaving Observer the only one awake as he looked outside the cave, figuring that he might as well just wait until the next morning comes.

'A FEW HOURS LATER'

It would be dark out with the moon and stars high in the sky when a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer slowly woke up from his own slumber, his eyes slowly opening as his vision was a bit fuzzy at the moment.

"Ugh… did I pass out?" Natsu muttered slightly, still feeling out of it as he rubbed his head.

However he would widen his eyes once more when he remembered what transpired. Looking around, he saw the black winged entity sleeping like no tomorrow. On the other side of the cave was the dark blue haired man who was also sleeping soundly, and not to far from him was the other Romeo, who was laying on the ground sleeping the night away. The only one he didn't see to be seen sleeping was-.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Natsu was cut out of his thoughts when he looked towards the cave entrance to see Observer standing there as he looked over at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"How… how long was I out for?" Natsu asked, slowly getting onto his feet to get a better look at the constellar.

"A few hours," Observer stated to the Fire Dragon Slayer of this reality, "You seem to be doing better at the moment than when we found you."

Natsu widened his eyes before he looked down, the memories of what happened to him the day prior still fresh in his minds. A look of depression appeared on his face as he recalled what had happened to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Observer who merely watched the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"…I don't know about that…," Natsu started to speak, albeit he stuttered a little now with his head filled with past memories of the guild he once called family, "It's just… what am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Observer questioned, not getting what the Dragon Slayer was talking about.

"What do you mean what I mean?" Natsu questioned, depression setting into him once again, "I have nowhere else to go. Fairy Tail hates me, and I doubt any other guild is going to want someone as stupid and worthless like me. So how will I-?"

"Stop," Observer cut him off with a stern look on his face while raising his hand, getting Natsu to be puzzled. The living constellation went onward with his words before the Fire Dragon Slayer could get a word in, "Don't think that you are not worth anything. Yes you have flaws, but so does everyone else. Do not allow the guild's words and actions tell you that you aren't worth anything. Everyone has a place for them, and no matter what every mortal has something in them that makes them worth living."

Observer widen his eyes from his owns words before a small smile appeared on his face. It looks like Romeo is rubbing off of him more ways then one he guesses.

Natsu was surprised to hear the uplifting words from the living constellation. He may not know what Observer is, or where he came from, but those words meant a lot to him as a small yet sincere smile appeared on his face.

"…You're right. I… I can find a place I can call home. I don't need Fairy Tail! One day I can prove them wrong about what they did to me!" Natsu shouted with a smile, feeling uplifting from the constellar's words. Sure the pain was still greatly present, but to hear someone believe in him and offering comfort, it was more than enough to lift his spirits at the moment.

Hearing about him wanting to prove the guild wrong got Observer to loose his smile, as a somewhat nervous expression appeared on his face.

"Yeah… about that…" Obsever started to say, figuring it was best to inform the pink haired male on what E.N.D did to the guild and to the city. Natsu looked confused from seeing the Celestial entity acting like this.

However Observer was cut off from explaining to the Fire Dragon Slayer what happened to his former guild and home as both of their eyes widened from a large sense of demonic energy.

"What the heck?" Natsu questioned as he looked outside along with Observer, sensing some kind of demonic power being thrown around and sense towards the north. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"It's the Fel Etherious!" Observer shouted, horrified that the vile demons managed to be here on this world as well.

"The what now?" Natsu asked, having no idea what the constellar was talking about.

"There's no time for me to explain! Help me get the others up!" Observer exclaimed as he ran towards the others in the cave. Seeing this, Natsu followed suit as he ran over to Romeo in a hurry.

Observer ran over to E.N.D who was still sleeping and snoring soundly, as the living constellation tried to shake the demon awake.

"E.N.D, wake from your slumber!" Observer shouted, hoping that it would be enough to wake him up. However the Fel Demon merely grumbled and was still in dreamland.

"… **No Hisui… Natsu and I weren't the ones who set the garden on fire…"** E.N.D grumbled out as he was still asleep.

Observer didn't have the time to wait any longer before he decided to take a page from E.N.D and Acnologia's book. He flat out punched the demon into the skull before moving over towards Acnologia as E.N.D was now wide away and clutching his head.

" **OW! WHO THE F**K JUST HIT ME?!"** E.N.D shouted in rage as he was now on his hooves, moving his head all around wondering who it was that hit him to wake ho, up.

The sensing of Fel Energy however got E.N.D to calm down slightly as his eyes widened with surprised as Romeo was also woken up by Natsu, though in a much nicer manner compared to E.N.D's awakening. Acnologia was also woken up with a punch to the head, as the now awake and angry Dragon King was now on his feet.

"What was that for?!" Acnologia shouted at Observer, who wasn't bothered by the anger of the man who was rudely awakened.

"I sensed Fel Etherious to the north!" Observer shouted, alerting Romeo, E.N.D, and Acnologia was Natsu remained confused by what these Fel Etherious were. He knew of normal Etherious, but not this kind of demon, "It's in the direction where Mermaid Heel is located!"

"What? Mermaid Heel?" Natsu questioned, now worried for the all female guild that he met during the Grand Magic Games.

"Then we have to help them!" Romeo exclaimed, knowing that the all female guild had no chance to survive the demons. Not to mention all the other innocent people who were in danger.

" **Then let's not waste time! We got demons to kill!"** E.N.D shouted as he ran out of the cave and arrived outside.

The Fel Demon didn't waste anytime as he took off with his wings into the air at high speed, releasing a small shockwave in the process as he was now out of sight of everyone else who also ran outside of the cave.

"Hold up E.N.D!" Romeo exclaimed as he used his Magic to grow his large black colored draconic wings, shocking Natsu before the dark purple haired young teen turned over towards him with a hand out, "Come on! We need to hurry and catch up to him!"

Natsu, while still surprised from seeing Romeo being able to grow wings akin to a dragon like that, gained a determined expression on his face as he nodded in agreement. Taking the hand, Romeo then took off with Natsu holding on.

Acnologia and Observer merely bolted by foot, being able to keep up with the two fliers with ease as they followed the source of Fel Energy.

'WITH MERMAID HEEL'

"GAH!" Kagura shouted in agony as she was thrown into the wreckage of a building, getting it collapse onto her.

"Kagura!" Millianna, who was covered in wounds and blood from head to toe, shouted in fear for her friend and guild mate, only for something large to appear right behind her without her realizing it until it was too late.

The brown haired woman couldn't dodge in time as a large fist collided right into her back with enough force for a loud crack to be heard in the air before the screaming cat-like woman was also launched into a nearby wreckage of a building.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOYING WITH MORTALS IS THE BEST!" Gor shouted with a twisted grin on his face, loving the fun time they were having with the mortals of this city.

The entire city was in chaos. The majority of the city's population was already wiped out and murdered by the four Fel Etherious Zilas, Biast, Zeldurd and Gor. The city itself was mostly in ruins also, with some of the members of Mermaid Heel were helping to get the survivors out of the decimated city and away from the four demons while the rest of the guild tried to fend them off. Sadly however it did little to no good as they were defeated and humiliated by the four.

"Why are we toying with these stupid mortals? Let's just kill them already and get it over with!" Biast shouted in annoyance, letting go of the corpse of Risley Law by the neck as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now Biast, let us take the time to enjoy the suffering of the lesser races. It's more satisfying this way." Zeldurd landed near the black haired Fel Etherious with a few corpses of the other female Mages behind him.

"You said that last time and look what happened! We lost our ship and our forces! I don't want to make a mistake like that again!" Biast shouted in anger, frustrated that the four enemies along with the mortals of the last Earthland they went to humiliated them and took away their forces and warship.

"Calm down Biast," Zilas was heard as the two other demons looked over to where she was walking over towards them covered in blood, "We won't make the mistake we made last time. But these mortals here don't pose a threat like that, so there's no need to hurry at the moment."

"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" The three turned to see Gor not to far away from where they were at mocking the female Mages he was fighting himself.

Kagura managed to emerge from the wreckage she was thrown into, however she was covered in blood and injuries. Her left arm was broken and her eyesight was fuzzy from the blows to the head she received. Millianna was still on the ground, still miraculously awake but was in absolute pain as she too was injured greatly and covered in her own blood. She was sure she couldn't feel anything at the moment, her nerves not working right due to the pain. Beth and Arana were also nearby, on the ground and also in similar states like Millianna along with many other still alive Mermaid Heel Mages who were unable to get up. Seeing this got Kagura to realize she was the only one still on her feet.

"WELL WHATEVER! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Gor shouted with a grin still on his face, getting ready to once again attack the still standing woman.

Kagura gritted her teeth, seeing how neither she nor her Magic stood any chance against this threat. However she wouldn't back down as she held her sword in her right hand and raised it up.

"Bring… It… on…" Kagura managed to get out of her mouth, as her injured state made it impossible for her to speak normally.

The others could only watch and cry out in horror as Gor then charged towards Kagura with his fists raised up, intending on ending the woman once and for all…

…Only for hooves to slam into the large demon's face, getting him to be pushed b=and slide backwards towards the other three demons.

"What the?!" Biast shouted in shock as Gor managed to shake the pain off, while looking back towards whomever it was that just dared to hit him out of nowhere.

The four demons were surprised when they saw none other than E.N.D landing onto the front of Kagura, whose eyes along with the other injured women around widened in surprise to see the black winged creature. The Fel Demon turned around to see the injured state of Kagura and Millianna as his anger grew from seeing their injured states.

"Kagura! Millianna! Everyone!" Kagura, being the only one on her feet, turned her head to see Natsu along with who looked like Romeo in a way with dragonic wings out of his back landing onto the ground, before the pink haired male ran over to the women with looks of worry on his face.

"Natsu…?" Kagura questioned as the Fire Dragon Slayer went over to her to make sure she was alright.

While that was happening, Acnologia and Observer also arrived onto the scene as they jumped right next to E.N.D and Romeo who made his way over to the Fel Demon but not before he dismissed his wings. All four of them were all in defensive positions and in front of Natsu, Kagura, and the other injured women when they saw the four demons from the last Earthland they were at before him.

"It's those f**kers!" Biast shouted in anger, already wanting to beat the four before them into a pulp.

"Well… guess our time for vengeance can at last come." Zledurd stated to the others.

"It appears it will." Zilas replied to the silver haired Fel Etherious with a smirk on her face.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE INFERIOR VERSION OF OUR LORD STILL!" Gor exclaimed with a grin, wanting to murder the inferior version of their Lord with his bare hands alone.

Acnologia grinned when he heard the words of the four Fel Etherious, as did E.N.D and Romeo. Observer merely remained with a determined expression on his face.

"I will like you see you demons try." The Dragon King stated with a grin.

Not even a full two seconds had passed when the battle begun once again, with each Fel Etherious and each of the travelers of the Multiverses splitting off to fight their own battles with one another.

E.N.D slammed right into Gor's stomach, launching both of them away from the ruined town as the Fel Demon send the both of them airborne to who knows where to continue their fight. Romeo managed to get a surprised kick into Zilas's left side of her head launching her elsewhere in the mostly destroyed town as he followed after her. Acnologia and Biast have collide their fists into one another, causing a small shockwave before Biast delivered an uppercut into the Dragon King's chin, sending him flying up into the air with the black haired demon jumped up after him. Observer and Zeldurd powered up their respective energies before they too dash at one another, with Observer grabbing the silver haired demon by the head before throwing him towards the right side of the ruined city as the constellar followed after him.

Seeing the others taking on the four Fel Etherioud elsewhere in the city or far away from where they were in E.N.D's case, Natsu looked on in surprised before shaking his head. He turned back to help Kagura remained on her feet as the two looked at one another.

"Come on! I'll help all of you get away from the fighting!" Natsu told her, before without warning grabbed and threw her over his right shoulder, shocking the purple haired woman.

"I can walk!" Kagura shouted, a large blush appearing on her face from the sudden action.

"You're too injured at the moment, I can't risk anything bad happening to any of you." Natus told her with a serious expression. Those monsters already wiped out a good amount of her guild not to mention those who were still helping the surviving populace of the city to escape from the fighting, and seeing the state she was in there was no way she could do anything on her own at the moment.

Kagura only grumbled to herself, as much as she hated to admit it the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer had a point. She didn't say anything else as Natsu ran over towards Millianna to help her with the purple haired woman still over his shoulder.

'WITH GOR AND E.N.D'

E.N.D slammed Gor directly into the ground of the new land they crashed landed, using enough force to launch them both into the nation of Seven, far away from the others back in Fiore.

Gor managed recovered from the move and moved to get in a surprised hit as he punched E.N.D, sending the Fel Demon flying off of the much larger entity. Gor followed up by launching himself into the air once more to get another powerful hit in onto the Fel Demon, sending him flying through the forest and into a nearby village, freaking out those around him who were still up despite it being night out. E.N.D managed to get back onto his hooves as he saw Gor up above him about to punch him again. E.N.D managed to jump out of the way and high above Gor, before the Fel Demon fired off a large blast of Fel Fire directly towards the much larger demon. The attack collided into the large Fel Fel Etherious, causing a large enough explosion to utterly consume the entire village and everyone else in it. E.N.D smirked at the damage done only to widen in shock when Gor jumped out of the smoke that covered the large area where the village once stood. E.N.D managed to move out of the way of another swing of the large demon's fist before making a move and launching himself directly into Gor's left rib, sending the giant demon further away from the damaged area and into an open plain field. E.N.D dashed right after him through the air with his fist brought back, intending on getting another hit in. Gor got back onto his feet as he swiftly turned back around with his own fist brought back before the two launched their fists into one another, causing a massive shockwave to be emitted as well as forcing a crater to form underneath their feet, decimated the plains they were in.

Gor grinned as he then use his other hand to grab E.N.D's arm, shocking the Fel Demon before Gor proceeded to slam the Fel Demon into the ground over and over again before throwing him up into the air. Following up before E.N.D could do anything else, the demon fell back towards the ground before Gor then slammed his right fist into the demon's back, releasing another shockwave from the impact and sending E.N.D flying once more far from the current decimated plains. With E.N.D, he managed to land back onto his hooves as he looked around to see himself arriving in another town, with people who were up this late at night freaking out from sudden appearance of the black winged creature. E.N.D's attention was back to Gor when he saw the massive demon reappear as he slammed through building after building to get to where the Fel Demon was at, killing the people who were in the constructs and were in his way. E.N.D charged back towards the large Fel Etherious, not caring about the innocent people caught in the shockwave he just emitted or those who were in front of him as he dash by them. Bringing both of their fists back, Gor and E.N.D then thrust their punches towards the other causing them to collide once again with enough force to completely decimate the entire town and turning it into a large crater beneath them, killing all the innocent people who lived here in the process of the destruction strength being unleashed. This time E.N.D smirked before he opened his mouth, unleashing a point blank Fel Fire Roar from his mouth, consuming Gor as the attack launched him out of the crater and far away into a nearby mountain, colliding head first into it.

Getting back onto his feet, Gor grinned with excitement at the fun fight he was having with E.N.D before the giant Fel Etherious yelled out with excitement as he slammed his fist in front of him, releasing a blast of air that was sent towards the approaching flying E.N.D. Luckily the Fel Demon managed to see the approaching attack as he flew out of the way. However his eyes widened once more as he saw more blasts of shockwaves emitting from the large Fel Etheriou's punches aimed right at him. As if he was being fired at with artillery, the black winged creature continued to fly towards the Fel Etherious while dodging each of the air blasts that was unleashed directly towards him. Getting close enough, E.N.D brought his fist back once more charged with Fel Energy as did Gor brought his own fist back from seeing the enemy demon closing in on him. However unlike the last couple times when the fist would collide, E.N.D smirked as he then ducked underneath of the punch, surprising Gor as E.N.D then slammed directly into Gor's chin, launching the large demon up high into the air. Seeing him in a vulnerable state, E.N.D jumped into the air and flew directly towards the airborne Fel Etherious intending on getting another blow onto the enemy. Gor however wouldn't allow himself to be that easily humiliated, before the larger entity then punched forwards directly towards E.N.D releasing another blast of air at him. E.N.D's eyes widen but he was unable to dodge in time as the attack hit him, forcing him to go crashing back into the ground below back first at the top of the mountain. Looking up, he saw Gor coming back down with his right fist pulled back, but thankfully was able to launch himself out of the way before the attack could collide into him, thus getting Gor to merely destroy the entire mountain below him in a single blow.

E.N.D who was in the air looked down to see Gor jumping directly at him once more, getting the Fel Demon to grin, unable to stop himself from enjoying this battle as he charged back at the larger Fel Etherious once more.

'WITH ROMEO AND ZILAS'

Zilas recovered from the blow of the dark purple haired teenager got on her as he returned onto her feet. Romeo quickly dashed into the decimated part of the city to continue the battle with his fists pulled back. Zilas grinned as she saw the approaching All Magic Dragon Slayer before she flung her right leg directly into the approaching boy, who was able to raise his right arm to block the attack. However this got him to be wide opened as the black haired Fel Etherious swiftly used her other leg to kick Romeo right in the chin, sending the boy flying up into the air. Quickly recovering, Romeo managed to propel himself a bit away as Zilas jumped up into the air as she tried to knee him in the stomach. Widening her eyes from seeing her attack being dodged, she turned her head before Romeo delivered an All Magic Dragon's Blade, covering his sword with his Magic to slice the woman in hope of ending her right then and there. Sadly the Fel Etherious managed to lean back to avoid her head getting cut off, however the tip of the blade was still enough to slash her face, causing her to cry out in pain before Romeo delivered a kick empowered by his Magic onto her skull, launching her back down towards the ground, causing the land to shake slightly from the impact.

Landing back onto his feet not to far from her, as Zilas got back up as her expression was one of hatred A large scar from the tip of Romeo's sword was now on her face, her lefy eye completely gone as dark green blood ooze from the wound she received.

"You… will pay for that you mortal brat!" Zilas shouted in rage before she opened her mouth wide open…

…Allowing her tongue to shoot out of it as it grew to a much larger size with the mouth at the tip of the muscle also opening wide with its sharp teeth, giving it a grotesque look as the tongue itself let out a roar as he shot towards the horrified Romeo.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Romeo shouted in absolute disgust from the sight before jumping out of the way of the now large and sentient tongue.

The muscle wasn't finish as it turned towards where he was at once more before launching itself directly towards the dark purple haired young teenager, who tried to slash it with his sword to no success as it managed to move out of the way despite its long and now bulky state. Romeo even pulled out his boltok pistol and fired at the grotesque sentient tongue while jumping back away from the living muscle. However the bullets seemed to only bounce off of the sentient muscle showing off it's endurance as he tried to make the dark purple haired boy into a snack once more. Romeo managed to duck underneath the incoming disgusting tongue with a mouth; however his eyes widened when the living muscle then took advantage of this as it slammed on top of him, caving him in directly into the ground. It lifted up as it attempted to slam itself down upon the younger male once more, but luckily Romeo managed to recover and launched himself away from underneath the sentient tongue. Landing back onto his feet and turning around in a swift manner, he saw the long and bulky tongue shot itself out directly at him once more, with Romeo managed to move over to the side to avoid it before slamming an All Magic Dragon's Fist directly into it, getting the tongue to let out a roar as it pulled back slightly to recover for a moment. Hearing how the tongue managed to roar on its own made Romeo all the more uncomfortable from this whole thing.

Turning his head, he looked to see Zilas still had her mouth wide open allowing her tongue to be out and for it to be in its long yet bulky state. Seeing her vulnerable in this state, Romeo dash over towards the black haired pointy eared Fel Etherious in hopes of taking her out. However the long and bulky tongue then interfered in his path as it tried to make a meal out of him once more, showing off its disgusting sharp teeth in the process. However Romeo would not allow it to make a meal out of him today as he jumped over the sentient tongue before running on the large and grotesque muscle to get closer towards the black haired Fel Etherious. Sadly however the tongue then suddenly retracted itself, forcing Romeo off of it as it shrunk back to it normal small and skinny size as it went back into Zilas's mouth, who grinned as she then dashed over and delivered a swift kick into Romeo's right rib, launching him into a nearby wreckage that was still standing in the section of the city the two were in. Zilas smiled widely before she opened her mouth wide once more, allowing her tongue to reemerge from her mouth once more as it grew back to its bulky and disgusting looking size as its mouth was wide open as well. Zilas intended on making a meal out of the dark purple haired young fourteen year old, and her tongue was going to get the job done.

However as the sentient tongue closed in on its target with its own mouth wide open for its hopeful meal, Romeo shot back up from the wreckage before grabbing the jaws of the grotesque mouth, forcing it to be stopped as Zilas's eyes widened from the shock of the move. Romeo grinned widely before with a mighty shout begun to swing the tongue around and thus Zilas as well, getting her off of her feet. Not letting go of the disgusting sentient tongue, Romeo then threw it and Zilas high into the air above the greatly decimated city where Mermaid Heel once called home. Planning on finishing this, Romeo took in a deep breath, sucking in the surrounding air to empower his next attack more, the dark purple All Magic Dragon Slayer the unleashed a massive All Magic Dragon's Roar directly at the airborne Zilas. The firing of the attack caused the ground Romeo to stand on to break apart and shake the land of the nearly destroyed city as well as unleashing a shockwave blowing away the debris that was all around him.

Zilas widen her eyes in horror as her tongue retracted back into her mouth, unable to find a way to survive the large powerful Magical attack as it closed in on her.

"No! This can't end like this! I can't fall here! I can't- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The wicked Fel Etherious shouted in agony as the attack enveloped her and slowly obliterated her, putting an end to the demon woman once and for all. The attack continued to shoot up high in the sky, clearing away the clouds that were present in the night sky as it went on out of sight.

Romeo's attack ended as the dark purple haired young teenager closed his mouth before taking in a few deep breaths to ease himself. Hearing more fighting in the distance, the boy turned around in the direction they were coming from. The All Magic Dragon Slayer knew that Acnologia and Observer were fighting their own battles elsewhere in the ruined city or somewhere not to far from it. And E.N.D was fighting the really large Fel Etherious who knows where.

"There are still some innocent people trapped in the city, not to mention the injured Mermaid Heel Mages that are also present. Natsu can't get them all to safety by himself." Romeo told himself, so he planned on aiding in helping the Fire Dragon Slayer. He knew that Acnologia and E.N.D wouldn't want anyone to interfere with their battles, being the battle hungry beings they were, and Romeo had confidence that Observer can handle his own fight on his own.

With that, Romeo dashed elsewhere in the ruined city, hoping to aid Natsu to find any innocent people and Mermaid Heel Mages who were still injured or trapped in the now battle filed area.

'WITH OBSERVER AND ZELDURD'

Zeldurd crashed into the ground of the decimated section of the city away from where everyone else was located. Getting back onto his feet, he swiftly turned back around to see Observe dashing right towards him. Grinning widely, he used his Fel Magic to form a Fel Barrier around him, blocking Observer's punch as a shockwave emitted from the impact thus breaking the ground they stood on. Widening his eyes in surprised, Observer jumped back as Zeldurd raised his hand up in front of him. Despite the shield around him, the silver haired Fel Etherious was able to unleash a barrage of Shadow Bolts from his hand towards the living constellation. Observer jumped into the air to dodge a few of him; before he managed to deflect the remaining bolts right back at the silver haired demon. Zeldurd smirked once more as his shield protected him from the redirected attacks. Seeing the constellar landing back onto the ground a bit away from him to his left, Zeldurd turned towards that direction before raising two of his fingers up in front of him. Observer saw the action, but before he could figure out what the demon was trying to do, his eyes widened once more when he felt the ground below started to glow. He was unable to dodge in time when a large burst of Fel Fire blasted right from underneath him and shot into the sky like a pillar, consuming Observer before it blasted him away from the pillar and from Zeldurd and into some decimated wreckages of buildings not to far from his original spot. Luckily Observer was able to get back onto his feet before looking down to see the same thing about to happen again. But unlike the first time Observer managed to dash out of the way before the pillar of Fel Fire could erupt from underneath him. Observer kept on moving as more pillars of Fel Fire shot up from the ground underneath him, but was able to move out of the way for each of the attacks unleashed.

Zeldurd still had a grin on his face as he raised his other hand up in front of him before firing off a barrage of Shadow Bolts again towards the dashing constellar. Observer noticed the upcoming attacks before raising his right hand to fire off blue bolts of Cosmic Energy right back at the approaching barrage while still moving around the area to avoid the pillars of Fel Fire that kept appearing from underneath him. Taking the initiative, the constellar then planted his foot down to help him immediately turn around to charge directly towards the silver haired Fel Etherious. Zeldurd wasn't too surprised before he swiped his left arm right in front of him. Without warning multiple small portals then opened up right around the silver haired demon as they were all aimed directly towards Observer, whose eyes widened from the sudden move. Thankfully he was able to react fast enough for when each portal fired off a beam of their respective Magic with were Fel, Void, Ice and Fire at him. The living constellation kept on moving with quick speed to avoid the beams of Magic aimed at him as the attacks destroyed the ground as they tried to hit him. However despite the pressure of the beams Observer kept on moving towards the Fel Shield covered Fel Etherious with his fists pulled back. Dodging the four beams of the four Magic being fired at him, Observer jumped into the air before launching himself directly at Zeldurd before he slammed his fist directly into the shield once more, causing a large shockwave that splintered the ground greatly below them to be emitted by the collision of the punch to the shield surrounding the silver haired demon. However the constellar kept up his assault as he went on to unleash a barrage of punches directly onto the shield, his fists being enveloped with blue Cosmic Energy. Seeing this Zeldurd couldn't help but laugh out loud from the move.

"You're wasting your power, my shield is invincible," Zeldurd started to say to the living constellation who kept up with the quick assault of punches and kicks, "It can withstand the force of a planet explosion. Not even weapons designed to bypass any Magic or Energy can penetrate my shield. What chance do you think you ha-?"

He was cut off by a mighty shout from Observer, and before the demon knew it one more great punch was enough to completely shatter the Fel Barrier with enough force to unleash a small boom sound and got Zeldurd too stumbled backwards a little. His eyes widened from seeing the Fel Barrier broken by Observer's physical strength alone.

"Not bad…" The silver haired Fel Etherious found himself saying despite his shocked of his Fel Barrier being shattered.

He couldn't say anything else at the moment before Observer grabbed a hold of the silver haired demon's face before slamming it down directly into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater to form from the impact. Without letting go, Observer then took off, pushing the demon's head further into the ground as the living constellation kept on moving around the decimated city, going through the wreckages and ruins of the buildings as well in the process before Observer lifted and threw the Fel Etherious up into the air before delivering a swift kick into his back, getting Zeldurd to let out a shout of pain as he crashed into rubble of a destroyed building. Getting back onto his feet, he swiftly turned around before delivering a Fel and Ice infused powered fist directly into Observer's face. This collision set off a small explosion that sent Observer flying directly into the more ruins and wreckages of the decimated buildings that litter the mostly destroyed city. Dusting himself off, Zeldurd looked ahead to see Observer not emerging from the wreckage, getting the silver haired demon to laugh out loud.

After that, he looked ahead once more with a large grin on his face.

"Really? That was all it took?" Zeldurd mocked before turning around to walk away, "To think for someone who managed to shatter my Fel Barrier, he would have lasted longer-."

He stopped speaking and his movement when he felt the ground shaking as well as a build up of power right behind him. Quickly turning back around, Zeldurd was shocked to see the sight before him.

Observer was seen emerging from the wreckage, as his right hand was seen being enveloped in unstable dark blue Cosmic Energy as the ground continued to shake and splinter from the power being contained in the living constellation's hand.

"Demon! Witness… the fury of the cosmos!" Observer shouted out loud before he dashed right towards the silver haired Fel Etherious.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Zeldurd used his right hand to raise two of his finger in front of him to summon more pillars of Fel Fire underneath the living constellation while using his left hand to unleash another barrage of Shadow Bolts at the constellar. However Observer was able to dodge the attacks and move fast enough to avoid the pillars of Fel Fire shooting underneath him as he closed in on the shocked and frantic silver haired demon.

And before Zeldurd knew it, Observer appeared right in front him. And as if things were in slow motion, Zeldurd saw his life flash before his eyes as Observer shot his right hand forward.

And with that, right directly onto Zeldurd, a tear of space and time opened as a black hole formed directly on the silver haired Fel Etherious's chest. The demon could barely get a scream of pure agony out as he was imploded into the black hole, his body torn apart in a matter of moments as Observer jumped back, as the black hole completely consumed not only the Fel Etherioius but also some of the surrounding wreckage, debris and corpses of the civilians who perished earlier when the demons first appeared as the tear in space and time grew larger.

Observer landed onto his feet a good distance away from the black hole as it sucked in everything around it. Looking at the tear in space and time for a moment, he then raised his right hand up before closing it, thus also causing the black hole to also shut close like it was never there in the first place.

"…That takes care of that demon." Observer muttered to himself, needing a moment for himself to recharge from using that much energy. He needed to work on being able to use that ability without draining himself greatly in the process.

A loud shockwave grabbed his attention as he looked up above him only to see the fighting between the Dragon King and the Biast demon still going on.

'WITH ACNOLOGIA AND BIAST'

Acnologia and Biast struggled with one another as raw Magic and pure Energy was being unleashed by both the Dragon King and the Fel Etherious throughout the air above the wrecked city below them, using their powers to propel themselves from their feet to remain airborne. Their hands were grabbed with one another as they tried to push the other to cave in first to gain the upper hand. Both of them slammed their foreheads with one another multiple times, getting their forehead to bleed a bit from the constant slamming they were doing, with Biast's blood being dark green. However this wouldn't last for too long before Acnologia managed to twisted the demon around with his hands, getting the black haired demon to widened his eyes as he found himself being twirled around before the Dragon King then twisted himself to deliver a powerful kick into the demon's back, getting him to cry out before being launched further away from the dark blue haired man. However the Fel Etherious managed to recover as he managed to remain airborne as he turned to see Acnologia launching himself directly towards the black haired demonic being. Gritting his teeth in anger, Biast then proceeded to unleash a barrage of Fel Energy at an incredible speed, getting Acnologia to widen his eyes in surprise. The Dragon King was unable to dodge in time from the blasts as they made impact into him, causing explosions with each contact the Fel Energy blasts made with the dragon in humanoid form thus getting the sky to be filled with smoke. Biast with a mighty shout fired one more yet much larger blast of Fel Energy directly into the smoke cloud, before it entered and causing a much more powerful explosion that everyone back in the city or nearby would be nearly blinded from the brightness emitted from the blast alone.

Biast grinned as he breathed hard from recklessly firing off Fel Energy like that… only to be shocked when Acnologia emerged from the smoke with such speed that the black haired Fel Etherious was unable to move in the slightest when the dark blue haired man's elbow collided right into the demon's cheek, launching the demon far away from the Dragon King and back down into the ground, causing the ground to shake greatly from the collision. A crater had even form from the impact of the demon crashing into the ground. Biast managed to get back onto his feet, although it was clear that the black haired demon was furious from not being able to kill the dragon in humanoid form and from being slowly overpowered. Looking back up, his eyes widened when Acnologia quickly descended down directly towards him with the Dragon King's right fist pulled back as his Magic enveloped it. Glaring with hate backup at the dragon, Biuast let out a loud roar of anger before his own fist was enveloped with raw Fel Energy which was enough to cause the ground to shake once more and splinter in the process. And then when Acnologia closed in on the Fel Etherious, the two threw their punches as they collided, causing a massive explosion once more that shook the ground of the entire city and its surrounding areas.

Far from the now decimated city, the remaining survivors of the city along with Mermaid Heel and Natsu looked on in shock from the battles that they were able to see, as well as the large raw Energy and Magical power that was being thrown around like it was nothing. Romeo went back into the city to see if any of the others like Observer had finished their fights, so he wasn't with the others anymore.

"Holy sh*t…" Millianna muttered to herself, as she was barely able to stand on her feet to see the massive powers being unleashed and use not to far from them all.

"Never in my life have I seen such strength…" Kagura also muttered, but was still loud enough for Natsu and the others to hear as they all slowly nodded in agreement.

Natsu remained silent however as his eyes were wide eyed from seeing the fighting going on in the ruined and decimated city far from them. It was a miracle that the ruined citywas still present and not completely wiped out. But more than that…

' _How have they not destroyed everything around them already? If I didn't know any better, the power being thrown around could be enough to wipe out the whole world!'_ The Fire Dragon Slayer though in shocked and awe. This strength was far greater than anything he was ever seen in his life. It was greater than his former guild; it was greater than the dragon of death that tried to wipe out Tenrou Island trapping him and his former guild there for seven years, he can't even imagine anything he has face so far in his life that could even come close to the strength and power they all could see. The enemy who attacked the city and the four who were defending it, just who were they?

'WITH E.N.D AND GOR ONCE MORE'

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE STRONG! I LOVE THIS!" Gor shouted with a crazed grin on his face, enjoying the fight he was having with the inferior version of his Lord.

E.N.D scoffed with a grin on his face as he punched the much larger demon in the chest, sending him back a bit away to get a good distance away from one another.

" **I will also admit this is fun fighting you."** E.N.D replied back to the Fel Etherious with a grin on his own face despite the wounds on his body which were bleeding dark green blood. He spat out some blood that got into his mouth before grinning back at the Fel Etherious.

The two demons' battle have taken them throughout the nations of both Seven and Bosco, with the two now being in the capital city of Bosco… or at least what was left of it. Not a single living thing had survive the battle between E.N.D and Gor as the buildings were in ruins, rubble and death filled the streets with the two looking at one another without a care of the lives lost during their fight.

"YEAH, IT'S GREAT TO JUST FIGHT WITH GOOD OLD HANDS AND NOT WITH SOME STUPID WEAPON LIKE A LOT OF MORTALS I'VE SEEN TEND TO USE!" Gor shouted, getting E.N.D to raise an eyebrow.

" **Oh, so you enjoy the old fashion way of beat down as well huh?"** E.N.D questioned with his grin remaining on his face, loving the fight too much to care about anything else at the moment.

'OF COURSE I DO!" Gor started to reply back as he readied himself to end this battle, "I THINK IT S STUPID AND TASTLESS FOR ONE TO BRING A WEAPON TO A FIGHT. THE ONE WITH THE WEAPON USUALLY WINS RIGHT? BUT TO ME THAT ISN'T A REAL FIGHT! WE'RE MEANT TO RIP AND TEAR ONE ANOTHER APART WITH THEIR OWN POWER; YOU GET WHAT I MEAN INFERIOR E.N.D?"

E.N.D chuckled as he too readied himself to end this battle, as fun as it was he would admit.

" **Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. All I need is my own strength and power; allow me to show you as I kill you with them."** E.N.D told Gor as he started to power himself up with his Fel Magic.

"OH YEAH! ALL OR NOTHING!" Gor yelled back as he himself prepared to charge once more at the Fel Demon.

Right now it didn't matter who they were or what they're goals were. Right now E.N.D wasn't the Fel Demon bent on protecting his Earthland, and right now Gor wasn't a Fel Etherious bent on the annihilation of all things. All they were at this moment were two strong beings wanting a good fight.

And with that, both of them launched themselves right at once another, causing the ground they stood in to break again from the force as they closed in at each other. Both of their fists pulled back with Gor putting all of this strength into this punch with E.N.D doing the same.

With one final shout, both of the fist collided, causing a massive explosion to be emitted as the raw power unleashed alone from the impact completely evaporated the entire ruins of the city along with the surrounding land, shaking the entire nation and even a bit beyond that. Entire ruins, trees, and other natural or manmade structures were unable to withstand the force of the colliding fist as smoke completely filled the entire area for many miles away.

Everything seemed calmed now as only a massive crater remained as water from the nearby sea poured in to fill it in…

…And E.N.D emerged as he flew away from the smoke with a big grin on his face, before landing down onto land far away from the decimation he and the Fel Etherious just unleashed.

" **I win,"** E.N.D stated as he turned around to see the distance smoke and devastation they have brought onto the land, with Gor not having survived the power unleashed, **"You were a good fight. I'll be sure to remember this as long as I live."**

After he said those words his eyes widened as he felt a large amount of unstable Fel Energy being unleash, getting him to swiftly turn his head towards the direction where Fiore and the others were at. The Fel Demon groaned as he got ready to take off once again.

" **Oh now what's going on?"** E.N.D wondered in annoyance, hoping that it wasn't more trouble as he took off to head back to Fiore and to where the others were located. Hopefully they were winning or have won their battles already.

'WITH ACNOLOGIA AND BIAST A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

Both Acnologia and Biast continued to throw punch after punch at one another, not caring of the devastation being brought upon the surrounding area. Most of the blows came into contact with one another with the occasional punch from either of the two hitting the other. At the moment it would look things would remain like this between the two.

However this would change when Acnologia then without warning grabbed both of the fists thrown by Biast, surprising the Fel Etherious before the dark blue haired man grinned as he then chuck the demon up into the air once more. Without warning Acnologia opened his mouth wide open to unleash a large Dragon's Roar directly up at the black haired demon. Widening his eyes in shock, the Fel Etherious put his hands below him in hopes to block the attack. The attack collided right into the demon's hands, pushing him further up into the air as he tried to contain the attack from overwhelming him. Eventually, powering up as much as he could, Biast then shouted a mighty yell of rage before he managed to fling the Dragon's Roar away from himself and far into the distance. Not even a moment later did a massive explosion could be seen far away shaking the very ground of Fiore itself as well as consuming whatever the landscape and unfortunate towns or villages that were caught in the resulting attack and explosion in the distance. Biast took in deep breaths as he looked at his hands, seeing them burned and scarred from containing the highly powerful attack by the Dragon kind as anger took hold of him. Looking down at the grinning Acnologia, fury rose in Biast as he then recklessness started to fire off a barrage of Fel Energy Blasts down upon Acnologia and ruined city below him. Acnologia widen his eyes before he dashed out of the crater he was in and started to move with speed around the wrecked city to avoid the blasts that were consuming everything they hit and leaving small craters from their impact.

Back down with Observer, his own eyes widened when he saw the black haired Fel Etherious just recklessly firing off multiple blasts of Fel Energy down upon the entire mostly destroyed city. The living constellation started to dash around to avoid being hit by any of these attacks.

"Dang it! The Fel Etherious is going reckless!" Observer exclaimed to no one in particular as he continued to dodge each blast of the Fel Energy fired down from the airborne enrage demon.

"Observer!"

Hearing a familiar voice, the constellar turned his head to see Romeo running right to him as he himself was avoiding the blasts of Fel Energy being rain down by Biast.

"Romeo! So you have won your battle then?" Observer questioned as he quickly moved out of the way of another blast rained down form above.

"Yeah, I managed to help get any survivors that were still in the city away as well!" Romeo informed the living constellation while jumping out of the way from another attack from above once again.

Observer looked back up at the enrage Biast who kept raining down his attacks upon the entire nearly destroyed city in rage while still dodging said attacks from hitting him as Romeo did the same.

"We need to stop the demon! His attacks are getting more unstable the more enrage he gets!" Observer exclaimed at Romeo.

"Acnologia will handle it. He wouldn't want any of us to interfere with his battle with him," Romeo told the constellar as a small grin appeared on the All Magic Dragon Slayer's face, "Besides, he's about to take care of this barrage." Observer was left confused by the confidence Romeo had in the Dragon King, but he was about to see why.

With Acnologia, he kept on dashing around the decimated city to avoid the Fel Energy Blasts being fired all over the place. With a grin appearing on his face, the Dragon King stopped running as he then launched himself into the air, breaking the ground he stood in the process of the force he used. This grabbed Biast's attention as he stops unleashing the barrage of blasts as his eyes widened from seeing the approaching dragon in humanoid form. His eyes growing in rage, Biast then turned towards the incoming dark blue haired man before he also launched himself towards the Dragon King with his fist pulled back and empowered with Fel Energy. Acnologia smirked to himself as he closed in towards the Fel Etherious, before without warning launched himself up above the Fel Etherious. Shocked, Biast was too slow to react to this as Acnologia twirled around with his leg enveloped with his Magic before hitting directly into the demon's back, causing Biast to cry out in pain as he plummeted down into the decimated city below once more like before. This time however before he started to fall down to the land below, Acnologia took another deep breath before he once more fired out another Dragon's Roar out of his mouth, though this one was smaller compared to his last one in hopes of only hitting Biast without causing massive destruction around them. Biast looked up only to widen his eyes in horror as the attack came into contact, causing a small explosion as smoke shot up into the air. Acnologia was then seen landing down not too far from the crater where Biast was lasted spotted as he turned around with a grin still on his face.

It only took another moment later before Biast then remerged from the smoke as he was now in the air, using his Magic to keep himself airborne as he looked down at the dragon in humanoid form in rage. Wounds covered the Fel Etherious's body as dark green blood could be seen leaking from some of the wounds.

"Why you…!" Biast gritted teeth in pure rage and hatred. Acnologia couldn't help but mocked the demon high above him.

"Oh what's the matter? Getting angry that you are getting beaten by little old me?" The Dragon King mocked the airborne demon with a smug grin on his face.

Biast anger grew even more if that was possible. It was clear to the black haired demon that it seemed like he wasn't going to win this battle, and that alone angered him to no end. He shouted in absolute rage for all for hear as Fel Energy suddenly erupted all over his body, cracks of the demonic power started to appear all over his body as he went on to scream even more for the next minute.

Acnologia, Romeo and Observer's eyes widened in shock from seeing the sudden huge increase yet completely unstable power that was now radiating from the Fel Etherious alone. Those far from the city overseeing the fight also widened their eyes in shock and horror from the massive power being unleashed from the demon.

"If I am to die…," Biast started to shout in rage, before his eyes darted over to where the survivors of the city and where the Mages were at, "THEN I WILL KILL AS MANY OF YOU AS I CAN BEFORE I DO!"

With that, Biast unleashed a massive beam of Fel Energy from both of his hands directly towards where the humans were located, horrifying the other three as they all saw the massive attack heading directly towards where this world's Natsu and the survivors of the city and the Mermaid Heel guilds were at.

Natsu, Kagura, Millianna and everyone else could only freeze and watch in horror as the massive beam of demonic power was coming directly at them. The ground itself shook greatly from the radiating energy from the attack as it closed in onto them.

However before it could make contact, E.N.D suddenly appeared as his right knee collided into the front of the attack right in front of the others, shocking them from the Fel Demon's sudden reappearance. With a mighty yell, he then kicked the massive beam of Fel Energy up into the air as it shot into the sky while departing the clouds that were present in the night.

Biast could only look in horror from seeing his attack deflect like that, before he felt Acnologia's presence once more behind him. He quickly turned around in an attempted to hit the dragon in rage, but sadly fate was not on his side as the Dragon King with his own great roar slammed his empowered fist right into the Fel Etherious's stomach before tearing right into it, causing massive Fel Energy to leak out of his body.

Acnologia gritted his teeth from how loud Biast went as the demon screamed one final time in pure rage and in agony before the injury he received got his unstable body to about to burst, which was noticed by the Dragon King from what was about to happen.

"Oh crap-!" Acnologia started to shout until…

*BOOM*

A massive explosion resulted from the unstable Fel Energy being unleashed upon Biast's death, completely covering the entire sky above the decimated city. However all of that unstable Fel Energy unleashed was enough to tear open a fabric of space and time as a massive dark green vortex formed, beginning to suck everything below it.

"Acnologia!" Romeo shouted in worry, seeing how the Dragon King was right in front of the explosion and was no doubt sucked inside of that thing.

However Romeo and Observer found themselves also being sucked in, and were unable to do anything to avoid it in time as the two let out shouts of shock before they were flung into the unstable Fel vortex high above the ruined city.

E.N.D sighed from seeing the sight, while everyone else was shocked to see the resulting explosion formed into that vortex which was sucking in everything below it.

" **Well… better go after the others before the blasted thing closes."** E.N.D muttered to himself, as the others tried to steady themselves from the unstable power emitting from the vortex far before them.

Before he went into the thing however, the Fel Demon started to speak once more.

" **Kagura. Millianna."** He started to say.

"Huh?!" Both of the women shouted due to the loudness of the chaos going on not to react properly, while Natsu was trying to aid the others from falling over and steady themselves.

Both of the greatly injured women looked surprised when they saw E.N.D turned his head to look at them with a small yet gentle frown on his face, his face having sighs of sincere on it as he went on.

" **Can you both do something for me?"** E.N.D asked them in a small yet soft tone; however he went on before either of the two could reply back to him, **"Natsu is alone. His guild had abandoned him. There's no where else for him to go. I'm not asking you all to get him to join your guild or anything, but can you please be there for him? Help him find a place to call home. Help him find a place where he would be accepted and love. Can you do that for me?"**

Due to the quietness of his voice and from the loudness of the vortex before them all over their destroyed city, only Kagura and Millianna were able to hear him like he wanted as their eyes widened in surprised and shock from hearing the words emitted from the demon. E.N.D gave them a gentle smile before waving at the two.

" **Take care of yourselves, I trust you two to help him where others have failed."** E.N.D finished telling them with a small and gentle voice.

With that, the Fel Demon took off before any of the two could say anything back to him. E.N.D flew right into the chaotic Fel vortex as it continued to suck in everything below it. And not even a moment later when he entered, the vortex collapsed in on itself, shutting itself.

Thus only Natsu, Kagura, Millianna and the surviving members of Mermaid Heel and of the city remained in the now quiet and silent decimated land.

'EARTH 1000-A'

Acnologia found himself coming into contact with solid ground head first, getting him to groan in slight pain before he was able to get back onto his feet. Looking over at himself, he was only slightly injured with some blood from his wounds on him still.

"Well… that happened." The Dragon King questioned, before a loud noise grabbed his attention.

Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw a large dark green portal opened up above him as debris started to fall from it, getting the dragon to widen his eyes a bit more before he went on to dodge any of the falling wreckage that came out from the portal.

"Look out!" A voice got his attention, as he looked up to see Romeo and Observer falling from it as well, with Romeo being the one who shouted out loud towards him.

Like Acnologia, Romeo crashed head first into the ground while Observer was able to land on his feet without trouble. Another noise got their attention as they looked up to see E.N.D flying from the large tear in the sky. However the Fel Demon was unaware that the portal was facing towards the ground, so like the Dragon King and Dragon Slayer, he found himself crashing head first into the ground as well.

" **OW!"** E.N.D shouted out loud from the collision, before he was able to recover from the impact as he sat up… only a piece of debris falling from the portal hitting him in the head, getting him to clutch his head in pain as he shouted out in slight pain again.

Not even a moment later did the debris stopped falling from the portal, and the dark green tear in reality also closed itself, leaving only the four and the wreckage that was sucked in by the vortex from the other alternate reality. Observer looked up to see the portal no longer present.

"Well… that happened." Observer told the others as Romeo and E.N.D got back onto their feet as well, rubbing their heads a bit from the collision into the ground.

However, after they recovered they all looked and noticed their surrounding. This time unlike arriving in a forest of some kind or an opened field, it looked like they were in the remains of a city of some kind. The four were in a deserted and broken street in the ruined city. Old and rusted looking vehicles were spotted around the area, the ruined buildings were greatly collapsed, and other sighs of ruined civilization was present all around them.

Needless to say, they had no idea where they were at.

"…Where the f**k are we?" Acnologia questioned to himself, seeing how they were now in uncharted territory.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done, and now they arrived in a new kind of world, "thehappy"'s Fallout universe!**

 **…We'll see what kind of trouble my "heroes" will get themselves into next time.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Fallout

**Have another chapter cause why not? So the "heroes" have showed up in this version of the Fallout game/reality by "thehappy", so let's see what kind of trouble will they get themselves into shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Fallout**

E.N.D looked around the ruined landscape with an eyebrow raised, seeing the devastation and how quiet it was around them. The other three were just as puzzled, having no idea where they ended up at.

" **So… have any idea where we are?"** E.N.D questioned the others as he turned to look at them, hoping that maybe a place like this rang any bells in their heads, because it wasn't with him.

"Sorry, I don't recognize this place at all." Romeo replied back to the Fel Demon. The All Magic Dragon Slayer didn't know where they ended up, but it was clearly different than the other Earthlands they went too… if this was an Earthland at all.

Observer looked around before he widen his eyes a little, recognizing that the planet wasn't an Earthland but a whole different kind of world.

"I don't think this is Earthland. The land is too different, and I can't sense a single shred of Magic or any other worldly energy in the atmosphere." Observer informed the others, getting their eyes to widen in surprised.

"Wait, really?" Acnologia questioned, a bit intrigued to learn of this new information.

"Correct." Observer simply replied back towards the Dragon King.

E.N.D smirked a little from hearing this. They were on a different world that wasn't Earthland? That was pretty excited to hear.

" **Now that's a bit fun to hear. I wonder what kind of planet this is then. I hope it's a fun one considering the damage all around us."** E.N.D told the others with his smirk still present on his face.

"Of course you will think that, goat feet." Acnologia told the Fel Demon with his own grin from his little joke, glad to have heard of it from that one version of that Lucy woman they ran into a small while ago.

Naturally, hearing the insult angered the Fel Demon as he turned to glare at the dragon in humanoid form in anger if the tick mark on his forehead was any indication.

" **The f**k you just say you lizard b*stard?! I will burn you for that!"** E.N.D shouted as he summoned Fel Fire into his hand.

…Or at least, he tried too.

" **HUH?!"** E.N.D shouted in shock as he looked at both of his hands in surprised. Seeing him act like this got the others to be confused.

"What's wrong E.N.D?" Romeo asked with puzzlement.

" **My powers! I can't use them!"** E.N.D shouted at the others in shock, his eyes not moving from his hands as he tried once more in vain to summon his Fel Fire or some kind of attack to no valid.

Hearing this got the other three to widen their eyes. Romeo, getting a sinking feeling, tried to focus his own Magic only for his own eyes to widen in shock.

"I can't bring forth mine either!" Romeo shouted in worry, which also got Acnologia to try to do the same only to meet with the same results, or lack there of.

"What the heck is going on?!" Acnologia shouted, not liking that he can't access his powers at all.

Observer looked at the other three in slight confusion, even though from seeing this he figured out what was the problem for them. This world had a universal law that prevented those with unnatural abilities to use them. This wasn't too shocking to the living constellation, as he was aware of worlds like this existing.

E.N.D looked at his hands on more, before closing them into a fist and proceeded to punch the ground with his right hand, causing the ground to shake greatly for a moment and catching the other three off guard by the sudden action before they recovered from it. Seeing the now cracked and damaged ground, or even more damaged and cracked got E.N.D to break a sigh of relief.

" **Okay, my physical strength is the same. At least that's still with me."** E.N.D muttered with relief noticeable in his voice.

This got both Romeo and Acnologia to also breathe a sigh of relief as well. If the Fel Demon was able use his physical prowess still, then that meant they were also fine in that regard as well.

"Well… what will we do? We need access to our powers if we are to leave this planet." Romeo told the obvious. They needed to find a way off of this planet and go back to another Earthland if they were to keep on finding and fighting the Fel Etherious.

"We'll just need to search around this new world if we are to find a solution to this problem." Observer told them, for some reason not bothered by the lack of the other using their abilities.

" **Yeah, let's do that. But you know…"** E.N.D trailed off as he looked around the ruined city around them once more, getting the others to be puzzled by his words.

"Know what?" Romeo asked him, to which the black winged creature replied back without looking away from his surroundings.

" **Despite our powers not being accessed, seeing how quiet this place is and not a shred of any annoyances around us…,"** E.N.D turned towards the dark purple haired young teenager with a small smile on his face, **"I think I'm going to enjoy this planet."**

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

" **I F**KING HATE THIS F**KING PLANET SO F**KING MUCH!"** E.N.D shouted in absolute rage and hatred while covered in blood and gore as were the other three due to the things and people they killed who jumped at them.

To say that things were going well for the four wouldn't be a complete lie, considering they were able to withstand anything they ran into, but it was clear that E.N.D's patience was running this. For the past hour or so, they keep running into unusual large monsters that tried to kill them and people who wanted to kill them and even eat them. Sure that didn't seem so bad considering the four's strength, but what got the Fel Demon to be so mad was that he kept getting shoot and pelted at with all kinds of gun-like weapons that the raiders tend to have on them which slowly got on his nerves since the other three weren't as targeted as he was. So needless to say the black winged demon was not a happy bunny at the moment.

Currently the four were now away from the devastated city they first arrived in and were now in a more opened up area with no presentable buildings or so nearby, only decimated wasteland.

"E.N.D, calm down-." Romeo tried to tell the demon only to be cut off by said demon.

" **NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! EVERYTHING KEEPS TRYING TO SHOOT ME AND I'M SICK OF IT! ONCE WE FIND A WAY TO GET OUR POWERS BACK AGAIN I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID PLANET AND BLOWING IT THE F**K UP!"** E.N.D roared in fury, getting all kinds of anger out of his system as he did this.

Romeo, Acnologia and Observer merely sweat dropped from seeing the rage the Fel Demon was giving off. Acnologia himself was finding it hilarious, as he never seen E.N.D this angry before. And to him it was the funniest thing ever.

"…Anyway," Romeo went on to speak as he looked at Observer and Acnologia, "We need to hurry and find a place to stay at soon. It looks like night's about to descend."

"Yeah I know, but it's not like we have found any settlement that we can stay at. And even if we did who's to say it wouldn't be filled with more crazy lunatics for us to kill." Acnologia replied back to the dark purple haired younger male.

Before any of the three could say anything else however, they're attention was pulled towards E.N.D as he shouted out loud enough for them to turn towards the Fel Demon.

" **I see something up ahead!"** E.N.D shouted, before the demon picked up his paste as he ran ahead of the others. Not letting him get out of sight, the other three ran after the Fel Demon.

It didn't take too long before they all stopped moving to see what was before them a small distance away. What they saw was a small hill with a lake not too far from where they were all and the hill was at. But what got their attention was the armored metal door that was on the bottom of the hill, showing it was some kind of base.

"The heck is that?" Romeo questioned in confusion, puzzled to see a door to the hill like that.

" **A place for us to stay at that's what!"** E.N.D shouted with glee, happy that things were starting to look up for them all as he made his way over to the small base.

However as he closed in, his eyes widened in utter confusion when something popped up from above the blast door to the base in the hill. Leaning in to get a better look, it looked like two kinds of weird looking guns.

" **Uh… what are those for-?"** E.N.D started to question…

…Only to suddenly get pelted over and over by lasers shooting out of the two laser gatling guns.

" **OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW-!"** E.N.D kept shouting out loud as he was running in a circle as he was continued to getting shot and pelted over and over again.

Seeing the sight got Observer to sigh, Romeo to face palmed, and Acnologia laughed out loud from seeing E.N.D getting shot at once more.

However his laugher would cease before he knew it E.N.D reappeared right on front of him before grabbing him and chucking hi directly at the two laser gatling guns, surprising the other two from the sudden move as well as Acnologia shouting from the sudden action.

In less then a second when he was thrown the Dragon King crashed into the first laser gatling gun before crashing into the other gun, breaking them from their spots as they fell onto the lifeless ground.

"Ow…" Acnologia grumbled as he slowly got back onto his feet.

" **Serves you right for laughing, lizard man!"** E.N.D shouted as he, Romeo and Observer made their way over to the entrance of the hill-size base. Acnologia merely glared at the Fel Demon from his action, but didn't say anything as the four turned to look at the metal blast door that led inside. Observer turned to look over at really quickly before a spoke.

"E.N.D, you look like you have some laser marks on y-." Observer was about to point out from the demon being shot at a moment ago only to get cut off from a harden glare from the Fel Demon.

As that happened, looking at it, Romeo took a step forward for it in hopes that someone was here for them to let them in.

When he did however, he and the others were cut off guard when a small beam of blue light shot out from above the blast door as it went over Romeo, as if it was scanning him.

"Uh…" Romeo questioned in confusion before the beam of light faded away from him. And not even a moment later did a old robotic-like voice was heard by them from the scanner above the door.

" _Scanning complete. Identified as Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail. Universe unknown. Friendly… and a loser."_ The robotic-like voice stated.

"Eh?" Romeo questioned, more surprised by the fact that this machine knew he was of Fairy Tail and less of being insulted. Observer and E.N.D were also surprised by how the scanner seemed to be aware about Fairy Tail, thus Earthland in general while Acnologia laughed.

"Hah! A scanner insulted you!" The Dragon King laughed at that fact as Romeo merely looked at the dragon that trained him and put him through hell with a deadpanned stare from the words.

Not even a moment later did the Dragon King himself then got scanned from the scanner above the blast door, surprising him from the sudden action before the action ceased with the robotic-like voice heard once more.

" _Scanning complete. Identified as Acnologia. Universe unknown. A weak b*tch killed in Year 786 in universe 137-C."_ The machine stated once more.

That got Acnologia to gain a tick mark on his forehead from learning and hearing of this. He couldn't care if some weaker version of him died, but he refused to allow some stupid machine insult him like that!

" **HAH!"** E.N.D laughed at the Dragon King from being insulted, liking this scanner thing.

And then E.N.D was suddenly scanned for a moment before the scanner spoke again.

" _Scanning complete. Identity unknown. Universe unknown. Looks ugly as sin-."_

The scanner didn't finish before a bunch of lasers were shot at the scanner, completely destroying and making it go up in smoke.

Widening their eyes in surprised, they turned to see E.N.D with a angry glare on his expression wielding one of the laser gatling guns that once shot at him in his hands before he threw the weapon back down onto the ground.

" **F**k that thing. I'm not hearing a word of it."** E.N.D stated before he walked up in front of the metallic blast door.

The Fel Demon took a small breath before he kindly knocked on the metal door a few times… before he proceeded to grab the door before ripping it off of its hinges and chucked the large metal blast door behind him, getting the other three to move to the side to avoid getting hit by the now detached door.

"Wait, we can't just break into this place like this." Romeo told the Fel Demon with worry.

"Romeo's right, they may be someone already he-." Observer started to also say, but was cut off by the Fel Demon suddenly shouting out loud.

" **TACOS!"** E.N.D shouted, getting the other three too jumped from the sudden loudness of his voice. Looking around, he didn't see or hear anything before a large smile appeared on his face, **"See? All good. Now let's go."**

The demon went inside of the place with a large smile on his face, as Romeo, Observer and Acnologia followed suit inside.

At first glance of the place when they entered it, they saw it looked mostly normal. There was furniture, workbenches, computers and other tools and even weapons they could see on the desks or hanging from the walls. A door towards the back was seen that led to a bedroom with a large room, and it even had a ceiling fan as well. A small kitchen was also present closer around the back as well, with some weird looking generator was present back there too as it gave off a humming noise. Near the generator was another metal door what led to who knows what. All in all, it looked pretty normal side from the generator and the weapons all over the place.

"Huh, not to shabby." Acnologia admitted, as he and the others walked around the base. Romeo headed to one of the arsenals on the wall holding all kinds of unusual guns.

"Interesting…" Romeo muttered with interest, wanting to know more about these weapons and technology. Some of it kind of looked similar to the boltok pistol he had on him. Maybe the technology is the same?

Observer looked at another arsenal of weapons on the wall, and knowing that Romeo would be interested in them, proceeded to scan them himself, his hands summoning a small blue circle underneath them for him to do his thing.

" **There's barely any food in here!"** E.N.D shouted as he raided the refrigerator in the small kitchen, finding it not enough for him as he already drunk most of the drinks inside in an instant. He threw the now empty drinks he kept on consuming on the ground behind him, not caring about making a mess.

"Hey save some for the rest of us! You're not the only one hungry!" Acnologia exclaimed at the Fel Demon with a glare, not wanting the black winged idiot to eat everything before the rest of them could.

Before E.N.D could respond back to the Dragon King…

"Who's… there…?"

A voice grabbed all of their attention as they all moved their heads around to spot the source of the voice.

"What the heck was that?" Romeo questioned, feeling cautious as he pulled his sword and boltok pistol out and ready himself in case an enemy was present.

Eventually, they all managed to spot something coming out of the where the bedroom was located… and they all blinked in confusion and slight surprise from what they were seeing.

"… **Did I hit my head earlier or something? Because I'm seeing a talking watermelon with limbs here."** E.N.D stated to the others as he finished another drink he took from the fridge before throwing onto the ground behind him.

Like the Fel Demon stated, there was a small watermelon standing there that had eyes, a mouth, arms and even legs. Needless to say it was rather weird to see as the short living fruit and vegetable standing there with somewhat hateful eyes.

The unusual thing growled as E.N.D walked up towards it before bending down closer to it to get a better look at it. Blinking a few times, the Fel Demon grinned a little from the sight before him.

" **Hey, you're actually pretty adorable in a way."** E.N.D stated with a smile on his face, closing his eyes as he patted the ragemelon's head.

However, the living watermelon thing didn't like being treated this way, so it responded in a way that a ragemelon would respond. By opening its mouth wide before slamming its mouth down upon the demon's hand like a dog biting someone's hand.

E.N.D looked at this before blinking once, blinking once more, before he reacted kindly to this action.

" **GAAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** E.N.D shouted as he started to run around the base as he tried to shake the ragemelon off of his hand, knocking down workbenches and other pieces of furniture or other items in the process all around the base.

Observer sighed from seeing this before he simply went back to scanning the weapons, tech and other items around the base. Romeo ran after the frantic demon in hopes to help him get the biting sentient watermelon off. Acnologia merely laughed out loud from seeing the sight, enjoying it greatly.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

"Another Levy made you?" Romeo asked wih slight surprise towards the sentient watermelon creature, though it would answer as to how the scanner from earlier was familiar with the guild and Acnologia. The little thing was sitting on the couch while Romeo was standing in front of it along with Acnologia. Observer was still looking around the base to scan more of the weapons and tech around to learn more about their origins and how they worked.

E.N.D on the other hand was in the kitchen still holding onto his sore hand that the ragemelon bit earlier, occasionally glaring at the sentient fruit and vegetable from his spot before he would go back into the fridge to grab another drink to gulp down.

"Yes… Miss Levy made me… she let's me have fun…" The Ragemelon answered them, remembering the times the blue haired girl from another Earthland let him lose on her enemies to tear apart.

"Do you have a name?" Observer asked from his spot near one of the arsenals of weapons to scan those as well.

"I am normal face… that's my name." Normal Face told the three larger entities before it, getting them to be puzzled by such a name.

"…That sounds lame." Acnologia told him, getting the ragemelon to grit his sharp teeth in anger at the Dragon King's words.

Luckily before anything could happen E.N.D took this chance to speak up loud enough for the other three and sentient watermelon to look over at the black winged creature.

" **Alright, that's nice to hear and all. But until we find a way to regain access to our powers I declare this base ours for the time being."** E.N.D told the others and Normal Face with a grin on his face.

"It's Miss Levy's base though…" Normal Face told the demon.

" **Too bad! It's our base now for the time being and if your Levy has a problem with it then she can go f**k herself. Now let's see what else our new base of operation has to offer."** E.N.D told the others with his grin still on his face before he walked over to the back where the metal door was that he hasn't gone through yet.

The ragemelon didn't say anything only getting out of his seat from the couch as it followed the Fel Demon. Romeo figured he would go after the two to make sure E.N.D didn't break something that could be important for them to use. Acnologia was about to follow the three only to look to see Observer still scanning the tech around the area.

"Hey wait a minute…," Acnologia spoke up, getting the living constellation's attention as the dragon in humanoid form gained a tick mark on his face, "How the heck are you scanning crap like that?! Our powers aren't working so why are yours fine?!"

Observer calmly looked over to the dark blue haired man before speaking in a nonchalantly manner.

"It's not Magical in nature; it's a natural ability I have that I can use even in worlds like this one. Just like how E.N.D has the naturally ability to fly still due to his wings, it's basically the same for me." Observer told the Dragon King before the constellar finished scanning the stuff he was looking over to follow the others further into the base. Acnologia merely remained having his eyes on the constellar with a narrow look.

'… _Why do I not believe you?'_ Acnologia questioned, finding it a bit suspicious considering that the living constellation's answer didn't make any sense in his eyes. But he would question it later before he too followed the rest.

E.N.D arrived at the metal door near the humming generator with a grin on his face. Looking for a door handle or some kind of button to let him in, his eyes widened a little with glee when he saw what looked liked another scanner and buttons for him to use.

" **Ah perfect, I can use this."** E.N.D stated before he pressed the buttons, **"One, one and one."** E.N.D spoke as he hit the numbers and put his thumb on the scanner before him with a grin still on his face.

It didn't work however, getting E.N.D to raise an eyebrow before trying it again.

" **Okay how about two, two and two?"** E.N.D questioned pushing the buttons in as he put his thumb to the scanner. It still didn't work getting on the Fel Demon's nerves a bit, **"Uh… three, three and three?"** Still no success as he tried once more with different numbers, **"Four, four and four."** Again still no success.

As he kept trying to figure out the code while still trying to use the scanner as well despite it not going to work, Romeo, Normal Face, Acnologia and Observer with the latter two just showing up looking at the Fel Demon's attempts with either humor or confusion.

"…What is he doing?" Observer questioned the others, not getting what he's trying to do.

"He's trying to get through the door… but he won't be able too." Normal Face told the other three.

"Can't you just tell him the code?" Romeo asked the sentient watermelon, not seeing what the big deal would be if E.N.D had the code.

"I don't know the code. And even if I did… none of us can go through the scanner as… it needs Miss Levy to do that." The ragemelon answered the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer.

The four's attention was grabbed by E.N.D once more when they saw the angered look on the demon's face before he decided to just rip the door off from the wall. He turned around with the metal door in hand before chucking it into the other room, forcing the other three as Normal Face was too small to need to duck as the metal door slammed into some other pieces of furniture, knocking them over and breaking them in the process.

Seeing the way now opened, E.N.D grinned to himself once more.

" **There we go, let's see what we have in here shall we?"** E.N.D asked to no one in particular before he entered through the now door less entrance, going down the stairs that the way led too.

The other three merely followed the demon, while Normal Face looked at the damage done by E.N.D before following as well, kind of liking the way this black winged creature doesn't seem to care about causing havoc.

Not even a moment later did they arrive in the basement of the place, and it all got them aside from Normal Face to blink in puzzlement by what they all saw. All to the left wall of the room were strange vats filled with weird liquids and other kind of stuff that looked unusual. To the right wall of the room were stainless steel desks and high tech computers which looked more advance compared to the computers they saw upstairs. And to the far back of the room on the opposite side of where they were at was a work table covered with weird items that looked like shells of some weapon and rocket components.

"Whoa…" Romeo muttered in awe, a bit surprised to see all of this different stuff, it kind of interested him.

"What is this place supposed to be?" Acnologia asked the small watermelon thing, as it looked back towards the Dragon King.

"This is where Miss Levy works on all kinds of projects… I myself was made here." Normal Face answered the Dragon King.

"I see…" Acnologia trailed off as he, Romeo, E.N.D, Normal Face and Observer walked over to the side with all the vats and similar containers to check out more of the weird stuff they were looking at.

E.N.D looked at one of the vats before looking at the name tag of it, which was labeled as _Project Sausage Cannibal'_. Seeing this got E.N.D to light up in joy.

" **Sweet! Sausages!"** E.N.D stated before he shoved his hand through the container, breaking it as liquid poured onto the floor before grabbing the odd looking meat that resided in the container before shoving it into his mouth, chewing it up.

Glass shattered in his mind, his eyes widening in horror and in disgust before he spat out the now ruined project or what remained of it onto the floor, acting all frantically as he tried to get the taste from his mouth.

" **THAT TASTED LIKE SH*T!"** E.N.D shouted as he used his hands to wipe his tongue like an idiot to try to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

The other three merely sweat dropped from seeing this, while Normal Face looked at the now chewed up and ruined sausage project onto the floor with a neutral expression. Miss Levy wasn't going to like seeing this once she returns, that was for sure.

Getting over seeing E.N.D's stupid decision, Observe took this chance to look at the other side of the basement to look at the highly advance computers. Knowing that Romeo may want to know what secrets or information they contained, as well to see if they possessed anything that could be useful for themselves, the living constellation proceeded to scan the devices to learn more about them and what information they held.

While the constellar was doing that, the others continued to look at the rest of the weird cylinders filled with stuff on the left side of the basement.

"What the heck is this thing?" Acnologia questioned as he looked over at something that looked liked it had a strange leech inside of it. Looking at the name tag on it, he read the label aloud for the others to hear him, "Project Nightmare Brain Slug?"

"Miss Levy has spent time… making a lot of things here…" Normal Face merely told the Dragon King and Romeo. Meanwhile behind them E.N.D looked at something on the wall that seemed to hold bees that were shooting lasers from their stingers with interest.

"What reason would your Levy need to make all of this stuff for?" Romeo asked the ragemelon, as E.N.D proceeded to accidentally break the glass containing the laser shooting bees as they flew around him shooting at him to his annoyance and anger shouting aloud while everyone else was oblivious to this.

"She likes to make things like this… sometimes she does to help things… others merely to sate her own curiosity." Normal Face answered the All Magic Dragon Slayer while E.N.D grabbed one of the tables knocking down and shattering more of the vats and other items to hit the laser shooting bees with it to success, killing the bees.

Hearing all of that was enough to get the three aside from Obsever who was on the other side of the room to look at the now panting demon, seeing all of the broken vats and liquid all over the floor. Romeo and Acnologia gave E.N.D a deadpanned stare while Normal Face was imagining how Levy was going to react seeing all of her projects she worked so hard on being broken like this, not to mention the mess. E.N.D noticed the looks he was getting from the others, annoying him even more.

"… **The f**k you all looking at?"** E.N.D questioned them with a glare, getting Romeo to sigh from his response.

Choosing to ignore them as E.N.D went down further to look at the other stuff present before them while Romeo and Acnologia remained to talk to Normal Face about these stuff, the Fel Demon then came across something that made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Learning closer his eyes widened in slight shock from what he was looking at now.

" **What the f**k…?"** E.N.D muttered to himself as he saw what looked like an infant version of Natsu floating in the vat. Blinking on confusion and slight horror from seeing this… clone of the Fire Dragon Slayer, he looked around to make sure no one was looking at him as he put his hands on top of the container holding the infant clone or whatever it was supposed to be.

Observer finished up scanning the devices, learning much of the knowledge that was present inside of the machines as he looked at the computers once more.

"Interesting… a lot of the information don't seem useful to us, but maybe Romeo can find a use for them all." Observer muttered to himself, knowing that the young teenager would want to know about the knowledge he gained from these computers.

A loud crash got his attention as well as everyone else's, before they all turned towards where E.N.D was at only to see his hand on top of what looked like a now crushed and shattered vat, which red blood of whatever was inside the container leaking out from the now crushed and shattered vat. The Fel Demon merely looked back at the others with a poker face expression.

"… **My hand slipped."** E.N.D lied to them.

Romeo merely face palmed as the others merely looked at the demon with puzzled expressions.

'ELSEHWERE, UNKNOWN'

"Sir, we've detected the energies of our targets!" A Fel Etherious exclaimed at to the demon sitting in the large chair in the center of the command center room.

The entire chamber was filled with Fel Etherious, with the room being mostly dark due to the black metallic metal that formed the room and the massive ship they were all in. The only thing emitting light was from the devices and the screens that formed from the demonic energy that showed the destroyed planet outside, all which were giving off a green color of the Fel as the demonic energies filled the air of the room. Some of the demons were at the devices to pilot or operate the many functions of the ship. In the center of the room was a large throne with the demon in it being unidentified due to the shadows of the large room overtaking him at the moment.

" **Oh? The four meddlesome mortals that are hunting our people across the multiverses?"** The demon in the center of the room on the throne questioned with interest.

"Yes sir, "Another Fel Etherious answered the leading demon of the demonic warship, "They are on a different planet that's not an Earthland. Our detectors picked them up to be on a planet called Earth, number classified as 1000-A."

Hearing those words got the demon leader in the shadows to be interested. What were those four nuisances doing on a planet that wasn't Earthland? Are they trying to hide so they can train to go against them? Or did they find something that they think would work against them? Thinking of that got the Fel Etherious leader of the warship to chuckle.

" **Well then…,"** The demon on the throne in the command center started to say with a grin, **"Warp us to this world. In the name of our Lord, we will kill them all and destroy the planet."**

And not even a moment later, outside the massive demonic warship the size of a nation proceeded to activate its warp, causing a large flash of dark green light to take place before it faded, leaving behind the destroyed lifeless planet.

'BACK ON EARTH 1000-A'

Night had fallen on the nuclear wasted world, with those in the bunker owned by another version of Levy from another reality taken over by the four along with the ragemelon. E.N.D could be seen sleeping on the bed, calling it first before anyone else could claim it. Acnologia grabbed the couch which was thankfully still intact unlike the other pieces of furniture that got wrecked by E.N.D or by him throwing the metal door of the basement into them. Romeo merely slept on the floor, seeing as there was nowhere else for him to sleep at. The only ones awake were Observer and Normal Face, with the constellar merely looking around the base with the sentient watermelon with him.

"Do you not… need to sleep?" Normal Face questioned the living constellation, who looked back at the fruit and vegetable before replying back to it.

"Correct, I do not need sleep to function unlike organic entities like the others. I assume you also don't need to sleep?" Observer asked the ragemelon, as it was the only thing up like him who he could discuss with.

"No… I can sleep… but I don't need it as much as others." Normal Face answered him, getting Observer to nod in understanding.

"I see," Observer told him before he looked over to where the other three were at, being able to see all three of them from his spot since E.N.D didn't close the door to the bedroom that he claimed for himself, "May I ask what your Levy and her version of Fairy Tail exactly does? I have learned a bit about them when I gained the knowledge from the tech in the basement, but I would like to hear what you think of them."

The sentient watermelon grin his sharp teeth at the living constellation before the thing went on to answer.

"They help other versions of themselves… and they let me have fun… so much fun…" Normal Face responded to the living constellation, his face warping into one of joy when he spoke those last words.

"For what gain would they get from doing that?" Observer asked the watermelon, confusing the sentient fruit and vegetable before the constellar went on, "It shouldn't be their place to interfere how other Earthlands go. Either the normal path is one of good or bad, just because they may not like how things go doesn't mean they should change it to suit their needs."

"Do you not help other worlds?" Normal Face questioned the living constellation, seeing how the Celestial entity and the other three were from another reality traveling around.

"We only help other worlds to stop a threat that seeks to end all things, starting with all the Earthlands in existence." Observer answered the watermelon, before his eyes widened a bit from what he just revelaed to the confused ragemelon.

"What kind of threat?" Normal Face asked, getting Observe to silently curse at himself for revealing something like that.

Before Observer could respond back to the watermelon, all of a sudden the entire ground started to shake, catching both of them off guard. Items on the workbenches and desks and from the kitchen counters were shaking as well and falling off of their places if not the workbenches and desks themselves falling over from the constant shaking. This was enough to wake Acnologia and Romeo, with the Dragon King falling off of the couch due to the sudden shake of the planet as the two jumped to their feet.

"What the heck?!" Romeo shouted in surprised, trying to keep himself steadied as were the others, "What's going on?!"

E.N.D was still asleep however, being unaffected by the ground shaking like crazy. However that would end when the Fel Demon fell off of the bed due to the shaking, hitting his head first into the ground which was enough to wake the black winged demon form his slumber.

" **OW! THE F**K JUST HAPPENED?!"** E.N.D shouted in rage, as he was having a good dream about killing people he didn't like.

"Come on! Let's head out to see what's going on!" Acnologia shouted to the others, not waiting for their responses as he bolted out of the bunker and towards outside.

Romeo was the first to follow suit, but not before grabbing a bag filled with certain weapons and items he took from the base earlier before they went to sleep and rest as he followed the Dragon King. E.N.D, Observer and Normal Face followed suit right behind the other three to find out what was going on.

They would get their answer as they head outside into the barren wasteland other than the nearby lake the bunker was closed too. Their eyes widened in absolute shock from what awaited them as they looked up towards the sky.

At least they would have normally have seen the sky. Instead they all saw what looked like the bottom of the massive black metallic and demonic warship that covered the sky for miles upon miles far as the eyes could see. The humming of the vile demonic vessel could be heard throughout the entire land, as it completely hovered over it as if the ship was the size of a nation itself.

"THE FEL ETHERIOUS!" Romeo shouted in shock. How did the demons find a way to this world?!

"The what?" Normal Face questioned with puzzlement.

" **A bunch of demons we need to kill!"** E.N.D exclaimed out loud, before he turned to look at the ragemelon who looked surprised to see the whole sky blocked out from the massive bottom of the warship, **"How about we go kill some demons, what do you say?"**

Hearing that was enough for the sentient watermelon go grin with excitement, wanting to rip and tear to his heart's content. Seeing this got E.N.D to grab the sentient watermelon before he looked at the others with a determined look on his face.

" **Come on! We need to wipe these f**kers out!"** E.N.D told them.

And that was all he told them before he took off high into the air with his wings, with Normal Face holding onto the demon as the bolted up high towards the bottom of the ship.

"Wait! How are we supposed to get up there?! We can't use our Magic!" Romeo exclaimed in a hurry, knowing that they needed to go on the offensive before the demons could do anything.

"We may not have access to our powers, but we still have our strength!" Acnologia replied to the dark purple haired young teenager with a grin.

Before Romeo or Observer could say anything else, Acnologia took of running before putting in a lot of his strength into his legs, launching himself from the ground and high in the air directly towards the massive demonic warship hovering over the ruined nation where they were all in on this planet.

Seeing this, Romeo grinned at the idea before he too started to bolt running before using his strength to launch himself from the ground and quickly at the massive demonic vessel that covered the sky as far as the eyes could see. Observer could only look up at the others, wondering how they were going to puncture the walls of the ship to get inside.

Back with E.N.D and Normal Face, the Fel Demon grinned with glee as he looked to see himself quickly approaching the bottom of the massive ship. He may not have access to his powers, but his physical prowess is all he needs at the moment as he yelled out and brought his fist in front of him.

With that, he managed to break through the bottom of the ship and entered inside of it, eventually appearing in one of the many hallways of the massive warship that shot up high into space. Putting Normal Face onto the ground they looked around to see the surprised expressions of the demons all around before they all gritted their teeth and grinned at the sight of the Fel Demon. Their surprise would grow when both Romeo and Acnologia would appear right behind E.N.D and Normal Face, having been able to smash their way through the metallic exterior of the ship.

"There they are! Kill them all in our Lord's name!" One of the many Fel Etherious exclaimed as they all roared out as they charged at the demon.

E.N.D was about to attack them, before he looked over to see Romeo bringing a bag filled with items and weapons from the bunker they claimed as their own for a moment before getting an idea. He quickly reached out to grab on of the weapons which had a pink glow to it, surprising Romeo from the sudden action by E.N.D getting into his bag before the demon pointed it as one of the incoming Fel Etherious.

" **Let's see how dangerous these weapons are shall we?"** E.N.D stated to the others with a grin. And with that he fired the device at one of the Fel Etherious.

It made contact, but instead of exploding or killing the demon, the creature went up in smoke only to die down a moment later to reveal the male demon as a female version of itself. The other Fel Etherious stopped to look at the changed comrade, with said demon looking at her new body with puzzlement, before they all shrugged as they grinned back at the others with their weapons in hands.

Romeo and Acnologia blinked in confusion from seeing how the device only seemed to change the sex of the Fel Etherious, while E.N.D had a blank expression on his face as he looked down at the device in his hands before looking back up at the demons before them.

"… **Someone wasted hours of their life… to make a gun that just changes one gender…?"** E.N.D questioned in a small voice, though it was clear that he didn't seem happy about this.

The demon turned over to look at the sentient watermelon with a small yet noticeable angered aura around him.

" **Normal Face, can you clear the hallway of these f**ks for us? I need to rant for a moment."** E.N.D politely asked the ragemelon, whose eyes widened with joy at that though.

With that, the small living fruit and vegetable then ran over to the closest Fel Etherious before jumping onto their neck, tearing it up by biting it which caused blood to pour out from the wound before the ragemelon went on to attack and kill the other demons without a shred of mercy.

As Normal Face went on to do just that, E.N.D turned around to the other who as his anger grew more apparent to the Dragon King and Dragon Slayer. All three of them were oblivious when Observer appeared from a mist of blue Cosmic energy, who was about to let them know of his presence before Romeo spoke up.

"E.N.D what are you-?" Romeo started to ask only to be cut off from the annoyed demon.

" **No I need to say this crap to get it out of my systems! Who the ever loving f**k would make something as useless as this crap?! What could they have to gain from it?! Was this Levy who made it only friends with guys who gangbanged her daily and instead of going outside and meeting people like a normal person decided "Gee, it sure is lonely I'm the only female. How about instead of just going out and meeting someone who's a woman to befriend I make something to change the guys I know into women cause that's not creepy at all"?!"** E.N.D finished shouted in anger from this.

"…That's a terrible Levy expression." Romeo merely pointed out with a deadpanned stare on his face.

"That's what you're pointing out?" Acnologia questioned back to the dark purple haired teen with puzzlement, figuring that Romeo would go into further to defend Levy even if it was a different version of her.

Observer was just confused by some words the Fel Demon used. What the heck did gangbanged mean? Was what some kind of activity mortals did? But then again, since E.N.D used that word, it was probably some kind of insult. At least that's what the constellar figured.

" **SHUT THE F**K UP ROMEO THIS THING STILL SUCKS AND DOESN'T HELP US AT ALL!"** E.N.D shouted back at the All Magic Dragon Slayer before chucking the G.R.G from him in anger.

Normal Face was about to kill the last Fel Etherious in the hallway they were, with the other demons' bodies being all torn apart with their dark green blood and insides out in the open, only for the G.R.G to slam right into the last Fel Etheriou's head with enough force for it to get lodged into the woman demon's skull, killing her as she fell to the ground.

E.N.D didn't say anything else before he took off with his wings and bursr through the roof above him, going to break his way further up into the massive demonic warship.

"E.N.D hold on!" Observer shouted in vain, as E.N.D flew out of sight for the demon to hear him.

Him speaking however got the others to finally notice the constellar's presence, surprising them from seeing the living constellation present.

"Observer! When did you show up?!" Acnologia questioned in surprised, getting Observer to look over at the shocked Dragon King and Dragon Slayer, as Normal Face walked back over to them while dragging an intestine from one of the demons with him.

"I teleported myself up here." Observer answered them, shocking them considering one little thing about this world they were on.

"What?! Hang on, how come you can use your powers when we can't use ours?!" Romeo shouted, wanting to know why Observer seemed unaffected by whatever affected them from using their Magic.

"I am not bound to the worlds of the lesser realms that reside within the Great Dark Beyond, so their natural laws do no affect me. Honestly I'm surprised E.N.D was affected by it considering him being a Fel Demon. But then again he was made on Earthland which resides in a lesser realm, so it make sense as he wasn't a naturally occurrence." Observer answered them, completely confusion them about what he meant about lesser realms and this Great Dark Beyond he mentioned.

"Then why would you tell me earlier that you scanning crap was just some natural ability you have?!" Acnologia questioned, not happy that Observer was able to use his own abilities while they couldn't use their own.

"I thought it would make you feel better." Observer casually admitted, getting Acnologia to grit his teeth in anger from that, thinking that the living constellation was looking down at him for doing that.

Observer looked up to see where E.N.D kept on going further up into the massive demonic warship that hovered over the nuclear torn planet below as his face grew more determined.

"We can talk more about this later, we need to find the Fel Etherious in charge of this vessel and destroy them before they can cause any damage to this world!" Observer informed the others.

With that the living constellation then jumped up though the holes high above him, following after the Fel Demon they called an ally to head upward into the demonic vessel.

"Wait for us!" Romeo exclaimed as he too jumped threw the holes above him to follow after the Fel Demon and constellar.

Acnologia also followed up as he jumped up through the holes caused by E.N.D to lead high up into the demonic warship that hovered over the planet below, as Normal Face was also able to jump up high enough to get into the other rooms and chambers to catch up to the others.

Elsewhere higher up in the demonic vessel, E.N.D finally arrived on a much higher level of the ship, finding himself in a large chamber that looked like some sort of place where experiments would take place. The chamber was massive; there was stuff all over the counters and tables, large tubes that filled some kind of weird and horrific creatures and weird and painful kinds of tools and technology connected to the roof or floor of the place.

" **Well… this place doesn't look good."** E.N.D muttered to himself, seeing how large yet vile this place was. Granted any place with Fel Energy was going to feel vile, but considering what kind of room this looked to be made it worse.

" **Ah… so the inferior version of our Lord makes himself known in my laboratory."** A deep yet demonic voice grabbed E.N.D's attention, as he turned around only to widen his eyes from what he was seeing.

Standing at the large entrance to the massive lab of the warship was a massive demon that was the size of three grown man stacked on top of on another. The demon was greatly muscular, with black chains wrapped around his arms and chest. He had three red eyes on his bald head and a large mouth that showed off his bloodied sharp teeth. He wore black armored metallic leggings with white outlines on it. His skin was a light grey color with dark red markings all over his mostly exposed body as well. Around his waist were also small pouches and potions and other items on him.

All in all, he looked like the least kind of demon who would have a lab.

"… **Wow, you are one ugly motherf**ker."** E.N.D stated, finding the appearance of the much larger demon to be quite unsettling.

" **Heh, not the first time a lesser being said that to me. They all ended up either dead at my feet or began another subject for me to torment."** The massive demon stated to him, grinning his sharp teeth which made it all the more unsetting for E.N.D to look at. And E.N.D has been plenty of terrifying and disgusting things in his life.

" **The only one who will be dead will be you!"** E.N.D shouted at the much larger Fel Etherious in anger before dashing right at the much larger demon, who only grinned as he saw the approaching enemy.

As he closed in, E.N.D's eyes widened in shock when the massive Fel Etherious brought down his fist towards the approaching Fel Demon. This got him to come to a sudden stop to dash out of the way to avoid being flattened like a pancake. Landing onto the ground E.N.D jumped into the air before diving directly into the other demon's face hooves first, slamming into the enemy demon thus getting him to stumble back a little from the impact. However the massive Fel Etherious quickly recovered before he ran over towards E.N.D, shocking him due to seeing the demon being able to move so quickly like that due to his size. Luckily E.N.D flew up high above the larger demon before spinning around to kick him right in the back of the head, getting the Fel Etherious demon to stumble once more. Not letting up, E.N.D landed onto the ground before dashing over to the enemy demon once more before slamming his shoulder right into the Fel Etherious' right leg, this time getting him to crash into the ground with a loud thud. Grinning, E.N.D turned around to end the demon's life before he could get back up and resist more.

However E.N.D would be caught off guard before the black chains around the much larger demon's body started to move on their own before they shot out directly towards the surprised Fel Demon. Luckily he was able to dodge the initial attack.

" **WHOA, WHOA, HOLD THE F**K ON! HOW THE F**K ARE YOU USING YOUR POWERS WHEN I CAN'T USE MINE?!"** E.N.D shouted in shock and anger from seeing the massive demon being able to use his powers and special abilities while he himself couldn't use his in this forsaken planet.

The much larger Fel Etherious managed to get back onto his feet as he grinned at E.N.D with amusement.

" **What? You think this world is the first one we've been to that nullifies our abilities? Don't make me laugh; there are some Earthlands out there that possess this annoying natural law of the realms that we've dealt with. We've developed a serum that permanently nullifies any stupid affect such as that in these worlds. For newer Fel Etherious they are now made and born with this nullifier in their bodies as well."** The large Fel Etherious informed the shocked and angered Fel Demon with his three red eyes bored into E.N.D.

E.N.D blinked once from hearing this, and then he blinked twice, and then a look of utter anger and annoyance appeared on his face.

"… **I f**king hate you demons so much."** E.N.D merely stated to the enemy demon, hating how these freaks seemed to have an answer and solution for any obstacle in their way.

That was all E.N.D could mutter before not even a second later the massive demon's black chains shot out at him without warning. E.N.D was unable to react in time before the chains wrapped around both of his legs as he then found himself being spin around a lot. And then not even a moment later the massive demon then threw the Fel Demon directly on the other side of the large chamber laboratory, crashing into one of the massive cabinets that were attached to the walls.

The large Fel Etherious merely chuckled as he was about to walk over towards the Fel Demon… only to be met with a kick to the face by a certain dark blue haired man, sending the large demon into the ground a few yards away.

Acnologia grunted when he saw the massive demon quickly recovering from the blow as the monster got back onto his feet with ease. Not far from behind him Romeo, Observer and Normal Face showed up from E.N.D's trail from the lower levels of the massive demonic warship as they saw the massive demon before them.

"What the heck is that thing?! It looks ugly as sin!" Romeo shouted in slight disgust, a bit unnerved to see the large three eyed demon before them all.

"Let's kill it!" Normal Face shouted as he was a bit excited to see the massive creature, wanting to rip it apart.

Not far from them E.N.D slowly recovered from the surprised move as he rubbed his head from the impact. Not even a moment later did something from the cabinet fell into his lap, getting his attention as the Fel Demon saw a small vial of bright green liquid which glowed from inside of it.

" **Huh? What's this?"** E.N.D questioned while the others were staring down at the massive Fel Etherious on the other end of the laboratory. Picking it up, he looked over it only to not see a label on it.

Yet for some reason, E.N.D had a hutch that he should drink this.

Back with the others, the massive Fel Etherious grinned when it saw the others before letting out a deep chuckle that echoed in the large chamber.

" **I must admit… I never thought I myself would get the chance to kill those who have been hunting our people across the infinite multiverses,"** The massive demon stated to them before he went on, showing off his sharp bloodied teeth, **"But no matter, this gives me the perfect opportunity to capture and experiment you all for my amusement."**

"We'll see about that vile demon!" Observer shouted at the massive creature of Fel, who merely chuckled once more.

" **Hehehehehe…,"** The Fel Etherious chuckled once more as he started to make his way over the group, **"We'll see about tha-."**

A large blast of Fel Fire interrupted him as the demon was sent crashing into the nearby wall; breaking it and making him end up in the large empty hallway. Seeing this surprised the four, before they all turned towards the direction of the blast…

…Only to see a grinning E.N.D with a dark green aura around him, showing that he once again has his powers accessed to use once more and was powering up. His hands were also a lit with Fel Fire to prove this.

" **HAH! YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR SERUM CRAP LYING AROUND LIKE THAT!"** E.N.D shouted and mocked the massive demon. Though, the Fel Demon would admit that it was awfully convenient that it was just lying around and he was able to guess it right.

"E.N.D?! How are you-?!" Romeo shouted in surprised, seeing how E.N.D was able to use his Magic and powers again in this world.

" **Here!"** E.N.D interrupted the dark purple haired young teenager, before the Fel Demon threw two more vials of the serum stuff to him and Acnologia, with both of them being able to grab it. Seeing their confused expressions E.N.D went on, **"That stuff will get rid of the affects of this stupid planet blocking our powers! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find the demon in charge here."**

And with that before any of the others could say anything else to him, E.N.D then took off flying and smashing his way through the roof above them, this time much faster due to knowing the massive size of the warship and all of the levels he would need to go through to get to the location where the Fel Etherious demon in charge was located.

"Wait E.N.D!" Romeo shouted, but it was too late as the demon was far out of sight and hearing range. Looking down at the vial that E.N.D threw at him, the All Magic Dragon Slayer was a bit hesitated, wondering if there were going to be any side effects for drinking this.

However his attention along with Acnologia, Observer and Normal Face was then turned back towards the massive Fel Etherious as it recovered from the surprised blow by E.N.D a few moments ago. His face was one of anger as the massive demon looked behind to see the others as his glare intensified at them.

"…Well, better just get this out of the way then." Acnologia spoke up as he looked at the serum thing E.N.D chucked at him.

With that, the Dragon King proceeded to open and gulp down the glowing green liquid down his throat. His eyes widened before he started to cough like crazy while dropping the now empty vial as it shattered on impact with the ground. Green vein-like lines appeared on his body for a moment as the effect of the serum took hold before they faded. With that, Acnologia seemed to calm down before looking at himself with puzzlement.

"…Did it work?" Acnologia questioned out loud, not sure if it worked or not, only knowing that for a moment it hurt like crazy for a moment.

His eyes widened before he suddenly powered up his Magic on instinct to block a large punch from the massive demon, causing a shock wave to be emitted that forced the others to cover their eyes. Normal Face however just went flying into a wall with a splat, but quickly reformed itself a moment later as he watched the dark blue haired man pushing back against the larger demon.

"Everyone! Go after E.N.D and help the idiot! I'll take care of this ugly son of a b*tch myself!" Acnologia shouted while gritting his teeth from the force by the much larger demon.

" **Hah! I would like to see you try little mortal!"** The large Fel Etherious exclaimed back before it started to overpower Acnologia in the struggle as the Dragon King was pushed backed.

Before the enemy demon could try anyhting however, Acnologia then opened his mouth, unleashing a large Dragon's Roar as it collided into the massive demon with wrapped in chains out of the chamber and throw multiple walls, killing any other Fel Etherious that were on their way to come to their aid but were in the way of the attack. Not wasting time, Acnologia charged at the massive demon into the other chambers of the demonic warship.

"You heard him, let's go stop the leader of this ship before they can cause any damage to the world below!" Observer told Romeo and Normal Face with urgency on his face.

"I want to kill!" Normal Face shouted out loud in response. All of this fighting and action is making the ragemleon go hungrier for battle.

Romeo nodded as Observer grabbed the sentient watermelon before following right after their Fel Demon ally up higher into the massive vessel of the demons. Knowing that he had to hurry up, he proceeded to drink the serum and like with Acnologia, had to deal with the sudden difficulty to breathe as he started to cough like crazy. The same vein-like lines appeared like they were crawling up his body for a moment before they faded as he could breathe normally before.

Romeo looked at himself before he grinned, feeling access to his Magic already before using his Magic to summon his large draconic black colored wings from his back before taking off with great speed after the others, leaving this whole floor to Acnologia and the massive scientist demon to use as their battlefield.

With E.N.D again, he continued to smash his way through floor after floor of the large and giant war vessel of the Fel Etherious. Though as he went further up he made sure to unleash more of his Fel Magic to kill and damage any demons that were around when he broke through the many roofs and levels, not wanting to leave this place intact or let any of the vile creatures live.

Eventually, though it did take a short while due to how large the ship was, E.N.D broke through the roof once more before coming to a stop when he saw his surroundings. Many Fel Etherious were present as the massive chamber appeared to be a really large command center with a throne in the center of the darkish area of the ship. Though for some reason there wasn't any demon in the chair itself, but E.N.D didn't think too much of it.

"Intruder!" One of the many Fel Etherious shouted as many of them got out of their seats at their respective spots and either drew out their weapons or powered themselves up.

"Kill him for our Lord!" Another shouted as nearly all of them were now getting out of their seats.

E.N.D merely grinned before he raised his finger up before firing off many small beams of Fel Energy from his fingertips, making sure to hit every single one of the Fel Etherious in the room as the attacks went through their armor and chests, thus killing every single one of them in the large command center, leaving around a hundred demonic corpses in the room.

However, E.N.D couldn't help but find something off.

" **Weird… where's the leading demon?"** E.N.D wondered in confusion. He didn't see him or her here, nor does he sense their presence in the room. So where were-?

" **Right behind you."**

E.N.D eyes widened in shock as he swiftly turned around only to be met with a kick slamming into his chest, forcing him form the air and into a few of the control panels of the command center, crushing them in the process.

Sitting up and rubbing his head from the impact, he looked back up only to see the Fel Etherious standing there with a smirk on his face.

Unlike with the large demon from earlier, the demon before E.N.D was much more human looking. His skin was tan with black markings on his arms and upper chest. He was shirtless, but did wear golden armored leggings with silver outlines on it, as well as golden armored boots. His sharp clawed hands were also covered in golden armored gauntlets. His teeth were sharp as a scar went over his right eye, with his eyes being crimson in color. His hair was also a golden-like blonde in a messy and spiky manner with a large bang going over his left eye. This was Ebur, the leading Fel Etherious of the massive nation-size warship.

" **Well don't you look all flashy."** E.N.D responded in a sarcastic manner, finding the golden look of the guy ridiculous. The golden haired demon merely chuckled by the Fel Demon's words, not bothered by the sarcastic manner he spoke in.

" **The pleasure is all mine inferior E.N.D. You know, you and your little group have been causing trouble for us throughout the lesser realms that hold the infinite Earthlands you know that?"** Ebur stated to the other demon, before chuckling once more as a smirk appeared on the golden haired demon's face, **"I will admit, it takes something for such weaklings to try to wage war against us, so I will give you props for that."**

After he said those words, the smirk faded before a more serious and angered expression appeared on his face.

" **But this is as far as you all will go. I will kill you and your allies and destroy this pitiful planet as a reminder for all who dare to stand against the Fel Etherious. So do you have any final thoughts to say before I erase you from existence?"** Ebur told and asked the demon, his expression not fading away from his face.

E.N.D merely grinned as he looked back at the demon while getting back onto his hooves.

" **As a matter of fact I do,"** The Fel Demon started to say before without warning powered up his Magic, **"And that is to tell you to go f**k yourself!"**

Ebur widened his eyes when E.N.D reappeared right in front of him as he slammed his elbow directly into the Fel Etherious's face, pushing the demon back a bit as his feet dragged on the metallic floor. E.N.D give him a chance to try anything else before grabbing the demon's arm before turning around and throwing him over his shoulder and into more of the control panels of the command center of the massive warship.

However when Ebur did crashed into more of the control panels that caused something to unintentionally activate, as the ship started to shake a little. Naturally this got E.N.D and Ebur to be confused in E.N.D's case and surprised in Ebur's case.

" **What the heck?"** E.N.D questioned for a moment as it felt like the whole ship was moving.

Elsehwere still far down below the commander center where E.N.D and Ebur were at, Romeo and Observer and Normal Face were still making their way through the Fel Demon's trail of broken and devastated holes of the roofs and floors to follow him before they were caught off guard by the sudden shaking of the whole ship.

"What's going on?!" Romeo questioned as the three stopped moving to ease themselves from the sudden rocky movement of the massive warship.

This got some nearby debris from the destroyed areas around the holes of the levels of the massive ship to start falling down, one of them which hit Observer thus getting him to loose his grip onto Normal Face. While Observer managed to land back onto a level of the ship still near where Romeo was flying airborne, the ragemelon started to fall further down into the warship.

"Normal Face!" Romeo shouted in worry, getting him to question his life if he's being worried about a watermelon. He really needs to see a therapist when this whole war with the Fel Etherious was over with.

"We don't have time to worry for him! We must believe that he'll be aright on his own for the time being. Now hurry!" Observer informed the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer before the living constellation continued upward through the destroyed holes that E.N.D made, jumping up one level of the ship at a time. Seeing that he had no choice, Romeo followed suit.

Normal Face on the other hand came crashing down on a much further down level of the ship as he splattered onto the ground once more. But thankfully due to how he was made managed to reform himself as he looked around his surroundings. Blinking in puzzlement, his eyes were then drawn to a bunch of Fel Etherious who saw the killer watermelon as they readied to fight.

Seeing this merely excited the sentient fruit and vegetable, before it charged right at the large group of demons to tear apart.

Back with E.N.D and Ebur, the golden haired Fel Etherious managed to get back up before dashing right over to the Fel Demon, catching him off guard before the enemy creature kneed the black winged creature right in the gut, getting E.N.D to cough up blood as he went crashing into a nearby wall on the outer edges of the command center. Ebur looked around before he started to shout loud enough for it to echo in the large chamber.

" **STEADY!"** Ebur shouted in the open for some reason, though it would made sense when the ship suddenly stop shaking and felt like it stopped moving. Not wasting time, the golden haired Fel Etherious went on to shout something else, **"Computer! Begin charging the cannon to destroy the planet below!"**

Hearing those words got E.N.D to widen his eyes. The ship had some sort of voice command in place for the stupid leading demon?

His thoughts were shifted from that before Ebur flat out charged and tackled E.N.D right through the wall, allowing a large hole to be form onto the ship's exterior and interior, thus allowing space to be seen and to suck things out to orbit.

E.N.D shouted as Ebur continued to use his own power to push himself and the inferior version of his Lord towards the moon, which allowed E.N.D to see that the massive ship was now no longer hovering over the planet but was now near the moon. Due to the size of the warship however those on the planet below could still see the massive vessel from the ground of Earth.

However that was the last thing on either E.N.D's or Ebur's minds at the moment as the two crashed onto the surface of the moon as they skipped like a rock being thrown on the surface of water before the two were flung from one another by only a few yards away from one another. Getting back on their feet, the two turned to one another, unaffected by the lack of oxygen as demons like them had no need for it to breathe in space.

Neither of the demons said anything as E.N.D powered up with Fel Magic, while Ebur powered up with some kind of Wind magic due to him powering up resembled a tornado forming around him.

Nothing else mattered to the two other than to take the other down as the two charged at one another with their fists raised up.

'WITH ROMEO AND OBSERVER'

Romeo and Observer continued to make their way up through the massive demonic warship that E.N.D had smashed his way through, hoping that they would be able to make it to their destination and see if E.N.D needed their assistance, unaware that the Fel Demon was now fighting the leading Fel Etherious of the ship on the nearby moon of the nuclear wasted planet below.

"We must hurry!" Observer exclaimed at the All Magic Dragon Slayer, knowing that they needed to hurry if they are to prevent the demons of the ship from doing something to damage or destroy the planet below.

"I know that!" Romeo shouted at the living constellation as the dark purple haired young teenager kept flying upwards through the ship at a fast speed, while Observer used his own speed to jump from one level to another up the ship to keep up with him, "I just hope that E.N.D, Acnologia and Normal Face are doing alri-!"

Something slamming into the dark purple haired young male cut him off before Observer could only stop himself as he watched something launch itself and Romeo far from the holes of the flooring and roofs of the demonic vessel. It didn't take a genius to figure out that some kind of demon has arrived to challenge Romeo.

"Romeo!" Observer exclaimed, preparing to go after whatever Fel Etherious it was that slammed itself into Romeo and flew off with him further down the current floor they were on of the ship.

However the constellar would be unable to do so before multiple chains and rope wrapped around his legs, catching him off guard as the living constellation was then thrown down onto the floor below the one where Romeo was attacked at, crashing directly into the ground. Observer couldn't do anything else at the moment before he found himself being thrown on the other end of the hallway as the chains and rope unprepared around him.

Recovering quickly and getting back onto his feet, Observer looked ahead of himself only to see a large group of Fel Etherious standing there all around him. One of the more armored up demons seemed to have some kind of metal bending ability, as she proceeded to block off the direction where the large holes that were smashed throughout the ship were at.

Observer merely gritted his teeth, seeing how he had no choice but to fight as more Fel Etherious appeared to flank him from behind.

Back with Romeo, he could only shout out in pain as whatever demon just crashed into him continue to fly into the air and slam him into multiple walls of the demonic metal the ship was made off, breaking through one after one without stopping. The All Magic Dragon Slayer managed to grit his teeth before he charged up his Magic to let off a small explosive wave from his body, forcing the demon who flew at him and attacked him to let go as they both smashed through another wall.

Both of them crashed and skipped onto the ground like a rock skipping across water before the two managed to recover, with Romeo being able to gain a good distance from his attacker as his draconic wings were dismissed.

Looking around, the dark purple haired male noticed that they were in a very large chamber that seemed to be around the size of a small landmass, with the only thing that made up the room was the large emptiness of it as well as the large eggs and many of the Mindless type of the Fel Etherious were present, alerted by this intruder as well as one of their masters. Romeo only silently cursed at himself for seeing that he was now surrounded only to look back ahead of himself to see the demon responsible for attacking him from nowhere.

The Fel Etherious before him was completely grey in color. He had a lean muscular built and looked to be around seven and a half feet tall. Two large gray wings were on his back, and his head resembled some kind of lion with messy grey hair. His fingers and toes had sharp claws and around his lower legs and forearms he wore much darker grey metallic bracers were wrapped around them, being the only armor the creature had on. This Fel Etherious was known as Khodan, one of the leading demons of the massive nation size warship.

To Romeo, the demon before him reminded him of gargoyles for some reason.

However the dark purple haired young teenager couldn't think about this for too long before Khodan let out a roar, alerting and rallying the thousands of Mindless that were in the large chamber to aid him in the attack on the mortal enemy.

"Oh you got to be f**king kidding me…" Romeo muttered to see the odds against him.

However, that hasn't stopped him before, and it won't stop him now. So with that, the fourteen year old charged up his Magic once more before charging directly at Khodan as the enemy demon and the many Mindless around him also did the same to rip their enemy apart.

'WITH ACNOLOGIA'

"GAH!" The Dragon King shouted as the much larger demon slammed its larger fist into the dark blue haired man through a wall, getting Acnologia to crash into a much larger room once more filled with Fel Etherious, who all looked ready to aid their fellow demon to fight.

However Acnologia wouldn't allow this to be as he then unleashed a large enough blast of Magic from his body to push back against the much larger demon and vaporize all of the other Fel Etherious in the large chamber. After that was dealt with, the Dragon King dashed right over to the large Fel Etherious before jumping up to deliver a blow to the monster's chin with his knee, getting the scientist of the demonic warship to stumble a bit. Acnologia didn't let up however before the Dragon King empowered his fists with his Magic once more before delivering a barrage of punches into the large entity. Angered by this, the much larger creature managed to break this barrage with his chains acting on their own and shooting themselves directly at Acnologia, forcing him to jump back to avoid getting hit by them. It wouldn't last long however as one of the black chains from the large Fel Etherious managed to wrap around his arm, forcing him to be pulled back towards the enemy demon. The Fel Etherious grinned wickedly from seeing his, before pulling his own fists back to slam them directly into the much smaller being, getting Acnologia to cough up blood from the impact as well as being launched from the attack through more walls, getting closer to the edge of the massive warship. Recovering from the blow, Acnologia looked back up in anger as he saw the large demon running directly towards him with the demon's chains shooting out around his body and directly towards him.

Refusing to let the demon get the upper hand once more, Acnologia dodged few of the chains shot at him before grabbing a hold of two other ones, getting the much larger Fel Etherious to widen his eyes in surprised. However he was unable to do anyhting before Acnologia proceeded to swing the much larger demon around with ease with a yell multiple times to pick up speed before letting go, getting the Fel Etherious to crash right through multiple more walls and even crushing his own Fel Etherious who were present in the other rooms and chambers due to his weight and size. Acnologia dashed in to the demon's location and slamming his elbow into the giant's face, unleashing a shockwave from the force that struck and killed the other demons present in the large now opened up area and pushing the much larger demon back once more from the blow. Growing more furious from this, the giant Fel Etherious quickly recovered before reaching out and grabbing Acnologia by his head before he was able to move out of the way. Trapped in the much larger entity's hand, the demon let out a roar of fury before slamming the Dragon King into the ground, lifted him back up, before running forward through more walls once more throughout the large demonic nation size vessel which flew high above the planet below and near the world's moon.

The next thing Acnologia knew, both him and the large demon smashed their way from the exterior of the large demonic cruiser and to the oxygen free space that planets and stars filled, allowing the nearby moon and the nuclear wasted Earth far below. The much larger demons then used his chains to wrap around Acnologia once more before using his strength to spin him around.

" **DIE YOU PATHETIC DRAGON!"** The large Fel Etherious shouted once more.

And with that now outside of the massive warship, the demon then launched the Dragon King form his chains and down towards the planet below at such a fast paste that the dark blue haired man had fire surround him due to the speed he was going from flailing through the planet's atmosphere.

Down at the planet below, Acnologia was about to crash into the planet, more specifically where the base where the alternate version of Levy was located. And then not even a few moments later from being thrown from space…

*BOOM*

The force of Acnologia crashing into the base was powerful enough to unleash a large explosion due to the impact. If that wasn't bad enough, any weaponry that was present in the hill size bunker also erupted from Acnologia's violent crash into it was also set off seemly causing more damage to the Dragon King as the base and the surrounded land was wiped out from the collision as well as shaking the land itself. The explosion miraculously didn't went out to destroy anything else other than the base and the bits of land that surrounded it, but it did shot up high into the sky for many to see it from miles away. A large crater formed into what was once where the base was located, being large enough for the nearby lake to be connected to, allowing water to flow right into the crater, expanding the lake in a sense.

Back up high in space, the large Fel Etherious jumped back into the hole of the demonic warship as he looked down at the planet below, thinking that the Dragon King didn't survive that.

" **Heh, good riddance. Such is the fate of those who stand against the Fel Etherious."** The large demon spoke to no one in particular, unaffected of the space trying to suck him back out into the opened void.

A large noise got his attention, getting the demon to grin from seeing that the canon at the bottom of the warship was about fire down at the planet below to destroy it. Walking back further into the massive nation-size demonic cruiser, the large creature went on to go find the rest of the annoying nuisances that have been plaguing their people for a while now in the ship.

'WITH E.N.D AND EBUR'

( **Cue: "Wings of Iron" by Therewolf Media** )

Ebur gritted his teeth in rage as his head was grabbed by E.N.D, before the Fel Demon across from him proceeded to slam the golden haired demon's head directly into his knees a few times, before E.N.D then proceeded to chuck him right over his body and far away and into the ground. Not wasting time, E.N.D dashed at the golden haired Fel Etherious once again to continue beating him down. Ebur however had other plans, as his eyes widened thus unleashed a large blast of wind from his body, getting E.N.D's eyes to widened in surprised before getting hit by the attack, launching him far from the enemy demon but was luckily able to land onto his hooves. Looking back up, E.N.D was met with an elbow to the face by Ebur, before the demon leading the assault on the planet below continue to assault the Fel Demon with punches and kicks empowered with Wing Magic. Each blow was strong enough for pierce the demon's skin, allowing his dark green blood to ooze from his injuries. Despite this, it would take more than that to actually do any lasting harm to E.N.D, before the demon managed to grab both of Ebur's fists, surprising the enemy Fel Etherious. E.N.D followed up with a powerful kick of his own into the Fel Etherious's stomach as he pulled him closer in by his fists, getting Ebur to throw dark green blood up from his mouth before he was launched far from the other demon and further down the moon's surface.

Recovering from the blow, Ebur wiped away the blood from his chin with rage in his eyes. Sensing that E.N.D was once more approaching him, Ebur let out a shout as he clapped his hands in front of him, summoning and unleashing a massive tornado to form and fired directly in the direction where E.N.D was located. Back with the Fel Demon, he continued to fly his way over to where the enemy demon was launch to, only to widen his eyes from seeing the massive tornado heading right towards him as it sucked in the ground below it. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, E.N.D let out a mighty shout before he beat his wings with enough force to let out a shockwave to counter the tornado, completely canceling it out in the process. The Fel Demon from Earthland smirked at his success… only to be shocked when a large blast of wind struck into his back from behind, getting him to shout in slight pain from the surprised attack. Turning around, he looked to see Ebur somehow getting the drop on him before the Fel Etherious dashed right by him, before a large tornado appeared from right underneath E.N.D, launching him up into the air before being the large surges of wind in the unnatural force of wind went on to slice his skin, getting more blood to ooze out as the demon cried out in pain from this happening at such a quick speed while Ebur looked on in silence with a grin on his face.

E.N.D, despite the pain of being slashed all over like he was being cut open by a million invisible blades, shouted out loud once more and unleashed a blast of Fel Magic from his body with enough force to dissipate the tornado that had trapped him, shocking Ebur from the sight he just saw. He wouldn't have time to remain like this however as E.N.D reappeared right before him as his knee crashed into the Fel Etherious's face. But E.N.D didn't let the golden haired demon go flying, as before the enemy demon could be launched from the impact he received, E.N.D grabbed him by the foot. With that the Fel Demon shouted as he slammed the golden haired Fel Etherious into the ground over and over again, forming small craters as the ground broke underneath them from the impacts. Throwing him up into the air, E.N.D jumped before he slammed both of his hooves directly into Ebur's stomach, getting the Fel Etherious to throw up blood once more as he was launched far from the Fel Demon from Earthland. Landing on his feet, Ebut turned back around before he in fury started to fire off large slashes of Wind from his hands in hoper of cleaving the enemy demon into pieces. E.N.D however was able to react fast enough to dodge each of the slashes of wind as he made his way over to the injured and golden haired demon with a grin on his face, seeing how this battle was about to be drawn to a close. With fury blinding his rational thoughts, Ebur continued to fire off more blasts and slashes of his Wind Magic in hopes of ending the enemy demon once and for all. But would not be as without warning E.N.D appeared right behind him, forcing him to turn back around only to be met with a power Fel Fire empowered kick to the head, launching him once more into the ground.

Sensing E.N.D suddenly powering up, Ebut turned back around as his own power shot up like a rocket, shaking the entire moon both he and E.N.D were on as he looked at the Fel Demon he saw as inferior being able to gain the upper hand against him.

" **NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SOME INFERIOR VERSION OF OUR LORD! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR SOUL WILL GO TO HIM!"** Ebur roared in fury as he continued to power up, too blinded in rage and focusing on raising his power to notice E.N.D already above him, which made the Fel Etehrious realize his mistake too late as things seemed to slow down for a moment.

E.N.D grinned as his right fist glowed and shook with large amount of Fel Energy. Seeing the shocked Fel Etherious below him, the Fel Demon from Earthland only had one thing to say to him.

" **Be erased from existence!"** E.N.D shouted out loud, making sure that there was enough Fel Energy in this last attack to erase the other demon's soul, making sure that there would be no chance of a second return in any way shape and form.

And with that, E.N.D brought his fist down upon Ebur who was too slow to try any defensive to survive, and even if he had there was no guaranteed that he would survive regardless.

*BOOM*

The resulting explosion that would emit from the blow was so large it could be seen from those on the Earth below. The moon was shaken by the large amount of power unleashed in this one final attack against Ebur, with his body and soul being permanently vaporized and erased from existence. The attack was large enough to form a massive crater on the moon that the world below would forevermore be able to see for the rest of their life times, a permanent reminder of the battle that had taken place here.

And when the explosion died down, it only showed E.N.D all that stood in the massive crater, a victorious grin on his face from the victory he managed to achieve against the leading Fel Etherious of the warship.

" **Heh,"** E.N.D started to say as he wiped the blood from his chin and mouth with his grin still on his face, **"When will you learn? I will never stop until every single of you demons are killed for good."**

However, the massive demonic warship not too far from the moon grabbed the Fel Demon's attention once more, only for his eyes to widened when he saw the demonic vessel empowering itself to fire the cannon that was attached to the vessel below it.

" **AW CRAP!"** E.N.D shouted before he took off flying towards the warship, hoping to find a way to stop the weapon from firing at the planet below.

'WITH ROMEO'

"Why won't you die already?!" Romeo shouted as he fired off another All Magic Dragon's Roar towards Khodan and hundreds of the Mindless in front of him. However as the attacked hit, Khodan managed to resist by blocking the attack by putting his arms before him in a cross formation, while the Mindless were easily obliterated by the blast.

Rome gritted his teeth when he saw how the grey colored demon managed to withstand that attack once more. While the Mindless proved no problem to the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, it's the grey skinned winged Fel Etherious that was proving to be the problem. Its defenses were too high up to get a killing blow to it. To the dark purple haired young teen, there must be a way pass the demon's defenses and put an end to it! If he could only get close enough, then he can secure his victory!

Khodan let out another roar as he charged directly into Romeo once more, tackling the dark purple haired young male into the ground once more in another attempt to claw the boy to death. Seeing this got many of the remaining hundreds of Mindless to also charge in to join in on the slaughter. However Romeo wouldn't allow them to make use of this chance as the boy unleashed a large blast of his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic from his body, forcing Khodan to back off and jump to a safe distance, while the remaining Mindless in the nation-size demonic warship were once again obliterated, leaving it now only Khodan and Romeo to battle. Romeo grabbed one of the newer weapons that he took from the bunker base back from the planet below from his bag he still had on him thankfully before firing the rifle at the winged gray colored Fel Etherious. Sadly it didn't do anything other than ticking the demon off, as he let out another roar of fury as he charged directly towards the surprised Romeo. Being able to duck from underneath the first swipe, Romeo would be unable to dodge the second time when Khodan swiftly turned back around towards the Dragon Slayer before slashing the boy's back with his claws, getting Romeo to shout in pain from the attack with his back, with large bleeding marks now present on his back and with his shirt being torn up in the process thus leaving him basically shirtless showing off his scarred covered body. Recovering quickly, Romeo managed to dash a bit father away from the grey skinned winged Fel Etherious before turning back around to ease his breath. Grabbing his sword in his hand, he saw how Khodan roared out once more as he charged directly at the younger male once more.

Romeo readied himself as he too dash right towards the Fel Etherious, intending on ending this as soon as he can. As the two closed in, Khodan once more attempted to swipe his claws directly at the dark purple haired boy, who managed to dodge in time by ducking, thus leaving the demon open for attack.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Romeo thought to himself with haste, grabbing his sword from his back once more, before with a mighty yell swung his Magic covered blade directly into the side of Khodan.

The Fel Etherious was unable to dodge or react in time to see how he was wide opened, and thus the sword cleaved right through the demon's rip up to his left shoulder, getting the demon to let out a cry opf agony as his last breath, before the two halves of the demon fell to the floor lifeless. Dark green blood and his insides oozing out from the halves as Romeo went on to catch his breath once again.

"Well… that could have… gone better…" Romeo muttered to himself, a bit disappointed in himself for struggling against a demon like that. How was he ever supposed to defeat the stronger and higher ups of the Fel Etherious if he struggled to fight against a low ranking demon who was only aiding to order a single ship?

His attention was brought out of this as the floor behind him broke apart, alerting the All Magic Dragon Slayer. He quickly turned around only too see it was the large demon that Acnologia was fighting earlier now right behind him.

" **FOUND YOU MORTAL!"** The much larger Fel Etherious exclaimed with a twisted grin showing off his bloodied teeth in the process.

Romeo was shocked to see the demon before him. If the monster was here, than what happened to Acnologia?!

" **NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"** The Fel Etherious scientist roared out as he prepared to face off against the mortal before him. Romeo, seeing how he had no choice but to fight, got ready to do the same while powering up his Magic once again.

However, before the two could commence any fighting the nearby wall where Romeo was first smashed through by Khodan earlier into the Mindless breeding ground burst once more, grabbing both the giant demon and the young mortal's attention as they look only to see Observer emerging from the area with the bodies of many dead Fel Etherious behind him.

" **WHAT?!"** The giant demon shouted in disbelief to see the living constellation now present, thinking that the constellar would be far elsewhere in the warship to interfere.

Romeo however, seeing how the much larger demon was distracted, took this chance to make a move as he then grabbed his sword before dashing over and swinging it at one of the larger Fel Etherious's legs thus cutting through it completely. This snapped the giant demon from his stance only to see how he was now missing a leg, getting him to roar in pain and fury as he fell to the ground. The demon was using his arms to steady himself, refusing to fall here and make Romeo pay. But before he could however…

"Got you!" Observer's voice got the demon's attention once again, forcing him to look behind and up only to see the constellar had jump into the air and towards him. Putting both of his arms above him, Observer used his Cosmic blue energy to form a massive blade of Cosmic power, "Face the judgment of the Titans!"

The demon could only looked on in horror as the realization of what was about to happen dawn on him. Sadly for the large Fel Etherious was unable to attempt to do anything in time before the massive blade made up of Cosmic energy sliced right through the demon, putting an end to the large monstrosity once and for all as the two halves of it fell to the ground with dark green blood and insides pouring out from the halves.

Observer landed down onto the ground before the remains of the demon, dismissing the blade as he turned around to see Romeo not too far from him.

"Romeo? Are you alright?" Observer questioned the All Magic Dragon Slayer, who managed to nod back to the constellar.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just surprised you managed to kill him that easily." Romeo admitted to him.

"Don't be Romeo, the demon was clearly weakened from his fight with Acnologia and from the surprised attack you laid on him. I doubt it would have ended the same if he was at full strength," Observer told Romeo. Looking around for a moment, the living constellation looked back at the Dragon Slayer with slight puzzlement, "Speaking of Acnologia, where is he? I can't sense him on the warship anymore."

The sudden shaking of the warship prevented Romeo or Observer from saying anything else, as they felt a sudden surge of Fel Energy going throughout the nation-size vessel of the Fel Etherious.

"What the heck?! What is that?!" Romeo questioned, as he and Observer were unaware of a large weapon at the bottom of the warship about to fire.

Outside of the massive demonic warship, at the bottom of the vessel large amounts of destructive energy started to form underneath it. The presence of the blast alone was enough to shake the nearby moon and Earth despite the giant warship being farther away from both of the celestial bodies. And before anyhting else knew it…

*BOOM*

The warship fired down the massive blast of devastating energy with enough power to destroy the planet below and everything on it if it makes contact.

Back on the nuclear wasted world below the blast was close to making contact as it approached the surface of the planet above the lake where the bunker was once located. At the moment it seemed like the planet would be lost… until…

*ROAR*

From the wake of the now larger lake, Acnologia emerged from the body of water in all of his glory in his Dragon form, letting out another roar as it echoed throughout the land for miles upon miles as the planet continued to shake due to the approaching large beam heading towards it. The Dragon King looked up as he hovered high above the lake, allowing anyone who may be present far away to see the Dragon of Death.

" **I WILL NOT FALL HERE! I AM ACNOLOGIA! I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON AND THE STRONGEST ENTITY OF ALL!"** Acnologia roared out in determination.

And with that, the dragon enveloped himself with his power before bolting directly towards the giant beam heading right towards the planet. He took off with such speed that it caused a large shockwave to be felt throughout the surface of the planet for miles upon miles, as well as clearing away any clouds that may have been present.

Acnologia roared once more as his body made direct contact into the beam of the demonic weapon only for him to be able to push the blast back as he continued to fly full speed directly into space and towards the massive warship. The strength and power the dragon was pulling off showed to all that even a powerful attack capable of wiping out planets wouldn't be enough to take the Dragon King down.

Not even a few moments later did Acnologia flew directly into space and into the cannon where the beam was fired, completely destroying it due to the beam being pushed back into it and through Acnologia smashing his way through it as well.

And that alone was enough to start the end of the warship, as due to the sudden power being pushed back into the ship and with the weapon being destroyed, the entire vessel began to fall apart. Where E.N.D was at in the warship where he reunited with Normal Face who killed a good amount of demons before being trapped and rescued by the Fel Demon, the two looked around to see everything starting to fall apart around him.

"Huh… is that supposed… to happen…?" Normal Face questioned with puzzlement as E.N.D held the demon in his hand, growing a liking to the sentient watermelon after seeing the carnage the fruit and vegetable was able to do to the demons.

" **If past experiences taught me anything… not at all. Hold on!"** E.N.D told the ragemelon as the demon then started to fly through the collapsing warship with Normal Face in hand all while avoiding the unstable Fel Energy that was being unleashed all over the place.

With Romeo and Observer the two were currently holding on onto a small platform that they managed to find when the entire warship started to fall apart with Fel Energy exploding all over the place. At the moment they were alright, but they knew that if the place becoming like this was any indication, they were about to leave this world behind.

"Why does this always happen?! Can't we leave a planet without being force to by some explosion or being sucked in for a change?!" Romeo shouted, hating how they can never seem to leave an alternate universe without something chaotic happening to rush them through it.

"I fail to see how that is important at the moment!" Observer exclaimed back at the dark purple haired boy, as the constellar was making sure neither him nor Romeo fell off of the small platform they were able to hold their ground at the moment.

A roar got their attention as they all turned to see the full dragon body of Acnologia smashing his way through the nearby flooring or what remained of it, before he reverted back into his human form as he landed onto the small platform where Romeo and Observer were on.

"Well… I didn't mean for this to happen." Acnologia muttered before any of the two could say anything to him, as their eyes widened from realizing that it was due to Acnologia.

"So this was your doing?!" Romeo questioned aloud as he held onto the bit of debris that was connected to the small platform they were on.

" **Everyone!"**

E.N.D's voice got their attention as they all looked down below to see E.N.D approaching them with Normal Face in hand.

However before the two could get close enough to the others, the very bottom of the ship where the weapon exploded at let off a large blast and shockwave once more, as a massive vortex of Fel Energy then formed directly in it's spot, consuming most of the ship at an alarming rate.

Everyone else widened their eyes from the sight before them as the shockwave slammed into E.N.D's back, making him crash into the platform where the other three were at while making him loose his grip of Normal Face who was now plummeting into the vortex.

However the ragemelon didn't look scared or shocked, but instead it was enjoying how it was flying through the air as he left everyone else's sight and into the massive Fel vortex that lay below them all. E.N.D, seeing how the ragemelon was all on his own who knows what universe now, let out a sniff as he waved at the sentient fruit and vegetable even though it was now long gone elsewhere in the infinite multiverses.

" **Farewell Normal Face! May you end up in a world where you can kill to your heart's content!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a wave once more, while the other three looked at their demonic ally with a deadpanned stare despite the situation they were all in.

"…Seriously?" Acnologia questioned the Fel Demon, who turned to glare at the dark blue haired man.

" **Shut the f**k up dragon! That watermelon thing was the only good thing about this stupid planet!"** E.N.D yelled back at the dragon in humanoid form. Sure the demon only grew a liking to the sentient fruit and vegetable literally a few moments ago, but he was not going to put up with Acnologia's crap about this.

They would let go of the topic as they all noticed that they and the platform they were all on was about to be sucked into the vortex themselves. Bracing themselves, the group of four was too sucked into the massive vortex of Fel Energy.

And with that, the rest of the warship imploded into the vortex with the world below could only watch as the vortex started to implode on itself and close. The chaotic and unstable Fel Energy was thrown all around the space above the planet and near the moon, causing the two celestial bodies to shake for a brief moment once more as the vortex closed.

With that, only silence followed as the world below was left alone once more.

 **Here we go, chapter done. Hopefully "thehappy" enjoyed me using his Fallout universe and hopefully I haven't messed up too badly. If I did, sue me.**

 **For the next Earthland they will go too, a new enemy will appear finally. If confused, just remember what happened throughout chapter one to four to know what I mean. Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. The High Priest

**I'm back! A new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Anyway, a quick thank you to "DemonKingBlack" for the idea for this new Earthland my "heroes" are going to appear in. For those who don't know what I mean, you'll see what I mean eventually.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: The High Priest**

A dark green light flashed for a moment before Romeo, Observer, Acnologia and E.N.D were seen appearing from supposedly thin air as they all crashed face first into the ground. Well Romeo, Acnologia and E.N.D did, Observer was able to land on his feet without harm.

"Ow…" Romeo muttered as he managed to get back on his feet, rubbing his head to try to get the small headache he just gain from crash head first into the hard ground. After that, he turned to look at his bag to see the stuff he took from that unusual planet still on him much to his relief.

Nearby the All Magic Dragon Slayer, Acnologia and E.N.D also managed to get back on their feet or in the Fel Demon's case hooves as they also rubbed their heads from the impact of the hard rock ground to their skulls.

" **For once I would like to arrive in another world where I don't crash into the ground or anything. That would be nice."** E.N.D muttered in annoyance while ceasing rubbing his head, the pain having faded away.

"Yeah, I agree you on that." Acnologia stated to the demon, as that is probably one of the few things the Dragon King in humanoid form would ever agree with the black winged creature.

As the three recovered from crashing face first onto the ground, Observer looked at their surroundings to determine where they were all at. When he did, needless to say the living constellation was confused.

"Odd, I don't recognize this place." Observer admitted to the others, grabbing their attention towards him.

Puzzled, the three looked around to see their surroundings. What they all saw was that they were in some very large cavern with the walls, floor and roof being made of some dark green earth. Near them to the walls had a few large statues made of the same material with the statues looking like they were struggling to hold up the pillars above them to hold the large opened up area up.

"Uh… what is this place?" Acnologia questioned, not knowing where they were all are.

E.N.D however couldn't help but find this place to be familiar as he put a hand on his chin in thought. Trying to think back as to what this place and why it ranged a bell, his eyes widened a few moments later as a large grin appeared on his face.

" **Wait, I know this place!"** E.N.D suddenly exclaimed, surprising the others from the sudden outburst. After calming down, the other three turned to look at the Fel Demon with puzzlement.

"You do?" Romeo questioned, to which E.N.D nodded in confirmation.

" **Yeah, this is the place underneath the palace in Crocus! The uh… what was this placed called again uh… the Abysmal Chamber or something? Or was it Abyss Palace? I can't quiet remember the exact name of it, all I know that it had the world abyss in its name."** E.N.D informed the others while struggling to remember the name of this place underneath the palace of Crocus.

"Oh, so we're back on an Earthland at least." Acnologia figured out, a bit relieved to be on a familiar world once again, even if this Earthland they were all on would be different in some way compared to other Earthlands they've been too.

"So what's the purpose of this place then E.N.D?" Observer asked the demon, figuring that he would know as to why the palace had this massive space underneath it.

" **That I'm currently trying to remember."** E.N.D admitted, as he had his arms crossed while in a thinking motion.

As E.N.D tried to remember what this place was for exactly with Observer waiting for him to finish remembering, Acnologia turned to look at the dark purple haired young male.

"Romeo, will you be alright? You've been injured." Acnologia asked him, though the Dragon King didn't sound too worry if his tone was any indication.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. A few new scars won't kill me," Romeo assured the dragon while pointing at his still bleeding back, knowing that it would stop eventually. Besides, a few more scars from the strike that caused the wound wasn't going to do him harm. His body already had scars littering it enough as it is for him to care about that, "But what are you? You looked pretty hurt as well."

"Please, this is nothing. Besides, my healing factor has kicked in, so I should be back to full power in around a half hour." Acnologia informed the young teenager he trained, a bonus power he gained when he devoured the Ravines of Time back in their own Earthland. Though, it seemed so long ago when in fact it's been only a few months since then. Well a few months from their perspective that is, traveling through the different alternate realities can mess up one's perspective of time.

" **Ah I think I remember what this underground place is for now!"** E.N.D's voice grabbed the two's attention, as they looked to see the Fel Demon talking to Observer about the purpose of this underground cavern underneath the palace in Crocus.

"And that would be?" Observer asked him with puzzlement.

" **This place had something to do with prisoners I believe. I think its where the really bad criminals get sent to die I think? I should know this since this was where Natsu first met Cosmos and Kamika. That and the fact that I've been living in Crocus since the Alvarez War before the Fel Etherious nonsense happened, so I should know this."** E.N.D admitted to the living constellation, who seemed a bit puzzled as to why an underground cavern would be a final judgment for criminals.

Hearing the demon's words however got Romeo a bit surprised and confused mainly due to the last bit he mentioned.

"Wait what?" Romeo asked with puzzlement present in his voice, getting Observer's and E.N.D's attention, while Acnologia merely turned his head to look at the young teenager, "You were living in Crocus? I thought you would be with the guild like everyone else."

Sure he remembered arriving in Crocus with Observer when the Fel Etherious first showed up to their world and tried to conquer and destroy it where he ran into the demon there once more since their first meeting during the Alvarez War when that crazed Cult showed up and unleashed the monster that everyone had to unite to fight and defeat. But the boy figured that the demon was just visiting the city during that time along with Natsu and the other women he saw were present.

…Then again, why were Natsu and all of those women in Crocus when he saw them during the attack from the demons? Surely not all of them were on jobs since the likes of Irene and Brandish for example weren't part of any guild, so why?

E.N.D seemed to freeze up from hearing the Dragon Slayer's confusion, before he shook his head as the demon merely started to walk in a random direction away from the others.

" **Forget about it; let's just focus on getting out of this place shall we?"** E.N.D suggested to them without stopping his movements.

Romeo narrowed his eyes at the demon, seeing how the Fel Demon was refusing to answer his question. But he would drop it for the time being. The shirtless dark purple haired boy made sure his bag and weapons were still on him for a moment before he followed the black winged creature.

Acnologia didn't say anything as he followed suit as well. Observer went to do the same, though he was still puzzled as to why this underground cavern seemed to be a place for criminals to be sent to death. What was so bad about this cavern for it to be a vile person's final resting place?

'ELSEWHERE IN THE ABYSS PALACE'

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it seems like we have new criminals to execute."

"That's odd, why didn't Hisui inform us about this?"

"Yeah, she usually tells us if we have more criminals sent here for us to rid of."

"It doesn't matter; we have our targets, so let's deal with them."

"Yeah! More fun for us!"

'BACK WITH THE FOUR'

"You don't know where the exit is do you?" Acnologia questioned the Fel Demon in front of them all with a bit of a deadpanned stare on his face. Because the Dragon King knew that if the demon knew the way out, they would have probably found it already.

" **I do too! It's just… this place is much larger than what I remember that's all."** E.N.D responded back, refusing to admit that the Dragon King was right.

"That shouldn't really matter. With how fast we can be, if you knew where the exit was we would have found it and be out already." Observer stated, seeing the flaw in E.N.D's excuse.

" **Shut up already! No one asked you!"** E.N.D merely yelled back at the living constellation, who wasn't bothered in the slightest from the shout.

As the Dragon King and constellar try to get the Fel Demon to admit that he didn't know the exit to this massive underground cavern, Romeo looked around their surroundings as they made their way through the Abyss Palace. The All Magic Dragon Slayer kept noticing the skeletons that littered the ground, some look like they've been here for a long time while others looked pretty recent if the still present rats that were around the carcasses were any indication. It was odd to the dark purple haired boy, does a place like this actually exists back in their own Earthland as well? Sure it wouldn't be much compared to the other things he's seen all over the world, but still.

"Can't we just smash out way out? That seems way easier than just talking this slow." Acnologia questioned, not seeing the big deal of just wrecking the place.

"I would prefer if we didn't try to make enemies with the palace and city up above if what E.N.D says is true about us being underneath them all." Observer pointed out to the Dragon King, who didn't really give a crap about that. It would save them a lot of time instead of just wandering around like a bunch of idiots.

Before anyone else could reply to the living constellation's words, all four of them stopped for a moment as their eyes widened.

Without warning, all four of them jumped out of the way when a large wave of acid erupted from the ground in an attempted to consume them. Romeo, Observer, E.N.D and Acnologia all landed not to far from where they were originally standing.

"The heck was that?" Acnologia questioned with cautious, as he and everyone else were all on high alert now, even if they were all able to sense the attack coming before it could appear and hit them.

Before the other three could say anything, a voice grabbed their attention from behind them.

"Huh, that was impressive. They managed to dodge my attack." The voice of a man stated with interest.

Swiftly turning around, Romeo, Acnologia, E.N.D and Observer looked to see the source of the voice only to be surprised by the sight before them.

Standing there were the familiar forms of five certain Garou Knights who serve the Kingdom of Fiore, Neppa, Cosmos, Kamika, Uosuke and Kama. But what surprised Romeo and E.N.D the most was in fact the _sixth_ person that was present with the other five, being next to Cosmos and Kamika.

The sixth person in the group was a young man with a lean muscular built. He wore a black with silver edges long sleeve jacket that was left open, allowing his chest and stomach to be visible as well as the large X shape scar that was present on his left pectoral muscle. He wore black pants, a dark brown belt and dark silver armor boots. His hands were also covered in armored gauntlets that were also dark silver in color. On the back was a large sword that was sheathed at the moment. Around his neck was a dark purple scarf that seemed to be made of dragon scales. And last but not least was the familiar wild and spiky pink hair and black colored eyes.

' _It's Natsu!'_ Romeo thought to himself in surprised, seeing how this world's Natsu seem to be part of whatever this group before them was supposed to be.

E.N.D however, while a bit surprised to see a Natsu that was part of the Garou Knights, was more focused on the pink haired woman and the black haired woman.

" **Cosmos, Kamika! Finally familiar faces that I don't hate as much!"** E.N.D cheered out with joy in his voice.

This confused Romeo, Observer and Acnologia at how happy he seemed at the sight of the two women, while said women and the other four Garou Knights were surprised to see this unusual looking black winged creature knowing two of their names.

"How does he know our names?!" Cosmos shouted as she was a bit weird out due to never having met the demon in her whole life yet the demon seems to know her and Kamika.

"That doesn't matter; they are here so they are an enemy." Natsu muttered in anger by the demon moving to get closer towards them, who was oblivious by their confusion and anger.

As E.N.D got closer to greet them personally with a grin on his face, he widened his eyes before jumping back to avoid the scythe that Kama swung at him. Landing on his hooves back with the others, the demon looked back up in annoyance.

" **What the heck?!"** E.N.D shouted in anger. He just wanted to greet the two women who he didn't hate as much as most other people.

He was ignored by everyone as each of the six Garou Knights readied themselves to fight and execute the four before them. Romeo sighed as he readied to fight, knowing that he and the other three would win easily. Acnologia and E.N.D however grinned from the idea of humiliating the six executioners of the Kingdom of Fiore as they also got ready, even if E.N.D was still a bit mad for being attacked just for wanting to greet Cosmos and Kamika. Observer also readied himself, hoping to end this fight quickly which he didn't think was a problem though.

With that, the six Garou Knights charged at the four, unaware of the strength the four multiverses' travelers possess and were about to unleash on them.

Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer managed to jump out of the way of the six Garou Knights to get a good distance away from the six attackers. Natsu and Kama charged towards E.N.D, Neppa went after Observer, Cosmos and Kamika went after Romeo, and Uosuke headed after Acnologia.

Observer grunted in annoyance as Neppa unleashed another large wave of Acid from his hands towards the living constellation, who was able to jump out of the way from the attack like before. Neppa wasn't done going on the offensive however as he punched the ground, getting pillars of Acid to erupt from the ground towards Observer. The constellar merely dashed out of the way once more before bending back to avoid multiple orbs of acid launched at him by the blonde man. With the space available the Celestial entity looked over towards the charging large man.

"I suggest you surrender, you are highly outclassed." Observer warned the blonde man, only to move his head out of the way when the man tried to punch him with his hand covered in a bubble of acid.

"Oh please, as if you could hold a candle to me criminal!" Neppa shouted as Observer jumped back to get a good distance away from the Acid Magic user, "You may be fast, but speed alone isn't going to help you! PAN!"

Turning around towards the constellar Neppa slammed his fist into the ground once more to unleash more pillars of acid right underneath the living constellation in hopes to hit him this time…

…However instead Observer before a blink of an eye avoided the attack and appeared right in front of Neppa before slamming his elbow directly into the blonde man's stomach, getting Neppa to widen his eyes in shock and pain as blood erupted from his mouth from the blow. He couldn't let out a noise of pain as Observer retracted his elbow from his attack as Neppa then fell onto the ground on his face unconscious.

"…I warned you." Observer stated to the now knocked out blonde man.

During Observer's quick battle, if one could even call it a battle, Acnologia continued to move out of the way from Uosuke's Gale Force Wind Zone attack, getting on the black haired man's nerves from seeing the dark blue haired man being able to avoid his techniques like nothing. His smile still remained however as he then used his Magic to turn the land below him and Acnologia to erupt into lava, surprising Acnologia slightly but was still able to avoid the magma as he jumped on one of the floating rocks that the lava couldn't melt or consume away. Uosuke also moved onto one of the nearby statues that were present, being on top of it as he saw Acnologia being able to avoid the lava.

"Maybe this will put a stop to you! Just like it does with fishes!" Uosuke exclaimed with his smile on his face as he then proceeded to use Gravity Zone ability.

This got Acnologia to be caught off guard when he then found himself floating due to the gravity being affected by Uosuke, as only he was affected as the still lava terrain was still stable back on the ground. Acnologia didn't look worried however, as his surprised from the move calmed down to look at the weird face looking man to see what he would be next.

"Now you go bye bye!" Uosuke exclaimed with his smile still present as then use his Gravity Zone to forcefully drop Acnologia into the lava, this time with no rock platforms to protect the Dragon King from the heat.

…Or that was what Uosuke figured, only to be shocked to see Acnologa getting up from the lava, being unaffected by it as he looked over to the shocked black haired Terrain Effect Magic user with a grin on his face.

"Please, I survive from things much hotter than this." Acnologia told the surprised man.

And before Uosuke could be anything, Acnologia merely punched forward unleashing a large blast of air directly slamming into Uosuke with enough force to break down the wall that was behind him as well as knocking out the black haired Garou Knight as his unconscious body now laid down on the rubble that was once the statue and rocky wall.

With his defeat, the terrain returned to normal as the lava vanished as Acnologia now looked at the defeated and knocked out Uosuke with amusement on his face.

"To think that he thought he could match me, not by a long shot." Acnologia muttered to himself. Though, he would admit that Uosuke's Magic in the hands on someone stronger would be more dangerous depending on the situation.

During this quick fight Acnologia had, E.N.D was currently dodging each swing from Kama's scythes and Natsu's sword, with the Fel Demon being able to avoid each attack by simply jumping backwards to land on his hand before pushing himself off the ground to land on his feet. Needless to say the demon was finding this funny how the two Garou Knights before him were trying to kill him to no success.

" **Is this all you both got? I've seen Mindless more capable than you two!"** E.N.D mocked them as he continued to avoid and dodge their weapons' attacks. Neither Natsu nor Kama knew what a Mindless was but they weren't going to get distracted to think about that as they had an enemy to execute.

"Big talk won't get you anywhere." Natsu calmly stated to the demon he was trying to slice into pieces, as the Fel Demon kept on dodging his and Kama's attacks.

Deciding to change the paste, E.N.D then without warning jumped above both Natsu and Kama before landing right behind him. Neither the pink haired young man nor the dark purple haired man could turn around in time before the Fel Demon landed a quick kick into Kama's back with enough force to send him flying into a nearby wall, crashing right into it and knocking him out, surprising Natsu.

Seeing one of them down for the time being, E.N.D turned to look at this world's version of Natsu with a smirk on his face before cracking his fists.

" **Come on Natsu, show me what you can do."** E.N.D taunted him, as he was curious what else this version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was different compared to his own Natsu and other Natsus he's encountered throughout the multiverses.

' _Odd, he seems to know who I am, yet I never seen him before in my whole life,'_ Natsu thought to himself, a bit disturbed as his black winged creature somehow knew who he was, not to mention how he also knew Cosmos and Kamika. Shaking his head from that, his face warped into one of determination, _'No matter, he is a criminal that I will put an end too!'_

With that thought, he put his sword back on his back for the time being before his hands then enveloped with black fire, getting the interest of E.N.D.

' _ **Black colored fire? That's something I didn't see a Natsu have before. This is getting interesting.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself before he got into a defensive position with a grin on his face. He knew that he would one shot Natsu right now, but he wanted to know what other differences in both power and personality this Natsu had.

Natsu didn't answer him as he then charged directly towards the Fel Demon who only kept on grinning the whole time.

While that was happening, Romeo was dealing with both Cosmos and Kamika as the dark purple haired young teenager continued to dodge each move both of the women kept on firing at him. A large flytrap appeared right underneath Romeo courtesy of Cosmos, but he was easily able to move out of the way before it could close on him. Kamika fired off her red paper as it formed into large fists as they tried to hit Romeo but to no valid, as Romeo even managed to easily cut a few apart with ease with his sword. However vines then appeared right underneath the All Magic Dragon Slayer before they wrapped themselves around his whole body, surprising him from the move.

Seeing this got both Cosmos and Kamika to grin from seeing their target immobilized with Romeo looking to see the vines all over him.

"Alright, now to quickly finish the job. I don't want to make a huge mess of things, so we'll go with this." Kamika spoke before she proceeded to unleash green papers from her hands towards the trapped young male.

Romeo didn't seem to faze by his situation despite being caught off guard at first when he saw the green papers burst into green smokes, completely covering him as Kamika looked on with a smile as did Cosmos. In their eyes, the poison was powerful enough to, once inhaled by their enemy, will slowly kill them in a matter of minutes.

' _We've already won, how beautiful it is to achieve another victory,'_ Cosmos thought to herself as she and Kamika looked at one another with a grin on their faces, thinking that it was already over, _'Once the boy's dead I'll have my flytrap dispose of the body, then I can-.'_

"You know, you shouldn't get too cocky just because you think you won." Romeo suddenly spoke up with a smirk on his face, snapping Cosmos out of her thoughts as she and Kamika looked to see the boy not at all fearful of the smoke nor of the fact he was breathing it in.

He was about to show them why that is before he opened his mouth before proceeding to suck in the poisonous gas, shocking both Cosmos and Kamika from how he was eating the poisonous gas like thing, a bonus of being a Dragon Slayer capable of eating any kind of element.

Romeo would shock them further when he then easily broke out of the restraints of the vines that trapped him, showing the two women that he was only messing around with them this whole time.

"How-?!" Kamika started to shout in shock from seeing the Dragon Slayer being able to eat the gas no problem and breaking out of the vines' grips.

She couldn't finish saying her sentence as before she or Cosmos realized it, Romeo dashed over to the both of them before delivering a swift kick in both of their heads, knocking them both to the ground with enough force to knock them out in one hit.

"Whew, glad that's over with." Romeo muttered to himself, not wanting to hurt them more than he has too.

As that happened however, the noise from his kick grabbed the attention of Natsu, who turned away from his fight with the Fel Demon who kept dodging all of his attacks towards the sight of Romeo over the defeat forms of Cosmos and Kamika. Needless to say the sight of the two women hurt and defeated was enough to shock and enrage the pink haired young man.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM?!" Natsu roared in fury before he charged directly towards the dark purple haired young teenager.

" **Hey! Don't run from me coward!"** E.N.D shouted as he followed suit after the Black Fire Magic user, not wanting to be ignored.

Luckily Romeo was able to sense and hear the last standing Garou Knight as he turned around and duck when Natsu tried to hit him with his black flamed cover fists. Romeo continued to dodge as the pink haired male continued his barrage of black fire covered punches and kicks at the All Magic Dragon Slayer. However Natsu ceased when he sensed E.N.D approaching right behind him as he them dashed away from both the Fel Demon and the dark purple haired boy, grabbing both the knocked out bodies of Cosmos and Kamika to get them a safe distance from the other two.

Putting them peacefully on the ground, he was relieved when he saw them still breathing just fine, but Natsu quickly returned to look and glare at both E.N.D and Romeo in anger.

"I'll make you both pay!" Natsu exclaimed in anger, enveloping his whole body in his black flames.

"You have more than just them to worry about." Acnologia's voice grabbed a hold of Natsu's attention as he turned to his left side only to see the Dragon King standing there with a grin on his face not too far from him, with a knocked out Uosuke not too far from the dark blue haired man, surprising and shocking Natsu from seeing one of his friends defeated.

"It's best you give up now. I do not wish to bring any more harm if necessary." Observer's voice also got Natsu to turn to his right side to see Observer not too far from him with an unconscious Neppa also visible to him who was laying face first onto the ground defeated.

Natsu was shocked to see all of the others defeated, as his anger grew from the sight of the four Multiverse travelers around him.

"I won't give in to criminals like you! I'll make you suffer for what you've done!" Natsu shouted at them in anger, his black flames increasing to radiate from his body.

His words however confused Romeo, E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia.

" **Criminals?! We're not criminals you stupid f**k!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance, wondering what the heck got Natsu to think they were villains.

"But E.N.D didn't you say this was the place where criminals end up to die? He must think we were sent here to be executed." Observer tried to see the reasoning that the Garou Knights had to attack them.

" **Don't play devil's advocate here Observer! We didn't do crap for them to attack us!"** E.N.D shouted at the living constellation.

"…That's ironic considering you being a demon yet Observer's the devil's advocate here." Acnologia pointed out with amusement, getting E.N.D to glare at the dark blue haired man like many times before this.

Natsu was puzzled by their words, before shaking his head as he glared at them in anger. In his eyes they were just lying in order to get away from their well deserved execution. And after seeing the dark purple haired young teen hurt Cosmos and Kamika, he wasn't going to let a single of them leave this place alive!

"As if I'm stupid enough to believe your words…," Natsu started to say, before he placed his hands before him, "Your lies won't do you any good! I'm going to send you all straight to hell!"

E.N.D, Observer, Acnologia and Romeo were cut out from their little discussing when they saw Natsu starting to form a small black flaming vortex between his hands, confusing yet interesting all four of them.

"Now what are you trying to do?" Romeo muttered to himself, while he knew that Natsu was no match for them in raw strength and power, that doesn't mean that they all should be reckless in case he had something that could get rid of them.

The black flaming vortex in between his hands was growing with more Magical power, getting the ground to shake from the intensity from the attack, getting E.N.D and Acnologia more interested while Observer and Romeo were confused as to what the pink haired male was trying to do.

"Shouldn't we put a stop to this?" Observer questioned for only the other three to hear him, seeing that they had more than enough time and speed to knock out the pink haired Black Fire Magic user in an instant.

"No, I want to see what he's planning to do." Acnologia told the living constellation, getting the Celestial entity to be annoyed by the Dragon King's words. He hated how both him, E.N.D and even Romeo sometimes prefer to see an enemy go all out and not taking care of them when they are able too.

In Natsu's eyes however, he figured they weren't trying to run or interfere was due them being stuck and frozen in fear, getting him to grin for a moment before it faded to a look of determination. He couldn't believe that he was putting so much Magical energy into his move; then again he didn't think that he would have to resort to using this ability in the first place, but alas he had no choice.

"By the darkness of time and space, and the fury of a thousand suns… BE ERASED FROM THIS WORLD, AND BURN IN HELL!" Natsu roared out before raising his hands up with the small black flaming vortex in his hands.

With that, the pink haired male unleashed the attack right in front of him as he left his hands and shot directly towards the four before him as the black vortex grew to the size of ten foot tall and wide, as the others widened in shock form this.

"A black hole?!" Romeo shouted as the black flaming vortex closed in on them, sucking in everything else as it made its way over towards them.

" **Oh screw that! I'm not going to get suck into a black hole again!"** E.N.D shouted before he dashed directly towards the burning vortex in time and space, much to the surprise of Natsu.

' _Does he have a death wish?!'_ The pink haired male thought to himself, thinking there was no way for something to survive that!

E.N.D was about to prove him wrong however as he closed in towards the approaching black flaming vortex tear in time and space before empowering his own Fel Energy into his right hand.

' _ **If there's one thing I've learn throughout my life…,'**_ E.N.D thought to himself before shoving his fist directly at the incoming vortex, **"IS THAT THE STRONGER YOU ARE YOU CAN DESTROY ANYTHING!"**

With that and a mighty shout, the Fel Energy in E.N.D fists was unleashed with enough force to overpower the black fire vortex before forcefully closing it, causing a small shockwave to emit from the forceful closing of the black flaming tear in time and space. E.N.D grinned from seeing himself being successful at closing the vortex.

Natsu however remained in shock from seeing the sight before him. One of his strongest attacks… just dispelled just like that by that black winged creature.

He didn't have time to say or react properly before E.N.D dashed right at him before knocking him out with a single blow to the head, with Natsu colliding into the ground with enough force to crack the ground they stood on.

"Uh… did you have to hit him that hard?" Romeo questioned with worry, as E.N.D turned to look at the concern dark purple haired young teenager.

" **He'll be fine. I didn't hit him that hard. Kama will be fine as well. If I am to take a guess they'll be back on their feet in a few minutes."** E.N.D informed Romeo, knowing how picky Romeo was to making sure other versions of Natsu and any person they knew remained safe. Didn't help with that one reality where Fairy Tail abandoned and attacked their Natsu but that beside the point.

"So can we just leave before any of them get back on their feet? I don't want to deal with them again." Acnologia admitted, as he knew that Uosuke would get back up shortly as well due to not hitting him that hard either.

" **Yep! And this time we're not wasting any more time to get out of here!"** E.N.D informed them, puzzling Observer and Romeo.

"Wait, what do you-?" Romeo started to ask the demon.

However he was cut off when E.N.D spread his wings before taking off into the air before smashing his way through the rock covered roof, surprising Romeo and Observer from him doing that while Acnologia grinned.

"…Well, so much for trying to find a way put peacefully." Romeo muttered to himself, a bit disappointed from not being able to tell E.N.D would do that since it was just like the Fel Demon to do so.

With that said, Romeo jumped right after him, as did Acnologia and Observer to leave the Abyss Palace below, leaving the currently knocked out and defeated Garou Knights behind.

Higher up in the palace and far up from where the Abyss Palace is located, The floor burst opened as E.N.D flew out of it before landing not too far from the now hole in the ground. The Fel Demon stretched for a moment as he had a large grin still plastered on his face.

" **See? That was much easier and faster than trying to find the normal way out of that place."** E.N.D stated to no one in particular as he stretched his wings out.

Not even a moment after he spokes those words was he followed by Romeo, Acnologia and Observer as they too jumped from the hole the demon made before landing on their feet next to him. Not paying attention to their surroundings they all turned to look at E.N.D.

"Did you have to just smash your way out like that?" Romeo questioned, feeling like just breaking everything they came across was going to come back to bite them all in the a** eventually.

"What was wrong with that?" Acnologia questioned with an eyebrow raised, getting Romeo to look at the Dragon King with a blank expression on his face while the dragon in humanoid form went on, "Us going the slow way to find the normal way out would have taken too long, and we don't have time to waste time when we have a race of demons to continue to hunt down and slaughter."

"You do make a point, but still…" Observer trailed off, knowing that while Acnologia was right they all couldn't just recklessly make their way through these other worlds and damage them when they should be protecting them and not interfere with them as much as possible.

Granted trying to not interfere when the constellar is surrounded with three entities that would butt their noses in where it wasn't needed makes that goal practically impossible, but still.

Before anyone else could speak up however…

"FREEZE!"

The sudden shout of a soldier grabbed the four's attention as they looked around themselves only to find many soldiers and guards all around them with their weapons raised towards the four.

This surprised Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer from the sudden troops that surrounded them. Looking around the area, they all then noticed their new location within the palace in Crocus. It looked oddly similar to-.

"Intruders?! Here in the throne room?!" A man's voice ringed out, getting their attention as they turned to the source of it.

Behind them all to the far back of the large room was the throne with King Toma himself present with shocked eyes from seeing the unusual four beings emerging from the ground. Next to him to his right was none other than Princess Hisui with Arcadios with the two along with many more guards who were all on high alert from the intruder's presence.

E.N.D couldn't stop himself from grinning when he saw the green haired woman as he then waved over towards her.

" **Hello there Hisui! You look like you're doing well!"** The Fel Demon casually greeted her like some old acquaintance of his.

This got Romeo to slam his knee into the demon's side, getting him to yell from the sharp pain he felt from the blow.

" **OW! What the heck Romeo?!"** E.N.D shouted with anger present in his voice, not happy about Romeo doing that to him.

Hearing her name being mentioned by the black winged creature got Hisui to be surprised and confused, while alarming Toma and Arcadios even more about how the weird black skinned creature seemed to be familiar with the princess.

"How do you know her?" Arcadios questioned from his spot before the King and Princess, refusing to let any harm come to them.

"We should answer you why exactly?" Acnologia questioned with narrow eyes. While he didn't care about who E.N.D knows or doesn't know, he didn't like being ordered to do anything by anyone, especially by some weakling.

The black haired man gritted his teeth in anger from the dark blue haired man's defiance, and was about to order the troops to arrest them so they can question who they were and how they broke in here at a later time. The keyword here is about.

" **Okay, hang on."** E.N.D started to say as he looked towards the royal family before them all, confusing Romeo, Observer and Acnologia as to what the demon had in mind.

They're answer was in the form of E.N.D unleashing a single beat of his wings towards the guards that surrounded them, sending them all flying away from the four and into the nearby walls. Luckily E.N.D didn't put enough force in it to make it fatal for the soldiers as they all crashed and became unconscious from the blow. The force of his wings was still strong enough to cause a small shockwave that forced the royal family, Arcadios and the guards with them to cover their eyes for a moment before it passed.

They all removed their arms from their faces only to see the soldiers that surrounded the four entities all defeated and knocked out into the walls of the throne room. Romeo and Observer were surprised about E.N.D's action while Acnologia didn't really care.

" **Okay, now let's get something straight here,"** E.N.D started to say, getting the shocked King and Princess to look over at the black winged creature as he had an annoyed expression on their faces, **"We weren't bothering any of you. All of you are the ones accusing us and attacking us without reason. So how about this? You leave us alone and we will leave you alone. Or we'll have to pulverize you all into the ground. So what's it going to be?"**

"E.N.D, don't you think that's a little bit much?" Romeo whispered over to the Fel Demon, who leaned over to the All Magic Dragon Slayer without breaking eye contact with the King and Princess.

" **Nope."** The demon casually replied back to the young teenager, getting the dark purple haired young male to sigh from the demon's answer.

The demon wouldn't get an answer in time before the ground near them also without warning burst, surpassing the four as well as the royal family and the remaining guards who were conscious still near them.

As the smoke cleared, behind the four showed none other than a now awake but still injured Kama, Uosuke and Neppa behind them with all three of them glaring at the four before them. Surprised at them following them once they woke up, the four Multiverse travelers looked back near the royal to show Cosmos, Natsu and Kamika before them in a protective manner while Cosmos and Kamika were leaning on Natsu for support due to their still injured state.

"Trying to attack the royal family head on, how disgraceful can you criminals get?" Kama stated with his eyes not leaving the four before them.

' _Huh, so they went after us.'_ Observer thought to himself, a bit surprised to see how the Garou Knights were still planning on fighting them despite how quickly and easily they've fallen to them.

"Natsu!" Hisui spoke with a hopeful smile on her face; her faith recovered slightly believing that he and the others would stop these four intruders.

"Don't worry Hisui, I won't let any harm come to you or anyone else." Natsu muttered back to her in a small voice. Cosmos and Kamika couldn't help but smile softly at the care and love that was in his tone for her highness.

"HAH!" Acnologia let out a small laugh, getting the Garou Knights, Arcadios and the royal family to look back at the dark blue haired man who had a grin plastered on his face, "None of you were even a warm up for us. What makes you think you can do anything against us again?"

"Acnologia, you're not helping the situation at all." Observer stated to the Dragon King who ignored the constellar's words as he merely motioned the Garou Knights around them all to come forward.

"Come on, if you all wish to get beaten so badly then allow us to oblige!" Acnologia mocked them all as he cracked his knuckles while his grin was still plastered on his face.

Natsu, Cosmos, Kamika, Kama, Neppa and Uosuke grew angered by the man's words, finding it filled with arrogance. They won't allow the humiliation they suffered a short while ago to happen again, not when the safety of the royal family was at stake!

"Your majesties, you need to get to safety! It's too dangerous for you all to remain here!" Kamika warned Toma and Hisui, believing that they needed to flee if they are to remain safe from the four before them.

"OKAY HANG ON!" Romeo shouted, surprising the Garou Knights, the royal family, Arcadios, the guards, E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia as they all looked at the dark purple haired young teenager, "We all gotten on the wrong foot here! Allow us to explain ourselves so no one else has to get hurt-!"

"Silence!" Arcadios interrupted, as he, the guards and the six Garou Knights readied themselves to fight regardless, "You are all enemies of Fiore! And you will be punished for your actions and for the harm you caused!"

E.N.D leaned back down towards Romeo without breaking eye contact with the royal family before them.

" **That didn't do anything. Let's just stick with our plan of beating them all to a pulp instead."** E.N.D told Romeo, who just signed from seeing that they couldn't end this peacefully.

"Listen," Observer spoke up this time, getting everyone in the throne room's attention once more, "We don't mean any harm. We don't have to make this end in bloodshed. Allow us to speak about why we're here and-!"

Observer stopped mid sentence as he, along with Acnologia, Romeo and E.N.D's eyes widened as they felt a large surge of demonic energy suddenly appear out no nowhere. It didn't look like they were the only ones who sensed it as the Garou Knights also froze as they felt a massive source of demonic energy.

"What the heck…?" Neppa questioned, confusing the normal guards, Arcadios and the royal family of their executioners and the four intruder's sudden silence and stillness.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Hisui asked the pink haired Black Fire Magic user with concern, seeing him, Cosmos, Kamika and the others acting like they were just sensing something horrible.

"I… sense a _massive_ demonic presence nearby…" Natsu trailed off, surprising and shocking the King, Princess, Arcadios and the guards around them.

"Okay no more wasting time here! Come on you three!" Acnologia suddenly shouted to the other three, snapping everyone else from their frozen state.

The Dragon King didn't wait for Romeo, E.N.D or Observer to respond as the dark blue haired man then dashed over to the nearby wall before smashing his way through it, surprising everyone else other than the three Multiverse travelers.

"Acnologia wait up!" Romeo exclaimed as he dashed after the Dragon King.

E.N.D and Observer also quickly followed suit, leaving the others in the throne room frozen by not just what the Garou Knights were sensing, but also from the words emitted from the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer's mouth.

"…Did… did that kid just call that man Acnologia? As… as in the Dragon of Death?" Cosmos questioned while stuttering, as she and everyone else were shocked from hearing this.

Meanwhile, outside the palace's walls and far from the city, three massive demonic warships were seen hovering over the world below them all while a massive demonic army was present on the ground. Fel Etherious soldiers and other monstrosities of all sizes and brutality marched closer to the far away capital city in their sites. With the sight of the three large flying vessels visible for the citizens of Crocus to see at a distance, the people were panicking as the guards tried to get it all under control.

On a large shard rock overlooking the entire army with the warships flying high above them all was a particular Fel Etherious not like the others when it came to strength and power. This Fel Etherious stood around nine feet and three inches tall and was male. He had a large silver colored beard and a bald head aside from the three black horns sticking out from it pointing upward to the sky. The demon had a slight dark skin tone and wore bulky and heavy dark crimson armor with numerous spikes all over the large shoulder pads, gauntlets and leggings. His fingers were as sharp as blades and his feet looked more akin to that of a four toed beast compared to a human's feet. And finally his eyes were a dark purple color and had slit pupils.

This Fel Etherious was named Ulurd, the leading commander of the three warships and the millions of demons that were currently marching towards the city far before them.

"So… this is where those four meddlesome mortals have fled too." Ulurd muttered to himself with a deep yet powerful voice. His eyes narrowed from remembering the news that Ebur had fallen in another reality to the four enemies. The fact that the golden haired Fel Etherious had fallen enraged and shocked Ulurd, as did his fellow commanders. And now under the orders of his superiors, he was to hunt the four down and destroy them and the world they fled too.

The silver bearded Fel Etherious's expression was one of determination and rage. No matter if that inferior E.N.D, the Dragon Slayer, the constellar, or the Dragon King resisted them, they would all pay for what they've done to the Fel Etherious they've slaughtered. And he would have the honor of killing them all in his Lord's name.

"Commander," A Fel Etherious that looked more human compared to many of the other demons in the forces of millions below them started to say to Ulurd, getting the silver bearded demon to look over at his lieutenant with an eyebrow raised, "Forgive me for speaking out of terms, but why are we wasting so many of our forces? Surely a single warship alone would be enough to wipe this planet clean of the mortal filth that plagues it."

Ulurd scoffed as he turned to look back at the human-like demon with a stern expression on his face.

"I will not make the same mistake that many of us before had. The inferior E.N.D and his little band of mortals have taken down any warship and any demon had and got away with it. I refuse to make the mistake that will cost us a victory," Ulurd told him before his eyes set upon the capital city of Crocus in the distance once more, anger spreading though his body from the sight, "We will be the ones who will eliminate those four b*stards that dare to deny us. And once that's done with we will find their own Earthland once more and crush it as a sign for all who dare to stand in our-."

*BOOM*

A large explosion grabbed both of the Fel Etherious's attention as they all looked ahead only to see a large explosion of Fel Fire in the distance in the front of the massive demonic forces, sending a shockwave that could even be felt by them despite how far away they were.

"They're attacking!" Ulurd shouted, before he turned toward his lieutenant once more with an angered look on his face, "What are you standing there for?! Rally the armies and fight!"

"Yes sir!" The other demon exclaimed with a salute before without warning giant demonic wings sprouted from his back before he took off at high speed towards another part of the army of millions before them all.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Ulurd looked back up before him before he yelled as loud as he could which could be heard for all to hear all the way even to the city of Crocus itself.

"FEL ETHERIOUS! DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY! IN THE NAME OF OUR LORD!" Ulurd roared out, rallying the demonic forces that expanded for miles and miles around him as they all started to rush ahead to take down the enemy attacking them and to head towards the city.

At the other end of the demonic army of Fel Etherious but still a bit away from Crocus, thousands of demons were seen being blasted away into oblivious by Acnologia who grinned from the sight. Not letting his guard down the dark blue haired man continued onward to dash his way through the army before him, taking out additional thousands in a blink of an eye. Turning towards his left he pulled his right fist back before slamming it into the ground, causing a massive geyser of raw draconic power to be unleash before the many demons that lay before him as they attempted to charge at the Dragon King only to meet their end from the attack. Jumping high into the air Acnologia came back down to the world below into yet another group of thousands of demon only to unleash a large blast of raw Magical power from his body in the process, wiping out all of the demons around him. Acnologia didn't stop his assault as he continued onward into the demonic forces as he surrounded himself with Magical energy once more before he charged into the fray again, slamming through many demons as he didn't stop pushing further into the army, killing any Fel Etherious that was unfortunate enough to be caught in his war path.

Elsewhere fighting the massive army of demons E.N.D was high in the air above the demonic forces as the Fel Demon rained down bolts of Fel Fire down upon them all. Each attack hit a large ground of hundreds of Fel Etherious as their lives came to an end from the blasts. Not stopping there, E.N.D looked back up around him to see many winged Fel Etherious coming at him with either weapons in hand or with their own claws, teeth, fists and/or whatever they had on them. This didn't bother E.N.D in the slightest as he merely grinned even wider before he pulled his arms and legs into himself like he was curling himself up for a moment as Fel Energy wrapped around his body. And not even a moment later did he yell out as he extended his arms and legs out, unleashing a massive blast of Fel Energy that ultimately consumed the thousands of demons in the air and on the ground around him, with the resulting explosion shooting up high into the sky for the entire city of Crocus to see despite the distance there was before them all. Even despite this, many more Fel Etherious continued to charge or fly directly towards him in an attempt to bring him down. This however only excited E.N.D more, being more into the fighting than actually trying to save the city behind him and the world they were on as he flew right at them all once more to continue the slaughter.

In another section of the massive demonic army, Observer was spotted on the ground launching large blasts of blue Celestial Energy from his hands to the demonic forces before him, with each blast going through many demons and far into the army and distance before they detonated, causing large explosions that took down and killed many more demons by the thousands similar to E.N.D and Acnologia. Loud roars grabbed the living constellation's attention as he turned around only to see many large demonic-like hounds similar to the one that he, Romeo, and that one version of Knightwalker faced and fought charting at him with many normal demonic soldiers as well. But due to the current situation and being surrounded by demons, the living constellation didn't have to worry about any harm to civilization as he then put both of his hands together before him as he charged up a large ball of blue Celestial Energy once more. And with that the constellar fired it off at the massive force before him, the attack slamming each of them into the giant hounds and soldiers, pushing them all back further into more demons until the ball of Cosmic Energy detonated, causing a massive explosion that could be seen as the way from Crocus itself. Quickly returning to the fight around him, Observer powered his fists with Cosmic power once more as he continued the fight before him to put an end the demonic army.

In a different part facing off against the Fel Etherious army Romeo stood tall over the many corpses of demons he was so far slaughtered before him, their dark green blood having been splattered onto the dark purple haired young teenager as he fired off another large Dragon's Roar, hitting and obliterating many demons in the thousands. Not letting up, the young male covered himself with his Magical Energy before he charged further into the massive enemy army before him, killing every demon that was caught in his path similar to how Acnologia was doing elsewhere in the army. Stopping his movement he jumped into the air to avoid multiple large blasts of Fel and other kinds of Magic as that caused an explosion large enough to be seen by many demons all around. Enveloping his Magic into his hands Romeo came crashing back down before delivering a powerful All Magic Dragon's Blade into a large demon, which not only killed that one in particular but also unleashed a powerful explosion and blast of Dragon Slaying Magic that consumed and obliterated thousands more demons that surrounded him. Landing onto his feet, he had a look of determination on his face before he looked up ahead of him. His sights landing on the very far away Ulurd who was giving orders to the demonic army around and below him, and with the silver bearded demon in sight Romeo activated his draconic wings as they sprouted from his back before taking off towards the leading commander demon at high speed, which blasted any demon that was charging at him during that moment.

Ulurd continued to shout to many flying Fel Etherious to head to the city and begin bombardment with their powers as they flew off, only for the bald large demon to widen his eyes at a quickly fast approaching present before he turned swiftly around and brought his right hand out before him, creating a large shield of Fel Energy just in time as Romeo brought his sword down onto the silver bearded demon only for it to make contact with the shield instead. Jumping back to gain some space, Romeo glared at the demon before him as the shield dissipated, leaving only Ulurd and Romeo on the large shard rock overlooking the demonic army below as the three warships still hovered high above them all in the back.

"Judging from how you're up here shouting orders everywhere I'm guessing you're the leader of the forces here." Romeo stated, his glare not leaving the sight of the angered Ulurd.

"And you're one of the four mortals who keep getting in our way," Ulurd stated to the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slaye with anger. The tall demon went on as he clutched his hands towards Romeo in rage, "If you think you can defeat me you're sadly mistaken! You all will fall and we will continue to ravage all of creation starting with the Earthlands!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you to put a stop to that don't I?!" Romeo shouted before he grabbed his sword once more before dashing right at the bald demon.

Ulurd's eyes widened from the sudden movement of Romeo before he was able to create another physical barrier of Fel Energy to block the incoming sword attack. Using his left hand, the demon formed a Fel Energy-made physical sword before swinging it at Romeo who was able to duck in time to avoid getting it. Dismissing his shield Ulurd then created another shield made of Fel Energy before he dashed over towards the Dragon Slayer in order to slice him up. Romeo responded back in kind of dodging and swinging his own blade at the attacking commanding demon, with the blades coming into contact over and over again in a fast motion as each collision the blades made caused a small shockwave to be emitted from each swing. Romeo then jumped up to avoid another swing before he fired off a point blank Dragon's Roar into Ulurd's back, getting the demon to shout in pain and anger as he crashed into the ground. Quickly recovering from the attack the Fel Etherious launched himself at the young human while dismissing his blades before summoning a large Fel Energy-Made axe before swinging it at Romeo who raised his own sword to block it. However the weapon had enough force behind it to be enough to shatter Rome's sword into pieces, surprising Romeo as he was able to jump back to avoid being hit by the weapon.

"SH*T!" Romeo shouted in anger and annoyance from seeing his sword shattered and useless. Throwing away the hilt of the now broken blade, Romeo covered his hands with his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic before he dashed back into battle. Seeing the young teenager approaching once more Ulurd dismissed his axe before once more creating another shield of Fel Energy to block the incoming barrage of empowered punches. After a few moments of unrelenting punches, Ulurd grinned before without warning many spikes then shot out from the shield with a few being able to pierce Romeo, getting him to shout from the pain and to cease his assault. Ulurd didn't have time to gloat however as Romeo quickly recovered with anger in his eyes before he opened his mouth once more to fire off another Dragon's Roar, this one being larger than the last one as it collided into the shield as it pushed Ulurd back. The attack receded much to the Fel Etherious' relief only to end when Romeo from out of nowhere appeared right behind him before delivering a powerful Dragon's Kick into his back, getting something to crack as the commanding demon was sent flying and crashing into the ground once more.

Getting back up and turning around, Ulurd glared at the dark purple haired young male before he lifted his head up and shouted at the top of his lungs for all to hear him.

"WARSHIPS! BOMBARD THE LAND! I WANT THESE F**KING MORTALS DEAD!" Ulurd shouted with his voice filled with rage and hatred. He didn't care if many of the Fel Etherious around him would be caught in the crossfire, he wasn't going to let this brat or those other three win, not this time! If it means sacrificing his own people to achieve victory then so be it!

That got Romeo's eyes to widened when he heard loud noises starting to emit from the large three demonic warships high above them all in the back as the front of each ships started to form large balls of Fel Energy that could be felt throughout the land by all.

And without warning many blasts of destructive Fel Energy started to be unleashed from the ships as they with great speed started to come crashing down upon everything that stood before and below them all in an attempt to wipe out the four enemies.

From each of their respective positions, E.N.D, Observer, Acnologia and Romeo widened their eyes before they all started to move with great speed to avoid the powerful and quick bombardment of the warships. Many Fel Etherious were caught in the crossfire as their lives lost to their own warships' attacks and bombardments. E.N.D was still in the air flying all enveloping with his aura of Fel Magic around so fast that one could only see a blazing ball of pure green energy zipping around above the land to avoid the attacks. On the ground one could see Romeo, Acnologia and Observer also dodging every single blasts of the demonic warships as they were also moving and dodging so fast that one could only see balls of blue due to their energy and Magic they gave off zipping around like lighting. Meanwhile many of the millions of Fel Etherious that were still standing trying to fight the four found themselves being burned alive by the bombardments if not out right exploded or obliterated, something which didn't went unnoticed by Observer.

' _They're killing their own troops…'_ Observer thought to himself as he continued to move around the land to dodge the powerful blasts from the Warships high in the sky before them all. Whoever gave the order to do this must have been desperate seeing the armies not being able to stand against the four of them, so now the warships were just destroying everything in an attempt to wipe them out at the cost of their fellow Fel Etherious' lives.

Back with Romeo he also continued to dodge the onslaught of the powerful yet fast bombardment from the warships as the land below them was being damaged and charred beyond recognition, but in Romeo's eyes it was better than Crocus which was still far ahead of them all being the one being attacked. Setting his eyes on Ulurd who had his shield up to avoid meeting the same fate as the millions of demons he once lead, Romeo charged right towards him which the silver bearded demon notice as his eyes widened. Putting his other hand up to make another shield of Fel Energy, Romeo's fist came into contact with it, pushing the demon back as both of them stood tall as they stared down at one another as the bombardment continued to rain down all around them.

"What are you doing?! Can't you see you're killing your own people?!" Romeo shouted in anger. He hated these demons with everything he had, yet even he was disgusted by how Ulurd was willing to throw his own men and women's lives away just to win a battle! Ulurd only gritted his teeth in rage as his eye stared down at the younger male.

"If killing you all means a few million lives of my people then I will gladly sacrifice them all if it means to finally put an end to the likes of you!" Ulurd shouted, his anger clouding his judgment.

Romeo only gritted his teeth as he and Ulurd prepared to do battle once more as they both got ready to charge at one another once more…

…Only for the two of them to freeze to a sudden halt.

Both of them didn't move as their eyes widened as their bodies shook from the sudden raw and massive energy that just appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't just them either; the warships ceased their bombardment as if the demons who filled the vessels also sensed the massive source and stopped in their own fear and shock. E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer also ceased moving around as they wondered why the warships' suddenly ceased their attack only for the massive source of energy was sensed by them as well, widening their eyes as well as freezing them and the small surviving remnants of the demonic army included.

" **Wh… what the f**k…?"** E.N.D questioned as he slowly descended back down onto the damaged and charred ground, his eyes still filled with shock that none would probably ever see the Fel Demon have in his whole life.

E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo couldn't help but find as if the air got harder to breathe, something which Observer didn't so as he doesn't need air to breathe, as the massive power seemed to be coming from the right of them and the city of Crocus.

 **(Cue: "Millennia" by Hi-Finesse)**

Not too far from the remains of the demonic army, the four, and the three large warships that hovered over the air a single entity was seen walking slowly towards them all with a large light-like aura around him, calmly heading towards them all with pure calmness and raw power.

The being emitting such power looked to be a man who wore silver metallic colored armor from the waist up, completely covering him. From the waist down a dark blue robe with black patterns on it also adorn the man covering his legs and feet. On his head he wore a helmet that looked like a mitre that priests would wear as it was also the same silver metallic colored like the rest of the armor he wore on his body. With the metallic looking mitre on his head was also a silver metallic mask that was attached to the mitre he wore, covering his entire face from being visible.

All in all, everyone's eyes was on the distance man as he continued to calmly make his way over towards the battlefield or at least what remained of it.

"W…Who's…?" Acnologia questioned, not being able to understand how the unknown man was giving off so much power. It wasn't like anything they have ever seen before in their whole lives!

The remnant Fel Etherious snapped out of their shock only to grit their teeth in anger, thinking that this man was another mortal with this Earthland or with the four Multiverse travelers trying to stop them. And so with that, the remaings tens of thousands demons charged ahead towards the powerful man, while E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo, Observer and Ulurd only looked on in shock from seeing the remaining demonic army charging at him.

The armored priest merely continued onward like nothing was wrong as the remaining Fel Etherious all charged at him… only for the demons to suddenly to be blasted away and turning to ash much to the shock of the others as the man continued onward as if nothing happened.

" **THE F**K?!"** E.N.D shouted in shock, seeing all of those demons completely eradicated without any sign as to what the man did, **"The guy didn't even seem to move! Nor did I feel a spike in his power to show that he unleashed some kind of attack!"**

E.N.D gritted his teeth as he enveloped his hands with Fel Fire. He didn't know who this guy was, but he wasn't going to let this man be a threat to them! And so with that at high speed that shook the ground for a moment, E.N.D took off towards the armored priest looking man.

"E.N.D wait!" Observer shouted, but it was too late as E.N.D approached right before the calmly walking man with the Fel Demon having his fist pulled back for a powerful punch.

However it was not come to be as the man merely looked up at the demon before merely widened his eyes a little, and before E.N.D knew it he found himself screaming in pain as if an invisible force slammed into him, sending him flying all the way back towards the others before he crashed into the ground.

"E.N.D!" Romeo shouted in worry as the dark purple haired young teenager dashed away from where he was near the still frozen in fear Ulurd to make his way over to the Fel Demon.

Romeo arrived to where the demon laid onto the ground only to widen in horror from seeing E.N.D gasping in pain. Wounds littered his body as his dark green blood oozed from each of his wounds. It almost looked like as if he was just came from a battle for his life, not from just a single air blast from the unknown man widening his eyes at him.

"E.N.D…," Romeo muttered in shock to see the powerful demon being reduced to this state, before he reached down to bring the demon up from the ground, much to the intense pain of the demon as even the slightest bit of movement was enough to inflict much agony for the downed demon. Holding him up by the arms, Romeo looked over to both Acnologia and Observer, who were shocked to see the state E.N.D was in from a simple air pressure attack like that from the man, "We need to leave, now!"

None of them could get a word in before they all then turned back around only to see the unknown man to turn his attention towards the three warships that hovered high in the above them all in the distance. Seeing this, the armored priest merely raised his left hand up towards the ships and Ulurd, whose eyes widened in more shock to see the massive powerful man looking in their direction.

And that was when the unknown third party spoke in a calm yet somewhat deep voice filled with wisdom.

"Let the Light cleanse you of your corruption…" The man muttered.

And without warning, a massive blast of Light Magic fired from the man's hands as it consumed the ground and everything that stood before it. Ulurd didn't even have time to let out a single noise as he met his end by the massive blast of Light. He wasn't the only one however as the three warships despite the shields they put up around them were also consumed and obliterated by the massive attack as the entire world of Earthland shook from the power unleashed here.

If one was watching from outer space, they would see the massive attack shooting out far from the planet as it continued outward into the depths of space without any sign of stopping anytime soon.

Back on the world below, Acnologia, E.N.D despite his gravely injured state, Romeo and Observer had their eyes widened from the large attack they just saw the armored priest-like man unleashed like it was nothing.

"Observer! We need to get out of here now! Open a portal immediately!" Acnologia shouted at the living constellation, shocking both him and Romeo. Acnologia, the Dragon King, was asking for them all to retreat?

" **NO!"** Their attention was turned towards E.N.D, who was still conscious despite the intense amount of pain he was in at the moment as he struggled to speak further, **"I… will not… f… flee like a… a… coward!"**

"E.N.D, you're in no condition to do anything! None of us can stand against that as we're now! We would die!" Romeo exclaimed at the demon, hating how even when seeing they were far outclassed the Fel Demon refused to retreat to fight another day.

None of them could continue the argument as they all then noticed the silver armored priest started to motion his left hand from being straight out before him to merely about to lift only two fingers in an upward motion.

"Be purified by the Light… for Alvarez." The man, Altes Olus, the High Priest of the Spriggan Twelve of Alvarez from another reality stated in a calm manner.

Observer widened his eyes and before Altes could make his move the constellar shouted out loud as he and the other three were then enveloped in his Cosmic Energy. And like that a moment later they were gone.

The perfect timing too as the nanosecond they left Altes lifted his two fingers up. And with that the power of Light was unleashed from him, completely consuming everything that was around him. It covered the land, it covered Crocus and every living soul in it, and it even covered the whole entire world of Earthland.

And when the light would fade away, any living entity not of innocence was wiped out from the face of the planet, leaving the world defenseless for the might of Alvarez to take.

 **FINALLY! I'VE WANTED TO USE THIS ALVAREZ FOR SO LONG NOW! NOW I FINALLY CAN!**

 ***Ahem* Apologies for that. But this was an enemy I've really wanting to introduce since the beginning of the story. Remember the first few chapters of this story and for those who seen my "Emperor of Alzarez" timeline from my other story "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland", then you know that this is the same Alvarez that now both the four "heroes" of mine and the Fel Etherious will have to face and vice versa. I have so many ideas for them and I can now finally work with them since they're finally in the flay for the Multiverses.**

 **But I'm not done yet. As the next Earthland the four will end up in will soon introduce yet another enemy. Who and what kind of enemy you may ask? You will have to wait and see for yourself.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Mecha

**Have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Mecha**

'EARTHLAND DGT-5'

A flash of Cosmic Energy appeared for a bright moment in the forest before the figures of E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer appeared as they all landed onto the ground with E.N.D himself grunting in great pain due to the state he was in. Not having time to figure out what had happened moments beforehand, Romeo looked back down to E.N.D to see if he needed help in anyway.

"E.N.D, steady yourself. You'll only make your injuries worse." Romeo informed the demon, who only grunted in pain once more as he tried to sit up from his spot.

Observer looked around at their surroundings to see that they were in a forest once again, with the night sky high above them showing off the stars that littered it. At the moment, it seems they were all safe for the time being.

E.N.D grunted in pain as he opened his eyes barely due to his greatly injured state to see the lush green trees and grass around him. Moving his right hand upward above him, confusing Romeo and Acnologia while Observer wasn't paying attention, E.N.D let out a painful yet small shout before his hand started to glow. And without warning, using his Fel Magic the life all around them started to be sucked into the demon's hand. This surprised the other three as Observer turned around to see E.N.D draining the life of the forest around him in order to recover himself. The tress withered away as did the poor critters that may have lived in them. A nearby squirrel who was only trying to find some nuts for itself also fell over, shriveled up and died from having its life-force drained from it. The grass itself also fell victim to E.N.D's Life Drain ability as the entire forest and any unfortunate creatures that lived in it fell to the demon's technique.

As this happened, E.N.D managed to get back onto his feet as his injuries started to fade away and his strength returning no problem. And a few moments later the entire forest was now a shriveled up wasteland with no life all around aside from the four Multiverse travelers. E.N.D, now fully back to health, merely looked down at his owns hands with a frown on his face.

"…E.N.D, must you have to go that far-?" Romeo started to say, about to ask him why he had to drain the entire forest filled with life to heal himself.

However he, along with Acnologia and Observer would be coaught off guard as E.N.D without warning roared in fury before he turned around and unleashed a large blast of Fel Fire from his hand and through many of the withered lifeless husks of trees before the attack detonated as an explosion could be seen in the distance. E.N.D didn't stop however as he kept unleashing attack after attack in rage as he shouted in raw rage.

" **DANG IT! DANG IT! DANG IT! GOSH F**KING DANG IT!"** E.N.D shouted in anger and hatred as he kept firing off attack after attack in an attempt to calm himself down.

The other three didn't say anything at the moment while Acnologia merely sighed as he moved to lean back against a nearby withered up tree that was still standing in an attempt to go over what just transpired with them all.

"E.N.D! Enough of this!" Observer shouted at the Fel Demon, seeing the devastation the demon was causing to the and around them.

That got E.N.D to cease his attacks, leaving nothing but devastation in front of the Fel Demon in the form of a barren wasteland where once a forest filled with life once been. Gritting his teeth and looking at his clutched and shaking fists, the demon started to speak before the constellar could say anything else.

" **Who the f**k was that f**ker?! He showed up out of nowhere yet he completely humiliated us! Completely humiliated me! His power… I haven't felt anything like that ever since that one monster thing we all fought back in our own world before all of this crap!"** E.N.D gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists harder which got him to start bleeding a bit from the pressure he was putting in to it.

"I have to admit, he brings up a good point. Just who was that guy?" Acnologia questioned from his spot, a bit angered that he, the Dragon King had no choice but to retreat. He hated it, but the dark blue haired man knew that if he didn't then they all would have perished by that man.

" **I don't know, but…"** E.N.D trailed off as he continued to grit his teeth in hatred and rage.

"But… what?" Romeo found himself asking the angered Fel Demon, who went on to respond without looking away from his fists.

"… **I have an awful feeling that it won't be the last time we've seen that man."** E.N.D finished as he took in a deep breathes to try to ease himself, letting his fist open up in the process. His words though got the others to be confused.

"Wait, you think that man is like us? From another alternate reality?" Observer questioned the demon, who turned around to look at the living constellation dead in the eye from his spot.

" **That's exactly what I'm saying. There was NO way that man was from that Earthland. He was too powerful for that planet. He was… different,"** E.N.D stated to the others as his face warped into one of anger once more, **"And the worse part of all of this is that he barely even did anything. When I was struck down by him, I could sense that he was holding back everything he had. Even the massive attack he did to the world before we left I could sense he was still not even warming up!"**

Hearing this surprised and shocked the other three. Was that man who showed up really that powerful? And if he was from another reality, then that meant there was another threat they have to worry about posing a danger to their own Earthland.

"…Great, JUST great!" Romeo started to shout in anger and sarcastic tone when he said those words, "We have the Fel Etherious to worry about, but now we have to deal with some unknown enemy posing a threat back home?!"

A hand being placed on the younger male's shoulder got him to snap out of his shout of anger and confusion as the dark purple haired young teenager turned his head to see Observer looking down at the Dragon Slayer with a serious expression.

"Romeo, it will be alright. But getting furious and freaking out isn't going to change anything or get us anywhere. We need to focus on how to deal with this new threat and how to counter them." Observer informed the dark purple haired young teenager.

Romeo sighed as he realized that Observer had a point. But it didn't make it all the more easier now that they had some powerful man who could have an army himself for all they know to deal with along with the Fel Etherious.

" **We need to get stronger,"** E.N.D spoke up without warning, getting the other three to turn towards the Fel Demon once more as he went on, **"If we are to stand any chance against that guy and to overcome the demons then we need to train!"**

"And do tell when we would have the time for that?" Acnologia questioned the demon, who turned around to look at the Dragon King in humanoid form, who was still leaning against the husk of a lifeless tree.

" **Right now!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin.

That got Acnologia, Observer and Romeo to blink in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry what-?" Acnologia started to ask…

…Only to be met with a fist to the face by E.N.D. This of course sent the Dragon King smashing through many of the lifeless and husk trees and far away from the other three. E.N.D didn't relent however as he, with a grin still on his face, dashed right after the dark blue haired man far from them all.

"Hey wait for me!" Romeo shouted as he too wanted to join in. If they were going to try to get some training in before they continue onward he might as well join in on it. With that thought in mind the All Magic Dragon Slayer dashed right after the demon and dragon with great speed faster than lighting.

Only Observer remained at his spot as he merely sighed from seeing the other three proceeding to go at it to attack one another in the form of training.

"...I'll just go investigate to see what this Earthland is like." Observer merely muttered to himself.

And with that, the living constellation with his own speed dashed away in a different direction, allowing the other three to fight and train themselves on their own, knowing that he can find them again by sensing their energies.

Due to his speed, he had no problem making his way through the land no problem, not really far away from the other three as they were still fighting one another in an attempt to train. Observer looked around and kept track of any life forms that he could sense all around him. Eventually, his eyes spotted a massive city not too far up ahead of him, and with that he quickly arrived at the place.

When he stopped moving in the street of the large civilization however, his eyes widened with disgust at the city around him. It was probably one of the filthiest places the living constellation has even been to. The streets of the large city were littered with trash and filth. The mortals that Observer could see walking down the street or going inside buildings looked extremely shady or they were hardly wearing anything at all. It was as if most of them seemed to be like prostitutes. To add to the disturbing sight around him, Observer could hear in the dark alleyways were moans or cries of sorrow coming from them showing that some people were getting raped from sight or simply having no shame and going at it there. The sky seemed darker compared to the night sky outside with the large dark an worn down looking buildings standing tall. There were even people getting beaten by thugs with people passing by not bothering to help the poor souls. And all of this was only a small part of what Observer could see happening all around him.

"Such vileness, these mortals have no morality in them at all." Observer muttered as he started to walk down the filthy streets of the depressing city. It reminded him of a few stories that Romeo has told him about some of his adventures, where he had run into a place so filthy and vile like this place.

He got a few stares from a few people as he made his way through the city down the filthy and crime filled streets, but Observer didn't do anything about it. He knew that mortals would be confused at the sight of him, so he didn't see a need to try to do anything about it even if it did annoy him a bit from the looks he was getting.

Eventually the living constellation stopped his movement when his attention was drawn to the large circus-like tend not to far from in the filthy and crime riddled city.

"What's that?" Observer questioned, as he for some reason couldn't help but have a feeling to go check the place out.

Deciding to follow that odd feeling, the living constellation made his way over to the large tent-like structure to find out what resided within it. When he got to the entrance he noticed a large amount of people lining up outside trying to get in, with a good amount of fighting happening in the line. Not wanting to deal with that, the living constellation merely used his speed to dash pass the crowd and guards no problem as he made his way through the tent to see what was going on.

"Odd, isn't this place what mortals call a circus?" Observer questioned, as he made his way near another entrance where he could hear the crowd cheering loudly in a rather… unusual and perverted manner for some reason.

The odd feeling growing in him, Observer entered as he arrive at the stands of where many other people were as they were cheering and acting like a bunch of perverts for some reason. Following what they were watching, the living constellation looked down at the field below and ahead of him and the crowd.

What he saw got his eyes to widen with disgust and anger.

'BACK WITH THE OTHER THREE'

"E.N.D! You can't keep just rushing into battle thinking brute strength alone will work!" Romeo exclaimed at the Fel Demon as he avoided another punch from the other half of Natsu once again.

" **It worked for me before and it will again! Now stay still and let me hit you!"** E.N.D shouted at the All Magic Dragon Slayer with annoyance in his voice.

As the two continued to trade blows, Acnologia merely watched at them as he wiped away a bit of blood from his mouth from his little fight with E.N.D earlier. Keeping his eyes on the fight before him, Romeo ducked underneath E.N.D before sliding in between his legs to get behind the Fel Demon. Turning around Romeo tried to deliver a powerful kick to the back of the demon, only for E.N.D to quickly turn around to block the attack by raising his left arm up to block the move. Romeo didn't stop however as he opened his mouth to unleash a powerful All Magic Dragon's Roar point blank at E.N.D, whose eyes widened before he was pushed back by the attack. Holding it back with his hands, E.N.D let out a shout before he flung the attack high into the air as it shot out into the sky before it went off, creating a massive explosion that shook the land below it and unleashed a massive shockwave that went on for miles and miles. However E.N.D, Romeo or Acnologia weren't affected by this as the Fel Demon and Dragon Slayer continued their little fight with Romeo enveloping his fists with his Dragon Slaying Magic and with E.N.D enveloping his own fists with Fel Fire.

However before they could clash once more, they and Acnologia's eyes widened when they felt a large spike of Cosmic Energy unleashed far from their current location.

"What the heck?" Romeo questioned as both he and E.N.D dismissed their powers as they looked in the direction of the source of energy unleashed.

" **Was that Observer? What the heck is he doing so far away?"** E.N.D asked with puzzlement. He figured that the living constellation was somewhere closer and watching them fight. Yet it felt like as if the constellar was now on the other side of the nation they were in for some reason.

"And why did he unleash such a strong burst of energy? Is he fighting something?" Acnologia questioned.

That got Romeo to be worried for the constellar's safety. Did the living constellation run into trouble? Those thoughts were enough for Romeo to summon his draconic wings once more before without warning took off with great speed into the air to follow the direction where Observer was sensed at.

" **HEY! DON'T LEAVE US IN THE DUST ROMEO!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance before the Fel Demon also took off into the air to follow right after the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer. Acnologia merely followed on foot, being fast enough to keep up with the two flyers with ease.

Due to the speed of the three, it didn't take too long for the Fel Demon, Dragon King, and Dragon Slayer to hone in towards the location where Observer was apparently at. Though it did confused the three and worried Romeo, why did the living constellation give off that much energy? If he was facing against something, the dark purple haired young teenager only hoped that Observer would be alright.

"There! I see something up ahead!" Acnologia's voice got Romeo to snap out of his thoughts as the three continued to make their way over towards the sight before them all.

When they closed in however, the three ceased their movements as they looked on in shock and surprised. The reason being was that there were now in an entire city… or at least what was left of it as only devastation and ruined remains of the once depressed and vile city. Smoke filled the air as a few flames could be seen emitting from the few still standing skyscrapers as their old and dirtied look were set a blazed. There weren't any bodies to be seen, probably due to the vile and disgusting people's bodies unable to withstand the intensity of whatever Observer unleashed to wipe the city cleaned of the corruption that filled it as they were most likely vaporized, a fate that one could argue that it wasn't bad enough for the kind of people who lived here. All in all, it was a burning remained of civilization.

"What the…?" Romeo questioned, confused as they looked around to see the destroyed area around them.

" **The f**k happened here? I can sense Observer's energy littering all over the place."** E.N.D pointed out, a bit puzzled as to see what have caused the living constellation to cause such destruction, since he normally wouldn't care about what happened to these worlds on their own accord.

Acnologia stepped forward for a moment as he tried to sense Observer in hope to find where the constellar was at. Thankfully it didn't take long before the dark blue haired man got a lock in on their ally as his head as he pointed east.

"I sense Observer that way, let's go." Acnologia told them all before he bolted off, not leaving any room for the other two to say anything.

" **Hey wait up!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance before the Fel Demon bolted after the dragon in humanoid form, as Romeo also followed suit on foot, dismissing his draconic wings for the time being.

Due to how fast they were going, not even a few seconds had passed before they arrived in a more opened area of the city, where only rubble and flames covered the area as the ground was charred from the powerful blast of Cosmic Energy unleashed earlier. However the three multiverse travelers weren't paying attention to that at the moment as they managed to spot Observer.

However they were puzzled when they saw the constellar lifting a tall and lean man with long black hair and in a business suit in the air by the neck, the man terrified out of his mind as well as crying, but Observer looked furious beyond comprehension, his face void of any empathy of any kind. But what got the others' attention was the nearby blue energy shield that Observer had made, with multiple unconscious people being inside. There were only around a dozen of them, being made of men, women and children, but two figures in them stuck out to the three, especially Romeo.

"That's me! And Chelia!" Romeo exclaimed with shock and worry, before he found himself running over towards the knocked out other version of him and Chelia, safe in the blue shield Observer covered them in.

His shout got Observer to notice his allies' presence, as his face warped away from one of rage to one of slight surprised, however his hold on the human he was lifting up by the neck remained firm.

"Oh, you three arrived." Observer spoke up in a plain motion, acting like he wasn't just enrage a moment ago as the man he was holding by the neck continue to cry in fear like a b*tch.

Romeo however didn't reply as E.N.D also ran over with the Dragon Slayer to see how the other version of Conbolt and the other version of Chelia were doing. When they closed in to see the two in the shield Observer protected them in, both of their eyes widened in slight horror when they noticed the two's appearance, more specifically the pink haired girl's look.

" **Uh… do fifteen year old girls usually have pregnant looking stomachs?"** E.N.D pointed out with disgust, guessing what may have happened as he noticed the lack of clothing and slight injuries that were on both her and the other Romeo, not to mention the other knocked out people who were in their, with most of the other females also shown to be carrying.

Seeing the sight disgusted Romeo, as he also figured out what may have happened, but to get a confirmation, the now enrage Romeo turned over towards Observer as Acnologia looked at the other version of his apprentice with wide eyes from his spot.

"What… happened… here?" Romeo managed to get out from his mouth, trying to keep his anger in check as Observer's face warped back into a harden one of anger.

"From what I gathered from this vile mortal here, apparently they run some sort of sexual act circus, where they force those they have as slaves to commit sexual actions with one another in front of an audience for their twisted amusement and for lust. So I purged this city and every living mortal in it aside from this man here, the innocent who were forced to do such acts and the other you and the pink haired girl." Observer informed the other three, disgusting them as well as horrifying them in Romeo's case.

The constellar then turned to look back at the black haired man he had in his grip, his eyes glaring at the terrified mortal.

"Now… he was about to tell me who had handed him the other you and Chelia if that was her name if I recalled you telling me once, isn't that right mortal?" Observer asked the vile man who continued to shed tears from seeing this powerful yet dangerous being threatening him like this.

"I TOLD YOU! THEY WERE SOLD TO US!" The man struggled to shout and stutter due to the grip of the constellar had on his neck still.

However the man would then find himself being broken from Observer's hold as without wanting Acnologia now hand his neck in his hand as he slammed him into the ground, splintering it as well as shattering the man's back as the vile business man cried out in pure agony. Observer, Romeo and E.N.D were also puzzled by the sudden action of the Dragon King taking the man from Observer's hold. But one look at the enrage dragon's face was all they needed to see.

"Who?" Acnologia questioned with a growl, the tone of his alone made the now injured and horrified man shriek with fear as tears continued to go down his face.

"IT WAS CHINDO! YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO'S WANTED IN EVERY COUNTY ON THE PLANET?! THE GUY WHO MAKES PORTALS TO TRAVEL?! IT WAS HIM! I SWEAR I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" The man screamed aloud while stuttering, hoping that it would be enough for these freaks to spare him.

Acnologia merely grunted at he let go of the man's neck… only to stomp his foot down upon the foul man's head as it cave in with blood and brain splattered all over his foot and ground. With that out of the way, he walked over towards the shield where the former forced sex performers were as Observer dismissed the shield, seeing that there was no more need for it.

"I'll take them somewhere safe, you guys try to find this Chindo b*stard is. I'll find you all later." Acnologia merely told them all, confusing them a bit from his words.

And before they knew it, Acnologia without wanting shed his humanoid form and returned to his dragon form, letting out a mighty roar before he grabbed the group of unconscious people with one of his claws, and with that he took off into the air at such a fast speed it caused a sonic boom to take place. However the other three weren't bothered by it as the dragon left their sites far into the distance.

"…Alright then," Observer started to speak as he looked over towards E.N.D and Romeo, "If what that man said is true, then all we need is to focus on a portal opening and we'll find him."

" **Wait back the crap up for a moment!"** E.N.D exclaimed, getting Romeo's and Observer's attention as they looked puzzled by the demons words. Seeing their eyes on him, the black winged creature went on to speak his mind, **"Why are we wasting time on some literal who when we need to train or go on to find the demons and that f**ker from the last world?! And why the heck do you even care Observer?! I thought you didn't give a sh*t when bad crap like this happened in these other Earthlands?!"**

Observer turned to look over at the Fel Demon, not at all bothered by his shouting or questions as he went on to answer them in a calm manner.

"I will admit, I'm not sure what sprung me to make such an action, nor do I understand why I should care. Yet for some reason I feel like we should hunt that man down responsible for taking the other Romeo and Chelia to this place. I don't know why, yet something is telling me that it's important for us to do so." Observer admitted, as he figured Romeo and the other two were also rubbing off of him of their willingness to act.

E.N.D only sighed as he looked over to see Romeo nodding in agreement with the living constellation's words, getting the demon to sigh against as he saw even the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer was in agreement.

"… **Fine, but I still think it's a waste of time."** E.N.D catered and agreed, getting Romeo to smile at seeing the demon willing to help them with this little detour.

"Alright then, but uh… where would we begin to search?" Romeo questioned, as he didn't really know where to look. After all, this Chindo guy could be anywhere on the planet.

" **Well… like Observer said a moment ago, if this guy uses portals to travel, all we have to do is focus on any reality tears that may pop up and we'll find him no problem."** E.N.D stated, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible so they can focus on the real problems plaguing countless worlds.

"Then pick a direction and start searching. It shouldn't be too hard to locate this Chindo mortal." Observer stated to the other two. He figured that Acnologia would just sense their energy and find them, so he didn't need to worry about the Dragon King not knowing where to go once he drops the other version of Romeo, Chelia and the other innocent people off who knows where.

With those words said, E.N.D closed his eyes as he started to focus toward the north, as Romeo closed his eyes to sense any portal breaches toward the south, while Observer went to focus on both the east and the west.

And behold, it didn't take even a minute before E.N.D opened his eyes as he pointed north.

" **That way, I sense something in that direction."** The Fel Demon spoke up, getting Romeo and Observer to look over at the demon once more with Romeo having a grin on his face, glad to see that it didn't take long to do.

"Then let us go at once. We can't let that man continue on without paying for what he did." Romeo stated to the others.

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with already."** E.N.D replied back with a bit of annoyance in his voice, wanting to hurry up and put this all behind them so they go back to the matter focus at hand.

With that the demon took off flying with great speed. Romeo followed suit as he summoned his draconic wings once more as he took off right after the demon. Observer merely dashed at lighting speed on foot to follow the airborne Fel Demon and Dragon Slayer.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Far away from the nation of Sin where the vile city once stood before Observer leveled it to the ground, in the country of Minstrel down to the south near the border of Midi laid a mountain range where no recent nearby civilization has made any attempt to settle in. Near the base of one of these large mountains a very large abandoned looking factory was spotted seemly built to be connected to the mountain it stood next too. The old looking building seemed to have been around for quiet a long time considering the old wooden structure of it.

This was the location that brought E.N.D, Romeo and Observer as they arrived at the scene at the base of the large abandoned factory. Due to their speed it didn't take too long to arrive at the location despite it being countries away from where the three were originally arrived at.

"So… this is the place?" Romeo questioned as he studied the old structure before him. He recognized these mountains from visiting here once back in their own Earthland, but he never recalled this factory being present. Then again, it was probably these little differences what make up the seemly infinite multiverses.

"It looks like it is. I can sense reality tears being opened up multiple times inside, so this Chindo mortal must use it as a means to travel around." Observer responded to the dark purple haired young teenager.

E.N.D only looked annoyed about having their time wasted on some random bad guy when they should be training or hunting down the Fel Etherious and the one guy who showed up to attack them on the last version of Earthland they were on. But he knew that the faster they deal with this, then the quicker they can get to the more important stuff.

" **Let's just hurry up and get this out of the way already."** E.N.D told them in an annoyed tone.

The Fel Demon didn't waste anytime as before the other two knew it he charged directly into the old structure, smashing right through one of the many old worn down halls that made up the place. Seeing this only got Romeo to sweat drop for a moment before he too charged inside the place. Observer then went on to follow suit.

Meanwhile inside the old large building in an old worn down boarded up small room with a kitchen, one table and one chair sat a man who was currently grumbling to himself about who knows what as he ate a protein bar.

The man present wore a dark green military jacket with two pockets on the front of it. He wore dark red jeans that went down to his feet, not matching at all with his jacket. Also on his body the man wore a black belt and black colored boots. He had messy blonde hair with a few bangs going over in between his odd purple colored eyes. A small scar was noticeable right next to his left eye. This was none other than the man known as Chindo.

And at the moment he was an unhappy bunny.

"Can't believe I tried Exceed egg again…," The blonde man grumbled as he finished off his protein bar while drinking down a glass of water, denied a good breakfast once more because of his determination of trying to make the eggs of those creature delicious in some way to no valid, "I should just stick to the normal already hatched ones."

Finishing up his small breakfast, the man wiped the frown off his face as he stood up from his spot while stretching. Checking the small clock on the nearby wall, his eyes widen with joy.

"YAY! It shouldn't be too long before my secret project is finally finished and all powered up! I can't wait to show it off to my victims!" Chindo shouted with joy, before he blinked as he realized something, "Oh right, I ran out of those. I should probably go get some more, but what if my big project finishes while I'm out? I don't want to miss it-!"

A sudden shake of the building grabbed his attention as he stumbled to the ground face first, before he recovered as he jumped back onto his feet while shaking his head to shake off the annoyed pain feeling his face now had from falling.

"Huh? What was that?" Chindo questioned, before a large happy grin appeared on his face, "Oh! Do I have guests?!"

Elsewhere in the abandoned boarded up factory, E.N.D, Romeo and Observer broke through another worn down wall to arrive in a very large opened up room filled with cages that could fill up to three people, though they were all empty for the time being. On the sides of the room were doors that led elsewhere either into the large base of the happy yet insane man or into rooms made for torture.

" **What's with the cages?"** E.N.D couldn't help but questioned, puzzled by seeing so many of them in this large yet old and boarded up room.

"Maybe this was where this Chindo guy kept people he kidnapped at one point?" Romeo questioned, at least that's what he figured since the guy must have had a place he kept the other version of himself and Chelia at before he handed them to that city. So this may be where the guy kept them and others at?

"HELLO THERE!" Chindo's voice was then heard, getting the three's attention as they turned to one of the doors in the room only to see the blonde man himself standing there with a happy smile on his face, not at all bothered by the large hole in the nearby wall caused by the three Multiverses travelers.

Seeing him got the three to glare at the blonde purpled eyed man with anger.

"You must be the one they call Chindo correct?" Observer casually asked, though it was clear by the look on his face that he was angered at seeing the man responsible for dropping off the other Romeo and Chelia to that vile circus place in that depressing city back in the nation of Sin.

"Yep! Though I don't know who they are, I guest I must be pretty famous!" Chindo replied happily, puzzling the three since they figured the guy would be angry or have a different kind of vile personality, not this cheerful one, "So what brings you to my humble abo-?"

He didn't finish as Chindo let out a surprised yelp when E.N.D fired off a small ball of Fel Fire right at him, though he managed to move out of the way as the attack hit the wall, exploding it as the room started to catch on fire by the demonic flames.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Chindo shouted in annoyance, not liking how they just attacked him out of the blue.

"Get him!" Romeo shouted, as the three were about to target the man once more in hope to avenge what happened with the other Romeo and Chelia by ridding this man from the world.

And this was when the man realized that these three were going to hurt him.

"Uh oh." Chindo squeaked out with a nervous expression.

And with that the man opened a portal before dashing through it to avoid being tackled and killed by the three enemies. Opening up down the hallway he came from, he shouted out loud for the Fel Demon, Dragon Slayer and constellar to hear him as he ran down a different path way.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Chindo shouted in a dramatic fashion as he ran away further inside the old abandoned factory.

" **Heh, this might be a little fun after all."** E.N.D admitted with a grin, loving it when an enemy tries to run away from him.

The demon didn't waste time before dashing right after the blonde as Romeo and Observer dashed right behind the demon. With their speed they figured they should have no problem going after the blonde maniac.

Going down the many hallways that they were following the blonde, they choudl hear Chindo's voice ringing out far before them as they listened in while hunting him down.

"Oh! This is a perfect opportunity to try out my new guards I made! GUARDS HELP!" Chindo shouted aloud as he kept running through the place he called home.

And without warning, the ceiling then opened up before them as three metallic looking humanoid machines dropped down, reaching over seven feet tall as their mechanical stares pierced the three in front of them, getting E.N.D, Romeo and Observer to stop as they were surprised by the machines before them.

" **What the-?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprised as Romeo and Observer looked at the mechanical beings before them with surprise as well.

"Robots?!" Romeo shouted in surprised.

The three robot guards without warning then morphed their arms into what looked like advance machine guns as they pointed at the demon, human and constellar before them.

" _Target aquired."_ One of them stated before they proceeded to rapidly fire their weapons at the three before them with the many bullets coming out at such a fast speed made of some kind of orange energy instead of real bullets.

Romeo, E.N.D and Observer moved out of the way of the energy fire as the three ran up towards the three machines in the blink of an eye before Romeo tore right through the three machines with a simple kick, landing on the other side as the destroyed mechanical beings remains fell to the floor. However more noise then grabbed his and the other two's attention as they looked before them only to see more mechanical humanoids guards showing up throw sudden holes opening up from the ceiling as they made their way over to the three with their arms also in a machine gun mode. E.N.D didn't waste any time as he then unleashed a large roar of Fel Fire from his mouth, completely charring and setting fire to the wooden hallway they were in as well as disintegrating the robot guards. Running through the now burning hallway the three turned the corner to follow the blonde man once more only to see more robot guards waiting for them as they opened fired at the three. Observer used his Cosmic Energy to form a shield before him and the other two before he dashed forward and slammed it directly into the group of machines, completely destroying them from the force of the collision as the three continued onward after Chindo.

Arriving in a larger opened up hallway as they turned the corner to the left once more they saw more robotic guards running after them with their arms turned into weapons once more to fire at them. Romeo, deciding to use one of the weapons he took from the one reality with the base near the lake grabbed one of the rifles from his bad before firing it directly at the machines. Luckily it was enough to pierce through the metallic armor of the machines as they went down one by one. Romeo kept firing the weapon as he, E.N.D and Observer ran down the hallway, gunning down any mechanical entity before them as they pressed on. Eventually though the rifle ran out of the ammo, and since Romeo didn't have any more on them merely chucked the now useless weapon at another robot which pierced its head as it fell over onto the ground lifeless as the three ran further down the hallway, passing by the many destroyed bodies of the mechanical beings.

As they continued to hunt down Chindo and fighting through the robotic forces that kept appearing in their way, Observer couldn't help but notice the advancement of the machinery of these robots. To the living constellation, for an Earthland like this to have the same level of tech like most other versions of the planet, it seemed out of place for these kinds of machines to be here.

Eventually, the group of three managed to see Chindo once more as he was running further ahead of them down yet another hallway.

"Got you!" Romeo shouted as he launched himself towards the blonde man, who had a large grin on his face despite the fact that his enemies were right behind him not to mention how they wrecked his robots that he worked so hard on for the past few months.

"NOPE!" Chindo shouted as he dashed through an entrance at the end of the hallway…

…And then only for a heavy metallic door to slam shut in front of Romeo, causing him to stop else he would slam face first into it.

"What the?" Romeo questioned, noticing the large heavy door before him looked much more advance compared to the old worn down building they were just running though no problem.

E.N.D didn't think too much about it however as he kicked the large door down, destroying it as he took off after Chindo once more, getting Romeo to snap out of his surprise before he and Observer followed after the Fel Demon who was now ahead of them by a good mile.

As they went passed the now broken entrance, they couldn't help but notice that the old wooden looked that once plagued the place was now replaced with up to date white metallic flooring, walls and roof with neon blue lights lighting up the more advance section of the base.

" **Odd, why does everything look more top notch than before?"** E.N.D couldn't help but wonder aloud, noticing how up to date the large base was now compared to the old and worn down look it had not even a few moments ago.

"We must be inside of the mountain the factory is connected too. This must be something he made." Observer stated as both him and Romeo were able to catch up right behind the Fel Demon.

"Yeah, but something isn't right here…" Romeo trailed off, getting a feeling that this Chindo guy was more than just some crazed sociopath considering how advance everything looked now.

Romeo didn't continue as before the three knew it advance guns emerged from the roof as they locked onto the intruders before them. Not wasting a moment the weapons begun to fire upon the enemy before them.

"Move!" Observer exclaimed as the three moved to avoid being railed by the advance machine guns.

Luckily it wasn't long before Romeo and E.N.D made quick work of destroying the weapons before the three continued onward. However as they made their way further inside the advance base in the mountain more weapons popped out from the roof, walls or flooring. Despite this it did little to no good against the Dragon Slayer, Fel Demon and living constellation as they merely either went to dodge them all or destroy them as they passed by.

Eventually the group of three arrived in an opened up hangar on the high second flooring. In the center before them was a simple small metal path that led to the other side no problem.

" **Let's no drop the paste, let's keep going!"** E.N.D stated as the three ran down the high above the floor pathway before them.

However as they crossed the path they all stopped when they finally noticed something on both sides of the path they were on.

" **What the f**k?"** E.N.D questioned as he, Romeo and Observer looked at what filled the hanger they were all in.

Two massive and highly advance nuclear generators were seen from all the way from the floor far below them all the way to the high ceiling above them, humming loudly with great and large amounts of nuclear energy. The metallic cover was a pure silver color while the energy seen being gathered and generated was a bright unstable blue color as the humming of the machines echoed throughout the large hanger.

"Are these… generators?" Romeo questioned as he looked at the two massive generators on both the left and right side of the small in the air path they were going over.

" **What kind of energy is this? It feels similar to what I felt in the air back on that one decimated world with the watermelon, just a crap ton more of it here."** E.N.D remembered, while wondering how he didn't hear these giant generators the moment they entered this hangar. Romeo couldn't help but sweat drop a little from hearing how E.N.D only remembers that world due to the living watermelon thing that was now who knows where in the mulitiverse.

Observer looked at the two massive nuclear generators as a bad feeling filled his being. Turning over to look at the other two, the constellar went on to speak, grabbing the other two's attention.

"Nothing about this seems right," Observer started to say, "These seem to advance for this Earthland to have naturally. Those machines and weapons and this place in general does not feel like it belongs on this planet. The rest of this world from what we've seen as they traveled through it was all normal like other Earthlands, but this…"

This only confused Romeo and E.N.D, before what Observer was implying settled into their minds as they widened their eyes in shock.

" **Wait, are you suggesting that this Chindo freak isn't from this Earthland?"** E.N.D questioned, getting Romeo to be caught off guard by this revelation, but then again so was E.N.D.

"It's possible. I knew I had an odd feeling about this mortal, which is why I wanted us to go after him in the first place. This man may be a danger to other worlds if he came from another one and showed up here, so let's hurry up and rid of him." Observer told the others.

Nodding in agreement, the group of three then continued onward, knowing now that this Chindo guy wasn't of this planet alarmed them.

Elsewhere further deep inside the base in the mountain, Chindo arrived in what looked like a large control room. There were many large screens plastered onto the walls as a large control panel was seen stretching all over the room next to the walls. A very large screen was seen dead center on the wall compared to the others on. The room was greatly lit with the light from the screens and the neon light blue that brightened up the room from the large light above the chamber.

"This isn't fun! Who breaks into someone else's home to attack people? At least I wait until their at least outside the house before snatching them up! This isn't fun at all…" The normally happy go lucky sociopath muttered with sadness as he slammed his head onto one of the control panels before him.

A loud ding grabbed his attention as he looked up at all of the screen aside from the very large one in the center, which got his sorrowful mood to go away as his face brightened up from what he was seeing, which was a loading bar at ninety nine percent full.

"YEAH! MY SECRET PROJECT IS NEARLY FULLY CHARGED!" Chindo shouted with joy as he went to hit a button on one of the control panels to turn on the very large screen in the center, allowing a room to appear on the screen.

On the other end of the screen showed a very large yet dark and empty room aside from the crap ton of wires from small to large and other machinery that was covering the whole ceiling and going down to a single entity in the center of the massive room on top of a large and round pedestal attached to all of the wires that was covering the roof and going down in the center connected to the figure standing there.

The figure looked to be a robot around six feet and two inches tall. It had a deep blue metallic cover to color most of its body. Its head had a few large spikes sticking out from behind it, acting like hair. The mouth of the machine wasn't much of a mouth but more of a smoothed silver color surface. The eye stretched out to have one skinny singular one which was shut down due to the robot haven't been activated yet, leaving it pitch black. The upper arms which had a dark orange pattern wrapped around them looked skinnier compared to the forearms which looked a bit more bulky. The hands of the machine also were black in color compared to the dark blue color that it had on the rest of its body. The feet of the machine looked like large boots than normal feet, which had a dark orange pattern on both of them. A stripe of this dark orange color was also present across the machines chest, which the lower chest was more silver in color that the dark blue that covered most of it, more so in the abdomen section. The waist down retained the dark blue color it had.

Seeing his greatest creation on the other side of the screen mere moments away from being activated got Chindo to let out a cheerful scream of joy, forgetting about the fact that he had enemies approaching him fast.

"YAY! My project in service to the Empire is about to activate! And it only took a whole month for it to acquire enough energy to turn it on!" Chindo shouted with a happy smile on his face.

…Which then went away when the doors to the large control room blasted down, allowing Romeo, Observer and E.N.D to be seen as they saw the blonde man turning his attention towards them with wide comical eyes.

"Nowhere else to run Chindo, it's over for you." Romeo told him with a glare, knowing that this man from who know knows what world he originally came from was a danger that needed to be put down.

"Hey!" Chindo shouted, not liking how they wrecked the door, "You can't just constantly smash through my doors! Don't you know how long it will take to fix that?!"

A physical sharp bar made of blue energy being pierced right through his chest was the answer he got, courtesy of Observer who formed as he looked at the man before him with a glare, as did Romeo and E.N.D.

Chindo looked down at the wound now present though his chest, as he then looked up back at the three before him with wide eyes.

"…Oh," He merely stated, as he could feel the blood pouring from the wound and his organs pierced. Slowly, he fell back towards one of the control panels behind him as he tried to hold onto the panel, "Oh man… I feel so dizzy; it's not a good feeling… oh man everything's getting blurrier… is this what death feels like?"

Romeo, E.N.D and Observer only looked at the man before them with no remorse, knowing that he probably had torment who knows how many people while on this planet, while E.N.D also just wanted to leave, seeing how the guy had no chance of surviving this.

"W…Well… before I die… I might as least avenge myself… heh…" Chindo muttered as he was able to turn over onto the control panel he fell on, being able to hit a few buttons in regard to his secret project.

Due to his enhanced hearing, Romeo heard the man's words as he saw the man typing something for a moment before he slid down off of the control panel, though a smile was on Chindo's face as his life slowly left his body.

"What did you do?!" Romeo shouted as he ran over to the body, who merely looked up happily at him with a smile on his face still present.

"Don't worry about it… I'm going to die now… I hope you enjoy my project… Mecha…" Chindo merely stated to him as he trailed off.

And with that, the blonde sociopath's life left him…

…Just as the bar on the many screens filled completely up to a hundred percent, causing all kinds of noises that grabbed the three's attention as they saw the screens lighting up.

" **What the heck?"** E.N.D questioned as he and the other looked around to see lights blurring all around the room as a charging up noise was heard also.

And then without warning, everything seemed to power down all over the base, from the nuclear generators from any other power source that may be present inside of the building shutting down due to all of their energy being used up at once, causing the entire base to go pitch black, including the control room they were in.

" **The f**k?! I can't see sh*t!"** E.N.D shouted as he, Romeo or Observer could see anything now due to everything shutting off completely as if something sucked all the energy out of everything in the base.

 **(Cue: "Giger Effect" by The Enigma TNG)**

Elsewhere in the base, in the chamber where the mostly dark blue robot was located in far from where the others were at, a faint orange glow started to form in the center of the large eye as power suddenly begun to envelope it.

Meanwhile, outside the mountain and old factory, Acnologia himself was seen approaching the destination as he closed in on the other's energy while in his dragon form. It didn't take him long to head all the way to Fiore to drop off the other version of his apprentice, the pink haired girl and those other folks off of that Magnolia city. He didn't care about the havoc he briefly caused by showing up, the other version of Romeo was now in safe hands, and that's all that mattered.

" **Hopefully the others didn't take too long, if they're still struggling to find or kill the guy I'm going to laugh at them."** Acnologia told himself as he closed in on the nearby mountain.

*BOOM*

Without warning however the mountain exploded as a massive blast obliterated it and the nearby other mountains as well, causing the Dragon King to be shocked by seeing this as he tried to steady himself from the sudden massive explosion from launching him back.

" **WHAT THE F**K?!"** The Dragon King shouted in shock as the explosion died down, revealing only rubble left in its wake for miles to the naked eye.

Back in the rubble below however, thankfully E.N.D, Romeo and Observer were alright as they emerged from the rubble that covered them. Though the Fel Demon and All Magic Dragon Slayer were groaning from whatever happened as Observer turned to look at them.

"Are you two alright?" Observer questioned, hoping that whatever just happened that cause the base to explode didn't hurt them too badly.

"Ow… what the heck just happened?!" Romeo shouted as he tried to ignore the slight pain he was feeling.

A roar of a dragon grabbed their attention, as the three turned only to see Acnologia showing up onto the scene, reverting back to his humanoid form as he ran over to them.

"So… might want to tell me what just happened?" Acnologia asked them, figuring that he get to the point and wondered if they were the ones who caused that powerful explosion.

Before any of the three could properly greet the dragon and inform him on what happened, the loud crackling of lighting grabbed all four of their attention as they turned around to see the source of them.

Widening their eyes in shock, not too far from them hovering over the air with energy of all kind wrapped around it, the dark blue robot was now activated and visible for them as it hovered over the ground for a moment as all the energy slowly faded away as it landed. The machine looked up towards itself, landing its one fuzzy yet glowing orange dot it calls an eye on the stretched black screen to make up for its whole eye on them.

Needless to say, the four were utterly confused and surprised by the sight of this mechanical entity.

"Uh… what is that?" Acnologia questioned them, figuring that they would know more than he would since he just showed up.

"I… I don't know." Romeo admitted, as neither did E.N.D nor Observer also know what that thing was, _'I can't sense anything from it. Is this the Mecha thing that maniac mentioned before he bled out?'_

The machine, known by the name of Mecha bestowed to it by its now deceased creator, merely looked at them once more as its sensors scanned the four before it, until it recognized it as the four its maker downloaded into it at the least second before he died.

" _ **Targets acquired."**_ Mecha's electronic yet deep voice rang out, allowing the other four to hear it.

It started to pull up its right arm in front of itself and directly towards them as it held its hand opened. And without warning a massive concentrate ball of orange energy formed into its hand aimed directly at the four, making their eyes go wide in horror from seeing the attack about to be launched by them.

Observer widened his eyes before he shouted aloud as he released his Cosmic Energy once more around himself and the others, and before any of the other three could say anything the group of four vanished once more.

The moment they vanished was when the massive beam of orange energy fired from Mecha's hand, completely devastating everything before it as everything that the beam came into contact with fell into oblivion. If one was out above the planet and in space, they would have been able to see the large blast of energy shoot out far from the planet as it kept going into who knows where in space.

Mecha put its arm down as it detected that the targets fled before it could eliminate them.

" _ **Enemies have fled. Proceeding to hunt enemy down."**_ Mecha stated to itself, detecting that they have use some kind of ability to go to a different Earthland. But which one it didn't know, but it will hunt them down regardless no matter how long it would take.

With that, the machine then jumped up before without warning vanishing in a flash of bright light.

'RANDOM EARTHLAND'

In a flash of light, Mecha appeared as it landed onto the snow covered ground in the current blizzard in the mountains it arrived in. Using its planetary scan it has built inside of it, it was unable to detect Romeo, E.N.D, Observer nor Acnologia, showing that they were not on this world.

Deeming the Earthland it was on useless, and to make sure its four targets didn't try to reappear here a different time to hide, Mecha raised one of its arm towards the ground before firing a small orange ball of energy into the ground as the powerful robot vanished once more to head to a different Earthland.

Once the ball made contact, the entire planet begun to shake, unable to withstand the power put into that blast, and before anyone knew it as pillars of lava started to shoot from the now dying world…

*BOOM*

The entire Earthland burst, with any trace of life on it completely wiped out from the planet's destruction.

And sadly, this would only be the first of many Earthlands to fall to the war machine during its hunt for the four Multiverses travelers.

 **YEAH! A new enemy I've been wanting to appear and use has finally debuted. Now many planets can fall to it and hunt the four "heroes" down, adding more danger to the Multiverse.**

 **So yeah, with that, we have our enemies for the story. The Fel Etherious, the powerful Alvarez and now the powerful mechanical robot Mecha. And yes I know Mecha is probably a crap name, but it was the only thing I could come up with. Don't judge me… unless you want too then who am I to stop you.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Alvarez Adventure: Earthland 877-X

**Hello again eveyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, we're going to do something a little bit different this time. Instead of focusing on the main four "heroes", we're going to take a look at the powerful Alvarez, or at least a few members of the Empire. Why? Because I want to.**

 **Also this will include an Earthland that "thehappy" came up with, so if you don't know who that is, go check him out, his stuff is pretty unique.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Alvarez Adventure: Earthland 877-X**

'UNKNOWN WORLD'

Hot, that would be one way to describe the molten barren planet. All around the world volcanoes were visible to the naked eye as molten rock and lava covered everything. The sky was completely red with smoke also replacing cloud due to the constant heat and erupting volcanoes. One would describe this place as a planet of Hell.

"THIS PLACE IS PERFECT!" A man shouted with joy as a large portal was right behind him, soldiers with heat and fire resistant supplies started to pour into the area as workers already begun to construct a place for the man.

The man in charge here and loving the burning world, not at all bothered by the intense heat of it all wore a black colored suit with a black tie, with a white shirt underneath it. He had black spiky hair and orange colored eyes. He also wore black dress shoes and for some reason had two white horns coming out of his head.

While his appearance may look plain, this man was none other than the Etherious known as Moglan Devil, one of the most powerful beings of Alvarez and a member of the Spriggan Twelve.

"This is great! I get to have a personal planet all for myself to call my own!" Moglan stated with a wide grin on his face, "Now if I want to be left alone or have a planet to do whatever I want on it, I can just come here! Ah, all this place need is a palace for myself and soldiers and a casino and everything would be perfect!"

Granted, maybe they should build an Eco-dome around the palace so at least normal life can spread, that and would provide any soldiers, workers and others who may come here to not deal with the heat and lava all over the place, but other than that, this planet would be perfect to call his own.

"Boss." A voice grabbed his attention as he turned around only to see his right hand man approaching him. The man in question was six feet tall wore a purple tuxedo with a purple bowtie, white gloves, and purple shoes. The man also had messy white hair and pure white skin, as well as green colored eyes and a white colored mustache. This man was simply known as Dice King, the right hand man of the Spriggan Moglan.

"Ah, Mr. King, what news do you bring me? Hopefully good ones?" The black haired man questioned with interesting as the workers and soldiers continued to settle and construct all around then.

"Nothing too crazy at the moment boss, just a quick rundown about the supplies needed to construct a palace and a casino that we got through and still need. While we have enough to build the base of the palace, we're going to need more if we are to construct it to be the size you wish for it to be. But we do have enough to build the entire casino to go with it without making anymore supply runs." Dice informed his boss, who grinned from hearing that.

"Ah, that's good to hear. Luckily we found that one planet filled to the brim with resources a while back to fix that little problem," Moglan told his right hand man, happy about this development, "However, tell everyone else that I decided to build a Eco-dome around the palace to help life grow normally, you know to make sure everyone else doesn't have to deal with the molten rock and all of that while they're here."

"Understood boss. I will tell the workers to do just that." Dice replied to the boss, not at all bothered by the extra task as he knew everyone else would appreciate it, especially the plant lovers. Before he could turn to leave however, Moglan stopped him as he spoke once more.

"By the way, heard anything about what Romeo or the other Spriggans are doing?" Moglan questioned, wanting to know if the white haired man before him has heard about what his former apprentice and the others were doing.

"Well," Dice started to share his information about what he knows to his superior, "Last I heard Romeo and his personal guard was doing what our mission is, conquer and take any Earthland we find without stop. I don't know what the others are doing though; you know how hard it is to get information about their current whereabouts. But if I heard correctly, I think Altas went off to explore different worlds on his own for a bit to relax."

"I see," Moglan responded, content with that answer as he looked around to see his men and women working or bringing more supplies, "I wonder how that is going to go. Maybe once everything here is in order I will go out to see what kind of Earthlands are out there."

'EARTHLAND 877-X'

Altas walked down the busy streets of the city he was in, eyeing everything that caught his interest as they looked at the surrounding population. Even from his spot he could spot a factory in the distant and what looked like another one not to far from it still in the middle on construction outside of the large city. Continued down the street to explore this city, he couldn't help but notice the difference compared to what he was used too.

 _'Interesting, while I did recon before going in, there are a lot more women here than they are of men. Could it be that this Earthland's population is mostly women? So do they reproduce by sharing men due to their being less of them? Or do they use some other kind of unknown means to repopulate?'_ Altas wondered as he continued down the streets of Magnolia.

He did notice he got a few confused and weary stares from the people around him as he went by, but he figured that was mainly due to the fact that he didn't look like he was from around here, with the armor and all. Looking around once more, his eyes landed on the large canons in the distance elsewhere in the cities, to which the man couldn't help but be impressed by.

"Impressive." Altes muttered to himself as he continued to walk down the busy street of mostly women and the occasional man, _'From what I can see with the guards patrolling the place and with everything else I see, most jobs are also filled by women as well. The weaponry and tech here also shows that this world seems to be going through an industrial age at the moment, with it being more focus on science then on magic. What else does this world have to offer that's different?'_

Eventually though, he found himself spotting two buildings not too far ahead of him. One of the buildings looked like those guild buildings that were popular in other continents back on their own world before Alvarez took them over. The other one looked like a mansion not too far from the guild building, which seemed like it was recently finished being built. Noticing the Fairy Tail symbol on the building, Altas got more interested.

"If I recall, a few Earthlands I've been too had the different versions of the Emperor, Wendy and Romeo being apart of this guild. Let's see if that's also true here." Altas told himself as he started to walk towards the guild building. Granted those last few Earthlands where those versions of the Emperor and his fellow Spriggans being in those guilds were wiped out due to them refusing to surrender as they took the planets, he planned on not having to do anything of the sorts this time. He came here to explore right now, not take over.

Walking up to the large entrance to the guild hall, the High Priest of Alvarez proceeded to knock on the large doors to the buildings loud enough for anyone on the other side before standing back a bit to see if anyone would answer him.

Luckily it didn't take long though before the door slightly opened, allowing a blue haired young woman who looked either sixteen or seventeen years old to be seen stand ing there, albeit a bit confused and slightly nervous from the sight of a man before her, not to mention the way he looked with the armor and outfit he had on.

"Uh… hello? She questioned, a bit nervous from the sight of the man still, as Altas recognized the girl.

 _'Ah, so Wendy is part of this guild like the other ones I've seen,'_ Altas thought to himself, before he softly smiled at the nervous looking woman, though his mask made it hard for her to see it, "Hello there, is this the Fairy Tail guild I've heard about?" He asked, trying to be polite and not freak them out.

"Yeah… this is the place." Wendy answered him, as she still felt nervous and wary of the man before her.

"I see, may I be allowed to come in?" Altas asked in a polite tone, as Wendy looked unsure whenever if he can or not.

"Uh… give me a moment please," Wendy requested of him, before she closed the door which left him on his own outside the building still, but he didn't mind. He figured that she must be checking in with everyone else to see if they should let him in or not. The High Priest of Alvarez and the Spriggan Twelve didn't have to wait long before the door opened with Wendy right there once more, "Yeah, you are allowed to come in, but please behave yourself."

"Don't worry little one, I will." Altas assured the blue haired younger woman, who seemed to be feeling a bit better from hearing that, though her wariness was still present which didn't go unnoticed by the armored priest.

Seeing that he gave his word, Wendy opened the doors of the guild hall a bit wider for the man to enter inside the building. And already he could see and feel all the stares on him as he too observed to look at the denizens of the building. Every single person in the building seem to be women, a few seemed to be carrying if their stomachs were any indication, which showed him that the people on this world still reproduce the normal way. But then his eyes fell on a certain pink haired man on the other side of the building, eyeing him warily from a table where the pregnant women were sitting around.

Figuring that he would break the ice, he was about to do so before one of the many women in the building spoke.

"Alright, who are you? And what business do you have with us?" A red head questioned, her eyes glaring into the man who didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

"Hello there, I was just passing by when I heard about your guild and wished to see this place myself." Altas merely stated, figuring that immediately telling them that he came from another alternate reality may not be the best action at the moment.

Natsu got up from his table, before giving a loving and assuring look to the ladies around him looked back at the man with caution as he started to approach the armored priest.

"And what reason would you want to come visit us? I doubt you're here only because of that." Natsu accused while looking up at the taller man, not wanting anything dangerous to happen to the girls. If this man before him tried to do anything, then he's not walking out of this building unless it's with every bone of his broken.

The armored priest didn't say anything as he merely looked into the pink haired man's eyes, while Natsu thought he was trying to come up with some excuse. He was about to say something once more until the High Priest put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. This puzzled the guild master and the other girls as they looked back at the man, whose mask made it hard to see his soft expression.

"You poor thing…" Altas trailed off, puzzling Natsu and the women around them further.

"Heh?" Natsu couldn't help but questioned, as Altas went on to speak once more.

"To have been through so much… to have been part of a world so barbaric… it pains me to know that a planet like this had to suffer so much." Altas merely told them with a sympathetic soft tone in his voice.

Hearing him say those words though got Natsu and everyone else to be surprised, as the pink haired man moved back from the armored priest from shock, realizing what the man was referring too.

"H… How do you-?" He was about to ask, but Altas stop him as he quickly move to answer his question, knowing that he was going to ask that to him.

"I could see it in your eyes. It's easy to read someone and their life once you get a good look into them," Altas revealed to them, before he looked around to see all of the women in the building as he went on, "It hurts me to know that so many of you have had to suffer a life like that. But it does ease me to know that you have moved on with the help of others not of your world and seek to improve yourselves from ever being returned to that kind of life ever again."

 _'Who is this guy?'_ Nearly everyone in the building thought as they saw the man, though what confused them as how the guy didn't seem to know how their world worked. Wasn't this man living under a rock or something? As if he was able to read their mind, the man figured that he come clean already, seeing no point in hiding it.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Altas started to say as he held out a hand for Natsu before him to shake, "My name is Altas Olus, a member of the Spriggan Twelve of Alvarez from another reality."

Hearing this though surprised the single male and all the females in the building. This man was from another reality like the 137-C?!

"Wait, you come from a different Earthland?" Lucy questioned as she stood up from her seat where the other pregnant women were at. Hearing her speak got Altas to turn to look at the blonde with a small smile on his face.

"Yes I do. I was curious about the other versions of the world so I went off to explore a bit, which is how I end up here. I can tell from what I have seen in Natsu's eyes that I'm not the first from a different timeline that has shown up, but I'm sure you're still as curious right?" Altas asked them, knowing how people can be with their curiosity.

"Wait, how do you know Natsu's name? He hasn't told you, unless you know him back in your own world." Mira questioned, wanting to know if this odd fellow knew Natsu back in their own world. Turning towards the white haired pregnant woman, the High Priest went on to put a rest to her confusion.

"As a matter of fact I do know him. He's my superior, the Emperor of Alvarez." Altas informed them all, shocking them all.

"What?! I… I'm an Emperor?" Natsu questioned with surprised. Sure he knew about the multiverse and how things can be different, but honestly he didn't think he would hear of a world where he was a leader of an empire. He couldn't help but wonder if the 137-C versions have met a version like that.

"You are, you rule all of Alvarez, beloved by your people." Altas informed him, a bit amused to see his surprised expression.

"What about us?" Kinana asked albeit a bit shyly as the purple pregnant woman wasn't still used to this guy they still don't know much about being here.

"Yeah, are we with him in that world too as his Empresses or something?" Evergreen asked, as she too hoped that she was with Natsu in this other world also. The pregnant brown haired woman couldn't help but wonder if that was true, if the other her was pregnant with Natsu's kid too.

Altas however blinked in puzzlement before giving them the bad news.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know any of you back in my world, nor are any of you with the Emperor. The only ones I know here is Natsu and Wendy." Altas admitted, getting nearly every woman to deflate in disappointment that none of them were not only with Altas's version of Natsu, but didn't even seem to know him.

Wendy however was surprised by his words.

"Wait, you know me in your Earthland?" The blue haired woman questioned, surprised by this knowledge as the High Priest turned towards her.

"Yes I do. In fact you are a fellow member of mine in the Spriggan Twelve." Altas told her, surprising the younger yet developing female. She was in the same group as this guy? Did that mean she was strong? Then again, what was this Spriggan Twelve group like where he came from?

"I am?" She questioned, as the armored priest nodded in confirmation.

"You are, and I will say she is powerful and strong. Who knows, maybe one day you too will become just like her if you train hard enough." Altas told her, though he didn't know if this Earthland was capable of having powerful entities like his own Earthland.

"Question." Juvia spoke up, getting the High Priest of Alvarez to look at the blue haired woman.

"You may ask." Altas allowed, as the blue haired woman wanted to know something since he confirmed that none of them seem to end up with his world's Natsu, which honestly annoyed all of them.

"If none of us are with your world's Natsu, then who is?" Juvia asked, wanting to know who was the lucky woman or women who were able to get to rule by the other Natsu's side.

Not seeing the big deal, Altas saw no reason to deny the woman an answer to this question.

"You must be referring to Empress Irene, who rules Alvarez along her husband's side." Altas simply told them.

"WHAT?!" Erza shouted in shock, as the other women and Natsu were surprised to hear this.

Altas was merely puzzled by her shouting. Did he say something that bothered her?

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Altas questioned the shock red head, puzzled by her expression and her reaction. Why did she react like that? Does she know the Irene of this reality? Did they not get along or something?

Erza had to recover for a moment for her shock to die down as did everyone else in the guild building, before she looked at the armored priest in surprised still as she started to make her way over to him.

"Did… Did you say Irene? As in my mother?" Erza asked him, wanting to know that she heard him correctly.

She was puzzled, as were everyone else when they saw him look surprised by her words.

 _'Mother?'_ Altas thought in surprised. This woman was Irene's daughter in this world? What were the odds of that happening? Looking down at the red head former sex slave before him, he begun to speak once more, "Did you call Empress Irene your mother?"

"Of course I did! You mean I don't exist at all in your reality? Was I never born?" Erza asked in a somewhat puzzled yet shocked manner. Sure she knew that the multiverse can be different in many ways, but the idea of her never being born and her mother being with Natsu was a bit odd in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Empress Irene does not have any children. I believe her and Emperor Natsu are waiting until we gain progress in our mission before they decide to start a family. We would have known if she ever had a daughter or any child of the sorts." Altas informed the red head, as the Spriggan couldn't help but be interested about this also. The idea of the Empress having a daughter in this reality was unusual, but he figured this was a rare thing in these other realities. He doubted he would run into something like this again.

"I… I see." Erza stated as he hung her head down a little, a bit disappointed in hearing that she just didn't exist at all in this man's Earthland.

"Speaking of the Empress," Altas started to say, getting her and everyone else to look back up at the High Priest in confusion, "Where is your world's version of her? Is she elsewhere in this city?"

They shook her heads in disagreement as Mira spoke up from her spot, getting the Spriggan to looks towards the pregnant white haired woman.

"She is stationed in Oaktown at the moment with her squadron last we heard." She informed the armored priest.

"Oaktown you say?" Altas asked in confirmation, to which the others around him nodded.

"Yeah," Natsu told him as the man before him looked down at him once more due to the height difference, "It's been a bit since we saw her due to how busy we all have been, so we don't know what exactly she's doing at the mo-." Natsu started to explain to the man…

…Only to cut himself off when he saw Altas no longer before him.

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted in shock, as they turned their heads around to try to find the armored priest to no valid. It was almost like he completely vanished without a trace.

"Where did he go?!" Cana exclaimed in shock, seeing how the man managed to left without a single trace in less of a second.

"I don't know!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as he looked at the doors to the building with surprised yet also wariness, _'I didn't see him move, nor did he show any indication that he was going to take off! The doors didn't seem to open or make any noise to indicate that he left though. But where did he go?'_

'OAKTOWN, FIORE, A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER'

Outside on the borders of the town, an outpost was stationed filled with the women soldiers of the Valkrie army. Most of them were doing a training drill at the moment as others were in the town taking a break to meet up with either friends or to get a bite to eat at the moment. A few others were merely keeping an eye out in case anyone tried to get into their outpost, as only those authorized are allowed in.

In an opened field around the place, a certain voluptuous woman was spotted as he was taking a small break to grab a drink of water from her bottle along with some of her fellow soldiers. She had long red hair which was thickly braided at the moment, and had brown eyes. She wore the captain ranked version of the armor that the Valkrie army wielded with a rifle on her back and a pistol strapped to her waist on her belt. This was the woman Irene, the mother of Erza and a former sex slave of the sex guild "Milf Whores". No longer a mere slave, but a strong woman who will never go back to that vile life ever again.

"Alright ladies, back to work!" Irene commanded her squadron around her, as they shouted in agreement before they went back to their training drill, which at the moment consisted of doing a hundred push ups at the moment.

The woman herself was about to join her fellow females in the drill, until…

"Hello there Irene."

A voice, a voice of a man, immediately grabbed not only her attention but nearly every other woman present as they immediately got back on their feet and turned around only to see the armored priest right behind the older red head woman.

"MAN SPOTTED!" One of the women shouted as they all, including Irene grabbed their respective weapons as they aimed at the man, who didn't seem to bat an eye at the weapons and glares pointed at him.

Simply chuckling in a calm manner, Altas went on to speak once more, not at all bothered by the women around him as they were waiting for the order to kill him for trespassing.

"Relax, I mean no harm." Altas told the women around him in a calm manner, while Irene and the other armed females continued to glare at the man before them all with cautious and weapons raised at him still.

"Who are you? And how did you get here? No one unless they're authorized is allowed here on these grounds." Irene told him, her voice filled with venom at the sight of the armored priest before her.

"Do not worry Irene, like I said, I mean you no harm. My name is Altas Olas, and I wish to speak with you." He merely told her, not at all bothered by their mistrust as he now knew what the women of this world had gone through from seeing the eyes of Natsu and the others.

Irene didn't drop her glare or her weapon, but she figured what this odd man might as well want with her.

"Fine then, talk, before we decide to riddle you with bullets." She threatened him, who wasn't bothered by the threat.

"I would prefer if I spoke to you in private away from the others. But if it makes you feel better, you can have them keep an eye out from afar if it helps you feel more comfortable." Altas requested of her, getting the red head woman to narrow her eyes at the man once more.

Irene didn't say anything, but she did put her hand up and made a gesture, signaling that she was willing to do this as the other women soldiers kept watched on them from afar should the man before them try anything with her. She still had her rifle in hand as she motioned Altas to follow her, who merely did just that as the other females around them watched them.

It didn't take too long to take a good distance from the other women and the outpost, as Irene knew that their snipers would make sure that this man was dead if he tried to do anything to her, or so she believed. Rifle still in hand, the woman turned to look at the High Priest before her, as it was now only them around to hear what they may discuss.

"Alright then, talk." Irene practically ordered him, as Altas couldn't help but feel slight sorrow for the woman as he looked into her eyes, seeing the pain and horrific life she had to endure.

"If my information is accurate, then you are Erza's mother correct?" Altas asked her, figuring that he would keep a lid on him being from another reality at the moment.

Irene's eyes widened a bit by the mention of her daughter as her glare hardened.

"How do you know my daughter?" Irene questioned, her hands gripping the rifle in hand harder than before.

"I met here a few moments ago to tell the truth, and once I heard about where you were from her and her friends and boyfriend I decided to meet you in person." Altas informed her, getting her to be a bit wary due to what he said.

"A few moments ago? What do you take me for? Magnolia is far away from Oaktown, you can't have only met them and show up here in that short amount of time." Irene told him, her glare not fading in the slightest.

"I did, to me that distance isn't anything worthwhile to go through," Altas stated to him, before he went on before he got side tracked, "But I am curious. Do you have any one special by chance?"

Irene blinked once, blinked twice, before he became utterly confused.

"…What?" Irene questioned, the serious atmosphere a moment ago faded somewhat as mere confusion filled her head.

"I ask if you have a special someone in your life." Altas merely told her once more.

"What?" Irene questioned again. Did this man seriously just ask her that? What kind of question was that?!

Altas chuckled a little from seeing her dumbstruck expression. She clearly wasn't expecting a question like that it seemed. Looking back at her, he went on to speak once more.

"I take that as a no. Which is a shame, but then again considering what you have gone through it wouldn't be surprising to me that you wouldn't have one, since the majority of men think like barbarians to sate their lust after all." Altas figured. If he wanted to he could help this planet and purge the entire world of any vile people with a raise of his finger, but he wouldn't. He came here to explore and learn, not purge and take over.

Irene shook her head from the surprise and rather oddness of hearing that question, before she looked at the man with a glare once more, a bit suspicion from hearing his words about what she had gone through.

"And what would a man like you know about what I was force to do? About what I was force to endure?" Irene found herself speaking and questioning as she went on, not giving Altas room to say anything as her voice raised as she went on, "You have no idea what I had to gone through my whole life. I was forced to watch as my daughter was taken from me for them to make her into nothing by a whore for them to do whatever they pleased! I was forced to do so many horrific things against my will that no women should have had endured! I could do nothing as women all around me had no choice but to do whatever those vile men wanted to do to us less we were punished in public for anyone to do what they pleased! All throughout it, I suffered knowing that I couldn't do anything about it as I too was nothing more than a toy for them to play with! SO TELL ME HOW WOULD YOU EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD GONE THROUGH?!"

Silence filled the air, as tears were now in the normally tough woman's eyes. The memories and the pain that came with them was getting to her as she tried not to break down from remembering her failures of being able to do anything to stop the life she and those around her had to endure. Her head was down so the man before her didn't see the tears dripping down her face.

A hand placed on her shoulder jolted her as she looked up only to see the man staring directly at her. Though the man's mask made it hard for her to see what expression he had, the red head could sense the raw sympathy coming from her.

"It's alright to cry Irene," Altas told her, his tone much softer and more understanding as he went on, "You're right. I myself may not fully understand since I have not gone through a life like that. But it does remind me of my late daughter."

Altas could tell that despite the now sorrowful state Irene was in, she was a bit surprised to hear him mentioning a family member of his. Figuring that it was alright to move on, Altas did just that.

"She was a young girl, filled with spirit and energy that one wondered how she could be so filled of it. Like you and many other women on this world, she had dreams that she wanted to do. She wanted to be a chef, she wanted to be a musician, everything you can think of she wanted to do it. And I fully believed that if she put her mind to it, she could have achieved anything she dreamed of," Altas explained to the red head, as memories of his little girl played in her mind, as he took a deep breathe to ease himself as he went on, "However, tragedy struck as she was captured by an enemy country while she was out exploring the world. By the time I found out and headed to save her…"

Altas didn't say anything else, as Irene quickly understood what may have happened, although a bit surprised. This man, he wasn't like all the other men she knew and seen. He had someone he cherished only for him to have failed in saving her from whatever fate had befallen her.

"While she may be gone, and it was hard for me to accept that, I knew that she would not want me to dwell on the past and look forward into the future. I know that she is still here in my heard, and up above in the Light's embrace, watching me, as I go on to make sure that such a travesty never befallen anyone else ever again. And that's what you wish to do as well right? So no one else has to suffer the way you do?" Altas finished asking her.

Irene manage to nod as he managed to wipe her tears away, as a small smile appeared on her face. This got Altas to smile, though he knew that simple words wouldn't be enough to help this version of the Empress.

"You should go see your daughter, I have a feeling that she would want to see you." Altas told her, shocking Irene from the suggestion as her mood fell once more.

"…How could I?" Irene questioned him with uncertainty, "I have failed to save her from that life. How could I face her again in person knowing that I have failed her?"

"I doubt she would blame you for what she had gone though, after all that kind of life was hard for anyone to just escape from. You have a chance to finally be a real family, a chance to truly be with one another. Sure it may take time, but I fully believe that it's time for you to put your worries behind and look forward into a future together. Otherwise, how could you ever hope to make a future if you can't be willing to fix what the past has broken?" Altas merely asked her, his tone showing that this was solely her choice to make, if she felt she wasn't ready, then she doesn't have too.

Irene stayed silent for a few moments, as Altas figured she was thinking about this. It didn't take long though before the red head woman spoke up again, as she raised her head to look at him in the eye once more.

"If… if I do this, can I least bring some friends with me? I feel like… them being there would help." Irene asked him.

"You may if them being there helps. Who are they may I ask?" Altas questioned her; as Irene went on to explain.

"Ur and Layla, they are both teachers in the school in Oaktown," Irene told him as she looked away slightly, "Though… they're probably busy at the moment teaching, so I doubt we can just-."

"GAH WHAT THE F**K?!" Two women's shouting immediately grabbed Irene's attention as she looked back in front of her…

…Only to widen he eyes in shock as she saw Altas standing there with a shocked and flat out confused Ur and Layla, both who were in their teaching uniforms which showed off their curves as the High Priest held them in his arms.

"Is this them? I'm assuming so mainly because of the name tags they're wearing." Altas merely told the red head woman as he sat the two puzzled woman onto the ground as they were freaking out at the moment.

 _'What the-?! How did he get them already?! They were back in the town yet the guy didn't look like he even moved at all! There was nothing to show that he did take off! He can't be that fast… can he?'_ Irene thought to herself in surprised.

Meanwhile the blonde and dark purple haired were freaking out as they saw the man and their surroundings, though they haven't yet noticed Irene yet as they were freaking out. One moment they were in their respective classes teaching and the next thing they knew they were now being held by the armored priest and were at who knows where.

"Ur? Layla?" Irene spoke up in puzzlement, wanting to make sure that it was really them and her not going crazy.

Hearing their names got them to turn around only to be surprised to see their friend Irene right there, in her armor with weapons in hand and all.

"Irene? What are you doing here? In fact how did we get here?" Ur questioned her, having no idea what was going on.

"And who's this guy?! And why did he kidnapped us?!" Layla shouted, as she looked at the High Priest with puzzlement, wariness, and somewhat in a frantic manner as well.

"Forgive me for intruding on you both, but Irene here wanted you to be present." Altas stated in a polite manner to the two frantic and flat out confused women.

Hearing his words got the blonde and dark purple haired women puzzled. Irene needed them? What did the red head need them for? Irene was the soldier for crying out loud, they were just teachers.

"Irene, what is this man talking about?" Ur questioned the red head caption of her squadron once more, having no idea what the weird armored priest looking man was referring too.

The mature red head looked down a bit with a frown, a bit unsure on how to explain them without sounding like an idiot or embarrassing herself. Luckily the High Priest took notice of her reluctance, so the armored priest went on to speak once more, getting the two teachers to look back at him once more.

"She wishes to meet her daughter face to face, but she would feel more comfortable if you two were present along with her." Altas informed the two women before him.

"Don't say it like that!" Irene exclaimed at the High Priest, she didn't want to sound weak in front of her friends dang it!

"But isn't that the truth though?" Altas questioned, and if it weren't for the silver metallic mask he wore they would have seen him raise an eyebrow with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

Irene didn't respond as a blush of embarrassment appeared on her face as she looked away, hating how vulnerable she was feeling being like this. She wasn't a coward slave for men to dick whenever they please; she was a captain in the Valkrie army for crying out loud!

Meanwhile Ur and Layla were a bit surprised from hearing this request, as they turned to look at the now somewhat embarrassed red head.

"Your daughter, she's part of that Fairy Tail guild with the kind man leading them right?" Ur questioned, as she only have heard about the place and people there from Layla and Irene, never having been there or met anyone there herself.

"Yeah, that's where my daughter lives right now," Layla explained to her fellow teacher, getting Ur to look at the mature blonde with interest, "Last I heard from her that she was expecting any day now." She finished saying with a large smile on her face, honestly happy that her daughter was able to soon have a child that came from love, not from slavery. Also, she had met Natsu once before, being the one to have helped him get her daughter safe from that vile life she and many other women were forced to endure.

…She wondered if there was still room for any other woman to get with the pink haired man, remembering how he looked and the kind things her daughter told her about him.

Ur nodded in understanding, before the dark purple haired woman turned to look at the still somewhat embarrassed red head before them, who was refusing to look at them in the eye. The teacher knew that Irene probably hated for sounding weak, but in Ur's eyes there was nothing wrong with wanting someone by her side.

"Well, since this is important to you, then yeah we'll be able to come help." Ur told the red head, getting Irene to be surprised as she looked back at the two women before her.

"You will?" Irene couldn't help but ask, which got her to want to punch herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Of course we will, we're friends right? If this is important enough for you to need our help then of course we're going to." Layla told Irene. With everything they gone through, if one of them needed the others' help, then of course they would. That's what friends are for after all.

Irene couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, before it grew even wider as she looked at the two teachers before her.

"Thank you both, I… really appreciate it." Irene told them.

"No problem, so when do we-?" Ur responded and was about to ask the red head when they were going to take off and how to get to the guild as fast as possible…

…Only for her, Layla and Irene to widen their eyes as the next thing they knew they were now standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia, with Altas right behind them as the busy city continued on with their lives around them.

"Here we are. Are you all ready?" Altas asked, wondering if the three women needed a moment to prepare themselves for this.

The High Priest was unaware of the three comical eye wide women when they saw their new surroundings, before they react in kind to this sudden change.

"HUH?! HOW THE F**K DID WE GET HERE ALREADY?!" Irene shouted, not at all feeling like she moved at all. Just what the heck just happened?! Seeing her and the other two women's puzzled expression, Altas spoke up.

"I grabbed each of you and dropped you off here back and forth until we were all present. Like I said, the distance between this city and Oaktown isn't anything to me." Altas casually explained, getting the three women to be shocked from hearing it.

 _'Just who is this guy?!'_ Layla and Ur thought to themselves in shock. How someone could be that fast to the point that they didn't even realized that they were being grabbed and moved at such a high speed to a city that was still a good distance away from Oaktown? That should be impossible.

Irene, after getting over her sudden surprise by the man's speed to get them all here without them even noticing it, shook her head to clear her thoughts as she looked at the doors to the guild hall before her. Her daughter was in there. Was she really up for this?

Feeling a hand on her should, Irene looked to see Altas standing there looking at her, and while she couldn't see it due to what he wore, she had a feeling that he was smiling at her.

"Go, I know it will be alright." Altas told her, getting her to swallow in nervousness as she looked back at the guild door, as Ur and Layla also did the same.

And with that, the three women went on to enter the building, as the High Priest remained in his spot as the doors closed in front of him.

' _I'll give them a few minutes. This is important to them after all.'_ Altas thought to himself, figuring that his presence may get in the way as the mother confronted the daughter.

Turning his head around to look at the busy city before him once more, the High Priest couldn't help but frown as he recalled what this world was like before it was now. The idea that such a barbaric place existed filled his heart with sorrow. People were people, no matter what, and so they should be treated like people, not like cattle. And how did he know that the whole world was free like this place? The rest of the planet could still be in that horrific life that he discovered. He could end it all with just a flick of a finger, with that the whole planet would be purge of every vile being while the innocent would thrive and survive to rebuilt their world a better future.

But he won't. He didn't come here to be a savior. The Spriggan came to this world only to explore and learn. If he was going to do anything else, then he might as well take the planet over for Alvarez. And while that may help the planet for it to achieve peace and prosperity, the sudden change would probably be too much for what the inhabitants of this world have already gone through so much.

So Altas will leave them be… at least for now.

The member of the Spriggan Twelve remained at his spot for a little bit longer, lost in his thoughts before he figured that enough time had passed for Irene, Ur and Layla to have spoken the important issue with the guild. He hoped that things have worked out between Irene and her daughter, even if it wasn't the Irene he knew.

Opening the doors and entering inside, he was greeted with the sight of Irene and Erza on their knees wrapping one another in a hug, tears going down their faces as the other women around them plus Natsu all had soft smiles on their faces, showing Altas that some kind of heart to heart talk had happened that got them to be like this. And judging by the smiles everyone else had, it seemed that everything would be alright.

"I take it things went well?" Altas spoke up as he approach the mother and daughter duo in the middle of the hall. Hearing him got the two and the other women and Natsu to look back to see Altas approaching them all.

"Altas…," Erza started to speak as she wiped her tears away as she and Irene looked back at the armored priest before them, "I… thank you… you have no idea-."

"It's alright. There's no need to thank me. After all, it was Irene who decided to meet with you, not me." Altas told the two red heads. However Irene had to disagree to an extent.

"If it weren't for you, I don't know if I could have the courage to be here right now. So I have much to thank you for, I really do." The mature red head told the armored priest once more, a smile filled with emotion that she hadn't felt since her freedom from her past life.

Altas only nodded in understanding and accepting this as he turned around.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave." Altas spoke up, getting everyone else to be surprised by the sudden words.

"You're leaving?" Mira questioned from her spot, as Altas nodded without looking at the white pregnant woman's direction.

"Correct, as much as I would like to know more about you all, there are more important things I need to get back too as is my duty as a member of the Spriggan Twelve." Altas explained.

With that, he pulled out something from his pocket, confusing everyone from the sight of it. It looked like a small remote that could fit into someone's hand no problem. It had a really small screen near the top of it, and it had buttons with numbers, letters and other symbols on it.

The High Priest pointed the remote in front of him as he pressed buttons to put in a coordinates before a bright yellow portal opened up before him, startling everyone in the building as they saw the sight of it.

"Whoa… is this how you travel to other realities?" Juvia questioned, seeing how the tech the man had to do so was different compared to what they have seen the 137-C's used.

Hearing this got Irene, Ur and Layla to be shocked. Wait a minute, this guy came from a different universe?!

"Indeed it is, or at least when it's only for travel of a few people or less. But it's time for me to go, I bid you all farewell." Altas told them as he started to head into the portal.

Before he did however, he suddenly stopped, puzzling everyone present. Before they could question why he stopped…

"Natsu." Altas spoke up, getting the pink haired man to be surprised from hearing his name being called.

"Huh?" He responded in puzzlement, wondering what the man before them wanting to say before he took off.

"I should warn you… if we are to meet again, it won't be as acquaintances. And if my fellow colleagues were to find this world I can't promise your survival or safety. But…,  
Altas turned his head around to look at Natsu behind his shoulder, "Until or if that day comes, keep Irene, keep all of your love ones safe will you? I expect nothing less from a version of the Emperor after all. Farewell… and good luck."

With that, Altas turned his head back before him as he walked through the bright yellow-colored portal. And with that it closed, leaving behind the guild filled with women and the one pink haired man once more.

' _Was… was that a warning?'_ Natsu thought to himself, now puzzled by the man's last words. What did he mean by that? Was he going to come back some other day by chance or that those from his reality will… but they would be enemies?

"GAH!" Both Ur and Layla suddenly shouted out loud at once, getting everyone else to look at the two women in both puzzlement and slight worry from the yelling they did.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her mother, worried that something was wrong.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK TO OAKTOWN?! WE WERE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR CLASSES!" Ur was the one to answer, as she remembered that they were teaching before all of this!

This got everyone to blink in puzzlement… before some of them either sweat drop from hearing this, or merely laughed, finding the mood to lighten from that after the serious talking that just transpired between Irene and Erza. Irene couldn't help but smile as she saw Erza one of the ones laughing a bit, glad to see.

 _'Altas… thank you.'_ Irene thought to herself, for despite his odd last words it was thanks to him that got her to finally truly reconnect with her daughter once more. Looking over to where Natsu was standing, she couldn't help but remember how her heart sped up when her eyes spotted him before she and Erza talked.

Irene wondered if her daughter and the other women were willing to share him.

'UNKNOWN LOCATION, UNKNOWN UNIVERSE'

Decimation, which was one word one could describe the molten shattered remains of the planet below. The floating lifeless barren rocks that were once a beautiful world filled with life and potential completely gone. But it wasn't the only world, as the surrounding planets and moons also have meet a horrific end as their hollow remains could be seen floating as well far away. The sun was also gone, having the light of it drained as it faded out from existence without so much of a whimper let alone an explosion that one would have expected. Any stars that would have been seen in the distance were also gone, as nothing but Fel corruption remains on these hollow and shattered barren worlds that once have been filled with life and peace.

The cause of this destruction? It was the massive moon size demonic warship that was hovering near one of the shattered and destroyed planets which once has been an Earthland. The unholy vessel continued to remain in its spot as it's humming of Fel Energy and power radiated from the powerful flagship.

And inside this large yet powerful demonic cruiser, in what could be describe as the throne room of the demonic war machine, was where the one Fel Etherious responsible for the order of destruction of not only this universe's Earthland but the whole galaxy the planet was in was located at on his throne.

The being in question was tall, standing around nine feet and ten inches tall. He had a muscular body and tan skin. The demon had black spiky hair that would have gone down to his mid back if it wasn't spiked up in a certain fashion, and had dark yellow colored eyes. He wore a pure black colored metallic armor that also covered the top of his shoulders leaving his muscular arms bare for all to see while wearing pure black colored metallic leggings and boots. A green fur pelt of a mighty creature was wrapped around his waist which flows on the backside of him. A scar was also present on his left cheek.

This demon was Brolgoth, one of the leaders and strongest of the Fel Etherious.

"So…" Brolgoth started to speak in a small yet powerful tone, "An army of mortals have declared war on us have they?" The demon muttered to himself, recalling what one of his messengers have informed them. Apparently a powerful version of Alvarez from an unknown Earthland has gained the ability to travel to other realities and planets, with one member having wiped out one of their armies.

The powerful demon merely scoffed from the motion, the idea that now an empire of mortals was daring to go against them made him want to laugh. But he refrained himself from doing that.

 _'First it was the inferior version of Lord E.N.D and his band of mortals that we're against, now an empire of mortals want to get in our way as well?'_ Brolgoth thought to himself as he remained in his throne, a grin appearing on his face.

Let them come then. No matter who stands against them, either it be the band with the inferior version of their Lord or this version of Alvarez, they will all fall before the might of the Fel Etherious.

And none will stand in their way.

 **There we go, chapter done. And not only did we get to see more of one of the Spriggan Twelve from the powerful Alvarez but we also got to see one of the leaders of the Fel Etherious as well. Can you guess what his appearance is based off of since I'm unoriginal at coming up with appearances?**

 **Anyway, I hope I did well with "thehappy"'s universe, and if not, then sue me.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Earthland 271-C

**Hey look, it's another chapter for you all to either like or hate beyond comprehension. Whatever works for you all.**

 **We're going back to the four "heroes" now, so let's see how they are doing shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Earthland 271-C**

A bright flash of blue light appeared for a brief moment before it faded as Observer, Romeo, E.N.D and Acnologia arrived on yet another Earthland. Though Observer landed on his feet, the other three ended up crashing into the ground face first. This got the three to groan in pain for a moment as they slowly got back up onto their feet once more while rubbing their faces and head.

" **Ow… a little warning would be nice next time Observer!"** E.N.D shouted at the living constellation, who was unbothered by the shouting he was receiving from the Fel Demon next to him.

"We would have perished if I didn't get out away from that machine in time. But your words are noted." Observer simply replied back to the black winged creature in a casual yet calm manner, knowing that them getting out alive was far more important than a bad landing into yet another world.

"Yeah, but just what was that thing?" Romeo questioned, seeing how powerful the attack the robot launched at them was more than enough to vaporize them if they didn't get away in time.

"Whatever it is we don't have to worry about it anymore." Acnologia stated as he finished rubbing the headache he got from slamming face first into the ground away. As far as the dragon in humanoid form was concerned, that machine was back on that Earthland without them to worry about it anymore.

"Uh…"

Another voice grabbed the four's attention as they blinked in puzzlement before they looked away from one another and at their surroundings…

…Only to see a shocked and puzzled Fairy Tail guild around them. Some where in defensive positions while others were just frozen with shock from the sight of the other Romeo and the other three being with him.

Needless to say the four travelers have ended up directly in the center of the guild hall of a Fairy Tail in whatever Earthland they ended up on.

"…Oh, hello-." Observer started to speak, before Acnologia slammed his hand over the constellar's mouth, puzzling and catching the being off guard.

"No, shut up. I'll do the talking here." The Dragon King told him and the other two, which got on E.N.D's nerves from the order the dark blue haired man just gave them.

Seeing all eyes on them, Acnologia cleared his throat as he turned to look at the still shocked and cautious guild before them all.

"Hey there, sorry for our sudden intrusion. Don't mind us, we are just simply passing by-." Acnologia went on to make up some excuse and spoke to the Mages around him, meanwhile the other three took this moment to see the people around him.

Romeo noticed his other self being near Wendy and Carla at one table, with the two young Mages on their feet in shocked by the sight of himself and the other three with him. Observer looked to see the familiar faces of the guild that he has seen before in past alternate timelines, with nothing looking like it was different so far. E.N.D however would be quick to spot a difference as his eyes widened when he spotted a certain light blue Celestial Mage next to Lucy.

" **YUKINO?!"** E.N.D shouted without warning, getting the other three and the whole guild to nearly jump from the sudden shouting from the demon.

"What did I just told you?!" Acnologia shouted in anger from seeing how the idiotic demon was not doing what he said.

" **Shut the f**k up lizard I'm checking something here!"** E.N.D yelled back without turning away from the sight of the shocked and somewhat fearful woman he called out too, before the Fel Demon appeared right in front of her, shocking Yukino and Lucy from the demon being right before them all of a sudden, **"Yukino! What the crap are you doing here in this stupid guild?! Why aren't you with Sabertooth?!"**

"W… What?" Yukino managed to squeak out while stuttering from the fear of this unusual creature before shouting questions at her. Lucy was also fearful to do anything since E.N.D was also in front of her so to speak.

"HEY!" A shout from the bar got E.N.D's and the other three Multiverses' travelers when they saw Natsu on his feet, his fists covered in flames as he glared at the unusual demon, "Leave her alone you freak!"

E.N.D chose to ignore this world's version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as he looked back at the light blue haired woman before him, who looked still frightened from the taller demon looking down at her. Seeing that the demon was ignoring him got Natsu to yell out a battle cry as he charged at him, much to the protests of the others around him.

However the Fel Demon merely pointed up his arm and finger to his side without looking Natsu's way, as the Fire Dragon Slayer was stopped from getting closer due to the demon's finger keeping him from a distance as if Natsu was a child trying to get something that the demon had.

" **I'm just asking her questions you buffoon. Now answer them, why are you in this dumb guild instead of Sabertooth Yukino?"** E.N.D questioned the Celestial Mage, wanting to know why she was here instead of the other guild.

"E.N.D!" Conbolt shouted at the demon, who turned around in annoyance at the All Magic Dragon Slayer all while still holding Natsu back with just his finger.

" **What?! I'm just curious about why she's here that's all!"** E.N.D exclaimed back at the dark purple haired with annoyance in his tone, not liking how the young teenager was getting on him for simply asking a question.

' _Talk about a bad first impression.'_ Observer thought to himself, seeing how the demon's actions and words were not helping them be on good terms with this guild they ended up in. Acnolgoia merely face palmed from the actions of the demon. If he only listened to him then maybe the situation wouldn't be as awkward!

"Uh…," Yukino's voice grabbed the demon's attention as he looked back to see the still somewhat frightened light blue haired woman as she tried to speak in a shy and frightened, "I've… I've never been a part of Sabertooth before… Fairy Tail has always been my home."

" **Really?"** E.N.D questioned as he moved back a little and pulled his arm back, while got Natsu to go flying right by him as he crashed into the wall, not expected for the demon to move like that, **"So you joined Fairy Tail in this timeline instead of Sabertooth. A bit of a downgrade if you ask me."**

"Huh?" Both Yukino and Lucy who was next to her fellow Celestial Mage questioned in puzzlement. This timeline? What did the odd looking humanoid being meant by that?

"Okay, hold up! Who are you four?! And why are we seeing another Romeo in front of us?! And what the heck are you two supposed to be?!" Makarov shouted, demanding answers as the last questioned was aimed at Observer and E.N.D since the two didn't look human at all.

Observer figured it was his turn to speak this time as Natsu got up and only glared at the Fel Demon who was still in front of Yukino and Lucy.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. To make it short, we come from another alternate reality." The constellar informed the guild before them all.

This got everyone to blink in puzzlement before the shocked returned in full force.

"Another reality?!" Erza shouted, finding that really hard to believe. Yet she didn't know how else to explain the second Romeo before them and the odd looking Observer and E.N.D.

"Wait, so you come from like… a different universe or something?" Mira questioned from her spot behind the bar, as Observer looked towards the white haired woman to answer her question.

"A different alternate universe. Don't get that confused with it being the same as just a different universe." Observer explained to her and the guild, confusing them even more.

"Care to share what you mean?" Makarov requested, as the living constellation turned towards the small old man as Conbolt, E.N.D and Acnologia also listened in, having never have actually heard about a talk about how the multiverses act and all.

"I will try to be short as much as I can, but there's a different between coming from a different universe and coming from an alternate universe. Back in the world we came from, our Earthland is part of a group of twelve universes in the same timeline, with our world being in the seventh universe as it overalls shares the same rules with one another. This group of universes can be considered a multiverse. However it isn't the only group of universes within the same timeline. They can be an infinite numbers of universes within the same timeline, some of them being in groups while some are on their own that are not connected to others in anyway, shape or form. To me, I refer to all of these universes as the lesser realms. But there are alternate versions of these realities, with some of them being different in either small or large ways in what is known as different timelines so to say. For example, in a different alternate reality Earthland could exist in a different group of universes or be in a single universe that is all on its own." Observer finished explaining to the guild.

The Mages were surprised by hearing this piece of information. E.N.D, Conbolt and Acnologia however looked to be just as surprised from hearing this as well, as they never really knew much about different worlds and universes and only been traveling through alternate ones.

"Whoa… I never knew that." Conbolt admitted, hearing all of this was new and fascinating to the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

"Wait hold on, so there are technically many multiverses and a different kind of multiverse if I'm getting this right?" Levy questioned from her spot near Freed at a table, finding this all both very confusion yet also very interesting as did Freed.

"Correct mortal." Observer confirmed the Solid Script Mage's question.

" **Wait, what do you mean by calling them lesser realms? I think this is the first time I've heard of this crap."** E.N.D pointed out, wondering why the living constellation he and the two had allied with referred to their universes as that.

"It's what I said. While it's true that these are universes we're talking about. In fact they are but lesser planes of existence that reside within the Great Dark Beyond." Observer informed the puzzled demon.

" **The Great what now?"** E.N.D questioned once more, being completely confused by all of this new information that for some reason Observer was just NOW sharing to them all.

"Forget about it. Any more information would be too much for your minds to comprehend." Observer merely stated, finding it no better to keep explaining for the time being.

" **WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! YOU CALLING ME STUPID OR SOMETHING?!"** E.N.D shouted in rage as his fists enveloped in Fel Fire, not liking how the constellar was basically saying that they were too dumb to understand.

"I thought you being an idiot is common knowledge?" Acnologia couldn't help but reply back to the demon with a smug grin on his face.

" **OH YOU ARE DEAD!"** E.N.D shouted in rage.

And without warning the Fel Demon tackled the Dragon King at such a fast speed that sent both of them out of the doors of the building and far from Magnolia itself in general, shocking the rest of the guild from the speed that they just witness while Observer sighed and Conbolt face palmed.

"Well… we can only hope that they don't wreck too much while they fight." The dark purple haired young teenager muttered to himself, though Observer was able to hear him as he merely nodded in agreement.

The whole guild was shocked from seeing what they just witnessed. They couldn't even register the speed the black winged being and the dark blue haired man just went at as the doors to the guild hall were now broken from being smashed through.

"Uh… hey mister star looking guy?" Wendy spoke up, getting Observer to look at the blue haired girl.

"You can call me Observer." Observer told her and the others, figuring that them knowing their names would be important for communication.

"If you, the other Romeo and those two other guys are from another alternate reality, why are you here then?" The Sky Dragon Slayer questioned, finding it a bit puzzling as to why the four from another alternate timeline would be here instead of their own world.

That got Observer to go quiet as Conbolt chuckled a bit in nervousness as he rubbed behind his head with his hand.

"That's… complicated. Just know that we didn't mean to come here for a specific reason, we just kind of go through different alternate universes by random to see where it leads." He explained to her and the others. It was best that they don't know about the dangers of the Fel Etherious or that one powerful being who showed up on the Earthland before the one with the robot who they hopefully will never have to see again.

Wendy seemed to be accepted of his answer as the other Romeo looked at his other self with fascination and interested. What was with the light blue colored markings on his arms? And what was with the stuff he had on him too? Did he know a different Magic then what he knows?

"So you guys just go on to explore?" Freed asked from his spot, as Observer and Conbolt nodded in agreement, figuring that was the best answer at the moment instead of telling them the truth, so they went along with it.

"Yes, you could say that." Observer stated to the green haired young man.

"Oh, what kind of worlds did you go too?!" Natsu shouted from his spot now near Yukino and Lucy. Any anger or wariness he had was gone as he looked at the different Romeo and the living constellation with pure curiously and excitement. He wondered if they ran into a world where he was an S-Class Mage and better than Ice Princess and Metal Face.

A loud growl then emerged from Conbolt's stomach, getting nearly everyone to look at the other version of their dark purple haired young teenager with puzzlement while the All Magic Dragon Slayer merely laughed a little.

"Sorry, it's been quiet a while since I last ate." The multiverse traveling Dragon Slayer admitted to them all.

"I can make you something if that's what you would like." Kinana offered to the dark purple haired young teenager, who smiled softly at the purple haired woman.

"I would like that, thank you." Conbolt thanked the woman who smiled back as she went into the kitchen to do just that.

The whole guild was still more interest in seeing these other travelers, and hoped to learn more about them as this new version of Romeo made his way over to the bar while Observer remained in his spot, hoping that E.N.D and Acnologia don't cause too much damage as they fought before making his way over towards where Romeo was at.

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

"You sure are curious mortals aren't you?" Observer questioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how both Levy and Freed were near the living constellation much to his great discomfort.

"How could we not? You and the other three are from another whole alternate reality! I want to learn as much as I can!" Levy told Observer, excitement plastered all over her face as she even had a notebook with a pen in hand to write down everything she learns from the constellar. Freed was also doing the same thing, albeit in a more calm and restraining way compared to the closeness Levy was doing.

' _What you mortals should learn is personal space.'_ Observer thought to himself; however he didn't say it aloud as he wanted to remain on good terms with this world's Fairy Tail. After all, they were the only ones who would be the best option to stay with at the moment before they would continue onward to find their enemies that threaten all life.

It has been some time since Conbolt, Observer, Acnologia and E.N.D arrived on this Earthland, with it now being evening compared to the bright day it was not even an hour ago. The Dragon King and the Fel Demon were still elsewhere at the moment, probably still bashing each other's faces in with no relent, while the All Magic Dragon Slayer and constellar remained in the guild hall to connect better with the guild since they were their best option to rest for the time being.

"So if I can remember what you've stated earlier, you can also open portals to other alternate realities as you please?" Freed questioned, making sure that he and Levy were remembering this correctly as they continue to grill answers out of the living constellation.

"Yes, that is correct. But I cannot determine what other alternate universes we arrive too. I can only open a specific way back to the Earthland I have come from, but can't specifically go to a different alternate world." Observer answered them. He wasn't sure why he was so willing to answer these questions, but as long as they didn't have a means to travel to other alternate realities themselves then it was alright he figured.

"So you can return to your own Earthland no problem?" Levy questioned, her excitement not having died down in the slightest.

"That's what I just stated, yes." Observer answered the blue haired woman, who furiously wrote this down from learning more from the Celestial entity.

Meanwhile, as Observer was being bombarded with question after question by Levy and Freed, Conbolt was at the bar along with most of the other Fairy Tail Mages as they were asking him questions that he was willing to answer too, all while he drank a root beer that Mira refilled for him since she was nice that way.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE ACTUALLY A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Gajeel shouted in shock, as the others around the dark purple haired young teenager were also surprised from learning of this knowledge.

"Yeah, I going to guess that's not the same here right?" Conbolt questioned with a small laugh, finding the reactions a bit hilarious if he was being honest. It has been a while since he actually got to simply sat down and talk about stuff with another version of his guild.

"Of course not! But to think that I'm a Dragon Slayer in another world…" Romeo muttered as he looked at his other self with shock and wonder. He couldn't help but feel surprise that a world like that where he was a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and Wendy actually exists.

"Trust me; it's not the craziest thing that can happen out there in the multiverse. I've been to quiet a few Earthlands that were pretty bizarre in their own right." Conbolt told the other him and others, his smile not leaving his face.

"So what element do you use? Are you a Fire Dragon Slayer like me?" Natsu questioned with hope, wanting the idea that there were more Dragon Slayers like him and not like Metal Face or Laxus.

That however got the multiverse traveling Dragon Slayer to loose his smile as he got a bit nervous from hearing that question, something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else around him.

"Uh… I don't know if I should say. It's kind of complicated." He told them with a nervous laugh. How else would he explain it to them without linking them that his teacher was none other than the Dragon King Acnologia, not to mention the bad memories that came with during that time, which nearly got him to frown from those thoughts but luckily no one managed to notice.

"Complicated how?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask, not understanding what the big deal it would be.

"Wait, quick question." Macao spoke up, wanting to ask this other version of his son something.

"Yeah?" Conbolt asked, wondering what the other version of his father was going to say or ask him.

"Are you a natural Dragon Slayer or are you like Laxus who had a lacrima planted into him? Cause if you are a real one am I still around in your world?" The dark blue haired man couldn't help but question. He hoped that he wasn't dead in this other Earthland where the four travelers came from since one, that meant Romeo was most likely all on his own and two, a real Dragon must have raised him for him to know Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Of course you are still around. Just because I was trained by a dragon doesn't mean you were dead or gone from my life you know." Conbolt informed the Purple Flame Magic user, even though he hasn't really seen his dad for years during that time or even afterward for much since he was always moving and traveling around the world.

Before anyone else could ask or speak towards him, a loud demonic groan grabbed everyone's attention as they all turned to the door-less entrance of the guild building to see a somewhat bruised up E.N.D and Acnologia as they didn't say a single word as they headed towards where Conbolt and Observer were at.

" **I won that battle."** E.N.D muttered to himself thus breaking the silence between the two, which didn't go unheard by Acnologia as he glared over towards the black winged demon.

"As if, you're lucky that I decided to go easy on you else we would have destroyed everything around us." Acnologia told the demon.

" **You're joking right? I was the one who decided to go easy on you. Just be glad that I didn't decide to sink you to the bottom of the ocean along with one of that one country's islands."** E.N.D responded back in annoyance, remembering how their battle took them over to the nation of Caelum as they decimated and sunk one of the large islands that belonged to the nation. However the Fel Demon didn't think it was anything important as it didn't affect him in the slightest bit, so who cares if a few people died. Granted it was more like a couple million but the demon didn't care about tiny details like that.

"Keep telling yourself that." Acnologia responded with a grin, which got on E.N.D's nerves even more as he grumbled to himself, not wanting to talk about this further since he knows the dark blue haired man would only egg him on even more.

Arriving at the bar, E.N.D without warning grabbed where Natsu was sitting before throwing him off of his seat and onto the ground face first as the Fel Demon sat down where the pink haired male originally was sitting at, while Acnologia did something similar but with Gajeel as he threw the Iron Dragon Slayer off of the chair for him to sit him. After recovering from the sudden removal the two who were thrown off were quick to anger.

"HEY! THAT WAS OUR SEATS!" Natsu shouted in annoyance as he and Gajeel glared at the two returned demon and dragon in humanoid form.

Sadly for them E.N.D and Acnologia ignored the two Dragon Slayer's shout and anger as they turned to look at everyone else plus Conbolt and Observer, which ticked the two Dragon Slayers off even more.

"So… did we miss anything by chance?" Acnologia questioned with an eyebrow raise up, wondering if something by chance happened while he and E.N.D were trying to beat each other into the ground.

"Nah, Observer and I were just getting to know this Fairy Tail a bit more." Conbolt answered the Dragon King, who merely nodded from hearing the words in understanding. So it was just boring stuff to the dark blue haired man's opinion.

"So who are you supposed to be exactly? We never got a name from you." Makarov asked in a polite tone considering that they were guests basically.

Acnologia was about to answer them, not caring how they would react to knowing that he was none other than the Dragon of Death, but E.N.D took this moment to butt in and to answer Makarov in the dragon's stead.

" **Oh this is Ack. He's a bit of a grumpy fellow."** E.N.D told the small old man with a smug grin on his face.

Acnologia had to resist the urge to deck the demon in the face once more as a tick mark appeared on the dark blue haired man's forehead. He referred to him as Ack again?! It was like that one Earthland where the odd Fel Etherious creature showed up all over again!

Conbolt had to resist the urge to burst out laughing from hearing that, finding it hilarious which was made even funnier due to seeing the dragon's expression warped into one of anger from being called that. The All Magic Dragon Slayer merely let out a small snicker, which didn't go unnoticed by Acnologia as he glared at his former pupil from hearing that. Observer didn't really think much of it so he kept silent.

"Ack huh? That's an unusual name." Gray admitted, finding someone to be named that a bit weird.

" **Coming from the guy named after a color."** E.N.D responded with a deadpanned stare, getting the Ice Maker Mage to glare at the demon from hearing those words.

"HAH!" Natsu let out a laugh from hearing that, which got Gray to also glare at his pink haired rival from being laughed at by him.

Luckily nothing came from this as before things could escalate Mira went on to speak up, grabbing the others' attention as they looked to see the white haired beauty behind the bar.

"Well, anyway would you all like something to eat or drink?" Mira asked with her ever so polite tone and smile on her face.

" **F**K YES I WOULD! I'M STARVING!"** E.N.D yelled with a hunger look in his eyes, as he hadn't eaten for a while. Not to mention the fight he just had with Acnologia made him even hungrier so he wanted as he drooled from the thought of delicious food.

"…Yes I would like something to eat as well." Acnologia merely told the white haired barmaid albeit in a calmer manner compared to the Fel Demon sitting next to him and Conbolt.

Mira nodded in agreement as she started to head to the door that lead to the back of the kitchen, but before she left however…

"Hey Natsu, do you think you can come and "help" me while I cook?" Mira asked the pink haired male with her smile still on her face as she winked at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu, understanding what she truly meant, blushed a bit before nodding in agreement as he followed her to the back of the kitchen. No one else paid too much attention to this as they were used to her calling him to help her out other than Conbolt, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer.

" **Wait, since when can Natsu help cook?"** E.N.D questioned the others with puzzlement. If this world looked to be around after the Grand Magic Games, then Natsu was a crap cook who couldn't cook anything if his life depended on it during this time. His own Natsu only learned how to cook sometime after the Alvarez War with Mira, Kinana, Cosmos and surprisingly Brandish helping him out.

The Fel Demon remembered Kagura trying to help out as well… let's just say she was forever banned from entering the kitchen ever again.

"Oh, I don't think he cooks. I bet Mira just has him move stuff around or to get something while she cooks since it takes a while for her to cook a lot of meals. She does that with him a lot in the past couple months now." Wendy told the Fel Demon, as that was what she figured at least.

However no one noticed Erza's small smirk as she knew what Mira really wanted from Natsu, while Lucy and Yukino gained a small sad frown before it went away before anyone else noticed as the subject was quickly changed by Makarov ordering for another beer from Kinana, who went to do just that not to far from where they were all at.

Sadly, E.N.D noticed the smirk the red head had while noticing the sad expressions the two Celestial Mages had before their expressions changed, puzzling the Fel Demon.

' _ **What was that about?'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, his curiosity growing as Observer went on to speak, grabbing the attention of those who were still around the bar and around him as Levy and Freed went over the notes they wrote down about the information the living constellation was willing to give them.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take the time to explore your city if that is allowed." Observer requested. After all he allowed the Solid Script Mage and the Letter Magic Mage to get some answers from him, so he wished to get some answers about this Earthland they were on.

"Of course it is. Have you never been to a Magnolia before?" Makarov asked the living constellation from his spot, wondering if that was the case with the Celestial entity or not.

"I have been to this city before many times, however I never got a change to fully explore this place as we were always in a hurry so to say. I also wish to see if there's any difference with your own Magnolia compared to the ones I have witnessed and been to before." Observer informed them.

Hearing this Wendy moved from her spot as she moved over to where the living constellation was located along with Levy and Freed, as a wide smile was on her face.

"Sure, I can show you around if you want." Wendy offered to the constellar, getting the entity to smile down at the blue hair girl.

"I wouldn't mind your offer. Thank you little mortal." Observer thanked the young Sky Dragon Slayer, as she smiled back at him still. Turning her head around, she looked over at Romeo with her smile still on her face. Her own Romeo, not the multivese traveling Dragon Slayer one.

"Hey Romeo, want to come with me to show him around?" Wendy asked the young Rainbow Fire Mage, who blushed a little from the smile she was giving him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going with you." Romeo replied back, as his Dragon Slayer double merely looked at this exchange with a raised eyebrow while the other him made his way over to where Wendy, Observer, Levy and Freed were at.

"Let us come with you. I still have so many questions that I want to see answered!" Levy requested with excitement present in her tone.

"If that's alright with you that is." Freed requested, as he too wished to learn more about the unusual living constellation entity before them all.

Not seeing the issue, knowing that he can decline certain questions that he figured would be unwise to answer, Observer merely nodded in confirmation which got Levy and Freed to gain large grins from hearing this. Now they can learn more about the constellar still while they show him around their city.

Conbolt, figuring that there might be some other differences on this Earthland aside from Yukino being part of Fairy Tail, wanted to go with the others as he finished his root beer before jumping off from his chair as he looked at the little group surrounding Observer.

"Mind if I tag along?" Conbolt requested with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, of course you can." Romeo replied back to his other self, smiling himself at seeing the living constellation and this other version of himself being with them.

"Let's go then!" Wendy exclaimed, excited to show Observer and Conbolt around Magnolia and hoped that they may see something that may be different compared to the Magnolia they familiar with, or at least the other Romeo since Observer doesn't seem to be from this city in general back in his own world.

With that, Wendy motioned the others of their group to follow her which Romeo, Observer, Conbolt, Levy and Freed went on to do just that. Carla wanted to go with them, but she figured that with Levy, Freed and their own Romeo there, the blue haired girl would be fine without her as the white Exceed remained with the rest of the guild.

It was silent for a moment once the little group left to go around Magnolia for a while, before the silence was broken as Gray looked over back towards both E.N.D and Acnologia, or Ack as long as they were aware of.

"So, E.N.D if that's your name, since the other Romeo called you that earlier." The Ice Maker Mage started to speak, getting the Fel Demon to look over at the dark blue haired male with slight puzzlement from his seat.

" **Yeah, that's my name."** E.N.D responded, his arms crossed as he waited for his meal that Mira and apparently Natsu were supposedly going to make back in the kitchen.

"What are you exactly? You don't look like any kind of humanoid I have ever seen." Gray asked him.

This got the attention of everyone else who were still around the Fel Demon and Dragon King, while Acnologia didn't really care as he remained silent for his meal to show up from the white haired woman in the kitchen at the moment.

" **I'm a demon. And before you freak out, no I am not an Etherious nor am I going to suddenly kill you all… as long as you don't tick me off that is."** E.N.D stated to the others. And even then, while the versions of those he somewhat cared and respected were here, he still wouldn't care if they make him want to kill them. After all he had no problem with wiping out that one version of those in Fairy Tail that abandoned and attacked Natsu, so it wouldn't be different here.

"A DEMON?!" Everyone shouted in shock, or at least those who heard him. Immediately some of the Mages backed a way from the black winged creature out of slight fear or caution, something that the Fel Demon was actually grateful for since now there were less people around him.

"Don't worry about it," Acnologia spoke up, getting them to look over at the dark blue haired man, "He's too much of a wimp to try anything since I'm here to hold him down."

" **Care to say that again to my face you b*tch?!"** E.N.D shouted in anger from what he heard the Dragon King just told everyone else, who merely grinned with a smug expression as he didn't even bother to turn towards the Fel Demon's direction.

Seeing how the dragon didn't respond, E.N.D merely huffed in annoyance as he leaned back against the chair he was in, before he merely turned to look towards where the door that leads to the kitchen, wanting Mira and Natsu to hurry up and bring their food out.

'WITH OBSERVER AND CONBOLT'

"You don't need to eat or drink anything whatsoever?" Freed questioned the constellar as they continued to move around the city of Magnolia, with the others following right behind.

Right now the small group consisting of Levy, Freed, Observer, Romeo, Wendy and Conbolt were in the market section of the city. During this Levy and Freed continued to try to get answered and learn more from the living constellation and All Magic Dragon Slayer while Romeo and Wendy merely sweat dropped from seeing the two older Mages trying to grill more answers out of the constellar and Dragon Slayer.

"Correct, since I am not organic I have no need for such things. I also do not require air in order to breathe unlike you mortals." Observer answered and informed them; getting Levy and Freed to be surprised once more from the new knowledge they're learning from the living constellation.

Turning towards Conbolt, Levy with stars in her eyes leaned in closer to the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer as she still had her notebook in hand as she went on to speak once more.

"And what about you? You're a Dragon Slayer where you're from, is your dragon still around back in your world?" Levy asked, getting Conbolt to chuckle a little bit in nervousness, as well as embarrassed due to the woman being so close to him much to his slight discomfort.

"Actually, yeah the dragon who trained me is still around," Conbolt informed the blue haired woman, _'He's back in your guild actually. I wonder how they would react to that if they were to learn the truth.'_

"Really?" Wendy spoke up, getting Conbolt to look over towards her and the other him as they looked surprised to hear that from him, "By chance… is our dragons still around as well?" Wendy asked in a hopeful tone.

Hearing that got Conbolt to widen his eyes in surprise before a frown appeared on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else as Levy and Freed temporarily lost their excitement as they got a bit worried from seeing his somewhat sorrowful expression.

"Well… I wasn't around when this happened but from what I've heard you and the others did reunite with your dragons, but they…" Conbolt trailed off, not sure how to tell Wendy and the others this, since it was a pretty heavy subject after all and it hasn't happened yet in this guild… if it ends up turning out the same like in many other Earthlands.

"They… what?" Romeo asked his other self, not liking where this was going.

Seeing how his ally was struggling to tell them, Observer took this chance to finish answering for him since he knew what happened from what Conbolt telling him at one point.

"Your dragons ended up moving on to the next life, but not before they said their final farewells." Observer responded to the others.

The moment they heard those words the Fairy Tail Mages were shocked to hear that, as Wendy shook a little from the revelation of what happened to her dragon in the Earthland where the multiverse travelers came from.

"Grandeeney… is gone?" Wendy managed to speak up in shock and sorrow. Sure it wasn't her own Grandeeney, but she couldn't help but imagine the pain that her other self must have gone through. Would something like that happen here? Wendy couldn't imagine reuniting with her dragon parent only to loose her again permanently.

Conbolt could only nod to confirm, hating how sad Wendy looked from learning of this news. It wasn't the Wendy he knew, but still seeing any version like this made him mad at himself for not being able to do something to cheer her up.

"Hey," Observer spoke up once more, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked over at the constellar once again as he went on, "Let's not focus on the sadness of the subject. Let's move on to less depressing matter shall we?"

Wendy and the others, while still not over the surprise news from hearing this, nodded in the agreement as they didn't want to dwell on that knowledge before they changed the subject while continuing through the city to show Observer and Conbolt around.

'LATER ONCE MORE'

Some more time has passed since the Multiverses' travelers arrived in this version of Earthland. Conbolt and Observer were still out and about with Wendy, Romeo, Levy and Freed in Magnolia, while E.N.D and Acnologia were still in the guild hall as some of the guild was now used to the presence of the otherworldly entities that were in the building. As the Fel Demon and Dragon King refused to give any more answers to any questions they have, they dropped trying to learn more about the two as the demon was finishing yet another meal as he was still hungry. Acnologia was merely lying back in the seat he was in near the bar next to E.N.D. All in all everything was at peace as they all merely waited for Conbolt and Observer to return to discuss their next move.

"Everyone is minding their own business still it seems." Acnologia muttered to himself and the demon, glad that the guild wasn't trying to bother them anymore for the time being.

" **For now, but I can tell they are waiting before they can ask us a bunch of nonsense again."** E.N.D responded to the dark blue haired man. The black winged creature could feel the eyes of some of the Mages on him occasionally as he ate his meals Mira cooked for him in peace.

"I never understood why we keep ending up with this guild in our travels. What's so special about this place anyway?" Acnologia questioned, never understood why they keep showing up at different versions of this place or close to it most of the time. Conbolt always talked about how important this place was too him even though he's barely at the guild at all back in their own Earthland. Not to mention how E.N.D's other half Natsu seemed to always be a part of this guild also.

" **I couldn't tell you why. I blame Zeref if you ask me, since he had a roll to create this stupid guild from what I heard from Irene. I never asked him myself about why he did that in the first place."** E.N.D replied back to the dragon in humanoid form, puzzling him as his eyes moved over to where the demon was.

"That reminds me of something." Acnologia started to say to the Fel Demon, getting him to be puzzled as he swallowed the food he shoved into his mouth.

" **And what would that be?"** E.N.D asked, wanting to know.

"You said you were living in Crocus right? But why was your other half and Irene there as well? Were they and those other chicks visiting you or something?" Acnologia questioned, as he remembered seeing how the original Dragon Slayer woman and the other half of the demon next to him were also present in the Capital city of Fiore when the Fel Etherious first showed up before they repelled them and followed after them into the Multiverses.

E.N.D froze for a moment before easing himself, figuring that telling Acnologia would be alright since he probably wouldn't give a crap otherwise no matter what he said.

" **They also live in Crocus with me in the palace. King Toma and Hisui were kind enough to allow us all to live with them. We've been there for months after the Alvarez War until the Fel Etherious decided to show their ugly faces. I'm sure they are and have rebuilt the damages done to the city by now."** E.N.D informed the Dragon King.

"Wasn't your other half part of this guild though?" Acnologia questioned, pointing at where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was located further down at the bar eating a meal Mira made for him while Erza was eying the Fire Dragon Slayer with a small grin on her face for some reason without breaking eye contact with the demon, "Not to mention I thought Irene was with Alvarez?"

" **Irene and Brandish moved away from them to be with Natsu in Fiore with Zeref's and Mavis's blessing, though I think they wouldn't have cared either way. As for your first question…,"** E.N.D clutched his fists and the mug he had in hand, cracking it as anger appeared on the demon's face, **"I don't want to talk about that. Just know that even though I'm playing nice I hate this guild probably as much if not more than you do."**

It was clear that from the tone the demon used that he refused to go into further discussion. Acnologia didn't really care if the demon hated the guild since he saw him stating to one version of this place how he couldn't stand them before that large Fel Etherious showed up and killed most of them. But it was still interesting to know that Irene, the woman responsible for Dragon Slaying Magic in the first place was with the other half of E.N.D.

E.N.D finished his meal before his eyes looked around before lying onto Lucy and Yukino, who seemed to be in their own discussion about something at a table. Remembering the somber looked they have when Natsu followed Mira into the kitchen earlier, the demon was curious as he stood up before making his way over to them. Acnologia didn't care as he merely lay back in his seat before closing his eyes, going to enjoy the peace for the time being.

The two Celestial Mages were unaware of the Fel Demon approaching them until the two women looked up only to let out a small yelp of surprised by the tall demon being present before them.

" **Hi, may I sit here?"** E.N.D asked with a polite tone, which surprised the two women before they calmed down and smiled at him.

"Yeah… of course you can." Yukino answered him with a small smile on her face.

" **Good because I was going to sit here with you all regardless if you said no."** E.N.D admitted as he took a seat at the table across from the two busty women with a grin on his face.

"Then why did you ask?!" Lucy exclaimed in confusion and annoyance, not seeing any logic of being polite if he was going to do what he said regardless.

" **I'd figure I would at least try to be nice at first,"** E.N.D admitted, since he remember how the others would get on him about being nice and polite even though he thought it was stupid. Pushing that to the side for now, the demon leaned forward before he once more spoke up, getting the two women across from him to look at the Fel Demon, **"I have something to ask of you two."**

His words confused the two Celestial Mages.

"Huh? Ask us about what?" Yukino asked the demon, wondering what he wanted to ask of the two of them.

" **I couldn't help but notice earlier how you both looked sadden when Mira invited Natsu into the kitchen and I want to know why that seemed to bother you both."** E.N.D told them, this shocked the two females before him.

"Huh?!" They both shouted, which got a few others nearby to look at the two in puzzlement before they shrugged and went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing in the first place.

" **Oh relax you both can tell me. I won't tell anyone else here. Now why did you both looked depressed a while back?"** E.N.D questioned them once more, wanting an answer to his question.

"It was nothing." Lucy replied back to him as both of the women gained frowns once more which honestly got on the demon's nerves, seeing how they were trying to avoid answering him.

" **Doubtful, now try again but this time reply with an answer."** E.N.D told them with an annoyed look on his face. He didn't know why these idiots would not just come clean and admit that something is bothering them.

Both the light blue haired woman and the blonde woman looked at one another, before they looked back at the demon with frowns still on their faces.

"…You promise that you won't tell anyone else?" Yukino asked him, hoping that he would keep his word.

Nodding in agreement since E.N.D didn't care about everyone else here to tell them anything about this, not like it would affect him in the slightest, this eased the two women before Lucy went on to explain the situation with him.

"It's about Natsu, Erza and Mira," The blonde admitted to the Fel Demon but went on before he could ask about why the three were bothering the two of them, "No one else in the guild knows, but Erza and Mira are in a… special… relationship with Natsu."

" **Oh, they're just dating?"** E.N.D questioned, not seeing how that was a big deal.

"Well… more than that, they've… you know…" Yukino trailed off, both her and Lucy's faces gained huge blushes appearing on their faces.

E.N.D was confused for a moment before he realized what they were referring too… which made his face contorted into a look of annoyance and disgust.

" **Is that why Mira called Natsu to follow her? Did they f**k while making my meal?!"** E.N.D roared out in anger, freaking the two women out before the demon stood up and turned around in the direction where the pink haired male, red head and white haired women were at, **"I'M GOING TO PULVERIZE THOSE PERVERTS TO THE GROUND!"**

"E.N.D no! We weren't done talking! And you can't just beat them up for that!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Yukino tried to get the demon to not go over there and beat their guild mates up. They were a bit surprised though how no one was noticing or hearing them considering how loud the demon was being.

This got E.N.D to prevent himself as he looked at the blonde and light blue haired women once more before he sighed in annoyance before glaring in the direction where Natsu, Erza and Mira were at before he sat down with his arms crossed. This got the two women to sigh in relief as they also sat back down seeing how no fight was going to break out thankfully.

" **Well thanks for scarring me knowing that they were doing that while making my meal. But anyway, why does this bother you?"** E.N.D asked with his arms crossed still, before he went on before they could answer him, **"Wait don't tell me, you both also like Natsu right? That would be pretty obvious now that I think about it."**

He knew he hit the nail on the head when both the blonde and light blue women faces lighten up like a Christmas tree, however they both nodded in confirmation despite their embarrassment as they looked down at the table before them.

" **Ah, so that's why. Well let me tell you something,"** E.N.D started to tell them with a happy grin on his face as he uncrossed his arms and raised a finger up to state his point, **"If you think you don't have a chance with him, I wouldn't say that's true. After all if both Mira and Erza were willing to share him then I'm sure you both can as well. I'm sure Natsu cares about you two to take your feelings into consideration. That way everyone is happy."**

"We tried…" Lucy muttered with sadness as she and Yukino looked down in sorrow.

That was enough for E.N.D to loose his smile as complete confusion appeared on his face. For some reason that got a small flame of anger to be lit in him once more.

" **What do you mean you tried? Like you confronted them about your feelings already?"** E.N.D questioned with confusion.

"We confronted Erza and Mira about their relationship with Natsu," Yukino started to explain with sorrow present in her voice, "Like you said, since they were willing to share Natsu with one another and he had enough love for both of them then we thought… we thought that maybe then we still had a chance with Natsu," A tear threatened to spill from both women's faces but they wiped it away before they could let it fall, "But they refused. They didn't want us to be with Natsu, saying that he was for their pleasure alone. It… it hurt. You think that they would understand our feelings considering their own for Natsu but…" The light blue haired woman trailed off as she and Lucy didn't want to remember that conversation a while back between the red head and white haired woman about Natsu.

To say E.N.D was surprised was an understatement. In fact, rage grew in him as he heard how the two women tell him how Erza and Mira thought that Natsu was only for their pleasure. For some reason, that angered the demon even further.

" **That's not their decision to make,"** E.N.D managed to respond to the two women before him, grabbing their attention once more as he went on while trying to contain his anger from hearing the words the two women told him, **"If anyone is to make a decision on who gets to be with Natsu would be Natsu himself. Erza and Mira have no say on who gets with him but him himself. If what you say is true, then it sounds like they only see him as some object for personal pleasure and not as a person. If Natsu has feelings for you two as he does with them, then he would be the one to make the decision, not them!"**

The two women before him wanted to defend the red head and white haired women. They didn't see Natsu as some object! It's just… they just don't want the blonde and light blue haired women to also be with him. Seeing how they weren't answering showed the Fel Demon that they were unable to defend Erza and Mira.

However the demon then had another thought and question as his eyes narrowed at the Celestial Mages once more.

" **Hang on; have they ever been on any dates? Have you seen them kiss or anything of the sorts while out in the open? You must have seen them doing something to know that they are with one another."** E.N.D questioned, wanting to get as much information about this as possible. They're faces went red once more from hearing him ask them that.

"Well… we kind of walked in on them during one of their… uh… intimacy." Lucy told him while blushing hard from saying that.

That was enough for E.N.D to get an uneasy feeling about this, before the demon stood up from his table before making his way over to where Natsu, Erza and Mira were located much to the shock and horror of Lucy and Yukino.

"What are you doing?!" They both shouted at the Fel Demon; however the demon ignored their words as he approached the bar.

Natsu was happily chatting with the red head and white haired women with a smile on their face as they merely nodded along listening in, before a hand was placed on his shoulder grabbing the three's attention as they looked to see E.N.D standing there behind them.

" **Natsu, may I talk to you about something?"** E.N.D questioned him, puzzling the Fire Dragon Slayer and the two women around him.

"What do you need him for?" Erza asked the black winged creature, who narrowed his eyes at the red head, who couldn't help but feel uneasy from seeing the demon's eyes.

" **I just want to ask him about something in private. You can have him back once I'm done. So Natsu, may we?"** E.N.D asked him once more.

Natsu, not seeing what the big deal was and thought that maybe the Fel Demon was going to tell him more about the Multiverses or something, smiled widely at the demon as he nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" Natsu told him before he looked back at the two women around him with a large yet love filled smile on his face, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Erza and Mira merely smiled back and waved, though they didn't held the same love as Natsu's did with didn't go unnoticed by E.N.D who narrowed his eyes further with uneasiness and wary. However he didn't say anything else as he merely motioned Natsu to follow him upstairs where no one would bother them, with that Erza and Mira seemed to go back to their own discussion as they waited for Natsu's return.

Seeing how no fight or anything broke out got Lucy and Yukino to be relived, though they didn't know what the demon was going to talk to Natsu about. They didn't understand either, why did the Fel Demon care about this so much?

Acnologia, who noticed E.N.D leaving the main hall with Natsu didn't really care as he closed his eyes once more as he await for Conbolt and Observer to return.

With E.N.D and Natsu, it didn't take long before the demon let the pink haired young man into the infirmary of the building as they closed the door behind them. Seeing how they were now alone, Natsu turned around to look at the demon with curious yet excited eyes.

"So E.N.D, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Natsu wondered, hoping that he was going to be told something exciting or something new to learn.

However that would prove to not be the case when E.N.D started to get this conversation going.

" **Alright I'm going to get to the point. You are in a relationship with Erza and Mira right?"** E.N.D asked him with a straight face, while Natsu went beet red from hearing his words as well as looking shocked from the demon finding that out.

"Huh?! How did you-?!" Natsu started to shout back wanting an answer, but was cut off by the demon before him.

" **I could tell, call it a demon's intuition,"** E.N.D lied, knowing it was best not to bring Lucy and Yukino into this. From the looks of things it was clear to the demon that Natsu was unaware of the two women's feelings for him so he wouldn't say anything about that for now, **"But anyway, care you explain to be a bit about this? What do you think about Erza and Mira?"**

That got a large yet soft smile to appear on his face as his blush grew, which made E.N.D want to deck him in the face but held back the urge to do so.

"They're amazing. They're nice, kind, strong, beautiful-," Natsu went on to list all the qualities he thought the red head woman and the white haired woman possessed, all while E.N.D grew annoyed as he went on and on with his words. After a few minutes of this the demon had enough.

" **OKAY YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!"** E.N.D roared, getting Natsu to cease speaking as he flinched from the demon's shouting. Breathing in to ease his annoyance, the demon looked back at the now silent pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer once again to speak to him, **"So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been with them?"**

"Uh… only for a few months since the Grand Magic Games passed." Natsu told him, being a bit quiet since he was afraid that the demon would shout at him since he sounded scary when he was loud.

" **And how many dates have you been on since then?"** E.N.D asked.

Natsu raised his hand and finger up to answer with a wide smile on his face… before a look of puzzlement appeared on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by the Fel Demon as Natsu realized something.

"Uh… I don't think we've ever gone on dates yet actually." Natsu admitted. To him this wasn't a big deal though since they were always with one another at the guild and they also had jobs to do after all. To E.N.D however this only made the uneasy feeling he had grow even more.

" **Then what have you done?"** E.N.D questioned, wanting to see what else the pink haired male might realize about his relationship with the red head and white haired women.

Natsu blushed hard as he looked away a bit, certain images appearing in his mind as he struggled to respond to the demon, who quickly realized what the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was thinking off.

" **Pervert crap got it. But what else have you done together?"** E.N.D went to on ask another question.

"Why do you want to know all of this?" Natsu questioned, hating how embarrassed he was getting with all of these questions involving his relationship with Erza and Mira.

E.N.D sighed as he figured he might as well get to the point before looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer with narrowed eyes.

" **You want me to be honest? Fine then, I don't think Erza and Mira actually love you."** E.N.D stated as plain as he could get.

Natsu's eyes widened from hearing this accusation as the atmosphere in the room grew heavier before a look of anger appeared on his face. What did the demon just accuse his girls of?

"…What did you just say?" Natsu slowly asked, though his anger could be heard in his tone.

' _ **Oh gosh,'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, already seeing how the pink haired male wasn't going to like hearing that. Putting that to the side he went on to share why he believes so, **"Look, from what I gathered all they seem to do with you is wanting to f**k, and the fact that you haven't gone on a single date yet despite being with them for months is kind of alarming if I'm going to be honest. And how you all are keeping quiet about your relationship is also puzzling since I know that they wouldn't have cared otherwise. It sounds like they're only using you just to sate their lust then actually being with you out of love."**

"BULLSH*T!" Natsu shouted in anger at the demon; however E.N.D remained steady in his stance and narrow eyes as the Fire Dragon Slayer was growing to hate the demon before him already, "I don't see why us having gone on a date yet shows that they only care about sex! How dare you even accuse of them of such a thing?!"

" **Have you even kissed them? You know a simple kiss on the lips? If you all haven't been on dates or have been showing anything other than plowing them I wouldn't be surprise if you haven't yet."** E.N.D responded to him in a calm manner.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he turned away, though he was still angry from E.N.D bringing up this completely false accusation that Erza and Mira didn't love him back.

"They said they're not ready for that yet. They want their kiss to be for something special." Natsu replied back in a quiet tone.

" **THEY HAVE NO PROBLEM YOU F**KING THEM YET A KISS THEY CAN'T DO?!"** E.N.D shouted as the calm manner he had gone away from hearing that. That was probably the most stupid thing he had heard in his whole life! And he has heard a lot of stupid things might he like to add, **"This is stupid! They don't want to kiss you, they don't want to go on dates or seemly want everyone else to know. Yet you screwing them is something they have no problem with? Now that's bullsh*t."**

"JUST SHUT UP!" Natsu roared out in fury, getting E.N.D to go quiet though he wasn't too bothered as Natsu glared at him.

Having enough of this, Natsu marched pass the demon as he headed towards the door of the infirmary to leave. Before he left though, Natsu turned his head to the side with an expression of anger and hate at the Fel Demon.

"If I even hear another word about you questioning their love I'm going to burn you to ashes. You don't know anything about us so stay out of it." Natsu threaten, barely containing his anger.

With that the Fire Dragon Slayer left the infirmary, leaving the Fel Demon behind who merely sighed from all of this.

' _ **That could have gone better,'**_ E.N.D thought to himself before he looked out of the nearby window to see how dark it was now due to being night, _**'I hate this. I just want some enemy to show up already so I don't have to deal with this crap.'**_

Unknown to the demon, he would be getting is wish.

'ELSEWHERE'

It was dark out over the oceans not far off from where the land of Fiore was located at. The moon light shined over the still waters as a few birds could be seen flying over the ocean in spot of a late dinner. Not a single other living thing or boat was in sigh while nature showed its tranquility.

…Which would end as without wanting a massive purple portal opened up out of the blue in the air, sending a small shockwave which disrupted the still waters below as a massive airship the size of a city could be seen emerging from the portal along with a dozen yet smaller sized ones.

Each of the ships had a same design with all kinds of artillery armed to the brim on both sides of the airships. The decks were covered with a dome covering to prevent enemies from being able to breach and land in, while the main massive aircraft had a large bridge visible standing tall near the back end of the massive war vessel. And last but not least the symbol of Alvarez was shown proudly on the wings or walls of the small armada for all to see.

Standing in the main bridge of the largest aircraft was where the leader in change of the small force was located as he observed through the windows before him with pilots all around in their seats making sure everything was in order. Near the man were also dozens of soldiers and Mages and others as they were standing by as the leader continued to await reports by the men and women around him.

The man in question was seven feet tall, and had a muscular built body with his arms currently crossed below his chest. He had somewhat darker skin and wore armored leggings that were black in color. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a few medals strapped onto the right side of his shirt, showing off his rank and awards he had gain over his service in Alvarez's military for the past years. His arms all the way up to his hands were covered in tattoos which ended covering most of his body underneath his shirt also. Armored grey boots were also seen worn by him. He had brown colored eyes as he was also bald. He also had an extended black goatee that covered most of his lower face, and a slight small scar could be seen hovering over his right eye. This man was known as Vext Thomas, one of the members of Servious Hiberus's personal guard.

"Sir," One of the armored Alvarez soldiers next to him came up with news, as Vext turned his eyes towards the soldier under his command, "Our scan of the planet has finished up sir."

"And? Anything important I should know about?" The darker skinned man asked with interested.

"Compared to the last Earthland we've been too, this one shouldn't be difficult to take over. Our ships we have on hand alone are more than enough capable of defeating anyone who attacks us sir." The soldier finished informing the commander in charge.

"I see, that is good to know." Vext stated, glad to see that there would not be a need to exert themselves too much. The commander refused to allow anymore of his men and woman to die for no reason under his watch.

Before the commander could give the order to the pilots and the other ships to spread out and take the planet, one of the nearby Mages to his right raised an eyebrow before they turned their heads towards north easy, puzzlement clear on her face.

"What the?" She muttered to herself in confusion, getting the attention of Vext and the others who were near her while the large commander raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Vext questioned, slightly surprising the Mage as she wasn't expecting him to notice her react, but calmed down before proceeded to inform him on what she sensed.

"I'm detecting four large Magical and energy signatures coming in that direction sir," She informed him, pointing towards the north-east in the direction where Fiore was located at, "Compared to everything else on this planet, they are unusually large."

The commander hummed from hearing this as he put a hand on his chin in thought. That was unusual. They just did a scan to make sure if this world had any kind of threat that could prove dangerous, so how could they miss that? Did their quick scan not have been able to pick them up? Or did they just appear afterwards? Shaking his head, Vext took a step forward as he looked at everyone present in the large bridge.

' _This seems serious, but I can't allow a potential threat to Alvarez remains.'_ With that in mind the commander went on to give his orders, _"_ Full speed ahead towards these sources, and tell the other ships to spread out and proceed to take the planet. Remember, I want no innocent casualties, so if you find any in danger get them to safety, I don't care if they are with the enemy or not understand?"

"Yes sir!" Nearly everyone in the bridge shouted and saluted for those they were able to do so.

And with that, the order was sent out to the other airships before they all started to take off in different directions one by one while the command ship took off full speed towards the source of the four powers they detected.

'BACK IN MAGNOLIA'

"Whoa…" Conbolt muttered as he and the other version of him and Wendy arrived on top of a hill that overlooked the city below, allowing them to get a good view of the city with the moonlight shining down upon them all.

The All Magic Dragon Slayer along with the Rainbow Fire Mage and the Sky Dragon Slayer had separated from Observer, Levy and Freed earlier for the two young Mages to show the Multiverse traveling version of Conbolt other things that they figured would interest him while Observer remained with Levy and Freed.

Wendy and Romeo couldn't help but grin happily from seeing Conbolt looking impressed by the sight of the tranquility over the city as the night continued onward without a care in the world.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Wendy asked him who nodded as he managed to pull his gaze away from the sight and towards her and the other him for a moment.

"Yeah… I mean, I have seen sights like this and even greater before, but sometimes I can't help but look at even something as small as this and be amazed." Conbolt replied back to the two young Mages, as he went to sit down and observe the night sky and the moon and stars that accompanied it once more.

"I guess when you are out and about to different realities; I guess something like this isn't too amazing is it? But it still has its charms." Romeo told his other self as both him and Wendy also sat down and observe the night sky along with the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

It was silent for another moment, as the three Mages were enjoying the scenery before them and the peace that came with it. However it ended as Conbolt started to speak up without warning; his eyes not leaving the scenery as the other two Mages' attention were drawn over towards him.

"You know, your world is pretty peaceful you know that?" He stated with a soft smile, puzzling the two from the sudden words.

"Oh, uh… I mean I guess?" Wendy questioned, before she went on to ask him, "What brought that up?"

"Nothing major really. It's just… it's been a while since I and the others got to relax a bit surrounded by friendly faces. We are always constantly on the move… constantly fighting for our lives…" The dark purple haired young teenager muttered quietly that last part. However Wendy due to her enhanced hearing was able to pick up the last words as her eyes widened in puzzlement and concern.

"What do you mean you're constantly fighting?" Wendy asked with worry, not having been told of something like this yet by the four travelers from another alternate reality while Romeo looked at his double with concern also.

Conbolt froze slightly as he realized what he had left slip. Relaxing for a moment as he signed, he figured he would explain what he meant. The fourteen year old obviously can't tell them about the Fel Etherious, so he would have to be vague as possible.

"Look, if I'm going to be honest with you two, a lot of the worlds we gone too… well they weren't exactly danger free. So many threats we happened to run into in order to survive… sometimes we fail to save everyone we meet…," Conbolt trailed off for a moment before he looked back at the night sky with the moonlight shining down on them, "And even before all of this, my life wasn't exactly the best compared to all of yours."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Romeo couldn't help but ask, as both he and Wendy were surprised yet sorrowful to hear how his journey apparently was mostly filled with danger. Seeing no problem when it came back to his own world and life, Conbolt figured he would share a bit about himself to the two others near him.

"You know how I'm a Dragon Slayer right?" He asked them, getting the two young Mages to nod, "I didn't become one by choice. I was forced into it by the dragon that trained me. Unlike your dragon Wendy or the others and their dragons, mine didn't take me in due to kindness. He took me in only to help him aid in his end goal. The kinds of things I had to do to survive…" Conbolt voice quieted down once more, remembering the intense life and death training he had to endure at such a young age, taken from his family and guild by Acnologia. He could still remember it as it haunted him still even if he was on better terms with the Dragon of Death.

To hear these things shocked both Romeo and Wendy. Conbolt's dragon forced him into learning his Magic? And from the way he sounded it was clear that whatever kind of horrors he had to deal with much have been brutal and haunting from the sound of it too.

However, before any of them could say anything in response from learning of this new information…

*BOOM*

A loud sonic boom grabbed the three's attention as they jumped to their feet from the sudden noise.

"What the heck was that?!" Conbolt shouted, looking around to see what caused that kind of noise.

Wendy looked around before her eyes widened in shock and fear as she spotted what she assumed the source of the loud sound.

"Is that a ship?" The blue haired girl was able to get out, catching the attention of Romeo and Conbolt as they both looked ahead.

When they did Conbolt's eyes widen with surprise and shock as he and the others saw a massive airship visible hovering high in the air a good distance away from Magnolia. However due to the sheer size of the vessel it seemed like it was much closer compared to how it actually is. But what caught the All Magic Dragon Slayer's eye was the familiar symbol of Alvarez that the ship bared for all who laid eyes on it.

' _Alvarez? What's going on here? Why is this world's Alvarez showing up?'_ Conbolt thought to himself in shock, completely unaware that this vessel of Alvarez was not native to this Earthland but from another one.

Not wasting time, he gritted his teeth before dashing with great speed back into the city below, surprising Wendy and Romeo before they tried to go after him shouting his name in hope that he would slow down and wait for them.

Back in the city below, Observer's eyes were also widen with surprised as Levy and Freed with him were shocked by the sudden sight of the massive airship in the distance as the citizens of Magnolia have descended into panic while nearby guards were trying to maintain order.

"A ship?! What's it doing here for?!" Levy questioned in shock by the sight of the massive warship.

"Look at all of that artillery it possesses, what kind of weapons are those?" Freed asked as he was just as shocked by the sight of the artillery and cannons that were covering the whole sides of the large aircraft.

Observer remained silent as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the vessel, having a bad feeling about this while already mentally preparing himself for a fight.

Meanwhile back in the Fairy Tail guild, the loud noise that the large ship emitted from arriving grabbed everyone's attention as E.N.D was at the bar along with Acnologia chomping down on food while going over what transpired with him and Natsu who was with Erza and Mira at a table while the two raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" **What the heck was that?"** E.N.D questioned, while the guild grew both worried and concern from the sudden loud noise, already jumping to the conclusion that something wasn't right.

Standing up from his seat Acnologia narrowed his eyes as he had a hutch that a battle was soon going to break out. Not saying a word the dark blue haired man merely proceeded to walk out of the guild to investigate. E.N.D, seeing his dragon acquaintance leaving the guild, got up and followed after him albeit in a quicker paste.

"Hey wait for us!" Natsu shouted, not wanting to be left out of whatever was going on as he ran after the two.

"Natsu wait!" Both Lucy and Yukino exclaimed in worry as they got up from their seats and ran after him as well. The rest of the guild took a moment to process the sudden actions before they all also headed out to see what was going on.

Back with Observer, the living constellation didn't move as he noticed Acnologia and E.N.D arriving where they were at in the opened street as Levy and Freed were still looking at the massive airship with fear and confusion. Both the Fel Demon and Dragon King widen their eyes in both surprise yet puzzlement when they noticed the massive warship bearing Alvarez's symbol.

"It appears we have guests from elsewhere of the planet." Observer merely stated to them, his eyes not leaving the ship that hovered over the sea Magnolia was close to.

"A ship? Why would a ship that big be all the way out here for?" Acnologia wondered, more confused and interested more than anything.

" **Forget that, it bears the symbol of Alvarez. Why are they here for? Is this something that's supposed to happen in this Earthland or something?"** E.N.D asked, wondering if this was something that was supposed to happen in this world naturally.

It didn't take long before Conbolt managed to arrive with them, while Wendy and Romeo were nowhere to be seen due to having yet to catch up to the dark purple haired young teenager. He walked up to the others as his eyes didn't leave the ship at all like how Observer was doing.

"Looks like trouble reared its ugly head again huh?" Conbolt questioned, his eyes narrowing at the massive city-sized warship in the sky.

"It would appear so Romeo." Observer replied back with the four Multiverse travelers already ready to act should things go south quickly.

Their attention was caught once more when they along with Levy and Freed noticed something launching itself from what they assume was the bridge of the airship before it came crashing down into Magnolia, causing a shockwave that forced people who were nearby to cover their eyes while the four Multiverse travelers were able to resist having to do so.

As the smoke died down, it revealed Vext standing fully tall and proud while eyes darted all over the surrounding area, picking up the surrounding people as they fled the scene to escape the sight of the tall man. It didn't take long though for him to spot the Dragon Slayer, Dragon King, Fel Demon and constellar along with Levy and Freed as the latter two took a step back form seeing the sight of the unknown man. Meanwhile the former four glared at the black extended goatee man as he narrowed his eyes at them as well.

' _Are these the four that were detected?'_ Vext thought to himself as a voice of one of his men and women answered his mind with the use of telepathy provided by one of their Mages.

' _Yes sir, it appears that they are the ones with the large energy signatures,'_ A man's voice responded in his mind before the soldier on the other end went on, _'Do you want us to begin attacking?'_

' _No, stand by. Only attack if anyone in the city attacks first, that's an order understand?'_ Vext ordered back, and if he was able to see them, he would see that the forces on the other end of the telepathy salute in understanding.

' _Yes sir.'_ And with that the mental connection was cut off.

While the telepathy communication was going on with him and his forces back on the airship, the four merely glared at the man as E.N.D gained a puzzled yet disturbed expression on his face.

" **That's odd… I don't sense a single shred of energy or Magic from him whatsoever."** E.N.D noticed which put him and the other three on higher alert. In the Fel Demon's book, that meant two things. Either that the man before them was a weakling with the demon for some reason doubted, or was suppressing his power.

Observer looked back towards Levy and Freed, who noticed the sudden look the living constellation were giving to them before he went to speak.

"Both of you get to safety, and tell the other mortals not to interfere. I have a feeling that things are going to get out of control shortly." Observer told them, his tone leaving no room for argument. The two Fairy Tail Mages only nodded, thinking that it was best for the four before them as the two then took off, planning on finding the others and to tell them what Observer wanted them to do.

With that out of the way, Vext broke the silence in the air as it was now only the five of them in the now empty street they were currently in.

"Start talking, who are you four? Judging from the power you four apparently give off I doubt you are native to this Earthland are you not?" Vext questioned with authority in his voice. His question though surprised the four as they became confused.

"Wait hold on, what do you mean by that?" Acnologia questioned before his eyes widened as he and the other three quickly connected the dots. His eyes narrowed once more as he clutched his fists as he raised them in a defense position, "Hold on are you and that ship of yours not from this Earthland?"

Vext didn't use any words to answer the dragon in humanoid form but his silence was all the four needed to understand as their surprise grew before they all gained serious looks. Great, first there was the Fel Etherious, then that unusual powerful entity with the Light Magic, now some version of Alvarez is out there that they need to worry about?!

As they went over this, the commander continued to look at them. For some odd reason as he got a better look at the four the darker skinned man couldn't help but feel like he should recognized these four from somewhere. He didn't know why he did, yet he felt like be should be able to. Maybe he heard of them before or something?

Shaking his head from those thoughts, the man merely went on to speak once more, grabbing the attention of the Dragon Slayer, Dragon King, Fel Demon and constellar once more.

"No matter, I have a feeling you will pose a danger if left alone so I shall deal with you now myself." Vext stated as he cracked his knuckles with a look of determination on his face.

 **(Cue: "No Masters" by Bad Wolves)**

" **So that's how you want to be huh? Well don't mind us beating the crap out of you then."** E.N.D mocked with a smug grin as he got ready to fight as did the other three.

"Don't let your guard down. We don't know how strong he is or what kind of abilities he may have." Conbolt reminded the black winged creature and the other two, as E.N.D grunted back in response, already knowing that and didn't need a reminder.

"Hang on," Vext spoke up, grabbing their attention once more as he motioned his hands around the city they were in, "Let's take this fight elsewhere. I don't want innocent lives to get caught in the crossfire."

"F**K THAT! WE'LL FIGHT YOU RIGHT HERE!" Acnologia shouted with a massive grin on his face, craving for a battle as before the others could stop him, dashed right over towards Vext with a fist raised back, ignoring the shouts of worry and telling him to wait by Conbolt and Observer.

And with that the dark blue haired man appeared right in front of Vext before he slammed his fist directly into the commander's face that caused a large shockwave to be emitted by the force of the punch…

…Only for Acnologia to widen his eyes in shock as he saw Vext not even flinching in the slightest as the commander of Alvarez only glared at the dragon in humanoid form before him.

Before the Dragon King knew it Vext then delivered a powerful knee slamming into his stomach, getting Acnologia to shout in pain as he cough up blood. This also had enough force to launch the dragon in humanoid form flying far from Magnolia in the air, as Vext then used his strength to launch himself after the dark blue haired man out of the city.

"Acnologia!" Conbolt shouted with worry as both Observer and E.N.D were shocked at how the enemy was able to withstand Acnologia's attack and launching him sky high out of Magnolia like nothing.

The three didn't waste time as they also chased after the two with great speed, leaving the city in an instant in order to catch up to aid Acnologia against the commander of the Alvarez forces.

Acnologia came crashing down into the forest as his body slammed through many trees, destroying them in the process before he was able to land on his feet before he came to a stop. Wiping the blood from his mouth the dark blue haired man looked up only to widen his eyes as he jumped out of the way while Vext appeared and punched the ground where the Dragon King once stood, causing a massive crater to form from the impact of the hit. Looking up Vext dashed with great speed towards the dragon in humanoid form as Acnologia was able to barely dodge each blow after blow as the two merely moving pass through the decimated forest and into the nearby mountain range as Acnologia ducked underneath another punch by the commander. That allowed them to perform the following move, which was grabbing a hold of one of the Alvarez commander's arm before throwing him over his shoulder and towards one of the mountains they were in. Vext however was able to land on his feet before letting out a loud shout as he jumped into the air once more with his strength to come down upon Acnologia. The Dragon King responded by firing a large Dragon's Roar from his mouth towards the dark skinned man in the air. To Acnologia's shock however the man was unharmed as he went through the attack with ease before he crashed down upon Acnologia with an elbow to the cheek, sending the Dragon of Apocalypse through the air and through multiple mountains before he stopped at one.

Vext charged towards the sight where the Dragon King was at, before he stopped with his eyes widening as he swiftly turned around before backhanding a large beam of Fel Fire into the air above him where it detonated, causing a massive explosion in the sky that could be seen for miles. Looking up he saw an incoming E.N.D with his fists enveloped with Fel Fire while shouting a battle cry. Vext brought his arms together in the form of an X to block the incoming punches as E.N.D slammed directly into the dark skinned man's arms. This resulted in a large shockwave being emitted that blew away anything that was around them. E.N.D continued his assault with Fel Fire covered punches and kicks at a rapid paste as Vext continued to block the blows as he was pushed back further and further. Gritting his teeth Vext then fling his arms out, forcing E.N.D back before the commander reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the Fel Demon's legs. E.N.D couldn't react in time before Vext brought the demon down onto the ground with a good amount of force, breaking the ground as E.N.D shouted in pain from the move. Vext did it once again bring the demon down to the land below, shattering it in the process, before with a might ell chucked the demon through a few mountains similar to Acnologia before he crashed into the ground in pain.

Vext was about to head over in the direction of where the Fel Demon and the Dragon King were located only for a knee to the face grabbed his attention as Romeo arrived in hopes to take the new foe down. However it didn't do much as Vext quickly got over the surprised attack before delivering a powerful punch towards the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer, who despite putting his arms up to block it was still send flying through the mountain range crashing through multiple mountains before landing onto his feet on the ground. He barely had time to recover from this before he looked up as Vext appeared in front of him bringing his fist down towards him as Romeo was able to jump out of the way. Grabbing one of the new weapons he still had on him from his time at the Fallout reality, he fired it at Vext as it unleashed a white beam at the man. However even though it collided into him, the man seemed unaffected as he ran through the beam no problem before delivering an uppercut on Romeo's chin, sending up into the air as he dropped the weapon he just used. Vext turned his attention towards the weapon with interest.

"Odd, what kind of weapon was this supposed to be?" He muttered in confusion as he grabbed a hold of the D.M.G, its fuel source now emptied from the futile attempt to cause any damage to the powerful man. It seemed pretty interesting though, advance similar to their own tech but more science base then Magic. Maybe he can check if the Steampunk Cartel could make any use of it as he managed to strap the currently useless weapon onto his waist.

The moment he did though Observer appeared from behind as he fired a large blast of Cosmic Energy at the dark skinned man, who swiftly turned around to block the move while being pushed back from the force of it. Unfortunately Vext with a yell was able to push the blast into the air as it exploded over the mountain range they were all in. The living constellation followed up with this by dashing in with his fists and feet empowered with energies of the Cosmos before jumping into the air before bringing them down upon the commander of Alvarez who retaliated with by blocking the assault as the barrage of powerful kicks and punches colliding with the other man set off multiple waves of large shockwaves that broke the ground beneath them with ease. Vext, tired of playing on the defensive decided to change the fighting strategy by quickly ceasing his blocking before grabbing onto a hand and foot of Observer, surprising the constellar before Vext lifted up a leg before delivering a powerful kick into what would be Observer's stomach, launching him further down the mountain range into other mountains similar to the others.

Vext however didn't get a chance to chase after the living constellation as without warning both Romeo and Acnologia reappeared from dashing through the directions they were launched before they both tried to strike the man once more with their respective Magic and power only for him to react fast enough and block the two with his arms. While Vext was able to send Acnologia back for some space with a punch to the face, Romeo was able to dodge his incoming attack before bringing his right arm back as it charged with his Dragon Slaying Magic before he brought it forward into Vext's stomach. This was able to unleash a powerful point blank blast of Dragon Slaying Magic as it devastated the surrounding area, as the damaged mountains around them were completely obliterated from the large power as Acnologia and Observer were able to protect themselves from the force of its explosion. This was able to send Vext flying though the range and through a dozen mountains himself before he was able to land on his feet. He grunted as he looked back up in the direction where he was launched from, He actually felt that one greatly, that hasn't happened to him in a long while.

"That boy… another version of Spriggan Conbolt, he has potential." Vext noticed, seeing that there are more to the fourteen year old version of one of the members of the Spriggan Twelve. This was all the more reason to put these enemies down before they can become a greater danger to Alvarez.

A demonic roar grabbed his attention as he saw E.N.D flying at him with high speeds from the air with his right hand brought back charging up with Fel Fire. Vext widen his eyes before he was able to jump out of the way in time as E.N.D's fist crashed into the land below, causing a massive inferno of Fel Fire to be unleashed and consume the area and the damaged mountains all around. The result of this intense heat as well as the force of the attack forced Vext to take off running in order to get a better position to fight back.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"** E.N.D roared in fury as he flew after the dark skinned commander of the forces of Alvarez, knowing that the others would also be following right behind him.

Back with Vext who was now running at a fast speed due to his massive strength putting into his legs as he was now running through the country of Fiore at a fast paste as he arrived in a large canyon in the nation, far from where his flagship and the forest and mountain range where they have been fighting previously.

' _They are strong, I will give them that. Both the demon and the boy were able to unleash that much power. No doubt the other two with them also possess such strength,'_ Vext thought to himself about these enemies. Sure his own physical prowess was still leagues above them, but this showed him that if he didn't take them out now then they would only grow stronger and become a great danger to Alvarez, and fast, _'I have to end this as quickly as I can! I can't allow any more harm come to any innocents or to Alvarez by these foes!'_

" **GOT YOU!"** E.N.D's voice was heard by him as he turned his head around only to see the Fel Demon flying at great speed after him.

The demon didn't waste time before bringing one of his hands out in front of him before firing a barrage of Fel Fire blasts at great speed, raining down upon the canyon that Vext was in. The commander however was able to dodge them all faster than lighting as the biome they were in was getting devastated by the attacks raining down onto him. Knowing he had to turn the tables around fast if he is to put an end to this skirmish, quickly stopped moving before turning around immediately, following it up by launching himself into the air with his strength coming towards E.N.D. The demon widen his eyes in shock as the commander proved to be too fast for him to dodge in time when Vext brought his fist down into the demon's cheek, sending him crashing down into the canyon below as the land shook from the impact. Vext landed onto the ground before he charged forward to where E.N.D was who was getting back up onto his feet. This time E.N.D saw the approaching enemy as he brought his fist down to the ground before him. This had caused large pillars of Fel Fire to be shot up from the ground before him as the pillars headed towards Vext as they shot up from the ground. The commander however only yelled out in determination as he, to the Fel Demon's shock, pushed right though the attacks like nothing before he delivered a powerful blow with his elbow into E.N.D, sending him flying and into a nearby rock wall in the canyon.

Vext looked towards where E.N.D was sent flying too before he quickly turned around and blocked an incoming punch from both Observer and Romeo, as Acnologia appeared right behind him as the three started to assault him on all sides. Despite this disadvantage he had in numbers he was still able to block and dodge them all with plenty of strength and stamina to spare. Letting out another yell of determination Vext managed to reach out and grab a hold of both Observer and Acnologia's heads before slamming them together and chucking them at Romeo. The dark purple haired teenager widened his eyes as he moved out of the way of his two allies as they were launched flying far behind him, before his focus went back to the enemy before him. Romeo dashed forward as he used his Magic to form a large whip-like appendage of blue Magic before bringing it down upon Vext. To Romeo's surprise however the man was able to grab the attack before pulling it forward to bring the All Magic Dragon Slayer closer with a yelp from Romeo. When he was close enough Vext grabbed the young teenager by the head before running over to the nearby rock wall of the canyon they were in before slamming the boy's head into it. And with that Vext started to drag the dark purple haired boy's through the rock wall as Romeo only shouted in pain before Vext had enough and threw him into the ground not far from him.

Vext started to walk over to where Romeo was at, before his eyes widened as eh turned around to block a massive Fel Fire Roar that was launched at him, causing a large explosion to take place in the canyon. As the smoke died down, the dark skinned commander of Alvarez looked around only to see no E.N.D in sight. Turning back towards where Romeo was at he was also gone as well.

"What the-? Where did they go?!" The man shouted before gritting his teeth. They must be hiding somewhere here in the canyon, but he will find them! He can't allow them to escape else they would only grow to be an even greater threat!

Vext then started to move around the canyon in hopes to spot the four, all while shouting out for them to come out and show their faces. Meanwhile underneath a large rock over them in one of the other nearby canyons, Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer were spotted as they could hear their enemy shouting for them to come out.

"Why are we hiding? We should be out there taking him on!" Acnologia aggressively whispered to the others as they tried to remain low from being detected by the commander of Alvarez.

"And do what? We were getting trashed out there! We need a plan if we are to beat this guy!" Romeo responded back to the Dragon King, who only grunted in anger from hearing that.

" **He doesn't seem to be able to sense our energies, so at least there's an advantage we have there,"** E.N.D pointed out, seeing how the man couldn't detect their life signatures like most others can. Despite that however the Fel Demon gritted his teeth in anger from seeing how they weren't even putting much damage to this guy, and it was infuriating him, **"He doesn't seem to possess any natural Magic, energy or any kind of ability. He's solely only using and relying on his own physical prowess to take us on. But even with knowing all of this now I still don't see how we can beat him without getting clobbered out there."**

"There might not be anything we can do, not at this time anyway." Observer spoke up, getting the other three to look at the living constellation with puzzlement.

"What are you talking about Observer?" Romeo questioned, not understanding what the living constellation was going with his words.

"At our current strength we can't seem to beat him or slow him down in anyway. If we go back out there and take him on then we will fall. It's best for us to retreat from this world and develop a plan from there." Observer told them, already knowing how they won't like the idea to flee a fight. And he was right as he saw the others widen their eyes in shock and disbelief from hearing him.

"We can't do that! If we leave then this world will be in their hands!" Romeo exclaimed back at Observer.

"And I'm not fleeing again! This isn't like with that one man with the Light Magic, we can take him!" Acnologia responded back to the constellar with an angered expression. He didn't want to flee again if he knew that there was a change to beat this guy.

"There's no doubt that he's holding back just as we have. Even if we all went all out there's a high probability that we would still loose. So leaving this reality is the best option we have for the time being if we are to survive." Observer responded back to the Dragon King.

" **I'M NOT FLEEING LIKE A COWARD AGAIN YOU F**K! WE'RE STAYING HERE AND WE'RE GOING TO KILL THIS B*STARD!"** E.N.D shouted at Observer in anger.

This proved to be a mistake however as he was shouting loud enough for Vext to hear them and learn where they were at. Turning his head in the direction of the demon's voice, he regained a look of determination before charging towards where they were all at.

"Found you!" Vext shouted as he closed in on their location, determined to not let them leave his sight again.

That got the four to widen their eyes before Romeo glared at where E.N.D was for him blowing their cover. However the Fel Demon didn't noticed the dark purple haired young teenager's look he was giving him.

Nor did the demon or Romeo and Acnologia noticed Observer making up his mind before he started to power up. This got the other three's attention as they saw Cosmis Energy emitting from the living constellation's body and all around them as they realized what he was about to do.

" **OBSERVER DON'T YOU F**KING-!"** E.N.D started to shout at him as Vext closed in with his right fist pulled back to strike them…

…Only for all four of them to vanish completely as Vext's fish slammed into the ground they once stood, shattering the ground and destroying the cavern he was all in, leaving only rubble all around the seven foot tall man.

"Dang it! They got away!" Vext exclaimed in frustration, knowing that this wouldn't be the last that the Alvarez Empire would have seen of those four.

Standing up, seeing that there was no other need to remain here for now, proceeded to run back towards Magnolia where his forces and ship were at.

It didn't take him long though to arrive in the city where he saw his ship still hovering high above it at a good distance. As he entered the city, he saw his troops already patrolling down the streets in drones with Fiore guards and soldiers either defeated and tied up or slaughtered as their bodies bled out on the pavement road below. Innocents stood by watching with worry and fear from all of this. Vext could understand why though, but he knew that eventually, all of them on this world will soon have a better life under Alvarez.

Making his way over to where the majority of his forces on the ground were at, he walked up to where the fairy Tail guild hall was located as the Mages were surrounding by the soldiers, all of them threatening to fight back until one of the soldiers noticed the commander's presence.

"Commander Vext has return!" The soldier exclaimed, getting some of the others to turn around and salute to him, while the others kept their eyes on the Mages before them to make sure they didn't try anything.

Seeing this got the guild to widen their eyes in worry from seeing the man that the other Multiverse traveling four apparently chased after back. Was the other four defeated by this man? That got them to grow more fearful and concern.

"Sir, is something wrong?" One of his Mages questioned as he noticed the somewhat annoyed look he had, getting Vext too turned towards the Wizard who serves under him with a neutral expression.

"The enemy got away before I could deal with them, but I will bring more details into that later." Vext told his men and women, knowing that it was now time to do what he usually did in hopes to avoiding further bloodshed.

Walking towards the shocked guild, the man stared down at them with narrowed eyes before he went on to speak.

"Listen up Mages, from hence forth your world and nations are now under the banner of Alvarez. You might see this as a curse; I tell you it's a blessing. Your Earthland will be in protected hands of the Alvarez and will establish a new era of peace for you. You can surrender and be a part of this prosperity and live on with your love ones. Or you can resist, and be put down so you don't harm anyone else. What will you choose?" Vext told them all, his eyes remaining narrow at the Mages before him.

Makarov could only look at the man's eyes, and from that one look alone told the small old man everything. If they fight, they would all die. None of them would stand a chance if they tried to fight this man. Lowering his head, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail spoke in a quiet voice.

"…If we do… will you promise that no harms comes to my children?" Makarov asked him, needing to know that they wouldn't stab them in the back and kill them anyway.

"You have my word." Vext answered him in a soft tone.

With that being heard, Makarov, to the shock and horror of the other Mages of Fairy Tail, bend down onto his knees as he remained still. But seeing the look of his face, they all knew that it was pointless to try to fight back, as they would only get themselves killed and worsen the situation. And with that the guild also got down on their knees as well before Vext and the force of Alvarez, showing their official surrender.

Vext smiled softly from this. While they may thing this will lead to horror, the commander knew that they would soon see that they're lives will be better off under the banner of Alvarez.

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

A flash of blue light appeared for a split second before it revealed Observer, Romeo, Acnologia and E.N.D once more as the four were able to escape the last world from the Alvarez commander.

" **-DARE!"** E.N.D finished his sentence not even a second later only to stumble a bit due to unexpectedly arriving one yet another world and away from the last Earthland they were all on.

Blinking in puzzlement for a moment, the Fel Demon then grew furious as he glared at Observer with hate and anger while pointing a finger at him.

" **WHAT THE F**K DID I JUST SAY YOU PIECE OF SH*T?! WHAT PART OF WE'RE NOT RUNNING AGAIN DID YOU MISUNDERSTOOD?!"** It was clear to the other three that the demon was not a happy bunny at the moment, but honestly Romeo and Acnologia couldn't blame him completely.

Not bothered by the glare he was receiving from the black winged humanoid creature, the living constellation went on to respond back to the angry E.N.D.

"I did what was best for us to do. If we stayed and fight we would have fallen. Since now that we are safe we can discuss a proper plan about this whole situation we're in." Observer informed the demon, dragon and human around him in a calm manner and tone.

"We could have taken him, even if he was also holding back if the four of us went all out we could have beaten him." Acnologia told Observer with a grunt of disproval, believing that they would have been able to achieve victory in the end.

"And how would you know that? We had no way of knowing how strong he truly was if he were to go all out. It's best for us to move on ahead for our mission and figure out something else to plan for such enemies." Observer responded back to them once more.

As Acnologia and E.N.D were arguing with Observer thinking that the consellar was wrong about them not being able to win against the dark skinned commander from Alvarez, Romeo took a chance to look at their new surroundings to see where they have ended up. However his eyes widened as he saw where they were at.

"Guys…" Romeo started to speak to the other three, grabbing their attention as the demon, dragon and constellar looked at the dark purple haired young teenager with confusion.

"What is it?" Acnologia asked, wanting to get back to telling Observer that he was wrong for retreating.

The All Magic Dragon Slayer didn't say anything else, merely motioning his hands towards the landscape around then, getting the constellar, dragon and demon to look around them to see.

And just like Romeo their eyes widened in surprise from the sight around them. The land around them was completely charged beyond recognition, as nothing but large boulders could be seen all around them in the lifeless land. The sky above them was completely blocked out by thick dark clouds that blocked out the sun and other heavenly bodies above the world they stood on. And now that they are paying attention, they could feel the air all around them seemed to be… thinner, making breathing more difficult comparing to an ordinary world. But what grabbed the four's attention more was throughout the charred and ruined landscape, was the Fel Energy that emitted from the lifeless land around them.

"What the…?" Acnologia muttered in confusion yet cautious, seeing the devastation around them as well as seeing the Fel Energy that still lingered from the land.

A loud familiar noise of a demonic warship grabbed their attention as they turned around and looked up into the blocked out dark and lifeless sky only to see a large demonic warship flying high above them as it moved onward from them all, oblivious to the four enemies far down below it.

" **The Fel Etherious…?"** E.N.D was surprised to see a ship of the demonic race being here, but if a ship was here and the world around them seemed to have been devastated by the use of Fel, then the demon knew that they were in enemy territory.

"We must have ended up on an Earthland they have conquered." Romeo guessed, however that made him worried, knowing that they were practically on a hostile planet now with enemies all about.

Observer narrowed his eyes as he kept an eye on the massive demonic warship ahead of them as it continued onward. As he looked around the ruined and lifeless land around them, the living constellation guessed that this world was a recent conquest since the planet didn't seem to be mostly destroyed or warped in the demon's twisted way as they usually do to the planets they have seen ruling over.

"Come on, we're following that ship. Lay low for the time being and don't get caught." Observer ordered and warned the other three.

With that the constellar charged ahead to follow the large demonic warship as the other three followed right behind him, knowing that they were in a dangerous situation right now.

It didn't take long for them due to their speed as they trailed the massive demonic warship all while moving fast enough to avoid being spotted by any Fel Etherious should they run into any ground forces which so far they haven't. Eventually, the group of four arrived on top of a desolated mountain before the four hid behind some large boulders that were around them.

Looking around of the large rocks the four spotted what looked like a decimated city filled to the brim with Fel Etherious down near the base of the mountain they were on. Many large demonic structures could be spotted all over, showing the demons having begin to build a proper base on the ground aside from the warships they had all over the lifeless Earthland they stood on. Hovering high above them ruined city was yet another warship albeit much larger than the one they followed as that one continued to move on pass the area and further out of sight. The larger demonic vessel was also stationed vertically similar to the nation size demonic vessel they fought back on that one nuclear wasted world with the killer watermelon thing a short while back compared to the how the warships were normally horizontal like the warship they followed. The large presence of demons before them all made the air more tainted with demonic energies that they could feel all around them.

"Is that the flag ship of the forces here?" Romeo wondered as his eyes darted all over the ruined city and the destruction all around them, making Romeo grit his teeth in anger for what the Fel Etherious have done to this world. Who knew how many people they have killed here, no doubt that they probably didn't spare a single soul of the billions that once thrived.

" **Well what do we do? If this planet is under demon control then let's just blow it up. That would probably kill every single demon and their structures and ships unless they have some powerful forces that can resist."** E.N.D offered, seeing no downside in doing such a move other than a chance some really powerful Fel Etherious was present on the planet that could survive such a thing. It would kill the demons and they would deliver yet another blow to the race of monsters.

"Idiot, what if they have some important knowledge we could get our hands on?" Acnologia pointed out as E.N.D glared at the Dragon King from the insult, "I suggest we try to sneak on board of that large stationed ship there and see if they have any information we can snatch from them for our own use."

The Dragon King grew puzzled when he saw the other three including Observer looked surprised by his suggestion, getting Acnologia to be slightly annoyed by the looks he was receiving.

"What? I'm not just muscle headed moron like E.N.D you know, I can plan and stay low also." Acnologia told them with a tick mark on his forehead; annoying how the boy he trained and the other two thought he was incapable of thinking of such a thing. He didn't prefer to lay low and sneak around of course, preferring to just fight his way through but he knew that it was probably better to stay off the enemy's radar for the time being.

E.N.D glared at him as the demon also gained a tick mark on his forehead from what the Dragon King just said about him. Taking a deep breathe the Fel Demon ignored it for now as he turned to look at the large demonic structure not far from them and the ground forces in the ruined city as did the other three.

" **Okay genius how do we sneak on board of that ship without getting spotted or detected? I don't know about you all but I can't turn invisible or some crap like that."** E.N.D pointed out, considering that the demons would attack them the moment they were aware of the four's presence on this world.

"Yeah… that's going to be a dilemma…" Romeo noticed, knowing that not only will the demons have high security and have looks out for any enemies, but any demon could have some ability that can detect them or sense them in some way.

As E.N.D, Romeo and Acnologia wondered how they were going to sneak onto the large demonic warship before them all over the decimated and demon infested city, Observer thought of an idea on how to get on board. And so without warning as the other three were wracking their brains on how to sneak inside they were all caught off guard when Observer summoned a large blue yet faded looking shield all around them.

"What the heck?" Acnologia questioned with confusion and slight surprise as he, the Fel Demon and the All Magic Dragon Slayer turned around to look at Observer with puzzlement.

"This is something I have come up with recently, though I will admit this is my first time using it. This shield around us should make us not only invisible to the naked eye but also prevent our presence from being detected either by someone who can sense those with the use of energy. It's also effective from hounds or other beasts to detect us through their sense of smell." Observer informed them all, surprising them that the living constellation was able to come up with such a technique.

"So as long as we're in this shield, we will be undetected? Even the shield around us will be invisible to everyone around us?" Romeo questioned, seeing how it basically was like a cloaking device.

"Correct Romeo." Observer answered the dark purple haired young teenager.

" **You said this is your first time using this ability though, so what are the odds of this ended up not working and we will end up getting spotted and shot at?"** E.N.D asked the living constellation, knowing that trying an ability the first time doesn't always work as intended.

"I say about a fifty-fifty chance of this working and failing." Observer calmly informed the three before him.

" **That's not assuring at all!"** E.N.D shouted at the constellar with an annoyed expression on his face, not liking the odds of this ability of his ended up failing and they would have to fight regardless.

Romeo shook his head as he looked over at the large hovering vertical demonic warship above the ruined city far below them before he looked back at his allies once more.

"Well we only have one way to find out, now let's go. We can't anymore time." Romeo told them, knowing that any second wasted was a second the demons were up to no good.

"Alright then, follow my lead." Acnologia told the others with a grin on his face.

Taking a few steps back, it was clear to the Dragon Slayer, Fel Demon and living constellation that the Dragon King planned on launching himself from the mountain and onto the warship. Knowing that they all had to stay in Observer's shield they all proceeded to do so also.

Not wasting another second the four then ran and launched themselves from the mountain they were on, flying through the air and away from the mountain and towards the large demonic warship as Observer's cloaking shield was still around them.

Another few moments later and the four found themselves landing and holding onto the outer wall of the massive warship, hanging from it as they looked at one another before they minus Observer grinned, seeing that the cloaking shield seemed to be working so far.

" **Okay, let's get inside shall we?"** E.N.D asked them with a grin, not waiting for an answer as the Fel Demon placed his free hand onto the wall before him before using his Fel Fire to heat the black metallic wall before him as his action melted a hole inside of the large demonic vessel.

With that the demon jumped right inside as did Romeo, Acnologia and Observer, allowing them to fully be inside of the demonic warship.

Looking around with the cloaking shield still around them, there were no demons around in the hallway they were in, nevertheless the four figured it was best to stay low and remain in the cloaking shield, even if E.N.D did find this method completely lackluster and boring.

"Which way?" Acnologia asked, wondering if they should head to the left or to the right of the large hallway.

"I say we go right." Romeo suggested, figuring that they might as well just pick a direction and not waste time on it any longer than necessary.

" **Alright then, right it is then."** E.N.D muttered as the group then started to run down in that direction of the hallway.

It didn't take them long before they found another pathway that seemed to led further into the demonic vessel as they took it. However they ended up stopping in their tracks as they saw multiple Fel Etherious guards and hounds guarding the entrance to who knows what room the large door behind them led too. Luckily due to Observer's cloaking shield the demons or their demonic hounds didn't detect or see them at all.

"Take them out quick before they can raise any alarm." Observer told the others, getting them to nod in agreement.

And fasting than then the average eye back blink, Romeo and Acnologia dashed out of the shield before they quickly took out the demons and their demonic hounds in an instance, delivering powerful enough blows to instantly kill the enemies before they could process what was happening. Granted for simple guards like this, the Dragon King and Dragon Slayer didn't have to put in any effort into it.

"Okay, let's go." Acnologia told them as he opened the door before they all ran ahead while being back in Observer's cloaking shield.

They didn't know how long they been doing it, but it seemed like it's been a bit of time due to the size of the demonic warship they were on as they continued to make their way through the flying vessel of the demons in hopes to find a room where information that the Fel Etherious have would be kept while quickly taking out any of the demons in their way without raising alarm.

"We're not getting anywhere at this rate, let's pick up the paste." Acnologia told the others as they continue to run down the large hallway they were currently in.

" **If would be easier if we just drop the whole sneaking thing and just smash our way through the stupid place. We would have found anything useful by now."** E.N.D pointed out to the others, getting tired of hiding and sneaking around like a bunch of rats.

"We can't risk of having to deal with any demon that may prove to be too much for us to handle for the time being, we will stick with our current method understood?" Observer told the Fel Demon, who only grunted from hearing that.

As the group arrived through a cross path that went towards differently directions, they continued to head straight until Romeo without warning stopped as his ears picked up something. Seeing the young teenager ceasing his movement got the other three to also stop as they looked at the Dragon Slayer with confusion.

" **Romeo what are you doing?"** E.N.D questioned, knowing that can't stay still for long even with the cloaking shield around them.

Romeo didn't immediately reply as he looked towards one of the different pathways of the hallway they were in as he took a few steps forward in that direction as his enhanced hearing focused in on what he heard.

"I hear… someone screaming…" Romeo muttered, surprising the other three while having no idea what he was referring too. His eyes widened as he understood what was going on, "There is a survivor the demons have! We have to help them!"

Romeo didn't wait for any words to be spoken by the others as the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer took off out of the shield and down the path in a hurry, shocking the other three from the sudden move the boy just did.

"Wait Romeo dang it!" Acnologia shouted after him as he and the other two ran after Romeo.

Luckily they were able to catch up to him, placing him back into Observer's cloaking shield as they continued down the path Romeo ran down into. Seeing some Fel Etherious guards up ahead Romeo didn't waste time before the All Magic Dragon Slayer rushed forward before making quick work of them before continuing onward down as the other followed suit.

Eventually, the group arrived in door-less large chamber as they looked at their surroundings. All around them corpses far beyond recognition littered the floor as bloodied chains could be seen handing from the really high roof of the area. Some of the chains had skeletons hanging from them while others had recent corpses which seemed to have been disfigured and tormented to the point that the sight of them make Romeo gag a little from seeing it, and other chains had some sort of hooks and other kind of torture devices on them. Dried and fresh blood also covered the walls, floors and the pillars that were around the large room.

"By the Makers…" Observer trailed off from seeing the horrific sight before him.

" **What is this place? It looks like some sort of torture chamber."** E.N.D wondered and guessed from seeing the area around them.

A scream could be heard by them all which sounded like that of a woman, getting their eyes to widen further as they looked down the massive chamber, knowing that whatever was going on was still a good distance away from them.

"We got to hurry!" Romeo shouted as he dashed forward with great speed, shocking the other three before they tried to catch up towards him.

Meanwhile further towards the center of the massive torture chamber the source of the scream was located as well as the one causing them in the first place. Bloodied and mutilated flesh littered the floor around them some decaying to have been like this for days while others seemed completely flesh. And two figures were spotted with one of them being much larger compared to the other who was dangling from the chains around her arms.

The screaming victim who was hanging from chains that had hooks through her arms as she hanged their nearing death's door was a naked voluptuous woman whose body was completely littered with scars and wounds from the torture she had received. Blood practically covered her body as her long and spiky pink haired was also covered in the red liquid of not only her own but from those who have been killed by the monster before her as she was miraculously still awake with tears of both pain and sorrow streaming down her face.

The other figure was clearly Fel Etherious as it stood roughly around twenty feet tall in height as the demon had a muscular built for his body. Dark gold colored armor was seen on his body, covering his right shoulder, legs, feet and hands as his chest and left shoulder was left bare for all to see, showing off the large scars the demon had on him. The demon also wore a helmet that covered nearly his whole head but left his face visible, allowing his wicked filled eyes and grinning sharp teeth mouth to be seen as a small scar went over his left eye down to his chin. In his left hand a massive axe that was slightly bigger than him was spotted in his possessions. This was the demon Jekog the Tormentor, the leading demon of the forces that conquered the now lifeless Earthland.

" **Well look at that… you still have more energy in you heheheheh… you are proving to be a fun toy for me to enjoy breaking."** Jekog mocked the pink haired woman who was clinging into life, her heart torn asunder from what the demon before her had done to her friends and family all in front of her eyes.

The woman was unable to speak due to her numerious injuries and from her throat being soar from the constant screaming and crying she's been doing. Her eyes only showed plea, silently begging the large demon to just end her pain. Seeing the look in her tear stained eyes got him to laugh.

" **Hah! Why would I end the fun so soon Natsumi? An inferior version of our Lord like you deserve all the suffering inflicted upon you and all the other inferiors that dare to bring disgust to him. No… we're no where near done just yet."** The Tormenter told the now identified woman with a twisted grin on his face. He had enjoyed watching her beg and scream from not only the wounds inflicted on her but how he tormented and slaughter those she cared about one by one as if they were cattle. Then again, mortals were cattle compared to the Fel Etherious, so he wasn't wrong there.

Reaching over the larger demon was about to unleash another bolt of pain towards her body before moving on towards the more fun methods of torment…

*BAM*

Only for a Magical empowered fist to slam directly into the giant demon's face, launching him away from the near lifeless woman as the demon crashed into the ground, much to his shock as well as Natsumi's as she saw a certain dark purple haired young teenager before her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER YOU B*STARD!" Romeo shouted as his body flared with his Dragon Slayer Magic.

Jekog grunted from the surprise move as he turned to look at his attacker only for Acnologia to appear right behind him and deliver a powerful kick to the back of his head, sending him down towards the ground once more while the Dragon King landed not too far from where Romeo was at.

"Great! So much for staying low!" Acnologia exclaimed at his former student from the reckless act he just did, now the demons will know that they are here.

Natsumi looked in surprise from the sight of the boy and the man before in a flash E.N.D appeared and destroyed the chains and hooks that had her hanging from the ceiling and pierced through her arms as the Fel Demon landed back onto the ground with the struggling for life woman in his arms.

"W… Wha…" She struggled to speak due to the pain all over and the soreness of her throat, but E.N.D shook his head as he looked at what he assumed was some female version of Natsu that used to live on his Earthland before the demons showed up and took it over.

" **Sorry."** Was all he told her, confusing the gravely injured and bleeding woman who didn't understand what he meant.

It would make sense though as E.N.D widened his eyes before opening a portal near him, and without much care despite the woman's horrific state threw the women through the portal as it closed behind her, knowing and hoping that she would be safe elsewhere and hopefully find help.

The tormentor recovered from the surprise blows before his eyes widened with fury from the sight of Romeo, Acnologia E.N.D and Observer who also arrived onto the scene as he dismissed his cloaking shield, seeing that there was no point to having it now.

" **YOU! To think that you meddlesome four would appear here!"** Jekog shouted in fury from the sight of the four that have been causing trouble to the Fel Etherious for some time now. Standing up fully the mighty demon let out a furious roar that echoed throughout the large torture chamber, **"INTRUDERS HAVE BREACHED THE SHIP! GET IN HERE AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"**

With those words shouted a loud alarm rang throughout the entire warship, getting the four to widen their eyes from seeing now the entire vessel was now aware of their presence.

"Getting information seems to be out of the window now…" Observer trailed off, as he and the others got ready to fight the giant demon before them and the waves of demons who are no doubt on their way here.

E.N.D however wasn't going to waste anymore time with this, seeing all of this as a waste of time.

" **Forget that! We have bigger important things to worry about right now!"** The Fel Demon exclaimed at them, puzzling them since they figured the demon would love the chance to fight.

E.N.D didn't say anything else before he once again opened another portal right behind the other three. The Fel Demon didn't waste another second before he extended his arms unleashing a large blast of air that knocked the surprised three into the portal, thus leaving the demon infested world as the demon ran over towards the portal also.

" **You will not flee from me mortals!"** Jekog roared out as he chased after them, refusing to let them escape his grasps.

E.N.D stopped right in front of the portal as he turned to look at the incoming large demon with his axe raised up to slaughter the enemy before him. E.N.D however merely flipped him the bird as he charged up his other hand with his Fel Energy.

" **Bye!"** E.N.D mocked him with a cheerful expression before firing the bolt of Fel Energy from his hand and through the floor below before jumping backward into the portal while still giving the demon the middle finger as he entered.

The portal then closed as the Tormentor brought his axe down to where they were at, infuriating the large Fel Etherious from his failure of not stopping them. However to his confusion and horror he felt the ship started to shake before he looked at the hole E.N.D's attack made as it went through the ship only to realize what the demon did.

" **He fired a blast towards the planet…"** Jekog came to the realization as he could feel the floor breaking apart beneath him due to the warship being caught in the planet's destruction caused by E.N.D. Rage filling his eyes the demon let out a roar of fury before he was consumed by the resulting explosion below from the planet.

Far above in space, the lifeless Earthland could be seen detonating into a massive explosion, showing not only the end of that world but the end of everyone living demon that was on it, having been unable to withstand the planet's destruction.

However, this act would not go unnoticed by the rest of the Fel Etherious throughout creation, as their hatred for the four Multiverses' travelers would only grow.

 **There we go! Chapter done! So my four "heroes" have fled and the powerful Alvarez has taken over that Earthland. However I am thinking about showing this world in my other story "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland" in order to wrap a few things up that I didn't get a chance to do in this story, so be on the look out for that.**

 **And it seems that the four ended up on an Earthland that has been conquered by the Fel Etherious, but luckily they were able to easy leave and deal with the monsters before they left.**

 **What will happen next? Where will the four end up at? Only one way to find out next time.**

 **So what did you all think overall? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. The Family in Caelum

**Hello again! It's a me with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Family in Caelum**

A dark green portal opened up as Romeo, Observer and Acnologia were spotted falling through it and crashing into the ground face first a few yards away from it. A few moments later E.N.D was spotted doing a flip as he exited the portal before landing onto his hooves while the portal in front of him closed shut.

 **"And that's why you don't mess with me!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin on his face before turning around to look at the other three on the ground not too far from him, **"You all doing good?"**

A groan was his answer courtesy of Romeo as the All Magic Dragon Slayer, along with Observer and Acnologia managed to get back onto their feet with the dark purple haired fourteen year old and the dark blue haired man rubbing their heads from hitting the ground with their skulls. Observer didn't have that problem as he merely looked at the demon with puzzlement as other two got over their small headache.

"We are fine E.N.D, but may I ask why did you send us away? I figured that you would have wanted to battle them." Observer questioned the Fel Demon, knowing how battle hungry he and the other two organic beings around him were like.

 **"Normally I would, but honestly I thought it would have been a waste of time when I could have just blown up the planet since it was overrun by those demons, which I did mind you."** E.N.D responded with a grin at the end of his statement, having enjoyed being the one to have killed probably millions if not billions of demons that were on that lifeless planet.

Acnologia looked his way as did Romeo, having gotten over the small headaches they had before the Dragon King spoke up towards the black winged humanoid creature.

"So you were too much of a scared b*tch to fight then? Did the thrashing from that Alvarez enemy make you afraid to stand your ground to battle?" Acnologia couldn't help but mock, knowing how prideful the demon could be. He got the reaction he wanted as the Fel Demon gained a tick mark and a furious expression on his face.

 **"The f**k did you just say you overgrown reptile?! You want me to bash your skull in?!"** E.N.D shouted at the dragon in humanoid form. The demon marched over towards where the Dragon King was as the two stared down at one another, with Acnologia having a smug grin on his face.

"Guys come on!" Romeo shouted at the both of them, getting their attention as the Fel Demon and Dragon King looked over at the Dragon Slayer, who sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose from seeing the dragon who kidnapped him years ago trying to provoke E.N.D, "Can't you both just now do this right now? We have more important things to worry about."

 **"HE STARTED IT!"** E.N.D exclaimed while pointing at the dark blue haired man before him, who remained having a smug expression on his face from seeing the demon getting riled up from his words. Romeo sighed before he shook his head, looking back at E.N.D once more as he spoke once again.

"By the way, what happened to that woman that you saved? Did you get her to safety?" Romeo asked since he was wondering if the demon managed to get her to a place that could help, unaware that they have saved a female version of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

The demon remembered that as he grinned sheepishly from hearing Romeo's question, rubbing the back of his head when he went on to respond to the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer.

 **"To be frank with you, I just chucked her through a portal I opened before closing it. I have no clue where she could have ended up."** E.N.D replied back to the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer with his sheepish grin still on his face.

Romeo face palmed as he heard those words, but honestly considering who the demon was the young teenager wasn't too surprise by this. Still didn't make it any less annoying though.

"Seriously?! You couldn't have checked to see if she ended up somewhere safe? What if she ended up on some dangerous world?" Romeo questioned the demon once more; meanwhile Acnologia remained silent now as he watched the exchange between the boy he trained to be a Dragon Slayer and the Fel Demon who he saw as an enemy for so long.

 **"Well excuse me Romeo for not focusing on that when we were in the middle of a f**king demonic spaceship with a giant demon before us to worry about! Sorry if my priorities weren't straight of however the crap that saying goes!"** E.N.D exclaimed at Romeo with slight anger and annoyance as he leaned over to where Observer was, his eyes not leaving the dark purple haired fourteen year old before him, **"Observer, back me up here."**

E.N.D didn't get a reply, puzzling the Fel Demon as he, Acnologia and Romeo looked over to see Observer's attention not on them but yet his gaze was in a different direction to the left of where they were all at.

 **"Hello? Did you hear me?"** E.N.D asked, as Observer still didn't really pay attention to his complaint with Romeo about focusing on the demons more than on Natsumi who was now who knows what alternate Earthland.

Observer stayed silent for another moment before he started to raise his finger to what laid before him.

"E.N.D, Romeo, you said that the one you called Natsu had Dragneel as his last name right?" The living constellation questioned, puzzling the two as Acnologia got confused as to why Observer was bringing the other half of E.N.D up.

 **"Yeah… why?"** E.N.D responded with confusion, as the other two near him were also puzzled by Observer's question.

Figuring that they should turn to look at what Observer was pointing at, they noticed what lay before them as did their surroundings.

To start it off, the group of four were in a clear area that looked up be on top of a hill, with a few trees around them for anyone to go under for shade under the bright sun high above them. A concrete path was near them as it leads to what Observer was pointing at, which looked to be a decent sized house that looked to be painted a bright blue on the walls. To the right of the nice house looked to be a small garden of all kinds of vegetables and other crops being grown, with a few already looking ripe for picking. Behind the building was a screened area with a large pool, though the four were unable to see it due to being near the front of the house and not the back. Turning their heads they could see what looked like a small training ground with dummies and opened space surrounding by fences to separate it from the rest of the acres of the property they were on.

But what grabbed E.N.D and Romeo's attention, as Acnologia didn't really care; to what Observer was specifically pointing out was the wooden sign that was near the house and near the concrete path that lead to it, which was labeled in large white colored letters 'DRAGNEEL RESIDENCE'.

 **"Wait what?"** E.N.D questioned, blinking in puzzlement before marching over to the sign to get a better look to see if his eye sight wasn't messing up for some reason. It was the same as the demon looked back up at the decent size house before him and looking at the few acres of lands around them, looked back at the sign with his other half's last name, before looking back at the house, **"How the f**k does Natsu have a house this nice? I want a nice house! Why didn't he have this back in our world?!"**

"Don't you all live in a palace now? Why are you complaining when you live in a place like that?" Acnologia questioned, recalling this information that the demon had shared with him.

Romeo grew slightly puzzled from hearing that. What did Acnologia mean that Natsu was living in a palace? Was he referring to the palace in Crocus? Natsu didn't live there; he lived back in Magnolia with Fairy Tail. When they ran into him and the girls during the Fel Etherious attack on the city, they were just visiting the city… right?

 **"So? I still would like a nice house to have of my own, maybe use it as a vacation home or something… actually now that I think about it once this whole war is over with I'm going to see if I can get Hisui and her old man to give me something like that."** E.N.D stated with determination, now wanting a nice looking house to call his own, even if it would only serve as a vacation home for him.

Shaking his head from that plan for the time being, knowing that it will probably be a very long time before he would ever get to something like that, the Fel Demon decided to might as well greet this world's version of Natsu as he started to make his way over to the nice building before him.

"E.N.D what are you doing?" Romeo questioned, pushing his thoughts about Acnologia and E.N.D's words aside for the time being as he and the other two saw the Fel Demon approaching the building not too far from them.

 **"Going to greet this planet's Natsu, duh."** E.N.D responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world all while he didn't look towards the Dragon Slayer's way as he still marched over towards the building before them all.

With that, the Fel Demon stood in front of the door that led inside of the decent house as Romeo, Observer and Acnologia made their way over to where the demon was while E.N.D lifted his fist to knock on the door… and by that E.N.D instead proceeded to kick the door opened with enough force to break the lock, slamming the wooden door wide opened but luckily it was still connected to its hinges. Romeo widened his eyes in shock from the demon practically barging in to the place, as Acnologia didn't care and Observer sighed from the demon's action.

 **"HELLO?! ANYONE HERE?!"** E.N.D shouted as he walked into the building, with the other three following him inside.

"E.N.D can't you just knock like a normal person?!" Romeo exclaimed at the demon in front of him in annoyance of his no respect for people's property.

 **"Nope, that would take too long."** E.N.D replied back to Romeo, turning around to face the dark purple haired young teenager.

"You can't just barge in into someone's home like this! It's completely disrespectful!" Romeo shouted at E.N.D.

 **"Oh don't give me that crap right now Romeo! I bet you that you have broken into people's homes and whatnot before yourself so don't try to play innocent!"** E.N.D shouted back at Romeo, getting agitated from being questioned about how he did things his way.

"I don't break into places that are filled with our friends or innocent people!" Romeo responded in annoyance. Sure he wasn't innocent, as during his travels he had to steal and break into places in order to gain information, hunt down some horrible people or to get food in order to survive during his younger years, but he didn't do it by announcing his present or kicking down the door like an idiot!

Observer and Acnologia looked on with either a blank stare or a deadpanned one as they saw the Fel Demon and Dragon Slayer now arguing with one another, completely forgetting that they were in a house they practically just barge right into.

"…I wonder how they haven't killed one another yet considering all of there disagreements." Observer wondered, knowing that Romeo has his way of doing things while E.N.D had his own way of getting things done. Acnologia nodded in agreement; though to be frank he wasn't really paying attention to Observer's words or the other two's argument with one another as he went on to looked at the place around him.

"…Nice house, I'll give whoever lives here that." Acnologia admitted as he looked at the area around him. It wasn't much at the moment, but he could see a large family room, a dining room and a large kitchen that was opened up, connecting the rooms together. The kitchen could be seen having a double oven inside of the wall, a large pantry door that if the Dragon King opened would looked like a small hallway filled to the brim with food, and a large counter for anyone to sit at. From his spot he could also see the glass sliding door on the other end of the place that lead to the porch where the pool and a built in counter and grill were seen also. All in all, it looked very fancy.

Acnologia looked around, as he didn't see any one other than them present. He didn't sense any energy here either. Was no one here at the moment? Or were they hiding their presence and were elsewhere in the house not visible to him from where he stood? He wouldn't blame them if that were the case, as only a fool would charge out and confront any conflict if they weren't prepared.

"Okay will you both shut up now?!" The Dragon King ended up asking as he turned around to see the bickering Romeo and E.N.D, getting tired of their argument at the moment since it was getting on his nerves.

"Y **O** U **S** T **A** Y **O** U **T** O **F** T **H** I **S**!" Both Romeo and E.N.D shouted at the Dragon King at once, pointing their fingers at the dark blue haired man when they did.

"HEY DON'T SHOUT AT ME YOU IDIOTS! I'M NOT THE ONE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTIC BRATS!" Acnologia shouted at them, effectively becoming part of the argument as the three then went on bickering with one another.

Observer had to hold back a face palm from the sight of this all, hoping that they would just stop soon so they would get back to the matter at hand. Seriously the constellar wondered why the three would argue over such stupid things like this. Was this a mortal and demon thing? Maybe it was a mortal and demon thing.

"WHAT IS ALL OF THAT COMMOTION?!"

A new voice got the three to cease arguing and got Observer to be on alert before the four swiftly turned around towards the back of the kitchen where an entrance to a hallway was located, allowing them to see a certain red head woman and a blonde woman who had wide and shocked eyes from seeing the four before them. Romeo and E.N.D were most surprise to also see the two women, as Acnologia and Observer were more cautious than surprise.

"Romeo?" The blonde woman questioned with surprise, allowing Romeo to snap out of his own shock to respond back.

"Lucy? Erza?" Romeo spoke with slight disbelief and confusion. Why were those two here in what they assumed was Natsu's house? Were they visiting? Actually, now that the young teenager looked at them, he did notice something… off. Something that E.N.D took no time questioning them about.

 **"Wow, you two got fat. You should lay off the deserts and cheesecakes, it's not healthy."** E.N.D casually pointed out towards them, noticing the rather large weight they seemed to have gotten, though oddly around the stomach area only.

And that was how E.N.D was greeted with a frying pan slamming into his face from an angry Erza who grabbed one that was on the counter as the two women glared at the black winged humanoid creature. Acnologia held back a snicker from seeing the demon being hit by a frying pan, it was amusing a little.

"WE'RE NOT FAT YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU TELL A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING FAT AND BEING PREGNANT?!" Erza shouted at the demon who was not clutching his face from the surprise blow.

That faded though as both him and Romeo gained surprised look on their faces with E.N.D quickly recovering from having a pan being thrown into his face.

 **"Pregnant? Oh so you both are with Natsu then, that makes sense… BUT DID YOU HAVE TO THROW A PAN AT ME?! I CAN'T TELL WHEN IT COMES TO THAT CRAP!"** E.N.D casually told them with a smile before shouting in anger from the red head doing what she did.

"You just can't have us try to get along peacefully with them can't you?" Observer asked him, seeing how shouting at one another was only going to make things worse between them.

E.N.D glared at the living constellation from his words, not appreciating his choice of wording at the moment as Romeo walked forward a bit to get a better look at the two women a bit away from where he was at. He didn't say anything though as the two women beat him to the punch for that.

"It's been a while Romeo, you've grown a bit since we last saw you. But what are you doing here? And who and what are these guys with you?" Lucy questioned, unaware that the boy before them was not the Romeo they know while wondering who the weird black winged creature and star looking entity were since they didn't look human at all.

"Uh…" Romeo trailed off nervously, not sure how to tell the two pregnant women that he and the others were not of their world. Luckily Observer took this chance to explain as Acnologia looked around the place a bit more while E.N.D kept his eyes on the two women before him.

"Forgive us, but I believe you are confusing Romeo with the one you know from this world." Observer told them, confusing the two women.

"Huh?" They questioned, having no idea what the living constellation was talking about.

"Oh, forgive me, allow me to introduce myself," Observer started to say as he went on to properly greet the two humans before him, "My name is Observer, I am a constellar, Romeo and I along with the other two with us come from an alternate reality."

Erza and Lucy blinked once, twice, before utter confusion then appeared on their faces once again.

"What?" They both asked at once.

"We're from an alternate universe. The Romeo before you isn't the one you most likely know. Alternate universe, alternate timeline, whatever term you want to us works, but we are not of your world." Acnologia joined in, seeing as if the others might need help with explaining it better for the two women before them all.

"What?!" Erza and Lucy shouted at once, finding their words hard to believe.

 **"It's true, it's how I know who you two were and how I know Natsu. Speaking of which, where is he? Since the sign up front says this is his place, I'm assuming he's somewhere around here right?"** E.N.D spoke up from his spot, wondering where the Fire Dragon Slayer of this Earthland was at the moment since he didn't see or sense him here.

Both of the women looked at one another with slight nervousness, before they figured they might as well tell them. If Romeo, er, a different version of Romeo if what they say is true, was with these unusual guys, then they can't be too bad right? Looking over towards them Erza spoke up to answer the Fel Demon's question.

"Natsu's running an errand in the city, so it's just us three here at the moment." The red head answered them, getting them to be puzzled from hearing her choice of words.

"Wait, three of you?" Acnologia asked, only seeing Erza and Lucy before them and no one else. Was there someone else here in the house?

"Oh? We have guests?"

"GA **H**!" Romeo, Acnologia and E.N.D shouted in shock before they swiftly turned around behind them, as Observer did so without shouting in shock.

The four were surprised, more so for E.N.D and Romeo when they spotted a certain golden horned purple haired female Etherious right behind them all with a look of interest and slight puzzlement in her usual attire.

 **"SAYLA?! WHERE THE F**K DID YOU COME FROM?!"** E.N.D shouted while hating and bewildered by how the demon woman who was a member of Tartaros at one point appeared behind them out of nowhere without warning, though the demon will admit that he was a bit happy to see a face he was familiar with being around, even if it wasn't the Sayla he knew back home. The Fel Demon looked down as he saw the state her body was in also along with Erza and Lucy, **"Oh, you're carrying as well. I'm assuming Natsu knocked you up too right?"**

Sayla however ignored E.N.D's questions and shouting as she leaned over to her side to look at the red haired and blonde female humans that she's living with along with the Fire Dragon Slayer with a puzzled look on her face.

"I do not recognize any of these four, are they friends of yours?" She asked the human lovers of Natsu.

 **"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"** E.N.D yelled once more with an agitated expression on his face, not liking how Sayla practically ignored his words to her. Erza and Lucy figured that they would tell the demon woman since she only showed up now.

"Uh… sort of? We know Romeo here kind of." Lucy told Sayla with some slight discomfort since again the dark purple haired young teenager and the other three were claiming to be from another alternate reality or something like that. Sayla merely walked by the four before joining with the two fellow pregnant women with her turning around to look back at the visiting four Multiverses travelers.

"Romeo… he's a child of one of those perverts that you told me about am I correct?" Sayla asked the red head and blonde with her usual calm tone to make sure she was remembering right. Romeo sweat dropped from hearing what she said, knowing that she was most likely referring to his old man, or at least the version of Macao that lived on this Earthland.

"Even here he's a pervert I see…" Romeo muttered with a slight amused expression about his father.

Sayla hummed before looking up towards the other three once more with interest. While Acnologia she didn't care for since he seemed normal, unaware that he was the Dragon of Death, she was more focused on the black winged creature and the walking constellation that were before her.

"You," She started to speak as she raised a finger towards E.N.D, getting his attention while she went on, "I can feel demonic energies radiating from you. Yet it's not like any Etherious or any ordinary demon of Earthland I have felt and seen before. Are you really a demon by chance?"

 **"Yep! I'm a demon created and in a sense revived with the use of Fel Energy! The name's E.N.D, it's nice to meet you."** E.N.D properly greeted her, even though he was still annoyed by how she ignored his previous words towards her.

He and the other three got slightly puzzled when Sayla along with Erza and Lucy widened there eyes in shock from hearing that. None of the four got a chance to ask what was wrong when Erza spoke up once more.

"E.N.D?! You mean the demon that Tartaros tried to resurrect?!" The red head shouted. The same demon that Sayla claimed to served before her confrontation with Natsu?! The same demon that Tartaros tried to wipe out all Magic on Ishgar in order to bring back?!

"E.N.D…?" Sayla muttered with surprise in her voice. Was this truly the demon that Mard Geer once wanted them to revive? The most powerful demon in all of Earthland?

Romeo turned to glare at E.N.D, who raised his hands up in defense when seeing the look the Dragon Slayer was giving him as Acnologia was only puzzled by their reactions. So they were familiar with E.N.D it seemed? That was a rarity, since most Earthlands they have been too have yet heard about the stupid demon until way later.

"I believe you are having a bit of confusion. E.N.D here isn't the same one that you three are probably familiar with. He's from our own world, unrelated to the one you seem to know." Observer informed them, being the only one to take this chance to explain to the three shocked women the misunderstanding they were all.

"Really? So you four really are from another universe or whatever?" Lucy asked as their shock faded down as they relaxed a bit, but still wide eyed from hearing that them being from another timeline must be true then.

"We're from an alternate universe, not a normal universe. There is a difference." The constellar pointed out to the three women before him, having had this correction before. Taking this chance Romeo went on to speak again for the three females before him to listen.

"So it seems like your world has already gone through the Tartaros events then. While I wasn't present when it happened back in my own Earthland I have managed to hear about it later on." Romeo told the three.

 **"It must have been a long while though, since considering the way you three look you guys must have been through most of your pregnancy. Actually, now that I think about it…,"** E.N.D trailed off for a moment before looking around the kitchen, **"You guys have a calendar I can look at?"**

Lucy nodded as she pointed at the nearby fridge that was next to the double oven in the wall, allowing the Fel Demon to make his way over towards where the appliance was at. Seeing a calendar plastered onto the door of the machine along with some other pictures and crap that the demon didn't care for, he leaned over to see the current date and month of this Earthland. Remaining silent for a moment his eyes widened slightly before standing back up and turning around to look at his three allies and the three women.

 **"Hey… if I may ask how's that guild you all are apart of? Are those losers still alive or whatever?"** E.N.D questioned which confused Romeo, Acnologia and Observer from the sudden question. Hearing that got Erza and Lucy to frown while Sayla remained indifferent when the red head and blonde went on to answer.

"Fairy Tail disbanded roughly around a year ago after the battle with Tartaros… we have no idea where everyone could be." Lucy told them with her frown still on her face.

"Wait what?! Fairy Tail disbanded?!" Romeo exclaimed in shock, as from what he knew that didn't happened back on their own Earthland.

 **"Huh, so it's the same here then, looks like from the month it is it's roughly around eleven months if we're going to be technical here then."** E.N.D casually stated, seeing how the guild disbanding like how they did for a year back in their own world. The Fel Demon though wished they stayed disbanded though. Romeo turned to look at the demon in shock.

"Wait you mean it did happened back home also before the Alvarez War?!" Romeo asked in shock.

 **"YES IT HAPPENED HOW THE F**K ARE YOU UNAWARE OF THAT?!"** E.N.D yelled back. He thought Romeo knew about that, yet apparently not.

"I WAS GONE DURING THAT TIME SO HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN?!" The All Magic Dragon Slayer responded once more back at the demon. He was constantly traveling all around the planet, so how would he have heard or know about something like that having had happened?!

Observer and Acnologia looked at the two with blanks stares while the three women looked at the arguing two with slight puzzlement. Turning around to see Sayla, Erza and Lucy the dark blue haired man had a question.

"Anyway, ignoring those two idiots, so what made you four stay together then if what you all say is true?" Acnologia asked, wondering that if this stupid guild disbanded how the three plus this world's Natsu stayed together. Not to mention considering that Sayla was an Etherious how did she ended up with the humans?

The women looked at one another before Erza looked at the Dragon King to answer him properly.

"I'M BACK!"

Or at least they were about too before yet another voice grabbed all of their attention including Romeo and E.N.D thus getting them to cease their shouting match with one another, making them all swiftly turn around towards where the opened door was that led into and outside the house. And not even a few moments later did they see a certain Fire Dragon Slayer with bags of foods in his arms, oblivious to the four Multiverses' travelers at the moment as he walked into the building he called home.

"Hey what happened to the door? It looked like someone kicked it wide ope-." Natsu started to say in a slightly confused manner as he walked into the room where everyone else was located.

When he did however he stopped in his tracks as he finally spotted the three women he loved more than anything, along with Romeo, Observer, E.N.D and Acnologia who were near his women.

Needless to say it was silent for a few moments as the wide eyed Natsu looked at the four with utter confusion while Erza, Lucy and Sayla remained silent, not sure how to break the silence. Luckily, or not depending on the view point, E.N.D was the one to do so as he brought a hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

 **"Huh, white looks surprisingly good on you Natsu, you should wear it more."** E.N.D casually told him, seeing how this version of his other half was wearing a white shirt instead of his normal opened jacket or whatever that piece of clothing he normally wore was called again. E.N.D didn't know, he didn't really know fashion or whatever.

Natsu blinked once, blinked twice, before he finally found the words to speak once more.

"Who the heck are you people?!"

'ONE EXPLANATION LATER'

"Okay hold on; let me back up for a moment." Natsu started to say as he processed what he was just told as he had his hands together in front of his face.

Natsu, along with Erza, Lucy and Sayla were now sitting at the table in the dining room on one end of it while Romeo, Acnologia and Observer were sitting on the other end. E.N.D remained on his feet, er, hooves, near his three allies. After Natsu's arrival they have informed who they were to him and explained to him what they told the three girls before he arrived and then some more.

Needless to say the Fire Dragon Slayer was having a hard time believing it, but no one could blame him. Erza, Lucy and Sayla themselves were still having a hard time to believe the four's words also.

"You're telling us, that you four come from a different alternate planet in some alternate parallel timeline or whatever. Romeo is apparently a Dragon Slayer; this E.N.D here is some different kind of demon unlike the Etherious or ordinary demons that exists on the world, and you're… I'm sorry what are you supposed to be again?" Natsu went on to make sure he was getting all of this right before questioning Observer once more, who was sitting right across from the table.

"I am a constellar. I was assigned to observe over the Earthland that we came from for any signs of instability." Observer informed the pink haired young man before him. Romeo nodded in confirmation with the living constellation, remembering that since he was the one who encountered the Celestial entity first. Their first meeting didn't really go well considering what Observer tried to do.

Natsu then turned his eyes over towards Acnologia, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the dark blue haired man who narrowed his eyes back towards him.

"And if what Observer says is true… then you're…" Natsu started to speak before he was cut off by the Dragon King himself.

"Yes, I am Acnologia, I'm sure you're fully aware what I'm capable of." The Dragon of Death calmly replied to the Fire Dragon Slayer, not at all bothered by the glare he was receiving from this world's version of Igneel's adoptive child and Zeref's brother.

"…You killed Igneel." Natsu muttered as his glare remained on his face towards the dark blue haired man.

"This world's version of myself did. Unlike most other alternate worlds I never showed up during your little battle with Tartaros so unfortunately I couldn't have finished off that dragon or the rest myself. He moved on towards the next life without trouble along with the rest of the dragons." Acnologia stated to him, not caring if the Fire Dragon Slayer would still look at him with hatred. He was used to the looks of anger and fear towards him throughout his whole life.

Natsu took a breath as he leaned back against his seat, as the three girls sitting next to him looked at the man they loved with worry on their expressions.

"This is a lot to take in." Natsu admitted, finding this whole thing to be unbelievable and hard to accept.

"Most worlds we've ran into have troubled believing us, so you're not the first." Romeo told him, fully understanding that Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Sayla would still find their words and presence hard to handle.

The Mages and Curse user looked at one another before their attention was turned towards the four Multiverses' travelers once more.

"If this is all true, then why are you four here then? Why come to our world?" Natsu asked them, wanting to know why this other version of Romeo and the other three he's with came to this Earthland specifically.

"Ask E.N.D, he was the one who sent us here." Acnologia replied back as he pointed his thumb over towards the still standing Fel Demon, who turned his head to glare at the Dragon King in humanoid form.

 **"Not on purpose, I can't tell what kind of Earthland's we end up on when I opened a rift in time and space,"** E.N.D told the dark blue haired man before he moved to look at Natsu and the three pregnant women once more, **"We can't go into too much detail, but let's say we had to leave where we were in a hurry so I opened a random portal and shoved these idiots through it before following in myself."**

"And what were you all in a hurry for?" Sayla questioned, wanting to know what this other version of the demon that Tartaros swore allegiance too and Zeref's strongest demon.

"That we can't reveal." Observer told the purple haired demon woman, getting her and the other three with her to look back at the living constellation with puzzlement. The constellar knew it was best to not inform the four before them about the existence about the Fel Etherious if they can help it. The less who knew about them the better.

"And why not?" Lucy asked, wondering why they wouldn't tell them.

"It's… it's complicated. That isn't something we can easily share." Romeo told them, his eyes looking away to avoid their gazes as they turned to look at the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Sayla looked at one another once more, before they all sighed at once. If there was some big reason the four before them can't share with them about that, then they won't push it… at least for now.

"Alright, we will respect your privacy on that for now." Erza responded towards Romeo, who smiled a little from hearing her words. That was good; the existence about the Fel Etherious was best kept hidden if they are able to do so.

 **"Okay enough about us,"** E.N.D spoke up without warning as he walked over towards the table the rest were sitting at before leaning over, placing his arms on the furniture's surface while he went on to speak once again, **"Tell us a bit more about you. How did you four end up staying together? Back in the world we came from Natsu ended up on a training trip for a year along with Happy and Sayla before running into Lucy in Crocus. And speaking of which, where is that furball anyway?"**

That got Romeo to realize the non existing presence of the blue Exceed. That was odd; the blue cat was always with Natsu. He was even there with him and the girls back in Crocus when the demons attack, so where was this world's version of Happy?

"Oh," Natsu spoke up as he went on while the four otherworldly visitors made sure to listen to the pink haired young man's words, "Well… from what you just said it seems like your own Natsu and I must have had similar thoughts. I don't know where Happy is, as I didn't bring him along when I left Magnolia to go on a training journey with Sayla tagging along, I only left notes for Erza and Lucy before Sayla and I took off."

"But we went after him," Erza told them as the red head took over the story, "It took us a few days to catch up to him, but once we did we refused to leave his side. So from there it was just us, we traveled around Ishagr for a bit before we ended up making a home here in Nydal."

"Wait, Nydal?" Romeo questioned with slight surprise, confusing not only the three Mages and Curse user but also the Fel Demon, constellar and Dragon King.

 **"What the heck is Nydal? Is that the city near here? And why do you know about it Romeo?"** E.N.D questioned, never hearing about that city before in his life. Yet from Romeo's reaction he seemed to know about it. Was it a place he's been too before or something during his travels?

"Yeah, I've been there before back home during my own journey. It's a city on the coasts known for its beaches located in Caelum." Romeo informed the Fel Demon.

 **"Caelum? You mean that nation of islands off the coast of Ministril's and Fiore's western shores?"** E.N.D questioned before turning over to look at Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Sayla once more with puzzlement, **"Why the heck would you decide to settle here in this nation? Are the beaches just that good to pass by?"**

"The beaches are very nice, but that's not why we settled here." Sayla calmly told the Fel Demon, puzzling him even more.

"Then why? Did you all just decide to live here because this was where you all were at when you decided to settle down or something?" Acnologia asked, figuring he would join in on the conversation since he had nothing better to do at the moment.

Erza, Lucy and Sayla gave them off a deadpanned stare as they pointed at their pregnant stomachs. The four quickly understood why they ended up settling here and nowhere else.

 **"…Oh, Natsu ended up f**king you three and you all got pregnant. Yeah I can see why that would force you all to stay put in the same area. So basically it's Natsu fault then."** E.N.D casually understood with a grin, seeing that would be a good reason to stay put in the city. After all it would be hard to watch over three pregnant women during a travel around the world if they ended up doing that instead.

"Did you have to say that so bluntly?" Natsu questioned as he blushed along with the three women due to the demon's choice of words about him getting his girls pregnant with his children.

 **"Don't act all innocent, I bet you four are complete perverts when no one else is around."** E.N.D accused with a deadpanned stare of his own, knowing how they can be if they are in anyway like Natsu and the women back in their own Earthland.

"We're not perverts." Erza stated in a matter of fact manner with a serious expression.

"Isn't us having sex with Natsu-Sama on the beaches around rocks count as something a pervert would do?" Sayla casually asked, getting Natsu, Erza and Lucy's faces to turn bright red from how casually Sayla mentioned one of their sexual adventures and from ousting them all as perverts like E.N.D accused them of.

"I didn't need to hear that." Romeo muttered as his face was now red from hearing what the female demon just told them all without a slight of shame whatsoever. Acnologia only chuckled a little from hearing that, seeing Romeo's reaction to hearing Sayla's words a bit humorous to him.

 **"Neither did I."** E.N.D also agreed with Romeo with a disturbed expression, not wanting to actually hear about the specific details that Natsu and the three women would do with one another when it came to their love and sexual life.

Observer was puzzled by Romeo's and E.N.D's reactions as by Natsu's, Erza's and Lucy's also. If this was something that helped them reproduce, why would it be embarrassing? Maybe it was one of those mortal things he will never understand, who knows.

"Sayla don't tell them that! It's embarrassing!" Lucy exclaimed at the golden horned purple haired female demon, who blinked in confusion from the blonde woman's words. Sure she was used to some things about humans, but that didn't mean she understood all of them and their ways.

"Why is it embarrassing?" Sayla questioned with utter confusion, "Would you prefer if I mentioned the time when he was out working in the garden without a shirt so we-?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF IN FRONT OF OUR GUESTS!" Erza shouted as her face went completely red as did Lucy's and Natsu's. This was one thing about Sayla that still puzzled the red head about, she can get embarrassed over romantic things involving Natsu such as kissing or admitting her love for him or anything vanilla yet when it came to sex with him then any shame she may have just vanishes.

"…She's very blunt about how they procreate." Observer calmly pointed out while Romeo and E.N.D were trying to block the mental images that were now in their heads due to Sayla's words while Acnologia snickered from hearing it all.

"That's one way of seeing it, yes." Acnologia told the constellar while still snickering from it all as he found it funny, confusing the Celestial being from his reaction.

'NEAR NYDAL, ABOVE THE OCEAN'

The ocean was at peace as the nearby coast of Caelum could be seen filled with activity by the citizens of Nydal. Many people could be spotted all alongside the beaches near the city as they all continued onward with their lives.

However, the peace was about to be interrupted as without warning, a large purple portal proceeded to open, causing a small shockwave as it hit the waters below. And not even a few moments later did a massive airship was spotted emerging from the rift in time and space followed by a few smaller airships before closing shortly after the vessel exited it. From the range of artillery and the harden design of it, one could tell that this flying vessel was built for war and conquest while the symbol of Alvarez was present proudly on the sides and flags of it all.

Aboard the deck along with many soldiers and others who were armored and suited for battle and war, a single man stood out as he walked over towards the edges of the deck to see the nearby island nation and the city of Nydal. Completely covered in armor aside from his eyes like his fellow Alvarez brothers and sisters thus blocking out what he may look like, his armor looked to be that of a tosei gusoku appearance compared to the more knighted look most of his men and women wore. The armor he wore was also completely silver as a long yet very powerful katana was seen strapped to his waist. Over his chest he wore a dark red tabard with bright red edges with the symbol of Alvarez proudly displayed on the center of it in a black color. This was the man known as Tiuh Um, a commander of the Alvarez forces.

"Caelum huh? So this nation will be the first to face the might of Alvarez." Tiuh muttered as his eyes gaze out over the ocean and at the coast and city. A nearby soldier looked over at his superior in puzzlement.

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to attack with the forces we have? Wouldn't it be wiser to call for reinforcements before launching a planetary take over?" The armored man couldn't help but ask, as Tiuh turned his attention towards the soldier.

"Do not fear, for fear will lead to downfall. We have managed to single handily conquered a few Earthlands without extra help, so it would be no different here." The silver armored swordsman responded to his troop in a calm manner.

"But we have suffered some casualties since then, that last Earthland had highly advance technology that were able to stand against our defenses, and we are only down to one Mana Bomb. The men and women haven't had proper rest in days. What if they are not ready for another world campaign that could last for weeks?" The soldier pointed out and wondered.

"As I said, do not worry. If we have too then we'll call for reinforcements. Regardless of this," Tiuh started to say as he turned his attention back towards the city ahead of his small fleet, "We will achieve victory just as we always have. We haven't failed yet and I have no plans on chancing that. For honor and for the Emperor, we will not fail."

Tiuh turned around as his eyes landed on all the soldiers of his forces on the deck of the ship with an air of superiority and determination.

"SOLDIERS!" Tiuh shouted, getting them all to fall into formation while standing tall and proud with weapons in hand, "THIS WORLD WILL NOT SURRENDER SO EASILY! WHEN YOU FIGHT, REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR HONOR AND FOR THE GLORY OF ALVAREZ! IF YOU FALL, THEN FALL KNOWING THAT YOU FOUGHT FOR OUR EMPEROR, OUR FAMILIES AND FOR THE FUTURE OF ALVAREZ! HEAR THESE WORDS AND ETCH THEM DEEP INTO YOUR HEART! FOR ALVAREZ!"

"FOR ALVAREZ!" Everyone around Tiuh shouted, their voices echoing throughout the air as the engines of the massive airship could be heard humming throughout the air around them.

Turning back around, the silvered armored commander drew his blade from its sheath and raising it high above him before bringing it down to point ahead towards the city of Nydal.

"ONWARD! TO VICTORY!" He shouted, his voice being carried by the wind for all to hear.

With that, the large airship and its small fleet proceeded to move forward towards Caelum, with Nydal being the first obstacle in their way.

'WITH THE OTHERS'

Romeo's ears perked up as he lifted his head from his arms, a puzzled expression appearing on his face. He wasn't the only one as Acnologia also raised an eyebrow as his greatly enhance hearing picked up on something.

"What is that?" The Dragon King muttered with puzzlement as he tried to listen to what he and Romeo were hearing better, with the dark purple haired young teenager trying to do the same.

E.N.D and Observer managed to hear the dark blue haired man's words as they turned their heads towards his and Romeo's direction, taking their attention off of Erza and Lucy trying to help Sayla understand about why their sexual life and activities are meant to be kept to themselves with Natsu blushing from hearing all of it being spilled out into the open.

"Is something wrong?" Observer questioned, seeing the puzzled looks on Romeo and Acnologia, with E.N.D also wondering what was getting them to act weird.

"I'm hearing engines… engines of airships nearby." Romeo informed them, as Natsu and his three ladies too distracted with their own discussion involving their personal life being out in the open to hear what the four Multiverses' travelers were talking about.

 **"Airships? Can you tell how many?"** E.N.D asked, wondering if Romeo and Acnologia were able to tell how many airships were presence base off the noise of their engines alone. He didn't know if they can, but it was worth a try.

The Fel Demon's words however grabbed Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Sayla's attention due to the demon's natural deep demonic tone being hard to miss, at least for the four of them.

"Airships? What airships?" Erza questioned as she was puzzled by what they were referring too.

Natsu was puzzled too before his own ears started to twitch with his own enhance hearing starting to pick up the faint faraway noises of the flying vessels, getting his face to grow cautious and on alert.

"I hear them too… that's odd, Nydal doesn't have any military bases nearby so it can't be any airship of Caelum." Natsu stated to the others, as the three pregnant women near him grew more confused yet slightly alarmed from what their pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer just spoke.

A moment didn't get a chance to pass as Acnologia and Romeo stood up from their seats, their faces warped into serious expressions.

"Come on, I have a feeling it isn't anything good." Romeo told the others before he started to run out of the house, being followed by Acnologia, E.N.D and Observer as they quickly exited the building. Seeing this Natsu stood up also before looking over at the three loves of his life.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Natsu told them in a tone that left no room for argument, not wanting to risk their or their future children's safety in case something was about to go down.

None of the three women had a chance to say anything as the pink haired young man dashed out of the building to head after the four Multiverses' travelers, as their eyes only filled with concern and worry as they watched their soon to be husband take off.

Back with E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer, the four were seen running all the way towards where the road that leads to Nydal was located, not too far from where the Dragneel house was at. They all looked ahead towards Nydal only to see the approaching small fleet of Alvarez airships making there way towards the city and the island nation.

 **"Please tell me that's this world's Alvarez and not the one that's world hopping?"** E.N.D asked as he gritted his teeth, their defeat and their cowardly retreat at the hands of Vext still fresh on his mind.

"Well then sorry to disappoint you, but it's them." Acnologia responded towards the demon as he also glared at where the ships were at.

None of the four turned their attention away from the faraway small fleet of airships when Natsu ran up towards them only to spot the fleet of the dimensional traveling forces of Alvarez in the distance with wide eyes.

"What is that?" Natsu questioned, having no idea who the small fleet was supposed to be or belonged too.

 **"An enemy, that's what,"** E.N.D responded towards Natsu while his eyes did not leave the sight of the fleet of airships in the distance. Taking a few steps forward as a grin then formed onto his face, the Fel Demon went on to speak once more, **"You stay here and keep watch over your pregnant ladies, we'll handle this."**

While E.N.D was saying that, Romeo had his eyes on the much larger airship that was in the faraway fleet. If Romeo knew anything, and he knew a lot of things, that usually the bigger ship meant that was where whoever the one leading the fleet would be located. And since the urge to payback on this Alvarez since their embarrassment by Vext, the Dragon Slayer gained a small smirk himself which showed off his sharp teeth.

"I CALL DIPS ON THE MAIN SHIP!" Romeo shouted.

And before the others could react the fourteen year old summoned his draconic wings before taking off at high speed into the air in a blink of an eye, causing a small shockwave that forced Natsu to cover his eyes a bit from.

 **"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU PRICK!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance with a tick mark forming on his forehead before he too launched himself into the air in an instance directly towards the fleet of Alvarez airships.

Acnologia chuckled from the exchange between Romeo and E.N.D, before taking a few steps back before running and launching himself into the air flying at great speeds through the sky.

Observer turned around to look at Natsu once more with a serious expression as Natsu noticed the look he was getting from the Celestial being.

"Keep yourself and your love ones to safety. We'll make sure they won't even touch your city." The constellar assured the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

With that the Celestial being proceeded to teleport himself from his current spot with Cosmic energy, leaving only a wide eyed Natsu in place.

All across the city and over the oceans, Tiuh looked ahead of him and his fleet as his eyes spotted something fast quickly approaching where they were. His cautious grew as without warning he felt a large source of energy heading straight towards them at a fast paste.

"What the-?" The silver armored man started to say in confusion…

…Only to be cut off as without warning Romeo was seen flying right by above where he was before landing onto the deck behind the commander with incredible force that blew away many of the soldiers around him while damaging the deck in the process. Dismissing his wings Romeo turned around and looked up directly in front of him to see the surprised silver armored swordsman now looking in his direction and away from the ocean and Caelum ahead of the fleet.

"Huh, you look different. You must be the captain or whatever right?" Romeo questioned with a smirk on his face, wanting to unleash payback for the humiliation that this Alvarez did to him and the other three by the hands of Vext. Tiuh only gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of the Dragon Slayer as he gripped the handle of his blade harder.

"You dare strike us on our own vessel? You have some nerve." Tiuh gritted his teeth once more as he spoke those words towards Romeo, who retained his smirk still on his face as the solider around him were now groaning in pain from the surprise landing and shockwave by the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

"What? Not going to wonder who I am? Usually people who try to take over other worlds would gloat about who they are." Romeo mocked, hoping to get under the silver armored man's skin. This would work as Tiuh glared even harder towards the dark purple haired young teenager, not liking how this boy thought he was some arrogant and mindless meathead.

"The only thing you will know of me is that you will fall to my blade!" Tiuh exclaimed as he raised his sword up high above him. He will defeat this unknown enemy in the name and honor of Alvarez!

Without warning the blade was suddenly covered by a light blue yet chaotic energy-like aura, getting Romeo to be on alert as he grabbed the two daggers that were on his waist, since all of his other weapons were either destroyed or lost throughout his and his allies' journey.

And then like that Tiuh bolted towards Romeo with incredible speed as Romeo widened his eyes before he was able to duck from the swing of his blade by a narrow margin. Powering up Romeo delivered a kick towards the silver armored man's stomach, pushing him back as the collision unleashed yet about blast of air around, blowing away the soldiers and others who were around with some of them falling off the deck and plummeting deep into the ocean below. Ignoring this Romeo looked on as he saw Tiuh recover quickly before he started to dash over towards him once more with his empowered blade in hand. Romeo responded by jumping backwards landing elsewhere onto the ship while Tiuh pursuit him, swinging his blade as Romeo continued to dodge each swing one after another as the two practically jumped all over the large airship of war. All the while the soldiers and others who tried to come to aid their commander were unable to get close towards the two waging forces, being blown away from the sheer power alone emitting from Romeo or from his forceful landings causing them to be blown back due to the shockwaves emitted.

Romeo brought his daggers to the front to attempt to block another swing of Tiuh's blade instead of just constantly jumping all over the place only for the empowered blade to easily cut through the two small weapons, shattering them like nothing as the Dragon Slayer widen his eyes before landing back onto the deck with Tiuh right before him who was grinning albeit his helmet blocked this from being seen.

"The heck?" Romeo questioned while remaining on alert of the enemy before him, having no idea how the silver armored man was able to break his blades so easily before he threw the now useless weapons to the ground. Seeing this got Tiuh to let out a laugh of mockery.

"Foolish boy, you think you can stand against my blade?" Tiu mocked as he held his blade right in front of him while it was still empowered by the light blue chaotic energy-like aura wrapped around it, "I possess the ability to wrap any blade I wield in a tachyon energy field. With it I am able to strike any foe and anything down. No matter how strong or tough you are, I will cut through you!"

No other words were spoken as Tiuh charged forward once more with the empowered blade in hand, getting Romeo to dodge the slash as the silver armored man proceeded to unleash a fury of slashes in hopes to land a hit and a killing blow to the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer. However Romeo wasn't going to let that happen as he continued to dodge each swing after swing as those around them if they were watching the scene would only see a blur of sword swings with Romeo dodging every single one.

For despite what he heard Tiuh exclaimed, Romeo remained confidence as he gained another grin on his face as he jumped back away from the silver armored man, who looked to see his enemy landing further back elsewhere on the large airship, angering him how the boy refused to meet his end by his hands.

 _'What an idiot! Now I know what to watch for!'_ Romeo thought to himself as he started to empower his fists with his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic, intending on humiliating this enemy before taking him out while Tiuh dashed towards him once more.

Meanwhile on the nearby airships near the main airship, E.N.D was seen landing directly onto one of the decks of them as Observer and Acnologia also landed on the nearby other airships with ease. Grinning from ear to ear, the Fel Demon looked to see the soldiers and other threats all around him charging at him with weapons in hand to defend against this intruder.

 **"Aw, how nice of the meat to come to the meat grinder!"** E.N.D mocked as he moved in for the kill with ease, making sure to take his time to kill and beat down those on this flying vessel. Unknown to the Fel Demon, Observer and Acnologia proceeded to do the same on the airships they have landed on.

Back with Romeo and Tiuh, no other living entity on the vessel were able to get close to the silver armored man and the dark purple haired young teenager as Tiuh only continued to remain on the offensive while Romeo kept moving and jumping all over the place to avoid being hit by the silver armored man's weapon. Deciding to change the tactic, Romeo landed onto his feet before bolting towards Tiuh, getting him to be surprised before he tried to bring his blade down upon the approaching Dragon Slayer. This proved to be futile as Romeo then suddenly vanished before appearing right behind the silver armored man as the young teenager delivered a powerful Dragon's Fist into the back of his head, sending him crashing into the deck beneath him while Romeo followed up with a roundhouse Dragon's Kick, launching him up into the air and crashing into a nearby case of stairs, knocking down those who were present with a few being blown off the ship and into the waters below. Recovering Tiuh let out a shout of anger before pulling out multiple shurikens in hand, empowering them with his tachyon energy field before firing them from his hand and towards Romeo. Seeing this the boy merely charged forward all the while effortlessly dodging the empowered projectiles before appearing once more in front of Tiuh, who didn't have the time to react as Romeo delivered a powerful uppercut thus sending him flying into the air. Following up Romeo sucked in the surrounding air around him before firing off an All Magic Dragon's Roar, hitting his target with ease which caused a massive explosion to fill the air that shook the entire airship as Tiuh crashed into the ground nearby on the deck.

Much of his armor was now broken, with his visible skin burned from the sheer chaotic energy of the Dragon Slayer's Magic. Nevertheless the silver armored man got back onto his feet as he glared with hate towards the still young teenager, who was smirking as his Magic was enveloped in his hands once more.

"You dare make a fool out of me?!" Tiuh shouted, gripping his blade once more while still using his ability to empower the weapon, "I will make you pay for this humili-!"

Multiple large explosions grabbed his attention as he looked around from his enemy and towards the space around his vessel only to widen his eyes in horror from the sight of his fleet being taken down one by one as he saw the forms of E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia jumping or teleporting to each ship before making quick work of them once more as the remains of the ships plummeted down into the sea below.

"No… NO!" Tiuh shouted in horror from the loss of not only his fleet but for the lost lives of the men and women who were stationed on each ship, completely letting his guard down and forgetting about Romeo's presence before him. A mistake that was about to cost him greatly.

"GOT YOU!" Romeo shouted before reappearing right in front of Tiuh, surprising the silver armored man as he tried to react in time to defend himself. Sadly for the commander of the fleet he was a second too slow as Romeo kicked his sword out of his hands and up into the air.

The All Magic Dragon Slayer then jumped into the air before grabbing the blade while in midair before swinging it down upon the shocked silver armored commander, who was unable to save himself in time as the blade effectively cutting right through his body in two and crashing through the deck of the ship into a lower layer, putting an end to the silver armored man as his halves fell onto the floor with blood and organs pouring out from the sliced halves.

Landing on his feet, Romeo looked up at the sight of the sliced up corpse as he grinned, his frustrating with this Alvarez calming down a bit from the humiliation by Vext's hands from the past Earthland. Although despite this…

"Huh, I thought that would be harder." Romeo muttered as he was a bit disappointed from the lack of challenge from this fight.

Shaking his head from that, he looked around to see himself now in one of the lower layers of the airship he was on, with the shock soldiers and others present with wide eyes and horror from the sight of the remains of their commander before him. As explosions could be heard once more due to E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer taking out the remaining airships nearby, Romeo prepared to finish the left over forces on this airship.

"AVENGE THE COMMANDER!" A nearby soldier shouted, rallying the others as they charged towards the Dragon Slayer, refusing to go down without honor and fighting for the fallen.

Romeo only sighed from their words before grinning once more, charging in as he started to make quick work of the men and women trying to bring them down.

Elsewhere on the large airship in one of the lower levels of it, a few soldiers and engineers were present as they were in the hanger where they kept the last Mana Bomb, their faces crestfallen as they hear the loss of their brothers and sisters to the enemy up above and around them. Trying their best to ignore the fighting and bloodshed up above, the group make work on setting up the weapon to prepare it for detonation.

"Are you sure this will work?" A soldier questioned with a soft tone, unsure if the weapon was powerful enough to defeat the four enemies taking them out like nothing.

"What other choice do we have? Even if it doesn't I would rather throw my life away to have at least tried to defeat this threat to Alvarez than dying without so." Another soldier nearby informed her fellow soldier, standing before a control panel as the engineers finished the work needed to prepare the Mana Bomb for detonation.

"Everything is set; you may press the button to detonate the bomb when you're ready." One of the engineers informed the others, as the rest remained quiet while the soldiers also remained silent, knowing that this will be their final moments of life.

Up above them a few floors up, Romeo was seen striking down a large armored man with a fist through the stomach, getting the soldier to spew up blood before Romeo retracted his arm, allowing the body to fall to the floor while the Dragon Slayer looked around to see the corpses all around him.

"Romeo." The young teenager turned around to see Observer appearing from his Cosmic Energy-like mists and right behind the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer.

"Observer, you guys finished up the other ships already?" Romeo questioned, as he didn't think it would be that quick for them to do.

"We have, I think E.N.D and Acnologia are finishing up the rest as we speak. I ran into little trouble. Did you defeat the one in charge of the fleet?" The living constellation informed and asked Romeo, wondering if the main threat of the fleet was taken care of.

"Yeah, I managed to defeat him. While it was pretty easy, I will admit that if he got the drop on me I don't know if I would have survived." Romeo admitted, recalling what his ability with this tachyon energy field on his sword could do if he wasn't careful.

The two's conversation didn't continue as without warning E.N.D and Acnologia appeared up above them, smashing through the floors before arriving right next to the startled Romeo and Observer. Shaking the dust and slight debris off of them, the two turned to see Romeo and Observer right next to them.

 **"Oh hit there, didn't expect to see you two here."** E.N.D joked with a grin, glad to see that the two and Acnologia weren't killed by anything stupid.

"You both finished up already?" Observer questioned as Acnologia nodded with a grin.

"It was easy. Mere soldiers are easy to take down when you're not careless," The Dragon King replied back to the living constellation before moving onward, "So I take it you're just finishing up on this ship?"

"Yeah, I already taken down the commander leading the fleet." Romeo informed the demon and dragon with a grin on his face.

 **"I'm still mad that you went ahead and hogged this ship for yourself! I wanted to take this one out dang it!"** E.N.D pointed out with an annoyed look as he complained. He wanted to fight whoever was leading the fleet, but Romeo took that from him already.

"Is it really that important?" Observer couldn't help but ask the Fel Demon, not seeing why that bothered E.N.D so much.

 **"YES!"** E.N.D shouted back at him, getting Romeo to sigh from the demon's usual antics while Acnologia only rolled his eyes from the sight of it all.

Unknown to the four, back below them in the hanger, the soldiers and engineers were ready to detonate the Mana Bomb. The group was all hurdled up around one another as they all prepared to throw their lives away in hopes of bringing their enemy with them.

Memories of their loved ones filled their mind as the soldier before the control panel brought out her necklace she wore into her hands, looking at the picture that was attached to it, which showed her family consisting of her husband, her three children and her grandparents as a tear went down her face as did the others, though the helmets of the soldiers made it impossible for anyone to notice this.

"Everyone… it's been an honor to fight by your side," She merely muttered as her finger hovered over the button while the others around her only nodded in agreement. She took a deep breathe before muttering her final words as she proceeded to press the button, "For Alvarez…"

And with that, the large Mana Bomb before them started to act up as pure Arcane Magic started to be unleash, shaking the entire airship.

This didn't go unnoticed by the four Multiverses' travelers, seeing the sudden chaotic movements of the airship, causing them to grow puzzled as the ship continued to shake.

"Huh, what's going on?" Acnologia questioned, as he and the other three were also puzzled from it all.

But then their eyes widened when they felt a large source of some unknown Magic beneath as it was about to implode. None of them questioned it as Observer widened his eyes before recalling Nydal being close by, realizing that whatever was about to happen in a second might take the city and the coast with it despite the distance.

And so with a mighty shout, the constellar unleashed his power once more as he envelope them and the entire airship they stood in with his Cosmic Energy.

"Observer! What are you-?" Romeo started too questioned in puzzlement before the effects of Observer's action took effect.

If any in Nydal or along the coast were watching, then they would have seen the last flying airship suddenly been envelope with an unusual blue energy-like substance before completely vanishing in a blight blue flash of light, blinding them all as it covered the air high above the surface of the ocean.

A moment later and it faded, leaving nothing but empty air behind as the wreckage of the fleet in the ocean were all but remained.

'ANOTHER EARTHLAND'

*BOOM*

The moment the airship remerged high above the world below in it's mesosphere, the Mana Bomb fully went off as raw Arcane Magic was unleashed with the force of a nuclear explosion, completely covering the sky all around as the intensity of the blast could be seen from space alone as those who were on the airship met their end.

All but Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer however, as the four were spotted now plummeting far down towards the planet below, mostly unharmed by the bomb's power as they were able to withstand it with ease. However now they were in a different situation at the moment.

"G **A** H!" Romeo, E.N.D and Acnologia shouted from it all, from being slammed by a force of pure Arcane Magic that sent them all flying and now plummeting towards the planet below. Observer remained silence, being unaffected by the fall.

 **"HEY OBSERVER WHAT HAPPENED TO INFORMING US ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU F**K?!"** E.N.D shouted as they continued to plummet towards the world below, however the demon wasn't really that bothered by the fall to be honest, as he and the others survived much worse than this.

"Not enough time. I didn't want the risk of the city nearby to have been affected by the explosion so I moved us elsewhere in hopes of avoiding such a fate." Observer calmly replied back to the demon, not at all bothered by the fact that they were falling at an incredible speeds from being all the way up in the planet's atmosphere.

Ignoring this Acnologia got his bearings in order as he looked down below him, seeing how close they were approaching the planet beneath them, more specifically looked what seemed to be an ocean awaiting to break their fall.

"Huh, looks like we're about to get wet." The Dragon King casually muttered, but still loud enough for the other three to hear his words thus getting them to look down to see them approaching water.

 **"OH SWEET! CANNONBALL!"** E.N.D shouted with a grin before getting into a position like how one would jump into a poll by bringing their knees into their chest and wrapping their arms around them.

This got Romeo to look over at the Fel Demon with a deadpanned stare.

"…Really?" He couldn't help but questioned the demon, who only grinned wider from hearing his words.

 **"Hehe."** The Fel Demon let out a small chuckle as the four continued to plummet down towards the sea below.

And only a few moments later did the four crashed into the ocean, causing a large splash of water to erupt into the air from the impact. Even a few fish were seen being thrown up into the air from it all before they fell back into the waters they called home as things seemed to calm down once more.

This would end as a minute passed by before E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer's heads emerged from the surface of the water, with Romeo spewing out a stream of the liquid from his mouth while E.N.D was seen coughing as if he swallowed something, all of them now completely wet for obvious reasons.

"…That hurt a bit." Romeo admitted, referring to crashing into the water from so far up basically near space itself as his hair was now wet and down.

 **"*HACK* I THINK I SWALLOWED A FISH!"** E.N.D shouted as he continued to cough for the next few minutes from the water and according to him a fish from entering his mouth and body.

After a short period the four calm downed as Acnologia looked around their surroundings, seeing a few islands nearby as the oceans separated them from being close to one another. Observer also looked around while Romeo made sure E.N.D was alright.

"So… where are we?" Acnologia couldn't help but ask as the four remained floating in the water.

"I do not recognize these islands, but it seems we might be in an archipelago. I can see each nearby island seems to have a city. We can swim over towards one of them and regroup there." Observer pointed out, figuring that was the best plan on action for the time being.

A loud horn grabbed their attention as the four turned their heads only to see what looked like a cruise ship nearby, slowly moving across the sea. Seeing this got E.N.D's interest more than the nearby islands as a grin appeared on his face.

 **"That looks interesting. Come on, let's go check it out!"** E.N.D told the others.

He didn't let the other three get a word in before the Fel Demon started to swim towards the large ocean vessel as Romeo sighed from the demon's excitement for a boat before swimming right after him. Figuring that he might as well follow Acnologia also took off with them. Observer being the last to swim after them, he didn't see why they would prefer a ship over actual land but still went along with it none the less.

'UNKNOWN'

The forces of the Fel Etherious of all kinds were all around full in activity as Brolgoth made his way through the massive deck of his personal moon sized ship, followed by a few of his generals and scientists in the process. The tall and muscular demon had an angered expression on his face as the emptiness of space was the only thing around them all, burned and destroyed worlds being the only thing that were seen in the distance of every direction.

"You have been disappointing me, I expect our kind to achieve nothing but victory yet you been suffering losses from mere mortals." The powerful demon stated without looking at his generals and scientists, but nevertheless getting them all to feel ashamed and fearful from the leader's tone, sensing the anger within him.

"Forgive us our lord, but this Alvarez is proving to me a formidable opponent. But we have been emerging victorious over many battles with them." One of them responded, being more monstrous in appearance compared to the others around him as he tried to assure one of the leaders of their kind.

"How many victories over losses though? The fact that we're failing at all not only to them but to that accursed inferior version of our Lord and his band of mortal filth, how do you explain that failure general? Not only have they been ravaging our forces scattered across creation but the fact that none of you have been able to stop them is pitiful in itself." Brolgoth questioned and stated once more with his tone filling those around him with fear from angering him.

Not even bothering to get an answer he continued onward as he approached a group of demons near the end of the deck of the massive demonic warship they were on. Sensing his presence, they all turned around before looking at the black haired Fel Etherious with excitement.

"Lord Brolgoth, it's good to see you once more." One of them greeted him as they bowed towards him, as he walked right to their side.

However his eyes weren't on them, but on the sight before them all that had his attention. A small smile on his face appeared as Brolgoth looked on with pride.

"Ah… its doing well I see." Brolgoth responded with his smile still on his face.

The sight he and all the other demons were viewing and before of? The sight of a lifeless and shattered world was before them all; completely infused and corrupted with Fel Energy as the space around the decimated world was warped along with the rest of the universe they were in, having fallen to the might of the demons. Multiple demonic ships the size of nations was also seen hovering around the ruined world to keep watch over it also.

But it wasn't the planet itself that they were looking at to say, but what was _**covering**_ the planet that had their attention.

Wrapped all around the broken and lifeless planet was a massive creature made up of a massive mass vine-like black skinned green spiked tentacles with Fel Energy flowing through its body, with a massive dark green and dark blue eyeball being right in front of the moon size demonic warship as it looked around, its attention not on a single thing. Multiple ends of its vine-like tentacle body were seen being pushed out and into portals that the mighty planet size monstrosity was opening before retracting them all back once more, closing the portals before opening new ones and repeating the cycle once again.

Each portal it opened led to an Earthland where it would send one of its mighty vine-like appendages to pierce the planet, destroying it completely while sucking in the souls of all that inhabit it into itself to sustain it. This mighty creature alone was responsible for the genocide and destruction of countless worlds.

Brolgoth looked on with a sense of pride at the sight of the unholy abomination as its massive eye continued to look around. The demonic leader turned his attention over to the demons in charge of looking after his pet.

"It's been a couple years since I last checked on my pet. Tell me, how many Earthlands has it wiped out. Last I remember it destroyed over six million by then." Brolgoth asked, and not wanting to keep him waiting for an answer one of the Fel Etherious who looked more human compared to the others spoke up with a twisted grin as she held a board in her hands.

"It has been doing phenomenal my lord. Even as we speak which you can see before you, it's continuing to open the way and destroying many of the mortal worlds of Earthland with each moment's passing. Adding the numbers up since it begun this it has wiped out over two hundred and thirty million Earthlands all on its own my lord." The female Fel Etherious date collector informed him, getting him to smile even wider as he looked back towards the sight of the mighty mass of tentacles.

"It has done well, but it's time I draw on its aid to deal with a problem we've been having." Brolgoth told the others, surprising them from his words before calming down; knowing that trying to speak against this would only resort in punishment.

Taking a few step forwards, Brolgoth looked at his pet with pride and with a twisted sense of joy. As much as he hated to have to resort to using it, the demon refused to allow their enemies to continue to humiliate them like this. So his pet will be the one to end this pathetic resistance against their crusade once and for all.

"Felkon my pet!" Brolgoth shouted as his voice boomed across from the ship towards the massive mass of vine-like tentacles that covered the planet before them.

The named planet sized creature heard its master's call as its massive eye focused in on where its master was on the near end of the deck of the mighty demonic warship.

"Look at you, you've grown so much. You're power has also jumped greatly with the souls of the worlds you devoured and destroyed. But now I call upon you my pet… for I have prey for you hunt." Brolgoth finished with a twisted smirk on his face.

That alone got Felkon's eye to widen as a loud demonic yet high screech echoed from the creature and throughout the demonic forces all around, listening well on what its master wanted it to do.

 **Huh, now that don't look good. And yes in case it wasn't obvious this giant planet size monster is indeed based off of Dharkon from Super Smash Brother Ultimate because I'm unoriginal.**

 **Some of you might be thinking "Hundreds of millions?! Isn't that too much to destroy already?!" Not really, after all the alternate timelines are supposedly infinite, so honestly a few hundred million planets being destroyed isn't a lot in long run when you think about it.**

 **But yeah, this a look of things to come that I'm excited to get too. Hopefully I don't end up screwing it up, but only time will tell.**

 **Next time, prepare for a character from "thehappy" to appear once again since I like doing crossover things with him. In case you don't' know who that is, go check his stories out, they're pretty unique.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Excited for what's to come? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Rocking the Boat

**I'm back again! A new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Rocking the Boat**

Elsewhere on the planet, in an artic landmass as a blizzard waged on, a bright green light appeared high in the sky, blinding those who would have witness it were they around. Once it faded, all that was revealed was a massive demonic warship of the Fel Etherious. Its corrupted engines letting out a loud humming noise as it echoed throughout the air despite the blizzard raging all around the land, as the war vessel itself completely unfazed by the harsh conditions, being built to withstand this and much more.

Inside of the monstrous size war machine, in the large control room were many Fel Etherious working and piloting the warship all around on their computers or other soul powered devices. In the center of the room was a massive platform where the leading demon of the ship and its forces looked on around with a wicked grin on his face.

This Fel Etherious was massive, being roughly around fifty feet tall in height alone. His skull was extremely elongated with numerous spikes poking from the sides of it. His skin in some parts looked like pure black colored armor, being hardened scaly skin that covered his head, chest, forearms with each one having a large bladed spike on them, shoulders that looked like multiple layers of sharp shoulder pads sticking out, and on the lower parts of his legs beneath his knees and above his feet which also had two spikes sticking out of each side of each one, and the top of his extremely long sharp end tail. The demon had four muscular arms with each hand having five sharp fingers each, while his feet only had three sharp long toes that are spread out. The rest of his non armored like skin showed him having a dark blue tone to it, and his eyes looked blank with no pupils or iris, being a pure purple color that still showed off the pure evil and vile nature of the monstrous demon. This demon was known as Mazil, a commanding force that led the conquest and destruction of tens of thousands of Earthlands, and every other demon on the ship don't dare to disobey his command.

 _ **'Ah… I love the thrill of it all. This is the last Earthland of this string of alternate realities to deal with. Once that's over with we will move on to the next string once more and continue our conquest on the mortals.'**_ Mazil thought to himself with his wicked grin on his face which showed off his sharp teeth, enjoying how the mortals crumble and perish beneath their might, with their souls being harvested to fuel their hunger, power and machines. Either that or simply keep them to torture for amusement for all eternity.

Lost in thought, he was then drawn to the attention of multiple of the demons that were at their seats working on their devices before them when they called out to him.

"Lord Mazil, we've detecting four unusual energies popping up elsewhere on the planet." A more human-like Fel Etherious engineer informed their boss, who turned towards the one who spoke to him with slight puzzlement.

 **"How unusual?"** The massive demon asked in a deep and powerful yet calm tone with slight interest, having been a while since they have ran into any high powers that resided on these Earthlands only for them to all fall to him in the end.

Getting a better location and reading on the four detected powers, the demons worked harder only to widen their eyes and let out a gasp of both surprise and disgust as they recognized the energy signatures. One of the pilots turned back around towards the large demon on the center platform behind him with wide eyes.

"It's the band of mortals sir!" He informed the large demon, who looked surprise from hearing this.

" **The band of mortals… the group of four led by that inferior form of our Lord?"** Mazil questioned from the news of a few of their vile enemies were present on this planet with the demons around him confirming this with nods and a reply back.

Putting one of his hands on his chin, the large demon warlord thought to himself for a moment about this. Why were those meddlesome four here on this planet for? His grin reformed on his face, his question about them being on this world faded from his mind. If they were truly here, then he will make sure they won't leave this planet alive. He will be the one responsible for their destruction; he will not let them flee.

" **Send a small group ahead of us to go after them! I will not allow those insects to escape us, not again!"** Mazil ordered while pointing at one of the pilot demons in the large control room who along with many others in the room proceeded to do just that.

Mazil will ensure that those four do no escape his grasps. They will die along with this pathetic planet by his hands.

'ELSEWHERE, FAR AWAY ON THE CRUISESHIP'

"What was that?" A familiar red head questioned with curiosity as she looked over beyond the deck of the cruise ship, wearing a red colored two piece swim suit that hugged and showed off her curves as she was chilling in the ship's large pool along with the others not too long ago.

"What was what Erza?" A dark blue haired shirtless young man wearing blue colored swim trunks questioned as a blue haired woman who was wearing a dark blue colored two suit swim suit stood next to him, just as puzzled as her love.

"I saw something crash into the ocean not far off from where we're at. It caused a large splash." Erza responded to Gray and the others who were listening in or paying attention as they were either standing nearby, eating at the nearby outdoor bar, or were in the swimming pool along with other people on the large ship.

"Maybe it was just a dolphin you saw taking a dive?" Natsu asked the red head beauty, who was also wearing red swim trunks with a flame pattern on them as he was at the bar eating a meal. Sitting next to his left was Lucy who was wearing a pink color two piece swimsuit, and sitting next to his right was Kinana who was also wearing a two piece pink colored swim suit, both women's little clothing showing off their impressive bodies as they made sure to say close to Natsu's side.

"No, it looked too big to be made by a dolphin." Erza pointed out, knowing what she saw and she doubted a dolphin was the cause of it.

"I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about. We would have sense something otherwise." A nearby fifteen year old girl waved off, not sensing anything that could prove that a threat is nearby. This girl had blue color hair and wore a blue shirt that has the label Marvell across the chest of it, and she also wore cargo pants and black boots. Over her casual clothing however she wore light Kelvar armor that covered her chest, forearms and upper thighs. Strapped to her waist was a metallic looking bat, a portal gun of sorts, some kind of pistol and a few magazines. All in all, this girl wore attire the complete opposite of everyone else present, as everyone else wore casual clothing or swim suits.

"Are you sure about that uh… other me?" Wendy, who wore a one piece blue swimsuit asked her older double from 137-C, who turned around to look at her twelve year old self with an assured expression towards her.

"Don't worry; if anything pops up I can just bash them to death with my bat." Marvell casually told her with a smile on her face and with a thumbs up toward her other self.

Hearing that got a few others who were near her aside from Wendy to back up a bit, as they were still not used to this other alternate parallel version of the sweet Sky Dragon Slayer acting or looking like this. Nearby Cana and Gildarts were relaxing and sun gazing on some long beach chairs along with Mira, Elfman and Lisanna as the former two overheard her.

"I'm still unsure how I feel about this other Wendy being here." Gildarts admitted. After all he was used to the nice and sweet Wendy they know while this other version had slaughtered horrific things from what she told them earlier in the day.

"Hey, even if she is… different… she's still a good person from what we've seen so far. Besides, it's not this day can get any weirder right?" Cana joked towards her orange haired dad, who had to agree with his daughter there. How could this day get any more confusing?

And that's when another large splash grabbed their and everyone else's attention, turning their heads towards the source of the noise right next to the ship before the four familiar forms of E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo and Observer landed onto the deck, oblivious to the eyes of the crowd of people all around them on them at the moment.

" **Ah… solid ground, this is nice to feel."** E.N.D stated to the others with a grin as she heated his body up to dry himself. However he didn't do this for the other three, leaving them still completely wet from being in the ocean and of that.

"Technically it's a wooden flooring, not true solid ground." Observer pointed out, not really bothered if he was wet or not. Such things like this didn't really make a difference for him or not.

" **Shut up Observer, don't get technical here."** E.N.D responded back with a small glare of annoyance towards the living constellation, who remained unaffected by the look he was receiving from the Fel Demon.

"Mind drying for us also?" Romeo requested, seeing how E.N.D can easily do that for them.

" **Nah, I don't feel like it,"** E.N.D responded with a grin, getting Romeo to sigh while Acnologia gained a tick mark on his forehead, not seeing why the demon can't just use his demonic flames to get it over with. The demon turned around to look at Romeo with his grin only to grow puzzled by the sight of him, **"…What happened to your shirt?"**

"Huh?" Romeo questioned before looking down at himself, only to see his shirt long gone, allowing his scar covered body to be visible to the world, "…Huh, guess that explosion disintegrated it and I didn't notice."

"It was pretty tattered from past battles, so it's probably best that you get something new to wear." Acnologia pointed out, not really caring if Romeo does that or not.

Moving on from that, E.N.D looked around before spotting someone who looked to be handling out towels for people who went swimming when the demon smiled before waving at him, not really bothered by the surprise and shocked looks he was getting from the people around him.

" **Excuse me; can you bring some towels for these idiots with me here?"** E.N.D asked with a large smile still on his face.

The man, unable to handle that this weird black skinned winged creature looked his way and spoke up him, ended up fainting with a thud on the ground from the sight of the demon and the other three unusual folks.

"… **Well f**k you too then."** E.N.D responded before flipping the fainted man the bird before sighing in annoyance. Turning around towards the others he figured he didn't have a choice before giving off another wave of heat that quickly dried them off in less than a second.

With that done, the demon looked around once more, not noticing the familiar looks in the crowd on the large cruise ship before his eyes landed onto the bar where food was being served. Seeing this got E.N.D to smile widely once more, as he hadn't ate anything in a while.

" **I'm getting food! I'll be right back!"** E.N.D exclaimed happily before taking off towards the bar.

"Hey wait up! I haven't had anything in a while either!" Romeo exclaimed as he also ran after the Fel Demon, not noticing the familiar faces of Fairy Tail being present on the deck of the boat they were on.

Acnologia sighed before slowly making his way in that direction, also wanting to grab a bite to eat. Observer remained at his spot as he shook his head from the antics of the three. He was about to make his way over to follow the other three before something caught his eye.

Turning his head away from the other three and the bar, his eyes landed onto many familiar faces that belonged to the Fairy Tail guild, who all stood there with wide eyes from the sight of the Celestial entity. For some reason though Observer was slightly confused when he saw what looked like two Wendys, with one being much different compared to the other. Maybe it was a twin? But why wear the light armor and weapon on hand? Was that a mortal thing?

Back with E.N.D, the demon happily jumped onto a seat that wasn't occupied as he looked at the servers on the other side of the bar as he grinned widely at them all.

" **Hello there! I would like one of everything please!"** E.N.D happily exclaimed, not caring about his order shocked them. But as they didn't want to make the demon entity angry, the servers before him went off to do just that.

"Move aside." Acnologia's voice was heard by the demon before E.N.D found himself being punched off by the Dragon King, who stole the demon's seat because he felt like it. As E.N.D's face hit the deck, anger grew in his eyes before standing fully straight up before pointing at the dragon in humanoid form with fury and a tick mark on his forehead.

" **WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR?! THAT WAS MY SEAT YOU BASTARD!"** E.N.D shouted in anger at the dark blue haired man, who turned around to look at the demon with a small grin on his face.

"I felt like you deserved it." Acnologia merely told him, getting on the demon's nerves once more.

" **WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN OVERGROWN GECKO?!"** E.N.D shouted as he slammed his forehead into Acnologia' own, getting the two to stare down at one another without moving from their spots.

Romeo, who was standing near them all merely, had a deadpanned stare from how the demon and dragon were facing off with one another once more. Sure he knew the two didn't like each other like he didn't like them that much but come on, did they have to start this again right now?

"Romeo?"

Blinking in confusion, the dark purple haired young teenager looked away from the two before him before his eyes landed onto a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, a blonde Celestial Mage, and a purple haired barmaid all sitting not too far from where he, E.N.D and Acnologia were at. His eyes widened from the sight of the three Fairy Tail members near him.

"Natsu? Lucy? Kinana?" Romeo questioned, surprised to see this world's versions of the three here on a boat. E.N.D and Acnologia were too busy arguing to hear or notice all of this.

Wait, if they were on a boat then why is Natsu fine? Shouldn't he be getting motion sickness or something? Or did this world's Natsu got over it somehow like how he and Acnologia got rid of their own weakness to that?

Meanwhile back with Observer, the others who saw the living constellation finally reacted as the puzzled constellar looked on towards them with Marvell being the one to approach the living constellation, looking more interested than shocked. For some reason though, the blue haired young teenager looked at Observer as if she recognized him, which puzzled the Celestial entity a bit. Stopping right before him, Marvell looked up

"Observer? What are you doing here for?" The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but ask which got Observer to be slightly surprised and cautious from hearing her seemly knowing him.

"You know who I am mortal?" Observer asked, unsure how this Wendy before him seemed to know who he was.

"Uh, yeah I do. Well, not you specifically, but I do know another version of you." Marvell pointed out, getting Observer to be slight surprised from hearing of this. The nearby Mages though looked surprised to hear about this, as ordinary people decided to stay clear from the living constellation and the other three folks that he was with, clearing the deck a bit at where they were all at.

"Wait, you know what that thing is?!" Gajeel, who was in the pool along with Levy and a few others, shouted in shock as he pointed at Observer, who managed to relax once more when he now knew how Marveel knew him.

"I am a constellar, not a thing mortal," Observer pointed out towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, before his attention was drawn back towards the blue haired girl before him, "So you met another alternate me. That's interesting to hear. Where did you meet my other self at?"

"Oh he was with this other Fairy Tail showing them all kinds of alternate universes involving Eathland with this device he had with him. It was pretty interesting to see really. Didn't get a chance to hear about every kind of world they saw though." Marvell admitted, recalling that that version of Fairy Tail only told them a few Earthlands they've seen while they showed them some worlds they have been too. While it did get rocky in parts like when her Levy broke down, she and the others still had a good time there.

"Interesting…" Observer responded with interest. This other him must have a different job then compared to what he did so far, as he didn't have that kind of ability to show other alternate Earthlands, only open portals to them. Though why his other self would be doing something like that with mortals, who knows.

"Uh… excuse me, Observer was it?" Juvia spoke up, as she and Gray approached the living constellation getting him and Marvell to look in their direction, "So are you from another alternate world then too like Marvell here?"

"I am." Observer answered the blue haired woman, as Gray then took over to speak.

"So that other Romeo and whoever and whatever those two guys are, are also from an alternate universe as well?" Gray asked, pointing his thumb over where E.N.D and Acnologia were at with them still didn't know about the Mages they were around while Romeo seemed to be discussing with Natsu, Lucy and Kinana nearby.

"They are; we come from the same Earthland." Observer informed them and the others who were listening in on them.

That surprised them aside from Marvell who was only interested more than surprised, before they all turned towards where the other three Multiverses' travelers were at. Marvell aside, the others got more focus on Romeo, seeing as he was still without a shirt which showed off the scars he was littered with.

"What… what happened to him?" Erza couldn't help but ask, shocked to see the left over wounds all over the dark purple haired young teenager.

"Constantly fighting for his life, that's what happened." Observer merely answered the red head, as he looked around to see that this world's Romeo wasn't present on this ship like most other members of that mortal guild, so it was only some of them who were on the cruise ship.

Marvell couldn't help but get more interested. While she normally doesn't care about other Romeos, this one a bit away from her seemed to be unlike most Romeos out there in the multiverses. Wanting to learn more, as well about the black winged creature and the dark blue haired man with him, she started to head over towards where the three were at.

Back with E.N.D and Acnologia, the two were still trying to get underneath the other's skin and were close to coming into blows with one another before Romeo got tired of it. Turning around he looked at the two with a tick mark on his expression.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" The All Magic Dragon Slayer shouted at them, getting the two to snap out of their own argument as they both turned towards the dark purple haired young male.

" **DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU-!"** E.N.D started to say before cutting himself off when he FINALLY noticed the presence of Natsu, Lucy and Kinana along with the rest of the Mages nearby as did Acnologia, who didn't care as he went back to waiting for his meal from the servers while E.N.D grinned from seeing the others, **"Oh hey Natsu, Lucy, Kinana, how have you guys been?"**

Puzzled, the three looked over towards Romeo, hoping that this apparently other version of the dark purple haired young teenager as they wanted to know who the heck this guy was. Seeing their looks Romeo chuckled nervously before riaisng his hands towards E.N.D while his eyes remained on the older Mages with a small smile.

"Uh, this is E.N.D. He knows who you all are back in our own Earthland." Romeo introduced the Fel Demon to them.

"He knows us?" Kinana asked with slight surprise before looking back towards the Fel Demon before them, who walked away from his spot near Acnologia before standing right near them all with his grin still on his face.

" **Yep! I know you three very well! We live together after all."** E.N.D casually told them, surprising them a bit from hearing that.

"You live together?" Marvell spoke up, alerting the others of the blue haired fifteen year old girl's presence. Romeo looked puzzled to see what looked like an older Wendy before him when he looked behind her and saw another yet younger Wendy, which increased his confusion even more.

E.N.D also noticed this as he looked back towards the other Wendy, then back at Marvell, then the other Wendy, then back to Marvell once more as puzzlement was shown on his expression.

" **Why are there two Wendys here? Are you a twin or something? And what's with the dumb outfit?"** E.N.D asked, as Marvell gained a tick mark from her choice of clothing and light armor being mocked at.

"It's not dumb goat feet!" Marvell exclaimed in anger at the demon, who responded in kind once he heard the insult.

" **THE F**K YOU CALLING GOAT FEET YOU B*TCH?!"** E.N.D shouted as the two were already glaring at one another, not liking each other in the slightest at the moment. Romeo sweat dropped from this as the others backed up a bit, not wanting to get in the way between the angry demon and the angry Sky Dragon Slayer from another world.

Marvell continued to glare at E.N.D, before her eyes shifted over back towards Observer, then towards Acnologia then finally at Romeo as her mind started to recall something.

' _Wait a minute, another Observer, a Romeo, and a black winged creature like this moron before me…,'_ Marvell then looked back towards Acnologia who was now enjoying the massive piles of food that E.N.D ordered for himself before taking a better look, recognizing the look of the human form of Acnologia as her eyes widened a bit with surprise, _'Are these the guys who blew up Levy's base? The guys that Lucy and Knightwalker encountered before? Huh, what are the odds of running into them here?'_

Deciding to take a better look at the others of this group, Marvell ignored E.N.D as she walked towards Romeo, with the Fel Demon still glaring her way before flipping the bird towards while keeping an eye on her. Romeo grew puzzled when the older Wendy stood in front of him, looking as if she was checking him out for something with a serious expression when she walked around him in a circle before coming to a stop once more in front of the other Dragon Slayer.

' _He's seen and been through hell, just like us.'_ Marvell concluded in her thoughts. While he didn't look it aside from the scars covering his body, the blue haired fifteen year old could tell that this version of Romeo wasn't some pushover, of course how strong he really was she didn't know. And he was someone who has gone through greatly horrific events like her and the rest of her friends and family back home, she could tell. He would understand what they've gone through. That and he's a Dragon Slayer if the scent he gave off was any indication, which she would admit helped with this regard.

Smiling a bit with her eyes close, Marvell merely gave the fourteen year old boy who looked to be around her height a thumbs up, confusing the All Magic Dragon Slayer once more from seeing her like this.

"You're good, I approve." Marvell told him before turning around and walking away, which only add to Romeo's growing puzzlement.

"Uh…" The dark purple haired young teenager muttered, not entirely sure what this other Wendy or twin of Wendy meant by that.

E.N.D's eyes didn't leave Marvell's form as neither did Romeo's as she approached Acnologia, who ceased taking a bite from his meal before turning his head around to see the blue haired fifteen year old girl standing near him. His narrow eyes didn't faze Marvell, but nevertheless she understood fully what the dark blue haired man before her was capable of.

"What do you want?" Acnologia questioned, not really caring about who this version of Wendy was or where she was from.

Marvell was about to speak towards the Dragon King, but then E.N.D widened his eyes when he saw the massive amount of food the dragon in humanoid form had in front of him. Recalling what he ordered the Fel Demon rushed over with anger once more before the blue haired young teenager could respond to the Dragon King.

" **HEY WAIT A MOMENT!"** E.N.D shouted before shoving Marvell out of the way like a rag doll, getting her to exclaim a surprise yelp before crashing face first into the deck like an idiot. Not paying attention to that at all the demon's anger grew as he pointed at Acnologia before him, **"THAT'S MY FOOD I ORDERED YOU F**K! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR HAND IT OVER!"**

Acnologia pretended too think about this with a hum before looking back at the demon with a smug grin on his face.

"Nah, I'm good." Acnologia responded with amusement in his tone.

And that was how E.N.D slammed his forehead directly into Acnologia, forcing him to fall off the seat before E.N.D sat back down on the spot that the Dragon King stole from him in the first place before proceeding to inhale the mountain of food before him.

Acnologia got back up and rubbed his forehead from the surprise head butt the demon unleashed on him. As much as he wanted to pulverize the demon before him for that, he figured that Romeo and Observer would get on the both of them if they tried to cause trouble, especially on a cruise ship filled with who knows how many people. So ignoring his urge the dark blue haired man merely walked by E.N.D before taking the seat next to him, figuring he would just order his own large batch of food to devour.

Meanwhile, Marvell nearby recovered from the surprise shove by the Fel Demon as she got back onto her feet while glaring at the demon, not taking that act at all. She took a deep breathe as she tried to ease her annoyance and anger at the demon. As much as she wanted to follow the lessons Sam and Knightwalker put into her mind, she didn't want to risk fighting this demon only to lose. After all, she didn't really know what the unusual demonic creature was capable of, and she didn't want to risk it.

Besides, this was supposed to be a fun trip to this Earthland to relax a bit more from the horrors back home, and she was going to get the most from that and not ruin it.

"Are you alright?" Romeo asked her from his spot, wanting to make sure that this other Wendy was okay from E.N.D pratically shoving her into the floor even if he wasn't paying attention to know that.

"I'll be fine. A simple fall isn't going to harm me in anyway." Marvell told her fellow Dragon Slayer as she walked back towards the bar, taking a seat near Acnologia while Romeo, Kinana, Natsu and Lucy looked at one another before they shrugged, figuring that they would at least calm down and try to know each other better.

Back with Observer, the living constellation was in discussions with the other Mages around the deck and nearby pool as they had questions similar to what they have asked Marvell when she first showed up to them earlier in the day. Needless to say Observer didn't like the attention considering that Levy, who was in the pool swimming a few moments ago, was now in his personal space much to his annoyance.

"So are you an alien? A God? Oh are you some servant to a God? Are you an alien God? What do you do? Do you-?" Levy was spouting question after question as she had a notebook in her hand with a pen in ready to write anything down if she needed too. Now where did she get that when she was only wearing a two piece light blue swimsuit the constellar had no idea.

"Uh Levy? Maybe give him some space and ask slower?" Mira, who along with her two siblings decided to get up from their seats to greet the constellar and the others, suggested to the excited Solid Script Mage. That got Levy to widen her eyes a bit before blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." Levy apologized, as she wasn't aware that she was being that pushy towards Observer.

"Don't worry mortal, I can understand why a little one like you would be curious." Observer assured the light blue haired woman despite his annoyance a moment ago when she was up close.

Levy merely smiled back before she pondered what would be a good question to ask the constellar. While that happened Erza took this moment to ask something that was on her mind after she calmed down from the presence of Observer, Romeo, E.N.D and Acnologia even if she didn't know who the last two were supposed to be.

"Observer, if you are from another alternate reality like Marvell is why are you, the other Romeo and those other two here for?" The red head couldn't help but ask, curious as to what brought this band of four here to their Earthland.

Observer tensed up a bit, as he knew he couldn't tell them about the dangers about the Fel Etherious or about the world hopping Alvarez, so instead he would tell her something else and hope they would be content.

"We got into an accident involving an explosion, so I transported myself and the others here into your world for safety. And before you ask, I did not choose this Earthland for any specific reasons, as my ability to travel to other Earthlands aside from my own are random." Observer informed her and the others who were listening in, as Levy also heard this as she wrote it in her notebook.

They seemed to be content with his answer, even if they didn't know what caused the explosion in the first place. Observer didn't give them time to ask anything else when he looked over to see Natsu at the bar along with his three allies, Lucy and Kinana, and Marvell.

"May I ask something involving your friend Natsu?" Observer spoke up, getting the others to be interested and puzzled about what they just heard.

"What about him?" Gildarts from his seat couldn't help but ask, wondering what the living constellation wanted to know about the young man he considered a son.

"In many other Earthlands the others and I have gone too, most of the time your friend there always either has a lover or multiple lovers. Is that true here also?" The constellar questioned, curious if this world's Natsu had any women to one day procreate with like the last Earthland and many others they've been too.

That got Erza's face to go complete red as the others were surprised by the sudden question. Why the heck would this star looking entity ask a question about that?!

"W… Why do you want to know that?" Erza replied back with nervousness as her eyes darted over to where Natsu, Lucy and Kinana were at as they were talking to Romeo, Marvell, Acnologia and E.N.D about who knows what.

"Just simple curiosity mortal." Observer informed her, not seeing why the red head is acting the way she is.

"You're joking right? So you're saying Salamander does get harems in other alternate Earthlands like Marvell says he does?!" Gajeel shouted in slight jealousy from the fact that apparently the pink haired idiot he calls a rival does in fact get multiple women to love him in some alternate realities.

"Huh, that's interesting," Lisanna admitted, as when Marvell earlier told them that they didn't really believe her, finding it too hard to believe. But according to Observer here that's apparently not only true but it's common like Natsu getting a singular woman like ordinary people do, "But to answer your question Observer, Natsu isn't in a relationship."

"Yeah, I would be able to know if he or anyone else was for that manner." Mira replied back while puffing out her chest with pride. After all, she was the match maker and expert on romance, so the idea of anyone having a relationship she didn't know about was completely stupid. Nothing gets away from her radar on such things.

Erza on the other hand only sweated a little with her face remaining red from hearing that, as unknown to the rest of her friends and the guild she along with Lucy and Kinana were all in fact in a relationship with Natsu. They just wanted to see how long they could get away with it without anyone else finding out. The red head honestly thought that everyone would have found out about it pretty quick.

She was dead wrong about that clearly. Seriously how did no one else find out yet? They weren't exactly being super secret about it.

"That's true," Juvia started to speak, getting Observer to look over towards the blue haired woman who was standing near Gray, "Mira did find out about me and Gray-Sama before we even told anyone when we got together on the same day."

"You two are together?" Observer questioned with interest and that he just wanted to keep this talk going, it was somewhat interesting to hear and learn about them.

"Yeah we are," Gray told him proudly while flinging his arm over Juvia's shoulder as they both smiled, "We're actually expecting to be a legit family soon too." That got Juvia to smile even wider while her cheeks redden as Observer looked at the two still.

"You are carrying?" Observer asked Juvia, who nodded happily as the others merely, smiled at the couple from hearing that. Sure they already knew that since they all threw a party over it like a few weeks ago, but it was still heart warming for them to hear that Juvia will be a mother eventually. She was still in the very early stages of it though, as no one could even tell she's pregnant at the moment due to her flat stomach. The living constellation hummed from learning of this, "Interesting, the last Earthland my allies and I went too had Erza, Lucy and Sayla all carrying Natsu's children. Didn't think I would see something like that again so soon."

"WHAT?!" Erza shouted as steam emitted from her skulls as she nearly fainted from hearing that. There was a world where she and Lucy were pregnant already with Natsu's kids?

"Who's Sayla?" Cana asked, having no idea who that was.

"A friend of E.N.D's and one of Natsu's lovers back in our Earthland last I was told. I'm sure you'll meet your own Sayla eventually down the line." Observer casually told them.

"Who's E.N.D?" Gildarts questioned. While he would like to hear more about this other Earthland where Natsu ended up knocking up the red head and blonde and whoever this Sayla woman was, the orange haired man wanted to know who this E.N.D guy Observer mentioned was.

The constellar merely pointed towards the Fel Demon, who everyone turned their heads to see chatting with the others at the bar thus getting them to widen their eyes a little. So that weird looking demon monster guy was named E.N.D? What kind of name was that anyway?

Speaking of the demon, he and those around him were still in their own discussions about whatever Marvell, Natsu, Lucy or Kinana brought up with E.N.D asking an occasional question along with Romeo. Acnologia mostly listened in on this as he didn't really care what they were talking about as long as it didn't involve getting on his nerves somehow.

" **So there's an Earthland where every guy aside from Natsu treated women like garbage and your world helped them?"** E.N.D asked as Marvell was mentioning some worlds she or those back at her home have gone too. Granted certain ones she kept the details more obscure considering how terrifying or horrible some of them were.

"Pretty much, now all the women there are free to follow their own lives for whatever they want to be." Marvell informed the demon and the others who were listening in. Needless to say Romeo and Natsu got furious when Marvel first brought this world up, hating how things seemed to be like that while Lucy and Kinana were horrified that their doubles had to gone through something like that. They were thankful though that Natsu didn't end up like the other men in that world and was now helping out as much as he could.

"It kind of reminds me of that one Earthland we arrived on, only it was the opposite." Romeo muttered, recalling a certain Earthland that fell to the Fel Etherious and how the men were treated there.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marvell questioned, wondering what the Dragon Slaying Romeo meant by that. Hearing her confusion and interest, Romeo figured he tell her and the others.

"Oh, well there was this Earthland we arrive on where it seemed similar to this other Earthland you talked about. However instead of men in charge with women treated horribly, it was the women in charge with the men treated like garbage." Romeo told her and the other three Fairy Tail members to his left.

"Seriously?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, also finding that horrible to hear along with Lucy and Natsu. Romeo nodded to the purple haired woman's question, confirming his words to them.

"Well did you help them out?" Marvell asked, wanting to know if they tried to help out in anyway.

" **Oh that Earthland got blown up. Every living creature on that planet is long gone now."** E.N.D casually told them as he took another bite from his large meal that he ordered from the servers on the other side of the bar.

"IT BLEW UP?!" Natsu, Lucy and Kinana shouted in shock as they all stood onto their feet for a moment from hearing that. An entire Earthland, an entire planet, just blew up? What happened to cause that to happened?! And why did E.N.D seem too casual about it too?! Even Marvell looked surprise from hearing that.

"Did you have to mention that?" Romeo couldn't help but ask the demon with a deadpanned stare, while E.N.D merely shrugged as he continued eating his meal in front of him.

"Wait back up, how did this Earthland get destroyed? That doesn't sound right." Marvell couldn't help but ask, finding that hard to believe. Sure she knew there were beings out there who could destroy planets with ease, but some reason she doubted that this Earthland they're talking about had beings capable of that.

" **Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you."** E.N.D responded as he gulped down his drink.

Before Marvell could question the Fel Demon and All Magic Dragon Slayer further, E.N.D's eyes widened as he just realized something. Turning his head over towards Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer became confused when the demon spoke up towards him once again.

" **Hey wait a minute I just realized something! We're on a moving boat, so why aren't you keeling over from motion sickness?!"** E.N.D shouted as he finally noticed what was off involving Natsu and Gajeel nearby. This got Romeo to widen his eyes, having forgotten about that since he also noticed that no Dragon Slayers present were getting ill in some form.

Natsu, Lucy and Kinana only blinked in confusion.

"Why would Natsu have motion sickness?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, having no idea why the demon would think that.

" **Because he's a Dragon Slayer."** E.N.D pointed out. The three Fairy Tail Mages were still puzzled from his words.

"What does that have to do with having motion sickness?" Natsu asked, tiling his head to the side which in Lucy's and Kinana's opinion made him look more adorable.

E.N.D blinked once, then twice, before his eyes widened in a comical manner as the realization hit him.

" **YOU MEAN DRAGON SLAYERS DON'T HAVE THAT STUPID WEAKNESS IN THIS TIMELINE?!"** E.N.D shouted loudly which forced the three to cover their ears. Romeo, Marvell and Acnologia were unaffected by it though, used to the demon's loudness or in Marvell's case used to loudness in general. Marvell already knew about this though as they told her beforehand earlier when she showed up.

"Huh, so that explains it." Romeo muttered to himself. So Dragon Slayers just don't have that weakness in general in this alternate timeline. Sure he and Acnologia managed to get over it and according to E.N.D, Natsu was able to overcome it due to being a demon, but it would have been nice if their own reality didn't have that annoying side effect in general.

As all of this was happening, down in the waters below near the bottom of the boat, a hand was seen grabbing onto the wall of the large cruiser, pulling itself up as it climbed up the boat thus revealing a long and lengthy demonic creature. Using its sharp claws on both hands and feet, it scaled the large vessel before arriving right below a large circular window. Not wasting time, its long sharp tail shot up and sliced the entire window open, allowing it to easily sneak right into the massive ship intent on wrecking havoc.

Back on the deck, Acnologia was about to take another bite of his meal before stopping himself, as his eyes narrowed further with slight confusion. Romeo also gained a small puzzled expression as both him and Acnologia got up from their seats before walking a bit further down the deck, drawing looks of confusion from everyone else including E.N.D, Observer and Marvell.

"What are you two doing?" Observer couldn't help but ask, seeing the Dragon Slayer and Dragon King looking around as their ears detected something up.

"I hear something. It's faint, but I hear something moving extremely fast." Acnologia told the living constellation and the others, as Romeo nodded in agreement while he tried to get a better hearing on whatever his enhance hearing was picking up.

"You do?" Gajeel asked as he tried to hear for anything unusual too only to get more puzzled when he didn't hear anything, "I don't hear anything off."

"Neither do I." Natsu admitted, as he also got up from his seat next to Lucy and Kinana to try to hear whatever the dark blue haired man and dark purple young teenager were picking up with the blonde and purple haired women standing with him. A bit worried, Erza made her way over towards him as she was getting confused by what the other two were supposedly hearing.

Curious, Marvel also tried to listen in to see if there was anything odd around them only to widen her eyes a little as she too heard something. Like what Acnologia tried to explain, it sounded like something in the distance was moving at an incredibly fast pace.

" **Well,"** E.N.D started to say as he too got up from his seat before walking towards where the rest of his three traveling companions were at, **"Can you tell what it -?"**

 **(Cue: "Awaken" Metal Cover by LittleVMills)**

*BAM*

Without warning however something slammed into E.N.D's cheek with enough force to launch the demon off the boat and across the ocean directly towards one of the nearby islands. The sudden action caught everyone else off guard as the shockwave emitted from that blew them all back a bit. Only Acnologia, Romeo and Observer were able to steady themselves while Marvell was pushed back a bit from it all.

"E.N.D!" Romeo shouted in worry as he ran over towards near the edge of the cruiser as in hopes to see where the Fel Demon ended up being launched at and to see if he could spot whoever was behind it.

However Romeo himself would fall under something of the sorts also when without warning an extremely fast blur appeared from out of nowhere before crashing into the All Magic Dragon Slayer, launching the both of them off the large cruise ship and over the ocean water as everyone else looked on in surprise once more while innocent people were freaking out and shouting for their lives in fear.

"Romeo!" Acnologia exclaimed, before his eyes widened as he felt another presence approaching at them, and fast.

Swiftly turning around he raised his arms to block an attack from the unknown enemy before said threat reached up before grabbing him by the head, slamming its own head into him in the form of a head butt before chucking the Dragon King off the boat and far into the ocean with it following him shortly afterwards.

"What's going on?!" Marvell questioned as her Magic flared as did the other Mages present, seeing that some unknown group of threats were striking at them, more specifically targeting the four Multiverses' travelers.

Observer tried to figure out what was happening before he dove out of the way when a large hook connected to chain slammed directly into where the living constellation once stood in its place. This got everyone else's attention as they all looked up high into the air to see the source of the hook as it retracted. The constellar widened his eyes as he recognized the familiar demonic feeling emitting from the being high above, seeing that it was none other than the Fel Etherious

Flying high above the cruise ship looked to me a dark brown colored large monstrous demonic bat creature, its body littered with cracks of Fel Energy as it had long arms and legs with sharps black claws on each finger and toe it had. A few scars were also seen going across on the large beast's face and hide. Not only that, but there was another figure riding the large demonic winged beast swirling the large hooked chain like nothing.

This figure looked covered in a black and dark brown cloak, with the only thing noticeable was its head. And that was where it got weird, as instead of a normal face it looked like a skull with melted pale flesh stuck to the covered bone while it looked like it was boiling non stop also. In the sockets where its eyes would be dark green glowing balls of energy were present instead. The demonic being's hands were also seen from its robe, also looking like nothing but bone with melted and boiling pale flesh glued onto them. Strapped to the boiling and melted flesh cloaked figure was a long sword with demonic runes visible on the blade.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Kinana shouted in fear, as Natsu made sure to stand in front of her, Lucy and Erza to protect them all while the Fire Dragon Slayer glared at the hideous Fel Etherious riding the monstrous demonic bat mount.

" **DESTROY ENEMY!"** The demon roared as he swung the large hook towards Observer down below him once more on the boat, which caused Observer and others who were in the way to jump in order to evade the attack.

Marvell looked up back at the demon with both surprise while also being confused. What the heck was this thing supposed to be? It seemed to recognize Observer in some way though, considering it's trying to strike him down.

"Stay here and stay safe, I will handle this threat!" Observer exclaimed at everyone else around him.

With that the living constellation used his strength to launch himself off the boat and high into the air heading directly to one of the other nearby islands that E.N.D wasn't launched too. Seeing one of their most hated enemies heading that way, the cloaked hunter roared at his mount to follow after the living constellation towards the island he headed towards, leaving the cruise ship alone.

The Mages looked at one another in worry, while Marvell looked more annoyed about being left out of the fight than anything else.

"What do we do? What's going on?" Gildarts questioned as he was now in a defensive manner along with the others. What was that thing? And what about the others who were launched off the boat, were they already fighting back?

"Whatever is happening, I'm not going to stand by and let these other guys hog the fight!" Marvell explained. She wasn't going to stand by when this enemy was putting this world's Fairy Tail and innocent lives in danger.

Before anything else could react however, something then crashed through the nearby cabins and walls of the cruise ship right behind them all close to where the bar and pool were as more people were trying to flee the deck in all directions. Smoke filled the air as the Mages and Marvell were all on high alert.

"What is that?!" Gray exclaimed in concern and shock, believing that it was another attacker about to make themselves known.

And he would be right as before anyone including Marvell could react or respond in time something dashed right out of the smoke directly towards the Ice Maker Mage before the unknown enemy's hands pierce right through the dark blue haired young man's chest, much to everyone else's horror.

It didn't stop there as before a second passed the attacker then pulled Gray apart with its bare strength alone, effectively killing and splitting Gray into two bloodied slices of flesh and guts with them hitting the deck with thuds as blood poured from the two halves of the human's body.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA! " Juvia shouted with pure horror and heart break as tears went down her face, while everyone else also gained tears in their eyes while rage filled their beings when they finally got a good look onto the attacker.

The creature looked to stand seven feet tall as it hunched over a bit. Its body was long and lengthy with its long arms and legs. A really long sharp tail was also present on its skinny yet still muscular body. It had long claws on its hands and toes, and its skin was pitch black with some parts of it such as the shoulders and forearms looking more bone-like compared to the more fleshy parts of the demon's body. Its head was elongated as it too had a more bony appearance, with the demon not possessing any eyes and had a mouth filled with extremely sharp and bloodied teeth. This Fel Etherious was known as Xillmoraz, one of the members of the group sent by Mazil to hunt their four enemies down.

"Ah… the wailing of mortal cattle, it's like music to my ears." Xillmoraz spoke with a somewhat high pitch yet demonic and unsettling tone as it grinned sadistically when it looked over at the rest of the shocked, sorrowful and rage filled mortals all around him. With the others distracting and taking care of the meddlesome four, he was free to slaughter the pathetic mortals around him without a care.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Marvell shouted as she charged at the long alien looking demon with her fists charged with Magic.

However she would be caught off guard when Xillmoraz ignored her as he completely dashed by, surprising the blue haired fifteen year told before quickly turning around only for her and the others to be unable to react in time when the demon appeared before Juvia before unleashing a powerful punch to the gut, unleashing a small shockwave as Juvia practically threw up blood from the blow as she felt the life she carried in her womb crushed by the sheer force of the attack.

Xillmoraz grinned wickedly as he was about to finish off the now greatly in pain blue haired woman before without warning his tail was grabbed by Marvell. Eyes widening from his he was caught off guard when the furious Sky Dragon Slayer of 137-C flung and chucked the lengthy Fel Etherious off the boat and into the ocean a good distance from where they were.

"STAY HERE, THAT SON OF A B*TCH IS MINE!" Marvell practically ordered everyone else before she jumped off the cruise ship and towards where she few the enemy demon to strike him down for good.

Their eyes looked at the retreating form of Marvell before Natsu snapped out of his gaze before rushing over towards where Juvia was now lying on the deck with everyone else doing the same, clutching her now hurting stomach as blood drooled from her chin due to her throwing it up a moment ago. Kneeing down the Fire Dragon Slayer tried to help the woman up only to look devastated when the injured blue haired woman struggled to look at him and the others with tears going down her face.

This wasn't only due to the injury and pain she felt, not only due to the loss of Gray, but also the loss of what was going to be their child before Juvia broke down, clutching onto the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as she cried her shattered heart out for all to hear, breaking Natsu's own and everyone else who heard their friend's sorrow.

Meanwhile at one of the nearby islands where E.N.D was launched towards, the Fel Demon crashed into the beaches of the large land mass before recovering quickly, getting back onto his feet as he rubbed his now sore cheek.

" **Alright, who the f**k had the guts to do that?!"** E.N.D shouted in fury as he lit his fists with Fel Fire, looking around to try to find the corporate.

"I did inferior E.N.D." Another voice grabbed his attention, causing him to look behind him near the ocean when he saw one of the attacking Fel Etherious standing there.

Standing there eight feet tall was an extremely muscular demon who didn't wear anything but the silver armored leggings and boots he wore. His skin was crimson red like blood as black markings were visible on his chest, shoulders and arms. Two long horns were seen sticking out of his forehead while the demon also had short white hair and purple colored eyes. Honestly, horns and skin color aside, he looked closely to that of an ordinary human.

" **A Fel Etherious? Where did you freaks come from?"** E.N.D questioned with a glare, hating how he didn't know about the demons being on this planet until only after being attacked and launched from the cruise ship.

"Heh, we arrived on this planet not long ago when we detected your presence. Our commander sent me and my group to wipe you out. You've been a thorn in our kind's side for too long, and in our Lord's name I will snap you into two!" The demon, whose name is Ternir, exclaimed in a dramatic fashion as he flex his large muscles with a grin on his face.

E.N.D had a small sweat drop and a look of annoyance from seeing that, but nevertheless prepared to kill this stupid demon and to strike down the rest of the demon forces that were here once he was done here.

" **You can try, but I will burn you into ashes!"** E.N.D threatened as he got ready to fight, intending on winning against this stupid demon.

And with that E.N.D charged forward as did Tenrir, both sides refusing to lose to the other.

 **HOLY CRAP! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life! I don't know if I can keep having chapters this long, but hey more for you all to read at once and less chapters to worry about right?**

 **Hopefully for "thehappy" I'm doing well with his Marvell so far, and if not, then shoot me and sue me. In that order.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Island Hopping Battle

**I have return with a new chapter for you all to enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Island Hopping Battle**

Further away from the islands where E.N.D and Observer ended up at along with their demonic opponents and further away where the cruise ship was sailing across from the ocean, Marvell was spotted being launched from the waters below as the blue haired girl came crashing down into the shores of yet another island in the archipelago skipping on the ground like a rock being thrown over water before she was able to land onto her feet. Wiping the blood from her mouth she remained on high alert as Xillmoraz burst from the ocean and up into the air before he came back crashing down with his fist pulled back. Marvell managed to jump back to avoid the incoming punch as it hit the ground, causing a small crater to form as the nearby ocean water rushed in to fill the hole in the ground. Taking a change the Sky Dragon Slayer jumped forward before delivering a strong Sky Dragon Fist into the demon's cheek. However it did little as the demon smirked before using his tail to wrack the girl away, sending her further inland into the island. Now away from the beaches she was now on solid grass covered grass as Xillmoraz landed a few yards away from her. Stretching his long and lengthy limbs the Fel Etherious couldn't help but gloat.

"Heh, your attacks don't really hurt." The Fel Etherious mocked the blue haired girl, getting on the young soldier's nerves. Grabbing her bat the Sky Dragon Slayer charged forward once more as she yelled in anger at the demon.

Xillmoraz side stepped it at first with a grin on his face only to be caught off guard when Wendy quickly turned around and slammed her metallic bat directly into the side of his elongated skull. While it didn't do much it provided the opportunity for Marvell to continue her assault as she whacked her bat at the demon's skull downward, causing Xillmoraz to nearby hit the ground face first before the blue haired young teenager started to get ready to strike once more.

"BATTER UP MOTHERF**KER!" She shouted before swinging her bat towards the demon once more.

However the Fel Etherious quickly recovered from the previous hits before using his tail to wrap around Marvell's arms, shocking her before the demon started to swirl the little girl around like swirling a chain. And not even a moment later Xillmoraz launched the blue haired female flying through the air and towards the nearby and only city on the island. Needless to say Marvell was not expected for the change of scenery where instead of being out in the open she was now surrounding by buildings with people looking onward at the sudden appearance of the girl crashing into their streets.

Marvell didn't have time to warn the people to run to safety as Xillmoraz appeared from out of nowhere once more right behind her, her reflexes able to react enough to turn around to block the incoming attack by the Fel Etherious.

Meanwhile away from the island she and the demon were on, Romeo was spotted having summoned his draconic wings to stay in the air as he was now blocking a barrage of attacks from the blur before him as they both fly through the air and above the water at an incredible fast speed, passing by multiple islands as the dark purple haired young teenager tried to get a look at his attacker to no valid due to the speed they were going. The All Magic Dragon Slayer then decided to fire a point blank All Magic Dragon's Roar, getting the attacking demon to widen his eyes before practically disappearing from his spot thus avoiding the powerful blast of Magic as it fired into the distance over the ocean before it detonated, causing a massive explosion to take place as the shockwaves could be felt by Romeo. Using his senses he was able to pick up the demon's energy signature as he looked up high above him where the attacking Fel Etherious was at.

Flying high above Romeo, the Fel Etherious looked to be that of a male. Standing around six feet and four inches tall, the demon didn't have any armor or clothing whatsoever as he had no need for such things. His skin was pure white with dark green markings visible all over his chest, legs, arms and shoulders. He only had four sharp toes on each foot while only having three sharp fingers on each hand. Three large horns were sticking straight up from his head while two dark green marks were visible going down his face underneath his blank crimson eyes. To top it off four large grey colored feathered wings were seem sticking out of his back. This demon was name Bor'gal, and he was currently glaring at the Dragon Slayer beneath him.

"Huh… you looked unusual for a demon." Romeo muttered with a small grin on his face. At least he now knew what his opponent looked like now.

Bor'gal didn't reply back as he only grunted before without warning fired off multiple blasts of Fel Fire from the palms of his hands. That got Romeo to widen his eyes before he started to take off flying through the air throughout the archipelago, prompting Bor'gal to fly after his enemy. Romeo kept on flying as he looked back to see the white skinned demon flying right behind him continuing to fire off multiple small blasts of Fel Fire from his hands in front of him, intent on hitting the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer. This went on for a few minutes as they passed by multiple islands while Romeo continued to dodge the attacks before changing tactics. Turning back around the All Magic Dragon Slayer flew head first towards Bro'gal, surprising the demon as he raised his arms to block an incoming attack only for Romeo to fly around him before appearing right behind him. He didn't have any time to act as Romeo delivered a powerful kick into the demon's back which would have launched him if the young teenager didn't grab a hold of one of his wings. Swirling him around Romeo let out a yell before chucking the demon below into the water thus causing a large splash to take place. Not done yet Romeo then sucked in the surrounding air for a quick power boost as he then fired yet another All Magic Dragon's Roar towards where Bro'gal was thrown at, hitting the water as the attack raged through the ocean before it detonated, completely evaporating a lot of water as smoke shot up into the air above it.

Romeo stayed still as he waited to see if the demon would emerge only to be caught off guard when a kick to his head launched him down towards the ocean. However Romeo was able to stop himself mid air with his draconic wings as he looked up to see the four winged demon above him glaring at him with slight injuries noticeable on his skin. Bor'gal didn't waste another second before dashing through the air and towards the dark purple hair who also took off flying with the demon following right behind them. As they flew above the ocean water and flew around the nearby islands the two constantly clashed over and over again with each blow causing a small shockwave to be emitted from their fight. Romeo rushed in once more only for Bor'gal to dashed downward in the air before bringing his hands up above him to fire off a large beam of Fel Fire from his hands and into Romeo's stomach. This caused a large explosion as Bor'gal flew away from the mid air large amount of smoke to see where the dark purple haired young teen anger would emerge from. His eyes widened when the Dragon Slayer then quickly emerged from the smoke at great speed that Bor'gal couldn't act in time to defend as the human young teenager slammed his head directly into the Fel Etherious's stomach, getting him to throw dark green blood up before Romeo followed up with a roundhouse kick into his cheek. This sent the demon flying through the air once more before he was able to steady himself with his wings. Romeo and Bor'gal stared down one another for another moment before both of them shouted as they powered up their respective energies before dashing in at one another with fists pulled back.

The scene changed as E.N.D was seen being sent flying directly into multiple buildings, bringing them down as the only city on the island he and Ternir's battle on had ravaged the once thriving city and life filled island. Now the only living creatures were the two demons, their destructive power unleashed causing the death of every living soul on the small patch of land in the sea.

"Ohohoho! Don't tell me this is all you got inferior E.N.D. If you're this weak then it will be no problem sending your soul to our Lord." Ternir mocked from his spot hovering over the burning and body filled streets of the decimated city as he was able to fly without the need of wings. The Fel Etherious flexed his large muscles once more as he make a noise akin to mockery laughter.

E.N.D emerged from the rubble as anger was visible on his expression, ticked off by the demon's words as Fel Energy flowed through his body once more, signifying that he was about to power up.

" **You dare call me weak?! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU STUPID FAGGOT!"** E.N.D shouted in anger before without warning powered up, unleashing enough power and demonic energy to blow the surrounding debris away like nothing as the ground shattered beneath him.

Ternir merely got interested in this before he smirked, not at all worried about this before he dashed towards the angry Fel Demon. He pulled his fists back as he was about to unleash yet another barrage of fists at his enemy only for E.N.D to open his mouth before unleashing a point blank Fel Fire Roar. Ternir was unable to dodge in time as the attack hit, sending him flying far from the island as the attack exploded, unleashing a large blast that shook the sky as the ocean beneath it was pushed back with enough force to see the sea floor before it faded, allowing water to rush back to fill the gap once more. The Fel Etherious was spotted emerged from the smoke as some small injuries were seen on his body from the sudden move, noting that it packed more punch than it did before.

His attention however would be grabbed once more as his eyes widened when he saw the opposing Fel Demon not only fly high into the air and dashing over into the water surrounding the island, but as the land and ocean below shook once more the Fel Etherious's eyes widened when he saw the island being ripped from the sea and high into the air with E.N.D underneath the whole thing lifting it up. Not giving his enemy a change to retaliate the Fel Demon chucked the large island through the air and into Ternir, who responded by taking in a breath before unleashing a barrage of powerful punches that broke apart and pulverized the entire island into tiny fragments that harmlessly fell into the ocean without damage. This got Ternir to grin only to widen his eyes once more when E.N.D appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into the other demon's stomach, getting the Fel Etherious to cough dark green blood up. E.N.D wasn't done, far from it when he too started to unleash a barrage of powerful punches and kicks for the new minute until he ended up with an uppercut that sent Ternir flying high into the air. Looking upwards E.N.D then pulled his right fist back before charging it with his Fel Magic and with a mighty yell pushed it above him and fired off a large beam of pure raw Fel Energy at Ternir. However the Fel Etherious wasn't going to be humiliated like this as he shouted in anger before swiping his left arm at the Fel beam, deflecting it as it went flying into a nearby island as it hit, completely causing a massive explosion that vaporized the sub continental land and every living creature on it in an instant while water flooded in to fill the missing land's spot.

E.N.D gritted his teeth from seeing this before he flew directly towards Ternir, who saw the incoming demon as the two clashed once more, firing off punches and kicks at intense speeds with each contact they made emitted a shockwave that shook the air around the two waging demons. Eventually Ternir got the upper hand when he blocked another punch before ducking underneath E.N.D which caught him off guard before Ternir quickly turned around and delivered a powerful kick into the Fel Demon's back, launching him into the ocean below which caused a large splash. Ternir smiled from this as he flexed his muscles again, but quickly widened his eyes when he saw a volley of Fel Fire blasts firing from the water and directly at him. The Fel Etherious flew all around the air as he did his best to avoid getting hit by the many small blasts of Fel Fire unleashed by the Fel Demon in the ocean below until E.N.D ceased this attack as he reemerged from the waters and took off high into the air. Now further up in the air then Ternir, the Fel Demon yelled out once more before constantly firing off many larger blasts of Fel Fire from his hands all while Ternir flew around to dodge or deflected them with his arms to avoid taking more damage. Because of the massive range of the volley of Fel Fire attacks and with those being deflected by the Fel Etherious, many of those small blasts were launched and landed all over the ocean and some of the nearby islands.

Back down at surface level on the sub continental land where Marvell and Xillmoraz were continuing their battle throughout the city they were in, their eyes widened when they saw the incoming multiple balls of Fel Fire about to raining down upon them and the land they stood on while people around them were trying to flee for their lives.

"SH*T! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marvell exclaimed as she jumped back to avoid one of the raining demonic attacks as the entire city and land around her and the Fel Etherious was being ravaged. Already the toll of casualties were rising at an alarming rate as the buildings crumbled from every direction she looked as she continued to move around to avoid the raining attacks.

Xillmoraz however decided to take this chance to continue on the offensive despite the destruction crashing down upon them. Rushing over towards the human young teenager before him, he shot his tail out forward wrapping it around Marvell, catching her off guard before the Fel Etherious slammed her into the ground. Not letting go of her just yet the demon moved onward to drag her across the broken concrete ground below them all as the Fel Fire bolts continued to rain down all around them. Xillmoraz then released her during this which caused her to go flying into a nearby building, crashing into it. Marvell slowly got back up only for the alien looking Fel Etherious to reappear behind her as he grabbed her head before slamming it into the wall before them, causing Marvell to shout in pain. With that he took of running down the decimated streets as everything around continued to burn and blown asunder by the raining volley of Fel Fire all while dragging the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer's head throughout the walls of the buildings down the street, bringing them down behind them as they continued down this path. Eventually coming to a stop Xillmoraz then looked up into the air before throwing the blue haired young teenager into the air as one of the raining down Fel Fire bolts crashed down near where she was, causing an explosion that sent her flying through the air and into the debris and burning corpse covered street they were in.

Afterwards the bombardment faded, showing that either E.N.D changed tactic or Ternir was able to stop his assault. Whatever the cause this wasn't on Xillmoraz's mind as the alien looking Fel Etherious looked down the decimated and lifeless street with a twisted grin on his face. Looking ahead he saw Marvell showing getting back up from the sudden assault she received as she glared heavily at her vile enemy. The demon couldn't help but laugh once more.

"How pathetic you are little mortal, look at yourself," Xillmoraz started to mock as he started to slowly walk towards where the blue haired female was at, "You are struggling to face me yet you are slowly falling apart while I haven't even begun to fight. I may be nowhere near as strong or fast as my fellow brethren, but I am not one to be underestimated. But don't worry, I will kill you now."

Marvell was taking deep breaths as she looked at the demon slowly making his way over to where she was down the ruined street. The smoke from the burning corpses around her filled her nostrils as she wanted to gag from the horrible smell of it all. Blood ran down her forehead as she had other cuts and bruises on other parts of her body. Her armor thankfully was still mostly intact and her weapons and portal gun seemed to be in good shape still, but it didn't change the awful fact that this stupid looking demon thing before her was making a fool out of herself. She still had most of her ammo on her; as she saw earlier during their fight that her weapon didn't seem to done much against the demon so why waste bullets?

"I won't go down that easily you f**k. Don't underestimate me." Marvell warned the demon as she got ready to fight once more.

Her eyes widened when without warning Xillmoraz appeared right before her. Luckily she was able to raise her hands up as she blocked the two strikes the Fel Etherious tried to unleash on her. Now the two were in a lock as both sides tried to push back the others as their respective Magic or Energy radiated from their bodies unleashing shockwaves from themselves.

While they were like this Xillmoraz took this moment to speak once more towards his enemy as Marvell tried to push the demon before her back.

"You're not of this Earthland are you? You're too different from every other living creature from this planet. Are you allies to those meddlesome four with the inferior E.N.D?" Xillmoraz questioned however Marvell wasn't answering back as she was more focus on pushing the demon back and beating him to the ground. The demon laughed again as he went on with a sadistic grin on his face, "Well no matter. For once we're done with this pitiful planet then maybe we'll go to your Earthland and tear it asunder ourselves."

That got Marvell to widen her eyes in fury filled her being. She will not let this monster even make threats toward her home! He wanted to play that game then will f**k him up!

With a mighty yell Xillmoraz was caught by surprised as he was blown back by the Sky Dragon Slayer when her Magic unleashed from her body caused a small explosion around her. The Fel Etherious crashed into the wreckage of nearby rubble before recovering as he took up. Looking back up towards his opponent his eyes widened with interested from what laid before him.

There Marvell was, Magic power radiating from her form as her Dragon Force has been activated. Glaring at the demon before her she got ready to finish this fight once and for all.

"Bring it on you ugly son of a b*tch!" Marvell taunted, _'I have to make this quick! I can only remain in this state for a few minutes!'_

With that Marvell charged forward towards Xillmoraz once more, intending on finishing this was fast as she can while the Fel Etherious charged towards her also, refusing to back down.

Further away from them, Acnologia was seen crashing into another island as he got back onto his feet. His attacker from the distance in the air summoned large and power blades around him before firing them all towards the Dragon King. Acnologia gritted his teeth before taking off moving at fast speed across the large island through the small forest and through the city while the demon continued to launch one large blade after another. Decimating everything they hit, Acnologia paid no attention to the devastation and suffering of innocents behind him before he arrived on the other side of the land he was on before jumping into the air. Not wasting any time seeing how his enemy could fly while he couldn't in his current state, Acnologia unleashed a large amount of Magic from his body before the explosion faded to reveal him in his Dragon form once more, letting out a roar for all throughout the archipelago or what remained of it to hear. Now up in the air, the large dragon turned his head towards the Fel Etherious attacking him once more as he hovered over high above the damaged land beneath him.

The Fel Etherious hovering high in the air a good distance away from the dragon looked somewhat human aside from the lack of legs, where instead of limbs black smoke was seen covering below his waist. He had two muscular arms with claws at the end of each hand, while multiple swords were seen floating behind him in a circular fashion moving ever so slowly. His skin was metallic looking like titanium and he had dark blue colored eyes. He also had messy black spiky colored hair that flowed down his back. The demon also possessed black sword inspired markings on his chest and arms. This Fel Etherious was simply known as Kariun.

Acnologia didn't focus on the appearance of the demon for long as he was snapped out of this when Kariun summoned multiple more building sized swords to his side from thin air before firing them all off towards him. The Dragon King noticed these as he took off into the air at great speed, dodging each of the massive swords as they crashed into the ocean below. The Fel Etherious took off after the large dragon all while continuing to summon massive blades to fire from his side and at the Dragon of Death like he was firing a machine gun. Getting tired of this already Acnologia flew up high into the air before turning around and diving down directly towards Kariun, whose eyes widened from seeing this while the dragon dodged every massive sword that was flung at him.. However as Acnologia closed in the Fel Etherious easily dashed upward and around the dragon with great speed, surprising the large dragon as he turned his head around to see the airborne demon once more summoning and firing more large building size blades from his side. Getting annoyed by this Acnologia then proceeded to fire off a large Dragon's Roar towards the Fel Etherious, completely obliterated the blades fired at him as the Fel Etherious widened his eyes once more. But just like before he reacted fast enough to dash out of the large breath attacks way as it shot into the sky, clearing clouds that were around it. Looking back towards Acnologia with annoyance the metallic skinned Fel Etherious once more continued his long ranged assault as he summoned more building size swords to his side before firing them off at a rapid pace.

' _ **Is that all he can do?'**_ Acnologia thought to himself as he once more flew out of the way of the fast approaching blades once more. Flying high into the air he continued to avoid each attack as he once more tried to get close towards Karian to actually hit or kill the demon. As he got close while avoiding each blade thrown at him the demon once more used his speed to easily dash around and high above the Dragon of Death once more before turning back around to continue his assault a good distance away from the powerful dragon. That only got Acnologia to grit his teeth in anger at this tactic the demon was doing to keep himself away. Once more Acnologia flew up high into the air while avoiding each massive blade fired towards him. Opening his mouth the mighty dragon started to suck in the air and water below him to power up his next powerful attack. He only needed a few moments before ceasing this, as he then bolted through the air towards the distant Fel Etherious once more. Karien saw this as he already started to move around the Dragon of Death at a great movement. However he would be off guard when without warning Acnologia was able to react in time as he turned around and was able to grab the annoying demon with one of his hands, shocking Karien as he was now in the Dragon King's clutches.

Not wasting any more time Kairen attempted to summon and fire off more building sized swords from his body and towards the close up dragon. However in less then a second before he could even fire off the summoned swords Acnologia opened his mouth before firing off a point blank powerful Dragon's Roar, completely covering his own hand while ultimately consuming and obliterating Kairen as he couldn't even get a scream in. The attack shot out forward far from the dragon before it hit another island, completely destroying it as smoke filled the air while water rushed in to fill the empty spot of land.

With that, Acnologia grinned from his easily victory.

" **Hmph, they should have sent someone stronger to take me on."** Acnologia told no one in particular as he started to fly to where one of the others was at. He wouldn't interfere unless they ask him too, but knowing Romeo and E.N.D, those two wouldn't want anyone to get in the way of their battle.

A few minutes earlier with Observer, the living constellation was seen in an opened clearing nearby a forest and a mountain on the island not too far from where the cruise ship was at to draw the cloaked mounted demon away from the others on the ship. Right now Observer was avoiding each of the airborne demon's hooked chain as it was launched at him once more, hitting the ground where he once stood before he dash out of the way. The melted and boiling flesh covered demon let out another roar of frustration as it tried to swing its hooked chain down towards the constellar once more who was able to move out of the way from it while the hook chain slammed into multiple trees destroying them all in the process. Knowing that he couldn't remain on the defensive for long the living constellation rushed over towards the still ground locked chain before grabbing it in time before the demon up above could retract it once more. Ripping it from the ground Observer shouted before he swung the chain and with it the cloaked demon and his demonic bat-like mount directly into the nearby mountain. Observer still held onto the chain before without warning the bat-like mount the other demon had rushed out from the mountain and flew towards him at a high speed. Luckily for the living constellation he was able to use his Cosmic Energy to form a large blue colored blade before ducking underneath the tackling beast before shoving the blade up into the demon's stomach and cutting it wide open. Dark green blood and guts poured from the wound as the large beast then crashed into the ground and fell dead, it's insides such as intestines exposed and now rotting on the grass covered ground near him.

A monstrous roar grabbed his attention as he quickly turned around before his eyes widened once more when the rather large cloaked Fel Etherious appeared right behind him, having launched himself from the mountain all the way to the forest section of the island. Hooked chain still in hand the demon's eyes glowed as he roared in fury from the loss of his mount.

" **YOU KILLED PET! YOU DARE ANGER ME?! YOU DIE NOW!"** The melting and boiling flesh bone covered demon shouted in fury as the grass around where he stood had the life sucked from them and into him, which didn't go unnoticed by the living constellation.

' _The land decays around him… a life drainer?'_ Observer thought to himself from seeing this, before he was snapped out of his thoughts when the cloaked Fel Etherious before him launched his hook once more towards him, getting Observer to duck from the move before recovering.

However the hook then slammed into a nearby tree, which allowed the demon to rip it from the ground as he brought it back towards him. Observer swiftly turned around to see the large tree headed straight back towards him however he couldn't react in time as the large trunk slammed into his back, forcing him to be pushed directly towards the cloaked demon as said demon drew his long sword from his side with his other hand as he was about to pierce the approaching constellar. Not letting that happen, Observer put his hands before him before firing off a large blast of blue Cosmic Energy towards the demon, pushing him back while Observer went right by him, landing onto his feet. Looking back towards the demon with more caution for his surroundings Observer got ready to continue the fight as the cloaked Fel Etherious let out another roar once more. Flinging the trunk on his hook off, the demon launched it once more towards the living constellation who side stepped it before grabbing a hold of the chain. Not wasting even a second Observer once more swung the chain around brining the demon on the other end with it through many trees around it before letting go, causing it to go crashing into the ground into a nearby boulder, smashing it in the process. Observer then charged forward to continue his assault against the Fel Etherious with said demon getting back onto his feet, letting out another roar as the grass and nearby trees had their life drained due to the demon's mere presence around them. The demon flung his hooked chain once more at the constellar who this time used his blue energy to form a blade over his hands before slashing the chain completely, depriving the demon of one of his weapons as he charged forward towards the cloaked monster once more.

The Fel Etherious roared once more as he grabbed his long sword once more before blocking the energy made blades covering the constellar's hands. With that the two started a clash of blades with the much taller and larger demon easily defending each blade like nothing. Meanwhile Observer was struggling to keep up as he saw the land around them slowly withering away due to the demon before him draining the life from it all to fuel his strength even further. Knowing that he had to change tactics, the living constellation jumped backwards and dismissed his blades covering his hands while the demon roared before charging forward at him, refusing to let the servant of the Titans to get away from him. Observer this time jumped over the charging cloaked demon before firing off a point blank blast of blue Cosmic Energy once more, launching the demon into the ground. Running over towards him Observer jumped in the air once more as he summoned another sword made of his energy before he was about to bring it down upon the downed demon. However the melting and boiling flesh bone covered demon quickly turned around with his blade in hand, blocking the incoming strike before he pushed the living constellation back further away from himself thus allowing him to get back onto his feet. His eyes glowed once more as he roared in fury from the defiant enemy before him refusing to die. Raising his sword up, he rushed at the smaller entity once more in hopes of striking this hated enemy of his kind down once and for all. However Observer saw an opening the demon made, and with that the constellar rushed forward also before sliding underneath the demon's swing of his blade. As the demon's eyes widened he didn't have time to react before Observer once more formed a sword with his power before shoving the blade directly into the demon's neck though his cloak.

That got the cloaked monster to roar in agony while Observer continued to shove the blade further into the wound, and not even a few moments later the living constellation shouted a battle cry before ripping the blade through the demon's neck and body, thus killing the hate filled demon as it roared one final time before falling onto the ground lifeless with a thud.

Observer dismissed his weapon as he looked over at the slain demon once more with disgust present on his face.

"What a horrendous demon…" Observer trailed off from seeing the monstrous Fel Etherious's appearance once more. He was glad that at least this threat was over with.

The roar of a certain dragon grabbed his attention as he looked above him only to see Acnologia landing not too far from him in his dragon form. Looking over at the living constellation, the Dragon of Death grinned from seeing the dead demon not far from where Observer stood.

" **Not bad Observer, now hop on. Let's see how the others are doing."** Acnologia told the constellar, who nodded in agreement.

With that he jumped onto the massive dragon's back before the Dragon King took off once more to see where the others were at and if they have won their battles yet.

Meanwhile back on the island where Marvell and Xillmoraz were on, the two were currently in close combat as both of them were giving it their all. Each side powered up to the max it was only a matter of who will gain the upper hand and win this battle. The two injured opponents were near the coast of the island as the nearby city was completely decimated and burning in the background. Marvell continued to unleash punch after punch and kick after kick as the demon before her also did the same; both sides were quickly running out of time due to the massive amounts of power they were both emitting.

' _I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! I NEED AN OPENING NOW!'_ Marvell thought to herself, knowing that Dragon Force could end at any moment. She needed an opening if she is to get the upper hand and kill this stupid demon once and for all!

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" Xillmoraz roared in anger when the Fel Etherious threw another punch towards the blue haired girl who was able to side step it, unaware that he just have the Sky Dragon Slayer the opening she needed.

' _THERE!'_ She shouted as a grin then formed onto her face.

Not wasting time Marvell let out a battle cry as she brought her hand down in a karate chop fashion, piercing through the skin and bone of the demon's arm effectively cutting it off. This got Xillmoraz to widen his eyes before he roared in pain while clutching onto his now bleeding stub that was once his arm. Rushing forward the blue haired young teenager powered her fists once more before delivering a barrage of powerful punches once more as each hit caused a blow and dent into the demon's skin, causing untold damage as dark green blood poured from the injured demon who was unable to react fast enough to block a single blow he was receiving. A punch to the skull sent the demon down into the ground, however Marvell wasn't done just yet as he grabbed the monster's tail before she started to swing him around like she did before and up into the air. Sucking in the air around her to empower her next attack, she knew this was all or nothing.

"SAYONARA MOTHERF**KER!" She shouted with a grin on his face.

And with that she fired off a powerful Sky Dragon's Roar directly towards the airborne and gravely injured demon, who could only widen his eyes and scream aloud in agony as the massive attack completely enveloped and consumed the alien looking demon, bringing an end to Xillmoraz once and for all.

With that, Marvell exited her Dragon Force as her Magic was spent. Falling onto her knees she tried to catch her breath as blood ran down her forehead.

"Dang it…," She muttered to herself while still panting greatly due to the fight she had. She spat out some blood that was in her mouth also as she tried to ease herself, "To think that I had to go so far against a single monster… it was as if I was fighting Natsu…"

Slowly getting back onto her feet, the Sky Dragon Slayer checked to see if anything on her was still intact. However her eyes widened when she saw the portal gun looked slightly damaged as flicks of electricity shot off from it occasionally. Though it was still glowing so maybe it was still functional? Honestly she didn't really know.

"Crap, that doesn't look good." Marvell gritted her teeth, unsure if the portal gun would still work or not in this condition.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a large explosion nearby grabbed her attention when she saw a certain Fel Demon fighting against Ternir high in the air above the island she stood on. However they were moving at an incredible fast speed that the Sky Dragon Slayer was unable to keep up with it all.

With the two airborne demons it was clear that E.N.D had the upper hand as Ternir was more injured compared to the other demon. The crimson skinned muscular demon flew forward once more as he attempted to hit the Fel Demon once more only for E.N.D to constantly block each blow. Seeing that his enemy was reaching his limit got E.N.D to smirk, knowing that it was time to end this little battle once and for all. Pushing the Fel Etherious back a bit E.N.D slammed his forehead into the other's own, causing Ternir to clutch his face from the blow. He didn't react in time when he saw the black winged creature charge up his hands with Fel Fire before rushing forward before slamming both of his fists into the muscular demon, causing him to yell in agony as the demonic flames were too much for him to handle before an explosion was set off from it, shaking the sky as a shockwave was emitted.

It died down as the smoke faded away to reveal nothing of Ternir was left but ashes that were blown into the wind, getting E.N.D to smirk once again in victory.

" **That will show you not to mess with me."** He stated to no one with his grin still ever so present on his face.

E.N.D's attention would then move over towards the nearby decimated island where he spotted Marvell close by the shorelines of it, thus he figured he would see how she was doing when the Fel Demon flew down at great speed towards the sub continental landmass.

Marvell had to cover her eyes from a small shockwave when E.N.D landed right in front of her, his demonic wings causing wind to be blown from his landed when the Fel Demon grinned at the blue haired girl before him while waving at her.

" **Oh hello there dumb outfitted Wendy, I see you looked like you got into a fight yourself."** E.N.D greeted the blue haired girl with a grin still on his face. Marvell uncovered her eyes to see the Fel Demon right in front of her as his words processed into her mind.

"Yeah… I did had a fight… AND MY OUTFIT ISN'T DUMB YOU WINGED BASTARD!" Marvell responded back to the demon before shouting at him for insulting her armor and clothing. E.N.D gained a tick mark on his forehead from hearing her insulting him.

A large explained grabbed both of their attention once more as they both looked up in front of them away from the island they stood on.

High in the air once more the two spotted Romeo still using his draconic wings as he faced off against Bor'gal who looked much more injured compared to the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer who was grinning while the Fel Etherious was gritting his teeth in anger as dark green blood ran down his body from all over. One of his wings was also noticeably missing due to Romeo ripping it off earlier in their battle. The two were still in combat as they were flying around slamming into one another; however it was clear that Romeo clearly had the upper hand by a long shot while the Fel Etherious was getting overpowered.

" **Oh, it looks like Romeo is doing alright. I bet he's about to finish this under a minute."** E.N.D told Marvell with a grin on his face; while the blue haired girl looked on to see the other Dragon Slayer fighting the other demon in the distance.

"That's interesting; I didn't know Dragon Slayers could sprout wings like that." Marvell admitted, wondering if she or the other Dragon Slayers back home could so something like that.

" **Well Romeo isn't your typical Dragon Slayer, so he was able to learn and come up a few abilities that most others probably wouldn't have thought of or be able to do."** E.N.D told the Sky Dragon Slayer of 137-C, as both of their eyes didn't leave the sight of the dark purple haired young teenager who launched Bor'gal a good distance away from him. The other demon fired off multiple blasts of Fel Fire from his hands towards Romeo but the human boy was able to dodge them all before delivering a knee to the cheek of the demon, forcing him back once more as he clutched his now hurting face.

"Is he able to enter Dragon Force?" Marvell asked the demon, who frowned from hearing that question.

" **Well… like I said he isn't your typical Dragon Slayer. Unlike every other Dragon Slayer who can enter it freely at will if their strong enough, Romeo is unable to do that. I guess is due to him being a rather different Dragon Slayer, even by our own world's standards, so I'm unsure what kind of trigger is needed for him to enter that state."** E.N.D answered her; slightly interesting her even if she normally didn't care about other Romeos, but this one was a Dragon Slayer like her and a strong one, so she would admit that this version of him was alright in her book.

"Okay, but has he entered Dragon Force before?" Marvell asked once more.

" **Once…"** E.N.D quiet muttered as an annoyed and slightly angered expression appeared on the Fel Demon's face. This confused Marvell a little, why did the demon have that kind of expression for. Did something happen involving this Romeo and Dragon Force that the demon didn't like?

Back up above, Romeo grinned once more as he dodged another punch by Bor'gal who tried in vain to hit the young teenager to no valid. Seeing another opening the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer delivered another kick into the demon's face, sending in flying through the air before he was able to steady himself. However it was still too slow as before he knew it Romeo rushed forward before delivering a Magical empowered punch directly though the demon's chest and into his heart, getting Bor'gal to let out a yell of shock and pain as he cough up blood before his body started to get limp when Romeo pulled his fist out of the demon's body.

With that Bor'gal's life left him as his body plummeted down into the ocean below for any carnivore that lurks in the water to feed on. Romeo rubbed his arm on his forehead to wipe the sweat away as he took a deep breath.

"Whew! That was a lot more fun than that battle with the Alvarez captain." Romeo muttered to himself as he smiled widely from that.

Sensing the nearby presence of E.N.D and Marvell nearby, the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer looked behind him towards the nearby island before he saw his companion and the other Wendy not from this Earthland. With that he flew down to where they were at albeit a few yards away from the other two as he hit the ground. Unlike with E.N.D though, his landing was much softer so the other two didn't need to cover their eyes.

"Hey E.N.D! Hey Marvell! I see you both are alright." Romeo told them as he walked over to where the two were at.

" **Please, of course we would be alright. Of course I did way better than Wendy here did since I still in great shape!"** E.N.D boasted with a large smile on his face as he closed his eyes from saying those words. Marvell only glared at the Fel Demon, having an urge to punch the demon for mocking her injured appearance.

Romeo was about to say something else to the two before him before a loud booming noise of an engine grabbed their attention.

All three's head swiftly turned around towards the sky and outward once more only to widen their eyes when they spotted the demonic warship arriving in the archipelago. It's corrupted engines humming loudly as it echoed through the air throughout the chain of islands or what islands remained as Marvell was shocked by the sight of the ship.

"CRAP! THERE ARE MORE OF THEM?!" Romeo shouted in surprise before gritting his teeth in anger seeing the massive demonic war vessel high in the air as it slowly passed by an already destroyed island.

"What the heck is that?!" Marvell demanded to know as she looked at both E.N.D and Romeo, whose eyes widened once more from hearing her words.

" **Don't worry about it!"** E.N.D exclaimed back at her, to which she narrowed her eyes at the Fel Demon and the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer before her.

"Don't give me that sh*t! What is that?! You two seem to know what it is!" Marvell exclaimed once more at them. Whatever that ship was these two knew about it, and from Romeo's words it must be connected to the group of demons that they just fought off. What were they hiding from her?

" **Uh… hey you know what I think it's time you head back home I'm sure your pals are getting worried about you yeah GREAT!"** E.N.D started to say in a quick paste before shouting with a grin on his face. With that he swiped the damaged portal gun from the blue haired girl shocking her from the move as he now held it in his hands.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Marvell shouted as she tried to get her portal gun back to no valid as the demon used his wings to keep her off of him.

" **Let's see how does this thing work? Maybe if I hit these buttons or something perhaps?"** E.N.D guessed before pressing the random buttons on it having no idea what any of it did.

And with that he pulled the trigger as the damaged portal gun was still able to activate and opened up a blue vortex-like portal a few yards before them all. However Marvell could see how… unstable the portal looked if the constant shaking and out of control energies emitting from it was any indication.

" **Great! Here you go!"** E.N.D turned back around and threw the portal gun at her, as she was able to catch it without causing any other damage done towards it. Before she could respond properly about the state of the portal not being right the Fel Demon dash over towards her before lifting her up high above his head.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Marvell shouted as she tried to move around but due to being low on Magic after her fight she couldn't really do much. And even if this wasn't the case E.N.D still wouldn't let her go.

" **See ya!"** E.N.D told her before without warning chucked the blue haired girl into the unstable blue portal before them all.

"E.N.D YOU SON OF A-!" Marvell shouted in anger at the demon while flying through the air.

However she couldn't finish her words when a moment later she went through the portal. And not even a second later did the unstable portal closed in on itself in a violent matter as it emitted a small shockwave that cracked the ground beneath it. E.N.D and Romeo however were unaffected by it.

"…Really E.N.D?" Romeo could help but ask with a deadpanned stare at the demon's action.

" **What? She was getting annoying to me. Plus the less people know about the demons the better."** E.N.D answered the Dragon Slayer before him.

"Do you even have any idea where she could end up though? It was clear that you had no idea what you were doing when using that portal gun of hers." Romeo pointed out, knowing full well that the Fel Demon practically just smashed buttons to get the damage device to work.

" **Relax I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like she'll end up in a city overrun by zombies and other horrible monstrosities… actually that sounds like a lot of fun to be honest."** E.N.D admitted, as Romeo only face palmed from hearing the demon's words.

A draconic roar grabbed their attention as they looked up towards them once more when they saw Acnologia in the distance approaching them with Observer visible on the dragon's back.

"Acnologia! Observer!" Romeo exclaimed at the sight of their two companions before summoning his draconic wings once more and flew right after them. Seeing this also prompted E.N.D to take off after the Dragon Slayer.

With the Dragon of Death and constellar, the two looked on to see the massive demonic warship ahead of them all as it faced where they were at. It was clear that the demons on the monstrous size vessel were fully away of their presence as the warship slowly but surely hovered through the air towards where they were all at.

" **That's one big ship."** Acnologia told Observer as they remained high in the air above the archipelago below them, their eyes not leaving the sight of the enemy before them all.

Observer was about to respond before he then noticed Romeo and E.N.D flying right towards them all.

"Romeo! E.N.D!" Observer shouted as the two arrived where they were at in the air, "More Fel Etherious have just arrived!"

" **Yeah we can see that genius,"** E.N.D responded before he and the other three looked back ahead of the massive warship of the race of demons in the distance ahead of them, **"So what's the plan of action unless you don't have one?"**

"We don't know, this world has received enough damaged as it is. I don't want to risk this world receiving more than it can handle." Observer told the other three around him, knowing that already the loss of life during their battles were far too great.

Hearing that got E.N.D to hum in thought before an idea appeared before him, while grinning madly he looked at the others before pointing his thumb over towards where the warship was at.

" **Well they are after us aren't they? If that's the case…"** He started to say as he trailed off.

Turning back around he looked towards the large demonic vessel before them a good distance from where they were at. Taking a deep breath the Fel Demon then proceeded to shout so loud that Romeo and Acnologia flinched due to their enhance hearing.

" **HEY A**HOLES! YOU WANT US THEN COME AND GET US!"** E.N.D roared out.

And with that the demon turned back around and opened a large dark green portal radiating Fel Magic for the four of them to go threw. Not even saying anything to the others the Fel Demon rushed into the portal leaving the surprised three behind him.

" **We're fleeing again?!"** Acnologia shouted in annoyance from this with a tick mark forming on his head. He did not want to run away if they can help it, who cares if more people on this planet die in the process?

"Now is not the time! Let's go!" Romeo told the Dragon King before he too flew right into the portal.

"Romeo is right! Let us go and not waste any more time than we already have!" Observer replied to the dragon he stood on the back of.

Gritting his teeth, Acnologia saw he was outvoted and so he flew right into the portal along with Observer, thus leaving this planet behind them all.

However before the portal closed the massive warship fired off a massive bean of Fel Energy into the tear in time and space, not only keeping it opened but also expanding its size so the massive vessel of the Fel Etherious could go through itself.

Inside the ship and in the control room, Mazil remained on his platform as all the other demons around him were working with haste to move the ship forward and keeping the portal open for them to follow after their hated enemies. Gritting his teeth, the massive demon was naturally in fury over how the group he sent ahead of them fell to the band of mortals. He will get back to this Earthland later; right now there are enemies that need to be slaughtered!

" **I'm not going to let them humiliate us like this! Not again!"** The massive demon turned towards some of the pilots in the large chamber before pointing at them when he went on, **"Contact for reinforcements onto our coordinates! And full speed ahead! AFTER THEM!"**

Outside the warship, the vile demonic war machine went on to do just that as it bolted into the massive portal as it closed behind it, leaving the planet behind.

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

"Hmm?" A man's voice hummed with both interest and slight wariness as he stood over the corpses of the soldiers of this world's pathetic excuse of Alvarez, with the lifeless body of Zeref being held up by the man's hands, having found a way around his immortality to end his life. He looked up as his eyes looked on into the distance, puzzling the men and women around him.

"Is there something wrong sir?" A soldier asked his superior as the city of Visterion burned all around him. As their general cared little for innocent life due to it belonging to an enemy, he had no problem with the screams of innocent people filling the air.

The man that the soldier questioned stood over six feet tall. Most of his body was covered in armor so it was unknown what he looked like underneath it all. Dark bronze leggings and boots were seen on him along with a large dark brown belt with a silver symbol of Alvarez on the front of it. Adding below his waist was a long dark purple cloak that covered mostly the back and sides of his legs. A bronze chest piece and a strap of dark brown leather covered his chest but left his stomach exposed as a small scar could be seen on the right side of it. His left shoulder pad was a bit bulked with layers of silver plating on it, and his whole left arm and hand was covered with a silver and red dragon head shaped gauntlet which currently held the deceased Zeref. On his right shoulder was a much rockier and spike covered shoulder pad with a skull attached to the front of it for all to see. The rest of his arm was bare as the man's right hand held the handle to massive blade that was currently set aflame on one side of it as its tip rest on the ground. Covering his head was a somewhat sharp crimson colored helmet with red glowing eyes. This was Marbom Wheatfire, one of the personal guards of the Spriggan Chelia Blendy.

"I sense a massive demonic presence appearing on the other side of the planet." Marbom informed his soldiers as his eyes narrowed in the direction he was facing.

"A demonic presence? Is it those demons we've been running into throughout the mutliverses?" Another soldier questioned with worry, having already seen hand to hand what those monsters were capable of in past battles over Earthlands.

' _ **Not only them… I sense four more unfamiliar presences…'**_ A whispering yet deep and unsettling voice filled their heads as the soldiers and Marbom looked over to the source of the voice behind him who stood over the remains of August and this world's pathetic version of Irene.

Standing there tall around the same height as Marbom was a hooded figure who wore a black colored outfit akin to that of a karategi with the symbol of Alvarez on the right side of his chest. His body gave off shadows in an unsettling way as if he wasn't natural, and his hands were nothing more than bones as his left hand clutched onto a massive scythe that reeked of death itself. His feet also were bare as they too were nothing but bone with no skin or muscle whatsoever. On his right shoulder a shadowy crow was perched as it moved its head around in a curious fashion. And underneath his hood a bright blue light could be seen emitting from where his chest would be, yet still didn't allow his face to be seen at all while his bony hands also emitted small amount of unnatural blue energy. This unsettling entity was simply named Srolgis, a member of the personal guard of the Spriggan Nazan Gevimu.

"You do?" Marbom questioned with surprise, getting the deathly entity to slowly nod in agreement, "Well, can you tell who they are? Are they friend or foe?"

That was one of the abilities of Srolgis. By being on a planet the powerful servant of Nazan is able to sense where every living creature on the planet is, know everything about them and in their lives, know what they like, what they fear, what they have gone through, such is what the being of death is capable of.

The servant to Nazan slowly looked over back towards his ally before staring directly into his eyes, which would unsettle most people if those like Marbom weren't used to it already.

' _ **Foe.'**_ Was all the hooded figure stated into the minds of those around him.

That alone was enough for the sword flame wielding general to gain a serious expression even if his helmet made it impossible for those around him to see it. If it was a foe, then it had to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Turning towards the grounded troops around him, he begun to speak up which got every soldier and others to stand tall and in formation.

"Everyone, let's go! We have enemies to slay!" Wheatfire ordered out, getting those around him to salute and respond with agreements to their superiors.

With that, he looked up ahead and put his large sword onto his back so he can use his hand to motion for pick up. With that he, Srolgis and all of their forces in the burning city were beamed up with Arcane Magic and onto the decks of the main flag ship.

Flying high above the burning ruins of Visterion, dozens of large warships armed to the brim with soldiers, weaponry and other powerful commanders and otherworldly technology started to move once more with great speed, leaving behind the burning lands of Alvarez of this Earthland for the time being.

'IN ISHGAR, JOYA'

A massive demonic portal appeared as E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer emerged from it at great speed as the group of four landed onto the barren ground. All around them not a single sign of life was around, as only dried up land and humid air and a few dead trees were the only thing that existed within this biome of the nation of Joya.

However they weren't focus on that for the time being as Acnologia returned into his humanoid form before they all turned back around in defensive positions when the giant demonic warship emerged from the massive portal before it shut close behind it. The corruptive engines emitting a loud humming noise throughout the air as it then remained stationary, no longer moving.

"What do you all think they will do? Send an army they have onto the ground or will they bombard us?" Romeo asked the others as his eyes remained narrow and cautious of the demonic war machine high in the air above the barren wasteland.

" **I'm going to vote for both of that happening."** E.N.D responded towards the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, while Acnologia only shook his head from hearing that from the idiotic demon.

After a few minutes of the warship not doing anything, the four spotted something massive launching itself from the top of the flying vessel before it came crashing down before them all with enough force to crack the very ground beneath it and unleash a shockwave which forced the others to cover their eyes for a moment. As the air calmed down they uncovered their faces…

…Only to see the massive fifty feet tall form of Mazil staring down at them all with a twisted grin on his face. The massive demonic entity let out a small chuckle towards the four surprised enemies before and beneath him.

" **Heh heh heh… so this is what you four look like, a pathetic form of our Lord, a little dragon, a human child and a servant of the Titans. To think that you four alone would cause so much trouble for us in such a short amount of time."** Mazil stated to them with his grin still present on his face.

E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer only looked at the massive demon with wide eyes while still in their defensive positions, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

" **Geez, and here I thought Acnologia was ugly."** E.N.D muttered, which didn't get unheard by the Dragon King who gained a tick mark on his forehead as he glared at the black winged demon with anger.

"At least I don't have goat hooves for feet!" Acnologia yelled back at the Fel Demon, who in turned looked back at the dark blue haired man with anger in his eyes.

" **MY FEET ARE FINE YOU STUPID LIZARD!"** E.N.D roared in anger at the Dragon King with the two having a stare down with one another.

' _Even with the enemy right in front of us they can't help but act like children.'_ Observer thought to himself with a look of tiredness from their antics. Seriously, sometimes he believed that Romeo was the more mature one out of the three most of the time. And he was just a mortal teenager for crying out loud. Speaking of Romeo, he had an annoyed look appearing on his face from seeing the two behind him arguing like that when there's a fifty foot tall demon monster and a giant demonic warship before them all.

Mazil couldn't help but laugh from this as his demonic tone echoed through the air, getting the four's full focus once more when the massive Fel Etherious grinned wickedly at them once more.

" **I don't know if I should find this humorous as I do, as you pathetic mortals have constantly gotten in our way and got away with it. But that ends today. Witness the power of one who has slaughtered countless worlds!"** Mazil roared out as he stood straight up with all four of his arms out.

And with that the Fel Etherious powered up, wrapping his body in a dark green demonic aura as the power he was emitted cracked the ground around him as little rocks and pebbles started to hover and float over the ground due to the pressure of the demon's energy.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S HUGE!" Romeo shouted as he and the others had his arms up to help with the shockwaves emitting from the powering up demon before them. Whatever this demon was he wasn't like the others they have faced up to this point, this one was much stronger!

Mazil only grinned from the sight of their surprised expressions as he ceased powering up for the time being. Maybe he didn't need to call for reinforcements after all, if this little bit of power alone got them to react like this. They will be disappointed then once they arrive only to see the job finished.

"If that's all he thinks it will take then he has another thing coming!" Acnologia shouted as he and the other three got ready to fight once more. Seeing this got the massive Fel Etherious to chuckle once more.

" **Confident are you little mortals,"** Mazil started to speak as his grin grew even wider, **"But none of you will be able to stand a cha-."**

Without warning a few massive beams of Arcane Magic slammed into the massive demonic warship hovering over the five grounded entities, cutting Mazil off as the demon along with the other four looked up or in Mazil's case turned around only to widen his eyes in horror as he saw his ship completely obliterated, the explosion shook the sky as hardly any wreckage remained to fall to the ground behind him, shaking the land as dust picked up from it all.

" **WHAT?!"** Mazil shouted in shock and horror from the sight of his ship completely destroyed with what little remains now burning a bit further behind him.

"What was that?!" Observer questioned as he and the others turned around behind them to see what the cause was of such an action.

The four Multiverses' travelers all widened their eyes when they saw dozens of large warships bearing the mark of Alvarez flying high above them scattered all around, all flying in place as the flag ship was front and center of the whole fleet. Standing on the deck at the very front of the massive warship stood Marbom ahead with Srolgis behind him to his right with many soldiers of Alvarez in positions all around the two personal guards of their respective Spriggan.

"Those five are all that remain, don't let your guard down." Marbom told the armored men and women around him and Srolgis who all saluted towards the sword wielding general.

Back down with the five far below them, Mazil gritted his teeth in fury as the other four looked surprised by the arrival of the world hopping Alvarez, along with so many large warships also. The massive demon was furious for what these mortals just did to his ship and the forces on his vessel. No matter if the four before him and the fleet above teamed up, he would ensure that they all died at his feet.

Back on the flag ship above Marbom turned around towards his and Srolgis forces as the communications to the other ships were still on, allowing the whole fleet to hear his voice.

"Alright everyone," The armored general started to say as he was about to give the order to attack the five enemies down below, "Begin the bomba-!"

An explosion grabbed his attention as did the five down on the planet below, his eyes widening in shock as he turned to his left only to be horrified by seeing one of their ships gone up in flames as it proceeded to come crashing down into the ground below, causing the land to shake once more as dust and ashes were kicked up.

" **NOW WHAT WAS THAT?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprise from this, as the other three were also puzzled before they decided to turn back around as did Mazil.

When they did though the four's eyes widened in shock while Mazil calmed down and grinned maniacally, delighted by the sight that now laid before them all at the sight. Looks like his reinforcements had managed to arrive despite his ship's destruction.

Hovering high above the land on the opposite side of the Alvarez forces dozens of demonic warships were seen warping into existence as a much larger one warped into place front and center of the rest of the fleet of the Fel Etherious. Their corruptive engines humming throughout the air as the opposing Alvarez fleet remained stationary despite the attack done by the demons.

Inside of the main flag ship in a large control room that looked to be built in the form of a throne room, many demons were all around as one of a large skull covered throne was noticeable at the far back of the large room. The demon looked to be around eight feet tall and had a lean muscular body. The only form of clothing and armor he wore were the silver belt, the black covered baggy pants and the silver colored metallic boots with a couple of spikes on the top end of his feet. The rest from the waist up were completely exposed, allowing his dark green skin to be seen by all. He had black sclera and purple iris's for eyes, and had a long antenna that went from the top of his head all the way down pass his waist. However this unusual limb can be seen moving on its own occasionally. This demon with a twisted grin on his face was known as Irroth.

"To have actually called for extra help Mazil… I was under the impression that you were too prideful to ever do such a thing. But considering the situation… I guess I can let this slide." Irroth spoke to himself from his throne with his grin still present as he leaned his head against his hand.

Standing up from his throne, Irroth looked ahead at the screens before them all, showing the four Multiverses' travelers and the mortal fleet on the other side of where they were all at. Knowing that his voice would be heard by all the ships under his command, the demon let out a mocking grunt.

"Prepare to unleash the cannons; I want to see what these mortals are capable of." Irroth ordered all of his forces throughout the fleet to hear as he chuckles a little, excited to see if these enemies may prove to be somewhat of worth and fun for him.

Outside of the demonic flag ship it along with the other dozens of the Fel Etherious's warships started to charge their Fel Energy in front of them where the massive cannons were at, getting the Alvarez fleet to notice this as Marbom and Srolgis's sight didn't leave the massive warships.

' _ **It would be wise if we did the same.'**_ The servant of Nazan spoke up as his whispering voice entered his fellow general's mind, getting him to nod in agreement as a determined expression appeared on his face once more despite the helmet he wore blocked it out for anyone to see.

"Ready the Arcane cannons! We'll meet their fire power with our own!" Marbom ordered loud enough for the communicators on the rest of the warships to hear his command. And just like that, the fronts of the flying vessels of the Alvarez fleet started to open up as large fortified cannons emerged from the opened fronts as they too started to power up alongside the demonic fleet's own.

The two large fleets were now giving off a large amount of Arcane and Fel Energies from their weaponry that the land below them started to shake once more from the intensity of it all. E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo and Observer looked all around them in shock, having no idea on what to act one as Mazil laughed aloud, grabbing the four's attention.

" **Well then, since my brethren will slaughter the mortal fleet, I'll take you four down myself like I was about to before we were interrupted!"** The fifty foot tall Fel Etherious explained as he got ready to attack the four small beings before him, who all widened their eyes from hearing this.

"Just try us you monster! We'll take you all on!" Romeo shouted as he powered up his own Magic, followed by E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia. They were surrounded by all enemies at this moment, but best to take care of this monstrosity before them while the two enemy fleets fought each other for the time being.

As the two fleets artillery was all powered up, from their respective positions Marbom and Irroth gave the order as the pointed ahead of them with their stretched out arm.

"FIRE!" The human and demon generals shouted at once.

And with that, the entire two fleets fired off their respective artillery, as massive amounts of Arcane and Fel collided all before them all.

However, the moment the two opposite and unstable energies collided with one another caused both an earth shattering explosion as well as causing the resulting energies being unleashed to spread and white out everything around them, causing those on the ground and those in the ships to widen their eyes when they saw the massive explosions about to consume them all.

"LOOK OUY!" Observer shouted as he formed a shield around his body with his Cosmic Energy as E.N.D formed a shield of Fel Magic around himself. Romeo and Acnologia on the other hand could only bring their arms up over their faces to defend themselves while Mazil looked at the massive explosion about to cover them all as he too tried to brace for the impact.

A few seconds later did the massive explosion and light completely covered them all as the massive detonation could be seen even from space. After a few moments the large unstable blast faded away.

All that remained is a barren wasteland with the unstable Arcane and Fel energies the only thing left permeating the scarred land.

… **So scratch what I said last chapter, THIS one is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life.**

 **But man, I am excited since this and what I have planned for the next few chapters is something that has been in my head for quite a long time now to be honest with you all. All of that pure Magical and unstable power clashing with one another caused a tear in reality that sent everyone to another world.**

 **That's exciting because spoiler alert, they don't arrive on an Earthland. What world they will appear on you will have to see. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA- *Hack* *Cough*.**

 **So there you go, and I hoped I did well with writing "thehappy"'s Wendy, as I will admit I had a harder time writing, er, typing these battles than I thought I would have. But hopefully I still did her justice. And if not, stab me.**

 **What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to try to keep up with writing long chapters or try to go back to somewhat shorter ones? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. A World of Heroes

**I'm back again with a new chapter for you all to think it's alright or if it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Here we go, as our four "heroes" and the fleets of the world hopping Alvarez and the Fel Etherious are sent to another world. If the title of the chapter doesn't give a good enough hint to what this world is, then you'll all quickly learn as you all read it.**

 **Now let's see if I don't screw this up shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: A World of Heroes**

A flash of light appeared high over ocean waters near an unusual slowly moving artificial island before it faded as one of the many demonic warships of the Fel Etherious appeared, its engines humming could be heard echoing throughout the sky as the iron made landmass nearby was in it's range and sight.

However the warship wasn't the only thing to reappear here as a certain Fel Demon and All Magic Dragon Slayer could be seen flying high into the air before crash landing directly into the streets of the center city on the artificial island, causing minimal damage to the busy street as bystander's attention were grabbed from whatever they were doing originally to see the two unusual being as they skipped on the ground a few times until they came to a stop.

E.N.D landed face first into the ground while Romeo landed onto his back, both of them groaning a little before slowly getting back onto their feet while rubbing their heads in the process.

"Ow my head… what just happened?" Romeo muttered with his eyes closed while E.N.D nearby stretched his wings and arms above his head while trying to make the small headache he had go away.

" **Ugh… it felt like I was thrown into a black hole. Again."** E.N.D whispered to himself as his own eyes were closed as well while making sure nothing was broken, which thankfully nothing was. Whatever they just went through had hurt them a little, but luckily nothing too major that they can't shrug off.

After a few moments of easing themselves, they opened their eyes only to widen in shock and jump back a little as they saw their surroundings. Many skyscrapers were scattered all around them as unusual looking drones were moving nearby with only a handful stopping to observe the two's presence. Other unusual technological machinery was around such as vehicles though many in the street they were in stopped due to the Dragon Slayer and Fel Demon crashing into the roads. But what surprised the two were the people around them. While some looked ordinary some looked like unusual creatures or humanoid animals, or at least had parts of animals. Others didn't look too different minus a certain characteristic or two. Many of these people present all looked onward at the demon and young teenager, whispers of confusion and slight fear could be heard muttering around them.

" **What the-? Where the heck are we supposed to be?"** E.N.D questioned before turning towards Romeo with a puzzled expression on his face, **"Romeo, you've been all over the world, does this place ring any bells by chance?"**

"No, I never saw this place before. I have no idea where we ended up." The dark purple haired young teenager admitted, as this place didn't look like any other place on your typical Earthland, or at least the Earthlands they've been too mostly. Did they end up on a different world entirely?

His eyes though when he suddenly realized the missing presences of a certain constellar and dragon in humanoid form, getting him to look all around with worry and frantic movement as he tried to spot Observer and Acnologia to no valid.

"Where's Observer and Acnologia?!" He shouted, getting E.N.D to widen his eyes in slight surprise before he turned his head around to see that neither of the mentioned names was indeed around them.

" **Oh for the love of-! Did we get separated again?! And they say I'm the one that needed to be kept an eye on!"** E.N.D roared out in annoyance from the lack of their other two companions. The demon hoped that they didn't ended up dying from that explosion otherwise he will find their souls, if Observer had a soul he wasn't sure, then he would pulverized them for dying to something so stupid!

A loud noise of a charged up cannon grabbed the two's attention, along with the entire population throughout the entire artificial island as the presence of the demonic warship nearby and above the iron made sub continental landmass was finally made aware to the people inhabitation the island. The front of the demon infested cruiser started to charge up a large ball of Fel Energy before it, as the crew of the ship realized that their enemies were on the nearby metallic moving landmass and weren't going to let them get away.

That alone got the two's eyes to widen as they knew what was about to happen, as E.N.D turned towards Romeo as he readied his wings.

" **ROMEO MOVE!"** The demon warned as Romeo sprouted his draconic wings from his back, not needing to be told twice about that.

And with that, the demonic warship begun to unleash the bombardment on the island, as many large destructive blasts of Fel Energy rained down upon the entire artificial island, not a single millimeter was spared as the four present cities already begun to succumb and burn by the demons bombardment.

Despite this though E.N.D and Romeo were how flying at great speeds all around the iron made island to avoid a single blast of the barrage of Fel Energy bolts, as the screams of innocent people could be heard throughout the air as their lives were ending one by one by the horrible onslaught by the warship of the Fel Etherious. While Romeo flew towards the outer edges E.N.D remained flying around the main city which was now being devastated and leveled to the ground from the raining blasts of Fel Energy.

" **HAH HAH YOU MISSED ME!"** E.N.D mocked the warship near and above the artificial moving landmass as he kept on dodging each blast one by one with an amusement on his face, not at all caring for the lost of life taking place around him, **"TRY TO AIM BETTER BEFORE YOU-!"**

The demon didn't finish as he then crashed into the massive wreckage of the central tower dead center of not only the city but the whole island as well. As half of the building was already brought down from the demon's attack only half of it remained standing for now, debris and wreckage all around him on the unknown floor level of the collapsing tower before he got back onto his feet, rubbing his face from the collision into though the once massive building's wall.

" **Ow… I really need to watch where I'm going…"** E.N.D muttered while the man made island shook greatly due to the damage and devastation being done to it by the attacking warship of the race of demons.

He was about to take off before a feminine scream grabbed his attention, as he turned his head to his right only to see further down where he was at what looked like a young woman trying in vain to move a massive boulder where it was crushing the lower half of a man who coughed up blood, struggling to speak for the women to save herself.

' _ **Oh crap.'**_ E.N.D thought from seeing this. While on one hand he could just leave them here, or the female since the older guy looked to be at death's door anyway due to the massive wreckage crushing half his body, but yet he knew if Natsu was in this situation he would try to at least rescue the girl. That and he knew Romeo would get on him for not saving someone if he was able to prevent it.

Looking up his eyes widened once more as more of the barrage of raining Fel Energy blasts were about to hit the damaged tower once more, and so without thinking much the demon dashed over towards the nearby human before grabbing the female before flying off from the central tower, leaving the man there to his fate.

Flying away from the collapsing tower and the center city on the iron made island while still dodging the bombarding blasts from the demonic ship nearby and above them the demon how held the female in his arms, who looked to be surprised for a moment before she started to scream and thrash around, something that E.N.D didn't appreciate one bit.

" **STOP MOVING WOMAN! DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP YOU?!"** E.N.D shouted at the yelling woman who tried to look back at where the tower was at with tears streaming down her face, reaching her hands out towards her home in vain as the demon refused to let her go.

"MY DAD! MY DAD IS STILL THERE! WE HAVE TO-!" The woman started to scream while E.N.D gained a tick mark on his forehead. Seriously how does Natsu and Romeo deal with trying to save someone who wants to head back for people who are now burning corpses?

" **NO POINT IN THAT! HE LOOKED DEAD ALREADY ANYWAY! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME GET US OUT OF HERE!"** E.N.D yelled at the woman he held in his arms, who flinched from hearing the demonic yell before silencing herself, only quietly sobbing into the demon's chest as he flew through the air avoiding the raining Fel Energy blasts in the process.

Eventually a few moments later Romeo spotted the Fel Demon approaching where he was at before the two started to take off away from the artificial island all while still dodging the bombardment from the warship up above and nearby. However as the Dragon Slayer got closer to E.N.D he got confused when he saw the crying female in his arms.

"E.N.D, who is that?!" Romeo exclaimed loudly since the barrage of blasts from the Fel Etherious warship made it hard for them to hear normally, so they had to raise their voice.

" **A random chick I saved! You're welcome by the way!"** E.N.D informed Romeo before yelling that last sentence at the despairing female who didn't seem to be paying attention to what he said.

Luckily the two flew away from the island and thus away from the bombardment when the two flying entities ceased their movements and turned around to look at the under siege man made island as it was falling apart and up in flames in the distance.

Looking down at the sobbing woman, E.N.D figured he would at least try to lighten her mood in someway.

" **Calm down girl, it's alright. Hey, I'm sure there are some who are still alive on there."** E.N.D tried to assure her with a small smile on his face.

And that's when a massive explosion grabbed the three's attention once more when they saw the iron made island breaking apart into large pieces as it constantly let off explosions all over as much of the now broken apart artificial made landmass slowly started to sink into the ocean with the remains that tilted over in the waters and in flames still over the water's surface while massive amounts of smoke filled the air, signifying the end of the island and all the lives on there.

The sight of this only got the woman in the Fel Demon's arms to cry aloud into the demon's chest, seeing her home, her father and all the other thousands of inhabitants gone before her eyes. Romeo glared at the demon with an angry expression due to his not so assuring words while said demon merely had a poker face.

"… **Okay let me rephrase that."** E.N.D casually stated to the heart broken woman he carried, as Romeo had to hold back the urge of a face palm from it all.

The warship of the Fel Etherious grabbed their focus once again when they saw it ceasing its bombardment over the now completely destroyed and sinking man made island, before they saw that it was slowly turning towards the direction they were all in as it charged up its front cannon once more.

"Quick! We need to get a move on!" Romeo told E.N.D, who nodded back as he made sure his grip on the crying woman was still good. And with that the two took off at great speed, leaving the destroyed sinking island and the warship behind.

The two were now flying high over the ocean water at fast speeds, nothing but the air filling their hearing as everything seemed calm and peaceful now. Seeing this got E.N.D to grin at Romeo, who looked next to him to see the flying Fel Demon showing him his good mood.

" **See? We already out flew the stupid demon ship already."** E.N.D told the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, thinking that the war vessel would be too slow to catch up to them.

He would be wrong however when not even a moment after his words left his mouth a large boom appeared right behind them, showing the large demonic warship right behind them flying at high speeds through the air before it went on to fire yet another barrage of Fel Energy blasts ahead of it at the shocked duo, well trio counting the crying and scared woman in E.N.D's arms.

"WELL LOOK WHO'S WRONG!" Romeo shouted as the two flyers were now dashing all around to avoid each of the blasts fired at them while trying to outrun the rather fast demon vessel behind them all.

E.N.D didn't respond back as he was trying to make sure he didn't loose the grip on the female he carried while said woman was how shouting in fright and shock from the sudden attack befalling them. Both the demon and Dragon Slayer continued to dash around faster than the eye could see to avoid the bombardment firing right behind them as they flew over the ocean with the demon warship right on their trail.

"This is starting to get annoying!" Romeo exclaimed with gritted teeth, having enough of running away from the enemy when it was clear that they weren't going to loose it.

Still flying through the air at intense speed alongside E.N.D, Romeo then turned his body around before taking in a deep breath, sucking in the surrounding air and ocean water below into his mouth.

And with that he unleashed a massive All Magic Dragon's Roar that not only bulldoze through the barrage of Fel Energy blasts fired by the demonic vessel but it was large enough to completely consumed and obliterate the cruiser of war and every demon inside it, causing a massive explosion that shook the sky and blew away the ocean below with massive shockwaves being emitted from it all.

A minute later and smoke and explosion died down to reveal nothing but thin air, the war ship having been completely destroyed by the All Magic Dragon Slayer's attack, allowing him, E.N.D and the girl he held to finally have peace as they were now all cease movement, flying still in their spots.

" **Good work Romeo, that's one less problem to worry about at the moment."** E.N.D told the dark purple haired young teenager, though the demon wished he was the one to destroy the warship, since he liked to kill and annihilate his enemies.

Romeo merely nodded back towards him before flying over to where E.N.D was, wanting to check on the currently shaking and sobbing female that he carried in his arms to see how she was doing.

Now that they were in the clear and unmoving, both E.N.D and Romeo were finally able to get a good look at the female. She had a full figured body, aqua colored eyes and long and wavy blonde hair which was currently dirtied and a bit bloody due to the small injuries she obtained during the bombardment by the demon warship. She also wore a slightly torn white short sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, and slightly torn pale gray Capri pants. Tattered remains of a raspberry pink waistcoat were worn over her white shirt which was mostly damaged from earlier, a pair of plaid pink socks and she wore heeled brown boots. A few cuts and bruises littered her visible skin, but that was expected due to what she had gone through when everything around her was falling apart on top of her.

Seeing the somewhat crying women got Romeo to frown a little, already feeling sorry for her while angry at himself for being unable to save those back on that island. Putting up a small caring smile to hide this however, he leaned over to the taller woman held by E.N.D who looked down at the blonde haired woman in his arms.

"Hey… it will be alright… you're safe now," Romeo assured her with a small tone as to hopefully not disturb or freaked her out further. She seemed to hear him as she looked at the draconic winged younger male before her with tear stained eyes when he went on, "What's your name?"

The blonde female tried to wipe her tears away before responded to Romeo with a small tone, as her throat was soar due to her screaming and crying constantly.

"I… I'm Melissa Shield…" She was able to get out, getting Romeo to smile a bit wider from seeing her opening up to them.

"Hello Melissa, my name is Romeo Conbolt." He told her, hoping that her knowing their names will help her be at ease with the.

" **And I'm E.N.D,"** The Fel Demon holding Melissa told her, getting her to look up at the black winged creature when the demon looked at Romeo once more with a puzzled expression, **"Anyway, while I don't mean to point out the obvious, but where do we go? Do we try to sense any nearby energies in hopes to find land?"**

Romeo was about to respond to the demon's question, thinking that his suggestion was for the best when Melissa was able to raise her hand and pointed north of where they were at, confusing the two from her action until she tried to speak with her soar throat.

"We're actually near Japan… it shouldn't be too far off from where we are…" She was able to get out, her voice still soft and quiet. That got the two's interest, having never heard of a place like that before.

" **Japan huh?"** E.N.D muttered as he looked north alongside Romeo. That alone was enough to confirm that wherever they were at, it wasn't on an Earthland. Gaining a small grin on his face, he looked at the dark purple haired boy and the blonde female in his arms once more when he spoke up again, **"Alright then, let's go. Hopefully we'll find out where Observer and Acnologia are once we've land."**

With that the demon with the woman in his arms took off followed by Romeo through the air. However they weren't going as fast as they were before, deciding to take their time as they weren't in a rush for now.

'ELSEWHERE'

An explosion detonated as something collided into a skyscraper, bringing the large building down upon itself as smoke went up into the air and surrounding areas. This already grabbed nearby people's attention before panic settled in, getting them all to start running away screaming for help and for their lives.

From the smoke filled area emerged Observer and Acnologia through the air, the two crashing into the ground before rolling over a few times due to the sudden crash landing. However Observer was able to land on his feet while Acnologia landed on his stomach before he started to slowly push himself back up.

"Acnologia, are you alright?" Observer asked the dragon in humanoid form, who nodded as he stood on his feet once more while stretching his arms out.

"Yeah I'm fine, have a little headache but that'll go away in a moment." The Dragon King assured the constellar, who only nodded from hearing his words.

Looking around, he immediately noticed the lack of a certain Fel Demon and Dragon Slayer around them. Natually this got the living constellation to widen his eyes as he tried to spot them to no valid.

"Acnologa, where did E.N.D and Romeo go?!" Observer questioned him as he once more tried to spot where they were at only to not find or detect their presences anywhere. Hearing that got the dark blue haired man to widen his eyes as he looked around only to see that E.N.D and Romeo are in fact no where to be seen.

However, before he could comment on this himself…

 ***ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR***

A demonic roar grabbed their attention as without warning the massive form of Mazil emerged from the large amount of smoke behind them as the enraged and somewhat damaged Fel Etherious looked up into the air as he continued to yell for all to hear. Seeing the fifty foot tall demon's presence got the dragon and constellar to widen their eyes in surprise before they took on defensive positions.

"Crap, looks like we got stuck with this freak!" Acnologia exclaimed as he gritted his teeth, hating how his luck just wouldn't let him catch a break. Wherever E.N.D ended up the dragon hoped that he was going to have a worse time then he and Observer were about to have.

"It seems that he has received some injuries from the explosion, but don't let your guard down! He's still a dangerous threat!" Observer noticed before exclaiming at the Dragon King, who nodded in understanding as they waited to see what Mazil would do.

The giant sized demon turned his head over to his left when he spotted the two down below and near him. The sight of his enemies made him widen his eyes once more in rage before roaring out once more.

" **YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"** Mazil shouted as his voice boomed across the large section of the city they were all in. It was clear to the living constellation and dragon that the Fel Etherious was completely enraged from the injuries he received from the explosion that sent them all here, wherever here may be.

Without warning though Mazil opened his mouth as large amounts of Fel Energy started to gather in his jaws, getting Observer and Acnologia to widen their eyes from seeing him preparing an attack.

"MOVE!" Acnologia yelled out as both him and Observer jumped out of the way of the incoming attack.

A perfect moment too when as soon as the two did Mazil fired off a massive beam of Fel Energy that ravaged through the city's building as if they were made of paper, causing untold devastation as many lives were already lost when the beam detonated in the distance, causing a massive blast that shook the land and unleashed a large shockwave that went through the area they were all in.

Fires were now everywhere in the now decimated and wrecked section of the city they were in as smoke filled the air when Observer and Acnologia looked to see Mazil grinning before he charged towards the both of them, the giant demon going to ensure they won't leave this place alive.

Acnologia brought his hands up before him when one of the massive demon's fists clashed right into him, sending him flying through the air due to the sheer force behind the punch as the Dragon King went through multiple buildings in a different direction from the destruction of the demon's mouth beam attack. Observer jumped high into the air to try to get an attack in from behind only for Mazil's giant tail to interfere as it extended as it tried to skewer the constellar. Luckily Observer was able to dodge it in time only for Mazil to turn around and slammed one of his four arms into the living constellation, sending him flying through the air and through multiple nearby sky scrapers with enough force to bring them all down upon him. Mazil grinned at this before his eyes widened when he turned around quickly only to see a massive Dragon's Roar coming from the direction where he sent Acnologia soaring. Reacting quickly Mazil opened his mouth once more before firing off yet another mouth beam to counter the incoming attack. The two beams collided thus setting off a massive explosion that shook the land around them and causing great destruction to the section of the city they were in. The smoke filled the air when without warning Acnologia emerged from the high with great speed before decking the giant demon's face with an elbow, pushing Mazil back and onto the ground causing the earth below to shake. The dark blue haired man empowered his fist as was about to strike down at the downed demon only for Mazil's tail to react in time by extending and slamming into the Dragon King, sending him once more flying through the air and through many buildings. Seeing this Mazil took off after the dark blue haired man, refusing to allow his enemies to get a moment's rest to attempt a counter attack.

The fifty foot tall Fel Etherious effortlessly smashed his way though many building as he practically bulldozed his way through the city after the Dragon King, finding a twisted sense of amusement when he hears the mortals around him screaming despair as he crushed many that were in his way. However his war path was interrupted when a large blast of blue Cosmic Energy slammed into his back, causing him to yell in anger and pain as he came crashing down into the ground, crashing into a few more skyscrapers as they collapsed on top of him. Observer arrived on the scene before making quick action to prevent the demon from retaliating. Dashing over towards the massive Fel Etherious, the demon turned over to glare at the approaching living constellation as he extended his tail after him once more only for Observe to dash to the side to avoid being impaled. To Mazil's surprise, Observer then grabbed the massive demon's tail before with a mighty shout of determination started to swing the giant Fel Etherious around, getting him to crash into the buildings all surrounding Observer before he then released his grip as the Fel Etherious went flying through the air. Not done just yet, the living constellation then proceeded to charged up his right hand with dark blue Cosmic Energy, causing the ground he stood on to start shaking uncontrollably. Look up at the airborne demon, Observer unleashed a mighty battle cry before chucking the dark blue energy towards the airborne demon, becoming a small black hole as it hurled through the air and towards Mazil. Mazil's eyes widened when he saw the tear in time and space heading directly at him as he yelled out in fury. And then to the shock of Observer, the massive demon reached out all four arms as the black hole closed in only for the fifty foot tall Fel Etherious being able to grab the edges of the tear in reality.

With a mighty yell the demon's brute strength alone was able to forcefully shut the black hole, causing a small shockwave to be emitted from the forceful closing of the tear in time and space when Mazil then landed back onto his feet, grinning wickedly as he looked over in the direction where Observer stood, who looked surprised to see the massive demon being able to not only withstand the black hole's gravitational pull but also being able to close it with brute strength alone.

" **Nice try constellar, but it will take more than that to defeat me! But it matters not since you all will die in the end!"** Mazil stated loudly with a manically laughed afterwards, while Observer got over his surprise as he got ready to continue the battle.

' _He's able to resist something like that. Looks like this battle will need to be won the old fashion way then!'_ Observer thought to himself as he charged towards the massive demon, who only grinned once more before opening his mouth to fire off yet another large mouth beam blast.

Meanwhile, farther away from the battle elsewhere in the massive city, people were fleeing for their lives as a few unusual costumed up folks were seen either helping to get the people top safety or were heading directly towards the chaos in hopes of handling it, unaware of the powerful forces taking part of the conflict.

Exiting from a nearby store, a young figure looked around to see the people fleeing for their lives as many heroes were aiding in the evacuation and heading towards the battle as another explosion shook the very ground beneath them all, surprising him as he looked down towards the direction where the battle was taking place a good distance away from where he was.

The figure looked to be a male teenager around sixteen years old. He had a somewhat round face with rather messy and fluffy dark green hair. He has somewhat circular and large green colored eyes, which made him look somewhat innocent and what some girls would argue, adorable. On each cheek he has four freckles in the formation of diamonds. He currently wore a plain white shirt with the Japanese wording on the front that translates to simply 'shirt' and wore black gym shorts with white strips on the sides of it. His right hand and right arm looked to be littered with scars, as he also had a compression sleeve worn on the limb. And finally he wore rather oversized red boots. This young man was named Izuku Midoriya, a student of the top hero school in Japan.

"What on earth…?" The dark green haired teenager muttered with slight confusion yet worry, seeing the devastation taking place much further away from his current spot as people around him continued to flee for their lives.

Back in the fight, Mazil unleashed his tail once more as it extended and tried to pierce Observer once more only for the living constellation to dodge the sharp limb of the demon. However the living constellation would be caught off guard when Mazil once more fired off a mouth beam directly towards him right after avoiding his tail, which Observer was unable to dodge in time when he was slammed by the beam and sent through the city before the attack detonated, which could be seen in the distance as smoke filled the air while the ground shook from the blast. Mazil started to run after where the living constellation was sent flying only for Acnologia to reappear and slamming his knee into the massive demon's cheek, sending him down to the ground a good distance away from where the dark blue haired man was located. Recovering quickly he turned around only to see Acnologia unleashed a massive Dragon's Roar once more at him, which slammed into his body thus setting off a large explosion that once again shook the land beneath them as nearby buildings were caught and evaporated in the resulting attack. Not wasting any time Acnologia charged ahead of where the Fel Etherious was located to continue the battle. Slowly getting back up, Mazil sensed the approaching presence of the dragon in humanoid form before opening his mouth and firing a beam directly into the ground beneath him. This caused a large blast to be unleashed as smoke covered the landscape once more while Acnologia was pushed back from the sudden blast. Fortunately he was able to land on his feet on top of a nearby wreckage of a collapsed skyscraper. Looking back up the dark blue haired man tried to sense for the massive demon only for another mouth beam to emerge from the large pile of smoke which slammed into the Dragon King before he had the change to react to avoid it, sending him flying through the city and through many buildings once more.

Mazil wasn't done yet however, as he continued to fire off the large beam of Fel Energy from his mouth before turning his head and body all around, completely leveling the buildings and land around him as his attack caused many explosions and endless destructions around him. After a minute of this he ceased his mouth beam attack before grinning at the devastation around him.

Fire was burning all around as ashes and smoke filled the air, making it as if the land itself had Hell descend upon it. Collapse rubble and wreckage of the buildings all around littered the landscape as the once blue sky was turned red due to the intense flames and smoke and ashes all around. Mazil laughed a little from the devastation he caused before he was about to take off to continue the battle with the dragon and constellar, refusing to let them get a chance to recover or retaliate.

"STOP RIGHT THERE VILLAIN!" Numerous voices shouted, getting the massive demon to gain a slight puzzled expression as he turned around to the source of it.

His eyes spotted a good number of mortals wearing unusual and in his opinion, ridiculous clothing running through the burning and devastated streets or through the air as they tried to head towards him. Was this the mortals of this place's defenders? If so, it was absolutely pathetic as he looked at the approaching human horde with an unamused expression.

"SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUE-!" Many of the costumed up mortals started to shout towards the massive demon ahead of them.

Only to be cut off without warning as Mazil extended his tail before piercing right through their bodies while damaging the street they were all in faster than a blink of an eye. The heroes didn't even see it coming to be aware of it as now chunks of their bodies were all over the burning and destroyed streets.

" **Ugh… mortal filth…"** Mazil muttered with disgust in his tone. He can't understand how any of them would even think of facing against the Fel Etherious. They were all roaches that needed to be exterminated. And any higher beings like the Gods of planets or entire universes who stand in their way will be exterminated too, as they all were nothing but insects that needed to be squashed.

Hearing something, the demon looked up high above him as he saw what looked like news helicopters flying high over the devastation he brought to the city to stream it live to those living at home all over the nation. Mazil grinned, thinking it was nice for more mortals to come to him to die.

" **They can't help but wanting to meet their fate can't they?"** Mazil told himself with amusement, his grin still present on his face as he started to open his mouth once more.

And just like that the massive demon fired off yet another mouth beam of Fel Energy that shot up into the air, completely obliterating the few flying vehicles like nothing as Mazil moved his head around to make sure he got every single mortal filled helicopter. They didn't stand a chance as they were all got completely obliterated by the beam of demonic power while Mazil laughed while bringing down destruction on the mortals above and around him.

However, an air blast then slammed into his cheek, though while it did literally no harm to him it still grabbed his attention as he ceased his mouth beam. Turning to his right, the fifty foot tall Fel Etherious looked to see the source of whatever that weak air blast came from.

Mazil got his answer when he saw a certain dark green haired casual clothed teenager further down a burning street not too far from where he stood with his right hand stretched out, his eyes while showing fear also showed determination and the refusal of backing down against the massive evil monster before him.

" **Oh? Another mortal coming to meet their end? Why is it that the need to die is so strong within you lesser beings?"** Mazil questioned to no one particular, his massive size towered over the teenager still further away from him when the demon took a step forward.

However Izuku didn't budge from his spot, as his activated One for All once more as green lighting flashed all around his body, refusing to back down against the enemy before him. This freak had caused so much destruction and loss of life, and he wasn't going to let that slide. Seeing him remained there got the demon to chuckle once more as it filled the burning air around them all.

" **No matter,"** Mazil started to speak with a twisted grin still present on as he his tail started to hover around, planning on ridding of this tiny pest like he did with the mortals around him a moment ago, **"If you wish to die so badly, allow me to grant you wi-."**

A massive Dragon's Roar cut him off as it slammed into his side, launching him through multiple buildings and into the ground, shocking the dark green haired teen when he saw the massive attack appearing from nowhere.

"What the-?!" Izuku started to shout in surprise, before a roar grabbed his attention as he looked in the direction where the large blast came from.

Mazil on the other hand recovered from the sudden attack as he got back onto his feet, anger and shock present on his expression as he cursed at himself. He got too distracted with the mortals around him that he completely forgot about the constellar and dragon!

The massive Fel Etherious looked in the direction where he was sent flying from only to widen his eyes in shock when Acnologia now in his dragon form charged towards him. Mazil couldn't react in time when the mighty Dragon of Death slammed his forehead into the demon's own, causing him to stumble back a bit before the Dragon King followed up by grabbed the horns on the Fel Etherious's large elongated head before chucking him high into the air then proceeding to fire off a large Dragon's Roar once more that hit its target, causing the sky and land below to shake once more while Mazil shouted in pain when he came crashing back down into the land below. Gritting his teeth in fury the Fel Etherious looked got back up as he glared towards the now airborne dragon a good distance away from where he was from. Roaring in fury, the massive demon powered up greatly, completely eradicating and evaporating the surrounding structures like nothing as the entire nation shook from the sheer pressure of the powerful monster. Despite this though Acnologia did not falter, if anything he got more excited from seeing this. The black Dragon of Apocalypse let out another roar before he flew right after the fifty foot tall demon, who roared back as he extended his tail once more in hopes of piercing the large dragon flying right at him. However Acnologia easily dodged this before he increased his speed before arriving and unleashing a head butt into Mazil's stomach, getting the monstrous Fel Etherious to throw dark green blood up before he was launched from the dragon once more and through many other buildings as the destruction continued to increase all around them. Getting back up he saw Acnologia charging towards him once more, but this time Mazil was able to sidestep the Dragon of Death before grabbing a hold of his wings before throwing him into the ground, causing a small crater to form from the impact as Acnologia roared from this. Not done yet, the Fel Etherious lifted and slammed the dragon into the ground a few more times before chucking him through the air and into multiple buildings.

As the battle between the dragon and demon raged onward a good distance away from where he was, Izuku only looked on in shock and surprise by the sheer strength and power the two large beings were giving off and unleashing on one another.

"Mortal!" Observer shouted as the living constellation without warning appeared in front of the dark green haired hero in training, shocking Izuku from the sudden appearance of the Celestial entity. Looking at him as the battle raged on in the background a good distance away from them while fire continued to burn all around them, the constellar started to speak once more towards the human teenager behind him, "Flee to safety! It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

Observer saw the human's eyes widened from this, as the living constellation expected to be listened and do what the dark green haired male was told. Instead however Izuku gained a look of denial and he clutched his hands before him.

"I can't just stand by and watch as that monster keeps destroying everything around it! Please, let me help!" The One for All-Quirk user exclaimed at Observer, who grew annoyed inwardly.

' _What's with mortals not listening to what they are told to do?!'_ Observer thought to himself before he turned away from the dark green haired male, seeing Acnologia being pushed back by another mouth beam by Mazil through many more buildings and skyscrapers around them.

While his eyes were still on this, without warning Observer shot his right hand behind to towards Izuku, who all of a sudden was wrapped in a blue lighting-like aura around him. This surprised Midoriya, as he looked all over himself to see this energy wrapped around him.

"There, I have given you a large boost of offense and defense capabilities for you to stand a chance; otherwise you would be killed instantly by the demon. If you want to help then follow me, and don't let up on the attack!" Observer informed and ordered the dark green haired hero in training.

With that Observer then dashed forward after Mazil and Acnologia, leaving Izuku wide eyed from hearing that. But knowing that he couldn't waste any more time, the dark green haired male gained a serious expression before dashing right after the constellar, a bit off guard by how much faster he was going due to Observer's power boost.

Back with Acnologia the mighty dragon recovered from the previous blow by the Fel Etherious as Mazil charged directly towards him once more. The massive demon pulled all four arms back as he got ready to unleash a barrage of powerful punches onto the demon, however Acnologia took a page from Mazil's took as he then fired a Dragon's Roar directly into the ground, causing a large blast to be unleashed from this as the wreckage and debris all around them was either evaporated or blown away by the explosion while Mazil was pushed back from this raising his arms in defense. The explosion died down as Acnologia flew into the air hovering high above the large Fel Etherious before diving down directly towards the demon, who looked up and reacted in time to grab a hold of the dragon when he tried to tackle him into the ground, stopping the Dragon King in his path. Nevertheless Acnologia continued to try and push Mazil back while the demon tried to put the breaks on the black dragon. Letting off another roar Acnologia then lifted his head upward, slamming into the chin of Mazil's own head before he fired off a point blank Dragon's Roar once more, hitting Mazil dead in the chest and sending him through multiple wreckages of already destroyed buildings and skyscrapers.

Mazil slowly got back up as he yelled out a roar once more towards the black dragon ahead of him. He was about to charge over to continue his battle with the Dragon King until Observer appeared and slammed his left elbow into the demon's knee, causing him to stumble and all over. If that didn't make it so then the following punch to the cheek by an Cosmic Energy powered Izuku was enough to achieve that, as Mazil went flying backwards and crashing into yet another wreckage of a building.

Seeing the effect he had got Izuku to widen as he landed back onto the damaged burning streets, looking at his own hands in surprise by the massive power boost that Observer gave him.

' _Whoa… it felt like my strength just jumped a thousand fold! What kind of Quirk does that guy have to do this?'_ Izuku thought to himself, believing that Observer's ability was what the rest of the world wielded, unaware that they were not of his planet. The dark green haired male believed that this boost alone was far greater than even All Might's strength!

That kind of scared him a little though, as if this was the case then where did these other guys come from? How did they possess such abilities? How were they so strong? How-?

"MORTAL LOOK OUT!" Observer shouted from his spot before Mazil's tail whacked him aside into another building while the demon recovered from the blow he received from the constellar and human teenager.

Hearing that got Izuku to snap out of his thoughts as he was able to react in time to jump out of the way when Mazil delivered another punch in the spot where the dark green haired teen once stood, completely leveling the burning streets as it crumbled from the demon's brute force. Sadly though, he would be unable to dodge the incoming mouth beam from Mazil who fired it directly towards Izuku, who widened his eyes before brining his arms in front of him to defend himself. The attack mad a direct it as Izuku was pushed back through many wreckages of already destroyed buildings before crashing into another burning streets devoid of life. His shirt completely evaporated from the attack with only his shorts as the only clothing on him, his skin was slightly burned in some spots as blood ran down his forehead. Thankfully though thanks to Observer's boost he gave him, Izuku was mostly still alright and very much alive, otherwise he would have been evaporated. Slowly getting on his feet the now shirtless dark green haired male looked back up only to see the massive demon rushing over towards where he was to finish him off, but luckily Acnologia intervened once more by crashing into the giant Fel Etherious, bringing them both down into the ground as the land shook from the massive beings falling over like that.

The Dragon King grabbed a hold of the demon's head before slamming it into the ground once more, as he prepared to fire off yet another Dragon's Roar at point blank range. Mazil wouldn't allow this to happen as his tail then extended once more and wrapped around the dragon's neck, and with great force and a loud roar the demon lifted the dragon off of the ground and him before chucking the black Dragon of Apocalypse away from him and into the debris and wreckage of nearby collapsed buildings. Observer rushed into the scene once more by jumping into the air before firing off multiple blasts of blue Cosmic Energy into Mazil's back, getting the massive demon to roar in fury before swiftly turning around before reaching out and grabbing the living constellation by the legs with one of his hands. Not wasting a second the Fel Etherious threw Observer into the ground before attempting to stomp the constellar into blue starry paste, but luckily the constellar was able to recover and roll out of the way in time as the demon's foot came crashing down, shattering the already damaged and burning landscape beneath him. However Observer wouldn't be as lucky when Mazil's tail extended once more as it was able to slam into the Celestial being, sending him flying through the air once more before crashing through multiple wreckages of skyscrapers away from where the demon was at.

Glaring in his direction Mazil would be caught off guard when the Cosmic Energy empowered Izuku jumped into the air towards the massive Fel Etherious's stomach before delivering a kick into his stomach, which would have normally had no effect on the demon if it weren't for Observer's boost to Izuku, thus getting Mazil to cough dark green blood out before being pushed back a good distance away from where the dark green haired teenager landed. Anger growing inside, Mazil roared once more before he extended his tail out as it headed towards Izuku in hopes of skewering him like a kebob. Fortunately Midoriya was able to jump out of the way barely in time thanks to his enhanced speed from Observer's boost, the tip of Mazil's tail only glazing Izuku's face enough as a large cut-like wound was now on his left cheek, bleeding as the hero in training was high and up in the air as the decimated section of the large city continued to burn all around him. Unfortunately for Midoriya however, Mazil then charged towards the airborne dark green haired teenager before pulling his fist back before crashing right into his whole body, causing Izuku to cry out in pain as Mazil went on to unleash a brutal barrage of large and powerful punches towards him before sending him flying with one last powering blow. This of course got Izuku to go flying and crashing into the flaming ruined and collapsed buildings from the fight.

Mazil grinned wickedly from the sight before laughing a little, his demonic chuckle echoing throughout the burning landscape all around as Izuku slowly but surely got back onto his feet. Blood was pouring down his body from all over due to the intense blows he received from the massive demon's barrage of punches, his skin looking much more scarred as if he was put in a blender, and he could feel many of his bones either fractured or broken. But nevertheless despite his injuries he got back up onto his feet before glaring towards the massive monster before him a good distance, ignoring the pain while refusing to give up while bringing his fist up towards him, a silent gesture towards the demon to bring it on once more.

This naturally got Mazil to chuckle humorously towards himself from seeing the defiant mortal who would have been dead already if it weren't for Observer's boost he bestowed on him.

" **Even when severely injured and crippled, the blood that gives you life pouring out from all over, you can't just accept your death can you?"** Mazil questioned before he started to walk over towards the greatly injured teenager, each step shaking the ground beneath him while his wicked smirk remained on his face, **"But I will admit, I admire your tenacity despite how annoying it is. But this time you will fall… and your world will fall afterwards."**

Mazil stopped moving before opening his mouth once more, preparing to fire a mount beam towards Izuku to finish him off once more. Before he can however…

" **GOT YOU!"** Acnologia's voice from behind grabbed the Fel Etherious's attention, causing him to swiftly cancel his attack as he turned around and raised his four arms in defense of an incoming blow.

Instead of a punch or a blast of Magical power however, the black Dragon of Apocalypse clamped down his jaw onto one of Mazil's right arms with great force before completely ripping it off. This got the massive demon to roar out in pain before clutching his injury as he took a few steps back. This allowed Acnologia to get another attack on him in the form of bringing his right claw down; ripping through the demon's other two arms with ease while the now one left arm demon roared out in agony from the missing limbs. Opening his mouth Acnologia then proceeded to fire off a Dragon's Roar once more, slamming into the Fel Etherious which blew him back towards and into the wreckage of buildings, bringing them down onto him while dust and smoke kicked up into the air. Despite the heavy injuries and the blow from the breath attack, Mazil got back up as fury grow into his eyes once more, ignoring the pain of his missing three arms as well as all of his other injuries he's sustain since the beginning of this battle. Roaring in anger and determined to win, Mazil then unleashed yet another mouth beam attack towards the black dragon, who easily flew out of the way as the demonic beam crashed through many damaged and non damaged buildings and skyscrapers before detonating in the distance, shaking the land once more as smoke rose into the sky further ahead of them all.

" **I WILL NOT FALL HERE! I DID NOT COME THIS FAR, SLAUGHTER SO MANY OF YOU PATHETIC MORTALS JUST TO FALL HERE! I AM MAZIL, DESTROYER OF COUNTLESS WORLDS! AND YOU ARE ALL NOTHING BUT PESTS THAT NEED TO BE SQUASHED!"** Mazil roared out in fury, the last of his patience fading away as frustration and rage took hold even further once more. He yelled out once more as his powered up once more, but due to his injured state it wasn't too much of an increase, thus still greatly vulnerable to his enemies attacks.

Observer was spotted once more running down a nearby burning and debris filled street, his fists empowered with his Cosmic Energy once more as he headed directly towards the injured and enrage Fel Etherious. As he prepared yet another attack, Observer went on to shout loud enough for the vile demon to hear.

"Resist as much as you want demon! But this is the end for you!" Observer shouted as he jumped into the air, high above the monstrous giant Fel Etherious.

With a mighty yell Observer used his energy to form a massive blade once more, getting Mazil to widen his eyes as he tried to react in time to defend himself. But alas, this would not be so as the living constellation then brought down the giant Cosmic Energy made blade upon Mazil, who was unable to do anything when the blade slashed into his right shoulder before cleaving right though it, cutting off his shoulder, the remains of his left arms and his only remaining arm, and bits of his chest and stomach as the chunks of demonic flesh fell to the ground, getting Mazil to roar in agony once more while Observer landed onto the ground nearby.

Izuku widen his eyes from seeing this, before he too started to power up his Quirk once more before dashing over after the injured and roaring demon, ignoring the intense pain going throughout his whole blood and scar covered body as he knew that he had to help finish this monster off. And so dashing by Observer who looked to see the dark green hair male aiding to finish off the monster, the One for All user let out a mighty shout as he unleashed one hundred percent of One for All despite the intense drawback he was about to receive to his already destroyed body, before jumping into the air and unleashing a powerful punch directly into the demon's stomach once more in a uppercut fashion, getting Mazil to roar in agonizing pain as well as launching him up into the air while Izuku fell to the ground with a thud, his conscious leaving him as the pain he felt from the battle and from using One for All at full power getting the best of him as Observer's boost faded from his body.

Acnologia would be the one to finally put an end to this long and destructive battle, as after sucking in the surrounding air and flames of the decimated section of the city they were in, the mighty Dragon of Death unleashed one more, causing a massive shockwave to be emitted that slammed and blew away the surrounding collapse buildings and debris while the attack headed directly into the airborne Mazil, who could only scream in both pain and fury with wide eyes.

" **NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Mazil roared out one final time before the massive Magical beam slammed into him, completely disintegrating him until nothing left of the demon remained all while the large beam shot into the sky and from the planet, leaving the world behind.

And with that, the battle was over.

Observer looked up to see the final moments of the demon, before his attention was then drawn to the unconscious and severely injured dark green haired teenager a bit away from him. Widening his eyes with slightly worry, the living constellation dashed over before kneeing down towards the human teen before picking him up. Hearing a faint heartbeat from him, Observer sighed in relief.

"Thank the Makers, he's still alive." Observer muttered, although the constellar felt a bit of shame seeing the human mortal in this state, believing that he was at fault for it.

Nearby Acnologia landed onto the ground before reverting back into his human form, only looking confused when he saw the dark green haired male in Observer's arm, having no idea who he was.

'WITH E.N.D, ROMEO AND MELISSA'

Both E.N.D and Romeo looked surprise when they sensed large energy signatures as they closed in on the island nation of Japan, all while confusing the still tear stained Melissa as she looked up at the Fel Demon carrying her in slight puzzlement.

" **Is that…?"** E.N.D started too questioned with slight hope, as Romeo widened his eyes when he recognized the energy signatures.

"Yeah! It's Acnologia and Observer! They're alright!" Romeo exclaimed happily as the two flew through the air with Melissa still safe in E.N.D's hold.

" **Ah, so those two didn't kick the bucket then, that's good to know!"** E.N.D stated to the other two with a grin on his face, glad to see that the dragon and constellar didn't die to something stupid.

"Uh… who are… you two talking about…?" Melissa questioned, as while the time during the flight helped her calm down somewhat from the loss of her home and father, her throat was still soar from her crying and shouting from earlier.

"Two friends of ours that we got separated from, it looks like they're not too far from where we are!" Romeo told her, his smile still on his face as the three now arrived over the island nation of Japan, flying high above the land and civilizations below.

" **Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin on his face.

With that the three then bolted through the air towards where Observer and Acnologia were at, intending on reuniting with their companions and figure out where they all were at exactly.

'WITH IRROTH'

The flag ship of the demonic fleet was seen hovering over ocean water along with a few other warships in stationed around it, the demonic constructs of war and transportation completely stationary near the coasts of South Georgia and the South Sandwich islands which was located near South America and Antarctica. Luckily they were able to mask and hide their presences with their Magic and technology to prevent the mortals on the nearby islands to not spot or locate them in case they had the means of doing so.

Inside the flag ship in the main control room, Irroth was seen on his throne room with an unamused expression on his face, leaning his face onto his left fist which his arm rested on the arm rest of the chair. In front of him were a few commanders that were present around his ship and the other few warships around his own as they circled the throne the dark green skinned Fel Etherious sat on.

"You've regained contact with the rest of our scattered fleet?" Irroth asked in a tone that made the commanders around him flinch from hearing, seeing that he was unhappy from seeing his fleet being scattered around without knowing where they were all located.

"Yes sir, we were able to reestablish communications with them all over the planet. Unfortunately one of the ships seems to have been lost in conflict not too long ago sir." One of the demons, a female with a voluptuous body clad in spike covered armor informed him, getting Irroth to grumble from hearing that. Turning his head he looked over at a Fel Etherious commander who was right towards his left, who flinched a little from the hardened and narrowed look he was receiving.

"And any word from Mazil?" Irroth asked once more, as the demon along with the other shook their heads.

"No sir, we are unable to get a hold or pinpoint his location." The Fel Etherious that Irroth spoke too, which looked to look like that of a young human looking man with purple skin and four curved black horns sticking out of his head, answered him. Hearing those words got Irroth to sigh with both slight annoyance and even sorrow.

"Let's assume the worst and say Mazil and the missing ship had fallen to our enemies," Irroth muttered before leaning back against his throne with another sigh as he closed his eyes, "Honestly though, it should have been known that Mazil's arrogance would come back to bite him sooner or later. I'm surprise that it didn't happen sooner."

Opening his eyes once more, he looked back at the demons before him with his expression narrowing once more.

"So… any information about where we are? This isn't an Earthland that should be obvious enough." Irroth asked his loyal commanders, as one who looked like a bulky giant over ten feet tall stepped forward with a small device in hand.

"We have sir; our planetary scans of this planet and its history have gotten us the answers we seek." The large demon told him, before clicking on the small circular device in his grasps.

That got a hologram of the planet to appear floating above the device, allowing Irroth and the other Fel Etherious commanders to see it for themselves as the large demon holding it went on to inform his superior.

"Apparently from what we've gathered, this planet is simply called Earth. What's interesting is that apparently most of the planet's population possesses extraordinary abilities that they call Quirks. These abilities can range from something as simple as having sharper nails to being able to control the elements themselves. However despite this the normal mortals seem to still run from even the slightest dangers, relying on small groups they unironically call heroes to protect them." The demon commander informed Irroth, who chuckled from hearing that last bit.

"Even when mortals possess powers they still run and cower from the slightest thing. And really, "heroes"? That's pathetic in itself," Irroth replied back with amusement on his face from hearing that. However the Fel Etherious then gained an interested look as he thought more about these powers, "But nevertheless, the life on this planet are able to have such natural abilities just like us. I wonder… are there any powers that may prove to be useful to take for myself?"

Irroth leaned back once more before pointing towards his commanders once more, all of them stood straight up once he pointed towards them as they listened on what he had to say next.

"Work on pin pointing where the rest of our fleet is, and remain low for the time being. And work on locating our enemies without being discovered, I want to know where that Alvarez fleet and that band of mortals led by that inferior form of Lord E.N.D are located once we've reorganize our forces." Irroth ordered them all.

They all saluted to the demon and responded back with agreement, all while Irroth leaned back into his throne once more in though with a small smile.

' _I do wonder… is there any special power here on this planet that could be useful for us?'_

'WITH MARBOM AND SROLGIS'

The flag ship of the Alvarez fleet along with a few other warships was stationed still hovering high above of what is known as the Arabian Sea, off of the coasts of the borders of Oman, Iran, Pakistan and India. The mighty war vessel and the other Alvarez ships used the built in technology to hide themselves from being spotted by the nearby nations by cloaking themselves.

Inside the main vessel, Marbom was spotted walking down the hanger as soldiers, engineers, Mages and others ran around to ensure everything was still intact and not missing from the explosion that sent them to his different world. Activity was buzzing around in the hanger as the general and servant of Spriggan Chelia Blendy continued onward through the large area of his ship. Srolgis was elsewhere on the warship, no doubt making sure elsewhere was still alright and ready for anything.

' _Everything seems to be alright so far,'_ Marbom thought to himself as he looked around the hangar, spotting everyone running around to ensure everything was in order and not unrepaired, _'I got to hand it to the Cartel, as shady and crazy as they are they do sure know how to build gadgets without Magic such as the cloaking devices for our ships.'_

And speaking of the Cartel, he looked ahead and spotted a small midget sized man shouting orders to those around him in haste, chopping his hands as he continued to give orders while being next to a pile of boxes and scrap metal.

As was pointed out, he was rather small, being only barely above three feet tall. He was covered in grease and dirt as he wore only a dirtied sleeveless white colored shirt and dark brown shorts. He only wore brown sandals on his feet and he also wore a brown belt that had a wrench and other tools and gadgets all around it. Over his eyes were black goggles covering his blue colored eyes, and he had short yet messy red colored hair that was spiked up. This man was simply named Dric, one of the best albeit crazy inventors and engineers on the ship as well as the Overseer engineer.

"Let's go, get a move on! These boxes of bolts aren't going to move themselves you know!" Dric exclaimed to those moving around him, knowing that they were all listening even if they didn't seem like it since after all, they were constantly moving around him.

Approaching the small man, Marbom cleared his throat to grab the overseer's attention, which worked as he turned around to see the armored general sword wielder walking towards him.

"Oh, Marbom! Didn't expect to see you down here in the hangar!" Dric replied back to the sword wielding man as noise of machinery and work filled the air all around.

"I figured I checked in to see if everything is still in order." Marbom told the midget who grinned widely at him while rubbing his hands.

"Then I got good news for you then! Luckily everything is all in place and working properly despite that crazy explosion that consumed us! Really, the only thing I'm puzzled is where exactly we ended up. From what I've been hearing all around we're not on an Earthland anymore." Dric told the general, who nodded towards the overseer before him.

"You are correct Dric," Marbom told him before explaining further, "From what I've gathered from our scouts deployed earlier, this planet is known as Earth, and it's inhabitants, or at least most of them, possess powers they call Quirks."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Any word from the rest of our fleet? Unless you know, they all got blown up." Dric casually asked, getting Marbom to sweat drop from how casually the small man said his words without a care.

"Yes we have, they're all safe and are staying hidden for the time being while we reorganize our forces and try to find our enemies without being spotted." Marbom told his overseer before he continued onward, "So in order to remain prepared, I need you to double your efforts if you may. We are in alien territory for now despite what we've found out and learned so far."

"Understood boss! But uh… if I may request something?" Dric saluted towards the general before raising a finger in the air with curiosity, getting Marbom to wonder what the small overseer wanted.

"And what may that be?" Marbom asked.

And that's when Dric gained a tick mark before pointing at the sword wielding general with an annoyed expression, catching Marbom off guard while raising his hands up in defense as the overseer vented at him.

"IF THIS WORLD HAS ANY INTERESTING TECH DON'T TRY TO BLOW IT ALL UP LIKE THE LAST TIME! SERIOUSLY THAT ONE EARTHLAND WE WENT TOO A FEW WEEKS BACK HAD SUCH HIGHLY ADVANCE TECHNOLOGY COMPARED TO OUR OWN, AND YOU LEVELED AND BURNED EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND! SERIOUSLY I COULDN'T EVEN RECOVER A PIECE OF SCRAP METAL TO STUDY OR CHECK OUT BECAUSE NOT EVEN THAT WAS LEFT! SO DON'T GO ALL DESTRUCTO CRAZY AND LET ME SAVAGE SOME CRAP FIRST UNDERSTAND?!" Dric shouted at the general who sweated nervously from the angry midget. It felt rather funny to watch seeing the superior general getting scolded by a lower ranking member of the fleet and warship who didn't even have any Magic or other abilities.

Marbom simply nodded in response while Dric sighed and calm down. The general sweat dropped once more as he knew that despite his small height and lack of power and strength, Dric can be pretty frightening when he was mad.

 **And done!**

 **So here you all have it, a crossover with the series Boku No Hero Academia! Or My Hero Academia, whatever you want to call it.**

 **I'm pretty excited for this since it's going to get crazy. What will happen next? You will have to wait and find out yourselves. But nevertheless I hope you all enjoy this crossover I'm doing.**

 **Unless you hate it already, then I can't blame you for that.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Aftermath of Mazil

**Hello everyone! I'm back once again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So our four "heroes" along with the forces of the Fel Etherious and the mighty world hopping Alvarez have arrived on an Earth of Boku No Hero Academia, so let's see how this will end up being shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath of Mazil**

Srolgis looked around him as the being of death made sure that everything was in working order. Soldiers and others were running around maintaining order while making sure nothing was damaged to the ship as well as insuring that nothing was lost during the explosion of Arcane and Fel that sent them all to this world in the first place.

The shadowy crow on his shoulder let off a caw before it shook its black shadow-like fathers and shaking its head, and without warning it flew off from him as it decided to go around and fly through the massive flag ship. The being of death didn't care, knowing that his crow will come back later on like it always does. Besides he will always know where it went and what its doing along with every living creature on this planet. Nothing that was living escapes his sights.

The hooded servant of the Spriggan Nazan turned his attention towards near one of the outer cannons on the outer walls of their flying vessel, his sight drawn to a female soldier as she tripped over her feet, dropping some artillery ammo before she started to pick them up. The scythe wielding hooded being of death walked over towards her as she finished picking it all up.

"Huh?" She questioned as she felt a certain presence that reeked of death before turning to her right only to see one of her superiors right by her, getting her to nearly jump from her skin before she stood up straight with an serious expression to stay professional before the servant of Nazan, "Srolgis sir!"

The hooded figure didn't respond immediately before he looked down at her, before waving his right hand in an assured manner.

 _ **'Drop the stance, it is unneeded.'**_ His voice unsettled the woman soldier but none the less she looked surprise before relaxing her composure a bit.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She started to say as the female soldier walked over towards the nearest cannon that was shooting out towards the distance sea around the flag ship and the other few ships with them and bent over while starting to reload it with the ammo she had on hand.

It was silent for a moment aside from other soldiers and others of different professions running around the lower decks near the outer walls of the vessel they were in, before Srolgis spoke up once more towards the simple soldier doing her job.

 _ **'** ** _A_ sa Akako. Age nineteen. Born on March thirteen in the year X783. Family of three, a husband and a one year old son." **_Srolgis's whispering voice filled the nearby soldier's head once more, surprising her as she looked back towards the hooded being before calming down, as everyone in Alvarez was fully aware of the being of Death's ability to know everything about every living creature on the planet he's on.

"Yes sir that is true sir." She responded in a manner that she believed was needed to address the higher up in the Empire before her.

 _ **'** **You wish to follow in your mother's foot steps of being a proud soldier in the military. I sense potential in you. Never falter and you will succeed.'**_ Srolgis merely told her as his voice filled her head once more. But before she could reply the hooded figure went on to walk away from her.

"Thank you sir!" She called out in a stuttered manner from the encouragement from him despite knowing that the powerful entity of death won't respond back. Looking at his retreating figure she went back to her work once more.

Srolgis continued to walk down the large opened hallway as cannons lined up to his left, soldiers, engineers and others continue to move around him to keep them busy and ensuring everything was in order. The servant of Srolgis didn't pay too much attention to this anymore though as he emerged on the outside deck, as more activity filled the air all around him. Looking up into the sky high above him the hooded figure of death could feel the billions of lives all over the world… include their enemies.

 _ **'** **I know where they are… but let those around me work to find them. Never rely on a single source, they must grow and act if they wish to succeed,'**_ Srolgis stated to no one in particular. Let their scout do their job and try to find where the enemies they are themselves, otherwise they would never improve their skills at their profession, _**'Such an interesting world. But even death will come to claim them all in the end.'**_

A caw got his attention but didn't show any sighs of him reacting or acknowledging it as his crow returned as it perched on his right shoulder once more. Content with that, the being of death had one more thought before he started to make his way to find Marbom to discuss and share any more information and their counterattack, a thought about one living being far from where they were at where he could sense and learn of them.

 _ **'** **A power that gets stronger with each new user… how very interesting…'**_

'WITH E.N.D, ROMEO AND MELISSA'

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Romeo questioned as he and E.N.D flew high above the land below with Melissa being held in the Fel Demon's arms, with the blonde woman looking down at the sight below them with wide eyes of surprise and sorrow.

A large section of the city beneath them was practically up in flames, collapsed buildings all around as the people down below were dispatched to try to search for any survivors and putting out the raging fires all around from the battle with the monster that had raged on. It didn't help that smoke and ashes filled the air while those down below tried to do whatever they can to act on this tragedy.

 _'What happened here?'_ Melissa couldn't help but wonder in worry and horror. It reminded her of I-Island and the destruction that completely destroyed it. Was it possible that whoever the forces that killed her father and her home was here and attacked the city?

 **"Geez, this place looks like crap,"** E.N.D muttered, before his eyes turned toward his right as he sense Observer's and Acnologia's presence close by, **"I sense those two nearby, they must be down below in this city. Come on!"**

The Fel Demon didn't wait for Romeo or Melissa to say anything else as before the blonde female knew it the demon bolted much faster through the air once more, with Romeo following suit as the wind blew against them.

Meanwhile in the city below them, doctors and nurses were on the scene along with more Pro-Heroes as they tried to bring order to the devastation around them. In a nearby hospital the building was practically flooded with injured civilians on death's door to the point that many were forced to be worked on and checked on the floors in the lobby itself. It was the same for outside with the view of collapsed rubble all around, with many medical professionals along with heroes doing their best to try to keep people alive and safe.

However, Observer and Acnologia knew better as they saw the conditions of those around them. The two were in the hospital as they saw everyone working on trying to save the injures lives with others providing supplies and other resources to help out with clearing the devastation around their area, making sure people had food and water and medicine, and all of that sorts.

"They're wasting their time. Many of these people are already on the brink of no return." Acnologia muttered towards the living constellation while his eyes didn't leave the sight around him. To him it was better to cut their losses and focus their time and resources on those that actually have a chance at surviving the attack done by Mazil's rampage.

"Mortals tend to believe and refuse to give up even when there's no hope to be have. Something I've learned from you and the other two if I may be allowed to admit." Observer replied back to the dark blue haired man, his eyes more focus on the direction of one of the hallways where Izuku was taken too earlier. While the living constellation admired that a little since at times during their travels they had to face against foes that they might have thought that they would lose too only to prevail in the end.

"Don't compare us to these weaklings around us, as we practically have to go through that all the time against our enemies. Besides, " Acnologia started to reply back as he looked towards the living constellation once again, "Despite your words you seem so focus on that one kid you had rush here. What's the deal with that anyway? Who was that brat?"

Observer turned his expression away from the hallway and towards the Dragon King to answer him fully.

"It's a mortal that had refused to run when I told him, so I gave him the means to aid us in our battle. I didn't feel like it was the right thing to do to just leave him behind, so I brought him here. I felt like I was responsible for the state he's now in, so that's why I'm a bit concern for him and why we're remaining here." Observer admitted to Acnologia, who only scoff a bit from hearing that.

' _Sounds like a waste of time, but whatever.'_ Acnologia thought to himself as he didn't answer back to Observer. Besides the Dragon King knew Romeo would probably want the same thing, as he wanted to save as many as he could, as annoying that trait of his can be.

Outside the overflowing hospital, E.N.D and Romeo landed onto the decimated street as wreckage was all around them while people were laid out on blankets with heroes and medical professionals doing their best to help as much as they can to ensure everyone got what they needed. Melissa was lowered from E.N.D's hold and back onto her feet as she looked around the sight.

"Oh my goodness… just what happened here?" Melissa couldn't help but wonder, her voice still a little soar from her crying before despite the short time that had passed since she was rescued and flew with E.N.D and Romeo.

"Come on, we'll probably get answers from our friends in the building." Romeo told her as he pointed towards the nearby overflowing hospital, as he and E.N.D could sense the constellar's and dragon's presence inside.

E.N.D didn't say anything else before he marched towards the building with Romeo following right behind him. Not wanting to be left behind the blonde woman took of after them also, wishing to stay by them for the time being.

It didn't really take too long for them to spot their two separated companions when they entered, because honestly in E.N.D's opinion it wasn't difficult to spot a walking Celestial entity and a long dark blue haired man who dressed in cloaks like that of a hobo. The moment the two were spotted standing near one of the hallway entrances that led further into the large building, Romeo dashed over towards them while making sure not to bump into anyone.

"Acnologia! Observer!" The All Magic Dragon Slayer exclaimed with relief in his tone.

This grabbed the two's attention as they turned around only to see both Romeo and E.N.D approaching them with an unknown blonde girl right behind them. The sight of the two got the Dragon King to grin while Observer merely looked relived from seeing his allies now present.

"Romeo, E.N.D! You're both alright it seems." Observer told the two with E.N.D and Romeo grinning from ear to ear from hearing his words.

" **Of course. We did run into a little trouble with the Fel Etherious but we took care of that. At least it's assuring that you both didn't die immediately otherwise I would have had to kill you all myself."** E.N.D told the two before him with his grin still present on his expression, confusing Observer since his threat didn't seem to make sense to the constellar.

"Heh, I'm sure even if I was just a corpse it would be too much for you to handle." Acnologia mocked the black winged creature with a smirk on his face, not wanting to miss ticking the demon off. This worked as a tick mark formed on E.N.D's forehead before he brought his right fist up and lit if in Fel Fire in a threatening manner.

" **Want to say that again to my face you overgrown lizard?!"** The demon shouted in anger, with Romeo and Observer sighing from the other two's antics once more.

Melissa looked at the four before her, unsure of whoever the constellar and dragon in humanoid form were here. She looked both nervous and slightly wrecked, but that was to be expected considering that she broke down from seeing her father and the rest of her home and everyone she know there being completely decimated by some giant flying spaceship of sorts. Eventually it didn't take long before Acnologia noticed her presence with a raise eyebrow as the Dragon King ignored E.N.D's threat, which got the female to back up a little as she was somewhat frightened from the narrowed look she was receiving from the unusual rather intimidating looking man.

"Who's the blonde chick?" Acnologia asked, getting Romeo and E.N.D to be reminded of their new companion that they saved a short time ago.

"Oh, this is Melissa," Romeo introduced the nervous blonde as she looked surprised from the sudden spotlight being shined on her by the younger dark purple haired male who had a small smile on his face, "We were able to save her earlier."

" **Um excuse you; I'M the one who saved her. If anyone's going to get points for rescuing someone it will be me."** E.N.D pointed out in an annoyed tone as Romeo looked at his demonic companion with a deadpanned stare.

"It's not a competition you know…" Romeo trailed off while the Fel Demon only grunted in respond from hearing that before crossing his arms and turning his head away from the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

Observer, choosing to ignore that little bit between his allies merely turned his attention towards the nervous blonde woman, taking note of her current state of slight injuries due to the chaos that befell her home earlier when the living constellation started to speak towards her to greet the human female.

"It is nice to meet you Melissa, you may call me Observer." The constellar introduced himself towards in a polite manner, catching the blonde girl off guard slightly before she was able to straighten herself to reply back.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too Observer," Melissa stuttered out as she tried to be polite also despite her nervousness with the four unusual beings around her while bowing slightly to the Celestial being. Her soft and soar tone in her voice showed Observer and Acnologia that it was clear that she had been crying to shouting a lot earlier despite the short time having passed since then. The female stood straight up once more before she went on with a somewhat confused manner, "So… uh… does your quirk give you your odd appearance of yours or is a state your quirk helps you turn into?"

While Melissa believed she was asking a question that would be obvious, the four Multiverse's travelers gained puzzled expressions when hearing her question.

"The f**k's a quirk?" Acnologia asked while his eyes remained narrow at the blonde, getting her to be somewhat frighten by the look before her confusion took hold of her once again.

"You know… your special abilities and powers?" Melissa asked in a nervous tone while stuttering again. She didn't know why the dark blue haired scary looking man would ask such a thing, and she would get her answer when E.N.D spoke up towards her from his standing point.

" **You mean our Magic? Our energy? We don't call them quirks, in fact that's a stupid name to call something. Why call it that?"** E.N.D informed her before questioning once again, getting a puzzled expression while he place a hand in his chin in thought all while ignoring the surprised expression of the blonde female he saved earlier.

"It's a high probability that the inhabitants of this planet refer to their powers as quirks. We have seen many people around us using special abilities so it seems to be common for the ordinary mortal to possess." Observer guessed, figuring that this world would have its own rules and the way the mortals on it would identify such things.

"You mean most people seem to possess some kind of ability on this world?" Romeo questioned, finding that a bit interesting to hear. Although if that was true something then puzzled the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer, "But if that's right and if you think it's common from all of these dressed up guys and gals in costumes not to mention the doctors and all of that around us, then wouldn't more people jumped in to help with whatever happened here?"

" **I don't mean to get off track from Romeo's first question, but what exactly did happen here? The whole section of this city is completely in ruin not to mention… well all of this around us."** E.N.D asked as he motioned his arms all around him to see the injured people lying on the ground on blankets around the five, not to mention people rushing to give everyone food, water and other needed supplies.

"We got stuck with that giant Fel Etherious freak that we were going to confront before the Alvarez forces and the other Fel Etherious fleet showed up. We took care of that bastard through." Acnologia casually waved off towards his former apprentice and his demonic ally, not really caring about the casualties that befell this place due to their fighting with the massive four armed demon.

As the four were lost in their conversation, Melissa Shield continued to look at the four as if they each grew a second head. From what the extremely confused blonde was hearing and getting at here, were these guys not from Earth? But that was impossible, that would have to make them aliens or something right? But if they didn't know what quirks are or didn't call them that… all of this was getting too confusing for the human woman.

However her ears perked up when she heard the four before her starting to mention something else involving what happened here, with Melissa making sure that she listened to every single word being muttered by them.

"So you two had to deal with that, but why stay here in a hospital of all places?" Romeo questioned the Dragon King and Celestial entity, figuring that they or at least Acnologia would want to get away from being surrounded by a crowd of people if he could help it.

"I want to make sure that the mortal who aided us will end up being alright, since I feel like I'm responsible for the current grievous state he's currently in." Observer informed Romeo, who along with E.N.D got immediately confused from hearing this information from the living constellation.

" **Wait, what? Someone helped you guys fight that stupid demon? Are you both that weak to needing help from some nobody here?"** E.N.D responded with a sarcastic tone for his last sentence, which got Acnologia to gain a tick mark on his forehead before the Dragon King in humanoid form explained what Observer was referring too.

"First off, f**k you. Second of all, yes some human boy or whatever who looked a bit older than Romeo appeared, and Observer here gave him some boost to aid us in the fight. I don't know why he bothered to bring him here since I figured it was a waste of time, but whatever." Acnologia told them as he shrugged, still thinking that waiting here for some literal who was a waste when they could be doing something more important such as finding out where exactly they ended up at on this weird planet.

"Really?" Melissa questioned, as for some reason an odd feeling started to appear in her stomach while the other four turned their heads towards her direction. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see who exactly the guy who helped out with this demon attack or whatever had attacked the city was, "Did you catch his name by chance?"

"I did not, but I can explain his appearance if you want." Observer offered, to which the blonde female nodded as she wanted to know who the guy was even though she had no idea why she cared so much.

" **Does it really matter?"** E.N.D asked the living constellation since he didn't see a need to do this. His word went on deaf ears however much to his annoyance as Observer went on to try his best to explain the human male's looks to the curious blonde.

"If I had to describe, he had a rather… plain appearance if I am allowed to say. His messy hair seemed to be a darker shade of green, and his eyes and face were a bit circular and rounded, and he had those unusual dots on his cheeks that I believe you mortals refer to as freckles or something." Observer told the human female to the best of his abilities.

"… **Wow he does sound plain looking."** E.N.D agreed with Observer when he heard this description, yet the Fel Demon also couldn't help but feel a bit unusual from hearing about this unknown person that apparently helped Observer and Acnologia during their battle with Mazil.

"Really E.N.D?" Romeo couldn't help but ask the black winged creature with another deadpanned stare on his face.

" **What? Am I not allowed to voice my opinion on hearing this?"** E.N.D responded while Romeo and Observer merely sighed from hearing this, while Acnologia didn't really give a crap, as the Dragon King turned over to look back at the blonde who asked about the boy who helped them.

When he did however he and the other three became confused when Melissa widened her eyes in what looked to be both shock as well as extremely worry. Before any of them could say something they heard her starting to say something to herself in a small yet quiet tone.

"No… it couldn't be…," She started to mutter as a sinking feeling in her stomach started to appear once more, before she looked back up before practically exclaiming at the living constellation before her, getting him to flinch a little when she did that, "His quirk! What was his quirk?! Did he happen to get stronger and have unusual green lighting wrapped around his body?!"

Observer despite the slight surprise of the sudden loudness and worry filling the mortal woman, the living constellation nodded towards her in confirmation.

"Yes he did mortal… may I ask why you want to know this?" Observer questioned, though from seeing her reaction and asking such a question the living constellation could guess that maybe this female knew the boy who helped in the fight?

That was all Melissa needed to hear as a certain dark green haired teenager popped into her mind, worry and concern filling her being before she looked back up at the constellar, distress present on her face which didn't go unnoticed by said constellar and the other three around her.

"Where is he?! Do you know what room he's in?!" She started to nearly shout as distress was filling her body, her mind jumping to the worst conclusion about the state of someone she grew to care greatly about despite meeting him only a few times a while back when he was on I-Island.

"Down the hallway entrance to our right, though I don't know which room he's in or if he's on a higher level of the building. Why do you-?" Observer told her and was about to ask.

However he didn't get a chance to finish before Melissa without warning bolted from where the four were before heading down the path she was given, ignoring the cries of a few doctors and others that were telling her that she can't be rushing through the crowed building like that.

Needless to say the four were confused by the sudden action.

"…What just happened?" Romeo questioned, a bit puzzled from all of that along with Observer and Acnologia. E.N.D on the other hand only sighed before he looked back at the others with a bored expression on his face.

" **I'll go follow her, don't need to have someone I save end up getting into trouble since that would be annoying to deal with."** E.N.D casually told them.

With that the Fel Demon took off after the blonde, having a lock onto her life energy so he knew where she was in the building. He didn't rush it as he decided to take his time by casually walking towards the hallway that the blonde daughter of a top scientist went down. Acnologia looked in this direction before he started to walk towards the pathway as well, puzzling both Romeo and Observer from the action.

"You two can stay here; I'll make sure that the demon idiot doesn't get into any nonsense himself." The Dragon King informed the All Magic Dragon Slayer and the living constellation before disappearing down into the hallway after the Fel Demon and the blonde human. The dark blue haired man knew that if anyone out of the four of them would attract problems or trouble, then it would be E.N.D.

That left only Romeo and Observer to be in the main lobby surrounded by the heroes, police, doctors and civilians as they didn't tear their gazes from where Melissa, E.N.D and Acnologia went down into. Romeo was tempted to follow after them since he also knew that Acnologia was someone like E.N.D who would start or attract trouble like a magnet, but before the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer could do this however…

"There! It's one of the two who went up against that villain!"

A new voice grabbed their attention, before the two otherworldly visitors to this Earth turned around to see what was going on. What they saw got Romeo to groan a little while Observer remained having a neutral expression, the two understanding that they were about to be questioned as a man who seemed to be on fire along with a few police and other heroes spotted them and started to make their way over.

Meanwhile with E.N.D and Acnologia, the two power houses continued to make their way though inside the large hospital. The two knew where to go, since they both were able to get a lock on Melissa's energy signature so finding her again was no problem. The Fel Demon and Dragon King had to go up a few levels of the building all the while passing by some doctors, nurses and others who filled the hallways, ignoring their words that they weren't allowed through here without permission.

"There, I can sense her up ahead to the left." Acnologia told his demonic companion, who merely grunted when he was told that.

" **Yeah I know genius, I can sense her too idiot."** E.N.D responded back towards the dark blue haired man with annoyance clearly noticeable in his tone. The dragon in humanoid form merely shook his head from hearing this as the two headed onward.

Not even a full minute later the two arrived in front of a door that led to one of the many hospital rooms on this level of the building. Looking above the entrance the demon and dragon saw the room simply labeled 21-D before looking back straight into the wooden door before them.

" **Welp, no need to further waste any time."** E.N.D casually stated to his draconic ally with a blank expression.

And with that the demon simply raised his leg up before kicking the door opened, not caring how loud he was being when the wooden entrance slammed into the wall. Thankfully it was still on its hinges when the Fel Demon and the Dragon King looked into the room before them.

In their sight was simply a good size room that had a few chairs towards the left side for anyone to sit down, a window that showed the detestation from the battle with the Fel Etherious around the building as well as all the people in the decimated streets before with heroes, police, doctors and so on doing their best to aid those who were injured.

And in the center sat Melissa with an extremely worried and sorrowful expression near the edge of the medical bed where a certain dark green haired teenager wrapped in bandages was seen resting unconscious to the world. Medical machinery were all around with the hero in training hooked up to said machinery with tubes as a heart monitor was also present right besides head rest of the bed which thankfully still showed him having a good heart beat.

"Izuku…" Melissa muttered with worry filling her tone, the sight of his greatly injured body filling her with dread and fear for the boy she met a while ago who helped saved everyone along with All Might. While the boy didn't seem to be as a worse shape when he was brought here due to doctors and nurses here having healing quirks that helped get him stable, they could only do so much.

The blonde was obvious to the demon and dragon having arrived when E.N.D looked at the One for All-Quirk user with a slight puzzled expression as that odd feeling he had earlier returned to him.

"… **Huh."** E.N.D muttered as he saw the sight of the currently asleep Izuku on the bed, which Acnologia heard when he turned his head towards the demon next to him with his arms crossed once again.

"What?" Acnologia asked the Fel Demon who looked intensely at the dark green haired teenager on the bed still.

" **I'm getting a Natsu feeling from him…"** E.N.D whispered as his gaze didn't leave Izuku on the bed.

Hearing those words got Acnologia to be immediately confused with a blank expression appearing on his face.

"A what?" The dark blue haired man asked once more with puzzlement in his voice.

" **A Natsu feeling."** E.N.D casualty answered Acnologia with a straight face.

"The f**k's a Natsu feeling?" Acnologia responded, having no idea what the demon ally of his and the other two of their group was talking about not to mention it sounded retarded to him. While it had something to do with the Fel Demon's other half, he had no idea what the Fire Dragon Slayer had to do with this situation.

" **Easy,"** E.N.D started to explained as he motioned his hand towards the currently asleep occupant on the bed while Melissa was still obvious to the two being right behind her, **"Basically it's what I call when someone cares about everyone to the point that they are willing to go as far as they can to make sure that everyone they love and care about is safe and happy, the kind of person who would be willing to suffer for eternity and be all alone if it meant that everyone was happy, someone who would throw away their lives without a second thought if it meant saving and protecting everyone, and is possibly also a chick magnet. That's a Natsu feeling since Natsu back home is like this. And I'm getting this feeling from this kid, so maybe he's the Natsu of this world or something."** E.N.D explained to the Dragon King with a grin appearing on his face at the end of his little explanation.

Acnologia merely looked at the Fel Demon with a blank expression on his face.

"…That might be the most retarded thing I ever heard in my entire life." The Dragon King responded, and he had seen and heard of many stupid things in his long life.

" **SHUT THE F**K UP MY SENSES ARE ALWAYS SPOT ON!"** E.N.D shouted at the dragon, not liking how the dark blue haired man doubted his ability to tell that someone was like Natsu when it came to being kind and selfless.

His shouting got Melissa to nearly jump out of her skin when she turned her head around only to finally notice the presence of the Fel Demon and the Dragon King as the two were now glaring at one another with annoyance and anger in E.N.D's case. She calmed down somewhat before she went on to grab their attention.

"Oh, you two are here." She told them, which thankfully got the two to stop glaring at one another before they turned towards the blonde female.

E.N.D decided to walk over towards the woman and the sleeping dark green haired male to get a better look on him while not responding towards Melissa's words acknowledging their presence. His eyes narrowed as he saw the state that the male teen was in, seeing how some of his wounds such as the large scar now going across his left cheek that still remained would stay with him even after recovery.

" **So judging by much you seem to be fearful for his life and not leaving his side he must be your boyfriend or something right?"** E.N.D casually asked the blonde, who immediately became red in the face with wide comical eyes while steam erupted from the top of her head.

"What?! No he's just a friend!" Melissa stuttered out as her face remained red which didn't convince E.N.D at all, with the demon merely giving her a deadpanned stare.

"… **right,"** E.N.D merely responded in a unconvinced tone before he looked at the blonde once more with a thinking expression, _**'Actually, now that I think about it… long blonde hair… big breasts… she must be the Lucy of this world. Interesting, I wonder who the Erza, Mira and the other girls of this planet are.'**_

If anyone was able to read the demon's mind, they would have face palmed from hearing him thought about something like that.

Pushing that to the back of his mind for the time being, E.N.D moved away from the Izuku occupied bed and the blushing red Melissa when the Fel Demon made his way over towards the windows before opening it up, breaking the locks of it since he didn't bother to unlock it first. The demon looked ahead of them and below to see all of the people and heroes and so on trying to ease any of those who were injured as much as they could. His eyes narrowed when he could sense many of those that were trying to be treated energies dropping rapidly, showing that they were not long for this world.

E.N.D looked back towards the dark green haired unconscious teen on the medical bed once more, before looking back down at the sight of the situation outside below, before looking back at Izuku once more, before back down at those outside when an idea came to him.

' _ **F**k it, many of the injured down below are about to die from their wounds anyway, might as well make sure their life forces go into better use.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, not caring on how Romeo and maybe Observer would get onto him about this. But in his eyes, better for the dark green haired boy to live and recover than some random civilians that he didn't care about.

Acnologia who was still at the entrance of the door to the room raised an eyebrow when he along with Melissa looked on to see E.N.D raising one of his hands and putting it outside the window while a non caring expression appeared on the Fel Demon's face.

And without warning E.N.D activated his Life Drain ability targeting many of the gravely injured folks down below that had no chance or only a slight one of surviving as their life was drained from their bodies at a fast paste that luckily no one was going to tell that it was due to the demon's ability. As shouts and screams of fear and worry filled the air outside the demon turned around before shooting his hand forward towards the sleeping Izuku as the life energy he just took then shot into the human teenager's body, surprising and shocking Melissa from the action before in an instance E.N.D ceased as more of Izuku's wounds started to heal much more albeit his scars he had before and a few new ones remained on him.

Melissa on the other hand was still confused and slightly alarmed by whatever the Fel Demon just did, with said demon walking pass the blonde and the bed Izuku was on before making his way towards the door where Acnologia was at.

"What… what did you just-?" The nervous and alarmed blonde female started to ask before E.N.D cut her off with a neutral tone in his voice.

" **Relax, I helped him out. He should be waking up any moment now, now if you excuse me I'm heading back to Observer and Romeo. I'm sure you can keep your boyfriend company on your own."** E.N.D assured her while waving her off. Melissa meanwhile only blushed hard once more from Izuku being referred to as her boyfriend.

With that E.N.D moved pass Acnologia before the Fel Demon started to make his way back towards the lobby of the building. Acnologia looked back at Melissa and the still sleeping Izuku once more before he too followed after the black winged demon to head back to the others back in the first floor of the hospital.

Melissa only looked towards the now cleared entrance to the room before a low groan grabbed her attention, her eyes widening when she turned around only to see Izuku slowly awakening as even despite the healing given to him by the demon he still felt pain all over but that was to be expected.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Izuku muttered as he slowly but surely sat up, his eyes closed as he tried to collect his bearings.

Melissa on the other hand was unable to contain her relief and joy from seeing the One for All-Quirk waking up, and without thinking about it practically launched herself towards him and pulling the hero to be into a large hug, which shocked him as he opened his eyes to see someone that he wasn't expecting.

"IZUKU!" Melissa shouted with tears of relief and happiness going down her face from seeing the dark green haired teenager awake and all right, oblivious to his shock and blushing red face due to being hugged by the woman while her breasts were pushed into his own currently bare chest.

"Melissa?!" Izuku stuttered in a mixture of shock, surprise, embarrassment, and flat out confusion. Why was Melissa here? Wasn't she back on I-Island with her dad? And why did she have a few cuts and bruises all over her?

However he didn't ask since he could see that at the moment all she cared about was being relived over him being alive, well and awake. So despite his confusion and also embarrassment for having a rather beautiful girl hugging him like this, he merely returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around her, with the two staying silent for the time being.

Back with E.N.D and Acnologia, the two made their way back towards the main lobby where the All Magic Dragon Slayer and the constellar were at. As they arrived on the first floor once more and down the hallway, Acnologia couldn't help but ask something involving E.N.D's action back there.

"Mind telling me what was that all about?" Acnologia asked the demon, who only grunted in response before speaking up with a raise finger like he was proving a point.

" **Easy, since that guy was like Natsu, I figured I would just help him out a little bit. I don't always have some deeper meaning when doing something, and besides everyone keeps getting on me to be nicer and help out more so I did."** E.N.D answered the dark blue haired man, who didn't look to convince by his words.

"I still don't see why you would bother doing that for some kid on this random planet we're on. Who cares if people die around us? It didn't stop you from killing people before." Acnologia reminded E.N.D, since the Fel Demon was the same guy who had no problem killing innocent people just because they were connected to Fairy Tail like in that one Earthland where they saved Mermaid Heel from the Fel Etherious.

" **I told you, that boy was like Natsu back home… that's more than enough reason to help him."** E.N.D responded in a rather uncharacteristic small and quiet tone which got Acnologia to raise his eyebrows from hearing that.

Luckily for E.N.D the Dragon King didn't pursue it further as they ceased their conversation. Just in time too as the two then arrived at the still somewhat packed lobby of the hospital they were in.

However what puzzled the two were the fact that a few unknown people were now around Observer and Romeo, seemly trying to grill questions and answers from the two. One of the newcomers stood out, looking he's on fire along with having a beard made of flames as well as a mask around his eyes, with the left side of his face having a large scar that went from his hairline all the way down to his chin. He had short crimson hair and looked pretty bulky and rather tall being over six feet tall. He had a somewhat armored and bodysuit like look to him which included armored bracers and shoulder pads and a belt that had stylized kanji for fire present on it.

Naturally, seeing these unknown few around the constellar and Dragon Slayer didn't settle well for either the Fel Demon or the Dragon King as they approached them with slight annoyance on their faces.

" **What's going on here?"** E.N.D questioned as he and Acnologia closed in.

That seemed to grabbed Observer and Romeo's attention along with the fiery like man and the others around them. The sight of E.N.D and Acnologia got Romeo and Observer to be relieved that they didn't end up doing anything stupid while they were elsewhere in the building.

"E.N.D, Acnologia, you're back." Observer told them, while Romeo looked on only to be confused when he saw the lack of Melissa with them.

"Where's Melissa?" Romeo couldn't help but ask; wondering is she was still at wherever she took off to for that one guy that helped Observer and Acnologia during their battle with Mazil.

" **She's fine, she's with the guy that helped Acnologia and Observer for now,"** E.N.D informed the dark purple haired young teenager, who felt a bit better to know where the woman was since he didn't want her to be in trouble or any of the sorts. With that out of the way the Fel Demon gained a small glare as he looked at the flame emitting man before them and the others who were with the guy, **"So who's this flaming idiot?"**

The man grew annoyed from the insult before he took a small breathe to ease himself, knowing that with what had happened that he was unable to arrive in time to help stop before he went on to answer the question from the black winged creature.

"My name is Endeavor," The official Number One Hero told the Fel Demon before he went on as his eyes landed onto Acnologia, who narrowed his eyes back at the Pro-Hero, "And from the way you look you must be the other man who helped took down that villain that appeared in the city."

"And what of it?" Acnologia questioned as he didn't relax his expression one bit from the sight of these heroes around him.

"Enough, let's not try to rile one another up right now," Observer told his companions, with Acnologia only scoffing before crossing his arms once more over his chest. Seeing this got the living constellation to shake his head for a moment before looking back towards the Hellflame-Quirk user, "I apologize; my companions here aren't known for their hospitality for others. If you have any questions than I will be glad to answer them to my abilities."

Endeavor looked at the constellar once more as he figured that he would try to do exactly just that. With that the Number One Hero figured he would start the obvious question about the four before him.

"Alright, let me get ask the obvious, who are you four? Are you vigilantes?" Endeavor asked while the other heroes and police around them remained silent for the time being, letting the top hero to do the talking.

"Vigilantes?" Romeo questioned with pure puzzlement. What kind of question was that? The dark purple haired young teen figured they would ask about something far more important.

"We are not. And for your first question, my name is Observer," The living constellation started to tell him before motioning towards E.N.D, Romeo and Acnologia with his hands, "And these are my allies E.N.D, Romeo Conbolt and Acnologia."

Meanwhile as that was going underway, back outside of the hospital with activity filling the air, a black car was seen arriving onto the scene near the other police vehicles that were present. Not wasting time the doors to the vehicle opened up allowing a very skinny blonde haired man with sharp angular features and long limbs wearing a black suit to be visible rushing out in a worried state, with this man being followed by another man from the other side of the car who looked to have shoulder length black hair and pale skin with a worn out appearance while wearing a ragged black outfit with an utility belt and a long scarf around his neck as the two hurried over to the hospital before them.

The two barged through the door while making sure not to rush into any of the people all around them before they looked around with worry, more so with the blonde man than the black haired man. It didn't take long before the two then spotted Endeavor nearby discussing with four unusual folks with one of them being a young teenager whose scars could be seen littering all over his body. The other a black winged humanoid creature and the other two who they along with everyone else back at the school saw on television not long ago.

"Endeavor?" The skinny blonde man questioned from his spot before the two rushed over towards where they were at.

That grabbed the Hellfire-Quirk user's attention along with the four Multiverses' travelers when they saw the two newcomers running towards them, with the skinny blonde man in the lead with the tired looking man right behind. Seeing the two got the Number One Hero to be surprised.

"All Might?" Endeavor questioned the former Number One Hero, not to mention the sight of the one and only Erasure Head also being right behind to make sure that the skinny man didn't harm himself in some way.

"So you came here also…" Erasure Head spoke towards the fiery Pro-Hero, who grunted from hearing those words.

"Obviously I would, but what are you two here for? Shouldn't you both be back at U.A. or something?" Endeavor couldn't help but ask about the arrival of the blonde skinny man and the homeroom teacher of his son's class.

As that was happening, E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo and Observer only looked on at the new arrivals with puzzlement and from how the man on fire before them seem to know them to an extent. Leaning over towards Romeo, E.N.D started to whisper towards the young teenager next to him in a tone that only he and the other two could hear.

" **Who's the walking stick man and sleep deprived looking guy?"** The Fel Demon wondered, as Romeo only shrugged back in response from hearing his demonic ally's question while E.N.D also thought, _**'Someone give the stick man a sandwich, he looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks.'**_

"Beats me, I'm just as puzzled as you are." The All Magic Dragon Slayer responded back towards him.

Acnologia and Observer didn't say anything when the two only continued to hear the conversation between the three men before them while the police and heroes around them only remained quiet, figuring that it was best to not interfere with this.

"We're here for young Midoriya! We saw him on the T.V. fighting that monstrous villain and came here as fast as we could once we got word that he was here. Do you know where he is?" All Might asked Endeavor, wanting to know if the current Number One Hero would happen to know if Izuku was up and walking around or still recovering in a hospital bed somewhere in the building. Hearing that got Observer to gain slight interest.

"Are you referring to the mortal who aided me and Acnologia against the demon?" Observer questioned, getting the skinny blonde man and the other two heroes to look back towards the constellar.

' _Mortal?'_ Erasure Head thought in puzzlement from what the unusual looking constellation entity, wondering why he referred to the problem child like that. Nevertheless, the Erasure-Quirk user shook his head from that thought before speaking up towards Observer, "Yes, the kid with dark green hair who we saw fought against that large villain."

" **Oh he's fine,"** E.N.D assured them with a grin on his face, **"He has probably woke up by now and is chatting with Melissa for the time being… either that or they are f**king. I mean that wouldn't be too surprising despite how perverted it would be, because if there's one thing I know about a guy and a girl alone in a room with a bed who obviously have some sort of feelings for another then it usually leads to them being perverts to one another despite being in a public place. Being stuck inside my other half Natsu helped with learning these kinds of things even if I wish I haven't."** He finished with a casual tone and smile, while Romeo once more looked at E.N.D with a deadpanned stare.

"…Seriously E.N.D?" Romeo questioned with an unamused tone while still having the same expression on his face.

" **Hey try being trapped inside Natsu's mind for around longer than a decade and being forced to see him and his girls go at it every time they get too emotional about one another and who knows what and see how YOU like it!"** E.N.D exclaimed at the Dragon Slayer with a tick mark on his forehead. Trust the demon when he wished that he didn't want to know how this kind of stuff works, but he does and he's forced to live with this knowledge for the rest of his life.

Ignoring the rather lewd implication part of the demon's words, All Might gained another look of surprise yet complete puzzlement when the mention of David Shield's daughter.

"Melissa?" The skinny blonde man questioned with surprise noticeable in his tone, while Endeavor gained a puzzled look. Erasure Head also had a somewhat confused expression over the mentioned girl, since while he never met her he had heard All Might and Izuku talk about her a bit before.

"Who's Melissa?" Endeavour asked, getting Acnologia too turned towards the fiery man with his narrowed and cautious expression reformed on his face.

"It's some blonde chick that Romeo and E.N.D rescue from who knows where wherever the two crashed into when arriving here." Acnologia explained to the crimson haired Pro-Hero with a neutral tone in his voice.

"It was from some island that we arrived at not too long ago," Romeo informed the Dragon King and the others around him, while E.N.D nodded in agreement with the dark purple haired young teenager before the Dragon Slayer went on when he looked at All Might with a confused expression, "Do you know her or something?"

"Of course I do, she's the daughter of a close friend of mine," All Might informed the scar covered dark purple haired male, the sight which honestly made the three heroes or former hero in All Might's case a bit unsettled from the sight. Sure while David last time he checked or heard was still in custody over what happened with the villain Wolfram he still thought that things were doing well with him and I-Island since then, "But why is she here? And if you were at I-Island then how did you get here so quickly?"

" **Is that what that place is called?"** E.N.D replied back before continuing onward the answer the rest of the former Number One Hero's questions with a wide grin on his face, **"Anyway to answer the rest, she's here because I rescued her before that island got destroyed and sank to the bottom of the sea with no other survivors."**

That got Romeo to slam his elbow into the demon's rib, getting E.N.D to shout in slight pain from the sudden move while the All Magic Dragon Slayer had a slight angered expression with a tick mark on his forehead when he faced the Fel Demon once more.

"E.N.D you don't just go out and proclaim something as horrible as that without care!" Romeo exclaimed while E.N.D recovered from the surprise blow before glaring at the Dragon Slayer with answer on his own face.

" **So what?! It's not like that place was that important anyway! Besides don't try to act all higher up! I bet you told people horrible things yourself without a care in the world!"** E.N.D yelled back at the younger human male with a tick mark on his own forehead.

And just like that the two descended into bickering and arguing while Acnologia and Observer shook their heads from the two's antics, all while not noticing the shocked and slight horrified expressions on the three heroes faces around them.

"I-Island… is gone?" All Might questioned as a horrible feeling in his stomach appeared from hearing that. The island was the location where many of the world's greatest scientists went to gather along with their families to research many wonders about quirks not to mention the tools they would create for heroes all around the world. But if the island is gone, and with Melissa was the only one who survived, then did that mean David, his dear friend, also perished?

Erasure Head and Endeavor were also caught off guard by hearing this. They all knew about I-Island and the research and advancement the place alone achieved, but it was all gone now? What could have caused something so catastrophic to destroy an entire island with multiple cities on it?

"What do you mean the island is destroyed?! How could something on that scale like that happened?!" Endeavour shouted, deciding to ask the question that the three heroes were thinking of with an angered expression, who knows how many lives on the artificial island were lost because of whatever happened.

That got Acnologia and Observer to look over back at the heroes and police around them while Romeo and E.N.D continued to argue with one another like a bunch of idiots, oblivious to the conversation continuing around them.

"If I have to guess, it due to the enemy they face; the same one that we had faced in your city." Observer answered the enraged Hellflame-Quirk user in a calm manner.

"So you know who the villain was then? Who was he anyway? A villain like that doesn't just pop out from nowhere." Erasure Head questioned them with narrowed eyes of his own. The monster that these two before them and the problem child had fought was too powerful to be a random villain in the street. And if the destruction of I-Island and the villain that attacked here were connected in some way, then were they up against another villain organization?

"That information does not concern you mortal." Observer replied back with a slight narrowed expression. The mortals around them did not need to know about the dangers of the Fel Etherious not to mention the world hopping Alvarez who were still here somewhere on this planet.

"I'm afraid it does, and what's with this mortal crap you're talking about?" Endeavor questioned, not liking how the constellar before them was acting like as if he was some higher being above them.

All Might on the other hand, while he wished to learn more about all of this, was more concern for Izuku as well as Melissa. If I-Island was truly gone along with David and everyone else on it, then no doubt the blonde girl was in distraught herself. So he had to make sure that both of them were alright. And so while Observer was getting questioned by both Endeavor and Erasure Head he turned over towards Acnologia, who noticed the gaze of the skinny man now on him.

"Uh… as much as I would want to understand all of this, I need to go see if young Midoriya and Melissa are alright. Do you know what room they might be in?" All Might questioned the dark blue haired man, who only grunted in response before pointing his thumb down the hallway entrance near where they were at.

"They're up on the fourth floor and in room 21-D if I recall correctly. I'm sure you'll find them on your own no problem." Acnologia told him with a non caring tone.

All Might only nodded towards the cloaked man before muttering a quick thank you, and with that he started to head down the hallway and look for a nearby staircase of elevator to find his student and his friend's daughter.

Seeing him take off got E.N.D's and Romeo's attention as they stopped their arguing for a moment to see the skinny blonde man headed away from them. Figuring that he was going after Izuku and Melissa, E.N.D managed to exclaim one more thing before he was out of hearing.

" **Careful, they might have had a heart felt conversation and are f**king as we speak!"** E.N.D warned him with a grin plastered on his face.

That got All Might to merely fall over on his feet as his face went red from hearing something perverted as well as coughing up some blood before wiping it from his mouth while continuing onward in a more fast pace.

Meanwhile Romeo face palmed from hearing the demon's words. E.N.D had no problem saying stuff like that yet if he's being told about from someone else then he gets disgusted? Or maybe he's just wanted others to feel embarrassed or disgusted about that stuff like he does? Who knows?

While that happened, Observer merely looked back towards the two Pro-Heroes with his still calm expression as he went on to answer the two's questions first answering Endeavor's.

"I am not of your world, nor are the three that I am allied with. We do not possess quirks nor call our abilities that. My name is Observer and I am known as a constellar, assigned to watch over the planet we came from to any sighs of instabilities. For young races such as you humans, you are indeed mortals compared to me." Observer told them with his expression getting more narrowed as he went on.

Hearing those words got Endeavor, Erasure Head and the other heroes and police around them to look at one another in disbelief. This weird constellation looking guy didn't actually except them to believe that… right? What he just said just sounded absurd.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Endeavor questioned, tired of these games that the group before them was trying to pull.

"If you don't believe me, then allow me to prove my words in whatever form you believe would be appropriate." Observer merely told them, knowing that a planet such as this that has an established set of laws and rules, anything that claimed to be different would be ridiculed.

While Endeavor didn't have a means to prove or disprove Observer's words, Erasure Head and his quirk were able to provide a simple test to see if the living constellation was telling the truth or not.

"Use your quirk." Erasure Head ordered Observer to do, knowing that he can just use his Erasure-Quirk to cancel out the living constellation's power if it was more than just making his appearance looking like a star man, unaware that Observer would truly be unaffected by it.

Understanding that the black haired man had something in mind, Observer raised his arms up before creating a small ball of blue Cosmic Energy in his hands as he toss it back an forth into each hand like one would do with a simple ball. Seeing him doing this Erasure Head then proceeded to activate his Erasure quirk to cease Observer's ability.

Only for nothing to happen as Observer's power was still present, getting the tired looking man to widen his eyes in surprise from this, which didn't go unnoticed by Endeavor who quickly understood what happened as his own eyes widened in surprised.

"It didn't work…" Erasure Head muttered as Observer nodded as he dismissed his ball of Cosmic Energy into thin air.

"As I said, we are not of your world nor are our powers and abilities are quirks." Observer responded once more, his expression remaining the same since.

That got the two heroes and others around them to look surprise, so were these four aliens or something? If they were here, then why come to their world? If anything, this only gave them more questions then answers and more reasons to be cautious and on guard. Narrowing his glare once more Endeavor looked at Observer and the other three who had their attention turned to the heroes before them once more.

"This is just giving us more questions than answers… Observer…" Endeavor told them as he spoke the constellar's name with caution, not fully trusting the four despite two of them helping one of Erasure Head's and All Might's students to fight against the villain that appeared in the city earlier.

"I am aware of that. I'm sure that you wish to take us somewhere to discuss this further away from the injured and other mortals around, but if I may make a request?" Observer told them and asking, if pass alternate worlds they been to were any indication then the four of them were most likely going to be taken somewhere. But before that he wished to do something to make up for causing injury to the young mortal elsewhere in the hospital.

"And what may that be?" Erasure Head couldn't help but ask, on edge over the revelation that the four before him were indeed not of Earth or at least didn't possess quirks.

"You and the blonde man were here for the mortal who helped us fight against our enemy. I feel responsible for the state he ended up in, so if I may be allowed to help him return home or wherever you wish to take him to ensure he arrives safely. After that, my companions and I will listen and follow you to where you wish to take us to learn more." Observer offered, wishing to ensure that Izuku was returned safely. It was the least that he could do for allowing the mortal to end up in such an injured state.

That got Erasure Head to be somewhat surprised yet on alert, while E.N.D, Acnologia and Romeo remained silent. The three knew that no matter what, Observer would force them to just go along with it in the end, so they didn't say anything or object.

Besides, they can easily take off if they wanted too later, like how were these guys supposed to stop them in what form?

Back with All Might also named Toshinori Yagi, the skinny blonde man arrived on the fourth floor of the hospital as he passed by some doctors and nurses, who all greeted the blonde man since they knew who he was after all, so they let him be while giving him instructions that he asked for to find Izuku and Melissa.

' _Young Midoriya, Melissa, I hope you both are alright…'_ The former Number One Hero thought to himself in worry. What he just learned literally a few minutes ago was still processing inside the man's mind. Izuku was injured helping two of those unusual four fighting against the monstrous villain that popped up from nowhere, and Melissa lost her father and her home.

That bit made him had to take a deep breathe to ease himself, struggling to not let his emotions get the best of him. David was one of his close friends, no matter what they went through and with what happened back on I-Island a while back. But now… he was gone, along with every other life on the iron made island. Who knew what kind of pain Melissa was going through, loosing her father and her home. If Izuku was up and the two were chatting, maybe his student was helping to comfort her.

That got Toshinori to smile a little; his successor would do whatever he could to help in anyway wouldn't he? Izuku not only had the drive to be a hero but also cared to help and comfort everyone to the best of his abilities, something that he himself lacked. While as All Might he would save people he would never let them get close, pushing their kindness away so he could bear the burden alone. He could only hope that Izuku doesn't make the same mistakes he did and allows those around him to help him just as he helps them.

The blonde man snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived at the entrance to room 21-D, the room that Izuku and Melissa were supposedly in according to the cloaked dark blue haired man and from what some doctors and nurses told him also while making his way here. Toshinori took in a deep breathe before he figured he would go on and enter the room.

"Okay then…" Toshinori thought to himself, and with that he started to open the door…

…Only for his face to turn bright red with shock before without warning slammed the door right before him once more, turning around and having his back onto the closed entrance. He coughed up some blood while his shock and embarrassment remained, steam radiating from his head as he tried to process the sight he just saw if only for a glimpse. It didn't seem like Izuku and Melissa on the other side noticed him trying to enter before slamming the door, which the former Number One Hero was thankful for since he wouldn't know what to say as his face remained red with embarrassment and shock.

It looked like E.N.D's words about Izuku and Melissa being left alone hit the nail on the head while Yagi tried to ease himself from seeing the rather… intimate and private moment between his successor and Melissa.

 **And there we go! Another long chapter done! I'm going to try to keep up with these longer chapters for this story, since otherwise there would be a crap tone of more chapters that I'm sure many of you don't want to bother reading.**

 **Though I will admit this chapter was a bit struggling for me to write, er, type. So sorry if it wasn't the best.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. The Dorms of UA

**Hello again. Here's a new chapter to like or hate. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Dorms of U.A.**

Observer remained quiet as he looked out of the window of the black colored car that he along with those of this world and a few police vehicles with them when they have arrived at none other than the hero school known as U.A. High, or at least what the constellar recalled it being named from the others. He was the only one with the heroes and students of U.A. while Acnologia, E.N.D and Romeo were currently being taken elsewhere by the police force in order to get answers, though the living constellation was fully aware that he would also be taken to the same place once he's done here.

The living constellation looked over to the other in the back seat of the vehicle where he was at sharing it with Melissa and Izuku, who still looked embarrassed over something if their red faces were any indication even if Observer had no idea why. Looking over at the dark green haired male, he seemed to be fully up and running once more albeit with some bandages still on some parts of his body like one wrapped around his forehead for a bit for example. Izuku also had new scars on parts of his body now, including the large scar that went across his left cheek, as his clothing covered the rest from being seen. Melissa also had been bandaged up a bit since she also had a few cuts and bruises from the destruction of I-Island in order to make sure nothing was wrong or infected with her.

Observer's attention was drawn when the two up front, who he now knows as Toshinori Yagi and Shouta Aizawa, both also known as All Might and Erasure Head by the public started to get out and motioned both Izuku and Melissa to also leave the vehicle, to which they proceeded to do. Observer remained in place though since he was not needed to get out, no doubt probably needing to be taken to wherever Romeo, E.N.D, and Acnologia were being took to as he thought.

While the constellar waited inside the car, the two adults and the two teenagers merely exited the vehicle as Melissa looked on at the large building and the surrounding landscapes with slight awe. She never saw the hero school in person before, only seeing pictures of it online and from what All Might and Izuku had described of it.

"Whoa… so this is U.A." Melissa muttered, to which Izuku smiled a bit from hearing her slight excitement in her tone.

"Indeed it is," Aizawa started to say before the tired looking man turned around to look at his student and the blonde daughter once more with a more serious expression, "We have alerted Nezu about our arrival earlier, he has already made plans to allow you to stay with Class 1-A's dorm until we can figure something else out for you." He explained to the quirkless daughter of the now deceased David Shield.

"Wait really?" Izuku questioned with surprised, to which both All Might and Erasure Head nodded in confirmation to the dark green haired male's confusion. The One for All-Quirk user couldn't help but wonder also, "So does everyone then know that she's here then?"

"Yes, but they don't know the full details about why. From what Nezu told us, he merely told the other students that something happened at I-Island and that Melissa would be staying with them for the time being. So no, they don't know about the island's destruction." Aizawa explained to the problem child that he calls Izuku sometimes. To the black haired man, it was best that the other students didn't know about the horrific tragedy that took away the artificial island for the time being.

That got both Izuku and Melissa to nod in understanding, as Melissa felt more sorrowful from remembering the fate of her home and father along with everyone else who lived on there. But the blonde was thankful that she was lucky to survive it all, even if she wished everyone else also did.

"Thank you." Melissa merely thanked both the adults before her with sincerity in her voice, unable to figure out another way to express her gratitude to everyone around her.

"No thanks are needed, of course we would do anything to help you in anyway we can." Toshinori assured the blonde female with a small smile on his face. Aizawa then turned his gaze over towards the former Number One Hero with a narrowed look that the black man was known to have.

"You can take them back to the dorms; I will ensure that our guest makes it to the police headquarters." The Erasure Hero informed Yagi, who nodded in understanding before the skinny blonde man turned towards both his successor and Melissa once more.

"Let's go, I'm sure the others are worried about you young Midoriya." All Might told Izuku, who nodded as he looked over towards Melissa once more while she smiled softly at him.

With that, the two joined hands before they went on to follow Toshinori further into the school grounds while Erasure Head turned back around towards Observer in the vehicle, who looked back at the black haired mortal with a neutral expression, knowing that it was time for him to give the mortals of this world some answers.

'WITH E.N.D, ROMEO AND ACNOLOGIA'

The three each had a rather annoyed expression on their faces, as the three sat in the back of a police van since they couldn't fit in a normal vehicle, or at least the Fel Demon couldn't. With the front of the van blocked so they couldn't see the front driver or have any windows, they had no clue as to exactly where they were at the moment. Romeo was also given a new shirt in order to cover his scar littered body up that was similar to his old one, but instead of a sleeveless black shirt it was white colored instead.

 **"…Where are we going again?"** E.N.D questioned, already getting tired of this crap already as he had his arms crossed.

"If I recalled correctly, I think we're being taken to some headquarters of some kind." Romeo told the black winged humanoid creature, having overheard Observer being told this by the heroes and police that surrounded them earlier before they complied with being taken to said place, thus given their current predicament.

 **"And why are we involved? It was Observer and Acnologia that wrecked a good portion of the city, not us, so why are we being dragged into this nonsense?"** E.N.D questioned in annoyance once more, not seeing why he and Romeo were getting involved when the dragon and constellar are to blame.

Acnologia who was sitting quietly with his own arms also crossed over his chest gained a tick mark before looking over towards the Fel Demon sitting across from him with a narrowed expression.

"We're all together in this, so of course you and Romeo will also be dragged along for the ride. Also don't blame the destruction solely on us, that Fel Etherious caused most of the chaos." Acnologia told E.N.D, who grumbled about the whole thing.

 **"All this is is nothing but a waste of time. I would rather see how green Natsu and Melissa are doing instead of this crap."** The demon told the others, wishing that he could do something else like what he just mentioned. Romeo got confused from his words.

"Green Natsu? You mean the guy that helped Acnologia and Observer out?" Romeo questioned, wondering why E.N.D called Midoriya that. The guy didn't even seem remotely like Natsu, or at least in appearance.

 **"Yeah him. I'm sure it would be way more entertaining than dealing with any of this. In fact…,"** E.N.D started to say before he trailed off, confusing both the Dragon King and the All Magic Dragon Slayer.

"In fact what?" Acnologia asked the demon with a raised eyebrow.

However E.N.D didn't answer the dark blue haired man as the demon then sat up from his seat, seeing how the van wasn't moving at the moment probably due to traffic for the time being. Looking at the wall where the front driver would be on the other end of, the demon then gained a smirk before he walked over towards the back door of the van that led to the world.

And without warning the demon of Fel proceeded to kick open the back door wide open, breaking the lock of it while exposing them to the outside busy streets of the city they were in now far from where the destruction caused by the Fel Etherious, Observer, Izuku and Acnologia happened. Seeing this got E.N.D to grin even wider while Romeo jumped to his feet in surprise while Acnologia only sighed from seeing the demon about to take off on his own.

"Wait E.N.D-!" Romeo started to say in hopes of convincing the demon not to just bolt off to who knows where.

But he couldn't finish his sentence as E.N.D spread his wings out before launching himself away from the van and high into the air above the city and the traffic below. Taking a moment to detect the energies of Midoriya and Melissa, he grinned as he found his mark before taking off through the air at fast speeds once more.

Romeo looked at this with wide comical eyes before turning around to look back at Acnologia, who only shook his head before motioning towards Romeo to leave.

"Just go. Make sure that demonic idiot doesn't get into more trouble." The Dragon King told his former pupil, who only nodded with a sigh of his own.

Romeo then proceeded to summon forth his draconic wings like many times before in the past before taking off right after E.N.D, leaving only Acnologia behind as the dragon merely waited once more to be taken to his destination, hoping that Observer would also be there by the time he arrived.

'BACK AT U.A.'

Needless to say that Izuku didn't expected to be nearly tackled to the ground by a very worried Ochaco who pulled him into a bear hug, much to his embarrassment while the others aside from Bakugou also gathered around in worry about their student.

But that was a short while ago, and by that only a few minutes ago really as the dark green haired was now nearly the center of attention still along with Melissa as the two were sitting in the main living area of the dorm rooms, with Melissa sitting next to Izuku on his left while Ochaco sat on his right. Nearly all the other students were around the same room as they made sure that their friend was alright due to having seen the horrific battle and injuries he sub stain on television, with them noticing the new scar on his left cheek as a permanent reminder of the battle. The other students were also wondering and worried about Melissa since they were all informed by Principal Nezu that something happened back on I-Island thus why she was here, unaware of the true fate of the iron made island.

Of course despite everyone being worried and wanting to make sure that the two arrivals were all good and everything, they made sure to give them some space with a few students going into the kitchen to try to get everyone something to drink. So other than everyone nearly being huddled close to one another everything was practically normal.

"Geez, that looked like it had to hurt." Kaminari questioned the One for All-Quirk user from his chair in the main living area, pointing out towards the new scar on Midoriya's cheek. The Electrification-Quirk user sometimes wondered if trouble was just naturally attracted to the dark green teenager considering that he would always get the most injuries out of all of them.

"Uh… not really, it was kind of one of the lesser injuries honestly." Izuku admitted as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner with a smile on his face. He thought being constantly punched while in the air all over hurt more than when the villain's tail barely hit his cheek.

"Look, the most important thing is that you're alive and well," Iida told his friend as the bluish black haired teenager was only glad that his friend was alive and well. A few new scars were a lot better than Izuku not being alive as Tenya gained a small frown on his face, "I just wish that I was there. Maybe if that happened then-."

"Tenya don't worry about it," Izuku assured the Engine-Quirk user with his own small smile, "No need to worry about what ifs right now, no one could have predicted that something like that would happen, so don't blame yourself." Izuku told him, while the One for All user wondered even if anyone else as there would it even make a difference. It was thanks to Observer's boost that even helped Izuku stay alive and not be killed immediately by the monstrous demon.

While it still didn't fully get rid of his worry, the words did help somewhat as Iida regained a smile on his face as he looked at his friend once more. While that happened some of the others turned their attention towards Melissa as they wanted to know more about what happened to bring her here if she wouldn't mind that is.

"So Melissa, what exactly happened back on I-Island if you don't mind us asking?" Jirou questioned the blonde woman, who was slightly caught off guard before her look softened. Melissa knew that she couldn't just tell them the whole truth, but hopefully she would tell them something that would keep them at ease.

"There… was an accident that took place. Honestly, I don't really know the full details of what happened, but I think someone was working on a new hero support item before something went wrong, causing a large explosion. It decimated the academy there, and until everything is in order… I am to stay here." Melissa told them. She didn't want to lie to them all, but what else could she tell them for now? How would they all react if they learned that the entire artificial island was completely destroyed by some unknown enemy? Izuku looked on towards her with slight worry, knowing the full truth yet hoping that the others don't try to push it further.

A knock on the door grabbed the entire class's attention before anyone could respond to what Melissa told them, as confusion overtook them all.

"Who the f**k could that be?" Bakugou questioned from his spot on one of the other couches, while Sero got up from his seat before rushing over towards the front door to their building.

"I'll go check." The Tape-Quirk user told them as he arrived at the doors before he started to open it.

Or at least that was what he was going to do before without warning the front door slammed completely opened, hitting Sero and sending him crashing into the wall behind the wooden door as a certain Fel Demon and All Magic Dragon Slayer entered the building. Or more like the demon entered the building while the Dragon Slayer tried to get the demon to slow down while everyone else got onto their feet and on high alert by seeing the two unknown beings.

"E.N.D you can't just barge your way though into a place like this like that!" Romeo scolded the Fel Demon, who looked back at the dark purple haired with an annoyed look once more.

 **"I don't care, I do what I want. Besides didn't we already go over this a while back about how you would do the same thing?"** E.N.D reminded Romeo who only sighed from seeing how any more words wouldn't convince the demon to understand. Pushing that to the side for the time being the Fel Demon looked back up before grinning like an idiot, **"Anyway, back to finding green Natsu and Melissa."**

"Why are you calling him green Natsu?" Romeo replied with puzzlement, not understanding why the demon kept doing that.

 **"Because he has green hair and he is like Natsu, duh."** E.N.D replied back like he just stated his words like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sure he has an actual name you know."

 **"I know, but since I can't recall it I'm calling him green Natsu for the time being. Now let's see where he and Melissa are shall we?"**

Before Romeo could respond back towards the black winged humanoid demon with any other words, their attention was then drawn in front of them when they finally noticed the shocked and puzzled looks of the other students before them, as they also spotted the two they were looking for.

"…WHO THE F**K ARE YOU TWO?!" Bakugou shouted as he got ready to fight in case these guys were villains, though for some reason the ash blonde male doubted that. But that won't stop him from pulverizing the two into the ground.

Neither of the two paid attention to the Explosion-Quirk user as Romeo and E.N.D saw Melissa and Izuku who were both on their feet in surprised, for while Izuku didn't know who they were Melissa did considering it was thanks to the two that she was able to survive the destruction of I-Island.

 **"Hey Melissa! I see you're doing well still."** E.N.D casually told the blonde female as the demon started to walk over to the main living area to greet her while Romeo remained in his spot, unsure if approaching them like that was the best course of action.

The Fel Demon didn't get close as Kirishima rushed over and stood in the demon's way, activating his Hardening quirk before staring up at the taller entity before him.

"Stop right there! Who do you think you are barging into here and who the heck are you?!" Eijiro questioned from his spot, refusing to back down as the other students remained on high alert from the presence of the demon and the dark purple haired young teenager who was still at the entrance.

E.N.D didn't say anything as he looked at the red haired teen before him with slight interest before his eyes widened a little bit in realization, or at least the demon's own perspective of realization.

 **"Red hair… hardened up like armor… are you like the male version of Erza of this world or something?"** E.N.D questioned the hero in training before him.

That got the serous atmosphere to disappear as Kirishima along with everyone else to gained utter puzzlement expressions on their faces.

"…What?" The red haired male replied with utter confusion noticeable in his tone.

 **"What do you mean what? I asked if you were like the male version of Erza of this planet?"** E.N.D told him before he morphed into a thinking position with a hand on his chin, getting deep into thought, **"Then again since this is a complete different world I doubt you would know who Erza is. And even then if this was an Earthland I doubted that everyone would know who she is since she's only in Fiore and not well known all over the place last time I checked. Then again after the Alvarez War I'm sure she and the other girls and Natsu would become more known throughout Ishgar and Alakitasia due to what happened with the C'Thrax thing or whatever the monster that one Cult that Romeo hunted down summoned was called. But then again-."**

Everyone only looked on with puzzlement and wariness as they saw the Fel Demon descend into muttering about who knows what, which kind of reminded them on how Izuku mutters in a way while Romeo only looked at the demon with a deadpanned stare.

"…Uh… anyway," Romeo started to say before turning around to look at the other students with a small albeit nervous smile since he and E.N.D did just kind of barge into the building and got onto school grounds without setting any alarms off, "Hello there."

'LATER WITH ACNOLOGIA AND OBSERVER'

Observer had a deadpanned stare of his own as he looked over at Acnologia as the two stood in front of the Commissioner General of the Police Force along with several higher officials, with all of them behind desks as a few well Pro Heroes were also present in the large chamber. Endeavor was seen standing to the right side of the room along with another Pro-Hero who was called in who was known as Hawks, and on the left side of the room stood Aizawa as he looked at the two with narrows eyes, seeing how the other two companion of theirs seemed to have left and take off who knows where.

Right now the occupants of the building were going through the current situation of how E.N.D and Romeo had taken off on their own and not coming here like how the heroes and police wanted them too.

"So your two allies just took off while on route here and now they could be loose in the city or who knows where else in Japan." The Commissioner General pointed out with no amusement in his voice, it was clear that the older looking man was not happy at the moment, but no one else could blame him.

"Forgive E.N.D and Romeo, both of them tends to not like being stuck in a single place or told what to do, especially E.N.D," Observer informed the grey colored haired man. While Romeo was still better when it came to stuff like this, not even the young teenager liked being told what to do or kept in a place for too long against his will. Observer then turned his gaze over towards Acnologia with his deadpanned stare still remaining, "Now why Acnologia didn't try to stop them in the first place I can't answer that."

"Because I saw no point in doing such a thing." Acnologia responded, as he wished that he could just walk out of here and find the two idiots so they can focus on finding and hunting down the Fel Etherious and Alvarez forces that were scattered who knows where across the planet.

That only got Observer to face palm from the simple answer the Dragon King gave them, before the constellar recovered from this before turning back his attention towards the police and heroes all around them.

"If you have any questions now it is best that you inform us, since while we are patient, even someone as myself can only wait for so long." Observer warned them, as the dangers of the demons and the mortals of the Alvarez out there were a bigger concern for the living constellation for the time being.

Luckily everyone around the dragon in humanoid form and the constellar got the message as they figure they get to the bottom of this when they have the opportunity to do so.

"Alright, let's start with the obvious question. If you all came from a different world, then why are you all here?" The Commissioner General asked; wanting to know what brought these otherworldly entities to their world, more specifically Japan of all places.

"It wasn't on purpose that we arrived here," Acnologia spoke up, figuring that they might as well answer in order to get all of this over with as fast as possible so they can focus on more important matters, "Long story short we came across some enemies that unleashed loads amount of unstable energies that tore a hole in reality, sucking us into it and thus sending us here."

"A hole in reality? What, you mean like a portal?" Hawks, one of the heroes nearby with the red feathered wings spoke up, since it sounded to him that it was like a portal that the dark blue haired man was describing.

"More like an explosion that had the properties of a portal if that makes any sense. The energies collided causing a massive explosion that covered everything around us yet still have sent us here, so call it what you will." Acnologia answered the ash blonde haired red winged man with no amusement in his tone. Honestly the Dragon King was no expert when it came to this stuff, so he's just explaining it to the best of his abilities.

"And what are these enemies that you are faced? From what we were told earlier thanks to Erasure Head, you all knew the foe that laid waste to the city, not to mention that we were informed that apparently something that was in leagues with this enemy attacked and sunk I-Island, a place that held four whole cities not to mention so many bright minds who are all gone." Another of the high officials at the desk around the two questioned, as Hawks seemed surprised by the knowledge about I-Island, a place where thousands of scientists lived and gathered was now gone.

"What is it to you? It's not as if any of you would actually be able to do anything." Acnologia replied back as he growled a little in anger, surprising everyone aside from Observer who only looked at the dragon in humanoid form with a calm expression.

"Excuse you?" Another high official questioned from his seat at his desk, not liking the tone that this cloaked barbaric man just said to them.

"Acnologia, calm down." Observer stated, hoping that Acnologia won't do anything stupid. But if past experiences taught the living constellation anything, then there was a chance that the dragon will indeed so something stupid regardless.

"Why should I? These assholes come along and act as if they have the right to know or understand anything when they don't understand a darn thing nor do they deserve to. Frankly, with everything that's been happening recently without having proper rest I just about had it having to put up with this nonsense." Acnologia stated, figuring that he could just take off now and there won't be a single thing any of these weaklings would be able to do to stop him.

"That's enough, no need to start acting like this." Endeavor told the dark blue haired man, who only turned to glare at the crimson haired man, who couldn't help but flinch from the raw anger and aggravation that was presence in Acnologia's eyes, and for a second… the Number One Hero swore he saw as if death itself were in the Dragon King's eyes.

"Listen here and this goes for all of you," Acnologia started to say as he turned back towards to face the Commissioner General of the Police Force before he went on, his glare and anger still presence in his expression, "None of you are entitled to know or understand who we are or what we are dealing with. I could kill every single one of you with a flick of my wrist if I wanted too and there wouldn't be a single thing any of you could possible do to stop me. None of you have the resources or the strength to survive our enemies or us, and yet you think that by us telling you what you want to hear that means you can take on everything? Don't make me laugh. You are all weaklings who can do nothing to us, nor can you do anything to the monsters we face."

 _'So much for trying to keep the peace.'_ Observer thought to himself, seeing that trying to calm the Dragon King now would only result in failure. The living constellation could see the shocked and rather angered expressions that many in the room had from the words Acnologia spewed out, with only Endeavor and Hawks not sharing the anger and only having the shock. Observer only hoped that Acnologia didn't actually try to kill anyone here.

Acnologia grumbled once more before he turned around before walking away, intend on leaving and hunting down Romeo and E.N.D so they can work on finding the Fel Etherious and the Alvarez forces that were no doubt scattered across the planet. Of course seeing him walking away didn't set well with the heroes and the police officials around him and Observer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aizawa questioned as he grabbed his Capturing Weapon around his neck to try to prevent Acnologia from leaving.

He didn't have a chance to do anything as without warning Acnologia turned back around towards the heroes and police officials before without warning gave off a large dark blue aura around his body, shaking the ground as the pressure in the air increased dramatically signifying that the Dragon King was giving off a tiny percentage of his Magic and Energy. This of course caused a small shockwave as the police officials were blown back a bit along with their desks, while the heroes had their arms up to protect their faces while they were also pushed back a bit from the power unleashed. Observer was unaffected by all of this as the constellar remained silent while looking towards hi draconic ally.

"Don't get in my way," Acnologia muttered before the Black Dragon of Apocalypse started to walk away from the room once more but not without continuing his words with a tone that promised death, "We'll deal with our enemy and then we're leave your planet behind. Until then, don't interfere."

With that, Acnologia then proceeded to dash out of the building directly through the nearby wall, causing a large hole as the Dragon King was now far gone from the police headquarters, shocking everyone aside from Observer who only sighed from all of this as the constellar was the only one to see Acnologia take off. To everyone else, it seemed like Acnologia vanished on the spot.

Turning towards the now downed, shocked and even slightly fearful police officials and the shocked heroes, Observer went on to speak as the constellar slowly headed over to the hole in the wall.

"I apologize for my ally's words and action, like with E.N.D and Romeo, Acnologia despises staying in a single place for long if he's told to do so. I wished we could have ended this on a better leaf, but I must follow after him. Once again, I apologize for the damage and behavior," Observer told them as he arrived right at the hole in the wall that led to the outside city. He didn't leave just yet when he then spoke once again, "I will assure you, we will deal with the enemies that pose a danger to your world and we will then take our leave. But for now… it's for your safety and best interest to not get involved. Farewell mortals."

Observer then took off with great speed once more that for everyone else looked like the constellar vanished on the spot more than anything, as in their point of view the situation just got even worse for them.

'LATER, U.A. HIGH'

While a short period of time had passed, the students were forced to deal with their guests who claimed to be from another world as things luckily calmed down for a better manner. The only real issue is that E.N.D threatened to burn them all if they tried to contact anyone in the school and be alerted about his and Romeo's presence, to which Romeo punched him for that but nevertheless Class 1-A didn't try to do anything less the Fel Demon acted on his promise regardless if Romeo would try to stop him or not.

Right now, Romeo seemed to be in conversation with Izuku, Melissa, Ochaco, Tenya, Shouto, Fumikage, Mezo and surprisingly Katsuki about who knows what, probably for the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer to learn more about them and their world while they were all in or around the kitchen. Meanwhile the rest of the class was in the main living area with E.N.D who was currently chilling on the couch. He hadn't been able to properly rest for a while so he was going to try to get the chance to do so as he sat in the center of the couch while his wings were spread out with his arms also spread out to relax to the best of his ability.

The students around the demon were a bit nervous since he wasn't exactly as friendly compared to Romeo, but nevertheless they were in discussion about whatever came to mind, either it be still about what transpired earlier with Izuku during his fight with the villain, about Melissa being here, about Romeo and E.N.D being here without the rest of the school knowing about it or really just whatever random topic they thought of.

However one pink skinned and pink haired girl with yellow horns decided to be brave as she sat next to the relaxing Fel Demon in order to ask him a few things that have been on the Acid-Quirk user's mind, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the main living area.

"Hey uh… E.N.D was it?" Mina asked, getting E.N.D to open his eyes before rolling them over to where the pink skinned girl was at, who in his opinion looked like a moth without wings.

 **"What is it moth girl?"** E.N.D asked her, getting Mina to get slightly annoyed from being called a moth but ignored that for the time being as she went on.

"Uh… where exactly are you from? From what you mentioned earlier after you showed up, you claimed that you and your friend aren't from our world? Is that really true?" Ashido asked the demon, since the idea of the black winged humanoid creature and the dark purple haired young teenager not of Earth was both interesting yet confusing to her.

 **"Good question moth girl."** E.N.D told her.

"It's Ashido." She corrected him.

 **"Whatever mothido,"** Mina gained a small tick mark on her forehead but didn't say anything as E.N.D went on to answer, **"But anyway, yes my companions and I are from Earthland, a different planet in a different and alternate universe. And in case you're wondering why we're here, I'm not answering that cause I don't feel like it."**

"And why is that?" Momo questioned as she also sat on the other side of E.N.D curious about the demon not wanting to let them know as the others in the room also looked towards the demon and listening in.

 **"I told you, I don't feel like it,"** E.N.D responded towards them before he leaned forward, his eyes shifting to the pink skinned and pink haired girl and the black haired girl, **"Okay, let me ask some questions of my own. What exactly do you all do here at this place?"**

"We're heroes in training; we hoped to be Pro-Heroes one day." Ojiro explained to the demon, who gained a puzzled look from hearing that.

 **"Heroes? That's like a job here?"** E.N.D questioned.

"Yeah, it kind of is. But heroes still help as many as they can, since that what's they do after all." Tooru explained to the demon, who turned towards the invisible girl before getting a puzzled expression.

 **"…Why am I seeing floating clothing? Are you a ghost?"** E.N.D questioned, getting Tooru to be confused.

"What? No, I'm just invisible due to my quirk." She explained to the puzzled Fel Demon before her and the others.

 **"…Nah I'm pretty sure you're a ghost. So who killed you? What's preventing you from moving on in the next life?"** E.N.D asked once more, not believing the Invisibility-Quirk user.

"I JUST TOLD YOU I'M NOT A GHOST DANG IT!" Tooru shouted as she flailed her arms around in a comical manner, as the others only sweat drop from the conversation between the two.

 **"Sure… whatever you say ghost,"** E.N.D told her thus getting on her nerves even more seeing how the Fel Demon refused to believe her for some reason. Turning towards Momo, the demon started to speak once more, **"Okay can I ask another question, this one is a bit more of a personal level though."**

"And what question may that be?" Yaoyorozu asked with a small smile on her face.

 **"How many girls here have a thing for green Natsu or whatever you call the guy with Melissa?"** E.N.D asked in a casual tone.

That got multiple reactions as everyone was caught off guard while Mina and Momo specifically blushed a bit despite their shock from the sudden question.

"Why would you ask something like that?!" Denki questioned, not seeing why the demon would want to know something like that involving Izuku.

 **"Because since green Natsu-."**

"Midoriya." Tsuyu corrected him.

 **"Whatever! Because he is like Natsu back home which means that he has no doubt attracted a number of chicks to him, so I'm just curious if any of you have a thing for him."** E.N.D asked, not seeing the big deal about this.

"Uh… I don't think that's the case here." Mineta pointed out, finding it hard to believe that many girls would like Izuku. Don't get the midget wrong, Izuku was a wonderful guy who would no doubt he a great hero out of all of them, but it was hard to see women falling for someone so plain looking.

 **"Doubt that considering that both Melissa and the brown haired chick over there are rather close to him and constantly shifting their glances at him so it's obvious that they have a thing for him. So are there any of you girls here also feel the same or no?"** E.N.D pointed out while jabbing his thumb over to the others in the kitchen, seeing how Melissa and Ochaco were indeed staying rather close to Izuku who taking glances at him occasionally while they all talked with Romeo.

"I don't think that means anything," Kirishima admitted from his spot at his seat," And besides, even if that was true Midoriya seems to innocent to really know what to do if he has a girl falling for him."

 **"You're talking about the guy who f**ked Melissa on a hospital bed in a room that was easily accessible for anyone to just walk in at anytime, trust me I'm sure he would know what to do when it comes to a girl falling for him."** E.N.D told them with a deadpanned stare.

If any of them were drinking anything then they would have spat it out before all of their faces warped into shock while they faces went bright red from hearing that. They had to do a double take in ensure that they heard E.N.D right.

"I'm… I'm sorry I think we misheard you what did you just say?" Jirou questioned as she tried to ease the blush covering her face.

 **"I said that you're talking about the guy who f**ked Melissa on a hospital bed in a room tha-."** E.N.D went on to repeat before Rikido cut him off.

"OKAY WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" The Sugar-Rush-Quirk user shouted which someone didn't get anyone from the kitchen's attention as they all continued to chat about whatever they were chatting about with Romeo and vice versa.

"You mean to tell us… that Midoriya out of all people… managed to have SEX WITH A HOT GIRL LIKE MELISSA?!" Both Denki and Minoru shouted at once, shocked by this revelation that Izuku was able to get some before anyone else in the class would. Honestly they thought Izuku would be the last guy who would be able to do the deed with a woman considering his normally shy nature when it came to girls.

Now how their shouting still didn't get the attention of anyone from the kitchen especially Izuku or Melissa since they were currently the subject of their conversation, who knows.

 **"…You're both really loud you know that?"** E.N.D pointed out while Mina and Momo were more shocked despite their now red faces, which was a bit harder to tell on Mina due to her pink skin.

 _'Izuku actually did that… with Melissa?'_ Both of the girls thought to themselves as they turned their gazes towards the kitchen to see Izuku who was happily talking with Romeo and the rest of their friends with a smile on his face. The two were honestly shocked about that, but yet they felt disappointed that neither of them were Izuku's first, of course no one needed to know that.

"I uh… I honestly didn't really need to know that." Yuga admitted as he didn't even sparkled, as he felt a bit violated to tell the truth since he didn't need to know what his classmates did when it came to the bedroom.

"Me neither." Sero agreed while Koji also nodded in agreement with his two classmates, feeling embarrassed over all of this.

 **"Hey you were the ones who brought him supposedly being innocent up. Sure he might still be innocent normally but when it comes to that crap that innocent has been lost."** E.N.D reminded them, recalling Eijiro's comments about Izuku being too innocent to know what to do if a girl fell for him.

"So… does that mean they are… you know…?" Mina asked in a quiet tone as her blush was still on her face.

 **"That they are dating? I have no clue I didn't look that far into it, but I would assume so. They're just probably staying quiet about it for now since compared to the event with the demon and the island's destruction them getting together isn't important to talk about right now."** E.N.D told them all.

His words though got the others to widen their eyes a little more when they heard a specific detail in the Fel Demon's words.

"Wait, what you mean the island's destruction?" Tsuyu questioned from her spot, her eyes filling with confusion yet worry from the implications of what the demon just told them.

 **"What do you mean what I mean? That island where the blonde girl is from got destroyed, gone, sunk to the bottom of the sea while bathing in flames. Why do you think Melissa is here? How else do you think she recognized me and Romeo? I'm the one who saved her after all."** E.N.D responded to them as if it was obvious. His words shocked them all.

"Wait… that can't be right. Melissa told us that only an accident with some support tool that wrecked her academy!" Momo responded, recalling what the blonde female told them before E.N.D and Romeo showed up.

 **"What are you talking about? She was obvious lying then, we were there. Besides it was just some island, I doubt it was that important anyway, so who cares?"** E.N.D replied back to them with a wave of his hands, not paying attention to the slight anger that appeared on the others' faces from hearing his non caring for the lost of lives about this.

Outside of the dorm building, Acnologia was spotted landing onto the ground not far from the building causing the ground to splinter a bit due to the landing. Standing straight up the dark blue haired man looked around before his eyes set on the nearby building.

"So that's where those two are at." Acnologia muttered, sensing both Romeo's and E.N.D energies inside no problem.

The Dragon King didn't pay attention when Observer appeared from mists of his blue colored Cosmic Energy right behind him, knowing that the living constellation was with him with the living constellation looking around and spotting the distance school building nearby.

"Huh, so they are here it seems." Observer muttered to himself, if he had to guess E.N.D and Romeo must be hear to see how Midoriya is doing. Though that puzzled the constellar since he didn't know why E.N.D or Romeo would want to check on the dark green haired teenage mortal.

None of them said anything else as the two then headed over towards the dorm building where E.N.D and Romeo were at, and without even trying to be polite Acnologia proceeded to kick the wooden door wide opened nearly breaking their hinges while before the dark blue haired man and the constellar walked inside of the building.

A moment earlier, those around E.N.D were about to respond over the comment he just made when the doors being slammed opened grabbed their attention along with those from the kitchen, who got on high alert and onto their feet from the sudden noise. However the moment Acnologia and Observer were seen Romeo and E.N.D calmed down while Izuku and Melissa widened their eyes in surprised from seeing the two once more.

"Acnologia, Observer?" Romeo responded in surprised, not expecting them to show up here.

 **"Gosh dang it I was hoping for more relaxation before lizard king showed up."** E.N.D grumbled as he turned his head away from his two allies before he decided to go back into relaxation or at least try to do so when he was surrounded by the hero in training students. Acnologia only shook his head from the demon's words.

"Wonderful to see you too E.N.D," The Dragon King replied back in a sarcastic tone. Besides to the dragon in humanoid form it wasn't that long since E.N.D and Romeo took off from the police's custody and to here apparently. The draconic entity looked over where Romeo was at as he spotted him along with Izuku and Melissa, "Romeo, I see you are getting acquaintance with these weaklings around us."

"Yeah, but you know you could be a little bit nicer towards them. But anyway, how did the whole thing do with those heroes or whatever?" Romeo questioned the Dragon King who walked over into the kitchen, a couple students like Ochaco and Melissa despite the blonde seeing the man before stepped back a bit with the two girls standing closer to Izuku, who blushed a bit from how close they were but didn't leave his eyes from Acnologia and Observer.

"F**k them, I'm getting something to eat." Acnologia replied without glancing towards his former apprentice as he stood in front of the fridge, planning on hopefully finding something to eat.

Romeo looked over towards Observer who also made his way over to the kitchen in order to properly see the Dragon Slayer who had a deadpanned stare on his face.

"…Judging by his words I guess it didn't go well." The dark purple haired young teenager questioned, to which Observer nodded.

"I'm afraid so, I doubt we will be very receiving while in this city. It's best that once we rest for the day we take off to hunt down our enemies." Observer informed and suggested to Romeo, who nodded in agreement. That was a good plan since they haven't really gotten proper time to truly rest of relax for a bit to ease their strength.

Observer looked over towards where Izuku was at, seeing him and the other students who were all cautious and wide eyed at the sight of the living constellation and the dragon in humanoid form who was now raiding the pantries much to Bakugou's annoyance who tried to get him to stop to no valid.

"I see you are doing well mortal, I take it your wounds are fully gone?" Observer questioned, as Izuku got over his surprised for a moment as he managed to nod back.

"Yeah… most of them are." Izuku replied back, knowing that other than the new scars that would remain for the rest of his life the rest of his injuries were practically all well.

"That is good to know," Observer told him before his eyes moved towards the others around the dark green haired teenager, "Pardon me, but Melissa aside may I ask who the rest of you are? I assume you are friends to the mortal before me who helped me and Acnologia in the fight against the demon earlier in the city."

That helped ease the mood a bit as the students formed friendly smiles at the living constellation before Ochaco spoke up, figuring that she would be the first to properly introduce herself to the constellar before them all.

"Oh, my name is Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet you mister." The brown haired girl replied back with a smile on her face.

"My name is Observer, it is nice to meet you too Ochaco," Observer politely greeted the human female before the living constellation went on, "Judging by how close you are too the one who aided us, you must be one of his mates or whatever term you use to describe your relationship are you not?"

That got not only her but also Izuku's face to go bright red while Melissa only giggled from seeing Izuku react that way, not at all bothered by the fact that Observer believed that Ochaco was with Izuku like she now was. Bakugou looked disgusted from hearing the idea of Izuku getting a girlfriend while the others only laughed from the sight or sweat drop from the reaction.

"WHAT?! NO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Ochaco replied back while waving her hands around her bright red face like an idiot all while Izuku only blushed hard from Observer's guess.

"Really? I assume you were a lover for him due to your closeness similar to how Melissa is with him." Observer pointed out, unaware of just announcing something that no one else around Midoriya aside from those with E.N.D who informed them of.

That then got Izuku to blush even harder if that was possible while Melissa also blushed red. Meanwhile Ochaco grew shocked along with everyone else in the kitchen while those in the main living area were listening closely and paying attention, especially Mina and Momo while E.N.D didn't really care about listening in. Same for Acnologia who was still gathering food to eat while Romeo only watched all of this with a sweat drop.

"Wait… what?' Bakugou questioned, wondering if he just misheard the weird star looking guy. Did he just hear that Izuku, of all people, had a girl with him in the form of Melissa? That sounded really _wrong_ in the ash blonde teen's eyes.

"Wait, Midoriya, Melissa, what is Observer talking about here?" Iida asked the two blushing teens who had steam emitting from her heads.

"Uh… well… you see…" Izuku struggled to find the words, not expecting to be confronted about this at this time, and neither did Melissa if her own expression.

"H… How did you even…?" Melissa couldn't help but ask Observer while stuttering.

"From the words of what E.N.D kept saying and his more knowledge when it comes to mortal relationships not to mention the closeness of you both I witness, I came to that conclusion after you both tried to reproduce with one another earlier back in the hospital if E.N.D's words are to go by." Observer informed them, unaware of the implied embarrassment in his words that would affect the One for All-Quirk user and the quirkless blonde woman.

Hearing that got everyone aside from Romeo, Observer, Acnologia and E.N.D to comically widen their eyes while Izuku and Melissa wanted to faint and disappear in a hole for what Observer just shared to literally everyone around which was meant to be a private manner.

"…I'm sorry WHAT?!" Bakugou shouted, refusing to believe what he just heard Observer implied what Izuku and Melissa did together.

Shouto was more curious as he calmed down from his initial shock before feeling proud for Izuku. If anyone deserved love, it was most definitely the dark green haired male. Figuring that he didn't need to hear anything else the white haired and red haired teen decided to look for some soba to eat while walking pass Acnologia who was eating lots of food he grabbed from all over on the counter.

"Observer," Romeo started to say with a deadpanned expression from all of this even if it was a bit uncomfortable to hear, as Observer looked over at his human ally, "You shouldn't really tell others about when someone has done the deed, it's both uncomfortable and embarrassing to talk about."

"I fail to see why it would be. It helps your kind reproduce so why would it be embarrassing?" Observer questioned once more, as this was another thing he would never understand about the mortals around him.

"NO SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT DEKU DOING… oh gosh…!" Bakugou started to shout before his tone quieted down as the talk about this got a rather vivid image that got the Explosion-Quirk user to felt the urge to vomit.

And with that the ash blonde then bolted towards where the restroom was in order to empty his insides out, the idea of Izuku of all people going at it with a woman too much for him to bear.

"Poor Bakugou…" Tooru muttered to herself in the main living area, slightly understanding why the ash blonde would react this way.

"What a mad banquet of darkness…" Tokoyami muttered also, finding all of this to be embarrassing to hear about. Though, he can see that Izuku and Melissa were far worse off if their shock and embarrassed expressions were any indication.

Ochaco on the other hand only looked at the sight of Izuku and Melissa with wide eyes before hints of sadness were noticeable in her expression and eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Melissa. Despite her embarrassment at the moment, she could tell from the brown haired Zero Gravity-Quirk user's expression what she was thinking about. It was a thought she constantly thought of in worry ever since she first met Izuku. She made a mental note that once she had the chance she would talk to Ochaco about Izuku.

"…Uh… I think I'm just going to go to my room right now…" Izuku muttered, not being able to handle this embarrassment.

Everyone else could understand as they allowed the dark green haired male to slowly walk towards the stairs up and towards his room, all while trying to avoid any looks he was getting as his face was still red in embarrassment.

"…Well… that was… weird to hear." Shouji admitted as he scratched his cheek with his hand.

"Can you all shut up about that now, who cares who screws who. It's not that big of a deal." Acnologia spoke up from his spot at the counter, biting down on the meals that he was able to get his hands on while Shouto was sitting nearby him slurping up soba with his usual stoic expression.

"I mean… it kind of is…" Hanta pointed out to the rather intimidating dark blue haired man who looked up from his food once more with narrow eyes towards the black haired teen, who shivered in slight fear from the gaze of the Dragon King.

"Why? It doesn't affect you or anyone else here on some personal level, so why would it be bothering or a huge deal?" Acnologia questioned once more before he turned his gaze away from the Tape-Quirk user and towards E.N.D who was still chilling on the couch not at all bothered by the conversations happening around him, "Why did you come here again? This place is annoying."

 **"I wanted to see green Natsu-."** E.N.D started to say before Momo cut him off.

"Izuku." The black haired Creation-Quirk user corrected him.

 **"-Yeah that, and Melissa again. Besides do you have any better ideas where to rest for the time being?"** E.N.D replied back as he turned his head behind him to see Acnologia in the others with a relaxed expression.

The dark blue haired man only grumbled as he did not know where else they could stay and lay low for the time being, but to him anywhere would probably be better. Like a cave, caves are good places to relax in. There are no annoyances like these young humans around in caves to get on his nerves.

Observer and Romeo only shook their heads from this as E.N.D turned his head back from looking at the others as he tried to relax once more. Iida shook his head also trying t push the rather private details that Observer unintentionally meant to share about his fellow classmate.

"Anyway," He started to say as he looked over towards Observer, Romeo and Acnologia who were all in the kitchen with a slightly confused expression, "May I ask who is this Natsu guy that your friend keeps mentioning when he mentions Midoriya?"

"Natsu? Oh he's someone back home that we know, or at least E.N.D and I do. He's a Mage part of the Fairy Tail guild, one of those types of organizations that I was mentioning to you guys earlier about." Romeo told the Engine-Quirk user with a smile on his face.

E.N.D widened his eyes before a low angered look appeared on his face once he heard Fairy Tail and how Natsu was supposedly a member of them being mentioned, something that didn't go unnoticed by the hero in training students that were around the Fel Demon, confusion appearing on their faces.

"Why does he keep referring to Midoriya as him then?" Tokoyami couldn't help but ask, wondering if this Natsu guy was someone who looked like Izuku or shared the same personality.

 **"He reminds me of Natsu, that's why. That and I keep forgetting his actual name."** E.N.D told them all as he calmed his anger down, knowing that exploding in rage over what happened with Natsu, the girls and the guild back home; Romeo unaware of it all. Those in the kitchen aside from Acnologia looked over towards the demon in the main living area while those already in the room also shifted their eyes back over to E.N.D.

"And how does he remind you of this Natsu guy?" Kirishima asked the black winged humanoid creature, who didn't bother looking towards the Hardening-Quirk user's way as the demon went on.

 **"He gives off a feeling that I recognized as something only Natsu would have. Mainly the whole wanting to keep everyone around him happy and safe while not afraid to throwing his own life away in a blink of an eye and his willingness to suffer all alone for eternity if it meant others don't have to, and attracting multiple women due to his self sacrificing personality and kindness. Sure, many people out there can be self sacrificing and want to protect people but these traits in Natsu and your friend are amplified to the point it's more damaging to them than anything. Really the only other person that's like this that isn't Natsu and your friend would be Romeo."** E.N.D explained to them all, being able to understand that sense Izuku reminded him of the Fire Dragon Slayer and gave off a Natsu feeling then it was no doubt that the dark green haired teenager was the same as his other half.

Romeo blushed a little in embarrassment from being compared to the one that he used to look up to when he was much younger before being taken by Acnologia to become who he was now, while everyone only looked at the Fel Demon with surprise from the words he mentioned about Izuku. Was the friendly yet occasionally shy male teen really like that? Sure they know and seen Midoriya's drive to save someone, after all that was what a hero in training would do, but did Izuku really have that big of a heart and strive to do the right thing? But what did E.N.D mean by it being damaging? How would that hurt Izuku?

"…And what about the whole women attraction part?" Minoru couldn't help but ask, as the Fel Demon turned to look over at the purple and black haired short student.

 **"Like I stated a moment ago, multiple women are usually attracted to Natsu due to his kindness and due to how much he cares about those around him… even if it's towards those who don't deserve it,"** E.N.D muttered that last part more quietly as an image of Fairy Tail came to mind, but no one could question him in time by what he meant when the Fel Demon went on once more, **"So naturally someone whose willing to sacrifice so much and would be willing to move Heaven and Hell for those he loves to keep them safe and happy, it would be no wonder why multiple women would find comfort and love from him. Not only that, but the girls back home sees past any flaws that Natsu has and still love him for who he is. And so there's no doubt in my mind that your friend green Nat- Izuku, I mean Izuku, would be the same. Heck he already has Melissa as a girlfriend with the brown haired chick with the round eyes attracted to him, so what further proof do you need?"**

"HEH?!" Ochaco shouted as her face went bright red once more from hearing that, while all of the others aside from Observer, Romeo and Acnologia turned to stare at the now nervous and embarrassed Zero Gravity-Quirk user who had steam emitting from her head as he stuttered out, "It's not like that!"

E.N.D then promptly stood up from the couch, before walking over around it and towards the kitchen. The students who were closer to him backed off a bit when the Fel Demon stood straight in front of the brown haired girl who looked a bit frightened from the demon before her with E.N.D having a deadpanned stare.

 **"Woman, don't even try to deny it. I have seen plenty of this nonsense before when it came back to the girls and Natsu back home while I was trapped inside that idiot's mind. I can tell when someone obviously has feelings for someone else."** E.N.D told Ochaco who continued to blush while Melissa looked at the sight, understanding what the brown haired female was feeling considering when E.N.D made her feel the same embarrassment when confronted about it.

"But…" Ochaco tried to defend herself, as her eyes shifted over to where Melissa how stood, knowing that no matter what she would say it wasn't like it matter since the blonde got to the dark green haired male before she could. Sadly for her, E.N.D noticed this as he merely waved at her in a non-caring manner.

 **"Oh relax; it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides if you're upset or depressed over the fact that your friend got with another girl you can just share or some crap like that. That's how the girls back home make it work with Natsu."** E.N.D casually told her like it was the obvious solution.

"Wait what?" Kaminari asked from his spot, his eyes widening in a comical manner along with Mineta.

"We have been to many alternate worlds, and a good amount of them had Natsu having multiple women on his side. And from what E.N.D told me it's the same back in the world where we came from, I thought with the words he was using it was obvious that it was implied. If your friend is anything like what E.N.D believes him to be, I imagine in the alternate versions of your planet him having multiple lovers would be pretty common along with him only having one woman." Observer explained and assumed, but of course the living constellation was just guessing about that. After all there are infinite alternate timelines and universes out there so it was hard to assume that those such as Natsu and Izuku would indeed have harems as common as when they only get a single girl at least that's what Observer figured.

Everyone was mostly silent after hearing that, aside from Acnologia's eating and Shouto's slurping of his soba, while Romeo went to get himself a drink and some food himself seeing that this was something that he really had no part in to listen too. While Melissa looked surprised with a blush on her own face along with Ochaco, and unknown to the rest so did Mina and Momo as they realize what this could mean.

After a few more moments of silence E.N.D then turned away from Ochaco before clapping his hands with a grin on his face.

 **"Okay, enough of that garbage. I'm going to get me something to eat."** E.N.D stated as he then also entered the kitchen, planning on looking for something to fill his stomach like how Romeo, Acnologia and Shouto were doing at the moment. Observer only looked at his three allies once more before he figured it was fine to look around the building to get a better feel of the place since they were going to be here for the night.

Seeing the four unusual guests dropping the subject and conversations, Melissa only looked over towards Ochaco once more, knowing that they had to have a talk about Izuku after learning of the possibly of making something work. Unknown to the two, Mina and Momo looked at them from their spots on the couch with a similar mindset.

'LATER'

And so, some time had passed as night had now descended upon the nation of Japan as Class 1-A now headed to their respective rooms to tuck in for the night. Aside from a few however, as earlier Melissa, Ochaco, Mina and Momo had a talk about something that no one else really knew what it was about. Unknown to nearly everyone else aside from a few who spotted them, the four females had gone to check on Izuku earlier.

But that wasn't on the minds of anyone else right now, as Tenya being the Class President and gentleman he was helped Romeo, E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia to the spare rooms that weren't in use, mainly the four rooms across from the guys on floor two.

"I apologize for the lack of proper supplies and proper blankets. We weren't really expecting you four to be here and stay the night after all." Iida explained to them all.

"It's alright; we did just kind of drop in unannounced after all." Romeo assured the bluish black haired hero in training with a small smile. Honestly the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer was just thankful that he would be getting a proper full night's sleep since he and the other three haven't been really able to do that. Or at least he, Acnologia and E.N.D, as Observer does not need to sleep.

 **"I guess I will take the room across from green Natsu- I mean Midoriya."** E.N.D stated to the others, alright with this arrangement.

"I don't care as long as no one bothers me for the night." Acnologia told them, just wanting to get a nice sleep in without any idiots bothering him.

Observer didn't reply as he knew that it didn't really matter if he had any proper things to sleep since he does not require it. But at least he would be able to be alone in his thoughts and for him to come up with a proper plan to find and hunt down their enemies while his allies rested up.

Each of the four opened their respective doors to their respective rooms, Romeo turned around towards Iida once more with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you again for this, we really do appreciate it." Romeo thanked the Class President, who waved it off with his own smile on his face.

"It's no problem! I an honored to help you four settle in and comfortable. I wish you all a good night sleep!" The Engine-Quirk user told them all.

With that the bluish black haired teenager then proceeded to head to his own room back on the third floor of the dorm building, leaving the four behind as they looked at one another.

"Well then, I wish you three a good night's rest." Observer told his three companions before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

 **"Night losers, I'm going to get me some wonderful shut eye."** E.N.D told Romeo and Acnologia as the Fel Demon entered his own room while Romeo sweat dropped from the demon's choice of words.

Acnologia only gave Rome a wave of his hands to say good night before he entered his own room before slamming the door right behind him, not wasting any time to get some proper rest from all of the bullsh*t he and the others had gone through so far.

Seeing all of this, Romeo smiled once more as he walked into his own room and closing the door behind them, looking forward to a good night's rest.

And like that, everyone aside from Observer went into dreamland.

'A FEW HOURS LATER'

Okay scratch that E.N.D can't sleep for the life of him.

Reason being due to the rather loud noises and moans that were emitting from across his room coming from Midoriya's own, with the Fel Demon wide eyed as he tried in vain to block the perverted noises out as he covered his head with his pillow while lying on the blanket on the ground. Apparently it turns out that when Melissa, Mina, Momo and Ochaco went to see Izuku and talk to him about something, something clearly happened and now the one male and the four females were now clearly having rather loud sex, oblivious to the suffering it was causing E.N.D.

 _ **'HOW THE F**K DOES NO ONE ELSE HEAR THEM OR WAKE UP FROM IT?!'**_ E.N.D thought to himself in utter confusion, annoyance and sorrow from his sleep being denied because of the five's lewd antics in the room across from his while anime tears went down the Fel Demon's face. Seriously this was the kind of crap he sometimes had to deal with Natsu and his girls all over again when they went at it back at the palace.

Sure they don't do it too much, but when they do it was still infuriating to the demon as his sleep's being deprived from him. And now he has to deal with this crap which SOMEHOW isn't waking up or bothering anyone else as far as he is aware. All E.N.D can try to do is try to fall asleep someone and hope that the perverts stop their sexual activity.

 _ **'I HOPE OBSERVER IS SUFFERING FROM THIS AS MUCH AS I AM RIGHT NOW!'**_ E.N.D thought in bitterness, while Observer doesn't sleep he hoped the moans and all of that crap still bothered the living constellation so the demon didn't suffer from this alone.

Meanwhile in Observer's room, the living constellation was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chests, the moans and other noises being made by Izuku and his four new girlfriends easily being heard by the constellar while a small look of annoyance was visible on the Celestial entity's expression.

"…Those mortals sure are loud." Observer only muttered, wondering when mortals are in the process of procreation are they usually this loud when they do so.

Regardless, the living constellation continued to try to block the noises out while trying to focus on more important matters such as his and his three companion's next plan of action.

'WITH IRROTH'

The Fel Etherious grinned from the news that he just received from his commanders all around him, as many holograms of the leading demons who led the rest of their respective war vessels all over the planet.

"So all of our forces are organized and fully ready?" Irroth questioned the commanders around him, both physically present and those though holographic communications.

"Yes sir, everything is in order and fully operational. We are ready for whatever your next command may be." The large bulky Fel Etherious commander replied back to the dark green skinned demon, who felt more excited with a twisted grin appearing on his face once more as he leaned closer towards those around him.

"Excellent," Irroth replied back before turning towards the female spiked clad armored commander before speaking up towards her, "And the energy signatures of those meddlesome mortal four with the inferior form of Lord E.N.D, you manage to still have a lock on them?"

"Yes my lord, they are within our sights. According to what out scanners say, those four seemed to be on an island nation called Japan located to the northwest of our current location sir." She informed him, getting Irroth to grin even wider.

 _'Wonderful. While I wish we could have founded any trace of the Alvarez fleet, I know they will make themselves known to us once we make our move.'_ Irroth thought, knowing that was just mortals were like, they would make themselves known and once they do, he and his fleet will destroy them along with the life of this world.

Now knowing that it was time to act, Irroth stood up from his throne as the commanders both present and through holograms, along with every other Fel Etherious that were present in the large main control room all stood ready for whatever order their superior would give them.

"My Fellow Fel Etherious!" Irroth started to say, as the communications were set up for all of the demonic ships scattered across the planet to hear his voice, "Victory is at hand! Our enemies have been located and will draw themselves out! When they fight against you, crush them all with your might! Make the mortals fear you as you stamp them out of existence! Make them suffer as they plead for their pathetic lives! Every action you make, every choice to pick, it is all for the glory of the Fel Etherious and the destruction of the mortals and all who deny us! IN LORD E.N.D'S NAME THE MORTALS AND THIS WORLD SHALL BURN!"

That got the commanders along with all the other Fel Etherious present to cheer aloud to the demonic general's short yet effective speech. Irroth only lowered his head as a small yet wicked smirk formed on his face, excited for the blood bath that is to come.

"Now then… set a course for Japan."

'WITH MARBOM AND SROLGIS'

"General Marbom! General Srolgis!" A male soldier shouted out in worry as he rushed through the deck of the massive flag ship to get to where the personal guards of their respective Spriggans were located, with Marbom giving orders around while Overseer Dric was also spotted near the two powerful beings giving orders around to those running around. The light of the moon shining down upon them all as activity was all around the lone soldier.

Hearing the worried cries of the approaching soldier, Marbom and Dric turned their heads towards the incoming warrior, puzzled yet slightly alarmed by how worried he seemed to look.

"What's the matter soldier?" Marbom asked him, with the soldier taking a deep breathe to ease himself after bolting from the bridge of the ship to meet up with the armored sword wielding general with wide and worried eyes.

"We've detected enemy signatures appearing all over the planet! The demons are coming out of hiding!" He warned the three higher ups before him.

Needless to say that got Marbom to widen his eyes as the armored man turned towards Overseer Dric, who immediately understood without needing to be told as the small old man let out a loud laugh before jumping off of the box that he was standing on and onto the deck beneath him.

"Alright, it's time to get ready for a fight ladies! EVERYONE GET TO YOUR STATIONS OR YOUR PAY WILL BE CUT!" Dric threatened to everyone around him as he ran off to ensure everything was in order for the upcoming battle, knowing that it was inevitable.

Marbom looked towards Srolgis, knowing that the servant of Nazan would know where exactly where each of the demonic ships would be located. Seeing this, the hooded deathly being went on as his voice filled the other general's head.

 _ **'** **The leading demon of their fleet is heading to a nation that is located northeast of our current location where the four other powers are located. It is wise for us to head after them.'**_ Srolgis informed Marbom, knowing that the leading Fel Etherious behind the demonic fleet would be better for them to deal with personally.

Nodding in agreement, the armored sword wielding persona guard of Spriggan Chelia looked around before bringing his sword down to the ground, grabbing the attention of all the nearby soldiers and others who were around him. With their attention on him, the powerful warrior of flame went on to speak loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Everyone, the enemy has started to make their move! Get to your positions and be ready to fight! Remember, every action you make, every decision to create, it is all for the Emperor, for your families and for Alvarez! Now get to it!" Marbom told them all.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all responded as they all made haste to get to their assigned positions and stand by for battle.

Turning to his left, the general looked over to a few soldiers who were still in place before pointing directly at them.

"Get to the bridge and give the order to our fleet to come out of hiding and engage the enemy! Don't let a single one of those demonic bastards out of their reach and bring them down!" Marbom ordered them, to which they saluted and nodded before running off.

Well, some of them did, a few still remained in their spots as looks of concern were on their faces despite their helmets making it hard for this to be known and seen by others.

"Sir, there's a good chance that this is drag the innocents of this world into the crossfire. So many will die at the start of the battle alone, are you sure it's the right thing to engage the enemy where they are at and not lure them away from the planet's inhabitants?" One of the soldiers questioned with worry, as Marbom sighed from hearing this.

"This is war... people die all the time. The lives of this world are not of Alvarez, and thus we do not have a priority to protect them. If they die, then that's how it is. Not every battle will come out without casualties of innocent life. Do what you must to achieve victory, no matter the cost." Marbom responded to them.

The soldiers, while disheartened from hearing that, nodded and saluted to the general before they took off. Marbom knew that not all of his men and women under his leadership agreed with the order to kill innocents in order to win and defeat enemies, but right now they have to push that aside to achieve victory in the name of Alvarez. He wasn't like some of the others in the ranks of Alvarez; he will not allow anything to slow him down.

"In the Emperor's name… in Lady Chelia's name, we will not fail." Marbom muttered to himself as he clutched his fist to his chest.

With that he started to make his way elsewhere in the large ship, followed by Srolgis who did not say anything for the time being while the shadowy crow on his shoulder let out a caw. The sound of war filled the air as a battle that will ravage the entire planet was soon to begin.

 **There we go, chapter done finally. Looks like the peace and relaxation is over as next time… well everything is going to go to sh*t basically.**

 **I will admit I had trouble writing this chapter since other than the four "heroes" and the two enemy forces arriving and the battle ahead, I didn't really know what to put in to fill the gaps so I apologize if the chapter wasn't that good.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. World War Decimation

**I have returned with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **This chapter begins the battle that will rage all over this Earth, so how will it go? How many will die? Only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: World War Decimation**

'NEW YORK CITY, U.S.A'

It was early morning in the massive busy city of the state of New York, said to be considered one of the largest cities in the world and one of the most well known. With a population of over ten million and one of the most well known places of famous American Pro-Heroes, it was a wonder of civilization and as a place that many in both the United States and across the world look too in wonder and awe. Many people were all over the place, walking down the crowded streets and traffic filled roads, they all were getting by as they continued to live with content and satisfaction.

In one of the many massive skyscrapers, a young man was seen enjoying himself on his balcony in a chair, his wife and baby twins back inside of the apartment they lived in to enjoy the view of the nice view of the city all around him. While the air was loud due to all the people and traffic, such was a life that the small family grew accustomed too as the man looked at his phone to check the latest news.

"Nothing too exciting it seems…" The man muttered before putting his phone back into his pocket before looking at the view once more. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to be according to the news. Villains attacks happened yet the heroes stepped in and threw them behind bars, a new business opened or another close down, nothing really unique or exciting to grab his attention.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" His wife called from back inside the apartment in the kitchen, where she and their two infant twin children were happily making noises as they made a mess with their meal before him.

"I'm coming!" He called out as he stood up from his nice cozy spot before stretching his arms out. And with that he went inside to join the rest of his family to get ready for another day.

Or at least he was about too before something in the corner of his eyes caught the attention of something. Looking back towards the sky high above the city and in the distance, he could have sworn that he was seeing something that while too far away to fully see, looked unusual to him.

"What the…?" He muttered at the unusual flying object he could barely see in the distance, as he also noticed that something seemed to be launched from the unknown airborne thing, looking green if his eyes were seeing it right.

"Honey?" The woman questioned as she saw the confused look the man had, her attention turned away from their children as she started to speak once more, "Is there something wro-?"

*BOOM*

A large blast of condense Fel Energy slammed into the ground, completely destroying and leveling the entire land around, instantly killing the family along with the countless other lives before they even realized it. The damaged was done as now entire sections of the large city were now in complete ruin as flames and smoke danced all around, the intense heat seemly turning the sky from its once beautiful blue color to a hellish crimson as the intense smoke filled up and blocked out the sun.

This wasn't the only blast as all over the entire massive city and the surrounding landscape multiple more blasts of Fel Energy were unleashed, bringing down the rest of the once might city as flame and ashes took hold, devastation all but confirmed as a demonic warship of the Fel Etherious slowly descended down from the high altitude it once had.

And with that, in the span of a few seconds New York City, once standing tall and proud filled with life, was completely destroyed with not a single living creature spared from the powerful bombardment of the demonic vessel.

But the war vessel wasn't done just yet, as without warning from the bottom of the massive demonic construct multiple large black metallic shard-like structures the size of small skyscrapers were fired from before they came crashing into the decimated ruins below, each one causing a small shockwave as they crashed into the charred and lifeless ground. Not even a full second after they crashed landed, the giant devices begun to open up as tens of thousands of the Fel Etherious' Mindless started to pour out of the larges shard-like transportations in waves into the land around them, ravaging the already destroyed and burning city to ensure that no survivors were left before they would move out and spread throughout the surrounding land and beyond, like a plague of death washing over the lands to ensure that nothing was spared by their slaughter for mortal blood.

As the Mindless begun to spread and charge away from the ruins and into the land all around them towards the rest of the state of New York along to the rest of the country and beyond, massive green demonic portals also started to open up all over the burning wasteland that was once a place of civilization as the main demonic army started to emerge in countless numbers that rivaled the size of the many Mindless that were unleashed by them and into the world. Ranging in size from normal size to giant size, each demon carrying a weapon that differed from another, or one wielding powers and abilities that also differed from another, the Fel Etherious marched through the decimated land as their demonic bats, some with riders and some without, flooded the smoke and ash filled air high above them.

A Fel Etherious commander, who looked pretty human aside from the demonic markings and black like ash curved horns from his forehead, raised his sword up high in the air with a mighty battle cry.

"MARCH ONWARD! DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY! LEAVE NOTHING IN YOUR PATH FOR THE GLORY OF LORD E.N.D!" The demon shouted out, earning cheers from the massive demonic army all around him before they followed their Mindless' pursuit, intent on scourging the planet clean of any living thing.

Not far from the burning devastation that was once a magnificent city, pass the border hovering high over the state of New Jersey, a war ship of the Alvarez fleet made itself known as it witnessed the flood demons pouring into the land below, already arriving at and slaughtering and destroying everything that stood in their way. Not wasting a single moment the war vessel fired a large condense ball of Arcane Magic towards the land below.

And just like with the demon's small bombardment on New York City, the powerful condense orb of raw Arcane power unleashed a powerful explosion that while destroying the land and everything around it, many Mindless were vaporized instantly from the attack. The attack didn't stop as the Alvarez airborne war vessel continued to fire down multiple times at the demon infested land below, each bombing of Arcane Magic destroying everything caught in their surroundings as thousands of Mindless were completely vaporized just like that.

Bright purple portals started to open down below in the decimated area as fire burned all around with smoke filling the sky, thousands upon thousands of Alvarez soldiers, Mages and the like appeared from the Magic empowered gateways as they became deployed and in position from their main vessel. The sky also filling with those under Alvarez's banner either it be due to their Magic, flying mounts, technology such as jetpacks, or other otherworldly abilities they possessed as they all stared down at the approaching demonic army that didn't miss the sudden interference in their slaughter as the two side stared each other down.

A commander of the Alvarez armies around her, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties that many would consider beautiful that was clad in armor with two double bladed swords in each hand, raised one of her blades up before her as she shouted aloud for all to hear, the wind carrying her voice.

"ONWARD EVERYONE! DON'T LET A SINGLE ENEMY OF ALVAREZ STAND IN YOUR WAY! FOR THE EMPEROR!" She roared out as many of her men and women also cheered out the same before the massive armies charged toward, matching the opposing demonic army head on as their battle would ravage far more than the land they current stood on.

'CUTUTA, THE BORDER OF COLOMBIA AND VENEZUELA'

 **"KILL THEM ALL! DON'T LET THESE ALVAREZIAN PIGS GET IN YOUR WAY!"** A massive Fel Etherious commander that was the size of a three storied tall building roared out to his armies all around as they clashed with the opposing enemy that made themselves known to them all.

High above in the sky, the two ships of both Alvarez and Fel Etherious came into blows as each of the massive war vessels continued to fire off round after round of their respective artilleries, either it be Magic wise with Arcane in the Alvarez Empire's case or Fel in the Fel Etherious's, or with pure solid bullets, bombs and rounds. Whatever they used, it was being fired all over the place toward the opposing side with some of the attacks missing their targets and hitting the land below, causing untold devastation to the surrounding areas.

All around the city and the land in both countries the border shares, thousands upon thousands of Alvarez and Fel Etherious soldiers and other fighting forces clashed with one another, as the many more Mindless demons were also unleashed from their massive shard-like transports as they spread throughout the city and the surrounding areas, intent on spreading throughout the land like a disease to kill and destroy everything that stood in their way. While the Alvarez forces attempted to fight both the more sentient and intelligent demons with the Mindless, it didn't stop the mindless beasts from trying to overcome their enemies like a swarm. Even the sky was a battlefield as aside from the two warships, many flyers of both sides waged battle as they attempted to slaughter the other in a blood filled conflict. Nether side caring for the innocent, heroes and villains trapped between their fighting, as to them they were just as much as enemies as the opposite armies.

The massive demonic commander only grunted as he saw the battle raging on from a nearby hill over the border inside Venezuela, observing the massive battle that as raging on as it spread throughout the land. He hated to admit it, but this Alvarez was already proving to be a massive thorn to the demon race's side. The monstrous demon had been to many Earthlands and conquered so many along with others, he had been to Earthlands where the tech they have was in leagues beyond this planet with some even having reached into the Space Age, yet even they never proved to be as annoying or as hard to kill as this opposing Alvarez from whatever Earthland they came from.

But to him it didn't matter, as in the end they will die just like many others who tried to oppose them before. Such was the nature of mortals; they all will die in the end.

"Commander look out!" A nearby Fel Etherious captain down below the hill fighting shouted out before the blade of an Alvarez Marine found its way into his throat, killing him instantly.

Nevertheless that grabbed the massive demon's attention before he sensed an approaching presence right above him. Not wasting time to look up, the Fel Etherious commander jumped back as something then slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust up into the air. The demon only glared at the sight as he held his massive axe in his right hand.

The dust died down as it revealed a rather unusual looking mostly grey with bits of blue machine construct that was roughly the size of the Fel Etherious himself. It didn't look sturdy as it even shook a bit in an unstable manner. It had a humanoid looking shape with the chest looking the largest part as it had a wicked grin designed on it, and it was right there where a greasy and dirt covered man with a crazed grin was spotted as he piloted the unusual robotic construct on top of it in the cockpit.

"Hey ugly! You looked a bit lonely so I thought I'd come by and say hello!" The Alvarez commander of the army in his large piloted robot before a metallic covering then appeared and covering him completely, blocking his body from being seen inside of the shaking and occasional smoke emitting weaponry as it got ready to fight, "And by that, I mean I'm going to rip you apart and hang your head in my workshop!"

The Fel Etherious commander only grunted in annoyance, not bothered by the threat made by the piloting Alvarez commander of this unstable looking machine before he roared out and charged towards the construct.

To his surprised however the machine then jumped up before delivering a powerful kick that landed dead into his chest, sending the large Fel Etherious commander flying away from the hill and further inland into the country of Venezuela, crashing head first into the burning city of San Cristobal and into a small building bringing it down upon him, as many more of Alvarez and Fel Etherious forces were raging battle against one another all around the land.

The giant demon recovered as he emerged from the rubble with hardly any injuries as he gritted his sharp and blood stained teeth in fury, before roaring out as raised his axe in the air. The Alvarez commander in the mechanical construct reappeared as it flew through the air thanks to some propellers and rockets attached to its feet and shoulders as the two begun to clash in battle once more.

'PARIS, FRANCE'

Another blast of Arcane Magic was fired into the land below, causing a massive explosion that consumed thousands of Mindless in an instance along with the citizens of the large capital city of France, uncaring for the lives of the natives of this world. Far to the opposite side of the Alvarez warship flew a demonic warship of the Fel Etherious was it started to fire off multiple waves of attacks towards the Earthland vessel to which it responded in kind.

Down in the burning large city of ruin armies of the Alvarez Empire clashed with the armies of the Fel Etherious as their conflict ravaged the once busy and life filled place of civilization. Both sides refusing to let up their attack all while the innocent life along with heroes and villains native to the city fell in battle, their powers nowhere near the strength or destruction capabilities of the two otherworldly forces all while the surrounding suburbs and cities around Paris were being drawn into the chaos as many tried to flee from the raging war to no valid.

Currently in Sartrouville which wasn't far from the main city of Paris, the commander of the Alvarez forces waged battle with the commander of the Fel Etherious forces, both side causing untold destruction all around them as only burning ruins were all around the two. The commander with Alvarez looked to be that of a middle aged man completely covered in armor while the commander of the Fel Etherious looked to be a woman with dark blue scales for skin along with two large black spikes poking out of her back, the only armor she wore was leggings and an armored bra-like chest piece.

"GAH!" The Alvarez commander shouted in pain as the female demon launched him into another building, bringing it down upon him while the Fel Etherious charged forward; her claws a lit and covered with plasma as he dashed forward to bring the mortal enemy down for good.

But she wouldn't get too far as the man them burst from the rubble and up into the air, and without warning he came down with lighting fast speeds as he swung his blade right towards her, making direct contact as he landed behind her a good distance while she grabbed a hold of her now scarred face, hissing in pain before turning around towards the commander of the Alvarez force with hatred.

"You will pay for that mortal filth!" She roared out before opening her mouth and firing off a large beam of pure plasma energy towards the armored Alvarez commander, who responded with shouting out a mighty roar which unleashed a large sonic boom that stopped the plasma in its tract as it detonated, causing another explosion to fill the area.

The Alvarez commander didn't waste time before he jumped back far to avoid the Fel Etherious commander from bringing down her plasma covered fist, which caused the land below to shake immensely from the contact. Gritting her teeth the female demon chased after her prey as their armies continued to rage battle with one another all around, spreading out to the lands far beyond Paris and the cities that surround it.

'TOKYO, JAPAN'

The flag ship along with a few other ships of the demonic fleet scattered across the planet flew high above the now burning capital city of Japan, as the Mindless were unleash upon the land once the initial bombardment ceased, the lesser demons making sure to ravage the land to ensure no survivors were left as well as for them to continue to spread out all over the island nation as they went along with the massacre.

On his throne in the main control room of the flag vessel, Irroth couldn't help but grin as he witness the devastation below in the form of a large holographic screen before him, showing him not only Tokyo's destruction but also the devastation unleashed by the rest of his fleet all around this pitiful planet. And like he predicted, the Alvarez fleet came out of hiding and begun to engage his armies. While they were putting up a fight for now, the Fel Etherious was confident that his kind would emerge victorious in the end. Now if only the leaders of the Alvarez force would just appear, then it would all be perfect.

Turning his head toward one of the commanders that serve him, Irroth began to speak as he rested his head on his fist leaning to the left.

"We still have the energies locked onto the meddlesome four with the inferior E.N.D?" The dark green skinned demon questioned, wanting to make sure that they still had their location marked.

"Yes sir, we still have a lock onto their location. In fact they are in a city called Musutafu that's not too far from our current destination." The giant bulky Fel Etherious commander informed his superior, who smirked even more from hearing that as his long antenna that went down his back moved a bit in excitement.

"Wonderful," Irroth spoke as he then stood up from his throne once more, "Let's not waste anymore time. Head towards this city and makes ourselves known. It's time for those four to be squashed like the insects they are."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" The large and bulky demon responded with a salute, before turning towards the pilots in the large main control room to give them the orders, walking away and leaving Irroth in his spot.

Irroth only grin, he couldn't wait to finally put those four down for good. And he will do so with his bare hands if he musts.

'MUSUTAFU, U.A. HIGH'

Romeo let out a yawn as he walked down the stairs with Observer and Acnologia right behind him; both him and the Dragon King fully refresh and relaxed from their peaceful slumber through the night. Observer, being an entity that didn't need sleep like they did, only looked around the main living area and the kitchen to see the rest of the class seemly up.

Some of them like Izuku, Mina, Ochaco, Melissa and Momo were sitting on a couch as they seemed to be going over something with one another, others like Kamimari and Mineta looking at the dark green haired male and the four girls around him with unusual suspicion though they don't know why themselves, while the rest were also chilling in the main living area or were getting breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're all up I see." Iida noticed them and spoke up, having already finished eating and was putting his dishes away in the dishwasher in the kitchen. This of course grabbed everyone else's attention as they saw the Dragon Slayer, Dragon King and constellar showing up from upstairs.

"Good morning you three!" Mina greeted them as she waved at the three from her spot on the couch near Izuku, as he and the other three girls on the couch also waved over at them also with smiles.

"Good morning to you all too." Romeo replied back with a small smile, waving at them also while Observer did the same.

Acnologia on the other hand didn't acknowledge them one bit as he only headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, his stomach growling for food to which the dark blue haired man was going to do. No one was too bothered by this, as they managed to get used to the Dragon King's behavior towards them.

"Hey, where's E.N.D? Shouldn't he be with you?" Koji managed to ask them, as he figured that the black winged humanoid creature would also be awake by now.

"I think he's still asleep right now. But I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Romeo responded back with a shrug, knowing that for now it was best to let the Fel Demon get his rest as long as he can before they all had to take off again and hunt down their enemies.

Nothing else really happened after that as Romeo also went to grab him something to eat along with Acnologia, as Observer only looked towards where Izuku, Ochaco, Melissa, Mina and Momo were at. Figuring that he would ask something that's been on his mind since last night, the living constellation walked over to where the five were at before arriving right behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Excuse me mortals," Observer spoke up, getting the five to look over their shoulders as they saw the living constellation standing there with a slight curious expression, "But if it's alright with you may I ask you all something?"

"Uh… sure, what do you need?" Izuku asked with curiosity of his own, wondering along with his four new girlfriends what the constellar may want to ask.

However before Observer could reply back, the loud stomping of someone coming down the stairs got everyone's attention. Everyone including Romeo and Acnologia as they were getting their breakfast prepared which was basically anything they could get their hands on, saw none other than E.N.D emerging from the second floor… and he looked tired and angry as sh*t if the rather frightening aura and his exhausted/furious expression was any indication.

Naturally, seeing him like this kind of frightened most students while the demon's fellow companions only raised eyebrows.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Acnologia muttered before stuffing a bunch of meat he grabbed from the kitchen into his mouth, more focus on that then seeing the sleep deprived looking demon.

E.N.D didn't pay any attention to the dragon in humanoid's words before his eyes spotted on those responsible for his current state, or at least he blames them for his current tired and cranky look but he wasn't exactly wrong.

 **"You…,"** E.N.D started to say as he marched over towards where Izuku and his four new girlfriends were at as he pointed at them in an accused manner, **"You perverted bunch of a son and daughters of b*tches…"**

"Hey what did we do?!" Ochaco got up onto her feet to defend herself and the others… only to promptly collapse back onto the couch due to how sore she was and how her legs felt like jelly. Have to blame Midoriya for that, since the other three girls felt similar soreness due to what transpired last night.

 **"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU FIVE DID YOU PERVERTS! I COULDN'T SLEEP FOR SH*T BECAUSE YOU FIVE KEPT F**KING LITERALLY ALL NIGHT LONG LIKE A BUNCH OF RABBITS ON STEROIDS! HOW THE F**K DID YOU PERVERTS EVEN GO FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT?! AND HOW THE F**K DID NO ONE ELSE EVEN HEAR YOU OR WAKE UP FROM IT?! YOU DEPRIVED ME FROM MY SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS YOU SH*TS!"** E.N.D practically roared at them, not caring if everyone else was hearing this. He was too tired and irritated right now to care about everyone one basically finding out what Izuku did with Mina, Momo, Melissa and Ochaco the entire night.

Nearly everyone aside from Observer, Romeo and Acnologia as the latter two were more focus on filling their stomachs not caring about this topic since it didn't involve them so why should they get involved like yesterday, all looked towards the demon with wide comical eyes as Izuku, Momo, Ochaco, Mina and Melissa only became beat red as their own eyes widened in a comical manner for having their little… intimacy session of last night being shouted for all to hear about.

"…Say what now?" Both Denki and Minoru questioned with their eyes still widened in a comical manner.

Meanwhile Izuku looked like he wanted to faint from that being founded out as steam erupted from his head along with the four women around him, but they just wanted to disappear into a hole since they were kind of horrified from the Fel Demon just yelling out what they did to everyone around them.

 _'Just ignore it Bakugou, then maybe you won't have an urge to vomit again.'_ Bakugou thought to himself as he decided to follow with what Romeo and Acnologia were basically doing and just try to ignore it and keep the mental image out of his head as he merely just went on to finish his own breakfast. He refused to hear anymore about Deku doing any of that less he attack someone over it.

"…I'm not sure if I should feel proud… or violated." Hanta admitted as he looked more confused than anything. On one hand he was pretty amazed that the normally shy around girls Izuku managed to get it on with four women at once. On the other hand, he REALLY didn't need to hear about it like that.

"FORGET THAT! I CAN GET MELISSA AND URARAKA BUT HOW THE HECK DID ASHIDO AND YAOYOROZU GET INVOLVED?!" Minoru shouted in jealousy while also a bit proud of Izuku getting it one with multiple women at once, especially with Momo.

The Acid-Quirk user and the Creation-Quirk user blushed even harder along with Ochaco and Melissa that would make a tomato jealous, while Izuku was already as red as humanly possible while steam still emitted from his head. He had no idea what to say or respond to any of this.

E.N.D meanwhile only shook his head as he only glared at the five once more, before he huffed and headed into the kitchen to join Romeo and Acnologia to get something to eat, passing by Shouto who was casually slurping some soba with his usual stoic expression. He got over Izuku having sex with four women at once last night pretty quickly as he enjoyed his meal, leaving only Observer still standing behind the couch where the now five red face humans were sitting on.

"This does connect with my question I wanted to ask you. Is it normal for you mortals to be at such high volume while trying to reproduce or are you just the exception to that?" Observer casually asked the five blushing teens before him, still not seeing why this would be a big deal.

"P…Please don't ask that…" Melissa managed to mutter out in a quiet yet embarrassed voice, not sure if she would be able to handle it if they continued to ask or talk about this.

Hearing that confused Observer, but out of their respective of their wishes he wouldn't push it. The constellar simply nodded to the quirkless blonde female's words before making his way towards the glass door entrance to the courtyard to look outside to see the small view.

While that happened, both Mineta and Kaminari only looked towards the still steaming and blushing Izuku with looks of pure jealousy despite their small feelings of pride for the dark green haired male.

 _'LUCKY BASTARD!'_ Was all the two perverts of Class 1-A thought to themselves, as the other students didn't really know what to say after hearing all of that.

"…Uh… well at least that explains why Melissa, Ochaco, Mina and Momo looked like they were struggling to stand and limping earlier." Tooru muttered, her mind couldn't help but wondering how Izuku was able to do that to them to get them to be like that. Was he really that good or something? That got the invisible girl to blush but thankfully no one could due to her invisibility.

"Y… Yeah…" Jirou muttered back, also couldn't help but wonder the same thing much to the Earphone Jack-Quirk user's embarrassment as her own face went red.

While everyone else aside from the four Multiverses' travelers were trying to figure out what to say after all of that was just talked about and brought up, Observer only looked outside as he observed the land before him… as an unsettled feeling slowly emerged inside.

 _'Something's wrong…'_ Observer thought to himself as his gaze hardened while slight confusion was visible on his face also. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling as if something terrible had already started, but he didn't know why though. The constellar didn't sense anything though, so why did he-?

His thoughts were interrupted as without warning the ground suddenly started to shake violently, catching everyone off guard as many who were standing couldn't help but fall over onto the ground as Romeo, Acnologia and E.N.D, who were all stuffing their faces with food widened their eyes as they managed to stay on their feet despite the sudden quake in the earth.

"What the heck?" Acnologia questioned as the earthquake continued for another moment…

…But then it stopped, leaving everything back to normal as those who fell slowly got back onto their feet as surprise were still present in their expression.

"What just happened?!" Kirishima questioned, confused as he helped Tsuyu back up on her feet.

 **"That was odd,"** E.N.D questioned, having no idea why that just happened. And he doubted that sudden earthquakes that just come and go like that were normal, **"What was that all abo-?"**

He cut himself off as he, along with Romeo, Acnologia and Observer all of a sudden felt a massive presence of Fel not too far away from their current location, getting them all to widen their eyes in shocked. Naturally this confused the others as Izuku was now on his feet along with his girls who tried not to fall over due to their soreness.

"What's wrong? What's with those expressions?" The One for All-Quirk user couldn't help but ask with concern, seeing how the Fel Demon cut himself off like that and with their current expressions; the dark green haired teenager knew that something wasn't right.

None of the four replied to him before they then bolted towards the courtyard, with Acnologia smashing his way through the glass door that led to it as he and the other three went outside, much to the sudden shock of the students and Melissa from seeing them do such a sudden movement.

E.N.D, Romeo, Acnologia and Observer were now outside the dorm building as they looked up to the sky and ahead of them as they sensed the massive demonic presence of Fel Magic. And to their surprise and horror far in the distance, if one was able to zoom in towards the sight, the sight of the demonic flagship along with a few other warships were seen hovering right near the border to the city, with more of the large shard-like devices containing thousands of Mindless each having been dropped around the edge or into the city itself, unleashing the waves of the more beast-like Fel Etherious into the city, as many more from the nearby burning capital of Tokyo were also seen rushing into the city on foot intent on slaughtering everything in their path.

"Oh you have got to me kidding me!" Acnologia gritted his teeth in anger. They hadn't even finished breakfast yet and already the Fel Etherious decide to make themselves known now?!

E.N.D and Romeo also gritted their teeth, and without warning or saying a word the Dragon Slayer then spouted out his draconic wings before him and E.N.D then took off with great speed into the air towards the demonic war fleet, unleashing a small shockwave from their sudden take off as Acnologia proceeded to follow them all by foot, disappearing in a blink of an eye due to how fast he was going, leaving only Observer behind in his spot near the dorm building.

"Observer!" The constellar heard Midoirya exclaimed as he along with the rest of the class right behind him rushing out only to see that the other three were already long gone. It was clear to the living constellation that the group had no idea about the danger and calamity that was about to befall their city, "What's going on? Where did the other three go?"

"There's no time for me to explain mortal," Observer started to say as his eyes didn't leave the direction where the demons were in, "You all have to flee as far as you can! I can't promise that your city will survive this!"

Naturally his words confused yet worried them all.

"Wait what? What are you-?" Momo started to ask before Observer cut her off as he was about to take off to follow the rest of his companions also.

"There's no time for me to tell you! Get everyone you know that's on these grounds and get as far away from this place as you can! Now go!" Observer shouted at them all, his tone leaving no room for debate and argument.

Like that the living constellation took off on foot at incredible speed which to the others they thought that Observer practically vanished before them in a blink of an eye, thus leaving the confused yet alarmed heroes in training behind.

Back in a different section of Musutafu, far away from where U.A. High stood, already the devastation was rising to extreme measures as the Mindless poured into the city slaughtering everything in their path. While many heroes already present tried to put up a fight in the end they were all overrun and torn apart by the Mindless, their broken and bloodied corpses now only meals to the horrific monsters. Meanwhile many green portals were being opened all over the southern side of the city, with the main armies of the Fel Etherious emerging in the thousands fully readied to spill any blood of those who dared to get in their way.

And on top of a tall ruined and burning collapsed skyscraper, a portal appeared as none other than Irroth himself along with his female clad spiked armored commander and the male purple skinned four curved black horns human looking commander to his left and right respectively.

"Ah… isn't it wonderful? The screams of mortals filling the air as their civilizations come crashing down around them, what could be better than that?" He wondered aloud as he had a hand behind his ear to get a better hearing of the chaos all around him. The dark green skinned Fel Etherious general chuckled loudly as he looked at the land around him, seeing the city being reduced to rubble and burning ruins as his armies pushed forward. It was only a matter of time before the band of mortals led by that inferior form of his Lord showed up, and he would take great pleasure ending their pathetic lives himself.

The grin he had then faded however when a beeping noise grabbed his attention, turning his head towards one of his commanders who looked at his small wrist communicator and detector with wide eyes. The purple skinned commander looked back towards his superior and at his fellow commander to warn him of what was just detected.

"Sir, the Alvarez flag ship is approaching up fast!" He warned him, getting Irroth to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Really now? About time they showed up…" Irroth trailed off as he grinned once more, excited to see that all of his enemies were appearing one by one for him to kill. He only hoped that they would at least prove a challenge before he slaughters them all.

Far on the opposite end of the large city, a loud boomed appeared as without warning the flagship of the Alvarez fleet along with a few other warships that were still with him appeared, hovering high over the city below and before it as their loud engines could be heard humming throughout the air for all to hear.

Not even a few seconds after their arrival did many bright purple portals started to open up all around the section of the city the massive ships flew above, allowing thousands and thousands of Alvarez soldiers, Mages, marines and the like as they both filled the ground and air, shocking the citizens that were now surrounded by the unknown armies from beyond their world. Not only that but also siege weapons, small aircrafts and other powerful beasts of war they have tamed were also being pull from their warships and into the land below through the portals.

And with a portal appearing on top of a large intact sky scraper, Marbom emerged alongside with Overseer Dric to his right, who was now in a large mechanical construct golem that was shaking slightly in an unstable manner while protected in his cockpit with a dome of metal thus blocking him from being seen inside his robotic-like vehicle/construct, and with Srolgis to his left who remained quiet as his shadowy crow cawed and stretched its wings while shaking its head.

"They're here… I can sense their foul presence in the air…" Marbom muttered, his right hand holding onto his already flaming large sword as he gazed over the distance, already feeling the loss of life not only here but taking place all around the world.

 _ **'** **They are on the opposite side of the city, and that band of four is also heading straight after them to battle."**_ Srolgis's voice filled both the other general's and the Overseer's mind, which freaked Dric out since he wasn't used to that no matter how many times he hears the cloaked hooded servant of Nazan speak in his mind.

"That's nice and all, but how's everyone else all over the world doing? You can tell can't you since that's kind of your thing?" Dric responded to the scythe wielding deathly entity, the metallic dome over him making his voice sound deeper and slightly electronic than usual.

 _ **'** **Our armies and their armies are at a stalemate, neither side has the upper hand. Meanwhile the natives of this world are dropping like flies as death claims them all. Already over a billion casualties of the planet's eight point three billion inhabitants have taken place.'**_ Srolgis told them all, and that number was rising up fast. The sheer brutal fighting of their armies against the Fel Etherious was dragging the whole world into loosing their lives. And if it wasn't from the warships or the armies themselves, then the fighting between the powerful commanders on each side was the biggest factor.

That got Marbom to nod in understanding as he looked ahead of him once more. Knowing that the natives would probably try to fight them as well, he knew that they must begin the assault like how the demons already did. Raising his fire covered blade up into the air, the general and personal guard member of Spriggan Chelia went out to shout loud enough for all of his men and women to hear.

"THE ENEMY IS APPROACHING US EVERYONE! ALWAYS REMEMBER NO MATTER OUR FATE, WE WILL EITHER WIN OR DIE FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR OUR FAMILIES! FOR ALVAREZ! PRESS FORWARD!" Marbom yelled out as he brought his sword down and pointed it out before him.

That was enough as the armies both grounded and airborne cheered aloud before they all charged forward, intending on taking on any enemy that stands before them. Either it be the demons, the band of four, or the planet's own inhabitants, they will not allow themselves to fail here.

Meanwhile in one section of Musutafu, burning ruins were all around as many Mindless were seen ravaging through the area along side their more intelligent brethren as innocents screamed for their lives as they were all slaughtered one by one. Many of the Fel Etherious couldn't help but laugh as they continued their assault against the life of this world.

However that would come to an as without warning E.N.D then appeared crashing into the ground with enough force to unleash a shockwave and a massive blasts of Fel Energy that completed consumed and decimated the demons, both the ordinary and the Mindless alike, killing a couple thousand in a single attack alone. The Fel Demon stood up before looking behind him to see Romeo, Observer and Acnologia taking different directions to spread out to stop the demonic armies that were spreading all around the land.

 **"One of them better not try to take the head demon behind this head on, because that's my job!"** E.N.D exclaimed before the black winged humanoid creature roared out and firing off a large Fel Fire Roar towards where hundreds more Mindless were spotted, killing them all instantly while completely decimating the landscape before him allowing Fel Fire to spread around as smoke and ashes filled the sky. He didn't think too much of this though as he took off through the air and further into the demonic infested territory, intending on killing as many as he can.

Elsewhere in the city, more of the Mindless along with the normal soldiers of the Fel Etherious continued to march forward to decimate everything in their path in their conquest for mortal blood. High above them is one of their demonic warships, having set off away from where the main flag ship was still hovering at to continue the assault not just on the city buy to any land that laid before and below it.

However the demonic vessel would have a new target to hunt as without warning a large blast of Arcane Magic was fired into the side of the cruiser, causing it to tilt a bit as it received some damaged. This didn't go unnoticed by the forces down back on the ground below, as their eyes when before they all turned towards the direction where the large attack came from.

"What the-?!" One of the Fel Etherious soldiers started to exclaim in surprised, however he was cut off when without warning the firing of a Arcane infused round from a tank was fired from the distance, completely decimating through the ranks of the demonic soldiers and their Mindless like paper throughout the street before it detonated, causing a large explosion that brought down many buildings all around into burning rubble.

On the other side of the burning and war torn street, many forces of Alvarez were seen rushing forward as they along with the rest of the armies spread out begun to engage with the demonic forces all over Musutafu and beyond it. An Alvarez warship was seen chasing after the other Fel Etherious warship, continuing its assault as the demon filled vessel also started to fire back towards the Alvarez cruiser. The two ships then flew off engaging in warfare that would take them far from Musutafu to rage chaos and devastation elsewhere in Japan.

"Charge forward!" An Alvarez captain explained to the men and women all around him as they all continued to press the attack against their enemies, refusing to waste time as more Mindless and their superior Fel Etherious were seen once more in the horizon charging at them head on in return.

Back with Romeo, the All Magic Dragon Slayer flew through the air with great speed, coming into contact with many of the airborne demons and their monstrous beasts before bringing them down with each conflict. The dark purple haired opened his mouth before sucking in some of the air and flames below into his mouth, and with that he went on to fire off a large All Magic Dragon's Roar towards hundreds of airborne mounted Fel Etherious and the demonic bat-like beasts at their disposal, killing them all instantly as his attack also pushed further down into the city before setting off. This unleashed a large explosion that shot smoke up into the air as many more grounded demons also lost their lives to the detonation. Knowing that this was far from over the young teenager flew onward and higher up in the air to get a better look at the battlefield that the city was slowly becoming bit by bit. Seeing the burning and utter destruction all around him below got Romeo to grit his teeth in anger from the horrors that the Fel Etherious have unleashed upon the land below.

"Those bastards!" Romeo shouted in anger as he continued to fly through the air to attempt to locate any Fel Etherious that may look like a leader of sorts, knowing that taking down the leader would prove their chances of victory against the army since they would then be disorganized. At least that's what the dark purple haired teen hoped to achieve.

"ENEMY SPOTTED! FIRE!"

"Huh?!" Romeo questioned as he looked down only to widen his eyes when he saw a barrage of Arcane empowered rounds being launched from below him courtesy of hundreds of Alvarez forces on the ground with their artillery on hand.

Luckily he reacted in time as he quickly flew all around to avoid the endless firing of the enemy artillery that was now littering the burning and ruined streets of this once peaceful city. After dodging and delfecting some of them he then got tired of this tactic before he brought his fist up before he charged towards the ground coved by the Alvarez threat, and not even a second later did he come crashing down fist first, unleashing a large blast of Magic that completely consumed the small army along with the whole section of the city, bringing everyone that was unfortunate to be around in this area to also perish by the All Magic Dragon Slayer's hand.

Once that was over with, Romeo took off into the air once more as the destruction around him remained as fire continued to burn while smoke and ashes filled the sky.

 _'Looks like the Alvarez forces have arrived also! That's just great!'_ Romeo thought in a sarcastic tone for that last thought, knowing that this was now only going to get more messier and harder to defend this planet from the threat as he took through the air, smashing through multiple more flying demonic bat-like monsters that tried to get to him to no valid with the Dragon Slayer tearing through their bodies like paper.

Observer meanwhile remained on foot as he fought his way through the endless hordes of both Fel Etherious and Alvarez forces alike, either with his bare strength alone or unleashing his Cosmic Energy upon them all, burning more destruction to the burning city around him. Turning towards his left the living constellation shot his right hand forward before firing off a massive blast of Cosmic Energy that completely overwhelm the enemies in that direction, reducing them to oblivion as many of the already collapsed buildings around them also were reduce to mere nothingness along with them. Jumping up into the air, the constellar looked before him to see more Mindless charging directly at him in order to tear him asunder. Sadly for them Observer wasn't going to let that happened as Observer then used his power to form a massive blade of blue Cosmic Energy before swinging it towards them, slamming and cutting them all along with the multiple skyscrapers that were in front of Observer. Landing back onto his feet, not bothering to check the damage since he knew that was only be a waste of time, the constellar charged forward once more as he saw many Alvarez Mages in the distance in front of them charging up their respective Magic to unleash upon him, all combining into a large beam of raw Magical power. Observer however only grunted before he merely dash right through the beam with no harm whatsoever, much to the shock of the Mages of Alvarez. They didn't have time to do anything else as Observer was now right in front of them, and with that he shot his hand outward towards them before unleashing a powerful blast of Cosmic Energy, vaporizing the large group of Mages like nothing along with the ruined road they stood on.

"Their numbers don't seem to end. And I can't pinpoint where any of their leaders may be located at either." Observer stated to no one in particular with sighs of frustration visible in his voice. This carnage will only continue unless the leaders themselves are taken down, or at least it would be decreased substantially since no leading force would be there to keep their armies in check.

Hearing more roars of Fel Etherious emerging behind him down another direction, Observer quickly turned around before slamming his fist into the ground in front of him. This caused multiple massive pillars of blue colored energy of cosmic power to be unleashed towards the thousand demonic forces, killing them all while leaving nothing left behind.

With that, Observer continued onward while fighting even more hordes of enemies that stood in his way.

As Observer went on in one part of the city, in another section of the city another warship of Alvarez and a warship of the Fel Etherious have engaged into battle once more, firing upon one another while trying to bring down their defenses and shields with little success. And down below them thousands of Fel Etherious and their Mindless wage battle against thousands of Alvarez soldiers and others with Alvarez currently having the upper hand despite being more outnumbered.

This would all be for naught for both side however was Acnologia appeared as he came crashing down into the battle, unleashing a shockwave that blew away hundreds of demons and Alvarez soldiers alike while the Dragon King stood straight up on his feet. Narrowing his eyes at the enemies around him, Acnologia opened his mouth before firing a massive Dragon's Roar into the air aimed at both of the warships firing one another. Neither of the two were able to withstand the attack as both of them exploded and went up in flames as their burning wreckage remains then came crashing down into the city below, shaking the land around them while bringing more buildings down to rubble. Not wasting further time the dark blue haired man with his great speed then dash over to the forces all around before killing them all one by one in a blink of an eye, with him then reappearing right on the other side of the area. In a blink of an eye, thousands of demons and Alvarez forces were now lying dead in pools of blood as if something tore through their bodies like nothing.

"They're going to need to step up their efforts if they think this will be enough to take me down." Acnologia muttered, wanting to find more of the stronger enemies of the demons and the Alvarez Empire to fight in hopes of at least having more challenge with this battle as he dashed onward once more, smashing through a few buildings as he brought them all down.

Faraway from this area of the city, Overseer Dric in his unstable looking mechanical golem construct was spotted mowing down any demons that were in his way through the streets, one of his machine's hands warped into a large propeller, cutting down any Fel Etherious and Mindless that stood before him as blood and gore flew all over the place from it. Along with him were many of his fellow members of the Steampunk Cartel in their own mechanical constructs with the other kind of Alvarez soldiers, Mages and others with them.

"COME ONE EVERYONE! STEP UP YOUR GAME! YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY RAISES IF YOU DON'T FIGHT HARDER!" Dric shouted out as knocked a larger demon down before morphing one of his construct's hand into a drill, bringing it down into the demon's head as blood splattered all over his construct he piloted.

He was about to rush forward once more before something large then slammed into the ground not to far from where he stood in the decimated and blood filled street, as the large and bulky commander Fel Etherious that served under Irroth now stood further down the lane, his eyes narrowing at the mortals before him while cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face.

"More mortals for me to crush like insects." He muttered as Fel Magic enveloped around his arms, intent on killing all who defied against the Fel Etherious. Dric on the other hand only grinned and laugh manically from the inside of his construct.

"Oh yeah tough guy?! Well allow me to show you otherwise! Time to test my new Anti-Fel Ray!" Dric exclaimed as he piloted his machinery once more, activating the left hand of his construct as it morph from a drill and into a gun-like appendage empowered as it glowed a bright orange colored. Sure while this wouldn't work on the Emperor due to how powerful he was, he should have no problem dispelling the Fel Magic that these dumb demons possessed.

The Fel Etherious commander only roared out as he charged forward towards the Overseer, who grinned as he pointed his Anti-Fel Ray towards the charging large demon ahead of him.

"TAKE THIS FATSO!" Dric shouted out as he then fired off the device on his construct's left hand, as it unleashed a large orange colored beam that slammed into not only the demonic commander but to many other demons that were all around him.

This had caused the Fel Etherious to be blinded for a moment before they regained their sight. However their eyes widened with disbelief when they found themselves unable to summon forth any of their Fel Magic to their disposal, as the bulky and giant demonic commander looking at himself with slight surprised all while Dric laughed aloud.

"HOLY CRAP IT WORKED! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD ACTUALLY!" Dric yelled out while laughing still before he was able to calm himself, as a smirk on his face reappeared once more even if no one could see it due to him being underneath a dome of metal in the construct, "WHAT'CHA GOING TO DO NOW HUH?! I DISPELLED YOUR STUPID MAGIC!"

The Fel Etherious commander looked at himself seeing his demonic power unable to be access, before the large demon only shrugged at this. And then without warning he brought both of his fists up high in the air before slamming them both into the ground below. This caused the entire ground before him to break apart much to the surprised of Dric and the other Alvarez forces with him as they were all flung into the air due to the sheer force behind the demon's action as nearby buildings came crashing down. While many Alvarez weren't as lucky as this ended up killing them, Dric managed to recover in the air with his rockets and propellers that were on his feet and arms. The others who were in constructs also did the same as they also managed to grab some of their falling allies from hitting the shattered ground with a splat.

Rubbing his head from the sudden flinging, Dric only looked back down at the large bulky Fel Etherious commander once more with a blank expression.

"Okay, so dispelling their Magic doesn't affect their physical strength in anyway… well that just seemed like a waste of time, but it's still better than nothing!" Dric casually spoke before shouting that last part.

With that the Overseer then flew towards the Fel Etherious commander with great speed as his construct's hands morph into other weapons, intending on bringing this stupid demon down. The demon back on the shattered and destroyed street only grinned from his before he went on to face the Overseer head on.

'ON THE OTHER SIDE OF MUSUTAFU'

The Mindless continued to ravage through the city along with the other Fel Etherious, as the Alvarez forces also continued to fight them head. Both sides uncaring about anything else other than the annihilation of the other and any who dared to get in their way. The entire city was now being pulled into the war as the land outside of the city was also being decimated by the forces of both Fel Etherious and Alvarez.

And in the middle of this battle were of course those who called this city and world home, as while the two otherworldly armies were all around trying slaughter one another those caught in the middle of it all had no choice but to try to make it to safety while fighting their way through these armies of war.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A blonde female Pro-Hero who was currently the size of a skyscraper, standing at exactly sixty seven feet and seven inches tall to be precise due to her quirk being active at the moment, shouted out as she flat out kicked a bunch of Fel Etherious and Alvarez who were fighting one another flying into the air as they crashed into some nearby buildings. Seeing some of the Mindless on the ground writhing in pain due to injuries they've gained, the giant woman took this chance to stomp the monstrous creatures into mush repeatedly.

She wasn't the only one here, as many other Pro-Heroes including some of the Top Heroes were also present as they tried their best to fend off the different enemies all around them as they tried to get themselves along with innocent people to safety. However it was hard to do that as while the Fel Etherious and the Alvarez armies were more focus on one another, the Mindless took head to the gathering of mortals as they tried to overrun, tear apart and make a meal out of them.

"They're so many of them!" Death Arms shouted as he slammed another Mindless into the ground before punching another one away as it tried to jump on him.

"Keep it up! We can't let the civilians with us be harmed!" Edgeshot exclaimed from his spot close by as he used his quirk to pierce through a Mindless's brain, killing it instantly. He and the other heroes normally wouldn't take lives, but it was clear that these things were nothing but monsters and thus they would be treated as such.

As they continued to fight off the hordes of Mindless and the other demons and the Alvarez forces, something then slammed into the ground not too far from where the heroes and surviving civilians were at, grabbing their attention. The smoke that formed from the collision faded away to reveal a monstrous black skinned humanoid creature with a very muscular built, and it also ha deep bloodied scars all over its body. The top of the Mindless demon's head had its brain exposed along with large wide eyes on it also. It had a beak similar to that of a bird with sharp bloodied teeth, and the only thing it wore was a dark silver metallic armored legging that covered everything from the waist down to its feet, which was left exposed. It stood fully tall as it let out a monstrous demonic roar for all to hear.

The moment they saw it, they all assumed something else as they didn't feel the demonic energies it radiated from its body.

"IS THAT A NOMU?!" Gunhead shouted, seeing how it looked like one of the League of Villains monsters that were able to use multiple quirks. To them it looked similar to the one that attacked U.A. High that All Might took down a while back, unaware that this thing before them was just a breed of Mindless demon created by the Fel Etherious to unleash upon worlds.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to take it down!" Mirko exclaimed with a grin, believing that she could take this thing on before jumping high into the air before heading directly towards the more powerful breed of Mindless.

However the moment she got close to it before she even realized it, the Fel Etherious with speed far beyond any of the heroes were capable of grabbed a hold of one of the Rabbit Hero's leg before using its other hands to grab her other leg. Holding her as she hang upside down, it didn't even hardly use any of its absurd strength as it proceeded to rip the woman into two, killing her as her blood and insides splattered onto the ruined pavement below it as it let another roar, dropping the two pieces of the woman's carcass much to the horror of everyone else.

"NO!" Kamui Woods shouted in horror and anger before using his quirk towards the monstrous demon in hopes of keeping it still.

Unfortunately for him and the other heroes, the large demon only roared once more as it was unaffected by the hero's attempt to hold it on one place as it charged towards them, intending on killing every single one of them.

Not too far from this section of the city, a large group of Pro-Heroes along with many students from U.A. High, many of those especially those who were in the hero courses were in their hero costumes as they tried to keep those who couldn't fight safe as they made their way through the war torn city in hopes to get away from this madness. In this large group of course included a certain dark green haired One for All-Quirk user along with the rest of his class. Many of them were trying to fight their way through the city against the Fel Etherious and the Alvarez Empire forces, but most of the time they were only running into the demon's Mindless for the most part. But even then it was a massive effort to try to keep their guard up and fight against the onslaught all while they try to get through the city as U.A. High had fallen during the chaos.

"Keep going everyone!" Space Hero Thirteen exclaimed as they user their Black Hole-Quirk to suck in some of the debris and flames that were in their way, clearing it for them all continued onward once more.

Multiple roars grabbed their attention as the large group of students and heroes turned to their right only to see hundreds of Mindless making their way towards them, planning on making a meal out of every single one of them. Seeing this Cementoss took action as he summoned forth a large wall of cement, blocking the monstrous demons from getting to them at least for the time being. The large group continued to make their way through the burning and decimated streets as they hoped to find a way out of this nightmare.

However as they made their way through the area, a large explosion grabbed their attention as they all turned towards their left as they saw it taking place a few blocks away from where they were all at.

"What was that?!" Kosei from Class 1-B exclaimed with shock, as the entire situation involving this was getting too much for him and many of the other students to bear.

"No time! Keep moving everyone!" Vlad King shouted at them as they all continued to make their way once more. They couldn't worry about anyone else out there that may be in trouble, the students and their safety were top priority right now.

Before they could make much progress, another explosion took place due to the constant fighting of some nearby Alvarez constructs fighting some of the larger members of the Fel Etherious brought down a building right in front of the group of humans as dust smoke filled the air, forcing them all to cover their eyes for a moment before they recovered only to see the way they were going now blocked due to the massive building collapsed before them. Not even with them using their quirks would get them through enough time before any more threats found them.

"Dang it! We have to take another way!" Erasure Head exclaimed as he turned towards everyone else, who all understood as they all got ready to head towards one of the different directions of the city.

However before they could, Ochaco looked around the large amount of people they were with before noticing a certain someone missing. Naturally this got her to widen her eyes in horror and worry.

"WAIT, WHERE DID IZUKU GO?!" The Zero Gravity-Quirk user shouted with worry, which of course grabbed the attention of everyone else as they all widened their eyes from hearing that.

"WHAT?!" Bakugou shouted as he tried to spot the dark green haired male anywhere to no valid, which naturally ticked him off, "WHERE THE F**K DID THAT USELESS DEKU RUN OFF TOO?!"

This got the rest of their class, Izuku's girlfriends and of course the teachers and other students to widen their eyes as they saw the lack of presence of the One for All-Quirk user. Naturally this worried them all, especially Mina, Momo, Ochaco, Melissa and All Might, where did he took off too?! He didn't get lost did he?!

Another explosion in the same direction that they all saw earlier took place, before many of them gained a sudden realization of where the problem child that Erasure Head sometimes refers him too took off towards.

"Oh no… don't tell me…" Midnight muttered as Aizawa couldn't help but grit his teeth. Of all times the dark green haired teen's instinct to go help others kicked in, it had to be now?!

"Ah… look what we have here."

A new demonic voice was heard out of nowhere, grabbing all of their attention, making them turned their heads towards the top of a nearby burning skyscraper only to see a certain male Fel Etherious commander with purple skin and four curved black horns on his forehead looking down at them all with a slight amusement, having been ordered by Irroth to hunt down any foe that tried to escape their sights.

"A bunch of mortals trying to hide and run for their pathetic little lives. Heh, even with those powers at your disposal you call quirks you can't help but remain weak and flee at the slightest danger can't you?" The Fel Etherious commander, named Byord, mocked them all, getting on the nerves of many down below.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK YOU PURPLE ASSHOLE?!" Bakugou shouted as his fists enveloped with explosions while the teachers and others tried to calm the ash blonde teen down.

The demon couldn't help but laugh out loud from hearing that for a moment. Calming himself down, he looked at the large group of mortals before him with a twisted grin on his face.

"No matter, it's time that you die as your souls are harvested by us." He told him.

And without warning, a bunch of Mindless then smashed their way from the surrounding debris and collapsed and burning buildings much to everyone's shock as the demons went on to hound them all down to feast on their flesh.

The scene changed showing the area with the powerful Mindless Fel Etherious was located as it dropped the bloodied remains of another Pro-Hero at its feet, the corpse beyond recognition as they along with all of the innocent civilians having met their end in a brutal way by the monstrous Fel Etherious. Blood ran down the pavement along with hundreds of massacred and mutilated bodies of lives that tried to flee or stood against the demon to no valid, nothing left in its wake.

All except for one greatly injured Mount Lady, real name Yuu Takeyama, who was now back into her normal size, all bloodied up as she lay on the bloodied ruined street, out of stamina and having no means to truly fight or hurt the monster before her, not like she had a way even before her current state as tears went down her face. Not only from the extreme pain she was in from having broken bones and bloodied and torn flesh and scars all over her, but also from the loss of all of the other heroes and civilians, some she considered her friends. She couldn't help but sob as she tried to crawl away, both of her legs broken by the demon as it sets its eyes on her.

It let out a growl as it begun to slowly walk over towards her, as its simple yet sadistic mind wanted its prey to suffer as long as it could possibly can before the mortal is erased from existence. The broken and bloodied blonde woman managed to slowly and in pain turn her head around only to see the powerful Mindless make its way over towards her, as her fear amplified all while she continued to try to crawl away from the nightmarish monster.

"N… No… st… stay away…" Mount Lady was barely able to get out, but her tone was so quiet and full of fear from the horrific fate she was about to suffer. The cold and soulless eyes of the Fel Etherious making her feel as if her heart stopped, those eyes would have haunted her for the rest of her life if she thought she was going to live, yet she knew that she was only a few moments before joining the rest of the fallen heroes and innocent lives.

The Fel Etherious approached her crawling form before bringing one of its feet down upon her broken leg, getting her to let out a bloodcurdling scream from the sheer agony of it all while the demon made sure that now the human below him wouldn't be able to move in the slightest bit away from it.

And with that, the demon stared at its prey, bringing its right arm and fist up; about to put an end to the mortal before it.

As it was about to do it, however…

 **"GOT YOU UGLY!"** A certain Fel Demon's voice was heard as the monstrous demon swiftly turned its head and body to its right only for hooves to crash right into the Mindless's face with enough force to cave its beak into its skull, sending it flying away from its spot and through multiple burning buildings as their ruined remains came crashing down upon the monster with dust, smoke and ashes kicked up into the air from the collision.

E.N.D then landed onto his feet, a large grin on his face as he looked into the direction where he sent the Fel Etherious flying for a moment before turning his gaze over towards the gravely injured woman a few feet away from him, who looked at the entity in shock.

 **"Hello there. You look like you've seen better days."** E.N.D casually greeted her with a grin and a wave from his hand, not at all caring about the critical condition she was currently in one bit. Yuu didn't reply back as she only looked at the Fel Demon with a shocked expression from how he was able to launch that thing flying while she and the others couldn't even land a scratch on it.

"E.N.D?!" A voice called out, getting the demon's attention along with Yuu while E.N.D looked puzzled.

Both him and the injured Pro-Heroine moved their gazes towards their left only to see a certain dark green haired teenager jumping over a large piece of burning wreckage from a collapse skyscraper before he ran over towards where E.N.D was at, the approaching teen's eyes could be seen widening in horror from the horrific sight before him with all the corpses, many which were beyond recognition and from seeing the grave state Mount Lady was in.

 **"Green Na- I mean, Midoriya?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprise, not expecting the One for All-Quirk user to be in the middle of all of this. The demon thought he and his pals or whatever would have took off to try to get away from this madness. Unless he got lost which E.N.D wouldn't have a hard time believing, **"What the heck are you doing here?! And what's with the outfit?"**

Izuku didn't answer him as the teenager was more concern for the well being of Yuu at the moment, running over towards where she was at before bending down to look at her better much to Yuu's slight surprise from the sudden action.

"Are you alright?" Izuku couldn't help but ask with a worried and concern tone, though he immediately mentally kicked himself afterwards. Of course she wasn't alright! The state she was currently in spoke more than any words could possibly be said.

A monstrous roar grabbed all three's attention as the Mindless Fel Etherious emerged from the rubble. It had jumped into the air before landing a good distance away from where the Fel Demon, hero in training, and injured Heroine were at, it's heartless gaze starting straight towards E.N.D, knowing full well that he was one of the main enemies of the Fel Etherious despite it lacking much intelligence.

"A NOMU?!" Izuku shouted out as she stood straight up in defense, making sure to be in front of Yuu in order to protect her in case the monstrous creature tried to make a move after her again.

E.N.D on the other hand gained a flat out puzzled expression as he turned around and looked at Izuku as if he said something idiotic.

 **"Uh… What? Izuku that's clearly a Fel Etherious."** E.N.D pointed out towards him, getting Izuku to look towards the Fel Demon as if he said something confusion, forgetting about the danger that was ahead of them all at the moment.

"What are you talking about? That's a Nomu!" The dark green haired teenager responded back towards E.N.D, who only crossed his arms when he looked at the human male with a deadpanned expression.

 **"I think I know my Fel Etherious pretty well you idiot. That is definitely a Fel Etherious one hundred percent, it's pretty obvious."** E.N.D replied back towards Izuku once more while also having no idea what the f**k a Nomu was. It sounded like the name of a fruit if the demon was going to be honest about it.

The Fel Etherious let out another roar, refusing to stand by any longer when it started to dash over towards them before Izuku and Yuu even realized it due to the demon's much greater speed. E.N.D on the other hand did saw it coming before reacting in kind.

 **"SHUT UP!"** E.N.D roared out before shoving his left hand out in front of him.

What followed next was a massive blast of Fel Fire unleashed by the black winged humanoid creature, completely overwhelming and consuming the Mindless until nothing was left, with E.N.D fully well knowing that the stupid thing would have just regenerated and gotten stronger if he didn't just take care of it in a single attack. The beam of demonic flames continued to shoot onward, obliterating anything and any unfortunate souls that were caught in the attack as it went beyond the city's boundaries before detonating, thus causing a massive explosion to take place as that also consumed many Fel Etherious and Alvarez forces caught in the radius of it.

Izuku and Yuu only looked on at the large and raw display of power with pure shock, not expecting the Fel Demon to be capable of such strength. E.N.D only looked towards the direction where he fired off the attack before his eyes widened a bit when he felt another large nearby energy signature of the demons… as well as the dropping energies of what he assumed was some civilians of the city.

 _ **'** **A big one, either it's the leading demon behind the Fel Etherious armies or a second in command. Either way I better take care of it before any of the others hog the fun,'**_ E.N.D thought to himself before he turned around to look at Izuku and point at Yuu who was still lying on the ground due to her injuries, **"I'll trust that you will get this woman to safety, so get going. Oh, and try not to get yourself killed will you?"**

Neither Izuku nor Yuu could respond when E.N.D then took off through the air with such speed him launching from the ground emitted a small sonic boom and a shockwave which forced Izuku to cover his eyes. Yuu as she could barely feel her body only shut her eyes tight during this before it faded away as they recovered from it.

Not wasting any time, Izuku activated Full Cowling once more before bending down towards Yuu once again to pick her up bridal style, knowing that she would be unable to move in anyway on her own considering her current state. If he wasn't so focus on the chaos and bloodshed all around him and on the focus to get Yuu to safety, he probably would have blushed from holding a woman like this but right now his mind wasn't focus on that.

Yuu on the other hand couldn't stop herself from blushing a little from being carried like this, the sadness of her friends and others dying held back for the time being. Now wasn't the time to fully mourn for the dead, since they still have to get out of this mess in one piece else they would be joining them.

"Don't worry, I got you." Izuku spoke softly, his tone filled with care and gentleness towards the injured woman in his arms, with said woman could have sworn her heart skipped a beat from hearing this for some reason. And with not wasting any time he took off to try to reunite with the others he separated from with the heroine in his hold.

Back with the teachers and students, they were in a dire situation as many of them tried to fend off the hordes of Mindless that were pouring onto them all. Byord was seen still on his spot on the burning collapsed skyscraper, watching with amusement the mortals trying in vain to fend the Mindless off. But the Fel Etherious commander knew that it only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed, and it looks like he was about to see some bodies as he looked on with a wicked smirk on his face.

"There's too many on us!" Cementoss roared out as he brought a wall of concrete between some of the Mindless and the students while trying to fend off multiple of the blood thirty four armed beasts. The young ones' safety was more important than his life, and he would not allow these monsters to lay a single hand on them!

"CEMENTOSS BEHIND YOU!" Present Mic shouted out, getting the other hero to widen his eyes before swiftly turning around to defend himself.

Sadly he was too slow to react as one of the Mindless Fel Etherious slashed at the Cement-Quirk user's eyes, causing him to stumble back and cry as by instinct he clutched his hands over his eyes. This left him venerable as many of the Mindless pounced onto the teacher/hero, tearing into him as not even his concrete body could endure their strength all together. Pieces of concrete went flying before blood and gore took place soon after as the Pro-Hero met his end, torn apart in a vicious manner with some Mindless digging into the soft fleshy insides to feast.

"CEMENTOSS NO!" Vlad King roared in sorrow and fury at the loss of the Concrete-Quirk user, unable to have done anything as he along with everyone else were too busy trying to resist meeting the same fate.

His own efforts would be proven for naught as one of the Mindless managed to get the jump on him from behind, biting directly into his neck before tearing the chunk of flesh off of the human body. The homeroom teacher of Class 1-B met his own blood filled end as the Mindless around him swarm onto his corpse to feast and tear asunder in a violent manner.

And slowly one by one both teachers and students started to fall. While some were able to fend off the beasts and keep them at bay such as Shouto, Ibara, Juzo and Katsuki for example given their quirks as they helped fend the monsters off of others, others weren't as fortunate to have such protection like Ojiro, who tried help another student from being mauled only for him to meet a bloody fate also from the ruthlessness of the Mindless. Next of Class 1-A to fall was Koji, who tried his best to help the others out only for one of the Mindless to flat out decapitate his head with their claws before it charged over and started to gnaw on the bodiless head like if it was an apple. Followed up on this was Denki, who went all out to fry the beasts in order to buy some time for the others to get to safety with the more powerful students and away. This though brought his quirk's drawback when his brain short circuited, leaving him wide open for the Fel Etherious to tear into as he was dug into like children into a piñata to get candy inside. Satou would be next as he helped another student named Bibimi by tackling a Mindless that got onto her only for more of them to start piling up onto him before ripping him apart like paper. Hanta then became the latest, strapping and chucking a Mindless into a group of others only for multiple ones managed to get the jump on him from behind. The Tape-Quirk user was dead before he even realized it, leaving his body as another meal for the demons to devour.

It wasn't just Class 1-A suffering the losses of their friends, Class 1-B was also seeing casualties aside from their homeroom teacher. Poor innocent Pony stood no chance to fight back or get to safety behind the more powerful students as she was caught and torn into by the Mindless like piranhas to their prey. Yosetu screamed aloud as despite his efforts he was piled on by the Mindless and torn into, being eaten alive. Kojiro managed to use his quirk Cemedine to trap dozens of the monstrous creatures down only for more of the demons to jump on him behind while he trapped some others, unable to let out a single scream when the monsters begun making a meal from his body while those trapped by his quirk managed to break out of it's hold. Hiryu became next in line to succumb to the demonic horde, not even his scales from his quirk could withstand the brute force behind the Mindless's strength and numbers. Kosei would become the next meal for the Mindless, for despite his Solid Air quirk being used to push the monsters back for others to run to safety with the more powerful and offensive students he was unable to hold them back enough before being piled on and torn into pieces as his blood and guts were sent flying all over.

This loss of life didn't take into account from those from other classes and departments who have lost their lives to the Mindless hordes all around them. Needless to say seeing the sight of their fallen friends being killed in such a brutal manner torn the hearts of many still standing, but none of them have time to mourn or even cry as they tried to continue to fend off the demonic monsters off from the rest of them.

Shouto managed to unleash another large wave of his ice towards a large group of Mindless dashing towards him and the others around him, the attack piercing through the demons' bodies while creating a large wall that blocked that way for the time being. Thus some of those behind the large ice barrier were able to get a breather, but they knew that it would only be a matter of time before the monsters managed to get around it in one form or another.

Aizawa, Midnight and All Might who was being protected furiously by the other students and teachers could only look on in horror as they saw some of the others being split into groups as they continued to push back against the demons from claiming any more lives. Knowing that they had no choice in order to survive, Aizawa turned around towards the students that were with him, consisting of Katsuki, Shouto, Ochaco, Mina, Melissa, Itsuka, Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta, Yui, Manga and Neito plus Midnight and All Might.

"Quick! Get away as far from here as you can! I and the others will try to hold these things off!" Erasure Head told them all, placing Midnight in charge of the students' and All Might's safety. This naturally got their eyes to widen in shock.

"What!? We can't leave you behind like this!" Midnight shouted, not wanting to leave anyone behind to these heartless abominations.

"Yeah! We're not going to abandon anyone!" Itsuka responded, refusing to allow any more to die to these monsters, not if she had a say about it.

"There's no time! I won't allow anymore to die on my watch!" black haired Erasure-Quirk user shouted back. He already failed to save some of the other students from perishing; he won't allow any more to fall!

It was in that moment when the Mindless were spotted breaking through or climbing over the large ice barrier created by Shouto, getting them all to widen as the homeroom teacher to Class 1-A gritted his teeth before glancing towards the others once more.

"GO, NOW!" He yelled out once more before charging into the fray with the others staying behind to help the separate groups of students to run off to get away from the devastation, leaving the others no choice but to do what he said as they took off, but not without most of them having tears of sorrow and despair going down their face.

Byord saw how many of the mortals down below started to retreat separate from one another into smaller groups while a few stayed behind to fend the Mindless of as long as they can. Seeing the sight, the purple skinned Fel Etherious couldn't help but smirk from it all.

However his eyes then widened in surprise before without warning swiftly turned towards his right and put his arms up as without warning E.N.D appeared, delivering a powerful kick with his hooves into the demon's arms. Despite Byord blocking it, the force behind it was still enough to send the Fel Etherious commander flying through the air away from the mortals and through multiple burning and ruined skyscrapers before coming to a stop on a deserted road filled with debris and corpses of those killed from all sides, either they be Fel Etherious, Alvarez or natives to the city.

 **"Get up and fight you bastard!"** E.N.D shouted with a taunt before charging towards the demonic commander, who slowly but surely got back onto his feet as a look of anger appeared on his face.

"You dare strike me? I will send your soul to my Lord!" Byord shouted out as black bony-like spikes then manifested from his body, mostly covering his arms.

With that the two then started to clash, both sides intent on killing the others.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ruined and burning city of Musutafu, Srolgis was spotted slowly walking through the decimation with his shadowy crow still on his shoulder. Bodies of all kinds from all sides littered the area, many of them being unrecognizable due to the way they ended up perishing. The streets were choking with debris and with the blood spilled, the essence of life running down the pavement while the cloaked being paid no attention to it all.

 _ **'Four point seven billion lives lost worldwide from the conflict. It will only be a matter of time before total extinction claims this world,'**_ The deathly being muttered to himself. Such loss of life, but to him it was all natural. Death would have claimed them all eventually if they and the Fel Etherious never appeared here, so such was the way it was. The cloaked entity was more focus on something else on the other hand, detecting a life with a power that was similar to one of his colleagues' Time Magic in the way it could reverse. He knew all about it, as nothing that was living escaped his sight, _**'A power to rewind, how very interesting, yet such a fragile and tormented soul. I can sense the small group around her not to far ahead. In Nazan's name they will not flee, death will claim them all.'**_

The being continued to make his way over through the decimated landscape, not too much in a hurry as his crow took off ahead of him. He knew that the humans ahead wouldn't move too far due to the conflict they kept running into with the demons and his own Alvarez forces, so he wasn't worry about them escaping his sight. And even if they did get far, he can easily catch up to them. The entity of death naturally knows where they are after all, so they would never fully escape unless they were sent off world, but he knew that was high unlikely to happen.

This would be proven true as not too far ahead from where the cloaked figure was at, a small group from U.A. High was spotted that were not with the rest of the others. This group consisted of some member from the higher up classes with a few teachers such as Power Loader, this also contained those from his department such as Mei, the Big Three, and one little white haired one horned girl who one of the Big Three held in his arms to make sure that she was safe. This group of heroes and students were trying to find a way to safety while fending off any enemies that stood in their way, which was mostly Mindless for the most part.

"Enemies up ahead! Take them out!" That would end when the group spotted multiple groups of Alvarez soldiers with a couple of their artillery in place, aimed some aimed in the air for any flyers while others were turned and aimed towards the large group.

"Nejire!" Mirio exclaimed at the blue haired female, the blonde currently powerless young man making sure Eri was safe in his arms who had her eyes shut, hoping that everyone else like Izuku and the others were safe wherever they were in the city.

"On it!" Nejire exclaimed as she jumped into the air before unleashing her Wave Motion quirk upon the large group before her, blowing them back while damaging their artillery in the process.

"This is crazy, just where did all of them come from?" Tamaki wondered as he was able to use his quirk to help protect the group and fend off any attackers, his left hand currently a large claw of a crab while the other was a large tentacle of an octopus. He was currently close to where Mirio and Eri stood as other students were also helping to defend themselves and others from any attackers of these monsters of enemies.

"I don't know, but I just hope everyone else is doing alright." Mirio replied back to the indigo haired male, who nodded in agreement before he took off to help Nejire fend off the nearby Alvarez soldiers.

"I'm scared…" Eri was heard muttering to herself, breaking Mirio's heart before he tried to comfort the small white haired girl.

"It will be okay, we're going to get out of here alright like everyone else." The blonde male assured the young girl, only wishing that he could do more to help her and everyone else with this situation.

The Alvarez soldiers formed a shield that managed to protect them from another of Nejire's attack only for Tamaki to go right around them before bringing them all down with ease, flinging them all over into the nearby wreckages with his octopus tentacle as the other forces of Alvarez tried to continue the fight once more refusing to allow this group before them all to get the best of them.

The shadowy crow was seen landing onto a nearby burning debris of a skyscraper as he let out a caw, getting one of the Alvarez's soldiers attention as he spotted the shadowy bird. This got him to smile underneath his helmet, seeing it a sign that Srolgis was nearby. He just hoped that the cloaked entity of death was willing to come to their aid.

Elsewhere in the decimated city, Marbom was seeing sitting on a large piece of wreckage, his sword leaning against the debris below him as he merely waited. The city continued to burn and collapse all around him as miles all around were nothing but rubble and bloody corpses. His heart broke a little when he saw some of them as his own Alvarez men and women, but such sacrifices were needed in order to achieve victory against the enemy. The servant of Chelia could only find relief that at least they died for a noble cause.

The walking of another presence grabbed his attention, as the armored sword wielding general looked up to see none other than Irroth himself, slowly approaching the sitting human general on the wreckage that was once part of a skyscraper. The Fel Etherious had a small smirk on his face while he approached the Alvarez general, not at all intimated by his presence and the massive power that could be felt radiating from his being.

"I take it you were expecting me mortal?" Irroth questioned with an amused tone as he ceased his movement, standing still in his spot a good few yards away from where Marbom was sitting at who glared at the Fel Etherious before him, "I have to admit, your armies are putting up a wonderful fight against my forces all around this pathetic planet. But I hope you know in the end they will all fall our might like many before them have."

"I can see arrogance is a common trait your kind possesses," Marbom replied back, slowly getting off of the debris as he grabbed his burning sword with his right hand. His glare did not leave the sight of the dark green skinned demonic general, "If you really think you can win then you have another thing coming. My armies are feared by all enemies we face, I will not be defeated by some inferior creature."

"HAH!" Irroth laughed out laugh before looking back at the armored general of Alvarez once more, a much more amused expression was plastered on the Fel Etherious' face as he grinned even wider, "I've heard words like that made by mortals so many times it still gets me to laugh. Trust me, no matter how strong you think you are, you will never be able to win."

"So many claim that, yet now they all lie six feet underneath my feet. You will be nothing more than another in a long line of foes that perish by the hands of Alvarez," Marbom warned as he readied his burning blade, "Come on then demon, I will cleanse your soul with fire."

"Now that's funny!" Irroth merely replied back as he got ready to fight against the Alvarez general, pulling his arms back to the side while he continued to grin.

Irroth then without warning flung both of his arms directly towards Marbom as they stretched far from the demon's body, surprising the human from the move before he jumped back to avoid such a move; the demon's fists shattering the ground they collided with as Marbom looked back up towards the Fel Etherious general. Gripping his blade the armored man dashed forward before bringing his blade down towards the dark green demon. Irroth however only side stepped the move before turning back around and delivering a powerful punch towards the Alvarez general's gut. To Irroth's slight surprise yet interest, Marbom didn't seem to all affected by the move before he then slammed his forehead into Irroth's own, forcing him back before with a mighty yell Marbom thrust his burning sword directly through Irroth's torso to the other side, getting Marbom to grin underneath his helmet. That smirk faded however when he saw Irroth grinning back at him, completely unaffected by the injury before the demon brought his own head back before slamming it directly into Marbom's own, forcing him back along with pulling the sword out of his stomach. Landing back onto his feet Marbom, to his own shock, saw Irroth then managed to completely regenerate his large wound on his stomach in an instance, leaving no trace of injure behind.

"What?" Marbom questioned in surprise, confused as to how the demon seemed unaffected by his attack as well as over how the Fel Etherious managed to regenerate in such a quick amount of time. The general couldn't help but grit his teeth though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see it, seeing how the demonic general before him was going to me even more annoying to kill due to this regeneration ability he possessed.

Irroth didn't let up his attack as he then slammed his left leg into the ground below him, before the foot then launched right underneath Marbom thus slamming him directly into the armored general's chin. This of course sent him up into the air as Irroth retracted his leg, before jumping up towards the Alvarez general to continue the battle, following it up with opening his mouth band firing off a large beam of Fel Energy, completely covering Marbom who was launched away from the opened area and into some nearby burning collapse skyscrapers. Not giving up on the offensive the Fel Etherious general then charged towards where he launched the human at putting his hands out before firing off multiple blasts of Fel Energy once more towards his opponent. Marbom a moment later then emerged from the rubble by launching himself into the air, keeping him up by shooting fire underneath his feet like a propeller. Gripping his sword in hand, the armored Alvarez general charged forward towards Irroth, slashing right through the fired demonic attacks with ease, unaffected by their explosions when they went off before slamming his sword down directly onto Irroth. The Fel Etherious was unable to dodge in time as he was cut in half, however like before this didn't do much while the demon only grinned before plopping himself back together and unleashing a large explosive wave of Fel Energy. This forced Marbom to raise his arm up in defense as he was launched back a good distance away from the dark green skinned demon, making him end up in another decimated, burning and blood spilled street. Recovering from the attack, he looked up to see Irroth going after him once more with great speed, so with annoyance from this defiant demon he let out a shout before swinging his sword right in front of him. This unleashed a massive wave of powerful flames that utterly consumed not only the large area of the ruined city in front of him, but also completely evaporating Irroth who only widened his eyes in slight surprise.

Marbom looked ahead of him as he grinned from the sight, as nothing but flames and charred ground remained all around in front of him.

"And that's what happens when you face a servant of Lady Chelia." Marbom muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh wow, you managed to destroy a whole part of a city. It's not like there are endless others out there who could easily do the same." Irroth's sarcastic voice was then heard right next to Marbom, getting the human to widen his eyes before turning his head to his left only to nearly let out a gasp of shock when he saw the Fel Etherious general literally right next to him, placing an elbow on the human's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

Marbom quickly managed to distance himself from the demonic entity, who only looked over at the Alvarez general with amusement still on his face, finding the surprise posture the human had hilarious. Gripping his sword in hand, Marbom was confused yet alarmed.

"How…?" He questioned, as he knew he obliterated the demon until nothing, not even ashes, remained. Irroth chuckled before he decided to willingly share how he was still here.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you did completely disintegrate me. Or at least a part of me, I actually separated and placed small parts of me all around this city. So unless you want to wipe out your own men and women present here, go ahead burn it all to the ground. I know you are fully capable of wiping out this whole world with a swipe of your sword if you wanted too." Irroth taunted, knowing well that this mortal wouldn't dare sacrifice his own men and women by wiping them all out with a single attack.

"…Okay just what the heck kind of demon are you?" Marbom couldn't stop himself from asking, wondering how a demon was able to do something this bizarre. Did more of these Fel Etherious have such abilities like this as well? Or was it just him?

"Funny you should ask. Since you all will die in the end I guess I can share a bit about myself," Irroth felt being generous before he went on, an amused grin still on his face before he went on to tell his tale, "You see, this body you see before you didn't use to be my own. Many years ago, in the reality we once dwelled in, there was a power creature that resided in that universe that could easily regenerate from any attack as long as a single molecule of it remained and can manipulate its own body. It had the power to easily destroy worlds and once wrecked havoc on that lesser realm millions of years ago before being sealed away. Eventually, we came into contact with this creature along with a few other nuisances that we dealt with. But we didn't kill it just yet, seeing how such a fascinating body could be proven useful to us. We tore the soul from the body and destroyed it, and in turn my soul was placed inside as I was the one who did manage to capture the creature in the first place despite being much weaker all those years ago. After a little reconstructing, the body you see before you came to be, as being fat and being colored pink didn't really suit me."

Marbom couldn't help but admit that this was a bit fascinating to learn, yet also grew annoyed by how troublesome destroying this creature was going to be. If the demon was as powerful as he claims to be, then he had to be dealt with as fast as possible.

"If what you spout is true, then I have more reasons to take you down. Regenerate as much as you want, but every last trace of you will fall to the might of Alvarez!" Marbom exclaimed as he held his burning sword right in front of him.

"Like I never heard similar words from you mortals like that before." Irroth mocked with a small yet twisted grin on his face.

And without warning the Fel Etherious vanished into this air, slightly surprising Marbom as his own eyes widened before swiftly turning around to block a punch from Irroth who managed to appear from behind him. Irroth didn't stop however as to Marbom's shock the Fel Etherious then stretched his body once more before wrapping around the armored human general's body, trapping and slowly crushing him while Irroth retained his grin on his face. Marbom gritted his teeth as he felt the demonic body tighten as it tried to squeeze the life from him, but he would not allow this before he shouted aloud, unleashing a large blast of intense heat and flames from his body. This disintegrated the Fel Etherious into ash, but even from ashes it was enough to regenerate in an instance as he came back together, more amused more than anything. Marbom only gritted his teeth before swinging his sword multiple times in front of him, firing off multiple massive waves of fire towards the Fel Etherious general. Irroth however easily dashed out of the way of each one with his great speed, while the powerful attacks ravaged through many more buildings and area with any life unfortunate to be present lost to the powerful flames. Using his own body, he then proceeded to curl himself up into a ball before launching himself at homing and incredible speeds towards Marbom, who widened his eyes before he dashed out of the way. He then reacted in time to jump into the air to dodge once more when Irroth came back around still curled in a ball as if he was a homing missile. He wouldn't be able to react in time once more though when Irroth increased his speed and slammed into Marbom's stomach, getting him to let out a small gasp of pain before he was slammed into the ground, causing a large explosion and a large crater to form, bringing in more of the surrounding area down with them.

Irroth was seen emerging from the smoked filled large crater as he turned back around, standing fully tall as he looked at the sight before him. However without warning Marbom appeared right behind him before slicing the demon up multiple times before the Alvarez general brought his blade down once more with enough intense heat and flames to launched a powerful pillar of fire right in front of him, completely disintegrating the Fel Etherious into nothingness before him. Marbom landed onto his feet, knowing that there were still parts of him all over the city if what he said was true, which he would be proven right when without warning a stretched out arm slammed into his cheek, launching the servant of Spriggan Chelia through more collapsing buildings. Irroth was seen landing onto the ground once more before firing off multiple blasts of Fel Energy towards where the human was sent flying, making direct contact as the land shook and smoke filled the air. The Fel Etherious smirked before his eyes widened a little when he saw Marbom dash out from the smoke a good bit away from him without much injuries, his sword in hand before he appeared right in front of the demon and slashed at him, splitting Irroth into two horizontally. But like before this wouldn't do much and before Marbom could continue his attack Irroth, while still split in half, brought his right leg back before delivering a powerful kick into the Alvarez general's stomach. Marbom kneeled over a little from the injury before Irroth's other leg went on to slam into his face, launching Marbom down further into the war torn burning city away from Irroth, who then plopped himself back together like nothing. Irroth grinned as he then dashed over towards where Marbom landed, who got back onto his feet before spotting the incoming demon. When Irroth got close enough, the Alvarez general moved out of the way before grabbing a hold of the Fel Etherious's large antenna that went down his back. Swinging him multiple times, Marbom then launched the dark green skinned demon far from where he stood, sending him through multiple buildings as they crashed down upon him.

Marbom couldn't stop himself from cursing underneath his breathe when he saw Irroth getting back up and emerging from the rubble without much damaged, no doubt due to the nature of his unnatural body making him not really feel much pain. The demon had an amused grin on his face before taunting the human general with a motion of his hand to come after him, which angered Marbom greatly.

 _'This is ridiculous! No matter what I destroy he just reforms elsewhere in this forsaken city!'_ Marbom thought to himself before gripping his swords. While he was getting frustrated, he took a deep breathe to ease himself, knowing that allowing his frustration get to him would only do more harm than good, _'Our armies are still waging war all over the world, not to mention those four others who seemed to be against us and the demons. We're currently at a stalemate. At least things can't get any worse.'_

Marbom pushed his thoughts to the back of his head before he continued his battle with the Fel Etherious general, who only grinned wider as the two came into conflict once again.

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

An opened field of grass calmly being blown by the wind greeted a certain dark blue robot as it appeared onto this world. The moment it landed onto the ground it went ahead and begun it's planetary scan once more to hunt down Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer, with this Earhtland being the latest of the machine's war path to hunt them down.

This time however Mecha's sensors detected made a high pitch bleed as its head turned towards the right, its glowing orange eye gazing towards the direction.

 _ **"Targets' energy signatures detected."**_ Mecha voiced out to no one in particular before jumping into the air before dashing with great speed, easily leaving behind the wonderful scenery it used to be in.

Due to its speed, it didn't take long for the war machine to arrive in a barren wasteland in the nation of Joya. Landing onto the ground, Mecha looked around to see the scarred barren desolate land, devoid of life while unstable Arcane and Fel energies seeped and permeate the area all around. As the wreckage of an Alvarez warship and the remains of a Fel Etherious vessel filled the sight in the distance from where Mecha stood, it scanned the area once more to identify the energies all around him.

 _ **"Energies identified. Arcane Magic. Fel Magic. Energies of targets followed through a tear in reality. Cause from immense unstable collision of Arcane and Fel. Proceeding to follow trail."**_ Mecha told itself, having a trail to follow its targets down.

With that Mecha then jumped into the air once more before vanishing in an instance with a small flash of light, following the trail of energies into a world of heroes that is being ravaged by war.

 **About time I finally finished this chapter holy crap! This took me forever to finish, not just with the length of it but also due to not having the time to work on it.**

 **But yeah, everything went to sh*t real fast and it's about to get worse when Mecha arrives. Wonder how that will go? Only one way to find out next time.**

 **What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	18. Fate of Heroes

**Hello again. I've return with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Fate of Heroes**

Another large explosion shook the war torn land and city all around, as Acnologia wiped out another large group of both Alvarez and Fel Etherious forces that were too busy tearing one another apart to notice his presence. The Dragon King continued to dash all around the section of the burning and collapsing city to find even more of the enemies to slaughter without much difficulty. The dark blue haired man was getting frustrated if he was allowed to admit. He could just wipe out the entire city and everything in it with the flick of his wrist, yet he knew that if he did that then no doubt Romeo and maybe Observer would just get on the dragon for killing any of the innocent lives that may still be present in the city.

 _'Speaking of which, where the heck did they and E.N.D run off too? I haven't seen any of them since we separated when the attack first started. They better not be getting killed, otherwise I would have to kill them myself!'_ Acnologia thought to himself before he thrust his right fist forward, unleashing a massive blast of air that slammed into the large amounts of Mindless that were charging at him, which killed them all and sent them flying into the air as if they were rag dolls.

"Acnologia!" Observer's voice was heard, getting the Dragon King to turn his attention towards the source where he saw the living constellation arriving onto the scene, a trail of destruction right behind him. Landing onto his feet, the constellar made his way over towards where the dragon in humanoid form stood.

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ Acnologia thought to himself before he started to speak up towards the constellar before him, "I was wondering where you and the other two went. But since it's only you I take it Romeo and E.N.D are elsewhere?"

"Correct, I do not know where their current locations may be. I can only assume that they are somewhere in the city," Observer informed the dragon before continuing onward, "The enemy numbers don't seem to end no matter how many we are killing. Many of the Mindless are coming from beyond the borders of the city and from the lands around where they have ravaged life. I am unable to detect the energies of any of the enemy leaders either, so I don't have a means to hunt them down."

Acnologia only grit his teeth from hearing that, that wasn't something he wanted to hear. Did all of the fighting and the energies and powers being thrown around making it harder to detect anyone specifically? If that was the case then how would they be able to find the leaders of the Alvarez and Fel Etherious armies in this mess?

They couldn't say or think of anything else at the moment when without warning a massive feeling of death filled the air, getting their eyes to widened in surprise from the sudden large amounts of utter… well it was hard for them to describe it, but it felt extremely unsettling and as if chill of death filled the air.

"What the f**k is that?!" Acnologia shouted aloud, not liking what he was sensing all of a sudden appearing before them. Not only that but the power it had was massive! Observer narrowed his eyes before he had an idea of what was going on.

"It may be one of the leaders of the enemy! We can't let them get away!" Observer ordered the dragon in humanoid form, who didn't like the ordering tone that the constellar had. Now whenever Observer was aware of how he sounded or not Acnologia didn't know.

Nevertheless the two took off with great speed to hunt down whatever was giving off this choking feeling of death and fear. They refused to waste anytime that could be used to find their enemies and continue the hunt.

Elsewhere not too far from where they were heading towards, the massive deathly aura that was covering the whole section of the city didn't go unnoticed by Izuku and Yuu, with the latter still being held in the arms bridal style by the former as their eyes went wide. The feeling wasn't like anything they ever felt before as they were completely still in their spots once they stopped moving.

"W… What is this…?" The dark green haired male muttered in shock and fear. Whatever this feeling was it was far greater than when he and the others saw All for One for the first time before he fought against All Might.

Yuu didn't say anything as she too was having similar feelings. This overwhelming force that was wrapping all around the two of them, threatening to choke them both, just what was that? What could give off such a horrific and dreadful essence like that?

Izuku didn't know what to do, on one hand he wanted to investigate what was giving off such an awful presence. But on the other hand, he still had to find the others and get Yuu to safety; she wouldn't be safe on her own especially in the current greatly injured state she was currently in. Yet just like when he took off to head to where Yuu and the others were at before that Nomu looking Fel Etherious slaughter most of them, he had a feeling that he should go towards the source. He had a feeling that someone might be in danger from this monstrous aura. But what was he supposed to do?

As if she was able to sense the thoughts that were going through the wide eyed and worried Izuku, Yuu was able to raise one of her hands before pulling on his jumpsuit to get his attention. This worked as the One for All-Quirk user looked down at the injured blonde with a worried concern, with her only giving him a small nod.

No words were needed to speak between them, as Izuku understood what Yuu meant by that, And so, not wasting anymore time the dark green haired hero to be dashed onward towards the source of the deathly aura that filled the air, making sure that his hold on Yuu did not lessen one bit.

The scene changed once more into an area of utter horror. Many of the higher up students and a few teachers were found lying cold and lifeless with looks of pure fear and horror permanently stuck on their faces. Only a small group remained, which consisted of the sole remaining teacher Power Loader, his student from his class Mei, the Big Three which consisted of Mirio who had Eri in his arms in a defensive manner, Nejire and Tamaki. Out of the rest, only these six remained.

And standing before them was none other than Srolgis, whose mere presence alone gave those before him utter fear and dread on a scale that they never felt in their entire lives. A good amount of Alvarez soldiers were seen behind the cloaked deathly entity in case he had need of them. His shadowy crow remained on his shoulder once more as it let out a caw, shaking its head before it continued to look around in interest.

 _ **'Fear… such a feeling that lesser creatures possess. But your fear is for not, as death will claim you all…'**_ Srolgis's voice filled their minds once more, making them all shutter from hearing the servant of Nazan enter their heads.

"I don't know what you are… but I will not allow you to kill anyone else as long as I'm here!" Power Loader shouted, refusing to allow any more students or anyone else to die from this monster before them. The hooded entity looked towards the teacher's way before he started to speak once more.

 _ **'Higari Maijima, born on September seventeenth forty one years ago in Osaka Prefecture. Your ability is known as Iron Claws, and you are in charge of aiding others in developing their costumes and other inventions. It would be wise if you resist no longer and let death claim you all.'**_ Srolgis replied towards the orange haired man, getting him to be surprise by how the entity of death knew that much about his life.

"I won't let you!" Tamaki roared out as he charged towards the servant of Nazan with his quirk still active.

"Tamaki no!" Mirio shouted towards his friend, not wanting him to try to take the enemy on so recklessly.

But alas it was too late. The moment the indigo haired male got close Srolgis without warning appeared right behind the Manifest-Quirk user before a heart beat could beat even once, his scythe held outward as if he slashed something. This would be evident when not even a second later did Tamaki fell to the ground into two, cut in half horizontally as his blood and insides poured out of his two halves and onto the pavement below and around him.

Srolgis paid no heed to the horrific and heartbroken cries of both Mirio and Nejire as he looked back at the group once more.

 _ **'Do not mourn for him, for death is only natural. He moved on in peace compared to the others who faced me before. Now, you all may join him in death.'**_ Srolgis's voice filled their heads once more, as tears poured down Mirio and Nejire's faces, same for Eri but she was hiding her head into Mirio's chest to not see the deathly entity.

Before any other words could be spoken however, a large explosion from behind Srolgis grabbed the others attention as the Alvarez forces were blown away and killed. The hooded entity didn't even turn around when Acnologia and Observer arrived onto the scene standing in the spot where the forces of Alvarez once stood, their gazes narrowing at the servant of Nazan.

"What the-? Who the heck are those guys?!" Mei couldn't help but shouted in puzzlement and shock. They attacked those other guys who were behind Srolgis, so maybe they were on their side?

 _'It's those two who fought that large villain from the news! What are they doing here?'_ Power Loader thought to himself in surprise, not expecting the two that the hero student Midoriya aided in that fight to show up again here.

His thoughts were put away for the time being when he and the others heard one of the two newly arrival speak up towards the cloaked figure, the one speaking up being Acnologia.

"So you're the one radiating that annoying aura. Judging the look you have are you some kind of undead?" Acnologia questioned Srolgis, who didn't seem surprise to see the two showing up from nowhere. In fact, considering his abilities he may have already sense them coming even before they arrived.

 _ **'Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse. Back in our world you once terrorized the land during the Dragon and Etherious War before you were struck down by Emperor Natsu himself. Your hatred against the dragons has turned you who you now are, the very creature that you despise.'**_ Srolgis spoke up towards them, not even turning around to gaze at the Dragon King and Observer. Hearing his words only got Acnologia to grit his teeth in anger while Observer was more focus on something else.

"Emperor Natsu? That's E.N.D's other half, he is your superior?" Observer questioned, as Acnologia listened in on this.

"Of course it's a version of that demonic idiot that's in charge of these annoyances." Acnologia muttered, finding that rather annoying and infuriating if he was allowed to be honest.

 _ **' _T_ he Emperor is not a divided entity, he is whole. He is unlike many of these other alternates of him who are divided and weak,' **_Srolgis told the living constellation before the cloaked entity let out a low hum that made both Acnologia and Observer felt a bit unnerved by, _**'Interesting, I cannot learn who you are star creature. Not many are able to escape my sight.'**_

"I do not know what you mean foul mortal, but my name is Observer. And we will not allow you to harm this world any longer." Observer told Srolgis before he got into a fighting position, same with Acnologia.

Srolgis didn't respond though he did finally turn around to face the two, his scythe in his hand while his shadowy crow cawed out once more before it took off flying into the air high above the decimated landscape all around them. Acnologia and Observer proceeded to power up their respective Magic and energies, unleashing a small shockwave as the others who were observing all of this looked at the sight in surprise.

Luckily however Power Loader shook his head before realizing that this was a chance for them to get away and to safety while Srolgis was distracted. Turning towards the few who remained the teacher started to shout out for them to hear him.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before that thing turns its attention back on us!" He ordered them, getting Mirio, Nejire, Eri and Mei's attention as they heard the Iron Claw-Quirk user.

After giving one more glance towards Acnologia and Observer, they silently prayed for them to win against Srolgis before they all followed their teacher's order to take off away from the sight as fast as they can thus leaving behind the powerful three to face against one another in combat.

 _ **'You will not survive; death will take you all in the end.'**_ Srolgis replied back towards the dragon in humanoid form and the constellar, who remained to get ready to fight against the powerful being of death before them.

"We'll see about that!" Acnologia shouted back, before he and Observer charged towards the scythe wielding cloaked entity, who remained still in his spot and waited for the two to get closer before making his move.

None of the remaining group from U.A. High dared to turn their heads back around when they all heard a large explosion taking place right behind them as it shook the land beneath their feet. The only thing they could think of is to get away from that cloaked entity as far away as they can and try to find some sort of safe area.

Only a few more minutes went by as the group of five continued through the rubble filled flame consuming street, the bodies of both innocents and those from Alvarez and the Fel Etherious littering the land all around before Mirio's eyes caught something approaching not too far from where they were at. As the figure got closer his eyes widened with a bit of relief yet surprise.

"Midoriya!" The blonde male called out, getting the attention of the other four with him as Eri looked more hopeful from the mentioning of the dark green haired male.

As what Mirio exclaimed, Izuku along with Yuu in his arms were indeed closed by as they were dashing through the street only to hear his name being called out. Looking up towards his direction his eyes widened from the sight of Power Loader, Nejire, Mirio, Eri and Mei and so without a single thought dash over towards them. Yuu was also both relieved and surprise to see some survivors since they only saw enemies and corpses for the past while now.

"Mirio! Eri! Everyone!" Izuku exclaimed as he and Yuu arrived a few feet before where the others were at. The others got shocked when they saw a severely injured Mount Lady in Izuku's arms as the One for All-Quirk user closed in on them.

"Mount Lady! What happened to you…?" Power Loader was unable to stop himself from speaking in horror from the sight of the injured Pro-Hero. Yuu managed to reply with a small smile on her face despite the pain and injured state she was in.

"Got… my ass kicked… that's what…" The blonde was able to reply back. At the moment she and Izuku were more thankful that they saw more familiar faces that were still alive.

Meanwhile, the scene changed once more elsewhere in the burning city of Musutafu, with Romeo still using his draconic wings to remain in the air. The dark purple haired young teenager fired off another large All Magic Dragon's Roar towards many airborne flyers of both Alvarez forces and many of the airborne Fel Etherious and their mounts, killing them all easily while causing many more buildings to collapse down into the road below.

 _'This is getting nowhere!'_ Romeo thought to himself before he took off higher into the air, now being far above the war torn city down below as his gaze saw the massive Fel Etherious demonic flag warship in the distance to his right remaining stationary. Turning towards the opposite side of the demon vessel he spotted the massive Alvarez flag ship also in the distance remaining in its spot. Both ships while unmoving were firing their artillery against any foe that dared to try to breach their defenses with no remorse, _'I have to take those ships down. Both Alvarez and the Fel Etherious would reel from loosing their head ships right?'_

Looking around away from the two massive airborne ships of war, his eyes set off towards the distance to the land outside Musutafu and beyond, which was being overwhelmed mostly by the Mindless of the demons more than any of their more sentient and intelligent Fel Etherious brethren.

 _'We're all stuck in this city while the rest of the nation and who knows where else on the planet is being overrun by these freaks! I need to move quickly and aid in the defense of the rest of the planet! E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer will be alright handling the city from here on their own!'_ Romeo concluded in his mind, having come up with a plan of attack from here on out.

With that, the All Magic Slayer then opened his mouth before taking in a deep breathe, sucking in a good amount of air and the flames down in the city below down his throat with ease. Ignoring the awful taste of the fires due to the fact that bodies were no doubt being burned by them all, he powered up once more which unleashed a powerful shockwave from his body. He wasted no further time before diving with great speed directly towards the Fel Etherious flag ship first.

With the powerful and massive demonic war vessel, it seemed to have detected the incoming presence of Romeo as many of the artillery it possessed before firing off a massive barrage of Fel Energy directly towards the incoming All Magic Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately for the demonic cruiser, Romeo was able to dodge them all or deflect them with ease. With a mighty shout Romeo then sped up and smashed his way through the Fel Energy shield that the flag ship had around itself for defense with ease before bulldozing right through the large vessel until he emerged from the other side of it all.

That was all it took before the Fel Etherious's flag ship started to combust all over, explosions starting to appear all across the surface and inside of the mighty construct before after a few moments of this it busted into one massive explosion, causing the entire city to feel the resulting devastation from the destruction of the demon's warship. Any wreckage that remained came crashing down into the land below, squashing and killing anyone unfortunate to be right below it when it collapsed.

This was felt by Irroth and Marbom as the two were still engaged into combat against one another, both of their eyes widened from the sudden explosion that shook the entire city and more while feeling the shockwave that emitted from it. Turning his head around towards his flag ship's direction Irroth became shocked from the sight of his once mighty ship now nothing but burning wreckage that could be seen by all.

"No… NO! WHO WOULD DARE BRING DOWN MY SHIP?!" Irroth shouted in absolute rage, steam started to literally emit from his body showing his anger.

The demonic general however was too distracted by this to react in time when Marbom thrust his burning blade once more through his chest, getting the Fel Etherious to widen his eyes before looking down to see the sword through his chest.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, for it can be your undoing!" Marbom exclaimed, and if anyone was able to look underneath his helmet they would see the Alvarez general smirking.

Not giving him any time to react Marbom unleashed a blast of flames from his sword that could be equivalent to that of a small supernova, completely eradicating the surrounding area along with Irroth until nothing remained while the world itself seemed to shake from the blast.

The smoke and ashes died down a few moments later to reveal Marbom all alone in a smoldering barren area with the rest of the burning city in the distance all around him. Despite this attack, the Alvarez servant of Spriggan Chelia knew that Irroth would just reform elsewhere in the city due to not all of him being present here.

"I can't waste anymore time, I must find him before he finds me." Marbom muttered. H can't allow the Fel Etherious to find him first and get the first attack, for that could lead to the general's undoing.

Before he could make another thought in his mind, another massive explosion that shook the city and the surrounding area grabbed his attention. Turning his head around to the source of the noise his eyes grew in horror when he saw his flag ship completely in flames as it came crashing down into the ground where it hovered, shaking the land once more as its remains could be seen in the distance from where Marbom stood.

"NO!" Marbom shouted with fear and worry. There were still many on board on the flag ship, so many of Alvarez lives now lost! What happened, who caused the destruction of his flagship?!

The armored sword wielding general would get his answer as his eyes then spotted the flying form of a certain dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, who bolted out of the city and towards elsewhere in the island nation of Japan to stop the flow of Alvarez and Fel Etherious attacking everywhere else.

 _'It was him wasn't it?'_ Marbom thought in rage, fire and heat slowly radiating from his body as his fury grew with every second that passed, _'I can't let him get away with this! For all of the lives lost, I will avenge Alvarez's fallen!'_

The threat of Irroth no longer on his mind, the Alvarez general enveloped himself into flames before launching himself with tremendous force, causing a crater to form underneath him as he left the city of Musutafu behind in less than a second.

Romeo, not far away from Musutafu and where the others were at, the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer was seen flying through the air as he fired off another All Magic Dragon's Roar down below him and into the Mindless infested land below, causing a massive explosion that consumed thousands of the demons in an instance.

 _'I'm no longer in a city where the others are at. Now I can let loose a bit more without any innocents getting caught in the crossfi-.'_ Romeo thought to himself, knowing that he can start really unleashing his powers upon both the demons and the Alvarez armies without causing any more loss of innocent life.

He was cut off however when without warning before he could react or detect, a certain fire enveloped general crashed directly into his beck, causing Romeo to let out a cry of pain before he came crashing into the ground and into a forest covered mountain, bringing it down upon him as well as any Mindless that were happened to be present at the location.

Luckily, Romeo was alright as he slowly got back onto his feet, wiping any dust or rubble off of him as he regained his composure.

"Ow… what the heck was that?" Romeo muttered in confusion and in alarm.

His answer came in the form of Marbom, who landed onto the ground not to far from where the Dragon Slayer stood. The presence of the powerful general of Alvarez got Romeo to widen his eyes as he sense the massive power the armored man before him was giving off. If the dark purple haired male was able to see Marbom's face, he would have seen a look of rage and hatred.

"You destroyed by flagship, slaughtered everyone that was still on board, and to think a younger and weaker version of Spriggan Conbolt was behind it all." Marbom started to speak, his tone filled with venom towards the Dragon Slayer in front of him. Romeo widened his eyes when he heard the words the armored man just spoke of.

 _'Spriggan Conbolt?'_ He wondered to himself with slight surprised. Another version of him was in service to this version of Alvarez, and he was a Spriggan? Shaking his head from that thought for the time being, he glared at the general before him as he got ready to fight, "Anyone who endangers other worlds don't deserve any mercy from me. I won't allow you to pose a threat to anyone else!"

Marbom drew his sword once more, enveloping it in flames as he stared down at the dark purple haired teen once more.

"The only danger to creation is you, and in the name of our Emperor, for the future of Alvarez I will cleanse your soul with fire!" Marbom shouted out.

And before Romeo realized it, the sword wielding general rushed forward, slamming his forehead into his own thus sending him flying through the mountain range they were in. Not wasting anytime Marbom continued his assault against the younger male.

'BACK IN MUSUTAFU'

On top of a large, ruin yet miraculously still standing skyscraper that towered over many others, Mecha appeared in a flash of light as it landed onto the top of the building. Standing fully straight up, it turned its head around a few times to look at its new surroundings.

 _ **"Arrival successful. Unknown world. Accessing date files for any known information,"**_ Mecha ordered itself to do so to access any information that may be available about this planet in the date bank from the Empire. One minute later and another high pitch bleep emerged from the war machine as it finished its current action, _**"Information acquired. Planet identified as Earth. Population possession of abilities called quirks. Two known versions of this world founded by the Empire to conquer. Both times the Empire was thwarted and pushed back. Cause of failure: enemy known as Izuku Midoriya. No other information available."**_

Mecha ceased going over the new information about this planet as it took a few steps forward to observe the chaos and devastation happening all around it. Its scanners detecting many life forms all around the area with ease as he looked down before it spotted a certain group of U.A students and teachers to the left surrounding by debris and Mindless.

This group consisted of Midnight, All Might, Bakugou, Shouto, Ochaco, Melissa, Mina, Momo, Itsuka, Tsuyu, Mineta, Yui, Manga and Neito. Mecha's gaze remained on this group for a little while longer as it witnessed them fending off more Mindless or clearing any debris that were in the way. A large number of Mindless demons tried to get the jump on them only for Shouto to fire off waves of both his ice and fire at them, killing them instantly as Bakugou was spotted unleashing another explosion to clear through some wreckage for them to get through with ease. Itsuka helped with clearing a way by using her Big-Fist quirk to help out as Shouto finished off the Mindless around them for the time being. One managed to survive as it tried to crawl its way over towards them, but Momo acted fast by using her Creation quirk to create a large metal bar to bash its skull in, killing it.

Mecha, seeing these abilities in action, did another scan as it went over what it witnessed. Analyzing the powers for another moment it let out another bleep as it stared straight ahead of itself.

 _ **"New data has been copied."**_ Its voice rang out. Now, it was time to hunt its targets down.

Elsewhere in the city, Byord screamed in agony before he was obliterated by E.N.D, causing a small explosion to take place as the Fel Demon looked on at the spot where the demon once stood. Wiping his forehead of sweat, E.N.D couldn't help but grin widely from his victory.

 **"Hah! Too easy!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin, though the demon would admit that he was disappointed from the lack of challenge. From when he first sense the Fel Etherious commander he thought it was going to be tougher. But alas that was not the case, **"Now, to find out where the others are at and deal with the remaining leaders of these nuisances."**

He was about to do just that before another explosion grabbed his attention not too far from where he was currently at. The black winged creature was puzzled before he detected a much larger energy signature that made the commander he fought look like an ant.

 **"Holy crap what is that?!"** E.N.D shouted in surprise, not expecting to detect something so massive so close to him. But whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it out of his sights!

With that thought in mind the Fel Demon took off towards the source of the explosion to see what was going on.

A few minutes earlier before this, not too far where E.N.D would be at Izuku along with the others continued to try to make their way through the decimated area. Luckily the numbers of enemies they came across was not too much, most likely due to them fighting elsewhere or the areas they're going to having already been cleared out. Yuu was currently in Power Loader's arms, as the teacher knew that Izuku couldn't do much if he kept holding her so the Iron Claw-Quirk user offered to make sure she was safe and sound for the time being.

 _'Dang it! Where is everyone?!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he and the others continued onward without stop, _'After I took off I can't seem to find where the others are at! I hope they're all safe!'_ He finished thinking as an image of everyone else; especially his girlfriends filled his head.

As they continued down the street, they were unaware of the presence of Irroth standing on top of a nearby ruined building, looking down on the group of mortals with slight interest. Or more specifically looking at Midoriya with interest as a small grin was on the demon's face.

 _'Interesting… his ability seems quite different compared to the rest of these mortals. It would be a wonderful new power to add to my arsenal wouldn't it?'_ Irroth thought to himself, smirking as he did so.

Down back in the decimated street where the small group was at, none of them were aware when a small dark green gum-like piece of Irroth was seen waiting for the others to get closer as it hid in the cracks in the street they were all in. As Izuku and rest moved closer and closer, the dark green haired male was soon in reach of it.

The small piece of Irroth then made its move, completely expanding itself as it shot up from the ground right in front of Izuku and the others much to their shock and surprise. They came to a halt but they were unable to react to anything else when the dark green gum-like substance jumped onto the One for All-Quirk user, trying to completely cover him as Izuku was completely caught off guard by it all.

"What the-?! What is this?!" Izuku shouted as he tried to grab and get the living flesh of Irroth off of him with little to no success.

"MIDORIYA!" Nejire shouted in horror as Izuku tried to fight the substance off to no valid. The blue haired woman tried to grab the stuff that was on the dark green haired male to pull it off.

But to her shock and everyone else's horror, the living flesh expanded even more and it started to completely pull Nejire into it and completely cover her up along with Izuku. None of the others were able to do anything as the blue haired female and the dark green haired male were now completely covered and taken over by the dark green gum-like flesh of Irroth.

"YES! COME TO ME!" Irroth shouted aloud from his spot on the building nearby, getting the attention of the rest as they spotted the Fel Etherious general up high above them. He only meant to grab the boy, but as his many pieces of himself that was scattered throughout the city kept an eye on everyone her abilities would be a neat addition to his power as well.

His order was followed as the separated flesh that enveloped Nejire and Izuku then bolted up into the air and directly towards the demonic entity. And before anyone realized it the separated flesh slammed into the demon, causing it to fully fuse back into his body with Izuku and Nejire no longer present, now nothing more than another part of the demonic being.

"NO!" Mei shouted from her spot, looking in horror from the sight of Irroth as Izuku and Nejire seemed to have been absorbed into the Fel Etherious's body in some unnatural way, powerless to do anything about it.

Looking over at himself, he could already feel the access to the powers that the boy and girl possessed now in him. To make sure, he brought his arms up before bringing them down as One for All activated and now coursed through this body, green energy radiating from his form while he looked at himself all around with a massive grin on his face.

 _'Very interesting! The memories of the mortal boy show me that there are more secrets to this power than just its raw strength. I will need to do some training to fully unlock all the secrets of it to see if they are use to me or not, but right now I feel even more powerful than before!'_ Irroth thought to himself with excitement. Sure some of the new strength he gained came from the blue haired woman mortal, and sure the extra strength he just gained wasn't much overall, but it was still a wonderful new addition.

With the powerful quirk still active, he raised his right fist up before slamming it into the building beneath him. The force strong enough to completely level the area thus causing an explosion as well as shaking the ground as dust and debris kicked up into the air. Landing back onto his feet a good distance in front of the decimation, the Fel Etherious general turned his gaze over towards the remaining mortals that were ahead of him.

"I have no need for any of you. So I guess I'll just dispose of you all now myself." Irroth told them all with a twisted smirk on his face. What better way to add insult to injury than to kill the mortals with the power of one of their friends? That would be hilarious.

And Irroth would have done just that… if a certain black winged Fel Demon didn't appear out of nowhere and slammed his fist directly into the demon's left rib. The force behind the punch stretched out the demon's unusual body like rubber before the general was launched full speed away from his spot and out of the city with ease.

The others were surprised by this as they saw the presence of E.N.D landing a few feet before them; his glare was still towards the direction where he just launched the Fel Etherious. Yuu recognized him from earlier, being the demon that helped saved her from the Nomu looking Mindless demon when Izuku arrived shortly afterwards.

 **"Are any of you alright?"** E.N.D questioned them as he still didn't look their way. That got them to snap out of their surprise for a moment to properly answer.

"Yeah… we're okay…" Mirio told the demon with a small tone, the worry and shock of seeing Izuku and Nejire being absorbed by Irroth still plaguing his mind.

 **"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a Fel Etherious to kill."** E.N.D responded back as the demon stretched his wings, about to take off after Irroth to take him head on.

"W… Wait!" Yuu managed to get out as she remained in Power Loader's arms, getting E.N.D's attention before turning around to see the injured Pro-Hero, recognizing her as the one he saved earlier and was with Izuku, "That… that monster… it took Midoriya… and another…"

E.N.D widened his eyes a little before a small angered expression appeared on his face. That thing took Izuku and another person? At least that explained why the blonde woman was no longer with Izuku and why he wasn't anywhere in sight.

 **"Don't worry,"** E.N.D started to tell them with small yet serious tone, as he turned around and prepared to take off into the air, **"I'll get your friends back."**

And with a force greater than a sonic boom, the demon launched himself flying through the air faster than the even the trained eye could as he was now long gone, leaving the small group behind in the decimated street they were currently located in.

Back with Irroth, the Fel Etherious general crashed face first into the ground, now far away from where Musutafu still stood in flames as he arrived in an opened area with a mountain range not too far from where he was. Many swarms of Mindless were in the distance also, completely ravaging the land they tracked through. He jumped back onto his feet as an amused grin appeared on his face, sensing who it was that just launched him many miles away from the collapsing city.

"So, the inferior form of Lord E.N.D shows his face to me has he? Well, killing him is going to be fun." Irroth muttered with amusement before he let out a loud laugh. He will die by his hands, and the inferior's soul will go to his Lord.

He continued to laugh even when E.N.D finally arrived when E.N.D sent a kick directly towards the demon's face, landing a direct hit as his neck seemed too stretched out a good distance due to the force. This freaked E.N.D out a little bit, not expecting that to happen before Irroth's head came rushing back as he grinned wickedly at the Fel Demon. Before E.N.D could react in time Irroth thrust both his fists into the other demon's stomach, launching him flying into the air and away from where he stood. Luckily E.N.D managed to steady himself as he took up higher into the air. Powering up, the Fel Demon started to rain down a barrage of Fel Fire down upon the Fel Etherious, who easily dodged each one either by moving out of the way or he would literally open his body up as the attacks passed right through him. Seeing that kind of action got E.N.D to be weird out even further, before he shook his head in order to focus back on the fight before him. Changing tactics since his barrage wasn't doing much, E.N.D dashed forward back towards the other demon who went on to activate One for All once more to test it out even further. E.N.D swing a fist at the Fel Etherious general only for Irroth to twist and stretch his body around the body before wrapping his torso all around the Fel Demon like a snake would to its prey. Irroth let out another laugh as he started to crush E.N.D from the force he was putting behind his grip only to widen his eyes when E.N.D roared out and unleashed a powerful explosive wave from his body, completely exploding Irroth into many chunks of dark green gum-like flesh bits.

Of course this was nothing for the demonic general as he quickly put himself back together in less than a second, a grin on his face as he observed the shocked look on E.N.D's face before it faded into one of annoyance. That amused Irroth before he then thrust his arms out towards the winged demon before him, tapping into the Wave Motion-Quirk that belonged to the blue haired female before firing off a large wave of vitality energy towards E.N.D. The Fel Demon widened his eyes before raising his arms up to block the attack, as the wave made a direct hit completely decimating the land around him as well as sending E.N.D flying towards a nearby mountain where many Mindless were at destroying anything that stood in their face. He crashed landed into the ground, sending many of the Mindless flying from the impact while he got back onto his feet. E.N.D immediately jumped out of the way when a stretched out arm came shooting from the air and into the ground, causing a crater to form from the impact as the arm retracted back to Irroth, who was now up in the air flying no problem. Remaining there, Irroth continued to stretch his arms out while One for All continued to course through his veins to unleash it upon E.N.D. E.N.D continued to dodge each attempt to hit him as the land or any other obstacle that was around got decimated with each hit that Irroth threw. Dodging another of the stretched and lengthy arms of Irroth, E.N.D changed tactic once more before he reached out and grabbed the limb of the Fel Etherious, getting Irroth to widen his eyes before E.N.D pulled Irroth down into the ground. Not wasting time the Fel Demon then shouted aloud before swinging and chucking Irroth further into the Mindless infested mountain range, both sides unaffected by the many monstrous demons that were around them as E.N.D took off after Irroth once more.

Irroth meanwhile managed to land onto his feet before jumping up high into the air to avoid a powerful Fel Fire empowered punch from E.N.D, as he made contact to the ground causing a small explosion to form along with a crater. Looking up E.N.D didn't waste anytime before he fired off a large Fel Fire Roar from his mouth up towards the airborne Fel Etherious general, causing the ground underneath him to crack due to the force behind it. Irroth wasn't threatened however before he powered up even further with One for All still active as he unleashed another large and powerful wave from Wave Motion to counter E.N.D's roar. Sadly for E.N.D the attack was more powerful as it overpowered his roar like nothing. Luckily for E.N.D however he was able to take off high speed to avoid getting hit as the wave slammed into the ground where he once stood. The force behind it made the entire mountain that they were near to collapse from the power behind it. Irroth looked annoyed from the other demon dodging his attack, but he didn't have time to think about it much when E.N.D returned as he appeared right in front of Irroth before unleashing a barrage of Fel Fire empowered punches, and due to the nature of Irroth's unusual body it seemed to crater in with each punch he received. Finishing it off E.N.D put both of his hands together before slamming them into the demonic general's head, sending him crashing down into the world below, causing a small explosion with smoke and dust shooting up into the air. E.N.D then landed not too far from where Irroth came crashing down before he bolted towards the dark green skinned demon to continue his assault. Irroth however recovered from the attack pretty easily as his body regenerated from the blows he took from E.N.D. Looking towards the incoming Fel Demon with a grin the large antenna that went down his back shot up and towards E.N.D before firing off a pink colored beam.

E.N.D managed to avoid it as he turned around to see the attack hit a nearby tree… only to see the tree then turn into what looked like a chocolate bar. The realization of what nearly happened to him settled in as his eyes widened in a comical style when he turned to face Irroth once more.

 **"DID YOU JUST TRY TO TURN ME INTO F**KING CHOCOLATE?! WHAT KIND OF F**KED UP TECHNIQUE IS THAT?!"** E.N.D shouted, not liking the idea of being turned into food and being eaten one bit. Irroth only grinned at him as his antenna moved around freely behind his back.

"A technique that belonged to this body long before I got my hands onto it, but let's not dwell on that shall we?" Irroth told him before the Fel Etherious general continued onward as he fired off a large mouth beam of Fel Energy from his mouth and directly towards E.N.D.

The Fel Demon's eyes widened from seeing this before he took up into the air to avoid the attack as it went by, hitting a nearby mountain and destroying it in the process. Irroth didn't waste another second when he took off to the air after with speed that the demon didn't anticipate. Unable to react in time Irroth appeared right in front of the Fel Demon and launched him flying further away and towards the world below with a single kick to the face. E.N.D crashed into the ground, causing smoke and dust to kick up while a crater was formed underneath him from the blow. Rubbing his head as anger grew visible on his expression, E.N.D powered up even further which unleashed a shockwave from his body before following up by taking off straight towards Irroth. Irroth powered up even further himself, both with his own power and with One for All as he stretched the both of his arms out to try to hit E.N.D while he was at a distance. E.N.D however ducked underneath this before firing off a blast of Fel Fire from his hands and directly towards Irroth, piercing right through his chest getting him to stumble. Dashing over towards the demonic general E.N.D followed up with another barrage of powerful punches and kicks before opening his mouth once more to fire a point blank Fel Fire Roar that seemed to have completely blown apart Irroth while his attack continuing onward shooting out into the distance, evaporating any creature unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. Eventually though the attack detonated in the distance, shaking the ground while the explosion could be seen far in the distance outside the mountain range.

Bits of Irroth then came crashing down into the ground as E.N.D landed as well, looking around with hints of puzzlement when he didn't see him trying to regenerate or any of the sorts. The small pieces of dark green flesh remain still as far as his eyes could see, not acting up or doing anything of sorts.

 **"…Did I get him?"** E.N.D questioned, though he hoped he didn't. He was able to regenerate before, so why wasn't he doing it now? Did his regeneration have a limit? Or was he faking out?

He would get his answer as without warning the chunks of flesh then started to expand as they flung themselves at the demon in a motion that was similar to what happened with Izuku and Nejire earlier. Naturally E.N.D's eyes widened in shock as the flesh started to try to cover him.

 **"SH*T!"** E.N.D shouted before enveloping himself in a small Fel Barrier over his skin as the demon's flesh enveloped him.

And a few moments later where E.N.D once stood Irroth reformed and regenerated with E.N.D seemly being absorbed as the Fel Etherious stood still for a few moments without saying a word. But then a smirk appeared on his face as he started to chuckle.

"Hehehehehehe…. Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN INFERIOR E.N.D! YOU'RE NOW APART OF ME!" Irroth laugher increase as he shouted his victory against one he deemed as nothing but an inferior version of his Lord. While he had hoped to just kill him so his soul could go to his Lord, gaining a little bit more strength was a good ending for this fight to make up for it.

After he calmed down, he continued to grin before taking off through the air, intending on finding the rest of his enemies to full destroy them once and for all… unaware that a certain Fel Demon was still active deep inside his body.

'INSIDE IRROTH'

If one could describe the insides of a demon, disgusting would be the first thing that would come to mind. All around dark purple and green organs and muscle littered the area as unknown cells were seen hovering around like tiny clouds of fog. The heartbeat of the demon could be heard drumming all around the insides of this demonic entity, Fel Energy permitting the muscles and blood, a sight that many wouldn't want to see.

And that's where E.N.D found himself arriving in as he emerged and fell from the roof, if one could call it that, and into the rather mushy and unsettling ground before him shouting like an idiot before crashing face first into the floor. His Fel Barrier still over his body, he slowly got back up while holding onto his head from the small headache he just received.

 **"Ow… that was an unpleasant feeling,"** E.N.D muttered before recovering from the small blow to his face. Standing fully up, he observed his surroundings as the demon's heart could be heart beating from all over the place, making it hard to tell which direction exactly it was coming from. Even though he was inside a body, it looked like he was inside a labyrinth and not in the body of a creature, **"Geez, this place looks disgusting. But at least my barrier worked from me being apart of this freak."**

Dismissing the barrier around him, the Fel Demon took this chance to sense the energies all around to see if anything stood out. To his confusing and annoyance, the black winged humanoid creature found himself detecting all sorts of energies that weren't of Irroth's own.

 _ **'That's weird. I can sense energies of those I don't recognized, yet they seem to be all over the place. Maybe they were from past absorptions fully fused into this guy? If that's true, then I need to hurry. Since he was using Izuku's power that means he was absorbed too right? Along with whoever else got caught up in it with him.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he took in this information and assumptions. If there was a certain time frame for Izuku and whoever else with him to still be able to be saved before becoming a permanent part of the demonic creature then he can't waste any time.

With that in mind, the Fel Demon took off throughout the demon's unusual body in hoping to find the two others and getting them out of this place. As E.N.D passed throughout the seemly endless body, the demon couldn't help but feel disgusted from being inside of a living creature like this. The muscles, the blood, the cells, the organs, everything to the norm and everything that was unusual didn't settle well with him. He would prefer if he saw the insides of someone when they were getting killed or exploding than seeing it through this.

Even though it seemed like an eternity for the Fel Demon, it was actually only a few minutes as E.N.D continued to course through the body. Thanks to his speed he had no trouble searching all throughout before he stumbled upon a more opened up area with muscle-like pillars seen holding up the roof above from the ground below.

 **"Okay, this doesn't look like something anyone would just have."** E.N.D muttered as he continued to look around the area to see if Izuku and whoever else that got absorb were here. Due to the conflicting energies all over the place, it was hard to rely on that to locate the two.

His eyes then widened a little as he spotted something not too far from where he stood. Laying before his eyes looked like two large green pods that were being hung from the roof while attacked to the ground as well. And on one of the pods an unconscious Izuku's face was spotted coming out of the center of it, while the other pod had the face of an unconscious blue haired girl that he didn't recognized.

 **"There!"** E.N.D dashed over towards the two pods before arriving right in front of them. Seeing the two imprisoned inside of these things before him weird him out, not liking how Irroth's body seemed too worked in the manner as it did.

Not allowing anymore time to be wasted, E.N.D shouted out before charging and delivering a powerful blow to the pod that contained Izuku, shattering it completely thus freeing Izuku. Luckily for the still knocked out dark green haired male, the Fel Demon managed to grab him before he could hit the ground. Laying him down gently, E.N.D proceeded to do the same thing for Nejire.

'OUTSIDE OF IRROTH'

Irroth came to a sudden stop, his eyes widening in shock as he remained high in the air. He looked at his hands as he felt the connection and access to the powers and memories of the two mortals he observed not that long ago vanishing in an instance without warning.

"What the-?! What's going on?!" The Fel Etherious general shouted as he tried to bring forth One for All and Wave Motion to no success. He kept trying yet nothing was happening. He felt like as if the absorption of Izuku and Nejire didn't happen at all anymore.

But then an assumption appeared before him, a guess of what was going on, and it made his blood boil.

"That bastard inferior form of our Lord… he managed to resist my absorption?" Irroth muttered in rage. And if that was true, then he was running amok in his own body messing with those he had taken inside of him earlier.

Refusing to allow them to get away with this, the Fel Etherious remained stationary. He remained still as a statue as he reached down deep inside his very being to locate the intruder running around his body.

'INSIDE IRROTH'

 **"Hey green Natsu, wake up!"** E.N.D exclaimed as he repeatedly slapped his hand against the knocked out hero in training's cheek in an attempt to get him to stir.

After a couple moments of this on repeat, Izuku slowly started to open his eyes as he let out a groan. E.N.D grinned widely from this as the One for All-Quirk user slowly sat up while rubbing his head.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Izuku tried to recall, but so far he was drawing a blank not fully aware of his surroundings just yet.

 **"Great you're up! I'm going to wake your friend up now."** E.N.D told the dark green teenager before rushing over towards where Nejire laid, proceeded to do the same thing he did to Midoriya a moment ago in order to wake her up.

It took another minute for Izuku to fully regain his senses, when he did his eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. Worry, confusion and shock filling his body he turned his head around as his eyes analyzed the rather unusual and fleshy area they were in. The beating of what seemed like a heart bouncing around all over the place increasing his puzzlement and concern even more.

"What… where are we?" Izuku stated to no one in particular as he continued to look over the area he found himself in. Hearing E.N.D trying to wake Nejire up he turned around to see him repeatedly slapping her cheek to get her to respond as Izuku grew more worried at the sight of the unconscious woman.

 **"Wake up female! No time for a nap right now!"** The Fel Demon continued this action to get the female up, which thankfully started to work as the Wave Motion-Quirk user slowly opened her eyes as she let out a small groan of her own before sitting straight up.

"Ow… my head hurts…" She muttered as E.N.D grinned from seeing her awake.

"Nejire!" Izuku exclaimed with worry before he rushed over and kneeled down to check on the still on the ground blue haired female, who widened her eyes when she saw the dark green haired right next to her.

"Midoriya you're alright!" She exclaimed happily before pulling the dark green haired male into a hug, a large smile of relief and joy plastered on her face. Izuku on the other hand went beat red considering that he was being hugged by a rather beautiful and kind girl. Even despite having sex with multiple women already he still gets easily flustered by these kinds of things.

E.N.D only shook his head from the scene, as it reminded him of how Natsu would react like that when one of his now current girlfriends would hug him like that before they were official. Shaking that thought from his head his attention returned to the two humans before him.

 **"Don't get all happy yet, we still need to get out of here."** E.N.D reminded them, getting the two to snap out from their current relief while Nejire let go of Izuku. Both of them stood onto their feet as they looked at the demon. The blue haired female had no idea who he was, but considering he seemed to have helped them then he must be a good guy.

"Yeah… where are we exactly? I can't remember exactly what happened." Izuku asked E.N.D, who proceeded to inform the two about what happened.

 **"You and the chick here got absorbed by the demon who we are currently inside of. He tried to do the same to me but luckily since I'm awesome I managed to resist being apart of this loser."** E.N.D explained to them while gloating over his small victory with an arrogant filled grin on his face before laughing a little. That got the two to sweat drop for a moment before the rest of his words registered into their heads.

"Wait, so we're inside of that evil guy?" Nejire asked with surprise from learning that knowledge.

"Correct, but you are a fool if you think you'll be leaving here alive."

The voice of Irroth ringing out behind them got them all to widened their eyes in shock before they swiftly turned around in a defensive position to see the upper half of Irroth emerging from the flesh muscle made floor, a look of anger on his face from seeing the sight before him.

 **"What the f**k?! How are you inside your own body?!"** E.N.D shouted with utter confusion and shock, not expecting the demon to be able to do something like that.

Irroth however ignored his question as his glare only increased by the sight of the Fel Demon before him.

"So my assumption was right, you managed to resist being absorbed. And now you dare to remove those that I have taken for myself? You are foolish if you believe that you will be able to get away from this alive." Irroth threatened the Fel Demon and the two humans with him.

E.N.D gritted his teeth as he looked back at Izuku and Nejire who were ready to fight. The demon knew that the two wouldn't stand a chance in hell against the demon before them. He had to protect them, fend off Irroth while finding a way out of the stupid demon's body to properly face against him once more.

'ELSEWHERE IN JAPAN'

 **"GO AWAY!"** The booming voice of Gigantomachia roared out before slamming his fists into the ground before them, causing a massive shockwave and breaking apart the land before him launching hundreds of Mindless up in the air, killing them all with the force of the move alone with ease.

In the mountain range covered in the forest, endless number of Mindless have been rushing in to take the giant former body guard of All for One down. Yet despite the numbers the powerful entity was able to fend them all off. Even as many managed to get the jump on him and started to attempt to tear into him he was able to knock them all off with a wave of a hand alone. Because of this powerful being, most of the Mindless were more focus on trying to take him down than the other enemy occupants that were present in the area.

 **"TOO WEAK!"** He roared out once more as he swiped his left arm towards hundreds more of Mindless that attempted to get the jump on him, the force behind the action blowing the monstrous demons away with ease.

But while the majority of the Mindless hordes were on Gigantomachia, that wasn't to say the ones that weren't attacking the giant were doing nothing. The minority of the Mindless waves were attacking the other occupants with Gigantomachia, none other than what Japan knows them as the League of Villains.

Needless to say despite Gigantomachia taking most of them on, they were still getting overrun, struggling to fight them all off. Not to mention not everyone in the league was even present as one member named Dabi was who knows where in Japan, most likely fighting off these monsters or the other forces from beyond the world to survive.

"Just what are these things?!" A lizard humanoid looking villain by the name of Spinner shouted as he shove his blade into the throat of a Mindless that tried to get onto him, killing it as it fell lifeless on the blood covered land.

"They're more monster than human; these things can't be from a result of a quirk are they?!" Another man who looked to be wearing a coat, a hat and a mask covering his face named Mr. Compress responded out loud for the others to hear him. As a few more Mindless tried to get the jump on him the villain unleashed his Compress to main the heads of the demons killing them.

No one was able to respond as the group continued to fend off against the many demonic hordes that threaten to wash them away like a tide of death.

The head of the group, a man who wore hands on his body and face, Tomura Shigaraki while disintegrating any Mindless that got close, didn't really expect this to happen though who could blame him? One moment they were fighting against Gigantomachia in order to get the darn giant to submit, but then out of the blue these endless numbers of monsters appeared trying to tear them apart as if they were piñatas filled with candy.

 _'They're all pissing me off,'_ Tomura thought to himself as he continued to fight and unleash Decay upon any of the class of Fel Etherious all around him. He was not in a good mood right now, these things appear and are trying to ruin everything. Just were these things? Were they from the usage of someone's quirk? If so, who was behind it? Whatever was going on, the current leader of the League of Villains hated it, _'Can this get any worse?'_

A large blast of fire grabbed his and the others', aside from Gigantomachia, attention as they witnessed a large burst of flames in the distance not too far from where they were at.

None of them could question or say a single thing when a certain dark purple haired young teenager was seen being launched through the trees and into a horde of Mindless, his thrown body hitting the demons with enough force to get them to explode. It was similar to comparing the sight to a rocket being fired into a person and watching them blow up into gory pieces as a result.

"Huh?" Toga, a blonde haired seventeen year old villain, questioned as she along with Twice, a mostly black costumed up man, were fending the Mindless that they were on off them.

They didn't have much to focus on before without warning intense heat was felt by all of them including Gigantomachia, though the giant was more focus on killing the Mindless at the moment to really care about this. The heat was so severe that the trees all around them burst into flames, starting a large forest fire as the Mindless roared out in what seemed to be fear from the sudden increase in heat.

This was due to Marbom, who despite being a few miles away from his spot gave of fire and heat so intensely that miles all around him the heat he radiated spread out and set ablaze, as if the air itself was like gasoline for his flames.

Romeo recovered from the blow as he got back up from the large lifeless pile of Mindless demons he crashed into as blood ran down his forehead, other wounds noticeable all over him as his shirt was now gone unable to stand against the flames, allowing his scar covered body to be seen by all once more. He was also unaware of the other occupants that were around him as he became lost in thought.

 _'How strong is this guy?!'_ Romeo pondered in his head as he powered up even further, sucking up the surrounding air and flames into to reenergize and empower himself to try to gain a better chance at surviving. Due to the heat from Marbom however the trees would just get set ablaze once more, not like Romeo was complaining since it gave him more options, _'The worst part about this is that he's holding back! He's just toying with me like this!'_ And he hated that, he hated to be looked down upon just like how E.N.D or Acnologia hated to be looked down also.

Without warning Marbom appeared right in front of Romeo, getting his eyes to widened before he was able to dash out of the way in time when the armored Alvarez general brought his burning sword down before him, unleashing a massive wave of raw powerful fire as it consumed the nearby mountain, forest and any Mindless that were unfortunate enough to be caught in its wake. Romeo rushed back towards the sword wielding man and delivered an All Magic Dragon's Fist into his helmet covered face, making Marbom stumple a bit before he recovered, bringing his sword up to try to slice Romeo into two once more. The dark purple haired young teen managed to avoid this attack but was unable to avoid the incoming blast of fire that shot up from his left hand, hitting him dead in the chest which unleashed a rather large explosion and launched him flying far from Marbom and the others around them as a result.

 _'He's trying to devour the flames that result from my attacks to increase his own power. But it won't be enough to match me; I will make sure he suffers humiliation before he falls to my blade for what he has done!'_ Marbom thought. The rational thing would be just to kill the boy as quick as he could, but he wanted his enemy know what it felt to be humiliated. How it felt to be weak and powerless against the force of Alvarez.

With that thought in mind the armored general continued his assault against the All Magic Dragon Slayer, unknowingly along with Romeo having helped clear the Mindless away from the League of Villains before he vanished from their sights.

It was silent for a moment for the League while Gigantomachia finished off the leftovers of the monstrous demons before Twice broke the silence.

"…WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" The Double-Quirk user exclaimed, having no idea who the heck those two powerful entities were. Though, he was glad that they wiped out most of the monsters for them during their fight.

'EARLIER, BACK IN MUSUTAFU'

Acnologia shouted in pain as he was flung through yet another building with ease, bringing the burning skyscraper down upon him while Observer crashed into the wreckage nearby. Both of the Multiverses' travelers standing very little chance against Srolgis who to add insult or injury wasn't using any abilities other than his strength and scythe for unknown reasons. The deathly being had no trouble fending the two off like nothing, taking his time in his fight.

Both the Dragon King and the constellar managed to recover from the blows as they emerged from the rubble beneath them, however the two would the be caught off when they found themselves being lifted up into the air by an invisible physic hold on their bodies, courtesy of Srolgis who continued to stare down at his two enemeies.

Naturally, Acnologia grew angrier as he along with Observer tried in vain to break out of the physic grip the hooded enemy had on them.

"Is this all you got you son of a b*tch! I've seen kittens more threatening than you!" The Dragon King exclaimed in response, trying to break out of the hold as he and Observer continued to hover over the air.

"It would be wise not to taunt him!" Observer responded, sometimes hating how Acnologia, E.N.D and Romeo would sometimes put their pride over anything and want the enemy to further unleash their power upon them. That was something the living constellation never understood, their craving for good fights.

Srolgis looked up at the two, his free hand still up in front of him with his physic grip still on the constellar and dragon.

 _ **'You will know true fear…'**_ Srolgis muttered out, having yet to unleash his true abilities onto them like he did with the other native humans of this world earlier before the two in front of him showed up.

"No matter what you may be capable of, you will not-!" Observer started to shout towards the cloaked figure…

…Before without warning a dark blue blur slammed into both Acnologia and Observer, launching them far away and breaking them from Srolgis and his physic hold, while the hooded entity was left alone to his own deceives. However that got the deathly entity to be slightly alarmed, as he did not sense any other presence approaching to prepare for the sudden interruption.

 _ **'Interesting… another like the star being?'**_ Srolgis wondered to himself, wondering if that was the case. But then again, while he can't see what Observer's life was like or what he feared, he was still able to sense his presence and detect him. Whatever just showed up however he didn't felt or detected a single thing, and that greatly interested the servant of Nazan.

Not wanting this to escape him, the cloaked figure wrapped himself into shadows before they poured into his crow that was flying high above the land below. Taking over his pet, the possessed crow then flew onward to where the two enemies were just sent flying towards.

Back with the dragon and constellar, both of them shouted in pain as something slammed them into the ground while still moving at fast speeds before it came to a sudden stop, letting them go thus allowing them to go flying into the burning wreckage that was up ahead of them, the area already cleared of any living creature as bodies of innocents, Alvarez forces and Fel Etherious laid dead all around them.

"GAH!" Acnologia shouted out as he unleashed a blast of his Magic to wipe away the debris and rubble that had covered him and Observer. The two stood straight up as they recovered from the surprise blow, "Who the heck did that?!"

"I do not know, I did not sense any approaching energies!" Observer responded, unsure what just happened. Was Srolgis behind it?

They would get an answer when they felt something land not too far ahead of then, getting them to glance to that direction…

…Only to widen their eyes in shock when they saw none other than Mecha standing there, it's singular "eye" staring deep towards them.

"WHAT THE F**K-?! IS THAT THE F**KING ROBOT FROM THAT ONE EARTHLAND WE ESCAPED FROM?!" The Dragon King shouted in surprise, not expecting to see the war machine again. How did it get here though?!

Observer didn't reply back though it was clear that he too was just as confused and caught off guard by seeing the mechanical entity from that one Earthland with Chindo again.

 _'Is it capable of traveling to other alternate realities? How could a mere machine be able to have such an ability?'_ Observer wondered as he looked at the machine with cautious and weariness. While he knew mortals were able to create many things such as a means to travel to other worlds, universes and alternate timelines, but the idea of someone being able to create a robot that was capable of doing such a thing, that was shocking for him.

Mecha on the other hand didn't waste any more time as it brought its right arm up before it morphed into what looked like an advance machine gun, before it started to glow orange inside, showing that he was charging it up.

 _ **"Two of targets located. Eliminating."**_ Mecha stated.

That alone gave Acnologia and Observer enough time to react as they both bolted towards different directions as Mecha unleashed its weapon upon them all. Like a machine gun it fired off rapid small blasts of orange energy but the impact they had was much greater if the large explosions that each attack made once they made contact with the surrounding area were any indication. Currently it was focus on Observer as the dark blue robot attempted to get a hit on the living constellation to no valid. The constellar was able to dodge and outrun each blast fired from the machine even albeit by a bare amount. Changing tactics, Mecha ceased firing before the gun arm opened up further for what looked like a rocket to be visible. Not wasting a moment multiple extremely fast rockets were fired from the machine as they trailed and followed Observer. Knowing that constantly running wasn't going to work for long, Observer turned around before with great speed managed to snatch up the rockets before chucking them back towards Mecha. The machine didn't seem to make a move as the attacks made impact, causing a large explosion to take place while smoke filled the air. However a second later Mecha with no harm done to it emerged from the smoke with great speed that was too fast for Observer to track before it delivered a knee to Observer's stomach, getting him to shout in pain before launching him flying into multiple more burning wreckages of the city.

Mecha got ready to take off to finish the job only for Acnologia to appear right behind it, grabbing it by the head before chucking it away and through multiple still standing skyscrapers, each one coming down from the force of Mecha colliding through them. Not wasting anymore time Acnologia charged forward as he empowered his fists to continue the fight. However Mecha recovered from the blow as it launched itself after Acnologia to meet him head on, the force from the take off caused the ground to shatter and a large shockwave to be emitted damaging the surrounding area even further. Acnologia brought his fist forward to strike the robot, but it easily ducked underneath the punch before it retaliated with its own, slamming into the dragon's stomach which got him to throw blood up. Following up Mecha that proceeded to launch him flying with the same punch to the gut, but before Acnologia could take off flying, Mecha then grabbed one of his legs preventing him from going off as it then proceeded to swing Acnologia around multiple times before letting go. This naturally sent the Dragon King through the air like a rocket, crashing into the ruined corpse filled streets and skipping on it like a rock over water until he came to a stop. Luckily Acnologia still had plenty of energy and stamina to keep on going before he opened his mouth and unleashing a massive Dragon's Roar directly towards Mecha. The mechanical entity didn't even bother to dodge as the attack hit dead on; causing a massive explosion that shook the land.

Acnologia grinned from the sight only to widen his eyes in surprise and anger when the smoke died down to reveal Mecha still standing, and what's worse it didn't even look like it flinch from the powerful attack.

 _ **"New data has been copied."**_ Mecha's voice rang out, confusing the dragon in humanoid form slightly as he had no idea what the machine meant by that.

He would get an answer when the machine looked up towards where Acnologia was standing in the distance before right in front of its smooth surface where a mouth would normally be, a small orb of raw Magical power awfully similar to something Acnologia would create started to form. And before Acnologia realized Mecha unleashed its own Dragon's Roar akin to that of the Dragon King's own, shocking Acnologia before he was able to power up even more and punch incoming large blast. This managed to deflect it as it went up flying into the air before detonating, shaking both the sky and the city below from the attack.

 _'It copied my attack!'_ Acnologia thought to himself in surprise, before annoyance and anger grew on his face from the realization, _'So this thing can mimic any technique or attack it sees and use them as its own. …Well that's just bullsh*t.'_

Mecha only looked towards where the Dragon King still remained, before its scanners bleep once more detecting a certain living constellation arriving back onto the scene right behind and above the dark blue mechanical entity, his fists empowered with Cosmic Energy as he attempted to attack the robot. However Mecha managed to respond quickly as he swiftly turned around before unleashing large blast of explosion akin to that of a certain ash blonde quirk user from its hands and towards Observer, catching him off guard as the explosion slammed into him and throwing him far from where the machine stood. Luckily through Observer managed to land onto his feet and looked back towards Mecha with a glare on his face. Not wasting another moment Observe charged towards it once more empowering his body even further and on the other side of Mecha Acnologia did the same thing as the two closed in on Mecha to fight it once more. When the two closed in on it however Mecha responded by unleashing a massive wave of both ice and fire from its body, ice unleashed from its left side while fire was unleashed from its right just like a certain Half Cold-Half Hot-Quirk user would do when using his power. The waves were so large and powerful that the large ice and fire attack could be seen towering high over skyscrapers and far towards the directions the attacks were heading, destroying much more of the city in the process and any lives unfortunate to be caught in it.

Observer and Acnologia luckily were able to survive such a large unleashing of power as the two got back onto their feet, now standing a bit away in front of Mecha whose left side was giving off ice while his right was giving off fire. Mecha continued to stare down at its two targets as it got ready to attack them once more.

 _ **'Interesting… to think a mere machine could be capable of such power.'**_ The voice of Srolgis entering their heads got Acnologia's and Observer's attention along with Mecha, who deactivated its abilities before it turned its head to the side to look behind it.

And standing there was the hooded figure of death himself, having arrived onto the scene and reformed his body to confront his three enemies. His crow was high up in the air, cawing loudly while it flew in a circle around the area. Seeing him got the Dragon King and constellar to grow more alarmed from seeing him again.

 _ **'The cartel would no doubt be very interest in such a fine piece of machinery, are you able to understand me machine?'**_ Srolgis asked with his scythe in hand while the servant of Nazan stared directly at Mecha.

The machine didn't respond as its scanners went over the new being before it. So far it was unable to determine what exactly what the unusual deathly being was, drawing an error signal in it while it ran more scans.

 _ **"Entity unknown. Power unknown. Affiliation unknown. Threat level… high,"**_ Mecha's voice was heard by the other three around the powerful machine of war as it finished doing any scan it deemed necessary before it looked straight at Srolgis once more, _**"New target identified. Proceeding to eliminate."**_

Srolgis would be surprise when he was barely caught off guard when Mecha launched itself towards the hooded entity, who was barely able to side step out of the way. The war machine wasn't done however as it quickly turned back around and charged back at Srolgis. The servant of Nazan however grabbed his scythe as he swung the powerful weapon right at Mecha, though quickly scanning the weapon it used its new Creation ability it scanned and learned from a certain black haired hero in training earlier to create its own scythe, blocking and deflecting the blow from Srolgis. The two then unleashed their weapons onto one another, as a barrage of clashes faster than the eye could see took place between the two powerful entities. Refusing to stand idle Acnologia and Observer then took this chance to reenter the fight as Observer charged around to attack Srolgis from behind as Acnologia attempted to do the same to Mecha. Observer was able to get a powerful kick into Srolgis that got him to stumble a bit as Mecha's scythe sliced the other deathly entity's chest, though it seemed to do little as no blood was seen emerging from the wound, if blood existed in the deathly being at all. After that though Mecha reacted in time to turn around and caught Acnologia's own punch before unleashing another explosion from his hand, sending Acnologia back, flying into the ground a good distance away from him. As that happened Srolgis recovered from the small surprise before he turned around before raising his free hand at Observer, getting him to freeze in pace as some kind of physic hold appeared on his body, surprising the living constellation from the sudden action. Not wasting anymore time Srolgis thrust his hand forward that launched Observer flying through the air before crashing into the burning wreckage of a collapsed building.

Just in time too since not even a second after that Srolgis turned around and proceeded to do the same against Mecha, who tried to attack the being of death after the robot launched Acnologia away. Stopping Mecha in place, the hooded being tried to launch the machine away from him with the physic hold he had. To the being's own surprise yet interest, Mecha managed to break free from the hold before it chuck the scythe it had at him. Srolgis slashed the thrown weapon away onto be met with a punch to the stomach followed up by a grab of the throat by Mecha. Luckily though, the servant of Nazan managed to retaliate with the scythe still in hand, slashing at the machine's chest thus getting it to stumble back a little even though it was unable to do much damage against its metallic body. Nevertheless Srolgis continued the offensive as he continued to unleash a wave of scythe slashes against the machine. Meanwhile Acnologia and Observer recovered from their blows and got back onto their feet. Acnologia then went on to fire off a large Dragon's Roar at Mecha and Srolgis while Observer unleashed a large blast of Cosmic Energy towards the two also. Srolgis noticed this before ceasing his attack and dashing out of the way, leaving Mecha opened to tank the two attacks done by the dragon and constellar, causing a large explosion that once more shook the land they stood on. But not even a moment after the attacks finished as smoke still filled the air, Mecha's silhouette could be seen in the smoke covered area before the machine started to fire upon a barrage of orange beam attacks once more from both arms towards the other three. Luckily Observer, Acnologia and Srolgis were able to dodge the attacks albeit barely. While they were dodging, Acnologia attempted to charge forward and strike Srolgis who only push his left hand out that unleashed a large shockwave blowing the Dragon King back into the ground a good distance away.

Eventually, Mecha ceased its attacks as the smoke cleared away, preparing to continue the fight against its three enemies by charging towards them once more all heading after Observe first. Srolgis landed onto his feet once more he observes the fighting once more.

 _ **'This machine, it's unlike any kind of mechanical work I have seen even to the high advance technological Earthlands we've been too. Its unknown how strong it truly is and if it's holding back any at all, a mere construct with no soul to fight and destroy. But if it can get even stronger… it must be destroyed before it can increase in power. Death shall claim them all.'**_ Srolgis spoke to himself before it took after Mecha once more, knowing that it was the biggest threat out if it, Acnologia and Observer.

'ELSWHERE, IRROTH'S LOCATION'

The still form of Irroth as the Fel Etherious still hovered over the barren land below him. Nothing moved or seemed off, as the demon's body remained as frozen as a statue. No other life form was seen all around as the in the distance the burning city of Musutafu could be seen, smoke and ashes rising in the air from it.

The peace would be ruined as without warning, a extremely tiny blast of Fel Fire was seen emitting from one part of Irroth's body, before a certain Fel Demon along with a certain One for All-Quirk user and Wave Motion-Quirk user were seen emerging from the now tiny hole with E.N.D carrying the other two as they exited the demon's body. When they were fully outside, their bodies suddenly grew back into normal size in less than a second while the three then proceeded to land on the ground down below Irroth, with E.N.D dropping Izuku and Nejire in the process.

 **"That was a close one!"** E.N.D shouted in relief, though he knew it was far from over as he turned back around towards the airborne Irroth while Izuku and Nejire slowly got back onto their feet near him.

"GAH!" Irroth shouted out, his conscious returning to his full body instead of his insides. The Fel Etherious general turned around with an angered expression as he looked down at the three who escaped his body.

Izuku and Nejire were a bit frozen with fear from the look, but nevertheless the two humans tried to remain strong as they got into a fighting position. E.N.D only gritted his teeth at the demon high above when he too got into a fighting position, ready to fight Irroth once more while making sure Izuku and Nejire were protected. The Fel Demon knew that the two didn't stand a chance in heck against the monstrous demonic entity before the three.

"You just can't help but be annoying pests can't you? Though I guess it's only natural for mortals to act this way no matter how irritating it can be." Irroth spoke, anger clearly present in his tone before he hovered lower near the ground away from where E.N.D, Izuku and Nejire stood. His arms were crossed as his glare remained onto them.

 **"Stop your whining! This annoying pest right here is going to make sure that not a single trace of you is left once I'm done!"** E.N.D shouted back, prepared to continue the fight from earlier.

"You're going to regret saying those words," Irroth started to say before he uncrossed his arms as he powered up, about to unleash himself upon his foes in front of him, "It's time I waste no further time and just kill you all right here and no-!"

Almost as if a switch as been active, Irroth cut himself off before his eyes widened in shock while he ceased his increase in power. Naturally, this confused the three not too far away from the demon's sudden surprise and slight horrified look.

"Uh… what's going on?" Izuku couldn't help but ask, finding how Irroth's sudden change in demeanor rather alarming.

 **"I… don't know if I'm going to be honest."** E.N.D admitted, a puzzled expression on his face from seeing Irroth acting this way for some odd reason.

Irroth's focus didn't seem to be on them any longer before he slowly turned around away from E.N.D and the two heroes in training, looking up towards the sky as his shocked expression remained on his face. The Fel Etherious gasped a bit, struggling to breathe while his eyes remained wide eyed.

"Why… why would it be coming here…?" Irroth muttered, confused yet alarmed present in his tone while the other three were still puzzled, _'Lord Brolgoth… has it really gotten that bad?'_

"What is he talking about?" Nejire questioned to the other the with her.

 **"I have no idea,"** E.N.D responded back. The black winged humanoid creature looked around and up in the sky above to see if he saw or detected anything unusual. Yet he received or felt nothing, **"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, and I don't sense any energy either."** But if that was the case, what was getting Irroth to act this way? It was too confusing to the demon as well as the two humans with him.

'HIGH ABOVE EARTH'

Not too far away from the planet, the surface of the world could be seen burning from all over due to the constant battle between the Alvarez and Fel Etherious armies, small cracks could be seen appearing from out of nowhere, as if reality itself was seemly about to shatter like glass. A little bit of it broke apart and fell off, allowing a large dark green and blue eyeball being seen on the other side of the unusual portal. It wouldn't come through just yet however as massive vine-like appendages came through before ripping apart the portal as if it was like a window of glass being ripped apart to widen it and open it further. And as the portal fully opened, the giant monstrosity emerged from the other side, allowing the full planet size creature to fully be before the war torn Earth.

Felkon had arrived, and after searching through many worlds, it had found its prey.

Back on the world below, the sudden arrival of the massive creature grabbed the world's attention as its vile and chaotic presence overwhelmed the planet and its inhabitants, both native, Alvarez and Fel Etherious alike as the fighting from all over stopped to witness the massive creature visible from the sky, with the Fel Etherious in surprise to see the pet of one of the Lords of the race of demons appearing while the other side looked on in horror from the sight.

In one section of Musutafu, a large force of Alvarez had one group of U.A. students and heroes that consisted of those led by Midnight and All Might surrounded, with the captain of the group hovering over the lifeless body of Tsuyu, all of them looking up to see the massive unholy abomination present in the sky.

"By the Emperor… what is that thing?" The captain of the forces muttered in shock, as she wasn't expecting to see such a monstrous creature. The energies it gave off had a hold over all of them by how vile and evil it was.

Seeing them all distracted, Bakugou took this chance to fire off a large explosion from his hands, blowing away the soldiers and the captain away from them all and into nearby wreckage of buildings. This got the others to be surprised by the move, before the ash blonde charged ahead while shouting.

"COME ONE YOU F**KS WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The Explosion-Quirk user shouted out for them to hear. He knew that this wasn't the time to be focusing on whatever that giant monstrous creature is that just appeared, they needed to get out of this burning city now before the thing decides to act.

Elsewhere in the city Observer, Acnologia, Srolgis and Mecha's attention was also grabbed by the massive monstrosity as it hovered near the planet, its massive form could be seen in the sky for all to see. Needless to say the Dragon King and the constellar were shocked by the sight of it.

"By the Makers!" Observer exclaimed in shock by the sight of the massive unholy entity not too far from the planet they stood on.

"You've got to be sh*tting me…" Acnologia only gritted his teeth in anger from all of this. The Fel Etherious had something like THAT at their disposal?!

Srolgis remained silent as he observed the giant planet size creature visible from the world they stood on. It seemed even the cloaked being of death was surprise to see such a creature arriving from out of nowhere and from the Fel and demonic energies it gave off, it was clear that this belonged to the race of demons.

Mecha on the other hand looked up to scan the massive planet size monstrosity for a moment before it let out a bleep in response, having finished its scan. With that said and done, the dark blue robot got ready to launch itself into the air as it looked up.

 _ **"New target acquired. Eliminating."**_ Mecha stated.

Like that the machine then bolted up away from the planet below, unleashing a shockwave from the sudden action that managed to blow Acnologia and Observer away a good distance. Srolgis on the other hand managed to resist this as the servant of Nazan only looked up to keep his gaze on the demonic planet size being high above them all for another moment before he bolted away to an unknown location.

It only took a few seconds before Mecha left the planet's atmosphere before bolting right towards Felkon, with the giant planet size creature noticing the incoming tiny threat as it managed to let out a screech that caused the space around it to shatter like glass, causing more tears in reality to be visible by all as different alternate worlds that looked similar to Earthland were spotted hovering slightly in these holes in time and space. Before Mecha could close in on the massive planet size monster, Felkon unleashed its power as Fel Energy wrapped around Mecha, freezing it in place like some sort of physic hold, which the machine was unable to break out of it compared to how it did with Srolgis s power. It's singular large eye staring deep towards the mechanical entity, before using its power launched Mecha away from it and into one of the new holes of reality, Mecha going right pass a visible planet as it vanished out of sight in a blink of an eye, its location being unknown now as the tears in reality slowly closed right back.

With that out of the way, Felkon turn its gaze towards the planet before it before it let out another shriek, this time without causing more tears in reality as a few of its massive vine-like tentacles took aim towards the planet before it. And without warning the tips of the vines limps glowed before firing off multiple large blasts of raw Fel Energy towards Earth, each one hitting the planet in multiple spots causing the planet to shake and shift from the sudden attacks, with Alvarez forces and Fel Etherious alike targeted and obliterated without a second thought from the attacks.

Back on the planet itself, everyone from all over could feel the sudden shaking of the planet due to the attacks unleashed on different parts of the planet. This was no different for Marbom and Romeo, who were now in a burning forest in the same mountain range while the two looked at the massive planet size monster visible in the sky. It was clear that the two were shocked from seeing such a behemoth.

 _'It's attacking the armies all over the planet, even those of the Fel Etherious,'_ Romeo realized as he felt the planet shake once more from more attacks being fired from Felkon onto the world once more, none which were thankfully hitting Japan for the time being. But the All Magic Dragon Slayer knew that it wouldn't last before it would strike here, _'I have to return to the others! I can't stay here fending this man off while this is happening!'_

As Romeo was going through his own thoughts, Marbom was also thinking as his eyes set onto the massive creature in the sky, raining down its vile power upon the planet below, uncaring for the demons it served on it.

 _'No, not like this!'_ Marbom thought to himself as he could feel the energies of his men and women dropping like flies all over the planet due to Felkon's attacks. It was a miracle that the planet was able to withstanding it and not be destroyed instantly.

 _ **'Marbom.'**_ The voice of Srolgis entered the armored general's mind, getting him to widen in surprise from hearing his ally.

 _'Srolgis, thank the Emperor that you're still alive! Tell me, what is the status of our armies?'_ Marbom telepathically asked the hooded being of death, wanting to know exactly how many of their forces were in danger from the planet size creature.

 _ **'Death is claiming them all. Both our forces and the demons are falling as we speak. In the next few minutes, the entire planet may perish with the rest of us on it.'**_ Srolgis informed Marbom, getting him to grit his teeth in fury and sorrow from hearing this. Knowing that they can't risk the remaining ones dying if they can help it, Marbom went on to give an order to the servant of Nazan.

 _'Order whoever remains to retreat and leave the planet before anymore of their lives are taken! I hope to reunite with you and the rest another time! Farewell Srolgis.'_ Marbom ordered Srolgis, knowing that they had to act quickly if any of the men and women that served them will make it out of this nightmare alive.

He did not get a response as the telepathic link ended, but the armored man knew that Srolgis would do what he ordered. Knowing that he had to leave, he reached into his waist before grabbing a small remote before putting in random coordinates, refusing to risk something happening that could bring harm to any of Alvarez's controlled worlds.

Like that a purple portal opened up, grabbing Romeo's attention as he saw the armored man attempting to leave the world. On one hand the dark purple haired teen knew that it was better to try to find the others, but he also knew how dangerous this man was. If he escaped and manages to recover to terrorize other Earthlands and other worlds another day… Romeo would not allow it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Romeo roared out before powering up even further, getting Marbom's attention as he turned around only to receive a knee to the gut that was able to launch the general through the portal with Romeo following suit.

And with that the portal closed, with both Marbom and Romeo having left this war torn Earth behind.

Back in the burning remains of Musutafu, Acnologia and Observer recovered from the sudden shockwave that emitted from Mecha launching itself towards Felkon, with the two getting back onto their feet as they wiped the dust and ashes from their bodies. Looking around, none of the two could spot Srolgis, showing that the deathly entity must have fled elsewhere for the time being.

"That was unexpected," Observer managed to say before looking back up into the sky to see the monstrous planet size creature, "That thing… whatever it is, it managed to break barriers to other alternate realities for a moment to send that machine away." That was good, at least that was one less threat to worry about right now in the constellar's eyes.

"Maybe, but we're still stuck with dealing with whatever that thing is. Just how do the demons even have something like that?" Acnologia couldn't help but wonder as his glare remain on the creature visible in the sky while the planet shook once more from the blasts being fired by Felkon all over the planet. "Seriously just when I think we've seen all that they are capable of…"

"No time for that, it would be foolish to believe that this thing won't ignore us and target Japan once it's finish wiping out the other forces around the planet. It's best that we waste no time and find any survivors that may still be present in this city and get them to safety, then find where Romeo and E.N.D are located and deal with this threat." Observer suggested to the Dragon King.

"Why should we waste any time with a bunch of weaklings? It would be better to leave them dead and face against that thing now!" Acnologia exclaimed, already not liking that plan one bit. Why should they waste time even if it may take a few minutes at most to search the city and get any survivors out? It was not their job, who cares if people died? People die all the time after all.

"I will not abandon the lives that remain; I refuse to leave them in harm's way. We must deny this monstrous creature any more lives to take, only then can this world still have a future. Now go!" Observer practically ordered Acnologia, getting on the Dragon King's nerves.

Observer didn't wait for him to respond in some manner before he took off with incredible speed, leaving Acnologia behind in the ruined rubble and corpse filled streets as he growled in anger and annoyance.

"Seriously he really pisses me off sometimes…" Acnologia muttered before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He might as well just get this over with, besides as he thought about it he knew Romeo would get onto him for not helping out, and he wasn't in the mood to be chewed out like that.

And so Acnologia unleashed a burst of Magic from his form before entering his dragon form, his large size towering over the wreckage remains of the surrounding buildings while he let out a mighty roar. Not even a moment later he took off into the air with great speed, smashing his way through any wreckage or still standing building that stood in his way.

A good distance away from the city, E.N.D, Izuku and Nejire looked up to the sky in shock and horror, the latter being in the case of the two heroes in training. Irroth remained looking up at Felkon with surprise and horror himself, not understanding why Lord Brolgoth would resort to unleashing such a creature to hunt their foes down. Not to mention how the planet size monster was wiping out his own armies while it was attacking the Alvarez forces in the process. Now if it was aware of it or not Irroth didn't know. All he knew was that his own armies were being decimated right now as the planet continued to shake once more from the powerful attacks being unleashed by Felkon all over the planet.

 **"…Well that's new."** E.N.D couldn't help but say, his eyes not leaving the sight of the monstrous planet size form of Felkon who could be seen from the world he stood on below.

Izuku and Nejire didn't say anything else as the two were frozen in fear. That thing wasn't like anything they have ever seen before! The vile and corrupted energies that radiated from its body could be felt by them, feeling as if it was trying to overwhelm them. Whatever this monster was, it was pure evil, and it would kill them all if nothing stopped it.

 _'I… I can't even do anything to help…'_ Izuku couldn't help but thought in despair and anger. He was powerless to do anything to help E.N.D again any of this. Not even a day ago did he thought that nothing could ever be more powerful than All Might and All for One, yet E.N.D and his allies, the Fel Etherious and the Alvarez Empire proved him wrong, so very wrong. And there wasn't a single thing he could do.

"I don't understand," Irroth's voice was heard, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts as he along with Nejire and E.N.D looked down towards Irroth who seemed to be muttering to himself in confusion, the demon struggling to understand why Felkon was unleashed and was here, "These are just mortals we're dealing with. Nothing but insects that can be easily crushed! Why would Lord Brolgoth unleash his pet upon them? They can't be causing that much harm are they?!"

 _ **'Okay I have just had about enough of this asshole!'**_ E.N.D thought to himself in annoyance and anger, knowing that he had to take this demon out once and for all before he could even think about focusing on Felkon. While he didn't know who this Brolgoth was, he would worry about that later. Turning around as he started to power up, which caught the attention of Izuku and Nejire, the demon turned towards the two humans near him, **"You two stay here and don't die! And Izuku."**

"Huh?" The dark green haired One for All-Quirk user wondered aloud before E.N.D's look soften a bit, a small smile appearing on the demon's expression.

 **"If you do end up surviving through all of this, keep getting stronger. If you truly are like Natsu like I know you are, then I know this world will be safe in your hands. Now bye!"** E.N.D told him before grinning like an idiot with a wave towards him.

And before they and Irroth realized it, E.N.D charged towards the Fel Etherious general, getting him to snap out of his daze about Felkon while E.N.D tackled him and sent the both of them flying away from Izuku and Nejire and towards the burning city in the distance, leaving the two human teenagers behind.

Due to their speed, it didn't take long before the two came crashing back into Musutafu, smashing through multiple ruins of buildings before they came into contact into the street once more. Jumping a good distance away from Irroth E.N.D landed onto his hooves before swiftly turning back around and firing off multiple blasts of Fel Fire at him. Irroth managed to recover from the sudden tackle before noticing the incoming attacks and proceeded to bend and stretch his body to dodge them. This went on for a minute or so before E.N.D without warning charged towards Irroth once more and delivered a powerful knee to the face, sending Irroth's head off his body and flying through the air. Not done yet, E.N.D jumped up before delivering a round house kick that split Irroth's body apart, with that the Fel Demon opened his mouth before unleashing a massive Fel Fire Roar, ultimately slamming into and consuming the body of Irroth until nothing was left. E.N.D knew it wasn't done yet though, as he saw Irroth's head floating back up from rubble and into the air, a clearly angered expression on his face when he went on to regenerate his body instantly. Steam emitted from his body once more, enough to fully block E.N.D's view of him, and without warning multiple shots of Fel Energy fired all over from the smokescreen towards the Fel Demon, getting him off guard as a few managed to slam into him. Luckily though E.N.D recovered as he went on to dodge or deflect any of the others ones before taking off through the air and around the steam to attack Irroth from behind. Unfortunately though Irroth detected his presence as without turning around he slammed his left elbow behind him which came into contact with E.N.D's face, getting him to stumble back a bit. Taking advantage of it, Irroth move his body into the direction of E.N.D and followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks before placing his palm on E.N.D's chest and firing off a large blast of Fel Energy, launching E.N.D flying through the air and through many ruined buildings as fire continued to dance all around them.

Irroth laughed aloud before stretching out one of his arms towards where E.N.D was launched to in order to grab the Fel Demon and continue his assault. His eyes widened when E.N.D after recovering from the attack and seeing the incoming limp, managed to side step out of the way before grabbing a hold of it. Pulling Irroth towards him the Fel Demon twirled the Fel Etherious general a few times before letting go, sending him into another wreckage of a building while dust and ashes were kicked up into the air. Not finishing the offensive, E.N.D started to fire a barrage of Fel Fire blasts towards where he chuck the other demon towards, getting explosions to go off one after another as they hit their target. E.N.D could feel the planet shaking from Felkon's assault once again sa he ceased his attack, before Irroth was spotted emerging from the smoke and flying high up into the air getting on E.N.D's nerves from seeing him not being blown up into tiny pieces despite being able to regenerate if that was the case. Irroth increased his power once more, causing the land to shake even more as the resulting shockwave emitted slammed into and utterly destroyed the surrounding ruins that once stood from the initial assault. With that done, Irroth raised his hand up high above him before unleashing another barrage of Fel Energy blasts that shot up high into the air as one large one before it separated into many smaller ones as they rained down from the sky all over the section of the city where he and E.N.D were at. Widening his eyes from the action, E.N.D then gained a determined expression as he started to dash all around and took to the air to avoid each of the attacks, deflecting a few of them as they closed in on him. Making a dash towards Irroth, the Fel Demon raised his arms before clapping his hands with enough force that caused a massive shockwave to be unleashed, slamming directly into Irroth thus getting him to cease his attack and pushing him back. Leaving an opening, Irroth was unable to recover fast enough before E.N.D appeared right in front of him once more bringing both of his hands together before firing off a massive and powerful blast of Fel Fire ultimately consuming Irroth fully and destroying every bit of him that was present.

E.N.D still hovered in the air before in the distance he saw many small gum-like bits of flesh of Irroth coming together from their hidden spots all over the city, having enough of hiding his full self while anger got to him. It didn't take more than a few seconds before Irroth fully formed once more, rage clearly present on his face while he stared down at E.N.D when the planet shook once more due to Felkon high above.

"INSECT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DROP DEAD ALREADY?!" Irroth roared out in fury, having enough of this inferior form of his Lord refusing to die already.

 **"Heh, looks like I struck a nerve didn't I?"** E.N.D responded with a rather smug grin plastered on his face. Bringing his arms closer to his body, the Fel Demon knew that he couldn't waste anymore time less that giant planet size creature will decide to target Japan where he and the others were at first, **"However I think it's time to end this. I'm going to make sure not a single trace of you remains for you to regenerate!"**

"You dare think you can kill me? I possess the powers and strength of one of the strongest creatures that once resided in the universe we originated from! I'VE SLAUGHTERED COUNTLESS WORLDS, TRILLIONS OF MORTAL LIVES AND MUCH MORE! I WILL NOT LET SOME INFERIOR FORM OF MY LORD DARE DEFY AND DISGUST US!" Irroth lost it, his anger clouding any rational thinking while rage fully took control.

Irroth roared out in raw fury before he powered up even further, once more blowing away the wreckage of buildings all around him away as the ground shook from it once more. E.N.D meanwhile started to power up himself, making sure to put in as much power as he possibly can.

 _ **'I** **'ll be drained substantially from this, and I don't know if there are any lives still in this city, but I can't risk this guy surviving. I'll make sure not a single atom of this freak remains!'**_ E.N.D thought to himself. If there were any survivors still in the city, then they were about to meet their end. He would just hope anyone important managed to make it out alive beforehand.

"DIE!" Irroth roared out before charging head first towards E.N.D, the land and sky around being warped and decimated from the massive power being unleashed by the Fel Etherious general.

Meanwhile E.N.D, his body wrapped with massive amounts of Fel Magic, grinned as Irroth closed in before he himself let out a mighty shout of power, unleashing a massive blast of Fel Fire that utterly decimated the surrounding area and consumed Irroth, who was unable to avoid such a blast as he screamed his seemly final shout of hatred and anger, destroying the Fel Etherious general once and for all.

The attack didn't stop there however, as the large blast unleashed went on to completely consume the entire city. If there were any life still present, they would be unable to survive the massive power that completely consumed the city entirely while the planet itself shook from the large display of power, bringing an end to the city that was once Musutafu as the attack could even be seen from orbit.

That was something that didn't go unnoticed by Felkon, its large singular eye shifting over to look over at the sight before it sense the energies of the inferior E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer, three of its prey that it was unleashed to hunt down and slaughter in its masters name.

Back on the planet as the attack continued to shine bright and shake the planet itself, all while a certain Dragon King in his dragon form was spotted a good distance away from where Musutafu once stood while dropped off many of the students and teachers from U.A. that he was able to find earlier and dropped off, literally as they all hit the ground. Witnessing the massive attack, while the humans were shocked from the sight, Acnologia recognized who was giving that attack off.

 **"Hmph, so that's where that demon is,"** Acnologia muttered to himself before he started to take off flying into the air, the beat of his wings pushed many of those on the ground back a bit and fall onto the barren land beneath them, **"You are free to do whatever, I don't really care. If anyone else survived from that, go look for them or something."**

Acnologia didn't wait for a response before he took off flying towards the devastation where Musutafu once stood; leaving the others behind as many of them could only watch as their home was reduce to nothing but ashes.

Back in the charged barren landscape where the city once stood a few minutes before, E.N.D was spotted taking in huge deep breathes as he slowly descended back onto the ground before falling onto his knees. Gasping for air as he tried to ease himself, it was clear that E.N.D had pushed himself greatly to unleash that attack.

 **"Dang it… I… think I overdid it a bit…"** E.N.D whispered to himself, he struggled to make sure that his attack didn't decimate the entire planet and contain it only in the city. Doing that as well putting so much energy and Magic into his attack like he did, it tired him out greatly.

A roar of a familiar dragon grabbed his attention as he slowly got back up onto his feet to see Acnologia landing onto the ground not to far from where he stood. His landing shook the land for a moment before he reverted back into his human form, walking over to where E.N.D stood.

"Well… you look like sh*t." Acnologia casually told him with a smirk, getting E.N.D to glare towards the dark blue haired man near him before flipping the bird at him.

 **"F**k you."** E.N.D responded back, getting the dragon in humanoid form to laugh a bit from that.

"E.N.D, Acnologia."

Both of them were drawn to the voice of Observer, the living constellation arriving onto the barren charred land where a city once stood, before making his way over towards where the two were at.

 **"Observer, good to see that you didn't die yet."** E.N.D responded back towards the living constellation with a grin.

"It seems that you managed to stay alive as well, you are greatly worn out though." Observer pointed out, a worry which the Fel Demon casually waved off with a small grin still present on his expression.

 **"I'll be fine; I've dealt with worse before. Just give me something to drain the life from and I will be back to a hundred percent in no time,"** E.N.D responded back to Observer, before an idea appeared to the Fel Demon as he looked back at Acnologia with a rather cheeky grin, **"Hey Acnologia, you seem filled with enough life force to be spared for a bit, would you-?"**

"Don't even think about it." Acnologia threatened with his eyes narrowing at the demon, who only laughed a bit, figuring that the Dragon King would say that.

Acnologia only grunted in annoyance from this, before his eyes widened as he realized a certain dark purple haired Dragon Slayer was missing from their group. Looking around, his gaze turned back towards the Fel Demon and constellar as the two had expressions of puzzlement from seeing the dragon's wide eyes.

"Where's Romeo?" Acnologia questioned, getting the other two to widen their eyes before they too looked around to see the lack of the All Magic Dragon Slayer not with them.

 **"Uh… wasn't he with you Observer?"** E.N.D questioned while guessing. Observer shoo his head in response with concern appearing on his face from the realization that one of their allies was not with them and seemly missing.

"He was not; I haven't seen him since we separated at the start of the attack." Observer admitted.

"Well where did he go then?!" Acnologia shouted, not liking how his former student seemed to have just vanished from out of nowhere. Was he elsewhere on the planet far away from them or something?

The screech emitting from Felkon grabbed their attention as they looked up to see the planet size monstrosity still visible high in the sky, its singular eye seemly having a lock onto their location.

And without warning, one of its vine-like tentacles started to make its move towards the planet below, planning on striking at the three enemies of the Fel Etherious onto the planet quickly penetrating through the atmosphere like nothing at an alarming rate.

 **"SH*T! MOVE!"** E.N.D shouted as he quickly beat his wings and launched himself from the ground before taking off high into the air and far away from Japan so the country didn't get harmed from the monstrous limb. Well mainly he was more concern for Izuku who was on this island country but still.

Not wasting time Acnologia changed back into his dragon form, shaking the ground from the sudden action while Observer jumped onto the Black Dragon's back before they too took off with great speed through the air following E.N.D, exiting Japan in a few seconds as the massive tentacle curved a bit to follow right after the three airborne enemies on the planet. Those in Japan could only look up to see the large vine-like appendage blocking out the sky completely as its shadow cast over the nation.

Now far away from Japan, the three were flying through the air like a rocket, already now flying high over the large country of China, with much of it having been decimated from the fighting between Alvarez and the Fel Etherious before Felkon's previous attacks wiped them all out clean. The three looked behind them only to widen their eyes as they saw the massive tentacle closing in on them, hovering lower to the planet as the lower half of the vine-like limb bulldozed through the land, completely destroying the geography of China as nothing was spared from the massive creature's attack. The three sped up a bit more before Observer spotted another of Felkon's vine-like appendages coming from itself once more and about to pierce the planet beneath them.

"LOOK OUT!" observer alerted Acnologia and E.N.D, his voice managed to reach their ears as they looked up to see the incoming other massive limp.

The three then bolted to their left, heading west as they managed to go fast enough to leave Asia completely while the two large tentacles clashed into one another and into the land, completely shattering and collapsing China along with much of Mongolia and a few other countries near the massive nation to its west and south, bringing total calamity. Felkon roared out from seeing them fleeing away before it retracted its limbs before extending out another one towards them, intent on piercing them and the planet like a kebab. E.N.D, Observer and Acnologia have now entered the continent of Africa, much of the land ruined from previous fighting between the forces of Alvarez and the Fel Etherious before Felkon wiped them out. But nevertheless the three were now flying right through the sky above it as one of the large limbs of Felkon came crashing down into the planet, utterly devastating the north portion of Africa alone from the impact before the planet size creature brought it back upward in a whip fashion, completely smashing through the continent as E.N.D, Observer and E.N.D were unable to dodge it as they came into contact, sending them and large chunks of earth into out of orbit and off the planet. The ocean water flooded in to replace the missing land that once held most of Africa, only small portions of the continent left remained.

"G **A** H!" The three shouted out as they exited the atmosphere and high above the planet, allowing them to fully see the full form of Felkon as its singular eye stared deep at them before it widened and letting out another shriek that not even the emptiness of space could nullify.

Observer, knowing that Acnologia couldn't breathe in space unlike him and E.N.D, quickly recovered and summoned a small aura around Acnologia's body that allowed him to be able to breathe, getting the dragon to gasp a bit before he recovered stopping himself from the sudden flung he, Observer and E.N.D just had to go with.

Felkon retracted its limps as its massive body started to slowly move towards the three now hovering in space with the decimated world of Earth far below them. Seeing this E.N.D decided to take action.

 **"If it wants to fight, then it will have one! I'll kill this stupid thing on my own!"** E.N.D exclaimed with a grin on his face. He may be low on Magic and energy right now and his stamina not the best, but he refused to let this planet size creature wipe them out!

"E.N.D WAIT!" Observer shouted and warned E.N.D, not wanting him to try to fight against the massive creature.

But his words fell on deaf ears as E.N.D powered up and charged directly towards the massive monstrous creature, shortening the space between the two instantly as the Fel Demon fired a large Fel Fire Roar directly towards the eye of the mighty beast.

Sadly for E.N.D, it would be for naught as Felkon widen its eye once more before unleashing its own powerful beam of Fel Energy from its eye directly towards E.N.D and the other two, with the demons' own attack being completely obliterated without trouble as the attack slammed directly into E.N.D while Observer and Acnologia took off to avoid the massive attack as it shot out into space.

Observer widened his eyes with worry and Acnologia in shock when they saw E.N.D, someone surviving such an attack despite his weakened state being launched far away from them and back down towards the Earth below, screaming loudly in pain, his body and skin burnt as his dark green blood ran down all over his body while he continued to plummet down to the world below.

"E.N.D!" The constellar shouted with worry, not wanting to risk the demon to suffer any more.

And without thinking much on it, Observer thrust his right hand towards the falling E.N.D. Unleashing his Cosmic Energy from his form, a blue portal opened up right behind the Fel Demon before he fell right into it a few seconds later. Like that the blue portal then closed instantly courtesy of Observer shutting it with his power once more.

 **"Did you just sent him away to an unknown reality?!"** Acnologia shouted, not expecting Observer to make a sudden action like that.

"No time to worry about that right now, we have a bigger problem to deal with." Observer responded in a serious tone while glaring towards the planet size demonic creature as its sight remained on them.

 **"Right, so what do we do? Charge right toward it and fire everything we have?"** The Dragon of Apocalypse suggested.

"No. If we try to fight it, we will die," Observer told Acnologia, his tone small as he stared at the monstrous creature with narrowed eyes. His words surprised the dragon before the constellar went on, "But I think I know a way to destroy it."

 **"And what would that be?"** Acnologia asked.

Observer didn't reply instantly. Instead he raised his right hand up before changing it up with dark blue Cosmic Energy once more, and he kept charging as the space around him and the dragon he stood on the back of began to shake and warp due to the large unstable energy being built up.

"I need more time, will you be able to last long enough?" The constellar questioned the dragon. If he were able to see the Black Dragon's face, he would be a confident grin appearing on his expression.

 **"And here I thought you were going to ask me something difficult."** Acnologia responded back with a joking tone and a grin on his draconic features, fully confident in his abilities.

With that, knowing that Felkon would remain onto them, Acnologia powered up before taking off through space with great speed away from the Earth, getting Felkon to widen its eye from seeing them trying to flee from it. Not wasting time, the massive planet size entity started to take off after them; its large body could be seen by those on the planet below leaving their sight.

Acnologia and Observer continued the paste to avoid the demonic monster while Observer continued to charge his ability. Felkon let out a shriek once more before a few of its massive limps shot out towards the dragon and his constellar rider, luckily though Acnologia was able to maneuver out of the way while Observer held on without much difficult. Quickly approaching another planet, a world called Venus, the dragon and constellar quickly moved passed the world as Felkon launched one of its vine-like tentacles into the planet, latching onto it before, to the shock of Acnologia and Observer, proceeded to chuck the planet towards the two much smaller entities. Luckily Acnologia turned around and unleashed a powerful planet busting Dragon's Roar directly at the incoming Venus world, completely destroying it in a massive explosion, an explosion that Felkon easily shrugged off as it flew right through it and right after the two once more. Felkon put a few more of its tentacles into position before the end of them fired off multiple large beams of Fel Energy directly at them, but Acnologia and Observer were able to dodge each beam relatively easy. Seeing this, Felkon roared out once more before it changed action, instead now firing a barrage of much smaller yet much more numerous blasts of Fel Energy at the dragon and constellar. Observer managed to hold on while still charging his ability when Acnologia continued on flying through the abyss known as space all around to avoid the barrage of Fel Energy attacks. The two were able to dodge them all while approaching another planet in the solar system called Mercury. Felkon, seeing another world in its way, did what it done with Venus by extending one of its vine-like limbs and piercing the small planet with enough force to latch it. Not even a few seconds later the giant monster proceeded to throw the small planet towards the two much smaller Multiverses' travelers, this time Acnologia move him and Observer out of the way in time for the planet to go pass them and towards the sun where it would be gobbled up by the intense heat from it.

Approaching closer to the sun, Acnologia had an idea pop into his head before he started to speak loud enough for Observer who was still holding on standing on his back to hear him.

 **"Hey Observer! How resistant are you to heat?"** Acnologia questioned, confusing the living constellation from the sudden and confusing question.

"I do not know for sure, but I have been able to shrug of heat equivalent to that of a-." Observer started to respond before being cut off by the Black Dragon.

 **"Great! Hold on!"** Acnologia shouted back.

As the Black Dragon of Apocalypse sped up and made a bolt towards the star centered in the solar system they were in, Observer widened his eyes as he realized what Acnologia planned on doing. Bracing himself yet still making sure his ability was charging still, Observer prepared himself as they approached the sun.

Felkon didn't give up the chase however as the monstrous planet size creature also approached the sun right behind the dragon and constellar, refusing for them to get away from it. As they all got closer and closer, Acnologia and Observer managed to feel the heat intensity with every femtosecond that passed, as they were about to go right into the ball of burning gas.

And a second later they did, followed by Felkon while it roared out another time before it too plunged itself into the sun itself.

For a few minutes, everything was silent other than the burning gasses being emitted by the sun. Just it and the void of space all around it…

…Until on the other end of the stat emerged Acnologia and Observer, both seemed somewhat burned to a degree from going right through the sun and its core, but nothing too serious thankfully as the two kept on flying far away from the ball of burning gas. The constellar ease himself while still charging his fist with his Cosmic Energy before proceeding to speak to Acnologia about his move.

"That was completely reckless Acnologia! We could have been burnt to a crisp from doing that idiotic stunt you just pulled!" Observer shouted at the dragon, as the constellar didn't have anyway of knowing if their bodies would be handle such heat from the sun, let alone the very center core of it.

Acnologia on the other hand only rolled his eyes as he continued to fly through space with the constellar on his back.

 **"Oh relax, we're fine aren't we? Sure a bit burnt but alive and well. If anything, that giant creature wouldn't be able to survive it."** Acnologia replied back with a small chuckle following his words.

His assumption would be proven wrong however as once he finished saying that a monstrous shriek grabbed his and Observer's attention once more. Turning their heads around they were shocked to see a burnt but still alive and furious Felkan still giving chase, it's monstrous form charged all over due to the heat of the sun but was still surviving.

 **"OH COME THE F**K ON! IT SURVIVED THAT?!"** Acnologia shouted in shock while he continued to fly away from the monstrous creature giving chase to them once again.

"If we were able to survive then it should have been obvious that it would be able to do also." Observer informed the dragon, getting him to grit his teeth from hearing his words.

A loud cracking of energy grabbed the constellar's attention as he looked to see the very unstable energy gathered into his fist, seemly having enough power for what the living constellation had planned to defeat the planet size demonic entity. Turning around towards the monstrous creature, Observer started to shout to grab Acnologia's attention once more.

"Acnologia! Cease running and charge toward it!" Observer told him, getting the dragon to be surprise from the sudden idea. Nevertheless he knew that the Celestial entity had something planned with that large amount of energy he charged into his hand, and so he went on to do just that.

Felkon shrieked out once more from seeing them turning around and heading towards it, and so it extended its vine-like tentacles towards them in hopes of putting a stop and to slaughter the enemies of its master, all while other limbs fired off large beams or a barrage of smaller blasts of Fel Energy towards them all. Despite seeing this Acnologia and Observer managed to maneuver out of the way from the large appendages and the many attacks as they closed in on the planet size demonic creature with Observer preparing to unleash his charged up attack upon it. Seeing this got it to grow even more furious as its singular eye turned crimson in rage, and without warning fired off a massive beam of Fel Energy towards the incoming duo. Acnologia increased his speed even further as he dodged the powerful beam in time, hovering over to the side of it as he and Observer closed in even further towards Felkon while it tried to act in time to try to stop them from getting closer once more. Lifting his right hand up near his face, Observer prepared to put an end to this creature as they were close enough to get it done.

"Vile demon… your existence is a curse upon creation… and I will undo it!" Observer exclaimed before powering up himself. Launching himself from Acnologia's back, he found himself heading straight first towards an opening that would leave a gap to get behind the eye and the mass of tentacles it called a body, "WITNESS THE FURY OF THE COSMOS!"

With that, Observer shouted out his words before launching the powerful and unstable mass of energy form his hand and directly towards Felkon, the energy going right pass any defensives it had before being right in the center of the mass of tentacles that is Felkon's body.

Without warning, the energy unleashed exploded into a form of a planet size black hole directly inside the body of Felkon, getting it to shriek in agony as it felt itself imploding in on itself. It struggled to pull from the gravitational pull of the tear in space and time as its body collapse in upon itself.

It wasn't the only one however as Observer landed onto Acnologia back while the two were now trying to out fly the pull of the black hole that attempted to suck them too. While Observer was aware that E.N.D managed to survive being thrown into a black hole before back in their world, the constellar didn't know if he and Acnologia had that kind of endurance like the demon did.

 **"Great! Now what?!"** Acnologia shouted out, having no idea what to do now while Felkon collapsed into the black hole behind them and all around them. Luckily though, Observer came up with an idea as he gained a small smile on his face.

"Have no worry, observe." The Celestial entity assured the Black Dragon, confusing the Dragon King.

His confusion would go away when he saw Observer turning around behind them before opening up another blue colored portal that led to another alternate reality. Seeing this got Acnologia to grin himself, before relaxing his body allowing the gravitational pull of the black hole to do the work for them. The two were pulled into the portal leaving this universe behind with the portal closing right behind them.

Felkon let out another screech of agony before its life finally succumb to the planet size black hole, the life leaving it as its body crumbled into dust and ashes from being pulled apart and being sucked into the black hole, putting an end to the monstrous pet of Brolgoth once and for all.

As it fully collapsed in on itself, the black hole closed on itself also, leaving nothing but empty space behind where it once existed.

'ON EARTH'

Izuku and Nejire could only look up to the sky as they witnessed the monstrous planet size creature leaving their world behind before it took off towards where they assumed it was where E.N.D and the others took off too. They didn't know how long they were standing there, just staring up into the sky even long after the monstrous creature and the others took of, the two were just too shock and frozen in place to move.

"…Will… will they be alright?" Nejire questioned, finally breaking the silence which also snapped Izuku out of his own thoughts. Looking over towards the blue haired female, the dark green haired teen didn't really know himself.

"I… I don't know to be honest," He admitted to the Wave Motion-Quirk user. Looking down for a moment, he raised his head back towards Nejire to continue speaking, "We… we should focus on finding everyone else. I imagine they managed to escape form the city before… that happened."

 _ **'You would be correct Izuku Midoriya.'**_

That got both teenagers to widen their eyes in shock before they turned around only to see the form of Srolgis standing a few yards away from where the two were at. His crow was on his shoulder like always letting out a caw before it shook its shadowy feathers. The hooded being was the only one left of the Alvarez forces on this planet as the rest either managed to flee from the planet in time or was wiped out.

Izuku immediately stood in front of Nejire in a protective manner, activating One for All through his veins. He didn't care if he was completely outmatch, nor how much fear was filling his body from the sight of the servant of Nazan alone, he would not allow any harm come to the blue haired female or allow the hooded enemy to hurt anyone else.

Srolgis stayed silent for another minute, as Izuku and Nejire waited to see if he would do anything else before he broke the silent.

 _ **'Ninety-two million, seven hundred and twenty seven thousand, one hundred and sixty two, that is all that remains.'**_ Srolgis's voice entered their minds, confusing them yet still on high alert.

"What are you talking about?" Hado managed to ask, as the being of death remained looking at the two before him.

 _ **' _I_ t wasn't just Japan that was attacked,' **_Srolgis started to inform them all, getting the two to be more confused yet alarmed by what he just said while he went onward, _**'Your entire world was ravaged by our forces and the Fel Etherious alike. The remaining population is sprinkled around here to there, but overall your world has been nearly wiped cleaned.'**_

Hearing those words sank into the two young heroes in trainings minds… before the full weight of what he meant shattered their hearts as their eyes widened.

"W… What?" Izuku muttered, while Nejire near him was unable to stop any tears that went down her face from the revelation of how many lives all over the planet were lost to the war between Alvarez and the Fel Etherious. Srolgis remained quiet for another moment before he spoke up again.

 _ **'Izuku… you share the same spark as the Emperor. You wish to do what you believe is right. If you want your world to rebuild, it would be up to you to lead them. I bid you farewell… and beware of HIS gaze.'**_ Srolgis told the dark green haired male, surprising yet puzzling him despite the horror coursing through his body about the loss of life and destruction brought upon their planet.

Srolgis started to walk away, a portal opening before him as he headed towards it. Izuku however was still confused.

"Wait! Beware whose gaze?! What are you talking-?!" Izuku started to question, unable to stop himself as he raised his hand towards the hooded man as if he was reaching out towards him.

However it was for naught as Srolgis left through the portal before it closed behind him, leaving only Izuku and Nejire in the barren wasteland.

"…About…" He trailed off in a quiet and soft tone, lowering his arms as he looked down into the ground in silent.

Feeling someone grabbing his hand, he looked up to see Nejire, despite a few tears still in her eyes, tried her best to smile to lift the mood, since that was what heroes would do after all right?

"Come on… let's go find the others." The Wave Motion-Quirk user told him.

Izuku only nodded as he tried to smile despite the horrific revelation they just found out, as the two took off towards a random direction in hope of reuniting with their friends, their family.

'ROMEO AND MARBOM, EARTHLAND 019283-Y'

The portal flashed opened up above the ground before both Marbom and Romeo came crashing down into the land below. Romeo managed to jump away to get a good distance away from the armored sword wielding Alvarez general who managed to get back onto his feet. If it weren't for his helmet one would have seen the anger expression appearing on the general's face.

Romeo didn't say anything as he took in some deep breathes while blood ran down his forehead, spitting some blood out of his mouth to continue the fight in hopes of finding a way to take him down.

"WHOA WHAT THE HECK?!"

The voice of what sounded like an announcer grabbed Romeo's attention as he blinked a few times in confusion. Looking around his surrounding his eyes widened when he saw where he and Marbom seemed to have ended up at.

Thousands of people were present sitting or standing in the stands of the arena of Domus Flau in the Fiore capital of Crocus. And the dark purple haired teen could even see the different teams of guilds being present in the crowd, incliding Fairy Tail much to Romeo's surprise.

 _'Did we arrive on an Earthland during the Grand Magic Games?'_ The All Magic Dragon Slayer thought in surprise, not expecting to end up during an event like this. Of course his eyes widened in horror when he realized that everyone was in danger from Marbom.

Before he could do anything however, Marbom reacted first by yelling out a shout of anger as fire and heat exploded from his body. This caused the arena to become engulf in flames while the stands where everyone else were at started to melt from the intense heat he was giving off alone, many of the people found their clothes also being melted due to the intense fires unleashed.

Romeo was unable to react in time when Marbom rushed forward and kicking the Dragon Slayer in the face with enough force to launch him through the ground and through the mountain the arena was built upon and into the streets of Crocus, causing a large explosion to be unleashed from the impact.

The Dragon Slayer managed to get back onto his feet, now standing in the wreckage that was once a building, civilians running for their lives all around and screaming in shock and fear. Turning around his empowered his fists with his Magic as Marbom was seen launching himself away from the nearby mountain and towards the city below at Romeo, who yelled out a battle cry to continue the fight against the armored general of Alvarez.

'MECHA, UNKNOWN WORLD'

A large explosion was emitted when Mecha slammed into the ground, having been launched into another unknown alternate timeline and through the vast of space far away from whatever Earthland in this reality was located. However the dark blue robot wasn't unharmed even if it was unable to break out of the hold and being thrown across an entire universe, getting back onto his feet.

The war machine looked around at its surroundings, seeing how it landed in a clear opened area away from civilization with nothing but grass and trees all around him. The sky was clear with the sun shining brightly down upon it.

 _ **"Targets lost. Universe unknown. Timeline unknown. Planet unknown. Proceeding scan of the planet."**_ Mecha stated to itself as it proceeded to scan the planet to see if any information could be gathered or to see if any nearby threats were around.

It let out a bleep as its sensors detected two rather large battle powers a good distance away from where it stood on this planet, turning its head towards that direction.

 _ **"Two high power levels detected. Identities unknown. Threat level high,"**_ Mecha managed to detect before turning the rest of its body towards the direction where the two high power levels were coming from, _**"Proceeding to investigate."**_

With that, Mecha jumped up into the air before taking off at incredible speed towards the source of these two large energies.

'E.N.D, EARTHLAND 1492-B'

The blue portal opened for a brief moment before E.N.D was seen crashing from it and into the solid ground, caving in the stone flooring a bit as the portal closed right above him. The Fel Demon let off a groan of pain before he coughed up some blood, everything feeling dizzy from the current state he was in.

 **"Ow… everything hurts… how am I still consiou- oh wait there I go."** E.N.D started to say in confusion before gaining a small cheeky grin as he felt himself fading from consciousness, his head hitting the back of the ground he laid upon.

The only thing he heard before everything went black was the shocked gasps of feminine voices all around him.

 **…So this may be the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life, heh.**

 **But man, finally I was able to complete this. It took me forever to get this done. I will admit, it was a pain. I guess I could have split this into two chapters, but too late for that. But now the BNHA arc is over, with most of life on that planet now dead and destroyed. But I'm sure Izuku and the survivors will be just fine rebuilding… maybe.**

 **Anyway, the group of four is separated again, this time with Romeo on his own, E.N.D on his own, and Observer and Acnologia together. What will happen next? Will Romeo defeat Marbom? Where did E.N.D end up? Where will Observer and Acnologia end up? What world did Mecha arrive in? All of these and more will be answered eventually.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stick to smaller chapters? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	19. Alvarez Adventure: Enemy Alliance

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, we're going to take a break from the four heroes that have been separated with one another not to mention where Mecha ended up, and instead show what's going on in other parts in the infinite multiverses right now in the form of the mighty world hopping Alvarez.**

 **I will be using a world that belongs to "thehappy" for this chapter, as he said I can use it for whatever as long as it doesn't mean the destruction of the planet itself. This is fine since the Alvarez Empire only wish to conquer, not mindless destruction.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Alvarez Adventure: Enemy Alliance**

'EARTHLAND 8484-N'

The ruins of Crocus could be seen far from the distance, any life that it once held were snuffed out from the plague that struck without any warning. And if it wasn't the plague itself that ended the lives of those who once lived here, the zombie-like creatures that started showing up from all over did. The entire ruined of the city was completely deserted, nothing living or anything undead walked among the rubble choked streets of this once proud Capital City of Fiore.

At least, it used to be like this. But now, the ruins had new occupants that have been present in the city for the past couple of weeks. They have cleaned the air allowing them all to breathe in it without becoming infected should something in the air infect them. And now these occupants were numerous as they have claimed the entire ruined city for themselves.

"Ugh! Even after all this time the smell is so bad!" An Alvarez soldier complained, leaning up against a nearby crumbled wall of a structure that might have once been a bakery, though the woman was unable to tell.

"Well, this is a world overrun with undead and with some plague that spawn these mindless f**ks. Not to mention I highly doubt anyone on this planet cares about that." Another soldier of Alvarez replied back to his companion, his polearm in hand as he looked around the area.

Supplies were all over the place, as a good distance away from the ruined city a large airship of the Alvarez Empire could be seen hovering high over the land. Many soldiers, engineers, marines and the like were spotted carrying on whatever orders they may have and moving around the area. There were even a few Beast-masters were seen with large creatures of all kinds by their side as their own pets as they kept an eye out around the city and beyond for any sign of enemies of any kind, either they be any survivors gone mad that would kill over a bottle of water or more of those undead monsters.

Closer to where what looked like an outdoor laboratory was set up in the ruins of what may have once been a hospital; a captain of his squadron was spotted was seen making his way inside of the large tent structure while multiple guards saluted to the higher ranking officer, who saluted back before he entered inside. This man in question looked middle age, possessing a short grey colored beard, grey colored hair that spiked up a little bit, and green colored eyes. These were the only features of the man that was visible due to his armor covering the rest of his body.

While it was just a large tent, that didn't mean there wasn't anything in place. In front of the approaching captain a short grinning man covered in grease and burn marks and a average height scientist working on something on the table that was covered with gadgets, alchemy potions and the like. Not too far from where the table was at Arcane infused cages were seen standing with a couple of those undead creatures trapped inside with no way of escaping. Anytime on touch the Arcane empowered metal bars around them they would be burnt and pushed back. Other supplies and a few other scientists and tinkers were seen all around at their own respective tables as they worked on whatever they may be creating or fixing.

"Overseer Frilk." The captain replied back to the short dirt covered man, who turned away from his work at the table and towards the approaching captain with his grin still on his face. The short man in question was bald with mechanical looking goggles strapped over his eyes, and he wore a simple sleeveless black shirt and brown pants. He wore light leather boots and like many other engineers and tinkers, he had tools and gadgets strapped to his waist.

"Ah, Captain Davor, good timing!" The overseer responded back as he laughed a bit before he continued onward speaking towards the captain, "I'm assuming you with to know the progress about the cure on this annoying zombie plague crap?"

"That is correct, any luck?" The veteran soldier asked, his tone holding no amusement or jokes.

"Any luck? You say that as if this was hard to do! Sure it took a week to fully create it, but other than being time consuming it was easy to understand and make!" Frilk replied back with his large grin still on his face.

Turning around to his table once more, he told his fellow scientist to move out of the way to which the lab coated man complied with no hesitation. Grabbing a small flask of an unknown glowing blue liquid substance, the overseer turned back around towards Captain Davor before holding up the small bottle in front of him.

"Ta-da! One fully created cure for all of your plague and zombie needs! Now that the hard part of creating it from scratch is out of the way, it will be easy to start turning these things out in multiple numbers in no time! Easily convertible to gas to spread through the air, harden if you wish to make a pill from it, it possess many ways it can be used!" Frilk responded with a happy grin on his face.

In order to prove his point, the small midget started to run over towards one of the cages that held one of the walking corpses as it let out a rasp at the uninfected humans approached all around it. Grabbing an injection gun that he had on his belt, the overseer strapped the small flask into the top of it, fully ready to inject something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on the magnificent spectacular of yours truly! I shall make this zombie no more with a simple injection!" Overseer Frilk shouted in a dramatic fashion.

And without warning he swiftly turned around before shoving the gadget he had through the bar as it pierce into the zombie, making it hiss out in pain as the blue liquid was quickly injected into the walking corpse in a matter of a second. Quickly retracting from the corpse, Frilk stood back with a grin as Davor watched to see what would happen.

The effects were immediate as the zombie let out a cry of what may sound like agony before the body slowly started to dissolve into nothing but decaying mush, covering the floor of the cage as it seeped out from the bars and onto the ground around it.

Davor had a puzzled look his face as he looked to the still grinning overseer, not understanding how this was any different from just killing the zombies the old fashion way.

"…It just kills it." The captain pointed out, as Frilk looked at the veteran soldier as if he said something that was obvious.

"Well yeah. The cure is meant to completely destroy the plague that affects anything it gets its hand on. As this zombie was completely consumed by the injection it just dies completely. Now if you use it on someone partially injected then the infected cells and all of that will be destroyed leaving behind one healthy living organism. Of course, like I stated earlier you can still convert it to gas and all of that to attack it in the air. So no worries, it's still a success!" Frilk responded while giving the taller man a thumbs up of approval, his grin still on his face.

Figuring that he might as well trust the Cartel Member, he only nodded in understanding before he spoke up once more.

"So how long will it take to mass produce these cures?" He asked, as Frilk waved his hand while moving towards a nearby cooler to grab a nice can of root beer from it.

"With the supplies on hand and how easy it will now be, we should make enough that we can inject into the air to fully kill off this plague and zombie all over the planet in no time." Frilk answered in a confident tone as he opened the can soda, letting out a noise before he started to drink it down.

"That's good to know. It saves us the need to make many trips back and forth from other worlds under our control." Davor responded back to the short overseer who let out a small burp as he took a break from chugging his drink down.

"Yes it does. And even if it did, I still would pick doing this than fighting those stupid demon monsters we keep running into through these alternate realities." Frilk responded before he took another chug of his soda.

"True… those unholy creatures seem to be spread around creation like a plague in itself…" Davor muttered, getting Frilk to raise an eyebrow from hearing this.

"Oh yeah, you have fought against those things a few times already in past battles right?" Frilk asked the captain, who nodded in confirmation from hearing his words, "What was that like? From what I heard those f**kers are hard and annoying to kill."

"Difficult I won't lie. They all seem to have a lust for unending conquest, the destruction of all things. We managed to push them back in some worlds and claim it for ourselves under out protection, others we had no choice but to fall back, abandoning those worlds to the demons." Davor admitted. These Fel Etherious were unlike any kind of race of creatures he had ever seen. There were so many of them yet they all can come in different sizes with different abilities that differ from one another. How many planets had he been to already, it felt like he has fought on hundreds of them in such a short amount of time?

Frilk was about to respond before noises from outside the large tent grabbed their and the rest in the outdoor laboratory's attention, soldiers marching around quicker and were getting into position for something. Naturally, this confused the two.

"What the heck's going on?" Frilk questioned, lowering his hand with his drink while both him and Davor looked out in confusion.

That confusion would end when a soldier under Davor's command ran into the large tent structure before speaking aloud for him and the others present to hear him.

"Captain Davor sir, Lady Megara has arrived!" The soldier informed the captain and those all around him, surprising them from hearing this piece of information.

"Lady Megara?!" Davor shouted in surprise, not expecting one of the personal guard members of Spriggan Aina to be arriving here on this barren nearly lifeless Earthland.

Hearing that got Davor to rush out followed by the soldier who he was informed by along with Frilk as the short overseer wanted to know why such a high powerful woman would be here on such a lifeless world.

Elsewhere in the ruined city, many members of the Alvarez forces were standing by as they all made sure not to get in the newly arrived general's way. While some continued to do the work they needed to so such as spreading out the supplies they had or patrolling around the perimeter for any signs of enemies, those in the street stood aside as the saluted to the newly arrived woman.

Walking down the cleared street, this woman could be seen by all as she looked around the area. She had long white hair that went down her back and the sides of her face. She wore an opened up black coat that had a tall collar that covered her mouth and nose while the piece of clothing reached down to her knees. Underneath it she wore a simple white shirt that hugged her rather curvaceous figure that would make any pervert drool over. She also wore white colored jeans and black armored boots. Her skin was pale and she had crimson colored eyes. Covering her hands were clawed fist weapons that were rather bulky, making her hands looked larger than they appear. This was Megara, one of the personal guards of the Spriggan Aina Flatten.

More shuffling of feet grabbed the blank staring woman's attention, getting her to look up to see Captain Davor and Overseer Frilk appearing right before her as the two saluted towards the higher up.

"Lady Megara, it's an honor to be in your presence." Davor responded in a polite tone, treating the woman the respect she deserved.

Megara didn't reply back at first, as she took in the ruined city's surroundings for another moment before she looked back at the captain and overseer in front of her. Her expression didn't change from her blank look though.

"This place is a mess." She casually told the two, her soft voice reaching their ears as they looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Uh… yes it is my Lady. This world was ravaged by a plague years ago from what we were able to gather." Captain Davor replied back to the white haired female.

"But luckily I have created a cure that will wipe out the plague and its zombie from all over the planet in no time!" Overseer Frilk gloated as he puffed out his chest, laughing a bit from hearing his own words. He was such a genius.

"Not in this state." She stated, looking around the ruined city once more.

That got both Davor and Frilk to be puzzled from hearing her words.

"Forgive me my Lady, but what do you mean?" Davor asked the powerful woman before her, not getting what she was referring to or talking about.

"It would be no good. I can see with just this once glance alone that this world is completely lifeless. What would be the point of cleansing this planet if no life is around to flourish afterwards?" She asked them, her tone remaining in its causal and neutral tone.

"We can rebuild this world under the control of Alvarez my Lady. With all the kind of power and tech in our disposal, we can make this world beautiful and filled with life again." Davor responded with a smile on his face, confident that they would be able to do such a thing. They have the means to do it, so it shouldn't be difficult to achieve such a goal.

Megara didn't respond right away as she only walked forward, moving right pass the captain and overseer. This got the former two to be confused as they turned around to see the white haired woman walked a few more steps away before coming to a stop. Staying silent for a moment, everyone was confused as to what the woman was doing before she spoke up once again.

"I can feel the souls of those filled of light and filled with dark still in the air… those who lack evil deserves another chance to live under our protection… I shall restore it all." She muttered, but loud enough for those around her to hear as they widened their eyes from what they were hearing.

"Wait, Lady Megara, are you going to do what I think you ar-?" Frilk started to question…

…Before he was cut off when Megara closed her eyes as her body started to let off a pure white aura all around her body. This let off a small shockwave that forced those closer to her such as the captain and overseer to raise their arms up to cover their eyes from the sudden action.

The white haired woman slowly started to float over the ground a few inches while her Magic started to emit from her body. Raising her arms up to her side, she lifted her head up with her eyes still closed before without warning a much larger shockwave emitted from her body, clearing away the sky high above as the ground itself shook for a moment due to the energies being unleashed by the powerful woman.

And like that, what started to happen got the Alvarez forces all around her to widen in surprise and in awe.

Night and day seemed too shift constantly back and forth as surely the ruins all around them seemed to be reversing on themselves. The rubble and boulders that covered the land slowly rose back up and towards the respective buildings that they once been apart of. The air became cleaner as any dead grass that may be present was slowly given new life as if nothing took it away in the first place.

It wasn't just Crocus being affected. The entirely of all of Earthland seemed to be rewinding itself. Any destruction that it may have from the outbreak of the plague was reverting back to a state before the plague ever hit. Zombies all around slowly were withered and erased from existence at a time the plague and spores didn't exist, cities and towns being returned to their former glory while the world was being healed and filled with life once more.

"She's rewinding the planet…" A Beast-master muttered in awe as they all saw the world around them being turned back in time due to Megara's Magic.

"Well… they don't call her the Master of Time for nothing." An Alvarez marine stated. Looking around they saw that they were unaffected by the affects of Lady Megara's power, no doubt due to her excluding them from being affected from her power.

All around the world, eyes of many people once long dead opened up as they all found themselves standing tall and healthy in all places of civilizations around the world. Shock and confusion filled their entire beings before tears of joy and happiness started to flow as people reunited and returned from the dead, their memories remaining the same as many remembered perishing from the plague, the zombies or from other survivors to survive, with the former also being reunited with lost loved ones they have lost from the plague.

And in the city of Magnolia, this was the same as eyes fluttered opened instantly before long lost Mages of the Fairy Tail guild found themselves all around one another in their guild hall. Shock filled their bodies as well as confusion before like many others all around the world tears started to shed. Not in sorrow, but joy.

"W… What?" Lucy muttered as she looked around her surroundings as did many others before any thought of how they were alive were pushed back into their minds for the time being.

"We're… alive?" Gray questioned before his joy grew and overtook him before he shouted in joy, "WE'RE ALIVE!"

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted as she tackled the Ice Maker Mage, who was caught off guard by the sudden tackle. But despite this the dark blue haired young man hugged the crying blue haired woman back, they were just thankful that they were somehow alive once more.

Back in Crocus, the city itself was restored also as Megara ceased using her Time Magic. Landing back down onto the ground, the white haired woman looked at the restored city with a small hint of a smile, though her high collar blocked this from being noticed.

"…Huh, she just turned the planet back in time before the plague even it huh?" Frilk stated, seeing the restored city all around them with an impressed expression.

"It appears so, I have no doubt all the lives that were lost have returned to the realm of the living also." Captain Davor replied back to the small overseer, a smile appearing on his own face.

However, as he looked around, he and the rest of the Alvarez forces noticed something unusual. While the city of Crocus was indeed restored, no civilians were seen anywhere. This was odd to many of them since they figured that the people who once lived in the city would be restored along with the rest of the world.

As if she could sense the question and confusion in everyone's mind, Megara spoke up with enough volume to grab the attention of those around her to ease their curious and puzzled minds.

"I have left those around us unaffected by my power, as them returning while we occupy their city would cause an unnecessary headache. The governments of the world such as the royal family of Fiore I have left alone as well, to ensure we can easily establish ourselves as the leader of this world." Megara informed them all, getting them all to understand.

"Oh, so we practically take the planet in a peaceful way without causing total war. That's… boring I will admit." Overseer Frilk stated while hanging his head down. Sure it was less fighting and sacrificing resources, but taking a world over by force was much more of a fun time in his view… unless it was against the Fel Etherious. Those demons can choke of a chode as far as the Overseer was concern.

Megara didn't comment on that before she started to turn around towards Captain Davor, pointing at him before she spoke up.

"Captain, you and your squadron come with me. There's something that I need to check on before I take my leave." The white haired woman informed him, slightly surprising the veteran soldier before he nodded in agreement.

"Understood my lady. But if I may ask what are we checking on?" The grey haired man asked, as the Master of Time looked up above to see their airship slowly landing outside the city for her to board.

"If this world is like most other Earthland I have seen so far, then I highly suspect that this world's version of the Emperor along with Lord Conbolt and Lady Marvell will be present in this country. I wish to see these versions with my own eyes before taking off." The Master of Time responded back towards the captain, who widened his eyes as he recalled meeting versions of the Emperor and the others like that before.

"Yes my lady," Davor told her before he turned around to look at some of the soldiers around him, "Come on everyone, let's get a move on!"

They all responded with salutes before following after the captain and the servant of Spriggan Aina Flatten into the airship, which was ready to take off once the group was on board. Frilk only waved at them bye for a moment before he went back to giving orders, just because everything was happy and peachy now didn't mean there wasn't work to be done after all.

'BACK IN THE RESTORED MAGNOLIA, A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"I can't believe it… we're all alive…" Wendy muttered as tears of happiness went down her face as she was hugging Carla greatly to the point that it was a bit uncomfortable. However the white Exceed didn't care as she also had tears of joy going down her face while the Exceed hugged the blue haired girl back.

"But… how? What had caused this?" Elfman asked, as he was hugging both his sisters out of happiness that they were alive. For him it was manly to admit that he was crying like no tomorrow.

"A miracle Elfman… a miracle…" Mira muttered back as the siblings continued to enjoy being around one another once more, just thankful to whatever it was out there that restored their lives.

Everyone continued to hug and cry with one another out of joy, as Bisca couldn't help but notice that her… husband… that drunk, abusive man was nowhere to be founded. Inside, she couldn't help but feel happy. Was he not brought back by whatever it was that gave them life once more? If that was true, then no more beatings from that horrible man… and Asuka-.

Her eyes widened in shock as the realization of her daughter entered her mind. Looking around, her heart sank a bit as she did not spot her precious child anywhere. Seeing the frantic look on her face, this didn't go unnoticed by Erza who spotted the worried green haired mother.

'Bisca? What's wrong?" The red head, after wiping her own tears away, questioned with slight worry. Her words got everyone else's attention as they saw the worried mother of Asuka looking around to spot her daughter to no valid.

"Asuka… where's Asuka?!" Bisca exclaimed, her concern growing by the second as she kept moving her head around to try to spot her little girl to no valid.

That got them all to widen their eyes as they realized the missing child of Bisca and Alzack. Not only that, but the lack of a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and a certain blue Exceed also got their attention, with a few like Lucy and Mira being more concern for the missing pink haired male.

"Now that you mention it… I don't see Salamander anywhere either." Gajeel admitted, looking around to try to find his fire breathing rival with no success.

"I don't see them anywhere… nor do I see Happy…" Lisanna realized, not seeing them anywhere in the guild all at all.

Seeing the missing three not being present got the joy they were feeling to take a back pedal for the time being, as worry started to fill most of their bodies. Where were the three? They should be here too right? They… they had to be alive right?

The doors opening got their attention, making them all widen their eyes in surprise when none other than Megara, Captain Davor and a few of his men and women arrived and walked into the building. Seeing the unfamiliar faces got everyone in the guild to be on edge, a few even taking battle stances from seeing this unknown group of people arriving.

"Who the heck are you?" Gray questioned, powering up his Ice Maker Magic in defense, not liking this sudden arrival of whoever these guys were.

Megara was unaffected by the cautious looks and defenses positions many of them had taken. Her eyes spotted this world's version of the Spriggans Romeo and Wendy in different parts of the guild, yet no sign of this world's version of the Emperor, which was puzzling to the woman and the captain since they figured that he would be here also.

"I see this world's Conbolt and Marvell present… yet no sign of this world's version of the Emperor." Megara noticed, her words getting everyone in the guild aside from Davor and his squadron to be confused. Figuring that he would ease the now tense atmosphere, the grey bearded man stepped forward while raising his hand up in a friendly manner.

"Hello Mages, please be at ease. We're not here to hurt you." Davor told the Mages of Fairy Tail, getting them to narrow their eyes in cautious even further much to the veteran soldier's confusion.

Taking a few steps forward, Makarov walked over to where Davor and Megara stood with the small old man looking up at the white haired beauty before him.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Makarov responded back. They had just got their lives back, if they try to do anything that would harm his children then he would not hesitate to stain blood on his hands to keep them safe. He failed to do that once before with the plague, he won't let that happen again.

"I am the one who help restore your lives and world. If I wanted you all dead I would have left your planet alone and allowed the lifeless state it was in to remain." Megara casually told the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, unafraid at all of these Mages. None of them could even compare to Captain Davor, and he was Magicless and just a simple captain.

Her words got the guild to be caught off guard, their eyes nearly bulging from their head as they realized that this woman was claiming to be the one who brought them all back and rid their world of the plague that had ravaged them all.

"Wait… YOU'RE the one who brought us back?!" Cana exclaimed in shock. That couldn't be right could it? This single woman was responsible for bringing them all back and putting Earthland back to a state before the plague ever popped up?

"That is correct. My name is Megara, a master of Time Magic that serves under Lady Aina. A general of the armies of Alvarez who serves the Emperor and Empress, and to make sure their will is carried out no matter the cost. We come from an alternate timeline different from your own." The white haired woman casually told them all in a neutral tone, having no seriousness or amusement at all. Her last sentence got them all to be confused even further.

"An alternate timeline?" Levy questioned from her spot, having remembered about reading a book about the theory of such a concept.

"Alternate timeline, alternate universe, alternate dimension, whatever term you wish to use as long as alternate remains. But yes, we come from another alternate reality that differs of your own." Davor answered the blue haired Solid Script Mage.

It was clear to the captain and his forces that the Mages were still confused yet surprise to hear of such a claim. He could understand though, after all normal worlds out there probably don't even think such a concept is real. It would naturally be hard for places such as these to fully understand.

"It seems that this world's version of the Emperor doesn't exist with this guild. That's rather shameful." The white haired female general would admit, as she would have liked to meet another version of the Emperor to see what he would be like in this world. Probably really weak like in all the other Earthlands she has been too so far.

"Excuse me, who's this Emperor you keep speaking about?" Laxus questioned, noticing how the white haired woman who is apparently the reason how they were all alive again kept referring to this guy as if he would be here.

"You are referring to Emperor Natsu back home. Some call him Emperor E.N.D, but he prefers to be called Natsu." Davor informed them all, knowing that the Emperor possess quite a number of aliases by the people of Alvarez.

"WHAT?! SALAMANDER'S AN EMPEROR WHERE YOU'RE FROM?!" Gajeel shouted in shock while everyone else was just as surprise from hearing this. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was royalty where these other guys come from? How did that manage to work?

"Salamander? That's an unusual name to call him. But you seem to know who he is then, so do you know where he is might we ask?" Davor asked in a polite tone, while Megara remained silent for the time being to see what they would say about that.

That got the guild to remember their current dilemma with Natsu, Asuka and Happy being no where in sight, which brought the mood down a bit more despite how happy they were all of being alive once again.

"We… we don't know…," Lucy started to say, getting the Alvarez forces to look over towards her, "We were just happy to be alive again… with the plague apparently long gone from our bodies… yet he, Asuka or Happy aren't here." The blonde finished as many noticed how depressed she sounded when she spoke those words. Many in the guild were aware that the blonde had feelings for the pink haired male, along with Mira who also had the same feelings for him, so there being the chance that he might have died like they did yet not brought back was nerve wracking for the female.

That got Megara to hum in interest as she place a finger on her chin. Well more accurately place a finger on the high collar that was covering her chin and lower face as she thought about this piece of development.

"I highly doubt that he had to be one filled with evil judging from your words, yet even if he stayed alive up until now he would have been brought back here due to my Magic. So it's possible that these three you mentioned may be off world." The white haired woman guessed, seeing no other conclusion for that.

"Off world? How could that be?" One of the Alvarez soldiers couldn't help but ask, "This planet doesn't seem like it possess the means to travel to other realities or other planets in general for that matter, so how would that even be possible for them?"

Davor on the other hand looked lost in thought as he placed a hand on his chin. So a version of the Emperor, a girl name Asuka, and some cat named Happy was missing of this planet. As he thought about it, it reminds him of…

He stood straight up as an idea popped into his head while he snapped his fingers from coming up with this. Sure while it won't be exactly the same ones… maybe it would be able to help them out still.

"I have an idea!" Davor stated, getting Megara along with the guild's attention.

"An idea? An idea of what?" Evergreen questioned the captain, having no idea what the veteran soldier was talking about now.

He didn't answer the brown haired woman while he pulled out what looked like a small remote device of some kind from a small bag wrapped on his waist. Putting in coordinates into it, a bright purple portal opened up without warning catching the Fairy Tail guild by surprise. Turning around, he pointed at two of his men and women before speaking up.

"You two with me. We'll be right back." Captain Davor told the two he picked and the others.

And without warning the middle age man walked through the portal along with the two chosen soldiers to accompany him. The portal remained opened however as the Mages were shocked to see such a sight.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Gray shouted in surprise from seeing such a sight.

"A portal." Megara casually replied back.

"I know that! But where does it lead too?!" The Ice Maker Mage yelled back once more, having no idea what the captain and his two soldiers headed too.

They would get their answer a few minutes later as the two soldiers emerged from the portal before standing guard right next to it. Davor was the next to come out though his attention wasn't on the others right now, but instead more focus on the portal itself. Or more specifically he was more focus on someone else that he could be heard talking too.

"It's alright… I assure you that this isn't a joke…" He was seen talking to someone with a soft tone that was on the other side of the portal, though the guild had no idea who he was chatting with that was hesitant to come from the other side of it.

They would get their answers as slowly but surely, someone else started to emerge from the portal holding a little nervous girl that wore a certain white dragon scaled scarf around her neck while a certain blue Exceed was also seen nervously walking through the portal. The moment they were spotted the guild couldn't stop themselves from most of it gasping in shock while the portal closed behind the newcomers.

"N… Natsu…?" Mira muttered, tears started to flow down her face along with most of the others, as the newly arrival of a different version of the Fire Dragon Slayer they knew finally noticed them as he too froze in shock.

Just like what Mira stated, it was indeed Natsu. Though, it was obvious that this version of him along with Asuka and Happy weren't the same ones that they used to know. Yet there were differences to this one that were easily noticeable. This Natsu had a large scar that went down the left side of his face, starting from right above the eyebrow all the way down to the chin. He was also wearing different attire, armor that looked very similar to those that the Alvarez soldiers were wearing. His hair was also more wild and messy compared to how their own Natsu's hair used to look like. But despite the differences and knowing that this wasn't their own… they all couldn't help but be overjoyed at seeing him.

"M… Mira…?" Natsu muttered in a soft yet surprise tone, as a few tears started to form in his own eyes from seeing everyone he watched die back in his own world before him once more, "E… Everyone…?"

"MOMMY!" Asuka, spotting the green haired woman practically jumped out of the pink hair male's arms before making a dash towards the gun wielding Mage, tackling the older woman into a hug as much as the little child was able too. Shocked, yet filled with joy, Bisca kneeled down to return the favor as both mother and child cried out from being reunited, even if they weren't the same ones the other may know.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted before she practically tackled Natsu nearly off his feet before she too shed more tears, refusing to let go as the Fire Dragon Slayer also returned the favor.

"CARLA! WENDY! I MISSED YOU!" Happy shouted as he flew over and, just like the others before him, pulled into a hug. Carla didn't mind it this time, considering the situation while Wendy also wrapped the blue Exceed in her arms.

Seeing as everyone was now crying more in joy with one another Davor only looked on with a soft smile on his face. Sensing Megara's confusion on the whole thing, the captain figured he would inform the white haired woman on how he knew another version of the Emperor, the Asuka girl and the blue Exceed.

"These three were back in another Earthland that we managed to protect from the Fel Etherious. The demons had wiped out their whole family with only these three as the sole survivors. Considering how much they seem to miss them, I figured we could kill two birds with one rifle and make everyone happy." Davor informed the white haired beauty next to him.

"…Wasn't the saying two birds with one stone?" Megara couldn't help but ask, getting off topic of the current situation right now.

"Why would I try to kill a bird with a stone? That's what an idiot would use. I would use a rifle because it's more efficient." Davor casually stated, as he never really understood that older saying finding it dumb.

Megara only looked at the captain with a deadpanned stare from his answer. Not paying attention to this and leaving that subject behind, Davor looked forward at the now joy filled guild once more as Natsu also was pulled into a hug by Mira along with Lucy. Feeling the veteran soldier's gaze on them, the guild turned around to see the captain once more.

"I know that these may not be your own that you lost… but I figured that maybe since they also lost all of you, you could find equal footing…" Davor tried to explain, as despite being a captain he was good at giving fighting tactics and such, but not good at giving normal ordinary advice.

Makarov could only smile widely as he wiped away a few tears that were popping up, as more came to greet Natsu, Happy and Asuka happily before the small old man looked up at the group before them.

"We understand… just… we can't thank you enough." Makarov only told them, unable to find anything else to say other than that.

While none were able to see it due to her high collar, the sight of a family being reunited, even if a few weren't originally of this world, got Megara to smile a little bit. She understood what it was like to loose a family only to gain a new one to call home.

Turning towards Captain Davor, she started to speak which grabbed his attention once more.

"I'll leave this planet in your care. I hope that everything will be up and running efficiently in no time." Megara informed the captain, while surprise to hear her words since that meant she herself was about to take off, he still smiled back and saluted to his superior.

"Understood my lady. We wish you a safe trip." Davor told the white haired woman. The other soldiers with him also saluted along also towards the Master of Time.

Smiling a little underneath her high collar, the woman pulled out her own reality hopping remote before putting in coordinates, opening a bright purple colored portal which grabbed the others' attention.

As the white haired woman started to make her leave through it, Erza was able to say one more thing towards her that everyone was thinking also.

"Thank you!" The red head called out, happiness filling her and everyone else from how the woman brought them all back and restored their world.

Smiling a little once more from hearing that, the woman entered through the portal as it closed behind her thus leaving behind a world that has been restored to its former glory. And this time, the Alvarez Empire will ensure that it stands proud under their flag.

'EARTHLAND 194-CV'

It was total chaos. The massive city of Ordsall stood tall and proud against the armies of Alvarez as said enemy tried to breach the city. Gun fire and powerful cannon fire was unleashed from the opposing native population against the otherworldly invaders as other highly advance technology was unleashed upon the Empire. But while this Earthland had the technology and number advantage against Alvarez, their world was slowly being pushed back bit by bit. Most of the planet already had fallen from the surprise attack by the world hopping Empire, but now they were prepared to give everything they had to stand against the invading forces.

In the battlefield that surrounding the city for hundreds of miles long, nothing but barren wasteland that was once a beautiful plains field remained as bodies of both side of the conflict littered the landscape. Smoke and ashes were covering the air as fires were burning all over. It was as if Hell itself had descended upon the battlefield. Nevertheless Alvarez continued to push deeper and deeper into enemy territory as the native population of this Earthland fought with more ferocity than before to defeat the enemy laying siege on them.

In an opened area in the ruins of what was once a small town not too far from the city of Ordsall, the invading Alvarez army had managed to set up an outpost here as any wounded they had were being treated with quick haste. The hordes of soldiers, Mages, and all other kinds of warriors charged right by them to continue the fight while their airships back in the distance could be seen unleashing bombardment against the ground enemy forces or were fending off against this world's own air fleet in a battle that devastated many airships of war.

Standing in the ruins of what was once a town hall of the occupied destroyed town stood a commander of the Alvarez forces along with other high ranking members that served by her side. The woman commander had short brown hair and violet colored eyes, a small scar was seen across her right cheek. She possessed two swords that had a long blade on each end of each blade that was on her back for the time being. She wore standard armor that was suited for those of the commander rank, covering her entire body while her helmet was on the table before her and the others. This was Natia Meskhi, one of the commanders of the Alvarez force attacking this Earthland.

"How are our shields holding up?" She asked a young man next to her, completely clad in armor thus blocking any feature that he may possess underneath from being seen.

"Ma'am, the shield up above our forces is standing strong. Their satellites up in orbit won't be able to break through." He assured her.

As if fate wanted to prove his point, a loud noise of a massive beam of raw energy being unleashed was heard by them all. Looking up they saw the beam coming down from the sky before an invisible shield that was placed far up above them stopped it in its tracks, causing a large explosion to be seen over them all.

"Case in point." The armored captain replied and looked back to her.

"We shouldn't waste too much time," Another member around the table spoke up, being a black cloaked figure that covered his entire body, making it unknown what he looks like underneath, "When it comes to these highly technological advance worlds we must not get too relaxed. Who knows what kinds of weapons they may try to unleash next."

Natia only grumbled as gunfire, Magic and the roars of their war beasts echoing all around the dust filled air, sensing more enemy presences have arrived to face against them.

"This city may be large, but there's no way they would be able to have an army this massive already! They must be bringing in reinforcements from portals from any other strongholds they have left over around this planet to back them up. We need to do something about it!" Natia stated, knowing that they needed to deal some kind of large blow to make massive progress otherwise the conquest of this planet was going to take much longer than it needs to be.

"Any word from our squadron we sent up ahead to breach the city?" The armored captain asked his superior, who shook her head from his question.

"We haven't received word from them since they were able to get pass the armies. Hopefully they'll remain low and cause some real damage from the inside for us to make an opening." Natia informed him. Until they get word on what their status is if they weren't caught and killed, then the commander had no choice but to continue to push into the city the old fashion way with their armies.

"Commander Natia!" A Mage rushed into the decimated town hall where the group of three were at, grabbing their attention as they saw the worried looking wizard, "More enemy jets are being launched from the city towards us!"

That got the brown haired woman to grit her teeth before she slammed her hands onto the table before her, staring deep towards the Mage who gave her this dire news.

"Give out the order for our larger cannons to fire them down! All flyers are to focus on them and their airships!" She commanded as the Mage saluted towards her in response.

"Yes ma'am!" The Mage responded before heading out to spread the news through their communications right now.

Natia only grew more annoyed from how annoying this planet was for refusing to surrender or die already. Hopefully they will make some sort of headway before this day ended.

'IN ORDSALL'

"Get a move on! You are to be deployed to the southern field to defend!" An armored up captain ordered his men as they marched through the long hall of the palace. Each soldier was covered in a metallic exoskeleton like armor that boost their physical strength and speed, and they were all carrying highly advance rifles as they made their way to their destination to head into battle.

As the group marched onward, they would be caught unaware when without warning something from the vents high above dropped down before completely crushing two of the soldiers with ease, their flesh and bone crushed and flatten by an armored up Alvarez marine. None of them had time to react to defend themselves before the bulky armored warrior rushed in quickly to cut his foes down with his blade, killing the enemy squadron and breaking through their high tech powered armor with no problem.

Looking around to see if any other enemies were around, it seemed that the close was clear as he looked up.

"The close is clear, get down from there." The bulky armored marine stated to his companions back up in the vent, getting them to drop down below onto the metallic blood and gut splattered ground with ease without much noise.

Of the group were five Alvarez forces specialize to sneak past enemy lines and cause as much damage from the inside as they possible can while getting a hold of anything that may be deemed as useful. This group consisted of an Alvarez marine, a Mage, an assassin, a tinker, and a Priest.

"Let's waste no more time. If I'm guessing right the control room of this building should be up ahead of us." The Mage named Leszek stated to the others. He had red short hair with bangs going over his left eye, his eyes being purple in color. He wore the typical standard Mage armor and cloak while he carried two katanas on hand.

"Understood boss!" The assassin named Draha responded back with a salute, being the only one who was having any real fun with this mission. She had short blonde hair and was wearing attire that looked like a cross between a ninja outfit and tosei gusoku armor, her neck and lower face being blocked by a black scarf wrapped around her. In her hands were daggers covered with poison that can kill a whole dragon with a single drop of the toxic substance. Unless a dragon was immune to poison but she didn't think about that detail too much.

Eventually later down the line, the group were able to made their way through the large building no problem, making quick work of any enemy guard, soldier or drone they came across. It didn't take too long before they closed in at the opened entrance of what seemed to be a control roomed guarded by two guards with advance shotguns in hand.

Hiding behind the curved wall of the circle-like hallway, the Mage turned towards the assassin to give an order, knowing that she would be able to take them out without causing commotion to grab the attention of anyone who may be in the control room.

"Clear them out." Leszek told Draha, who nodded in understanding.

And like lighting she dashed pass the two armored guards with her daggers piercing their armor and skin easily, her poison doing the rest of the work in an instance as the two guards nearly fell to the ground with a thud if Draha didn't grabbed the guard on the right with the Alvarez marine grabbing the one on the left before they hit the ground. Pushing them up to the wall, the group of five leaned into the room to see any occupants were present.

Surely enough there were. In front of control panels and large multiple screens that cover the entire large walls of the chamber stood a woman with short light blue hair and brown colored eyes. She was covered in armor aside from her head; two pistols were seen strapped to her waist as she seemed to be communicating with others on the large screens. This woman was none other than Levy McGarden, a high ranking general of the forces of Ordsall.

And on the screens multiple online windows of communications were opened of all over showing many other similar faces, unfamiliar ones… as well as others who looked the same such as another Levy for example.

 _"What?! Ordall is the only city left of your world standing?!"_ An older looking General Lyon who had a scar going across his cheek and pulling at his lips exclaimed in surprise from his side of the screen about hearing one of their allied worlds falling to this unknown threat that seemed to be another Alvarez from an unknown Earthland.

"That's literally what I just told you! The remaining other cities had fallen not too long ago to this threat! We're the only one that remains!" Levy exclaimed in worry as she turned to look at a few other faces on a small window screen communication, her expression softening with worry, "Are the refugees making through safety?"

 _"We are, but the hundreds of thousands you're sending are filling up my city's compatibility! At this rate we're going to need to start shipping them to other parts of our world in order to fit them in."_ A blonde haired Erza stated, the shuffling of feet could be heard from her screen in the background.

 _"We're having the same problem here. All of the people you're sending our way are taking too much room even here in Guamia! We're going to have to take measures and start sending them to other parts of our planet, and that will take resources away from other projects that were needed badly done!"_ A white haired darker skinned man by the name of Brain told the blue haired woman.

 _"There's no time to worry about any projects right now when innocent people are being chased from their homes. But they do raise a point Levy, there's only so much that they can take in before it becomes a problem in itself. Not to mention how we're rushing in to accept them we are unable to have a proper vetting system in place to make sure we're not bringing in killers and other vile humans in the crowds."_ A green haired Jellal stated in a calm manner to the others he was communicating with.

"I know, I know I'm asking a lot from many of you right now, but I beg of you… please ensure the safety of my people, do whatever you have to do as long as they are safe!" Levy begged her allies in other Earthlands. To her the innocent lives were far more important than anything else at this moment.

Seeing the conversation playing out, the group of five looked on and listened in with interest as they realized what all of this meant.

"So this Earthland possess the ability to travel to other worlds? And it seems they all are apart of some alliance with one another." The tinker named Tok concluded with, a grin appearing on his face as he was fascinated by this new information. Tok had a black Mohawk and mechanical goggles strapped over his eyes, while a pistol of his own was in his hand. Unlike the others, he was shirtless and wore black colored pants and brown boots. He also wore a belt that held all sorts of tools that he can use at his disposal along with small bags to keep some stuff on him.

"Huh, that's interesting to know." Leszek admitted, finding that surprise to discover. This may explain how so many reinforcements of the enemy were showing up. It was a good chance good bulks of them came from these other alternate Earthlands.

"Well, there are supposedly infinite alternate timelines out there right? So it wouldn't be farfetched for some of them to discover the means of traveling to these alternate worlds on their own." The Priest named Emalia figured, not seeing that it would be impossible for this to be the case. The woman wore a simple white robed from the waist down and standard Alvarez metallic armor from the waist up. She carried a metal staff on hand, had long blue hair and black colored eyes. She also wore sandals compared to the others.

"Well all the more reason to wipe them all out right? Otherwise they will pose a threat to us later down the line." Draha figured.

"I think it's a bit late for that since we attacked first." The bulky armored Alvarez marine named Colias pointed out. Not like the fully clad armored man cared, since these worlds were most likely going to pose a threat anyway later down the line. It was just blind luck that they ran into this multidimensional alliance first.

Their attention would be drawn back to the control room as the many communications between Levy and the other Earthlands she was able to get into contact with ended, leaving only her in the somewhat large chamber. Seeing an opened, Tok started to move in quietly without much noise as he approached the blue haired female from behind. The others weren't worried, knowing that if he botches this up they can dash right in and deal with it no problem.

Levy only sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead to ease the small headache she had. The blue haired female was just thankful that the head of state was able to escape onto one of these other words just fine. She could only hope that they would be able to hold the line long enough for everyone to escape safely.

The noise of a pistol being loaded got Levy to widen her eyes, the sudden presence of an unknown figure could be felt right behind her. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened with worry and shock as Tok stood right behind her with his weapon aimed directly at her head a few inches away while a large grin was on his face.

"Bang." He joked.

The next thing anyone knew a small energy blast pierced right through Levy's head with enough force to splatter it all over the control panel in front of her. Everything from the jaw below remained of the corpse as the body of Levy dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Aw crap, bunch of brain matter and blood all over the panel. That's annoying to deal with," Tok stated with slight annoyance, he didn't think that he would cause such a mess like that. This left his mind instantly however as he looked down at the headless body of the woman before spotting her two pistols she had on her, "Oh these look interesting."

As Tok claimed the weapons from the corpse for himself, the rest of the infiltration group arrived in the large chamber. Each of them looked all over the place while Colias kept an eye on the entrance to ensure no enemy forces show up out of nowhere. Walking towards the device, Draha couldn't help but whistle from seeing the high tech machinery.

"Man, I know that our own tech is pretty advance in itself, but theirs is on a whole other level. Not to mention how they solely reply on science alone instead of using both it and Magic." The assassin noted. While she wasn't some engineer like Tok was, she still knew the basic when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Tok." Emalia started to say as she turned around to look at the tinker who was hogging anything that looked valuable or fancy from Levy's corpse.

"Yeah?" The black Mohawk engineer replied back standing straight up, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Do your thing." The Priest told him, getting him to grin even wider.

"Alrighty then!" Tok told them, placing the new weapons and other items he managed to grab from the lifeless body in the room on his belt or in his bags before jumping over towards the panels all around them. Not wasting time, his fingertips immediately started to fly onto the flat screen keyboards all around him, "Watch in amazement as I crack the code and access everything they have in this database!"

Everyone other than Colias who kept an eye on the entrance and looking out for any incoming threats that may pop up, only watched on as the member of the Steampunk Cartel did his work. Pulling out a small unstable looking transmitter from one of his bags, the man started to hook the small device up to the machinery all before him to download any information that was important and sent it back to the rest of their forces on this planet.

"Let's see here… oh! Looks like I find a list of all the Earthlands that are in an alliance with this world!" Tok exclaimed happily, getting the others interesting. This would be important to know how many Earthlands exactly are in league with one another with this current planet for them to deal with later on, "Bringing up the list now…"

The large screen before them started to show a chart of Earthlands that were all allied with one another to the current planet they were all on… and all of them minus Colias since he wasn't focusing on that gained wide comical eyes.

"…Oh my." Tok muttered with a poker face forming on his face.

"OVER FOURTEEN THOUSANDS EARTHLANDS?!" Emalia exclaimed in surprise from the large list of the worlds in this alliance with one another, "How can so many Earthlands be in league with one another?!"

Getting over his own surprise, Leszek turned back towards Tok with a serious expression.

"Tok, can you tell what kind of Earthlands they may be? Are they all highly advanced like this one?" The Mage asked the tinker, who shook his head to snap out of his own surprise of so many alternate worlds in some allegiance with each one.

"Let me check," The black Mohawk man responded as he dig into a bit more research as he brought up multiple files that held some information about all of these other worlds. Doing a quick scan of the information he was able to get into, the goggle wearing man turned back around with a neutral expression on his face, "Yep. Every single one of them seems to be in a highly advance in tech and weaponry."

Turning back around, the tinker didn't waste any time as he downloaded all the information he needed into his transmitter. Without wasting anytime, the man sent the information to the rest of their forces on this planet for them to use.

"Alright that's done, now let's blow this joint up!" Tok told the others as he pulled out what looked like a mini sized Mana Bomb, shrunken to hand held size by their Mages for purposes such as this, "Alright, once I hook this baby into the network and start the timer, teleport us out of here Leszek!"

"Understood." The red haired man told the grinning shirtless man, who took no time to hook the small bomb into the machinery before setting the timer on.

"THERE WE GO! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!" Tok shouted aloud in a somewhat maniacal manner.

Shaking his head in amusement from hearing this, Leszek wrapped himself and the other four with his Magic before being teleported away back to the nearby outpost outside of the city, as everything in the building and on the computers started to reach critical failure due to the Mana Bomb being placed and activated.

Elsewhere on the world, a fleet of Alvarez ships was spotted over the decimated ruins of a massive battlefield that was littered with bodies and destruction of both Alvarez and native forces alike. Nevertheless it was clear that Alvarez was the victor as many of their forces were on the ground counting their losses or recovering the wounded.

On board of the main leading airship in the large bridge, the information that Tok had sent to all of the forces available reached to them, getting them all to smile widely to see that the infiltration of the last remaining city on this Earthland was a success.

"Sir, we gathered the information! It seems many Earthlands are connected to one another in some large alliance of!" A pilot informed the leading commander on the indoor deck.

Said commander grinned from hearing that, glad to see that they now had more targets cleared in mind. This man was in standard commander Alvarez armor, with his head being exposed for all to see. He had long black hair going down his back, cyan colored eyes and had somewhat darker skin compared to the other members on his ship. A small scar was seen going over his right eye as well, and he had a large axe strapped to his back. This was Hardis Talbergs, standing in the middle of the bridge surrounding by control panels and pilots.

"Wonderful! Let's not waste anytime and pressed the attack!" Hardis exclaimed happily before pointing forward in front of him in a dramatic fashion, "Open a portal to one of these other Earthlands! No matter what kind of tech or weapons they have they shall fall to the might of Alvarez!"

With that the warship proceeded to do just that. Activating the portal jump, a large portal started to form right in front of the entire war fleet under Hardis's control…

…But then without warning the portal suddenly closed completely in on itself before it could fully manifest into existence, catching the commander and everyone else on board off guard.

"What the-? What's gives?!" Hardis questioned. Why did the portal shut down before it fully opened? Was there an error in the portal tech they had?

"A portal blocker must have been put in place in these other worlds, that's the only reason I can think of sir." Another pilot in the bridge replied back to the commander, who only gritted his teeth from hearing those words.

 _'So they have something like that. It would make sense considering how highly advance their tech is. If we are able to establish something like that, then of course others would be able to do so as well.'_ Hardis thought to himself before shaking his head from those thoughts for the time being as he went on to give an order that was transmitted all throughout the fleet, "If that's the case then start finding a way around it! We will not let this group of Earthlands escape out grasps no matter what!"

He was met with agreements from his pilots as everyone that was available on his fleet started to get to work to get pass this reality blockade this multidimensional alliance had managed to put up to slow them down.

Back to the city of Ordsall, people were running for their dear lives as many tried to rush into the portals that opened to other of their allied Earthlands throughout the alternate multiverses. Soldiers were trying to keep order while the cannon fire from the cities defensives continued to be fired for all to hear along with the dropping of bombs, gunfire, explosions and many other noises that filled the fear filled air. All while the city was unaware of the Mana Bomb placed inside of the palace that was about to go off and wipe the city and the surrounding area clean.

However, before such a fate can occur to the city, a bright yellow portal was spotted opening far above the city pulsing with yellow lighting all around it shaking the sky it appeared in. This didn't go unnoticed by the Alvarez forces surrounding the city fighting off against the resisting army that was dwindling as the war raged on, as back in the outpost with commander Natia and those around her looking up to see the tear in time and space high above the world below.

"Is that…?" Natia questioned, her eyes filling with a bit more energy as a small grin appeared on her face as she realized that reinforcements may have just arrived.

As soon as the portal appeared a large lighting bolt shot out from the portal as it closed behind it, striking down into the city in unknown parts striking into one of the many portals that were opened entering through the other side while causing a large explosion around electrifying and obliterating the surrounding thousands of people and the structures all around it.

*BOOM*

And not even a moment after that took place the Mana Bomb that was activated inside the palace set off, completely obliterating the city and everything around it in a dozen mile radius. This consumed and destroyed the armies of the planet with it, but luckily the Alvarez forces weren't in the explosions range thus were spared from meeting such an end, charring the land that would be left behind with unstable Arcane energy permitting the ground.

Seeing the large explosion of raw Arcane Magic being unleashed a good distance from them got Natia and everyone else to cover their eyes as the large shockwave emitted from the detonation slammed right into them all and continued onward for miles upon miles behind them all.

Back with commander Hardis and his fleet elsewhere on the planet, the sudden opening of another portal that shot the lighting out of it didn't go unnoticed by their scanners while others were able to crack the portal blockade being done by this large alliance of Earthlands. However he wasn't focus on that and more focus on the lighting that struck out from that portal and into Ordsall before its destruction.

"Sir, we managed to bypass the blockage!" One pilot told the commander, who still looked puzzled about the new portal, that opening up without warning.

"And what about that new portal we detected opening?" Hardis questioned, needing to know if that was one of theirs or an enemies. Truth be told he was still unsure how all of this portal technology and Magic worked, so he couldn't tell if a portal would belong to an ally or an enemy.

"It was one of ours sir. Judging from the energy signature before it vanished into the city… this battle against these other Earthlands will soon be over with." Another pilot told the commander, getting him to be more confused as to who had just arrived from the Alvarez Empire to aid them.

Giving the order to show him the energy signature, a Magical screen was brought up by one of the nearby Mages to show the commander… and his eyes widened in surprise before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Well… aren't we lucky?" Hardis muttered as his grin grew even wider, knowing that this battle with this enemy alliance of Earthlands was about to be over really shortly.

'EARTHLAND 42537-ED'

A large city that was receiving the refugees from their allied Earthland met its end in an explosive manner as a storm of lighting and thunder was unleashed from the lighting bolt that shot into this reality. The whole city and every living creature was reduce to ashes as the surrounding mountain ranges were also not spared as large amounts of powerful lighting decimated the land for hundred of miles destroying any other city, town, base, and any nearby military forces and fleets that were unfortunate to be caught by the powerful storm.

Back in the smoking and burning remains of the city, a massive figure of some giant creature started to emerge from the ruins, being the lighting that struck down into this other reality before it reformed back into its original true form. Electricity filled the air all around it as the unknown entity lifted its head up… or rather its multiple heads up.

Standing over one hundred and fifty meters tall, this creature was covered in golden scales acting as its skin. It possesses massive bat-like wings which acted as its arms while having claws on each end of each fold on the wings. Three long serpentine yet muscular necks extended from its main body each end possessing three heads, with each one having ten curved horns in total on each side of their heads, and its three long necks also had rows of spikes going down each one with the middle neck having two compared to the left and right's single one. Its legs were more thinly compared to the rest of the body yet still muscular, while its feet had four digits with sharp claws on each one. Finally the creature possessed a long tail that had retractable spikes at the end of it. Finally, the creature had bright yet darkish orange colored eyes that seemed to possess the spirit of the devil itself.

This mighty creature was none other than the being known as Gorah, a three headed dragon of great power, as well as one of the personal guards of the Spriggan Enveen.

The three headed dragon looked at his surroundings, seeing the decimation he had unleashed upon this enemy world. He wasn't worried at the utter destruction, knowing that Alvarez can rebuild and repopulate this world under their banner. Right now, he was more focus on wiping out these annoying gnats that tried to resist against their conquest of their worlds.

He would be drawn out from his thoughts as an telephatic link was connected to his mind as the voice of commander Hardis could be heard in his head, being able to communicate with the dragon in the other alternate timeline thanks to their Mages and tech.

 _"Lord Gorah, it's an honor to see your presence on the battlefield."_ Hardis told the might three headed beast of war, his tone filled with admiration and respect for the powerful being.

Gorah didn't respond immediately as he looked around the lighting filled landscape caused by his power for another moment before he responded back towards the human, his voice filled with power and awe while of any enemy would hear it they would fell only dread and despair.

 **"My forces have brief me on your situation. You have access to all the coordinates to all of the Earthlands in league with this one do you not?"** Gorah questioned, his powerful tone booming across the decimated wasteland that was once filled with life.

 _"Yes we do my lord. Do you have a plan in mind?"_ Hardis asked the golden scaled monstrous creature.

 **"Open portals to all of these planets in this alliance around me. I will be able to wipe them clean in one swoop should you be capable of accomplishing such a goal."** Gorah informed the human commander a timeline away, surprising him from this talk given to him by the might servant of Enveen.

 _"Uh… are you sure that's wise? That will take a few minutes to get done and will drain a lot our Magic and fuel to accomplish such a task."_ Hardis asked the lighting three headed creature.

 **"They don't have to be large; the portals can only be a few inches wide for me to destroy our enemy. Don't waste anymore time and get it done."** Gorah responded, wanting to get this over with as soon as he can before the enemies in these other worlds try to escape or counterattack in some way. Not like it mattered to the dragon, as no matter what kind of tech or weaponry they had it won't be enough to protect them from his wrath.

 _"Understood Lord Gorah, give us a few minutes… man that's going to be a lot of portals."_ Hardis replied back to the mighty dragon with confidence before he could be heard mutter that last bit to himself. The golden dragon only shook his three heads in amusement from hearing that, these humans and their antics never get old.

And indeed a few minutes later, thundering all around them small yet numerous purple portals by the thousands started to appear all around the dragon and all around the air and land expanding till more than fourteen thousands of them appeared fully opened and operational. The energies they all were giving off were twisting the space around them, yet Gorah was unaffected by this, as each of his heads grinned wickedly for the light show that was about to be unleashed.

Raising his wings high over his body while letting out a monstrous draconic roar that echoed across the decimated barren land around him, lighting shot out from his wings and his body in numerous numbers as they all struck into the portals as well as extending to the rest of the planet that the dragon stood on to wipe the enemy completely out.

If one were able to get a view from space on these other Earthlands, they would have seen storms of lighting extending throughout the surface of the planet, completely consuming and destroying anything that stood in their way. The power behind it was too much for even the best defenses that these advanced worlds possessed to defend against as they crumpled against the dragon's power. The surge of energy was sent through the air and deep into the ground to ensure nothing escaped the wrath of Gorah. Billions of lives across the numerous Earthlands fell and were wiped clean without even a second thought.

And just like that, under the span of a minute, over fourteen thousand Earthlands were wiped clean of life and civilization, as Gorah unleashed another roar of victory against the foes of Alvarez.

It would take some time for Alvarez to fully rebuilt these worlds from the bottom up and repopulate the planets with human and animal life, but nevertheless time was on their side. This was a victory for the Alvarez Empire as they would continue to expand across countless alternate worlds such as these. None would continue to get in their way, not the Fel Etherious, not the four travelers, not the Gods, no force or enemy will resist their might, and they will ensure this is so.

For the Emperor and Empress and for the future and prosperity of the Alvarez Empire, they will not be stopped.

 **There we go, chapter done. And yes if it wasn't obvious Gorah was based off of King Ghidorah from Godzilla: King of the Monsters because I'm unoriginal.**

 **Anyway, you all got to see a bit more as to what this version of Alvarez is capable of with a couple of those who serve the Spriggan Twelve making their debut. And for "thehappy" I hope you enjoyed me using one of your worlds again, and maybe I may have surprised you with what I did. Hopefully this was alright with you since you didn't have a need for that world anymore.**

 **Unless I'm wrong, than sue me.**

 **Next time, we will check on how one of the four heroes are doing and who knows what else I will be able to fit into it. I kind of thought the single world from "thehappy" would take up the whole chapter yet that ended up not being the case, so that's why I added this little conflict that Alvarez dealt with. Only time will tell I guess.**

 **But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stop being crazy? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	20. Against a God of Time

**I'm back with a new chapter once more for you all to either enjoy it or despise it with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **We'll be jumping back away from the focus on Alvarez and back towards how a few of our four heroes are doing. Honestly I don't know how much I will fit into this chapter so I'll just go along as I write, er, type it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Against a God of Time**

'EARTHLAND 019283-Y'

"GAH!" Romeo shouted out in pain once more as he was sent flying through the Capital city of Crocus, smashing through multiple buildings before stopping at what used to be a library before he caused it to crash down onto him. Marbom didn't waste a second as he brought his blade down in front of him, unleashing a massive wave of fire to be headed directly towards where Romeo was sent flying, uncaring for any poor unfortunate souls that were caught in its way. Getting up from the rubble that covered him, Romeo widened his eyes from the sight of the attack before jumping up high into the air, avoiding it as it continued onward through the city and beyond, slamming into a nearby mountain causing its destruction. Gritting his teeth Romeo launched himself from the air towards Marbom by firing his Magic from his feet, pulling his fists back as he prepared to strike at the Alvarez general once more. Marbom side stepped each punch that was thrown at him, dodging each one easily as Romeo picked up his speed to try to land a hit onto the enemy in front of him. Eventually Romeo, watching Marbom's movements to see where he would move his body towards, swing his right leg towards where Marbom ended up moving to. This caught the general by surprise before Romeo made a direct hit onto the side of Marbom's head, getting him to stumble to the side for a moment before Romeo followed up by placing the palm of his hand on the armored man's chest and firing off a powerful explosion of his Dragon Slaying Magic, sending Marbom flying through the as Romeo took off after him.

Landing on his feet however, Marbom recovered easily before he acted fast by thrusting his blade into the ground before him, unleashing a massive inferno that crashed into Romeo as well as disintegrating the surrounding section of the city into nothing but ashes along with any civilians caught by the intense fire from the powerful general. The All Magic Dragon Slayer managed to lift his arms up in front of him to block the attack yet was still launched away from where Marbom was into another section of Crocus. Luckily though, he landed onto his feet, albeit now his arms had some burn marks from the flames. Not paying any mind to that though, the dark purple haired young teen opened his mouth and suck in the surrounding air and flames that were spawned from the attack into him, empowering him more while also healing a few of his wounds. With that done, Romeo enveloped his right fist with his Magic before slamming it into the ground before him, unleashing massive pillars of raw Magic to spawn before him as they headed towards where Marbom was at. Unafraid of the incoming attacks however, Marbom shouted out before swinging his sword before him once again that fired off a massive wave of flames that utterly consumed and decimated the incoming pillars, shocking Romeo of this action. He didn't have time to react or take action as Marbom dash with great speed towards him, and before Romeo knew it Marbom's knee slammed directly into the All Magic Dragon Slayer's stomach, getting the dark purple haired teen to cough up blood before being launched away from the general once more. Seeing how futile Romeo was struggling with against him, the Alvarez armored general couldn't help but gloat.

"Is that all you got Dragon Slayer?! I've seen insects more threatening than you!" Marbom taunted. Romeo heard this as he landed on his feet once more far away from where the general was at, enraging the young teenager from not being taken seriously. Powering up his Magic even further, Romeo charged back to where Marbom stood with his fists enveloped with his Magic as he tried to punch the general. Like before though, the armored man dodged it by ducking underneath the swing of the punch before thrusting his left leg towards the younger male to kick him. Romeo however was more cautious this time and reacted by grabbing a hold onto the Alvarez general's limb, surprising Marbom as he found himself being lifted up and slammed into the ground, causing the street below them to shatter and break apart from the force behind the move. Not done just yet Romeo lifted him back up once more before crashing him into the ground once again before throwing him up high into the air and firing off a large All Magic Dragon's Roar. Marbom couldn't react in time when the attack made direct contact, shaking the sky and causing an explosion that unleashed a large shockwave that could be felt throughout the city. Romeo, refusing to be caught off again by anything didn't let up as he powered his Magic even further before forming a ball of his Magic in his left hand, hovering over the extremity, the Dragon Slayer chuck it towards where Marbom was at in the smoke from the last attack, making direct contact causing another detonation and shaking the sky and city all around him.

Despite the attacks making a direct hit, Romeo would be shocked when another burst of flames came forth from Marbom's body as he yelled out, the intense heat and flames radiating from his form melting the entire city all around him as buildings including the nearby palace begun to melt from the intense flames. Civilians running for their life also found their clothes to melt off as well due to the heat, but this was the least of their concerns as they tried to run for their lives to safety. Looking down at the Dragon Slayer, Marbom's rage only grew before he raised his blade up once more before swinging it down in front of him once again this time unleashing a much larger and more powerful wave of fire that got Romeo to widen his eyes in surprise from the sudden increase in power. Romeo raised his arms to block it but it still caused some damaged as he was thrown back, being taken by the wave as it decimated through Crocus destroying everything and everyone that stood in its way as the attack arrived in the valley that surrounds the Capital City of Fiore. Romeo found himself crashing into the ground as the surrounding land was now in flames, the nearby rivers in the valley and around the city having been completely evaporated due to the intense heat emitting from the left over flames of the powerful attack. The dark purple haired Dragon Slayer make a move to get back onto his feet only to be met with a foot to the face, launching him a good distance away from where Marbom now stood as he crashed into the now charred and lifeless ground.

With flames all around him, Romeo slowly got back onto his feet as the presence of Marbom slowly approached towards where the now heavily breathing Dragon Slayer was, blood going down his forehead and from his wounds he received from Marbom while he glared at the approaching Alvarez general.

"You're lucky that I haven't immediately killed you. I could have done that from the start and save myself a whole lot of trouble," Marbom started to speak as he approached closer, dragging his blade onto the ground as it left a trail of flames in its wake, "If you seriously thought that I considered you a threat then you are surely mistaken. I can wipe this entire planet clean of life from the inside out with my flames with just a swipe of my blade."

Romeo didn't reply as he only gritted his teeth in anger as the armored general continued on with a non-caring yet threatening tone while closing on his enemy.

"You and your allies will never pose a real threat to us. There are more like me in the Empire and much more powerful beings that make me look like a kitten, and I'm not even referring to the Spriggan Twelve. I will never allow something like you get in the way of securing peace throughout creation under the banner of Alvarez." Marbom stated to him, as Romeo grew even more enrage from hearing his words.

"Peace?" Romeo started to say as Marbom ceased walking, standing only a few yards away from where Romeo was at as the angered All Magic Dragon Slayer went on, "How is conquest supposed to be considered as "peace"? You slaughter innocent life that stands in your way! You try to take worlds by force and making them yield before you, forcing your way of life upon them! These worlds are not your playthings; you don't have a right to force them under your rule! I won't allow it!"

Marbom's glare hardened as he stared at the defiant Dragon Slayer in front of him, though his helmet made it hard for anyone to really see this.

"You speak of my actions against innocents, yet I can see your life through you eyes. Don't try to speak as if you're above me, I can tell that you have thrown away innocent life before in your past, yet you dare speak as if you're some grand savior? You think you will be able to achieve peace through your actions? So you save a world, congratulations. Now you leave it behind as violence and crime continue to spread, disunity growing as nation clashes against nation, people against people, family against family. Violence and fear will only continue to grow as different ideologies fight one another as more blood is spilled, ruining their world and killing themselves off along with it. There is no order in any of these worlds, nor will their ever will be without our guidance. Only under Alvarez can true unity and prosperity come to be. We are the true saviors, and even if we must spill blood on the way to ensure a future, then so be it." Marbom explains to the Dragon Slayer, who lowered his head from hearing all of this.

And then, to Marbom's own confusion, Romeo starts to chuckle softly… before bursting out into full laugher, the wind carrying his laughs all while the flames around the two of them continued to burn and dance in the valley surrounding the two fighters.

"What's so funny?" Marbom asked, not liking this reaction he was receiving from the dark purple haired teen. Luckily Romeo calmed down as he looked at the armored man with a small grin on his face.

"Everything you just said was funny… it's all utter bullsh*t," Romeo stated, angering the Alvarez general as the All Magic Dragon Slayer continued onward as he dropped his smile, only forming a angered expression on his face, "I never claimed to be a hero, trust me I am far from one. The things I had to do in order to survive, I'm just a murderer who's trying to survive and do what I believe is right. I don't care how everyone will view me; they can see a monster for all I care. If that what it means to protect as many people as possible then I don't mind one bit of being alone in life, forever separated from those I love."

Romeo enveloped his fists with his Magic once more as he continued onward with his little speech while Marbom listened on with anger and annoyance.

"You claim for peace and prosperity, yet how much chaos will you commit in order to achieve such a goal? It is not your decision to decide how a world will continue onward for what kind of future it wants to have. That's the beauty of it all; we all are free to make our own decisions. I will gladly do what I have to do to keep everyone safe, back home and here in these countless realities. But I won't allow anyone making them suffer under the rule of some arrogant Empire that thinks they know the answer to everything. All these countless worlds are free to follow their own sovereignty, and should evil plague them than I will vanquish it. I will ensure that they are free to follow a brighter future, free from evil and free from tyranny. And I will not allow the likes of you try to take that freedom and future away from them!" Romeo finished exclaiming, raising his fist up before him in defiance against the Alvarez general.

Marbom only grunted from hearing all of that. He figured that this brat wouldn't understand, but it matters little. He was an enemy of Alvarez, and so he will destroy him right here and now.

"No matter, I'm ending this charade now. Prepare your final moments brat, my flames will cleanse your soul." Marbom stated, preparing to end this battle once and for all.

Like that Marbom raised his blade to his side, pulling it back a bit as he powered up even further, unleashing another large wave of intense heat to radiate from the armored man's being. The flames all around the two intensified, fire circling all around the servant of Chelia's sword as he stared towards the wide eyed Romeo.

"I would say may you find peace in the next life… but after I'm done not even your spirit will survive. Farewell, enemy of Alvarez." Marbom stated towards the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer.

And with a battle cry he thrust his sword in front of him, firing off a massive beam-like burst of raw intense flames as they decimated the air and ground all around them. Making a beeline towards where Romeo was, the young teenager eased himself before he got ready to counter act it the only way he knew how.

Opening his mouth, he started to devour the entire attack as it was about to point blank slam directly into it, being sucked into the younger teen's mouth who was intent on devouring the entire attack itself. Needless to say Marbom was shocked to see such a sight before him.

 _'What?! He's eating my attack head on?!'_ Marbom thought to himself in shock. So far the boy only ate the left over flames that his abilities had produced from the aftermath, so he thought that the boy was limited to a certain extent on what the source of an element he could eat. But the sight before him showed him that this was not the case.

It took another minute later for Romeo to finish devouring the entire attack, closing his mouth as he leaned forward a bit with his hair casting a shadow over his face…

…And then without warning Romeo's eyes shot open before roaring out a mighty yell akin to that of a dragon while his body unleashed an explosion of raw powerful Magic all around him, wrapping around him like aura. The ground shook intensely while larges shockwave emitted from the dark purple haired young teen's form, rubbles started to lift due to the large energy and pressure being thrown all around as Marbom could only look on in shock, and even horror.

Another moment later Romeo calmed down, looking down at his hands with his own surprise expression. He felt… powerful… so much strength that he didn't think was possible. And all of this from a single attack from the armored man in front of him?

 _'Whoa… what is this? This feels amazing! To think it would boost my power to such a degree!'_ Romeo thought to himself, admiring himself as he looked all over, still surprised by the huge increase in power and strength that he just gained. Why didn't he think about doing this sooner?

However this self admiration would end before he snapped out this daze, glancing back up directly towards where the shocked Marbom stood, his face containing only a hatred glare as he got ready to put an end to this enemy once and for all. Still radiating with great power, Romeo got into position as he was about to continue the fight once more.

"Don't give me that look brat! Just because you got a power up you think it will be enough to take me on! I will show you the error of your arrogant wa-!" Marbom started too exclaimed back at the younger male in front of him.

Only to be cut off when faster than even he could see, Romeo's elbow found its place slammed into Marbom's stomach, causing great pain to the armored man as he threw up blood, though due to his helmet it didn't have anywhere to go but all over his face. Not even a second later he was launched away from Romeo with a mighty shockwave emitting from the blow, putting out the surrounding flames as he was launched flying towards where a river once stood before it had been evaporated. Crashing into the empty water-less area a large explosion was set off from impact, shaking the valley from the sudden move. Getting back up, he could feel the incoming presence of Romeo as he turned around swiftly with his blade in hand, swinging it along with him. However the All Magic Dragon Slayer easily dashed around the attack and appeared right behind the surprised armored man, and before Marbom could react Romeo delivered a powerful kick to his back that launched him flying into the air far above the burning valley and nearby Capital City of Fiore. Unleashing fire from his feet to ease himself, Marbom recovered as he looked down below to see an incoming Romeo who launched himself from the ground and directly towards where the Alvarez general was airborne. Fury growing within him, Marbom roared in anger before swinging his blade down below him, unleashing a massive blast of fire that headed directly towards the incoming younger teen. However to Marbom's horror Romeo charged right through it without hardly any energies, as the massive power he gave off alarmed and even frightened the general, much to his own shock.

 _'How… this can't be happening! There's no way all of this power came from devouring my attack could it?! It can't be, there has to be another explanation! Where is his strength coming from?!'_ Marbom thought as he prepared to continue the fight. He now knew that the boy below him wasn't natural, he had to do something before he fell in battle.

Swinging his blade down before him, Marbom could only watch with shock when Romeo easily side stepped out of the way before flying right pass and above him, forcing him to quickly turn around to see the higher Dragon Slayer before him. If it weren't for his helmet one could see his eyes widening in a horrified and stupefied manner.

As for Romeo, a grin formed on his face as time seemed to slow down for both occupants in the air. Gathering his Magic into his right fist he began to bring it down upon the stunned Alvarez general who tried to block the incoming attack with his sword.

"DRAGON KING FIST!" Romeo roared out as he brought his attack down upon the enemy below him, smashing through the blade that had been his valuable weapon to the horror of Marbom, realizing what was about to happen.

And like that, unable to act fast enough to do anything to avoid this fate, Romeo came crashing down into Marbom's chest, sending them both flying in an instant down into the ground below them all. This unleashed a massive explosion of raw powerful Magic that completely decimated the landscape all around them as the planet itself seemed to shake from the intense power that was just unleashed. And if one could get a view from space, they would even be able to see the powerful detonation from the attack visible from such way up there.

A few minutes later, the explosion died down as smoke dissipated from the air. The valet completely decimated as nothing but dust and ashes remained in the air over a barren, charred and lifeless land. The greatly damaged city of Crocus could still be seen in the distance.

And in the center of this destruction stood a triumphed Romeo, now powered down standing over the unmoving body of the Alvarez general Marbom, as a giant bloody hole where his chest is was now present. The servant of the Spriggan Chelia Blendy was now no more.

Taking in deep breaths, Romeo couldn't help but gain a rather cheeky grin as a happy chuckle emerged from his mouth. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but feel pretty proud of himself for being able to take this enemy on and winning in the end. Ignoring the wounds he had and the blood going down all over his body, the boy started to bend down to where Marbom's body lied before him.

"I win b*tch. Now… I will be taking that portal remote device of yours and-," Romeo started to say with a small yet happy filled tone, searching the body for the device that brought the both of them to this Earthland so he can move on…

…Only to gain a poker face with wide comical eyes as he stood still for a moment… before lifting up a very smashed and broken device that was once the remote that could help him get off this planet in front of him, dangling in a broken mess from his hand.

Silent filled the air for a few minutes before Romeo reacted accordingly to his new situation with the realization that he was currently stuck on this planet with no way off.

"…MOTHERFU-!"

'ACNOLOGIA AND OBSERVER, UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

The sky was dark, thick dark clouds covering over the world below while thunder and lighting struck all over. The barren land all around seemed quiet other than the weather, with not a single soul around. It was this landscape that a certain Black Dragon of Death and constellar would find themselves in as a large portal opened up in the sky before the two came crashing through it and into the ground, causing a small earthquake to take place due to the dragon's large body. The portal closed shortly afterwards as the two groaned before they slowly got back up on their feet.

Well Observer did anyway, Acnologia first reverted back to his human form then he recovered and got back on his feet. Shaking his head from the small headache he got, the Dragon of Apocalypse started to say something.

"We can never seem to have a calm landing can't we?" Acnologia questioned, still rubbing his forehead while Observer looked toward his draconic companion with a neutral expression.

"That may be true, but at least we managed to stop that monstrous creature," Observer stated to the dark blue haired man before the living constellation looked up at the dark thundering sky up above him. His thoughts drifting to Izuku and the other lives of the planet they had left from, "I do hope that world of mortals will be able to rebuild and move on with their lives. I just hope no more threats have stayed behind after we drawn that creature away from that world."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides it's not our problem anymore. I'm more concern about that giant f**k we managed to defeat. How did the Fel Etherious even have something like that under their control?" Acnologia questioned. When he thinks that they have seen everything the demons are capable of, they throw something new at them to throw them off.

"I do not know… but I have a feeling that thing won't be the last kind of enemy the demons may have under their disposal." Observer replied back to the dragon in humanoid form.

Acnologia only grunted in annoyance from hearing that. If their luck was any indication, then Observer's words wouldn't be too far off from the truth. Looking around the barren deserted area, the dragon couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his new surroundings.

"So… are we back on an Earthland now?" Acnologia asked the constellar, who also was looking around at the new landscape that they have arrived in.

"I would assume so. I am only capable of opening portals to other Earthlands in these other timelines so I would fail to see why we wouldn't be. I'm not like E.N.D who can open a portal to any random planet in any universe both a different one and an alternate one." Observer informed Acnologia.

"Speaking of that annoying demon, why did you send him off to who knows where in the first place?! He could be anywhere throughout these countless alternate planets! Not to mention Romeo is also who knows where, since I doubt that he's back on that last planet we were just on!" Acnologia exclaimed, a bit annoyed at the situation due to how both Romeo and E.N.D were now lost in the seemly infinite multiverses that were out there with no way of getting into contact them in anyway shape or form.

Though, Acnologia was more worried for Romeo if he was to be honest. E.N.D could go f**k himself for all the dragon cared. If he perished it was one less threat for himself to deal with later down the line.

To Acnologia's annoyance and growing anger, Observer didn't answer as the living constellation looked around his surroundings once more, a look of confusion taking place on his face. Naturally as one would expect the Dragon King didn't take it kindly to be ignored.

"Stop ignoring me!" Acnologia shouted once more with a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

Once again Observer didn't answer. Not immediately anyway as the living constellation turned towards the angered dark blue haired man before speaking up once again.

"Do you feel that?" Observer asked him all of a sudden, getting Acnologia to be confused.

"Feel what?" Acnologia replied back, an invisible question mark appearing over the annoyed dragon's head from hearing what the constellar asked.

"Something isn't right… I feel an unknown yet divine energy coming from all over the land," Observer admitted, getting Acnologia to be surprised from his sudden statement, "It's extremely faint, but I do sense such an unusual presence coming from all around us."

Acnologia, knowing that Observer wasn't the kind to just make crap up like that, focused on sensing any energies only to widen his eyes a little as he too picked up on the rather unusual faint yet alarming energy presence coming from all around the land beneath them.

"Now that you mention it… I can feel it also. But what do you mean by divine? It feels unusual and different but I don't know if I can call it that." The Dragon King replied to the constellar, who looked over towards the Black Dragon of Death's spot a few feet away from where he stood.

"Right, you and the other two aren't able to tell the different between the energies radiating from that of an actual God and ordinary entities. This is the energies of a God that I'm feeling, yet it's… faint. Weak even." Observer told Acnologia.

The dragon in humanoid form would have replied back and ask more about what Observer was talking about… if the ground didn't start suddenly shaking to a great degree like that of an earthquake. This of course got the two Multiverses' travelers to widen their eyes as they felt as if the planet itself was being shaken to the very core.

"What the heck?!" Acnologia shouted as he looked around the area to see if anything was off, along with Observer.

Luckily the shaking died down as the land seemed to return to normal, yet the two were still on guard. The two have been through a lot to know that whatever just happened wasn't just some random natural occurrence.

"What just happened? An earthquake doesn't just come and go like that does it?!" The dragon in humanoid form shouted, still moving his eyes all over the place to spot anything that may explain what just took place.

Observer looked around the area before using his energy senses to pick up on anything other than the faint divine-like energies that radiated from the world they stood on. Luckily the constellar didn't have to wait long as he picked up a large amount of the presence of mortals a good distance from where they were at.

"To the north! I detect large amounts of energies clashing with one another. It may be the mortals of this planet." Observer told Acnologia, who nodded in understanding as he too started to sense for the life forces of people far off from where they were off.

"Then what are we waiting for? If there's a fight going on between them then I want in!" Acnologia exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face while cracking his knuckles.

And before Observer could even say anything to him about his lust for battle, the dark blue haired man bolted off on foot with great speed, already leaving the living constellation far behind in the dusts and far from eyesight.

"…I'll never understand his, Romeo's or E.N.D's love for fighting." Observer muttered, before he too took off with great speeds towards where the large sources of energies were coming from. It was pretty far off, but the constellar knew that with their speed they would arrive in no time.

Meanwhile, far away from where the constellar and the dragon were at, a large battle was taking place around a singular mesa that was surrounded by metallic buildings attached to the rocky formation while the formation seemed to be excavating all around the natural formation. Many defensives were propped up all over the place as soldiers were all armored up fending off the attackers upon the excavation site of the mesa. All around the island for miles long, the invading forces were pushing deeper into the enemy territory before they can finish digging up and destroying what was inside the mesa.

Down at the battlefield hiding behind a large boulder a few soldiers were seen taking cover from both gunfire and Magic being fired from the defensive forces around the mesa. One of these soldiers looked like a certain dark blue haired Ice Maker Mage, clad in armor with a rifle in his hands. His head was exposed with no helmet to protect him, as he gritted his teeth as another explosion set off a few yards away from where he was at.

"They just don't let up don't they?!" Gray shouted as he turned around the corner of the boulder before firing his rifle ahead of him, getting a few kills in before he had to duck back behind the large rock.

"We need to break their defensives soon! Otherwise they will break the final seal inside of the mountain!" A familiar long white haired woman next to her boyfriend shouted out, she too was armored up with a shotgun in her hand, trying to look over the boulder only to duck down immediately from her head getting blown off.

"Juvia knows Mira," A certain long blue haired woman in armor to Mira's left muttered in a soft tone next to her, throwing a grenade over the boulder they hid behind as it set off, killing a few enemy soldiers ahead of them, "Juvia still can't believe it… to think that the legend of Solaris is true after all…"

"All the more reason that we need to hurry stop these bastards before they can unleash the rogue God!" Another armored woman with long dark purple hair next to Gray's right exclaimed with a rifle in her own hand, gritting her teeth as they felt another explosion being set off near their position.

Knowing that they can't stay in their spots for long, Ultear turned her head towards her boyfriend and the other two females who she shares the love of her life with a determined expression on her face.

"We need to start pushing now, or else we'll never be able to break through their defenses!" The woman exclaimed towards the others, who nodded in agreement in her words.

"Understood, get ready everyone." Gray told them as they all steadied their breathing, preparing themselves for what was about to come next.

And with that the small group of soldiers along with others following right behind them dashed away from the boulder as Gray fired off a large wall of Ice from his arm, piercing through many enemy soldiers as well as providing cover for the dark blue hair young man and his own forces. Juvia rushed forward gunning down any nearby enemies near her before looking ahead to see a large enemy squadron and their artillery heading towards where they were at. Not wasting time the blue haired woman fired off a large vortex of water directly towards the large group of enemies, blowing them all away all while killing them from the force behind her attack. Nearby Mira and the men and women with her kept marching onward firing their weapons at the incoming enemy soldiers with ease. Changing her tactic, she entered into her Take Over: Satan Soul form before jumping into the air and crashing back down into a large group of enemies a good distance from where she was at, blowing them all away as her Darkness Magic obliterated their bodies into nothing but ashes. Ultear used her own Ice Maker Magic she possesses to fire off a large wave of ice towards nearby enemy tanks that were locked onto her and her forces, destroying them with ease. Unlike her boyfriend's Magic however, her ice was sculpted with roses and steams with spikes.

It wasn't just them and their own soldiers around them that were pushing deeper into the enemy held territory, but many sides from all around the mesa were making a pathway through the enemy hordes of soldiers and their weaponry. Nevertheless it was still a struggle to keep the momentum going as more enemy reinforcements kept pouring into the battlefield from the enemy structures that surround the mesa.

Speaking of the enemy, deep inside the mesa where the established forces have managed to find an entrance inside, three people, one man and two women were spotted walking down the ruined discovered hallway along with their personal guards.

The male had wild and spiky pink haired hair and black colored eyes he wore a black coat that was open, allowing his lean muscular figure to be shown to the world. Around his neck was a white scaly scarf, and he wore white pants with black boots on his feat. Strapped to his waist were two pistols along with a few small bags strapped to his belt carrying unknown items.

One of the women to his left had long blonde hair that went down her face and brown colored eyes. A woman many would consider beautiful due to her curvaceous body, she wore a brown trench coat and blue jeans that hugged and showed off her figure. She had black boots and had a pistol and a shotgun strapped to her waist along with her own small bags for inventory.

The last of the three and the second woman to the pink haired man's right has long red hair that also went down her back and brown colored eyes. Unlike her two companions, she wore heavier silver colored armor with dark blue patterns that covered her voluptuous figure. The leggings she wore were dark blue color armor with silver patterns along with black boots also. She too carried a pistol on her waist yet also a sword to her side.

The three arrived in a large old ancient ruined chamber where many of their excavators and soldiers were also present as they surrounding a massive glowing yellow colored crystal was seen in the center of the room, radiating large heat signatures and divine energy… and the surrounding forces were strapping explosives all over the unusual Magical device.

"The last seal…" Lucy muttered with a soft smile. The last seal that trapped the God deep within the world she stood on was right before them. They finally managed to find it, and now there was only one thing left to do with it.

"To think it's standing before us… the only thing keeping the God of Time sealed in the world." Erza spoke up, her own face forming a small smile on her face.

Natsu stepped forward towards the large crystal device before placing a hand on it, feeling the divine energies that it radiated to help keep the mighty being of Solaris trapped inside the planet. A soft smile appeared on his face, seeing how they were but mere moments away from setting the powerful deity free from his shackles.

"With Solaris's great power… we might truly fix our world once and for all…," Natsu muttered, stepping back towards the two women, his soft smile still on his face before the Dragon Slayer continued onward in his soft tone, "To think that after everything we been through… we managed to make it to the very end. With Solaris on our side, he will be able to restore the wrongs of this world."

Erza and Lucy smiled softly at the one they loved, pulling the pink haired man into a hug to which he returned happily. Finally, after everything they have lost and the horrors that have plagued the world due to humanities sins, they were finally about to make things right.

"Boss, its best that you three stand back." An engineer nearby informed his bosses, as the guards around the three motioned for them to take a few steps back, not wanting them to get in the way of the detonation of the last seal.

The three love birds only nodded in agreement, smiles still on their faces as they proceeded to do just that, waiting for the final seal to be destroyed as their forces got ready to do just that.

Back outside, the battle continued to waged on and Gray, Juvia, Mira and Ultear and their forces continued to push forward to get to the structures surrounding the mesa, all while fighting and pushing back against the enemy forces.

Without warning however, a certain dragon and constellar arrived onto the scene; their sudden arrival unleashed a large shockwave that launched and blown back the surrounding forces from both sides back through the air. Gray and his three girlfriends only lifted their arms to cover their eyes from the sudden shock wave that was emitted.

"What the heck?!" Gray exclaimed as he and the three women did their best to hold their ground.

Luckily the large burst of air died down allowing them to uncover their eyes. But what lied before them a good distance were the sight of something that didn't make sense to them or the other soldiers that managed to recover from being blown back like rag dolls. The sight of a dark blue haired man they didn't recognize and something that looked like a walking constellation one would see in the night sky in humanoid form.

Not paying attention to those around them, Acnologia and Observer could hear the battle around them rage on as explosions and shakes of the land continue onward without stop.

"So this is where the clashes of all of these energies are taking place huh?" Acnologia muttered as he continued to look around at his and Observer's new surroundings, "Hopefully we'll find an answer as to what's going on with the planet and with this divine energy that's leaking out from all over."

"Indeed Acnologia. But don't let your guard down; we don't know what kind of threats may be present on this planet." Observer reminded him, getting the Dragon King to grunt from being told that. The dragon wasn't an idiot; he knew to stay cautious when he needed to be.

Gray, Mira, Juvia and Ultear didn't remain quiet for long before Juvia shouted out in surprise, getting the attention of the newly arrived constellar and dragon in humanoid form and getting them to turn towards the group of four and the other soldiers who were back onto their feet. Seeing them looking their way got the four to be shocked, yet any worry was uncalled for when Observer spoke up.

"Familiar faces… you three are Gray, Mirajane and Juvia if my memory serves right correct?" Observer questioned, recalling the different versions of these three that he has met in his and his allies' travelers.

Widening their eyes in surprise, the three mentioned plus Ultear grew wearier as Mira spoke up.

"Who are you? And how do you know who we are?" The white haired woman questioned with slight venom in her voice. For all she knew these two were enemies that were with those trying to set Solaris free.

"I have met and seen different alternate versions of you in other alternate realities, I have been able to recognize who you three are," Observer informed them before turning towards Ultear, a small puzzled expression appearing on his face, "Forgive me, but I don't think I have much knowledge on who you are. But from how close you are to the other three you must be an ally of theirs correct?"

Ultear widened her eyes as did the others before she narrowed her gaze as she raised her voice to reply back to the constellar and dragon before them.

"My name is Ultear, but never mind that! What do you mean you saw different versions of them? What are you talking about when you meant that?" The dark purple haired woman questioned, wanting to know who these two are along with the others, as they also wanted to know the same thing.

"Like he said, we seen different versions of yourselves from other alternate timelines. But we can just that on the back burner for now, mind filling us in on what's going on here?" Acnologia questioned, motioning his hands to the battle that was still taking place all around them.

"How can we be sure to trust you? How do we know you aren't with Natsu and his forces?" Gray asked as he powered up his Magic slightly while holding a tighter grip on his rifle in hand.

"So it's another version of that stupid demon's half you are fighting. That's interesting, but if we were with them then I think you would know that you would be dead already if we were enemies. Now if you don't answer our own questions then we being your enemy will come to be reality." Acnologia threatened the soldiers and Mages around him.

"Acnologia calm down, threatening them won't get us anyway." Observer reminded the Dragon King, who only grunted before crossing his arms.

Shaking his head from seeing that, the living constellation looked back towards the others around him and the dragon once more before he started to respond in a calmly manner.

"I can assure you that we won't mean you harm. We had arrived to this world not too long ago, we don't know what's going on right now but I have the feeling that you all do. So please if you inform us on what's your situation then in exchange we will help you in this battle you're having." Observer told them, getting Acnologia to gain a tick mark on his forehead once more from hearing his words.

The Black Dragon of Apocalypse didn't want to waste time with aiding some weaklings, but he knew that Observer won't change his mind so why even bother arguing? Besides, now that he was thinking about it, it would do good to let off some steam due to what happened on the last world with the Fel Etherious, the Alvarez Empire and that stupid robot that somehow managed to hunt them down across alternate timelines.

No one was able to reply back for a moment when without warning Acnologia, his eyes widening at the presence of an incoming attack swiftly turned around before deflecting a missile that was fired from one of the enemy tanks in the distance with a swipe of his arm launching it towards nearby enemy forces before causing a large explosion.

"Alright new plan," Acnologia started to say with a grin forming on his face, not looking towards Observer's direction and towards the mesa and the stronghold around the natural structure, "You can stay here and talk and all of that crap, I'm going to bust some heads and let off some steam."

Like that the dragon took off without giving Observer or the others around them a chance to say something back, with the dark blue haired man disappearing in the distance while bulldozing through a large group of enemy soldiers like if they were bowling pins. Seeing him take off like that surprise the Mages with Observer, while said living constellation only sighed from seeing the dragon's antics.

"As annoying he can be with that love for battle he possesses, he will be doing you mortals a favor by helping out with your little struggle. Since he'll no doubt draw all of the attention towards him, please share any information you have on what is going on if possible." Observer asked Gray, Mira, Juvia and Ultear once more.

The four looked at one another, before they all nodded. Seeing how this star looking spirit thing's ally just took off to fight off against Natsu's army, then they have to be on their side clearly by this point. Besides, it was better to gain an ally in the form of this Celestial entity in their struggle. Looking back towards the constellar, Ultear was the one to speak first.

"Alright, allow us to start from the beginning for you to get a better understanding," The dark purple haired woman told Observer, who didn't mind this as the female went on with her explanation, "According to the legends, many millennia ago there was an ancient civilization whose name is now lost to history who possess advance Magic and technology compared to the rest of the world during their time. This kingdom worshiped a deity they call Solaris, a God that controls time itself. The thing was though that this God of theirs was nothing more than a small white flame, which we believed may have been some kind of semi slumber state the deity was in… at least that's what we thought initially."

"But in their thirst for power, the civilization attempted to harness the power of Solaris, forcing the flame into an experiment to see if they can control the power it possessed. Instead, Solaris was unleashed, entering its true form before it proceeded to erase the civilization that worshiped it from existence. It didn't stop there however; as according to history the rogue God then went on to try to erase our world away by devouring time itself into its very being. Seeing the actions of the hungering divine being, the other Gods and Goddesses intervened to take on their fellow deity down. They managed to defeat it, but even with all of their power combined they were unable to fully kill it. So instead they imprisoned the God away, deep within the planet with seals hidden across the world to make sure it would never rise again." Mira took over and explained further towards the living constellation.

"We thought it was all a myth though, at least Juvia did," Juvia took over as a small frown appeared on her face before she went on with her words, "But Natsu didn't believe that. He believed that this God was real, and he believed that if he would unleash it then the powers of time would be accessed to him. Natsu, Lucy and Erza… they grew a following and started their organization, the one we're fighting all around us, and before we knew it, the seals to Solaris have been found before they have been destroyed."

 _'A God capable of devouring time itself… a being like that would pose a great danger to countless timelines. To think that we would run into a world that possessed such a powerful entity,'_ Observer thought to himself before he spoke up, getting the others attention, "If I may ask, if your friends, or whatever Natsu, Erza and Lucy are to any of you, knew about the legend of this deity, then surely they would know that it was dangerous right? If this God went rogue on the planet and saw it only as a meal then what would drive them to want to set this entity free?"

Gray looked down as a frown appeared on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the constellar.

"Like we said, Solaris is said to be the God of Time. Natsu… believed that if he were able to get Solaris to use its powers then it could rewind and redo any mistakes that he and everyone else had made. He believed that Solaris can fix our world and make it into one free of pain, free of any more suffering… but he's a f**king idiot for thinking that!" Gray couldn't stop himself from shouting, an angered look appearing on his face before he went on, "Solaris is dangerous! This deity won't be able to be controlled by anyone! Yet he thinks that setting it free will make it feel gracious and do what he wants or something?! If we don't stop Natsu from finding the last seal said to be inside of that mesa before we do and stop him from destroying it, then Solaris will be unleashed and we'll all be royally f**ked!"

"Gray…" Ultear muttered, trying to calm the Ice Maker Mage down as she grabbed his arm with worry. Mira did the same to his other arm while Juvia hugged him from behind in hopes of calming him down.

This managed to work as he took in deep breathes before offering a smile to his three girlfriends, who all smiled back softly at him. Looking back at Observer, Gray spoke up once more albeit in a more calmed manner.

"Natsu, Erza, Lucy… even the men and women who serve them and the ones we're killing in cold blood… they all have good intentions. They're not trying to be power hungry or be evil, but they're making a massive mistake, one that will cost us many more lives than the ones falling here on this battlefield. We have to hurry and stop them… before the end of the world itself is unleashed." Gray told the constellar before him and the girls.

Hearing all of this, Observer was surprised before gaining a serous expression a nodded to the Ice Maker Mage's words. From hearing what this kind of entity was, this Solaris entity was a danger to not just this world, but to many others as well if allowed to be freed.

"I understand mortal, then let's not waste any more time." Observer told them.

And like that, the living constellation took off on foot with great speed away from the Mages and towards the stronghold around the mesa up ahead, knowing that he can't waste anymore time or else this Solaris God will be unleashed upon the world. Unknown to all of them however, it was already too late.

Back inside of the large cavern of the ancient old ruins in the mesa, Natsu, Lucy and Erza all stayed close to one another, with Lucy holding Natsu's left hand and Erza holding his right hand as small smiles were on their faces. A good distance away from the last seal, their men and women also getting a good distance as the explosives were all set and ready.

Looking at the head engineered, the three Mages nodded towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Do it." Natsu told him, getting the servant to nod in understanding. The engineer lifted his hand up with the detonator in hand, and not even a second later he pressed his thumb down on the red button in his hand.

*BOOM*

The cavern shook as everyone raised their arm up to cover their faces from the resulting explosion, the yellow crystal crumbled and was blasted into tiny fragments, the heat and divine power they held vanishing due to their destruction. Luckily no one got hurt from the explosion, but none that mattered anyway. For they finally achieved their goal, the final seal has been destroyed.

Back outside, Observer came to a sudden stop as did the entire battle itself as they all felt the world beneath their feet suddenly started to shake at an uncontrollable rate. The sky grew even darker and thundered further, and to Observer's shock he felt the faint divine energies that were emitting from the ground surging much more than they previously did. He wasn't the only one as Acnologia who wasn't too far from where the living constellation was at felt the sudden increase in the unusual energies radiating from the planet they stood on.

"The f**k? What's going on?" Acnologia questioned as the earthquake continued onward without stop.

They would get their answer however as without warning pure while pillars of raw divine energies erupted from the ground all around the large battlefield and throughout the world, all coming together high above the sky far above the large battlefield below it. Everyone from both sides of the conflict only looked around to see the raw power escaping the world and merging together up above the cloud, blocking their view to see what was taking form, taking shape.

"Huh… this looks interesting…" Acnologia admitted as he looked up towards the sky to see all of the power leaking from the world coming together up above them with an excited grin, unaware of Observer snapping out of his confusion before taking off towards the mesa once more, having a feeling that something was about to befall those who were present on the natural structure.

On one of the bases around the mesa, Natsu, Lucy and Erza were seen rushing towards one of their balcony along with many of their own soldiers. Arriving at their location, they only looked up in awe as they saw the divine powers of Solaris coming together before their very eyes to take the form of the deity, unbothered by the chaos the unleashing of the God was causing to the planet.

"Whoa…" Lucy muttered in pure awe, as she along with Erza, Natsu and the others with him only continued to stare from the sheer divine entity that was now set free.

 **(Cue: "Solaris Phase 1" Music)**

As the clouds somewhat parted as the deity took form, the divine energies ceased to leak from the planet as they all came together to form the God that was now present high above the land below it for all to see.

Flying high above the land with the clouds twirling around its mighty being, the divine being was massive in size, easily much larger than that of a dragon. Its body looked like that of a hawk-like skeletal apparition while being made up of what seems like raw light. Covering its body was three harden shells of light, two covering its lower arms which had three finger of a claw-like hand, and the last shell covering its main body that the lower part covered its chest and what looked like a glowing crimson orb, and the top part of the shell has a figure which gave it a eagle-like head, glowing yellow eyes and six horns in total, three being on each side in the form of looking like antlers. The lower body of the divine being didn't have legs; instead it only trailed off right below the chest giving it a look that resembles a stalactite. Behind the God, a ring of six large triangular pieces were present looking like a sun, moving in a circular fashion in one direction before it would change towards the other direction occasionally.

This unusual yet powerful entity was Solaris, a God of Time that was once sealed away long ago, now fully unleashed as it let out a roar that was akin to that of numerous elks overlapping one another yet still hold a powerful echo of it divine might as it shook the world below.

"Solaris…" Erza muttered as a few tears of joy went down her eyes, getting her to rub them away before the red head look back up at the divine entity once more with a small smile on their faces.

Stepping forward, Natsu shouted aloud in hopes that the divine deity would hear his voice as happiness could be seen presence in his tone.

"SOLARIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME GREAT ONE?!" Natsu shouted with his smile still on his face as he went on, "YOU'RE FREE ONCE MORE! WE HAVE FREED YOU! NOW… YOU CAN FIX OUR BROKEN WORLD!"

His yelling seemed to have done the trick as Solaris seemed to turn its direction towards where the mesa and the surrounding metallic bases around it were at, as those there looked at the divine being with smiles…

…Which went away as confusion took hold of the three Mages and those around them as the God of Time slowly moved one of its shell covered arms in front of him, puzzling those from the God's sudden movement.

"Solaris…?" Natsu muttered, a bit puzzled by what the God was about to do. Maybe the divine deity was about to go ahead and unleash its power to rewind time and start again like they wanted?

That would not be the case however as without warning, the might deity swipe its arm toward the mesa and the surrounding structures, unleashing a mighty wave of raw divine power as the sky seemed to shake from the sheer pressure and power of it all. Seeing the incoming attack shocked the three and horrified them and everyone else.

"WAIT SOLARIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza shouted in shock as the attack drew closer to where they were at.

However before the massive attack arrived, a blur quickly passed by and snatched up Natsu, Erza and Lucy before taking off away from the mountain and the buildings around it just in time as the wave of energy crashed into the mesa and the surrounding landscape, utterly destroying it as well as slaughtering every living being that were there, erasing them from existence.

Far from the devastation that was just unleashed, Observer landed onto the ground, dropping Natsu, Lucy and Erza flat on their faces as the living constellation looked back to towards the divine being high in the air as the dark thundering clouds warped all around the deity as it remained still for a moment as light shined off of the Godly being.

"To think that such an entity would exist on a world like this… I can feel the rage and hunger it gives off." Observer muttered to no one in particular, seeing this God of Time in its true form.

"Hey Observer!" The living constellation was pulled from his thoughts as he looked over to see Acnologia arriving to where he was, landing a few feet before the constellar. Behind the dragon in humanoid form was Gray, Mira, Ultear and Juvia as they all arrived on the scene along with other soldiers. Though, their attention was on the deity that was now hovering over the world far above them.

"No…" Ultear muttered in horror, seeing the rogue God freed once more high above them all.

Seeing Natsu, Erza and Lucy slowing getting back on their feet, Gray couldn't stop himself from gritting his teeth in anger before rushing over before decking Natsu in the face, forcing him down into the ground once more much to the shock of the two women near him.

"Natsu!" The red head and blonde called out, about to rush to help their boyfriend only to be intercepted by Juvia, Mira, Ultear and the soldiers they had all around them who all had enraged expressions on their faces.

Natsu groaned in pain from that before he found himself being pulled towards the Ice Maker Mage who grabbed the pink haired male by the collar of his clothing before shouting aloud directly into his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU DOOMED US YOU F**KING IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT UNLEASHING THAT MONSTER?!" Gray shouted, pulling Natsu closer to his face as utter rage could be felt in his words, all while Natsu was too shocked to respond back properly.

"I…" He tried to say before Gray continued onward once more.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU THOUGHT THAT THE GOD WOULD FEEL INDEBT OR GRATEFUL OR SOME SH*T?! ARE YOU THAT F**KING NAÏVE NATSU?! BECAUSE OF YOU OUR WORLD IS DONE FOR!" Gray shouted once more in Natsu's face, who recoiled from this.

Not paying attention to any of this however, Acnologia walked over towards Observer before pointing up at the divine being with a puzzled expression.

"So… got any idea on what that thing may be?" The Dragon of Death questioned, figuring that Observer would know since he stayed with these other weaklings to get information about what was going on earlier.

"From what I was told by the mortals, this is the God known as Solaris, a being capable of devouring time itself. It is a danger to not just this world but too many other realities if we don't do something about it." Observer told the dragon, who widened his eyes from hearing that before annoyance grew on his expression.

"Seriously? How many multiversal level threats are there out there?" Acnologia gritted his teeth when he spoke that in annoyance before looking up at the God who was currently doing nothing at the moment high above them all, "Either that these kind of threats are more common than I thought or we just have sh*tty luck of running into the very few worlds that do possess such annoyances."

"It doesn't matter, can you feel it?" Observer questioned Acnologia, puzzling the dragon before the constellar went on, "It may be free, but I can feel it's still very weak, no doubt due to being imprisoned for so long. We have a chance to destroy this being before it can fully recover its strength. If we are to strike it down, then now is our chance."

His words didn't go unheard by the others, who all turned away from one another to look at the constellar and Dragon King in shock as if they said something that was out of their mind.

"You're joking… right?" Mira started to say towards the two, getting the two Multiversal travelers to look towards the white haired woman who had wide shocked eyes, "You did not just say you both plan on FIGHTING Solaris are you?! You're out of your minds! Solaris is a God! A divine being! It can't be killed by anything!"

Acnologia only grinned from hearing her words. Seeing them deny their chances only made him want to prove them all wrong.

"Please. This won't be the first divine being I killed and I have a feeling that it won't be the last. Not only that but we're up against enemies on the same caliber if not greater than this so called Solaris. Now if you excuse us, I have a God to kill." Acnologia told them all with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

And before any other words were spoken Magic erupted from Acnologia's body before a draconic roar filled the air, showing Acnologia having entered into his dragon form once more. Observer didn't waste anytime as he jumped onto the dragon's back, before the mighty Dragon King took off into the air and directly towards Solaris high in the air, leaving behind a shocked group of people.

"DID HE JUST TURN INTO A DRAGON?!" Juvia shouted in surprise, not expecting that to happen.

No one else answered however as they only looked up to see the two making their way towards the divine being high above their world with surprised or serious expressions. While they all believed that the two were out of their minds and insane for attempting to fight a God, they all had a slight sliver of hope that maybe they will be able to emerge victorious in the end after all.

It seemed that this was the moment for Solaris to finally act when it let out another roar before a bright light started to emit from its body, completely covering itself while the light begun to spread and take a hold of the world and the rest of the timeline. Seeing the approaching light got Acnologia and Observer to act.

"Hold on!" Observer told his draconic companion before he unleashed Cosmic Energy from his hand to form a large shield around the two of them. Acnologia only grinned as he continued to fly towards the consuming light.

Not even a second passed before they were overtaken by the light, yet nevertheless the two continued onward as Observer made sure he was steadied on the Black Dragon's back, who only felt more thrill to fight such a power being even if it was in a weakened state at the moment.

A few moments later the two found themselves emerging from the light as they continued to fly through the air, yet their surrounding had changed. Instead of the sky with the land below them the two found themselves surrounding by a dark purple-like space, reality being twisted all around due to the powers of Solaris. It was clear that the God had begun to devour and warp the reality it was in thus the different abyss-like environment.

"Reality itself is being twisted…" Observer muttered to himself, as Acnologia only grunted. He didn't really care about that, only wanting to face against the God responsible for all of this chaos.

Another roar grabbed their attention as they looked ahead only to see the giant hovering form of Solaris itself a good distance away from them. From the looks of things it didn't take too kindly for intruders to be in its realm that it had just created for it to dwell inside as it went on to sate its hunger.

 **"Get ready Observer, this is going to be fun!"** Acnologia shouted before he let out his own draconic roar towards the rogue God before them all.

' _Only you and the other two would think facing against a danger that threatens realities as something fun!'_ Observer thought to himself from the antics of the dragon while thinking about Romeo and E.N.D, though he didn't voice it as he only powered himself up, preparing to face off against Solaris.

The deity let out another roar at the two foes before it brought one of its hands forward as it proceed to fire off multiple large blasts of raw white energy towards the incoming duo. Acnologia managed to maneuver out of the way of the massive beam before opening his mouth and firing off a Dragon's Roar towards the divine being who only raised its left arm up to block it, the shell around its arm taking the blunt of the attack. Seeing it had an opening, Solaris then stretched out said arm to fire off another large blast of energy towards the flying dragon and his constellar rider, with the both of them managing to fly out of the way in time before it could collide into them. Observer enveloped his hands with his blue Cosmic Energy before unleashing a barrage of blasts from his hands towards the giant hovering God before them. Like before however Solaris raised its left arm up to block the attacks easily, its shell taking the force of it once more. Changing tactics, the divine deity roared out as multiple tears in reality opened up before multiple large comets were fired from the holes of time and space, surprising Acnologia and Observer before they gained a more determined expression as Acnologia flew all around to avoid the flung comets at him. Observer however gained an idea as another comet closed in; Observer launched himself from Acnologia's back before jumping onto the nearby comet. Not even a second later did the constellar launched himself off from the comet before he started to repeat this process with the other comets close by, getting closer towards Solaris. Landing onto yet another comet, Observer empowered his fists with his Cosmic Energy before jumping off of the rocky surface before heading directly towards Solaris, who raised its left arm up to block the incoming attacker. However as Observer thrust his fist into the hard shell on the deity's arm, it shattered completely pushing Solaris back as it roared seemly in shock from the loss of one of its shells.

The force behind the shell's destruction launched Observer back into the abyss around the God of Time, but luckily Acnologia flew by in time for Observer to land on the dragon's back. Grinning from ear to ear, Acnologia flew towards more of the incoming comets that were still being launched before the mighty dragon flipped around and slammed a few incoming comets with his tail, launching them directly towards the angered God. Seeing the incoming comets Solaris raised its right arm up to block them, its shell easily tanking the attack no problem. Changing tactics again, the rogue God lowered its right arm before making its left arm, now with no shell, make a swiping motion in front of it, unleashing a massive wave of white energy towards the two enemies. Seeing the incoming attack got Acnologia to react fast enough as he flew upward with enough speed to escape the range of the large wave-like attack as it passed by. Gritting his teeth in anger, Acnologia powered up before unleashing an Eternal Flare towards the large divine being, who saw the massive attacks coming straight towards it as it raised its right arm to block the force of the Magical attack. Yet even though the shell around its arm managed to take it, the force behind it still pushed Solaris back much to its anger. Figuring it would try to do the same, Solaris spread both of its arms out wide from its side before multiple large balls of raw energy formed around him. And not even a moment later massive beams of raw power shot out from these orbs directly towards the dragon and his constellar rider. The two bolted all around the opened twisted space that they were all in yet the attacks followed right after them, home in on the two refusing to loose track of their target. Observer tried to come up with an idea to lose the incoming attacks, however Acnologia then had an idea of his own with a grin appearing on his face. Without warning Acnologia bolted towards where Solaris was at, making a beeline directly towards the large God. Right behind Solaris was about to swipe them away the dragon dove upward towards the sky, as the attacks from Solaris were unable to move fast enough from crashing into their caster.

Solaris raised its right arm in defense just in time; however the force behind its own beams was enough to shatter the shell covering its right arm, pushing the deity back as it furiously roared out in rage from the action. Now flying high above the God of Time, Acnologia grinned while Observer was surprised to see the effective luring of using the God's own attack against it.

 **"Hold on Observer,"** Acnologia warned the living constellation, puzzling him before Acnologia powered up even further, **"It's going to get rocky!"**

Observer didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before without warning Acnologia bolted and dove down directly towards Solaris, a cone of raw Magical power enveloping the dragon and constellar as the two got closer to their enemy. Solaris, seeing the incoming intruders once more, summoned more orbs of raw energy around its body before firing massive beams from them and towards the two once more. These ones however didn't trail the two as the God refused to let them use a trick like they did a minute ago again against it. Acnologia however easily dodged them all as Observer held on tight to make sure he didn't fall off of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse's back. As the two closed in Acnologia let out another roar that shook the air all around them before bypassing any defenses Solaris may have had before the dragon slammed head first into the shell covering the God's main body with enough force to completely shatter it, getting it to roar out in fury as the eagle-like head fell apart as well due to it being apart of its shell around its body. Taking the chance from seeing Solaris stumbling, Acnologia sucked in the surrounding energies in the air and the air itself before empowering himself even further. And before the God of Time could react Acnologia fired off a massive Dragon's Roar that was too fast for Solaris to act to stop. The large beam of raw Magic al power slammed into the crimson orb that was in its chest, causing a massive explosion that shook the twisted realm they were all in all while Solaris could be heard emitting a shriek of agony.

Getting a good distance away from the injured God, Acnologia grinned while Observer only looked on at the sight of the harmed deity before them all.

 **"Hah! And here I thought this thing would be harder to fight!"** Acnologia shouted with a mocking tone, however despite their success so far Observer remained cautious.

"Don't let your guard down Acnologia!" Observer replied back to the dragon he was riding on the back of, "We still don't know what else this deity may try to-!"

A bright light cut the living constellation off as both him and Acnologia looked to where Solaris was at only to see the deity covering itself in pure light, blocking them from seeing the massive God. Luckily it died down only for them to see that Solaris had now taken up a new form.

It wasn't too much of a different from its first body, but if it didn't look like a headless skeletal hawk-like spirit before then it surely did now before the two. No more shells of any kind were on its body, and behind its back instead of the ring sun-like look it had, a long plate with a set of wings on each side were seen behind the headless deity, with each wing made up of five segments as it shined brightly for its enemies to see its new state, refusing to back down to its assaulters while its power skyrocketed.

"…Huh… to think such a chaotic and vile rogue God could look so beautiful…" Observer couldn't help but say, thinking the more angelic-like look the God had to be rather breathtaking.

 **"Don't let its new look get to you; it's still a danger to us that we need to destroy!"** Acnologia shouted to the constellar on his back, knowing full well that appearances can be deceiving. Just because it looked more angel-like it was still a rogue deity that wanted them all dead.

Observer nodded in agreement, knowing that how Solaris looked now didn't matter. As the two increased their own power, they prepared to end this fight as soon as they can while Solaris roared out once more.

Solaris didn't waste any more time before it raised both of its hands in front of itself before firing off a massive beam of energy towards the dragon and constellar duo, with both widening their eyes from seeing the sudden large attack before Acnologia took off ay great speed to avoid such a giant attack. Enraged, Solaris opened more holes in reality all around its body before more comets were summoned and fired forth in hopes of hitting the dragon and constellar. Acnologia however continued to dodge each of the thrown comets with ease while Observer unleashed his Cosmic Energy to destroy any that would get close. Turning his gaze towards the powerful Time God, Observer decided to take an approach similar to what he did earlier in the fight and launched himself from Acnologia's back and onto a nearby comet. Not stopping he continued to jump from comet to comet, getting closer towards Solaris once more while channeling his power into his fist. Meanwhile Acnologia continued to dodge the thrown comets as Solaris, paying attention to the Black Dragon and not to Observer who was getting closer, fire off a massive beam of energy from its core towards the Dragon King. Seeing the incoming attack Acnologia dived down fast enough to avoid the massive beam as it shot out into the abyss around them. Seeing Solaris summoning more orbs of energy to fire off more beams, Acnologia grinned before he powered up even further, charging directly towards the God of Time with great speed.

As Acnologia closed in, so did Observer as he continued to jump from one comet to another getting closer towards Solaris. Sensing the incoming presence, Solaris turned its attention away from the Black Dragon of Apocalypse and towards Observer, seeing the constellar closing in on its location. Seeing how the comets it was firing was helping its enemy to get to him, it creased firing anymore of the space projectiles before it brought both of its hands together once more, preparing to charge up and fire off a large beam of energy once more at Observer. Observer saw this, and seeing that he had to get to the God now, launch himself from the last comet he landed on a moment ago and charged directly towards the divine deity. As Solaris prepared to fire its attack however, Acnologia's roar grabbed its attention too late; before the God knew it Acnologia slammed his body directly into the crimson orb that was its core, causing a massive explosion that shook the realm they were in as Solaris stumbled back and let out another shriek. This allowed Observer an opening as he brought his right fist behind him, and putting as much power he can without draining himself too substantially, arrived and thrust his empowered punch directly into the core of Solaris once more, breaking it apart as another explosion was unleashed, throwing Observer back into the abyss around the God of Time while Solaris stumbled back. Luckily Acnologia, having flown away from Solaris after his own attack, flew by and snatched Observer with his claws before they put a good distance between them and Solaris.

 **"Well won't you look at that?"** Acnologia stated with a grin, getting Observer to be confused before looking over towards the God of Time only to have a small grin of his own form on his own face.

Solaris let out a painful shriek as the crimson core was shown to have shattered from the attack done by both Acnologia and Observer, and with that happening the realm started to shake uncontrollably. Seeing the divine power diminishing from its body, it was clear that the God was no long for this world. Solaris let out one agonizing shriek before the life finally faded from its body, slowly disintegrating and falling apart while it plummeted into the unknown abyss all around it and the two Muliversal travelers.

And then, nothing was left as Solaris met its end for the final time.

Observer and Acnologia couldn't comment about their victory however as without warning the realm around them started to shake uncontrollably, grabbing their attention and getting their eyes to widen.

 **"OH NOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!"** Acnologia shouted in puzzlement and anger, having no idea what was going on with the area around them which ticked him off. Observer however easily came up with a solution as to what was happening.

"Without Solaris, reality and time is returning back to how it originally was. This place around us will soon cease to exist." Observer told the Black Dragon that he was currently in the large claws of.

 **"Then we better get out of here before it fully collapses with us in it!"** Acnologia told the living constellation, who nodded in agreement with the dragon's words.

"Understood." Observer responded back, a small smile forming on the constellar's expression due to their victory against the rogue God.

Luckily his hands were free despite being grabbed by the dragon when he raised his hand up in front of the two, before opening a large blue colored portal in front of them. Seeing this got Acnologia to grin, and without wasting any more time the two flew right into the portal as it closed behind them, leaving this timeline behind as it slowly restored itself back to how it was before Solaris warped it all with its power.

'UNKNOWN'

Many Fel Etherious present were filled with worry and fear as they all were present within the throne room of Brolgoth's warship. The demons all around were shocked to have learned that their master's pet had fallen to their enemies, more specifically they leaned that it was the four with the inferior E.N.D's doing for the lost of Felkon. At the throne itself was where Brolgoth, who all could see had an angered frown on his face, his body wrapped in his green aura struggling to keep his rage at bay. Many of the demons were fearful of setting him off, hence the fear that filled their bodies.

Walking up towards the throne where Brolgoth sat in was a demon that was unaffected by the mood of the rest of the moon size demonic vessel. Standing around six feet and four inches tall was a tall Fel Etherious woman who was clad in black metallic armor with crimson markings on the armor that covered her voluptuous form. Her hair was pure white and was styled into one long ponytail that went down the demon's back. Her eyes were yellow in color as a large scar ran across her face. Her skin was a bit darker compared to the other human looking Fel Etherious and strapped to her back were two massive sized polearms with each end having a large silver blade. This demon was simply known as Risyla.

"My Lord, I bring good news from the bridge. We have managed to locate one of the four meddlesome group of mortals." Risyla told Brolgoth, making her tone soft and gentle as despite her tough demeanor even she was worried of angering one of their superiors.

Brolgoth leaned forward, rage still present on his face yet still trying not to lash out from the loss of his pet and Irroth's failure from defeating their enemies.

"…Which one?" The powerful demon questioned, his voice sending shivered down all of the other demons' spines.

"We believe it to be the human Dragon Slayer, the one called Romeo my Lord." Risyla answered the bulky demon, who leaned back into his chair from hearing that.

"That one huh?" Brolgoth muttered before he got lost in his thoughts for a moment, _'To think Irroth failed to destroy them. He had the body of Majin Buu yet even that wasn't enough to slaughter those mortal pests. And they even dared kill Felkon, my precious pet. To think mere mortals would get under my skin, it reminds me of those annoying mortals with our former universe's God of Destruction from so many years ago.'_

Pushing about that far to the back of their mind, Brolgoth raised his hand and thrust it forward towards the demons all around him as he spoke up once more.

"Risyla, I trust you to get the job done. Destroy the mortal pest and the world he's residing on. Do not fail." Brolgoth warned her, getting the white haired demon to shudder from the rage that was still present in the mighty Fel Etherious's voice.

"I understand my Lord, I will not fail you." Risyla told the powerful demon, before she turned around and walked away from him and the guards and other demons around her. Brolgoth leaned back into his seat once more, a small grin appearing on his face as he believed that she will get the job done.

Not too long after that, outside of the massive demonic warship, one of the hangars that the vessel possessed could be seen opening up as a normal demonic warship was seen leaving the haul of the massive moon size ship before the smaller ship activated its warp drive, teleporting away and towards the timeline where the All Magic Dragon Slayer Romeo Conbolt resided in.

And this time they will ensure that he dies by their hands.

 **Finally, chapter done! And yes, Solaris was based off of the Solaris from the Sonic game from 2006 because I am unoriginal.**

 **Now some of you might be wondering "Why would you through a powerful being like that out of nowhere?", well remember this. There are supposedly infinite alternate realities out there, so it would be obvious that not every Earthland out there is going to have a bunch of weaklings that my heroes and their enemies can squash easily. They are obviously going to be some powerful beings both good and evil out there in the infinite multiverses, so I figured this would help show that off. To me it would make the infinite realities seem more larger and more realistic… if that makes any senses.**

 **It probably doesn't but hey, I tried.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	21. Mecha and the Saiyans

**Hello everyone it's a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now for this chapter, we will be checking on Mecha and see what world it ended up on and who the two large power energies it detected are. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter at the end so apologize for that.**

 **But… well I'm sure you're looking at the chapter name so you can already guess what kind of planet it arrived on and the basic idea of what will happen.**

 **Now, let's find out how this will go and see what else I decide to fit into this chapter shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Mecha and the Saiyans**

'EARTH, COORDINATES UNKNOWN'

Shouts filled the air as a shockwave was emitted over a small lake nearby the large corporation building that resided within West City. Luckily the blast of air died down as the two causes of it continued to fight one another over the lake without break. Both sides refusing to back down as their training with one another only intensified.

One of the two flying fighters, who were currently on the defensive blocking any punch or kick thrown at him by his rival, looked to be a muscular man with black colored spiky hair and dark colored eyes. This man wore a uniform known as a gi, which was orange colored. Underneath this he wore a short sleeve dark blue shirt, and on his feet he wore dark blue shoes. The man also wore a blue colored sash style obi on his waist.

The second fighter who was currently on the offensive trying to overpower his rival was also a well built man black spiky hair that stands up straight with a window's peak, and black colored eyes. Unlike his rival, he wore a blue colored jumpsuit that covers most of his body, and along with it he also wore a mostly white colored chest armor piece with two straps over his clavicles as part of it. Along with this he also wore white gloves and boots that were white with yellow strips at the front.

These two men were known as some of the mightiest warriors in this universe, they are known as Goku and Vegeta respectively, both part of a long wiped out race of warriors that now continued to live on to get stronger and protect those they hold dear.

But right now, all they cared about was trying to outdo the other in this training match.

"Got you!" Vegeta shouted as he vanished from his spot in front of Goku, surprising him only to be caught off guard when the Prince of Saiyans appeared right behind him before kicking in the back of the Earth raised Saiyan's head.

"GAH!" Naturally, this launched Goku straight into the lake below, causing a large splash that hit the surrounding land. Luckily no one was around to get wet from the affect as Vegeta only scoff at the sight below him.

Not even a minute later did Goku emerge from the lake, jumping out of it and onto the nearby land as he looked down at himself soaked with water. The black haired man only grumbled about how he didn't react in time to retaliate against the Prince from making such a move. Shaking his head from that, a grin appeared on his face as he turned to his self proclaimed rival.

"That was a good one Vegeta! You're definitely better then we were not too long ago!" Goku exclaimed happily towards the still airborne Saiyan, who only smirked from hearing those words.

"Please, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Vegeta replied back, getting ready to continue their training match as Goku did the same.

However, before they could do that…

"Boys! How about you two take a break for the time being?!" The voice of a woman grabbed the two's attention, getting them to look over near the building where a few butlers were present preparing good amount of food for the two Saiyans courtesy of the female who called out to them. She had short blue hair and blue colored eyes. She wore a white shirt with a red bandanna around her neck, blue jeans and brown cowgirl boots. In her arms was a small baby girl who was currently sleeping away in peace. This was Bulma, a friend of Goku's and the wife of Vegeta as well as a member of the Brief family that runs and own Capsule Corporation. The infant she carried was Bulla, Vegeta's and Bulma's second child.

Hearing that got Goku excited as he quickly ran over towards where all of the food was gathered at like a kid in a candy store, while Vegeta powered down and landed onto the ground near the lake before calmly making his way over towards his wife, daughter and the meals she prepared.

"Awesome! I'm starving after all of that training we did!" Goku exclaimed happily, arriving at one of the outdoor tables before he went on to gather food to devour.

Vegeta only gave his wife a quick thanks before he too started to gather food, sat down near where Goku decided to take a seat at, at a table that was cleared for the two to eat their meals without anything to get in the way.

And like that it was silent for a bit other than the two Saiyans' inhaling any food that they had or was handed to them by the butlers and so forth, making sure to have their stomachs full to help them be more energized to continue their training. Luckily it didn't last when Bulma, who made her way over to her husband and friend while still carrying her daughter started to speak up once more.

"You both are sure training harder than you did before I've noticed." Bulma replied to the two, as Goku swallowed the food in his mouth to reply, knowing that the blue haired woman would hit him if he had talked with his mouth full.

"Of course! I can't help it! That fight with Broly showed that I still got a long way to go if I am to get stronger!" Goku responded back to her with a grin on his face before he promptly shoved more food in his mouth once again.

Ah yes, for those unaware not too long ago the tyrant known as Frieza had return to the Earth once again in order to defeat the two Saiyans while trying to get his hands on the seven Dragon Balls to gain a wish. While the Earth's defenders didn't really know what he wanted to wish for, they assumed it was probably for immortality, at least Vegeta did. However, this time he had found and brought a powerful Saiyan known as Broly that pushed the two Saiyans to their limits, even having to go as far as using the fusion technique to become a powerful warrior known as Gogeta in order to defeat him. Now, the mighty Saiyan was back on Planet Vampa with two new friends, who Goku managed to establish a friendship with in turn for being able to spar with Broly from time to time.

"And you know that I will never let this moron stay ahead of me." Vegeta told her while pointing his thumb towards his fellow Saiyan who was shoving more meals into his mouth without a care.

Bulma only sighed from hearing this from the love of her life and her idiotic friend, knowing that no matter what fighting will always be their main focus no matter what. Sure she's used to it for the most part, but it can still get annoying to deal with.

As the three continued to chat and eat, the former being in the case for the two Saiyans, all of them were unaware that high up in the altitude in the blue mostly cleared sky, a certain dark blue mechanical being was spotted looking down towards Capsule Corporation in the city far below it. More specifically, it looked towards where Goku and Vegeta were sitting at.

A few high pitch bleeps emitted from Mecha as it scanned the two Saiyans, the source of the two high power levels it had detected earlier, down below for better identification before it let out a ding noise, signifying that its information gathering and scanning was complete.

 _ **"Scanning complete. Vegeta the Fourth, Prince of the extinct Saiyan race. Son Goku, the Saiyan known for defeating Frieza. Both known to reside in Universe 7 of Multiverse group 191991-SS in countless alternate parallel timelines."**_ Mecha went over its new information it gathered while using old data that it has accessed too from its data bank downloaded into its systems.

Another bleep emitted from the war machine as it looked straight towards the two far down below Saiyans, who remained oblivious to the machine's nearby presence high up in the sky, having gained a new mission for the time being before it would resume it's older goal.

 _ **"Both threat level high. Enemies of the Empire. Proceeding to engage."**_ Mecha stated to itself as its right arm morphed into a machine gun once more before it began to charge, knowing that unlike with Observer, Acnologia, Srolgis and Felkon, it had to use its full might to take these two dangerous entities down.

Back on the land below, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma continued to chat with one another about who knows what as the two Saiyans continued to eat as they do so, with Goku emitting a laugh from whatever he heard one of the two say something during their talks.

However, both Goku and Vegeta's eyes then widened, something that didn't go unnoticed by Bulma who looked puzzled from the sudden silent and confused look the two fighting hungry warriors had.

"What's wrong? What's with those faces?" Bulma couldn't help but ask while Bulla continued to sleep peacefully in her mother's arms.

The two didn't reply however as they slowly got back up onto their feet…

…Only for Goku to swiftly turn around before without warning firing off a medium sized Ki blast from one of his hands and up in the air before him with a shout.

 **(Cue: "Layers" from Re: Creators OST)**

*BOOM*

Perfect timing too as his attack had collided with an incoming orange energy beam of its own, causing an explosion to detonate blowing away the nearby tables, food, butlers and other items or servants that were caught up from the sudden. Goku managed to remain in place while Vegeta had moved to make sure that Bulma and their daughter was alright from that, which thankfully they were.

The only different now is that Bulma was now shocked out of her mind while Bulla was crying loudly from being interrupted from her nice nap, who was held tightly by her protective mother.

"What the heck was that?!" Bulma shouted out as Vegeta helped her get back onto her feet before looking towards the direction where the opposing energy blast came from.

"Trouble that's what!" Vegeta exclaimed as he and Goku were now in high alert and ready for a fight. What troubled the Prince of all Saiyans though was the fact that he didn't feel any other presences nearby nor did he felt the energy of the incoming attack itself, only picking up of the sound of it heading their way.

"Show yourself!" Goku called out; wanting to know who tried to fire a sneak attack at them like that.

He would get his answer as without warning Mecha crash landed onto the ground right in front of Goku, shattering the ground underneath him while the resulting shockwave and kicking up dirt and dust forced Goku to cover his eyes with his arms for a moment before he was able to recover from that.

Sadly though the Saiyan wouldn't be able to react fast enough when without warning once more, Mecha delivered a kick straight into Goku's face with enough force to launch him far from Capsule Corporation and up in the air high above West City. Not wasting time, Mecha continued the offensive as it took off towards where it had just sent the Earth raised Saiyan flying.

With the two now away from the corporation Vegeta and Bulma looked surprised from the enemy, having gotten a decent look at it for a moment before it launched Goku far into the air and took off after him.

"Wait, was that a robot?" Bulma questioned all while trying to calm down her baby daughter in her arms who was still crying up a storm.

"It doesn't matter what it is, all I know is that it needs to be dealt with." Vegeta replied back.

And like that, the Prince powered up before he took off after to where Goku and Mecha were launched towards, knowing that his rival would no doubt be fighting the unknown enemy first for a bit. The husband of Bulma wished that he will get Kakarot to switch places so he could fight the machine instead.

Bulma only watched as her husband took off towards where Goku and the mechanical being were at as she, while worried, was also confident that her husband and Goku would be able to defeat whatever that thing was that just showed up and attacked them. The real question that was on her mind though was on the matter of what exactly it was that just tried to blow them up.

"A robot huh…? But where did it come from?" Bulma couldn't help but mutter to herself, curious about this development of this unknown robotic attacker and its origins only to be pulled away from her thoughts as Bulla's cries grabbed her attention once more in hopes of calming her down.

Back with Goku, the black haired Saiyan was now high in the air about West City as he was able to stop himself from being flung further, steadying himself as he looked towards the direction where he was launched only to see the incoming mechanical entity making its way directly towards him.

"I don't know what you are, but if it's a fight you want then I'll gladly give you one!" Goku shouted, powerful up a bit before he bolted head first towards the incoming attacking threat.

Both Goku and Mecha collided with their fists, unleashing a large shockwave from the blow before the two begun to continue their respective assaults of punches and kicks, both sides trying to outdo the other as Mecha tried to deliver an uppercut. This however only allowed Goku to see an opening as the black haired Saiyan backed away to dodge before rushing in and delivering a strong punch towards Mecha's face, launching the machine flying even further and thankfully away from West City, so none of the inhabitants will be caught in the crossfire thankfully. Not done there, Goku took off once more right after Mecha away from the city. Mecha meanwhile man aged to recover from the surprise attack as it saw Goku coming directly towards it once more. Refusing to be humiliated again it powered up with orange energy emitting from its body before the Saiyan and robot collided once more multiple times, jumping away from one another before they would clash once more as they both continued to fly at great speeds away from the city and through the land of the world below.

This would eventually end when Goku tried to clash into it once more only for Mecha to grab a hold of the Saiyan's foot as Goku tried to kick him. Widening his eyes in surprise the fighter was unable to react in time or escape the machine's grasp before the mechanical being twirled Goku around before letting him go, launching the Saiyan towards the barren ground far down below them, causing an explosion to take form as it shook the land around them. Not done just yet, Mecha morphed its arm into a machine gun manner once more before firing repeatedly small blasts of energy like an actual machine gun towards where Goku had crashed into. Each blast had caused another explosion one after another as smoke completely covered the land below where Mecha kept firing at, believing that it was causing damage to its enemy that resided down below.

That would not be the case however as without warning a bright yellow colored dash shot out from the smoke and around the incoming rapid firing energy blasts like nothing before a knee slammed into Mecha's chin, getting it to stumble back before it then received a point blank large energy beam, causing another explosion as well as pushing Mecha back a good distance.

Luckily or not depending on the view Mecha was still mostly unharmed from such an attack as it looked on only to see a grinning Super Saiyan Goku now flying not too far away from where it hovered in the air.

"Huh, what do you know, you seem to be pretty tough yourself," Goku couldn't help but admit, seeing how this unknown machine was able to get him to turn into a Super Saiyan. Honestly the Saiyan didn't know that this machine was able to keep up with him in his base form, but that alone only excited the Saiyan more than anything, "But that's just making me more excited. I don't know who sent you, but I have to thank them for sending something strong like you!"

Knowing that they needed a better location to fight without any nearby cities or towns getting caught in the crossfire, Goku taunted Mecha before the Super Saiyan took off in a random direction hoping that Mecha would follow right after him. Luckily for him Mecha did just that as the mechanical entity bolted right after its enemy in hopes of catching up towards him.

As the two continued to fly through the air at alarming speed, Mecha didn't stop its assault as it continued to fire off a rapid firing of energy blasts from its machine gun formed arm, trying in vain to hit the flying Super Saiyan who was able to dodge them all with ease as he continued to fly in front of his attacker.

 _'It doesn't give off any energy, so it's like 17# and 18#. That's going to be a problem to deal with.'_ Goku thought to himself as he continued to dodge the rapid bullets of energy being fired at him while he continued to try to analyze this new threat. If this thing tried any tricks that helped it used its non detectable presence as part of it that was going to spell trouble for him, so Goku knew that he had to remain on high alert and not let this robot get the drop on him.

Chancing up tactics, Mecha ceased firing as its machine gun morphed arm then opened up further allowing a rocket to be shown instead. Not wasting time as the two continued to fly through the air across the planet Mecha then fired multiple rockets towards the airborne Super Saiyan as they trailed after him with great speed of their own. Seeing this Goku shouted as he fired off multiple small energy blasts to counter the incoming rockets, making direct hit on all of them as they detonated in the air. Goku grinned from this only to widen his eyes when he saw Mecha then sped up its own flying speed before it managed to appear directly right above him. Unable to react in time, Goku would be launched to the ground when Mecha held both of its hand together before slamming them directly into the Super Saiyan's back. Goku let out a shout of pain as he crashed into the ground, causing smoke and dust to be picked up into the air while shaking the land around him for a few moments.

Thankfully Goku easily recovered as he stood straight up before getting a good look at his surroundings, seeing how they were in some deserted rocky barren area. This was good, now he didn't have to worry about anything or anyone getting caught in the crossfire.

"Alright then," Goku started to say as he saw Mecha diving down directly from the sky towards him with both its fists risen in front of it, "It's time we get more serious!"

With that exclamation Goku thrust his own fists towards the incoming machine's own, causing another shockwave to be emitted that decimated the area around the two as they once again started to trade punches and kicks as they hovered in the air. Both sides were either getting an occasional hit on the other or kept missing entirely as they tried to break this stalemate. Luckily this would happen as Mecha ducked under one of Goku's own punches before thrusting its right hand directly towards Goku's face, and before the Super Saiyan could react in time received an Explosion attack from Mecha, causing Goku back through the air and through multiple large boulders before he crashed into the ground. Goku managed to shake it off as he jumped back onto his feet as he saw Mecha flying right after him once more. Getting a grin to appear on his face, Goku used an afterimage as Mecha tried to punch him only for the Super Saiyan to reappear right behind the machine before firing off a powerful Kamehameha from his hands, slamming directly into Mecha's back and sending him directly into the ground, causing a large explosion to take place as it shook the barren land around them all once more.

Goku didn't drop his guard however as he waited to see what would happen next while smoke was still up in the air and over the area where he launched Mecha at. This was a good thing too, as without warning Mecha charged with fast speeds out of the smoke and using its Creation ability created a large yet extremely sharp sword as it tried to slice Goku down. Luckily Goku, while surprise and puzzled by how Mecha created a weapon from its body like that managed to react in time as he dodged each swipe from the blade swung by the war machine before he managed to dash in and kick the weapon out of Mecha's hand. Not wasting time Goku delivered a barrage of punches into Mecha's chest before delivering a final punch that launched Mecha away a good distance once more towards the ground. Unlike last time however Mecha landed on its feet as it looked up to see Goku charging directly at him once more. This time however instead of resorting to its ordinary weapons to fight, Mecha got into a certain position that Goku easily recognized in shock, and without warning Mecha fired off its own Kamehameha, having date copied the attack when Goku had used it on him a few moments ago. The attack came charging directly towards the Super Saiyan but thankfully Goku was able to dive up into the air and avoid the attack as it continued onward before crashing into a large boulder, causing a large explosion in the background completely decimated the barren landscape further.

 _'It copied my technique! So it's capable of learning new abilities from seeing them in action by someone else too?'_ Goku thought to himself, seeing how this thing seemed to be like how Majin Buu was able to copy other people's techniques and used them as his own.

Shaking that thought from his head for now, Goku powered up further before dashing directly towards where Mecha stood only for the machine, to the Super Saiyan's surprise once more, then fired off a large wave of fire from its left side directly towards him. Luckily Goku was able to dodge most of it for the most part except hitting him near his behind, getting him to jump up in the air and shout as he tried to get the burn feeling to go away.

"OW HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Goku shouted as he tried to cool himself down.

Luckily for him, or not depending on the view, Mecha had a similar idea as it dismissed its flames before firing off a wave of ice from its right side directly towards Goku who was once again caught off guard by the sudden elemental attack as he managed to dodge it. The freezing temperature from it however still affected the poor Super Saiyan who wrapped his arms around himself.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" Goku shouted aloud before turning towards Mecha who still had ice covering its left side, "Seriously you can use fire and ice?! What else are you capable of doing?!" To the Super Saiyan, he didn't think a robot was capable of being able to unleash elemental base attacks like this. Just what kind of robot was this thing and who made it to be able to do such abilities?

Mecha didn't respond as it only bolted towards the Super Saiyan once more intend on bringing him down once again. Goku however landed onto his feet before taking in a deep breathe and closing his eyes, and as Mecha was about to deliver a blow onto the Super Saiyan, the yellow aura faded as his hair and aura then turned red, with Goku's eyes also turning red as well, showing that Goku had entered into his Super Saiyan God Form.

And with that done, Goku put his hands towards the front of him before unleashing his energy that stopped Mecha in its track, trapping him in place similar to how the Super Saiyan God did such a thing with Broly a while back. Though Goku hoped that this time the machine wouldn't be able to break out of it or reverse it on him like how Broly had managed to do.

"There we go, it seems that this was enough to keep you in one spot for now." Goku told Mecha with a smile on his face, making sure that his focus was also on the hold that he had on Mecha.

The war machine meanwhile only continued to try to resist the frozen-like hold that the Super Saiyan God had just used on him, while unaware to Goku proceed to scan and copy this new technique into its system.

"Alright, before we can continue this battle onward I have a few questions that I hope you're able to answer to. Who are you? Who created you? And why did they send you to attack us like this?" Goku questioned with a serious expression taking hold. As much as he loved to fight, he also wanted to know who exactly was behind creating and sending this rather tough machine to attack them like it did. He had a feeling that whatever this robot was and where it came from, it wasn't from Earth. But just who created it and send it here to attack them?

Mecha didn't respond as it only continued to struggle against the hold that the Super Saiyan God's energy had over its body, all while Goku made sure that he still had a grip over the war machine, not wanting a repeat of what happened with him and Broly a while back.

The mechanical entity looked towards Goku once more with its single "eye" looking directly at the red haired Saiyan for the moment before a bleep emitted from it, getting Goku's attention as Mecha's voice was finally heard by the Saiyan.

 **"** _ **New data has been copied."**_ Mecha stated, puzzling Goku.

"Huh?" Goku questioned, having no idea what the machine had meant by that.

He would proceed to find out when without warning Mecha powered up even further immensely, surprising Goku completely as the robot's own orange colored energy aura it emitted from its body not over overpowered the energy hold that Goku had placed onto it but also as if it was déjà vu for Goku, the Earth raised Saiyan then found himself then being thrust over an energy hold with Mecha's own energy getting him to widen his eyes from the sudden action.

 _'CRAP! IT CAN DO THIS TOO?!'_ Goku thought as now he was struggling to break out of this energy stasis hold that Mecha had just turned on him. Maybe he should just stop using this technique, seeing how so far it only ends up not working and being turned against him.

That thought left his head when a more empowered Mecha without warning enlarged both of its hand thanks to a certain Quirk that it had copied back on that one alternate Earth in another universe, both a normal and alternate, before smashing its right hand directly into Goku, launching him away from Mecha and through multiple rock structures throughout the land before crashing into the ground a good distance away.

The Super Saiyan God managed to get back onto his feet only to see Mecha bolting directly towards his location and jumped out of the way to avoid being tackled or caught. Sadly this didn't work as Mecha was fast enough to arrive in time to grab the left leg of the Saiyan. And almost like what happened with Goku's battle with Broly, Mecha twirled the Super Saiyan God around before slamming him directly into the ground, shattering the ground as well as getting Goku to cry out in pain. Mecha didn't stop however as the robot continued to do this a few more times before holding Goku right in front of him, with the Super Saiyan God hanging upside down in the machine's viewpoint. Nevertheless, refusing to let up the offensive Mecha then unleashed a point blank Dragon's Roar, the same attack it had copied Acnologia back on the other Earth against the Saiyan, launching him through the barren land before the attack detonated in the distance, shaking the land once more as the massive explosion could be seen for miles upon miles away. Despite seeing this Mecha didn't slow down as it sped towards the location where Goku was seen breathing hard from his injuries while back onto his feet. Sadly for him once again he would be caught off guard when Mecha arrived in front of him before enlarging its hand once again before slamming both of them into Goku, causing him to cry out loud in agony while Mecha now gripped the Super Saiyan God in its currently large hands, intend on crushing the life out of its enemy.

 _ **"Son Goku. The Saiyan known for defeating Frieza. Enemy of the Empire. You will be eliminated."**_ Mecha voiced out as it continued to attempt to crush the life out of the screaming Super Saiyan God.

 **(Cue: "Unbreakable" by Thomas Bergersen & Two Steps from Hell)**

Pain continued to shot through the Saiyan's body, pain that he was constantly subjected to when dealing with enemies or opponents that wished to see him dead or defeated. But even despite this current agony he was going through, if there's was one thing that all of his foes always underestimates; it's his will to continue fighting on!

And with that, Goku's eyes shot wide open before he let out another scream not of pain but raw determination.

Mecha would be caught off guard when blue ki exploded from Goku's body, pushing his enlarged hands off of the Earth raised Saiyan warrior. Shrinking its hands back to normal size, the mechanical entity tried to remain steady as energy and power continued to emit from Goku as he continued to power up. The land shook as small rocks around them hovered into the air, a large shockwave emitting from the powering up Saiyan warrior who continued to let out another yell of strength and will.

With a final shout that all could hear, energy once more exploded from Goku that shot out into the sky like a pillar. Powerful blue aura wrapped around his figure as he ceased his action, showing that he once again transformed, this time into his greatest form yet… a fully powered Super Saiyan Blue.

Taking in a deep breathe as he brought his raging aura under control and back into his body so the full power of Super Saiyan Blue didn't leak from him thus draining him, Goku stared down at Mecha who only looked ready to retaliate once more from seeing its enemy becoming more dangerous.

"Alright then," Goku started to speak as he got into a fighting position once more, preparing to take this enemy down for the count, "Getting answers out of you isn't going to do much. I have no other choice then but to defeat you right here and right now!"

And before Mecha could even react, Goku appeared instantly in front of Mecha before slamming his elbow directly into the war machine, launching it flying through the air and through multiple natural rock structures. Not wasting time Goku bolted off through the air directly after the mechanical entity to continue the fight.

Mecha was still flying through the air when Goku arrived and engaged into combat with it once again. This time Mecha wouldn't be caught off guard as it retaliated, getting the two opponents to trade punches and kicks as they flew through the air. This would only last for a few minutes before Goku let off an explosive wave from his body, launching Mecha back as it crashed onto the ground down below them. Looking back up it saw Goku diving down from the air towards him to continue his attack, while Mecha wouldn't allow it as it threw its hands up before unleashing a large explosion towards Goku. Sadly for the war machine the Super Saiyan Blue vanished from his spot to avoid the attack only for him to reappear right next to Mecha before firing off a point blank Kamehameha at it. Mecha barely had time to swiftly turn around and raise its arms to block the powerful energy beam, though it still launched him far away from where Goku was at as the attack detonated, causing another large explosion in itself. Lowering its arms it decided to change tactics before it started to move extremely fast all around Goku, causing an illusion that there were multiple Mechas all around him. Goku wasn't too phased since he only bright his arms him as the seemly multiple Mechas charged at him. And before they got into contact with the Earth raised Saiyan Goku let out a shout, unleashing another large explosive wave from his body that slammed into the multiple Mechas getting rid of all of them aside from the real one, which once again was pushed back a good distance away from where Goku was at.

After doing that Goku turned around towards the machine only to widen his eyes as he raised his own arms up as a large blast of fire slammed into him, burning his arms slightly as he was pushed back a bit on the ground before the flames died down. Goku looked over to see Mecha once more radiating both ice and fire from its right and left side before it once more pulled its left hand back and thrusting it forward, once again unleashing another powerful large blast of flames towards the Super Saiyan Blue. This time however Goku wouldn't stay still and take it as he jumped up into the air to avoid the attack before dashing over through the air towards the mechanical entity. Seeing the approaching enemy Mecha fired off a large wave of ice towards the incoming Super Saiyan Blue in hopes of stopping him in his tracks while failed to do so as Goku only fired off an energy blast to destroy the incoming attack before Goku arrived at where Mecha was before delivering a powerful kick to the robot's chin, lifting it off the ground as it tried to respond in kind by recovering and throwing a punch towards Goku who vanished on the spot. However Mecha wouldn't be caught off guard once again as it sense Goku appearing right behind it thus throwing its left elbow behind it thus slamming into Goku's face. Stumbling back from the blow Goku wouldn't be able to react in time before Mecha once more turned around towards him and morph its right arm into a rocket launcher once more before firing a point blank rocket directly into the Super Saiyan Blue. This of course unleashed another explosion as Goku was launched crashing into the ground a bit away from where Mecha hovered over the ground.

Not done yet, Mecha continued to fire off multiple more rounds of rockets directly towards the Super Saiyan Blue, who managed to get back onto his feet only to see the incoming attacks from the robot coming right towards him. Gritting his teeth Goku powered up further before taking off high into the air as the rockets followed after him, being able to keep up even with the Earth raised Saiyan's own speed. Luckily though Goku had an idea as he bolted directly towards where Mecha was at, who morph its right arm once more back into a machine gun fashion, charging up to fire at the incoming foe. Goku grinned before he then placed two fingers on his spot before teleporting away as he got close enough, catching Mecha off guard while the rockets it fired crashed directly into it, causing multiple explosions as the mechanical being was pushed back and had smoke coming off of its body from the sudden rocket collisions. Not recovering from it in time, Mecha would be unprepared when Goku reappeared right behind him before he grabbed the robot's head before he chucked the robot right behind him into a nearby large boulder, bringing it down upon the machine as it slowly got back up from the rubble. It didn't fully recover when Goku dashed over towards it once more before delivering an elbow blow to the face before following it up with a barrage of punches and kicks into the mechanical war machine. Mecha eventually broke this when it unleashed its own explosive wave, pushing Goku back before the machine bolted towards the Super Saiyan Blue before he could respond in time when Mecha delivered an uppercut into Goku's own chin before it followed up with its own barrage of punches and kicks for a minute until it finished it by morphing its right arm into a machine gun once more, pointing directly at Goku's chest before firing off a large powered up orange energy blast that launched Goku flying through the air before it detonated in the distance.

Mecha, who had damaged all over its body with sparks emitting from any damaged wounds it have, proceeded to bolt towards where Goku was at, who managed to get back onto his feet as he spit some blood from his mouth with the Saiyan having his own wounds from the battle.

However before it got closed to where Goku was without warning a kick crashed into Mecha's face, launching it in another direction and through multiple natural rocky structures before it finished crashed into another one, bringing it down upon it.

The culprit? None other than Vegeta who was also in his own fully powered Super Saiyan Blue form, having been watching Goku fighting against the machine one on one from a distance.

"Vegeta?" Goku questioned, not expecting the Prince of all Saiyans to join in on his fight against the machine.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have a feeling that it would be best if we took this thing down as quick as possible together before it can try anything else." Vegeta informed the Saiyan, not going to comment on Goku's own injuries which while nothing major would still have a toll on his body.

Like Vegeta stated, as much as he didn't want to work with Kakarot again to face another foe since he also wanted a chance to have a one on one battle with the machine, seeing how it could copy their abilities no problem and being able to stand toe to toe with a fully powered Super Saiyan Blue with either side able to win or lose, Vegeta wasn't going to take a chance of this machine attempting anything that would put it at an advantage over the both of them.

"Yeah… I hate to admit it but you bring up a good point there." Goku agreed with Vegeta, even though the Earth raised Saiyan wished that he could continue this fight all on his own. But seeing how unpredictable that robot was Goku didn't want to risk it having a chance to say blow up the Earth in order to win. Beerus and Whis weren't here as the two were back on the God of Destruction's world, so if that were to happen there was no turning back time to prevent it from taking place.

Mecha managed to get back onto its feet as it saw the other Saiyan joining in on the battle as more sparks came off from its injured wounds. The single "eye it had had a crack going over it due to the fighting against Goku. Nevertheless the robot powered up further before bolting directly towards where the two Super Saiyan Blues were located to take them both on.

Seeing the incoming enemy towards them got both Goku and Vegeta to get into fighting positions as they both powered up even further, prepared to take this enemy down once and for all.

"Alright here we go!" Goku shouted out with determination.

And with that two bolted towards the incoming Mecha, who once again morph one of its arms into a machine before it proceeded to rapid fire small orange energy blasts towards the two Super Saiyan Blues. However both Goku and Vegeta managed to fly around and dodge each blast as the two dashed right behind Mecha before both of them kicked the mechanical entity, causing it to go flying into the ground once more as it managed to land on its feet. Looking back up Mecha powered up further itself as energy shot out from underneath its feet, launching itself at fast speed towards the two airborne Saiyans appearing right in front of both of them as it proceeded to enlarge both of its hand and grabbing the two of them before they could move out of the way. Not done yet Mecha unleashed two explosions from both of its hands as it still grip the two, causing them to shout in pain before Mecha then dived down into the ground holding onto the both of them and slamming them into the ground, letting them go in the process. Mecha was about to slam its still enlarged hands down upon them once more only for Vegeta to launch himself directly head first into the stomach of Mecha, getting it to kneel over before Vegeta flung his head up slamming into the machine's chin. Not done yet Vegeta grabbed one of the machine's arms before chucking it over his shoulder into the air as Goku followed up after recovering from earlier with an energy blast into Mecha, launching it further up into the air. Mecha manage to shake it off only to look down to see a large Final Flash coming straight towards it. Mecha reacted in time to put up an energy shield around itself to protect it as the attack make contact, causing a large explosion that like many others before it shook the land below and the sky above.

The smoke died down to show Mecha's shield barely still intact as it had cracks all over it, which wouldn't last as both Goku and Vegeta were spotted dashing up into the air directly towards the shielded robot before they both flung their fists at it, shattering it as Mecha unleashed an explosive wave, pushing the two away from its body. Seeing a chance for a counterattack Mecha then dashed over towards Vegeta fast enough before the Super Saiyan Blue could react in time before delivering a kick to the chin, knocking Vegeta into the air as Mecha then swiftly turned towards Goku, morphing its arm into a machine gun once more before firing off rapid fire of its energy blasts at the Saiyan who rose his arms up to block the attacks. Gritting his teeth Goku managed to turn the tide as he managed to quickly fired another energy blast towards Mecha as it made contact, exploding into its face as it backed up. While the attack itself didn't do much damage, it gave Goku the opportunity to get a breather as well as allowing Vegeta to come back down from high up in the air to continue the battle by delivering yet another kick into Mecha, pushing it further down closer to the ground. Not letting up Vegeta dived down after it while Mecha tried to fire another rapid fire of its energy blasts at the Prince of Saiyans who deflected every single one of them as he closed in. Mecha couldn't change tactics in time when Vegeta vanished from his spot before reappearing right behind the mechanical weapon placing both hands on the robot's back before firing off a large energy blast that launched Mecha flying through the air. If that wasn't bad enough for the robot, Goku was then spotted flying directly towards it from above before delivering another kick into the machine's stomach, sending it crashing into the ground below them. This of course caused an explosion as smoke filled the air surrounding the area.

More injuries littered Mecha's body as more sparks kept emitting off from it as it slowly managed to stand back up onto its feet, sensing both Super Saiyan Blues coming back right towards it once more.

 _ **"Error. Error. Chance of failure increased by 62%. Rising rapidly,"**_ Mecha stated to itself, seeing that it was fighting a loosing battle. Nevertheless the machine refused to back down as it looked up into the air, _**"Failure not an option. Targets will be destroyed. Enemy will be destroyed."**_

As both Goku and Vegeta charged directly towards the machine, the two Saiyans would be caught off guard when Mecha then powered up further before it bolted high up into the sky far above them, getting the two to stop their movements while being close to one another, looking up towards their unknown enemy.

"Now what is it doing?" Vegeta questioned, but still had his guard up in case this mechanical threat attempted anything that would put the Earth and themselves in danger.

This was the correct choice as without warning the two then saw Mecha gather much of its power, despite the two unable to sense any of it from the mechanical entity, into both of its hands.

And before they knew it, Mecha proceeded to fire off a massive beam of raw orange colored energy down directly towards the two Saiyans and the world beneath their feet, getting their eyes to widen from the move before their gazes hardened with determination once more. Getting into positions, the two prepared their own counterattack as Mecha's own beam closed in from above.

"GALICK…" Vegeta started to shout as he powered up one of his signature attacks.

"KAMEHAME…" Goku did the same with one of his own signature techniques.

"GUN/HAAAAAA!" Both of them shouted at once, unleashing the full might of their attacks directly towards the incoming orange beam, the two attacks combining into one powerful beam of raw power and energy that shook the world beneath them.

The two opposing beams of energy collided, as it seemed like a struggle for a moment only for Mecha's own attack to be completely obliterated with ease by the power of the two Super Saiyan Blues own beam as it came charging directly towards Mecha while the machine looked shocked from seeing its own beam failing.

Seeing the incoming attack, Mecha only had the time to put its hands out before it to block it while also forming a shield around its body as the large fused energy beams clashed into it, sending it flying up into the sky before exiting the planet's atmosphere. Through it all, Mecha's own shield slowly started to break if the cracks forming all over it was any indication, all while the robot tried to stop the attack from overwhelming it to no regard.

 _ **"Destruction imminent. Proceeding emergency teleportation."**_ Mecha voiced out, seeing that it would fall here if it didn't get away in time.

And just as its shield shattered, Mecha then without warning vanished on the spot, allowing the fused beam of energy to continue shooting out into outer space, leaving the Earth behind.

Back on the world below, both Saiyans were catching their breaths as they powered down back to their normal forms. While they still had energies to spare, their last attack their still took a lot out of them. Goku fell onto the ground on his butt as he continued to catch his breath, while Vegeta remained standing while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whew! I think we got it." Goku told his rival, looking up at the sky to see no Mecha in sight. For all they knew they might have destroyed that thing with that attack. Vegeta only grunted before a cautious look appeared on his face.

"Maybe. I don't see it anywhere. But nevertheless, just what was that thing?" Vegeta couldn't help but questioned, as they never figured out that machine's origins or who created it. And why send it here to get rid of them?

"I don't know but that thing was strong! Do you think it managed to get away by chance? It would be great to have such a strong opponent like that to still be out there." Goku asked his rival once more with a grin on his face. Sure that machine tried to kill them and all, but he couldn't deny that this was one fun battle they had. That robot was no Jiren or Broly but it was still pretty powerful in its own right.

"As if I would know that. But if someone did send it here to get rid of us then I doubt this will be the last time something like that thing will appear." Vegeta informed the Earth raised Saiyan, who only smiled wider from that.

"Maybe, but we'll be ready for it." Goku told him with a thumbs up, while Vegeta only huffed once more. Yet that didn't stop a small cocky smile to form on the Prince's face.

Looking back up towards the sky, Goku was once again reminded on how big the universe can be even without counting the other universes like Universe 6 or Universe 11. There were so many strong fighters out there, Goku knew it, and he couldn't wait until he could meet and encounter more of them out there.

 _'I don't know if you got away or not. But if you did, I'll be right here waiting to face you again… whoever you are.'_ Goku thought with confidence and a smile, ready to have a rematch and to defeat that machine for good if it had managed to get away.

For Son Goku never backs down from a fight, no matter what the challenge may be.

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

The barren desert greeted Mecha as it appeared over the sandy land before it landed onto the soft ground beneath its feet. The war machine managed to stand fully tall before it looked over its injured body, doing a scan of the damage that it had sustained from the fight with the two Super Saiyan Blues.

 _ **"Auto repair kicking in. Back to 100% in a few hours at current rate,"**_ Mecha spoke to no one in particular as it continued to go over its battle with the two Saiyans. It may have learn new techniques but it knew that it will take more than new attacks and gimmicks if it were to truly defeat those like the two Saiyan warriors of Earth as it looked at its own hands, _**"Enemies proved to be more powerful. Current level of strength insufficient. Need to improve to eliminate them. Need to improve to eliminate threats to the Empire. Need to improve. Need to improve. Returning to original mission."**_

With that out of the way, the robot's attention and focus was back onto its four original targets, Romeo, E.N.D, Acnologia and Observer. Mecha looked at its surrounding once more to see itself in a desert and after scanning the planet for a few seconds didn't detect any sigh of its original targets, showing that they were not on this Earthland.

And like it had done many times beforehand, Mecha pointed one of its hands towards the ground before firing off an orange energy blast before vanishing away to another Earthland in another timeline, leaving this Earthland to perish from the mechanical entity's attack, adding yet another planet's destruction to the war machine's ever growing genocide.

'EARTHLAND 1492-B'

A faint demonic groan emitted from a certain black winged demon, his head feeling like it was put through a blender. Struggling to open his eyes E.N.D managed to slowly sit up as the headache the demon had was still present. Moving one of his hands to his forehead to try to ease it, the Fel Demon let out a louder groan as he regained full conscious.

 **"Ow… my head… what happened?"** E.N.D muttered, trying to recall what happened before he went out, yet his memory was still foggy at the moment due to his current state at the moment.

However that question would be pushed back before the demon fully opened his eyes only to gain a puzzled expression on his face when he saw his surroundings. Glancing all around he seemed to be in what looked like a infirmary room? There were other white sheeted beds in the room with him seemly the only occupant in the area at the moment. The ground was made of wood while the walls were made of a stone, yet the style the room had despite being a room for the injured looked very up to date and refined. Honestly it kind of reminded E.N.D of the kind of emergency rooms and infirmary back at the Mercurius Palace back home.

Still puzzled, the demon looked down at himself only to see him having some bandages wrapped or place on different parts of his body, covering any injuries that he might have had. Naturally, E.N.D blinked in confusion from all of this.

 **"…What?"** He muttered, wondering who put these bandages on him, **"Okay, I'm completely confused… and very sore too."**

Still sitting up in his bed, the demon crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he tried once more to figure out what had happened that got him to end up here.

 _' **Okay let's see here. The last thing I remembered was being with Observer and gecko king. We were avoiding something… what was it we were facing off against aga-?'**_ His trail of thought ended as his eyes shot wide opened as his mind fully recalled what happened… before anger took over his body as he clutched his fists hard, **"THAT F**KING PLANET SIZE THING TRIED TO KILL ME! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT THING I'LL-!"**

E.N.D immediately slapped himself to calm himself down, taking in deep breathes before he gained a look that was a mixture of anger, confusion, yet disappointment.

 **"Okay E.N.D. Keep it cool, getting mad isn't going to fix your current predicament. If I recall, Observer opened a portal for me to fall into, so now the other three are lost who knows where."** E.N.D concluded as he was annoyed over that fact as he got lost in thought once more, _**'Well ain't that just great?! Who knows where those morons could have ended up?! I swear if they end up dying before I find them I will kill them myself!'**_

He was drawn away from his thoughts when a door opening grabbed his attention. Turning towards the source of the noise his confused grew when a brown haired woman he didn't recognized walking into the room, and from the clothing she wore she seemed to be a nurse. She closed the door behind her as she turned around only to grow wide eyed from seeing the demon up and wide awake as she gasped.

"Oh my! You're finally awake!" She cried out, rushing over to the side of his bed to fully check on the unknown entity that crashed here. E.N.D only blinked in puzzlement once again.

 **"Uh… yeah I am."** E.N.D responded to her, surprising the woman once more.

"You understand me?" She asked, the nurse didn't seem to think that the demon would be able to speak and understand her language like this.

 **"Of course I can! Why would think otherwise?! You're calling me retarded or something?!"** E.N.D couldn't stop himself from raising his voice, getting the nurse to flinch before the demon calmed down as he felt his soreness again, getting him to grunt. That got the nurse to get worried again as she looked over him.

"You've been hurt pretty badly. Even with our healers we were unable to fully restore you. But from the looks of things you seem to have healed pretty fast." She informed him with a smile forming on her face.

 **"I guess I just have a better healing factor compared to ordinary people. Nothing like lizard face sadly but who cares. But uh… who are you? Where am I? And how long have I been out for?"** E.N.D stated to the female before asking those questions, wanting to know where he ended up at and how long he's been bedridden.

"Oh, you're in the palace in Crocus city," She answered him, seemly ignoring his first question about herself since honestly she was kind of afraid of this unknown being before her even if they did helped him heal and rest, "And you've been out cold for about a week. The others and the Queen thought you would never wake up to be honest with you."

E.N.D blinked once, blinked twice, before his eyes widened in a comical manner as her last answer registered fully in his head.

 **"A FULL WEEK?! I WAS OUT FOR THAT LONG?!"** E.N.D shouted aloud, not caring if his voice was loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. The nurse flinched once more from his loudness once again, not used to such volume.

Neither of the two could speak further before the doors burst opened, grabbing the nurse and the Fel Demon's attention when they saw multiple female guards walking in along with a short haired orange haired woman leading the front who the demon also didn't recognized one bit. The lead female had a helmet that allowed her hair to be seen yet still cover her whole face, so her facial features were unknown for the time being.

"So the guard was right, you have woken up it seems." The unknown armored female spoke up towards the now extremely puzzled E.N.D.

"Captain Sidalo!" The nurse exclaimed with surprising, not expecting one of the captains that watch over the palace and city to arrive.

 **"Who?"** E.N.D questioned, grabbing the group of women's attention while catching the captain and her guards with her off guard.

"You understand our language?" The now identified Sidalo asked the demon with surprised.

 **"Yeah I can. I don't know why you all think I wouldn't. Also who the heck are you supposed to be?"** E.N.D asked, having no idea who this woman was before her.

Figuring that it was best to be polite to the Fel Demon, the woman did a small bow as she introduced herself.

"My name is Captain Sidalo, one of the Queen's captains assigned to watch over Crocus and the palace. And you are…?" She trailed off, expecting E.N.D to identify himself to them as well. Figuring that he might as well, considering that these chicks and whoever else did help him heal up and rest, he might as well be nice enough to tell them who he was.

 **"My name is E.N.D. It's nice to meet you… I guess."** He stated, more annoyed that he was on his own while Romeo, Acnologia and Observer were lost who knows where in creation.

"Are you able to stand?" The orange haired woman asked him, puzzling the demon before he gave her a thumbs up.

 **"Of course I can!"** He bragged with a grin as he tore the covers off of him before jumping out of the bed and onto the wooden floor below, standing fully tall and proud despite his bandages still wrapped over him.

Seeing this got the woman to smile, though her helmet blocking her face made it hard for this to be seen. Leaning over to one of the female guards with her, she whispered something to her as the guard saluted before taking off out of the room. Turning back towards the demon who was puzzled by that action, Sidalo went on to speak once more.

"Alright, since you're able to talk and move, I need you to come with me. The Queen would want to see you after all." She informed him, having sent the other guard ahead to inform their highness about the now awake humanoid creature before her.

That didn't really set well with E.N.D, not wanting to be ordered around. But he sighed as he figured he might as well do this. These random people did help him recover and all, plus it wouldn't be good to make enemies with these people, at least not now.

 **"Fine, if you say so. Take me to your leader… heh I always wanted to say that."** E.N.D admitted with a grin, getting the women around him to either sweat drop or gain deadpanned stares.

Ignoring that, the orange haired woman motioned him to follow her and her guards as they walked out of the room. Looking over at the nurse for a moment, E.N.D merely waved at her with a grin before following the captain out of the infirmary room, leaving the nurse on her own.

She let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding from seeing the demon now away from her.

"Man… he's scary." She muttered under her breath.

Back with E.N.D, he trailed behind the group of armored women as they continued to make their way through the large fancy hallways towards where the main throne room was at. Yet during the silent walk, the Fel Demon couldn't help but notice two things as they made their way through the palace. One, decorations were up as if some party was being planned for something later on, and two so far every other guard or soldier he spotted stationed in their spots or having pass by them were all women. Not a single male to be spotted as of yet.

 _ **'Odd.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, hoping that this Earthland wasn't like that one that got blown up where the women were all awful rulers while the men were slaves or worse. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. He didn't know why, but he figured he wouldn't have to worry about it being a world like that.

A short while later, the group were getting closer to their destination when Sidalo spoke up once more towards the demon, getting his attention as she went on while still keeping her gaze forward.

"We're about to be in the presence of the Queen. Please be on your best behavior. We won't tolerate any who disrespect her." She warned him, getting E.N.D to grunt from hearing that.

 **"Yeah, yeah, don't worry woman, I'll be polite."** He responded, which now he hated having to be nice since now he was being ordered to be polite. No one orders him or tells him what to do dang it!

Luckily after a few more minutes of silence the group arrived in a very large chamber as they walked down the red carpet that led to the throne room in the far back of the room. Moving his gaze around while walking down the path he saw way more guards and soldiers present, all which were still female. Not only that but to add to his growing confusion he saw tables and other furniture and decorations and such being set up and prepared. Now for what E.N.D didn't know still. Maybe it was someone's birthday coming up? A celebration? A festival perhaps?

As he was too lost in his own thoughts and looking around, he didn't notice how Sidalo speaking up towards the woman that was sitting on the throne while he bumped into one of the guards, getting him to flinch back while said woman guard glared at him. He glared back at her since he wasn't warned to stop moving.

Luckily before anything could escalate, a new voice ranged out, one that the demon didn't recognized.

"You're awake at last… and to think I started to worry if you would ever wake up." A woman's voice filled the air, getting the Demon of Fel to finally looked over and up towards the elevated throne.

When he did though, he got utterly confused and had to do a double take.

Sitting on the throne filled with grace and an aura of kindness was a woman who looked to be either in her late thirties or early forties, honestly E.N.D didn't really know. This woman had long smooth elegant emerald green hair that flowed down her back all the way to her waist, with a golden tiara on top of her head. She had light green colored eyes while a smile graced her face. She wore a white sleeveless dress that hugged her voluptuous figure, a bracelet of jewels around both her wrists as well as a necklace that had a ruby attacked to it. On her feet were white colored high heels to finish her look off. All in all, if a man were to lay eyes on her they would most likely fall head over heals for her.

E.N.D blinked in confusion before he spoke up, puzzlement clear in his voice.

 **"…Hisui?"** E.N.D questioned, seeing how rather similar this woman seemed to be to the green haired woman he knew.

The woman however looked slightly surprised as did the rest of the guards and Sidalo from hearing that name, thus prompting the green haired queen to speak once again.

"How do you know my daughter?" She asked, not expecting for this unusual creature that appeared here in the throne room a week ago out cold and injured beyond relief to know her only child.

That got E.N.D to freeze in place as more confusion, if that was even possible at this point, grew on his face.

 **"Wait, daughter? Hold on a minute…,"** The Fel Demon started to say as his eyes widened in shock before staring back at the beautiful woman, **"You're Hisui's mom?! She has a mom?! Since when was that a thing?!"**

At this point, the queen along with the rest of the room's occupants was just as lost as the demon was though for different reasons. Standing up from her throne the queen couldn't stop herself from walking down the elevated throne to make her way over towards the shocked demon, confusion on her own face.

"How do you know Hisui?" She asked once more, while the guards were in a more cautious position since apparently the princess seems to know who this demon was or at least the demon knew the princess in some form.

Hearing her speak again got E.N.D to snap out of his own shock before he saw the queen standing a few feet away from him. Clearing his throat and steadying himself, the demon went on to answer to the best of his abilities while trying not to fail miserably.

 **"Oh, uh… funny story. I don't really mean your own Hisui, but the one I know back home. That sounds really confusing doesn't it? But I can explain. I mean, I don't know if you will believe me but-."** E.N.D started to say to the woman before him.

However he was cut off when the queen raised her hand, which rather ticked him off if he was about to be honest. But yet he didn't have a chance to speak before the queen looked over towards one of her guards that were close by with a smile on her face.

"Can you go prepare a carriage for me? I wish to speak with our guest here while showing him around our city." She informed the guard, who looked surprised from hearing that order but nevertheless saluted back towards her before taking off to go do just that.

Watching the female guard leave got E.N.D to be confused before he looked over at the apparently mother of Hisui. But that was odd in itself. To his knowledge Hisui never even mentioned anything about her mother; neither did the midget king either to him, Natsu and the others. Or maybe she did and he just forgot who knows. But it was still rather interesting if he was allowed to think.

 **"Uh… why do we need to do that?"** E.N.D asked the queen, who only smiled at him when she went on to inform him her reasoning.

"I can tell that you're definitely not from around here. And I do believe that you wouldn't want to stay stuck here in the palace when we could explore the city. Besides it's nice to get a fresh breath of air once in a while wouldn't you say?" She informed and asked him, getting him to hum to that before he shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with that.

"Your highness," Sidalo started to speak, drawing the attention of both E.N.D and the queen, "Forgive me for speaking up, but are you sure it's wise to let him outside to the public? Wouldn't it be better for your own safety to remain here to discuss?"

 _' ** _I_ 'm right here you know.' **_E.N.D thought to himself, hating how she talked about him while he was standing literally a few feet away from her. Looking over at the mother of Hisui she only smiled once more at the orange haired captain.

"I'm sure it will be alright. I believe it would be better if I were able to discuss with him where he's more comfortable at. I have a feeling that we won't have to worry about him trying anything that would bring danger to the public." She informed the captain. Besides it was nice to get out of the palace once and a while, also that would leave more time for everyone else to prepare for tonight without her and the demon getting in the way of it.

"If you say so your highness. Allow me to escort you to the front gates and to your carriage." Sidalo offered, getting the queen to smile even wider.

"Thank you Sidalo," She told him before motioning for the demon to follow the two, "Come on, I'm sure the carriage is already waiting for us."

 **"Uh… alright?"** E.N.D replied, still puzzled by all of this and still confused as to how Hisui has a mom in this alternate reality of Earthland.

Shaking his head from that thought the demon followed the queen, the captain and the other guards accompanying them as they headed out of the throne room and towards outside at the front gates.

 **Tada! Chapter done! I managed to fit in a bit about where E.N.D had ended up as well, and we'll continue with him and the Earthland he's on in the next chapter.**

 **And it looks like Mecha is back on its hunt for the four while it managed to get away from the two Saiyans. That was an idea that was in my head for a while, having Goku and Vegeta appear in this story and having to fight Mecha. So not only that I managed to do that but you all got to see just how powerful Mecha truly is right now.**

 **In case it's still confusing about how strong Mecha is, basically Mecha is equal to that of a fully powered Super Saiyan Blue. It can go toe to toe with one with either side having the chance to win, but Mecha can be easily dealt with if up against two Super Saiyan Blues to which you all saw. So yeah, he's no Jiren or Broly obviously but still pretty powerful. Guess this can be a hint to how crazy this story will get as it continues to make progress. But more on that another time.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Saving a Suffered World

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **For this chapter we'll see more about the world E.N.D ended up on and see how he deals with it. And depending how last this lasted I might put in other things in this chapter, but we'll have to see as I progress on this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Saving a Suffered World**

"It's the queen!"

"What is that thing with her?"

"I heard stories that something appeared in the palace a week ago, could that thing be it?"

"So the rumors were true after all."

These muttering from the surrounding citizens that watched on as the carriage that held the green haired queen, two personal guards and E.N.D were heard by the Fel Demon, who couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed from what the citizens were whispering to one another as they watched the royal woman and her carriage go down the busy streets of the busy city. The pilots of the carriage made sure that the horses pulling the transportation were going at a slow pace to not cause anyone trouble or run anyone over that might be in the way.

E.N.D was sitting across from the green haired royal woman and her two person bodyguards, both who were women the black winged humanoid creature took notice of, as he looked at the city all around him. The buildings looked to be mostly two storied structures for the most part, as the architecture style of Crocus looked more traditional compared to the Crocus back home. Many flowers were out in pots littering the sides of the streets were on the balconies of the surrounding buildings, as other decorations for whatever they were preparing for were also spotted occasionally up and ready through the streets they went down through. But the biggest thing that the demon noticed almost right away was the citizens themselves. Most of them were women with the occasional man being spotted, but other than that the city seemed mostly populated with females for some reason.

Seeing the demon sitting across from her, the queen only smiled softly as she watched her unusual guest eye sighting the city around them, hoping that he found her home city bearable.

"I see you're enjoying sight seeing Crocus." She spoke up, grabbing E.N.D's attention as he responded to her yet still kept looking at the street around them.

 **"Yeah, I will admit I'm curious about the differences to your Crocus compared to my own back home. But I have a question."** He asked as he looked at the mostly female citizens that seems more common by far compared to the rare male he would find.

"What may that be? I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities." She replied back in a polite tone, showing E.N.D that this woman was clearly brought up to stay respective and polite all the time, which kind of annoyed him a bit if he was going to be honest. Looking over towards her, he went on to voice his puzzlement.

 **"Why is there much more women than that of men in your city? I can spot the occational male in the crowds around us yet there is much more females present. Does your city have a culture thing about having more women or something?"** E.N.D asked the woman before him, a puzzled and slightly surprised expression appearing on her face from hearing his question.

"Do you not have more women than men back in your world?" The green haired woman asked, finding that rather surprising. She kind of expected to hear that the demon's world would have a similar situation like they did but from hearing his puzzlement it was clear that this was not the case.

 **"Nope. We have an even share of men and women. Why? Does your world naturally have a larger female population than males or something?"** E.N.D responded, his tone showing confusion. If that was the case then how did they manage to repopulate if there are less guys to get women pregnant?

"I wouldn't say naturally, in fact it didn't use to be like this." She shared with him as a small frown appeared on her face, getting the demon to be even more puzzled.

Shaking her head for a moment while dropping the frown, she gained a small smile once more as the mature green haired woman looked over at the Fel Demon sitting across from her once more.

"How about we stop by somewhere to eat while we share more about ourselves? I know a place my daughter and her friends love to go to nearby that will suit our needs." She offered, getting the demon to grin widely from the aspect of food.

 **"Count me in! I'm practically starving… uh…,"** E.N.D drop the grin as a confused expression took hold on his face once again, **"What is your name again? I don't think you told me that yet."**

"Oh, my apologies. You can call me Hoseki Fiore. And since you didn't tell me your name yet either…" She trailed off, allowing the demon to picked up on what she meant by that.

 **"My name's E.N.D. It's nice to meet you Hoseki… I guess."** He informed her, getting her to smile softly, glad to see that they were seemly staying and getting on good terms with one another. It wouldn't be good if they were on the wrong foot with one another.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

Hoseki had a slightly puzzled expression with a sweat dropped as she sat across from the demon before her, who was currently shoving practically every meal offered before him into his mouth without much care for manners. The two bodyguards next to the queen couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted by the sight.

"Such barbaric mannerism…" One of them muttered, not pleased at how the creature in front of them acted in front of the queen of all people. Nevertheless the green haired woman herself didn't really seem bothered, but she still was puzzled by seeing the demon act this way.

The royal woman and the Fel Demon were now in a restaurant that Hoseki suggested for them to grab a bite to eat. Due to being the queen of the country, they were offered only the best meals and prices, while sitting down at a booth that allowed the royal woman to be near a window while also away from the other occupants in the building who were all used to having members of the royal family and other high well known names come here to eat.

"Uh… you seemed to be rather hungry." Hoseki pointed out, getting E.N.D's attention as he swallowed down the food that was in his mouth to respond while holding a large piece of chicken meat in his left hand.

 **"Well I had been in a rather tough fight before I crashed here to your world which works up an appetite for me, not to mention how you said I was out for a week so of course I'm going to be starving."** E.N.D informed her before shoving the chicken he was holding into his mouth to devour it like nothing.

"Show some manners at least while in front of the queen. It's disrespectful to show such barbarism in front of her." One of the personal guards stated to the demon, getting him to gain a tick mark to form on his forehead from hearing her words.

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me. I assume that this is generally how he eats." She told them. Besides, it reminds her a bit on a certain pink haired male that will soon be the star of tonight who was elsewhere in the city with her daughter and some of the others.

 **"Thank you Hoseki, as those manners or whatever isn't my style."** E.N.D told her as he continued to eat more food, as more waiters and waitress arrived with more meals for the demon to eat who didn't seem to be nowhere near done just yet.

Figuring now was the best to learn more about her demonic guest from beyond their world, the green haired queen spoke up once more to start a new conversation in hopes to learn more about the demon before her.

"If I may, I have some questions about you if you don't mind answering for me." Hoseki requested in a polite tone.

 **"Only if you answer some questions I have about your own in return."** E.N.D responded as he grabbed his glass of root beer before chugging the whole glass down, prompting a waitress to show up to refill for him once more.

"That's a fair trade. Let me start with the obvious, you seem to know my daughter since you mistook me for her. May I ask how you know her?" She questioned, as E.N.D looked straight at he after finishing another meal that was set before him.

 **"I know her back in my own Earthland. I currently live in the palace along with Natsu and some other chicks that I know."** E.N.D answered her, as her eyes seemed to widen at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer's name.

"Natsu? You know Natsu where you're from?" Hoseki asked, getting the demon to be puzzled from her surprise from hearing that.

 **"Of course I do. We're technically the same person if I'm going to be honest with you. We used to be one entity before we separated centuries ago. But how do you know Natsu?"** E.N.D questioned as his eyes narrowed slightly from hearing how she seemed to recognize the name of his other half.

 _'The same person? What does he mean by that?'_ Hoseki wondered before the queen pushed that to the side for the time being to answer the demon's own question, "Of course I know him. He's a good friend to my daughter along with Lady Layla's and Lady Irene's daughters. Tonight is a special night for him since he's officially going to be stationed as the man for the city."

E.N.D blinked in confusion showing that he had no idea what the heck she was talking about. Seeing that, the woman tilted her head in slight confusion herself.

"I take it you have no knowledge on what I'm referring too." She stated to him.

 **"Not a f**king clue. What the heck do you mean by that?"** The Fel Demon replied back, wanting to know what that meant while he realized something else about what Hoseki just told him, _**'So Irene, Erza and Lucy are around in this world also. And wasn't Layla the name of Lucy's mom or something? So she's alive also in this reality? Huh, Lucy back home would be interested to hear about that.'**_

"Allow me to start at the beginning, since this does involve as to why there are more women in our world than there are men," The queen started to explain, getting E.N.D to pay full attention since he was about to learn some history involving this Earthland, "Thousands of years ago was the start of the disappearances of men. Due to many factors such as war, diseases that specifically targeted males, and genetic disorders that started to appear in many women making the birth of girls much higher than that of boys, the male population plummeted to the level what you see today. Without the proper numbers of men to help reproduce with women, we turned to more magical means to reproduce but even that didn't help much since only those with magic could actually use this method. So a new system was developed. For each town, city, region or even an entire country, a man would be chosen regardless of their age to be stationed to be the one that women would have to reproduce with once they are of age to bear children or have stabled homes. It's thanks to this system that help humanity continue to strive forward and not die out. While overall the planet population had dropped to the current number of barely hitting seven hundred million, this system we established has helped keeping the survival of our race. Though while this system was used mainly to handpick a proper male to be the one to impregnate any women that lived in the sector he was stationed for, most women tend to end up with an actual relationship with them thus harems tend to be the most natural relationship for most males nowadays even for those who aren't pick to be meant to impregnate many women for their designated areas."

As she explained that, she looked back at the demon sitting across from her only to be puzzled from the utter bewildered expression the Fel Demon had on his face. An invisible question mark appeared over her head as the queen didn't understand why the demon had that kind of reaction. Was it really that different from the world he came from?

 _ **'That sounds like a setting of something out of those smut novels that Erza and Kagura like to read! Is this one of those weirder Earthlands I ended up on?!'**_ E.N.D couldn't help but thought to himself, a bit disturbed since he ended up on a more unusual and perverted version of Earthland.

"Uh… does your world not have a system like that?" Hoseki asked, since from the utter perplexed look the demon had showed her that he didn't seem to recognize a system like that.

 **"No. No we do not. Far from that. I'm sure if anyone tried something like that they would just be seen as a pervert."** E.N.D informed her, getting her to be surprise for a moment before she seemed to relaxed a bit.

"Well, you do say that the male and female population of your world is even, so you never gone through anything like our world had from loosing a majority of our men. So a system like ours never could work or make sense for a world like yours." Hoseki guessed, seeing the logic behind why it wouldn't seem to work or be understandable in E.N.D's Earthland compared to their own world.

 **"You got that right. So do you just pick a guy and made them the designated person for women to go f**k and have their babies with? What if you picked them young? Do you wait until their at an appropriate age before they start putting babies and having relationships with chicks? Cause if not that's kind of weird."** E.N.D replied back and asked, while the green haired woman and her female bodyguards blushed a bit by the blunt language the demon used to described the more physical aspects of relationships between men and women.

"Yes we wait for the handpicked male to be of proper age before actually fulfilling their duties for the job they were chosen for. This normally doesn't happen as most males are picked when they are at the proper age to start having relationships with women and impregnating them. Usually when a male is picked but is still young we just focus on helping them learn how to be proper leaders and other methods of training of all kinds on different aspects, either it be physical, strategies, or just helping them learn how to treat women the right way until they are the proper age to fulfill their role." Hoseki explained to the Fel demon, hoping that would clear some confusion up for him.

 **"Uh huh, and from what you mentioned earlier than Natsu is planning to be picked and officially be made to be the guy women living in this city should go too if they want to start a family?"** E.N.D asked her to make sure that he understood this right.

"You are correct, there's no one else better to pick for this role. I knew him since he was a kid, and how he grown up to be the kind young man he is now… I have no doubt he would be a great man for Crocus." She told him as a soft smile, knowing that if any male was a good pick to be the one for Crocus, then it would be him.

 _ **'Figures,'**_ The Fel Demon thought to himself, since this was a non-evil Natsu they were talking about. As perverted and crazy this all sounded, he couldn't help but be curious about how this Earthland works more, **"So do you have any examples of this system in the works?"**

"Yes, like I said it can range from being assigned to a town or to an entire country should the leaders of said nations want them to be. In the town of Margaret for example a young man named Lyon was chosen to be the official man of the city for women to be impregnated by. In the city of Magnolia a younger aged male by the name of Romeo was picked to fill the role. He's an example of those who are chosen young, but he only has a couple of years before he would be the proper age to fully do his duties. Another city has a man named Sting picked to be the designated man for women to go to. These are just a few examples, but these are common throughout not just Fiore but throughout the entire world." Hoksei informed the demon, giving him the examples that he wanted to hear about.

E.N.D was slightly surprise to hear Romeo's name among the given examples, while he recognized Sting's name also. Lyon seemed to ring a bell to the demon also, but honestly the Fel Demon didn't really give a crap about it, thinking that whoever he was he was nothing to care about.

 **"I see… and you said that tonight is when Natsu is planning on being officially made to be the guy women go to in order to have children or whatever?"** E.N.D questioned to make sure he recalled it right, as he now understood why the decorations back in the palace and in the city were around now; they were for this event tonight.

"That is correct." Hoseki answered him, while the demon had a more narrowed expression on his face once more.

 **"Will there be food?"** E.N.D asked, getting the two bodyguards of the queen to sweat dropped from seeing the demon wondering such a thing when he's even many meals in front of him at the moment.

"Yes they're will be. Tonight is a special night and celebration after all," Hoseki responded, slightly amused over how the demon seemed to only care about the food while watching his expression gain one of slight joy from hearing that, "I take it you wish to be around for the celebration?"

E.N.D grinned from that, as he would both like to meet this world's version of Natsu and be around for more food to eat.

 **"Sure, I'll hang around for this party or whatever you call it."** E.N.D told her, getting her to smile a little from seeing their unusual guest agreeing to stick around for a bit longer.

Who knows? Maybe it will be fun to attend, if only for the food.

'EARTHLAND 019283'

"I can't believe this, this is all bullsh*t." Romeo muttered to himself in frustration as he was currently in a cave in the nearby mountains away from the damaged Crocus and burning valley that surrounded it, trying to recover from his battle from Marbom while trying to in vain to fix the small remote device that was his ticket off of this planet and out of this timeline.

The currently shirtless fourteen year old continued to grumble to himself as he tried to have any left over supplies that were still intact and on him in attempt to fix the portal remote device. The sun was setting outside as no doubt those still alive back in the city were trying to recover and understand what had happened, but right now Romeo's thoughts were about his current situation as he continued to try to repair the small hand held portal gadget while wrapping any bandages that he had on him around his arms and his torso to cover any still fresh and still bleeding wounds that covered his body from his battle with the general of Alvarez, getting the white bandages to be stained with blood.

 _'Just my luck. Not only am I away from the others having no clue to where they could possibly be, but now I have no means of getting off of this timeline. Fixing this stupid piece of garbage isn't doing any good either!'_ The All Magic Dragon Slayer thought to himself in frustration and annoyance, hoping for a breakthrough but so far he was getting none of it, _'Returning to Crocus to gather supplies isn't an option since I would no doubt be swarm by everyone there wondering who I am and the Alvarez general I killed. Not to mention I'm sure I wouldn't be treated with the best hospitality considering the damage and lost of lives that happened during our fight. Plus I doubt they would have anything I need to actually fix this remote and get it to work regardless.'_

The dark purple teenager only sighed as he rubbed his forehead, before his stomach growled a bit also, getting him to sigh again from his situation.

"Crap, I don't have any food on me either. I doubt much wildlife nearby survived from my fight so going hunting at this time isn't much of an option." Romeo realized, trying to figure out his next move at the moment.

However before he could think or do anything else, without warning a massive explosion was heard as the cave shook intensely from the sudden detonation, catching Romeo off guard while getting him to jump to his feet, dropping the still damaged portal remote device onto the cold hard ground.

"What the heck was that?!" Romeo shouted, as past experiences told him that noises and explosions going off like that without any warning wasn't a good sign at all. Knowing that the All Magic Dragon Slayer rushed out of the cave before arriving outside on the mountain he was on to find out what was happening.

His eyes however widened in horror and shock as far in the distance ahead of him, the sight of a demonic warship was spotted hovering high over the land as Crocus was now nothing more than a large crater, with every living creature still residing there including the guilds like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth having been wiped from existence. The nearby lands and valley of the crater were also being consumed by Fel Fire that spread from the original attack that leveled the city completely.

 _'The Fel Etherious!'_ Romeo thought to himself in rage, seeing the destruction of the city by the hands of the race of demons.

Romeo knew that he hadn't fully recovered from his battle with Marbom, but right now he can't afford to waste anymore time and let the demons ravage this planet like they have done with so many others.

And with that, Romeo summoned his draconic wings before bolting at high speeds away from the mountain he was on and directly towards the dangerous demonic vessel in the distance as it remained stationed in its spot for the time being.

Meanwhile on the Fel Etherious warship at the bridge, Risyla stood tall in the center of the chamber as the other demons around her continued to pilot her vessel and working on locating the mortal that has been a thorn to the Fel Etherious's side.

"Any luck on finding that accursed mortal?" The white haired demon questioned her subordinates that surrounded her, as a second in command standing next to her spoke up, having the appearance of molten skin with one charred horn sticking out of his forehead.

"No readings as of yet my lady, but rest assure that even if he's hiding his energy signature we will be able to discover his exact location in no time." The second in command demon told the female commander next to him, getting her to close her eyes from hearing that.

"That is good to hear. We can't fail Lord Brolgoth, not again," She stated before opening her eyes once more, pointing straight in front of her as she spoke to all of the Fel Etherious in the chamber, "Begin the attack on the planet. That will draw the mortal out while ridding this pitiful planet of all the life on it. We will not spare a single living creature on this wretched world!"

That got cheers from all of the other demons as they prepared to do just that… if not for the sudden shaking of the warship grabbing all of their attention, with those who were standing up nearly loosing their footing while alarms blurred throughout the vessel.

"What just happened?! I demand an answer!" Risyla roared out, demanding to know what the heck just caused what just transpired.

It didn't take long as a hologram of a more monstrous looking demon appeared from one of the control panels in the bridge of the warship, getting her and everyone else's attention as the sound of fighting could be heard behind the communicating demon.

 _"My lady! The mortal has breach the ship! I repeat he has breach the ship!"_ The hologram of the demon informed her, surprising her while enraging the white haired commander from how their enemy managed to get on board without being detected from a mile away.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him you fools!" She roared out at the other demon on the other end of the communicator, who saluted towards her.

 _"Understood my Lady! For Lord E.N.D!"_ The demon responded before cutting the communicating off, as the warship they were all in shook once more from the growing havoc that Romeo was causing elsewhere on board. Risyla only grit her teeth as he grabbed her polearms from her back before turning to walk away from her spot and from the bridge.

"I'm not going to waste time and let that bastard wreck my vessel, not when I have anything to say about it. I'll slaughter the mortal myself," She stated before she ceased her movements and turning her gaze over towards her second in command, "You remain here. You are to continue the attack of this planet in my stead understood?"

The molten skinned Fel Etherious nodded as he saluted towards her.

"By your command." He responded, as Risyla then took off leaving the bridge behind as the warship shook once more, getting the second in command to grit his teeth from the movement.

Back with Romeo, the dark purple All Magic Dragon Slayer was easily making himself known as he continued to fight his way through the ship, causing all kinds of damaged as he killed any demon that stood in his way. Seeing an approaching group in front of him Romeo thrust his right arm forward, causing a powerful blast of air to be launched blowing the group of Fel Etherious way while using enough force to kill them. Rushing forward to smash through another wall to get further into the warship, he looked up to see more Fel Etherious guards rushing over towards where he was at when he slammed his fist down into the ground, unleashing an All Magic Dragon's Pillar that shot in a row as it collided into the demons before him, causing more devastation to the ship as well as the number of forces on board. Not slowing down, he continued to smash his way through the interior of the vessel and continued to fought off many more demons that stood in his way, making sure not a single one of them was spared from his onslaught.

Eventually, he broke through a sealed armored door that led to a much more opened chamber compared to the hallways and other rooms he broke and fought his way through until this point. This area seemed mostly empty aside from the large dark green glowing crystal that was hovering over a black unusual device as it all radiated Fel Energy. Surrounding it was also four smaller dark green glowing crystals as they hovered and circled around the much larger one. Right at the base of the massive crystal and attacked to the black device was a control panel also. Seeing this got Romeo to widen his eyes before he grinned.

"Huh, this must be this ship's power sources. Lucky me." Romeo stated to no one in particular as he ran over to the panel at the bottom of the large Fel Crystal. Looking over it, he couldn't help his smile widen as he realized what he could do with this, _'This looks like something that helps power their warp to other timelines. I can use this to get out of this timeline! Maybe if I go ahead and open up a portal for me, I can go ahead and destroy the ship no problem and get out of he-.'_

His thoughts were cut off as without warning his instincts kicked in as he ducked just in time from a polearm swung at him as he turned around before jumping over his attacker, who tried to hit him with her other weapon to no regard. Landing a good distance away from his spot, he turned around only to see Risyla standing there with angered eyes.

"Trying to destroy our means of warping aren't you? I'll skin you alive and feed your remains to our Mindless once I've finish with you!" She roared out in anger, knowing that it will be a bit before any more reinforcements from elsewhere in the ship would arrive to help her kill this pathetic mortal.

Romeo only grinned as the thought of killing more of the Fel Etherious excited him. Covering his hands with his All Magic Dragon Slaying Magic, he taunted the female demon to come right after him.

That enraged Risyla who charged directly towards the dark purple haired teenager with her weapons in hand in an attempt to strike him down right then and there. Sadly for her Romeo wasn't going to stand still and let that happened as he dashed to his right before turning around and opening his mouth to fire a powerful All Magic Dragon's Roar right at her. Seeing this, the white haired Fel Etherious slammed her weapons down onto the ground as a Fel Shield formed around her to protect herself. To her shock however the attack easily destroyed her defense as she found herself being struck by the powerful Magical attack, causing an explosion that shook the entire vessel. Romeo didn't stop as he rushed forward to continue the offensive with a grin still plastered on his face. The smoke died down to show a now damaged Risyla, who looked furious from seeing her defenses fail to block the attack. Green blood going down her forehead, the Fel Etherious let out a roar before thrusting her two weapons out in front of her, causing the polearms to charge up with Fel Energy before firing off two large beams of the demonic power towards Romeo. The dark purple haired Dragon Slayer widened his eyes from this before he stopped his movement to jump up into the air to avoid the attack. Not done just yet, Risyla continued to fire more of her Fel Energy beams from the tips of her polearms directly at Romeo, keeping him at a distance yet unable to actually hit the human. Speaking of Romeo, he continued on dodging as he tried to figure out a way to get around this little obstacle and get close towards the demonic woman.

Luckily an idea popped into his head. Seeing an incoming Fel Energy beam Romeo ceased moving around before proceeding to kick the incoming attack, deflecting it back at Risyla who widened her eyes before she herself jumped out of the way and up into the air to avoid it. Sadly she let her guard down by doing this and before she saw it coming, Romeo then dashed over towards her and delivered a powerful Magic empowered kick to the gut, causing her to throw up more of her vile demonic blood. She would have been sent flying if Romeo didn't proceed to grab her by the ankle of one of her legs. Grinning, the dark purple Dragon Slayer chuck her directly into the nearby wall before charging up an All Magic Dragon's Blade, forming a blade of his Magic before he charged directly towards the Fel Etherious. Getting back onto her feet, she looked up just in time to see Romeo jumping into the air and prepared to bring his attack down upon her. She manages to dodge away in time from meeting her end by dashing to her right, however she was too slow to fully avoid getting hit as the Magical powerful blade sliced her left arm off, getting her to stumble onto the ground before she cried out in pain and rage. This also got her to drop one of her polearms which Romeo, after powering down a bit and dismissing his technique, picked it up before acting fast. Turning around towards where Risyla was getting back onto her feet, he then without warning chucked the polearm directly towards where Risyla was at. She was unprepared for it as the weapon pierced right through her stomach, getting her eyes to widen as she slowly looked down only to see one of her weapons stuck through her abdomen. Surprisingly however she was able to stay on her feet despite all of these injuries she just received.

 _'Holy crap, I feel unbeatable right now! Did devouring the flames of that Alvarez general really make me this much stronger?'_ Romeo couldn't help but thought, seeing how easy he was dealing with this demonic woman before him. He thought she would be much harder to face against yet she was hardly anything to him. Of course he didn't want to let his guard down, but he couldn't help but feel rather prideful at the moment.

Risyla on the other hand felt only pure rage as she struggled to stay on her feet. Using her free hand, she struggled to pull the weapon out of her stomach despite knowing it would cause more bleeding. It was slowing her down. Letting out a gasp of raw agony, she pulled the weapon out of her before dropping it onto the ground. Looking over towards her hated enemy, she struggled to speak as her blood filled her mouth.

"Y..You…," She started to attempt to speak, grabbing the dark purple haired male's attention towards the Fel Etherious who tried to go on, "I… will not be… defeated… by the likes… of-."

"Yeah yeah, haven't heard that one before from many enemies I had faced. Those back home and from other demons like yourself," Romeo cut her off, before he grinned once more as he powered up, planning on bringing this white haired demon to an end, "As much fun as it was kicking your ass around, I need to wrap this up."

Taking a deep breathe, Romeo prepared one more attack as Risyla didn't have enough strength left to move out of the way in time to avoid it.

"ALL MAGIC DRAGON'S ROAR!" He shouted out before firing the large attack directly at the white haired Fel Etherious.

The attack slammed right into her, completely evaporating her existence as she let out one final scream of hatred and agony, putting an end to the commander of the demonic warship. Romeo smiled from seeing this…

…Only to widen his eyes in horror as he saw his attack then slammed directly into the large dark green Fel crystal, causing cracks to form onto the device as unstable Fel Energy started to leak out from the important power source for the ship's warp ability. The resulting collision from his attack caused the four smaller crystals that hovered and cirled around the big one shattered into pieces as the big one looked like it was about to detonated. Remembering the last time something like this happened that launched him, Observer, E.N.D and Acnologia into another random alternate timeline, the dark purple haired male knew he was about to be in for a ride.

"Oh… sh*t." Romeo muttered before bringing his arms up up protect himself from the resulting explosion that would surely take place.

And right he was as a second after he muttered those words, the Fel Crystal exploded, pushing the Dragon Slayer back as he was completely consumed by the unstabled Fel Energy twisting time and space itself, causing a tear to open thus throwing him inside of it.

For the rest of the ship, the resulting detonation and the unstable Fel Energy unleashed would bring an end to the warship and all of the other demons that were unfortunate to be present on board. The second in command demon could only look in horror from the bridge as the ground beneath him caved in before he and all the other Fel Etherious were completely obliterated by the out of control demonic energy in a matter of seconds.

As the warship collapsed within itself, it set off another massive explosion of Fel Energy that would completely decimated the surrounding landscape and any unfortunate living creature caught in its radius for miles upon miles, charring the land as the aftermath had Fel Energy permeate the left over destruction and barren wasteland and the air itself.

But overall, the demon threat to the rest of the Earthland was pushed back, saving the rest of the world from a terrifying and vile fate.

'EARTHLAND 137-C'

A dark green portal opened as Romeo found himself hitting hard metallic flooring face first, getting him to let out a groan of slight pain. Slowly, he managed to get himself back up onto his feet while rubbing his head with his right arm to ease the small headache he got from his face crashing into the ground.

"Ow… I am never going to get used to that happening," Romeo muttered to himself, seeing how having something like what just transpired happened before that sent him and the other three to another alternate timeline itself. He couldn't help but let out another groan of pain as he looked down at himself, seeing some parts of him were slightly burned from the sudden tear in time and space, showing that he didn't go through that completely unscathed.

He only sighed from seeing his current state, while a lot better compared to how he was earlier during and right after his fight with Marbom, the teen still didn't like being injured right now thank you very nice.

"Ah great, just what I needed." He sarcastically muttered to himself before shaking his head, tearing his focus away from that before focusing on something else, _'I can complain all I want, that won't get me anywhere. Now… where the heck am I?'_

Taking a look at his surroundings, his eyes went wide as he found himself in a massive yet empty chamber. It was metallic black with dark green patterns being the only thing to give it a different look. Fel Energy was present all around him, which to him wasn't a good sign since that meant he was in enemy territory. Another thing he spotted were the large windows that showed the dark abyss of space outside.

"What the heck…?" He slowly spoke yo himself as he walked over to one of the large windows that showed the blackness that was space, seeing that he didn't seem to be on a planet itself but that of a vessel.

Looking outside, his eyes widened a bit in surprise when he spotted far in the distance away from the currently in space warship he found himself in, looked to be that of an Earthland. But unlike most Earthlands, or at least Earthlands that he seen himself, the continents of the planet looked to be blanketed in a white-grayish color snow. Much of the planet looked to be in darkness as the dark purple haired teen saw only little pockets of light showing human civilization still stood over the mostly barren and devoid of life planet. Around the planet also looked like satellites pointing away from the planet, yet remained still and inactive for the time being. From seeing the sight alone, Romeo knew that this Earthland had been ravage by some kind of war that devastated the planet.

"Holy crap… This Earthland looks like it seen better days…" He whispered to himself, a bit sadden that an Earthland had to go through experiences to become so barren and lifeless.

 **"You…"**

A deep yet echo like demonic voice grabbed his attention, immediately raising his guard up as he swiftly turned around to the source of the voice.

His eyes widened as he looked up near the center of the massive opened chamber. Mechanical hovering control pads were spotted connected to the roof of the large spacious area, circling around a single hover pad which lowered to fully show the Dragon Slayer the owner of the voice.

Standing over seven feet and one inch tall, the Fel Etherious looked to be male. The demon wore dark brown robes with blood markings that covered his entire body. His hands were visible also showing their sharply fingers and the demon's sickly grey colored skin. The most odd thing that stood out about the demon however was the blood stained dark brown and blackish pyramid helmet that completely covered the Fel Etherious's head, showing no way of knowing that his face looked like underneath the odd looking helmet. This was the demon known as Murrun, a general that served the powerful Brolgoth.

 **"How did you get here?"** Murrun questioned with his demonic voice echoing throughout the chamber of the small warship that was his own ship. Unlike most ships, the warship he owned was much smaller with him as the only occupant in the vessel. To him it was easier to just use it to quickly destroy countless worlds at a faster pace from the ship's artillery than wasting time with armies.

Romeo narrowed his eyes as he felt the aura that emitted from the pyramid headed demon a good distance before him. Sensing his energy and aura, it was clear to the dark purple Dragon Slayer that unlike Risyla, this demon was far more dangerous, which meant he can't get cocky and overconfident.

"Well…," Romeo started to say while silently cursing his luck on the chances of appearing in the territory of the Fel Etherious from the sudden explosion that tore a hole in time and space which launched him here, "Wouldn't you like to kno-."

 **"Silence,"** Murrun cut the mortal off, getting Romeo to grit his teeth in anger from that while the demon went on without a care, using a calm tone in his voice, **"I am Murrun, destroyer of countless worlds, and faithful servant to Lord Brolgoth. And you are just a pathetic little human in my way."**

The hover pad that the demon was on fully descended down onto the ground, while the pyramid headed Fel Etherious started to float from the ground a few feet, which didn't go unnoticed by Romeo as the demon spoke once more, his tone not changing in the slightest.

 **"You are not meant to be here, you are a mistake. And I will fix this. You will not interfere with my mission. You will be erased."** Murrun threatened as he raised his hands up from his sides. Romeo only glared at the demon.

"So you're planning on destroying that Earthland in the distance are you? Well I won't allow that to happen!" Romeo exclaimed as he powered up, refusing to allow these demons to destroy a world that he could tell by one glance alone has suffered enough from war and destruction.

 **"All Earthlands will crumble before our might. And the rest of creation will follow shortly after. This Earthland will be no different. Their primitive technology won't save them; their satellite weaponry won't save them. You won't save them."** Murrun stated calmly towards the mortal enemy of the Fel Etherious. His ship was currently using a cloaking device that completely hid the presence of him and his vessel, thus the satellites of the war torn Earthland did not detect him. And he will ensure it remains like that until the Earthland's destruction.

"TRY ME!" Romeo shouted before without warning he bolted towards the pyramid headed demon, planning on taking him down without wasting any time, knowing that this demon was far more dangerous compared to the female one he killed a few minutes ago.

However before he could get close enough, Murrun brought his right hand out before him. An in less than a second, Romeo found himself frozen mid-air as a psychic hold took over his body, shocking the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer as he tried to break free to no valid.

"Wh… what is this?!" Romeo shouted as he tried to break free in vain, as Murrun only stared down his enemy.

 **"I believe I am what you mortals would call, an esper. My psychic power knows no limit, and your physical prowess won't do you any good against me."** Murrun stated to the Dragon Slayer.

And before Romeo could respond he then found himself being flung to the other end of the large opened up chamber, crashing directly into a wall back first before falling down onto his face. Luckily Romeo managed to get back onto his feet before glaring over at the Fel Etherious before him.

"We'll see about that demon. I won't let you destroy or harm another world, not while I have anything to say about it!" Romeo exclaimed before he opened his mouth before firing a powerful All Magic Dragon's Roar directly at the pyramid headed demon.

However the Fel Etherious merely raised his hand up before using his psychic hold to wrap around the incoming attack, forcefully moving it around his body before firing it back directly towards a shocked Romeo, who raised his arms up to block his own attack as it collided directly into him. This caused a large explosion that shook the entire vessel, before a moment later Romeo dashed out from the smoke towards Murrun once again in hopes of getting close. Murrun remained still in his spot before without warning a large surge of electricity emitted from his body clashing straight directly into Romeo, causing him to cry out in pain as his skinned felt more burns from the intense heat of the attack. Crashing into the ground once more he saw more of the electricity being fired directly towards him. This time however he grinned as he opened his mouth before sucking in the electricity, devouring it while giving him a good power and strength boost in itself. After that done he let out a satisfied sigh before grinning over towards where Murrun was floating at… or at least where he used to be, as the demon was now no longer presence before him.

 _'Huh?! Where did he-?!'_ Romeo started to think as he tried to look around for the pyramid headed demon with no luck until a voice caught him off guard.

 **"Look behind you."** Murrun stated, shocking Romeo as he swiftly turned around just in time to block an empowered fist wrapped with the demon's psychic energy.

However the demon didn't cease his attack as he continued to launch a flurry of blow after blow, slowly overpowering the dark purple haired teen's defenses. Romeo attempted to counterattack only for the demon to side stepped it before raising his right arm up. Using his psychic power he greatly increased his arm's muscle mass increasing his strength and the size of his limb before slamming it directly into Romeo's stomach, getting him to throw up blood as he was launched flying to the other end of the warship's main chamber. Romeo managed to land on his feet before he looked up to see Murrun raising his left hand up in front of him before the demon unleashed a telekinetic blast towards the Dragon Slayer. Seeing this forced Romeo to move quickly as he dashed out of the way to avoid the powerful attack as it hit the ground away from him. Dashing all around the large spacious area, he moved in towards the Fel Etherious and arrived right behind the demon, preparing a magical empowered kick to the back of the head. Sadly though the demon's heighten senses thanks to his psychic powers Murrun saw it coming as he teleported away from his spot from thin air, surprising Romeo as he landed back onto his feet. Trying to spot where the demon was while using his enhanced hearing and other senses to stay on edge and alert also, his eyes widened as he suddenly looked up only to see a large telekinetic blast heading straight directly towards from above. Reacting quickly Romeo fired off an All Magic Dragon's Roar to counter it as the two attacks collided; causing a large explosion that once again shook the small warship the two occupants were in. Smoke filled the area as both Romeo and Murrun were spotted dashing out of it, the two keeping their distance from one another as they ended up at different sections of the giant chamber they were in.

Landing on his feet Romeo immediately turned back around before launching himself directly towards where Murrun had landed at to continue the attack. Facing the incoming All Magic Dragon Slayer, the Fel Etherious general stood still like a statue without moving before without warning multiple black orbs of psychic energy were summoned forth all around him then fired at where Romeo was located. Seeing the incoming attacks forced Romeo to dodged them as they approached, feeling them pulling gravity towards them as if they were small black holes. Swiping his left arm at them, the dark purple haired teen fired off a wave of his Magical power at them enough to destroy the orbs. Sadly Romeo was distracted with that to see Murrun approaching him once again, and by the time the Dragon Slayer saw the demon heading straight at him it was too late. Using his psychic powers once more, Murrun created large whips of psychic energy before using them to wrap around Romeo's arms and legs, effectively trapping and restraining the All Magic Dragon Slayer's movements. Not wasting time Murrun used his psychic whips tp lift Romeo off of the ground and up into the air before turning around and slamming him down hard onto the ground, causing the ground to break and cave in a bit due to the force behind it. This caused Romeo to cry out in pain before he found himself lifted off of the ground once more before having this process repeated once again. This happened multiple times before with a shout of rage Romeo release a blast of Magic from his body, destroying the whips around him and setting him free, slightly surprising Murrun before the demon calmed down. Still in the air Romeo turned around before launched himself from the air and towards the pyramid headed Fel Etherious with quick enough speed to slightly catch the demon off guard. And before Murrun could react in time to act Romeo came down upon him with an All Magic Dragon's Shattering Kick directly upon the demon's head.

This caused a large explosion that like ones before it managed to shake the entirety of the small demonic warship. Smoke filled the air as Romeo landed back onto his feet, his back turned away from the powerful attack he had unleashed on the demon before turning around to see his work with his guard still up. A wise thing to do as without warning a slightly damaged Murrun dashed forward out of the smoke like a rocket with much greater speed, shocking the dark purple haired male. Romeo prepared to fight only for the demon to vanish right in front of the teenager, catching him off guard once more. Sensing a presence behind him, Romeo turned around and prepared to throw a punch only for a psychic hold to fully envelope his body once more, preventing him from moving. Hovering over the ground, Murrun looked at his hated enemy dead in the eye before using his fingers to fling Romeo to the other end of the ship once more, slamming him into the wall. Not done just yet, the demon remained having a strong telekinetic hold over the human while Romeo struggled to break free from the grip to no valid when he found himself flung up into the ceiling slamming into it with good force to form cracks in the interior of the war vessel. Romeo then found himself being thrust down onto the ground once more with enough force to cause whiplash from the speed he was being thrown around, causing more harm to the dark purple haired teenager. Still being held down by the demon's psychic hold, Murrun followed up using his other hand to fire multiple powerful telekinetic blasts from his hands directly into the restrained Romeo over and over again, causing untold pain to cover his entire body as he screamed alout. It felt like as if the attacks themselves were also hitting his insides also. Having enough, Murrun pulled his right hand back before charging a powerful charge bomb of psychic energy before tossing it directly towards the All Magic Dragon Slayer, causing another massive explosion that shook the warship.

Murrun watched in amusement as Romeo was spotted falling onto the ground on his back, blood going down his body all over while the mortal's body ached in pain throughout his being. Romeo coughed up blood as he struggle get back up to no valid, lying flat on his back while the demon saw this as a victory.

 **"As I expected, you could not have any hope to defeat me."** Murrun mocked the injured Dragon Slayer though the demon's tone was calm.

Romeo only gritted his teeth as he tried to force his body to get up and ignore the pain, while the pyramid headed demon merely turned away from the dark purple haired male before hovering up back to the circular control panels hanging from the center of the spacious chamber they were in. Typing in the needed commands to prepare the distant Earthland's destruction, the demon spoke aloud once more making sure his injured and defeated enemy could hear him.

 **"Now, I will proceed with my mission. I will destroy this pitiful planet and every living thing on it. For the glory of Lord Brolgoth, and for the glory of Lord E.N.D."** Murrun stated, preparing his ship's main weapon to bathe the planet with Fel and obliterate it from existence.

While the Fel Etherious was motioning forward with this, Romeo slowly but surely managed to stand back onto his feet, breathing hard while blood still poured down from his wounds he received from the battle with the demon. Looking up towards Murrun, the dark purple haired teen only glared with anger. Doing his best to ignore the pain all over, he went on to get the demon's attention.

"No… I… won't let you…" Romeo muttered loud enough to grab the demon's attention, getting the demon to look over at the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer with slight surprise.

 **"You're still able to stand?"** Murrun questioned before the demon only shook his head in amusement, **"No matter, you're at your limit. I wanted you watch this planet die from your failure of saving them, but I'll go ahead and save you the trouble by killing you. Your soul will do well to fuel our Magic."**

With that spoken Murrun enveloped himself with psychic energy once more to increase his strength once again before dashing over at great speed with his fist pulled back to kill the mortal once and for all.

As he closed in and threw the punch however, the demon would be shocked when before his fist made contact; Romeo reacted fast enough to lift his left hand up to block the incoming attack, which unleashed a small shockwave from the impact while Murrun didn't expect his attack to be caught like this.

 **"What?"** The Fel Etherious responded, not expecting this as he felt the human's grip over his fist get more intense.

Lifting his head up so the demon could see his expression, Romeo had both an angered yet determined look plastered on his face. Without warning a sudden urge of magical power then burst forward from the Dragon Slayer's body, shocking the demon even further as he felt it continue to skyrocket at an alarming rate.

"I… will not… LET YOU DOOM ANOTHER WORLD!" Romeo roared out in draconic fury as his power shot up even further, causing the entire warship to shake from the sudden increase in Magical and energy power emitting from the beaten male.

Murrun wouldn't have the time to act as he was pulled towards the enraged Dragon Slayer before Romeo would swing an All Magic Dragon King's Fist directly into the stomach of Murran, getting the demon to widen his eyes as pain felt all over before he was launched flying towards the circular control panel attached to the ceiling in the center of the chamber while a shockwave was emitted from being sent flying like nothing by the angered and determined Dragon Slayer.

The demon crashed directly into the panels, causing a larger explosion to take place that completely decimated most of the panels that helped keep the warship running and the cloaking device working. Neither Romeo nor Murrun noticed a small piece from the control panel fall to the ground a good distance away from the two of them, still active despite being disconnected from the main devices to pilot the ship.

Outside of the small warship, the resulting destruction to the ship's main control devices caused a large explosion to take place visible outside, as the cloaking device suffered a failure from the devastation, thus allowing the small war vessel to be seen by all as it floated a good distance away from Earthland.

This however, now that the cloaking device was no longer active, allowed its presence to be detected by the number of satellites that surrounded the war torn planet, many of them moving into position and pointing directly towards the visible demonic warship. With an auto command to fire at any threat that may approach the planet, the many satellite weapons charged up and proceeded to fire power lasers towards the enemy target, lasers that were used to genocide and wipe out most of the surface of the very world they were now stationed to protect.

The many beams slammed right into the warship, causing more damage as each satellite got into position and finished charging to join in on the attack of the intruder war vessel, the surface of the demonic construct struggle to handle the blunt of the beams of destructions as explosions started to litter all over the warship.

Inside of the ship wasn't better as both Romeo and Murrun felt the ship shaking as alarms went off throughout the damaged and under siege vessel. Romeo however chose to ignore it for the time being, while noticing that he had to finish this demon off before the ship becomes fully destroyed by the satellite weaponry. Power still surging from his body Romeo took a few more steps forward as the pyramid headed demon looked around to see the destruction while he slowly got back up from his assault a moment ago.

 **"No… no no no NO! This ship wasn't built to withstand such attacks like this!"** Murrun shouted in horror, realizing the same small vessel that he had used to wipe out hundreds of trillions of mortal life and any other entities who stood in his way succumbing to such a fate by the Earthland's planetary defenses.

Seeing the demon practically freaking out, got Romeo to laugh, grabbing the demon's attention as Romeo returned to glare at the Fel Etherious general who in turn glared back at the mortal before him as the damage and explosions continued to take place all around the both of them.

 **"I should not have wasted my time with you. I will correct my mistake and slaughter you here and now, and that pitiful world below will be next to follow!"** Murrun roared out, his calm composure giving way to frustration and rage. Using his psychic powers, he increased the mass of all of his muscles, making him much bigger and buffer while the clothing over his chest ripped apart from the sudden muscle growth. Now standing over twenty feet tall, the demon further empowered his body with his psychic energy wrapped around his stressed out increased mass of muscles.

As the pyramid helmet covered demon look down at the dark purple haired Dragon Slayer, the demon felt his heart freeze slightly from seeing no fear present on the boy's expression. Only determination and rage was seen. And his eyes… for some reason his eyes were unsettling the stressed out psychic empowered demon while the teenager went on to speak.

"You know, no matter how many times I see vile beings like you, I can't help but wonder what would ever drive a living creature like yourself to want to harm and destroy everything around you. Back home with all of the enemies I fought through the years, all of the way to this moment. But right now, I guess that doesn't matter does it?" Romeo questioned as he looked up at the buffed up Fel Etherious before him while the ship continued to shake from both the power both entities were giving off as well as from the beams being fired by the satellites surrounding Earthland nearby, "Your kind in nature see life as an enemy, slaughter who knows how many lives and worlds from your bloodlust for conquest and destruction. Know this demon, no matter how long it may take me, I will ensure that the Fel Etherious will pay for everything they have done. I will ensure that they are erased from existence. I will ensure that the only thing you all will be… will be nothing more than a bad memory."

The way the human said those words calmly as his strength and power continued to shoot up like a rocket both enraging and unsettling the pyramid headed demon. Were the boy's emotions amplifying his power? But if that were true, it couldn't have given him this much of a boost could it?

 _ **'Is… is this mortal like the body that Lord Brolgoth now possesses? No, it can't be! Lord Brolgoth's current body used to belong that to a powerful warrior with endless potential and growth and was nonhuman! This brat is nothing more than a mere human! He can't have the same potential could be?! If that's true I won't let him reach it! Mortals… they are all nothing but insects that must be squashed like the bugs they are!'**_ Murrun thought to himself as he let out another roar of fury.

Romeo too shouted out as both of their powers continue to amplify further, unleashing shockwaves that damaged the already damaged warship as Murrun rushed forward. Bringing his fist down, the pyramid headed demon hoped to crush the human like one would crush a spider underneath their boot. Romeo however rushed forward in time to dodge the incoming attack before delivering a powerful knee towards the psychic using demon's stomach, causing Murrun to stumble back a bit as the ship continued to shake and become more unstable from the attacks by the Earthland's satellite weaponry. Not done just yet Romeo slid underneath the demon before appearing right behind him and jumping up into the air to continue his attack. Murrun however quickly turned around before swiping his left arm directly towards Romeo, who lifted his arms up in time to take the blunt of the attack as he was launched towards another end of the warship as more explosions set off around them from being under attacked. Crashing into the wall and causing a large dent to form on it, Romeo launched himself from it, completely caving it in from the force of him using it as a launch pad as he was flying straight towards the pyramid headed Fel Etherious. Murrun roared out as he thrust his right hand out as another psychic told took hold over Romeo's body, causing him to stay still in the air once more. This time however before the demon could act on his next attack, Romeo let out a draconic roar before unleashing an explosive wave of magical energy from his body, destroying the hold the demon had over his body thus free once more. Murrun grew shocked from this as Romeo dashed over towards him with speed far greater than it had been before, with the Dragon Slayer placing a palm on the larger demon's chest before unleashing an All Magic Dragon's Grip Blitz which completely consumed the Fel Etherious and sending the much larger demon flying before crashing into the crumbling ground.

Murrun got back up on his feet before not wasting any more time by firing off more black orbs like he did before in much more numerous numbers towards Romeo. This time however unaffected by the gravity pull they had on them the dark purple haired determined male swipe each one that headed towards them with a single hand, destroying them easily while he continued to make his way over towards the Fel Etherious without slowing down one bit. Charging his fists up once more with his magical energy Romeo jumped into the air to continue the offensive only for Murrun to dash forward without warning and delivering a hard punch to the stomach, causing Romeo to cough up more blood as he was launched into the air. Not done just yet, Murrun opened both palms of his hands before charging up two charge bombs of his telekinetic energy. Roaring aloud once more in demonic fury the demon fired both attacks directly towards where Romeo was launched flying. Speaking of which, the Dragon Slayer managed to land on his feet onto the ceiling which caved in a bit from the force of impact before noticing the two incoming charge bomb attacks heading his way. Charging up his magic once more, Romeo once again performed an All Magic Dragon's Blade in his hands. With that done, he fired himself away from the platform before slicing the two attacks as he passed by them, causing them to detonate which caused a large explosion in their own right as mote explosions littered all over the warship around him and Murran. Not stopping or slowly down in the slightest, Romeo continued to make his way over towards where the pyramid headed demon was standing, his magical blade attack still active in hopes of delivering a decisive blow against the monstrous general. Murrow saw the incoming attack as his rage only grew, wanting to end the life of the mortal that has been a thorn in their side for too long. Charging up as much left over psychic power as he could muster, the demon yelled in demonic rage as he unleashed a large and powerful telekinetic blast that slammed directly into Romeo, causing a massive detonation that covered the entire area of the devastated vessel.

However, Murrun's gamble didn't work as Romeo, more injured than ever, emerged from the smoke before with a mighty battle cry of his own struck down the All Magic Dragon's Blade down upon the esper demon, slicing his body in half from the right shoulder all the way down through the gap between his legs, effectively cutting the general in half as he cried out in agony.

The two halves of the demon fell to the ground, as the pyramid helmeted Fel Etehrious was still alive miraculously enough, as blood and his internal organs were spilling out from both of his split apart body as he felt his vision getting fuzzier with his power fading at an alarming rate.

 **"N…No… this is not the end… I… I am invinci-."** Murrun was cut off as Romeo without any hesitation whatsoever brought down an All Magic Dragon King's Fist directly upon his pyramid covered head, shattering it and crushing it into demon mush which causing another shockwave to emit from the sudden action.

And like that, another general of Brolgoth had met his end.

Romeo's own large power surge also faded away instantly, the adrenaline no longer coursing through his body while he returned to a normal natural level compared to how he was a moment ago. Greatly injured yet still able to move, Romeo couldn't help but gain a cheeky grin.

"That… was probably one of the… hardest fights of my life…" He trailed off while taking in deep breaths before a more confused yet serious expression appeared on his face, _'Where… where did that large surge of power come from though? I don't recall that ever happening to me. The only time I can remember when something like this happened was when I-.'_

More explosions caught his attention as his eyes widened in shock as he remembered what was exactly happening all around him. The warship he was currently in was about to meet its end in a destructive manner from the nearby devastated Earthland's satellite defense weaponry as the ship shook once more, making him nearly lose his balance.

"SH*T! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE?!" Romeo shouted, having no idea how to get off of his ship before it would meet its end in an explosive manner. As unlike E.N.D or Observer, he can't breathe in space so just leaving the ship and going out into the dark abyss wasn't an option.

As he looked around to find anything that could help him make his getaway, he spotted the fallen gadget that detached from the main control panels earlier during their fight. Out of options and hoping for the best, he rushed over towards it as more explosions rocked the torn warship as he arrived and picked the device up.

Looking over it, a large grin appeared on his face as he realized what this thing was.

"A portal device! This must be a handheld the demon would use to get to other planets and timelines on foot!" Romeo exclaimed with joy, and to his luck it looked like he can operate it without needing the rest of the ship to do so, which was good since it was currently exploding all around him with the main panels already destroyed. Though taking a closer look at it, it was slightly damaged due to all of the chaos that has been happening, so the Dragon Slayer didn't know if he could keep using this or if this would be a one way trip.

His smile faded as more explosions erupted all around him as the ground beneath him started to crumble. Knowing that he had to act quickly, he rushed on by pressing random buttons on the device, hoping to end up somewhere what wasn't in enemy territory this time.

With that, the device glowed with corrupted demonic Fel Energy before a demonic tear in time and space opened up before him. And not wasting a single second, the All Magic Dragon Slayer rushed forward and jumped right through the portal, causing it to close right behind him, finally escaping the collapsing vessel.

Right after that happened, the demonic warship met an explosive end as the attacks by the Earthland's satellite weaponry completely decimated what was once a vessel used to wipe out countless Earthlands. No noise was heard due to being in space, but it did not matter as the threat was no more. With the target destroyed, the satellite moved back into former position as they powered down for the time being. The survivors on the world below were oblivious to what had just transpired far up above their decimated planet, and hopefully they wouldn't have to know about how close they were to meeting obliteration.

'EARTHLAND 1492-B'

 _ **'I swear if they don't stop staring at me I'm going to kill them.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself in annoyance from the wary stares of the surrounding women. All he wanted was to enjoy this nice plate of food that he was currently holding in his hands and not be bothered, was that too much to ask?

It has been some time since he first woke up and had a chat with Queen Hoseki, as the Fel Demon was now back in the palace. Night had descended upon the land and city, and right how that celebration that Hoseki informed him about involving Natsu being made the official guy for women in Crocus to go f**k to have babies with or whatever was taking place. Women were all over the area, all dressed nicely ranging from Natsu's age, well physical age at least, to older women like that of the queen. Honestly this was all still so weird to the demon, as he didn't now how to feel about ending up on an Earthland as unusual as this one. But hey, they were being nice about it and they had food, so it was alright so far.

 _ **'Haven't seen the Natsu of this world yet though,'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he looked around only seeing unfamiliar faces all around him of random women he didn't care about one bit, _**'In fact, I haven't seen Hisui, Erza, Lucy or Irene anywhere either. Nether Lucy's mom doesn't seem to be around also. Are they somewhere else right now?'**_

"E.N.D." A female's voice grabbed his attention, getting the Fel Demon to turn around only to see that orange haired woman named Sidalo if he remembered correctly walking towards him with one of the women he was just wondering about to his luck.

Watching them approach him, the black winged humanoid entity looked over at the two women better especially now that Sidalo was out of her armor. Matching the current dress attire that most of the women present in the building had, the orange haired woman was wearing a light orange colored dress that went all the way down to her ankles, though despite her more fancy attire she still had a sword strapped to her side, showing that she wasn't completely defenseless. Since her face was no longer covered, the demon saw that she had yellow colored eyes with a small scar going over her left eye.

The other woman tagging along with her had long blonde hair that was currently let down, allowing it to flow down her back. She had brown colored eyes also. She wore a mostly white colored dress with golden patterns and accessories, the piece of clothing hugging her impressive figure while hitting the floor below her. While this woman looked like Lucy, seeing how she looked older and more mature told E.N.D who this rich looking woman was.

 **"Oh hello… Sidanto? That's your name right?"** He guessed, completely forgetting her name despite just recalling it a moment ago. Hearing that got the orange haired woman to gain a tick mark while the blonde female next to her only giggled a little bit.

"Sidalo," She corrected before she went on with what she originally came over to do, well other than keeping an eye on the unusual demonic entity for safety reasons, "And it's nice to see that you are enjoying the celebration so far."

 **"Yeah, I guess so. Haven't really seen Natsu yet though."** He admitted to them, wondering where the man of the hour was supposed to be so he can see what this world's version of Natsu was like in person.

"Don't worry, he will soon be called out when the Queen fully bestows his duty onto him," The blonde woman stated to the demon, getting him to look over at the Lucy look-a-like before she gasped a little, "Oh, pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Layla Heartfilia, and you're the one that Hoseki told us about right?"

 **"That should be obvious considering I stick out like a sore thumb but yes I am. So you're apparently Lucy's mom am I right?"** E.N.D asked her, just wanting to make sure despite the same last name and how similar this woman looked to the Celestial Mage back home. Hearing that surprised the woman before she smiled at him, being interested with this unusual entity.

"So what Hoseki told us is true, you do seem to know my daughter from whatever world you came from right?" Layla asked to which the Fel Demon nodded in confirmation. Curious, the blonde mother spoke up once more, "You know, I never thought I would have a chance to meet another creature that came from an alternate world, but I can't help but have some questions if you don't mind me asking to sate my curiosity."

 **"As long as it's nothing to personal or you don't piss me off then you're good to go."** E.N.D informed her, slightly catching her by surprise from his choice of words while Sidalo face palmed.

"Excuse me E.N.D, may I ask that you refrain from using such words or mannerism during the party? Especially towards the likes of Lady Layla or any of the other high nobles present here." Sidalo requested from the demon, getting him to be puzzled before looking over at the mother of Lucy.

 **"So you're a noble huh? So that means you're loaded with money right? Usually that's what I heard about nobles. By the way where is your daughter? I haven't seen her at all yet."** E.N.D responded back towards the blonde.

"Well yes, usually we tend to have good amount of wealth on us as for our rank in society. And for your second question, my daughter is currently with Erza and Princess Hisui trying to prepare Natsu for when he is called forth. He's nervous about this whole thing I will admit." Layla shared with the demon.

 _ **'Makes senses since you're basically giving him a position that tells him to f**k chicks and knocking them up.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he only nodded along to the woman's words with a hum to show her that he did listen to what she just stated.

"Any male tends to get nervous when it comes to having such a position. But I'm sure Natsu will be able to get through this no problem." Sidalo told Layla, confident that the pink haired male will be able to handle this without embarrassing himself. Though even if he did she wouldn't since it did make him look more adorable when he's embarrassed, not that she would admit that out loud of course.

Layla nodded in agreement; as she too believe Natsu will be able to handle being officially made to help with the women of Crocus. Seeing the smiles on their faces, and because from seeing past experiences, E.N.D couldn't help but speak up once more towards them.

 **"So are you both planning on f**king him too and having his babies once he's given this position? Or are you going to leave that to younger women like Lucy and Erza?"** E.N.D asked them.

The Fel Demon couldn't stop himself from having a smug grin as both of the older women grew red in the face from hearing him ask them that in such a manner.

"What?! I… well… I mean… if he wanted too I wouldn't be against it…" Sidalo admitted as her face stayed beet red, seeing that as her duty as a caption for Crocus and definitely not because she herself was attracted to the kind yet sometimes idiotic pink haired young man. Layla meanwhile looked too embarrassed to answer the demon which made it funnier to him.

E.N.D would have continued on to say something else if the sudden clinking on glass grabbed his along with everyone in the large throne room's attention. Since it was already naturally quiet every occupant had no problem with hearing the noise as they all saw Queen Hoseki standing near her throne in front of everyone. Next to her was another woman the Fel Demon recognized none other than Irene who judging by the armor she wore she was more of a warrior or guard than a noble or random civilian.

Seeing how she had everyone's attention, the green haired mature woman went on to begin the introduction that would lead to Natsu being called out.

"Greetings my fellow ladies. First and foremost, I want you thank you all for coming here to enjoy this special night-." Hoseki started to say to start it off before continuing onward.

As the queen went on with her little speech E.N.D gained a bored expression, not really focusing on whatever she was saying, as he only wanted to see when this world's Natsu would show his face. Looking over towards his side, he saw both Sidalo and Layla completely focused on the green haired queen to pay attention to him. Which was fine personally for the demon, since that meant no one was staring at him for the time being or annoying him. He let out a small yawn as he heard the queen still going on about who knows what as he took more bites of his meal he was holding in his hands.

Eventually though Hoseki's speech would grab his attention once more when it seemed that she was about to introduce the male that was the focus of this small celebration in the first place.

"-And now, allow me to introduce to you all the young man who will be assigned to Crocus to aid the women in our wonderful city, the one and only Natsu Dragneel!" Hoseki announced, getting the audience of women to clap in polite manners which included Layla and Sidalo, while E.N.D looked onward to see what will happened next.

With her finishing the introduction, behind the throne showed a certain other red head who wore a crimson long dress along with a certain blonde who wore a yellow long dress and a certain other green haired Princess who wore a dark green long dress dragging a very embarrassed and nervous certain pink haired young man who was dressed in a black suit to where the queen was at. Seeing the sight of the embarrassed and blushing male being dragged to the spotlight got many of the women in the room to either sweat drop or merely giggle to themselves, finding it both funny and adorable.

"You'll be alright, just stand there and smile." Hisui whispered to the still red faced Natsu, as the group arrived at their location standing next to the queen who smiled softly from seeing him, her daughters and the other two next to her.

The red faced Natsu only nodded as he gulped in nervousness before looking over at the crowd of women before him. Despite how awkward he felt at the moment, he managed to shakily wave his hand at the females all around and in front of him.

"Uh… hi." He greeted them all with a small yet soft smile, which for many women in the building who have not yet personally seen or met him yet felt as if arrows of loves just shot through their hearts from this alone.

E.N.D looked unimpressed from how shy and nervous this Natsu looked.

 _ **'He looks likes he's going to faint.'**_ E.N.D noticed with a deadpanned expression on his face. It was clear to the Fel Demon that the pink haired young man was not used to being both the center of attention nor used to being around women. And he thought his own Natsu had it bad.

The Fel Demon didn't pay attention to whatever else Hoseki had to say, something about making Natsu the official man of Crocus while telling him the certain roles he had to do and rules to follow, and how they trusted him to do a wonderful job before the queen pulled something out of her pockets and placing over the pink haired male's head which looked like a medallion of some kind. The demon figured it was probably to show proof that this guy was stationed to the city to f**k women who lived here or something.

And with that the crowd clapped their hands with smiles on their faces, happy as Natsu managed to wave back at them. Seeing this though got the demon to look around with puzzlement.

 _ **'Wait that's it?'**_ E.N.D pondered with puzzlement, as he thought introducing Natsu and making it official would be a lot longer than that.

But alas that wasn't the case, as Natsu and the others moved away from their spots before mingling with the crowd before them, with conversations continuing on like nothing though he could hear from the noise around him that most of it was women talking about the pink haired male.

 **"…Huh, that ended up being quicker than I thought it would. What did you two think?"** E.N.D questioned as he looked next to him to see how Sidalo and Layla would answer him.

However the demon then blinked in confusion when neither the orange haired nor the blonde women were next to him anymore, causing more puzzlement as he looked around to see where they went.

 _ **'The f**k did they go?!'**_ He yelled in his head trying to spot the two, now annoyed that they seemed to leave him alone without telling him otherwise. As much as he liked being on his own he didn't like anyone not telling him things before they acted.

As he turned his head to the right, his sight spotted Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Hisui chatting with one another near a table where the deserts were at. Well more like the three latter women were trying to ease the embarrassment of the former male who was still red in the face from this entire thing. Wanting to talk with them to see more of what they were like and if they were similar in ways like those back home, the Fel Demon started to make his way over towards them while women around him made sure to stay clear from the demonic looking entity.

The four were oblivious to the approaching demon as they were too lost in their own conversations to notice.

"Relax Natsu, you did fine up there." Lucy assured him placing a hand on his left shoulder, though he still had a large blush covering his entire face still feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I don't know… I still feel like I looked like an idiot during it." Natsu admitted to them, getting the three women around him to smile softly from hearing him say that.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Natsu. Trust us when we say you did great being in front of everyone like that. You managed to stand tall and pull through it." Hisui told him, taking his left hand with her own two hands. Natsu took in a deep breath to try to ease himself before speaking up once more.

"If you all say so, but I'm sure it would have been worse if it weren't for you guys helping me out there. I don't know what I would do without any of you." Natsu told them with a smile on his face, getting the three females to gain blushes of their own from hearing his words.

"You know, for someone who claims to not know how to be romantic, you sure do know how to make a girl's heart flutter," Erza told him as she lean over towards the pink haired male, making sure that the top of her cleavage was visible for him to see. She couldn't help but grin when she saw him seeing her chest before going red in the face once more as she spoke up, "Don't worry Natsu, if you're still feeling tense from this whole thing, we know a perfect way to get you to unwind."

Lucy and Hisui couldn't stop themselves from giggling when they saw steam emerging from his head, catching on to the seductive voice the red head was using.

 **"Of course you would be fine with doing anything perverted wouldn't you? I swear that's one trait every Erza seems to keep no matter what."** E.N.D spoke up appearing right behind the red head in question out of the blue.

"GAH!" She along with the other three jumped and shouted as they turned along only to see the black winged humanoid demon, getting them to widen their eyes at the sight of the unusual entity.

"It's you, the creature that appeared in the palace out cold a week ago!" Hisui quietly exclaimed as to not cause a scene, having been present when the demon appeared all injured when he emerged from that weird portal that opened out from out of nowhere. Hearing that caused a tick mark on his forehead.

 **"My name is E.N.D, not "creature" Hisui. And yes I know who you are so don't act surprise."** E.N.D told her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"From what I heard, you claim to be from another world aren't you?" Lucy asked him, getting the demon to grin from hearing her say that as his annoyance faded for the time being.

 **"Yep! I come from an alternate Earthland. I know each of you back home also; we're in a sense roommates since we live together after all."** The Fel Demon told them all, his grin not leaving his face.

"Wait really? You know us back in your world?" Erza replied back with surprise, not expecting this unusual being to know a different version of them like this.

"Even me?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, getting the demon to nod.

 **"Especially you Natsu, as in my world you and I are basically the same person just split into two."** E.N.D informed them.

"Wait what?" The pink haired male questioned once more, an imaginary question mark appearing over his head as he asked this.

 **"Don't worry about it, it would take too long to explain the whole story about that anyway. But if any of you want to know more, I'll be fine with telling you four as long as you all shared a bit about yourselves with me. Deal?"** E.N.D offered them, as he wanted to know what differences there were with these four compared to those he knew back in his own Earthland.

Luckily they didn't seem to mind that condition, as they were happy to share a bit about themselves if it meant to learn more about this other world the demon came from. And as the night went on they all did just that.

'LATER'

A door opened which allowed E.N.D and a maid of the queen to enter the small bedroom. Looking around, the demon saw that like typical royalty fashion, everything was decked out to the newest and expensive stuff like a fancy single bed, a dresser across from the bed, another door that led to the restroom, and a glass sliding door that led to a balcony. It wasn't really too much despite how spacious the room was.

"This will be your room for the time being. I hope you find that it suits your needs." The maid told the demon with a smile, who still looked around the room not looking back at her.

 **"Yeah this will do. As long as it has a bed I'm fine with anything."** E.N.D told her, getting the female to be relieved since she didn't know what would happen if he got angry. She didn't want to find that out.

"That is a relief to hear. Sleep well mister E.N.D." She told him as she took her leave.

Hearing her exit the room and closing the door behind her, E.N.D walked over towards the bed before falling flat on his back and wings, looking up to the ceiling. It has been some time since the celebration and he was getting tired. So luckily the queen had already ordered for him to have a spare room that was actually right next to Princess Hisui's own room since the royal women figured that he would want to sleep somewhere else that wasn't the infirmary.

A thoughtful expression was on his face as he got lost in his thoughts about his current situation.

 _ **'Alright, let me recap for a moment here. I got separated from the others after that stupid giant planet size thing humiliated me like it did. Now I'm on this weird Earthland that has the setting of something like those smut novels Erza and Kagura like to read. Maybe I should stay here for a few days to get some training in? That seems like a smart thing to do. Then I'll figure it out from there.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself, satisfied with this current plan of action.

With that, the Fel Demon closed his eyes as he let out a hum of content, ready to get some nice needed sleep.

'A FEW HOURS LATER'

Well that was the plan anyway… if it weren't for the rather loud moans coming from the wall behind him which was where Hisui's room was at.

E.N.D could be seen trying in vain to block out the moaning and other noises that he refuses to describe with an expression of one who looked ready to brutally murder someone. The demon could hear what sounded like Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Hisui, and a few unknown voices he didn't recognize, probably from random women at the party who clearly wanted Natsu as soon as possible. He thinks he even hears that Sidalo chick also?

Honestly he didn't really give a sh*t who exactly Natsu was current f**king, all E.N.D knew was that his sleep was being deprived from him, again.

 _ **'WHY ME?!'**_ E.N.D pondered in both frustration and rage, as he tried to block out the noises to no valid, _**'ROMEO, OBSERVER, ACNOLOGIA, WHEREVER YOU THREE ARE I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A WORSE TIME THAN I AM RIGHT NOW!'**_ He thought in bitterness and resentment.

'EARTHLAND 666-A'

A dark green demonic portal opened up right above the dirt ground, causing Romeo to crash face first into it with a loud "OW!" emerging from his lips. Groaning a little from the crash, the injured dark purple haired Dragon Slayer slowly got back onto his feet as the portal above him shut tight.

"Ugh… can't I just have a nice normal landing for a change?" Romeo muttered, rubbing his sore head while wiping the blood going down his mouth away afterwards.

Looking at the device in his hands, he felt more hope that it would continue to work be dashed seeing how it didn't look like it had any power left. It was now as useful as a piece of jump in a scrap yard.

"Well isn't that just great?" He muttered sarcastically, throwing the now useless gadget onto the ground since it's not like he had any need of it anymore. Plus he doubted that he could repurpose it for anything else either, so why keep it if it's just going to waste space?

His thoughts would be taken away from this however as he noticed his surroundings, getting his eyes to widened in slight surprise yet confusion.

The sky was completely dark, actually it looked like it was completely covered by a blanket of dust and ash, blocking out the sun and other otherworldly bodies from being seen, denying the light of the star to shine onto the world he stood on. The ground was also completely lifeless, being nothing more than a grayish dirt color, almost as if the life was both completely drained until it dried up until nothing was left. A few trees were spotted nearby, though they were just as dead and lifeless as the land around him. Honestly, the scene around him looked like something out of a post apocalyptic scenario, completely void of life with nothing but barrenness and ashes remained, as the scent of death itself filled the air.

"What… what happened here?" Romeo muttered, having a feeling that the sight around him wasn't supposed to be this way.

 **And that's a wrap! Finally got this chapter done! And now Romeo had arrived on an Earthland I used in "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland", as well as one "thehappy" used since I was alright with it. Can you guess which world this is? It might be confusing since it's now much different than it originally was.**

 **Speaking of "thehappy", that was indeed his main universe we got a peek at here. I asked him if I could do something like this and he was alright with it as long as I use his satellites to help defend his planet since he didn't want it completely defenseless, so hopefully I managed to implement them in a way that was satisfying enough so he doesn't take me to court.**

 **Next time, we'll see what Acnologia and Observer are up to, or continue with E.N.D. Or maybe both, who knows.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Duo Against Duo

**Hello everyone it's a me again, back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **For this chapter I have a few things planned, that being that we'll see what Acnologia and Observer are doing and what they will face along with a few other things that I will throw in. Now, let's find out what those things are shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners**

 **Twenty Three: Duo against Duo**

'UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

The year was X573.

A battle was raging on all across the continent, as millions were raging absolute war against one another. The two sides in this grand conflict were clashing against each other in order to take control of all the land for themselves, and to destroy the other. The nations that make up the two opposing sides in their respective alliance are the Western Pact consisting of Fiore, Seven, Bosco, Stella, Caelum, Ministrel, and Midi, and the Eastern Union consisting of Iceberg, Joya, Desierto, Bellum, Sin, Enca and the Pergrande Kingdom.

Both sides taking up certain beliefs and ideologies that they believe was the best thing for Isghar and its people. Or merely certain culture hatred between one another that caused the two sides to launch a scale. No matter how one looked at it, there was more than a single reason why this war broke out.

Right now, on the eastern border of Stella, a massive battle was being fought between the forces of the Western Pact and the Eastern Union that currently has been going on for three days and two nights without stop, with the two neighbor countries Iceberg and Joya launching a full scale assault to breach into the enemy country and take it's towns and cities close to the border, thus expanding their hold over the section of the continent's land.

Men were shouting at one another as blade clashed against blade, Magic unleashed against Magic, and artillery raining down upon the opposing side, causing more loss of life and destruction of forts and walls that were built and set up. Nevertheless the defensive force of Stella possessing troops from its home nation and from their other allies deployed to this area to fend the enemy off. Bodies littered the landscape as far as the eyes could see, the scent of death and rot filling the air as the number of dead men continued to rise at an alarming rate.

Around a stone fort that was under siege during the large scale battle, a commander of the Stella defense forces could only grit his teeth in anger as he and his men by his side held steady when the fort shook from a powerful blast from enemy artillery clashed against the walls once again.

"Dang it! Our forces are spread too thin! They're literally fighting everywhere at once! We can't spare anyone to help increase defenses of our position!" The commander, who looked to be a middle aged man, growled in frustration. Not a single soldier could be spared to aid in their defense.

"Sir!" A soldier ran up to his commanding official, his face showing that he had dire news, "We lost contact with our forces to the east! I fear the enemy has breach the eastern fort!"

That only got the middle aged man to widen his eyes in shock before anger flashed once more on his face. They were being slowly overrun, it would only be a matter of time before the enemy forces managed to arrive at the nearby towns and cities near the border. And the commander knew what these barbarians would do the innocents there, especially to the women and children.

"We have no choice but to abandon our position then. We must protect the nearby towns and cities at all cost! At least… at least until we can finish evacuating our people. Send the order out to the rest of forces to fall back." The commander told the soldier and the others around him, who all nodded albeit with looks of sorrow and defeat, seeing how they were slowly loosing hope of truly repelling this attack.

Meanwhile on the other end of the battlefield, sitting proudly on an armored horse was one of the leading commanders of the grand assault and push into Stella. He was young, looking to be around his thirties as a confident smirk was plastered on his face with a young lieutenant standing by his side.

"Well would you look at that, it seems like they're falling back like the cowards they are. Though, I would not expect less from those western swine. Soon victory will be in our grasp." The commander stated with a confident grin, touching his chin as he hummed after speaking his words.

"What is your order sir?" The lieutenant questioned, wondering what the next plan of action was.

"We keep pushing in," The commander told his fellow soldier, his confidence still remaining inside him, "I swear in our King's name that by the end of this battle, Stella will fall underneath our-!"

 **(Cue: "Darkness Below" by Red Moth & Beyond Awakening)**

"SIR!" He was cut off when another soldier with a wooden telescope in his hand, "Something unusual is happening down at the battle below!"

That got the commander and his lieutenant to be puzzled, before the solider handed the higher official the wooden telescope to allow him to see what was taking place far ahead of him down at the raging battle below. When he did, confusing took hold as his mouth hanged slightly.

"What on Earthland…?" He muttered, seeing the sight up ahead of him.

Down in the center of the conflict between the retreating forces of the Stella defense units and the attacking combined might of Iceberg and Joya's armies, both sides had their attention caught as a bright reddish colored portal opened up, before a single figure was seen emerging from the tear in time and space, closing behind him as the entity fully came into view for all to see.

The figure looked rather unusual to anyone on both sides recognized. The figure looked to be that of a man with a lean built to his built, being covered by a red colored royal jester-like long robe and cloak with unique golden lines and patterns that went down all the way to the figure's feet, which wore boots like that of a jester, matching the red and gold theme of the rest of the robe. The long sleeves went all the way to his hands, which were covered in white gloves. The head of the figure was covered, preventing those from seeing what his face looked like. He wore a crimson jester-like hat with small silver bells hanging from the ends of each point, with what looked like a golden crown visible on the front and back of the hat with each gold point having a different colored gem of green, red and blue. Then there was his face, which was covered by a white metallic mask that had a permanent sinister-like smile plastered on it as well as slightly squinting mischievous eyes which were mostly black aside from the slightly glowing red colored dots for pupils.

This man… he simply called himself the Crimson King Jester, one of the personal guards to the Spriggan Gezxiran.

"My, my, my," His slightly pitched yet cold voice filling the air, somehow booming across the land, as if it his voice was being projected for the entire armies and thousands of miles all around to hear, "Lost souls fighting one another once more like so many times in history. I knew that war helps make a profit but this is just silly taking it this far for it to lead to nowhere."

The unknown crimson and golden robed figure was spotted by the commander of the Stella forces, looking at the far away sudden arrival through a wooden telescope of his own. Utter confusion and worry filled his being.

"Who in the Queen's name is that?" He muttered. The outfit the man wore was unrecognizable, and he knew that none of the nations of Isghar had Mages or those who wore such an outfit or mask. So who was he?

Back with the smiling mask wearing man, he looked around as the soldiers and combatants all were puzzled yet had their weapons and arms raised up, ready to fight this unusual arrival along with each other once more to continue their battle.

"I know, how about we make a joke to lighten the mood? Why did the picture go to jail? Because it was framed!" Crimson King Jester or simply Jester exclaimed aloud before he laughed at his own joke which seemed to echoed and boomed across the land for all to see.

Everyone merely looked with blank expression as they and the rest of the massive armies all over the border between the three countries were somehow able to hear the single man's words.

…But then, to one's own confusion, one soldier started to laugh softly, as others slowly started to do so as well.

And before anyone knew it practically everyone found themselves unable to keep their laughter under control, cackling out loud as from the mere soldier to all of the commanders themselves found themselves unable to contain their laugher all while the Crimson King Jester continued to guffaw himself.

None of them could stop laughing, despite the stupid and lame joke they all for some reason had to roar aloud in hilariousness.

If it was like they couldn't stop.

At all.

Despite their loud howls of amusement they still didn't stop, everyone for thousands of miles affecting even those far beyond the battlefield in their own homes having heard the new arrival's voice filling the air including his joke couldn't stop to breathe, they kept laughing as tears filled in all of their eyes, unable to take a breather as many slowly fell to the ground still guffawing aloud as if they heard the most funniest thing in forever.

Jester himself continued to laugh loudly himself in amusement, his head held high into the air as his voice continued to boom across the continent itself for the millions and millions who called Ishgar home to hear his voice and laugher, continuing to cackle loud along with the many voices all around him.

But then the Crimson King ceased his laughter as he heard the noises around him died down, getting him to bring his head low once more as he looked at his surroundings.

"Oh? Done laughing already? I guess it wasn't that good of a joke I suppose." Jester casually stated…

…As everyone else around him were all lying dead on the ground with him in the center of it all, having literally laughed themselves to death, unable to breathe and properly receive air to their lungs.

From the soldiers in the large now silence battlefield to many innocents across the continent, they all died from hearing the man's voice, having use his own abilities to help amplify it for it to be heard by all over the Ishgar continent. With his voice amplifier ability and a stupid joke, millions upon millions were dead across Ishgar just like that.

That was one of the Crimson King Jester's unique abilities, being able to cause those who hear his voice to literally laugh to death. Such a horrific ability and due to his attire is what helped him earn the name of Crimson King Jester after all.

"Or maybe you all are just critics? Maybe it's that." Jester joked to himself with a small chuckle this time. He knew the rest of his squad was all around the planet finishing up dealing with any defenses this pitiful backwatered planet possessed. It was a shame though, the last Earthland he been too had much more challenging forces and opponents that actually got him to warm up.

He merely continued to chuckle as large portals started to open up all around on the ground and in the sky across the planet; the armies of Alvarez emerging to settle and rebuilding this world in the Emperor's image like so many others have already.

Jester will ensure that their mission continued until all Earthlands are brought into the Emperor's will, that these worlds and timelines will serve underneath their banner.

And he will do so with a smile on his face.

'ACNOLOGIA AND OBSERVER, EARTHLAND UNKNOWN'

A blue colored portal opened in the sky as Observer and Acnologia fully came from the tear in time and space across realities before the two crashed directly into the ground, causing smoke to fill the air from the collision. The portal opened by the living constellation closing as this happened.

Luckily the Constellar and Dragon King were alright with the latter returning into his human form, rubbing his head from the slight headache he gained from the collision into the ground.

"Gosh dang it, another crappy landing." Acnologia muttered to no one in particular as he remove his hand from his forehead, now dusting himself off in annoyance from the picked up smoke.

"I apologize; I did not focus enough to ensure the portal would be more to ground level." Observer told the dark blue haired man, who only grunted from hearing that.

"It doesn't matter now I suppose. At least we managed to kill that stupid Time God." Acnologia stated.

"Agreed. That's one less danger to the countless timelines that are out there for us to worry about." Observer responded, knowing that a being like that gone for good was a positive for the rest of creation. Who know how many timelines that Solaris deity would have tried to devour to sate its hunger?

None of the two spoke up as the smoke died down, allowing the two to finally take a look at their new surroundings. When they did however they immediately got puzzled from what they saw.

"Huh?" Acnologia started to say with a raised eyebrow, his gaze moving all around the new landscape, "What the heck happened here?"

The two saw only ruins for miles upon miles around them. From the looks of the tall collapsed or decollated buildings it was clear they were in the remains of a massive city that fell to unknown causes, at least unknown to the two. The roads were bleak and filled with cracks and debris, weeds and vines overgrown much of the damaged and barren ruins. The sky was dark with grey colored clouds, making the land and atmosphere even more bleak and hopeless.

Needless to say, the two were confused.

"How unusual, what caused this devastation?" Observer wondered aloud, taking a few steps forward while his eyes scanned the desolated and seemly abandoned city ruins surrounding them.

"Whatever happened here it's not our problem. The only thing we can do is find a place to rest for the time being. I'm sure we can find a place just for that somewhere in this vast space of ruin." Acnologia suggested, as he wanted to take a nap. He hadn't managed to slow down or relax since the attack by the Fel Etherious and the world hopping Alvarez Empire back on that one planet with the Quirks.

"I suppose that is our best plan of action for the time being. Let us go." Observer told him, before the living constellation started to walk in a random direction, with Acnologia following the Constellar with the two going deeper into the barren and grim city ruins.

'ELSEWHERE'

Eyes widened in surprise as the entity that possessed them stop bringing the small cup of tea to his mouth, detecting two large energy sources from out of nowhere. Putting the cup down, the figure looked from the distance towards the ruined city away from the mountains where the being resided in.

"… These large energies, this is unusual. Where did they come from? And why is one of them so… familiar?" The entity muttered to no one in particular while narrowing his eyes.

Standing up from his seat on the wooden balcony of the wooden cabin in the mountains, the entity looked to be that of a young man. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but white baggy pants and black colored sandals, allowing most of his lean muscular form to be seen by all. A few scars were present on his chest and arms, and the male also had wild and spiky pink hair and black colored eyes. A cold and cautious expression was on his face, not loosing sense of the two large energies that appeared out of nowhere.

This was none other than the Natsu Dragneel of this Earthland, and he was clearly puzzled yet wary of what he was sensing. It didn't make sense to him. These energies were obviously not from that pathetic Ice Devil Slayer or that stupid red head woman, so who was giving them off then? And why was one of them somewhat recognizable, like he had seen it somewhere else before?

Not wasting time, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then summoned two giant wings made out of fire before taking off into the air and bolting directly towards the ruined city a good distance far away, knowing that whoever they were, they will die by his hands regardless.

'WITH OBSERVER AND ACNOLOGIA'

The two walk in mostly silence as they continued their path through the ruined and desolated city. The only signs of life that they have seen and heard other than the abundant of plant overgrown were mere rats going on with their life to find food. Other than that, the two were basically all alone as far as they could see.

"How strange…" Observer muttered as he continued to observe his surrounding while walking through the rubble and debris covered street. Acnologia heard this as he raised an eyebrow at the Constellar's direction.

"What's strange?" Acnologia questioned him, as Observer still looked around while continuing his movement forward.

"The fact that no bodies are present in this city, if some kind of calamity did occur than surely there would be left over carcasses from the slaughter would there not?" Observer wondered aloud.

"Eh, maybe whatever happened made sure to completely wipe out any traces of humans here. Or maybe if there are survivors they did something about it." Acnologia guessed with a shrug, not really caring about it to be honest.

"I suppose so, but still what would have cause such damage?" Observer wondered as the two slowly approached a divergence in the ruined street, splitting to different directions that led to north which they came from, south, east and west.

Walking in the center, both Observer and Acnologia suddenly came to a stop, both of them picking up something amiss. Eyes darting to the debris covered roads and to the nearby collapsed and ruined buildings, feeling something was off.

"You feel something off too right?" Acnologia asked Observer, who nodded in confirmation with the living constellation taking a few steps forward, looking around the landscape.

The two remained in their positions, eyes darting all over the place…

…Before without warning Acnologia swiftly turned around before lifting his left arm up, unleashing a large blast of air that slammed directly into a large wall of spiked ice that was fired from behind, completely destroying it with no effort.

As that happened Observer without looking up jumped back as multiple steel swords rain downed from above similar to rain. Clapping his hands together, Observer unleashed a wave of his blue colored energy from his hands, which went on and blast away the other airborne swords and destroying them easily in the process.

After that happened, both of the two reality travelers then felt the two presences they detected a mere moment ago charge directly at them. For Observer he raised his right arm up in a defense position, blocking a sword strike shattering the blade into pieces as a figure was seen how above him before the attacker jumped back. And for Acnologia he raised his left arm once more before firing off a large shockwave of air from the flick of his wrist, slamming into an approaching figure who formed a long ice made sword in their palms before being blasted away.

With that out of the way, Observer and Acnologia got a look at their two attackers. The one who tried to attack Observer had her back turned away and had long red hair that went down her face, and she was currently wearing a familiar Heaven's Wheel Armor. The one who tried to hit Acnologia was seen slowly getting back up onto his feet, his face looking towards the ground. He had familiar dark blue hair and was shirtless, wearing nothing but a silver necklace, torn dark blue pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Dang it, I won't let you win you accursed demo-!" The dark blue haired man started to explain while getting back up, lifting his head towards the two otherworldly entities.

However he stopped himself as his eyes widened in shock, slowly seeing who it was that stood before him.

"Wait… what the f**k?" He muttered in utter confusion, as the red head slowly turned around from being pushed back only for her own eyes to widen in shock and confusion as well.

"Wait a minute; you're not Natsu or E.N.D." The red head started to speak in a surprised tone.

Observer and Acnologia looked at the two attackers, seeing them slowly leaving their guard down yet still looking shocked. As if the sight of others other than the ones they named was mind blowing to them.

"If my memory serves right, you're Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster are you both not?" Observer asked to make sure. Despite seeing different versions of these mortals it was sometimes hard to remember them all due to all the events and situations they get put through.

That got them to widen their eyes once more before their expressions narrowed.

"Okay hold on, who the heck are you two? And how do you know who we are?" Gray questioned, still on guard against these two unknown beings. While they may not be Natsu or E.N.D, the two could still be a danger.

"We have met many different alternate versions of yourselves in other timelines. My name is Observer, and my companion here is Acnologia." Observer informed the two humans around him.

"Acnologia?" Erza questioned as she looked over at the dark blue haired man, "You're named after the Dragon of Death? Why would someone name you after that monster?"

 _'So they never met me in my human form in this world clearly. Knowing my luck this world's me probably died to whatever happened here.'_ Acnologia realized while thinking in annoyance from how this world's him was most likely dead. Pushing that to the back of his head, the dark blue haired man spoke up, "News flash woman, I AM that dragon. Not the one you know, but from my own world."

That got the two to blink in confusion before they widened their eyes once more in shock.

"Hold on, you're the Dragon of Apocalypse then? So… you both are from what, an alternate dimension or something?" Gray questioned, knowing that the Dragon King native to their world fell by the hands of those two demons that caused such loss of life and devastation. The Ice Devil Slayer didn't know that the dragon could take on a human form though.

"An alternate timeline. It's more confusing than simply that however. I can assure you though that we mean both of you no harm." Observer told the two of them, not wishing to make enemies if he could avoid doing so.

"Seriously? They attacked us out of nowhere for no reason in case you recalled." Acnologia reminded the living constellation of what just happened literally a few minutes ago. In his view they should just kill these two weaklings then continue to find a place to rest.

"As I said, we mean you both no harm," Observer repeated once more. This of course got Acnologia to gain a tick mark on his forehead, hating how the Constellar was ignoring him, "If you both can, do you a place where we could rest? In return I will share more about myself and my companion here to the best of my capabilities to help understand us better."

Erza and Gray looked at one another, not entirely convinced about these two. While it sounds crazy that these two claim to be from another dimension or something of the sorts and how one of them claims to be the Dragon of Death himself, considering what was out there in the world, they can't be picky about their allies for the time being. But they will not let their guard down.

"…Alright, come with us then. Our hideout isn't too far from here. But if you try anything…" Erza threatened, to which Acnologia scoffed at in amusement while Observer looked back at the red head.

"I promise you, we will do no harm." Observer assured her once more.

With that done, Erza dismissed out of her Heaven's Wheel Armor, showing more casual clothing yet still well prepared with a blade in hand to be safe. With that done, the two Mages motioned for the living constellation and Dragon King to follow then, and with that they did.

While they didn't know how much time really did pass, it didn't feel long before the four arrived at an old rundown building that still stood despite showing that it has seen better days. Moss and overgrown covered the exterior as the building clearly hasn't seen proper care in a long time. Erza and Gray went on in without stopping, while Observer and Acnologia were a bit slower, taking in the area as they went along.

"Wow, this place looks like crap." Acnologia casually stated. He figured that these two humans had a better base of operations than something like this.

Observer only shook his head from hearing the dark blue haired man say those words as the two entered into the damaged and run down building.

Like the outside, the inside wasn't much better. Old wooden floors that creaked with each step they took, and cracks were all over the walls with hardly any unbroken furniture present. The rooms were small with the kitchen having only a small mini fridge that barely had much in it, an old couch that reek of foul smells in the small living area, and a dirtied mattress was also seen in the other room. This was just the first floor of the building, but the two doubted that the higher floors were any better than this.

"Well… welcome to our humble abode I suppose." Gray joked slightly in raise the mood up, though it really didn't do much as Erza went into the small mini fridge to fetch her and Gray something to drink.

"…I have a feeling living like this isn't pleasant." Observer guessed, as Gray scoffed as he sat down on the old worn out couch, causing a slight creak to fill the air.

"You could say that again. But it's all we have." Gray responded back as Erza returned with two small water bottles, sitting right next to the dark blue haired male on the old couch.

"Here Gray," Erza offered, as Gray smiled softly before accepting the drink, "We're going to need to find more supplies. We're almost out of drinks and food." She informed him, getting him to sigh, figuring that would be the case.

Acnologia looked around the living area with Observer standing still close to a broke window that showed the outside world, which wasn't much since all he could see was more ruins of the city they were in.

"How long have you two been living like this?" Observer questioned, getting the two to frown in sorrow from being asked such a thing.

"For a few months now." Erza answered the living constellation.

"Forgive me for asking another question, but what city is this? I am unable to recognize the identity of the structures and landscape." The Constellar asked once more, curious to know what city he and Acnologia found themselves in.

"We're in the city of Eprey. It used to be the Capital of the nation of Desierto." Gray informed the Constellar.

"Eprey?" Acnologia questioned before letting out a small grunt, "That rings a bell. I think Romeo had gone to a city name that back in our world during his own journey I sent him out on. If I recall this was when he first encountered that stupid Cult group that summoned that stupid monster during the Alvarez War."

"Really? I was unaware of this knowledge." Observer admitted. While Romeo shared quite a bit about his travels to the living constellation, he didn't know or was told everything. He knew about that Cult responsible for summoning the C'Thrax during the Alvarez War, but he didn't know this city was where Romeo first encountered them.

"You know Romeo?" Gray questioned with surprise, getting the two powerful beings to look over at the Ice Devil Slayer.

"Our own Romeo yes. I assume you have a Romeo of your own in this world?" Observer asked. When he did however he and Acnologia noticed the frowns that formed on both Gray and Erza's face.

"We did. He was a good kid. But like the others… he died by the hands of someone who we thought was a dear friend of ours." Erza told him, getting the two to be puzzled.

Seeing this, Gray figured that he would explain in further detail since it was clear these two were unaware of what was behind this devastation and desolation.

"If you're wondering why the city is in a state like this, why the world itself is in a similar state, you have one person to blame for all of it, Natsu," Gray started to explain as a look of anger appeared on his face as he went on to explain in better detail, "He played us all for fools. All this time when he believed him to be a friend and someone who did the right thing, he turned his back on all of us. He freed E.N.D before the two went on a rampage, killing anyone who came across their way. No nation on this planet was able to withstand them as they slaughtered our friends and families as if they were diseased cattle. Eventually, because of this society began to fall apart with the governments unable to contain order, anarchy reigned. But then even that didn't last as Natsu and E.N.D destroyed and leveled everything, all of this in the span of a few months. Now… we don't know how many people are left out there. We think the two of us are all that's left…"

Gray couldn't continue as tears formed in his eyes, recalling the memories of seeing those he saw as friends and family being brutally murdered by the one he once called a brother. Erza saw his distress before taking his hands into her own, leaning her head on his shoulder to help calm him and keep him at ease.

 _'E.N.D and his other half huh? So they are the ones behind this devastation.'_ Acnologia thought with a small smirk on his face. If this world's Natsu and E.N.D were behind it, then that gave him a good excuse to go kill the two idiotic demons if only to help sate his desire to kill a version of the demon. Sure it may not be the E.N.D they know since he was an ally for now, but he didn't have such restrictions for other versions of the Fel Demon.

Seeing the closeness of the two former Fairy Tail Mages got Observer's attention, not used to seeing any version of Gray and Erza being this close to one another.

 _'They must be together.'_ Observer figured out. It was kind of interesting to tell the truth. This was the first time the living constellation saw a version of the red head ending up with the dark blue haired mortal. Usually the red head either was with Natsu, sharing him, single, or was dating a different male. As for the Ice Mage it was also different in the other Earthlands they have been too.

"So…," Acnologia started to speak up, grabbing the two Mages and Observer's attention once more, "Your world's Natsu and E.N.D is behind this right? If that's the case then I will be more than happy to cave in their skulls myself."

That got Gray and Erza to widen their eyes as they shot to their feet, surprise expressions on their faces.

"You can't be serious! There's no way you alone can take them down! If you want to face them then we'll all need to work together if we are to stand a chance!" Erza told the dark blue haired man who scoff in amusement from hearing that.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. I'm not like your Acnologia who assumedly perished like a little b*tch. I'll take care of those demons myself." He boasted while cracking his knuckles, a large grin showing off his sharp teeth present on his face.

No one else could anything else before all four of them detected a large presence quickly approaching the ruined city. While Oberver and Acnologia were puzzled by the sudden source of energy, both Gray and Erza had wide eyes filled with horror.

"Oh no… he's coming!" Erza shouted, recognizing who it was.

"I take it this must be either the Natsu or E.N.D of this world we're sensing." Observer guessed, as Acnologia gained a wide smirk on his face once again.

"It appears so. Good, saves me the time of having to hunt them down." The Dragon King stated with slight glee.

And not wasting time, Acnologia bolted out of and away from the old ruined building with great speed. Observer got ready to take off after him but first turned around to look at the red head woman and the dark blue haired young man once again.

"Do not worry you two, I promise you that we will rid your world of this threat." Observer promised them. And with that the living constellation bolted out of the hideout taking after the dark blue haired man.

Erza and Gray blinked before they gained determined expression, as if they were going to be left out of this fight! To them, there was no way the two new arrivals could face against the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer or the demon without their help! And so they too took off after the two very fast entities from another world.

Elsewhere in the ruined city, flying far above the devastation below, Natsu observed his surroundings as he felt the two large sources of energy heading his direction. It was clear that whoever the sources were, they seem to know where he was

"They are traveling to my destination… who are they?" Natsu wondered aloud once more before figuring he might as well get this over with and confront the two energy sources, flying through the air towards where the energies were at.

Back with Observer and Acnologia, the two arrived in what they assumed was once a park, now utterly barren and decimated. The two were near what seemed to be an old fountain in the middle of the dirt path of the desolated park, out of water. Old light posts were seen bent down to the ground, their glass casings shattered as the pieces of glass littered around them.

"He's closing in." Observer noticed, sensing the enemy energy heading their way at an alarming pace.

"All fine with me, saves me the trouble of having to keep moving." Acnologia responded back to the living constellation.

As he finished saying those words, both of them widen their eyes when they sensed the enemy arriving directly above them, causing the two to look up high into the sky above the ruined and lifeless park of the decimated city ruins.

And look and behold, Natsu was seen flying high with his wings made of fire keeping him airborne, looking down at the two in shock, mostly for seeing the other version of Acnologia.

"Acnologia… how is this possible?" Natsu started to speak with surprise present in his voice. It didn't make sense, the Dragon King died by his own hands, not a single trace of the overgrown lizard was left, so how was he here in his human form before him?

However realization settled in before his glare hardened as he face the Dragon King and the living constellation down below.

"Wait a minute… I understand. You're from another reality aren't you?" Natsu demanded to know, his glare not going away in the slightest.

That surprised Observer while Acnologia grinned.

"Oh? So you know about all of that alternate crap too huh? No matter, I will make sure to end this quick." Acnologia told the airborne pink haired male, ready to beat the Fire Dragon Slayer above him.

Acnologia turned towards Observer, his grin still present on his face.

"You don't mind if I handle this one on my own do you? If this world's E.N.D shows up, you can deal with him if you want." Acnologia asked and told the living constellation, who looked at his ally with a slight confused expression.

"If you are sure Acnologia, but wouldn't it be better to work together?" Observer asked, getting Acnologia to wave his concern and suggestion off.

"As if, this pinky bastard is all mine." The Dragon King told the living constellation.

 _'I'll never understand this mentality,'_ The Constellar thought to himself, seeing how Acnologia, E.N.D and Romeo all have this thing to wanting to fight an opponent without the aid of others if they can help it. Looking back up at the pink haired enemy, he realized something, _'Wait a moment,'_ "Where is the E.N.D of this world? From what we were told you have him as an ally do you not Natsu?"

Natsu glared at the living constellation from hearing his words.

"That's none of your concern star creature," Natsu responded, slowly descending down onto the ground a good distance away from where Observer and Acnologia stood, "How did you two even get here? What timeline did you two come from?"

"We don't have to tell you a damn thing pinky." Acnologia mocked, as Natsu only narrowed his eyes further at the Dragon King from another Earthland.

"What about Gray and Erza? Are those two weaklings with you?" Natsu asked once more, curious to see if those two somehow were behind the arrival of this other version of Acnologia and the Constellar.

"ENOUGH TALK! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Acnologia roared out before without warning powering up to a good extend, unleashing a small shockwave to be emitted while Natsu widened his eyes in surprise from the sudden power increase.

With that done Acnologia dashed directly towards where Natsu was at with a fist pulled back. Seeing this got Natsu to act quick, bringing both of his arms up to block the incoming punch which caused another shockwave from the collision. This also pushed Natsu back a bit before Acnologia jumped up into the air before coming back down towards the Fire Dragon Slayer once more. This time Natsu dodged by side stepping out of the way before throwing a punch towards the dark blue haired man. However Acnologia saw this coming as he reached with his right hand to grab the incoming fist, grabbing a hold before pulling Natsu towards him. With him closer Acnologia then delivered a powerful kick directly into Natsu's stomach, sending him back a few feet and up into the air. Natsu however managed to recover quickly as he landed onto his feet, a hard glare on his face before a small smile formed.

"Well… this works out wonderfully. I was getting tired of using Gray and Erza as my punching bags!" Natsu exclaimed with a twisted grin on his face.

With that done, Natsu remained grinning like a mad man before without warning he entered his duel element form, the Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode. Acnologia was unfazed by this while Observer looked more interested seeing the fight between the Dragon Slayer and Dragon King about to continue.

"So like other versions of E.N.D's other half we seen, he can use duel elements." Observer noted, seeing the mode that this version of the Fire Dragon Slayer was in.

Acnologia only grinned however from seeing Natsu power up to this form, finding it more of a challenge then something to worry about. Both he and Natsu grinned, before without warning both of them dashed towards one another, the two colliding into a barrage of punches and kicks. Neither side getting an advantage until Acnologia duck underneath a thrown punch before slamming his right elbow directly into Natsu's face, causing him to stumble back. Recovering quickly however Natsu swung another punch towards the Dragon King who promptly jumped up into the air to avoid the hit. Glaring towards his enemy from another timeline, Natsu opened his mouth before unleashing a massive Lighting-Fire Dragon's Roar. Acnologia only grinned in amusement before deflecting it away with his left arm, sending it flying high into the air as it detonated, causing an explosion that shook the sky. Neither of the two combatants cared however when Acnologia then launched himself from the air directly towards Natsu, delivering a kick with both feet into the Fire Dragon Slayer's stomach. This caused the pink haired male to cough blood up before being launched through the air with enough force that sent him flying from the park and through multiple ruined buildings of an entire section of the city.

Natsu slowly got back up however, a few bruises and minor wounds on his body while he gritted his teeth in anger. Summoning his wings of fire once more, he took up high into the air once more above the ruined desolated city. Acnologia spotted him from his spot, before using his strength launched himself from the ground and high into the air towards where the airborne Fire Dragon Slayer was located. Seeing the incoming enemy, Natsu slammed both of his fists together, covering them with both fire and lighting before swinging his fists at the approaching dark blue haired man. Acnologia reached out and grabbed both of the fists, surprising Natsu before the Dragon King proceeded to chuck the pink haired male directly down towards the ground into yet another building, bringing the ruined structure down upon him, kicking smoke up in the air. Landing on his feet, Acnologia dashed over towards the grounded enemy. Natsu recovered as he emerged from the debris, rage slowly filling his body before he slammed both of his fists down onto the ground, unleashing and firing rows of Lighting-Fire pillars directly towards the approaching Dragon of Death in humanoid form. Seeing this Acnologia merely dashed to the side to avoid the attacks while Natsu dashed forward head on towards him, causing the two to clash once more in close combat.

From the distance, Observer the fighting between the Dragon King and Dragon Slayer making sure to stay ready in case the Dragon King may need help.

Not too far from where the living constellation was, standing near a ruined collapsed building stood Gray and Erza as they arrived onto the scene a few minutes ago, watching the ongoing conflict between the dark blue haired man and the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with wide eyes.

"He's in his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode!" Erza exclaimed in surprise, she didn't think that Acnologia would be able to push him into using that form.

"It's been a while since he used that form." Gray muttered as he was just as surprised as the red head Re-equip Mage.

"Maybe… maybe they might have a chance at winning after all." Erza stated with hope in her voice.

"Maybe, but this is odd. Why is it only Natsu? Where the heck did E.N.D run off too?" The Ice Devil Slayer couldn't help but wonder, finding how the pink haired male without his other half by his side unusual.

"Who knows, but it doesn't matter if Acnologia can kill Natsu. Plus that Observer guy is still waiting on the sidelines, so if E.N.D does show up I'm sure we will be fine." Erza figured, not having felt this much hope of finally putting the two monsters down for good and avenging all those who died by the two demons' hands in a long time.

Still, Gray was feeling uneasy. Surely it wasn't going to be this easy was it? Not after all the suffering and laying low they had to do in order to survive. He couldn't help but feel like this was going to be far from over.

Back with the two fighters, Natsu cried out in pain as Acnologia delivered a strong punch into Natsu's cheek, launching the Fire Dragon Slayer through the streets and through multiple buildings once more. Smirking at the sight, Acnologia took in a deep breathe sucking in the air around him before firing off an empowered Dragon's Roar directly towards where his Dragon Slayer enemy was at. When the attack seemly hit his target it caused a large explosion that shook the land itself and unleashed a large shockwave to be blown, causing Observer to lift his arms to help steady himself against the blast of air. As smoke filled the air, Acnologia looked in with a grin plastered on his face.

However that faded and raised his eyebrow in slight surprise when the smoke faded to see a more damaged Natsu standing, having a shield made of fire and lighting around his body having use such a skill to block the large Dragon's Roar as much as he could.

Natsu glared in rage at the dark blue haired man before him a good distance away. Breathing hard as Acnologia only had a mocking grin forming on his face.

"Oh? Getting tired out already? And here I thought you would be more of a challenge to deal with." Acnologia replied to him with his cocky grin still plastered on his face, enraging the Fire Dragon Slayer further.

"To think you would possess such strength. Acnologia you bastard, what timeline did you come from?" Natsu questioned as he steadied his breathing. He couldn't help but ask, it was clear that this Acnologia did not come from any of the other timeline part of this string of alternate realities, so what timeline did he and that star being called home?

"Why would I answer that? That is something you should find our yourself." Acnologia mocked once more, getting Natsu angrier than before.

Not too far from them Observer was seen getting closer towards the two fighters, seeing how their fight made them further away from the park and thus out of sight. Still keeping his distance, the living constellation folded his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the Dragon King's fight against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"If this is really the best you got, then I'm genuinely disappointed. I guess you're worth nothing after all." Acnologia stated, loosing his grin and narrowing his eyes at the pink haired male.

Hearing those words got Natsu to widen his eyes in rage, before without warning fire erupted from his body as the air pressure started to increase around him. Acnologia wasn't affected however before he heard the enraged pink haired demon start to yell in fury.

"SILENCE YOU FEEBLE DRAGON!" Natsu started to shout as he gritted his teeth and clutch his fists harder than he had before, the fire and power erupting from his form increasing even further, "YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING! WE ARE THE ONES WHO WIPED HUMANTY OUT! WE ARE THE ONES WHO SLAUGHTERED THE DRAGONS! WE ARE THE ONES WHO ERASED THE ETHERIOUS FROM EXISTENCE! WE ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED THE VERY GODS THEMSELVES!"

Acnologia scoff in amusement before he continued to look at Natsu in a bored expression.

"And… what of it?" The Dragon King asked in a bored tone, infuriating Natsu further as his power skyrocketed along with the flames which started to melt the surrounding area with ease.

"WHAT OF IT?! IT MEANS THAT I RULE! E.N.D AND I, WE'RE THE ONLY GODS OF THIS WORLD! EVERYTHING THAT I DO AND SAY, IS ABSOLUTE! WE ARE THE STRONGEST! A STUPID OVERGROWN GECKO LIKE YOU WILL NOT HUMILIATE AND DEFY A GOD!" Natsu roared out once more as the flames intensified.

"Sheesh… and here I thought E.N.D was egotistic." The Dragon King muttered to himself.

 _'You're one to talk.'_ Observer thought with a deadpanned expression forming on his face, knowing that the Dragon King was just as arrogant as the Fel Demon they called an ally, all while not bothered by the intense flames emitting and growing power from the pink haired male.

Natsu roared out once more before a pillar of fire shot into the sky, the flames turning more crimson and less orange and yellow like before the pillar died down only to show Natsu had entered his Fire Dragon King Mode.

Roaring in fury, Natsu bolted directly towards where Acnologia stood which caused a shockwave to be emitted as well as unleashing a wave of flames from behind him, completely disintegrating everything that was in the Fire Dragon Slayer's wake into nothing but ashes. Acnologia grunted before pulling his right fist back, getting ready to through a punch at the incoming and enraged pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu however vanished in flames right in front of the dark blue haired male with an angered expression on his face, before bringing his own Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist upon the humanoid Dragon King.

Sadly for Natsu however Acnologia saw this coming before he swiftly moved his right arm up above his head to catch the incoming attack. This naturally unleashed a massive blast of crimson flames being unleashed that utterly devastated the surrounding area while emitting a large shockwave as well. The force from the attack did cause the ground beneath Acnologia's feet to break apart, however this did little to throw the Dragon King off. Pulling Natsu down towards the ground, the dark blue haired man shoved his right knee directly into Natsu's stomach, causing the pink haired demon to throw blood up before he found himself being launched high into the air, causing the Dragon King to grin with a smug expression.

"Alright, enough of this, it's time to end this charade." Acnologia stated, taking in a deep breathe sucking much of the air around him to empower his next attack. If this world's Natsu and E.N.D were like the one he knew, than if Natsu died here then the E.N.D of this world will also perish as well, killing two birds with one rifle.

And without warning, the Dragon King fired off a massive Dragon's Roar once more directly towards the injured and airborne Fire Dragon Slayer, who was injured and despite just entering his new form seemed to be still unable to match the might of the Dragon King as the attack closed in on its target…

…Only for a black blur to shot through the sky and tackled Natsu out of the way, causing the attack to go flying out of the atmosphere and far away from the lifeless desolated world that once held life.

Naturally, that grabbed Acnologia's and Observer's attention with their eyes widening from the sight before seeing the blur and Natsu landing on top of a nearby damaged yet still standing building not to far away from where they were at.

"What the-? Who the heck is that?" Acnologia questioned with a raised eyebrow, as Observer from his spot narrowed his eyes at the sight.

 _'Could it be… this world's version of E.N.D?'_ The living constellation thought to himself as he saw the two figures on the building.

"Observer!" Erza's voice was heard, grabbing the attention of the living constellation as he turned around only to see the Ice Devil Slayer and the Re-equip Mage running towards where he stood.

The two arrived at where the constellar was at before the two Mages looked up at the building, worry filling their eyes as they knew fully well who the other entity was.

"Dang it, E.N.D just had to show up now of all times!" Gray shouted in anger, clutching his fists from seeing the other half of the Fire Dragon Slayer showing up in time to save the pink haired mass murderer.

"So that's this world's version of E.N.D huh?" Observer asked once more as he faced and narrowed his eyes at the two entities on the building before them, getting Erza and Gray to nod in confirmation. The two were also glaring towards where the two demons were at on top of the building.

On the nearby said structure, Natsu was breathing hard and in pain as the new enemy made sure that his ally was alright. Luckily nothing was too severe to help fix the pitiful state the Fire Dragon Slayer was in.

 **"That was a close one. You're lucky that I showed up the moment I did. No matter, with this we're one step closer towards achieving ultimate power."** The demonic voice from the new entity stated with a grin forming on the being's face, before placing his hands over Natsu's chest.

And like that, the pink haired male felt life pump into his body once more; life that once belonged to those who lived before their souls and life were drained from their bodies into his ally's being. After a few seconds, the technique ended as Natsu slowly got back onto his feet, all of his injuries having been healed once more.

This didn't go unnoticed by the two Multiverses' travelers and the two former Fairy Tail Mages as they saw the pink haired male seemly fully recovered with only the blood from his old wounds still on his body. Glancing at his ally, Natsu wiped the old blood from his chin before he spoke up once more for all to hear him.

"Thanks… you saved me back there…" Natsu muttered in a low voice, as the other figure chuckled from hearing his words.

 **"If you perished than I would too after all, but even if you did it would only be a small step back for us,"** The demonic voice echoed before the figure fully turned around to look down at those behind and below him with a large grin plastered on his face, **"After all, the destruction of all things requires the both of us to see that goal realized."**

As he was fully turned towards the four down below, it allowed the others to get a full look of the newly arrived demon. The being had a humanoid like lean muscular body, being completely pure black in color. Two giant demonic wings were present on his back, being stretched out giving the demon a more intimidating presence. Green glowing marks were seen on his face, chest and arms, and where he would have feet he had hooves instead. The sides of his face spiked upward a little giving him more of a menacing appearance; two demonic horns were spotted emerging from his head, his fingers sharp like claws, and possessed glowing dark green eyes.

Needless to say, the sight of the demon got Acnologia and Observer to be shocked.

"E.N.D?!" Acnologia shouted, not expecting this other version of the idiotic demon he knew to look exactly like the one they knew, "Hold on a moment, why does this moron look like the idiot we know?!"

Observer's eyes were widened seeing the appearance of this world's version of E.N.D. Knowing that if he looked liked that just like their own E.N.D, then that meant only one thing.

"This Natsu and E.N.D… they're Fel Demons like the ones we know," Observer realized before an annoyed and troubled expression formed on the constellar's face, "That's not good. This may be a bigger problem than we thought." He concluded. The fact that this world's Natsu and E.N.D were demons of Fel, then that must mean this Earthland was founded and meddled by _**them**_ at some point then right? Other than the E.N.D they hear the Fel Etherious roar out in his name, the constellar thought only their own E.N.D and Natsu had become demons of Fel due to the outside influences that pose a danger to creation itself.

Meanwhile hearing him say those words merely got the nearby dark blue haired male and the red head woman to be puzzled.

"Fel Demon? What the heck is a Fel Demon?!" Gray questioned aloud, not knowing what that is yet worried by how the Constellar seemed to know what it was. And if he thought that the situation was harder than before now despite how Acnologia dominated Natsu a few moments ago, then the Mage knew that they were far from out of the woods just yet.

Back with Natsu and E.N.D, the two looked down at the enemies on the ground far below as E.N.D raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Dragon King in humanoid form.

 **"Is that Acnologia? What the heck is he doing here? Is he from another timeline?"** The demon questioned, as Natsu nodded in confirmation, glaring with hatred at the dark blue haired man down below.

"Yeah, he and that weird star creature are. They just showed up out of the blue," Natsu told him, before turning towards his other half with a small glare of his own, "You sure took your sweet time though."

E.N.D only chuckled slightly before turning towards the pink haired male that was his other half with an amused smile on his face.

 **"Yes, well forgive me Natsu. After all I did say I was checking out and investigating the parallel worlds of our string of alternate timelines."** E.N.D informed his comrade.

"And? What did you learn?" Natsu asked, wanting to know if his ally found anything that may be a problem for the two of them to deal with.

 **"Compared to us and our own world, they have nothing even close to come matching against us. After all only our world in this string of realities was founded and altered by** _ **them**_ **after all, so with our massive strength it should be easy to conquer them all. And soon all life across this string of realities and beyond will be extinguished."** E.N.D told his ally with a confident grin.

"As if I'm going to let that happened." Acnologia's voice was heard right behind E.N.D.

That got the demon to widen his eyes before swiftly turning around only to see the dark blue haired man standing right behind him a couple of feet away, a glare being sent towards the two demonic halves of one another who looked at the Dragon King's sudden appearance near them with slight surprise.

 **"Well… you're definitely different compared to our own Acnologia we killed, to think a version of him would care about other worlds."** E.N.D stated with a raised eyebrow, both him and Natsu not leaving their gazes from the dark blue haired man.

"I wouldn't go that far, I have no love for the random people of other worlds. All I know is that you both will pose a danger to my own world later down the line if I don't deal with you both," Acnologia explained before grinning towards the two demons of Fel before him, "Plus, why would I resist this opportunity to smash an E.N.D's skull in?"

Natsu scoffed in amusement before he spoke up once more.

"No matter, try as you might. Nothing will stop us from exterminating all life throughout the other timelines." Natsu told him, his smirk forming on his face while Acnologia only glared at the pink haired male.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Acnologia shouted out before charging directly at Natsu once more with his fists raised.

Natsu raised his arms to block the incoming punch, before he pushed the Dragon King back before summoning his wings of fire from his back once more before taking flight into the air. Not wasting anytime afterwards, the dark blue haired man jumped up after him in hopes of knocking him down back onto the ground.

Seeing his other half taking off against Acnologia, E.N.D then turned his attention towards Observer down below once more, getting the Constellar, Gray and Erza to widen their eyes from seeing the black winged demon looking down towards them.

 **"Very well then, since Natsu's dealing with lizard face at the moment, how about I take care of you? I hope you can provide a good challenge for me to get stronger from."** E.N.D challenged the living constellation, who got into a fighting position as he saw the demon stretch his wings, ready to take into the air to come after him.

Turning his gaze towards Gray and Erza, Observer started to speak loud enough for the both of them to hear him as they faced his direction.

"Gray, Erza, both of you need to get as far away from here as possible." Observer told them, surprising the two.

"What? You're crazy! We can't just leave you both here alone to fight the two of them!" Erza shouted, figuring that with both Natsu and E.N.D present it will be harder for them to deal with the two demonic halves.

"That was not a suggestion! It was a demand! Now go!" Observer shouted at them, catching them by surprise as well as causing the two Mages to flinch from how loud he was.

With that Observer bolted away from the two Mages and towards E.N.D, who took off high into the air before launching himself straight down directly towards the approaching living constellation.

The two threw their fists as they collided together, unleashing a large blast of air from the force of the collusion. Observer didn't waste anymore time before bringing his other fist up towards the black winged demon only for said demon to dash out of the way before appearing right behind the living constellation. E.N.D didn't let a single second pass as he then kicked the back of Observer with enough force that launched the Constellar up into the air and flying away from their current location, to which E.N.D then quickly bolted right after the living constellation. Luckily for Observer, the Constellar quickly recovered before turning around and firing a large blast of his blue Cosmic energy directly towards the approaching Fel Demon, who fired off his own blast of Fel Fire from his mouth that caused the two attack to collide, causing a large explosion that shook the area of the city they were in while Observer landed on his feet.

He didn't have to wait long before E.N.D was spotted once more bolting through the smoke filled area with a demonic aura wrapped around his body, showing that he had powered up a bit. Seeing the incoming demon Observer raised his arms up in defense as E.N.D threw a punch, hitting the living constellation's arms which pushed him back a bit. E.N.D didn't stop however as he continued to throw punch after punch which kept pushing Observer back through the barren street the two powerhouses were in. Eventually, Observer changed tactic by unleashing an explosive wave of his Cosmic energy from his body, forcing E.N.D to cease his attack and was pushed back. This allowed the Constellar to take the offensive by running over and grabbing the demon by his horns, shocking E.N.D before the demon found himself being lifted up into the air before coming back down into the ground. This caused the ground beneath the both of them to break and cracked as Observer slammed the demon into the ground one more time before turning around and chucking the Fel Demon directly through multiple buildings, bringing them all down as the whole section of the large desolated civilization was now damaged from the action.

Observer knew however that it was far from over, which was proven true when he saw E.N.D emerging from the rubble before the demon charged up Fel Energy into his hands before firing off a barrage of Fel Energy directly at the Constellar, causing untold damaged to the surrounding already damaged section of the city. Observer meanwhile only put up a shield around his body using his power before charging directly towards the Fel Demon, the shield being enough to protect any Fel Energy blasts that managed to hit their target. Pulling his fists back, Observer empowered his own punch with more power as he quickly approached the barrage firing enemy to deliver a powerful blow. E.N.D however saw this coming, and refusing to let his foe get a hit on him like that ceased his reckless launching of attacks before cupping both of his hands in front of him. As Observer drew close enough, E.N.D roared out before firing off a massive beam of raw Fel Energy directly towards the living constellation, who widened his eyes before bringing his own arms up to defend himself, his shield unable to handle the powerful force behind the attack. This naturally launched Observer through a good section of the ruined city as the blast continued to go on far from the planet itself, leaving the desolated world behind.

As the dust from that chaotic move settled, Observer was spotted still mostly alright with only slight injuries on his arms, as the living constellation only looked on to see E.N.D appearing a few yards away from where he stood among the rubbles of the decimated buildings around them.

 _'That was dangerous. I can't risk holding much back any longer.'_ Observer thought to himself, knowing that if he didn't get serious then this demon may catch him by surprise and deliver an attack that he may not recover from.

Seeing the enemy before him, E.N.D couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as he wiped his dark green blood from his chin.

 **"Well would you look at that? You're still mostly intact. Usually everything gets obliterated when I use that technique. You must be very strong then."** E.N.D stated to his enemy, as Observer only lowered his arms and remained on guard.

"Trust me foul demon, I have plenty of strength that I have yet to use. If you simply surrender peacefully than you won't have to force me to use it." Observer offered, even though even he knew that such a proposition wouldn't fly with this vile demon before him.

 **"HAH! Don't make me laugh. No matter how strong you are it won't be enough against me. And by the highly unlikely chance you do strike me down, Natsu and I will simply come back. For us, death is but a nuisance."** E.N.D told him with a wicked grin visible on his expression.

"You both possess immortal demon souls, bound to the foul realm that lies beyond the mortal plane of all creation." Observer stated with narrow eyes, as the Fel Demon raised an eyebrow from hearing that.

 **"Oh? So you know about it then huh? Then you should know that no matter what happens you won't be able to win. Even if we die here which is very unlikely to the point you're delusional if you think otherwise, we will come back. The astral plane that connects all realities... it is what Natsu and I are both bound too. We are immortal; you can't truly kill us here."** E.N.D responded to the demon, his smirk reappearing on his face.

Observer didn't say anything as he simply stayed still, closing his eyes as he focused on his own power, not choosing to respond to the demon words. Naturally, this got the Fel Demon's attention as he looked slightly puzzled from the silence he was receiving.

 _ **'What is he doing?'**_ E.N.D thought in confusion.

He would get his answer as without warning, a white and violet colored aura then formed and wrapped around Observer, surprising the Fel Demon as the living constellation opened his eyes, glaring towards the vile counterpart of his own demon ally.

"I will admit, using the powers of Arcane in this manner is new to me, but I believe this will be a good chance to put this new technique into practice," Observer started to say before his eyes narrowed further towards the Fel Demon before him, powering up even further along with the new aura around his body, "With this, I can assure you not even your soul will survive my power."

That got E.N.D to scoff aloud before he got ready to fight once more.

 **"So what? You're going to attack or overload my very soul with your Magic? I can assure you star creature, it will not work!"** E.N.D roared out with confidence.

With that said the Fel Demon charged directly towards Observer who in turned charged directly at the black winged demon, intent on ending this threat for good.

As that happened, elsewhere in the large desolated city of Eprey Natsu who was still in his Fire Dragon King Mode and Acnologia were still duking it out with one another, both currently in a clash of punches and kicks in an attempt to inflict any kind of harm onto the other. Despite being healed and gaining an increase power boost from the healing, Natsu still seemed to be struggling against the Dragon King in humanoid form. However Acnologia refused to let his guard down before he avoided another punch from Natsu before quickly moving to grab a hold of the limb. Eyes widening in surprise, the Fire Dragon Slayer then found himself before being lifted over the dark blue haired man's shoulder before being slammed directly into the ground, shattering the old run down pavement in the process. Lifting him back up with his left hand Acnologia empowered his right hand with his Magic before delivering a stomach punch to the gut, causing Natsu to cough up blood while launching him through the city once more through many buildings, bringing them all down in the process.

Acnologia dashed his way over towards where Natsu was at who quickly got back up onto his feet, anger clearly present on his face as he saw the Dragon King arriving a few yards away.

"You bastard…! To think you would still prove to be such a nuisance!" Natsu gritted through his teeth in anger, while Acnologia only grunted with an amused expression.

"Hmph! If you thought being healed by your other half was going to do anything then clearly you're an idiot. But it won't matter since I will end up killing you regardless." Acnologia responded as Natsu glared at his enemy before taking in a deep breathe to ease himself.

"Even if we fall here which I have no plans on doing, it will not be the end of us," Natsu told Acnologia, causing slight confusion to the dark blue haired man by his words while the pink haired male only formed a grin on his face, "But I guess I need to go all out then. It's been a long time since I had to do such a thing, but while infuriating it is to have to resort to such a thing, I finally have a chance to show all what I am truly capable of!"

With that said, Natsu let out a draconic roar that shook the land around them as fire erupted from his body once more. His power skyrocketing up to the point that Acnologia couldn't help but widen his eyes a little from the large surge of power coming from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

And as the flames died down a bit, dragon-like scales were visible on his body, which confirmed one thing; Natsu was now in his Dragon Force mode. To many, this was seen as the strongest form a Dragon Slayer can become.

"Huh, well what you know," Acnologia muttered with a grin forming on his face once more, "This may actually be more fun than I thought it would."

Natsu grinned himself before the mighty pink haired demon charged directly towards Acnologia who in turned charged right after him, causing the two to collide that unleashed a large blast of air that decimated the surrounding area of the ruined city. The two powerful entities threw punch after punch and kick after kick with neither side taking the lead. The stalemate would end however when Natsu vanished in a burst of flames, surprising the Dragon King before the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer reappeared right behind the dark blue haired man and delivered a powerful Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist directly into his opponent's back. This was enough to get Acnologia to shout in pain as a large explosion erupted from the devastating attack that covered the area of the city the two were in. Not even a moment later was Acnologia seen flying out of the smoke, crash through multiple buildings before hitting and skipping over the ruined streets like a tumbleweed until he managed to land on his feet, stopping the movement. Gritting his teeth he looked back up only to see Natsu flying straight towards him with his wings of fire with his fists pulled back. Refusing to let him have another chance to deal an attack like that, Acnologia opened his mouth before firing off a large Dragon's Roar once more, catching the incoming Fire Dragon Slayer off guard before he stopped his movement and raised his arms up to block the incoming attack.

As the attack hit, it launched the Dragon Force user flying through the desolated city, being flung through many buildings that caused them to collapse onto the ground while the Dragon Roar detonated, causing a large explosion that shot smoke up into the air that could be visible from a far distance. Acnologia refused to let up however, deciding to make this quick by powering up even further than before, more than enough to deal with his enemy. A smirk forming on his face, the Dragon King spotted a pillar of flames erupting from the distance while an enraged Natsu was seen bolting directly towards the dark blue haired man while using his Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade technique in hopes of hitting the dragon in humanoid form as he drew close enough. Huffing in annoyance, Acnologia pulled his fist back before empowering it with his own Magic, and as Natsu got closer, flung the fist directly at the head of the incoming Fire Dragon Slayer. The two's collision caused another eruption while smoke emitting from it. Sadly for Natsu, his own attack was overpowered by the mere empowered punch alone as he was seen being launched from the smog of the collided attacks smashing through already fallen buildings before crashing face first into the old pavement beneath him.

Natsu slowly got back up as he turned around only for a hand to grab him by the back of his head. Before he knew it he found himself being dragged by Acnologia running at fast speeds through the ruined lifeless city with his face being slammed and dragged through the old concrete ground by the Dragon King. Acnologia continued to do this for a few short moments before he then jumped into the air, lifted Natsu up above his head before throwing him back down onto the ground, causing a small crater to form from the impact. Enraged Natsu managed to get back up before swiftly turning towards the direction where Acnologia was at before opening his mouth and firing off a fully empowered Fire Dragon King's Roar at his enemy in a reckless manner. Acnologia saw this as he dashed towards the pink haired demon and as the attack closed in, the dark blue haired man swiped his right arm at it, deflecting the large attack and shot it up flying into the air and through the atmosphere, causing some dark clouds to part away as the fire based Magical attack shot from the planet before it faded and died down. Natsu eye's widened in utter horror from seeing the sight of his attack being deflected like nothing before Acnologia reappeared right in front of him. Not wasting a moment the Dragon King slammed his fist into Natsu's stomach, causing the pink haired demon to throw blood up from his mouth before he was sent flying once more.

"GAH!" Natsu cried out as he crashed onto the ground, landing in a more clearer opening in the barren city with few collapsed buildings nearby to litter the barren landscape.

A demonic cry of pain grabbed his attention as he turned to his left only to see E.N.D being sent right next to him crashing face first into the ground, injuries clearly present on the black winged creature as he slowly lifted himself back up with a look of raw rage clearly present on his face.

"E.N.D?!" Natsu shouted in shock, not expecting to see his other half seemly being beaten back by his own opponent. The Fire Dragon Slayer's yell got the Fel Demon's attention and alerted him of his other half's presence, turning his face at him.

 **"Seriously? You are still having trouble against that stupid gecko?"** E.N.D responded in surprise, annoyance and anger, clearly not expecting Natsu to still be struggling even with Dragon Force active.

Nearby Acnologia arrived not too far from where the two demons stood along with Observer who also arrived onto the scene. Both the living constellation and the Dragon took notice of the other's presence as they looked at one another.

"It seems like you're managing to hold up fine so far." Observer noticed, while Acnologia raised an eyebrow as he saw the unusual Arcane aura around the Constellar's body.

"What the heck is going on with you?" Acnologia asked, motioning his hands at the white and violet colored aura around his ally.

"A new technique that will help put an end to this threat before us for good, to ensure they can never come back. I will ensure this danger stays dead permanently." Observer responded back to the dark blue haired man, his focus back onto the two injured demons not too far from where they stood.

That surprised Acnologia, not expecting the living constellation to have such an ability to attack and destroy one's soul. Though, that also ticked the Dragon King off, thinking that Observer was hiding more things from him and the others. Nevertheless he didn't make anymore comments as Observer started to speak up once more with a raised voice.

"It's time to put an end to this conflict," Observer's voice filled the air, getting Natsu's and E.N.D's attention as they glared back at both the Constellar and dragon in humanoid form, "Accept your fate foul demons, and be dead forevermore."

Both of the two halves grew more rage at the two, finding it ridiculous that this one being thought he could destroy their very souls. Not if they have anything to say about it!

"Dang it… this isn't suppose to happen!" Natsu shouted out in rage, gritting his teeth while clenching his fists tightly to the point that blood was drawn, dripping down his hands, "We can't let it end like this! I refuse to let it end like this! Gods like us shouldn't be in this pitiful state!"

A hand being placed on his shoulder got his attention, turning away from the two enemies before him and looking back at the calm yet smiling E.N.D near him.

 **"Calm down Natsu,"** The black winged demon told his other half, puzzling Natsu before the demon went on while removing his hand from the Fire Dragon Slayer's shoulder, a smirk forming on his face, **"We still have one option left."**

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing what he means, before a smirk also formed onto the pink haired male's expression.

"Of course, so just like that huh?" Natsu questioned as he and E.N.D turned to face Observer and Acnologia once more, their smirks not fading away in the slightest despite the Constellar and Dragon King before them.

 **"Indeed. It's time for two halves to become whole once more."** E.N.D responded.

With that said, the black winged demon lifted his right fist towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, who promptly lifted his left fist towards the other demon. Both fists collided gently before a surge of demonic energy started to be emitted from the connected fist bump all while they continued to smirk towards where Observer and Acnologia at.

Naturally, seeing this new action got the two Multiverses' travelers' attention, their eyes widen in confusion and surprise from seeing the gathered demonic energy forming around the two.

"Oh no you don't!" Acnologia shouted before firing off a large Dragon's Roar towards the two demonic halves, not going to allow them to try anything else.

The attack seemly collided into its intended target, causing a large explosion that shook the land while smoke filled the area before them. Remaining cautious, both Observer and Acnologia remained on guard as they waited to see if any of the two would emerge.

They didn't have to wait long before a figure jumped out of the fog before landing onto the ground in front of the now small crater that formed from the dragon's attack, and the sight of the entity got both Observer and E.N.D to emit slight noises of shock.

The figure standing before them looked like Natsu, but now had features like E.N.D would possess. Two demonic horns stuck out of his pink hair covered head, and instead of feet the young man had hooves. Glowing green demonic markings were present on his chest, arms and face while his lower arms and hands took on the black demonic skin color E.N.D had along with sharp claw-like fingers. Two giant demonic wings emerged from his back, stretching out wide to show off their size and length. And finally his eyes, they were completely dark green in color, with the pupil slit like that of a dragon's which also gave off an eerie fuzzy glow that was completely in demonic nature.

"You should feel honored mortals," The now whole demon started to speak, his voice being a double layer of Natsu's and E.N.D's previous voices with Natsu at the front while E.N.D was more of an echo. The Fel Demon grinned wickedly as he showed off his new body, "For not many would be able to see such a form. The strongest demon of all, E.N.D, is finally reborn."

The now whole E.N.D's grin widened further from seeing the surprised faces of Observer and Acnologia, with the latter gritting his teeth and clutching his own hands from seeing the sight before them.

 _'So they fused huh? Combining their strength and power just like that?'_ Acnologia thought while Observer looked worried, sensing the massive increase of power the now fused demonic entity before them now possessed. It was clear that this would be much harder to deal with than before.

"This isn't good! I can sense his power skyrocketed from merging back into a single entity!" Observer exclaimed at the new danger present in front of them. Acnologia on the other hand only scoffed in annoyance.

"So what if they combined? They just make it easier for me, now I only have one idiot to pulverize!" Acnologia shouted aloud before powering up, giving off a shockwave that shook the area around him in the process. Not wasting anytime the Dragon King charged directly at the whole entity before him.

"Acnologia wait!" Observer shouted in worry, knowing that such a direct assault wouldn't do any good. But alas his words feel on deaf ears.

The Dragon King pulled his fists back ready to attack the still standing Fel Demon who only grinned when seeing the approaching dark blue haired man.

And before Acnologia realized it E.N.D moved faster than a blink of an eye as a force slammed into his left cheek, launching the dark blue haired man flying through the air before crashing towards the ground a good distance away from where the pink haired winged demon now stood with his right arm raised, showing that he attacked using that limb.

"Acnologia!" Observer exclaimed before glaring at the smirking pink haired demon, before powering up once more and taking after the whole demonic entity.

E.N.D only smirked before he seemly vanished before appearing right behind the living constellation, who then felt a barrage of punches being inflicted onto him a moment later, causing him to shout in pain. The smirking Fel Demon without turning around then pushed and slammed his right elbow directly into the living constellation's back, causing Observer to nearly stumble over before the demon swiftly turned around and delivered a quick sucker punch into Observer which launched the Constellar far and skipping over the ground like a rock skipping on water before crashing into a collapsed building, causing dust to kick up. Taking his time, the pink haired demon slowly walked over towards the direction where he sent Observer flying, who was quick to recover back onto his feet and removing the debris and rubble that fell onto him. Knowing that he had to retaliate and make it quick, Observer launched himself at the walking Fel Demon before throwing an empowered Arcane punch at the demon only for E.N.D to repel the fist with a simple push of his palm with an invisible force, causing Observer to miss. Not done yet however as he continued his attack the Constellar continued to throw Arcane empowered punches at the demon who casually jumped back to keep a small distance between them all while continuing and effortlessly repel each trajectory of each punch thrown by the living constellation. When Observer tried to throw yet another one, E.N.D side stepped to the side before slamming his right fist directly into Observer's stomach, causing the Constellar more pain before the demon launched Observer flying with a blast of Fel Fire from said fist, causing Observer to head all the way to the distance buildings of the city and crashing through multiple structures, bringing them all down in the process.

A draconic roar grabbed the pink haired demon's attention as he turned around only to see Acnologia charging right back at him once more with an angered expression on his face. E.N.D however was unfazed as he continued smirking, before side stepping to the side to dodge the incoming punch before kicking Acnologia with enough force that launched him up into the air. With great speed and flight E.N.D flew pass the airborne dragon in humanoid form before kicking him once more sending him down towards the ground. However, like before the pink haired demon flew with great speed and dashed right by Acnologia before kicking him up into the air once more. This process of back and forth launching Acnologia all over lasted for a few minutes before E.N.D decided to end it by shouting aloud before unleashing a large blast of Fel Fire from his body, crashing into Acnologia while also completely engulfing and destroying the entire section of the desolated city they were in. The blast died down as the dark blue haired man was seen falling down onto the ground as injuries formed on his body with his cloak torn in some places. Luckily for the dragon in humanoid form he was able to get back onto his feet angrier than anything. Unluckily for the Dragon King, E.N.D reappeared right behind him causing Acnologia to widen his eyes from sensing his presence before turning around quickly and swiping his left arm at the demonic being. The pink haired demon simply raised his right arm fast enough to block the attack, grinning at the dark blue haired human form of the Dragon King before without warning thrust his lieft fist into Acnologia's chest, causing the dragon to cry out in torment before he went flying through the air before crashing face first onto the lifeless old pavement beneath him.

As he slowly lifted himself off the ground, E.N.D walked slowly over towards the dark blue haired man still with an amused and wicked smirk ever so present on his face.

"You know how you were all talk earlier? I wonder what happened." E.N.D mocked while approaching the now furious Dragon King, who turned his head slightly to glare in anger at the pink haired demon behind him, "I do recall you saying something about how you would pulverize me. Not working out well for you is it?"

Gritting his teeth, Acnologia swiftly turned around before slamming his right fist into the ground, causing a massive pillar of his Magic to appear and shoot out from directly underneath E.N.D's feet. This naturally caused the land to shake from such a sudden ability while the pillar of Magic itself could be seen for miles and miles away.

As the attack died down, smoke completely covered Acologia's vision as he hoped that his attack would have at least did some damage to the pink haired demonic enemy that had been standing before him.

Not even a moment later however a blur shot from the smoke before a knee slammed directly into Acnologia's face causing him to stumble back for a moment before E.N.D, with only minor insignificant injuries on him shoved the palm of his hand into the Dragon King's chest, before unleashing a large blast of Fel Fire that launched the dark blue haired man flying through the air and towards the nearby buildings once more, smashing through most of them before crashing into what used to be a large hotel.

E.N.D smirked before he flew up high and towards the building, arriving in a mere second before looking down at the structure far down below him with an amused expression.

"How pitiful. All of that bark but no bite. I wonder what he will do next." E.N.D spoke to himself with interest and amusement, taking pleasure in tormenting the Dragon King. He did wonder where Gray and Erza could be during all of this, but he pushed that to the back of his mind for the time being, knowing that he will put an end to those weaklings once he was done with Acnologia and Observer.

Inside of the damaged and worn down building, Acnologia slowly emerged as rubble fell off of his form, before groaning in slight pain while glaring up at the hole in the ceiling where he crashed from.

 _'Dang it! His strength is nothing like it was before!'_ Acnologia thought in bitterness and anger, hating how he was being outdone by this stupid fused version of Natsu and E.N.D, _'Even if I fully go all out I don't know if it will be enough. If only I could fully access the power of the Ravines of Time that I have devoured back home, any other ability aside from my healing factor would be definitely handy right now!'_ He finished in thought. He knew that the secrets of the Ravines of Time were lost to him despite devouring it and taking it for himself back home, but other than the massive power and strength increase and improved healing factor, he had yet to fully unlock the full power behind it. If only he had more time to train to unlock all of its secret special abilities before all of this Multiverse bullsh*t happened.

"Acnologia!" Observer's voice grabbed his attention, seeing a slightly injured Observer emerging from a nearby hole in the wall before he ran over across the empty run down lobby to where the Dragon King stood.

"Oh good, you're alive still." Acnologia responded, glad to see his ally didn't kick the bucket yet.

"I am, and it's good to see you're still alive. However," Observer started to say looking up at the hole in the roof where Acnologia came crashing through a few moments ago with narrow eyes, "If we don't find a way to defeat our enemy than we will no doubt meet death."

"Yeah no sh*t Sherlock! Any idea on what to do, cause obviously our current battle power isn't enough to overcome that stupid asshole!" Acnologia responded back at the living constellation, annoyed how they didn't have any real way of putting the demon down for good.

"I may have an idea, and knowing your lust for battle I believe you will find it acceptable." Observer stated, having thought of this during this small break while Acnologia was being knocked around by the pink haired demon.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Acnologia questioned with a raised eyebrow, curious about what Observer had in mind. The Constellar didn't respond back as he turned to face towards the Dragon King.

Then without warning Observer raised his hands towards Acnologia before yelling aloud, and in an instant Acnologia's eyes widened before a massive surge of power flowed through his very being, with the Arcane empowered aura wrapping around his very body.

"What the heck?" Acnologia questioned, looking all over at his body while feeling the massive increase in power and strength that shocked him. He felt like a completely different entity with this new strength added to his own, while a now greatly weakened looking Observer slowly fell to his knees which grabbed the Dragon King's attention.

"I… transferred my power and strength all into you, stacking it with your own. And with my new technique still active… you will be able to strike the demon down for good, ensuring that not even his soul will survive." Observer managed to inform Acnologia, shocking the Dragon King from hearing this.

Seeing the now greatly weakened state Observer was in, it was clear that he gave nearly everything over towards Acnologia. This meant that this battle was all on Acnologia now as the dragon figured it would be a while before Observer could recover and regain his strength once more. Nodding towards the living constellation with a determined expression he looked over back at the hole he crashed through earlier, before a grin formed onto his face.

"Alright, don't worry Observer. I'll show that demon bastard what's coming for him. In the mean time law low and try to recover. Would be no good if you died during the chaos." Acnologia told him, as Observer nodded in agreement.

Back outside, E.N.D remained in the air looking down at the old worn down building below him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, I can sense that star creature's presence there also. I wonder what they are planning. Do they plan on trying to escape?" E.N.D wondered aloud, curious what his hated enemies will try to do next.

Figuring that he waited long enough to see if anything would happen, he raised his right hand before forming a small ball of Fel Fire over his finger, planning on blowing up the building and the two occupants inside.

"No matter, I guess it's time to end this charade and just kill the both of them while they are hiding like the low life rats they are." E.N.D joked while chuckling to himself slightly.

However before he could act on this plan, without warning a white and violet colored aura wrapped Acnologia launched himself from the building down below at a speed that caught E.N.D off guard, and before he knew it he felt the Dragon King slammed his head directly into the pink haired demon's stomach, causing dark green blood to be thrown up. Not wasting time Acnologia quickly acted before unleashing an explosive wave of both his own Magic and of the Arcane power wrapped around him which launched E.N.D flying through the air and crashing down into the ground, causing a small explosion while smoke shot up into the air.

E.N.D managed to recover as he got back onto his feet only to see the now Arcane empowered Acnologia landing a few yards away from where he stood with a determined expression and glare that was aimed directly at the Fel Demon.

"What the-? Where did this come from?" E.N.D couldn't help but question aloud, puzzled by the aura that was around Observer earlier was now around Acnologia, who only grunted from hearing his puzzlement.

"No more talking demon. It's about time I show you what happens when you mess with the strongest dragon of all," Acnologia got into a fighting position before a small grin formed onto the dark blue haired man's face, "And when I'm done, not even your soul will survive."

And like that Acnologia dashed directly towards E.N.D, who was quick to react by raising his arms up as the two collided into a barrage of powerful punches and kicks. Each attack thrown that collided with one another shook the city and the surrounding lands from the two powerful entities going at it. Both sides were determined to overcome the other as both E.N.D and Acnologia gritted their teeth from the struggle against one another.

The barrage of punches and kicks would cease as E.N.D changed tactic by grabbing both of Acnologia's punches, holding him in place much to his surprise before the pink haired demon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive roar of Fel Fire from his mouth, slamming into the dark blue haired man as he was launched flying through the rubble filled streets of Eprey before landing onto his feet, smoke and dust kicked up into the air from the fire filled attack while E.N.D was seen flying through the air at an alarming rate towards the grounded Dragon King. Seeing this Acnologia powered up further which was boosted thanks to Observer's lending him his power before pulling his left arm back before summoning a large unstable ball of his own Magic. With that done he then chuck it at the incoming demon, who widened his eyes from seeing the incoming fast attack. E.N.D didn't have any time to dodge it, only reacting fast enough to raise his arms in defense as the attack made contact, causing a large explosion that shook the land and blew much debris away while the blast radius utterly knocked down and destroyed the surrounding run downed buildings. Not even a few moments later was the pink haired Fel Demo spotted being launched through the air towards another tall building, crashing at the base of it before it collapsed down upon him, kicking up dust and rubble in the process.

The demon managed to get back up while rubble fell off of him only to widen his eyes as Acnologia was spotted dashing right towards him. E.N.D didn't have time to react when Acnologia slammed his right fist directly into the demon's stomach, causing him to throw up dark green blood once more. The Dragon King didn't stop however before unleashing a barrage of punches with the same force, causing E.N.D much agony before the dark blue haired man finished the combo by delivering a powerful uppercut directly into the demon's chin, sending him up high into the air like a rocket. Not wasting time Acnologia begin to power up even further, and before anyone knew it the Dragon King unleashed his Eternal Flare attack as it shot up high towards the sky before the numerous Magical stars crashed into the pink haired winged demon, causing a massive explosion that felt as if the entire lifeless Earthland itself shook from the intensity of the powerful attack being unleashed. A large shockwave emitted as it shook through the entire desolated city of Eprey, with many buildings that were still standing unable to handle the force, causing them to all come crashing down.

Far from where the battle was, the shockwave emitted from the powerful Dragon attack could be felt by Gray and Erza, both Mages watching the fighting from afar as they had their arms up, struggling to hold steady from the blast of air unleashed.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! HOW COULD THEY BOTH BE SO STRONG?!" Erza found herself shouting in order for Gray to hear her over the loud and massive shockwave that was emitting through the city and at them, trying to keep their feet on the ground and not be blown away like a sack of feathers.

Gray couldn't reply as he only grunted, trying to steady himself along with his red head girlfriend. He could barely fathom the strength of the fused demon and the empowered Dragon King. But if Acnologia was standing his ground, then perhaps the demon would finally be struck down for good?

Elsewhere, Observer was crutching behind an large debris of a collapsed building trying to rest while also holding on from the shockwave in order to not be blown away from the powerful ignition. The living constellation only hoped that the dark blue haired man he called an ally would achieve victory as soon as he can before the demon could try anything else.

Eventually the detonation died down as the smoke slowly faded away, leaving the air cleared once more. However no E.N.D was in sight, which to the grounded Dragon King was puzzling.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Acnologia questioned, trying to locate and sense the demon's presence. He highly doubted that the one attack alone was enough to kill him, so where did he go? Did he launch him flying far away from using that technique?

Unknown to him, E.N.D had been launch flying far through and out of the atmosphere of the desolated Earthland, having crashed into the planet's moon leaving behind a decent size crater beneath him. Luckily the demon was able to breathe in space so this wasn't an issue, though it was clear that the pink haired Fel Demon was injured from the powerful attack fired at him.

"Ow…," E.N.D groaned out as he slowly got back onto his feet, standing tall before he looked down at the world below him, anger appearing on his face seeing how he was once again being pushed back by the Dragon King from another timeline, "This doesn't make sense, how did he get this sudden increase in power? I can't be humiliated like this any longer! I am a GOD! And defying a God like me is a sin that will not go unpunished!"

The demon didn't waste any time as he took off from the ground, hovering high over the surface of the large barren rock that hovered around Earthland. Looking around at the lunar satellite that was the moon, before looking out into the void that was space, an idea formed in the demon's mind before E.N.D grinned in a wicked manner once more.

Back on the planet below, Acnologia tried to locate where E.N.D was, keeping an eye on his surroundings while trying to sense his presence.

"Sh*t, where is he? Did I launch him off the planet or something?" Acnologia couldn't help but wonder aloud, wondering if that was the case, _'If that's the case, then what is he waiting for?' If he's trying to create a plan, it won't work on me-.'_

The ground suddenly shaking grabbed his attention, feeling the vibrations from the earth shaking beneath his feet. This naturally got him to widen his eyes in surprise and confusion as he managed to remain steady on his feet.

"What the f**k?! What's going on now?!" Acnologia shouted out, having no idea what was happening.

However he would discover the reason as he looked up to try to find anything that may be behind this… and what he saw got him widen his eyes in shock and disbelief.

Slowly but surely the moon that circles around Earthland was seen slowly closing in onto the planet, the closer it got the more chaotic the planet shook from the closing in on the large lunar satellite.

Elsewhere in the city Gray and Erza looked up in shock to see the barren natural satellite on a collision course towards the lifeless planet they called home.

"DID HE PUNCH THE MOON TOWARDS THE PLANET?!" Gray shouted aloud in shock. He knew that E.N.D as a whole entity would be powerful but the Ice Devil Slayer didn't think he would be strong enough to punch a f**king moon and sent it towards the planet! How the f**k was that fair?!

"Oh my gosh…" Erza trailed off in small tone, unable to comprehend this event before her eyes. Never in her life would she think that the fused form of Natsu and E.N.D would be able to accomplish something like this and use it against them. It was clear that the demon saw no use of this planet anymore, thus didn't care if it got destroyed if it meant Acnologia's and Observer's defeat.

With Observer, he too was shocked from seeing the event before his eyes. He grunted; mad at himself for unable to be able to do anything to stop it. He only hoped that Acnologia can figure out a way to deal with the incoming astronomical body without endangering the planet they stood on.

Acnologia looked at the sight in surprise still before he grunted in annoyance and narrowed his eyes towards the approaching moon. The world below his feet shaking more rapidly from how close the incoming moon was about to hit the planet, blocking out the sky getting closer to it's target.

"Crazy son of a b*tch isn't he?" Acnologia muttered to himself from seeing this happening.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, the dark blue haired man took a deep breathe and bend his knees before launching himself up into the air, using the pavement below him like a launching pad and using his strength to send him up into the sky and towards the closing in moon with enough force to launch him through the layers of the atmosphere as the large rock closed in towards Earthland.

Pulling his right arm back and empowering it with enough strength needed to do what he planned on doing; Acnologia roared out a draconic roar before throwing his fist towards the surface of the moon, landing on the natural satellite and punching the surface of the barren rock like a missile to its target.

*BOOM*

As the rocky surface broke apart underneath him, the moon erupted into a massive explosion from the powerful punch from the Dragon King, completely annihilating it as many small chunks were flung all over above Earthland. The resulting shockwave could be felt throughout the planet as those back down on the planet below had to once more struggle and steady themselves from being launched back and flying through the air like helpless sacks.

Luckily the resulting chunks of the moon falling and crashing down to the planet below weren't large enough to cause any massive inescapable damage to the world below, not like it mattered anyway due to the planet being basically extinct of life aside from small critters, Gray, Erza, Observer and Acnologia.

Speaking of the latter, the Dragon King was seen slowly falling back down towards the world below like a meteor himself before crashing directly into the city of Eprey once more, causing smoke and dust to kick up while a small crater formed beneath him as he landed onto his feet.

"Heh… showed him." Acnologia stated with a confident grin, knowing it would take more than that to bring him down. Even if he didn't have Observer's power flowing through him he would have been able to push back or destroy the moon regardless. At least he managed to land normally on the ground and not being flung down from orbit like with that one demon did when the Fel Etherious knocked him from space and down to the nuclear decimated planet a while back.

Clapping grabbed his attention as he saw E.N.D reappear a good distance away, still airborne and high above the rubble filled street below. The pink haired demon had a mocking grin on his face for some unusual reason which ticked Acnologia off.

"Well I'm impressed; to think you have the strength to destroy a moon with a single punch. As annoying as it is I can't help but be impressed also." E.N.D told him in a calm expression, which puzzled the Dragon King since he figured the demon would be more upset over seeing his tactic failing.

"Trust me stupid demon, it will take more than that if you want to destroy this planet and defeat me." Acnologia responded back, a small grin forming on his face when he said those words.

"It appears so, but I must give credit where it's due, that was not bad at all…" E.N.D stated as he closed his eyes for a moment.

But then he opened them once more with a sadistic grin forming on his face once more.

"But what will you do about the other one?" E.N.D asked while tilting his head to the side, his unsettling smirk still ever so present on his face.

A record scratch would have been appropriate for this moment as Acnologia widened his eyes from hearing that.

"Wait… what?" Acnologia questioned aloud… before he once more felt the land beneath him shake once more.

That caused him to look up once more towards the sky, and what he saw once more caught him off guard while E.N.D looked amused more than anything.

While still a good distance away from Earthland, an incoming unknown barren planet around the same size as Earthland was easily spotted moving directly towards the desolated planet that once was filled with life. Even though a good distance was present between Earthland and the incoming barren world, it was clear that the two planets weren't meant to be so close to one another regardless as the hurled planet made its way towards its fellow natural astronomical body with no signs of stopping.

Acnologia looked at it with wide eyes before looking back and glaring towards the smirking pink haired winged demon, who looked more amused than anything at the moment.

"Are you f**king serious?!" Acnologia shouted at the Fel Demon, who merely grinned at the dragon in humanoid form.

"Yep, flew to the nearest planet before launching it towards here. Judging by the movement speed its going and the slowly closing distance between the two planets, I give it maybe five minutes tops before the two worlds collide then BOOM! Everything dies!" E.N.D gloated.

The demon then powered up all while a confident smirk still remained on the demon's expression.

"And unfortunately for you, I won't let you stop it either. All of you and this stupid planet are overdue death! **NOW DIE!** " E.N.D roared out at the end, loosing his smirk before emitting a demonic roar that echoed through the air.

Acnologia didn't have anytime to act before the demon rushed over towards the Dragon King before delivering a knee to the face, launching Acnologia flying through the air and through the city once more before E.N.D continued to take off after him, all while the planet begun to shake ever more from the approaching reddish colored barren planet.

As Earthland as a whole continued to shake even more with each passing second, Observer could only watch in horror and shock from seeing the enclosing red barren planet that was easily visible in the dark sky, closing in towards the world he stood on ever so closely.

"No… is that monster insane?!" Observer yelled out, unable to help himself from seeing what the pink haired Fel Demon had just done.

His eyes narrowed seeing how the situation only gotten worse. If only he didn't delay and had killed the demon before he and Natsu fused, then this wouldn't be happening. He was completely drained, not much strength to spare to aid in the battle, but the Constellar had to do something!

With that in mind, the living constellation took off towards where he could sense Acnologia and E.N.D were at, hoping to find another way to help his draconic ally to defeat the vile demon.

Back with Gray and Erza, they could only look up in horror seeing the encroaching planet that slowly filled the sky as it closed in to their world all while the land continued to shake getting worse with each second that had passed.

"No… this can't be happening…" Erza muttered, unable to understand how any of this could happen. How could E.N.D be strong enough to launch a planet towards the world they call home? She couldn't help but wonder just how much the pink haired demon had held back during the past months when they started this whole genocide.

Gray only clutched his hands hard once more to draw blood, before without warning activated his Ice Devil Slaying Magic once more, the black markings covering a good portion of his body appearing on him once again. This grabbed Erza's attention as she looked over to see her dark blue haired boyfriend entering this form.

"COME ON! WE CAN'T KEEP STANDING HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Gray shouted before bolting off towards the direction where he could sense the large powers of the Dragon King and Fel Demon.

"GRAY WAIT!" Erza shouted aloud before she entered her Black Wing Armor to take off after the Ice Devil Slayer to face the pink haired demon they once called a friend once again.

Back with Acnologia and E.N.D, the latter had just once more launched the former flying and crashing through multiple buildings with a simple Fel empowered kick, bringing them all down in the process. The Arcane empowered Dragon King managed to quickly recover as he launched himself back towards the Fel Demon with enough speed that caught E.N.D off guard before delivering a powerful punch that it in itself sent the demon flying through the air, crashing through other worn down abandoned buildings nearby. Seeing this, Acnologia looked up towards the incoming planet getting more visible in the sky and closer towards Earthland before taking in a deep breath, planning on destroying the planet and pushing it back before it could collide into Earthland and destroy it all with a Dragon's Roar.

However he was interrupted when his eyes widened as he sensed an incoming attack, before turning around only to see a large beam of Fel Fire heading directly towards where he was located, forcing him to put his arms up in an X-like position to block the incoming attack. It collided into him which launched him once more through the city causing more collateral damage to Eprey while the left over Fel Fire lingered in the area. Acnologia managed to recover as he got back up standing in the middle of a debris covered street only to widen his eyes once more when he saw E.N.D flying directly towards where the dark blue haired man stood once more all while letting out a demonic roar that echoed through the land. Acnologia gritted his teeth as he pulled his right fist back before flinging it at the approaching demon who also threw his own punch, causing the two fists to collide, emitting a large shockwave that decimated the section of the city around them even further while a small crater formed beneath their forms. The two once more engaged into a barrage of punches for a brief few moments before Acnologia side stepped a punch and delivered a powerful punch to the demon's gut, causing E.N.D to shout in pain before Acnologia opened his mouth and fired off a Dragon's Roar point blank, directly hitting and launching the pink haired Fel Demon a good distance away from where the Dragon King stood all while causing more damaged to the surrounding city once more.

Sadly Acnologia had no time to try to once more stop the incoming planet that was on a collision course to Earthland before multiple blasts of Fel Fire were launched from the direction where E.N.D was sent flying. This caused Acnologia to grit his teeth in annoyance before being force to jump back and dash around the landscape to avoid each blast unleashed towards him. Each attack that missed him was hitting either the ground causing small craters or hitting nearby collapsed building decimating them even further. As he ran with great speed all over the area to avoid the attacks, Acnologia could spot E.N.D emerging from where he was launched towards and taking to the air once more, all while still firing off the barrage of Fel Fire blasts towards him. Taking a nearly ninety angle turn the dark blue haired man bolted towards the direction of the pink haired demon, continuing to avoid each attack before using his strength to launch himself up into the air like a rocket in order to get to and reach towards the pink haired winged demon. Seeing how fast the incoming dragon in humanoid form was, E.N.D ceased his barrage of Fel Fire blasts before raising both of his hands above his head, placing his palms together before a large blade of Fel Fire formed. Acnologia's eyes widened at seeing this but was unable to react in time to dodge it when E.N.D brought the demonic flaming blade down upon the Dragon King, causing him to shout in pain once more like before and being sent flying down towards the ground into a large building, bringing it down upon Acnologia as smoke and dust filled the air all around the section.

Seeing this got E.N.D to grin once more before raising his finger above his head, summoning a unstable ball of Fel Energy to unleash upon the dragon down below in the rubble.

"You know, as much as I would like to see you live long enough to die when the two planets collide into one another, it would be no where near satisfying as killing you myself! So know your crime and accept the judgment of your God!" E.N.D roared out with a sadistic expression.

However before he could chuck the attack down to the ground and debris covered area far below him, a fast ice arrow shot directly through the demonic energy ball he created, causing it to detonate directly on him which caused an explosion to fill the air. A few moments later an annoyed E.N.D blew the smoke away with a beat of his wings, before turning right behind him with a glare to see the culprit.

And one Gray Fullbuster was spotted down in a ruined and rubble filled street far beneath the demon a good distance away, the Ice Devil Slayer having a determined expression on his face and having his Magic still active all while the planet continued to shake even more with the nearby red barren planet getting ever so closer to the world and becoming more visible in the sky.

"Well look who came out to play! I was wondering where you have run off too Devil Slayer!" E.N.D mocked the dark blue haired man with an amused expression, knowing that the Mage had no hope of even hurting him. He and the red head couldn't do it when he was separated into two, what hope did he have now?

"ENOUGH OF THIS NATSU! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!" Gray shouted out, before once more unleashing his Ice Devil's Zero Destruction Bow at the airborne demon numerous times.

E.N.D only laughed aloud before simply swiping his left arm causing a burst of Fel Fire to be unleashed at the incoming ice attack, melting and obliterating all in the attack's way while Gray dashed to his left to avoid the massive attack as it made contact into the ground, causing a large explosion and spreading his Fel Fire all around the sector.

The demon giggled in amusement once more before he felt the presence of a familiar red head appearing right behind him in her Black Wing Armor, yelling aloud before bringing her sword down upon the pink haired demon. However the moment the weapon made contact into E.N.D it shattered into pieces, causing Erza to widen her eyes in horror. E.N.D turned his head around before giving her a smug smirk before flicking his wrist in her direction, causing her to be blown away and shattering her armor in the process, causing her to scream in pain from the blast of air.

Luckily as she was launched towards the ground, a quick blue colored blur dashed by and grabbed her before she could collide into the pavement below. Erza, while groaning in pain first, opened her eyes only to see her in Observer's arms as the living constellation landed a good distance away from where she was meant to crash towards.

"Are you alright mortal?" Observer asked her before setting her down on her feet.

"Yeah… I'm alright." Erza assured the Constellar, before she quickly got back on guard and turned around towards the airborne E.N.D's location.

E.N.D grunted in annoyance from seeing this but couldn't act to attack the two when an Ice Devil's Rage was fired from his left and collided into him which set off a small explosion once again. However the attack hardly fazed the pink haired winged Fel Demon as he turned towards the source only to see Gray dashing through the streets, preparing yet another Ice Devil's Zero Destruction Bow once more before unleashing it towards E.N.D, who only swiped his right arm deflecting the ice arrow far into the distance.

"Pests! That's what you are all! Worse than mere cockroaches that won't just lay over and die!" E.N.D shouted out in anger, seeing the Ice Devil Slayer regrouping with Erza and Observer once more.

The three merely turned their attention towards the airborne demon with glares directly aimed at him; while Observer went on to speak.

"It will not matter what you do demon. You will fall in the end, and this planet will be preserved from anymore harm." The Constellar told the Fel Demon, who burst out laughing from hearing this proclamation.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S HILARIOUS! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE A COMEDIAN STAR CREATURE!" E.N.D laughed aloud before calming down, a smirk still present on his face, "It's pointless, as you can see right above us and the earthquake below us, Earthland and the other planet are about to collide. There's nothing that a single any of you mortals can do to stop me! Seriously, what did you think you could do?"

Observer only smirked.

"Distracting you long enough is one objective we accomplished against you." Observer stated.

That got E.N.D to be puzzled and raised an eyebrow. Distracting him? What on this pitiful planet could he possibly be distracted from?

And that's when his eyes widened in shock when without warning a large pillar of raw Arcane and other Magical power erupted a good distance behind him, causing a massive shockwave to be emitted through the city and land forcing him him to swiftly turn around and raise his arms up to guard his face.

There, now up in the air as the Magic died down revealed Acnologia, now once more in his Dragon form all while Observer's Arcane power and technique remained active around his body. From the sudden power up he emitted it was clear he took the time the demon was distracted to devour in the surrounding elements to empower himself further.

"NO!" E.N.D shouted out before bolting through the air towards the Black Dragon of Apocalypse with his fists ablaze with Fel Fire to continue his fight and to kill the dragon once and for all.

Unfortunately for him however Acnologia saw him coming before letting out a draconic roar before with great speed despite his current size lashed out and grabbed the incoming pink haired demon with his right hand, trapping and holding E.N.D in place much to the demon's surprise. Bringing up closer to eye level, the dragon grinned from seeing his enemy in his hand.

 **"It's over demon. I told you I would pulverize you and I will. With his power wrapped around my being your soul itself will be destroyed!"** Acnologia exclaimed, his draconic voice booming across the air while the other planet closed in towards Earthland and being ever more present in the sky.

Not wasting anymore time, Acnologia took off flying into the air towards the atmosphere before using his mighty strength chucked the pink haired winged demon with enough force to send him flying like nothing towards the visible planet from Earthland's surface.

 **"Now, feel the wrath… OF THE DRAGON KING!"** Acnologia roared out once more.

And with that he opened his mouth wide before unleashing a massive and powerful Dragon's Roar imbued with the Arcane power given to him by Observer earlier once more that shook the sky, heading directly towards the stumbling pink haired demon who struggled to steady himself from the throw.

Seeing the attack however, E.N.D's eyes widened in horror as he was unable to act in time to block or try to push it back with his own abilities, as he realized that a permanent end was about to come unto him.

"NO! IT CAN'T END THIS LIKE!" E.N.D shouted in horror as the brightness of the attack slowly engulfed him, "MY PLAN… THE EXTERMINATION OF ALL LIFE… CAN'T BE STOPPED… LIKE… THIS… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With that, the Dragon's Roar consumed the Fel Demon as his body disintegrated from the powerful attack. And with Observer's technique applied to Acnologia not even the demon's soul survived as it too was obliterated. E.N.D was no more, and with his soul destroyed his death is truly permanent.

The Dragon's Roar continued to shoot far before colliding into the surface of the reddish colored barren planet, slowly pushing the world back a bit away from Earthland and decimating its surface. The powerful attack's impact could be seen all over as the planet slowly begun to crack all over it's surface, and before anyone knew it…

*BOOM*

The planet combusted, completely obliterated as the resulting detonation shook Earthland to the very core along with everything on it, with Gray and Erza being blown back from the shockwave while Observer managed to maintain his ground.

After a few minutes later, everything died down as the clouds all over Earthland were blown away from the nearby planet level explosion, leaving the lifeless world cleared.

Acnologia was seen landing back on to the ground in the completely destroyed and decimated city of Eprey which was now completely nothing but rubble now, returning into his human form before he fully stood up, dusted himself off as Observer's powers and strength faded from his body, leaving him normal once more.

"Well… that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." The Dragon King muttered as he finished dusting himself off.

"Acnologia!"

Hearing his name being called once more he turned to see Observer running towards where his draconic ally was located, arriving a few feet away from where Acnologia stood.

"Observer, you're still alive. That's good to see," Acnologia stated to him in a casual tone, not relieved but not bothered to see the living constellation still alive and not dead from all of that chaos, "What happened to the other two?"

As he asked that, both of them heard a faint groan a good distance from where they were standing. Slowly but surly both Erza and Gray slowly emerged from the rubble as it fell form their backs, both still moaning in slight pain from being blown away from the utter chaos of it all.

"Ow… are we alive?" Erza couldn't help but ask while rubbing her head, having a slight headache from going through all of that.

"I think so…," Gray muttered out as he too rubbed his own head before his eyes shot wide with worry, "Wait, what happened to the demon?! Is he still around?!"

Both Mages quietly looked around only to see both Observer and Acnologia standing a good distance away from where they were, seeing the Dragon King had his usual scowl expression, while Observer had a small smile aimed at them while the demon was no where near in sight. And if the two powerful beings were relaxed and seemed relieved, that told the two one thing.

They had won.

Realization that revelation caused the two to widen their eyes before tears of joy started to fall down both of their faces. Erza couldn't help but laugh a little before bursting out completely out of relief and joy from the tormentor of their world and the slaughterer of their friends and family finally put down for good. Gray was also filled with happiness and relief, happy beyond comprehension to know that the monster that took everything from them was finally defeated forever more. The Ice Devil Slayer couldn't help but pull Erza into a hug before kissing the red head out of joy, catching her off guard before she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Looking away from the lovey dovey moment, Observer turned back towards Acnologia whose gaze moved over to the living constellation standing in front of him and to his right.

"So… that demon should be dead permanently then right?" Acnologia asked, wanting to make sure that they didn't just went through all of that just to buy time or something.

"No. With my technique activated upon you, his soul would too be destroyed. There will be no coming back for that vile demon." Observer assured the dark blue haired man, who couldn't help but smile a little from hearing that.

"Good to know. It was quiet satisfying killing a version of that demonic idiot even if it's not the one we know," Acnologia responded, getting Observer to sweat drop from hearing that considering that their own E.N.D was an ally of theirs who was lost who knows where in the countless worlds and timelines along with Romeo. Putting that to the side, the Dragon King looked over to the living constellation with a raised eyebrow, "By the way, how did you know that the stupid demon would have such a soul?"

"That is in their nature of their foul kind. Fel Demons unless their souls are specifically targeted in some way don't truly die here in the mortal plane. It's the same with E.N.D and his other half Natsu back home." Observer admitted, surprising Acnologia as he didn't know this.

"Serisouly? Great, now that's something I need to work around if I am to kill that stupid demon myself one day. But more on that later, right now…," Acnologia let off a small yawn before tiredness slowly overtook him with each passing second, "I'm going to take a nap…"

And just like that the Dragon King fell backwards onto the ground; his snoring could be heard slightly by the nearby constellar, who only shook his head from seeing the sight of his exhausted ally.

"I suppose some rest before we set off would do some good." Observer figured, knowing that he would have to recharge since his power and strength was drained from handing them to Acnologia during the sight. He would go on to do just that and stood by, looking at Erza and Gray who were still in a loving embrace once more with a small smile on Observer's face.

'LATER, UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

A blue colored portal opened up in the middle of a dirt road, as Observer, Acnologia, Erza and Gray emerged from the portal which shut behind them. With the group, more specifically Observer and Acnologia all rested up and ready for action, the two decided to take off once more. Before that however, Observer wanted to help Gray and Erza further, and there was only one way the living constellation knew he could do so.

"Magnolia…" Gray trailed off as a few tears formed in both his and Erza's eyes once more.

Indeed, the city of Manologia stood present down the hill upon which they stood on, the surrounding forest and dirt path also present as it was like a clear replica of their former home before the Alvarez War, and Natsu's and E.N.D rampage all over the planet.

"It… looks like the way it uses to do back home…" Erza couldn't help but compare, unable to believe that they were able to see their home once more even if it wasn't exactly the same.

Observer walked towards the two, which got them to turn around to face him and Acnologia as the constellar ceased his movement.

"I do hope this is enough to help you two rebuild your lives. I know this planet won't be exactly the same like your home, but hopefully it's a start." Observer told them, as the two smiled softly at the living constellation.

"Observer… you have no idea how much this means to us." Erza responded back, happy beyond belief from having another chance to see their family once more.

"Don't forget though, no doubt this Earthland has that pink haired brat and that stupid demon present also, so don't jump the gun if you see the two here." Acnologia reminded them with his arms crossed. This was a different Earthland after all so there was a good chance the two existed here.

"And remember, this Earthland may have some other differences compared to your own Earthland. Due also take note, there will no doubt be another version of the both of you walking among this planet, possibly in their own relationships as well." Observer reminded them as well.

The two looked at one another before the Mages smiled once more.

"We understand. But I believe we'll be able to do just fine." Erza told the two powerful beings once more.

"We can't thank you enough for what you two have done; saving us from that demon... man I never thought I would be thankful for the Dragon of Death." Gray thanked them before chuckling slightly when saying that last bit. What were the odds that a version of Acnologia would be their savior?

Observer nodded while Acnologia only scoffed from hearing that. And not even a moment later Observer opened up another portal to another unknown Earthland as Acnologia only waved his hand at them in a noncaring manner.

"Later." He stated before walking through, thankful that they were going through a portal of time and space in a peaceful manner compared to all the previous times beforehand.

As Observer was about to enter, he turned around once more to look at the two humans with a soft smile on his expression.

"Whatever happens from here on out, live your lives to the fullest. I hope you manage to find peace in this world. Farewell mortals." Observer told the two, before walking through the portal himself.

And with that, the portal closed, leaving Erza and Gray behind all on their own.

The two looked at one another as a few more tears of joy threatened to spill from their eyes, before Erza stetched her hand out for Gray to take.

"Come on… let's go home." The red head stated in a soft tone, as Gray smiled softly in response.

Taking her hand with his own, the two proceeded to walk down the hill and path towards the busy city below, ready to rebuilt and continue their lives.

'UNKNOWN'

He could still remember the day.

It was not even a full year after their race had took over the world they now called home before outside forces beyond their planet's borders took heed of their presence. They were labeled as monsters, freaks of nature and a vile plague that should not exist.

Yet that didn't stop them from ravaging the universe that they once resided in, what they once called home. Their race grew and their armies became unstoppable to the pitiful mortals races that plagued the vase abyss of space. Each planet of that universe fell one by one, solar systems consumed and galaxies obliterated. None who resided in the old timeline they originally came from could stand in their way.

But then a few unusual mortals dared to oppose them, fighting them and pushing them back from their section of the universe they called home. Acquaintances to the universe's God of Destruction, these mortals tried to wipe them out. As much damaged they had cause and the trouble they took to deal with them and that pitiful God, they all fell to the end.

One of the mortals however stood out from among the rest. An alien warrior from an extinct race of mortals that possess such strength and destructive power that it might have rivaled if not surpassed that of a God of Destruction. He could remember, how back in his former and weak body was the one to lead the charge in capturing the powerful mortal. Many lives were lost and resources wasted, but in the end the mortal was captured. And as a reward for his leadership, the powerful mortal's body was given to him, the mortal soul taken out and consumed, and in his own soul did.

Oh how he could recall the difficult time it was to control such power, such raw strength. But that was many years ago. Now, he had mastered it, perfected it, and made the body and its great power his own.

The honor it was, to have his Lord bestow upon him the rank of leadership, to lead their kind by his side. While he knew he wasn't the first or the second to gain great power and strength to serve by his Lord's side, he became a force to be reckoned with against all who opposed their might.

"Lord Brolgoth?"

A voice of a nearby Fel Etherious commander snapped the tall demon out of his thoughts, before looking over to his right to see the commander standing near him and his throne.

"The enemy fleets and the surrounding planets have been vanquished. What are your next orders my Lord?" The demon asked.

Brolgoth took in a deep breath before standing fully tall from his throne, confusing and surprising the many demons that were present in the massive throne room. Not wasting time, the scowling black haired demon slowly walked down his throne and down the path that led away from his seat and chamber, confusing all of the Fel Etherious that were present with those in the way made sure to move for their master.

"Set course to exit the galaxy. Leave the rest to me. I need to vent." Brolgoth stated, his voice installing respect yet fear into the nearby demons who all saluted at the large bulky demon who had left the chamber. It was clear to the rest of the Fel Etherious present that their Lord was clearly angered from the failures of those who he sent out to kill their enemies and learning of the loss of Murrun had greatly upset and enraged their master.

 **(Cue: "Rage and Sorrow" Rock Cover by Friedrich Habetler Music)**

The moon sized demonic warship was stationary in its place, as the surrounding decimated remains of what was once whole worlds nothing more thank broken husks of their former selves. The Fel Energies unleashed having ultimately consumed the left over remnants of the planets, as the space around the doomed worlds and demonic vessel seemed warps by the large amount of Fel unleashed. All around the demonic vessel were the utterly destroyed wreckages of what seemed to be numerous alien space warships of all kinds scattering over the abyss around the massive demonic flagship that belonged to Brolgoth, no doubt remnants of nearby planets that joined forces to defeat the demon threat which in the end proved to be futile.

Eventually, Brolgoth himself was spotted emerging from the outside large deck of his vessel, hovering up into the air unaffected by the lack of air. Now, flying high above his flagship and looking at the destroyed worlds around him, he closed his eyes as he focused his senses.

He could feel the numerous mortal lives all over in this galaxy, including the Earthland that resided in this universe. He growled in disgust when he could also feel the presence of this reality's Natsu, another inferior form of Lord E.N.D whose mere presence was an insult to the mighty Fel Demon that was his Lord. No matter, like all the other countless version of Lord E.N.D they have faced so far, they will die and their souls will go to Lord E.N.D himself. Billions were on that pitiful planet, yet billions and billions more of other mortal life infected this galaxy and the rest of this universe. But he knew the rest of the universe's destruction and the rest in this timeline will be returned for later, right now, the focus was on Earthland and the pitiful galaxy it resided in.

Opening his eyes, he clutched his hands before green aura wrapped around his body. And with a mere yell, power erupted from his body. The raw demonic energies unleashed was enough to shake the whole galaxy in itself if not farther beyond the large group of stars, black holes, planets, dust and dark matter.

And like that, the powerful Fel Etherious took off with speed that would put many lesser beings to same, already quickly flying around towards the nearest living planet before burning through its atmosphere and slamming his fist onto the surface of the alien world, putting in enough strength to utterly destroy the planet completely. Unaffected by the planet's destruction the powerful demon flew to the next world and repeated the same process, then again, and again, and again. Any star or other astronomical body he utterly destroyed with speed and strength that none of the mortal life, human or alien or whatever they were, were unable to react in time to even realize what was happening. And for the more highly advance planets in the galaxy; they too were powerless to do much to stop the demon's rampage, meeting their end by Brolgoth's hands one by one.

As he rampaged across the galaxy, destroying any planet, star and other heavenly bodies that stood in his way, he went back to remembering the past, about the history of his kind and his own rise to power.

The body he now possessed was powerful, and as the years went by the more mastery he gained over it. While even now he couldn't hold a candle to Lord E.N.D, not like he would ever go against him in the first place, the fact that his Lord recognized him and raised him to the highest leadership positions for the Fel Etherious was truly a glorious moment in his history. Once he was just a mere grunt who worked his way up through the ranks, now he wielded the body of a mortal who could have surpassed even the likes of a God of Destruction. And surpass he had done.

For he did not only master this body, but as the years went by, he became even stronger. Even more powerful. Any limit this body had he pushed it and surpassed it, for he would not accept less to aid in leading the Fel Etherious to their destiny.

And yet, despite the victorious the Fel Etherious gained over the many years since they started their crusade against all Earthlands and the rest of creation, now more enemies like those from long ago dare to go against them. But Brolgoth will ensure that they will be erased and destroyed, just like those from long ago.

Back with the massive demonic airship, the vessel remained stationary far away from the nearby galaxy, which was quickly dwindling and being consumed by the destructive power of Brolgoth. The lingering Fel Energy he was leaving behind in his trail warping the space and consuming the left over remnants of the once life filled and amazing group of stars and planets.

Then before anyone on board the moon sized ship knew it, without warning a massive explosion of Fel Energy erupted from the mortal infested galaxy, utterly obliterating it as the explosion could be seen even from their location. Silent merely followed however due to the emptiness of space, yet even the resulting shockwave managed to arrive and shake the demonic vessel despite being so far away.

A few moments later, Brolgoth returned and landed onto the massive outside deck of the vessel before he walked to go back inside, the galaxy destroying explosion of his attack still lingering behind him. A look of anger yet resolve present on his face as he returned inside of this ship. He would destroy the enemies of the Fel Etherious, even if he must do it himself.

No matter if they are man, alien, dragon, demon, or God, Brolgoth will ensure that they all will fall.

 **FINALLY! This took me forever to finish! But I'm glad I did, seems like I managed to get in a lot of stuff in this chapter.**

 **A quick trivial on the Crimson King Jester, the design and name of him was inspired by the song that I put in for his introduction. The video's artwork and the comments of it gave me the idea to put a character like that in this story, so here we are. I know its weird getting ideas from music, random artwork and comments of said videos, but I get my ideas from all kinds of sources, hah.**

 **As for the Natsu and E.N.D Observer and Acnologia faced, they were obviously inspired and based off by Goku Black and Zamasu. Now while the two demons were obviously nowhere near as strong as Goku Black and Zamasu, I still took inspiration and made the two demons like that.**

 **And we got a bit more glance at the destructive power of Brolgoth as well as bit of his origin! I'm getting excited since we're ever so closer to seeing a showdown against him which has been in my mind for literally over two years I kid you not. Now I'm sure you're wondering, seeing just a bit of his power here, how are our heroes suppose to beat someone like that? You will have to find out and see when we get to that point.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. The Black Giant

**I'm back everyone with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all.**

 **For this chapter we will be checking on E.N.D and the world he's currently on, and whatever else I decide to add in here in case things end up being too short. So let's dive in shall we?**

 **Oh and since I doubt I will be updating any of my stories again before the holiday season is over, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR(AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ALSO ON NEW YEARS!)**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **EDIT: I F**KED UP BADLY! MADE A HUGE MISTAKE INVOLVING "thehappy"'s STUFF MENTIONED NEAR THE END. SO BITS OF THE END OF THE CHAPTER HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN TO CORRECT SUCH MISTAKES.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: The Black Giant**

'EARTHLAND 1492-B'

In a barren opened canyon located somewhere in the nation of Fiore, mountains with little life standing tall all around the land as sand was blown by the wind, a large hovering warship of Alvarez was spotted flying stationary in its spot over the canyon down below. Its loud engine emitting a constant hum while the small army of Alvarez soldiers remained present inside, having yet to be sent out and deployed.

On a cliff overlooking the wide and empty canyon stood two figures as they observed the land before them. One of them was a woman who wore black colored robes with silver edges and lines all over the clothing, covering most of her pale skinned well-endowed body. A purple tabard was also visible on her body bearing a black colored symbol of Alvarez. A hood covered her head, hiding her long pale white hair while a mask that resembled a screeching skull covered her face, preventing anyone from seeing her blue colored eyes, though her eyes could be seen glowing blue through the skull mask's eyeholes. A large staff that has purple-like necromantic energy coursing through it as it emitted a faint glow. This woman was Hocia Metus, a captain of Alvarez and of her own forces.

The other figure was a young lean muscular man with messy blonde hair and brown colored eyes. Compared to his companion his clothing didn't look as sinister nor as concealing. His chest was exposed allowing his muscular chest and abdomen to be seen by all, and he wore a brown robe with blue patterns on it from the waist down. He also wore two leather shoulder pads with each one possessing a floating ice crystal hovering over the pieces of armor as they emitted a faint glow themselves. On his hands contained sharp clawed fist weapons that faintly glowed red with fire. Last but not least he also wore brown sandals. This young man's name was Unyel Emberwhisper, a shaman of the Elemental Circle and the lieutenant of Hocia.

"I can hardly sense much life on this world… it seemed to not possess a large population compared to most worlds we've gone too." Unyel noticed, while he could still sense plenty of people on the surface of this world thanks to his connection to the elements, it was still small compared to most Earthlands.

"I can see that, I don't think there's even a billion people living on this world. But it will make our job easier I suppose." Hocia responded with an amused expression on her face, though none would be able to tell due to her hood and mask.

The cliff beneath their feet shook for a few moments as the two felt another presence next to them, with Hocia and Unyel turning towards the source of the shaking while the female captain remaining smiling.

"Don't you think so too Lukgan?" The necromancer asked.

The one she was speaking too was the massive giant that was now standing present near the cliff where the captain and her lieutenant were standing on with only his head visible for them to see from their spot. Standing around one hundred meters tall, the massive entity wore black molten armor that covered his entire body, with numerous large spikes emerging and sticking out of his back as the skeletons of what seems to be a few dragons were present stuck to some of them. His head was completely covered by the armor with two large horns that curved upward to the sky apart of the helmet. The only thing that was visible was the two glowing crimson colored eyes visible for all to see. Last but not least, a large pitched black metallic sword was strapped to his waist, the end of it being dragged onto the ground causing the ground he walked by to splinter from the sheer size of his weapon.

As the captain stated, this massive behemoth was Lukgan, a member of a race of giants of humongous proportions that serve faithfully to the Alvarez Empire back on the Earthland they came from, as well as a lieutenant to the necromancer herself.

 **"I can feel the stench of demonic filth in the air… a demon is present of this world."** Lukgan spoke, his deep and powerful voice booming across the open canyon around them all.

Hearing him say those words got the two much smaller entities to be surprised before they tried to sense the same energy like the giant did.

"Now that you mentioned it, I can sense a presence of Fel Energy to the north of our location. Is it one of those demons we heard about?" Unyel asked. Unlike many others in Alvarez they themselves have yet to encounter the unknown and vile race of demons, only having heard about it from those who have face them on different worlds.

"If that's the case it doesn't change why we're here. We will crush it and take this world for Alvarez. And luckily for us…," Hocia started to speak as she took a few steps forward closer to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the massive expanse of land that lied down below in the canyon around them. Seeing the sight got her to smirk, "This area reeks of deceased souls, it seems like a large battle had taken place here at some unknown time. But now those who fallen here will aid us in taking this world."

Turning towards her blonde haired lieutenant, she smiled more even though her hood and mask blocked it from being seen to her companion before she motioned him to come closer to her side, which he proceeded to do.

"I take it you want us to do the usual?" Unyel asked as the white haired woman nodded in response.

"Yes, let us ensure both the dead and the elements are united to crush our enemies." She responded, lifting her staff in front of her.

Nodding in agreement, Lukgan remained idle as both the necromancer and shaman begun to work. Raising his hands up above him, Unyel started to channel his power through his body while Hocia did the same through her staff, both combining their respective power to raise and empowered the dead they were about to raise.

And then without warning, the two unleashed numerous large bolts of elemental and necromantic Magic down throughout the opened canyon below and before them all, tearing the surface of the land apart while their power expanded throughout the area.

Not even a few moments after this was begun did large hordes of skeletal undead started to arise from the torn apart grounds far down below the shaman and necromancer from the cliff they stood on. The numerous dead corpses that slumbered underneath the barren land arisen with the armor and weapons they once wore while alive from so long ago. However, the undead also had ice covering parts of their bodies, showing that they were imbued with the element enhancing their strength. Some undead had their bodies conjoined into larger undead ice covered golem with multiple skulls acting as its head while swords and other weapons stuck out of their backs. Some even had large weaponry frozen in place where hands would be, there were numerous differences in each of the larger ice imbued undead golems.

Their cries of undeath shrieks filled the air that could be heard throughout the opened canyon while Hocia and Unyel ended their unison technique, observing the large ice undead army that now lied before them all.

"There we go, see? Now we don't even have to waste using our own men and women to fight and take this world." Hocia told the blonde shaman, who looked at the sight before him with an unsettled frown. He was still not used to using the elements to combine with raising the undead even if the elements consented to allow such a thing take place.

"No matter how many times we've done this, I can't help but feel unsettled every time." Unyel admitted looking down at the ice imbued undead army down in the canyon below.

"Do not worry, once they have fulfilled their purpose they will return to their slumber," Hocia told the blonde man before walking over towards him, taking his right arm in her own before pushing his arm into her large breasts, getting him to blush slightly from the contact, "Once we finish taking this world and setting up for settlement and colonization, we will take a small break to recharge from this constant conquest. And since how big of a help you have been, I'll be sure to give you a… pleasurable reward."

She couldn't help but grin as Unyel's blush grew even more from the implication despite how they were in a relationship for over a year. She always had him putty in her hands.

Lukgan didn't pay attention to this as he started to go on the move, planning on leading this undead army to conquer this world and bring it under Alvarez control. The land shook with each step he took as the invasion of this Earthland had begun in fullest.

'IN CROCUS'

A yawning Hisui move slowly into the massive kitchen that the palace possessed, being one of the last to wake up and start the day. She was moving rather slowly due to the soreness she felt due to last night getting it on with Natsu along with Lucy, Erza, Sidalo and the other women that took part. However that wasn't on her mind as eating grabbed her attention as she closed in towards her destination.

In the large kitchen others such as Natsy, Lucy and Erza were awake and were already eating at a large table that held a grand breakfast for many to eat. A few other women were also present on the table, some who she recognize from last night as they seduced the pink haired man and others who didn't take part just yet, mainly the maids and guards as they also helped prepared the food and keep an eye on everyone. At the end of the table sat her mother Hoseki eating with polite manners. Sidalo no where to be seen, probably already having returned to her duties elsewhere.

The green haired queen felt another presence arriving towards the table as she looked up to her right to see her daughter approaching them, a small smile on her face from seeing her child.

"Ah Hisui, looks like you decided to finally get up have you?" Hoseki asked, getting the attention of the others as they saw the green haired Princess making her way towards them.

"Hey Hisui! Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked after swallowing some bits of his waffles with a smile on his face, getting the green haired female to smile softly as she took a seat next to her mother, a plate of food already prepared in advance for the Princess of Fiore.

"Slept like an infant. Don't think I have slept that good in months." Hisui admitted while she too started to eat her meal in a polite manner like her mother and the other women present.

"Same here," Erza admitted as her eyes trailed over to Natsu who was enjoying his nice breakfast with the female company around him, "Then again after how long we went at it last night it would be a given we would be tired out completely for a good night sleep."

That got a blush to form on Natsu's face with embarrassment, looking down slightly after recalling last night.

"True, he did make us feel so good yet was so gentle and loving at the same thing." Lucy recalled with a small smile and a blush on her face, remembering how Natsu managed to make them all feel loved and so intimate as they handed their bodies for him.

That merely got steam to erupt from his head, which got the other women to giggle from his reaction. He was so innocent even despite having slept with numerous women last night.

"So… when will I be expecting grandchildren Hisui?" Hoseki asked with a teasing grin, getting her daughter to blush herself as she looked at the food before her.

"We're working on it…" Was all she muttered, getting the queen to giggle herself in amusement.

"That's good," She admitted before thinking to herself with excitement and love as her gaze turned towards the still blushing pink haired young man, _'Of course, I won't let you and your friends have him to yourselves. But you don't need to know that yet.'_

Yep, the queen was planning to give herself to Natsu also. After all, from how long she has known him and knowing how he was like she knew she wouldn't mind being with him. Unlike with Hisui who was conceived through magical means thanks to women she knew who possess Magic, she planned on giving Natsu some loving and having him give her some in return.

"By the way," Erza asked towards the queen, getting her to look over towards Irene's daughter with a curious expression, "Did that E.N.D creature wake up by chance?"

Hoseki nodded as the other occupants at the table listened in as they were too curious if the black winged demon awoke or not.

"He did not too long before you all woke up. He looked… how should I say this… very annoyed and didn't seem to have gotten up much sleep. I do wonder what kept him up at night." Hoseki wondered putting her hand on her chin in a thinking manner, completely unaware that her daughter and the other women having sex with Natsu deprived him from his sleep.

"Where is he now?" Lucy questioned with curiosity as the queen looked over to Layla's daughter.

"Last I have been informed he's in the courtyard." Hoseki informed her and the others, confusing them as they wondered why the demon was hanging out there of all places.

'WITH E.N.D'

The courtyard of palace, a place where grass and flowers grew next to the concrete paths that led inside to the large palace in the center of the city with female guards patrolling said paths. A fountain was present in the center of a diversion path while gardens were also around growing beautiful flowers. Also present in this area was a pond with kohaku fish swimming peacefully in the pond.

Hovering over this pond was where E.N.D was currently located, his legs crossed along with his arms as an aura of Fel Magic enveloped his body. His eyes were closed as he focused on his mental training and mediating. He didn't usually do this but since he didn't have much else to really get down and wreck he resorted to this.

 _Deep within his mind, E.N.D found himself in a dark abyss filled with emptiness. His eyes were still closed as he focused on images of Gor, Ebur, Ternir and Irroth appearing around him, each image of the Fel Etherious he had personally killed looking ready to tear him apart. With that in mind, he opened his eyes and powered up, prepared to fight._

 _Gor rushed in to his left while Ebur charged to his right, with E.N.D retaliating by raising both of his arms to block the incoming punches, causing a small shockwave before the Fel Demon grabbed both of them by the fists and slammed the two demons into one another. Jumping back a good distance, he fired off a large blast of Fel Fire towards the group that consumed the two images of the demons, erasing them. As he landed on his feet, he swiftly turned around to block another punch thrown by Ternir who then reacted by jumped over the demon and proceeded to kick him in the back, launching E.N.D a good distance away into he ground. Luckily however E.N.D managed to get back up in time and turned around to duck underneath another punch thrown by the image of the crimson skinned demon. Seeing an opening E.N.D delivered a strong uppercut into the demon's chest, causing the image of the Fel Etherious to shout in pain before he was launched up into the air. Finishing this quick, the Fel Demon then proceeded to unleash a Fel Fire Roar towards the muscular demon which ultimately consumed him, putting an end to the image._

 _That left only one left, Irroth. The image of the Fel Etherious general grinning like a madman stood still in his location as if he was waiting for the other demons to be taken care of before he stepped in. Irrosh got into a fighting position while he powered up, as E.N.D did the same thing to continue his training. The two dashed at one another, prepared to battle one another…_

"E.N.D!"

That got him to snap out of his thoughts as well as making him loose focus. The aura around his body vanished before he found himself plummeting into the pond beneath him, causing a large splash to take place.

The one who shouted his name, one Irene Belserion who was passing by with her own squadron, looked on in puzzlement from the reaction she had got. E.N.D resurfaced a few moment later with a kohaku fish on top of his head before shaking it off, allowing it to go back into the water around the now annoyed Fel Demon.

 **"THE F**K WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF FOCUSING ON SOMETHING!"** E.N.D shouted as he jumped out of the pond before landing near the armored covered crimson haired mother of Erza who flinched a little from his words. It was clear that the demon was ticked off for being interrupted.

"My apologies, I did not realize you were so focused on something. I thought you were merely resting over the pond." Irene admitted, getting the demon to scoff from her words.

 **"Trust me I don't have time to rest now despite it being deprived from me last night. I was working on mental training since I doubt you all would like it if I decided to turn your courtyard and city into a personal training ground."** E.N.D responded to the demon who crossed his arms in annoyance while Irene got confused.

"Why were you unable to fall asleep? Was the bed we provided not comfortable enough for you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. After all before her was a demonic creature with horns and wings, so maybe he didn't find a normal bed to be much use?

Being reminded of what kept him up at night got a tick mark to form on the black winged demon's forehead while gritting his teeth from being kept up almost all night long.

 **"No, the bed was fine. It was just your daughter, Natsu and who knows how many women F**KING ALL NIGHT LONG SO LOUDLY THAT I COULDN'T EVEN BLOCK IT OUT NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED TO DO!"** E.N.D roared aloud in anger, catching the red head woman off guard as a faint blush formed on her face from being told that.

"O… Oh. My apologizes, I was unaware." Irene replied while E.N.D only grunted.

 **"Whatever. This time tonight just put me in a room that isn't next to Natsu's or any of the other women so I can rest peacefully."** E.N.D requested as Irene nodded, making a mental note to tell the queen that the demon wants to be relocated somewhere else.

It stayed silent for a moment before Irene spoke up once more, grabbing the Fel Demon's attention.

"So… E.N.D, by any chance do you know the me from the world you come from?" Irene asked, getting the demon to raise an eyebrow from the request, yet didn't see a reason not to answer her question.

 **"I do, you live with me, Natsu and the other women in the Crocus back home. And in case you're wondering you are also with Natsu as with the other women."** E.N.D answered the red head woman, who looked surprised to hear that while a faint blush formed on her face.

"Really now?" She asked once more to make sure, with E.N.D nodding in agreement as the red head processed this information. So her double got with the demon's own version of the pink haired young man? That was interesting to hear, not like she could blame her double. If this other Natsu was anything like their own, she wouldn't be surprise if that was the case, "You mentioned he was with others, may I ask who these other lovers your Natsu is with?"

 **"That's a rather odd request and kind of creepy to ask."** E.N.D admitted with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"How is that creepy?" Irene asked, unsure why that would be the case as the Fel Demon only shook his head.

 **"Nevermind, so you want to know who is with my other half and who lives with us in the palace right? Let's see here…,"** E.N.D started to say as he begun to recount the women who he was living with and who were with his pink haired idiotic half, **"There's Hisui of course since she's the Princess and practically owns the place along with her dad-."**

"Princess Hisui has a father where you're from?" Irene interrupted with surprised. Hisui has an actual dad in this other world the demon was from? But why wasn't queen Hoseki mentioned? Was she no longer around in this alternate Earthland?

 **"Shut up and let me finish. Now as I was saying, there was Hisui, then of course there's yourself, Erza and Lucy. Then there's Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Kinana, Kamika, Cosmos, Meredy-."** E.N.D had started to say and would have continued to finish listing off those he was living with and who was dating his other half…

 **(Cue: "AXIS" by Tom Player)**

…If the ground didn't begin to shake for unknown reason, nearly causing E.N.D and Irene to loose their footing as the shaking ceased for a moment before it picked up again, repeating this process.

 **"What the f**k?!"** E.N.D questioned aloud, turning his head in all directions as other nearby guards patrolling the courtyard were also caught unaware of the sudden shaking.

"What was that?!" Irene asked aloud as she pulled her weapon out, her senses were screaming at her that danger was closing in. But what kind of danger she was unsure, but her instincts never let her down before, so she wasn't going to doubt them now.

 **"How should I know the answer to that woman?!"** E.N.D shouted at the red head. He didn't know what was going on either so why would she think he would have an answer to that?

But then his eyes widened as he felt it. Numerous energy signatures were now being sensed as a stern and serious expression appeared on his face as he looked to the west, looking annoyed as he sensed incoming danger.

 **"Oh you have got to be kidding me."** E.N.D muttered to no one in particular.

Outside of the city, the female guards that patrol the entry ports and the surrounding border of the city also felt the shaking of the ground. Naturally this caused them to be both confused yet alarmed as they readied their weapons.

"What's going on?" One of them questioned, unsure of what was exactly happening.

Nearby one of the watchtowers that surround the city of Crocus, the female sentinels present at the top of these structures looked out with their telescopes to see if the source of the shaking was coming from somewhere nearby the city.

Once they did, their eyes widened in horror as they took a step back, shaking slightly in fear.

"W… What the f**k?" One of them muttered which got those who didn't notice to take the telescope from the fear filled sentinels and looked out into the opened flat valley where Crocus resided in.

When they did, they too felt shocked and horror.

In the distance slowly closing in towards the large city, hordes of ice imbued undead were seen trampling over the land as they closed in towards Crocus. Many were small while some were large and combined into ice covered undead golem-like creatures also. A single airship of an unknown nation that they didn't recognize was spotted also hovering high over the land and undead army below.

But what stood out the most however, and the source of the shaking of the ground they felt beneath their feet, was the massive one hundred meter tall black armored giant that was also, not exactly running but quicker than walking, making his way to the city in the middle of the undead ice empowered hordes around him. His massive blade in hand as with each step he took the land beneath his feet quake from the force of the massive giant.

Luckily, one of them managed to snap out of their fear induced state before rushing over to the large bell hanging in the center of the room overlooking at the top of the watchtower before ringing it loudly, getting the attention of other nearby watchtowers who also ringed aloud, signaling the alarm to be heard throughout the entire city.

"EVERYONE! GET INTO POSITIONS!" A female sergeant shouted to her squadrons around her, getting them to quickly move on their feet to prepare for the incoming large scale attack of ice imbued undead. Turning to a few scouts standing by, she quickly gave them orders with haste, "BEGIN EVACUATION OF THE CITY! AND ALERT THE QUEEN AND ORDER BACK UP! WE CAN'T ALLOW THOSE THINGS GET IN THE CITY!"

The scouts shouted agreements to their superior before using their Magic to boost their speed to travel as quick as they can. As they bolted away from the watchtower and the edge of the city's borders and into the city to do just that. With the forces already gathered outside of the city's borders and prepared for the incoming army. Though they all knew there were outmatched. There was like more than a million of the undead while so far they only had around a few thousand troops at most stationed at the border of Crocus. But nevertheless, they prepared to give their lives if it meant protecting everything inside of the city.

It didn't take long before the first wave of the ice imbued undead arrived, with a large ice covered undead golem being the first to strike as it plowed its way through numerous female soldiers like nothing, sending them all flying into the air before crashing down to the ground. More undead rushed in as many either tried to pass the small number of soldiers or simply fought through the defense, with some struggling to hold back the rush of undead.

Luckily, before any could get fully pass them, a certain Fel Demon arrived onto the scene flying from the sky before crashing down on to the ground, unleashing a large blast of Fel Fire that struck and disintegrated a good amount of the undead that first arrived. This gave the remaining soldiers a breather before E.N.D made haste before firing off numerous blasts of Fel Fire from his hands towards the onslaught of ice infused undead ahead of them, each blast going outward into the field surrounding Crocus and detonating on impact, wiping out thousands of them in a matter of moments.

However, E.N.D raised his eyes upwards to see the still distant yet fast approaching black armored giant ahead, getting the demon to widen his eyes in surprised before gritting his teeth once more.

 **"Wow… that's one tall bastard,"** E.N.D spoke to no one in particular before turning around towards the women soldiers around him, **"Keep holding the line and try to deal with the undead, I'll handle the big one over there."**

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" One of the female soldiers asked, unable to think that this creature that had crashed into the palace a week ago thought it could take down that behemoth making his way over to the city. Not to mention the undead still have them greatly outnumbered by like a million.

 **"Relax, I'll be sure to clear a good portion of the undead in the process to give you all a fighting chance. The rest of these walking corpses you will have to deal with, but I'll make sure the big guy doesn't get to your city."** E.N.D told the soldiers around him with a confidence grin while he cracked his knuckles.

And before any of them could get another word in, the Fel Demon powered up further, unleashing a shockwave from his form before he bolted off into the large undead army, bulldozing any that were unfortunate enough to be in his way leaving behind a trail of charred ground in the process.

E.N.D continued to fly slightly over the ground while unleashing a large vortex of Fel Fire that pulled in and obliterated any undead caught in his warpath. The demon would also fire off blasts of his demonic flames elsewhere into the hordes of ice imbued undead causing massive explosions that took down undead by the tens or hundreds of thousands in order for the city to have a fighting chance to fend the remaining undead off themselves. Seeing the approaching giant ahead, E.N.D grinned before picking up his speed plowing through many more skeletal undead in his way.

Lukgan noticed the incoming demon's present, causing him to cease his movement to wait for the demon to come towards him. His large sword in hand, the one hundred meter tall black armored giant awaited for his opponent to reach to his location.

E.N.D eventually closed the distance as he set off a large explosion of Fel Fire from his body large enough to engulf hundreds of thousands of the undead all around him once more, clearing the area around him and taking care of a huge chunk of the undead army for the most part before he took off straight into the sky above to better get a look at the giant before him face to face. Hovering high over the ground, the Fel Demon looked ahead to see the black armored giant ahead of him a small distance. The giant's gaze staring straight into E.N.D own much smaller body.

 **"You use the Fel… but you're not the same as those other demons we heard about. Who are you?"** Lukgan asked, his voice booming over the large land all around them with Crocus far in the background behind the Fel Demon in front of the giant.

 **"Don't know me do you? I am E.N.D, and I'll be the one to bash your ugly face in. Speaking of which, is this some kind of giant growing ability you have or are you just naturally this tall?"** E.N.D couldn't help but ask, wondering if this guy was this big due to an ability he had to alter his size.

Lukgan scoffed at that as his gaze remained on the much smaller black skinned winged demon before his face.

 **"I am a giant, my people serve the Emperor and Alvarez. Do my kind not exist where you are from little demon?"** Lukgan informed and questioned, surprising E.N.D from this revelation. This guy was a giant? What kind of giant though since the ones he knows of were no where near as big as this guy was.

 **"So you're with that world hopping Alvarez huh? And to answer your question, giants do exist where I'm from, but no where near as large as you are. Are you from a certain race of giants that differs from normal ones or something?"** E.N.D asked in curiosity.

The demon however shook his head before he focused on the task at hand, remembering that this giant guy was an enemy while a confident grin formed on the demon's face.

 **"Whatever, no matter how tall you are I'll strike you down. And unfortunate for you, due to your size I can tell you no doubt have sh*t speed, so you can't even touch me!"** E.N.D shouted as he prepared to dive toward the black armored giant before him.

And with hat E.N.D dashed through the air with great speed with his fists pulled back, reading to attack the giant once he got close enough…

…Only for Lukgan to seemly vanish in his place, shocking E.N.D before the giant reappeared right behind the winged demon. If one could see his face underneath his black molten armor, they would have seen an amused smirk on his face.

 **"Speed like this little demon?"** Lukgan taunted with amusement.

E.N.D couldn't react in time to say or dodge before the giant threw a punch with his free hand not holding his sword directly into the much smaller entity, making a direct impact into the Fel Demon with E.N.D being launched through the air like a rocket while a shockwave resulted from the impact. The Fel Demon then found himself crashing and skipping over the ground before coming to a stop, his face planted onto the ground before he slowly got up.

When he turned around his eyes widened as he saw the giant having jumped into the air with his sword ready to be swung vertically, causing E.N.D to bolt with great speed to dodge the incoming attack. Lukgan landed as his blade crashed into the ground, shattering the land beneath its weight while unleashing a devastating shockwave that decimated the land in front of him for a few miles ahead. Acting quickly E.N.D dashed through the air with great speed before slamming his knee into the cheek of Lugkan who was unable to react in time to dodge or block the small attacker, causing the giant to nearly stumble back a bit before recovering. With his sword in hand the giant swung it at the Fel Demon who flew out of the way to avoid the massive blade that rivaled the size of a skyscraper. Flying above the surface of the sharp blade towards the black armored giant, E.N.D raised his hands before firing off numerous blasts of Fel Fire directly into Lukgan's face once more causing him to stumble a bit backwards once more. Flying high above the massive entity before him, E.N.D raised his hands up above him before forming a large ball of Fel Energy with a grin plastered on his face. And not wasting time proceeded to chuck it directly at the giant beneath him.

Unfortunately however Lukgan managed to recover from the other blasts to his face in time to raise his left arm up before slamming the large Fel Energy ball with said limb, deflecting the demonic attack as it flew into the air before it detonated, causing a large explosion that shook the air. However, this left Lukgan opened for a moment as E.N.D once more dived down to deliver a kick straight into the giant's cheek, causing him once more to nearly topple over. The giant recovered as E.N.D flew around the demon quickly before diving in to strike him from behind, unfortunately for E.N.D however Lukgan retaliated quickly by swiftly turning around before slamming his left arm into the much smaller entity, crashing directly into E.N.D which sent him flying through the air far away from Crocus and the land around it and towards the nearby mountains. Lukgan quickly followed after the airborne demon taking off on foot, each step he took shook the very land beneath him as he did so. E.N.D meanwhile managed to recover from the earlier attack stopping himself mid air before he could crash into the nearby mountain not too far behind him only to look up and see Lukgan running towards him with his blade still in hand. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, E.N.D fired off numerous blasts of Fel Fire from his hands at a rapid rate towards the incoming massive giant. The black armored giant in response to seeing the incoming attack merely jumped up high into the air once more, shocking the Fel Demon before he quickly bolted through the air to avoid Lukgan's blade being swung at him as he landed on his feet. This resulted in shattering the mountain ahead of the giant while shaking and crushing the very land beneath his form in the process.

Back on the distance Alvarez airship hovering over the land with the city of Crocus in their view with the remaining undead attacking the defending forces and breaching into the city, both Hocia and Unyel looked on towards the mountain as their massive comrade could still be seen pretty far due to his massive size with surprised expressions.

"That demon managed to wipe out most of the undead army in a matter of moments! And now he's facing against Lukgan without dying already?" Hocia questioned with irritation in her voice, not liking this turn of events.

"His opponent must be pretty strong if their lasting this long against Lukgan," Unyel figured before looking towards the white haired necromancer with a raised eyebrow, "Besides, I don't see the issue with the losses of undead. We can just raise them back up or simply send out own forces in to handle the city."

"I'm fully aware, but I don't like how we would have to resort to having to resurrection those mindless corpses again. They should have been more than enough." Hocia responded with annoyance still in her tone.

Sighing for a moment, the hooded and mask wearing woman merely looked back towards the city with a small glare on her face, though her hood and mask made it hard for anyone to really see.

"No matter, I'm sure with Lukgan handling that demon, the remaining undead should be more than enough to handle this city and the rest of the nation without needing to revive the rest of the undead again." Hocia answered to the blonde shaman. They hardly had much challenge in the Earthlands they managed to conquer so far, so she doubted that, the demon Lukgan was dealing with aside, they won't have to worry too much about strong opposition from this world.

'IN CROCUS'

"HURRY EVERYONE! MAKE IT TO THE PALACE!" Sidalo shouted as she and her squadron of soldiers were escorting numerous civilians towards the direction where the palace was, knowing it was their best shot and best defense and protection against the invading undead that have managed to breach into the city.

Undead, that was something the orange haired woman didn't think she would ever have to deal with. She thought undead was something they would hear in make believe stories even despite living in a world where women were capable of using Magic. Yet here they were now, an ice covered undead army now attacking them. E.N.D managed to seemly wipe out a majority of them in such a short period of time, yet the remaining undead were still proving to be difficult to deal with.

The building in front of them a good few yards ahead without warning had something smashing their way through it, bringing it down and kicking up smoke. This forced the women to cease their movement and cover their eyes for a moment to block the smoke small shockwave that emitted from the collision.

When they uncovered their eyes widened in horror as a large undead ice golem now stood before them, its three skull heads infused into the mostly ice covered body staring directly towards them as it turned towards their direction.

"SOLDIERS! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Sidalo shouted as she and her squadron got in front of the civilians and readied to fight, either with the weapons on hand or the Magic some of them possessed, they were ready to give it their all to protect the innocents behind them.

The ice undead golem let out a roar as it prepared to charge at the group in front of it, raising its arms up like an ape would to crush them.

"HEY UGLY!"

Another voice grabbed the golem's attention, getting it to turn around only to be met with a large Magical explosion slamming into its face, causing it break apart and collapse backwards as it shook the street when the body made impact with the ground. That surprised Sidalo and the others before they looked ahead of them where the palace was located only to see a certain pink haired young man wearing Magic infused armor, having taken it from the armory in the palace.

"NATSU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" Sidalo shouted in shock and confusion, knowing that him being out here put him in danger.

"I'm here to help save the city that's what!" Natsu responded as he ran over towards her and the others, concern on his face as he looked towards the large group of women, "Are any of you alright?"

No one could answer the Magic armor wearing male before the footsteps of undead grabbed all of their attention, forcing them to turn around only to see groups of the ice imbued skeleton warriors along with a couple more ice undead golems heading towards their location.

Seeing them got a determined look to form on Natsu's face as he quickly moved in front of Sidalo and the rest in a protective manner.

"Get the innocent people to safety, we'll make sure to hold them off." Natsu told Sidalo, knowing there were more innocent women still stuck in the rest of the city not having been escorted or found yet.

"We?" Sidalo questioned, wondering what he meant when it was clearly just him.

She would be proven wrong however before without warning a certain armored up red head arrived onto the scene from the air, slashing her rather massive sword down creating a shockwave that slammed into the incoming horde of ice covered undead, striking down a good number of them while dazing the rest.

"Lady Erza!" One of the soldiers in the squadron shouted with awe at the arrival of Irene's daughter, the red head warrior using her Magic to help defend and fight against the undead that had breached into the city.

"My mother and her soldiers have gathered and are spreading out into the city to fend the undead off. We'll provide you all with as much help as we can to save the others still stuck out there in the chaos. Now get going!" Erza spoke up before ordering to Sidalo and the other soldiers around her.

With that the daughter of Irene bolted towards further down the city towards the remaining group of undead in front of her, as Natsu turned to look at Sidalo and the other women with a small yet determined smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure no one get left behind." Natsu told them with his assuring smile, which got plenty of the civilian women protected by the soldiers to feel their hearts beating faster from the sight of him.

And with that Natsu dashed into the fray once more, planning on using his Magical armor to help fight the undead off and rescue any more people that were still caught in the crossfire. Seeing him take off to join Erza to continue the fight, Sidalo snapped out of her own blush she had from seeing Natsu with his smile before turning towards her soldiers.

"YOU HEARD THEM! LET'S KEEP MOVING!" Sidalo ordered out aloud, which got the soldiers and civilians to snap out of their own daze before nodding in agreement, following the orange haired woman as she led them towards the palace all while making a silent vow to have another passionate night with Natsu after this.

'BACK WITH E.N.D AND LUKGAN'

 **"HOLY CRAP YOU ARE ONE TOUGH BASTARD!"** E.N.D shouted as he flew up high above the massive giant before firing another barrage of Fel Fire towards the giant below, who merely raised his left arm up in front of him to block the multiple blasts of demonic flames, **"WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS ASSHOLES OUT THERE WHO ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS TO KILL?!"**

Lukgan merely grunted in response before using his right hand carrying his sword to swing the mentioned blade up above him towards E.N.D, who barely had enough time to hastily fly and duck out of the way of the massive blade. However that only left him vulnerable when Lukgan dashed with great speed despite his humongous height before slamming his left fist directly into the Fel Demon, causing E.N.D to shout in pain once more as he's launched through the air and through multiple mountains, bringing them all down in the process. Lukgan chuckled before looking towards the direction where he just launched the demon flying.

 **"I may lack the destructive capabilities that you and many others in Alvarez possess, but my strength and stamina are more than enough to handle a little demon like you."** Lukgan responded with amusement in his voice as he slowly walked towards the direction where he launched E.N.D at, **"In the name of the Emperor, I'll ensure your carcass hangs high for all to see once the conquest of this world is realized."**

E.N.D was quickly spotted by Lugakn flying high from the spot he crashed landed too before ceasing his movements, his wings keeping him hovering over the land far down below him. A look of annoyance on his face as he wiped dark green blood from his chin, his glare not leaving the one hundred meter tall giant a good distance from where he was at.

 **"Like I would let that happened. But you shouldn't get cocky giant."** E.N.D responded as a serious expression appeared on his face.

That got Lukgan to be confused while ceasing his movement before he spotted the flying Fel Demon gaining a small smirk on his face.

 **"I will give you one thing; you were a nice partner for training. But I think it's time I stopped playing around and get serious."** E.N.D responded, planning on no longer holding back most of his strength and power.

 **"Heh, you really think you can trick me? There's no way a puny little demon like you is holding back so much."** Lukgan responded with a grin though his helmet blocked this from being seen. After all he was knocking the demon around like nothing despite the few attacks the demon would be able to get in. To him, E.N.D was already going all out.

He would be proven wrong however as E.N.D grinned wider once more before without warning shouted aloud as he powered up, a demonic green aura wrapping around hid body while the action caused a large shockwave to be emitted from his body that shook the land and mountains around him. This took Lukgan by surprised as the massive giant felt the sudden spike of power the demon just unleashed.

 _ **'He's been hiding his strength? He was just messing around then?! No matter, it won't be enough to take me down.'**_ Lukgan thought to himself before he raised his sword once more before he started to walk towards where E.N.D was only to pick up speed in the process, now running towards the much smaller being while the ground shook with each step he took.

E.N.D smirked with confidence before he seemly vanished from his spot, surprising the giant before he felt the demon reappearing and slamming into his stomach, causing him to shout in pain which echoed through the mountains that surrounding him. This caused the giant to stumble back before E.N.D dashed through the air once more, flying higher and around the dazed giant before striking at the back of the giant's head getting Lukgan to fall inward and crashing into the ground. This had once more shook the land as he slowly got back up before with rage swung his blade directly at where E.N.D was flying at. To his horror however E.N.D caught the incoming blade, stopping it in its tracks before the Fel Demon roared loudly then proceeded to lift the skyscraper size sword and to extent Lukgan as he was gripping onto it up into the air before chucking the both of them, sending them both flying through the air and into multiple mountains once more. The force of the giant colliding into them shattered and collapsed the natural rock structures, bringing them down as the land around them shook from the impact. The sight caused E.N.D to grinned like an idiot before he dashed through the air towards the giant who was slowly getting back up onto his feet.

Seeing the incoming demon caused the giant to roar in rage, gripping his sword once more before raising his high above his head to bring it down upon the approaching Fel Demon who remained having his smirk plastered on his face. Bringing his right hand back, he begun to empower it with Fel Energy as he closed the gpa between him and the giant, the former's sword about to strike down upon the demon.

But then E.N.D quickly dashed to his right, dodging the massive blade as it crashed into the land below, shattering the ground upon impact and decimating the surrounding area of the impact as a result. Lukgan didn't have time to react or dodge as E.N.D dashed directly towards the giant's chest.

 **"HERE! A ONE WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION!"** E.N.D yelled out as he thrust his right hand towards the giant's chest.

With that, a massive beam of Fel Energy was fired and unleashed, completely crashing and even piercing through the chest of Lugkan whose eyes widened from receiving such an attack as it continued to crash through numerous mountains before detonating in the background, causing a massive explosion that could be seen for miles by all in its range.

Unable to make a single noise, the giant stumbled back as he dropped his sword which caused the ground to quake due to its sheer large size as his hands tried to grasps where the large hole in his chest was, trying to process the loss of armor, flesh, bone and inner organs that were there such as his heart before Lukgan fell backwards, the back of his body colliding into a mountain as the life left him.

Now, if anyone were to come across the scene not only would they witness the mountain range completely devastated, but see the massive corpse of a giant that now lied still covering the side of the mountain. E.N.D was flying high over the still body with a grin on his face, content with the victory.

 **"There, now that you're out of the way…,"** E.N.D then turned towards the direction where Crocus and that Alvarez airship was at, his grin becoming more crazed as he cracked his knuckles once more, **"Time to deal with the rest of your buddies!"**

With that, E.N.D then flew and dashed through the air at great speeds to his destination, causing a small shockwave to form from the sudden take off in the air.

Back at the Alvarez airship, both Hocia's and Unyel's eyes widened in shocked as they felt the life energy from Lukgan vanishing from their senses, as well as sensing E.N.D heading straight towards them as their eyes shifted over towards in the direction where the demon was coming from.

"No… Lukgan fell?!" Unyel exclaimed in horror before a look of anger appeared on his face, the giant he called an ally and friend was struck down by the foul demon of Fel?

"That demonic piece of sh*t…" Hocia muttered as she gripped her staff in her hand harder from the flow of anger coursing through her body.

Knowing that the demon was quickly approaching to where they were at, the white haired necromancer, knowing that her voice will be heard by the rest of the ship including those in the control bridge due to the communications she had on her, raised her voice as she shouted aloud to give an order of action.

"MOVE THE SHIP TOWARDS THE DEMON! PREPARE TO FIRE THE ARCANE CANNON!" Hocia ordered aloud, anger present on her voice from how this supposedly simple conquest of this planet went down the drain due to E.N.D. Though due to her hood and mask no one could see such an expression on her.

With E.N.D the demon quickly came into view as he saw the distant Alvarez warship slowly turning towards his direction, the front of the warship opening up as a large cannon was seen sticking out and preparing large amounts of Arcane Energy to unleash, causing the air around the ship to shake due to the large amount of power being gathered. E.N.D wasn't bothered by this before he pulled his right hand back and prepared his own attack against the hovering warship.

 **"Bring it on losers!"** E.N.D shouted before firing off another large beam of Fel Energy towards the Alvarez ship, intent on destroying it and everyone on it in one go, all while he still flew towards the ship at high speeds closing the distance between the two.

"FIRE!" Hocia shouted aloud to fire the large artillery weapon attached to the front of the warship.

And with that, a large beam of Arcane Energy was unleashed, causing a shockwave to be emitted as the two opposing beams proceeded to head straight towards one another while E.N.D closed the gap between the two sides.

However, when the beams then slammed into one another, an unstable reaction occurred unleashing a massive explosion that seemed to spread out and gulf everything in white as it spread around its surroundings including both the Alvarez warship and E.N.D. The former having a blank expression as he felt as if he went through something like this before.

"GET DOWN!" Unyel shouted as he pulled Hocia into his protective grasps as the blast engulfed them and the rest of the airship they were on, including everyone else on board.

 **"…Huh, déjà vu."** Was all E.N.D muttered before the explosion also consumed him also.

For those back down below, the city and its defenders were finishing off the remaining ice imbued undead forces mainly thanks to E.N.D wiping the majority of them out for the humans to stand a chance of finishing them off when they all witnessed the large explosion of unstable Fel and Arcane Magic colliding into one another, completely covering the area of the sky a good distance away as everyone in the ruined streets to those hurdled up in the palace witnessed the explosion take place.

And then a few moments later, everything died down revealing nothing left behind. No E.N.D, no Alvarez ship, nothing.

Natsu finished killing an undead warrior by bashing its skull in thus taking care of the last on in his area of the city, while looking up to witness such a sight take place before seeing nothing else remaining.

"…Uh… are they gone?" The pink haired male asked to no one in particular as both E.N.D and the threat were no longer on their world.

Only silence responded in the undead corpse filled street he was in.

'A FEW DAYS LATER'

Rebuilding was on the way for the city of Crocus, with construction workers and others called from other regions of the nation to come to aid in the rebuilding. While the Fel Demon who was now who knows where due to that unstable explosion had wiped out most of the undead when he took off against to fight the giant whose body still lied on the side of a mountain in the distance of the large city, the remaining undead forces that they were able to fend off still damaged the city and the surrounding structures by a good amount. And unfortunately, not everyone managed to get out of it alive as while the causalities were thankfully low, heart break still occurred to some who lost friends and family.

A funeral is planned for those who have fallen, for both soldiers and civilian lives lost to the ice infused hordes raised and led by the other worldly attackers once reconstruction of the city and the shrouding damaged land is fixed in, but luckily the rebuilding is so far going smoothly. Many had given their thanks to the solders and guards who helped fend off and defeat the remaining undead ice empowered threat such as towards Irene and her forces, her daughter and of course the main man of the city Natsu, with many women in the city having fallen for the kind hearted pink haired male due to how hard he tried to protect them and get them to safety during the chaos.

Speaking of the pink haired young man, it was currently night with the stars out as most of the palace and the city was asleep aside from those still up to keep on rebuilding from the damages Crocus still suffered from as he was currently being led by Irene and Layla who both were wearing dresses that showed off their curves and beauty towards Queen Hoseki's room, the queen having want to talk to Natsu about something important from what Irene and Layla told him. He didn't really know what that was, but he figured it might have to do with aiding the reconstruction of the city further in some way.

However, unknown to him, he would soon be proven wrong.

"Here we are Natsu." Layla told the pink haired male as they arrived at the front of the door that led into Queen Hoseki's room with two female guards standing in place for protection.

"Uh… are you sure that Erza, Lucy and Hisui shouldn't be here with us?" He couldn't help but ask since he figured that if whatever Hisui's mother needed it may be important enough for them to also hear. The three daughters of Irene, Layla and Hoseki were currently in his room since they along with a few other women like Sidalo sleep with him since the big night a few days ago where he was made into the main man for Crocus, trying to get some rest due to the busy day they all had to help rebuild.

"Do not worry about them Natsu," Irene told the pink haired male as she lean over towards him, smirking a little along with Layla as they saw Natsu blushed a bit due to her showing off a bit of her cleavage towards him, "The queen asked for you personally, plus you wouldn't think I would interrupt my daughter's rest would you?"

"Same here, my little girl needs her sleep," Layla told the still red head Natsu, before looking back at the door that led into the queen's abode, "Now let's not waste any more time, I'm sure she's waiting for us."

Both Layla and Irene motioned for Natsu to enter first, which puzzled him from the action before simply shrugging, not really thinking much of it. The guards next to the door opened the entrance for him as he walked inside, not wanting to keep Hisui's mom waiting. As Irene and Layla followed, the two guards gave them both a wink which the two smiled widely from as they entered and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it so no one would disturb them.

"Queen Hoseki?" Natsu started to ask as he walked into the room, looking around the large bedroom before darting his eyes over to the bed where he assumed Hoseki may be at, "Miss Irene and Miss Layla said you wish to see me-?"

He stopped himself as he ceased his movement, a massive blush forming on his face, his eyes widening in a comical manner with steam erupting from his head as he saw the sight that laid before him.

Hoseki was spotted sitting on her king sized bed, the white bed drapes that were hanging over to the side currently open at the end of the bed allowing Natsu to see the green haired woman, who was wearing rather revealing white lingerie that showed off her impressive body exposing much of her smooth creamy skin with a small yet love filled smile on her face. The same kind of look Natsu recognize when the other girls and women when they wanted to make love.

"Natsu…" Hoseki started to say in a small yet seductive voice as she motioned Natsu to come over towards her. He was still frozen with shock and embarrassment from the sight of the queen in such a revealing state before he felt both Layla and Irene grab him by his arms, making him look at them only to see them also having a similar expression the queen did before they practically pulled him over towards the bed.

He quickly found himself then being grabbed by the collar of his shirt before being pulled onto the bed by Hoseki, who had a small blush on her own face while Layla and Irene proceeded to undo their dresses while the queen leaned closer to Natsu's own face. All the while Natsu remaining blushing like an idiot which to the three older women made him look much more adorable.

"Q…Queen Hoseki…?" He managed to stutter out in nervousness and embarrassment, getting Hoseki to giggle from hearing how he sounded. He was adorable when he was all nervous, she wondered if this is how he acted when her daughter and the other lucky females who got with him already initiating sex.

"Calm your nerves Natsu, no need to be so formal…," She muttered back to him as she slowly closed the gap between then until their lips were only a few millimeters apart, lips that looked very kissable to the pink haired young man, "I just want to reward you for all the help you have done so far since what transpired. And what better way to reward the man of Crocus than with giving him my body and love?"

Natsu couldn't even respond when the queen slammed her lips into Natsu's own, causing him to widen his eyes for a moment before closing them, already succumbing to her charms as she pulled him on top of her, making work to help remove the clothing on him as Layla and Irene quickly moved in to join the two.

Needless to say, it would be a long yet love filling and pleasurable night for the pink haired male.

'UNKNOWN'

In a large chamber filled with activity in the massive warship stationed in who knows where, plenty of scientists and inventors were already at work in the massive lab as assistants were running around in the opened up laboratory. The lab had large windows that showed the outside, which for some odd reason looked to be very dark, much more so for it to be simply night. The floor was a dark grey metallic color while the walls of the wide opened roomed lab looked to be more purplish in color, with black drapes of flags showing the Alvarez symbol in a bright bluish purplish color.

Activity continued to be active all around, some of it being more chaotic than others as a lone scientist was running down the large open area towards the center of the room. He was of average height, possessing a lean figure with messy brown hair and green colored eyes which were currently covered by mechanical goggles. His skin was slightly tan, and he wore a long white lab coat that had the symbol of Alvarez over his right chest pocket with a blue shirt and black pants underneath along with large red shoes. He was also currently holding something in his hands as he hurried across the wide cleared color. This man was Doctor Benedict Flugton, or simply Dr. Flugton.

"Alanat sir!" The scientist called out, approaching a man who was finishing talking to someone in the center of the large laboratory with the other person leaving with nervousness on their face.

Hearing his name being called, the other figure turned towards the approaching scientist who managed to arrive right before him while he tried to catch his breath. The other man simply raising an eyebrow at this behavior.

The man in question stood around six feet and six inches tall, a few inches due to the black top hat he was wearing. He wore a black colored long trench coat that went down to his ankles with the collar popped up a bit around his neck and a red colored shirt underneath with a black tie. Also on his attire was black pants and black and white dress shoes covering his feet. On his waist was a black belt with dark grey bags present to hold any item he possessed on him at the moment. His eyes were a sickly green color that could unnerve even a demon if one were to stare into them for a moment, and his skin was also pale compared to most people and had messy and wild black hair with a few bangs going over his left eye.

Despite his somewhat simple and fancy appearance, this man was known as Alanat Leiruti, one of the personal guards to the Spriggan Moglan Devil.

"Ah, Dr. Flugton. I take it you're here about that little project you and some others been working on for a few months now." Alanat questioned with an amused grin on his face that showed his rather sharp teeth, causing the scientist to feel nervous in the presence of the top hat wearing general. But nevertheless he continued onward as he straighten himself out.

"Yes sir! The device that Vext had retrieved from his encounter with that other younger version of Lord Conbolt and his band have managed to allow us to create a replica and know it's secrets." Dr. Flugton responded as he showed the black trench coat wearing man the device he was carrying.

Said object in hand built to be metallic brown in color and resembled a gun. However a cylinder was present on the device that held an unknown purplish glow and black flecks of dark matter inside of the glass tube attached to the gun-looking device. The gun-like item also had a small screen attached to it near the hammer of the gun

Seeing this caused the man to grin as he snatched the gun away from the scientist, observing it up close all over.

"Ah yes, this is a remake of that piece of junk that Vext took from that younger enemy version of Lord Conbolt. The one that can uh… Flugton! What is this thing supposed to do again?" The top hat wearing servant of Moglan questioned once more for an answer.

"Well sir," Benedict started to explain as he put his hands together in front of him, "From what we originally discovered, the original device that Vext had resisted and found seemed to be a weapon using material and substances of dark matter along with other matters and substances taken from stars and black holes for example. After discovering how the original worked, we learned that with this device with the supplied juices of dark matter and other sources are able to basically wipe out not just a person who the device is fired at, but also other versions of said target across different alternate realities. From what Vext saw when the beam attempted to hit him, it would fire off a white beam when in use."

Hearing all of that got Alanat to raise an eyebrow.

"I know Vext is strong and has a pretty high resistance to pretty much all kinds of harm, but even he shouldn't have been unaffected by the dark matter and all of that if what you say is true. So why didn't it work on him?" He asked, wanting to see if Flugton had a reason for that.

"This is just theory for now, but it could be a combination of two things. One, the gadget originally was programed for a woman named Levy McGarden from an unknown Earthland coordinate we couldn't discover to use so it could only work with her, at least that's what we got from the device. And two, the weapon simply didn't have enough juice to simply work on Vext… as resistance as he is, I don't think even he could have fully survived if the device had functionally worked on him." Dr. Flugton answered.

"Hmph, so he lucked out apparently is what you're saying. No matter, those who lack the right kind of protection from such substances like myself and some of the others would easily succumb to this if what you say is true," He questioned as he looked over the new D.M.G device before looking over towards the scientist once more, "Does it work?"

"Well sir, after gone through the challenges to require such matter and substances like from that of a black hole… with a few of our researchers and gatherers loosing their lives in the process, Emperor bless their souls, there's enough fuel to use around five times before it no longer-."

"Does it work or not Flugton?" Alanat questioned once more with gritted teeth and with a menacing glare that most would cower towards, as he wanted to know if he used it now if it would work. Hearing him in his tone and glare caused the scientist to cower in fear.

"It works it works! Just fire it on someone and it will work!" Dr. Flugton responded raising his arms up in a cowardly manner while he ducked as if fearful that the man was going to hit him or worse.

Luckily, the top hat wearing man calmed down now having a blank expression on his face before using his other hand to reach into his black trench coat before pulling out a small black colored remote device. Hitting random buttons, a black portal opened in front of him and the scientist as they looked to the other side.

On the other side of the portal unaware of the gateway in time and space, another version of what seemed to be that one guild most versions of the Emperor, Lord Marvell and Lord Conbolt were in showed up in their view. From the looks of things, they seemed to be partying happily without a care in the world about who knows what. It was clear the portal opened out of sight otherwise those on the other side would have noticed it.

And then without warning Alanat casually lifts the prototype remake of the D.M.G before firing it, a beam of white beam unleashed as it entered through the portal while the cylander lost a quarter of its substance. The beam entered the other alternate Earthland as it hit a certain blue haired Solid Script Mage, shocking everyone else around her before their expressions turned to horror as they saw her be enveloped with a purple glow along with black and purple colored specks of light radiating on the now screaming in agony version of Levy before she collapsed onto the ground, the life leaving her body.

Seeing this take place in the other alternate Earthland Alanat then looked with interest as a number on the screen appeared and started to climb up before hitting just above five thousand, showing how many alternate versions of Levy were affected by what he had just done. Seeing this got a grin to form on the man's face.

"It works! What do you know? So such a device can be useful even if only clears out those who are too weak to resist or do not have the right protections against the dark matter." Alanat responded with glee on his face, happy with this development.

"Uh… so you like it?" Dr. Flugton asked, as the top hat wearing servant turned to look at the scientist with an annoyed expression.

"Of course I do you idiot!" He responded… when little black flicks started to emit from the prototype, catching the man holding it his attention along with Dr. Flugton as they saw the device acting off before without warning…

If anyone was passing by the large closed armored door to the laboratory like a couple of armored guards were, they would have been completely caught unaware and jumped in shocked when a large explosion of dark matter erupted from the entrance, destroying the door as smoke emitted from the now no longer sealed up room. The few guards mentioned recovered from the surprise before they looked at the scene of the destroyed entrance with confusion.

Inside of the large laboratory, the entire chamber looked like a mess as many of the scientists and researchers who were present in the room were no longer present, their bodies having been completely consumed by the unstable dark matter from the explosion of the prototype which was now nothing more than ash. Some of the nearby equipment had also been consumed by it with any research present on them gone with it all. The portal to the other world was also closed, having done so before the device malfunctioned.

However, not a moment later did a small dark grey liquid shoot up from the ground before it grew and formed to reveal Alanat, who looked displeased as he dusted himself off. Snapping his fingers, another drop of the dark grey liquid shot up from the cracks in the floor before it expanded and spitted a wide eyed and surprised Benedict out who landed on his butt, causing him to let out a faint "Ow…" from the impact as the living liquid returned into the top hat wearing man's body.

Alanat didn't look to angry yet was displeased as he looked at the now ruined laboratory with the few surviving scientists who were thankfully not caught up by the large amount of dark matter trying to fix their own tables and devices that were also spared from the sudden eruption of dark matter.

"Hmph… guess I need to get someone to fix this mess." He muttered before his eyes shifted towards one of the surviving researchers, who gulped from the small glare before said scientist ran out of the damaged laboratory to get a few repairers to do just that.

Turning towards the brown haired man, Dr. Flugton flinched in fear from seeing the narrow eyes aimed at towards him.

"It seems that your device decided to explode Doctor." Alanat pointed out in a casual tone while Benedict slowly managed to get back up on his feet while rubbing his head.

"I noticed sir," Dr. Flugton responded, holding himself back from shouting since he knew that would only anger Alanat, and it was never a wise thing to do such a thing. Making sure he wasn't missing any limbs, he looked back towards his superior with a small determined grin on his face, "Don't worry sir. Luckily all the information and research I have on it are all back on my desk so I can try to see what went wrong and rebuilt it aga-." The scientist started to say as he looked and motioned towards where his desk was at in far end of the laboratory…

…Only to pale when he saw his desk, along with all the research about the D.M.G and a few other projects he had in the works were all completely gone. It seemed the dark matter explosion had managed to reach and consume it also.

Seeing his wide comical eyed expression, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the problem was. At least not for Alanat.

"…All of your research on it was in your desk wasn't it?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

Dr. Flugton only nodded slowly in response.

"So I take it then the research needed is gone also and you don't remember how to built it by heart do you?" Alanat also asked with his same expression.

The scientist once more slowly nodded as anime tears went down his face from the loss of such research. He didn't even figure out who the Levy McGarden they learned from the old device they remade into the prototype which was now gone and consumed by the dark matter was or what coordinates she may have been from. It would have been nice to meet another scientist who made such creations like himself dang it.

Alanat merely shrugged, not really bothered by the loss since he knew Alvarez had plenty of other means to take other worlds and defeat their opponents. Plus when it comes to learning and understanding new things, he was aware that sometimes trying to learn will result in failure.

"Anything else I should be told about or do you have something that will also explode?" Alanat questioned with a hint of amusement in his tone, which unsettled the scientist since sometimes that meant he was about to do something very horrible to those he was speaking too.

Swallowing in nervousness, Dr. Flugton went on to answer as he was reminded on something that the servant to Moglan ordered him to do.

"Uh… yes sir, there's something else that we have managed to complete that you wanted done." He started to say, getting the servant of Moglan to look over towards the brown haired scientist with a raised eyebrow.

Not wasting time, Benedict pulled out a small vial that contained a rather sickly dark grey liquified matter before he held it out for Alanat.

"That one specific plague that popped up on Earthland 8484-N after Lady Megara rewind the planet, we managed to contain it, studied and have done experiments on it, yet so far we have yet to fully weaponize it, that has been slow compared to some of the other plagues we have encountered and took for use. But we can still use it if needed to be." Benedict informed the man, who grinned from hearing that.

"Ah, interesting!" He snatched the vial as he looked at the content that resided inside of it. Another plague that was studied, and if things continued to go right will hopefully become a much more powerful plague much more effective than it was before. Another weapon to add in the Empire's ever growing arsenal against their enemies and the worlds for them to conquer.

He looked over towards the scientist once more.

"Is this all you have in use at the moment?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir, we managed to have a good number of examples primed and ready for use along with all the other weaponized plagues we have in stock." Dr. Flugton answered, _'But do we really have to resort to using such vile viruses and plagues? They're too inhumane and could be dangerous if they grow out of control.'_

Of course, he didn't say that aloud less his boss before him gets angry.

Humming as he looked at the vial, the man once more pulled out his portal remote before typing in random coordinates before opening a portal to another alternate Earthland before chucking the vial through it. The small glass cylinder then shattered as it hit the hard dirt covered ground as an unholy dark grey sickly gas then shot up through the air before it mixed in with the air of the planet.

With that done Alanat closed the portal with an amused grin on his face, knowing that the plague will basically take care of the planet for them before they go cure and colonize the planet. They probably don't have to wait too long either since time can work differently in these other timelines. For all he knew if he checked now a hundred years could have passed already in the world he just unleashed the weaponized plague on.

Seeing him just casually do such a thing got Benedict to face palm from his boss's action. Guess any plague they have, fully weaponized or not was alright to use in his boss's book apparently as long as it got the job done.

"Ah… this is wonderful, trial and error aside like with that dark matter device, with such new things to learn and take to grow not just our own arsenal on hand, but for the rest of the Empire to use also. Who knows what new things we learn and can use to destroy our enemies with?" Alanat laughed a little after he spoke those words as Dr. Flugton laughed nervously along with his boss, more afraid than anything else from hearing that while repairers arrived through the door to fix the damaged laboratory, hovering Magical yet technological tools and machinery hovering all around to fix the mess that was made.

Zooming away from the servant of Moglan, the scene now showed the full massive warship that the powerful entity was in, showing that the warship along with many others that were flying next to it were all in fact space based vessels, hovering over an Earthland that is now under Alvarez control.

This was the first space fleet that Alvarez managed to build due to learning from the more advance worlds that have achieved such means, worlds that they managed to conquer and add to their ever growing Empire, and it certainly won't be the last as Alvarez's conquest across countless Earthlands continues ruthlessly.

No one shall stop them, and those who try will be destroyed by their might.

 **There we go! Chapter finally done! …Honestly, I thought this chapter would be much longer than it would, but I was wrong. But hey, as long as it gets over that 10K mark then it works for me.**

 **So E.N.D managed to protect a world from Alvarez, and we'll see where he and the Alvarez ship he faced end up later on. We got to see another personal guard to the Spriggans and we got to see what else Alvarez has under its arsenal and abilities since I've been meaning to show them off more than just the typical normal soldier stuff. After all they aren't your ordinary version of Alvarez after all.**

 **Next time we'll be seeing how Romeo is doing… and soon this story will be reaching a turning point that I have been wanting to get too since forever. Just a couple more chapters and then things can really start picking up speed! I can't wait!**

 **EDIT: I have edited the last section of the chapter a bit as I ended up making a mistake involving the D.M.G, so hopefully this is solved now, the secrets of the D.M.G now lost to all but "thehappy"'s version of Levy.**

 **And in case anyone's wondering, thank "thehappy" for creating such a device. If you all need a reminder as to how something like that got into the Alvarez Empire's hands in the first place, the answer lies in chapter ten of this story.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Runomith the Hunter

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **With the last chapter out of the way(Which I had to go back and rewrite a bit of it near the end due to a mistake on my part), we will now continued with Romeo for this chapter and see what he will be facing against.**

 **Plus, this Earthland he's on is actually a world that was featured in my other story "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland", though is now very different due to reasons you'll see why.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Runomith the Hunter**

'EARTHLAND 666-A'

Utter silence continued to greet Romeo as he slowly walked through the lifeless land around him. The few trees he spotted were just like the ones he saw before, dead and withered into a dried husk with no leaves on them. The dirtied grey colored ground felt like piles of ashes as the All Magic Dragon Slayer left footprints in his wake while he continued making his way through the dead landscape around him. It thundered from a moment, but other than that silence once more ruled supreme. The air felt cold and dirtied due to the ash and dust that was in the air.

"I don't feel anything alive…," Romeo muttered as his eyes drifted from one spot to another while he continued his path. To where he didn't exactly know, but he hoped to find some kind of town… if there were any at all that weren't lifeless and void as the land around him, _'Just what happened here? It… kind of looked like it was once a forest, at least I think?'_

Romeo ceased his movement for a moment as he looked up to the blocked out dark sky. Ashes and dust covered the atmosphere like a blanket, blocking natural sunlight from breaching forth and blocking any other astral body like the moon to be seen by any. It was honestly depressing, like he was on a post-apocalyptic world.

But he didn't know why, but Romeo felt as if whatever caused this wasn't supposed to happen naturally.

 _'Maybe I should take it to the air? I feel like I would able to see much more of my surroundings better and hopefully find out where exactly I ended up.'_ The dark purple haired teenager thought with a thinking expression planted on his face, figuring that he would be able to cover more ground if he did such a thing.

With that in mind, the All Magic Dragon Slayer summoned forth his draconic wings once more before taking off high into the air. This allowed him to get a far better bird's eye view of his surroundings.

To Romeo's disappointment however, all he could see all the way up in the ash and dust blocked out sky was an expanse of the same lifeless ash covered landscape that seemed to extended for miles with the occasional dead tree and hill he would spot.

 _'I don't know what happened here, but I will find out one way or another.'_ Romeo thought to himself before taking off at high speeds that would put a rocket to shame, hoping to find some scenery difference and hopefully a place to lay low for a time being since he hasn't really got much rest in the past twenty four hours ever since he and the others were on that Earth with the Quirks.

Flying through the air, the scene didn't really change much. As he flew over the dead land below the lifeless state the world seemed to be in remained consistent. Not a single living thing was spotted, any rivers that may have been around before were long gone, and more dead trees continued to be seen here and there far below the dust and ash blanket that blocked the sun and other heavenly bodies out. The sight slightly brought Romeo down, his heart going out for whatever life once flourish here only for it all to have been wiped out by some unknown phenomenon.

Eventually after what felt like an hour having passed, he spotted a large hill with a cave present at the base of it from above. Seeing this he stopped flying before he dived down towards the ground and landed in front of the entrance. Walking inside slowly, he noticed the cave was not very spacious and was only the size of a family room thus no further path that continued to lead inward into some cavern or any of the sorts.

"I guess I can rest here for a bit," Romeo figured as he headed to the back of the small cave before turning around and flopped down onto the cold hard cavern floor. It was far from being comfortable, but the dark purple haired young male was used to sleeping on hard things with rough condition since he was six. Letting out a yawn he felt his eyes start to close as his exhaustion finally caught up to him, "Man, guess I am pretty… tired…"

And with that Romeo was out like a light, silently snoring away, this time no nightmares to appear and plague his mind as the land outside continued to remain lifeless as a chill of wind blew more ash and dust.

'EIGHT HOURS LATER'

The faint movement of feet stirred Romeo from his slumber, the dark purple haired slowly opened his eyes while he sat up, yawning slightly while rubbing his eyes also. How long did he sleep for? He felt fully charged though, so maybe he managed to get a few decent hours of rest in?

His ears perked a bit as the sound of movement from a good distance grabbed his attention due to his enhanced hearing. That got him to widen his eyes before jumping to his feet, now fully awake and cautious as he eyed the entrance to the cave he was currently in.

"What was that?" He mumbled to himself as he slowly moved his way towards the entrance, prepared in case something appeared and jumped at him.

Arriving at the entrance that led to the lifeless outside world, he looked out to see if anything was around in his sights ahead of him. Walking out of the cave his eyes narrowed as he tried to sense for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Then, he stopped movement with a serious expression on his face…

…Only to quickly turn around as something from above the cave entrance lunged at him with a demonic screech. Luckily Romeo reacted in time with a strong punch to the unknown attacker's face with enough force to cave in its skull, causing it to fall lifelessly on the ground next to him as shards of its cranium now lie on the dead ground.

Looking towards the now dead attacker, Romeo's eyes widened when he recognized the familiar dark grey skin with black patterns covering most of its upper body the creature had, along with its four arms, sharp bloody and monstrous teeth and four slit-like crimson lifeless eyes.

"A Mindless?" Romeo asked aloud to no one before his gaze hardened. Was that what happened to this world? The Fel Etherious were responsible?

More demonic growls grabbed the Dragon Slayer's attention as he turned and looked back up above the hill where the cave he slept in only to see numerous more of the Mindless slowly crawling their way over the raised area of land, their teeth gritting against each other as the beast-like demons drooled green acid-like spit.

The sight caused Romeo to narrow his gaze towards the monstrous creatures. Of course they were more of them, usually if there was one Mindless then more of them were nearby.

The demonic beasts then leap into the air towards the dark purple haired young teenager, each of them howling aloud their unholy screeches as Romeo pulled his fist back before thrusting it in front of him. In doing so unleashed a large blast of air that utterly dominated and killed the creatures that were not strong enough to withstand against it. Even the cave and the hill were unable to withstand as it blew apart and crumbled into pieces all over the area around the human male, kicking up dust and debris in the process.

"Well, that takes care of you all!" Romeo exclaimed with a grin on his face from the easy win.

A roar grabbed his attention before he felt the ground shake beneath his feet, and his eyes widened once more before dashing over to the side just in time to avoid something smashing itself from the ground and making itself know. Landing not too far away from his old spot, Romeo turned around to see what the new attacker was.

The creature looked to be around fifteen to sixteen feet tall, though it was hunched over with its large muscular arms placed before it in a knuckle walking like manner. However, it's left arm resembled a cuddle fish as the end of it opened wide with the tentacles moving around slightly. Said arm also glowed dark green through the open mouth of the cuddle-fish-like hand and through the cracks and holes that scaled up its arm to its shoulder. The creature was mostly covered in black tough armor-like hide, with the exposed flesh underneath its triceps, on its stomach, neck, the back of its thighs, and the bottom of its long tail with a dagger-like end to the limb showing visible muscle sinew. The flesh around its mouth had pale decaying skin with sharp yellow teeth that were currently splattered in blood. The demonic creature also had no eyes as the rest of its head and parts around the edges of its black hide also showed the pale decaying skin. A few protrusions of spikes were seen sticking out at the top of its hunch back, three from the back and one on each shoulder. The back of the creature also had holes and cracked lines that glowed with vile demonic green energy. The creature had sharp claws on its right hand and sharp lizard-like feet.

 _'Whoa what are you?!'_ Romeo thought in surprised from this new variant of the Mindless he never saw before, a bit unsettled by the demon's rather disturbing appearance, mainly the exposed muscle tendons before he gained a determined look and entered a fighting stance.

Along with this large and unusual Mindless demon multiple more of the normal variant emerged from the holes underground as they quickly moved in towards Romeo, who reacted quickly by using his speed to dash to and strike at each Mindless with enough force to kill them, their bodies either sent flying as they splatted onto the ground exposing inner organs from the powerful blow that tore through their flesh and bone or simply knocked into the ground where they stood, their skulls caved and smashed in as dark green blood leaked from these wounds. The larger new variant of Mindless let out a roar before it lifted its left arm out before firing off multiple blasts of Fel Energy towards the dark purple haired teenager.

Romeo however easily deflected or dodged each blast fired at him before he dashed close towards the eyeless and muscle exposed demon, as it stood up slightly so it could slam its right arm into its prey. The Dragon Slayer however was too fast before it could even bring its limp down when Romeo thrust a powerful punch into the demon's stomach, breaking through its hide and muscle as blood poured from the wound. Romeo didn't stop there however as he then dragged his fight up the demon's body as it howled in agony before ripping his hand out as fountain of dark green blood poured onto the male while the creature fell backwards, its internal organs falling out due to the large wound Romeo caused to it.

"AH GROSS!" Romeo shouted as he saw himself now covered in the demon's blood and some of its guts. A very unpleasant sight that would greatly unsettle most people if they have stumbled upon the blood and gore covered teen.

He couldn't dwell on it for too long however before a chorus of numerous demonic roars and screeches caused him to turn to his left and out into the opened field aside from the occasional dead tree that stood in its place.

And to his surprise many more Mindless, both the normal kind and multiple more of the larger brutes like the one he just killed were seen in the distance running towards the dark purple haired teenager from who knows where, getting the young teenager to groan from the sight.

"Seriously? Where did they all come from?" Romeo questioned before he cracked his knuckles before turning his body towards the oncoming horde, "FINE! YOU WANT TO BE SLAUGHTERED THEN ALLOW ME TO OBLIDGE!"

Romeo then charged towards the incoming horde of Mindless, the beast-like demons not stopping in their warpath.

'ONE HOUR LATER'

The last Mindless Brute let out a dying wail of agony before Romeo silenced it by stomping his foot down onto the larger creature's skull, smashing it into pieces as dark green blood and the brain of the creature splattered all around and on his foot. Romeo grumbled as he removed his foot from the spot before he looked around the area.

"About f**king time. I thought they would never end." Romeo muttered in an annoyed tone as he observed the battlefield around him.

Countless corpses of Mindless all lied dead around him, most being the normal sized four armed variant ones with the occasional Brute in the massive pile of carcasses that covered the dead land for miles. How many showed up? Romeo wasn't sure, but he knew that it had to be like at least a million of these creatures that now all lied dead.

 _'Probably would have ended much sooner if I used more of my Magic, but I can't waste it all on a bunch of beasts in case something more powerful shows up,'_ Romeo thought as he now had a moment to take a breather. Putting a hand on his chin, the All Magic Dragon Slayer became lost in thought for a few moments, _'It doesn't make such sense though. Why were there so many Mindless out in the open like this? And where did they all come from? Did someone send them? If so, then the demons know I'm here then, but who specifically?'_

Romeo knew he needed more answers if he was going to have his questions solved. Whoever was in charge of the Mindless here may be aware that he was on the planet, otherwise why would so many Mindless just be out and let loose?

Knowing that he had to explore this lifeless husk of an Earthland to figure everything out, he summoned his draconic wings once more before taking off high into the air before bolting in a random direction at high speeds, leaving the battlefield of over a million dead Mindless behind in his wake.

As he flew over the ash and dust covered barren land down below, his eyes scanned everything around him to make sure he didn't miss anything that may seem out of the ordinary. Eventually it didn't take long before he spotted something in the distance that grabbed his attention.

"Is that… a city?" Romeo questioned before he gained a serious expression, knowing that it was no doubt infested with more demons as he flew to his destination.

When he arrived at the sight of the crumbled civilization, his eyes widened in slight shock and anger while he looked at the city down below, him still remaining up into the air.

The city was littered with corpses of what was once people, their bodies having been torn asunder allowing rotten intestines and other organs to be seen and feasted on by the numerous Mindless that now roamed the city either it be sleeping, feasting on the left over bodies or even getting into fights with one another like wild animals. The buildings were completely wreck as barely anything remained standing, with each now opened up and cleared structures also held flesh looking eggs that ranged from small to large. The nearby sea was completely blood red from all the dead living things that now float on the surface of the sea of blood, ranging from fish to birds and even people, the states of all of their bodies were to the point any sane person would have vomited from the sight ten times over. The air reeked of decay and rotten flesh and organs as well as the smell of blood from the nearby large mass of crimson liquid.

But what stood out the most to him was the destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall in the center of the city, the old sigh that showed the building's name lying in a pile of rubble with dried human blood splattered on the old piece of wood.

"Magnolia…" Romeo muttered in anger and sorrow, realizing that this was the city of Fairy Tail. What… what have those monsters done to this place? To him, there was no doubt that the guild of this world along with everyone else were most likely dead. The mere thought made his blood boil from the suffering the demons no doubt inflicted on the Mages and innocent people of this Earthland.

His eyes drifted over to the Mindless down below, noticing a few of them were walking slowly before they came to a stop. Confused, Romeo leaned over from his spot high in the sky to see if can get a better look at whatever the Mindless were doing. Then without warning they started to cough rather horrendously before the few Mindless doing this threw up around a dozen small eggs before each of them, their blood and spit mixed with one another covering each egg due to throwing them up from their mouths before they stumbled away to recover elsewhere in the city.

Seeing that got Romeo to flinch in sight disgust.

"Ew… so that's why so many Mindless are out. This entire planet being used as some sort of breeding ground for these monsters." Romeo muttered to himself as he realized the connection as to why so many Mindless were present and in the open all over the place. The Fel Etherious were using this world to breed more Mindless, that would explain why so many were out in the open like the hordes he fought earlier.

Knowing he had to investigate more of the dead and conquered planet to see if that's fully true or not, and to find out if there any Fel Etherious that was in charge of watching over this planet and kill them, Romeo took off flying away from the blood and corpse filled ruins that was Magnolia, but not before giving the place once last sorrowful look before he did so.

Flying high over the land below, he could spot numerous hordes of Mindless swarming the dead land of ash below while he continued onward high above them all, thus none of the low intelligent demons noticed him. It felt like he was flying for nearby an hour as he continued through the air as the blanket of dust and ashes covering the atmosphere of the planet up above.

He eventually came to a stop however as he noticed something different down at the land below. Flying high over the ash and dust covered barren landmass beneath his form, he saw what probably was once a beautiful valley filled and flourishing with life. But now like the rest of the world, from what he saw so far at least, was nothing more than barren and lifeless with dead trees and a river that flowed through the valley, crimson as blood with corpses of rotting and decaying fish and other bodies floated in the bloody stream. Many Mindless of the normal variant were also spotted, with many of the eggs of these beast-like demons also littered the place.

What was new to Romeo however were these large bloated sickly yellow colored massive blobs of flesh that littered the place, with some of the Mindless down in the lifeless valley below were swarming around and seemly feasting on the disgusting yellow pus-like giggling meat. It was kind of unsettling to tell the truth as the four armed monsters dig and tore into it like it was a buffet.

Before Romeo could question what that stuff was out loud however, his attention was once more drawn when at the top of some of these bloated building size sacks of disgusting soft tissue a long dark gray colored neck shot out from the main bloated body. The long appendage bulking up a bit before at the end of the long limb a large mouth filled with numerous rows of razor sharp teeth ranging of different sizes, all that seemly were stained with dark green blood before the mouth attached long muscle limb let out a hideous demonic roar before promptly opened wide and slammed down onto a few of the Mindless around it's body, swallowing and chewing numerous of them into it's large bloated mouth and neck. Once the unfortunate Mindless that were targeted were devoured and swallowed, the limb's main bloated yellow body expanded and regenerated the missing yellow pus-like soft tissue that the other Mindless had devoured for more of the four armed variants to feast on.

Seeing this happened as well as seeing more of the same incident throughout the valley with these unusual sentient Mindless Feeders got Romeo to cringe in slight disgust, finding that all to be disturbing to see while he figured out the purpose of these things.

"I see… those things are like some kind of feeders for the other Mindless to eat the fat flesh they produces, and in turn the Mindless serve as food themselves in order to maintain and grow more for the more abundant Mindless. …Gross." Romeo muttered out, figuring out the purpose of these Mindless Feeders.

Shaking his head from witnessing this, he proceeded to continue onward to figure out more of what had happened to this planet and see if there were any other surprises to be seen, leaving the demon infested barren valley behind him.

However, without warning as he kept flying over the land below his draconic wings then were dispelled, getting Romeo to widen his eyes in shock as he looked behind him to see his wings now no longer present.

"HUH?!" Romeo exclaimed loudly before he found himself shouting as he plummeted down to the planet below.

Before he knew it, he found himself crashing face first into the ground, getting him to let out a small groan. Luckily, he managed to quickly recover as he rubbed his face from the sudden greeting it had to the dead land beneath him, rubbing off grime and ashes that stuck to his face. With that out of the way he looked behind him to get a look of his back in confusion.

"What the heck just happened? Why were my wings dispelled?" Romeo questioned before he looked over at his hands. Trying to summon up his Magic, he found himself unable to do so with caused him to raise an eyebrow in puzzlement and slight worry, "Okay… that's not a good sign. I had access to my powers just fine a moment ago, why isn't it working now?"

Looking around he kept his guard up while a few dead trees stood tall a few yards away from where he was at.

 _'Is there some nullifier nearby or something? If that's the case I need to find it and get rid of it.'_ Romeo wondered. He knew that it wasn't the planet itself that was for some reason blocking his powers from being accessed since one, they were working just fine a few moments ago, and two that demonic serum E.N.D founded while they were on that one world decimated by Nuclear War nullified the effects of such natural universal laws. So this had to be the doing of some entity or creature.

Not wasting time, he used his great speed on foot to bolt into the direction he was heading, hoping to find whatever was causing the sudden nullification of his Magic being denied accessed too. With his speed he shouldn't have any problem avoiding any Mindless that he may run across, getting by them quick enough so they wouldn't detect his present.

Eventually after a short while later as he dashed through the dead and lifeless landscape, avoiding hordes of Mindless along the way, he eventually arrived close to the base of a jagged mountain as it shot up into the air high above the barren land surrounding it. Not thinking much of it he was about to keep moving ahead…

…Only for a low demonic yet deep growl was picked up by his ears, getting him to grow cautious. That didn't sound like the other Mindless creatures that he had encountered so far. Keeping caution of his surroundings, he closed in on the source as he turned around a corner of a large boulder that was in front of him next to the base of the mountain.

What he saw got him to widen his eyes in shock.

Standing still and tall around a hundred and fifty feet in height stood a monstrous looking creature as it remained in place. It had a rather muscular form with much of its skin being a pitch black color which the underbelly of the monstrous beast was more dark bluish. It had two large and long arms with the end of the limbs being nothing more than a sharp bladed talon that looked and exposed bone. Two smaller arms were present underneath the first two limbs, having three fingers with sharp claws. The creature had four legs on the longer lower body, each of the four limbs not possessing feet but instead bone-like bladed talons like the upper arms it had. Numerous bone spikes protrusions littered its body from its hunched-like back, on its legs, arms, back and on the large skinny tail it also possessed, with said limb having a sharp jagged bony end. Then there was its face, which resembled a skull with numerous sharp and monstrous teeth. Its eyes seemed empty like there were nothing in the sockets as it remained stationary.

Needless to say, the sight of such a creature nearly caused the dark purple haired young teen to take a double take.

 _'What is that thing?! Is that some kind of Mindless Fel Etherious?!'_ Romeo thought in shock, never having seen such a creature before. It looked to be asleep or in some kind of dormant state since it was still and hardly moving. He looked and observed the Mindless Behemoth before he narrowed his eyes once more, _'Wait, is this thing responsible for the sudden nullification of my Magic? But I had to be at least a few miles away before my Magic got blocked! If this thing is behind it, it has such a range?'_

Romeo slowly moved from the safety of the boulder before making his way over to the slumbering giant demon. He didn't know if this thing was actually behind the nullification or not, but considering the look and size of this thing, it would be better off to deal with it so it never could be used to be unleased on other worlds.

As he made his way over to its body, he unknowingly proceeded to step onto a small stick that snapped underneath his foot. While to many the sound wouldn't really be heard, but it was enough to wake the slumbering Mindless Behemoth as its pitch black empty-like eyes shot open, causing Romeo to freeze in place.

"…Well sh*t." Was all Romeo managed to say with a straight face as he saw the monstrous demon turn its body towards his location.

And with that the giant beast roared out a monstrous demonic yet twisted roar before its massive body quickly moved towards where the All Magic Dragon Slayer stood while it proceeded to swing one of its larger talon arms down towards him.

Luckily Romeo moved quickly to get out of the way while the ground where he once stood shattered and broke apart like nothing as the creature turned towards where the All Magic Dragon Slayer was now at. Opening its mouth, it unleashed a wave of acid-like spit while Romeo used his speed to easily dodge the acidic spit as it quickly dissolved and consumed the land where he stood at moments prior. To Romeo's surprise the creature despite its size was surprisingly quickly, turning towards where he stood before bringing its talons down upon where he was at, with the young teenager continuing to dodge each blow like nothing. The Mindless Behemoth's tail then tried to swing at the young male only for Romeo to land on the ground from dodging the earlier attacks and managing to catch and grab a hold of the limb.

"GOTCHA!" Romeo shouted with a grin on his face before using his strength to lift the hundred and fifty feet tall Mindless Behemoth and threw it directly up into the nearby jagged mountain, causing it to shatter upon impact and bringing it down upon the demonic monster. Romeo didn't care for when smoke and dust picked up as the dark purple haired teenager took off once more towards the scene.

Not even a few moments later did the monstrous demon emerge from the rubble as it roared aloud, more ticked off than anything. Spotting the approaching human, the Mindless Behemoth roared once again as it brought its two larger arms and talons up before bringing them down upon where Romeo was at. However, Romeo managed to jump up high into the air avoiding such attacks as he was now high above the giant demonic nightmare. Knowing that he needed to end this quick, Romeo dived down towards the creature's head before using his monstrous strength, slammed his fist directly into the Mindless Behemoth's head, causing its head to cave in as it let out one final agonizing roar before it fell over onto its side with a loud thud, shaking the land in the process and kicking up dust and ashes.

Romeo landed not too far from where the now dead behemoth now laid, it's dark green blood pooling from the crushed cranium as it poured onto the dead ground around it.

"That takes care of that then." Romeo muttered before he felt a surge of his power once more, causing him grin as he realized what that meant.

Making sure, he summoned forth his draconic wings once more which came to be, getting him to grin from the sight.

"So I was right, that thing was the cause of the nullification," Romeo stated with a smirk, glad to managed to figure out that unusual giant monster was the cause of it. However his smirk faded as he looked at the corpse of the giant demon that laid dead not too far from where he stood, a look of worry now present on his face, "That thing could nullify my powers even miles away, how do the Fel Etherious manage to create such a monster do such a thing?"

Shaking his head, he knew that he didn't have time to think about that as he needed to find out more about what the Fel Etherious have done to this planet and to see if there was a leader of the Mindless present on this Earthland. Taking off high into the air, he bolted through the sky once again with great speed to find out more about his current situation.

Eventually a short while later once more, his eyes continuing to scan the land below him to see if anything other than the many roaming Mindless and decimation of civilizations and ecosystems would be seen.

But then, he stopped his movement as he noticed something off as he looked down to the land below him.

"Huh?" Romeo questioned for a moment before he flew down towards the dust and ash covered grey colored land once more.

Landing on his feet, the dark purple haired teenager dismissed his wings before taking in the surroundings. It wasn't the land or the trees that was the problem since it was all barren and dead like everywhere else he has seen so far on his desolated Earthland, but the numerous dead Mindless demons that littered the landscape, and from all the fresh dark green blood that weren't dried up this was recent.

"The heck happened here?" Romeo questioned as he walked towards the closest corpse of the Mindless. Taking a closer inspection, the dark purple haired noticed multiple slash marks on its torso as its vile blood poured from the wounds. They looked like claw marks, no, these were too clean to be claws of a beast. Were these from a weapon?

Romeo didn't get a change to think of any idea before his enhance hearing picked up something not to far from where he stood. Listening to it closer, it sounded like… humming?

"Is someone here?" Romeo questioned with confusion. Was it perhaps a survivor or something? If that was the case, he had to go check it out.

Quickly making his way over to where the noise was coming from, Romeo eventually arrived at a clearing where numerous more corpses of the Mindless laid all around the area. However, in the middle of the clearing sitting upon a corpse of one of the demons, a figure was present with their back turn, lowly humming and mumbling who knows what to themselves in a rather unusual and creepy manner.

Despite this, Romeo couldn't help but step forward away from dead trees as he stepped in a pool of demonic blood of a Mindless corpse.

"Hello?" Romeo called out, which seemed to silent the figure while Romeo remained cautious.

The entity stood up, their back still turned towards the All Magic Dragon Slayer. But that would end when the figure turned around towards hid direction… which Romeo then wished he didn't while his eyes widened at the sight.

The figure looked to be six feet tall and was a man, or at least if he could be called that anymore. Dark green blood stained his dirtied yet torn and burnt light brown pants, exposing his knees which looked like a swollen mess of charred bone and bloated flesh. His feet were a mess of melted flesh no longer recognizable as feet. The figure had a lean muscular built with everything aside from his pants exposing his charred and scarred skin as if he had at one point been burnt alive. On his face was an old charred mask shaped to have horns and looked as if it was infused with his face and skin, and holes that allowed his eyes to be seen, if it weren't for the fact said eyes, both which have nails stabbed into them, were dangling from their eye sockets and over the mask where his cheeks would be, unmoving in the slightest. Where his lower arms would be monstrous bloated purple and black flesh was, with each end of them where hands would be were instead large curved bladed fingers that nearly rivaled that of a short sword in length. The bladed fingers covered in blood and gore of the demonic creatures they have struck down.

This man, once a serial killer having been left mutilated and burn, now mutated and reanimated by the Fel Energy that sundered the world, bringing the evil within him to light in his new monstrous form.

 _'Okay… that's disturbing to look at.'_ Romeo had to admit as the mutated undead demonic entity tilted his head to the side as he looked over towards where the All Magic Dragon Slayer was located.

However, the monstrous man didn't see Romeo, but a certain black haired Seran woman who had ended his past life, his twisted and broken mind making him see no one but her, causing him to grin even though his melted and infused mask made it pretty hard to tell.

"Well… well… well…," The bloated figure started to speak in a broken and twisted voice while a high pitch demonic tone overlapped his other tone also, "Hello again… my little sheep… it seems like no matter how many times I kill you… you keep coming back…"

"Huh?" Romeo questioned as he remained cautious. What the heck was this… thing, talking about?

"Aw… you don't remember little old me…? It's okay… thanks to you my old life ended… but now I've been reborn… a new life for a new me… hehehehehehe…" The entity responded as he shifted his head once more, his nail pierce eyeballs dangling as he did so, while his bloated flesh jiggled in an unsettling manner in the process.

Romeo remained cautious while his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but I think you got me confused with someone else." Romeo responded, seeing how this man, if he could be called that anymore, was literally insane.

"Warren Skinner… that was the old me…," The monster started to speak as he tilted his head to the other side while he raised his bloated and deformed arms and bloodied bladed claws, "I decided… to take a new identity… to leave behind the old me… simply call me… Sam… now…," The monstrous man gained a more twisted grin on his face before speaking up once more, this time his voice being more demonic and shattered, **"ARE YOU READY TO DANCE MY LITTLE SHEEP?!"**

Romeo barely had the time to react as his eyes widened when without warning the now self named Sam bolted towards the dark purple haired male, unleashing a small shockwave that blew some of the Mindless corpses away as he closed in with claws out.

Romeo managed to duck to avoid the first swing before kicking his legs up directly into the monstrous man's stomach, launching him up into the air. However, the melted infused mask man landed onto his feet before he charged towards the dark purple haired young teen once more. Romeo was able to avoid a swipe of his right claws before he once more ducked and slammed an All Magic Dragon's Fist into Sam's stomach, launching the mutated corpse flying through the air and through multiple dead trees, bringing them all down as the man landed elsewhere away from the clearing where he once stood. Knowing that this entity would be a problem if left alone, Romeo charged towards where he launched Sam flying to take him down for good.

Sam skipped over the land before he landed onto his feet, pulling the ash covered dirt in the progress as he looked up to see the incoming Dragon Slayer. Raising his hands up once more he was about to swipe his claws once more towards the incoming young teenager before Romeo managed to dash by fast enough before he could land a hit. As Romeo did that, he delivered a powerful All Magic Dragon's Fist once more directly into Sam's right shoulder, causing enough force to completely explode it, causing the right arm to fall into the ground with a thud while Romeo landed a good distance behind the now one armed man while he turned to face his monstrous foe.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Sam shouted in agony before it turned into what sounded like agonizing laugher, his shattered and twisted mind feeding on the pain he felt.

And to Romeo's surprise, the stump where his right arm once stood started to grow and become bloated, becoming more of a black and purple twisted deformed flesh allowing a more monstrous arm to take form.

 _'He can regenerate?! And why the heck did his arm become more disgusting?!'_ Romeo thought to himself as he saw the bigger and more mutated and deformed mass of black and purple flesh with claws sticking out where the hand would be.

Romeo didn't have time to think about this further before Sam charged directly at him once more, bringing his claws down while the Dragon Slayer managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid the attack while the ground he once stood on shattered from the impact. Not done with his assault, Sam kept up the attack dashing towards where the dark purple haired young male was at and swiping his claws at him once more. Romeo managed to keep dodging each attack before he acted, jumping over the larger deformed walking corpse before delivering a powerful kick into the back of the monster's head, knocking him down to the ground. Not wasting time, Romeo grabbed the knocked down figure by his melted stubs he called feet before chucking the man with enough force to send him flying through the air at intense speeds. This caused Sam to crash through multiple dead trees and even a few nearby hills before he crashed into the ground once more.

Getting back up, the melted infused mask wearing maniac looked at his surroundings, seeing how he was now at what used to be a beach, now nothing more than ash and dust to cover the sand that led out into the ocean of blood that could be seen going outward into the distance with no end. Numerous bloated and torn bodies of animals and even people could be seen floating over the crimson surface, like a scene from a living nightmare becoming reality.

He took his mind off of that for a moment before he sensed Romeo quickly approaching where he was now before he quickly dived out of the way to avoid another punch by the dark purple haired teenager, who landed onto his feet as Sam now stood a few yards from where they were at.

Now in the setting of what was once a beautiful beach with the ocean nearby now nothing more than a shore of ash and dust along with the nearby ocean of blood and corpses, Sam once more charged towards where Romeo was at to tear him apart with his large claws. Romeo managed to duck once more before jumping up and delivering a knee to the chin of the monstrous walking corpse, getting Sam to stumble a bit before he recovered and tried to slam his bloated deformed arm into the younger male. Romeo managed to react in time and block the incoming attack, before taking hold of the monstrous limb before lifting Sam up off the ground before slamming him down behind him into the dust and ash covered shore, causing a small shockwave to be emitted from the collision. Romeo would have done it once more if it weren't for Sam recovering and using his other arm to swipe his claws at the younger male's arms in an attempt to cut them off. Luckily the All Magic Dragon Slayer was able to see this coming, let go and jumped back to avoid being it. Unfortunately for Romeo, this allowed Sam to quickly jump on his feet before dashing over towards where Romeo was, swinging his left arm down towards Romeo. While Romeo managed to jump up and over the monstrous man to avoid this, Sam quickly turned around and slashed his claws directly into Romeo's face. While most of them didn't make contact or make too deep of a cut, Romeo found himself receiving a slash to the face by one of the claws.

"GAH!" Romeo shouted as he on instant clutched where his left eye was, feeling a large cut going over it. Thankfully though his eye itself managed to escape being damaged miraculously before an angered look appeared on his face, "Oh that's it! No more wasting time with you!"

Ignore the pain and blood pouring from his left side of his face for the time being as he quickly moved in towards the bloated monster before him who was about to strike at him once more. Ducking and dodging more claw swipes at him by the bigger entity, Romeo rushed toward Sam's stomach before delivering a barrage of Magic empowered punches towards the monstrous entity, causing Sam to let out what sounded like agonizing laughter before Romeo delivered a powerful uppercut to the chin once more that launched the deformed maniac up into the air. Jumping up towards the now airborne enemy Romeo started to channel more of his Magical power into his right hand as he was now in front of Sam, who let out another demonic agonizing laugh that echoed before he tried to attack Romeo once more.

 **"WE'RE NO WHERE NEAR DONE MY LITTLE SHEEP! LET'S KEEP HAVING FUN!"** Sam shouted in his demonic, twisted and broken voice as he laughed in a maniacal manner while sounding like he was in pain.

 _'Not a chance!'_ Romeo thought before he pulled his right fist back while empowering more of his Magic into it, "TAKE THIS! ALL MAGIC DRAGON KING'S FIST!"

And before Sam could even properly defend himself, Romeo deliver the powerful attack that unleashed a large explosion and shockwave that utterly decimated the land below while blowing away a good portion of the blood ocean nearby while Sam was launched far away from where he once was, screaming in agony yet also in laughter as the Magical power unleashed from the attack proceeded to seemly consumed the monstrous vile entity as he disappear far from sight, seemly having been reduce to mere ashes.

With that, the threat was seemly no more while Romeo landed back onto the ash and dust covered sandy ground, as a wave of bloodied crimson water washed up over his feet. Not bothered by that for the time being, Romeo took a deep breath as he clutched where his left eye was at, still finding it a bit sore from the attack.

"Ow… this is going to sting for a while isn't it?" Romeo muttered to himself with slight annoyance. And knowing his luck he probably just got a new scar also in the process. At his eye was still alright thankfully.

Knowing that he had to let time do its job to heal the wound as best as it could, he looked out towards the ocean of blood, his face faltered slightly from the horrific sight before he gained a more focus expression.

"Well… better keep going." Romeo figured before he once more summoned his draconic wings once more.

Looking out to the ocean of blood and corpses, Romeo took off high into the air once more before bolting towards the open mass of blood, figuring that he would fly over the landmass and see if lands beyond Fiore and Ishgar also suffered the same fate.

Eventually, after some time has passed, he was still over the ocean of blood which seemed to expand endless in all directions, land no where in sight any longer before Romeo spotted something up in the distance.

"Huh? What's is that?" Romeo muttered to himself in confusion as he spotted something large in the distance. As he closed in however, his eyes widened as he recognized what it was.

It was a massive demonic warship currently stationed vertically upwards, the sheer size of it dwarf the size of Fiore alone as its black metallic surface could be seen stretching up, left and right with no end in sight. The very bottom of the warship hovering over the ocean of blood alone as its vile humming got into earshot when Romeo closed in. It reminded Romeo of the nation sized demonic vessel that blocked out the sky that appeared on that one world ravaged by Nuclear war.

Romeo gained a serous expression and a look of anger as he sped up towards the monstrous vessel that hovered over the planet.

"So that's where they are…" Romeo stated in a low tone as he prepared himself. The demons responsible for ruining this world were no doubt residing inside of that massive warship, and he would be damned if he was going to let them get away with this.

Closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, the All Magic Dragon Slayer gained a determined expression as he prepared himself for a fight. Going up higher into the air, Romeo planned to break into the ship at one of the higher levels of the demonic cruiser in order to not waste time. No matter how many demons resided in this ship, he will ensure not a single one escapes alive.

'INSIDE OF THE WARSHIP'

A large dark and black metallic hallway was present, not a single living creature spotted or residing in this section of the war vessel as a nearby enforced wall exploded, showing Romeo as he landed onto the metallic flooring with his Magic readied around his fists, prepared for a fight while he dismissed his draconic wings for the time being.

However, Romeo gained a puzzled expression as he looked around at both ends of the hallway he was in… and not seeing any alarm going off or any Fel Etherious nearby to come to defend against the intruder.

Needless to say, Romeo was confused.

"The heck? Where are the demons?" Romeo questioned, finding that a little bit odd. With a ship this massive, surely there would be hordes of monstrous creatures, right?

Keeping his guard up, the dark purple haired male quickly bolted towards one of the random directions of the hallway he was in, making sure to keep an eye and ear out in case of any demon that may pop out of nowhere and attack.

Time went on by however as Romeo continued to move around freely in the interior of the massive nation size war vessel, yet so far he has yet to run into or sense any other presence so far. Romeo was confused, something isn't right here. Where are the demons at? There's no way a ship this size would not have a large presence of Fel Etherious would it?

Eventually, Romeo came to a stop as he looked to his left to see a large metallic closed door right before him. It looked bigger and styled different compared to the other doors he has seen, so maybe this led to somewhere important?

Not wasting time, Romeo walked up over towards the closed entrance before seeing a keypad to his right. Going over towards it, the All Magic Dragon Slayer hummed to himself as he did the next best thing to make something work… which was slamming his fist into the screen surface keypad, crushing it as the door opened from the malfunction it suffered. Seeing this got Romeo to grin before he walked into the opened entrance.

When he did, Romeo's eyes widened in both surprise yet confusion. Looking all around, he found himself on a bridge that only led to a small center platform that held a control panel. The chamber he found himself in looked to be a massive cylinder shaped room that seemed to stretched up as high as it can go with no end in sight. Looking over the bridge, he saw no ground as the darkness and the large chamber room seemed to extend downward to no end also. The internal walls were mostly pitched black aside from the faint green glowing lines that covered the walls giving the design of the walls to look like numerous unending windows.

"Whoa… what is this place for?" Romeo wondered before his eyes landed onto the control panel in the center of the room. Figuring that it was best to go check it out in case it might be important, he walked across the bridge towards the main platform in the center of the large opened up chamber.

Arriving at his spot, Romeo looked down at the device before him. It had mostly a screen covering the surface of it along with numerous green glowing touch screen buttons. Near the bottom a small number one was shown with an arrow to the side of it, showing more was available to see. To the right on the screen was a glowing button that stated 'RECENT' as it also faintly glowed. To the left of the screen it looked to be a screen touch keyboard with a search bar over the glowing letters.

"Huh… I wonder what this does?" Romeo muttered, as he had a feeling this wasn't a weapon so he didn't have to worry about accidently activating something he shouldn't.

Pressing the number one button at the bottom, he was caught off guard as the internal walls all around him opened, showing off tens of thousands glass display cases that went all the way up and down the massive cylinder chamber. But what was the most surprising and horrifying thing however were what was inside of the tens of thousands of display cases, showing either the heads, intestines, eyeballs, a limb, a heart, a liver, a random item, or something of the sorts that once belonged to a person taken as a trophy to be seen here.

"What the… is this some kind of trophy room?" Romeo wondered, observing the countless displays of who knows how many victims that fallen to whoever owned and ran this massive nation size war vessel. Needing to know more, he hit the arrow next to the glowing number one, which changed to a number two as the displays closed for a moment before reopening, showing off even more different trophies that some vile demon collected from the countless victims they came across.

Romeo looked over at the screen keyboard and the search bar that was waiting for someone to type it in, as a sinking feeling appeared in the All Magic Dragon Slayer's stomach. If this massive chambers of tens of thousands was some kind of trophy room of those whoever ran this ship killed… would it include the different versions of those he knew back home?

Raising his hands up, he slowing type into the screen keyboard to see if he was correct on his assumption, muttering the first name he decided to try.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Romeo muttered out as he type the name of his old role model in before hitting what he thinks is the search button.

Once he did, the countless displays that covered the interior walls of the closed for a moment before reopening, showing off unending trophies that were taken from every different version of Natsu that was unfortunate to have fallen to whoever was in charge of the nation size demonic cruiser. The things that were taken for display ranged from full decaying looking heads hanging from the display cases, a simple femur bone, a heart, a scalp of a Natsu's head, Natsu's scarf with a few versions of it looking torn and blood stained, a full arm, and countless other examples of organs, personal items or full body parts that he could spot from the center platform in the middle of the massive cylinder shaped chamber with no roof or floor visible. It made him feel both sick and furious, that the Fel Etherious would go around killing all these other versions of Natsu and taking trophies of him to be stored here.

Pushing that to the side, he wanted to check more to see if anyone else also suffered the same fate, as he started to type in another name to see if any remains of them would show up.

"Romeo Conbolt…" The All Magic Dragon Slayer typed his own name in, and just like before the display cases closed for a moment before reopening, this time showing off the trophies of all the Romeos that were hunted and murdered by whatever demon was behind this slaughter, having similar remains like all the deceased Natsus that fell.

And with that, he started to put in numerous names to see if any remains of them would be shown in this large display room of kills. He typed in Acnologia's name, and countless trophies from all the alternate dead Dragon King were displayed. And from there he put in any name of those he knew that came to mind. And all of them, from Erza, Lucy, Gray, Makarov, Gildarts, Kinana, Kagura, Milliana, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Jellal, Meredy, Cana, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Cobra, Sorano, Brandish, Irene, Zeref, Mavis, Cosmos, Kamika, Yukino, Rogue, Sting, and many others he put in that made him more horrified and enraged with seeing each remains of all of these alternate versions of those he knew and other versions of himself having met such an end for a part of them to be taken and put in displays like trophies.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE DEMONIC VESSEL'

In a massive command center located up on a higher level of the vessel compared to where Romeo was, the room was quiet. Not a single soul was present in the large chamber. A large control panel in the back along with what seems to be a large throne-like chair could be spotted next to numerous floating screens of raw Fel Energy that acted to view the outside of the ship or used to get into contact with others elsewhere in creation. But other than that, the command center was pretty wide open and barren of equipment and technology.

The silence would end however when a dark green portal opened up in the center of the chamber. Two monstrous demonic hounds emerged first, both being rather large in height, around ten feet tall as they had fresh blood staining their monstrous jaws. But then shortly afterwards another figure appeared, albeit more humanoid compared to the hound-like monsters that emerged first.

This entity was tall, being around five meters in height. The being had pitch black armor that covered his body, the armor resembling old samurai armor, with numerous spikes emerging from the shoulderpads and larger ones emerging from the helmet. The helmet exposed the demon's face, showing red glowing eyes and a mouth that possessed sharp slightly large teeth and a long blood red forked tongue that was currently out. A large cutlass blade covered in stained blood from all the unfortunate victims it has struck down over the many years and strapped to his back looked like a kind of black metallic rifle with lines of Fel Energy running all over it. Also apart of the man's armor covering it were numerous bones such as skulls and femur bones littering his waist on his belt, and a few entire set of skeletons were strapped to his chest plate. Loose chains were wrapped around his forearms and metallic gloved hands. Also currently hanging on his waist along with the bones looked to be fresh heads of recent victims, this included a head that belonged to an alternate version of Natsu which had a frozen look of terror on it, and also the horrified frozen look on the other couple of heads such as a head that belonged to a different Sayla, a head that belonged to an alternate Zeref, and a head from an alternate Ignia.

This large Fel Etherious was known as Runomith, a bounty hunter of the Fel Etherious who took pride and sadistic joy in hunting any mortal and immortal prey that he goes to hunt.

 **"More trophies to add to my collection… yes, they will do nicely."** Runomith stated as he looked over at the heads of those he decided to keep and add to his ever growing collection of trophies. He would have kept more, but his hounds were hungry for mortal flesh, so he only kept a few for himself. It's a shame he couldn't collect more for his trophy room, but it didn't matter too much. He knew more prey would be hunted down, and he would find more worlds to rid of life for the Fel Etherious to take.

Before he could continue down memory lane about the recent hunts and kills he had committed, both of his Hell hounds started to sniff the air while growling in a low tone, catching the vile demon's attention.

 **"What's the matter Reaper? Ripper?"** Runomith asked his pets, wondering what got their attention.

But then he too sensed it. Taking a sniff of the air, the Fel Etherious gained a wide predatorial grin as his tongue stretched out from his mouth in a menacing manner.

 **"Yes… I smell it too Reaper, Ripper. It seems we have a mortal intruder in our home. Let's not waste time, find their trail, find them for me, and bring me back their carcass."** Runomith told his pets with a menacing smirk on his face, finding this development to be more interesting and fun than annoying.

With the command, the two giant hound-like monstrous demons roared aloud before bolting towards the exit of the large command center which led to a large elevator to take them to all the flooring of the nation-size warship. The beasts bent on hunting more prey to kill and devour while Runomith walked towards the main and only control panel in the massive chamber to check to see who the intruder was.

But no matter who they were, they will die like all the others he has hunted. For he never fails a hunt.

'BACK WITH ROMEO'

Romeo continued to feel more shock and furious as he kept checking on the numerous names that showed so many remains of alternate versions of those he knew. Gulping down as he decided to check another name, a name he dearly but naively hoped that would not be among the rest of these trophies.

"Chelia Blendy…" Romeo muttered her name aloud as he type it into the keyboard before him, as the numerous displays once more closed for a moment before reopening, showing off all the remains or items collected by countless versions of Chelia Blendy that fell to the demon behind the collection.

That got Romeo to widen his eyes before he gritted his teeth in rage, holding himself back from smashing the panel in front of him as he saw the sights of what remained of the pink haired Sky God Slayer from countless alternate realities. Keeping a hold of himself, he gulped once more as he proceeded to type in another name of someone he hoped that by some miracle wasn't among the endless collected trophies of kills.

"Wendy Marvell…" He once more muttered, saying her name aloud. Like many times beforehand, the displays closed before reopening, showing off the countless displays of what remained or belonged to so many alternate versions of the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

Once more he had to hold himself back from shouting in fury and rage, as well from smashing the machinery in front of him from seeing this. Sure the sight of all the remains of the fallen versions of those he knew were terrible, but for him it was most sorrowful and rage inducing when seeing versions of Wendy and Chelia having succumb to a horrific end by whoever was behind this.

Looking over to the 'RECENT' button that was still present, Romeo took a few deep breathes before pressing it to see what this would do.

All the displays closed but this time only a few hundred of them reopened all over the interior walls of the large cylinder shaped massive room. Showing the recent added new additions to the ever unending and growing collections of kills. From his spot Romeo could see all kinds of trophies of murders such as what looked like a scalp of some version of Natsu, a torn blood stained cloaked that belonged to some version of Zeref, and a pair of eyeballs with one of the eyes having been grown by a certain blue haired scientist for it to shoot a laser… only for it to be proven futile in the end. Recognizing the color of the eyes showed that it belonged to some version of Wendy, which only enraged Romeo further.

"…I'll make them pay…" Romeo muttered as he clenched his fist. Whatever vile demon was behind this countless slaughter and use what remains of their corpses as trophies for this horrific collection, Romeo vowed to put an end to them for all the countless lives lost.

A low demonic growl grabbed Romeo's attention causing him to widen his eyes before swiftly turning around in a defensive position.

When he did, he was caught off guard by the sight of two large monstrous demonic hounds as they growled at the entrance of the trophy room. Their monstrous jaws drooling with fresh blood as he prepared to pounce on their new target.

"What the-? Where did you two come from?" Romeo questioned as he readied to fight as the demonic hound-like monsters analyzed their new prey.

It didn't take long before a demonic voice was heard projected throughout the warship, grabbing Romeo's attention as the new voice went on to speak.

 _ **"** **Well… what do we have here? To think that it would be one of the pitiful four who have been a thorn in our people's side. You're the one known as Romeo Conbolt are you not?"**_ Runomith's voice could be heard projected through unseen speakers and communicators all over the nation size warship, getting Romeo to narrow his eyes as he heard this.

"Who are you? Are you the one in charge of this place?" Romeo questioned through gritted teeth, his eyes remaining on the two large Hellhounds before him, as what sounded like a chuckle was heard in response to his words.

 _ **"** **You mean my humble abode, yes… this is my vessel to contain all my trophies I've collected over the many long years of service. And look at you, putting your filth where it doesn't belong. No matter, I was not expecting someone like you to be here, but you will be a fine addiction to my collection. Reaper, Ripper, tear him apart!"**_

With that stated, the two monsters hound-like demons roared aloud before one of them dash onto the bridge towards where the dark purple haired All Magic Dragon Slayer was located.

Seeing this caused Romeo to widen his eyes once more as the larger creature tried to jump on him with its large jaw wide opened, exposing the rows of monstrous sharp teeth it possessed as well as all the teeth that was covering the interior skin of its throat. Nevertheless, Romeo gained a determined expression before he dashed towards the incoming enemy before ducking underneath the much larger beast, sliding underneath it before lifting his legs up and delivering a strong kick into the stomach of the monster. This caused it to roar as it found himself launched up into the air while Romeo launched himself up towards it before delivering a powerful punch to the Hellhound's skull, caving it in as he slammed into one of the distance interior walls of the trophy room as it lifeless fell into the darkness down below, vanishing from sight.

Romeo landed onto his feet as he jumped up once more in time to avoid the second Hellhound from taking a bite and making a meal out of him before landing right behind the large demonic beast on the long bridge. The voice of Runomith was heard as he did this action, who sounded shocked from what he seemly witnessed from elsewhere in the warship.

 _ **"** **Oh… you murderer… why… WHY WOULD YOU KILL SUCH A NOBLE ANIMAL?!"**_ Runomith's voice sounded in genuine distress from the loss of one of his pets, which to Romeo was like music to his ears. However, he couldn't dwell too much on it as he focused on the other large Hellhound.

The remaining hound-like demonic monster roared as it charged across the bridge towards where Romeo was standing. The All Magic Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes at the approaching horror before he too charged towards it. The hound lifted its own tail up before it extended it towards Romeo in an attempt to skewer him alive. Romeo however dodged the limb with each before grabbing a hold of the long extended tail of the monster. Not wasting anytime for the demonic hound to react to this Romeo used his strength to lift the Hellhound up into the air before slamming it down upon the bridge once more. As it was down with its stomach exposed, Romeo let go of the tail before jumping up high into the air before coming back down with powerful punch enough to pierce through the Hellhounds stomach, dark green blood and gore of the monster spilled out as the force of the punch also destroyed the bridge, causing them all to begin falling towards the unending abyss down below. Luckily Romeo used the now dying and roaring Hellhound as a launchpad to launch himself up into the air before landing onto the nearby small center platform once more as the demonic hound-like creature let out one last roar as it plummeted down into the dark unknown dying in the process due to its wounds.

Romeo looked down towards the pitch black darkness, silently wondering how deep this massive chamber went down and up before the voice of a now furious Runomith was projected through the entire warship once more.

 _ **"** **RIPPER! NOOOOOO! OH… YOU TERRIBLE LITTLE BEAST! HOW COULD YOU?!"**_ His voice filled with rage and distraught over the lost of his pets.

Romeo didn't care however as he looked up, knowing that wherever this demon was he was no doubt in one of the higher levels of the demonic nation size vessel. Gaining a determined look, Romeo summoned his draconic wings once more and prepared to fight.

"I'll make you pay demon. For all the lives you have slain and all the worlds you have wiped clean, I'll end you!" Romeo shouted aloud for the demon to hear.

And with that, Romeo took off into the air at high speeds diving upwards, wasting no time as he planned to smash his way through the large demonic war cruiser until he found the floor where Runomith was hiding. He will not waste time with him, he will ensure he dies quickly.

'IN THE COMMAND CENTER'

Runomith usually never lost patience or lost his cool, yet right now he felt pain and fury over the lost of his two pets. The large Fel Etherious standing near the control panel as he gripped the handle of his large bladed weapon once more. The fact that the mortal boy managed to kill his pets so quickly enraged him. Reaper and Ripper had managed to go against even the Gods of these pitiful planets yet that single human managed to dispatch them so quickly?!

 **"I'll kill him… I'll make him beg for death…"** Runomith mumbled as he prepared himself, knowing that the enemy would no doubt find him here in the massive wide open command center. Like all his prey before him, he will ensure Romeo died screaming and painfully as possible.

As he was too busy mumbling to himself and cursing the human Dragon Slayer, he was unaware when a hologram projector in the main control panel activated on its own, signaling that someone else was contacting him until the large hologram finished forming.

 _"Runomith."_

Hearing that voice got the hunting demon to freeze for a moment, before slowly turning around only to see the large hologram of Brolgoth himself present right behind him. The hologram making the powerful Fel Etherious Lord much bigger than he normally us. Seeing how one of the Lords of the Fel Etherious contacted him shocked the demon as his eyes widened before bowing to the serious expression demon.

 **"Lord Brolgoth! What a surprise, I was not expecting contact my Lord."** Runomith bowed to the hologram version of the black haired demon, who remained having a frown and serious look on the powerful demon's face before he spoke up.

 _"I have a job for you hunter,"_ The holographic form of Brolgoth went on to speak, not wasting time on the matter as he continued onward, _"The four meddlesome band of mortals led by that inferior form of Lord E.N.D, I'm sure you heard of them before correct?"_

 **"Of course my Lord. In fact, one of them is here intruding upon my vessel, so I'm afraid I have to cut this short my Lord."** Runomith told the superior demon, who raised an eyebrow from hearing this.

 _"Oh? One of them is there? You know what to do then don't you?"_ Brolgoth asked, his tone holding no amusement or joking around as Runomith flinched from the serious tone, finding it recognizable as the kind that did not accept failure.

 **"You have nothing to fear Lord Brolgoth, I'll dispatch the brat then I will focus on hunting down the rest of the pitiful band of his allies. I never failed a hunt before, and I will certainly not fail now my Lord."** Runomith responded to the holographic form of the powerful demonic entity before him.

Neither side could say anything else before a large explosion grabbed both of their attention, causing Runomith to swiftly turn around with his sword in one hand and grabbing his rifle with the other. The holographic image of Brolgoth merely raised his head looking towards the sight as they both spotted a certain dark purple haired Dragon Slayer arriving onto the scene, making flown and smashed his way through many levels of the warship to arrive here.

Landing onto his feet, Romeo dismissed his draconic wings as he observed his surroundings. He grew a bit surprise to see how large and empty this chamber was, looking around the soon to be battlefield.

"Wow, you could fit a whole city here." Romeo muttered, not seeing how a single demon would need such a massive ship and such large chambers if it was only him.

He didn't have time to focus on this however before his eyes landed onto where Runomith was located far ahead of him, causing Romeo to be surprise before a looked of determination appeared on his face. However, the hologram of someone he didn't recognize was also present emitting from the main control panel behind the skeleton and bone adorned Fel Etherious. Was that a superior or something?

 _"Do not fail me Runomith, I expect you to succeed."_ Brolgoth's voice was heard once more by both Runomith and Romeo, with the former being surprised as he looked back at the holographic form of one of the Lords of the Fel Etherious.

 _ **'He's planning on watching my fight?'**_ The Bounty Hunter thought before shaking his head from that thought. If his master was going to view him slaughtering this mortal then he will not disappoint, **"I will ensure you master, this will end quickly. No matter the prey I always collect my bounty."**

 _'Master?'_ Romeo thought as he looked over towards the hologram of that unknown Fel Etherious he didn't recognize, who was observing him and the other demon with narrow eyes. For some reason the sight of this other Fel Etherious made Romeo unsettled, _'Is… is that one of the leaders of the Fel Etherious?'_

He would be snapped out of his thoughts on this for the time being when he heard the vile demon before him speaking up once again with a wicked smile on his face while extending his long forked tongue, which honestly disturbed Romeo out a bit if he was allowed to admit.

 **"You will not escape here alive mortal filth. I am one of the best hunters of my kind, and I never failed a hunt. And I'll be damned if I'll let you break that streak."** Runomith spoke with a tone that promise death, grabbing a hold of his rifle with his other hand while still gripping his large bloodied cutlass with his right hand still.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll ensure that you won't ever harm anyone again. Not when I have a say about it." Romeo responded as he prepared to fight.

The hologram of Brolgoth didn't say anything as he remained silent with his arms cross, his eyes remaining narrow and glaring towards the sight before him as Runomith chuckled darkly that would unsettle even the sturdiest of soldiers.

 **"We'll see about that human… you will make a worthy addition to my collection."** Was all Runomith let out before he quickly pointed his rifle towards the All Magic Dragon Slayer before firing off a Fel imbued laser from it, shocking Romeo as the dark purple haired teenager quickly dashed over towards the side, narrowly avoiding the demonic laser as it hit the wall far behind him leaving a hole and scorch marks around it.

However the hunter wasn't done yet as he continued firing his range weapon at an alarming speed at many miles per second, yet despite this the All Magic Dragon Slayer was quickly able to run around the large opened up chamber and dodge every single one of them as they flew on by him. Romeo looked ahead only to see Runomith ceasing his rapid fire before charging directly towards the Dragon Slayer with great speed, shocking the young male before the larger entity appeared in front of him. Letting out a demonic chuckle, Runomith brought his blade down upon the All Magic Dragon Slayer only for the latter to raise his arms up and stop the blade with his hands to the side of the sharp bloodied weapon. Romeo struggled to hold it back as Runomith tried to put more pressure behind the sword to cut the human down. However, Romeo opened his mouth before unleashing a point blank All Magic Dragon's Roar which crashed into Runomith and launching him backwards a good distance, but overall receiving only minimal damage as the demon pulled out his rifle once more before charging a good shot before firing it, this time being much more powerful and focus compared to the rapid fire from before. Romeo managed to see this incoming and react in time to kick the Fel Energy blast up into the air, causing it to crash into the roof of the massive opened up command center.

However, that would leave him wide open for a split second, and that was all the demon needed as he rushed over before delivering a powerful kick into Romeo, launching him up into the air and causing him to shout from the pain. Not done yet, Runomith jumped up into the air and appeared right next to Romeo who managed to lift his arms up in time to block an incoming punch from the larger demonic being, which launched Romeo back into the metallic hard flooring, landing on his back. Rolling over to avoid the demon trying to stomp on him, the All Magic Dragon Slayer continued on doing so as the larger entity tried to crush his feet down upon Romeo in an attempt to squash him like an insect. This wouldn't last however as Romeo then dashed forward away from Runomith before turning around and dashing over towards the larger demon who swung his blade only for Romeo to jump over the demon to avoid such an attack. Quickly turning around Runomith was met with Romeo getting in close before unleashing an All Magic Dragon's Grip Blitz directly upon the hunter demon, causing a large explosion to form and causing him to roar in fury as he was launched back a good distance. The larger demon managed to recover, before his eye shifted over towards where the ever watching holographic form of Brolgoth was, causing the demon to gain anger over the human trying to humiliate him in front of one of the Lords of the Fel Etherious. He will not allow a mortal to humiliate him any longer!

Roaring aloud once more in defiance towards his attacker, Runomith grabbed his rifle once more before unleashing a barrage of blasts towards the All Magic Dragon Slayer who once more either dodged them all or even deflected a few away from him. However as he kept firing, Runomith launched himself like a rocket away from his previous spot towards Romeo with increased speed, surprising Romeo who was unable to react in time to avoid what would happen next. Runomith grabbed Romeo before facing towards the ground and chucking him towards it with enough force a shockwave emitted as Romeo crashed harshly into the ground, causing him to shout in pain. Runomith wasn't done yet however as he quickly appeared once more and grabbed Romeo before dashing all around the large wide opened commander center, slamming Romeo's face into the metallic flooring below, breaking it while causing more damage to the already injured dark purple haired young male before lifting him up and chucking him directly into a wall, the throw alone was enough to emit a shockwave while Romeo crashed into the interior enclosure, creating a large dent into it while he shouted aloud in agony once more while throwing up blood. Romeo was unable to recover to act in time as Runomith once more pulled out his rifle before unleashing a barrage of blasts towards the young teenager, each attack landing direct hits as Romeo could feel more pain coursing through his body from the action. To finish the combo off, Runomith then charged the range weapon before firing it towards Romeo once more, making a direct hit which unleashed a large detonation with smoke filling the air for a few moments.

This action caused the entire command center to shake from the chaos unleashed inside of it, while a few moments later Romeo was seen landing on his feet, bleeding and bruised all over once more from this battle and from what happened earlier with the Mindless and that Sam freak. But nevertheless he continued to stand nothing but the pants and sandals he wore on him that were left from all the recent action in the pass day or two in his perspective.

 **"You're pretty resilient I will admit, most of my prey tend to die much sooner than this. But I will ensure to make you scream and beg for the sweet release of death."** Runomith spoke up with a confident and arrogant grin appearing on his face, while Romeo only glared in response.

 _"Runomith, enough fooling around. Finish him already."_ The voice of Brolgoth grabbed the demon's attentions, with the fellow Fel Etherious looking over towards his superior once more with the same smirk.

 **"Have no worry my Lord, I will make sure he bleeds before my feet as I take his head. Hmm… or maybe I'll just take his face for my collection."** The Bounty Hunter Fel Etherious responded while he hummed for a moment in thought, wondering what would be a good trophy to take from the boy once he lied dead before his feet.

Romeo only glared towards the larger demon once more before he powered up, gaining an aura around his body while a shockwave emitted from him, surprising Runomith while Brolgoth didn't react in anyway towards the sudden powered up Dragon Slayer. To him, it was nothing.

"I'm nowhere near done yet demon. I'll ensure the one who dies this day will be you. I'll avenge all those you have slain for your sick amusement!" Romeo announced once more ready to fight onward once more, still having plenty of power and strength left at his disposal.

 **"HAH! You're not the first to say such words and you won't certainly be the last!"** Runomith stated before he eyed the mortal a good distance away from him once more, humming once more to himself. He has encounter plenty of versions of this brat through his many years of work, all who have fallen and are now apart of his collection. Knowing how the young boy tended to be, he wanted to see if he could get underneath his skin before finishing him off. The anger mortals have always amused him after all since it always led to their downfall one way or another, **"Romeo… you know the Sky Dragon and God Slayers do you not?"**

That got Romeo's attention as both puzzlement and alarm filled his body. He was referring to Wendy and Chelia right? Why was this monster bringing them up?

"…Huh?" Romeo questioned as the demon flicked his long forked tongue out once more.

 **"Yes… most versions of you I've run into tend to be pretty… close to those two out of many others. It should be the same for you doesn't it? You must care more about them than any other. And yet… so many have died by my hand alone, it was like music to my ears at how they suffered like cattle, screaming and begging for mercy."** Runomith stated with his twisted grin plastered on his face.

The temperature dropped as Romeo froze from hearing that as his hair shadowed over his eyes from being seen. Seeing this got the demon to continue onward, making sure to take in the sweet look of the young teenager before him.

 **"Yes… this world's Sky God Slayer's attempt to resist was amusing. As the Mindless slaughtered and devoured everything around her while the Fel Energy unleashed sundered this world and the life it held, she tried to go up against me, being put down like a disease animal. She cried and beg for mercy, wanting the pain to stop as I tore her lungs out to add to my collection, keeping her alive as the Mindless torn and feasted on her flesh,"** Runomith went on with a twisted amused grin and tone while Romeo remain frozen, his expression unseen due to his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, **"And that blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer of this planet… oh how she screamed for me to stop as my pets made meals of her friends and family, as I skinned this world's pathetic excuse of a version of Lord E.N.D alive in front of her very eyes. How she resisted and screamed like cattle as I tore her little laser shooting eyes out of her skull before crushing it with my own hands. A lot of blood can be filled in a little mortal girl don't you know? And then… once I'm done with you, eventually we will find your own Earthland once more, and I'll personally make sure those two b*tches die screaming!"**

That… that did it.

Without warning much more power emitted from Romeo, shocking Runomith from the sudden massive increase of raw Magical power radiating from the All Magic Dragon Slayer as the entire nation size warship was shaking now from the raw power. Brolgoth meanwhile only widened his eyes a little bit as he witnessed this, more interested now about this new development.

Romeo finally looked up towards where Runomith was standing, his eyes filled with nothing but hate and rage as he stared down the larger Fel Etherious who unconsciously took a step back from seeing this. Where did this come from? He wasn't expecting something like this to happen!

"…I won't let you…," Romeo muttered in a calm manner which only frightened the Fel Etherious Bounty Hunter more, as the All Magic Dragon Slayer took a few steps forwards towards the now slightly frightened demon, his eyes holding resolve as he prepared to continue fighting, "Wendy… Chelia… everyone back at home… you'll die regretting threatening those I love."

That was all Romeo stated before he seemly vanish before reappearing directly in front of Runomith delivering a powerful All Magic Dragon's Shattering Kick that caused a shockwave and launched the larger entity flying up into the air before said demon crashed into the roof of the large empty command center, causing a large explosion to take place in the process. Runomith threw up dark green blood before Romeo jumped up towards where he was at, slamming his elbow directly into the much larger demon's stomach with enough force to shatter the armor around his chest and abdomen before grabbing the larger demon before chucking him with enough force to create another shockwave while Runomith came crashing down into the metallic flooring down below like a rocket, causing another explosion as the demon managed to get back up. Gritting his teeth in rage Runomith saw Romeo approaching him while the Fel Etherious roared out before swinging his cutlass blade towards the incoming enemy. Romeo however avoided it before kicking the blade out of the demon's hand, shocking Runomith while Romeo reached out and took a hold of it before bringing it down upon the Fel Etherious's left arm, slicing it off by the elbow. This of course caused Runomith to roar in agony as he stumbled back, clutching his now stubbed arm. Romeo wasn't done yet however as he still held onto the larger weapon before dashing forward and thrusting the blade directly into the demon's stomach, causing Runomith to widen his eyes as he stumbled back once more.

Romeo landed onto his feet a good distance away as he watched the demon stumbling back, yet still standing despite the loss of an arm and the blade now embedded into and through his stomach, visible from the other side of his body. The Fel Etherious looked up towards the mortal human before him, he didn't understand. There was no way a mortal human, a human of all things, should be this strong! Where did this sudden power increase come from?!

 **"NO!"** He roared out as he took a step forward, ignoring the pain he felt all over and from the loss of blood and punctured organs he had, **"I WILL NOT… I WILL NOT DIE TO SOME MERE MORTAL! NOT IN FRONT OF LORD BROLGOTH! I'LL KILL YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL Y-!"**

That was all he could get out before Romeo rushed and jumped forward before delivering a powerful uppercut with an empowered All Magic Dragon King's Fist, causing a shockwave in the process and tearing the head off of the vile demonic entity as said head went flying up into the air. Romeo landed right behind the larger entity as Runomith's vile corrupted blood squirted out like a fountain from where his head should be before the body fell to its knees and then falling over onto the ground with a loud thud.

With that, the battle was over as Romeo powered down, the aura around him fading away as he took heavy breathing to see the now dead demonic Bounty Hunter. All of those the demon had personally killed were now avenged. Romeo's body ached all over as well as covered in blood, both his own and from others, and also bruised up slightly from the fighting since he got to this planet.

 _"Impressive,"_ The voice of Brolgoth grabbed Romeo's attention as he turned around towards the large hologram showing the powerful Lord of the Fel Etherious, his eyes staring down towards the dark purple haired teen who merely stared back at the much more powerful entity, _"Runomith was no easy opponent. He had served the Fel Etherious without fail for over a millennium, yet you managed to kill him."_

 _'Over a millennium?'_ Romeo thought in surprised as his eyes widened from hearing that. Did… did the Fel Etherious exist for that long? They've been ravaging countless worlds for so many years? He was snapped out his thoughts as he heard the demonic Lord speak once again.

 _"I've heard about you and your little band, traveling across the infinite alternate multiverses in hopes of defeating us. Like my current body, you possess great potential that thrives on emotion. But it matters little. No matter how many of us you kill, a billion more will merely take their place. Tell me mortal… what hope do you have to defeat us? To defeat me?"_ Brolgoth questioned, his narrow glare staring directly into Romeo's very being which unsettled the teen greatly.

But regardless, the dark purple haired held his resolve as he glared back towards the Fel Etherious Lord, not backing down as he spoke up for the demon to hear.

"I don't care how long it takes, I'll will ensure your kind is wiped out from existence. All the pain and suffering you caused, the genocide of so many worlds and life, I will bring it to an end," Romeo clutched his fists as he raised one of them in a defiant manner towards Brolgoth, "I'll kill you and bring everything your vile kind stand for down. No matter how long it takes, you will die by my own hands."

Silence followed for a few moments, neither entity backing down from their stare down, unmoving. This would end when Brolgoth broke the silence.

 _"How naïve you are, to think you of all life are a threat to me. But if you have any bite behind that bark, the ship you're in has the coordinates to my location. If you want death, then come mortal. I'll be waiting for you."_ Brolgoth stated to the human before him, willing to put this threat down himself.

Romeo's eyes widened from hearing that before the hologram ended, leaving Romeo alone in the large mostly empty command center of the nation size demonic. He remained silence as he replayed the declaration, or more accurately invited to face him.

"…It's a trap." Romeo quietly stated, knowing that Brolgoth will no doubt have an army to protect himself and do his bidding. He was baiting him to come. But… could he really do that now? If the likes of Runomith and Murran for example were that powerful, then how strong could one of the Lords of the Fel Etherious be?

However… he could not let this slide. If he were to die, then he will die. But he would rather die fighting to the bitter end than die a coward. He didn't know if he would win, he didn't know if he would stand a chance. It would be him against an army and one of the Lords of the Fel Etherious himself, all alone.

Romeo raised his head as he gained a look of resolve, this was a chance he could not miss. If Brolgoth wanted a fight, then he will give him one.

'ELSEWHERE ON THE PLANET'

In an ocean of blood, rotten corpses of all aquatic life and others floated on the surface as the shore of a nearby landmass, waves of the crimson liquid splashing onto the land before retreating back into the body of tainted ocean once more.

And not even a moment later, the silence was broken when one deform serial killer, fully regenerated and even more bloated and twisted than before, emerged from the surface of the bloodied sea, slowly making his way onto shore in an menacing and twisting manner, having able to regenerate from mere ashes alone, including his mask that was still infused to his flesh covering most of his head.

Sam merely mumbled to himself in a creepy manner as he once more continued to walk the dead lifeless world, as his desire for vengeance for the woman who ended him in the past driving him and his broken mind forward once more.

 **There we go, chapter done finally! New Mindless were introduced and finally, the confrontation with Brolgoth is ever so closer. However I will be doing something else before this, as there are a couple of things I want to get done before the battle with Brolgoth begins.**

 **And now, I'll be doing something interesting here in these author notes. I've decided to give a run down on all the current Mindless that were seen so far in the story as there are some information about them I just want to share. Think of it like a kind of files if that makes any sense.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

 **The Mindless:**

 **Four arms: These are the most common variant of the Mindless. While a single one is easy to kill, their true strength lies in numbers, swarming and overwhelming their foes in order to tear and feast upon them. They make up the bulk of the Mindless.**

 **Feeders: These blobs of yellow pus-like flesh Mindless act as feeders to the other Mindless, producing the fat yellow flesh for their kind to feast upon. In turn, these feeders devour their fellow Mindless in order to sustain themselves and produce more fat and flesh for the more numerous of their kind to eat. They are mostly known for being presence on Mindless breeding worlds.**

 **Brutes: These larger variants act like living siege weapons, capable of breaking through the toughest of walls and shrug off the toughest of weaponry fired against their strong hide. Their left arms are shaped to be capable of unleashing blasts of Fel Energy like a canon, and can suck something into it and launch said object flying towards any threat and structure.**

 **Behemoths: These massive creatures are one of the rarest yet most dangerous of the Mindless. Not only due to their sheer size, but these creatures are capable of numerous abilities and possess great endurance. The Mindless Behemoths can spew out acid to melt practically anything, and their talons are tough enough to pierce through the strongest stone and metal. They possess an always active nullifier ability with a range of five miles around their bodies that nullfies Magic, Curses, energy, aura and etc., are capable of unleashing EMP waves to affect an entire city, and even capable of opening portals to other worlds and timelines. Their skin and hide are on another level, capable of withstanding against a nuclear bomb, satellite weaponry and even weapons capable of wiping out the surface of an entire planet and merely shrug all of these off and act like as if they weren't even there. A single Behemoth alone can bring the downfall of an entire world. However, it should be noted that their insides are much more vulnerable compared to that of their outer skin.**

 **The Brain Exposed:**

 **These sub-variant of Mindless are on a different level compared to the other members of their race. Known for their characteristics of having their brains exposed and possessing regenerative abilities, these Mindless are known to ravage entire civilizations and worlds single handily. They seem to have similar appearance to those of the Nomu from the Earth of Quirks. So far, only two variants are known.**

 **Beaked variant: These one are muscular humanoid in shape and possessing a type of beak for a mouth. They're strength and endurance is capable of going toe to toe to those who are capable of destroying planets despite they themselves unable to do so. Not only are they capable of regeneration, but a full new Beaked Brain Exposed can grow from a single piece of skin tissue. Every time the Beaked regenerate they also grow stronger from doing so. The only known way of fully killing one is to fully vaporize it until nothing of it remains. One appeared on Earthland 2716-U, and another appeared during the battle on the Earth of Quirks.**

 **Hood variant: So far only one has appeared on Earthland 33127-6A. Unlike the rest of the Mindless, the Hooded variant are capable of speaking in a broken manner and even possess low intelligent compared to the beast-like behavior the rest of the Mindless are known for. Capable of regeneration, it does have a flaw as it needs its head intact to stay alive and to regenerate, if the head's destroyed or damaged it will kill it.**

 **And there we have it, figure it would be cool to share some information about the known kinds of Mindless so far. And fun fact, the appearance of the Behemoth and the Brute are actually based off this art I found and decided to use them since I'm unoriginal. If you want to check out what they are and look like in a better manner, look up "Monster Concepts" by Natasha Nanook on Artstation, a lot of cool art on there.**

 **So anyway, next time we will be seeing what E.N.D is doing and whatever else I am able to fit into it. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	26. The Logic Breaker and the Sky Maiden

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, for this chapter it will be seeing how E.N.D and the Alvarez forces are doing and… well let's just say they're going to encounter someone who throws reality and logic out the window. You will see what I mean. We will also see what Acnologia and Observer are doing also and where they ended up at. So we shall see what they will encounter.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: The Logic Breaker and the Sky Maiden**

'EARTHLAND 11272019'

It was a beautiful day in the large valley filled with life, possessing a nice river that flowed down stream with sparkling fresh water with sandy shores like that of a beach, nearby mountains all around enclosing the landscape, trees littering the landscape as life flourished in the area. The sky was clear with the sun beaming down upon the world far below it.

Currently in the floating stream completely naked that any woman would blushed hard if they have spotted the figure, being moved by the flow of the water without a care in the world, eyes closed and having a content smile on his face as he enjoyed the peace.

The figure was a young man who looked to be around seventeen years old. He possesses messy black colored hair and brown colored eyes. He had a lean muscular figure that was currently exposed for all to see from the head down to the toes. This naked content young man was Marcel Dragneel, the son of Natsu Dragneel and Kamika Dragneel.

"Ah… what a good day to be me…" He muttered happily to himself with a small satisfied smile as he let the water take him onward to who knows where, not bothered by anything in the slightest.

He would then find himself being disturbed when out of nowhere a large explosion was heard, shaking the land and blowing the trees slightly as the black haired male raised an eyebrow from hearing and feeling this effect. Raising his head up slightly form the surface of the water, the man looked towards the direction where the sudden explosion was with interested.

"Oh, what could that be?" Marcel wondered aloud, getting curious from the sight.

Meanwhile a good distance from where the black haired young man was, the explosion died down along with a flash of light as without warning a certain black winged Fel Demon was spotted crashing onto the ground face first with a thud, getting him to groan slightly from the act. Not too far from where he was the Alvarez ship came to be slightly shaken up as those aboard tried to recover from the sudden reality jump from the two opposing Magic colliding.

On board on deck, Hocia and Unyel as well as everyone else on deck and elsewhere on the ship were slowly recovering from the sudden tear in time and space while getting back up on their feet, with Unyel being the first to do so.

"Ow my head… Hocia are you alright?" The blonde Shaman asked the white haired Necromancer, helping her up and pulling her onto her feet.

"I am fine, what about the rest of those on board?" Hocia asked her lieutenant and lover.

As that was happening, back down onto the grass covered ground, E.N.D let out another groan as he picked himself off the ground, an annoyed expression present on his face as he wiped the dirt that got stuck to his face.

 **"Ow… that's the second time that has happened…"** E.N.D grumbled as he got back onto his hooves. Standing fully straight up and stretching his wings out for a moment, he looked around his surroundings to see if he could figure out where he ended up at, **"Okay, so I'm in some valley. That doesn't help sh*t."**

Back on the Alvarez warship, those on board after making sure everyone was alright and everything was in order, looked onward only to spot the enemy demon down below not too far from where they were all.

"The demon!" Unyel shouted aloud while Hocia gained an angered expression.

"Don't waste time, EVERYONE ATTACK!" The necromancer ordered for everyone on board to hear her, all while staring down at the Fel Demon down below.

Hearing that grabbed E.N.D's attention as he turned around only to see the Alvarez ship flying not too far from his current spot. He widened his eyes for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

 **"Oh there you all are! You're all still alive, that's good! Now I can kill you all myself!"** E.N.D shouted as he cracked his knuckles preparing to take care of these losers for good.

Not too long after that numerous Alvarez soldiers were deployed as many were seen launched from the airship up above. Some landed onto the ground decked in armor and weaponry while a few number of them had jetpacks or were on flying Magical disks as transport. Each of them prepared to attack the enemy before them, willing to give their lives for Alvarez.

"ATTACK!" One of the leading soldiers of the large group before E.N.D shouted aloud before they all either charged at the black winged humanoid creature or prepared to fire long range weaponry or Magic from a distance. E.N.D meanwhile only prepared to meet them head on and slaughter these Alvarez tin cans.

However, what neither of them were expecting to happen was without warning, a blur shot from the nearby woods before crashing into a good portion of the Alvarez soldiers, knocking them all flying into the air like bowling pins, catching the Alvarez force and E.N.D off guard as they all saw a vortex of wind now standing where some of the soldiers used to be, while said soldiers crashed into the ground not too far away from where they once stood.

 **"Huh?"** E.N.D questioned in confusion.

"What the-? What is that?!" Hocia from up on board the airship questioned aloud, but Unyel nor anyone else had any answers to her confusion as they were just as puzzled.

Luckily a moment later the vortex of air ended as a certain black haired young man was seen in the vortex's place, now fully clothed while wearing a ridiculously large hat for some reason. Now clothed, Marcel was wearing an opened black vest that showed off his chest and abdomen for all to see. He also wore white pants, a brown belt and black sandals. Having a hand on the large black hat, he looked up with an amused grin on his face.

"Ssssssssmokin!" Marcel exclaimed as large grin appeared on his face.

Everyone blinked in confusion before E.N.D broke the small silence that followed.

 **"Who the f**k are you?!"** E.N.D shouted, not recognizing who this guy was. Yet for some reason he reminds him of Natsu and Kamika, though he's unsure why though.

Marcel ignored the demon however as the young man's attention was more on the large unit of Alvarez soldiers and the Alvarez airship before him, putting his large away as he… stuffed it in his pocket? That confused the others, how did that even fit in there? However, they shook their heads to ignore that before refocusing their attention on the new arrival himself.

"Hey buddy, you better move out of the way before we make you." One of the soldiers threatened, causing Marcel to act shock from the proclamation.

In response, the black haired male from out of nowhere pulled out two… balloon guns? Marcel looked confused at these for a moment before a grin formed on his face as the balloons inflated more…

…Before to the eye boggling confusion of everyone around him the balloons popped only to reveal a massive artillery of guns, missiles that dwarfed the size of the teenager wielding these many deadly weapons.

"PENIS METAPHOR!" Marcel shouted with amusement before without warning fired the many deadly guns, missiles and other weaponry he now held in his two hands without a care in the world, causing a bunch of gunfire and explosions to be heard as he did this.

None of the Alvarez men and women could react in time to protect themselves as many of them were shot down or exploded into bloody bits of gore and blood from the many weapons being unleashed by Marcel, decimating the unit before him while E.N.D watched on from behind the black haired young man with utter puzzlement and disbelief.

 **"…What?"** E.N.D questioned in a small tone to no one in particular.

Still being ignored, the Fel Demon merely watched on as Marcel kept firing the weapons towards the armored men and women of Alvarez without a care in the world. However one of the soldiers managed to duck and avoid the incoming enemy fire before he managed to rush towards the black haired man with his sword out and ready to kill.

And before anyone or Marcel knew it, the soldier dashed by as a loud slash could be heard as the soldier was now behind the black haired male. The weapons broke apart with Marcel letting go of the numerous large weaponry before his head went flying off of his body, his neck spewing blood while his head went up in the air before coming back down…

…Only for the head to land right onto his body once more despite facing a full one eighty away from where the rest of his body was facing. Blinking Marcel grinned before the rest of his body turned around without a care to match his head's direction.

"WOAH! WHAT A RIDE!" He joked with a grin on his face, placing a hand on his right shoulder and moving his arm in a circular fashion, shocking the soldier from seeing the man someone recovering from having his head being removed.

Sadly, the soldier couldn't react in time before without warning a box gloved covered fist slammed into his head with enough force to cause said body part to explode in a bloody manner while the headless corpse landed onto the ground.

 **"…What?"** E.N.D questioned aloud once more in confusion as he continued to see the following transpire before him.

Marcel grinned happily as he pulled a towel out of thin air to wipe himself down from the blood and gore that was covering his body from his actions. The remaining armored soldier with an axe gritted her teeth in anger before she dashed and jumped up into the air to strike at the distracted young man… only for Marcel's head to not only turn around a completely one eighty like nothing but also growing massive in size, his mouth wide open as he chomped down onto the female soldier, instantly killing her and swallowing her before turning his head around and shrinking it back to a normal size, smiling as he continued to clean himself off.

Back on the Alvarez warship, those still on deck looked down at the size with wide eyes in shock from the slaughter that was taking place down below.

"He… he killed them all so fast!" Unyel shouted in shock.

"But how did he do all of that?! What kind of ability does he have to pull all of that crap out of nowhere! And how the heck did he managed to recover from having his head cut off?!" Hocia shouted, unsure what kind of enemy they were facing.

"I don't know but I for one thing he looks fabulous."

A new voice got the two and the other soldiers on board to freeze before they turned around only to see Marcel right next to all of them looking down at the spot where he once stood. E.N.D down below also looked shocked to see Marcel suddenly on board of the airship. Noticing the looks he was getting, the black haired male merely grinned at them all with amusement.

"Am I right?" He asked them once more with his grin still intact.

The Alvarez forces merely got into defensive positions as they got ready to fight against this new enemy. Unyel gathered fire and water around his body, preparing to use the elements themselves while Hocia prepared to unleash her Dark Magic upon him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Here, have a gift from me." Marcel started to respond as he reached into his pocket, his arm going _way_ deeper then how a pocket should be, puzzling and alarming everyone around him once more while Marcel kept fishing into his pocket.

And then not a moment later did he pull out a bunch of dynamite loaded in a box that shouldn't even be possible for him to fit that in his pants before he pulled out a lighter from who knows where with his other free hand before looking at the shocked faces of those around him with a grin.

"You all like fireworks right?" Marcel asked in mocked innocence.

"NO!" Unyel shouted as he rushed forward to prevent the black haired male from acting on his little stunt.

But alas it was too late as before he or anyone else could do anything else…

*BOOM*

A large explosion engulfed the entire Alvarez airship, a shockwave being emitted in the process as it blew the nearby trees a bit while E.N.D watched on with wide comical eyes. The now in flames warship crashed into the ground not to far away from where the Fel Demon was standing at, not a single living soul seemed to have survive the explosion as the flaming wreckage of the ship now laid before him.

 **"…What?!"** E.N.D shouted in putter puzzlement and confusion, **"Did he just kill himself along with the rest of those losers?!"**

"Yes he did, it is indeed a sad day today. I heard he was great in bed."

That got E.N.D to freeze in a comical manner before slowly turning his head to his left only to see Marcel standing there acting all sad and depressed, blowing his nose into a tissue with fake tears streaming down his bed while holding a tissue box. Seeing the demon looking at him like that got Marcel to stop his act before he grinned widely at him.

"Hi how are ya?" Marcel asked with a wave.

 **"GAH!"** E.N.D jumped back as he distant himself between him and the unknown yet ridiculous maniac before him, **"How are you here?! You just blew yourself up!"**

Marcel laughed as he tossed the tissue box he had aside.

"Oh buddy, it's not that big of a deal." Marcel told the Fel Demon before him, getting E.N.D to grit his teeth in annoyance from being called that.

 **"Don't call me buddy you bastard. And that doesn't answer my question!"** E.N.D stated and shouted in response to the black haired male who only waved it off like nothing.

"I just didn't feel like dying to being blown up." Marcel stated, getting E.N.D to gain a perplexed expression.

 **"…You just didn't… feel like it…?"** E.N.D asked slowly, as if he himself was trying to understand this logic. Seriously who was this idiot and how did he do all of that craziness?

"Yep!" Marcel responded before he acted surprised for a moment, "Oh dear, I guess before we continue our tussle we should probably introduce ourselves to one another. Shame I didn't get to do that with those other guys, but hey, life happens. I'm Marcel Dragneel, please to meet your acquaintance."

Hearing that got E.N.D to be surprised.

 _ **'** **Dragneel? He's related to my other half? I doubt this guy's a brother and he doesn't seem to be like a kid of Zeref or anything. But then again… he does remind me of Natsu and Kamika for some reason… could he be…?'**_ E.N.D thought for a moment before he made the connection while raising an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting to see a future child of the pink haired moron and the black haired Garou Knight on an Earthland like this, **"Hold on, are you like Natsu's and Kamika's kid by chance?"**

"Oh so you do know who my parents are, shouldn't be too surprising since both of them are Wizards Saints of all of Isghar and with my dear old dad being the Dragon King. But yes, it is I! Son of two famous Fairy Tail wizards, traveler of the world, the man who does whatever he wants and breaker of blue haired tattooed faced man's hearts when I took his wife Aunt Erza away from him."

A record scratch was heard, like literally and it somehow came from Marcel who had a cheeky grin showing teeth on his face, as E.N.D gained a poker face.

 **"…I'm sorry what?"** E.N.D asked in utter puzzlement and a bit disturbed. Did this guy, who was apparently a child of his other half's, say he stole Erza, who would have to be at least two decades older than Marcel, away from who he assumed was that Jellal guy with the guild Meredy used to be apart of?

"Hey don't blame me, he really never got over it. But it wasn't my fault! Not my fault I was apparently irresistible or something, plus I have a preference for older women so don't judge me. Not my fault they're so hot and have this certain charm to them. Didn't help that when Aunt Erza wanted to have children he refused, something that upset my red head. But unlike that scaredy cat I'm not afraid to give my ladies children, heck they're all already pregnant. But alas I still have the yearning to travel the world, but I do keep in contact and will be sure to be back before the pregnancies end then stick around. My girls are really understanding don't you know." Marcel explained… while writing a letter where he got from who knows where to his girlfriends before putting it into a mailbox that DEFINITLY wasn't there before and closing it as it went into the ground like a mole.

Ignoring the whole mail thing, E.N.D tried to process what he was just told. So Erza dates Natsu's kid and is pregnant with his own kid.

 _ **'So basically it's like Natsu and Irene only except just the older woman is with him… and he basically stole someone's wife. Wow… getting cucked by a teenager, now that's just sad.'**_ E.N.D couldn't help but thought.

One on hand it was disturbing to see how a version of Erza decided to hook up with Natsu's offspring, and it was funny to see how Jellal failed a marriage. On the other hand, it was just depressing. Like how hard do you have to screw up for the love of her life deciding that a teenager who can for some reason defy logic was a better choice to have unending love and loyalty than you? That's just depressing even for E.N.D.

 **"…So you date Erza, whose like what, two decades older than you? And you date others?"** E.N.D questioned as Marcel nodded before pulling a chair out of his pocket… somehow… before sitting on it, seeing how he and E.N.D may be talking to one another for a short while before they decide to fight.

"Isn't that what I was implying? I date Prism, Aunt Erza, Aunt Mira and Aunt Juvia… who for that last one I may also have accidently stolen from Uncle Gray which ended in them divorcing. Not my fault he can't keep up in bed or give her children, plus she seduced me first just saying. Seriously what's with some guys out there not wanting to have kids of their own? If you ask me, that's one of our purposes to have a happy life, to have a family!" Marcel explained as he explained while relaxing in his soft chair that somehow was in his pocket.

 _ **'…Even Mira and Juvia too huh? One of hand, f**k that Ice prick, on the other hand, that's sad. And who the f**k is Prism?'**_ E.N.D thought to himself as he learned of this, knowing full well that if his own Erza, Mira and Juvia heard about this they would probably have vomited on the spot, **"Uh huh… I know who Mira and Juvia are but who the heck is Prism supposed to be?"**

"She was the first of my girlfriends and the only one who's around the same age as me. I'm sure you heard of her parents Romeo and Lucy Conbolt, the Rainbow Celestial duo of S-Class Mages that can put even the likes of Uncle Zeref's old Spriggan Twelve to shame." Marcel responded as if what he said was the most obvious.

E.N.D blinked in confusion… before he couldn't help but burst out laughing, confusing the black haired young man as he tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. Did he say something funny?

 **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROMEO AND LUCY ARE TOGETHER IN THIS WORLD?! OH MAN, NOW I WISH THEY WERE HERE TO HEAR OF THAT! THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES WOULD HAVE BEEN SO PRICELESS!"** E.N.D laughed aloud trying to contain his laughter. He can already imagine the horrified expressions both Romeo and Lucy would have if they were to learn of a world where they ended up with one another.

Marcel was confused for like two seconds before getting over it, not really caring if the demon found it funny or not as he himself gained a grin on his face once more before sitting up from his chair. Walking over towards the still laughing Fel Demon he held a hand behind his back as he arrived right in front of E.N.D.

"I don't know what you found so funny, but do you what else is funny?" Marcel asked while E.N.D managed to calm down slightly, looking up towards the son of Natsu and Kamika with a large smile on his face due to his laugher.

 **"What may that be?"** E.N.D couldn't help but reply back, still chuckling slightly to himself from learning how Romeo and Lucy ended up together on this world somehow.

That smile faded as without warning Marcel then pulled his hand from behind him which revealed a large pie that he somehow had on him before slamming it directly into E.N.D's face, knocking the demon back while his face was now covered in pie remains. Seeing this got Marcel to laugh about before he looked like he was going to bolt it.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" He shouted before dashing into the surrounding woods of the valley fast enough to leave behind a trail of fire in his wake, his laughing echoing into the air as if this was just a simple game to the unorthodox male.

E.N.D remained frozen before anger boiled up into him. Shaking the left over pie off his face and jumping back onto his hooves the Fel Demon now possessed an expression of fury that would have killed a man.

 **"OH YOU'RE F**KING DEAD YOU BRAT!"** E.N.D roared in anger. Screw this guy being a child of Natsu and Kamika, no one did that to him and gets away unscathed! Where did he even get that pie anyway?!

With that in mind E.N.D bolted after the black haired young man with enough force to release a shockwave while shattering the ground he launched from in the process, as well as knocking down any tree that was unfortunate enough to be in the angry demon's path.

Marcel ran through the valley before arriving in a small clearing with some boulders lying around from here to there, the base of a large rocky hill also present up ahead of him. Turning around he saw the rather extremely fast Fel Demon charging directly towards him with a look in his eyes that showed he wanted to brutally pulverize and murder anyone that was in his way. To most they would have been terrified, but to Marcel he found it funny.

Seeing him coming towards him, the son of Natsu and Kamika simply lifted his fist up, stuck his thumb out, before proceeding to blow on it like he was blowing up a balloon… which his fist proceeded to act like as it grew rather large. Sadly E.N.D didn't notice this too blind by anger, so imagine his surprise when he got close Marcel simply whacked the demon with the large inflated fist, sending E.N.D flying into a few trees before directly into the ground face first. Getting back up E.N.D spat some dirt that got into his mouth out before turning around and glaring at the teenager.

However, E.N.D only got more confused when for some reason Marcel was now wearing a matador outfit while holding out a red colored cape and moving it in a frenzy-like manner.

"Come on! Get over here! Come on don't be a wimp! Heya! Heya!" He taunted like he was in bullfighting. Seeing this got E.N.D to grit his teeth in anger.

 **"DO I LOOK LIKE A BULL TO YOU, YOU MOTHERF**KER?!"** E.N.D roared out before igniting his hands with Fel Fire, looking more ticked off than he was before.

The Fel Demon shouted aloud before firing off a blast of Fel Fire towards Marcel, who simply side stepped out of the way acting and posing dramatically about it while still keeping up the matador act, moving the red cape around as if to taunt the Fel Demon. Seeing this only angered the Fel Demon further before he proceeded to unleash a barrage of Fel Fire blasts towards the black haired male. Marcel however was agile and quick enough to dodge each attack as the surrounding area got devastated due to the rapid firing of Fel Fire being thrown all over the place. And throughout it all Marcel kept up his matador act without a care. Seeing that not working E.N.D proceeded to dash over towards the son of Natsu and Kamika only for him to literally stretch his legs far away from where he was before the rest of his body followed like a slingshot, causing E.N.D to miss him as he landed right in front of the base of the rocky boulder-like hill.

Turning around he saw Marcel, now back in his normal outfit somehow, looked like he was about to charge directly at him. E.N.D looked behind him to see the rock before getting an idea as he grinned like a madman.

 _ **'** **Heh, I'll just dodge out of the way and let this idiot slam into the hill. That would be funny to see.'**_ E.N.D thought to himself with an amused smirk appearing on his face, the idea of this idiot before him hurting himself like that would be a nice sight to see indeed.

Marcel meanwhile let out an excited yell before his legs started to turn at a rapid paste as if they were wheels before he launched himself directly towards the Fel Demon. Right as he got close E.N.D dashed to his right to avoid the black haired male as he ran into the hill…

…Only to seemly enter the hill itself as if he was going down a tunnel, his figure getting smaller before disappearing entirely from the surface of said hill.

 **"THE F**K?!"** E.N.D shouted in utter puzzlement and disbelief, rushing over to the rocky smooth boulder that was before him seeing how Marcel practically somehow went inside of it? Or something. He had no idea what just happened, **"BUT I-! THIS ISN'T-! THAT'S NOT-! WHAT?!"**

E.N.D turned around as complete perplex expression appeared on his face, scratching his head as he tried to process all of this. How did that idiot do that?! And where did he go?!

And why did E.N.D hear a train?

True enough, he noticed a light shining on him from behind. Puzzled, E.N.D turned around once more towards the rocky surface of a rocky wall of the hill…

…Only for a train to literally emerge from the rock before running E.N.D over in an instance, the train leaving the rocky hill as it crashed through numerous trees as it continued onward despite having no track to stabilize it or to take it to any direction, damaging the valley even further as it disappeared from sight in the distance.

E.N.D was spotted in the defiled ground that the train ran over face first into the ground twitching slightly before he slowly pulled himself from the ground. His expression had a look life he just had his whole view of reality turned upside down on its head.

 **"…What… the f**k just happened…?"** E.N.D tried to question the logic behind any of this, since none of this was making a single f**king sense to him.

"Oh you're still alive! Normally people who get run over by trains tend to die. At least from what I have seen of personal experiences." Marcel's voice was heard right next to E.N.D, as said demon gained wide comical eyes before slowly lifting his head to and turning it to his right only to see the black haired male standing right next to him with a cheeky smile on his face.

In response, E.N.D quickly punched the teenager in the face which for some reason launched the head back a good distance stretching his neck out extremely long as if it was made of rubber before it flung back, delivering a headbutt to the Fel Demon knocking him away a feet yards away once again, face first into the dirt.

"Sheesh, I know some people like to be vegan but you're taking it way to far eating dirt… no actually I think that fits with vegans quite well." Marcel joked with a cheeky grin, while E.N.D managed to get back up before looking back towards the black haired young man with anger, annoyance and utter confusion.

 **"Okay what the heck?! How are you doing all of this bullsh*t?! Are you some kind of reality bender or something?!"** E.N.D shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the abnormally teenager.

"Oh mister demon looking fellow, I can assure you it's a pretty easy answer," Marcel started to say before his eyes widened with a rather crazy grin forming on his face… while his head and upper body in general started to grow rather large dwarfing the Fel Demon, who was caught off guard by the sudden action as Marcel continued to speak while this was happening, "I **AM** REALITY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

E.N.D merely gained a blank expression on his face while looking at the idiot before him.

 _ **'** **Aaaaaaand he's mentally insane to add on top of it. …Great.'**_ E.N.D thought in a sarcastic tone. How the heck did this Prism chick, Erza, Mira and Juvia fall for this idiot? Maybe they helped keep him somewhat sane maybe? Or maybe they just like the insanity? The Fel Demon will never understand human women. Or Etherious women. Or any women regardless of what race or species they may be.

E.N.D didn't have the chance to think too much on this illogical and puzzling question about why those women have a thing for a crazy teenager who can tell reality to jump off a bridge as before he knew it a light being turned on grabbed his attention as he looked ahead of him… only to see Marcel no longer large but for some reason even further away from where he was originally at. And he was wearing a cowboy/bandit fusion outfit. And he was now holding an acoustic guitar. And there was a light shining on him like he was on stage.

Where was the light even coming from?

The demon only grew more confuse from all of this before the black haired male started to play the instrument, acoustic guitar sounds being played into the air while the black haired male tapped his foot. A cheeky smile was still on his face as he faced towards the Fel Demon before he begun to speak in a sing along voice.

"There ain't nothing like a vigilante approach, but the kind you found was a little overdue~," Marcel started to speak and sing to the utter confusion and growing annoyance of E.N.D while the young man continued onward, "Well if all I have is wood and string you may have known before I begin that I'm overturned by this old master's hands~."

 **"STOP THAT'S ITS ANNOYING!"** E.N.D shouted before he fired off a beam of Fel Energy from his hand towards the musical teenager, who easily side stepped out of the way as he continued without a care while slowing making his way over towards the demon.

"Woah there lassie, that ain't classy, turn the other cheek unless you're curious, but oblivious~," Marcel went on before he suddenly appeared right next to E.N.D from behind, nearly getting the demon to jump in shock before he turned around and tried to swipe at the young man with his right arm only for Marcel to duck and move behind the demon once more, "For you see, we're all controlled by someone on the end who wants to play with us~."

Marcel then leaned forward, shoving his face closed to E.N.D's own while the demon stumbled back, a tick mark forming on his forehead while the idiot before him continued onward.

"But it's alright, keep your strings together. Hold down my fort forever. They crawl by we're defenders~." Marcel continued onward while E.N.D grew even more ticked off.

 **"Stop… f**king… SINGING YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SH*T!"** E.N.D started to say before shouting, lifting and stretching his arms out to his side.

And without warning, the Fel Demon unleashed a massive explosive wave of Fel Fire from his body, utterly consuming the valley all around him as everything was obliterated by the demonic flames. The light emitted from the sudden large attack could be seen for miles by all if any were close by.

Eventually the explosion died down as it revealed only E.N.D in nothing but a now burning, charred and barren wasteland once filled with life. Taking a deep breath to ease himself, he looked around to see if the idiot was caught up in the explosion and was hopefully taken care of, not caring at all for the loss of life the valley have had beforehand.

 **"…Did I get him?"** E.N.D asked aloud to no one in particular, not seeing him anywhere in sight. So that walking logic defying moron was finally go-?

"Get up, this ain't an old town show get your gun at the ready, get set to blow. Turn the tables on the shadows~," Hearing his still musical singing voice got E.N.D to freeze in a comical manner before slowing turning to his right only to see Marcel completely unscathed as he continued to play his guitar that he somehow still had on him while dancing in place with a smug grin on his face, "One shot for the devil that is in disguise, let's get this hoedown started. You're the start of a massacre~."

Without warning he dashed over towards where E.N.D was, throwing his acoustic guitar into the air before grabbing it by the neck before reappearing in front of the surprised Fel Demon. A smirk was still on the black haired young man's face.

"I am a showdown bandit~!" With those words spoken he crashed the guitar directly into E.N.D, causing the demon to stumble back before recovering as a new tick mark formed on his face. Retaliating the demon fired off a large beam of Fel Fire at the son of Natsu and Kamika only for him to duck and slither around the demon like a worm before reappearing right behind him, whistling all the while, "Why keep me locked in a box? I am the showdown bandit~!" E.N.D took off up into the air before firing off multiple blasts of Fel Fire down at the earth below in an attempt to hit the idiot, who merely jumped and danced around no problem while still continuing his stupid little tune, "Why keep me tied in the locks? I am the showdown bandit~!"

 **"You're very annoying you know that?!"** E.N.D yelled at him as he continued his barrage of Fel Fire from above in hopes of hitting the idiot, yet he was quick enough to avoid each blast and explosion that followed from said attacks, continuing to dance and dodge around like it was all fun and games to him.

That would end however as out of nowhere an anvil slammed directly into the Fel Demon's head, causing him to shout before clutching his now sore head as the metallic item fell to the ground below him.

 **"OW! WHERE THE F**K DID THAT COME FROM?!"** E.N.D shouted before looking down only to see Marcel no longer present, catching the demon off guard and puzzling him which only increased his annoyances, **"AND WHERE THE F**K DID THAT F**KER GO?!"**

He would get his answer when out of nowhere Marcel was seen appearing right behind E.N.D, catching the demon off guard as he turned around only to receive another whack from his guitar which wasn't broken somehow with enough force to launch E.N.D down into the ground, causing smoke and dust to be kicked up while Marcel landed not too far away. With a grin still on his face Marcel continued onward with his tune and dancing in place.

"It seems the town has turned to rubble, concrete and dust. But I'm here to sweep the remains by the turning moon. But it ain't so easy with crawling types them lifeless hollow parasites will know the wrath from this little bandit soon~." Marcel continued while E.N.D got back up, a tick mark once more on his forehead.

E.N.D quickly turned around and fired off a barrage of Fel Fire blasts once more in hopes of hitting the black haired young man, who simply danced and dodged each attack while moving in closer to the attacking demon. A grin was still on Marcel's face which only pissed the demon off further.

"Take the valley, the uncanny, swarm the spider's lair, become victorious and notorious. For you see before the show there's someone on the end making this laborious~," Marcel went on further as he closed in towards E.N.D, who refused to be caught off guard this time as he ended his barrage towards the son of Natsu and Kamika before dashing over towards the male, unleashing a shockwave from the sudden hard launch from his spot in the process. Throwing a punch, Marcel easily dodged before slapping E.N.D in the face hard enough to get him to spin like an idiotic tornado in place while he shouted in shock and annoyance from this while Marcel continued onward, "But it's alright, keep your strings together. Hold down my fort forever. They crawl but we're defenders~."

With that said Marcel then kicked the still spinning demon who was unable to stop himself from an action as he went flying into the air like a moving tornado. Marcel quickly dashed pass E.N.D before getting in front of him, kicking him once more before repeating this action more, acting like this was a pinball machine, with him as the launch pads and E.N.D was the metal ball. Eventually however Marcel got bored as he yawned before he lifted his guitar before whacking the incoming demon with it once more, causing E.N.D to cease spinning and getting him to crash face first into the ground, again.

"Get up, this ain't an old town show get your gun at the ready, get set to blow. Turn the tables on the shadows. One shot for the devil that is in disguise, let's get this hoedown started. You're the start of a massacre~." Marcel went on still as E.N.D recovered and jumped up into the air before diving down straight towards the black haired young man.

 **"SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY GOSH DANG IT!"** E.N.D shouted as he thrust his fist forward towards the young man.

However Marcel simply jumped back to avoid the attack as the fist crashed and broke the ground where he once stood, and he managed to dodged to the side when multiple pillars of Fel Fire also erupted from the ground due to E.N.D summoning them once he made contact with the ground with his fist, getting the demon even more furious than before. Then without warning Marcel dashed towards towards E.N.D before he could even react as Marcel was now in front of his face.

"I'm the showdown bandit~!" Marcel stated before kicking directly into E.N.D's stomach with enough force to get the demon to cough up dark green blood before he was launched flying through the ruined and charred landscape that was once a beautiful valley. The Fel Demon didn't have time to recover when Marcel reappeared right behind him emerging from the ground, now why he was in the ground who knows, "Gotta run ,got a gun, blow me down! Why keep me locked in a box? I am the showdown bandit~!"

Marcel kicked E.N.D once more sending him flying into the air while Marcel threw the guitar away before reaching into his pocket before pulling up a massive rocket launcher that in no way should have been able to fit inside of the piece of clothing before aiming it directly towards the still airborne demon, who managed to recover midflight before seeing the massive weapon aimed at him from the ground.

"Gotta run, got a gun, blow me down! Why keep me tied in the locks? I am the showdown bandit~!" Marcel continued with his tune before firing off numerous rockets towards the airborne demon, who widened his eyes before firing off numerous blasts of Fel Fire in response to this attack.

As E.N.D was doing that, he was unaware when Marcel cast the weapon aside before running over to the ground where the Fel Demon was flying high above before pulling out a large firework before setting it up and pulling a lighter from thin air to light the fuse.

"Patch me up stronger and keep me up longer than before! Step inside I am the showdown bandit! Handle with the care, the devils aware you've arrived~!" Marcel sang out before taking a few steps away from the now alit firework as the fuse went on to burn before posing dramatically with a large grin on his face, "Step inside for I'm a showdown bandit~!"

With that the massive firework shot up into the air like a rocket towards E.N.D, who after finished off the incoming attacks heard something from below, getting him to look down only to widen his eyes comical style when seeing the large firework heading straight towards him.

 **"…I hate this asshole."** Was all E.N.D muttered out before the fireworks collided into him, causing a large explosion that shook the sky and released a large shockwave in the process.

And next thing anyone knew E.N.D was spotted crashing face first into the ground for the hundred time as he let out a groan, lifting his head up from the ground in an annoyed and angered manner while still on the ground. Marcel walked over towards the downed Fel Demon with a grin before another idea popped into his mind while an actual lightbulb appeared over his cranium.

Going into his pocket once more, he then pulled out a massive sized nuclear bomb out which defied logic once more before placing it right next to him and E.N.D, with both of them seeing a countdown from five seconds counting down, showing it was about to explode.

"Those hands were meant to control. Not for this showdown bandit~." Marcel finished his tune with a smirk as the countdown reached zero…

…And nothing happened.

That got both E.N.D and Marcel puzzled, both of them looking at one another while the Fel Demon gained a deadpanned expression aimed at the black haired young man. Confused, Marcel tapped on the large device two times…

*BOOM*

Only for a massive explosion to be emitted that utterly consumed the entire region, a large mushroom cloud forming into the sky as the resulting shockwave went on for many miles long effecting any unfortunate thing that was in its way.

High in the air having been launched due to the explosion, E.N.D was spotted screaming like an idiot while going through the sky far away from his original spot.

 **"F**K THIS PLACE I'M NOT WASTING ANYMORE TIME HERE!"** The Fel Demon shouted in anger, steadying himself before using his demonic powers to open a dark green portal that led to a different unknown world and timeline.

With that E.N.D went flying through the tear in time and space, leaving this Earthland behind as it closed behind him.

Back down to where the bomb went off, the mushroom cloud faded away as did the explosion, showing nothing but a barren wasteland once more. Nearby a small pile of ash that was once Marcel was present, before it was blown away by the wind into the nothing barren wasteland all around…

…Only for Marcel to be spotted a few feet away completely fine, back in his original outfit, sitting in a beach chair, wearing sunglasses, holding a newspaper, had an umbrella above him and had an electric fan that blew away the pile of ashes that was originally him. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" He laughed aloud taking off the sunglasses before facing in front of him, "Alright TheUnknownLegion and all the other authors out there, who's next?!"

'ACNOLOGIA AND OBSERVER, UNKNOWN EARTHLAND'

A blue colored portal opened as a certain dark blue haired Dragon King and living constellation walked through as the portal closed behind them. Both of them taking a look at their surroundings, seeing how they were in a rocky canyon formation, mountains also spotted around them in the distance. The sky looked dark, but it wasn't night, as the occasional thunder could be heard with the dark clouds covering the sky above them. Other than that, it didn't look like anyone else was around.

"Well, at least all of that is over with. I think that went pretty well." Acnologia spoke up as Observer looked at his companion in confusion.

"Do you say that because you got to strike down a version of Natsu and E.N.D?" Observer asked as the dark blue haired man smirked from hearing the question.

"You could say that. It was pretty satisfying to do so," The dragon responded back before his face warped into a more serous expression, "Still, that version of the demonic idiot was pretty strong. And he was just like the idiot we know."

"They were of the Fel just like our own Natsu and E.N.D are. The fact that more versions of them who were tainted and transformed by Fel Magic… that raises the issue about how many other worlds were meddled with to have them becomes demons of Fel?" Observer wondered aloud, unsure how to feel about there may be more worlds other than their own, the one they just faced and of course whatever world the Fel Etherious originated from to have been founded by _**them**_.

"Ah who cares? I managed to get a good fight out of that, got to kill a version of those two demonic idiots, and you got to help those two humans find another world. Now, let's get back to the task at hand. Romeo and E.N.D are still somewhere out there, and we need to find them." Acnologia stated. Though honestly, he cared more about Romeo and where he could be. He couldn't care less what E.N.D was up to or where he was.

Observer nodded in agreement, knowing that trying to relocate their allies as the biggest important thing to do. The question was however, where would they even start? They could be on any planet in any universe in any alternate timeline. Heck, how would they know if Romeo or E.N.D didn't end up on some different world that wasn't an Earthland?

However, before any of them could say anything to think of a proper plan, the land shook without warning, catching the two by surprise before they managed to recover from the sudden quake.

"What the heck was that?!" Acnologia exclaimed in confusion and irritation, looking around to see if anything could be in sight in this large canyon they were in. Observer was just as confused from the sudden quake. Whatever it was, that didn't feel like a natural occurrence.

But then Observer and Acnologia felt it. Numerous energies sources were detected not too far away from where they were… in fact, they were sense all kinds of sources all over the planet. Maybe were dying off while others were seemly colliding with one another.

"Come on! We must make haste! It might be an enemy!" Observer told the dark blue haired dragon in humanoid form.

Acnologia didn't get a chance to respond as the Consellar bolted towards the direction of the closest group of energies they detected. Gritting his teeth for being told what to do, Acnologia nonetheless complied before he too bolted after the living constellation with great speed, wanting to know what was going on.

Meanwhile, away from where Observer and Acnologia were originally at, in a massive city that was currently under sieged with the mountains and the entrance to the canyon nearby, forces of the sight of civilization were doing their best to fend off against the invaders, though they were slowly loosing ground. High in the air, multiple large airships were spotted firing down upon the city and the surrounding landscapes.

These airships bore the symbol of Alvarez, showing the aggressors were none other than the world hopping Alvarez out for conquest of all Earthlands. The Empire was striking all over the planet as their forces fought against the native populace, however so far it seems to be at a stalemate, for while this Earthland was not advance like some highly advanced Earthlands out there or possess any noteworthy powerful entities, they were able to hold the line for the time being.

"COME ON YOU SONS OF B*TCHES! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" A commander shouted on the destroyed remains of what seemed to be some kind of tank, as he led his forces against the enemy that were striking at their city of Cantonil. He was mostly covered in armor, so not much of what he looks like was visible. The only thing that could be seen was his blue colored eyes visible through his helmet.

"Commander!" A soldier shouted aloud making his way towards where his superior was standing, getting the man's attention as the frantic soldier pointed out towards the battlefield ahead of them outside of the damaged and under sieged city, "The enemy just deployed an unknown division of new soldiers, but they're different! They're killing our troops by the thousands out there, sir!"

That got the commander's eyes to widened in shock before he looked ahead towards the large enemy army ahead of them, worry filling his eyes from hearing this new piece of information.

"Are they using Magic?" The commander asked as the soldier nodded in confirmation in worry, sweat going down his face as he revealed more about what he found out in the battlefield.

"Yes sir, but thing is sir… they're Dragon Slayers!" The young man shouted aloud, causing the commander to nearly freeze in shock.

"What?!" He shouted in shock. Dragon Slayers? The Lost Magic that allowed one to wield power to kill dragons? The enemy possessed such Magic users?

Out in the large battlefield as hundreds of thousands clashed against one another, a new deployed division of Alvarez soldiers were bulldozing through the enemy forces without slowing down. This division was different compared to the average Alvarez soldier, however. Cladded in silver and black armor that was themed to resemble that of dragons, their faces were exposed as the helmets resembled the opened maw of the powerful beasts. Each one of them unleashing their respective elements into the enemy forces, wiping out thousands of enemy soldiers like nothing as the rest of the Alvarez army continued onward from the turning of the tide in their favor.

This special force was Dragon Division 113th, a division of Alvarez warriors who have been implemented with dragon lacrimas in order to wield the power of Dragon Slaying Magic or, albeit rarer, trained by actual dragons to wield the Lost Magic. Consisting of both men and women, the division consisted around a thousand of them, much smaller numbers compared to other divisions. Nevertheless, the Dragon Slayers marched onward helping to lead their fellow soldiers to victory against their foe.

Meanwhile on one of the flying airships of Alvarez standing on the deck with crossed arms was a man who looked to be somewhere in his thirties. He had short yet messy brown hair and green colored eyes. He had a muscular built and wore the standard commander armor for those of his rank. He also possesses two large blades that were strapped to his back. He also wore a black cape that were attached to his shoulder pads. This name was Renner Vunodir, the commanding leader of the attack on this Earthland.

"Any progress on the rest of the planet?" Renner spoke up without looking away at the slight of the city they were attacking, as a Mage stood by a few feet away walked up to give an answer about the question.

"Sir, so far the north of Alakitasia has fallen under out control, as has the eastern side of Isghar. However, the rest of the planet is putting up a fight. It's odd if I must admit, we have seen more advance technological Earthlands yet even they haven't been managed to slow us down this much." The Mage responded, giving to her superior the current report of their invasion.

"It's most likely that this Earthland and its inhabitants is just naturally stronger compared to other Earthlands, there have been worlds like that after all. Nevertheless, we can't slow down our offensive. This world will belong under our banner one way or another." Renner responded, his eyes still not moving from their gaze.

Before any more words could be spoke however, the commander then received word from the bridge of the airship through a telepathy Magic user that was stationed here.

 _'Sir! Our sensors detected two large powers heading towards their way in great haste!'_ The soldier Mage on the other end reported, getting Runner to be surprised at this before he took on a serious expression.

 _'Can you identify the incoming targets?'_ The commander thought in response, surprised by this new development. Were these reinforcements for the enemy?

He would never get a response as without warning a blur slammed directly into a few of the nearby airships around his own vessel, causing them to detonate before they all came crashing down into the decimated land below, shocking him as well as everyone else who had just witnessed the sudden surprise attack.

The cause of it? None other than a certain dark blue haired dragon in humanoid form as he landed onto a nearby cliff away from the large army and under sieged city, having been the one who smash his way through the airships. Turning around he looked at the enemy forces once more as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"We just got here and already those world hopping Alvarez assholes are behind it." Acnologia muttered to himself. Can't they just arrive on a new Earthland without having any of their enemies appearing? This was just a pain in the ass for him.

Nevertheless, he looked down at the enemy army before him ahead of him before he gained a grin. At least he would have fun slaughtering these losers at least. And some of them down below carry the scents of Dragon Slayers… yeah, he was going to enjoy this.

With that he launched himself away from the cliff he landed on before heading back into the fray ahead, intend in wiping out every single Alvarez soldier that was present on this planet, starting with this army before him.

Meanwhile down below in the city and the surrounding landscape, a certain living constellation arrived onto the scene crashing into a large group of Alvarez soldiers from the blue, all while unleashing a large explosion of Arcane Magic from his body that consumed and devastated hundreds of enemy soldiers around him. This naturally grabbed the attention of the surrounding Alvarez soldiers and Mages to turn towards the source of the attack with wide eyes.

Observer glance at the enemy around him for a split second before continuing the attack, knowing that the world hopping Alvarez was a threat that needed to be taken dealt with as quick as possible. Not wasting a moment Observer powered up his Cosmic and Arcane energy before dashing through numerous soldiers like bowling pins, sending them all up into the air as he ceased his movement and swiftly turned around to unleash a large beam of his blue colored power, completely vaporizing the airborne soldiers like nothing. Not stopping there, the Constellar charged up his fists with his Cosmic and Arcane energy before dashing once more into the enemies all around him, striking down each Alvarez soldier and Mage that stood in his way without slowing down in the slightest, in a few seconds hundreds of Alvarez forces were killed by the strength of the living constellation. A group of Alvarez Shamans of the Elemental Circle were up ahead, summoning forth elementals of air and fire to aid in their offense. This wouldn't help them out as Observer jumped into the air above the large group of Shamans and their elementals before firing off a large blast of Arcane energy, completely devastating the Shamans and elemental down below as hundreds were killed from the attack while Observer landed behind the large crater that remained from the attack.

A Water Dragon's Roar was spotted by the sides of his eyes as Observer swiped his right arm at it, deflecting it as it shot up high into the air. Turning to the source of the Magical attack, Observer was greeting with the sight of numerous second-generation Dragon Slayers of the Dragon Division 113th heading towards him. Not phased in the slightest by this, Observer was quick to go back onto the offensive as the enemy Dragon Slayers and the other soldiers all around charged towards him. Dashing with great speed Observer slammed his fist through the stomach of the first Alvarez Dragon Slayer that stood in front of him, killing her before he brought his other hand up, charged it with Arcane Magic before slamming it down into the ground beneath him, unleashing a massive explosion of Arcane energy that decimated a good portion of the battlefield, vaporizing the many Alvarez threats that had him surrounded. Knowing that there was more to be done, Observer took off towards the enemy army once more, knowing that there were still much more that needed to be taken down before they could cause any more harm. The enemies before him charged at him head on, refusing to give up despite the sudden losses they were experiencing.

Meanwhile as Observer was pushing them back, Acnologia crashed into the battlefield much deeper into Alvarez's hold, kicking up a large explosion as the Dragon King dashed onward, knocking down and killing numerous more Alvarez soldiers by the hundreds before he jumped up into the air and brought his fist down into the ground. This unleashed a massive geyser of his draconic Magic that shot from underneath the thousands of Alvarez soldiers before him, killing them all and devastating the already barren wasteland that surrounded them. Continuing his attack the dark blue haired man looked up to see more airships that were still bombarding the city and their enemies down below, so taking in a deep breath Acnologia unleashed a large and powerful Dragon's Roar that slammed directly into one of the airships destroying it completely before moving the attack to crash and take down the few surrounding other airships that he could spot all around him. Each airship now up in flames and explosions as they came crashing down into the ground below them, shaking the land and kicking up dust and smoke in the process that covered the land around them by a good portion. Acnologia couldn't help but grin from seeing this, finding it amusing.

He didn't have long to think before he sensed an incoming attack towards his direction, turning around before opening his mouth to devour the incoming Magical attack. Looking ahead to see some of the second-generation Dragon Slayers of the Dragon Division 118th charging at him, Acnologia gained a rather feral grin before he dashed with great speed towards them in a blink of an eye. And before any of them knew it they found their skulls being caved in from the force of the Dragon King's strength, leaving hundreds dead in his wake just like that. The feeling of killing Dragon Slayers felt very nice to the dark blue haired man but shook the feeling away to refocus on the task at hand. Seeing more of the wannabe Dragon Slayers and all the other kind of Alvarez soldiers, Mages and Shamans surrounding him at all sides, Acnologia only grinned before pulling his arms together over his chest before powering up a bit once more. None of the attacking Alvarez forces were able to get any defenses or react in time when Acnologia unleashed a large explosive wave of his Magic from his body that utterly consumed and devastated the enemies all around him, none were spared as thousands more were dead just like that. Seeing the once large Alvarez army around him becoming every so smaller due to his and Observer's attack, the Dragon King pressed onward to erase these weaklings from the face of the earth.

As all of this was happening, the commander of the city looked on in shock as did the soldiers and Mages around him. Who the heck were these two unknown entities that just showed up out of the blue? And why did one of them look like a constellation you'd see in the night sky?

"Sir, those two… they're decimating the enemy army!" A nearby soldier shouted out, causing the commander to snap out of his shock as a grin formed on his face. He didn't know who these two beings were, but they were utterly devastating the invading enemy army, which meant they were on their side. So he wasn't going to complain.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND AROUND YOU IDIOTS! PUSH FORWARD!" He roared out, pointing his blade in front of him as his men shouted out in agreement. With that they charged onward to help finish off the remaining dwindling army that dared to strike at their city.

Back on board the main airship which was only one of a couple remaining, Renner looked down at the sight of his army attacking this city with wide horrified eyes. Seeing the Dragon King and the Constellar down below wiping out his own army… his anger only grew as recognizing appeared in his eyes.

"Acnologia and the star being… they have fought against us before, haven't they? I recognize these two… they're not of this world, but why in the bloody name of the Emperor are they here?!" Renner shouted in anger as he gripped the handles of his blades on his back. Not even looking at the nearby Mage who had given him the rundown of the current condition of their forces elsewhere all over the planet, he begun to speak up as he drew his large swords, "Do not cease the attack! Either we win this battle, or we die trying!"

"Wait sir-!" The nearby Alvarez Mage started to speak with a worried tone, only for her to be ignored as the brown haired man charged forward with weapons in hand.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Renner roared out before he launched himself off of the deck of the flying warship, coming straight down towards the damaged and corpse filled battlefield to confront the two powerhouses down below himself. In the name of the Emperor he will not fail!

Back down below, Observer unleashed a blast of Arcane Magic once more that utterly decimated a few hundred Alvarez forces all around him with ease, killing all of them as he sensed an incoming present from above. Looking up his eyes widened before he quickly jumped back, just barely avoiding the large swords that were swung down upon him. Renner landed onto the ground, breaking it underneath his weight and sheer force alone as dust kicked up. Looking up, his eyes spotted Observer as an angry scowl formed on the man's face.

"You! Star creature! I recognize you, you along with a couple others have faced against our forces before! I don't know how you managed to defeat our men and women in uniform, but that ends today!" Renner shouted as he lifted his swords up in front of him.

Observer meanwhile only glared back towards the brown haired man, taking up a defensive position and ready to fight. He knew Acnologia will have no problem taking down the rest of the army himself, so he will deal with what the Constellar assumes is the leader of the army here.

"You must be the one in command. Do not make me strike you down mortal, surrender and you may live. Call off your army so no more mortal blood needs to be spilled." Observer tried to reason with the Alvarez commander before him, as the land shook from a large Magical explosion caused by Acnologia set off in the distance near them. However, Renner will not be persuaded.

"Surrender? Are you mad star creature? This will end either with your death or mine! We will fight to the very end, in the name of Alvarez! FOR THE EMPEROR!" The brown haired commander roared out in defiance against Observer before charging towards the living constellation, who only narrowed his eyes from seeing and hearing this.

Observer jumped back to avoid another swing of the large blades carried by Renner, who only gritted his teeth from seeing this before continuing his assault, not allowing the living constellation to have a moment's rest. Observer continued to dodged each swung of the blades before dashing forward, diving out of the way of the swung weapons before thrusting his hands towards Renner's own, pushing him back and leaving him wide opened when Observer thrust his right hand forward towards the human's chest. Before the Alvarez commander could even respond in anyway he was hit point blank with a powerful blast of Arcane Magic, launching him flying through the air and crashing into the ground a distance away from where he once stood. However, as he stumbled over the ground he managed to land on his feet, pushing the dirt beneath him back before he came to a stop. Lifting his swords up he brought them down in front of him, hitting the ground and shattering it while unleashing a large shockwave that went directly towards Observer. The Constellar however remained unfazed as he used his own strength to jump up high into the air to avoid the incoming blast of air. He looked over towards where Renner was only to widen his eyes to see the brown haired man now up in the air and right before him before the human delivered a headbutt into Observer with enough force to sent him flying and crashing down into the barren ground below.

Luckily Observer recovered just in time to jumped back out of the way when Renner came crashing down once more with his swords, shattering the land where the living constellation once stood before Renner dashed forward with great speed once again towards him. Observer dashed at the brown haired man in return, willing to face him up close as the two came into contact heads first. This collision caused a shockwave to be emitted that broke the ground beneath them further before Observer threw a fist towards the brown haired man's face, who managed to dodged to the side before swinging one of his swords at the Constellar. Sadly for the Alvarez commander Observer saw this coming and managed to moved and lean back to avoid the sharp large blade, before the living constellation proceeded to kick said weapon out of the man's hands and up high into the air. Gritting his teeth Renner swung his other bladed weapon at Observer only for him to dash around the armored Alvarez man before delivering a roundhouse kick directly into the brown haired man's back, causing Renner to shout in pain before he came crashing down into the ground once more. Observer looked up to see the sword he kicked out of Renner's hand earlier coming back down, so quickly reacting the Constellar jumped up into the air and grabbed a hold of before coming back onto the ground close to the Alvarez commander. Renner managed to get back up and turned around, swinging his other sword in the process in hopes of hitting Observer.

However, fate would be unkind to him as Observer easily ducked the incoming swing of the sword before thrusting forward with the other sword he now had in hand. And before Renner could react in time to do anything about it he found his own blade being shoved directly into his chest, causing the commander to let out a silent shout of shock and pain as he stumbled back a bit away from where Observer now stood. His face remained hardened and with eyes narrowed as he saw the life slowly fade away from the Alvarez commander.

"N… No… My Emperor… I have… failed you…" These were Renner's final words before falling backwards with a thud, his lifeless eyes remaining wide opened with his mouth ajar slightly, blood going down his chin as the blade remained embedded into his stomach.

Observer merely looked at the corpse with narrow eyes still, yet confusion filled his mind. He didn't understand why mortals would be willing to go so far even to the end. While it was admirable, it was also pretty reckless and stupid if he was allowed to admit. It meat more mortals simply throwing their lives away in the end for no reason.

Back on board the main airship, those in the opened bridge of the flying war vessel did not miss the fight between their commander and the living constellation. Needless to say everyone was shocked and horrified, yet also enraged.

"NO! COMMANDER RENNER HAS FALLEN!" A pilot shouted in shock and horror yet traces of rage was present in his tone also.

"Dang it! CONTACT EVERYONE AND TELL THEM TO KEEP ON FIGHTING! DON'T LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN!" A nearby female captain with yellow eyes and dark silver short hair who led the piloting of the vessel gave out the order, getting hasty agreements before she slammed her fist onto the control panel before her. Turning towards a nearby telepathy Mage, she gained a scowl before speaking, "We need more aid against those two monsters out there! Are any of our forces able to spare reinforcement?!"

"Negative captain! Our forces are too spread out dealing with the rest of the planet! They have their hands full!" He responded which only got the woman to grit her teeth in frustration from hearing this.

Acting quick, the female captain typed in something on the flat touch screen before her. Seeing the connection to the overall communications between Alvarez forces elsewhere outside of this reality up and running thanks to the quiet connect she just typed in, she was quick to make haste.

"This is Captain Fennel speaking! Our situation is dire! Our commander has fallen and two monstrous enemy powerhouses have arrived and are close to wiping out one of our armies! Our forces are spread thin and are barely holding the line! If anyone is listening, please! We need aid! I REPEAT! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" The captain of the vessel shouted aloud, allowing her voice to be heard by the communicators placed into the control panel and surrounding machinery, hoping that someone managed to hear their distress call and signal.

Back down onto the ground, the remaining Alvarez forces that were still alive were either gravely injured, trying to crawl towards any nearby weapon they may have dropped to continue fighting, or were pushed back with only a couple thousands of them remaining. Most of the Dragon Division 113th was wiped out, with barely a few dozens of the division left either still on their feet, crawling onto the ground or were unable to get up off the ground due to injuries they received from the chaos unleashed by Acnologia and Observer. Meanwhile the native army of the nearby city were continued onward to fight the remaining soldiers, their morale having been boosted due to the arrival and aid of the Dragon King and the Constellar. All in all, the situation was now dire for the remaining Alvarez forces.

Acnologia stomped on the head of an Alvarez Dragon Slayer, getting blood and brain matter splattered onto his foot before the dark blue haired man spotted Observer, who was simply looking around to see the battle coming to an end. Making his way over towards him, the Dragon King had his usual serous expression on his face.

"Looks like these losers weren't that hard to deal with after all. We just have to deal with the left over forces here, then deal with the rest of their armies all over the planet then we can leave." Acnologia stated, wanting to leave this planet once they defeated the Alvarez forces that littered the planet first.

"We can't let out guard down Acnologia. We don't know what else Alvarez may have in store elsewhere on the planet." Observer responded, causing Acnologia to scoff from hearing that.

"I highly doubt it, I figured we would have detected something if that was the case. Let's just hurry up and deal with the rest of these weaklings." Acnologia replied back, not finding the remaining Alvarez presence on this planet to be anything dangerous.

The sky thundered as more dark clouds started to form, which didn't go unnoticed by Observer. He didn't think too much of it however as the voice of a nearby injured Alvarez soldier, who looked no older than eighteen, spoke up, causing both Observer and Acnologia to turn their heads towards the close by soldier. He was gravely injured yet still tried to get up on his feet only to collapse back down onto his knees once more, his eyes filled with anger yet determination as did the nearby other injured Alvarez soldiers.

"This… isn't over… we won't give up… we'll keep on fighting until the last Alvarez man and woman is dead! Do you hear me, we will never surrender!" He shouted out, trying to lift himself off the ground with his sword held in front of him.

Acnologia couldn't help but laugh aloud before he calmed down, an amused grin now on his face as he remained facing towards the injured young soldier.

"That's funny, I needed a good laugh like that. If you all want to die so badly, then don't worry, I'll grant you your wish." The dark blue haired man stated as he cracked his knuckles, planning on being true to his words while Observer only shook his head, still not understanding this, 'fight until we die' mentality these Alvarez mortals have.

However, he didn't dwell much on it however before his eyes widened before looking outwards towards the nearby canyon with a confused yet alarmed expression, something that didn't go unnoticed by Acnologia who turned his attention away from the nearby injured soldiers towards and back towards Observer.

"What's with that expression?" Acnologia questioned with a raised eyebrow, while Observer didn't move his gaze to answer him.

"I… sense an unknown presence… yet I can't determine their strength. Is this another enemy showing up?" Observer questioned aloud, the question being more to himself than towards Acnologia.

 **(Cue: "Land of Confusion" by Hidden Citizens)**

The sky thundered once more as the wind picked up slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the two Multiverses' travelers. Normally they would have thought nothing of it, but yet something was… off. This didn't feel natural.

Before any of the two could question it however…

"I must've dreamed a thousands dreams…~," A feminine voice was heard by not just Observer and Acnologia, but from all the soldiers of Alvarez and those within the city native to the planet heard the voice in the wind, making it feel like it was all around them, "Been haunted by a million screams… but I can hear the marching feet… they're moving into the street…~"

"The f**k?" Acnologia questioned as he and Observer were now more confused and cautious than before from seeing an unknown voice in the wind singing softly, "Where the heck is that voice coming from?"

"I don't know, yet it's as if the voice is in the air all around us." Observer noticed, seeing how it seemed to be coming from all directions in the very air around them. But that was odd, where was it coming from? He didn't detect anything other than the new presence somewhere that appeared in the nearby canyon. Could that be the cause?

Acnologia couldn't respond as the soft female voice was heard once more being carried by the wind, which picked up a bit in an unnatural manner.

"Did you read the news today…? They say the danger's gone away… but I can see the fire's still alight… they're burning into the night…~," The voice was heard once more while the more storm clouds seemed to form and gather, starting to circle in like that of a hurricane. Unknown to many, it wasn't just here by the whole of Earthland was starting to experience a sudden increase of wind and formation of such cloud formations as if it a hurricane that covered the planet was slowly taking form as the voice continued to be heard by all throughout the planet, "There's too many men, too many people, making too many problems… and not much love to go around… can't you see this is the land of confusion…~?"

The remaining Alvarez soldiers looked around them as they too heard the soft female voice being carried by the wind, not a single one were unable to hear it as a look of surprise yet hope formed on their faces.

"Is that… could it be…?" A female soldier questioned as she struggled to get back onto her feet, the voice not ceasing as the wind picked up further, causing a rather hard breeze to be felt by everyone throughout the surface of the planet they were on.

"This is the world we live in… and these are the hands we're given… use them and let's start trying… to make it a place worth living in…~" It continued onward once more as the clouds high above expanded further and twirled in a rather menacing manner, another loud thunder being emitted.

 _'Where is that coming from?'_ Acnologia wondered as he and Observer were only more puzzled and alarmed as each moment passed by, feeling the wind becoming more intense to the point where he had to catch himself from stumbling back due to the force behind it.

But then they felt it.

Without warning a massive source of raw energy being emitted throughout the air, Observer, Acnologia and the nearby native army of the city and its other inhabitants also ceased any action they were doing, becoming frozen like statues. Their eyes widening in horror and utter disbelief as they all could feel the pressure of the sudden massive presence that they could feel shaking the very core of their beings.

"By the Makers…," Observer muttered out as he and Acnologia were frozen in their spots as they felt the massive presence of raw strength and power. It was coming from the canyon where he sensed the sudden arrival of an unknown entity. This… this was just like when they encountered that Priest mortal who showed up and one shot E.N.D without even trying. The same man who wiped out the Fel Etherious army they were up against without effot.

"Oh superman where are you now…? When everything's gone wrong somehow… the men of steel, the men of power… are losing control by the hour…~" The unknown female's voice continued to be sung out, being carried by the very air and wind which picked up even more like that of a faint presence of a hurricane.

If one could view Earthland from space, one would notice the entirety of the planet being slowly covered by what seemed to be a massive hurricane that was forming every so slowly. Not a single section of the life filled planet was left uncovered by the blanket of clouds and winds as it slowly grew more and more stronger with reach passing moment.

"This is the time, this is the place… so we look to the future… there's not much love to go around…~" The scene changed to show at the canyon where the voice was coming from, a lone figure having arrived through an opened portal that as now long closed before she had spoke up, walking slowly yet with elegance towards the edge of a cliff that overlooked the opened battlefield where the city and the Alvarez forces were located.

The figure was a woman who looked to be somewhere in her twenties, having a rather youthful and beautiful look to her. Possessing long dark blue colored hair that all the way down to her back with a few locks of hair going over her shoulders and brown colored eyes, she wore a sleeveless white colored shirt that had the symbol of Alvarez over to the right side of the piece of clothing. Also apart of her attire she wore silver metallic leggings and boots that possessed streaks of blue lines on them in a pattern-like formation. This was also the same for the silver metallic gauntlets that covered her hands and forearm, with the gauntlets also possessing two large blades on each piece of armor like that of a fist weapon.

Arriving at the edge of the cliff, those who were looking towards the canyon would spot the powerful woman making herself known, the air blowing harder while the sky thundered more as she simply looked ahead of her before closing her eyes before lifting her arms up next to her as her voice grew louder for all to hear.

"Tell me why this is the land of confusion~?!"

And with that, everything turned to chaos as all across Earthland tornadoes and hurricanes fully formed out of nowhere utterly decimating the planet's surface. Entire civilizations being reduced to rubble with many innocent lives being lost to the destruction of air and wind conjured up by the dark blue haired woman, as if nature itself was against the planet. If that wasn't bad enough every still living Alvarez soldier, Mage and the like all over Earthland found themselves enveloped with a bright greenish blue glow that covered their bodies, not only healing their bodies, but also empowering themselves and having them resist against the torrent of wind that now consumed and devastated the planet.

"THE F**K?!" Acnologia roared out as the entire city, which was now being reduced to rubble due to the intense strength of the wind, and the area around them including the nearby mountains and canyons was now trapped in a massive vortex of wind. And seeing the injured Alvarez forces not only fully healed but seemly empowered, sensing the massive boost of battle power the remaining forces nearby now possessed. Both he and Observer were struggling to not be blown away from the strong current of wind that was tearing the entire planet apart as torrents of wind covered the landscape all around them.

"ACNOLOGIA! BE ON GUARD!" Observer shouted as he saw the nearby soldiers Acnologia mocked a moment ago, still enveloped with the greenish blue aura around them as their eyes also glowed the same color, preparing to deal with the enemies before them.

"This is the world we live in… and these are the hands we're given… use them and let's start trying… to make it a place worth living in~." As the powerful woman continued on with her tune that could be heard by all due to the wind itself acting as the messenger, the empowered soldiers down below charged forward towards the city and the enemies before them. The native commander and his army, once believing that they stood a chance, were easily wiped out in a matter of seconds by the newly healed and greatly empowered forces of Alvarez.

Acnologia and Observer would had their own problems as the nearby empowered soldiers dashed forwards with speed that rivaled that of themselves before the Constellar and Dragon King found themselves unable to react in time to block any attack as one of the empowered soldiers delivered a powerful punch towards Observer, launching the living constellation far away as the vortex they were all in continued to rage on all around, not caring in the slightest for what was happening inside of them. Acnologia would be unable to dodge as one of the enemy soldiers jumped up before delivering a powerful kick that also launched the dark blue haired man flying through the air like nothing, causing him to shout in pain before crashing into the ground not too far from where Observer was now at, who managed to get back onto his feet.

"This is the world we live in~!"

The enemy empowered army appeared before the two once more as Observer tried to unleashed a blast of Arcane Magic towards a group of them before him only for them to dash quickly to the side before delivering a powerful blow to the living constellation that launched him far into a nearby mountain, bringing it down upon him as the vortex of wind then blew the debris away like nothing.

"And these are the names we're given~!"

Acnologia gritted his teeth as he empowered his own fists before charging forward to the empowered Alvarez soldiers before him. However, the closest one he tried to punch managed to duck before pushing back the Dragon King's arm away, causing Acnologia to stumble back for only a brief moment. However this mere moment was enough as two of the soldiers jumped towards the dark blue haired dragon in humanoid form before slamming their feet directly into Acnologia's chest and stomach, causing him to throw up blood and being launched in the same direction where Observer was once more, the hit of the kicks unleashing a massive shockwave also that shattered the ground below them.

"Stand up and let's start showing…~"

Observer got back up as Acnologia also did so, who wiped the blood from his mouth before the wind tried to blow them all up into the air once more. Luckily both of them managed to keep their feet onto the ground but nevertheless, it was clear that the situation completely turned against them. Or at least Observer recognize this, Acnologia refused to back down.

"We need to leave! We're too outclass!" Observer shouted due to the intensity of the wind and air from the vortex of wind that surrounded the landscape. The entire army of Alvarez has been empowered to the point they're able to knock them around like nothing! And with the presence of the woman, the Constellar knew they had to retreat or else they will meet the same fate at the native mortals of this planet.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE RETREAT LIKE A F**KING COWARD! WE'RE STAYING PUT AND WILL SHOW THESE BASTARDS THAT-!" Acnologia started to shout, refusing to retreat like a coward and let the enemy win against them.

However, the Dragon King would be cut off as without warning, Observer opened up a blue colored portal behind the both of them and without warning shot his right arm towards the dark blue haired man, firing off a blast of air that launched Acnologia into the portal but not without him letting out curses towards Observer. The Constellar paid no heed to his ally's angry shouting before he too charged into the portal before the empowered soldiers could catch up to him, with the portal closing right behind him.

"Just where our lives are going too~!"

And with that, by the arrival and aid of the Spriggan Wendy Marvell, this Earthland had fallen to the might of Alvarez as Spriggan Marvell ceased her tune, her wrath having won the day for those who held the banner of their Empire with pride and glory.

 **There we go, chapter done! Spriggan Wendy Marvell of the world hopping Alvarez makes her appearance in this story, and I got to mess around a bit with a character who basically has the power of toon force at his disposal.**

 **I will admit, originally this chapter was only going to be about E.N.D and Marcel, but seeing how it would be too short for a chapter I decided to add in showing Observer and Acnologia also. I guess it worked out since I doubt showing Observer and Acnologia against Alvarez would have been enough for a chapter size in itself, so it all works out.**

 **In case why I had Spriggan Wendy singing like that… well because I had the idea of her singing like that when she first makes her appearance in this story for quiet a while. I was listening to the song "Land of Confusion" by Hidden Citizens and my brain just thought of as Spriggan Marvell making her appearance for the first time softly singing this, and when the climax of the song happened she showed off a bit of her powers by conjuring a planet wide hurricane and empowering and healing the armies that were present on it which proceeded to humiliate the heroes. Does it make sense? Probably not, but I wanted to do it like that so I did.**

 **But now, with that out of the way, next time… the confrontation with Brolgoth will happen. This battle against him has been in my mind for like two years now, okay maybe I'm exaggerating there but it was definitely over a year, so hopefully I will be able to do it justice.**

 **Oh, and in case anyone's wondering what Marcel was singing as he messed with E.N.D, it was "Looking for a Showdown" by DAGames.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
